Exótica
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Edward Cullen, era de esos hombres que creían que todo en su vida era perfecto... la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal y hasta la familia ideal, nada podía tambalear esa perfección. En una noche con amigos, una hermosa bailarina exótica abre sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Videos e imágenes en mi perfil =D**

* * *

**Sabella**

— ¿Qué te parece Las Bahamas? — en algún lugar de la habitación escuché su voz. ¿No se había marchado con mi cuñada hacía un rato? Detuve mi mirada exhaustiva sobre los nuevos planos que Jasper me había enviado en la mañana y la observe. Heidi estaba sentada aún en el sofá de cuero negro de mi estudio con la laptop sobre su regazo, sus dedos finos y con manicura impecable se arrastraban sobre el tuchpad con suavidad y su mirada estaba concentrada en la pantalla, sus hermosos ojos azules iban y venían y brillaban con el reflejo de lo que fuera que estaba mirando — ¡Me fascinan las playas… mira mi amor! El agua es tan trasparente… podemos hacer snorquel y buceo en aguas poco profundas, quiero ir.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo y negué con la cabeza volviendo mi mirada hacia los planos, que por el momento, eran más importantes que el destino de nuestra Luna de miel —Creí que ya habías elegido ir a Nápoles — murmuré ausentemente— y organicé ya hasta las reservaciones en el Vesubio ¿No era lo que querías?

—Sí amor… pero mira las playas, son preciosas, creo que lo ideal sería que luego de los diez días en Nápoles nos tomemos unos diez más en alguna isla del Caribe, no lo sé… tal vez Las Bahamas, las Islas Vírgenes o tal vez Cancún… Caterina fue a Las Islas vírgenes en su luna de miel y le fascinó, quiero ir.

A veces Heidi parecía una niña caprichosa y demandante, lo cual podía caerle mal a algunas personas… como a mis hermanas, pero ¿Por qué no darle lo que ella deseaba? Yo podía dárselo y por supuesto no ponía ninguna objeción en eso. En menos de cinco meses más seremos marido y mujer, ella se iba a convertir en una Cullen y eso en mi mundo era demasiado. Me placía mantenerla feliz y contenta, ella era la mujer perfecta para mí y mientras estuviera en mis manos complacerla, lo haría. Aunque había un punto en el que sus necesidades y caprichos chocaban conmigo y era cuando entraba en juego algún aspecto de mi pasión, mi gran logro en la vida, el derivado de muchos años de estudio y preparación, mi trabajo.

No podía fingir modestia al hablar de mí mismo, ni mucho menos podía hacerlo cuando los demás ratificaban mis propios dichos. Según la revista Forbes yo era uno de los hombres jóvenes más exitosos de los últimos cinco años y uno de los más influyentes según la revista People. Algo que no tomaba mucho en cuenta, porque yo sabía quién era yo y muy bien y no necesitaba que un pedazo de papel me lo dijera para darme cuenta. Esas cosas frívolas eran cosas que a Heidi le interesarían y ella amaba mi reconocimiento público, amaba posar en las fotografías a mi lado, amaba ser el centro de atención. De hecho de esa manera la había conocido años atrás, Heidi Vulturis era hija de Aro Vulturis, uno de los más poderosos empresarios e inversionistas de Estados Unidos, conocí a la familia entera la noche de la inauguración de mi primer proyecto ambicioso dos años después de mi titulación, cuando aún formaba parte del equipo de trabajo de Frank Gehry y había ayudado en el diseño del Pabellón de Conciertos del Millennium Park.

La vi y en el segundo en que lo hice, me cautivó… Heidi era la mujer más elegante y hermosa de la noche, no irradiaba sexo o lujuria como muchas otras de las mujeres de allí que me observaban con ojos hambrientos, no… ella me cautivó por su sofisticación, elegancia, finura e inocencia. Ella era preciosa, alta, delgada y de tez pálida casi como la porcelana, su cabello caía liso hasta la cintura brillando de un rubio dorado y sus ojos azules brillando de anticipación al acercarme para pedirle bailar.

Fuimos novios por tres años hasta que su padre preguntó sutilmente cuando afianzaríamos la relación, no tuve ningún inconveniente en ir a comprar un anillo ostentoso y proponerle matrimonio a mi hermosa novia el día después en una cena romántica. Entonces mi vida se tornó perfecta… una futura esposa perfecta que encajaba muy bien en mi mundo y a mi lado, una carrera prospera y con un futuro inmejorable, una familia que me amaba y muchos millones en el banco y creciendo minuto a minuto.

Mi vida era perfecta. Yo, Edward Cullen, exitoso arquitecto de 32 años de edad había hecho mis estudios en la Universidad de Yale y había realizado un post grado en la Universidad de Manchester sobre Estructuras modernas. Tres años después de recibirme fundé mi estudio de arquitectos The Four junto a mi cuñado y mejor amigo Jasper Hale, Ben Chadney y Emmett McCarty.

Podía pecar de ambicioso, pero quería más, mucho más de lo increíblemente perfecta que era mi vida ahora, lo quería todo. Porque si algo movía a los seres humanos era la ambición, desear escalar, llegar mucho más alto y triunfar y yo no estaba exento a eso, yo me movía junto a la masa de personas que buscaban lo mismo. Yo no era para nada del tipo que quisiera quedarse solamente en un puesto de médico cirujano como humildemente lo había hecho mi padre o con un título de decoradora de interiores como tenía mi madre y no es que pensara que eso estuviera mal, honraba a mis padres y los admiraba, simplemente yo deseaba mucho más porque tenía la capacidad. Quería demostrarles a todos los que una vez dudaron de mí, que podía ser exitoso sin engañar ni difamar a nadie.

— ¿Qué dices amor?... — suspiré apartando la mirada de los planos y la dirigí a mi prometida la cual nuevamente había olvidado que estaba allí — ¿Cancún, Islas Vírgenes o Bahamas? —su labio inferior sobresalió un poco imitando un puchero, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—No lo sé querida, recuerda que luego de la luna de miel tengo proyectos que retomar y por iniciar, no puedo dejar al equipo solo por mucho tiempo, Jasper desea tomarse unos días de vacaciones también.

—Dile que las retrase, es nuestro matrimonio amor, tu hermana puede esperar. Además luego de eso ¿Cuándo volverás a tomarte tiempo libre? Desde que te conozco hace tres años nunca te has tomado vacaciones.

Cierto… no podía negarme, pero tampoco podía quejarme, en los últimos cinco años crecí profesionalmente de manera exponencial, mi equipo y yo éramos responsables de muchas obras arquitectónicas famosas y modernas de Chicago y sus alrededores. Nos especializábamos en edificios públicos y sociales. Actualmente trabajábamos en un megaproyecto, The Chicago Spire, un edificio de departamentos que cuando se finalizara pasaría a ser el rascacielos más alto de los Estados Unidos, soberbio decían mis contrapartes… yo decía, ambicioso. Llegaría a una altura de 2.000 pies y albergaría unos 1.200 departamentos y luego de trabajar dos años en el podía visualizarlo terminado en unos tres años más. Estaba orgulloso de ello y Heidi respetaba mi tiempo gastado en ese proyecto.

Debía compensarla…

—Bien cariño… como tú desees. Elige el lugar y haré los arreglos necesarios.

Heidi sonrió ampliamente satisfecha, conocía esa mirada triunfadora y me gustaba verla, me hacía sentir que la estaba haciendo feliz. Ella dejó la laptop sobre el sofá y se levantó alisando con ambas manos su falda lápiz gris humo hasta las rodillas y taconeó hasta mí, aparté la silla de mi escritorio para hacerle lugar en mi regazo.

—Gracias mi amor, gracias, gracias —dijo picoteando suavemente mis labios con los suyos —Te amo, te amo, te amo y por eso lo hago, porque siempre haces cosas que me hacen feliz.

Eso pensaba.

Rodeé su cintura con ambos brazos y la besé silenciándola, ella se dejó besar con la intensidad de mis besos y dejó que mi lengua invadiera su boca, que sabía a té amargo y edulcorante… ¿Cómo sabía que era edulcorante? Bueno, porque era dulce pero tenía ese dejo de sabor amargo en la lengua y mi novia no tomaba o comía nada dulce si no estaba hecho con edulcorante.

Ella se quejó, pero no la dejé ir, subí mis manos por el contorno de su cuerpo tocando su cintura apretada y su torso envuelto en esa camisa de seda beige, mis pulgares alcanzaron a cepillar el lateral de sus pechos algo que hizo que mi pene saltara en mis pantalones. No podía culparme, yo estaba concentrado en mis planos y ella fue la que me distrajo, ahora podía pagármelas con un poco de sexo rudo en el escritorio de mi oficina ¿no?

Claro que no, mi novia no era de esas.

—Edward —sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho separando su cuerpo del mío para luego tomar mis manos que estaban a punto de tazar sus pechos y apartarlas de su cuerpo, —aquí no… mi hermana está en tu sala con Alec.

Suspiré fuerte dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de mi silla mientras Heidi salía de mi regazo alisando su falda. Muchos podían decir y de hecho lo hacían, como mi hermana Alice, que Heidi era una mojigata, otros como Rosalie, mi otra hermana, podían decir que Heidi era una frígida. Cosas que eran totalmente inciertas, Heidi era una dama.

— ¡Oh! Amor… —habló después de un incomodo silencio —Caterina y yo iremos a cenar a casa de Jane mañana por la noche, tenemos que ver el catalogo exclusivo de Dolche y Gabbana para elegir los vestidos de la madrina y las damas de honor.

—Bien —dije ajustando sutilmente mi erección insultada y volviendo mis ojos a los planos, a ver si de una vez por todas podía concentrarme en ellos y examinarlo a fondo.

—Tienes una cena con Alec mañana por la noche… ¿no?

—Sí, pero no será una cena, nos reuniremos informalmente en un club privado a discutir detalles de la inversión que hizo tu cuñado en algunos proyectos, además irán Jasper y otros socios de Alec.

¿Nuestro destino? "Enigma", era un club nuevo en la ciudad, había sido inaugurado hacía dos meses y combinaba, según Alec, la buena música, ambiente relajado y buenos tragos, además que los fines de semana actuaban distintos artistas locales y era un lugar ideal para una charla relajada de negocios porque tenía exclusivo derecho de admisión, solo empresarios con previa reserva e invitados.

—Suerte con eso cariño, recuerda que nos veremos en casa de mi madre el domingo por la mañana —dijo antes de abrir la puerta de mi despacho.

—Lo sé querida, no llegaré tarde —se marco dejando mis palabras en el aire…

Los Vulturis eran de esas familias tradicionales que hacían almuerzos familiares los domingos y fiestas multitudinarias en cada festividad, como Navidad o Año Nuevo o para cada cumpleaños, por lo que junto a Heidi había pasado tres años de fiesta en fiesta familiar, no era que me quejara, solo que también me gustaba salir solo con mi cuñado Jasper a disfrutar solo de noches de amigos. A Heidi no le gustaba salir a clubes nocturnos y respetaba eso de ella, decía que eran antros de degeneración y tentación y no propios para personas como nosotros, con nuestro status y posición social. Lo sé, podía pecar de esnobismo, pero Heidi y los Vulturis eran así, les importaba mucho la posición social y la imagen exterior que podían dar y yo no hacía más que respetarlo a pesar de no compartir del todo sus ideas, realmente la pasaba bien con mis amigos cuando salíamos a clubes, sin caer en la tentación o degenerarme, no era un snob porque mis padres cultivaron en mi valores que no me permitía diferencias y mucho menos denigrar a las personas desfavorecidas, pero aún así trataba de respetar las ideas de la familia que me recibiría en su seno dentro de unos meses.

Veamos… el plano que tenía en mis manos tenía que ver con uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos en el que mi equipo y yo habíamos trabajado durante meses y meses en los último dos años. El Comité olímpico encargado de los juegos Olímpicos en Londres para el 2012, había organizado un concurso entre varios equipos arquitectónicos para diseñar una de las sedes olímpicas en Londres, se trataba del nuevo Estadio de Wembley, uno de los estadios de futbol que albergaría a los equipos que competirán en los juegos. Nosotros buscábamos la adjudicación del proyecto, quería construirlo y tenía ya los planos en los que habíamos trabajado para presentarlos al Comité, ya casi listos en su totalidad. En dos meses teníamos que presentarnos ante una reunión para exponer nuestro proyecto en su totalidad, terminaríamos la maqueta en menos de dos semanas y solo nos faltarían cuestiones numéricas relacionadas con el material a emplear.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Jasper, era viernes por la noche y él ya debía estar en casa con Alice, mi hermana, comenzando a disfrutar el fin de semana, pero él también sabía que para mí los fines de semana no existían.

—Edward, hola. Supongo que ya has visto los planos del techo ¿no? —podía oír a Alice de fondo _"¿Jasper? ¿Estás listo?... __¿Q__ué diablos?... es Edward? __¡__Córtale!"_

Reí entre dientes, amaba hacer enfurecer a mi hermana. Ella y Rose eran tan distintas a mí, Alice era introvertida, vibrante y un torbellino de energía que a todo el mundo simpatizaba, excepto a mi prometida. Y Rose, ella era sarcástica, irónica, un poco egocéntrica y amaba demostrar las diferencias entre ella y Heidi, ambas rubias… solo que según ella, Heidi carecía de materia gris. En defensa de mi novia, ella no se prestaba para tales estupideces, simplemente ignoraba a Rose como yo lo hacía.

—Lo he hecho… mañana tendré una videoconferencia con Bengley y Exo Sport, quiero saber exactamente qué posibilidades hay de que utilicemos nuevos materiales igual de resistentes que el hierro, como el que usaron en el Cubo de agua en Pekín.

—Bueno… eso sería un aumento extra en el presupuesto para lo que hemos calculado, aunque también será una buena utilización de materiales bioecológicos y sé que eso nos dará un punto extra, no lo sé Edward, ya habíamos hablado de esto y en mi opinión, el hierro forjado sería el más apropiado para el techo.

—Entonces tendremos que reforzar el arco —dije ausentemente haciendo algunas anotaciones en mi laptop. En el mercado habían muchas opciones para realizar techos corredizos de alta tecnología y modernos, pero yo quería algo inusual, algo original, respetando las leyes físicas y el presupuesto que teníamos valorado.

—Podríamos usar una aleación de zinc y hierro para de esta manera hacer el arco más fuerte… tendremos que consultarlo con el equipo.

—Sí… lo consultaré con Ben, él es el analista de los materiales. Quizá podamos encontrar algún material que no sea tan pesado como el plomo, el aluminio o el hierro pero igual de resistente, recuerda que las placas del techo se deben deslizar y ser lo suficientemente livianos para eso. ¿Crees que podrían funcionar las láminas de policarbonato como el estadio de Emiratos?

—Quizá, sería una buena opción, aunque debemos ver si funcionan bien con el dispositivo de deslizamiento ¿Quieres que el lunes comience a investigar con otras obras parecidas? —de fondo nuevamente oí la voz de Alice "_Córtale ahora Jasper Andrew Withlock, si no quieres dormir en la casa del perro afuera esta noche_" a lo que Jasper resopló.

—Bien, el lunes veremos qué hacer, los planos están bien, pero los haré oficiales cuando decidamos que clase de materiales usaremos para el techo, nos vemos mañana por la noche, por cierto… ¿Iras?

—Claro, Alice saldrá con Rose a no sé qué lugar y yo iré a la reunión ¿Asistirás tú? —preguntó en tono sardónico- ¿Tu novia no te puso peros? —podía oír la burla en sus palabras.

A veces envidiaba a mi cuñado, Alice no era como Heidi, no era insegura ni desconfiada, no pensaba mal de Jasper y por supuesto confiaba en él, algo que Heidi no hacía conmigo. Y no era que Heidi tuviera defectos como para ser insegura, ella era perfecta, pero ella me veía como mucho más de lo que era. Ella decía que las mujeres me comían con los ojos aún estando ella a mi lado, aún sabiendo que era un hombre comprometido y a punto de casarme y eso la hacía sentir insegura, algo que yo encontraba totalmente absurdo. No había mujer que obtuviera mi mirada por más que unos segundos, no había nadie como ella y mi novia era suficiente para mí. Punto.

—No, no me puso peros, ahí voy a estar.

—Bien, nos vemos allí entonces… ahora te dejo antes de que tu hermana decida usar mis bolas para alimentar a los perros, esta noche iremos a la opera.

—Suerte con eso —dije con una sonrisa— y dile a mi hermana que no sea tan histérica, parece mujer en plena menopausia —mi hermana enfurecería con eso.

—Uuhh te matará —Jasper cortó la llamada entre risas.

El sábado amanecí solo en mi cama, eran pocas las noches en que Heidi se quedaba en mi pent-house, no porque yo no lo deseara, de hecho yo le insistía cada noche para que se quedara conmigo, pero a ella le parecía mejor ir a casa de sus padres a dormir como niña buena. Al menos antes de irse me dejaba saciado y medianamente satisfecho… aun no podía entender por qué a mi futura esposa no le gustaba el sexo oral en ninguna de sus formas, por más que intentara que le gustara ella estaba decidida en que el sexo oral era asqueroso y de mal gusto. Mierda… pura mierda, simplemente me gustaría de vez en cuando recibir una mamada decente por parte de mi novia, a pesar de eso, el sexo con ella estaba bien. Me dejaba satisfecho y conforme y luego se vestía y se iba.

Cerré mi laptop a las 20:30 pm, luego de una tarde rezagada en mi despacho revisando el plano de las distintas áreas del estadio entre ellas los baños, los vestidores y el sector de la tribuna desmontable para dejar al descubierto la pista de atletismo y de una larga videoconferencia con algunos colegas expertos en construcción de estadios cubiertos, estaba obsesionado con este proyecto y día a día no dejaba de ver cada detalle del diseño. Solo esperaba que el Comité viera con mis mismos ojos a mi bebé… porque este era el sueño de mi vida y aunque ellos no lo hicieran realidad iba a encontrar inversionistas que lo realizaran.

Me tomé una ducha larga y relajante, los músculos de mis hombros y cuello me estaban matando y necesitaba un masaje urgente, tendría que pedirle a Diana, mi asistente, que me consiguiera cita con Senna. Cerré la ducha y salí anudándome una toalla en mi cadera, fui hasta mi vestidor mientras mi cuerpo se secaba con el aire y saqué una camisa blanca y un par de jeans azul oscuro, me coloqué mi bóxer negro y luego de vestirme me anudé los zapatos negros y me coloqué mi abrigo de cuero negro que pocas veces usaba solo para salir con amigos o andar en mi preciosa moto.

Mi celular sonó cuando tomé las llaves de mi Aston Martin y atendí saliendo de mi departamento hacia el ascensor.

—Hola amor, ¿Ya estás por irte? —Heidi me saludó cuando contesté.

—Sí, ya estoy saliendo hacia el club ¿Qué haces? —dejé caer mi cabeza en la pared mientras el ascensor descendía.

—Estoy con Caterina y Jane mirando los catálogos, ¿Qué color prefieres? ¿Verde botella o rojo borgoña? —de fondo escuché las voces de mi cuñada y la mejor amiga de mi novia y el sonido de hojas y música, al parecer estaban entretenidas.

—Según para qué… pero de todas maneras sabes que el que tú elijas estará bien —salí del ascensor y caminé hacia la salida dándole un saludo con mi mano a Michael, el conserje. —Sabes que confío en tu criterio.

—Bueno, es para los vestidos de las damas de honor, que irán a juego con las corbatas del padrino y sus acompañantes —Rodé los ojos, eso era algo que indistintamente de mi opinión decidiría ella misma.

—Amor, tengo que conducir, te llamo mañana antes de ir a casa de tus padres —murmuré desbloqueando mi Aston, me subí y en seguida arranqué el motor que surgió a la vida con un suave ronroneo. El Aston era uno de mis muchos juguetes junto con la Ducati 999 que tenía en el garaje y que había adquirido cinco meses antes de su lanzamiento por la preciosa suma de 22.000 €.

—Ok querido, ya sabes, mantén tus ojitos preciosos para ti mismo amor —sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, su tono había sido gracioso, pero pude oír la advertencia implícita.

Luego de asegurarle una vez más mi fidelidad corté para pisar a fondo el acelerador, era liberador andar a toda velocidad por las calles de Chicago, me gustaba la sensación de libertad y sentimiento de olvido que me daba liberar un poco de adrenalina.

El club "Enigma" era exclusivo y se podía ver eso desde la distancia. Quedaba ubicado en una de las zonas más distintivas de la ciudad, había bares, restaurantes y otros clubes alrededor, pero este era el único que en su estacionamiento tenía autos de última generación protegidos por agentes de seguridad propios del lugar. Bajé de mi belleza luego de detenerme en la entrada y le dejé las llaves al valet con la advertencia de que cuidara ese tesoro. Luego de mostrar mi invitación al gorila de la entrada, entré al lugar y enseguida me gustó.

Tenía un aire místico y como su nombre lo decía, enigmático. No era un club de muy grandes dimensiones, era más bien íntimo y con un ambiente relajante. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rustico similar a la piedra y sus pisos de un parquet oscuro, el techo era bajo y equipado con un sistema empotrado de luces bajas y de media luz. Revisé el lugar con mis ojos críticos hasta que la anfitriona llegó a mi lado.

—Señor Cullen ¿Cierto? —asentí sin mirarla y aún con los ojos fijos en el diseño del lugar, Esme, mi madre, se hubiese deleitado con esas telas de seda y tafetán de colores que adornaban los sofás bajos y los almohadones, había en la decoración un dejo al Medio Oriente por los colores y los materiales. —Bienvenido… mi nombre es Anna para lo que necesite, por aquí por favor, lo están esperando en una de las mesas.

Seguí a la mujer por el lugar sorteando varios sofás bajos en el que las personas hablaban entretenidas con copas en las manos. Anna me llevó hasta una de las pocas mesas que había en el lugar situada casi frente a una improvisada pista de baile cubierta por alfombras persas y rodeada con pufs del mismo material. Era muy informal todo, pero me gustaba.

—¡Edward! Te estábamos esperando, hombre pensé que ya no vendrías… —Emmett se había levantado de una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, habían como unas siete personas más allí en plena conversación y con copas en las manos, en el centro de la mesa de madera rustica pude ver una serie de platillos, tal vez bocadillos y cosas similares. Jasper levantó la cabeza cuando oyó mi nombre, él sonreía de oreja a oreja y a juzgar por la copa de brandy en la mano, podía decir que esta reunión ejecutiva solo era una fachada para novias y esposas. —¡Estos hombres sí que tienen ideas Edward! Te lo estabas perdiendo, creo que tu rascacielos llegará más alto de lo que tienes propuesto, aprovéchalos.

Reí entre dientes, el hombre por naturaleza era fácil y manejable cuando un poco de alcohol invadía sus venas y llegaba hasta su cabeza, lo divertido sería ver cómo a la mañana siguiente se levantaban sin recordar nada de lo que esta noche se hablaría.

Me senté en una silla entre Jasper y Alec con Emmett frente a mí, entre los tres me presentaron a amigos y colegas y los saludé con el mismo entusiasmo con el que ellos me saludaban. Pude ver la admiración en sus ojos. Pedí un Martini a la camarera y poco a poco fui participando de las conversaciones acompañado por la música suave de fondo, sonaba como música hindú instrumental.

—Así que Edward… te nos casas pronto, ¿En serio estás preparado para someterte al látigo? —Mike, un amigo de Alec parecía tener el complejo de confianza extrema, ¡Por dios! Si apenas nos conocíamos y tratándome con tanta familiaridad. Bufé por lo cliché de su frase.

—Sí, Heidi y yo nos casaremos pronto y por supuesto que no me someto al látigo, ella es la mujer perfecta para mí y la quiero a mi lado para siempre, tan simple como eso. —Tomé un sorbo de mi tercer Martini.

—Wow… hablas con tanta seguridad, me gustaría tener esa seguridad al decir que pasaré el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo, pero creo que hasta eso no puede asegurarse. Las cosas cambian… pero ¿Qué te puedo decir yo a ti? Eres tú el triunfador, el ganador… no hay nada en tu vida en lo que te vaya mal ¿no?

Miré a Jasper con la pregunta implícita en mis ojos "¿_Qué le pasa a este tipo_?", mi amigo se alzó de hombros y disimuló muy bien una sonrisa cómica. Miré a Mike nuevamente y alcé los hombros. —Cuestión de suerte y buena estrella… —mascullé antes de tomar de mi copa.

—Por supuesto, espero que me contagies un poco de esa buena suerte amigo, esta noche me gustaría llevarme a casa a esa preciosidad que cada sábado baila aquí, más específicamente a mi cama… dios, cómo me gustaría que ese par de piernas me apretaran toda la noche.

¿De qué carajo estaba hablando? Era obvio que el alcohol lo estaba haciendo divagar. Miré a Alec y me sorprendí al verlo sonriente asentir con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de Mike. Él se topó con mi mirada y supongo que vio mi pregunta en mi rostro.

—Él se refiere a Sabella. Una preciosidad que baila aquí cada sábado, cada vez que baila hay que secar con servilletas el suelo debajo de la mayoría de los hombres de aquí, salivan como perros hambrientos.

Alcé las cejas incrédulo, porque ciertamente no había bailado ninguna mujer en el tiempo que ya llevábamos allí. Aunque el lugar estaba notablemente más concurrido a lo que estaba cuando llegué, aun sin haber asientos para todos, algunos hombres estaban parados con las copas en sus manos por todo el club.

—Uff hombre… no puedes culparlos, los infelices esperan los sábados a la noche durante toda una semana sin verla soportando novias insípidas o mujeres sin gracia… Sabella es un manjar que entra por los ojos y si tienes suerte puedas probarla con el resto de tus sentidos. Aunque dicen que es muy jodidamente suertudo el que logra probarla —Mike hablaba mirando el suelo de la pista de baile cubierta de alfombras, casi parecía un soñador. No podía creer que una mujer provocara tanto en un hombre, por más necesitado que pudiera lucir como Mike, el pobre necesitaba urgentemente una buena follada.

Una nueva ronda de Martinis llegó, estaba suave esta noche porque tenía que llevar mi Aston a casa, pero me deleité saboreando los bocadillos de paté de hígado de cabra y canapés de olivas negras con especias, deliciosos manjares. Estaba por levantarme para ir al baño cuando un sonido fuerte y grabe de platillo resonó en todo el lugar, era como un gong e inmediatamente la sala se oscureció.

— ¡Sí! Al fin… —masculló Mike aplaudiendo junto con otros hombres en el lugar que al mismo tiempo silbaban y aullaban como lobos hambrientos. Miré hacia la pista de baile vacía y solo iluminada por unos pocos focos de luz clara, el humo de baja altura comenzó a rodear las patas de las mesas y nuestros pies intensificando ese aire místico que emanaba el lugar.

Y entonces la vi…

Ella estaba de espaldas a nosotros, parada cual junco a la orilla de un lago, su cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado caía sobre su espalda y se me hizo de lo más erótico la manera en que las puntas de ese cabello tocaban la piel desnuda de su baja espalda, sobre el inicio de su culo redondo y respingado. Habían dos huequitos allí y por un momento, llevado por mi ligera embriaguez, me imaginé a mi mismo tomando sus caderas desde atrás, hundiendo mis pulgares en esos huequitos y envistiendo contra ella una y otra vez.

¡Mierda… ni siquiera le había visto la cara a la mujer! ¿Qué carajo le habían echado a las bebidas?

Por más que quise mirar a algún camarero para preguntarle tal estupidez, no pude separar mi mirada de esa… mujer que allí esperaba. Estaba vestida por lo que parecía ser un vestido largo y de telas brillantes de color rojo bermellón y gris plata, estampadas con arabescos y otras figuras, un vestido amplio que caía hasta sus pies pero que se sostenía precariamente de sus caderas bajas. Entonces el silencio se rompió por el sonido de un tambor que retumbaba con cierto ritmo lento y sensual, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de ese tambor.

En algún momento se volteó al público luego de que sus caderas dejaran de seguir el ritmo de los tambores dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, cielos… ¿Cómo una bailarina de danzas orientales podía tener semejante cuerpo?

Su rostro estaba enmarcado por ese cabello castaño oscuro que caía como cortinas ondulantes alrededor de sus hombros, su rostro en forma de corazón contenía un par de labios llenos que sonreían sensualmente, sus ojos parecían claros, como de un verde profundo y contrastaba tan bien con ese color de piel que lucía un suave bronceado. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero con una pequeña cintura que destacaba aún más esas caderas, sus pechos cabrían perfectamente en mis manos y estaban escondidos tras ese sujetador rojo bermellón haciendo juego con su vestido. Y lo que más atrajo mi atención, fue su vientre liso y torneado que movía con tanta precisión y sensualidad al ritmo de la música.

Se movía cual serpiente en un desierto, quebraba sus caderas haciendo que ese caderín de monedas de oro que colgaban en ellas tintinearan marcando el ritmo de la música, cielos… era tan sensual. Era una tortura.

En algún lugar alrededor mío la gente silbaba y aullaba con sus movimientos, Mike decía algo que mis oídos captaban pero que mi mente no procesaba al estar muy ocupado reteniendo cada segundo que esa hermosa morena me regalaba. Su vientre estaba bañado por una ligera capa de sudor, al igual que sus pechos y su espalda, que se arqueaba tan eróticamente… dios, quería lamerla.

¿Qué mierda?

Luego de unos cinco minutos de baile ella comenzó a interactuar con el público, que estaba seguro que solo se había reunido en ese lugar para verla solo a ella, aplaudía alentándonos a hacerlo y bailaba junto a cada una de las mesas, el foco de luz solo la seguía a ella.

— ¡Sabella! —el grito de Mike me hizo verlo con el ceño fruncido, el tipo estaba totalmente enajenado, parecía babear por ella y cuando ella se acercó a nuestra mesa, me daba la impresión que en cualquier segundo él le iba a saltar encima o simplemente iba a caer desmayado de la impresión.

Sabella bailó al lado de nuestra mesa, cielos… si a unos cuantos metros era impresionante, de cerca… mierda. Todos aplaudían y en algún lugar de mi mente sabía que yo debía hacerlo igual, pero mis putas manos no parecían reaccionar. Mis ojos estaban clavados en ella y mi corazón trabajaba en su máxima potencia y, tenía que admitirlo, también mi pene. Sentía que toda la sangre que mi corazón bombeaba a cien por minuto iba a parar a ese lugar… qué bueno que me había puesto un jean oscuro, lo cual hacia mi prominente erección menos visible, aunque por primera vez no tenía que preocuparme por esa obviedad, todo hombre heterosexual en esa sala debía estar en mis mismas condiciones. ¿Esta mujer era consciente de las cosas que provocaba?

En un momento que temía, ella se paró justo frente a mí y sus oscuros ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, una sonrisa capaz de hacer latir el corazón de un muerto, se posó en sus labios de un rojo carmín. Sus pies descalzos caminaron lentamente paso a paso hacia mí, hasta que sus piernas se situaron entre las mías y su vientre solo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, ella alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y me miró como una invitación… mierda, deseaba hacer correr mis manos por ese cuerpo, por ese vientre, quería tomarla de esas caderas que se burlaron de mí desde que comenzó su baile sensual y sentarla sobre la gruesa y lista erección que había provocado… un flash de ella cabalgándome pasó frente a mis ojos y casi, casi lo hago, tuve que cerrar mis puños con fuerza. Ella bailó frente a mí… movió su vientre y lo hizo temblar, sus caderas temblaban y se movían una y otra vez ondulantemente, dios… yo solo podía imaginármela haciendo esos movimientos sobre mi pene. Ella volteó sobre sí misma y ahora su culo redondo y respingón estaba frente a mi rostro… ¿Qué carajo? ¿Quería matarme?

— ¡Oh si Sabella, ven aquí nena! — gritó Mike en algún lugar, pero ella no le prestó atención y si lo hizo lo ignoró. Continuó agitando su culo frente a mí tentándome a agarrarlo con ambas manos… cielos ¿Qué estaba mal en mí?

Entonces ella me miró por encima de su hombro… sonrió sensualmente y me guiño un ojo, mi pene se agitó debajo de mi pantalón. Y todo terminó… ella se alejó nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, dejándome enfebrecido y agitado. Por primera vez en mi vida deseaba bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, tomar mi pene duro y caliente y masturbarme como enajenado.

Cielos…

Ella bailó un poco más, agitó sus caderas un poco más, hizo vibrar su vientre un poco más, hasta que la música paró así como también lo hizo ella, saludó al público con una reverencia y luego de un saludo con su mano salió por el costado de la pista de baile. Y como si de un sueño se hubiese tratando, las luces se encendieron y todos volvieron a actuar como lo hacían antes de su aparición, aunque muchos dejaron el local dándome a entender que lo único que querían era verla a ella. Yo… simplemente… me había quedado sin palabras y veía a mis amigos a mí alrededor, Jasper estaba en las mismas condiciones solo que parecía ansioso para salir de allí, creo que mi hermana la pasaría mejor que yo esta noche.

Mierda… ¿Cómo demonios pase de estar duro a causa de esa morena a pensar en mi hermana teniendo sexo? _Desagradable…_

Alec por su parte sonreía mirándome con las cejas alzadas y Mike aún miraba la pista de baile, como si pudiera hacer aparecer a Sabella con la fuerza de su mirada. El resto de los hombres habían quedado en un estado deplorable… como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con ellos.

—Permiso… voy al baño —Mike se levantó de la silla como si tuviese un resorte en el culo, y desapareció por la puerta del baño donde curiosamente ya esperaban más hombres.

Alec se rió y lo miré con una ceja alzada —Siempre hace eso, el pobre hijo de puta se queda caliente y a punto de estallar luego de Sabella.

¿Quién no?...

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, tendría que esperar llegar a mi casa para ir al baño, cielos… solo un par de caricias rudas, solo un par y me vendría como un adolescente.

Desde ese momento mi cabeza estuvo ausente por el resto de la noche, no volví a tomar alcohol, quería llegar vivo a casa por lo que me pedí un café bien negro. Pretendí estar atento a las conversaciones de los demás, como a veces hacía con mi prometida y mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas, pero mis ojos iban inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde esa morena hermosa había desaparecido. No la vi otra vez, pensaba que iba a estar dando vueltas por el bar como la atracción que era, pero ella simplemente no salió otra vez.

Mi prometida…

Irónicamente no me había acordado de ella en toda la noche. Supongo que era normal ¿no?... que durante el compromiso previo a entregar tu vida a otra persona y casarte con ella para serle fiel para toda la vida, se te presenten tales tentaciones… y poder vencerlas y ser capaz de demostrar que vas en serio con esa relación.

Supongo que es normal sentir las inconmensurables ganas de llevar a la cama a una mujer que no es la que lleva tu anillo de compromiso en su dedo, es normal excitarse al punto de casi estallar en tus pantalones con solo verla como nunca te sucede con tu novia, que es normal desear verla otra vez y sentir que eres capaz de ir a hablar con quien fuera el dueño de ese club y pagar lo que fuera para dejarme verla otra vez en privado…

Todo eso era normal ¿no?…

Esa noche salí de ese club sintiéndome ambivalente, por un lado me sentía eufórico… había podido disfrutar de una de las mejores noches de mi vida y mi mente se iba llena de imágenes que seguramente mis sueños se harían cargo de evocar y manipular de tal manera, que esta noche aunque sea en ellos, tocaría de mil formas a esa mujer. Y por otro lado… me sentía miserable… por dos cosas, porque a duras penas pude ser fiel y porque deseaba ver de nuevo a esa mujer…

* * *

**Wwwwuuuuhhuuu... yes! Tenía muchas ganas de subir este fic, al menos el primer capi. ¿Cómo me inspiré? Bueno... en un primer momento fue porque mi hija estudia danzas árabes y buscando videos para descargarlos me encontré con varios que me hicieron pensar... ¿y que tal sería si...? Entonces no me aguanté y escribí todo el sábado y parte del domingo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Hay varias cosas que deben tener en cuenta...**

_**1**_**- Los proyectos arquitectónicos que aquí se nombran son reales y pueden buscarlos en internet si quieren, solo que bueno... quiero soñar que Edward es el responsable de todos ellos.**

_**2**_**- Los juegos Olimpicos, estamos cerca y que mejor que hacer un fic que tenga algo relacionado a ellos. En el estadio de Wembley se jugaran los partidos de futbol, espero que recuerden este fic cuando los vean.**

_**3**_**- Bella es Sabella, por si todavía no lo dedujeron. Y si, ella tiene los ojos verdes. En el capitulo siguiente sabrán por qué.**

_**4**_**- Habrá mucha danza árabe por aquí y mucho lemmon... espero que les guste y por favor vean los videos, sabrán de que les hablo cuando les digo que es sensual y erótico.**


	2. Solo Bella

_**Summary: Edward Cullen, era uno de esos hombres que creían que todo en su vida era perfecto... la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal y hasta la familia ideal y que nada podía llegar a tambalear esa perfección. Pero en una noche con amigos una hermosa bailarina exótica le hace abrir los ojos.**_

* * *

**Solo Bella**

* * *

_Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios…_

_Oh por dios!_ gritó Leydi reflejando mi pensamiento cuando salí por detrás de la pista de baile, ella me alcanzó una toalla cual manager de un boxeador al salir del ring y la tomé para secar mi vientre y mi pecho, que estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. _¿lo viste?... Oh mierda Bella, obvio que lo viste, si le sacudiste las tetas y el culo en la cara perra!_

Reí negando con la cabeza mientras recorría el pasillo interno del club, hacia el vestidor común con otras bailarinas que por suerte no bailaban hoy. Jake, el dueño de Enigma, había acordado en que los viernes eran de Victoria, una bailarina de poll, los sábados eran míos y los domingos de Lauren, una cantante en potencia.

_Si lo vi Leydi, aunque nunca antes lo había visto por aquí. El baboso de su amigo estuvo gritándome durante todo el baile_ me quejé recordando al rubio que me veía como perro en celo.

_Si, es cierto, pero no puedes culparlo al pobre… mírate! Si al dios griego lo dejaste babeando y con razón… yo misma me volvería lesbiana por ti, por cierto tengo un didlo que puede servirnos a ambas en la mesa de noche_ me estremecí al ver la mirada de mi amiga recorrerme de arriba abajo, pero luego rodé los ojos cuando se echó a reír.

Leydi era mi mejor amiga y era todo un personaje, por sus venas corría sangre latina y bien caliente y mi vida sería un cielo oscuro y lleno de nubes negras rondando sin ella, ella era mi hermana del alma. A demás, era la hermana de Jacob, el dueño del club en el que cada viernes bailaba y gracias a ella había podido actuar en tan exclusivo lugar.

_ Te amo Leydi, pero sabes que prefiero un lindo pene duro y grueso para tener mis orgasmos, no una vagina, y no porque tenga algo en contra de la tuya… pero no, gracias pero no._

_Perra_ masculló ella fingiendo estar ofendida. Me comencé a sacar mi modelo de esta noche, mi amplia falda de seda rojo profundo y leopardo y mi brasier del mismo material. Mientras Leydi la guardaba en su bolso mega grande, yo iba colocándome mis jeans pitillo de cadera baja y mi remera de corte irregular que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, mis botas de tacón medio estilo tejanas y mi abrigo de cuero negro. _Vamos a tomar una copa antes de que te vayas bebé_

_Imposible cariño, mañana tengo cita temprano con los chicos para terminar un trabajo para el lunes._

_A la mierda con eso bebé, vamos a tomar algo y listo… a demás está ese bombón allí afuera ¿no quieres verlo nuevamente?_ su voz se esforzaba por ser sugerente, pero con ese ligero acento latino que tenía me hacía sacar risas.

_Sé que debe estar allí, pero Ley… solo fue un cliente, ya está, ni idea de quién es, no me interesa, sabes que no quiero tener nada con nadie ahora mismo, no puedo permitírmelo… así que deja de insistir, a demás, no puedes querer conocer a alguien solo por lo muy guapo que se vea… ¿y si es un pervertido? ¿un psicópata? No por nada no podía separar sus ojos de mí, a demás parecía muy grande para mí._

_Oh por favor! Tienes 20 años no 15! A demás no puedes culparlo, ningún puto hombre en ese salón podía despegar sus ojos de ti, ni siquiera yo podía! Y nena… mañana es domingo por la virgen santa, ¿en serio tienes que estudiar?_

_Si… el domingo es el único día en que mi grupo de estudio tiene libre._

_¿Y por qué diablos no les dijiste que tú trabajas todos los putos días sirviéndole a niños ricos y vanidosos en el restaurant y que encima de eso, bailas los sábados a la noche y ensayas todos los días y a demás!_ remarcó con énfasis _estudias en la universidad todas las noches, cielo santo… que el domingo es el único puto día que tienes para dormir a pierna suelta_

_Será este domingo nada más…_ dije cansada de discutir lo mismo con mi mejor amiga, está bien, ella se preocupaba por mí, pero eran mis responsabilidades y no iba a dejar de cumplir con ellas solo por unas horas de sueño.

_Está bien… mierda, me debes un tequila_ me señaló con un dedo y se montó su bolso al hombro _una botella! No un chupito_ remarcó, reí e hice lo propio con el mío y salí de ese vestidor hacia mi casa, sin antes darle un enrome beso en la mejilla a mi amiga.

_Sabes que te quiero Leydi!_ grité alejándome en el corredor hacia la salida trasera del club. Miré sobre mi hombro y mi amiga me mostraba su dedo del medio, lo cual me hizo reír.

Suspiré cuando me monté en el metro, mi casa estaba en los suburbios de la ciudad y recorría esa distancia todos los días para ir a la Universidad o venir a ensayar, por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir algo más cerca de la ciudad, para ahorrarme horas de viaje y dinero. Vivía en casa con mi madre y su nuevo marido Phil, el cual llevó a casa a vivir hacía casi seis meses y con el que estaba en plena etapa de luna de miel… y lo odiaba. En serio… alguien me de algún truco para evitar escuchar los gemidos de ambos mientras trataba de dormir para levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Mi madre era de esas personas independientes y aventureras, era fotógrafa de corazón, era una artista… ella tenía el alma bohemia y libre y a lo largo de su vida había probado de muchas maneras exorcizar su espíritu a través del arte, finalmente se quedó con la fotografía luego de probar con la pintura, la cerámica, el modelado de porcelana y barro y era bastante buena. Había viajado a varios lugares del mundo a lo largo de su "carrera", testimonio de eso era el mural entero en casa que tenía dedicado solo a las fotografías de los lugares que ella había visitado antes de que yo naciera, como Egípto, Rusia, Cicilia y Marruecos… donde conoció a mi padre y se embarazó.

Si… mi padre era marroquí o al menos por parte de madre, que era una hermosa marroquí morena de ojos verdes, porque su padre era tan inglés como la reina Isabel y ambos vivían en Londres. Mis abuelos paternos que nunca conocí.

Él supo de mí cuando yo tenía diez años cuando mi madre le envió una carta con una fotografía mía en el interior mostrándole mi evidente parecido con él, morena y de ojos verdes como los suyos y contándole que a los dos meses de haberse venido de Marruecos, se enteró que yo venía en camino… bonita manera de enterarse de su paternidad. De todas maneras… él vino a conocerme, él ya estaba casado con otra mujer en su país y tenía otros hijos, por lo que luego de una visita de quince días se fue prometiendo mantener contacto y volver a visitarme cuando pudiera. Luego de esa vez solo vino tres veces más y solo seguíamos manteniendo contacto por cartas o llamadas telefónicas… él sabía perfectamente hablar en inglés, pues mi madre lo había conocido porque era el guía de uno de los museos más visitados de Marruecos.

Después de haberlo hablado con mi madre y mi padre decidí quedarme con el apellido que mi madre me dio, su propio apellido de soltera, no sentía que el apellido de mi padre llenara el vacio que su ausencia física y emocional había creado en mi vida por lo que el día que me lo propuso dije "Gracias, pero no"… me sentía de alguna manera leal con mi madre que había luchado toda su vida por ser madre y padre para mi.

Miré hacia la oscuridad por la ventanilla del metro, la cabina estaba casi vacía ya a las dos de la madrugada, solo veía algunos jóvenes que volvían a casa luego de unas copas en algún bar y algún que otro rezagado y solitario que iba a estas horas a trabajar. Mis noches de sábado eran así… hacía mi número de danzas árabes que había aprendido durante años de práctica, aprovechando mi apariencia exótica y volvía a casa para seguir con mi vida.

Era una estudiante promedio que pagaba sus estudios por sí misma, no toleraba que nadie gastase un solo dólar en mí, ni siquiera mi madre que exigía hacerlo por ser su obligación y por supuesto ni siquiera mi padre que osaba hacerlo para compensar los años perdidos. Mi meta era recibirme de periodista y con el tiempo abrirme paso en algún periódico local o hasta porqué no, nacional. Estaba enfocada en ello, mi trabajo de doble turno en el restaurant "Bellisima" en pleno centro de Chicago y mi baile los sábados a la noche eran imprescindibles para mí, para sostener financieramente mis estudios, mi madre renegaba de mis días lleno de trabajo al igual que Leydi, pero yo no podía quejarme, estaba en mi tercer año de Universidad y me iba muy bien, ya había comenzado con algunas prácticas en el diario de la Universidad y estaba feliz.

_¿Bella eres tú?_ mi madre estaba levantada por supuesto, su voz provenía desde su taller de fotografía… seguramente plasmando las imágenes que había sacado recientemente en papel fotográfico.

_Si mamá_ murmuré en voz baja, Phil debía estar durmiendo ajeno a las actividades nocturnas de mi madre. Me saqué mis botinetas tejanas en la entrada y las dejé a un lado de la puerta junto a mi mochila. _¿qué hiciste de rico?_ me fui hasta la cocina para hurgar en la heladera.

Mi madre apareció en la cocina oliendo a esos químicos que usa en sus rebelados, arrugué la nariz y ella rodó los ojos sacando una cazuela del refri,

_Carne al horno con papas asadas y… por aquí quedó un poco de ensalada_ mientras ella fue a la encimera a acomodar la comida en un plato yo tomé un vaso y me serví agua.

_Dame todo_ dije luego de calmar mi sed y sentarme frente al plato.

Eran raras las veces que compartía un almuerzo o una cena en familia con mi madre y Phil, el almuerzo lo tomaba en el restaurant y la cena… bueno, siempre picaba algo en la universidad o íbamos a casa de Leydi luego de clases, Sue… la madre de mi amiga era increíble cocinera y la verdad estaba aprendiendo bastante con ella, no es que mi madre no cocinara, se esforzaba por hacerlo por Phil, pero en serio… la carne estaba dura y las papas algo quemadas.

_¿Está bueno?_

_Buenisimo…_ dije con la boca llena masticando.

_¿Sabes? Phil viaja a fin de mes, jugará en Florida…_ sentí los dedos de mi madre acariciar mi cabello que caía sobre los hombros. _si las cosas van bien conseguirá un contrato por otros cuatro años_

_Que bueno_ tomé un sorbo de agua y seguí con la ardua tarea de masticar la carne.

_Si, el entrenador dice que su brazo sigue bueno, así que debería entrenarse arduo para conseguir esos cuatro años._

_Lárgalo mamá_ murmuré mirándola de frente y esperando a que continuase. Conocía a mi madre, ella tenía algo para decirme y no se atrevía a ello. Hice un gesto con mi mano alentándola a hablar…

_El contrato que posiblemente firmará… ya no será para jugar aquí, será para un equipo en Jacksonville, Florida._ asentí ante su mirada atenta y seguí comiendo. _hija…_

_¿Se mudarán?_ murmuré alzando una ceja. Por supuesto que se mudarían, mi madre a decir verdad había aguantado mucho tiempo en Chicago y sabía que lo había hecho en parte por mí, para darme un lugar fijo y seguro, un lugar al que llamar "hogar" y por supuesto no me molestaba que se mudaran, ellos debían inciar su vida junta y yo ya tenía 20 años, era hora de independizarme del todo de mi madre.

_Eso estamos viendo, quizá… no lo sé, puedas trasladarte a alguna universidad cercana…_

_Mamá_ dejé mi tenedor sobre el plato y me acomodé en la silla para tomarle las manos y hablarle de frente _yo me quedo, yo tengo mi vida iniciada aquí… o al menos la base, tengo a mis amigos, mi trabajo, mis estudios, no me quiero ir_ sonreí cuando vi la asimilación en su rostro _yo quiero que tú seas feliz, que salgas de aquí, vuelvas a viajar y a disfrutar tu vida con Phil, durante todos estos años vi cómo el deseo brillaba en tus ojos cada vez que no podías salir por no dejarme sola._

_Oh hija…_ una lágrima se deslizó por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y rápidamente la limpió. _no estaba segura de esto, le dije a Phil que lo hablaría contigo, Jacksonville queda lejos de aquí y tampoco quería dejarte sola_

_Estoy bien… vamos a estar bien. Leydi y su familia siempre estar presente, papá me llama esporádicamente y me dijo que tal vez viniera a pasar el verano, yo puedo viajar a verte y tu puedes venir de vez en cuando… estaremos bien_

_¿En serio?_

A veces mi mamá mostraba su lado inseguro y vulnerable, ella había quedado sola a los 18 años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y desde ese momento tuvo que independizarse a la fuerza, ella me había cuidado y había hecho lo posible por hacerlo y que no me sucediera lo mismo que a ella le sucedió… pero ya era tiempo de cortar el cordón y que ella siga con sus sueños, los que se truncaron cuando conoció a mi padre en Marruecos.

_En serio_ dije con una sonrisa segura. _vamos mamá… Phil estará feliz de tenerte contigo, se lo mucho que se extrañan cuando están lejos. A demás… comencé con las prácticas de la Universidad, no me aburriré y sabes que con Leydi de mi lado ni loca estaré sola_

_Bien… entonces hablaré con Phil, él aún no firmó… se lo ofrecieron pero estamos esperando que venza el contrato aquí primero_

_Bien, sabes que tienen todo mi apoyo_ sacudí su mano aún con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, estaba feliz por mi mamá. Ella caminó por la cocina sacando el pote de helado del frigo, sacó dos cucharas y la salsa de chocolate, mi debilidad, lo colocó frente a mí y las dos clavamos las cucharas para comenzar a engullirlo.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu baile hoy?_ preguntó luego de saborear su parte de vainilla dejándome la de chocolate para mí.

_Mmmm… genial, en realidad como siempre… tienes que venir una noche con Phil, Jake le dará tragos gratis_

_Oh nena… y verte mover las caderas de esa forma mientras decenas de tipos babean mientras te comen con la mirada? Tendría que llevar el bate de Phil…_

_No seas exagerada_ reí comiendo mi helado. _en realidad me gusta bailar así frente a ellos, me siento como… poderosa _ empuñé mi mano.

_Obvio que si amor_ rió negando con la cabeza _a los hombres los tienes colgando de su dedo meñique mientras le muestres mucha piel y te les insinúes sexualmente_

Si supiera mi madre cuántos de ellos se me insinuaban sexualmente a mí, cuántos de ellos me pedían un baile privado, cuantos me deseaban a su lado para una noche… ofertas de ese tipo había recibido varias, pero siempre con un NO como respuesta. Esa era la única dificultad que obstaculizaba la carrera de una bailarina, los hombres creen que por el hecho de mover las caderas y el vientre sensualmente, pueden ofertar como si se tratara de una prostituta.

_Me iré a dormir mamá, mañana tengo que encontrarme con Jess, Áng y los demás… te quiero_ dejé un beso en su mejilla y puse mi plato y cubiertos en el lavavajilla.

_Te quiero igual hija, descansa_

Mi madre se quedó trajinando en la cocina y yo subí las escaleras con ganas de tocar la almohada y desconectarme del mundo. Había sido un día duro… desde la mañana en el restaurant hasta la tarde, luego ensayo en la escuela de danzas con Shaila mi instructora, luego una cena rápida en casa de Leydi para luego salir a "Enigma" y prepararme para dar mi número. Suspiré sacándome la ropa y dejándola por todo el cuarto, me desmaquillé oliendo mi cabello, me ducharía cuando me levantara y me dejé caer en mi cama debajo de las cobijas.

A penas cerré los ojos aparecieron en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, el par de ojos verdes que esa noche habían atraído mi atención. El cabello broncilineo hecho un lio increíblemente atractivo en su cabeza, sus labios rosados y llenos y esa mandíbula, wwau… nunca había conocido a tipo con esa mandíbula, había hecho un gran esfuerzo en no tocarlo… una de mis políticas, no tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia a ningún cliente. Pero esos ojos… eran de un verde más profundo que los míos, parecía caerme en ellos y nadar, nadar en un mar verde.

¿Por qué había atraído mi atención al tal punto que no podía dejar de evocarlo en mi mente? Nadie había hecho surgir eso en mí, nadie había sido suficientemente llamativo como para plasmarse en mis recuerdos… pero él. Cielos, era un total y completo desconocido y no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Nunca lo había visto en el club desde que Jacob había abierto las puertas, ¿se convertiría en un cliente habitual?

Volteé mirando hacia el techo y abrí mis ojos aún con su mirada llena de deseo en mi mente, molestando… picándome…

Esas manos, empuñadas sobre cada uno de sus muslos como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocarme, sus ojos recorriendo mi piel, acariciándome con su mirada lujuriosa… Dios… si hasta había podido ver el bulto hinchado en su entrepierna, cubierto por la fina tela de sus jeans que por más oscuros que eran, no se escondía de mi vista.

Era consciente de las reacciones varoniles a la hora de presentar mis números de baile, pero nunca me puse tan caliente al ver la reacción de ese hombre en especial… ¿por qué?

Mierda…

Alcé mis piernas y las junté deseando fricción en mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué carajo un simple desconocido me había puesto así? Bueno… eso denotaba el hecho de que él no era un simple hombre.

_Mierda_ susurré volteando sobre mi vientre y tratando de dormirme, si seguía pensándolo iba a tener que tomarme mi ducha a las cuatro de la madrugada. Volví a cerrar mis ojos e imploré a quien fuera que me permitiera dormirme, pero no… no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa prominente erección debajo de sus pantalones.

Suspiré frustrada y levanté la cabeza, tenía que dormir mierda!...

Estiré mi brazo y abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche, iba a tener que aliviarme y relajarme y de una vez por todas sacarme a ese espécimen de la cabeza! Tanteé en la oscuridad de la noche entre las cosas que contenía mi cajón hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, iba a tener que usarlo.

Recordé ese cumpleaños número 18 que pasé junto a mis padres y mis mejores amigos en casa de los Black, la adicta al sexo de mi mejor amiga, Leydi, me hizo poner de todos los colores cuando enfrente de todos me hizo abrir mi regalo, un didlo rosado que movía su cabecita y vibraba. No la perdoné por hacerme eso hasta que le di su primer uso, lo cual me dejó tirada en la cama por media hora hasta que recuperé mis funciones motrices. Ese didlo era poderoso… así que lo saqué de su escondite y lo metí entre las cobijas por debajo de mi cuerpo.

Recordé entonces a ese tipo, sus manos cielos… esas manos empuñadas con sus nudillos blancos, en verdad me hubiese gustado que me tocara, pero no en frente de todas esas personas, tampoco iba a dejar que me pagar un baile privado, en otras circunstancias quizá. En medio de mi baile frente a él tuve la extrema necesidad de montarme en su regazo y restregar mi coño en su gruesa erección, quería abrir el cierre de su pantalón y con curiosidad morbosa examinar cuán grande era y si era tan grande como se veía debajo de esos jeans.

Gemí cuando deslicé la punta del didlo en la hendidura de mi coño y lo encendí a modo vibrador… oh mi dios, cerré los ojos fuertemente sin dejar de pensar en ese tipo y ahora me lo imaginé con la camisa desabrochada tomándome de la cintura, sus labios llenos besando mi ombligo que estuvo por varios minutos en frente de su rostro… a centímetros…

_Ahh…_ jadeé sobre el colchón moviendo mis caderas, penetrando mi didlo aún más profundo, lo necesitaba más adentro. Moví mi mano haciendo círculos y abrí mis piernas apoyando mis rodillas sobre el colchón levantando mis caderas, entonces tuve lugar para penetrarme aún más hasta la base, oh si… podía sentir la punta movediza de mi juguete rozando mi punto g una y otra vez…

_Mierda_ gemí ahogadamente.

¿Lo vería otra vez? ¿sería tan valiente la próxima vez de bailar frente a él como lo había hecho esa noche? ¿sería tan imprudente y osada como para tocarlo?

Subí la intensidad del vibrador y casi salté sobre la cama, pero me aferré con mi mano libre a las cobijas y grité sobre el colchón, mi madre no oiría… si es que aún estaba en su cuarto de revelado. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y noté mis muslos bañados en mis fluidos, iba a venirme duro, lo sabía…

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_ susurré entre jadeos, sacudí mi cadera hacia adelante y comencé a montar mi didlo rosa, me incorporé sosteniéndome con mi mano libre sobre el colchón y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. Gemí suave cuando sentí mis paredes contrayéndose espasmódicamente, engullendo el juguete, ordeñándolo si fuese un pene de verdad. _Oh dios…_

Y me vine… fuerte, duro y poderosamente. Dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia adelante mientras temblaba descontroladamente, mis piernas no resistieron y mis manos tampoco, mis jadeos salían apurados de mis dientes aún con su imagen en mi mente. Mi didlo seguía vibrando en mi interior enviando remansos de placer a cada fibra nerviosa a cada poro de mi cuerpo, me sentí mojada… muy mojada, pero también jodidamente relajada.

Había cumplido mi cometido.

Saqué mi didlo de debajo de mi cuerpo y lo tiré por algún lado debajo de mi cama, mañana me encargaría de dejarlo listo para otra de estas noches donde el calor me invadía y solo tenía esa muy buena imitación de la cosa real para saciarme.

Me dormí con mis pensamientos en blanco y ningún sueño interrumpió mi noche.

A media tarde del domingo ya habíamos terminado con nuestro trabajo en grupo, teníamos todo listo para el lunes y al fin íbamos a poder descansar un poco, la entrevista al rector de la Universidad había salido muy bien y montar eso en una presentación había llevado su tiempo, pero había valido la pena cada desvelo y cada mínimo esfuerzo.

Tomé el autobús desde uno de los bloques donde vivía mi compañero de universidad hasta el centro de la ciudad, me bajé cerca del Millenium Parck y caminé por los senderos disfrutando del suave viento que corría a esa hora, había gente dispersa sobre el amplio terreno de césped verde frente a los escenarios del Pabellón de conciertos, me encantaba ir ahí los domingos… a veces iba a disfrutar de los conciertos que allí reunían a una multitud de personas, otras simplemente iba a disfrutar de un almuerzo tardío sentada sobre el césped mirando la gente pasar. Ese lugar tenía un algo especial y me sentía en paz cada vez que allí iba a pasar mi tiempo.

Me senté en el espeso césped un poco alejada de las personas y miré hacia arriba… me preguntaba ¿quién había sido tan ingenioso para hacer semejante obra arquitectónica? Era algo que se veía solo en la serie "Futurama" pero con el verde rondando alrededor lo hacía ver utópico y hermoso. Abrí mi mochila y saqué mi manzana para darle un mordisco y dejé caer mi espalda sobre el césped disfrutando de la música, alguna talentosa banda de rock estaba haciendo un cober de Stairway to heaven de Led Zeppelin y me puse a tararear con la canción.

El timbre de mi celular interrumpió mi relajante tarde luego de unos minutos, por supuesto era Jacob para darme un balance de mi buen número de baile la noche anterior.

_Jake_

_Bella… mi preciosa Sabella ¿en qué andas?_

_En el Millennium tomando aire fresco y disfrutando de buena música_ mordí mi manzana cerrando los ojos _¿para qué soy buena?_

_Mmmm para muchas cosas linda_ dijo tratando de sonar seductor. Pero ambos sabíamos que no caería en esa, Jake era un amigo, el hermano de mi mejor amiga y mi jefe… y sabía que adoraba que nos tomásemos el pelo así, si Leah se enterara… aunque creo que ella era consciente de que su novio era un eterno Casanova sin mucho éxito. Jake estaba muy enamorado de Leah, el pobre…

_Ya sabes mi respuesta a eso- dije con burla.

_Cierto…_ dijo resignado _llamaba para saber que harás para el sábado que viene ¿algo nuevo?_

_No lo sé Jake ¿por qué? Tengo que hablarlo con Sheila_

_Bien_ carraspeó y cuando Jake carraspeaba algo bueno se venía. _Resulta que anoche hubo un grupo al que le gustó mucho tu actuación, un grupo importante de empresarios, muy importante… así que estaba pensando en que hagas algo fulminante… o sea… si, increíble, quiero que te luzcas_

_¿Qué grupo es?_ me senté escuchando atenta a Jake… ¿sería a caso…?

_Creo que estaban sentados en la mesa dos, adelante… tú le bailaste a uno de ellos descaradamente, el pobre se fue con la calentura del siglo_

_Si… creo que los ubico_ dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis comisuras.

_Bueno… prepárate nena, quiero que el sábado lo des todo_

_Hecho!_ dije con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi cara.

¿El sábado iba a verlo de nuevo? Oh si….

* * *

**Holly shit! se verán de nuevo! a ver como se nos prepara Bella.**

**Me olvidé de decirles que este fic lo actualizaré cada lunes. Por fa regalenme un review si les gustó este capi y si no les gustó díganme por qué ;) un besaso!**

**Gracias a todas las que ya agregaron este fic a favoritos, alertas y a las que enviaron su review, muchas gracias a Gretchen CullenMasen, Aryam Shields Masen, Romii, Paolastef, janalez, Aliena cullen, Mary28Cullen, TereCullen, EmiliU, VaNeSaErK , Leyswan, .Pxa, Daniela, Indacea, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, lourdescullen,.Fairy, Marian, CindyLis, Sereny's Cullen, ZarethMalfoy , Anonimo y romina!**

**Gracias a todas!**


	3. Diosa

**Summary: Edward Cullen, era uno de esos hombres que creían que todo en su vida era perfecto... la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal y hasta la familia ideal y que nada podía llegar a tambalear esa perfección. Pero en una noche con amigos una hermosa bailarina exótica le hace abrir los ojos.**

**SM es la dueña de los personajes, yo... jeje, soy dueña de mi laptop que tanto amo .**

**Hello! nuvo capi como todos los lunes, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Diosa**

* * *

_Ingeniero… el señor Chadney está en la sección 3 monitoreando los materiales que han arribado al mediodía, me dijo que le notifique en cuanto usted llegara a la construcción_ mi asistente Diana iba a mi lado luego de que bajáramos del Mercedes negro que nos había llevado a las inmediaciones del Chicago Spire, el futuro rascacielos más alto de los Estados Unidos. Me saqué mis Ray Bans guardándolos en el bolsillo interno de mi saco al mismo tiempo que Sam, el jefe de la obra, nos entregaba el casco reglamentario para nuestra seguridad… Diana seguía a mi lado mirando su agenda en la tablet. _El equipo de luminarias ha arribado también esta mañana y el Señor Withlock desea hacer las pruebas lo antes posibles para confirmar la compra de un nuevo lote, he revisado su agenda… a las 3 pm tiene libre antes de su reunión con los inversionistas de Wonghlan, ¿está bien a esa hora?_

Me coloqué mi casco tratando de recordar a qué hora había dicho Heidi que me necesitaba para hacer algunos ajustes en el menú de la boda… no recordé.

_Si, a esa hora está bien_ miré a Sam y extendí la mano _Sam… ¿alguna novedad? ¿Has recibido los planos de plomería? ¿ya están trabajando en ello?_

_Si Señor Cullen, con mis hombres hemos analizado los planos y estamos montando el ensamble inicial, creemos que un par de semanas estará medianamente terminado y para ese entonces podremos seguir con la segunda fase de instalación… el equipo de plomeros está siendo muy cuidadoso y trabajando a la par con nosotros y si seguimos con este ritmo de trabajo todo irá progresando a un ritmo perfecto_

_Bien, quiero que me mantengan informado con los más mínimos detalles_ dije subiendo a ascensor manual que usaban los constructores para elevar a sus hombres y llevar materiales. Diana se colocó a mi lado algo tensa por la elevación que adquiriríamos una vez montados en esta especie de grúa mecánica, junto con Sam y su mano derecha, Mark fuimos subiendo poco a poco. Mis ojos analizando a cada metro que subíamos la estructura de alguno de los pisos inferiores.

Era viernes y como todos los viernes de la semana, me había dado una vuelta luego del almuerzo, a las instalaciones de mi ambicioso proyecto para seguir el desarrollo de las obras, que por lo visto iban viento en popa. El Domingo me levanté tarde, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y fue solo porque Heidi me llamó insistentemente para reprocharme el por qué había faltado al almuerzo familiar de los domingos.

Mierda.

Nunca había faltado a una cena familiar los domingos en la mansión de los Vulturis, eran muy importante para Aro y por ende eran importantes para mi prometida, pero este domingo no lo pude evitar. El sábado lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue beber dos vasos de mi wisky añejo para tratar de controlar mi lívido, no podía creer que a pesar de haber pasado casi media hora de haber salido de ese Club, aún tenía una semejante y dura erección molestando debajo de mis pantalones, consideré la ducha fría ya que al parecer el alcohol no iba a ayudar, pero mi cuerpo no necesitaba una ducha… tenía la sensación que a pesar de intentarlo, no iba a poder ignorar mi problema, por lo que allí mismo, sentado en mi sofá de cuero negro ante la esplendida vista nocturna de la ciudad de Chicago, bajé el cierre de mis pantalones dejando libre mi prominente miembro.

Cielos…

Quizá nunca había estado tan excitado en toda mi vida, tuve el primer impulso de llamar a Heidi para que al menos por teléfono satisficiera mi deseo, pero no quería dar explicaciones, por lo que aferré mi dureza con mi mano derecha y cerrando los ojos, evoqué la imagen de la preciosa Sabella.

_Mierda_ gemí bombeando mi pene que ya se encontraba bañado de mi semilla preeyaculatoria, apreté entre la cabeza entre mis dedos y nuevas gotas del líquido salían para lubricar mi mano, siseé cuando mi mano comenzó a bombear una y otra vez… una y otra vez… diablos. No era presumido pero mi pene era grande, por lo que mi mano cerrada abarcaba un cuarto de este y mis movimientos no parecían ser suficientes… necesitaba más, necesitaba un coño estrecho y caliente que lo envolviera entero.

Mi mente estaba poblada de imágenes de esa morena, su vientre, sus caderas llenas de manera justa y equilibrada, su ombligo… agh… quería hundir mi lengua en ese lugar y recoger el sudor en su piel, sus pechos medianos, rebotando en cada movimiento y esos ojos verdes que podían llegar a manejar como un títere a cualquier mortal…

_Aghh_ gemí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi mano no podía detenerse, parecía tener propia vida, estaba exultante… eufórico… mierda, sentía esa bola de placer formándose en mi bajo vientre, mi pene temblaba en mi mano hinchándose al punto de que las venas en su longitud sobresalían y mis bolas se contraían, me iba a venir muy, muy duro.

Su culo. Mierda, mierda, mierda, su culo… solo quería tasarlo entre mis manos y apretar sus nalgas y sentarla en mi dura erección para así cabalgarme, ella esa una bruja… más que una bruja, una diosa… de esas que ponen a prueba a los hombres y su voluntad y la mía esa noche había estado al filo de romperse.

Quería castigarla, diablos, por hacerme eso… por ir y venir y osar seducirme. _Ahh si, si, oh mierda…_ embestí con frenesí mi mano tres, cuatro veces más, realmente perdí la cuanta, hasta que mi mente se nubló y gruñí cuando mi pene se endureció, mi cuerpo entero se endureció y levanté las caderas del sofá con un gruñido viniéndome fuerte, en chorros largos y cálidos sobre mi estómago.

De más está decir que el sábado no sentía mi alma.

Heidi se enojó, pero no le di importancia, tenía mejores cosas que hacer para ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón como ella estaba acostumbrada, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, una vez duchado, afeitado y refrescado, me senté en mi laptop y comencé a darle los últimos toques a los planos virtuales de mi rascacielos. El lunes al mediodía Heidi apareció con el almuerzo en las oficinas de mi estudio como si nada hubiera pasado.

La semana a partir de ahí pasó rapidísimo, entre reuniones, encuentros con contratistas, inversionistas y el resto de mi equipo, videoconferencias con los japoneses del equipo Wonghlan que exigían el diseño de una obra tan ambiciosa como la mía, almuerzos con mi madre y padre, cenas con Heidi, la cual tuvo que soportar con quejas incluidas, el aumento de mi lívido luego de ese sábado… entre otras cosas. Y por alguna extraña razón tenía muchas ganas de que el sábado llegara, aunque no tenía programado salir a ningún club con nadie, simplemente tenía una necesidad de volver a verla, solo eso… una necesidad morbosa e incorrecta de ver a esa bailarina, cielos… ¿qué me había hecho? Si solo era eso, una simple bailarina.

_¿Edward?_ levanté los ojos de los planos abiertos sobre la mesa de trabajo que tenía delante de mí, Emmett estaba mirándome con las cejas alzadas _hermano, por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?_

Sinceramente no había sido consciente de mi hermano tratando de llamar mi atención. Mi mente me traicionaba en momentos en los que tenía que poner mi concentración, algo que nunca me había pasado.

_Estaba concentrado aquí Em_ mentí rastrillando mi cabello con una mano y volviendo mi mirada a los planos exhalando un suspiro _estaba mirando que hay que corregir algunas líneas del sistema de ventilación, no quiero un error como el que sucedió en la primera etapa_

_Sam se encargará de eso_ dijo mirándome profundamente, _¿algo más?_

_También quiero tener una reunión con el capataz y Sam_ me recargué sobre la mesa con ambas manos. _Solo para analizar los planos de la luminaria_

_¿Qué más?_ lo miré alzando las cejas, su insistencia me inquietaba y sabía que mi hermano me conocía mejor que nadie al igual que Jasper, los tres podíamos leernos como un plano arquitectónico.

Resoplé mirando la mesa y negué con la cabeza _Repasar la cartilla de colores para ir encargando la pintura… no lo sé Emmett ¿qué más?_ pregunté exasperado.

Él se alzó de hombros _Dime tú qué más_

_Nada más, quedé en cenar con Heidi en el departamento y no quiero fallarle otra vez, por lo que me voy a la reunión con Jasper y luego me voy a casa_ dije cerrando el despliegue de planos frente a mí para guardarlos en sus respectivos tubos archivadores.

_¿Otra vez?_ inquirió él _¿cuándo le fallaste? Que yo sepa eres leal con ella y pronto te casaras_

Suspiré exasperado _Y lo haré pronto, el domingo me quedé dormido y no fui al almuerzo con mis suegros… solo fue eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedé dormido y fue por culpa…_

_¿De la morena?… ¿cómo era? ¿Sabella?_ rió alzando las cejas.

_Idiota_ ¿Por qué motivo salió ese nombre a colación? _fue por culpa de ustedes y su estúpida idea de que en un Club podían celebrar una reunión de negocios_ comencé a caminar por el piso de concreto hasta el ascensor manual para volver bajar y salir de aquí, no era un buen día para concentrarme en esto, volvería el lunes con mejor predisposición.

_Si todas las reuniones de negocios son tan entretenidas como la del sábado, créeme que no me perderé ni una_ rió subiéndose a mi lado, presioné el botón rojo y el ascensor comenzó a descender.

_Que bueno, espero que no se entere Rosalie_ dije con sarcasmo. _No le gustará saber que su novio anda frecuentando lugares nocturnos solo para ver hermosas y sexys mujeres moviendo el culo en su cara_

_Ah… tus palabras no las mías, a demás no recuerdo que ninguna mujer sexy y hermosa me haya agitado el culo en mi cara_ colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y frunció el ceño como pensando _¿Ese no fuiste tú?_ y el idiota estalló en carcajadas.

Rodé los ojos mientras el ascensor llegó a suelo firme, abrí la pequeña valla de seguridad y salí con Emmett tras de mí.

_Hablando de eso… Alec reservó la misma mesa en la que estuvimos el sábado ¿te unes?, es el cumpleaños de uno de sus socios y quieren celebrarlo_

Oh por dios… ¿esa era la oportunidad?

Fruncí el seño y medí las consecuencias, no podía no llegar a un nuevo almuerzo familiar de los Vulturis, si lo hacía otra vez Heidi se convertiría y me dejaría sin sexo por semanas, ya lo había hecho más de una vez, a demás que no podía defraudar a Aro. Pero por otro lado… no podía negarlo, quería verla. Y quería que ella me viera allí, con mis ojos acariciándola, hacerle saber que me excitaba al punto de no tener pudor de exhibir mi erección en público, aunque fuera debajo de mis pantalones y si mi suerte era buena, poder ¿tocarla? ¿Hablarle?... dios, hacer cosas que de todos los ángulos posibles estaba mal.

¿Pero que podía perder? Nada. Mi relación con Heidi era consistente y no iba a derrumbarse por ir a recrear la vista con una bailarina exótica que movía muy bien el culo, solo era una distracción, el resto de mi vida estaba muy bien proyectada y segura en mi mente. Solo diversión… a demás no era el único hombre que literalmente babeaba por ella, decenas asistían a babear sobre ella los sábados, no tenía por qué sentirme culpable ni tramposo.

_¿A qué hora?_ pregunté encontrándome con mi asistente que me esperaba a un lado de mi Mercedes y con Franco, mi chofer. Emmett me había seguido con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

_Once de la noche…_ dijo apoyando una mano en el techo de mi auto y metiendo la otra en su bolsillo. Suspiré asintiendo,

_Bien, te haré saber si puedo ir_ dije metiéndome en el auto luego de que mi asistente lo hiciera.

_Tienes que estar ahí Cullen… no querrás que la morena le meneé el culo a Newton_

Mierda no.

Asentí cerrando mi puerta sin dejar de escuchar las sonoras risas de mi hermano mientras el auto emprendía su marcha. Idiota… por supuesto no quería que el sin cerebro de Newton disfrutara de semejante diosa, ella bailaría para mí.

_Maldición!_ gruñí empujando contra las caderas de mi novia,

_No maldigas!_ dijo entre dientes ella mientras sus piernas apresaban mi cadera, que se hundía una y otra vez sobre ella. Mordí mi lengua cuando tuve la necesidad de gritar una obscenidad, ¿por qué tenía esa nueva necesidad de hacerlo cada vez que tenía sexo con Heidi?... no lo sé. El sexo con ella siempre fue… tranquilo, monótono y sin grandes pretensiones, pero ahora sentía como que faltaba algo, sentía que quería más. Pero ella era inhibida, tímida en la cama, casi pulcra… solo me gustaría que fuese solo un poco más aventurera, una nueva posición que no sea el misionero o ella sobre mí, sería bueno… muy bueno de hecho.

De todas maneras, me hacía sentir saber que mi futura mujer se conformaba con eso, nunca saldría a buscar nuevas experiencias fuera del matrimonio, ella se sentía complacida y punto. No había muchas vueltas que darle.

_Termina… Edward, Caterina me espera_ dijo entre jadeos contenidos.

_Puta madre! No me presiones Heidi_ gruñí ganándome una palmada de su mano en mi hombro, ella odiaba que maldijera fuera cual fuera la situación.

Me dispuse a apurarme tratando de no perder mi concentración, mis caderas se movían encima de las de ella, su coño me presionaba y sabía que ella estaba por venirse, tal vez pudiéramos venirnos juntos… porque maldita sea, ella siempre se me adelantaba para luego quedarse como pez muerto debajo de mí esperando a que yo terminara.

_Ah si!_ gimió clavando sus uñas en mis hombros _ahí, ahí, justo ahí Edward!_

_Espérame_ jadeé moviendo frenéticamente mis caderas, ella se arqueó y supe que había terminado cuando gimió ahogadamente en mi cuello y sus paredes me apretaron. No me había esperado. Me resigné a seguir moviéndome cerrando los ojos, ignorando el hecho que mi novia había quedado laxa debajo de mí. Luego de unas cuantas penetraciones más me vine gimiendo en su cuello.

_Salte… Caterina recibe en su casa a Oscar de la Renta y trae diseños exclusivos_

_Mierda_ gemí saliéndome de ella y cayendo a un lado tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

_Edward, basta!_ gritó enojada saltando de la cama. Bueno… al menos había excedido a tener sexo a las seis de la tarde, cuando su momento ideal para ello era a la noche y en la cama. Su excusa era que no nos veríamos hasta mañana domingo al mediodía. Hoy sábado ella tenía reunión de amigas en casa de su madre para ver algo que Oscar de la Renta había sacado y yo… tenía vía libre para salir a "Enígma", lo cual me había costado un fin de semana romántico en Palm Beach _Espero que mañana no te vuelvas a quedar dormido, ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que las personas olviden sus compromisos._

_No lo olvidaré_ dije más tranquilamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

_Bien, te dejé la alama de tu reloj programada por las dudas_ dijo ella haciéndome abrir los ojos, estaba terminando de ajustarse su falda negra lápiz.

_No necesito que programes cada paso de mi vida Heidi, serás mi esposa, no mi secretaria…_ odiaba cuando hacía eso, como si yo tuviera la capacidad suficiente como para hacer las cosas por mí mismo, ella tenía esa molesta pulsión de querer hacer todo por ella misma, sino nada podía salir bien.

_Pues cuando te encuentras con tus amigos y tomas un poco pareces olvidarte de tus obligaciones, solo quiero estar ahí para recordártelas…_ murmuró retocando su maquillaje en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que ella misma había puesto en una esquina de mi habitación.

_Si eso es lo que piensas… está bien_ dije con aburrimiento, a veces mi perfecta prometida me sacaba de mis casillas probándome cada día, creo que me tendrían que dar el premio al hombre más paciente del año.

_Por supuesto que eso es lo que pienso mi amor_ ahora estaba cepillando su largo y lacio cabello rubio que caía hasta su cintura. Ni un cabello fuera de su lugar… a veces me daban ganas de enterrar mi mano allí y hacerlo lucir más natural… más desordenado y sexy como el de… Sabella.

¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?... sin duda esa mujer había roto más de un molde y más de una rígida regla en mi vida.

_Bien…_ ella taconeó hasta la orilla de mi cama y se agachó para dejar un beso en mis labios _diviértete y recuérdame, te amo_

_Yo también_ susurré alzando mi brazo para que mis dedos corrieran suavemente por sus mejillas. Ella era hermosa, era perfectamente hermosa, rubia, de ojos azules y labios llenos, pálida y pulcra… como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana delicada y frágil. ¿Era ella la mujer que correspondía estar a mi lado realmente? ¿era ella la indicada?

Por supuesto que si… no había nadie mejor. Ella era todo lo que quería a mi lado, más allá de esos detalles que me exasperaban, como su nula idea de aventurarse en el sexo o su tendencia a pecar de snob o esa fastidiosa manera de querer controlar mi vida. Pero ella era la indicada y eso era la única seguridad que tenía, era una dama y pronto sería mi esposa, portaría orgullosa mi apellido y algún día me daría hijos…

¿Era entonces correcto desear como deseaba, correr a ese club para que mis ojos y el resto de mis sentidos se llenasen de esa preciosa bailarina?

_Pórtate bien amor_ sonrió antes de besar mis labios una vez más, pararse y luego de tomar su pequeño bolso, salir de mi habitación.

Suspiré rastrillando una mano por mi cabello y me levanté para ducharme y prepararme para la noche que se avecinaba, aún no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme por toda la piel, una sensación de anticipación y perspectiva, me sentía eufórico y algo nervioso. Yo me auto concebía como un hombre seguro de mí mismo que no se amedrentaba por nada, me sentía orgulloso por mi forma de ser, esa forma de ser, ese temple y ese carácter me habían llevado muy arriba, me habían hecho triunfar en el mundo en el que me movía y con ello había logrado enamorar a la hija de una de las familias más importantes de los Estados Unidos, ello me había hecho inmune a la envidia de muchos y a los intentos de boicoteo de otros. Me había formado como el exitoso e implacable Edward Cullen, que nada hacía tambalear sus fuertes principios ni sus ambiciosos limites… para Edward Cullen el cielo era el límite.

Y aquí estaba yo… ansioso y nervioso, como un infeliz adolescente a punto de ver la mujer que atormentaba sus días. Deseoso por verla una vez más, solo eso… verla, no quería más, aunque tal vez después de esta noche sí iba a querer más, pero iba a mantenerme fuerte o al menos iba a tratar por mi compromiso con Heidi… quería creer que nada iba a hacer tambalear ese compromiso, ni siquiera una simple bailarina exótica. No valía la pena sacrificar todo lo que era mi vida por alguien como ella, no valía la pena.

Salí de mi Aston luego de peinar diez mil veces mi cabello con mis dedos o más bien desordenarlos. Esa noche había elegido ir algo más formal, no sé si por la necesidad de tener contacto con ese mundo frívolo al que pertenecía o solo para impresionar a alguien, aunque estaba seguro de que no necesitaba impresionar a nadie. Solo un traje impecable Gucci de color negro petróleo y una camisa blanca impecable con los tres primeros botones del cuello sin abrochar.

Entré al local y respiré profundamente, la misma anfitriona que el sábado pasado me había recibido vino hacia mí.

_¿Señor Cullen?_ preguntó con cautela. Asentí metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, _Lo esperan en el área VIP, por aquí por favor_ señaló el camino delante de ella y partió para que yo la siguiera.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, a pesar de ser privado, pero ya sabía a primera mano lo que Sabella provocaba y sus actuaciones eran esperadas por muchos los sábados. No podía culparlos, hasta yo estaba ansioso por verla.

La mujer me llevó entre las mesas hasta llegar al área más cercano al escenario, que ahora estaba ornamentado de una forma particular.

_Hey hombre! Al fin llegas_ Emmett levantó su mano entre los hombres que estaban sentados en dos mesas juntas llevándose lo que parecían ser chupitos a la boca. Alex levantó una copa hacia mí a modo de saludo, Jasper se rió de Emmett que apartó una silla para mí muy pintorescamente, Ben aulló celebrado mi llegada… estábamos los cuatro fantásticos como nos llamaban en el mundo de la ingeniería y en la arquitectura. También estaban los amigos de Alec del sábado pasado, como Newton, Morrison y algunos otros inversionistas como el agasajado, Demetri, que celebrando su cumpleaños estaba un poco tomado ya. Miré sobre la mesa y había bocadillos y botellas de Champagne sin abrir aún, hundidas en hielo esperando algo más.

_¿Cómo hiciste para que Heidi abriera las garras y te dejara salir por segundo sábado consecutivo?_ Jasper preguntó en voz baja mientras los otros se mantenían en otros asuntos.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, era increíble cómo Jasper conocía a mi prometida _Me costó un fin de semana en Palm Beach_

_¿En serio?..._ él miró sobre la mesa a Emmett que mantenía la mirada en nosotros _ganaste hombre… mierda, no sé cómo lo haces pero ganaste… Palm Beach!_

Emmett rompió en una risa estruendosa mientras recibía de la mano de Jasper dos billetes de doscientos dólares. Fruncí el seño mirando a mis amigos.

_Disculpa Edward, Emmett dijo que te iba a valer un viaje dentro del país, yo aposté por España o tal vez un viajecito Brasil_ murmuró mi cuñado sofocando la risa que Emmett no se esforzaba por ocultar.

_Bueno, al menos mi hermano le tiene más fe a mi prometida_ dije asesinando a Emmett con la mirada _aunque tampoco te culpo por pensar que Heidi pediría algo así_ negué riendo entre dientes.

_Un brindis por el homenajeado!_ gritó alguien en la mesa mientras en el lugar sonaba "Simpatia por el diablo" de los Rolling Stones, todos levantamos las cervezas que ahora teníamos en nuestras manos y las chocamos en el centro y me llevé la boca de la botella a mis labios, hacía mucho que no tomaba una buena y refrescante cerveza fría. Heidi decía que era la bebida de los mundanos, por supuesto lo decía con un negro sentido del humor que a varios, como a mi familia o amigos no le caía bien. Reí por algo que dijo Demetri, que en su estado deplorable causaba mucha gracia y seguimos el resto de la noche recibiendo tragos hasta que alguien irrumpió en nuestra mesa.

_Señores…_ una voz gruesa con una ligera entonación latina nos hizo voltear la cabeza, un hombre moreno y de físico trabajado estaba parado mirándonos con una sonrisa _permítanme presentarme, soy Jacob Black, el propietario de este lugar… bienvenidos_

_Gracias_ murmuramos a coro.

_Estoy muy complacido de contarlos entre los clientes del lugar Señores, a demás he escuchado que es el cumpleaños de uno de ustedes_ Emmett se levantó de su silla y señaló con ambas manos a Demetri que alzaba su cerveza al aire _Muchas Felicidades…_ asintió atentamente para luego mirarnos a todos _las bebidas de la noche corren por cuenta de la casa… a demás espero Señores que disfruten el siguiente número, creo que conocen a Sabella del sábado pasado ¿no?_ el estúpido de Newton aulló entre sus manos y luego golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado, el hijo de puta estaba delirante, aunque no era el único, tanto Alec, Emmett y Ben sacudían el puño cerrado al aire. Yo simplemente miraba a mis amigos mientras la expectación sacudía mi interior… yo estaba jodidamente extático, quería verla, pero ya… no necesitaba demostrar mi excitación aullando como un lobo en celo, mierda… en ese momento estaba haciendo honor a mi poca tolerancia y paciencia, porque yo maldita sea, deseaba verla ante mí en ese mismo instante.

Black se retiró señalando hacia la pista de bailes enunciando un expectante "Disfruten la noche". Y entonces una vez más, como el fin de semana pasado, las luces del local se apagaron y todos guardaron silencio, excepto aquellos que gritaban el nombre de la Diosa y silbaban anhelantes.

El sonido de un gong rompió el silencio y solo una luz se encendió desde arriba iluminando el centro del escenario, una luz dorada, cálida, suave que abarcaba un círculo perfecto y amplio en la oscuridad, un circulo vacío. La música de unas flautas misteriosas y armonizadas marcaba el inicio de lo que prometía ser un excelente espectáculo, porque ella hizo su entrada.

Pero qué! Entrada. _**(Ver video para la imagen visual)**_

Digna de una diosa, de una ninfa… ella venía parada sobre un amplio receptáculo circular a modo de fuente que era portada sobre la espalda de tres hombres fornidos que se arrastraban por el suelo sobre sus rodillas trayéndola a ella bajo la luz dorada.

Ella… preciosa, sexy, ferozmente sensual, mierda… cerré los ojos ante esa imagen, sabía que saldría de ese lugar con monumental erección. Cuando los abrí, lo hice para no separar mis ojos nuevamente de ella, que estaba vestida solo con una serie de telas doradas aferradas de alguna manera a sus caderas, que solo cubrían la parte delantera de su pelvis y la parte trasera, un brasier precario que consistían en dos triángulos de la misma tela que su parte inferior… que solo tapaba sus pechos, porque todo lo demás, como las tiras eran transparentes.

_Oh por la santa puta mierda…_ gimió Newton vocalizando mis pensamientos. Apreté mis dientes y recoloqué mi silla frente a la pista de baile para disfrutarla solo a ella.

El baile comenzó y era sensual, increíblemente sensual, ella hizo movimientos con su cabeza y su largo cabello castaño se mojó en el agua que contenía ese recipiente en el que estaba, como si fuera una ninfa parada en un enorme nenúfar de agua sostenido sobre la espalda de tres hombres… mierda, con placer sería uno de ellos si era para tenerla en un pedestal.

Entonces ella comenzó su baile frenético al mismo tiempo que del techo caía una suave llovizna sobre ella, era una alucinación que no podía dejar de mirar, solo era ella y la música, quería gemir… ella sacudía sus caderas salvajemente haciendo que su culo luciera increíble y apetitoso, su piel mojada mientras hacía esos movimientos que me tenían hipnotizado, sus pechos moviéndose al son del ritmo frenético.

En un momento dado alzó la mirada y la trabó con la mía luego de recorrerla por todo el salón, ella sonrió suavemente y guiñó un ojo antes de voltear y seguir sacudiendo sus caderas, su cabello mojado caía por su espalda y ella jugaba con él, azotándolo cual látigo de un lado al otro y luego delante de ella haciendo círculos con su cabeza.

Mierda… se veía fantástica.

Después de unos minutos la música se hizo cada vez más acelerada llevándola a ella al límite, era increíblemente talentosa, la manera en que bailaba, ella era sensual y al mismo tiempo una profesional, la música se detuvo de pronto al mismo tiempo en que ella finalizaba su baile mirándonos a todos. Pero no fue todo… ella pisó la espalda de uno de esos tipos que sostenían su lirio de agua y bajó al suelo caminando sensualmente moviendo sus caderas y hombros haciendo que sus pechos lucieran exuberantes, sonreía tímida y luego juguetona hasta que una camarera fue hacia ella con un pastel de cumpleaños que contenía una treintena de velas encendidas en su superficie.

Oh cielos…

_Oh si bebé, ven aquí…_ Newton volteó a mirar al resto de los hombres de la mesa _Demetri hijo de puta suertudo, déjame ayudarte a soplar las velas!_ todos rieron menos yo. Nunca conocí a un hombre que tuviera menos respeto por una mujer que él.

Sabella sonrió acercándose a nosotros trayendo en sus manos el pastel, se inclinó sobre la mesa a mi lado para dejarlo delante de Demetri y apoyó sus manos en la madera, juntando sus pechos y haciendo sobresalir su culo. Dios… esa mujer quería matarme.

_Feliz cumpleaños!... pide un deseo y sopla_ dijo suavemente, creí morir, hasta su voz era jodidamente sensual.

No supe qué carajo sucedió, no supe si Demetri sopló las velas o no o si Newton finalmente lo ayudó, no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, porque ella… la diosa encarnada estaba allí a mi lado. Cielos… pude ver su hermosa piel mojada a centímetros de mí, pequeñas gotas recorrían el camino de su columna y otras caían sobre la tela de mis pantalones sobre mis rodillas, quería tocarla… tan mal. Ella estaba a centímetros de mí, podía tranquilamente alzar la mano y sin estirarla, tocar su culo, su cadera, su cintura angosta, su brazo, pero me contuve a duras penas.

Entonces ella movió su cabeza hacia mi dirección y clavó sus orbes verdes en mí, de cerca parecían verde oscuro, casi con un marrón rodeándolos, exóticos… increíblemente hermosos maquillados con un negro esfumado que la hacían lucir misteriosa, obscura. Una de sus comisuras se levantó formando una sensual sonrisa solo para mí, mordí mi labio inferior y la miré intensamente volcando en esa mirada todo lo que la deseaba.

Oh mierda sí, la deseaba.

¿Qué más daba? La anhelaba, me la imaginaba de todas maneras fallándomela, arriba, abajo, cabalgándome con frenesí, degustando su coño y lamiendo esas gotas que caían por su espalda, sobre la pared con sus piernas abrazando mi cadera, haciendo eso que ella sabe hacer tan bien, bailando sobre mi pene y hasta haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus labios. Los más oscuros instintos se despertaban con solo mirarla, algo que jamás había sentido con nadie, algo salvaje y perturbador que hasta me daba miedo. Era imposible no sentir así.

Ella remató mi voluntad cuando entreabrió sus labios y atrapó el inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo lujuriosamente al mismo tiempo que mis ojos captaron el instante en que apretó sus muslos entre sí.

¿Qué quería hacerme esa mujer? ¿Qué mierda quería lograr? ¿Que la tomara entre mis brazos y la tirara sobre esa mesa para follarla desquiciadamente? Mi pene quería, por supuesto que lo deseaba, estaba que reventaba en mis pantalones, mi cuerpo lo quería, mi todo.

Ella se separó de la mesa para aplaudir, supuse que porque Demetri había soplado las velas, me dirigió una última y peligrosa mirada y volteó para caminar hacia el centro de la pista de baile, nuevamente miró hacia nosotros y con una leve inclinación de cabeza acompañado de los eufóricos aplausos y aullidos, se despidió para desaparecer detrás del escenario.

E inmediatamente largué un suspiro profundo que parecía haber estado conteniendo por lo que duró su acto. La tensión en mi cuerpo era intensa, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas me hacía pensar que era capaz de todo, cualquier cosa, todo lo podía… me sentía exultante y eufórico y no sabía qué mierda hacer para sacar eso de mi sistema. Tenía que hacer algo… porque no podía terminar esta noche con todo eso corriendo por mis venas, mi pene temblaba necesitado en mis pantalones y de ninguna manera Heidi iba a exceder a calmar ese fuego interno, ni siquiera sabía si ella sería suficiente.

Los clientes y los hombres de mi mesa aún aplaudían cuando me levanté de mi silla poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en un intento infructuoso de disimular mi erección. Caminé directamente hacia el bar del lugar donde estaba Jacob Black hablando con algunos clientes de club mientras con sus propias manos preparaba alguna especie de trago en la coctelera. Él se detuvo al verme llegar y se apartó de los hombres para atenderme,

_Señor Cullen… espero que el espectáculo de Sabella haya sido de su agrado._

Quise reír en su cara ¿qué si había sido de mi agrado?. Mierda…

_Por supuesto que fue de mi agrado, ella puso todo de sí en esa pista de baile y esta noche ella estuvo… increíble, hermosa, exultante_ asentí cayendo en la cuenta de que las palabras que habían caído de mi boca evidenciaban mi obvia atracción.

_Que bueno saberlo, ella se va a casa complacida al saber que los clientes quedan satisfechos._ murmuró con una sonrisa casi orgullosa,

_Precisamente de eso quería hablarle_ me acerqué a él para no ser víctima de oídos indiscretos. _¿Puedo ver a Sabella? ¿a caso es posible que un simple cliente como yo… pueda verla antes de que se vaya a casa?_ tanto él como yo sabíamos que yo no era un simple cliente. El hombre hizo vacilar su sonrisa y miró a otro punto menos a mis ojos, carraspeó repensando su respuesta que ya me imaginaba cual sería.

_Lo siento Señor Cullen_ su mirada era de disculpa _pero Sabella no suele recibir a clientes en privado_

_Por supuesto_ murmuré sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente _pero digamos que yo solo deseo felicitarla por su actuación de esta noche, solo eso. ¿Puede ser posible que me permita verla un momento? Ni siquiera tiene que ser en privado…_

Él pareció pensarlo, pero como yo ya sabía e imaginaba, él era celoso de sus empleados y mucho más de la atracción de la noche,

_Sabella es muy celosa de su intimidad y prefiere no mezclar su parte artística con la personal señor Cullen, no creo que ella…_ quise rodar los ojos.

_Bueno_ lo interrumpí exasperado _¿cree que unos… digamos veinticinco grandes me darían un pase libre para poder verla y solo decirle unas cuantas palabras?_

Él abrió grandes sus ojos, sí… bueno, era un soborno, pero… mierda! Esa mujer me hacía realizar cosas que en mi vida había hecho.

_Hum… Señor Cullen… yo…_

_Pregúntele_ le corté.

Él por supuesto quiso replicar, pero alcé una ceja y cerró su boca. Asintió luego de unos segundos sopesando seguramente las chances y lo bien que el dinero le haría al local y a su riqueza personal, por supuesto que todos eran seducidos por el billete verde, todo el mundo era ambicioso en mayor o menor medida, lo eran.

_Vuelvo enseguida_ dijo antes de voltear sobre sus talones y caminar hasta desaparecer por una puerta lateral. Me quedé esperando allí mientras en la mesa en que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Demetri el alcohol seguía corriendo, las risas y las palabras. Sonó mi celular en el interior de mi chaqueta y lo saqué, en la pantalla solo se iluminaba un nombre.

Heidi

Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos peinando con mi mano mi cabello, abrí mis ojos y levanté la mirada hacia la puerta por la que esperaba ver salir a Sabella en el mejor de los casos. Sin atender la llamada guardé mi celular de vuelta. Esta vez… mi mente estaba desprendida de mi futura esposa, mi mente estaba llena de una morena ojos color verde y quería terminar por embriagarme de ella.

_**En el camarin…**_

_¿Bella?_ desde la puerta la voz de Jake llamó mi atención… volteé a verlo mientras una toalla gruesa y blanca me envolvía el cuerpo, Leydi miraba a su hermano interrogativamente… él parecía nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Parecía tener un conflicto en su mente.

_¿Jake? ¿qué sucede?_ ella preguntó mientras él tenía su mirada oscura en mí, parecía dudar de lo que quería decir.

_Es… Edward Cullen_ alcé mis cejas dejando de respirar, Leydi jadeaba a mi lado. _él quiere verte… mierda Bella, me insistió, sé que no lo haces bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero me insistió… el tipo está dispuesto a pagarme veinticinco grandes solo por verte_

Me quedé en blanco y bajé mi mirada al suelo sopesando lo que Jake dijo…

_Puta madre…_ susurró Leydi en español.

_Santa mierda_… pensé yo.

* * *

**Ahhhh! ¿qué hará Bella?... **

Ok... Gracias a todas las valientes que dejaron su reviews, miles de gracias a todas: **Kjmima **Bienvenida!, **Aryam Shields Masen** tenías razón, andubo jugando con sus cinco amiguitos jeje, **Indacea **me encanta Leydi también será refrescante,** Bere Moreno **es que se va a poner buenisimo! **janalez** pobre Bella y pobre Ed... ayudandose solos **Mary28Cullen** se descontrolo en este o no? **TereCullen **muy pronto encuentro cara a cara **V1V1 **Streiper love no es mio! solo lo publiqué en el blog con permiso de la autora ;) **SamyPatt **será muy intensa la relación entre ambos, besos! **Elizabeth Valero **gracias linda! Issy jaja... para que Heidi salga volando habrá que esperar :) **EmiliU**Jake aquí es un corderito indefenso jaja ** .Pxa** saludos! **gpattz**Gracias nena! **Lyrablacknnis** yeah! esta Bella será muy segura de si misma, seductora y valiente **EsteVas **si, Edward arquitecto es mi fantasía ;) **Revenfic **ya ves que no se aguantó jeje **Aliena Cullen **si te entiendo amor, gracias... y si esta Bella será interesante y real **CindyLis **ouuu Bella no será solo una atracción como verás, ya ves que la reunión no la pactó Ed :) **Rbsten **Gracias y besotes! **PRISGPE **pues aquí está, a ver qué pasa en el que sigue :) **Nydia** en el blog lo pondré cuando termine Tarde :) **Nickelbak** cuando actualicé el fic en el blog subiré los videos :) **Lakentsb **Gracias! Pam, yeah! team Sabella, ella es audaz ;) **vanecullen** espero te haya gustado :) **jhazy-malfoy-patts** gracias! **Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN** hayyy veremos si necesita el juguetito rosa ;) **DarkWardObsession** te gustó? ;) **Lullipop** Si! los juegos olimpicos, me gustó relacionarlo con el fic **Leyswan **tu ya sabes nena, bisius! **ZarethMalfoy** Gracias! **Nydia**, gracias preciosa por pasarte aqui también, nos vemos! **CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack**auuu gracias! te gustó este? **Veida Joana** Besotes y gracias! **CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack **si se vieron! que pasará ahora?

**Espero no olvidar a nadie, gracias a todas!**

**Baile de Sabella:**_ www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v= guau3KiiwmE&feature =g-all-s_** saquen espacios y añadan el punto**

**Tres cosas:**

**1- Este fic digamos que va cronológicamente, comienza en el 2008. Recuerdan que en el primer capi Edward menciona las olimpiadas 2012?, bueno para él faltarían 5 años.**

**2- Es un Oldward! Edward tiene 32 y bella 20 ;)**

**3- ¿Se unen al team Sabella? ya lo inauguraron por ahí! jaja**

**Nos vemos la próxima y gracias enormes por la buena aceptación. Si quieres seguir leyendo debes saber que se vienen lemmons y serán de los fuertes y explicitos.**


	4. Papi

_**todos los videos de este fic se pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_

* * *

**Papi**

Mis piernas temblaban cuando salí de esa pista de baile, parecía que en cualquier momento podían dejarme caer como un saco de patatas. Estaba histérica cuando Leydi apareció a mi lado, ella como yo, aguantando el grito desaforado en su garganta porque detrás de mí venían los chicos que me habían llevado sobre sus espaldas cual reina, eran fornidos y morenos y bailaban ocasionalmente cuando alguna ricachona hacía una fiesta privada con strippers incluidos.

Miré a mi amiga con una sonrisa escondida en mis labios y pude verlo en sus ojos, podía ver "perra suertuda", "zángana del infierno…" "eres una bomba", si que podía escucharlo aún sin que ella dijera una sola palabra. Sonreí mientras me envolví con la toalla que ella me tendió y continué caminando hacia los vestuarios, curiosamente, a diferencia del ambiente cálido del club, esa zona era fría y demasiado solitaria, mi piel estaba como la de una gallina… aunque podía notar que ya estaba así desde que estuve tan cerca de él.

Leydi se apresuró a abrir la puerta del vestuario de mujeres y entré como un bólido caminando hasta mi locker, dejé caer mi toalla al suelo y fue entonces cuando lo oí,

_!¿Viste cómo te miró?_ di un pequeño saltito y miré con furia a mi amiga, ella se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, con una sonrisa enorme en su boca roja carmín y los ojos incrédulos.

_Si, de hecho si lo vi_ dije con mi corazón tronando en el pecho, lancé al suelo con algo de brusquedad mi "brasier" o lo que se suponía que era, Leydi diseñaba mi vestuario y se encargaba de hacerlo, no era tan difícil hacerlo en realidad, un retazo de tela aquí, otro por allá, tapando solo las partes que se debían tapar, pero esta vez quiso que saliera a escena casi desnuda… sexy pero casi desnuda.

_No pude evitar mirar ese bulto_ dijo ella tomando la ropa mojada que despojaba de mi cuerpo y metiéndola en una bolsa _ mierda… carajo, el tipo la debe tener tan pesada como una losa_ dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco como si sufriera algún tipo de goce sexual y haciendo fuerza con un brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de virilidad.

No sabía si reír o llorar, _Ley!... no seas burda… no tuve tiempo de fijarme en eso_ dije mintiendo terriblemente, a decir verdad si había tenido la oportunidad, cuando fui a dejar el pastel a su amigo le di una ojeada y tuve que cerrar mis muslos con fuerza.

_Mierda Bella, esta noche te quedas o te quedas, esto merece ser celebrado con unos chupitos_ mi amiga agitó su larga cabellera negra y me guiñó uno de sus ojos perfectamente delineados.

_No lo sé…_ susurré tomando nuevamente mi toalla, quería darme un baño real antes de salir allí, pero los vestidores no disponían de ese servicio, por lo que me resigné a abrir mi locker y buscar mi ropa.

_No, no, no señorita _ ella dijo la última palabra en español _te vienes conmigo porque-

_¿Bella?_ desde la puerta la voz de Jake llamó mi atención… volteé a verlo mientras la toalla gruesa y blanca me envolvía el cuerpo, Leydi miraba a su hermano interrogativamente… él parecía nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Parecía tener un conflicto en su mente.

_¿Jake? ¿qué sucede?_ ella preguntó mientras él tenía su mirada oscura en mí, parecía dudar de lo que quería decir.

_Es… Edward Cullen_ alcé mis cejas dejando de respirar, Leydi jadeaba a mi lado. _él quiere verte… mierda Bella, me insistió, sé que no lo haces bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero me insistió… el tipo está dispuesto a pagarme veinticinco grandes solo por verte_

Me quedé en blanco y bajé mi mirada al suelo sopesando lo que Jake dijo…

_Puta madre…_ susurró Leydi en español.

_Santa mierda_… pensé yo.

Edward Cullen… el mismo hombre cuyos ojos verdes me habían atraído intensamente en sábado pasado, el mismo al que había tenido a centímetros de mí hacía quince minutos, el mismo del que Jacob me habló por la tarde para pedirme que haga una inolvidable actuación para él y su equipo. Bueno… había hecho todo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo y al parecer resultó. ¿El mismo quería verme?

_Hay mi amor, por favor vístete y nos vamos a verlo, a ver qué quiere ese papi…_ Leydi comenzó a decir a mi lado lanzándome a los brazos mis jeans desgastados y mi camiseta de tirantes entallada al cuerpo.

_Ley basta!_ la detuvo su hermano entrando a vestuario y apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada, fijó sus ojos en mí _sé que no eres de las que les gusta mezclar las cosas Bella, te conozco por años… asi que, ignorando a mi hermana ¿qué deseas hacer tú?_

Me mordí el labio furiosamente porque maldita sea, que me cabreen, pero yo quería gritar si, si, quiero verlo!... pero, eso mismo era como obedecer una orden suya. ¿Quién se creía que era para extorsionar así a Jake? ¿20 grandes solo para verme? ¿en serio? Si el tipo podía ofrecer semejante exagerada suma de dinero solo por verme, lo veía capaz de ofrecer sin ningún escrúpulo, otra exagerada suma de dinero para hacer algo más, como muchos de estos excéntricos millonarios están dispuestos a hacer solo para pasar la noche con la atracción. ¿Sería capaz él de hacer eso? ¿Sería él capaz de querer o intentar comprar una atención sexual?

Mierda… que desilusión…

_¿Qué hago Bells?... el tipo espera_ apremió Jake. Tanto él como Leydi me miraron expectantes, alcé los hombros…

_Dile a ese papi_ miré a Ley y le guiñé un ojo _que se puede quedar con su dinero, que no necesitas que te paguen para convencerme de algo, soy una persona libre que no obedece tus ordenes ni las de nadie, por lo que si me muestro esta noche allí, en el club, será porque yo quiero, no porque él lo pide_ dije resuelta, nadie me había comprado antes ni lo iba a hacer ahora, por más bonitos ojos que tuviera, o boca… o cabellos.. pff… _y date vuelta que me voy a vestir Black_

Él sonrió suavemente colocando sus manos en los bolsillos con tranquilidad y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuera eso exactamente lo que estaba esperando escuchar, luego se volteó y abrió la puerta para irse,

_Así me gusta Bells… así me gusta_ dijo antes de irse. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, si… él me conocía bien. Era bailarina pero no puta, eso estaba fuera de mis límites, ni pensarlo, punto. Si ese tal Edward Cullen buscaba eso, bien podía venir los viernes, era consciente que Vicky podía exceder a eso sin vacilaciones.

_Mierda Swan, me pusiste cachonda…_ volteé mi mirada hacia Leydi, ella estaba mirándome aturdida abanicándose el rostro con una mano. Luego de unos segundos comenzamos a reír como hienas mientras me vestía.

Esa semana había pasado insultantemente lenta, mis horas se repartían entre mis pocos momentos en casa, mis encuentros con mi grupo de estudio, los ensayos de danzas, el restaurant y la Universidad, lo cual era mi prioridad, porque si no era de esa manera me decía que tanto trabajar y tanto sacrificio entre el baile y mi otro trabajo como camarera eran en vano.

A demás esta semana fue una semana de decisiones, finalmente Phil iba a firmar contrato con un equipo de Florida, por lo que mi madre había comenzado con los preparativos de su inminente mudanza y traslado. La noche del miércoles cuando llegué a casa, me había encontrado con ambos sentados en la mesa hablando seriamente, cuando entré por la puerta y luego de dejar caer mi mochila de cuero al suelo y sacarme mis texanas, René, mi madre, me llamó con la mano y palmeó la silla a su lado.

_¿Reunión familiar?_ murmuré sonriendo para tratar de desgastar el ambiente serio, no me gustaban nada esas caras. Cuando llegué cerca de ellos besé a mi madre en su frente y le di un abrazo amistoso a Phil _hey… ¿por qué esas caras?_

_Bella hija, hay algo que debemos discutir_ dijo mi madre rápidamente mientras yo tomaba una manzana roja y brillante del plato que había como centro de mesa.

_Yo ya dije que me quedaba_ fruncí el ceño dejándome caer en mi silla _pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado mamá_ le di un mordisco a mi manzana.

_Lo sé, lo sé, no es eso de lo que queríamos hablar_ dijo ella retorciendo sus manos mientras le echaba una mirada nerviosa a Phil, él me miraba con condescendencia. ¿Qué se traían estos dos? Sabía que fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran para decirme estaba directamente relacionado con el famoso traslado a Florida, no podía ser de otra manera… sin embargo andaba medio perdida allí, ellos ya tenían casi todo preparado y solo estaban esperando… ¿qué? No tenía idea.

_Hablen muchachos, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada y-

_Phil y yo hemos pensado en vender esta casa_ dijo mi madre cortando mi perorata, me quedé mirándola con el trozo de manzana que recién había mordido a punto de obstruir mi garganta.

Bueno… la verdad que había estado esperando algo como eso, no en vano estaban empacando todo, de ello como testigos estaban las cajas color caki apiladas por toda la sala.

_Oh_ susurré asintiendo _bueno…_ simplemente no tenía palabras para decir, si ellos habían tomado ya la decisión de hacerlo no podía hacer otra cosa que respetar eso. Aunque de alguna manera me entristecía perder esa casa que me había visto crecer la mayor parte de mi vida, en cada rincón de ese hogar había un recuerdo, una marca de mí y mi paso por ella, algo que iba a quedar para los nuevos dueños, como las rayitas hechas con lápiz en la madera del marco de la puerta de la cocina que hacía midiendo mi crecimiento, el leve declinamiento del tercer escalón que tantas caídas me produjo, la mancha oscura en el suelo de la cocina donde una vez manché con sabré al cortarme con un cuchillo. Mierda… tragué saliva y miré a mi madre sonriendo tristemente.

Ella suspiró tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, al menos creía que ella sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. _Hija… no estarás pensando en que te vamos a dejar sin nada ¿no?_ sonrió cómplice a Phil.

_Bella… queremos hacerte una propuesta_ dijo Phil finalmente, llevé mi mirada a él y me sonrió de la misma manera que mi madre _esta casa es tuya, es tu legado… tu herencia, por lo con René pensamos en lo siguiente. Hemos estado viendo algunos departamentos cerca del Chicago Lincon park._

Jadeé inesperadamente abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, oh cielos… ¿sería que…?

René rió y Phil sonrió satisfecho por mi primera reacción, _Si, bueno… no es lo mismo que una casa, pero hemos visto varios muy espaciosos, dinámicos, seguros y en una zona que a ti te convendría mucho_

_Pero el Lincon Park! Son muy caros_ fui lo primero que dije tras reaccionar. Phil rió negando con la cabeza.

_Me han pagado parte de mi contrato, por lo que hemos decidido completar los gastos que no alcanzarían con la venta de la casa, a demás nosotros no necesitamos mucho, tenemos visto una pequeña casa frente al mar y estamos por cerrar el trato. Tú no te preocupes por eso, tú solo di que si, que quieres ese departamento y lo tendrás a tu nombre y totalmente cancelado… te lo debo Bella, por llevarme a tu madre de tu lado_ murmuró con cara de disculpa. Tomé su mano sobre la mesa ignorando la catarata de lágrimas que deseaban salir por mis ojos y la apreté con agradecimiento.

_Gracias… yo… no sé qué decir_ murmuré tontamente. Mi madre apretó mi mano y sorbió su nariz, ella no se había reprimido en absoluto.

_Di que mañana pedirás tu tarde libre en tu trabajo y me acompañaras a verlos para que te decidas, son hermosos Bells y ya estos esperando a decorarlos junto a ti… si quieres_ dudó.

Reí levantándome de mi silla para abrazarla fuerte entre mis brazos, _Obvio que quiero ma… veré si Leo me da la tarde libre, me debe horas extras…_ me alcé de hombros.

Esa noche me fui a la cama con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, bueno… tenía que estar triste, mi madre se iba y venía la casa en la que había pasado parte de un vida, pero ella me había dado el obsequio de mi vida, ella había hecho mi sueño realidad como ultima consideración para luego abrir sus manos y dejarme ir y lo apreciaba enormemente.

Al día siguiente a primera hora hablé con Leo, el dueño de "_Bellisima_", el restaurant en el que trabajaba parte de la mañana hasta después del mediodía. Él contempló la cantidad de horas extras que yo trabajaba para él los fines de semana, cuando eran en realidad mis días de descanso, así que decidió darme el día libre. Con mi madre nos encontramos en el Lincoln park en una pequeño café que me atrajo desde las primeras veces que pasé por allí para asistir a clases o a ensayo, tomamos un café juntas y luego nos fuimos a ver los departamentos, cuatro en total. Anna, la agente de bienes raíces se encontró con nosotras en el primer edificio, era muy considerado de su parte venir sin cita previa y un montón de ocupaciones en su agenda, pero fue paciente y profesional cuando nos guio por los distintos lugares donde se ubicaban los departamentos.

A decir verdad todos me gustaron, todos estaban ubicados en lugares estratégicos y eran apropiados como para una chica como yo, eran seguros y estaban en excelentes condiciones, pero inevitablemente me enamoré furiosamente del último.

_Es increíble mamá_ susurré obnubilada pasando mi mano por el marco de madera oscura de la ventana panorámica que mostraba como un cuadro el paisaje urbano del Lincoln park y el océano más allá de este, podía hacer caminatas costeras, andar en bicicleta, salir a correr, podía hasta tomar sol en verano en esas playas frente al lago Michigan. Volteé sobre mis talones cuando oí la risa de mi madre, ella estaba descalza sobre el parquet de lo que sería la sala.

_Es cálido, en invierno no tendrás frío, el suelo mantendrá el calor de la calefacción central… a demás puedes poner una gran y mullida alfombra de lana en toda la sala… cielos, casi puedo imaginarte sobre el sofá tomando un chocolate caliente mientras la nieve cubre de un blanco suave toda la ciudad_ dijo con entusiasmo mirando la sala.

_Tienes una gran imaginación mamá_ sonreí visualizando la misma escena en mi cabeza _lo mejor de esto es que ya basta de tomar el metro, el autobús seguirá como mi medio de transporte habitual, pero ya no más metro_ suspiré aliviada, no iba a ser necesario teniendo la Universidad a pocas cuadras y el restaurant a otras pocas cuadras en sentido contrario… hasta el salón de ensayos estaba medianamente cerca, podía ir caminando. Oh cielos… y el Pabellón de conciertos, si me concentraba mirando a través de los edificios podía ver ese techo tan peculiar.

_¿Ya viste el baño?_ mi madre tomó mi mano y me llevó casi a la rastra hacia el cuarto de baño, era increíble. Amplio, de colores cálidos y con molduras cromadas en sus canillas y marcos, era amplio y la taza y bidet estaban separados por una pared del resto del cuarto de baño, el resto lo era todo… el lavabo, un rincón en el que visualicé unas cómodas sillas o un pequeño vestidor y la gran bañera de mármol ovalado, lo más increíble era la ventana que se situaba en la pared lateral de la bañera, abarcaba prácticamente toda la pared y no era necesario poner ningún artilugio para obstaculizar la vista, ya que de afuera hacia adentro no se veía, pero quien se tomara un baño de inmersión en ese casi jacussi, podía disfrutar de una hermosa vista de la ciudad, oh si… ya podía imaginarme.

El departamento tenía dos habitaciones amplias y luminosas, todos los pisos eran de parquet y los ventanales daban directo a un pequeño balcón en el que cómodamente cabía una reposera. Y finalmente la cocina era lo que más me había gustado, era amplia, tenía una isla central y un desayunador de mármol brillante, casi podía imaginarme a mí misma cocinando allí, agasajando a amigos mientras disfrutábamos de una cena o algún aperitivo o por qué no, llevando a algún hombre y desayunar juntos en ese desayunador luego de una noche de pasión.

Sacudí mi cabeza, yo acusaba de la gran imaginación de mi madre y la mía volaba aún más lejos.

El recorrido del piso terminó con mi madre confirmando la adquisición de ese en particular y quedando con Anna en reunirse en la semana para firmar los papeles de compra y venta y de propiedad. Mi madre no fue capaz de decirme el precio de mi nuevo refugio, aunque le insistí… no quería que ella se llevara todos los gastos, al menos quería ser capaz de pagar la escribanía o lo que se relacionara con el papeleo de la compra, pero ella se mantuvo inexpugnable. Y eso era más de lo que merecía, ese departamento era un sueño, algo que había soñado tanto desde que comencé a trabajar. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en esta vida para agradecerle por mi sueño cumplido, Phil esa noche solo me dijo que el mejor agradecimiento que podían recibir era que yo fuera feliz. Y no iba a traicionarlos.

El resto de los días la sonrisa tonta no podía abandonar mi rostro, teniendo que contenerme de contarle la buena nueva a mis amigos, a Leydi, Jake y a los chicos de la Universidad hasta que los papeles de compra y venta no estén firmados y hasta que la llave de mi departamento no estuviera en mis manos. No podía haber ido mejor ese fin de semana, mi número me salía a la perfección y aprobé uno de los trabajos en grupo en el que habíamos trabajado tanto durante días.

Y ahora… ese hombre quería verme.

Mierda..

_¿Quieres que te consiga otra ropa?... tengo unas cuantas faldas allá arriba en el baño de Jake y algunas bombas que te harían kilométricas las piernas, papi quedará loco_ Leydi me sacó de mis pensamientos errantes.

_No… iré así, no me produciré más de lo que siempre hago_ murmuré secando mi cabello con el secador, cuando terminé y mis ondas quedaron bien definidas, me miré detenida mente en el espejo colgado en la pared del vestidor. Lucía bien, lucía como Bella… Sabella se había quedado atrás, con los caderines de monedas antiguas y el sostén de gasa casi transparente con el que había aparecido esta noche. Ahora era Bella y me asustaba un poco, era distinto mostrarme así tal cual era. Con Sabella podía esconderme detrás de una bailarina, un personaje en particular… una especie de odalisca dispuesta a seducir a los hombres con sus movimientos sensuales he hipnóticos, ahora, siendo Bella… era yo misma, no me escudaba tras un velo y no usaba mis movimientos para mantener distantes y controlados a los hombres. Era una simple mujer que trabajaba para salir adelante e independizarse, una estudiante promedio que deseaba con ímpetu superarse a sí misma y tener una carrera, solo Bella.

Bien… tenía que sacar mi Sabella interior y no dejar que ningún hombre me intimidara.

_Espera!, un toque…_ Leydi tomó mi orilla inferior de mi camiseta sin mangas e hizo un nudito a la altura de mi cintura, de esa manera mi camiseta quedó ajustada a mi cuerpo mostrando un poco de mi vientre y ombligo, esta noche me había puesto mi pequeño percing allí, una perfecta imitación de diamante. Mis jeans desgastados se ajustaban a mi cadera y a mis piernas como un guante y mis botas texanas le daban un toque más que sexy a mi atuendo, valla… no era tan difícil sentirse Sabella mientras era solo Bella Swan.

Definitivamente era bueno sacar mi Sabella interior, mi alter ego me ayudaba mucho en ciertas ocasiones donde tenía que ser segura y femenina.

_Perra sexy… ¿será que papi tiene algún amigo interesante?_ dijo Leydi a mi lado mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo en el espejo.

_Ley!_ dije dándole un codazo en las costillas, ella aulló y se alejó de mí _deja de babear sobre mí, quizá le puedas ayudar a soplar las velas al cumpleañero que estaba en su mesa_

_Mmm… quizá_ dijo ella lamiéndose los labios algo exageradamente.

Riendo salimos de los vestuarios, la música había aumentado su volumen y ahora es cuando se convertía en una especie de club discoteca, me gustaba esas noches en que el lugar rebosaba de gente, esas noches que, aunque el club fuera privado y selectivo, muchos pagaban su invitación a un alto precio. Este parecía ser uno de esos sábados.

_Woou!_ gritó mi amiga mientras salíamos de la mano por la puerta lateral de la barra de bebidas, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, solo la tenue luz de las luces empotradas en el bar o las velas de las mesas daban iluminación al lugar, _Vamos a tomar algo!_

Caminamos entre la gente hasta la barra, pude notar las miradas lascivas de algunos de los presentes que me reconocían, pude sentir algunas manos cepillando mi piel de la cintura o mi baja espalda, mierda… por eso evitaba esto, pero bueno… ya que estaba en el baile, a bailar.

_Hey! Ahí están mis calientes chicas!_ exclamó Jake detrás de la barra, él trabajaba a la par con los empleados preparando tragos, así había comenzado con este negocio y así parecía que iba a seguir, Leydi era la que mayormente llevaba los números del local, le pagaba a los empleados y hacía negocios con los proveedores, aunque se podría decir que era mayormente una sociedad entre ambos.

_Eeuu… ¿a tu hermana le estás diciendo caliente?_ se quejó mi amiga dando un saltito sobre la barra apoyándose en su vientre y dejando su culo al aire, su brazo buscaba algo debajo de la barra. _Chupitos!_ gritó volviendo a su lugar con una botella de tequila, unos limones y la sal precariamente sostenidos en las manos. _Cuchillo Jake! Y vasos… ahora!_

Mientras ella se ocupaba de preparar nuestros chupitos, mi mirada comenzó a divagar por el lugar. Estaba lleno sí, pero no al punto de no poder ver a través de la gente, la pista de baile en la que yo había hecho mi número, ahora estaba ocupado con parejas bailando al compas de David Guetta, no pude evitar detener mi cuerpo, que pedía más baile. Metí mis manos en mis estrechos bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones y comencé a moverme en mi lugar mientras miraba a los cuerpos en movimientos unos metros más allá de mí.

_Bella!_ Leydi llamó mi atención y me acerqué a la barra para tomar entre mis dedos un chupito _ la sal… y a la cuenta de tres _ dijo mientras amabas lamíamos el dorso de nuestra mano, ella echó la sal en el lugar y colocó el gajo de un limón frente a mí. _¿Preparada?_

_Obvio!_ dije ansiosa.

_Uno! Dos!... Dos y medio…_ rodé los ojos y ella rió _Tres!_

Ambas lamimos la sal de nuestra piel y tomamos el chupito de un solo sorbo, Aghh! Quemó como la mierda pero pasó cuando tomé el gajo de limón y lo puse en mi boca para chupar con fuerza.

_WWou!_ grité dejando con fuerza el vasito sobre la barra. Lamí mis labios y estaba preparada para más…

_Hey_ Leydi se acercó a mí cómplice _a tu izquierda, a las nueve horas…_

Reí mirando a mi amiga y frunciendo el ceño _Ley! ¿qué clases de películas has estado viendo últimamente?_ ella rodó los ojos.

_Ok, ok, noche de películas con Jake ayer, Brigada A, Código de honor e Indiana Jones y la última cruzada_ admitió con desgana _pero ahora por favor mira hacia tu jodida izquierda._

Y miré a mi izquierda. Al principio no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando mi amiga, barrí con mi mirada la zona de las mesas y el área vip y entonces comprendí, mis ojos se trabaron con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban como si quisieran atravesarme. Allí… aún sentado en la mesa con sus amigos estaba él, Edward Cullen. Y mierda… lucía como si fuera el único hombre en el puto lugar, al menos el único que sobresalía.

Estaba sentado en la silla, mirando hacia mi dirección, sin saco y con la camisa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. Una pierna extendida delante de él desenfadadamente, un codo sobre la mesa sosteniendo en su mano una copa wisky y la otra sobre su regazo… oh mi dios, parecía que su pulgar acariciaba cierta parte de su anatomía oculta o no tan oculta tras sus pantalones… ¿cómo podía hacer algo así en este lugar?, bueno prácticamente estábamos a oscuras, su cabello salvajemente despeinado y sus ojos algo más oscurecidos mirándome con los parpados caídos, parecía ligeramente bebido.

_Mierda, cómo te mira papi mujer!_ dijo Leydi a mi lado, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de él. Era como un imán, algo superior a mí que me atraía al punto de hacer desaparecer a todos alrededor, era como un muerto de hambre que ve comida por primera vez, así me miraba él, así lo miraba yo.

_Quiero otro chupito_ dije por lo bajo, respiré profundo y yo misma volvía a llenar mi chupito con tequila hasta el borde, sonreí a Leydi y desvié la mirada hacia Edward Cullen, él simplemente estaba allí con sus ojos fijos en mí. Me sentí osada… sentí que Sabella estaba pujando por salir, así que levanté mi mano y sin dejar de mirarlo lamí la piel del dorso lenta y tortuosamente. Reprimí una sonrisa cuando lo vi removerse sobre su silla. Leymí hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el primero, puso sal en la mano de ambas y a la cuenta de tres llevamos rápidamente nuestros vasos a los labios y lo tomamos de un solo sorbo. Esta vez la sensación de ardor no fue tan intensa pero igualmente tomé el limón y volviendo mirar a Edward me lo metí en la boca para chuparlo.

_Oh puta madre, lo vas amatar al pobre- dijo Leydi antes de aullar. Sonreí y miré a Jake que nos miraba a ambas con las cejas alzadas. Reí comenzando a volar en la sensación de libertad y liviandad que me daba el alcohol en las pocas veces que lo probaba, cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de ese estupor que nublaba parte de mis sentidos.

_Bella!_ abrí los ojos cuando sentí mi nombre, Eric, uno de los encargados de la barra me miraba como solía mirarme, con deseo y cierto nerviosismo. _¿Quieres un "Orgasmo"?_ sonrió acercándose a la barra apoyando sus manos. Abrí ampliamente los ojos y comencé a reír histérica,

_¿En serio eres capaz de darme uno Eric?_ dije juguetonamente acercándome a él hacia la barra, no era capaz de hacer eso si la bebida y Sabella estuvieran influyendo en mí. Eric era un buen chico, él solía ponerse nervioso ante mi presencia y a veces hasta tartamudear cuando me dirigía la palabra, pero al parecer esta noche nos hacía osados a todos.

_Muchos si quieres…_ dijo él guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí mientras oía el aullido de Leydi a mi lado, testigo de nuestra conversación juguetona. Eric sonrió de lado lánguidamente pero luego desvió su mirada por encima de mi hombro y su sonrisa decayó un poco,

_Vamos Eric… estoy esperando mi "Orgasmo"…_ murmuré con lo que a mi parecer fue un tono erótico.

Eric no respondió, simplemente volteó hacia Jake que lo llamó mirándonos con cautela y fue hacia él. ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Y mi trago?

Me quedé mirando allí en la barra a Jake con el ceño fruncido, él había enviado a Eric a la cocina y luego me dio la espalda haciéndose en desentendido. Iba a gritarle algo, empujada por mi reciente osadía, pero me quedé allí paralizada por una electrizante corriente rodeando mi cuerpo, lo sentía en mi espalda precisamente, como si algo estuviera a punto de tocarme… como si los bellos de mi cuerpo se alzaran expectantes ante esa sensación… un hormigueo generalizado. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Leydi y me di cuenta de un brazo a mi lado, rozando mi cintura, un brazo masculino sosteniéndose de la barra mostrando su fuerte antebrazo y su manga arremangada hasta el codo. Oh dios…

Alcé la mirada sin mover mi cabeza y me topé con los ojos negros de Leydi que bebía de su copa mirándome con intensidad, pude atisbar un sutil movimiento de su cabeza indicándome que obviamente alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me mordí el labio mirando nuevamente el brazo sentí un estremecimiento en mi baja espalda cuando sentí un par de dedos rozándome a penas y casi imperceptiblemente la piel descubierta.

_Sabella no me abandones, Sabella no te atrevas a irte…_ me grité internamente.

Tragué en seco y sin dejar de mirar ese brazo volteé sobre mí misma dejando mi espalda apoyada en la barra, alcé la vista hacia el propietario de tal extremidad.

Uff… bueno, ahí estaba… Como una aparición frente a mí, con su cabello revuelto y sus labios esbozando una suave sonrisa torcida, sus verdes y chispeantes ojos fijos en los míos por segundos fijándose en mi boca. Me mordí el labio y no pude evitar regocijarme cuando él los miró y sacó su lengua para mojar los suyos propios.

_Sabella…_ susurró a penas, él subió su otra mano hasta mi otro costado y la apoyó en la barra de modo que quedé entre ésta y su cuerpo, enjaulada. Él dejó de mirar mis labios para mirar mis ojos y tragó en seco, me estremecí cuando vi subir y bajar su manzana de Adán y luego se acercó un paso hacia mí. Dios… el tipo parecía hipnotizado, poseído por algo. Y yo estaba sin palabras, entumecida en mi lugar, con mi respiración agitándose segundo a segundo queriendo a toda costa aparentar tranquilidad. Él pareció salir un poco de su entumecimiento y tomó una respiración profunda exhalando luego lentamente _ al fin doy con la esquiva Sabella_ su voz era profunda y áspera, tan sensual que calaba hondo dentro de mi sistema. Tomé una respiración tranquila e invoqué a la Sabella astuta que no se amedranta ante ningún hombre que quiera flirtear con ella.

_Disculpa si crees que soy esquiva, no soy de esas personas que se aparecen ante los ojos de alguien solo porque ese alguien lo deseó_ dije lo más segura posible. Comenzaba a sentirme osada, despiadada… que un hombre me mirara de esa manera como la que él me miraba, me daba cierto poder, un golpe de autoestima muy grande a parte de la que tenía. Mierda… cada mujer debería ser mirada de esa forma, no habría de esa manera, mujeres depresivas o desvalorizadas.

_Pues deberías ser esa clase de mujeres, porque sinceramente y con toda la honestidad que me caracteriza, eres como una preciosa aparición._ él se acercó más a mí, dejando su rostro solo a centímetros. Sabía que estaba algo tomado, podía oler el wisky a kilómetros, pero eso no me impedía jugar un poco con él. sonreí de lado y me di el gusto de acariciar su pecho por sobre su camisa juguetonamente, mis dedos rozaron el vello que sobresalía en la abertura de su camisa... mi saltaba la lengua por poder lamerlo.

_Si, suelen decirme eso… mucho_ murmuré con falso desinterés, mis ojos fijos en los suyos… si llegaba a bajar mi mirada a sus labios, estaba perdida. _no eres el único hombre por aquí ¿sabes?_ bajé mi mano a mi costado.

Él alzó las cejas y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de pronto, como un velo oscuro que cubrió su mirada, mis piernas temblaban al verlo así, su rostro más su cabello algo mojado por la traspiración o lo que fuera, cielos… involuntariamente junté mis muslos para calmar el calor de mi clítoris con el roce de mis bragas y la costura de mi pantalón _Olvida los demás hombres, olvida todo lo que puedas recordar Sabella, porque te aseguro que lo que siento yo cuando tu apareces, no es capaz de sentirlo nadie_

Ignoré el temblor en mis piernas y la terrible necesidad de restregar nuevamente mis muslos, no podía masturbarme en publico y delante de él, tendría que esperar llegar a casa y jugar con mi didlo rosa. Me mordí el labio e inflé mi pecho tratando de tomar el aire que de pronto me hacía tanta falta.

_Me alegro causar ese efecto en ti_ dije suavemente _ese es mi trabajo, ese es el objetivo del baile, hacer creer a los hombres que no hay nada más en el mundo que esa mujer que contornea las caderas frente a su rostro_ me erguí entera para estar unos centímetros más cerca de sus labios _y créeme que vi tus reacciones, las vi muy bien_ bajé mi mano para rozar con mis dedos su dura erección, diablos... quería apretarla, pero iba a ser demasiado para el pobre.

_Mierda preciosa_ cerró los ojos fuertemente y pellizcó el puente de su nariz con una mano _¿por qué no viniste cuando te mandé a llamar? ¿Sabes cómo me tienes?... oh si, claro que lo sabes, ¿te gustaría verlo? ¿tenerlo dentro de tu linda boquita? ¿te gustaría sentirlo entre las piernas en vez de andar restregándote frente a mi?_ sentí la tensión en su voz, mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo involuntariamente y se fijaron en la abultada entrepierna, mierda… mis dedos picaban por ir allí y apretarlo en toda su extensión y comprobar si era tan grande como se notaba. Tragué saliva y volvía a mirarlo a los ojos y lo encontré sonriendo de lado muy pegado de sí mismo.

_¿Sabes?_ cerré los ojos cuando su boca se acercó a uno de mis oídos, su cuerpo dio un paso hacia adelante y tragué en seco cuando noté sutilmente la dureza en mi muslo, mi corazón latía en mi pecho como una locomotora _no puedes ser tan mala como para dejar a un hombre así, en tales condiciones. No puedes ser tan bruja para dejarme con el pene duro y caliente, goteando y necesitado por toda la semana, me las tuve que arreglar solo el sábado pasado ¿sabes?, mi mano quedó acalambrada. Y luego esto... vienes esta noche y haces lo que hiciste en ese escenario y encima de todo eso… ignoras mi llamado_ sentí la punta de su lengua acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja y cerré los ojos sintiendo mi humedad entre mis piernas y entonces... me paralicé.

_Puedo… y ¿sabes por qué?_ dije con dureza _porque no soy una puta. Tú pretendiste comprar mi presencia como si Jake fuese mi proxeneta, tú preferiste chantajear a alguien honesto a respetar mi intimidad… y sé que alguna parte de ti pretendía pagar para follarte esta noche ¿no es así?_ pregunté separándolo de mí con mis manos bien plantadas en su pecho, traté de ignorar el hecho de que parecía fuerte y bien formado y lo miré _lamento decepcionarlo Señor… ¿Cullen?, pero no soy de esa clase de bailarinas, si quiere una prostituta… búsquela en otro lugar_

Con eso dicho di media vuelta y vi a Jake frente a mí a la espera de intervenir si era necesario, sabía que él respetaba mucho a sus clientes más convenientes, pero sabía también que mi amigo cuidaba mucho más de sus empleados y amigos. Tuve el impulso de apoyar mis manos sobre la barra y alzarme con un pequeño salto para besar la mejilla de mi amigo, que me miraba incrédulo. Y sabía que detrás de mí le estaba dando un primer plano de mi culo a Edward Cullen, mucho mejor… que le explotara la entrepierna. _Nos vemos Jake, me voy a casa… estoy cansada_ salté hacia abajo volviendo a mi lugar, sin mirar detrás de mí, tomé la mano de una Leidy que literalmente babeaba y la llevé con migo casi arrastrándola.

_Vamos nena, suficiente por esta noche_ dije tirando de ella hacia la puerta de salida. Miré sobre mi hombro y casi me pongo a saltar cuando vi a un incrédulo Edward aún mirando el lugar donde antes había estado parada yo.

Sentía desilusionarlo, pero por nada quería que me subestimara. Y también sabía y casi deseaba que siguiera viniendo al club, sería lindo verlo otra vez tratando de retenerse en los pantalones. Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa, Edward Cullen sería lo que fuera, no me interesaba… pero él si iba a saber quién era yo.

_Dejaste a papi babeando_ susurró cómplice Ley a mi lado. Me alcé de hombros…

_Que tenga cuidado de no formar un charco…_ reí.

* * *

**Aauuuu así de hace Bella! para dejar en claro quién es ella. En qué mujer te fijaste papi!**

**Agradezco a tooodas las chicas que enviaron sus reviews, tantas! mas de 40 en el ultimo capi... soy tan feliz!**

Muchas gracias a:**Elizabeth Valero**, lo vio! pero por tonto no lo aprovechó jeje** AglaeeCullen810**, gracis, gracias, gracias ;) **EsteVas **espero te haya gustado ;)**Leyswan** amoree no! dos veces sabes que es mucho para mi, te quiero!** Aryam Shields Masen** puede ser, un grupo en face es buena idea, gracias! **Sereny's Cullen** ya puse los links de los videos en mi perfil, pasate! gracias! **gpattz**todo rio encuentra su verdadero cause, pobrecito ahora él está estancado... **Samillan**gracias linda! **vanecullen **jaja sii, edward mal cogido :s pobrecito **Indacea**jaja al menos bolas azules le quedaron pobre **Aliena Cullen** gracias siempre por tu review, y si... el pobre no conoce el buen sexo, a ver que hace Bella para que lo conozca ;) **Revenfic** gracias! no hubo sexo pero estos no estan lejos, tonto Edward lo que perdió! ya veremos lo del gurpo ;) **CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack** gracias linda! **Romina**, nooo, no soy arquitecta ni por los pelos, una simple recepcionista jaja, pero mi mente vuela **lourdescullen**, bueno, Heidi es fuera de lo normal, me cansé de ser Tanya la que siempre esta con él y Bella con ojos verdes, bueno... algo marroquí tenía que tener, marrones siempre mmmm... besos! **Rbsten** ,gracias nena que lindas palabras! En cuanto termine Uvo lo subo al blog ;) **PAM**, jajaja los cinco latinos! Miss Polo norte! jaja me encantó gracias! **Paolastef**, Gracias! **Mary28Cullen**, gracias! si los lemmons se acercan, no solo son una amenaza jeje **PRISGPE**, yeah! pero su método de seducción no fue el mas apropiado... el dinero no todo lo puedeee Papi.. **TereCullen**te gustó? un besote tere! **diianiita de cullen**, Gracias! **janalez**, muchas gracias! **Issy**, de nada linda, espero te haya alegrado este ;) **Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN**, le salió mal la jugada, es que Bella no se vende y eso la hace mas valiosa ;)** Bere Moreno**, Heidi es una perrra frigida, a ver que pasa de ahora en mas :D **EmiliU,** jaja se que esperas todos en el blog, los miercoles linda y los vienres allí ;) gracias por seguirme aqui también. **Bella-Nympha**, jaja gracias! promete y cumple ya veras...**Valentine89** que biueno que te guste la tematica, mira los videos y dime que te parecen, besos! **Rolizzy**, Gracias linda :D **Veida Joana**, se pondrán a full! gracias!**LittlewishesPxa**, :D **Meli Cullen**, gracias nena! espero te haya gustado ;) **V1V1**, amo los oldward, aunque mucha diferencia no tengan de edad ;) **ZarethMalfoy**, gracias! nop, Bella no se vende para el pesar de Edward ;) **pili**, gracias linda! **nydia**, fuiste el review numero 100 nena! jaja gracias y si, yo ando ansiosa también :p**Chayley Costa**, siiii cayó y mal! besos!

**Si me faltó alguien mil perdones!**

**Un beso a todas y repito, fanfiction me saca los puntos cunado pongo un link aquí, asi que directamente colgué los links de los videos en perfil junto a otras cositas ;). les recomiendo que los vean, con muuuuy calientes ;)**


	5. Ofrenda

**Todos los videos y demás extras están en mi perfil.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi BFF, mi hermana del alma... Leymi Swan... esta es mi ofrenda.**

* * *

**Ofrenda**

_Mierda!..._ desabroché mis pantalones frenéticamente, no aguantaba más… no lo soportaba, si no lo hacía cuanto antes iba a explotar en mis pantalones. _¿Cómo… carajo!..._ siseé entre dientes, pequeños gemidos lastimeros salían de mi garganta, agónicos… lamentos que reflejaban el dolor de mi pene erecto. _Maldita…_ gruñí cuando dejé caer mis pantalones hasta los muslos y bajé mis bóxer que ya estaban manchados con semen pre eyaculatorio, mi duro miembro saltó con las venas sobresaliendo en su longitud y la cabeza tomando casi un color morado… _mierda, mierda… vaamoss_ gruñí entre dientes rodeando con furia mi pene con mi mano y comenzando a bombear. Jadeé… Dios! Cómo la deseaba, tan mal… la deseaba ahora más que antes tan jodidamente mal.

¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?

Cerré los ojos y abrí mis piernas lo necesario adelantándome un poco en ese pequeño espacio de modo que la taza del inodoro quedó entre mis piernas, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia adelante apoyé mi frente en los azulejos blancos de la pared, jadeante como perro en celo y dominado por una corriente excelsa de lujuria y deseo alcé mi camisa con mi mano libre y empujé mis caderas hacia adelante envistiendo mi mano al ritmo de mis movimientos… imaginando pobremente que ese era su coño, dulce, estrecho y caliente… mierda, la deseaba!

_Sabella…_ gruñí imaginándome por un momento sostenerla de esa cintura estrecha, sus pechos sacudiéndose con cada una de mis envestidas y sus manos sosteniéndose sobre la mochila de agua de la taza, mientras mi lengua se hunde en su ombligo adornado con ese puto piercing que esta noche me encendió tanto. _Vamos bebé, vamos…_ mascullé entre dientes mientras mi dedo pulgar apretada la cabeza de mi pene, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo… la presión abrumadora y desesperante en mi bajo vientre, mis bolas se pusieron duras y apretadas. Bajé mi mano libre a ellas y las masajeé imaginándome que era su mano la que lo hacía… _Mierda, maldita… maldita… me corro_ gemí apretando mi mano en mi pene, llevé un dedo de mi otra mano un poco hacia atrás hasta alcanzar mi perineo y acentuando la caricia en círculos allí con mi dedo mayor… _Oh!_ dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los dientes, casi desencajando mi mandíbula… bombeé varias veces más mi pene junto con ese pequeño lugar hasta que sentí el semen corriendo por mi longitud como lava caliente y explotando en un increíble orgasmo. Gruñí como desquiciado mientras los chorros calientes de mi semen se disparaban sobre la taza haciendo un lio… estaba enceguecido, juro que vi las putas estrellas.

Cuando terminó mi pene de sacudirse y eyacular, me dejé caer sobre la pared lateral de ese pequeño lugar, jadeante, mojado por mi sudor, delirante y ligeramente más sobrio. Con solo un rostro en mi mente… el rostro que se había atrevido a rechazarme esta noche.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro… y cómo me había rechazado señores! Si antes estaba caliente con Sabella, ahora mi obsesión con ella había crecido a límites insospechados.

Unos minutos pasaron lentos allí mientras mi respiración se acompasaba y trataba de restablecerme, juntando mis pedazos que habían estallado con mi propio orgasmo. Subí mi pantalón luego de guardar mi miembro flácido dentro de ellos y acomodé precariamente mi camisa, reí ligeramente mientras salía de ese pequeño baño, había hecho lo que los hombres en ese club hacían luego de ver a Sabella bailar.

Pero fue inevitable, no pude soportar… ella se fue y lo primero que hice luego de volver de la perplejidad en la que ella me había llevado, fue salir pitando hacia el baño y hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando abrí la puerta del baño y salí, uno cuantos tipos estaban allí esperando en la fila, tipos que me miraron con la pregunta hecha en la cara y otros con reprensión… si, claro… cómo si ellos no fuesen a ese baño a masturbarse como lo había hecho yo. De seguro habían oído mis gruñidos y otros sonidos bonitos.

_Cúlpenme!_ grité alzando las manos mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa, los miré sobre mi hombro _igual se las dejó dura… ¿he?_ reí negando con la cabeza.

Llegué a mi mesa y tomé mi saco que colgaba del respaldo de mi silla, sentía los ojos de uno de mis compañeros de esta noche, cuando alcé mi mirada Jasper estaba con sus ojos celestes fijos en los míos.

_¿Qué?_ bufé poniéndome mi saco.

_¿Ya te vas?_ murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo de su wisky. _Ya no hay nada que te interese ¿no?_

Desvié mi mirada hacia Alec, mi cuñado, él estaba hablando a carcajadas con Ben, por lo que no me reprimí a la hora de contestarle a mi amigo.

_Lo único que me interesaba se acaba de ir_ murmuré inútilmente, recordando que minutos atrás fui descaradamente explicito cuando caminé hasta ese bar a seducir a una Sabella no tan dispuesta. Mis amigos eran discretos, podía confiar en ellos, pero Alec… era mi cuñado, el esposo de la hermana de mi prometida. ¿Podía acaso confiar en él? Simplemente su relación con Jane era muy estrecha, cómplices diría yo tal cual lo eran mi hermana y Jasper… temía que le contara que me calenté con una bailarina y ella se lo trasmitiera a Heidi. No debía arriesgarme.

_Bien… que duermas bien_ sonrió burlonamente alzando su vaso de wisky, el hijo de puta sabía lo que esa mujer hacía en mí, él sabía que esta noche para mí dormir se iba a ser difícil, mucho más si los sueños eróticos con esa maldita volvían a perturbarme.

Mierda.

Cuando me despedí de todos me encaminé hacia la barra donde ella había estado media hora atrás. Su jefe… o más bien amigo o quién sabe qué más, estaba allí secando un par de vasos ¿Qué no era el jefe?. Cuando su mirada captó mi presencia, la sonrisa que había estado esbozando cayó ligeramente… bien, aquí vamos.

_Hey!_ dije acercándome a la barra, él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tan fingida como los gemidos de mi novia en plena follada. _Jacob Black... a quién buscaba._

Él alzó una ceja y rió ligeramente negando con la cabeza _¿En qué puedo servirle Señor Cullen?_

_Bueno… resulta que hablé con Sabella, pero idiota yo… que no anoté su número telefónico_ golpeé mi frente con mi perfecta actuación de hombre olvidadizo _ella me lo dijo y no puedo recordarlo, por favor Jacob… ¿puedes repetírmelo así esta vez lo anoto en mi celular?_

Y vi su puta mirada "a mí no me engañas" luego de tan solo unos segundos. Mierda… lo comprendía, hasta yo mismo me daba cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso, maníaco sexual y bebedor compulsivo cuando se trataba de Sabella… ¿por qué?

Él rió una vez más alzando una ceja oscura, _Señor Cullen, creí que le había quedado claro el pedido de B… Sabella, en no querer que se intervenga en su intimidad. Yo al menos como su empleador… lo entiendo_

Mierda…

_Bien, yo también lo entiendo Jacob, por supuesto que lo entiendo, ella me lo dejó muy claro esta noche, pero… mierda_ rastrillé mis dedos por mi cabello _solo dame su número, solo… quiero disculparme por mi estupidez, pon un número si quieres lo que sea… pero lo necesito_

Él alzó ambas cejas _¿Nuevamente con la intención de poner dinero de por medio?... Señor Cullen, pensé que ella le había dejado claro que no estaba a la venta, ni su presencia, ni su intimidad ni ella…_

_Mierda sí, lo sé_ agaché mi cabeza y abrí las palmas de mis manos sobre la madera de la barra, las empuñé y golpeé la madera con frustración. _Dame el número Jacob Black, te aseguro que no quiero más que disculparme y comenzar de cero con ella, no soy un enfermo…_ _aunque lo pareciera_, rebatí por dentro _solo quiero disculparme, puedo asegurártelo, te lo juro…_

Él me miró por un momento y suspiró casi resignado… casi.

_Lo siento Señor Cullen, si quiere obtener el número de Sabella va a tener que pedírselo a ella misma_

_Jodida puta madre!_

Respiré profundo y dejé caer la cabeza hacia adelante. ¿Por qué esta mujer se me estaba haciendo tan difícil? ¿Por qué si era una simple bailarina? ¿A caso no era como otras que osaban acostarse con millonarios excéntricos solo para obtener un buen recaudamiento económico? ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¿qué la hacía tan especial como para no querer aprovecharse de la situación? Estaba dispuesto a pagarle si ella no se ofrecía voluntariamente a mí esta noche, estaba más que dispuesto a firmar un cheque por el jodido número que ella pusiera, podía hasta darle la combinación de mi caja fuerte en el banco de lo tan caliente que me encontraba… ¿por qué ella solo no lo había aprovechado como cualquiera lo haría?

Porque ella te había demostrado en sencillas palabras que era diferente Cullen.

Pero… ¿por qué?

Cielo santo, de repente quería saber de ella, quería saber de su vida, quería conocerla, quería entablar una conversación con ella, quería follarla más que nada… pero también conocerla. Quería verla de nuevo con un demonio.

_Dime Jacob al menos… dame una pista… ¿Es Sabella su verdadero nombre? ¿Algún otro lugar donde ella baile? ¿algún otro día en el que ella baile? ¿su número de calzado? ¿su puto color favorito!_

Él cerró los ojos visiblemente exasperado y una sonrisa de quiso revelar en mis labios, la supe mantener escondida. Alzó su cabeza y me miró con determinación, no tuve que ser adivino que algo iba a ganar…

_No es Sabella su verdadero nombre, es bailarina exclusiva de "Enigma" y solo actúa los sábados, su número de calzado es 7 y el azul la vuelve loca… no diré nada más de ella y si me permite decirle algo más de ella…_ él se acercó más a mí con sus ojos fijos en los míos y su mandíbula apretándose fuerte _ella no es una puta… usted ni siquiera tiene una leve idea de lo que ella es_

Exhalé el aire que estaba reteniendo ante la expectativa y asentí tranquilo. Bien… no iba a obtener más que esas escuetas respuestas, eso estaba claro… pero no me iba a rendir, de eso estaba seguro.

Salí de ese bar como si el diablo me llevara, no quería desquitar mi frustración con ese hombre que estaba visto a leguas, que la protegía. Y se lo agradecía… tal vez yo no era el único hombre totalmente seducido y desbocadamente obsesionado con ella que preguntaba sobre su número o que pedía arrogantemente hablar con ella. Algo que, al pensarlo, me desquició. Apreté los puños sobre el volante de mi Aston… de solo pensar en otros hombres en la misma posición en la que me encontré con ella hoy despertaba mi más oscura necesidad de golpear a alguien, de romperle la cara, de matarlo.

_AAH! Mierda Sabella! ¿Qué putas me estás haciendo maldita?_ grité desquiciado mientras aceleraba en las calles de Chicago alejándome del único lugar en el que mi deseo bullía como ríos de lava caliente y blanda… solo por una bailarina.

No hubo masturbación esa noche de sábado cuando llegué a mi penthouse, no tuve fuerzas más que para sacarme la ropa y dejarla donde tuviera la suerte de caer y meterme debajo de mis sábanas de seda blanca, cerrar mis ojos y perderme nuevamente en sueños malditos donde una diosa de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes me tentaban, me seducían al punto de volverme loco.

¿No era sacrilegio follar con una diosa? ¿no era suerte de elegidos acaso? Eyacular dentro del vientre de una mujer como ella ¿no era la mejor de las suertes?... ya lo creía que si… y yo quería follar a esa Diosa. Quería marcarla e inundar sus entrañas de caliente y blanco semen… una y otra vez.

Conduje ese domingo al mediodía con la cara fruncida por el dolor de cabeza, Heidi por supuesto de había encargado de activar mi alarma a las diez de la mañana y había sido un tremendo esfuerzo levantarme de esa cama en la que tan deliciosamente estaba soñando con cierta castaña. Tomé un sorbo de mi agua mineral tratando de calmar la jodida sed que tenía desde que me levanté y acomodé mis Raybands sobre mi nariz, la mansión de los Vulturi apareció a la vista mientras atravesaba uno de los barrios residenciales más exclusivos de Chicago, el Golden Coast. Sin duda los ricos más ricos tenían su pedazo de cielo en ese lugar, la belleza arquitectónica con la que me topaba cada vez que visitaba a mis suegros era abrumadora y me hacían pensar en un futuro dedicarme a arquitectura social… aunque por ahora prefería quedarme con la pública, de esta manera las obras arquitectónicas eran valoradas y mantenidas con su fachada y utilidad inicial.

Mi Aston Vanquish se desvió hacia una de las residencias mas magnificas de ese lugar, la residencia Vulturi. Era una mansión que databa del siglo XIX, tras una sucesión de generaciones, los padres de Heidi la habían heredado en precarias condiciones, esto quedó atrás cuando luego de una inversión muy costosa, Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi la renovaron hasta el punto de combinar perfectamente la arquitectura del siglo XIX con la moderna. Era una mansión victoriana blanca en su totalidad, las ventanas habían sido cambiadas por amplios ventanales de marcos de mármol con jardines colgantes desde donde las plantas trepadoras estaban comenzando a cubrir parte de las paredes blancas, lo cual le daba un toque bastante personal. Los jardines de Sulpicia coronaban esa fabulosa mansión, la vista una vez que se traspasaba la reja de seguridad era envolvente, ella contrataba jardineros profesionales para mantener las hectáreas con las que contaba las extensiones del terreno, con exquisitas plantas exóticas y una amplia variedad de flores y árboles. Una interesante fuente de agua que imitaba un manantial me recibió en la entrada cuando seguí el camino adoquinado con mi Aston. Rice, uno de los choferes de la casa, salió a recibirme mientras bajaba de mi auto, le entregué las llaves y luego de un respetuoso saludo subí las escalinatas del porche para entrar a la casa de mi futura familia política.

_Mi amor!_ la voz de Heidi me hizo apretar mis dientes, Dios… no me había dado cuenta que era tan… aguda. Sus taconazos me indicaron hacia dónde mirar, ella venía bajando las escaleras de mármol con sus tacones de quince centímetros. _Llegaste!... mi padre te estaba esperando junto con Alec, están en su despacho jugando ajedrez._

Mierda, ajedrez, amaba ese juego de mesa cuando era niño, pero mi suegro me hizo odiarlo luego de hacerme jugarlo por tres años cada domingo.

_¿Cómo la pasaste anoche cariño?_ ella se colgó de mi cuello y mis brazos la tomaron de la cintura. Sus labios rápidamente tocaron los míos pero solo un monosegundo, porque cuando yo estaba dispuesto a violar su boca con mi lengua ella se alejó con la nariz arrugada. _Edward!... ¿Cuánto alcohol tomaste anoche? Por Dios… tu hígado se está fermentando allí adentro_

Rodé los ojos por tal exageración, si antes de salir de casa me había tomado litros de agua, me había lavado los dientes dos veces y estuve en la ducha hasta que mi piel se asemejaba a uvas pasas y mastiqué goma de mascar de menta porque sabía que mi novia iba a encontrar algo. Creo que su olfato era muy fino.

_Heidi nena, no comiences ¿si?... tomé un par de tragos junto a mis amigos, perdón si aún huelo alcoholizado pero te aseguro que estoy cien por cien lúcido y muy sobrio, ahora… ¿podrías besarme como una novia cualquiera besa a su novio?_ levanté las cejas exasperado.

Ella siguió mirándome con su entrecejo fruncido y su nariz arrugada, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y una mueca rara en sus labios. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta sobre mis talones y buscar a mi suegro para someterme a otra partida de ajedrez cuando ella respiró profundo y se acercó a mí.

_Te amo mi vida, por supuesto que te voy a besar… con la condición que no bebas tanto la próxima vez cariño, no me gusta besarte y sentir que estoy besando el suelo de un bar de mala muerte…_ sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y una sonrisa tranquila adornó sus labios, cerré mis ojos cuando ella se acercó y sus labios revestidos por una capa de algo pegajoso y sabor de melocotón tocó los míos. Los besos de Heidi eran, sin apelar a otra palabra más cruel, simples, sencillos y sin esfuerzos, sus labios eran finos y la mayor parte del tiempo revestidos de esa sustancia que lejos de hacerlos apetecibles para mí, era molesto pero podía tolerarlo fácilmente, sería el colmo que me sintiera incomodo al besar a mi novia y futura esposa. Eran los labios que tenía que besar hasta el fin de mis días y trataba de ser lo más tolerante posible, pero insistía… sus besos eran insípidos.

Su lengua se mantuvo dentro de su boca, tímida y esquiva y cuando ella se quiso retirar mandé todo por la borda, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la acerqué a mí abriendo sus labios con mi lengua para poder sumergirla en su boca. Ella se quejó pero no la solté… puta madre! Era mi puta novia y quería que me besara como Dios mandaba ¿qué tan difícil era eso para ella?

Creo que toqué su paladar con la punta de mi lengua y choqué mis dientes con los de ella, cuando la empujé contra la pared más cercana empujé mi cadera contra las suyas para mostrarle la erección con la que había despertado esta mañana soñando con otra mujer. Oh cielos… besar a Sabella… sus labios regordetes y rosados, sin una pizca de ningún producto de belleza ¿cómo sabrían? Oh mierda quería besarla y sacarme la duda, apagar un poco el deseo. Chupé la lengua de mi futura esposa y envestí su centro cubierto por ese vestido gris, con mi duro pene necesitado. Pronto sentí sus manos en mi pecho empujándome lejos de ella.

_¿Qué diablos Edward?_ ella me miraba enfurecida, secándose los labios con sus dedos y el dorso de su mano, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y mi erección me estaba matando. Quería follar… quería follar ya.

_Vamos a tu habitación_ dije por lo bajo mirándola con hambre, mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza contra la pared.

_Estás loco… mi padre te está esperando y pueden escuchar, a demás no es hora.

_Deja de joder con hora apropiada, quiero follarte y quiero hacerlo ahora, vamos…_ tomé su mano y caminé unos pasos hacia la escalera cuando ella se soltó abruptamente. Cuando la miré sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente tanto como su boca _¿qué?... ¿acaso no puedo follarme a mi jodida novia?_ susurré con rabia.

_Edward_ susurró sorprendida _¿qué te pasa? Nunca me hablaste así, no soy tu jodida novia, soy tu prometida, tu futura esposa ¿asi me tratas?_ reprochó con justa razón. Mierda… ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Cerré los ojos y con respiraciones profundas y acompasadas traté de calmar mis malditas ansias, no podía faltarle el respeto así, ella era una mujer respetable y no se merecía esas palabras obscenas y tan bajas. Cuando abrí los ojos vi los suyos inundados en lágrimas y mi remordimiento creció cien veces más, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con ternura… lo que ella se merecía.

_Perdóname mi amor, perdóneme… no sé qué me pasó_ un ferviente deseo no satisfecho… eso pasó, pensé con el rostro de esa bailarina que me hacía ponerme así, en mi mente _lo siento cariño_ besé el tope de su cabeza _me sobrepasé sin pensarlo amor, discúlpame _

_¿Qué sucedió anoche Edward?_ murmuró ella separándose de mí, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos me interrogaban suspicazmente _el sábado pasado igual viniste a casa algo sobre excitado ¿qué sucede los sábados a la noche Edward?_

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo mi rostro se petrificó y juro que mi sangre desapareció de mi cuerpo matando instantáneamente mi erección, pero con gran esfuerzo me recuperé negando con la cabeza y luciendo una de mis sonrisas de lado.

_Amor, nada en especial sucede los sábados a la noche. Unos tragos con amigos en ese club exclusivo del que te hablé y nada más… ¿qué más podría ser?_ murmuré sin poner mayor interés para luego dejar un beso suave en sus labios y acariciar su mejilla. Su mirada persistió en la mía un poco más hasta con otra voz me salvó de los cuestionamientos y sus dudas… esta vez bien fundadas.

_Edward querido!_ volteé hacia el corredor al escuchar a mi suegro acercándose con un Alec bastante pegado por la resaca que para nada disimulaba. _Al fin has venido, Alec aquí no está dispuesto a darme batalla hoy y está dejándome ganar… y sabes que no me gustan los contrincantes fáciles_ reí ante su comentario y separándome de mi novia fui al su encuentro con mi mano extendida, él tomó mi mano saludándome y palmeando mi hombro con la otra mano libre.

_Aro… Alec creo que dejó la otra mitad de su cerebro en su almohada y es aún más inútil que de costumbre_ bromeé ganándome el dedo del medio de mi cuñado que me miraba sobre el hombro de mi suegro. Aro rió abarcando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y comenzando a caminar por el corredor de pisos de mármol hacia el gran comedor de la residencia.

_Me han dicho que un grupo de inversionistas japoneses están a punto de contratar a tu equipo para un proyecto bastante impresionante en Tokio ¿no es así?_ preguntó mientras Heidi tomaba mi mano disponible entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, la miré por un segundo y el alivio inundó mi cuerpo cuando vi esa sonrisa orgullosa y presumida como la que adornaba su rostro en cada una de las fiestas que su familia realizaba o cualquier evento en los que ella me acompañaba tomada de mi brazo.

_Así es Aro, Wonghlan es el grupo japonés que está considerándonos para un tamaño proyecto en Tokio, si se firma y se aprueba será un gran logro de mi equipo, nos dará renombramiento no solo nacional, sino también internacional… no es para tomar a la ligera y estamos trabajando con ahínco en ello así como también lo estamos haciendo con el estadio en Londres._ dije con orgullo, amaba mi trabajo y lo transmitía involuntariamente en cada palabra que salía de mi boca que se refiriese a ello. Aro sabía aquello y lo apreciaba, de hecho, él era uno de los principales inversionistas en mi actual proyecto, el Spire Chicago.

_Es bueno oír eso Edward ¿cuándo les dará el visto bueno el Comité Olímpico para comenzar con el estadio?_ preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, me senté a su lado y Heidi lo hizo al mío, Sulpicia entró acompañada de mujeres del servicio que traían los platos que hoy íbamos a degustar, Alec escuchaba atento desde su silla y Jane, su mujer y hermana de mi prometida, estaba sentada a su lado escribiendo en su celular.

_Bueno, primero el comité recibirá a los cinco grupos arquitectónicos que están en el concurso y cada uno tendremos que hacer nuestras exposiciones, cuando decidan qué grupo será el encargado de realizar la obra lo convocarán nuevamente para que sepamos el plazo, el presupuesto y las condiciones. Aún no confirman la fecha de las exposiciones, pero será dentro de dos meses a lo sumo…_ ante mí alguien colocó un plato que expedía un suculento olor.

_Foi gras de Oca, querido_ anunció Sulpicia _acompañado con un timbal de manzanas y arroz oriental… espero lo disfrutes_

_Mmm… Sulpicia, estas malacostumbrando a mi paladar_ dije cortando una porción de esa delicia extravagante.

_Bueno amor, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a la alta cocina, cuando nos casemos no habrá más cocina delivery, ni pizzas, ni comida recalentada o chatarra como en tu apartamento suele haber_ dijo mi prometida riendo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

_¿Y vas a cocinar tú?_ pregunté casi con sorpresa, ella rodó los ojos…

_Por supuesto que no!_ dijo consternada como si cocinar fuera… revolver las manos en la basura _mamá nos prestará a una de las mujeres de la cocina ¿no mami?_ preguntó a Sulpicia, que masticaba casi sin mover su boca. Luego de tragar, tomar un sorbo de agua y limpiarse las esquinas de sus comisuras con la servilleta blanca impoluta que alzó de su regazo, ella respondió.

_Claro cariño, una Vulturi no comerá cualquier basura_

_Así que vete despidiendo de todas esas cosas grasientas_ dijo mi novia saludando con su mano.

_Oh ese es una característica de todo hombre soltero_ Jane señaló mientras Alec rodaba los ojos _aquí mi amor era el experto en dejar cajas de pizzas regadas por todo su penthouse ¿verdad querido?... cuando lo conocí no parecía el hogar de un joven egresado de Yale con honores, sino de un pobre pordiosero_ Alec rió negando.

_Me obligaste a ir a dejar las cajas a un callejón en el Gran boulevard_ dijo Alec con un tono particular, parte de reproche y parte divertido.

_Bueno… hiciste una obra de caridad amor… a alguien le iba a servir de techo ¿no?_ dijo Jane desdeñosamente. Todos en la mesa rieron menos yo.

Pertenecer al círculo Vuturi, conllevaba aparentar ser generoso y buen caritativo, de hecho Sulpicia era anfitriona en varias galas de caridad y organizadora de dichos eventos, esa era la imagen que les encantaban proyectar. Pero en el ámbito interno las cosas pasaban por otro lado y ese espíritu caritativo que solían mostrar no era más que eso, una proyección. Yo iba a pasar a formar parte de esta familia y no deseaba que mi esposa solo fuera una proyección, quería que ella fuera real… realmente compasiva, realmente preocupada por los menos favorecidos, avocada a ayudar desde su lugar privilegiado… pero yo sabía de alguna manera que ella no era eso. Tal vez nunca lo sería. Y ansiaba su cambio cuando tuviéramos nuestros hijos, no quería tal ejemplo ni tales códigos en ellos, no quería que fueran una proyección, quería que fueran personas de códigos y moral, no faltos de ellos.

Heidi había nacido en una cuna de oro, nunca tuvo necesidades y nunca las iba a tener y era eso por lo que la hacía pensar así como Jane o como su propia madre, ella había ido a una escuela prestigiosa y había estudiado una carrera cómoda porque sabía que en la vida todo se le iba a dar servido en bandeja de plata. En cambio yo había alcanzado el éxito sin olvidar el sacrificio que mis padres habían hecho para que yo pudiera lograrlo, mi padre como cirujano en un hospital público, mi madre como decoradora de interiores que con los años fue afianzándose en el ambiente, ambos apoyándome mientras transcurrieron mis estudios, ambos orgullosos allí mientras recibía mi título en Yale y luego en Manchester cuando fui becado para el postgrado.

Yo era exitoso ahora, tenía más dinero en el banco del que pudiese gastar en una vida… tal vez me haría falta cinco vidas para poder derrocharlo todo, sin embargo y a pesar de eso… yo sabía como lo había logrado, con esfuerzo, perseverancia y un gran sacrificio de parte de mis padres. Heidi… no sabía lo que era el sacrificio, no sabía lo que era pasarse noches en vela estudiando para aprobar una materia y no tenerla que repetir, no sabía lo que era renunciar a ciertas cosas por lograr otros objetivos más ambiciosos y más prometedores… y ese era uno de los pocos defectos que tenía mi novia, solo esperaba que cuando nuestros hijos vinieran no se contagiaran de su soberbia.

Luego del almuerzo que tuvo como coronación un postre igual de extravagante como el plato principal, helado de trufa Perigord en capas con un glasé real y manjar de chocolate. Muy dulce para mi gusto pero algo que no desprecié, no me atreví cuando Sulpicia comentó que tal postre fue uno de los elegidos entres los diez postres más caros del mundo según la revista Forbes… mierda, ni siquiera quería saber cuánto salía esa trufa que me tragué de la sola impresión. No sabía por qué me parecía tan extravagante si yo había hecho uso a veces de mi dinero para pedir platos y vinos aún más caros. Fuimos con Aro y Alec a terminar la fallida partida de ajedrez que mi cuñado no pudo terminar.

_¿Al final pudiste hablar con esa bailarina anoche?_

Casi escupí el vermú que tenía en mi boca cuando Alec me preguntó eso. Miré a mis lados buscando a Aro, él estaba alejado de nosotros mientras se servía una copa en su mini bar, una pieza de tango instrumental sonaba por los parlantes estratégicamente ubicados en la sala de lectura en la que estábamos.

_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ dije acercándome ligeramente a mi cuñado,

_Porque sé que estabas con una calentura de la puta madre en ese bar mientras ella se restregaba contra ti… no eras nada discreto déjame decirte_ oh mierda, cerré los ojos y me dejé caer de espaldas al respaldo de la silla, en ese momento comprendí que había descuidado muchas cosas anoche… es que parecía que cuando ella aparecía en mi campo de visión, no podía controlarme y todo lo demás carecía de importancia para mí _no eras el único en ese estado créeme… Newton se levantó detrás de ti cuando te acercaste a ella, pero Jasper lo hizo volver a la mesa_

Suspiré resignado mientras refregaba mi rostro con ambas manos, la había cagado al no ser discreto… mierda! _Por favor Alec, no digas una sola palabra a Jane_ pedí patéticamente pensando en que mi cuñadita iría con la noticia a mi prometida, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

_Hey!... ¿por quién me tomas? ¿y por qué Jane?_ dijo él intrigado.

_Porque eres un puto marica chismoso…_

_Porque le cuentas todo. Se nota que se tienen confianza entre ustedes_ dije molesto.

_Hombre… ¿eso crees que soy? Bueno, si… le tengo confianza a mi mujer, pero no soy tan estúpido para contarle ese tipo de cosas. De mi boca no saldrá nada_ aseguró antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino. _pero… ¿sucede algo con esa Sabella? Sé que no te la llevaste a ningún lugar, ¿pero tienes esas intenciones?_ rió negando con la cabeza _no vendría nada probar ese bocadito, más de uno de nosotros quiere probarlo y créeme… no estaría mal como despedida de soltero ¿no crees?, no costaría más que unos cientos de dólares follartela_

Apreté mis dientes y miré el vaso de liquido ambarino en mi mano, está bien… yo había pretendido hacerlo si ella no aceptaba en primer lugar, pagar por tener sexo con ella, pero bien me dejó claro que no es de "esa" clase de bailarinas, ahora… qué mi cuñado y amigo me dijera lo mismo que yo había pensado añadiendo el hecho de decir que deseaba probarla… mierda, me enfureció a límites insospechados.

Era MI Sabella, MI fantasía y la única mujer que luego de tres años había entrado en mi mente para ocupar el lugar protagonista en mis fantasías más perversas.

No dije nada ni repliqué, después de todo no tenía nada de malo que él deseara a una bailarina que bailaba casi desnuda frente a nosotros cada sábado… de seguro yo no era el único puto hombre que se masturbaba pensando en ella mientras en su cama esperaba una novia o una esposa.

Aro llegó con su copa y se sentó frete a mí dispuesto a comenzar con su partida de ajedrez.

_¿Han puesto fecha ya para la boda Edward?_ preguntó tomándome desprevenido. Él hizo un movimiento en su lado del tablero adelantando dos lugares un peón,

_Hum… en mas o menos cuatro meses más, Heidi aún no pensó en la fecha exacta, todo está a confirmar, incluso el hotel donde nos hospedaremos en Nápoles… todo depende de lo que diga el comité olímpico y las fechas de inicio de la obra._ tomé el caballo y salté dos lugares ubicándome estratégicamente cerca de uno de los peones.

_Bien, cuando tengan la fecha exacta házmelo saber por favor… quiero regalarles algo y necesito confirmar la fecha para ese entonces_ dijo mirando calculadoramente el tablero a través de sus lentes que colgaban precariamente de la punta de su nariz, luego de pensar con ahínco su jugada, movió el alfil tragándose un peón de los míos y mi caballo. _creo que tampoco estas con todos tus cinco sentidos puestos ¿he?_

_Lo siento Aro… no preví esa jugada_ mascullé dejando caer mi espalda hacia atrás y tomando un sorbo de mi vermú. Esa tarde Aro me ganó dos partidas más… solo cuando Heidi fue a buscarme al saloncito fue que pude librarme de los dedos de Aro para someterme a mi novia y una tarde de té con su hermana y madre en los jardines de la residencia.

La semana se suscitó rápidamente para mí, cerrando con broche de oro el miércoles con la firma tan esperada del grupo Wonghlan para invertir en uno de los proyectos más importantes en Tokio para el 2010. Se trataba de un diseño arquitectónico que conjugaba una visión futurista de la mano de la seguridad contra sismos y una obra que rivalizaba con las reglas de la aerodinámica. Sería la futura nueva Universidad en Tokio donde funcionaran tres facultades principales, albergará la escuela profesional de moda, la escuela especial de Tecnología superior y Diseño y el colegio Médico. Un proyecto que me obligaría a acelerar la construcción en mi ansiado Chicago Spire y prepararme para discernir mis tiempos si el comité olímpico nos daba la construcción del Estadio de Wembley. Pronto en mis manos tendría más trabajo del que me podría imaginar y no podía estar más feliz con ello.

Para salir a festejar esta nueva adquisición de proyecto salimos los cuatro fantásticos a almorzar a Pizano´s en pleno centro de la ciudad, con esta amenaza explicita de que no iba a poder comer más pizas cuando me casara… quería aprovechar… mierda, ¿por qué me sentía como si fuera un prisionero con los días contados en vez de sentirme glorioso y ansioso a unir mi vida con la mujer que quiero?

Resulta que Pizano´s estaba a unas cuadras de "Enigma" el club de Jacob Black y por una fracción de segundo se me ocurrió ir hacia allí como si de un imán se tratara. Pedimos una variedad de pizas y unas cervezas, comí porciones de piza de portobellos y no pude resistirme a ordenar una porción de pollo a la Marsala, brindamos con cerveza y para la sobremesa pedimos café spreso. Hacía mucho que no pasábamos un almuerzo tan agradable, siempre preocupándonos por los proyectos y visitando las diferentes obras que nos partían la cabeza día y noche, Jasper estaba orgulloso de haber comenzado con su primer proyecto independiente a The four, él estaba trabajando en una residencia para estudiantes de la Universidad de Chicago y como su amigo y cuñado yo lo apoyaba en todo, incluso cuando me pedía consejos a la hora de diseñar y considerar los materiales. Emmett por su parte estaba trabajando en su propia casa, Rose, mi hermana era una de esas chicas que se dedicaban a cuidar el medio ambiente como profesión, ella había obtenido el título de Licenciada en Medio ambiente y él estaba haciendo su casa ideal para mudarse de su apartamento a una casa real, una casa ecológica. Querían tener hijos, agrandar a la familia, mi madre no podía estar más eufórica por ello y mi hermana Alice deliraba. Y finalmente Ben era el único que aún no había abierto sus alas para trabajar en proyecto personal, se sentía seguro y satisfecho en The fours y no podía culparlo, los proyectos que teníamos adelante eran millonarios y ocupaban la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo.

_Chicos… Rose me espera_ dijo Emmett sobándose el estómago, creo que fue el que más piza comió y se terminó mi pollo a la Marsala que no había podido meter en mi estómago.

_Yo igual me voy, tengo un juego de futbol americano por ver con mi padre, no vemos mañana_ Ben se levantó de la silla tirando sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes, palmeó mi hombro a modo de saludo y se fue parando un taxi.

_¿Será que es un juego con su padre? Mucha prisa para ser eso…_ rió Jasper.

_Ya nos enteraremos, Ben suelta pista a la larga_ respondió Emmett tomando su saco de la silla para colocárselo. _Hey Eddy ¿vienes a casa con nosotros o vuelves al estudio?_

_No me llames Eddy, Emmy… no, me voy a mi departamento, aprovecharé la tarde libre para terminar algunos detalles del Cocoon._ así se llamaba la torre que debíamos hacer en Japón.

_Deja de trabajar hombre, ve a ver a Esme… te extraña_ Jasper alzó las cejas y asintió de acuerdo con Emmett. Respiré profundo, someterme a mis hermanas que cada vez que las veía era para dejar suelta sus lenguas bípedas para hablar mal de Heidi, pero luego estaba mi madre y era verdad, hacía mucho que no la veía… y la necesitaba al menos para decirme con sus sabias palabras que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que no me estaba equivocando, que confiaba en mí.

_Bien… vallan ustedes primero, debo pasar a un lugar antes_

Tanto él como Jasper me miraron esperando que les dijera donde debía pasar primero, pero cuando vieron que no soltaría pista se levantaron de sus lugares y luego de pagar, salimos a la calle. Ellos se montaron en el Porsche 911 de Jasper y yo en mi Aston.

El imán estaba aún tirando de mí y me era imposible ignorarlo. Debía ver si mi suerte me acompañaba e insistir, tal vez ella estaba allí, tal vez por esas casualidades de la vida me la encontraba justo en ese lugar ensayando o algo… porque seguramente ella ensayaba ¿no? De todas maneras, aunque no ensayara, quería verla… cielos, quería encontrármela donde fuera, era capaz de dejar aparcado mi Aston y tomar el metro, esperar en alguna parada de autobús y ser por ella un ciudadano corriente para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrármela. En lugar de eso y solo porque mi madre esperaba, recorrí lo más lento que pude debido al tránsito, las calles céntricas de chicago, aunque frené en seco mi auto y lo estacioné cuando vi una floristería.

Tenía que empezar de cero con ella y tratar de enmendar mi error, convencerla de que en realidad yo no era de esos tipos que pagaban por sexo a cualquier puta que se le cruzara por la calle, yo era Edward Cullen y era fielmente comprometido, hasta que ella llegó.

La floristería contenía a la venta un montón de variedades de flores, mierda… ¿qué se supone que comprara para una mujer que apenas si había visto dos o tres veces como mucho y con la cual no había hablado más que unas cuantas palabras? La dependienta se fijó en mi disyuntiva y decidió ayudarme.

_¿Cómo es ella señor?, dígame alguna característica que le llame más la atención de ella…_ murmuró la señora de al menos unos sesenta años.

_Ella es… hermosa, exóticamente hermosa… es…_ pasé mi mano por mis cabellos despeinándolos nervioso ¿qué era ella? _sensual, preciosa… es la personificación de la mujer perfecta_

Valla que conociendo a Sabella mi significado de Perfección había tomado nuevos parámetros.

_Regálele un arreglo de liliums azules, ellas son flores exóticas difíciles de encontrar y representan la Belleza, a demás puede mezclarlas con algunos jazmines, que representan la sensualidad… ¿le parece?_

_Si… es ideal_ murmuré con una sonrisa en mis labios. _¿tiene una tarjeta para escribirle un mensaje y adjuntarlo al ramo?_

_Si, por supuesto_ ella me entregó unas tarjetas blancas con marco dorado y su correspondiente sobre, saqué mi lapicera de pluma _usted escriba su mensaje que yo le prepararé un lindo ramo_ luego de sonreír ella se fue al fondo de la tienda y yo me quedé pensando en qué debía poner en la tarjeta.

¿"Lo siento"?, ¿"Me equivoqué"?, ¿"Olvida lo que dije"?... mierda, qué difícil iba a ser esto.

Finalmente luego de intentar varias palabras y jugar con algunas frases trilladas, opté por ser sincero e ir al punto.

"_Comencemos de nuevo… mi ofrenda de paz y lo que conozco de ti, belleza y sensualidad… ¿me permites conocerte aún más?"_

_Edward Cullen._

Respiré tranquilo y metí la tarjeta dentro del pequeño sobre. Luego de un par de minutos la mujer vino con un hermoso ramo de esas flores de las que ella habló y realmente eran hermosas, a demás el aroma a jazmín impregnó mis fosas nasales y fue como un golpe de viento, que me recordó a ella. Pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito y salí de ese local con fuerzas renovadas, quería verla y darle mi ofrenda a como diera lugar, me monté en mi auto y dejando el ramo en el asiento de acompañante, aceleré en la calle para llegar a "Enigma".

Milagrosamente o por esas cosas de la suerte, el lugar estaba abierto, no al público, pero las puertas de entrada estaban abiertas y un camión de proveedores estaba descargando cajas en el lugar, un par de hombre entraban y salían y antes de que terminaran debía darme prisa, sino cerrarían las puertas y mi chance pasaría de largo. Estacioné donde pude y contra todas las leyes de tránsito y bajé con mi ramo de flores, sin que nadie me detuviera entré al club que sin gente, sin música y sin ella, parecía solo un oscuro y lúgubre lugar. Busqué con la mirada por todo el lugar y no pude ubicar a Jacob Black ni a ninguno de los chicos que trabajan en la barra de bebidas, pero sentía voces al fondo del local por lo que avancé unos cuantos pasos hasta que una morena alta, de piel en un tono oliva y cabello largo y negro azabache hasta la cintura, hablaba por celular con un marcado acento latino en su voz. La había visto con Sabella esa noche e intuía que era amiga de Sabella, ¿sería que Sabella también estaba aquí? Miré detrás de la morena que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia y no vi nada, solo una puerta abierta y un corredor vacío,

_Si Jacob, ya te dije… no me confundas!... si, diez botellas de Chivas Regal, diez de gin, diez de tequila, diez de piña colada… y cinco packs de Budweiser. Ahora están terminando de bajar todo… ¿algo más?_ ella miraba una planilla en sus manos y con una pluma escribió algo _ ok… cinco packs de agua tónica._

La mujer dijo algunas palabras en español que por la forma en que las dijo parecía insultos y cortó.

_Estúpido hermano inútil… corté mi clase de pilates para esto…_ mascullaba por lo bajo escribiendo en su planilla.

Carraspeé y di un paso hacia ella, _Disculpa_ murmuré despacio, ella dio un saltito en su lugar alzando la cabeza y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras llevaba una mano abierta al centro de su pecho.

_Santa mier… Papi!_ dijo ella asustada.

¿hmm?

Me detuve en seco cuando vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía algo que me daba aversión, algo que me hizo recordar a mi hermana Alice… tal vez su exorbitante entusiasmo o esa risa chillona que comenzó a salir de su boca. Cielos…

_Digo… oh lo siento, Señor Cullen ¿verdad?_ murmuró luego de terminar de reírse.

_Si, el mismo… ¿con quién tengo el agrado?_ fruncí el entrecejo tomando la mano que ella me ofrecía en forma de saludo.

_Leydi… Leydi Sofia Black, hermana de Jacob el dueño del lugar, soy más bien la administradora… mi hermano no sirve para los números._ agitó su mano despreocupadamente. _oh que lindas flores…_

_Son para… Sabella_ dije antes de que ellas las tocara _por casualidad ¿se encontraría ella aquí?_

_No, debe estar en el restaurant… digo, en su trabajo… humm ¿son para ella?_ dijo entre titubeos que traté de registrar en mi mente ¿Restaurant? ¿Trabajaba en un restaurant?

_Si… pero si no está, ¿te puedo pedir por lo que más quieras que se las entregues? ¿la veras hoy?_ _por favor di que sí…_

_Si, nos vemos casi todas las noches… es mi mejor amiga_

Bien…

Asentí satisfecho y le entregué cuidadosamente el ramo de flores rogando que llegaran a manos de Sabella perfectamente bien cómo se las había entregado a su amiga. No me quedaba otra que confiar en ella.

_No te preocupes, apenas terminen de descargar las cosas del camión salgo hacia su casa y se las entrego_

_Muchas gracias_ dije con suma sinceridad. _Sinceramente no sabía cómo ubicarla, no tengo ningún indicio de dónde vive, donde trabaja o si quiera un número de teléfono, nada… y quería disculparme por mis acciones la noche del sábado, a falta de poder hablar con ella me quedó esta opción_

Ella asintió alzando las cejas. Podía ver sus dedos tamborileando sobre su planilla y sus labios fruncidos como considerando algo. Ella suspiró luego de unos segundos y cuando estaba por despedirme y salir del lugar, ella alzó su mano y movió su dedo índice llamándome, caminé unos pasos acercándome a ella.

_Te lo diré una sola vez, si no alcanzas a memorizar o a anotar no es mi incumbencia ¿entendido?..._ respiró profundo y habló _555 67854_

Oh mierda

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo rápidamente y reteniendo el número en mi cabeza los anoté y registré en mi celular bajo el nombre de Sab. Alcé mi BlackBerry Bold 9790 mostrándole la pantalla y asintió guiñándome un ojo.

_Muchas gracias… en serio_ dije guardando mi celular con una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro, toma esa Jacob Black! Ya sabía a qué Black recurrir para que fuera mi aliada.

_Shu, shu… estoy trabajando, le daré tus flores_ sonrió agitando sus manos como echándome. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza saliendo del lugar.

En mi auto y ya estacionado frente a la casa de mis padres, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y miré el número que había guardado bajo su abreviación, la sonrisa no había podido salir de mis labios. Tener su número de teléfono era como un hermoso y preciado trofeo. Respiré profundo y desplegué bajo su nombre el menú, apreté "enviar mensaje" y cuando el cuadro de texto apareció… escribí.

_Espero que te gusten…_

_E.C_

Salí de mi auto con esa sensación en mi pecho, no me iba a rendir, no lo haría con ella. Estaba dispuesto a que ella conociera a Edward Cullen persona, no al cabrón que casi le ofreció dinero para una follada. Mierda… ella era más que eso y estaba dispuesto a remediar la situación. Solo esperaba que ella me abriera esa pequeña puerta… solo una rendija.

* * *

**Bien! Se encaminó el papi ¿no?...**

**Espero que ahora haga las cosas bien.**

**Amores en mi perfil están las fotos del departamento de Bella y nuestra Leydi, la amo.**

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que envian sus reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias! **Paolastef**, Gracias nena! **PRISGPE **si pobre, acalambrado total jaja**MalloryGreatson**, si pobre, ni se imaginó que le plantaran la cara asi jaja **V**, él está más que dispuesto creeme, Bella es una rogada, pero no tardará en caer ;)**AglaeeCullen810**, yo también la adoro! **Aliena Cullen** claro que bella no es ninguna puta y le dejó clarito eso a papi, espero que él lo respete :s **lourdescullen**, pobre él! pobre todo su cuerpo, el pobre no da mas jaja** Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN**, gracias! puedes ver el departamento de Bella en mi perfíl ;) **Pxa**, gracias!**Issy**, Si! Papi tiene que sumar puntos pobres, a ver como lo toma este detalle Bella **gpattz**, gracias! Espero este te haya gustado, beso!**Indacea**, lo sé, lo sé... yo cada capi que hago termino caliente jaja, te entiendo, besos! **JavieraCullen**, gracias y besotes! **vanecullen**, mmm no es en el mismo barrio digamos pero si queda cerca, te sorprenderas de qué tanto ;) **TereCullen**, la bruja de la novia es una insensible, no lo satisface pobre papi! **Anii Medina** Yah! arriba el team papi! **janalez**, y de qué manera lo arregló su problemita! **Angelique Li Cullen**, cuando es mandón es mas excitante jaja... gracias linda! , gracias nena, en el próximo capi habrá video ;) **Mary28Cullen**, ambas son un alter ego, son las dos a la vez, Bella - Sabella y se complementan jaja, es bueno sacar la perra de vez en cuando**Elizabeth Valero**, si... edward ya está perdido el pobre. **CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack**, No vi SWAT aun! :s... no hay cine en mi ciudad, que mal, besotes! **CindyLis**, ya vez que no lo aceptó y si, estaba desesperado, besotes! **Marchu**, Gracias querida! **Valentine89**, gracias linda, el apartamento de Bella lo puedes ver en mi perfil, besotes! **Rbsten**, no amor! no viven en el mismo edificio pero quién sabe qué tan cerca ;) **ZarethMalfoy**, gracias!** Sereny's Cullen**, gracias linda, Edward no se aguantó como veras jaja **V1V1**, edward sobrevivió pero aprendió la lección ;) **PAM** jaja me hacer reir nena! ni pan ni agua pobre, porque ni la Miss alaska le hizo los servicios esta semana besotes! **1000angel**, exacto... Heidi mándate a mudar, a ver cuando la hacemos volar jaja ;) **pilicaroline**, gracias preciosa! que lindas palabras :´) **Leyswan**... te quiero mucho bebé :D **Meli Cullen**, aaaahh la autora tiene el privilegio de sacarle el calentón primero jajaja, besotes! **Aryam Shields Masen**, besos nena y suerte con el trabajo! **anamart05**, ya llegó Bella para encaminar a este mortal nena, besotes y veremos qué pasa y si Bella es una persona que vale la pena, tal vez demasiado para Edward que le falta aprender varias cosas **Nikelback**, uyuyuyyy gracias! **Romina** , ya viste que se quiso desquitar con ella pero la seca no le dio ni bola... muak! **Marishka cullen**, hay gracias! que lindo lo que me dices :D **patymdn**, espero ye haya gustado nena, besos! **alexpattinson**, yo tambien la amo, a ver que hace en la próxima besuuus! nydia, gracias!1 jaja en la próxima mas videos. ;)

**Y gracias por los favoritos y alertas que recibe el fic, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Team Sabella y Team Papi! ¿quien se subscribe? jaja**


	6. Pagana

**Todos los videos y extras del fic están en mi perfil, a demás hay un grupo en Facebook llamado "Exótica fanfic" búscalo o pídeme agregarte... el link en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Pagana**

_Estos… estos me gustan, ¿no crees que se verían lindos sobre el sofá?_ la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, que últimamente se dirigían mucho al pasado sábado por la noche. Asentí con una media sonrisa y tomé la manta tejida con lanas rusticas que ella sostenía entre sus manos, era preciosa, una mezcla entre naranjas y rojos bermellones que combinaría perfectamente con mi sala.

Estuvimos todo el miércoles de compras adquiriendo todo lo necesario para terminar de equipar mi nuevo departamento, mi madre se llevaría algunas cosas a Jacksonville pero algunas cosas más necesarias que yo necesitaría me las dejaría. Phil seguramente estaba atravesando ese sentimiento de culpa por llevarse a mi madre lejos de mí, por lo que me regaló mi nueva cama equipada con cobertores nuevos y todo, literalmente me había enamorado de mi cobertor blanco relleno de lumas de ganso y de las almohadas a juego, ya no veía la hora de estrenarlas.

Me sentía como una mujer a punto de casarse buscando precios y artículos para su lista de obsequios de boda, recorriendo los pasillos del bazzar junto a mi madre que no paraba de anotar códigos y colores en su libreta. Esto me hacía sentir realmente incomoda, mi madre formaría un nuevo hogar con su amor en otra ciudad, una casa nueva y todo lo que eso conlleva y por más que insistí que no quería que gastaran dinero en mi, Phil y mi madre insistieron en obsequiarme cosas hasta innecesarias.

Culpa.

Poderoso sentimiento.

Cuando se lo planteé a Phil en la cena del día anterior, él solo me dijo que lo hacía por mamá, porque quería que ella se fuera tranquila sabiendo que su hija quedaba con todas las comodidades y que no le haría falta nada, que solo me dejara mimar por ellos porque a demás, él había liquidado la primera mitad de su contrato y era un buen dinero que tendría un buen fin. No podía dudar eso y mucho más, me hacía feliz… mi madre estaría muy bien cuidada.

_Esto!... oh mira qué bonito Bella ¿no te gusta?_ continuó mi madre alzando entre sus manos un cuadro con el retrato de una mujer, era uno de esos dibujos a carbonilla con la forma de una mujer desnuda, hermosa y diáfana, una mujer cualquiera, con un rostro cualquiera, era hermoso, pero me sentiría rara con un retrato de una mujer desconocida en mi casa. Hice una mueca de disgusto y mi madre rodando los ojos dejó la pintura en su lugar. _Pero tienes que tener un poco de arte en tu nuevo apartamento, algo que le de frescura y distinción._

_Mamá… ¿en serio? ¿Distinción?..._ pregunté con reproche. _¿sabes qué? Simplemente me gustaría algunas de tus fotografías en la pared de la sala, sería un lindo detalle_

Ella se detuvo volteando a mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, lentamente vi cómo abrió los ojos y saltó hacia mí para envolverme entre sus brazos.

_Oh Bella, hija!... ¿en serio quieres unas fotografías en tu sala?_ oh sí… le había dado exactamente lo que la calmaría de esta racha de culpa exteriorizada en compras.

_Si mami, por supuesto que sí, con eso me es suficiente… a demás, tengo mi biblioteca, eso también es arte_ abracé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos y continuamos caminando por los estrechos corredores del bazzar.

_Si… como si fuera arte leer pornografía escrita_ rodó los ojos

Oh por dios…

_Mamá!_ miré por todos lados, mi madre hablando de la "pornografía" que leo.

_Sherriyln Kenyon… J.R. Ward… E.L James…_ contó con los dedos _eso no es literatura bebé, es pornografía, hazme caso_

_Oh por todos los cielos_ gemí tapando mi cara con ambas manos, ¿a caso mi madre leía lo que tenía en mi biblioteca personal, en mi habitación?

_Por cierto, alguna vez me explicarás que es eso de BSDM… lo he buscado en el diccionario y esa palabra no aparece…_ murmuró mientras alzaba de una de las vitrinas un jarrón de cerámica.

_Porque no es una palabra, son siglas de algo que nunca querrás saber…_ dije por lo bajo mirando detrás de mí, tenía la impresión de que éramos escuchadas por todo el lugar o sería porque era tal silencioso. _Mamá, en serio… tengo todo lo necesario ya, si me hace falta algo lo compraré con mis ahorros, sabes que trabajo ¿no?. A demás tengo que volver al trabajo, León me dejó solo por la mañana, tengo que trabajar hasta las cuatro a partir del medio día y luego debo ir con Leydi para hacer prueba de vestuario_

_¿Seguiras bailando en ese club cariño?_ me preguntó volteando hacia mí, pude ver la seriedad y la preocupación en sus ojos. De alguna manera sabía que esa preocupación era bien fundada, ella estuvo de acuerdo desde un principio en que yo bailara en un club nocturno, de hecho fue mi primer admiradora cuando al abrir sus puertas "Enigma" ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas vip junto a Phil. Ella me alentó desde pequeña a bailar, por supuesto que comencé probando con ballet, pero cuando se convenció de que lo mío no era ese estilo, probamos con varios más hasta que finalmente mi talento salió a relucir cuando me coloqué mi caderin de monedas y mi velo de seda. Ella decía que había sido una tonta al no ver que ese tipo de baile corría por mis venas, que era una herencia que mi padre me había dado, tenía sangre marroquí corriendo por mi cuerpo y según ella, era lo que me hacía bailar a la perfección.

Tal vez era cierto, amaba bailar danzas árabes y lo que más me gustaba de este estilo, era la posibilidad de fusionar varios estilos con el árabe y divertirme bailándolos, amaba ser osada y atreverme a más. Y eso era lo que tenía preparado para este sábado siguiente.

Sabía que no era necesario, pero mierda… quería impresionar a cierto personaje de ojos verdes que me miraba como si quisiera comerme, no podía asegurar su presencia, pero esperaba que no faltara a nuestra cita de cada sábado, al menos esperaba que su deseo de volver a verme fuera tan fuerte que lo llevara a asistir el sábado. Porque el sábado iba a ser… su diosa pagana.

_Bella!_ di un respingo con la llamada de mi madre, la miré y ella señaló mi bolso. Entonces escuché la canción de Maddona "La isla bonita" que era el timbre de Leydi, me apresuré a revolver mi bolso hasta que por fin encontré mi celular al fondo del mismo.

_Nena!_ dije cuando atendí a punto de que terminara la llamada.

_¿Qué haces cariño?, ¿aún estas con tu madre?_

_Estoy, sip… salgo de aquí en cuanto pueda_ dije mirando a mi madre que rodó los ojos y continuó con su búsqueda entre los ánqueles y vitrinas _y salgo para el restaurant ¿y tú? ¿llevo algo a tu casa hoy? ¿un rico aperitivo? ¿nachos para Jake? ¿unas películas?_

_Oh no, Jake ya tiene las películas para hoy, pero él no se quedará a verlas con nosotros, al parecer conoció a una nena y saldrá en una cita. ¿Puedes creer que en este momento está con ella y yo me tuve que quedar esperando el camión de proveedores aquí en el club?... perro_ masculló la última palabra en castellano.

_Hey… si pudiera iría a hacerte compañía nena, pero León me mata si no voy, ya le había pedido permiso la semana pasada, a demás me descontará más horas y no estoy como para eso_

_Es verdad… oye! Ya conseguí los accesorios que te pondrás el sábado, una hermosa y rara tiara en la cabeza, algo con estilo hindú que te gustará, a demás conseguí un par de brazaletes y pulseras de alpaca, tendríamos que ir alguna vez al mercadillo de la costa, hay muy buenas cosas artesanales._

_Algún día_ dije alzando entre mis dedos un extraño adorno tribal, como una máscara de madera pintada con tonos tierras y unos gruesos labios rojos, parecía alguna cosa africana o algo parecido.

_Bien, es un trato… oh! Ahí viene el camión al fin. Te espero esta noche en casa Bella, no se te ocurra no ir… mi madre quiere que pruebes su nueva salsa de quesos. Ya sabes… eres la experta culinaria luego de ella_ dijo sin interés.

_Bien nena, te veo esta noche, no veo la hora de probarme mi nuevo traje ¿es bonito?_

_Obvio que si! Lo hice yo… lo amaras, es tan… salvaje y tiene una cosa tan trivial, te gustará_

_Bien, te dejo, tengo que correr e ir al restaurant_

Nos despedimos y fui tras mi madre, que se había alejado unos metros delante de mí, cuando me acerqué ella miraba unos bonitos platos blancos con diseños antiguos,

_Mira estos Bella!_

_Nada de porcelana para mí René_ dije sacando el plato de sus manos y tomándola con la mía para arrastrarla a la caja para así salir de allí _vamos a pagar esto mamá, que León me está esperando, mi reemplazo tenía turno con el dentista y tengo que estar puntual_

Mentira… pero si no lo hacía no la sacaría más de ese lugar.

Frustrada totalmente y solo con una decena de códigos escritos en su libreta fuimos a pagar a la caja, nos dijeron que podíamos pasar a retirarlo en cualquier momento de la semana, por lo que me encargaría el viernes al salir de la Universidad, el fin de semana sería mi tiempo para decorar mi nuevo hogar. Tendría que pedir la ayuda de algún espécimen masculino, no podía cargar una alfombra de más de veinticinco kilos en mis hombros, tal vez Jake, tal vez Eric.

Cuando dejé a mi madre segura dentro de un taxi al salir del bazzar y besar su frente para quedar vernos por la noche, comencé a correr por las calles de Chicago hacia el restaurant. Estábamos en pleno centro, el Loop y solo me separaban de mi destino unas diez cuadras que tendría que hacerlas corriendo, tomar un taxi para hacer diez cuadras me tomaría más tiempo del que lo haría corriendo sorteando personas. El tráfico en Chicago era terrible en pleno mediodía, el centro de la ciudad y las avenidas principales se atestaban de gente que salían de su trabajo para disfrutar de su horario de refrigerio. Los hombres y mujeres de traje eran los que más poblaban estos lares por estas horas, dios… León me iba a matar.

Estaba por cruzar la Avenida Michagan cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo y tuve que detenerme, miré mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la una del mediodía, estaba segura que si León no me despedía me haría hacer un par de horas más mañana. Respiré jadeante moviendo mis pies y esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde y al fin pudiera pasar cuando vi un flameante y llamativo Aston negro con sus vidrios oscuros, hizo chirriar las ruedas cuando se estacionó a media cuadra de donde estaba yo, fuera de Pizzano´s, una famosa pizzería en la ciudad. Negué con la cabeza, los ricos y sus porquerías, no se cansaba de llamar la atención a la hora de ostentar sus ridículamente caros juguetes.

Al fin el semáforo se puso verde y pude cruzar, corrí entre la gente aferrando mi bolso a mi pecho y jadeando agitada hasta que hice un par de cuadras más y al fin llegué a "Bellisima". El restaurant estaba a rebosar de gente, así que sin perder tiempo entré por la puerta delantera y agachando la cabeza caminé derecho hacia las cocinas,

_Isabella!_

Oh mierda… León.

_León lo siento, lo siento tanto, no volverá a suceder, mi madre no podía abrir sus garras y dejarme ir, por favor… no me despidas_ dije juntando mis manos cual niño rezando, él frunció el seño y me miró las manos. León era un hermoso espécimen masculino de unos cuarenta años de edad… gay. Él era un amor cuando no estaba enojado y cuando no estaba en juego su negocio y su negocio era su restaurante, su vida era el restaurant y temía que pensara que yo estaba jugando con ello. Todo por culpa de mi amada madre.

_Baja esas manos niña_ dijo entre dientes para luego caminar a detrás de la caja registradora y volverme a mirar esta vez con una sonrisa bailando entre sus labios _con que te torture tu madre es suficiente castigo, así que ve a cambiarte y atiende las mesas del área privada… vamos, vamos_ aplaudió con rapidez _que los clientes esperan y hoy están muertos de hambre_

_Te amo_ dije acercándome a él y dejando un beso sonoro en su mejilla, el chasqueó su lengua y agitó su mano echándome. Salí corriendo hacia los vestidores, me cambié mis jeans ajustados y degastados por un pantalón negro de sastre y mi camiseta de hombro descubierto que tenía el rostro de Marylin Monrroe en el frente por una camisa de pinzas ajustada en color blanco, despojé mis converse por las ballerinas negras que siempre mantenía en mi casillero y luego de ponerme mi delantal a rayas negras y blancas, ajustarlo a mi cadera y tomar mi libreta y pluma para las anotaciones, salí a atender a la gente hambrienta que allí iba a alimentarse, pobre gente… no gastaban menos de doscientos dólares para saciar sus famélicos estómagos.

El medio día pasó rápido y se convirtió en poco tiempo en la tarde, los comensales ya se habían marchado saciados y bien servidos, con la pansa llena y el corazón contento y yo estaba en las cocinas terminando de lavar los pocos vasos que habían quedado de los últimos en irse. Mis piernas me dolían, no precisamente por haber ido y venido de mesa en mesa llevando por horas una bandeja con diferentes platos cuyos valores no bajaban de los cien dólares, sino por la recorrida de la mañana con mi madre buscando bazares y tiendas de decoración interior, a demás había pasado toda la semana ensayando mi número para el sábado, las caminatas a la Universidad luego de los ensayos, etc… estaba agotada y necesitaba unas buenas horas de siesta. Hoy habíamos quedado con Leydi pasar por su casa por la tarde luego del restaurant, usualmente a esa hora me iba a la Universidad, pero hoy el profesor de la única materia que teníamos decidió faltar por una intoxicación estomacal así que tenía prácticamente mi día libre.

Sequé mi frente transpirada con la manga de mi camisa blanca, tendría que llevarla a casa para lavarla junto con toda mi otra ropa, el olor de comida que quedaba impregnada en ella no era nada bonito, a veces hasta me asqueaba y llegaba con nauseas a la Universidad, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Mi vida era así… Restaurant, Universidad y ensayos y lamentablemente no veía una ducha hasta llegar a casa.

Fui hasta los vestidores y luego de colocarme mi ropa de siempre salí de "Bellisima" como alrededor de las 5 pm, no tenía ganas de caminar hasta el metro, por lo que tomé el autobús que me llevaría a las afueras de Chicago a la casa de los Black, Ravenswood era mi destino.

Suspiró cuando se bajó del autobús quince minutos más tarde. Tomó una respiración profunda que la obligaba a llenar sus pulmones de ese aire frío pero puro, odiaba la polución en la ciudad de los "Vientos" como su madre estaba acostumbrar a Chicago, algo que compartía con el resto del habitantes. A demás adoraba el sonido a silencio en esos lugares donde, lo déspota de la polución ambiental y auditiva aún no llegaban, iba a extrañar esa sensación de liviandad que la embargaba al llegar a casa, que como la de los Black, estaba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahora ella se uniría al resto de los mortales que vivían sus vidas aceleradamente en el Loop… pleno centro de la ciudad.

Caminé un par de cuadras más con mi bolso al hombro, la casa de los Black era exquisita, era una clásica casa de dos pisos que contaba con varias habitaciones, un amplio jardín y una familia feliz viviendo dentro de ella… era de esas donde hasta la habitación de huéspedes tenía baño privado y una sala de juegos que contenía desde una mesa de pool hasta un futbolito. Los Black eran una familia acomodada, no rica, ni millonaria, no… ellos eran de origen humilde y ella misma había sido testigo a través de los años cómo esa familia fue evolucionando. Billy había llegado hace diez años a Estados Unidos desde México y era un comerciante y feliz propietario de una gran ferretería en el centro de la ciudad, Sue era ama de casa, la señora feliz que regía las vidas de quienes allí vivía, era el faro seguro de los dos jóvenes que allí vivían y quienes estaban tratando de desplegar sus alas y salir de debajo de la protección de su madre, Leydi… mi amiga, la pervertida numero uno de "Enigma" y todo Chicago, mi hermosa niña que se había ganado mi corazón a pulso durante ese período adolescente en el que no sabía para qué lado tomar, Leydi siempre estuvo allí jalando hacia el lado correcto y Jacob, el hermano mayor de mi amiga… había nacido solo tres años antes que ella y a pesar de eso habían logrado formar una extraña y envidiable simbiosis que hasta para mi a veces era inexpugnable, él era, a pesar de ser tres años mayor que Leydi, de lejos más maduro…

_Por favor que mi niña no lo oiga…_

Sucedía que Jake sabía y tenía muy en claro desde muy temprana edad, hacia donde quería ir. Él tenía muy centrada sus metas y proyectaba a futuro mandando por el diablo el pensamiento de su hermana, que era "Carpem Diem"… vive el día. No, él había estudiando negocios en la Universidad de Chicago durante cuatro años y cuando terminó sus estudios sacó un préstamo en el banco ayudado por su padre. Pronto realizó su sueño abriendo el club más popular de la ciudad y uno de los más exclusivos ¿cómo lo logró?... ni puta idea. Pero él simplemente había derribado todo prejuicio que decía que nadie con tan corta edad podía ser exitoso por sí mismo. La familia Black era sin duda mi segunda familia, una familia que llenaría el vacío en cuanto René le dijera adiós a Chicago.

Estaba en el porche de los Black cuando mi celular sonó en mi bolso, un nuevo mensaje de texto entraba en mi casilla. Toqué el timbre a la vez que abría mi bolso para buscar el aparatito hasta que di con él, en la pantalla titilaba un mensaje nuevo de un número telefónico que no conocía y que no tenía registrado en mi agenda. Fruncí el ceño y abrí el mensaje…

Espero que te gusten…

E.C.

_¿Qué?_

¿E.C?

E.C… E.C… comencé a repasar por mi mente alguien me haya conocido con esas iniciales, y no… oh espera… ¿E.C? ¿podría ser…? No… seguramente era alguien que se equivocó. Si, seguramente alguien que se equivocó.

_Bonita!..._ alcé la mirada a la puerta frente a mí para ver a Sue en ella con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, dejé mis pensamientos sobre ese misterioso mensaje para después y guardé mi celular en mi bolso. Abrí mis brazos y dando un paso a ella nos envolvimos en un abrazo tierno y reconfortante, allí estaban los segundos brazos, luego de los de mi madre, que me cobijaban como a una hija. _Estoy haciendo una receta mi niña que te encantará_

_Gracias Sue…_ me separé de ella luego de dejar un beso en su sien y entré a la casa para encontrar a Billy sentado en el sofá mientras miraba algún partido de futbol en la televisión, con una cerveza en la mano y el control remoto en la otra. Si mi padre hubiese estado conmigo, me hubiese gustado encontrarlo así al entrar a casa día a día, era la imagen de un padre feliz, de un padre de familia y aún ausente concentrado en la tv, pero un padre dispuesto cuando se lo necesitaba. Pero no… el único padre que había conocido era mi propia madre, él lo fue todo para mí durante toda mi vida y nunca necesité de un concepto paterno, una presencia física de él… porque ella fue tan padre como madre para mí. Charles era sin duda el hombre que me concibió, mi padre biológico que nunca supo de mí hasta seis años atrás, ambos éramos torpes cada vez que nos hablábamos por Skipe, ambos éramos tímidos y luego de seis años aún nos costaba entrar en confianza.

_Bella!... ¿quieres acompañarme? Los Bears le están ganando por 10-5 a los Cardinals, es histórico niña…_ Billy levantó su cerveza y brindó al aire sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Sonreí negando con la cabeza dejando mi bolso y abrigo sobre el sofá a su lado.

_No Billy, sabes que no me simpatiza el futbol y no lo entiendo_ fui hasta él y besé su mejilla, él revolvió mi cabello haciéndome reír _iré a ayudar a Sue con la cena_

_Has esa salsa rica que tú sabes hacer niña! La de tomates, pimientos y aguacate… hay nachos para acompañar_

_Hecho Billy!_ grité entrando a la amplia cocina de Sue. _¿Y Jake? ¿Leydi? Pensé que ya estaría aquí, la llamé temprano y me dijo que estaba en el club esperando proveedores_

_Si, lo estaba. Jake no pudo ir porque creo que conoció una chica, así que no estará aquí esta noche tampoco _ Sue comenzó a cortar mussarella en trocitos para luego colocarlos sobre la pasta que iría a grillarse al horno, fui hasta el refri y comencé a sacar lo necesario para hacer mi salsa especial para nachos _Y le pedí a Leydi que pasara por el postre así que debe estar por llegar… oh Bella! Vi el atuendo nuevo que te hizo para el sábado y está increíble, serás una hermosa diosa pagana cariño…_

_Esa es la idea Sue, este sábado quiero jugar un poco con los estilos. Sheila me ayudó a fusionar el hindú con el árabe, ensayé toda la semana, el baile será increíble, le diré a Jake que lo grabe así lo ves._

_Oh Bella, sería lindo verte en vivo… pero ya sabes que a Harry no le gusta salir mucho y menos a esos lugares_ rió divertida. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por los hombros, _ya pasó nuestro tiempo, pero viendo cómo mi hija trabaja con tu vestuario y Jake te alaba con cada baile que haces, digo "Valla que es buena" aunque no te vea_

_Te quiero Sue…_ besé su mejilla _ahora entiendo por qué mamá se va sin hacer mucho escándalo… porque sabe que me deja en buenas manos_

_Oh cariño… si sabes que te quiero como una hija._ palmeó mi mano que estaba sobre su hombro y sonrió cuando ambas escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse y un "Hola pa!" en la sala. Mi mejor amiga había llegado.

_¿Y eso?_ la voz de Billy se oyó con una pizca de reproche en ella _¿tienes algún admirador Leydi?_

_Papá!... pff… no, no son mías…_ masculló entrando a la cocina.

Alcé las cejas cuando vi entre sus brazos un ramo de flores enorme envuelto en hermoso papel color madera y cintas en color azul noche.

_Hola mamá_ saludó rápidamente _Swan a mi habitación ya!_ dio media vuelta y desapareció de la puerta de la cocina para luego escucharse sus pisadas rápidas por la escalera _Ya! Dije!_

_Agh_ mascullé soltando a Sue y dejando a medias la salsa para los nachos, _Sue… lo siento… yo_

_Ve, ve, ve, yo terminaré aquí cariño, no te preocupes_ me echó de la cocina con un movimiento de su mano y salí de allí para segur a mi amiga escaleras arriba. ¿Leydi tenía un admirador? Oh cielos! Si… no me sorprendía en realidad, ella era preciosa, una linda americana con sangre latina que seducía a los chicos con su mirada oscura y misteriosa, su cabello azabache y su cuerpo de infarto, no me extrañaba que alguien estuviese babeando a los pies de mi amiga.

Entré a su habitación decorada en tonos rojos y me dejé caer sobre su cama, ella había dejado el ramo sobre la mesa de estudio y se había pasado a un lado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa algo críptica en su hermoso rostro.

_¿Qué?_ dije frunciendo el ceño. _¿de quién es? ¿Por qué no me constate que alguien te estaba rondando?_

_¿Qué alguien me estaba rondando?_ dijo sonriendo más ampliamente… ¿qué carajo le pasaba? _bueno, tenlo por seguro Swan, no es a mí a quien rondan_ alcé mi ceja mirando el ramo de flores, que por cierto eran preciosas… podía oler el jazmín desde que Leydi había entrado por la puerta, era mi flor favorita _oh… si lo dices por este hermoso ramo, bueno niña… simplemente levanta es lindo y dulce culito de mi cama y ven a leer la tarjeta que se esconde entre las flores, juro que no la leí._

No sé por qué no le creí.

Lentamente me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta su mesa de trabajo, si Leydi estaba jugando conmigo… mierda, se ganaría una buena venganza. A cada paso que daba el aroma a jazmín se intensificaba y me hacía querer hundir mi nariz entre esas flores, ¿quién podría ser el que las envió y saber al mismo tiempo que esas eran mis flores favoritas?

Un sobre pequeño blanco con bordes dorados estaba perdido entre las flores azules, eran raras, nunca las había visto y combinadas con los jazmines olían realmente bien. Saqué el papel pequeño que estaba dentro del sobre y lo di vuelta para leerlo.

"_Comencemos de nuevo… mi ofrenda de paz y lo que conozco de ti, belleza y sensualidad… ¿me permites conocerte aún más?"_

_Edward Cullen._

Edward Cullen!

Alcé los ojos y miré a mi amiga. Mi mirada llena de preguntas, unas más importantes que otras, más urgentes, más interesantes sus respuestas.

_¿Qué?... ¿dónde lo viste? ¿cómo es que…? Leydi…_ entonces recordé el mensaje en mi celular, E.C! oh mierda… _Leydi! ¿a caso lo viste hoy y le diste mi número?_ ella abrió los ojos asustada y dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que yo daba uno adelante.

_¿Qué?_ gritó tapándose la boca _mierda, pensé que me iba a dar tiempo_

_¿Qué?_ inquirí, ella dio un saltito y alzó las manos _te escuché!_

_Bella, calma… el pobre, verás… es como para reírse_ largó una risita nerviosa _el pobre tipo estaba desesperado por contactarse contigo, él… fue al club pensando que tal vez tú estarías allí… no lo sé, en su mente retorcida pensaría que duermes allí o ensayas, él… mierda, me dio el ramo de flores implorándome que te los diera. Bella… me puso esos ojitos, parecía un cachorro mojado y abandonado en medio de una lluvia torrencial_

_No me vengas con eso Leydi!_

_Bella, pobre, lo dejaste así el sábado pasado_ hizo un gesto que casi me hace reír, casi, alzó su brazo empuñando su mano con fuerza _y el tipo solo quería pedirte perdón, en mi mendo Swan eso es una muestra de valor y me pareció que se merecía al menos tu número de teléfono para resarcirse_

_¿Te ofreció dinero a ti también Ley?_ pregunté desilusionada. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos asustada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza,

_No!... ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir? No, no, no… él solo me dio el ramo y me dijo que nadie le había querido decir nada de ti, que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ir al club a dejarlo para ti, porque quería disculparse y no tenía cómo. Bella, dale una oportunidad._

_Leydi, tú sabes cómo protejo mi mundo, Sabella es cosa aparte y se queda allí, dentro del club, no tiene que salir de allí _ dije rendida, caminé hasta la cama y me senté sin fuerzas.

_Lo sé, lo sé bebé, romí tu regla… pero entiende, él se veía tan vulnerable. Me ganó, el tipo sabe cómo convencer. Mierda… que tonta fui, perdón._ ella se arrodilló a mi lado y me tomó las manos _Bella… dale una oportunidad_

_No puedo Ley… no quiero, él solo conoce esa parte de mí, la parte que todos en ese club quieren, no es diferente a los demás._

_Tal vez no es lo único que quiere…_ dijo con una sonrisa leve _a demás creo recordar que te cayó bien, es decir, te gusta_

Suspiré mirando la tarjeta en mis manos, su letra era hermosa, estilizada y fina, _Me gusta sí_ _demasiado_ _pero aún así, no quiero mezclar las cosas, una cosa es verlo allí en el club, jugar con él, atreverme a seducirlo… y otra muy distinta es hacerlo cuando soy Bella. No sé nada de él, solo su nombre… y que es capaz de pagar por mi presencia._

_Y que pago!_ gruñó mi amiga. La miré alzando una ceja y ella carraspeó _lo siento, lo siento_

_¿Qué más te dijo?_ pregunté sabiendo que mi amiga era una lengua suelta y ese detalle combinado con que Cullen era de esos hombres que estaban acostumbrados a obtener lo que desean…

_Nada más en realidad, creo que quiso saber muy sutilmente si ibas al Club a ensayar, si luego yo te vería… no sé_

_No te siguió ¿no?_ pregunté rápidamente, ella me quedó mirando sin emociones para luego mirar por la ventana de su cuarto _Leydi!_ dije pateando el suelo.

_No lo creo Bella, cálmate… me vine en bus._ rodó los ojos exasperada, Ayy! La mataría por bocona _por cierto ¿no piensas contestarle su mensaje?... si no lo haces creerá que le di un número equivocado a propósito_

_¿En qué me metiste Ley?_ gruñí escondiendo la cara entre mis manos. Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios… ¿y ahora?

_Dame tu celu… ¿Qué te escribió el papí?_ alzó la mano demandante y tuve que ir a buscar mi aparatito para tendérselo. Ella miró el mensaje _woou… críptico, pero directo, me gusta…_

_Dame_ le quité mi celular de las manos y pulsé responder… uff… ¿y si él tomaba esta respuesta como una puerta abierta para intentar algo más? ¿quería yo abrir esa puerta? Mierda Bella… piensa, piensa, él desea a Sabella, lo dejó claro desde un principio, él se siente atraído por mi alter ego no por Bella. Él no conoce nada de mí… ¿qué sucedería si le diera la oportunidad de conocerme? ¿se desilusionaría? Solo soy una estudiante universitaria bailando por pasión y por el buen dinero que esto le trae, no por lo que él desea… sexo.

Me sentía ambivalente, le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto que igualmente estaba fuera de mis manos, él seguramente iría al club si su interés persistía y nuevamente intentaría un acercamiento, estaba esperando por ello, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Maldición… él quería a Sabella! Y yo , Bella… lo quería a él.

Si tan solo lo hubiese conocido en otro lugar, en alguna de mis clases, el restaurant… no lo sé, hasta el Starbucks a una cuadra de la universidad. ¿Sería igual? ¿él hubiese resultado atraído por mí en ese caso? ¿Hubiese sentido al menos curiosidad si me hubiese conocido sin mostrar tanta piel y sin ser tan osada ante él? Era algo que nunca me iba a poder responder.

Palabras sencillas…

"Si me gustaron, gracias."

Cerré mi celular y lo guardé en mi bolso.

_Bien… a lo que vine, prueba de vestuario_ suspiré con una sonrisa. Ley abrió los ojos ¿aliviada? Y alzó los puños al aire

_Si!_

Bueno, mi número de este sábado era algo que nunca había hecho, una fusión entre danzas, la hindú y la árabe… y lo amaba! Sheila era mi instructora y junto a ella habíamos jugado mucho con la coreografía, era rítmica, sensual y al mismo tiempo enigmática. Y mi vestimenta era el reflejo de esa diosa o guerrera pagana que quería interpretar. Un superposición de tela negra y larga, ajustado en mis muslos y cayendo como la falda raida hasta el suelo, sobre ella un caderin largo de tela dorada que caía en picos por mis piernas… me hacía sentir una real guerrera, parecía una cota de malla dorada. En la parte superior solo un sujetador de tela dorada con bordados en el mismo tono y monedas como escamas sobre las tazas y algunas cadenas colgando sobre mi vientre. Los brazaletes y pulseras que Ley me había conseguido eran preciosos, algunos de plata otros bañados en oro, al igual que mis enormes aros y mi gargantilla. Lo que más me gustaba era mi tiara hindú que hacía juego con mi sujetador y caderin, se ajustaba en el tope de mi cabeza, por lo que iba a tener que sujetar mi cabello con una torzada en la nuca para hacerla lucir… mierda, quería bailar ya!

Esa noche mientras tenía mi cabeza sobre la almohada, cansada y con mi cuerpo reclamando un poco de sueño y descanso, mi celular sonó. Un nuevo mensaje de texto… iba a dejar para leerlo en la mañana siguiente, pero mi celular era de esos que cada diez minutos timbran molestosos haciéndote recordar que tienes un mensaje pendiente para leer, por lo que estiré mi brazo y tanteé sobre la mesa de noche, abrí el mensaje y la luz de la pantalla me hizo gemir cerrando los ojos, cuando pude habituarme leí… y me senté de golpe.

"Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero obtuve tu número de una forma legal. No te preocupes. Lo quería para algo que debo decir personalmente en realidad y no veo la hora de poder hacerlo. Dulces sueños Sabella"

Sabella…

Esa parte de mí estaba tentada a responderle "No, mi nombre es Isabella… esta soy yo, la otra es mi otro yo y es una parte muy atrevida de mi" pero ¿no era eso como echar leña al fuego?

_Aunque para fuego estaba yo… él me había escrito otra vez! Santa santísima mierda… _

Quería más.

Pulsé responder, Sabella quería incitarlo bailando la danza de la tentación frente a sus ojos pero Bella solo quería dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y echarse a dormir… Sabella ganó.

"Buenas noches Edward, dulces sueños para ti también…"

Uff… corto y simple.

Recosté nuevamente mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, esta vez el sueño no llegó tan rápido a mí. Detrás de mis parpados veía sus ojos, sus pupilas brillando mientras seguía cada uno de mis movimientos en la pista de baile… sus manos empuñándose sobre su pantalón, mostrando esa tan pesada y dura erección que de todas maneras yo podía ver, por más ropa oscura que usara.

El jueves y viernes fueron días tormentosos, no solo en el cielo, sino en mi vida. Resultó que Edward seguía enviándome mensajes. El timbre de mi celular sonaba de improviso, en el restaurant lo tuve que poner en silencio porque León tenía su ojo de águila sobre mí y los comensales no eran muy pacientes, la clase snob de chicago… ¿cómo podía esperarse que ellos fueran pacientes? En el supermercado mis dedos volaban sobre el teclado respondiéndole, me gustaba… a pesar de la mala primera impresión que había tenido de él, me gustaba esta interacción, eran palabras que rozaban lo inocente y lo sugestivo, el doble sentido siempre estaba bailando de fondo como un velo negro semitrasparente que ocultaba su deseo, su lujuria y su pasión. ¿Por qué no la mía también?

"Buenos días preciosa, yo aquí dibujando sueños entre tazas de café ¿y tú?... E.C"

Reí por su sutil manera de preguntar que hacía de mi vida. Y si él jugaba con metáforas… yo también.

"Me pregunto ¿cómo será eso de dibujar sueños?... yo navegando triunfalmente entre personas que se creen mejores que yo :D… lo usual"

Pulsé enviar antes de darme cuenta de la implicación que podría haber en mis palabras, ¿se sentiría tocado? Aunch Cullen…

"Eso quiere decir que eres una guerrera. No puedo pensar menos de ti… conquistas lo que pisas nena, la gente insulsa y la pista de baile, estoy impresionado"

Reí en los vestidores del restaurant, esto me estaba divirtiendo.

"Qué bueno que pienses eso de mí… ¿sigues dibujando sueños aún? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de hechicero? Por mi parte debo ir a construir los míos…"

Entré a la Universidad esa noche y mi teléfono volvió a sonar, sonreí y abrí el texto antes de entrar a clases.

"Háblame de tus sueños preciosa… quizá te ayude a construirlos, soy experto en eso. No, no soy un hechicero… ya me gustaría tener poderes para hacerte aparecer ahora delante de mí. Arquitecto y a tus ordenes"

Mierda… Arquitecto. Mmmm

Esa noche mientras me acomodaba entre mis sábanas…

"¿A mis órdenes?... mmm… a ver qué se me ocurre. Dulces sueños Sr. Cullen, tal vez esta noche, usted… el constructor de sueños aparezca en los míos"

_Oh por dios… Sabella estaba al mando!_ Ya basta, a dormir.

Nuevamente a la mañana siguiente un texto en mi teléfono, que leí mientras iba en el bus hacia el restaurant.

"El cielo azul y el viento calmo y como una suave brisa… ¿será porque ya has despertado?"

_Oh Cullen, tus palabras hacen cosquillas en mi bajo vientre_. Mordí mi labio y rápidamente le contesté.

"Tal vez… Sabella se siente poderosa siempre que falta un día para salir de la vieira y lucir su resplandor. Ve Sr Cullen, a construir sueños y yo a mezclarme con los que se creen mejor que yo. Buenos días"

Sonreí guardando mi celular. Me sentía eufórica por alguna extraña razón…

Cuando salí del restaurant y me encaminé por las calles de chicago hacia la universidad, nuevamente sonó mi teléfono.

"Sortéalos preciosa, písalos como lo hiciste conmigo, enróllalos en tu cintura y hazlos beber de ti… eres una diosa, tiene que arrodillarse ante ti. Eres poderosa. Y yo aquí aburrido mirando caras que no deseo ver…"

_¿Caras que no deseaba ver?... ja! Cullen. ¿Alguna ex novia histérica? ¿Algún deudor? ¿Tedioso tu trabajo? Si dibujas sueños… ¿qué tan tedioso es eso?_

A la salida de la universidad…

"Gracias por las palabras de aliento… ¿deseas ver alguna cara en especial?. Tal vez tengas suerte este sábado."

Me arrepentí al instante de haber enviado ese mensaje, no, no… no tendría que haber hecho una invitación tan explícita. Pero Sabella me tenía poseída… cielos.

A la noche al acostarme…

"Contaba con esa suerte. Me considero un hombre muy afortunado los sábados, porque ese día las diosas salen de sus escondites y se muestran… no puedo esperar para ver a una en especial este sábado. Dulces sueños preciosa Sabella"

Dios! ¿Este hombre quería matarme fundida en mi propio fuego?

El sábado no hubo mensajes hasta la noche, mientras me vestía para salir a la pista de baile. Leydi y yo estuvimos desde temprano en "Enigma" como siempre. Me maquillé rigurosamente, o mejor dicho mi amiga lo hizo mientras yo me relajaba y repasaba mi coreografía con la música del baile sonando en mi ipod.

"Hice algo terrible, muy terrible… me atreví a insultar a una diosa ¿será que ella me perdone? Ya estoy aquí esperando si lo hace…"

Oh dios.

_¡Está aquí!_ solté mientras Leydi repasaba con rímel mis pestañas.

_Puta madre Bella!_ dijo en español _casi te saco un ojo mujer… deja al papi que sufra, va a morirse cuando te vea._

Estaba nerviosa… peor que las veces anteriores. Antes me era indiferente, era solo un hombre en el montón que babeaban al verme. Ahora era un… bueno, no sabía qué era, pero un nombre debía haber para dos personas que se conocen de vista y que con el tiempo comienzan a enviarse mensajes de texto ¿no?

Eran las 11 pm cuando me ubiqué detrás del escenario para salir a bailar, esperaba que el sj pusiera la pista cuando las luces se apagaron en su totalidad. Acomodé mi caderin aun más debajo de los huesos de la cadera, me había puesto mi piercing de diamante de fantasía en mi ombligo para que mi vientre luciera más apetitoso y acomodé mi tiara de cuero. Mi peinado estaba impecable… una torzada detrás de la nuca y retoques en mi flequillo al estilo de una chica pin up.

Sonreí al escuchar los silbidos y aullidos de los clientes de esta noche, saber que entre ellos estaba él, me estremeció.

_¿Haber qué te parece hoy dibujante de sueños?_

_Vamos Bella! El papi espera…_ sentí la voz de Leydi a mi lado antes de salir a la pista. La oscuridad era total y la pista había comenzado.

Sabella salía de su vieira y comenzaba a brillar… cielos, me sentía eufórica. Comencé con unos pasos de break dance que combinados con la música daban un buen efecto, luego bajé unos esclones que Jake había acomodado para este número y avancé contorneando mis caderas hasta la pista, a metros de las mesas vip, por la esquina de mi ojo… alcnacé a verlo. En su mesa estaban solo dos hombres más y él estaba de frente a la pista… no tenía ojos para nadie más.

La introducción hindú comenzó e hice los movimientos propios, contorsionando mis caderas, la cintura y mis brazos… mis pies descalzos tocaban el suelo dejando estelas de fuego en mis entrañas… amaba bailar. La parte más movida de la canción vino e hice esa parte de la coreografía, break dance… ondulamientos de cadera, mis manos, mi cintura…

Fuego… baile

Adrenalina… sensualidad.

Y él me miraba… con sus ojos verdes casi penetrando en mi piel, dejando caminos de ardor por donde sus pupilas recorrían, mis pechos, mi cintura, mi ombligo… en ese momento lo vi relamerse.

_Oh sí papi… mírame, mira como bailo para ti… como muevo mi cadera como si estuvieras envistiendo en ella… mírame, mírame. Me excita que me mires, tu puta erección… oh si la veo, allí esta y tengo tantas ganas de ir y sentarme sobre ella. Sentirla en mi núcleo._

En un momento lo miré fijamente y comencé a caminar hacia él moviendo mis caderas en ochos, mostrándole dónde mi deseo hervía en ese momento. ¿Cómo sería apretarlo entre mis paredes?... si! ¿Algún día lo tendría así? Debía retomar mis ejercicios de Keagel, quería apretarlo el día que lo tuviera adentro y hacerlo gritar desquiciadamente.

Cielos…

Bailé y bailé frente a él y acaricié con mis dedos muy suavemente y casi imperceptible, la piel de su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos y sintió mi tacto para luego abrirlo… un verde oscurecido brillaba en ellos. Oh! … caminé lejos de allí y continué bailando.

Cuando terminé sobre la escalera con una pose sensual, lo miré y le guiñe un ojo.

_Si papi… todo esto solo para ti…_

Desaparecí detrás del escenario cuando las luces se apagaron y Leydi me recibió como siempre, dando saltitos y aullando.

_Increible!_ aplaudió acompañándome a mi vestidor _bravo! Bravo!... lo dejaste planchadito! Bravo!... _

Reí negando con la cabeza y tomé una botella de agua mineral para darle un largo y refrescante sorbo. Un hilo de agua recorrió mi mentón hasta mis pechos mezclándose con la capa de sudor que revestía mi piel.

Estaba tremendamente excitada… Sabella lo estaba, pero yo podía compartirlo, era mi cuerpo después de todo.

Entonces mi celular sonó en algún lugar de mi bolso…

Leydi alzó las cejas sosteniendo mis ropas de Bella en sus manos y yo busqué mi aparatito. Uff… mensaje nuevo del dibujante de sueños…

"Diablos… Sabella, yo necesito, necesito en serio verte. Sal… sal preciosa, dame tu perdón y una nueva oportunidad. Ven"

Miré a Leydi que con la sola mirada me decía "¿Qué esperas perra?"… espero que al final de todo esto, mi corazón quede intacto dentro de esa vieira.

* * *

**Siii... vamos Sabella o Bella o quien quera que en este momento domine su cuerpo jaja!**

**Se viene, se viene... la diosa se escapó del olimpo y el papi esta que no da mas... auuuu**

**Muchas gracias a todas las valientes que dejan sus reviews, a ver mis niñas... Muchas gracias a**:Lore562, ya ya no desesperes! **Issy**, ¿se viene un encuentro no frustrado? ojalá! Yah! team Sabella... todas tenemos una Sabella interior jaja!**Aryam Shields Masen**espero estes mas descansada! jaja Heidi mmm... vamos a ver si queda con las flores hechas. **Indacea**parte de tus 5 favoritos auuu que lindo. En el nombre del padre en breve, tal vez mañana :D **Elizabeth Valero**, como dicen en mi pais, le sacaste la ficha a Heidi! **pilicaroline**, todos los lunes amiga, gracias! **Ap19**, gracias linda, tus palabras son valiosas, besos! **Marchu**, auuu gracias! **numafu**, hola! esa es Stripper love y no era mia, solo tenía el permiso para publicarla. Gracias y trato de hacerla muy diferente ;) **gabriela aguilar**, gracias! que bueno tenerte por acá también! **CindyLis**, En el nombre del padre lo mas pronto que pueda, besotes!** Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN** y Sabella abrió la rendija no más... jeje **TereCullen**, cuando las hormonas estan revolucionadas papi mete la pata. **nikyta **yeah! demosle una oportunidad al papi. **PAM**, al papi parece que le fue bien ¿he?... a ver en la próxima. **lourdescullen**, Vulturis = manga de snobs! aahgg **Mary28Cullen**, jaja es que si! poder femenino a full! aahh amo esta Bella yo también. **V1V1**, pobre papi, se tiene que aguantar a su futura familia politica jaja aauug.. V, es que Edward se descontrola... ya sabes, es su forma de ser ;) espero se porte bien** CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, **los lunes son geniales! **gpattz**, Team Pabella! jajaja nuevo team... :D** Marishka cullen** wauu gracias! besotes tambien y si! algito cerca viviran, ya veremos cuanto ;) **EmiliU**, Auxilio! si Heidi es la madre de sus hijos, noooo, pobres niños :( **Firendice **Hola Dani! que bueno tenerte por aquí! Besotes!**Aliena Cullen** inicialmente Edward sexo Cullen piensa en eso... tirarsela, pero la verdadera diosa, le hara lamer el piso y arrepentirse ;) **mirgru**Gracias preciosa, que lindo review :´) **Samillan **eso eso... caerá? **PRISGPE**, esperemos que no la lastime... falta mucho fic, veremos! **Valentine89**¿Ed esta en penitencia? pobre papi... mmm **anamart05**, en este fic amo a Jake y el nuevo personaje, aahh team Leydi!** Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**, que bueno! sigue adelante con tu fic! profe de danzas que lastima que dejaste, pero los niños van primero, besiiius! **nydia**, jaja si pobre mi papi, lo amo... y a sus bolitas azules también jaja! **vanecullen**, auuu si también odio a Heidi pero por ahora se queda, es la bruja del castillo. ;) **alexpattinson**gracias nena! **janalez**, si... es muy paciente para mi gusto **zujeyane**, jaja se hace Bella pero no es, aunque no se si este papi le ganará la pulseada. **patymdn**, gracias preciosa, veremos!**Meli Cullen**, gracias preciosa! auuu si lemmon, lemmon yo también hago porras! **robsten-pattison**, auuu solo los lunes nena, tengo otros fics que publicar :S besos! **Missy Lkristn** ahhh amore! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REGALITO! **carolangel01**, hola linda, mi face esta en mi perfil y hay un grupo tambien para este fic que esta e el perfil, besos!** ini narvel,** hola linda, el blog en el que publico esta en mi perfil en homepage y hay una pagina de face para este fic, buscala alli también ;) **Romina**, naa leydi le hace el favor a Bella.. aaahh a ver que hará! **Marie Alexis Masen**, gracias preciosa ;) **Nikelback**, jaja siii a mi también me tiene a mil! Besos!** Angelique Li Cullen**, auuu team Sabella a full! besos! **LeySwan**, te amo mami... **  
**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y RECUERDEN, EN MI PERFIL ESTÁ EL LINK DEL GRUPO EN FACE PARA ESTE FIC Y EL VIDEO! VEANLO, ESTÁ BUENISIMO... BESOS!**


	7. Afrodisíaca

**Recuerden que los videos y los extras del fic están en mi perfil... sino en el grupo "Exótica fanfic" en facebook.**

* * *

**Afrodisíaca **

Abotoné uno por uno los botones de mi camisa mirando fijamente en el espejo, mi cabello mojado peinado con mis dedos hacia atrás y las gotas de agua aún corriendo por mi cuello evidenciaban mi ducha posterior. Acomodé los puños de mi camisa y el cuello dejando un par de botones sin abrochar, para luego tomar mi chaqueta de cuero negro y colocármela. Paso a paso mientras mis ojos viajaban involuntariamente a mi reloj de noche… 10:30 de la noche.

_-¿En serio no puedes?... amor, es el aniversario de mi hermana y Alec, mis padres también irán, discutiremos cosas sobre la boda… tienes que venir, no me hagas esto__

__Lo siento cariño, esto es importante, sabes que por nada del mundo postergo mi carrera y esta cena de negocios es importante, los detalles de la boda tendrán que esperar, aunque de todas maneras se hará lo que tu desees y eso está bien para mí_ _

Una a una las palabras que tuve que decirle a mi prometida salieron de mi boca sin una pizca de culpa o remordimiento, mentí… mentí solo para poder dejarla antes y poder salir ese sábado a "Enígma". Mentí por deseo, pero no hacia ella, la mujer que se casaría conmigo, sino por esa mujer que parecía tan inalcanzable como una diosa, que había tocado ligeramente pero no como yo quería, con lujuria, pasión y fuego. Sabella…

Sabella…

__Amor por favor ¿yo no soy más importante?... cielos, sí! Yo soy más importante que cualquier cena, no un maldito contrato, no más negocios de los que ya tienes y que me quitan de a poco mi tiempo contigo, no papeles, no números, no más dinero… te quiero a ti junto a mí y mi familia esta noche Edward Cullen!_ _

__Bueno mi amor, déjame decirte que gracias a mis negocios y mi dinero y mis papeles y contratos tú, mi preciosa prometida, serás capaz de darte los enormes gustos y lujos a los que estas acostumbrada cuando lleves mi anillo en tu mano, diamantes, autos últimos modelos, zapatos… Dolche y Gabbana nena, Valentino, Gucci, viajes a Grecia, Cartago, Italia! No discutas… no puedo__

Y primera vez que no había cumplido uno de sus caprichos.

Me miré al espejo cuando terminé de vestirme y vi esa mirada, esa que dominaba mi rostro cuando sabía que pronto la vería, la mirada de león al acecho, la mirada de hambre, de deseo, lujuria, de las tremendas ganas de follarla como un animal, la mirada de depravado sexual que sabía que la asustaba y le gustaba a la vez. Esos pezones erectos que vi la última vez que la vi no podía disimular el hecho de que ella también me deseaba.

Cielos, me deseaba…

De repente quería tirar todo a la mierda, responsabilidades, disimulo, cautela, fidelidad… y correr a ella, llamar a J.J y mandar a investigar, que me dijera su maldito nombre, su real nombre, su dirección, su trabajo, su familia, que más hacía… su puto color favorito, sus pasatiempos y gustos. Todo… absolutamente todo. Quería saberlo todo de ella.

Maldición, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Salvaje. Deseoso. Desesperado. Perdido.

Y sus mensajes… esos textos que me daban lo mejor de mis días. Esa diosa me estaba mal acostumbrando y la deseaba cada día un poco más. Palabras. Casi podía escucharla. "Yo navegando triunfalmente entre personas que se creen mejores que yo :D… lo usual" ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella me rehuía… ella no me decía todo y eso me mataba, quería saberlo todo. A demás que le debía una disculpa. Ella me había mostrado que no era como cualquier otra bailarina que a demás de mover su cuerpo para excitar a un pobre infeliz se vendía como una puta para ganar más dinero, no… ella no era eso y diablos, quería disculparme. Si existía al menos media posibilidad de saciar mis deseos con ella, este hecho estaba atenido a ofrecer una disculpa a esa hermosa castaña que había dado vuelta mi mundo concebido.

__¿Dónde será esa cena? ¿Luego de ella vendrás? No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por la vergüenza de ir sola a una cena familiar cuando todos allí estarán con sus parejas_ suspiró cruzándose de brazos _que vergüenza Edward Cullen, que dejes a tu prometida por una cena con extraños ¿qué dirá mi familia?__

__Me importa una mierda lo que digan, no me interesa, a demás no será una vergüenza estar sola porque sé que si yo estoy allí será como si no estuviera. En cuanto a la cena… es en casa de uno de los empresarios, no lo conoces__

Salí de mi penthouse hacia el ascensor y bajé los interminables 30 pisos hasta la planta baja. Emmett y Jasper estaban esperándome ya en el lugar, ellos irían conmigo con el objetivo solo de disfrutar un sábado a la noche entre cuñados. Por supuesto ellos no sabían nada de mi obsesión con Sabella, si lo supieran mis hermanas no tardarían en enterarse y eso iba a ser una verdadera tortura.

Recordé con una sonrisa a Alice en la preparatoria, era hostigante y abrumadora, en cuanto salía en una cita con cualquiera "aspirante" como ella se refería a mis citas, ella se dedicaba al día siguiente a entrevistarlas literalmente hablando, aunque ella dijera que solo quería ser amiga de su futura cuñada. Por supuesto con ella solita, mis citas perdían interés en mí. Rosalie en cambio era todo lo contrario a Alice, ahuyentaba a mis citas con su indiferencia y actitud arrogante y fría. El único que había sobrevivido a la mujer de hielo era Emmett, mi mejor amigo primero en la Universidad mientras armábamos maquetas para las clases de "Arquitectura moderna" y mi cuñado después cuando fundamos nuestro estudio. Admiraba a ese hombre, junto a Jasper… que toleraba pacientemente y contrarrestaba la personalidad de mi hermana, eran mis mejores amigos, socios y casi hermanos.

__Entonces te espero el domingo para el almuerzo… no me falles Edward. Últimamente te estás olvidando que mi padre valora mucho las reuniones familiares los domingos, vienes con el alcohol en la sangre y mal dormido a demás de malhumorado. No quiero ningún escándalo ni que mis amigas y familia hablen de mi prometido alcoholizado__

__No te preocupes cariño_ murmuré con énfasis entre dientes _el domingo me tienes aquí puntual, como un niño bueno. No quiero ser una mala imagen para tus amigas ni familia amor__ _ni mostrarle a Aro, uno de los mayores inversionistas de mis proyectos, lo irresponsable de mi actitud, pensé mordiendo mi lengua._

_Amigo! Llegas justo Edward, pedimos una ronda de Martinis Dry para entrar en calor_ Emmett frotaba sus manos juntas. La música en el lugar era ensordecedora y prometedora, sonaba Maroon 5 y había personas en la pista de baile moviendo sus cuerpos cadenciosamente. La pista de Sabella… ese era el lugar de Sabella y solo de ella ¿qué mierda hacían esas personas corrompiendo ese lugar?.

Mierda…

Me quedé mirando ese lugar sagrado en el que mi diosa bailaba cada sábado y pensé en qué tan difícil sería construir un lugar para ella solamente, fuera de este club… fuera de esta ciudad, solo para ella y para mí, un lugar para que ella despliegue su hechizo y me haga sentir un cavernícola. Me quedé pensando en la estructura que debería darle al suelo y el material a utilizar cuando una voz a mi lado interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_¿Heidi posee tus pensamientos?_ volteé para ver la sonrisa burlona de Jasper a mi lado. No dije nada… _oh vamos… tu cara de niño embobado te delata_

Mierda… Heidi.

Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, _Sabes que aquí en este lugar no es precisamente Heidi la que está en mi mente_ di un sorbo de mi Martini y fruncí los labios, el alcohol embotaba mis sentidos y esta noche lo necesitaba al penos para aplacarme.

_Cuidado hermano, meterse con los Vulturis es peligroso._ Jasper me miró con la advertencia brillando en sus ojos _Heidi no te perdonará una traición así, esa bailarina por más bailarina que es, es una mujer… herirás su ego enorme Edward_ sorbió un trago de su vaso _y no solo el ego de ella, sino de los Vulturis en general, sabes que no nos conviene_

_No tiene es más que un capricho pasajero Jasper, me casaré con Heidi en unos cinco meses, eso no lo cambiará ni una bailarina_ dije apretando mi mandíbula.

_¿Estás seguro?_ Jasper se acercó a mí, Emmett hablaba con uno de los camareros y pedía otra ronda de tragos _cada vez que vienes aquí te olvidas del mundo Edward, no creo que tu actitud haya pasado desapercibida para los demás, no eres muy cauto que digamos cada vez que ella aparece_

_Alec lo sabe_ dije antes de terminar mi vaso de un solo trago. _él no dirá nada. Sabe que es solo un capricho_

_Bueno… ten cuidado… Alec forma parte de esa familia. Le conviene tanto como a ti que Aro no se entere que le andas poniendo los cuernos a su hija con otra mujer, no nos conviene ni a nosotros ni a Alec si te descuidas_

_No lo haré_ dije mirando mi vaso vacío _como dije, es solo un capricho. Me casaré con Heidi en cinco meses_

Mi relación con ella se había enfriado esta última semana. No hacíamos el amor desde el sábado pasado. Ella comenzó el domingo con la excusa que tenía su periodo, estúpido ciclo que le duraba unos cuatro días en los cuales ni siquiera una mamada era capaz de hacerme, eso no estaba en su diccionario… asqueroso decía, no digno de una dama ponerse de rodillas y servir de esa forma a un hombre, como si fuera una puta. Bueno, mierda, quería una jodida mamada! ¿qué de malo había en eso?

¿Masturbarme con su pequeña y pálida mano? Ni loco… una vez lo había hecho y su manicura perfecta me hizo ver estrellas por varios días cuando "sin querer" sus uñas pellizcaron la sensible piel de mi polla. A demás el semen según ella era corrosivo para sus anillos de oro blanco. Me reí en su cara esa vez y estuve sin sexo por una semana entera.

Mi prometida era difícil y mierda… se hacía desear. Pero esta semana. No me importó el hecho de que no quisiera hacerme sexo oral, ni que no quisiera masturbarme… lo hice pensando yo mismo en cierta morena que deseaba con toda la hinchazón de mi verga. Dios! Las duchas a la mañana eran ideales para ahogar los gritos que mis orgasmos producían y las corridas de semen que desaparecían por el drenaje, aunque por la noche, no podía evitar meterme mano en mi cama solitaria mientras imaginaba su largo cabello castaño rojizo enmarcando su carita pasional mientras su coño se comía mi pene una y otra vez montándome con desenfreno.

Diablos…

Una nueva erección.

Sabella…

Quería probar su boca, su piel, el gusto de sus pezones hinchados, su ombligo cubierto con ese piercing de diamante y juguetear con él entre mis labios, morderlo con mis dientes. Quería hundir mi lengua en ese precioso coño y lamerlo, lamerlo como muerto de hambre, sediento, desesperado por ese líquido almizclado que seguramente entre sus pliegues sería exultantemente embriagador.

Quería sexo por dios santo! Nunca en mis 32 años de vida había querido sexo desenfrenado de esta manera, con nadie… ella me tenía a sus pies. Y solo lo quería con ella. Si… definitivamente era un enfermo.

¿Heidi?

Ya no provocaba una erección en mí. Sus besos… insultaban mi imaginación, que durante noches y noches había figurado los besos de Sabella. Mi prometida no tenía ese fuego que esa diosa provocaba en mí. Mi prometida era la mujer ideal, la esposa ideal, sería seguramente la madre ideal… pero sexualmente hablando, Heidi era fría como el hielo. Cielos… esperaba aprender a derretir ese hielo y convertirla en una zorra en la cama, eso era lo que necesitaba y cuando lo consiguiera, ninguna mujer iba a poder desviar mis pensamientos de ella. Sabella sería un recuerdo pasado, solo una mujer que había despertado la bestia en mí.

Al menos esperaba eso.

__Te amo amor, mucho, mucho, mucho…_ susurró en mis labios antes de besarme delicadamente. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cuello y su esencia de especias y frutas no provocó nada en mi, solo una picazón en mi nariz y un estornudo que reprimí dejando de respirar. _Vuelve a mi mañana cariño, tus ojos y tus pensamientos a mí ¿si Edward?__

__Por supuesto cariño, solo tú_ dije apretando su cintura antes de darle un último beso pulcro y sin lengua de despedida, soltarla y subir a mi Aston. Tenía que volar a casa, darme un baño y prepararme para ver a mi diosa esta noche._

Oh por dios…

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. Tuve una contracción en mi entrepierna, mi pene quería salir!

Mis manos estaban entumecidas sobre mi regazo tratando de ocultar el monstruo erecto mientras todos los demás en ese club aplaudían y aullaban como lobos en celo. Sabella había bailado para desaparecer segundos después detrás de ese escenario. Y de qué manera había bailado!

Traté de disimular mi respiración agitada mientras empuñaba mis manos sobre mi regazo, una gota de transpiración caía sobre mi frente y quería gruñir como un animal sádico y salvaje. Estaba caliente, en pleno deseo de cupular y saciar mi deseo desesperado de marcar con mi semen a una sola mujer, una… esa que había contorneado sus caderas frente a mis ojos, una que había mordido su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavaba sobre mi erección evidente debajo de mi pantalón.

Quería gritar. Quería entrar allí y rogarle, suplicarle, una noche, una hora, un par de minutos porque sí, si de algo estaba seguro era que en cuanto ella me tocara me correría como un adolescente asustado e inexperto. Oh dios…

_Hundirme en ti preciosa, solo hundirme en ti… necesitado, sediento, desesperado. Hundirme en ti. Terminar con este deseo que me quema._

No tenía nada, ni siquiera dignidad. Un hombre nunca lo tiene cuando desea a una mujer, un hombre se deja llevar por los instintos de macho primitivo en época de celo cuando quiere enterrarse hasta el fondo dentro de la mujer que desea.

Solo saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero y como pude, controlando a medias mi excitación, tecleé las letras,

"Diablos… Sabella, yo necesito, necesito en serio verte. Sal… sal preciosa, dame tu perdón y una nueva oportunidad. Ven"

_Wou… esa nena lo sabe mover. Cada sábado peor que el anterior._ solo escuché la voz de Emmett o Jasper mientras esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

_¿Esto se aprende?... sería increíble si Alice se dispone a aprender_

_Exacto! Uuyyy Rose moviendo las caderas así, chiquita linda, por dios, creo que ya se me puso dura_

Mierda, no quería escuchar a mis cuñados excitados, me levanté de mi silla y caminé con mi celular en la mano hacia la barra de bebidas. Aparté una silla y me senté a aguardar con la mirada trabada en la pantalla de mi celular y fue entonces cuando la respuesta que esperaba vino de la manera menos esperada.

_Hey bonito_ una voz familiar de mujer susurró en mi oído, la última palabra en español _Eric! Un trago para el señor!_ Leydi estaba sentada a mi lado con su mano alzada y una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Un chico rubio vino a nosotros con dos Martinis en sus manos, _creo que tenemos que cruzar unas palabras entre usted y yo Señor Cullen_

_Llámame Edward por favor_ dije echándole un vistazo a la pantalla de mi celular _Sabella no quiere verme ¿no?_ apreté mis dientes y traté de controlar mi enojo, no con mi diosa, no con su amiga… sino conmigo mismo, parece que últimamente mientras más quería algo más se me negaba.

Leydi hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

_¿Sabe?... casi me gano una pelea con mi mejor amiga por haberle dado el número de su celular a usted. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_ aclaró alzando la copa en un brindis para luego tomar un sorbo _pero realmente creí que lo iba a utilizar mejor_ se alzó de hombros _no sé… tal vez pedirle una cita, llamarla… usted sabe, mi mente romántica imaginó que se pasarían horas y horas hablando y conociéndose, pensé que eso era lo que usted quería… ya sabe, el ramo precioso que le regaló me hizo pensar cosas cursis, pero al parecer… eso no pasó por lo que, ¿qué quiere entonces con mi amiga?_

Respiré profundo, cielos… no quería decirle que su amiga me provocaba pensar en cosas muy oscuras, que de románticas no tenían nada de nada, pero tampoco quería dar un paso en falso y echar todo por la borda, porque al parecer esta conversación era la prueba de fuego que debía pasar para poder verla, sentí que Leydi era la llave, la rendija, la puerta abierta hacia Sabella.

_Mira Leydi, creo que el grado de impaciencia, obsesión, insistencia y perseverancia con Sabella, dice todo ¿o no?_ sonreí de lado algo derrotado _cada sábado vengo aquí para verla solo un momento, diez minutos… un trozo muy pequeño de tiempo, diez minutos que serán mi alimento durante el resto de la semana. El miércoles no soporté… me había quedado sin alimento y necesitaba más y al darme su teléfono, me abrió una puerta de oportunidades, que si supe aprovechar o no, me sirvieron para saciar esa hambre. Si ella no quiere hablar conmigo hoy seguiré viniendo cada sábado, hasta que ella me de un momento de su tiempo y permitirme pedir disculpas. No sé nada de ella más que baila aquí y me sedujo de una manera que no soy capaz de soportar… y a demás de eso, que no se deja comprar. Haber sido capaz de tratar de comprarla de algún modo, me cerró toda posibilidad y aquí estoy tratando de resarcirme… se que por más que ella trate de alejarme, más me atraerá_ mis ojos se quedaron posados en los de esa morena de ojos café, puse toda la sinceridad en mis palabras y solo esperaba que Leydi las creyera y terminara de abrir la puerta para entrar y alcanzar a esa diosa que seguía escondiéndose de mí.

Cielos… Edward Cullen nunca rogó, nunca pidió por favor, nunca insistió por una mujer. Siempre venían a mí atraídas como moscas a la miel, desde mujeres fáciles, putas de los barrios bajos hasta putas de los estratos más altos. Desde hacía tres años le había entregado mi fidelidad a una mujer, cansado de esa insistencia, cansado de la mediocridad… y ahora, era mi turno pedir por más, era mi turno insistir y ser seducido.

_Wouu…_ Leydi carraspeó _ no quiero sonar a lo Jerry Mcguire, pero me convenció desde el "diez minutos es el alimento para toda la semana" y toda esa cosa entera_

Sonreí mirando mi copa de Martini.

_Se que ella es distinta._ dije frunciendo el ceño recordando el precioso espectáculo que ella dio esta noche _no insistiré con el dinero, el animal arrogante adinerado y exitoso que está acostumbrado a obtener todo con el chasquear de los dedos, fue el que me impulsó a hacer eso el sábado pasado. Créeme que la billetera la dejé en casa y que hoy soy solo yo, esta noche soy Edward Cullen, un hombre común y corriente que espera_

_Ajá…_ Leydi tomó un trago de su Martini y sonrió _solo quiero decirle algo Señor Cullen, disculpe que no lo tuteé, pero eso debe ganárselo_ aclaró señalándome con un dedo _soy muy perceptiva, muy. Y según mi hermano, muy molesta también y no me importa. Estaré observándolo_ tuve que reprimir una sonrisa cuando me hizo ese gesto con sus dedos índice y medio en forma de V, señalando sus ojos y los míos _pobre de usted que mi amiga derrame una sola lágrima, una sola_ dijo alzando un dedo _le quito los huevos, los frito en aceite caliente, los envuelvo en papel de lija y se lo tiro a los perros_

Mierda… la última parte lo había dicho en español. No entendía mucho el idioma pero por alguna razón un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

_¿Disculpa?_ pestañeé.

_No, no, no… no querrá saber_ rió con perspicacia _solo déjeme decirle Señor, que cuido lo que amo y esa mujer es como mi hermana, no la lastime_

_Por supuesto que no_ dije sorprendido con mi convicción.

Minutos después crucé una puerta junto a esa morena. Una puerta lateral a la barra de bebidas, esa puerta se cerró detrás de mí y di de lleno frente a un pequeño corredor casi oscuro. Leydi me pidió que esperara allí y ella desapareció por ese corredor en una de las puertas. El sonido en ese lugar era escaso, aún se oía la música que inundaba el club, pero acallada por las paredes insonoras de ese espacio. Dios… allí la iba a ver.

La iba a ver, hablar con ella, iba a tocarla si la puta suerte estaba de mi lado. Mierda… eso me hizo poner en un estado de excitación casi insoportable. Sabella… toda ella, solos en este lugar, mierda… Toda mi vida arriesgada y apostada sobre una mesa de póker y no me importaba una mierda nada. Esa noche era todo o nada… y todo era lo que quería.

_Mierda Cullen… puta suerte la tuya_ susurré exaltado.

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en mis comisuras amenazando en estallar en todo mi rostro, imaginándome a ella… mi diosa pagana bailando para mí. Solo para mí. Mierda! De pronto me sentí celoso de todos esos ojos que la veían hacer algo que para mí era el infierno mismo. Ella bailaba para mí, punto. Que algún hijo de puta idiota viniera y me discutiera eso, lo mataría. Mierda, mierda… tenía que diseñar ese lugar, donde ella solo me bailara mí, solo a mí.

_Tu culo delicioso moviéndose solo para mi disfrute preciosa, tus pechos erectos solo para mis manos, tu piel bañada en sudor solo para mi lengua, tus ojos exóticos solo para mirarme a mí, a mí, a mí, solo tú para provocar la más poderosas de las erecciones. Una dura y gruesa verga para tu jugoso coñito._

Aghh!... solo mía.

Caminé por ese pequeño corredor como un loco, iba y venía sobre mis pasos como un loco desquiciado, me sentía como un león hambriento deseando salir de esa jaula a cazar, cazar… ya sabía bien quién iba a ser mi presa. Diosa deliciosa, embriagante, la mujer que me había hecho reconsiderar mi concepto de bomba sexual. Toda ella era putamente hermosa, sexy, erótica hasta decir basta, la deseaba… Dios! Terriblemente. Solo rezaba poder contenerme, porque sabía que una vez con ella frente a mí, iba a ser difícil no abalanzarme a ella y mostrarle la manera en la que me tenía. Suspiré fuertemente y tragué en seco bajando una mano hasta mi poderosa erección y acariciarla sobre el pantalón… no bajaba, mi puto pene no bajaba. Por un fugaz momento pensé en portarme como el peor de los hombres y correr a ver a mi prometida… hacer que esa puta erección desapareciera con quien correspondía, pero… no, yo Edward Cullen era jodidamente egoísta y quería que la mujer que lo había provocado se hiciera cargo de ello. Estaba ciego y no me importaba un "No" como respuesta… la quería.

Llevé una mano a mi boca y mordí fuertemente mis nudillos, con la otra rastrillé mis cabellos, cielos… la iba a asustar como siempre, a iba a hacer huir… no, no.

Paré en seco mi frenética caminata cuando sentí un jadeo cerca, volteé sobre mis talones y alce la mirada.

Dios…

Enviarle mensaje de texto durante estos últimos días me había tenido en éxtasis total, pero verla allí… parada frente a mí, era el puto cielo.

El puto cielo.

_Sabella_ susurré ausentemente mientras mis ojos la comían. Toda ella… aún vestida con sus ropas de baile, una diosa, una completa diosa… afrodisíaca total. Una mirada a ella y mi pene se alzaba obedientemente.

Vengan hombres del mundo!, impotentes y de penes muertos, mírenla y pónganse como un mástil. Duros, jodidamente duros, solo con mirarla. No, no!... mejor no vengan, ella es para mí, solo para mi disfrute.

Sabella caminó lentamente hacia mí, oh dios… sus ojos fijos en los míos, su lengua remojando sus labios rosados, sus pies descalzos y sus caderas moviéndose en un suave vaivén cadencioso. Quería decir algo, una palabra pero esa mujer me tenía hipnotizado, bobo, mi cerebro paralizado y mi lengua entumecida.

_Aquí estoy dibujante de sueños_ sonrió con complicidad. _¿por qué tenías que pedir perdón?_ Oh si…

Cerré los ojos y sonreí, _Por lo estúpido que fui el sábado_ abrí los ojos y allí estaba, a un escaso metro de mí. Apuñé mi mano para evitar alzarla y tocarla.

_Soporta, soporta…_

_Mmm… ¿estúpido por ofrecer dinero a mi amigo?_

_Aha…_ susurré permitiéndome recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada. Hermosa. Preciosa. Magnifica.

_Perdonado_ dijo con una sonrisa _no soy rencorosa_ se mordió el labio inferior y mi pene saltó _pero que no se vuelva a repetir Señor Cullen, hubiese hablado con usted si tan solo lo pedía como una persona común y corriente, de todos modos ya lo había olvidado_

_Nunca más_ dije con urgencia _nunca, nunca más Sabella. Y el sábado pasado simplemente no estaba con todos mis cinco sentidos puestos… y si pedí perdón en ese momento, no fue suficiente_ ella sonrió.

_Recuerdo de qué manera estaba usted el sábado pasado_

_Por favor Edward, solo Edward_ dije casi como una súplica.

_Edward_

Oh dios… escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era como un pequeño orgasmo. Mierda… ¿ella recordaba de qué manera estaba el sábado pasado? Erecto como un animal refregando mi verga dura en su muslo… así tal cual.

_Sabella… gracias por los mensajes de texto, gracias por responder, gracias por no mandarme a la mierda. Yo…_ cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mi vocabulario _fue alivio puro tenerte aunque sea de esa manera en mi día a día._ me fui acercando a ella casi imperceptiblemente, tenía que sincerarme _me gustas, mucho. No quiero dar vueltas al asunto, me gustas de manera… brutal y…_

_Tu también_ dijo ella. Y mierda santa… tuve que acercarme más, casi hasta rozar sus pechos con mi torso, podía sentir su respiración entrando como aire de montaña en mi boca, respiré profundo y exhalé temblorosamente.

_¿Qué?_ susurré deseando escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

Ella sonrió mirándome a través de sus pestañas negras y gruesas, _No quiero ser hipócrita, también me gustas Edward Cullen_

Tragué en seco y pude sentirlo. Ese escozor en mi piel que ella provocaba, el olor a excitación, a sudor dulce y flores que ella expedía. El ambiente se volvió pesado y una suave canción conocida comenzó a resonar a través de las paredes desde el club. Fallin de Alicia Keys.

Mi respiración fue en aumento y fijé mi mirada en su pecho, subía y bajaba respirando de la misma manera que yo. El deseo… podía reconocer el deseo en ella y eso me excitaba, ella me deseaba.

_Es imposible ¿verdad?_ susurré acercándome unos centímetros más a ella, mis dedos se crispaba por el querer tocar, estiraba mis manos a mi costado una y otra vez, mi boca picaba. Mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios mojados y entre los cuales una respiración jadeante entraba y salía, sus ojos brillantes en mis labios.

I keep on fallin´in and out of love with you

Sometimes I love

Sometimes you make me blue

Sometimes I feel good

At times I feel used

Loving you darling

Makes me so confused

_¿Qué Edward Cullen?_ susurró haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante el choque de su aliento entre mis labios, mi lengua podía degustarla, se me hizo agua la boca.

_Quererte follar, dilatarte, chuparte, lamerte, besarte…_

_Sentir así_ dije solamente alzando mis manos lentamente para posar las yemas de mis dedos apenas sobre la piel de sus brazos, podía sentir… mierda, sentía! _esa electricidad… esa vibración, ese estremecimiento… ¿lo sientes?_ dije en agonía _por favor dime que si, dime que no soy el único_ gemí.

I keep on falli´in and out of love with you

I never loved someone the way that I loved you

Oh, oh, I never felt this way…

Ella cerró los ojos inclinando un poco, solo un poco su cabeza hacia mí, lamió sus labios y me di cuenta en ese momento, que estábamos moviéndonos suave, lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, junto a la música. Su piel contra la mía, su aliento entre mis labios, su perfume envolviéndome.

_Temblor…_ susurró despacio _quemazón, fuego… palpitar_

Oh si…

_¿Dónde preciosa?... dime, ¿dónde sientes eso?_ mi frente se encontró con la suya y mis labios sintieron ese roce fantástico con los suyos, casi sin darnos cuenta, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran atraídos por una fuerza invisible, poderosa.

_En todo mi cuerpo_ susurró sobre mis labios _en mi piel, en mi vientre… en mi sexo_

Oh por dios santo…

_¿Si?_ gemí apretando mis dientes, resoplé por mi nariz _oh dios… me quedo sin fuerzas Sabella_

How do you give me so much pleasure

And cause me so much pain, yea yea

´cause when I think

I´m taking more than would a fool

And I start fallin´ back in love with you

_Yo ya las perdí_ susurró antes de sentir la punta de su húmeda y cálida lengua cepillando mi labio inferior. Gemí… y todas las cadenas que me había autoimpuesto para hacer las cosas bien y no asustarla, se rompieron como si hubiesen estado hechas de papel. _Mierda…_ tomé su rostro entre mis manos, tan frágil, tan pequeña… y choqué mis labios con los suyos.

Me retuve de no ser un obseso desesperado, pero maldita sea, no… no pude. Violé su boca con mi lengua haciéndola emitir un pequeño gemido, sus manos se aferraban en garras a las mías en sus mejillas pero su boca no se resistió. Era tan cálida, tan dulce, que estaba seguro que me iba a hacer adicto.

Oh baby

I, I, I, I fallin´

Fall, fall, fall, fall

Fall

Su lengua acariciaba la mía casi con la misma desesperación, con el mismo deseo, el mismo anhelo. Oh dios… gemí dentro de su boca y nuestros dientes chocaron cuando su espalda chocó contra una pared. Sentí sus manos correr por mis manos hacia mi nuca para aferrar mi cabello entre sus dedos, tironeaba, apretaba, acariciaba y no… no era suficiente para mí. La besé, la besé con ganas, con ansias, la comí y chupé su lengua, nuestras bocas eran una pelea a guerra limpia entre jadeos, gemidos y saliva. Dulce saliva. Nunca había sido besado así, nunca había besado así… tan pasionalmente, profundo.

Me separé demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero lo hice porque ella gimió casi lastimosamente, nuestros alientos entremezclados salían en rápidos jadeos y ella aún sostenía mi cabello casi dolorosamente.

_Estas…_ jadeó con sus ojos aún cerrados, sus labios estaban mojados y me pareció putamente sensual, mi saliva, mi beso, mi huella. Ella se removió y ahí me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo. Oh si…

_Mi pene, animal hambriento, solo para ti. Por ti. _

¿Qué tan descarado podía llegar a sonar si le decía que todas las erecciones en la última semana habían sido producidas por ella?

_Dilo…_ murmuré en sus labios al tiempo que empujaba mis caderas hacia ella. El gemido precioso, fino y delicado que salió de ella… me hizo temblar.

_Cada vez que vienes estas así_ dijo para luego atrapar mi labio inferior con sus dientes _erecto… duro y listo_

_Siempre_ empujé otra vez y bajé mis manos desde sus mejillas, por su cuerpo, permitiéndome tocar su piel desnuda de sus hombros y sus pechos firmes, su cintura, hasta llegar a su cadera, la tomé entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí.

_Siente, siente… esto lo produces solo tú, solo tú._

Ella gimió y dejó caer su frente en mi hombro, sus manos atraparon mis hombros, como sosteniéndose.

_No hago esto, nunca hago esto…_ gimió.

_Yo tampoco… yo tampoco preciosa, pero tú… me vuelves loco. Insano. Desquiciado. Me pones así sin siquiera tocarme, entras por mis ojos y te retengo… toda la semana, cada día_ dejé caer mi frente en su cuello y aspiré como un cocainómano. Oh por dios… olía adictivamente. Gemí mientras exhalaba. Mi pene sufrió un espasmo y ella lo sintió, estaba clavado en su estómago. Gemimos ambos a la vez.

Traté de controlar mi respiración jadeante, pero definitivamente me fue imposible cuando sentí su lengua en mi cuello, _oh por la santa mierda…_

_Nena_ gruñí tomándola de la cintura y alzándola entre la pared y yo, enseguida y sin perder tiempo sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera y quise envestir, desquiciadamente envestir en ella, soltar mi animal fiero y duro y darle su comida, lo caliente de su sexo se notaba a través de las capas de su vestido. _Maldita tela de mierda!_

Y su lengua, caliente y en fuego puro, recorriendo la piel de mi cuello.

_Oh dios mío nena_ gemí sobre su hombro. Mi cadera se comenzó a mover una y otra vez sobre su centro, si tan solo, si tan solo me dejara penetrarla… quería penetrarla, sentir sus paredes ordeñándome. Quería estar dentro de ella.

_Oh…_ gimió contra mi cuello _oh, ah… yo_

_Shh… lo sé_ tomé su rostro entre mis manos presionando su cadera con mi pelvis contra la pared, la miré a los ojos y vi en ellos deseo… mierda, deseo puro, fuego derretido, lava caliente, ella lo deseaba también. _no haces esto, yo tampoco, pero preciosa… ¿qué puedo hacer? Me torturas…_ jadeé en su boca, cerré los ojos y recorrí sus labios con mi lengua _dime, dime qué hacer… no haré algo que tú no quieras._

Quería que me dijera que nos fuéramos de allí, quería que me dijera "llévame contigo". Quería tomarla de la mano y meterla en mi Aston e irnos a perder a cualquier hotel de la ciudad… o a mi departamento. Oh por dios, estaba loco, demente, enfermo… la quería en mi cama. Pero al mismo tiempo… quería que me dijera que "no", quería retrasar el momento de saciarme con ella, quería alargar y disfrutar el tiempo que pasara con ella… Sabella era para beberla a trago lento, disfrutarla, acariciarla, lamerla y comer de ella. No quería una follada en cualquier corredor sucio de este club, la quería en una cama maldita sea. Solo para mí, sus gemidos solo en mis oídos y no en cualquiera que anduviera en los pasillos, su piel solo para mí. Toda para mí.

Ella volvió a besar mi boca y gemí ante la intrusión de su lengua, mis manos bajaron de su rostro a su cintura y presioné mi cadera nuevamente en ella, quería la fricción, mi duro miembro exigía alivio. Sentí sus talones en mi culo y eso me hizo gruñir y envestirla nuevamente. Bajé mis manos a su cadera y presioné allí ayudándola con la fricción, ambos estábamos a punto de estallar, ambos lo deseábamos.

_Dime que lo deseas_ jadeé. _dime que quieres lo mismo que yo, dime que sientes el mismo fuego, el mismo deseo… oh mierda Sabella, Sabella…_ gemí sobre su boca mientras mi cadera continuaba su rítmico movimiento, cada vez más fuerte, con más ímpetu e intensidad. Ella había comenzado a gemir en mis labios y sus talones presionaban mi culo hacia ella.

Oh por dios.

_Quiero lo mismo, lo mismo._ dijo entre jadeos. Apartó su rostro de mis labios y abrió los ojos para mirarme directamente a los míos, verdes hermosos y oscurecidos casi llegando al marrón… cielos, que preciosa era _pero no así, no aquí_ me detuve en seco… oh por todos los cielos, no podía ser tan animal, por supuesto que no así, no aquí. _Quiero sentirte dentro mío_ mi corazón dejó de tronar y solo me la quedé viendo fijamente _sobre mí, piel con piel, toda la noche, sin parar_

_Oh nena_ gemí cerrando los ojos y dejando caer mi frente en su pecho. _me estas matando, me… matas… mierda._

_Tú también_ ella se apartó recostando su espalda en la pared y me miró fijo, una hermosa sonrisa lánguida y perezosa se formó en sus labios, una de sus manos acarició mi nuca tirando un poco de mi cabello y gemí, aún con la excitación a mil. _Eres… hermoso_ susurró moviendo su mano por mi rostro, mi mejilla hasta que sus dedos tocaron mis labios, un gruñido se comenzó a formar en mi garganta cuando su dedo índice se adentró en mi boca… follándome con él. Ella mordió su labio mientras su dedo entraba y salí entre mis labios, lo mordí despacio y ella rió…

_Sabes delicioso_ dije chupando nuevamente, _mmm… Sabella_

_¿Te gusta?_ dijo con voz insinuante.

_Me encanta_ con mi mano saqué sus dedos de mi boca y llevé su manito hasta su vientre, bajando, bajando hasta la orilla de su falda. Quería probarla y ella entendió _muéstrame_

Ella sonrió abriendo la boca y arqueando la espalda mientras introducía su mano en la cintura de su falda, oh dios… cerró los ojos y gimió mientras mis ojos estaban clavados allí, su mano se movía en su entrepierna debajo de la puta tela.

_Oh si, si… damelo nena_

Iba a morir, iba a morir.

_Ahh siii… ¿quieres probar?_ dijo sacando la mano, tres de sus dedos estaban revestidos de su excitación, goteaban… carajo…

_Dámelo!... oh mierda_ mi boca se me hacía agua. Ella alzó los dedos y suavemente delineó mis labios con sus jugos, mis ojos estaban fijos en sus movimientos y cuando el dulzor toco la punta de mi lengua no lo pude soportar más, entre gruñidos me comí sus dedos, los chupe y limpié. El sabor más delicioso del mundo, el aroma… oh si. _Ah… más, quiero más_

_Mañana_ dijo ella como una sentencia. Si… mañana y el día después y los siguientes, un sorbo de ese alimento por cada día. La quería entera, la quería ahora, la quería ya.

_Mañana_ confirmé poseído totalmente por esa diosa.

Ella sonrió y acercándose a mí, me dio un último beso desgarradoramente intenso, lengua, dientes, jadeos y una mordida final en la punta de mi lengua.

_Mañana_ susurró antes de soltarse de mi agarré en sus caderas y de un saltito poner sus pies en el suelo, empujándome ligeramente de su cuerpo. La miré con la pregunta en los ojos… ¿me iba a dejar así?. Ella se mordió el labio y caminó lejos de mí, mirándome sobre el hombro hasta que desapareció tras una de las tantas puertas de ese corredor.

_Mierda…_

Sí… me dejó así.

Dejé caer mi frente contra la pared delante de mí y gemí masajeando mi puta erección con una mano, duro, como una roca, goteando, hambriento… nuevamente a mi departamento a descargarme solo.

Mañana

Mañana…

..#..

El maldito celular…. Oh mierda.

Gemí alzando la mano hacia mi mesa de noche, _Puta madre mierda… ahí va, ahí va!_ grité. Al instante me arrepentí, una punzada recorrió mi sien partiendo en dos mi cabeza. _Aghh… reputa madre_ dije apretado el botón verde de mi aparato.

_¡¿Qué dijiste?_ alejé la porquería en cuanto esa voz aguda penetró mi oído.

Mierda… Heidi.

Heidi!

Mi cabeza se levantó de la almohada en medio segundo buscando el reloj digital en mi mesa de noche, las 12, 30 Pm!

_Heidi_ dije al auricular sentándome en la cama. Refregué mi rostro y rastrillé mi cabello con mis dedos, mierda… me había quedado dormido.

_Mira Edward_ respiró _te doy media hora para que te alistes y te presentes en casa de mis padres, me dijiste que no me fallarías_

_Mierda Heidi, lo siento, me quedé dormido_ me dejé caer de espaldas a mi cama. Cuando Sabella me dejó allí parado con semejante erección, fui al baño… bueno, no lo pude soportar, no se me bajaría. Luego de descargarme fui con los chicos y tomamos un par de tragos más esperando ver si Sabella salía e invitarle uno, pero tetando mucho mi suerte, ella no salió. Así que luego de las tres de la madrugada nos fuimos dejando una excelente propina.

_No me faltes el respeto Edward!. Me lo prometiste…_

_Lo sé, lo sé… carajo Heidi ¿puedes dejar de gritar?_

_¿Por qué? ¿A caso estas borracho otra vez?_ oh dios, si voz. Arrugué mi frente y alejé un poco el celular de mi palpitante cabeza.

_¿Otra vez?... no, no estoy borracho, pero con un demonio, el domingo es el único puto día de la semana que puedo descansar._

_Edward!_ dijo sorprendida.

No dije nada, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de discutir.

_Haz lo que se te dé en gana, si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo correcto_ y cortó.

Que idiota soy. Dejé caer mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y el celular sobre las sábanas. ¿Tenía ganas de encontrarme hoy con Aro y toda la familia Vulturi? Mierda… la realidad era que no, pero tenía que hacerlo, era un compromiso. Desde que comencé mi noviazgo con Heidi, es religiosamente sagrado los domingos en familia con ellos. Aunque me da rabia que cuando mi madre nos invitaba a Heidi y a mí a cenar, mi prometida ponía mil y una excusas para no asistir… y yo tenía que respetar eso. ¿Su excusa?... que mis hermanas eran antipáticas y que se sentía incomoda frente a personas que no se movían en los mismos ámbitos que ella. Y puta madre, mi familia podía no ser de los mismos ámbitos pero era mi familia. Simplemente acabamos haciendo lo que ella quería, solo para no pelear.

Me levanté de mi cama a regañadientes y me fui a la ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis músculos y lavé mi piel… entonces recordé mis besos con Sabella en el club la noche anterior y gemí.

_No es momento de que te levantes, no, no… vuelve a tu lugar._

Ignorando mi erección matinal, lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo, salí de la ducha y envolviéndome en una toalla, fui hasta mi vestidor. Heidi se encargaba de mi ropa, trajes de todas las marcas… Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Armani, Hugo Boss, etc. Meticulosamente guardados en sus respectivos protectores, zapatos de las mismas marcas y camisas. Fui hasta la ropa informal y saqué un par de jeans azul oscuro Lacoste, unas nike y una polera negra.

Estaba terminando de atarme mis zapatillas cuando un alerta a mi celular sonó. Un mensaje de texto.

Fui hasta mi celular, que había quedado sobre mi cama e inmediatamente me tensé cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla.

Sab

"Hola dibujante de sueños… ¿ya despertaste?. Sal a disfrutar el día, levántate y anda…"

Sonreí pulsando "respuesta"

"Fresco como una lechuga. Hoy es mañana nena… ¿o lo soñé?"

Por supuesto que no lo había soñado, era hoy. Ella estuvo conmigo anoche y solo recordaba su voz diciendo "mañana"

"Hoy es mañana… y no fue un sueño. Tan real como el sol que baña mi piel"

Mordí mi labio y peiné mi cabello con una mano. _Mueve bien tus fichas Cullen…_

"¿Sol?... envidio al sol. Aún tengo tu gusto en mi paladar… me dio sed de repente nena, ¿ya almorzaste?"

¿Qué estaba haciendo?… oh diablos, a la mierda… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba y no podía parar.

"Almuerzo tardío bajo el sol… algunos hace horas que estamos despiertos ;). Es hermoso el Millenium park en esta época"

Millenium park…

Vulturis

Mmm… no había que pensarlo tanto ¿no? La invitación estaba implícita allí y solo faltaba por aceptar. Cerré los ojos fuertemente… oh mierda… lo lamento nena.

_**En el Millenium park…**_

Miré mi celular nuevamente antes de morder mi manzana. Nada. Quince minutos y nada.

Nunca más respondió! Que… aghhh! ¿Qué se creía? Después de hacer algo tan atrevido como lo de anoche. Sin duda Sabella dominando mi cuerpo. Pero claro… no podía esperar menos de un hombre que seguramente con el chasquear de sus dedos tiene sobre su cama una mujer abierta de par en par para satisfacerlo.

Había llegado al parque luego de salir de casa de Leydi, me había quedado a dormir allí anoche porque queríamos hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas… el papi. La manzana en mi mochila y el yogurt que mi madre me empaca siempre, me llamaron y me adentré por el Millenium derechito hacia el pabellón de conciertos. Algún grupo estaba tocando sobre el escenario The doors, "Hello, i love you"

Mirando las pocas personas que por allí se encontraban disfrutando el sol y la buena música, mordí nuevamente mi manzana. El ritmo se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo y tarareando la canción cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás… el aire puro y fresco se lleno de un olor… rico y picante.

Y abrí los ojos…

Oh dios…

Él estaba allí, en persona… Edward Cullen. Mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa en sus labios y el cabello revuelto coronándolo y tapándome el sol.

_"Hola… te quiero, ¿no me dirás tu nombre?"_ tarareó junto a la canción. Y sonreí…

_Bella_ susurré despacio.

* * *

**Auuuu... ese "Hola... te quiero ¿no me dirás tu nombre?" es parte de la canción de The Doors ;) C´mon papi! tú puedes! ¿qué sucederá ahora?**

**bueno... muchisimas gracias a todas las nenas que me acompañan con sus palabras de aliento, son fantasticas. Gracias a** **vanecullen**, y salió Sabella! pero creo que el papi quiere más **monikcullen009**, gracias linda! **nikyta**, veremos como queda el corazón de Bella :s **Issy**, me gusta que interactuen por msn igual, muy modernos ambos ;) **savale17**, gracias! **SamyPatt**, Heidi está en la cuerda floja, aunque no confío en ella :/ **Elizabeth Valero**, oh amor! esta semana actualizo el blog, ya suficiente de pereza ;) **NENACULLEN**, jajaja besotes! **AglaeeCullen810**, :(... veremos si lo hace **pili**, auuu muchas gracias, muy lindo lo que dices! **V1V1**, gracias! nos vemos en la próxima! **sdailu**, es que es como gloria de modern Family! jaja la amo... **gpattz**, de nada linda... me encanta el team Pabella ;) **Marchu**, colisionaran pronto, no pasan de dos capis más que estos se comen ;) **Indacea**, jajaja literatura erótica, no podía ser menos para sabella ;) **TereCullen**, loco, desesperado, ansioso, de todo pobre! **Bere Moreno**, hay Bere... O.o... que lindo lo que dices! muak... **cande2009**, hola desde Argentina también ;) besotes! **Mary28Cullen**, en la próxima conoceremos a los cullen ;) **janalez**, y salió! besotes! **CindyLis**, un besote y gracias! **Daniela Galeano**, jajaja... quedó caliente y no, no se aguantó **Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN**, exacto... el destino a veces nos juega cada jugada :s **Lyrablacknnis**, aauuu si ardió pero Edward jaja **mirgru**, cielos... me desmayé... sigo moviendo el bote nena! solo investigo y hola, soy Lullaby ;) **EmiliU**, no dejaré colgado ningún fic linda, esta semana seguro ;) **V**, es que facil, facil no será... Bella no es una puta, no señor cullen **Marishka cullen** de nada linda! amo los msn con contenido jaja **Aliena Cullen**, no te defraudé y no me defraudé, no fue sexo de una noche... hay que hacerlo rogar porque eso es lo que él quiere ;) **Leyswan**, tu ya sabes amore, te quiero mami ;) **patymdn**, huuuy cuando se entere Bella de Heidi :s **zujeyane**, jajaja... si, a practicar el keagel... apreten chicas, apreten **PAM**, de nada linda, gracias por siempre acompañarme ;)** Aryam Shields Masen**, se queman, se queman auuuch **lourdescullen**, que te pareció? besotes nena. **EsteVas**, besotes y a ver que te pareció! **Samillan**, gracias, que linda, besotes! **Paolastef**, Besotes! **ALEXANDRACAST**, auuu gracias linda! ya actualizaré el blog, nos vemos ;) **anamart05**, es que parece que se quedaba cómodo con Sabella, pero el nene quiso saber más... le pico el bicho de la curiosidad ;) **LAUCAMI**, GRACIAS! el mejor? wauuu... gracias u.u **Valentine89**, de esto se trata, hay infidelidad de las dos partes, edward con heidi y con Bella al mismo tiempo, tonto, tonto... a ver si aprende ;) **mystifylove**, gracias! **Romina**, jajaja a ver que pasa nena ;), **dannyella**, bueno, no Bella no es virgen, no creo que haya resistido su himen cuando ella usó el didlo jaja ;) **nini18**, has acertado... ;) **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**, gracias! **nini18**, es que ahora que conoce el mundo real ve mas y sus ojos ciegos no son tan ciegos ;) **Guest**, gracias! **sachita1212** con tu presencia dejas mucho sacho, gracias linda **nini18 **ahhh! gracias preciosa! **nydiac10**, gracias linda :D**karlita carrillo cullen**, Gracias linda! muak **Angelique LiCullen**, gracias linda! **Sully YM**, que bueno que te gustó! Besotes y gracias Indacea!** sandra32321**, gracias! **Mariie Emma Cullen Potter**, no me da los tiempos con una beta, pero lo consideraré, gracias y besotes! **Guest**, actualizo los lunes!

**Bueno... a todas muchas gracias. algunas cosillas, actualizo los lunes a menos que se corte internet, caiga un rayo en la antena o venga un tsunami... :p**

**El grupo en facebook del fic es "Exótica fanfic" búsquenlo o me agregan en mi perfil esta mi facebook ;)**

**Los videos y extras del capi estan en mi perfil :D Gracias a todas las nenas que me regalaron portadas, las amo.**

**Nos vemos el lunes diosas!**


	8. Tentados

**Los extras del fic están en mi perfil, videos, imágenes, etc... y en Facebook hay un grupo "Exótica fanfic" si quieres unirte solo buscalo y pide unirte ;)**

* * *

**Tentados**

Miré mi celular nuevamente antes de morder mi manzana. Nada. Quince minutos y nada.

Nunca más respondió! Que… aghhh! ¿Qué se creía? Después de hacer algo tan atrevido como lo de anoche. Sin duda Sabella dominando mi cuerpo. Pero claro… no podía esperar menos de un hombre que seguramente con el chasquear de sus dedos tiene sobre su cama una mujer abierta de par en par para satisfacerlo.

Había llegado al parque luego de salir de casa de Leydi, me había quedado a dormir allí anoche porque queríamos hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas… el papi. La manzana en mi mochila y el yogurt que mi madre me empaca siempre, me llamaron y me adentré por el Millenium derechito hacia el pabellón de conciertos. Algún grupo estaba tocando sobre el escenario The doors, "Hello, i love you"

Mirando las pocas personas que por allí se encontraban disfrutando el sol y la buena música, mordí nuevamente mi manzana. El ritmo se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo y tarareando la canción cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás… el aire puro y fresco se lleno de un olor… rico y picante.

Y abrí los ojos…

Oh dios…

Él estaba allí, en persona… Edward Cullen. Mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa en sus labios y el cabello revuelto coronándolo y tapándome el sol.

-"Hola… te quiero, ¿no me dirás tu nombre?"- tarareó junto a la canción. Y sonreí…

-Bella- susurré despacio hipnotizada por la presencia de ese hombre justo delante de mí. Él sonrió despacio y extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella… Edward-

-El gusto es mío- sonreí tomando su mano con la mía temblorosa, su actitud graciosa me desconcertó porque simplemente cada momento que lo veía, la lujuria y el deseo brillaba en sus ojos. ¿Qué le podía decir a este hombre? ¿Qué le podía decir Bella a plena luz del día? Sentía como si la osada Sabella se hubiese quedado guardada en un cajón a siente llaves, como esos superhéroes anónimos que usaban dos personalidades distintas según la ocasión. Gatubela y su alter ego Selina, Wanderwoman y su otro yo Diana Prince, claro que sin superpoderes. Cuando Sabella desaparecía y me calzaba un par de jeans, mis botas y una camiseta anudada, solo quedaba Bella. La mujer de carne y hueso, la real, la segura de sí misma gracias a años de baile y práctica, la que ahora temía que ese hombre tan espectacular, saliera corriendo al conocer a la mujer detrás de la máscara -¿Almorzaste Edward?- alcé mi manzana para compartirla con él, no creí que le importara morder la misma que yo mordí… después de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Removí mis piernas al recordarlo.

-Mmm… no desayuné nada y almuerzo, ni hablar. Tengo hambre Bella- sus ojos, de un verde intenso estaban fijos en los míos, haciéndome estremecer por esa tan explícita insinuación.

Me mordí el labio y asentí lentamente, alcé mi mano y palmeé sobre el césped a mi lado, -Siéntate Edward, tal vez esta humilde servidora encuentre algo que sea de tu agrado para alimentarte-

Él rió entre dientes y se sentó a mi lado negando con la cabeza. Mis ojos se dieron el gusto enorme y placentero de viajar por su cuerpo, cielos… cerré los ojos impactada por el aroma, el tipo olía increíble y vestía como olía. Jeans oscuros de marca, unas Nike, una polera negra con el cocodrilo verde en uno de los pectorales y chaqueta de cuero. Aunque y a pesar de todo ese look impecable, lo que más me impactó y nunca dejaba de hacerlo, era su cabello. Era la primera vez que lo veía a la luz del día y lucía desenfadado, un extraño pero hermoso lio cobrizo en su cabeza que llamaba a mis manos a deslizarse por esas hebras y tratar de desenredarlo, peinarlo y gemir por su sedocidad.

_Calma, calma Bella. Que no se cuenta que ya estas excitada._

Carraspeé mirando mi mochila y buscando ella algo más que un triste yogurt y media manzana para compartir, tuve suerte al encontrar un Snicker algo derretido y aplastado, pero contaba como alimento ¿no?... valla, al fondo de uno de mis bolsillos un paquete de M&Ms.

-¿Te gustan?- dije alzando mi hallazgo ante sus ojos.

-Por supuesto bonita, apártame los rojos- él se me quedó mirando mientras abría el yogurt y hundía la cuchara descartable. –Wauu… nadie me creería si contara que te alimentas de golosinas y tienes ese cuerpo sin embargo- me tensé al notar su mirada recorrerme.

- Créalo Señor Cullen, me ejercito mucho con el baile a demás… las golosinas son para luego de clases en la Universidad- engullí la pequeña cuchara en mi boca para luego sacarla y lamerla, mmm… fresas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo primero que nada Bella?- dijo él con su mirada fija en mi boca. Lamí mis labios y son reí,

-Claro…- dije frunciendo el ceño. Entonces él me mostró lo que quería hacer antes que nada. Besarme.

Rápidamente y en menos de un segundo, él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y hundió su lengua en mi boca, acariciando en seguida la mía. Caliente, mojado, café, fresas, crema, fuckindelicius!. Mmm… el hombre también sabía cómo olía y vestía. Increíble.

El beso se tornó emocionante y mis manos fueron a su cabello, mi cuerpo era dirigido por un timón que yo no manejaba, él… todo era él. Mi vientre vibró con cada uno de los golpes de su lengua en mi paladar, la raspadura de sus dientes en mis labios, su saliva que yo tragaba con hambre y sed y esos gemidos que se perdían en mi garganta, suyos y míos. Lascivos. Salvajes.

Al final tuvo que separarse para tomar aire, ambos jadeantes y con nuestras frentes apoyadas una en la otra. Sus ojos cerrados y los míos abiertos capturando cada detalle de su rostro, cada segundo de ese momento.

-Bella- susurró– mete algo en mi boca antes de lanzarme a tus labios y comerme tu lengua ¿si preciosa?-

Oh dios.

Y alcé mi yogurt entre nosotros tomando un poco con mi cuchara hacia su boca, el gustoso la atrapó entre sus labios y gimió cerrando los ojos.

-Sabe mejor en tu lengua—

Caray, era imposible que mis bragas se empaparan con sus palabras, pero aquí estaba yo, rozando mis muslos juntos para aliviar mi entrepierna realmente muy excitada.

-No digas esas cosas, tu lengua filosa…- negué con la cabeza alzando la manzana que estaba mordiendo y dándole un tarascón.

-No solo mi lengua es filosa—rebatió él haciéndome casi escupir mi manzana de la boca, algo muy poco femenino. No pude evitar reírme de la situación, él con su boca sucia y yo tratando de comer. Sería su entera culpa si me atoraba con algo y lo obligara a hacer la maniobra de Heimlich en pleno Millenium park. Oh por dios , que vergüenza.

-Hey! Eres mal pensada preciosa—rió él. Por todos los cielos, nunca mis mejillas se coloreaban pero en ese momento sentía que se parecían dos grandes remolachas.

-Tú!—dije riendo, golpeando sus costillas con mi codo. –Señor Cullen pensé que usted era un respetable arquitecto, no un camionero. A todo esto ¿cómo es eso de ser dibujante de sueños?—le di otro mordisco a mi manzana.

-Oh mi bonita Sabella, la que no tiene ningún pudor en mover sus partes increíblemente impactantes delante de tanta gente—ok, tenía un punto allí –diseñar es mi vida, es como tú el bailar… solo que lo mío es oficialmente un trabajo a tiempo completo—

-Entiendo—asentí mirándolo mientras me robaba una cucharada de yogurt –y todas esas personas con las que te veo los sábados son…-

- Mis socios y amigos. Ellos son arquitectos también, bueno Emmett el grandulón, es a su vez dueño de una compañía de construcción y Jassper, mi cuñado… él está locamente enamorado de mi hermana—alzó sus hombros – entre los tres montamos un estudio de arquitectura hace unos años atrás y ahora creo que somos uno de los principales estudios de ingeniería y diseño del país… modestia aparte—sus labios formaron una sonrisa arrogante.

Reí por su osadía, sabía que era un hombre exitoso pero no sabía realmente hasta donde alcanzaba su éxito. Sin duda su seguridad y su arrogancia eran sus características principales y por alguna razón era también lo más cautivante de él. No quería imaginarme la atracción que ejercía en las mujeres si a mí me tenía loca.

-¿Qué clase de arquitectura diseñas? No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero sé que Chicago es la ciudad ícono de la arquitectura moderna y he vivido la mitad de mi vida aquí. Recuerdo que lo primero que me fascinó al llegar fue la Torre Sears, mi madre tiraba de mi mano para avanzar por la calle, yo solo tenía mi vista levantada ante semejante edificio y días después, en mi cumpleaños pedí de deseo al soplar la vela de mi pastel, mirar la ciudad desde el último piso—

-¿Se ha cumplido ese deseo?—murmuró el tomando la manzana de mis manos.

Negué con la cabeza, -No, era muy pequeña en ese entonces y me distraje con mi nuevo juego de Mario Bross, nunca le pedí a mi madre cumplir ese deseo y luego, bueno… crecí y me olvidé. Cada vez que paso por las puertas de ese lugar vacilo en entrar o no… nunca me he decidido—

-¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces?—preguntó antes de morder la manzana.

-Unos… trece años—dije haciendo mi cálculo mental.

-¿Y cuántos tienes ahora?—

Me mordí el labio mirándolo debajo de mis pestañas, esperaba que no fuera de esos tipos que juzgaban a las mujeres por la edad. –Veinte—

Él abrió los ojos por unos segundos mirándome de arriba abajo, luego los cerros y rió sosteniendo su frente.

-Mierda santa Bella, soy un degenerado hijo de puta—rió negando con la cabeza –pero lo siento mucho preciosa, te metiste en mis venas y ya no puedo hacer nada contra eso—

-¿Tan malo es mi edad?—dije casi ofendida.

-No nena, pero considera esto antes de comenzar cualquier cosa… tengo treinta y dos años—su mirada casi me penetró descaradamente, me comía literalmente.

Me alcé de hombros –Bueno Señor boca sucia, podemos hacer realidad una fantasía entre tú y yo ¿sabes? Yo soy tu nena y ¿tú sabes qué?—me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos de la misma manera como él lo hacía –mi papi—

-Oh mi Sabella, sería todo menos eso nena, ¿un papi?—dijo divertido.

-Si—dije con voz caprichosa de niña colegiala -¿no te gusta la idea de darme nalgadas cuando me porte mal papi? ¿o castigarme cuando me pongo caprichosa y deseo lamer mi paleta?—

-Oh mierda—gimió tirando su cabello con una mano.

-Mmm… o cuando quiera montar mi pony—dije en un ronroneo.

-Oh te aseguro nena que no es precisamente un pony lo que tengo para ti—

Reí –Oh mi papi de mente sucia, y no es precisamente un pony lo que deseo montar. Quiero un gran y furioso semental de sangre caliente—

Lo que sucedió al segundo siguiente no lo preví ni en mil años, él cortó mis palabras con un beso mientras me empujaba hacia la hierba y se cernía sobre mí entre mis piernas. Violó mi boca literalmente al tiempo que empujaba su cadera contra la mía, su pene duro hacía fricción contra mi coño cubierto con ese estorboso jean.

Logré zafar mi boca de la suya, pero él no se detuvo, su lengua continuó lamiendo el hueco de mi cuello, sus manos acunando mis pechos y tocándolos como si nunca más los volvería a tocar, su pene envistiendo una y otra vez.

-¿Dando un espectáculo en público papi?—

Él gruñó envistiendo contras mí con fuerza, grité bajito –No me llames así que me pone más caliente—dijo con voz gruesa y rasposa –y no me importa una mierda, esto lo hice yo, tengo derecho a usarlo como quiera mi nena— murmuró señalando con una mano hacia arriba, donde las vigas de acero de cruzaban formando un entramado que cubría todo el parque. Fruncí el ceño…

-Espera, espera… ¿qué hiciste qué?—empujé su pecho a regañadientes, quería seguir pero, maldición! Estábamos en un parque público y las familias merodeaban por allí. Los chicos que cantaban cobers de The Doors aún estaban tocando sobre al pabellón de conciertos y el sol brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas como un recordatorio de que estábamos a plena luz del día, donde la lujuria debía ser contenida… al menos en plena ciudad.

-Oh mierda—él se apartó de mí y cayó de espaldas a mi lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y el bulto en sus pantalones era impresionante, quería tocarlo, cielos… aparté mis ojos de espécimen perfecto y miré la estructura de acero que cruzaba encima nuestro.—Resulta que luego de mi post grado en la universidad de Manchester sobre estructuras modernas, un arquitecto con sede en Chicago, Frank Gehry, me contrató pensando en mí como una nueva promesa en ingeniería. Él reunió un equipo de cuatro arquitectos de todo el mundo para diseñar cada parte del Millenium park, yo fui el encargado junto con Frank para diseñar esta sección, justo esta—alzó sus manos y señalo el pabellón y el techo –otra arquitecta diseñó la escultura Cloud Gate, un español diseñó la Crown Fountain y otros el jardín Lurie—

Oh por dios…

-Es tu primera obra— murmuré mirando con otros ojos la belleza de ese lugar.

-Algo así, aunque he diseñado desde que entré en la universidad, esto es mi primer proyecto hecho realidad. Frank fue el cerebro de todo, yo solo aporté un poco de ingeniería moderna—

-Woou—no podía dejar de maravillarme.

-Pero basta de hablar de mí—volteó hacia mí y se incorporó en un codo –cuéntame de ti por favor, quiero saber más de la nena que me quita el sueño—

Y comenzamos a hablar de mí, obviamente no tenía una vida tan interesante como la suya pero de todas formas él me escuchó atento luciendo interesado en mis palabras, preguntó cuando tenía curiosidad y añadía comentarios de los suyos, se sorprendió de la historia de René y su amante marroquí y acarició mi mejilla mientras comíamos m&m´s,

-Tus rasgos son exóticos, fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti, tus ojos verdes profundos casi marrones cuando te excitas, tu piel dorada y tu cabello, se ven como reflejos rojizos en ciertos lugares… tus curvas, por dios tu vientre—lamió sus labios mirando mi cuerpo y eso disparó en mí una corriente eléctrica que desembocó en mi clítoris. Oh mierda.

-Cuando me enteré de mi descendencia comprendí el amor por las danzas árabes, tenía sangre oriental, no era para menos— lancé un m&m en mi boca y mordí, el chocolate se derretía en mi boca y gemí bajito.

-Hey, te los estas terminando—el me quitó el paquete casi vacío y se los metió en la boca de un solo bocado, agghh! Maldito…

-Te los comiste todos, desconsid—

Me callé al instante en que él se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, aunque ese beso solo fue para compartir alimento. Abrí mi boca para recibir el chocolate que él me daba, oh mierda… me pareció algo totalmente erótico. El chocolate y su sabor, simplemente de otro mundo.

-Edward, parque público—gemí en su boca, éramos un enchastre de chocolate y los colores de los m&m´s y reímos al separarnos. Tomé unos pañuelitos descartables de mi mochila y le di uno para limpiarnos la boca.

-Espera un minuto, ahora vengo—dijo antes de levantarse y correr por el parque hacia los puestos de comidas rápidas cerca del los jardines. Era un hombre increíble, tenía esa cosa de arrogancia, pero porque él sabía que era bueno en cada cosa que se propusiera y porque no podía ser menos, él se movía en un mundo de fieras, competencia y negocios, tenía que estar a la altura, pero también tenía humildad. Algo tan devaluado en los últimos tiempos. ¿me preguntaba cómo era su familia? No me había hablado de ella, pero estaba segura que los valores que había recibido de su nido familiar eran invaluables, saltaban a la vista. El solo hecho de estar aquí, en público compartiendo una tarde con una simple bailarina árabe, hablaba de ello.

Él volvió trotando con una botella de algún tipo de jugo,

-Arandano ¿te gusta bonita?—dijo alzando la botella mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado.

-Por mí está bien— sonreí mientras él me ofrecía un trago en primer lugar, todo un caballero. Tomé un sorbo del líquido refrescante y se la pasé. La nuez de Adan subiendo y bajando con cada trago era hipnotizante al extremo, no pude apartar los ojos de él.

Mierda… un hilo de jugo cayó por la comisura de sus labios, pero yo y mi mente rápida fueron veloces al acercarme y limpiar esa zona con la punta de mi lengua. Oh cielos ¿qué me dominaba? Seguramente Sabella en mi lado más osado.

-Mmm… está pulposo- masculló lamiendo sus labios, sus ojos no salían de los míos… si, yo también estaba pulposa en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y estaba más que segura que él lo sabía.

-Gotas deliciosas Bella… no me cansaría jamás de probarlas- susurró con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Definitivamente ese hombre vino de los mundos más increíbles y propios de la imaginación femenina, para matarme.

Gemí inapropiadamente y moví mis caderas, por alguna razón la costura de mis jeans rozando mi entrepierna se sentía muy bien.

-Eres un niño muy hambriento Edward… ¿no tienes alguien que te alimente?- dije juguetonamente dándole la posibilidad de que me contara desde este momento si había alguien en su vida. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros pero esa sonrisa de arrogancia no se borraba.

-Nadie preciosa- murmuró antes de acercarse y dejar otro suave beso en mis labios.

Sonreí y le saqué la botella de las manos, él satisfizo mis ansias de cuidar de él y bebió cada sorbo que le di en su boca.

-Dime algo de ti nena antes de que me lance sobre tu cuerpo y me importe un carajo el parque público— dijo entre dientes.

_Piensa rápido Bella, piensa rápido._

-Mi madre se muda, Phil firmó contrato con un equipo de Jacksonville para jugar al beisbol por los próximos cuatro años—asentí sin saber si era tema suficiente paras captar su interés.

-¿Tú… tú te vas con ella?—su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensionada me dejaron boquiabierta.

-No, yo… por más que quisiera no puedo. Mi carrera, mi trabajo, mi baile… mis amigos—

Él asintió mirando sus manos, tal vez reflexionando por algo.

-A demás, me gusta chicago, he descubierto que puede llegar a ser muy interesante—murmuré con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Oh nena bonita, no sabes cuánto— replicó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Reímos juntos y me recosté sobre la yerba mirando el cielo,

-Amo a mamá y le estoy muy agradecida, ella estuvo conmigo en todo momento, a su manera, pero siempre estuvo allí. Siempre fue un alma libre hasta que se embarazó de mí, luego tuvo que establecerse a regañadientes en algún lugar para mi beneficio, trabajó duro en algo que no le gustaba solo para darme sustento y se contuvo de tener vida propia hasta que yo fui lo suficientemente mayor— dije con una sonrisa.

-Ser madre implica hacer sacrificios nena— su voz vino de un lado muy cercano a mí, volteé a verlo y encontré su rostro a centímetros del mío, mirándome atentamente.

-Si, pero yo ya crecí, ella se merece ser feliz ahora.—

-¿La extrañaras?—sus dedos juguetearon con mi mano ubicada a un costado de mi cuerpo.

-Como una loca—asentí. –pero ahora me toca a mí hacer ciertos sacrificios, independizarme y dejar de ser la nena de mamá—

-Porque ahora eres la nena de papi—sonrió lascivamente. Ahogué una carcajada y fui hasta él recostándome en su pecho, me puse a juguetear con el pequeño cocodrilo verde bordado en su pecho y él se entretuvo con mi cabello.

-Siempre seré su bebé y me lo dijo vendiendo la casa de mi infancia para comprarme un departamento para el resto de mi vida.—lancé mi muslo sobre el suyo y me amoldé más a su cuerpo.

-¿En serio?. Bueno… eso habla bien de ella, pero de todas formas, eres una bebé, necesitas su apoyo aún—

-No soy una bebé!—grité golpeando su pecho –soy Sabella—susurré esta vez acercándome como una gata sobre su cuerpo hacia su rostro. Me senté sobre su cadera con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo –Bailo moviendo mi cadera frente a hombres y hombres con tremendas erecciones—moví mis caderas ondulantemente sintiendo crecer debajo de mí -no es que las ande mirando—sonreí cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente –juego a ser una nena sensual y juguetona para mi papi—mordí mi labio –pero eso no quiere decir que soy una bebé—

El cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza contra el verde césped, -¿Ya te mudaste a tu nuevo departamento?— su voz era contenida.

-Nuhu—mascullé moviéndome ondulantemente sobre él –ayer me dieron las llaves luego de finiquitar el departamento, es todo mío pero hasta ahora es solo un enorme espacio vacío—

-Quiero conocerlo—dijo con firmeza tomando mi cadera con ambas manos deteniéndome. –Muéstrame tu limbo mi diosa—

Minutos después, luego de recoger todo lo que habíamos dejado sobre el césped, tomó mi mochila colgándola en uno de sus hombros y salimos hacia mi "limbo", oh dios… con nuestras manos unidas. Como estábamos relativamente cerca al Lincoln Park, caminamos, el hombre no había tomado el metro desde hacía años y con solo nombrarlo al contarle que iba todas las mañanas al trabajo en metro, palideció.

-No todos nos movemos en autos deportivos como ustedes los subnormales—me quejé –el resto del mundo usamos el metro, el diario de papel, joyas de fantasía, el autobús!... oh debes tener esa experiencia, siendo aplastada por cuerpos de gente extraña cuando va lleno, maldecir al chofer cuando te deja sobre una parada más de la deseabas tú, un paseo por toda la ciudad por solo unos centavos…- para cuando finalicé él me miraba con cierta dicotomía. Una mezcla de admiración y horror, me reí en su cara bonita.

No supe porqué pero su rostro cambió cuando entramos a mi edificio, lucía una sonrisa torcida misteriosa y perspicaz. Me preguntaba por qué…

-Wau— su voz me estremeció, su aliento acarició mi nuca y solo fui consciente del agarre de su mano en la mía, me sentía incapaz de soltarlo a pesar de que iba a tener que hacerlo en poco tiempo. Aun no podía creer tenerlo aquí, conmigo, en mi lugar –es amplio y luminoso—

- Si, es lo que me gustó, es lo que a mi madre le gustó en primer lugar—caminamos por el suelo de linóleo hacia las ventanas amplias que aún estaban desnudas, aún no sabía si iba a poner cortinas, por un lado sería útil ante vecinos curiosos pero por otra parte, quería que cada vez que me levantara de la cama me diera la impresión de estar a pasos del cielo y ver desde arriba la ciudad en todo su esplendor –la mejor vista de todo Chicago, creo—reí llegando con él detrás, a las ventanas. El se colocó detrás de mí, pude sentir su pecho fuerte y al segundo sus brazos enroscándose alrededor de mi cintura, no pude más que recostar mi cuerpo en su pecho. Era increíble estar de esa manera con él… un sueño.

Sentí un beso en mi cuello al tiempo que escondía su rostro allí y luego una risa pequeña que me hizo cosquillas,

-¿Sabes qué es intolerable?—dijo en mi oído segundos más tarde, ambos embobados con el paisaje.

_Que mi piso fue bendecido por el mismísimo adonis antes de ser estrenado?_... pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- susurré sintiendo su mentón en mi hombro.

–Que el piso brilla como nuevo ¿y si lo ensuciamos un poco?—su lengua revoloteó en el lóbulo de mi oído y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. Saqué mi culo hacia atrás y sentí esa maravilla que quería ver, su erección dura y erguida aún cubierto por esos jeans oscuros.

-¿Quiere estrenar mi departamento cuando aún no lo habité Señor Cullen?—murmuré cerrando los ojos. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear por mi cuerpo, primero subiendo por mi vientre debajo de mi camiseta, jugueteó con mi piercing en mi ombligo y con su lengua en mi oído. –Mmm… creo que no me opongo papi—

-Grrrhhh—gruñó mordiendo mi cuello haciéndome reír, chupó allí seguramente dejándome una marca y un camino de saliva desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello llegando a mi clavícula. –por dios, sabes increíble… todo en ti sabe increíble—

-Estas ventanas son visibles por fuera—le advertí recargando mis manos sobre el marco de la ventana, las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo mientras él empujaba su cadera por detrás me estaba volviendo loca.

-Mucho mejor—dijo besando mi cuello, sus manos que acariciaban mi vientre subieron hasta tazar fuertemente mis pechos, lo sentí gruñir nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta del precario sostén de encaje que vestía.

-¿Mucho mejor?—recosté mi cabeza en su pecho moviendo mi cadera, la sensación era increíble. Entonces como si yo no estuviera muriendo de combustión espontanea, él desabrochó el primer botón de mi pantalón, esperó unos segundos y fue por el segundo y luego el tercero. Para cuando sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la orilla de mis bragas de encaje yo ya estaba hiperventilando.

Oh santísima mierda.

-Mucho mejor bonita, porque tus vecinos sabrán que no estás sola— susurró en mi oído antes de adentrar su mano entera por debajo de mis bragas, gimió en mi oído al tiempo que yo grité sintiendo como su dedo mayor se abría paso entre mis labios buscando mi clítoris. Cuando lo encontró lo rodeó una y otra vez con la punta de su dedo medio haciéndome estremecer y retorcerme entre la jaula de sus brazos –oh si nena, dime cuanto te gusta esto, dime que te gusta que te toque Bella, me tienes loco preciosa… no tienes ni una puta idea—

-Edward!—gemí retorciéndome, su voz empalagosa de lujuria me sumergía en ese estado de embriagadez que me estaba consumiendo, oh mierda… quería correrme y sabía que cuando lo hiciera, ningún puto orgasmo se compararía.

Dos dedos se adentraron en mi vagina, empujando, empujando hasta que ambos dedos estaban insertos bien adentro, entonces él comenzó a moverlos, solo moverlos, no a entrar y salir… oh dios, eso no eras necesario, porque la punta de sus dedos acariciaban ese mandito punto escurridizo que adoraba encontrar con mis juguetes.

-Ahhg!—mi cuerpo sufrió una convulsión cuando un destello eléctrico surgió desde mis entrañas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo como una lanza –Edward!, Edward… oh dios—mi cuerpo se movía entre el movimiento de su mano sobre mí, mi necesidad de retorcerme y el empuje de su cadera. Parecía una loca sujeta por él, una de sus manos dándome placer y la otra apretando mi pecho desnudo, su cabeza sumergida en el hueco de mi cuello y su lengua lamiendo mi piel. Era una maldita droga que me estaba llevando al cielo.

-Así nena!, vamos siente, siente lo que te doy, adoro cogerte con los dedos, oh Bella… sueño con penetrarte, sueño con que ordeñes mi pene bonita.—

Oh dios, su sucia boca.

-Oh por favoooor…- gemí lastimosamente –por favor…-

-¿Ves ese balcón mi nena?—supuse que se refería al que sobresalía del par de puertas francesas de la sala -Imagínate en ese balcón Bella—cerré los ojos y lo imaginé.

-Lo hago—jadeé, sentí su erección entre mis glúteos al empujar su cadera.

-Ahora imagínate así como estamos, fallándote en él—

Temblé gimiendo, cada palabra, cada puta palabra.

-Oh si mi bonita, ¿te gusta esto? ¿Quieres más?—bajó su mano libre para meterla dentro de mis bragas que ya eran un trozo de tela mojada, mis pantalones resbalaban por mis caderas por el movimiento. Desesperadamente lo moví con mis manos haciendo que cayeran a mis pies. Esto me dejó más espacio para abrir mis piernas, más espacio para que él siguiera fallándome con sus dedos y para que su otra mano se moviera más libremente acariciando mi clítoris. Sus dos manos trabajando sobre mí.

-Escucha mi nena, escucha esos sonidos—dijo mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mi coño, sonidos de succión, de movimientos mojados… oooh mierda. –Mierda bonita, necesito probar eso—

Rodé mis ojos hacia atrás y me dejé llevar,

-Edward… Edward…- gemí incoherentemente mientras sentía mi orgasmo acercarse, mis entrañas se cerraron y mi vagina apretó sus dedos mientras yo… me desconecté del mundo y dejé de existir por quince segundos. Me deshice en sus dedos, caí en pedazos mientras él gemía en mi oído repitiendo mi nombre. Sentí mi excitación derramarse por mis muslos temblorosos y sentí como él me soltaba.

Cuando bajé de mi alta respirando con dificultad, comencé poco a poco a abrir mis ojos. Mi espalda estaba sobre el suelo y no veía por ningún lado a Edward, volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado y por el rabillo del ojo vi mis piernas abiertas de par en par y… oh dios!

Esto me hizo tener otro pequeño orgasmo, Edward estaba entre mis piernas, sosteniendo mis rodillas contra el suelo, mi vagina abierta como una flor frente a su rostro… y él luciendo totalmente desquiciado, lamía y lamía entre gemidos toda la excitación que brillaba en mis muslos, mis labios rosados y oliendo, como un verdadero cocainómano.

-Ah!—tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás llevando mi mano a mi sexo, con mis dedos abrí mis labios y le mostré mi entrada –Edward, quiero que folles esto, quiero verte, déjame verte papi—

Él respirando entre jadeos apoyó su frente en mi bajo vientre y gruñó, -Mierda Bella—llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna y apretó allí un momento, su aliento caliente y jadeante chocaba contra mi cuerpo deliciosamente –me vuelves alguien que no soy yo, alguien completamente desquiciado—dejó un beso en mi piel y vi completamente anonadada cómo su mano abría los botones de su jean temblorosamente bajándolo un poco para dejarme ver el bulto grueso y pesado de su miembro.

Oh mi…

La punta de su pene se asomaba por la cintura de su bóxer e instantemente moví mis caderas como hembra en celo, quería mi acoplamiento, maldición…

-Aquí, aquí papi, por favor… te necesito—susurré abriendo mis labios vaginales para mostrarle mi necesidad.

-Oh si, si—gimió sentándose en sus rodillas, sus ojos fijos en los míos, oscuros, locos, dementes. Respiraba con jadeos mientras se acariciaba su bulto con una mano, mierda… yo no podía dejar de mirar esa porción de piel que se asomaba por la orilla de su camiseta, tenía abdominales perfectos, seguramente ejercitaba seguido. -¿Dónde quieres esto me nena?—su mano continuaba acariciando fuertemente su erección sobre la tela.

-Aquí papi—susurré con suavidad mientras metía uno de mis dedos dentro de mi coño. –Mmmm— gemí enroscándome toda.

-Joder—gimió con alevosía metiendo su mano debajo de su bóxer, oh diablos, continuó acariciándose.

-Mi nena, no tengo ningún condón preciosa—dijo entre dientes. Parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho. Cerré los ojos y sonreí…

-Córrete sobre mí papi, vamos… si lo deseas…- lamenté no estar tomando la píldora, tendría que ir a ver a mi ginecólogo con urgencia, si él deseaba seguir viéndome quería estar protegida, dios… la falta de costumbre de estar con un hombre!.

-¿Correrme sobre ti?—sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no por estar avergonzado, sino por la extrema excitación, podía ver las venas de su frente palpitar por el esfuerzo que hacía en no venirse. –Oh bonita, no me puedes pedir eso y esperar que no lo quiera. Ver mi semen corriendo por tu piel?—cerró los ojos y entonces sacó su pene de su prisión. Gemí como puta ante miles de dólares, precioso… oh sí, ¿un pene podía ser llamado precioso? Bueno… grande, grueso, pesado y perfecto, con un poco de vello cobrizo rodeando sus testiculos. Lamí mis labios, algún día esa perfecta pieza estaría en mi boca.

El timbre de un celular comenzó a sonar en el lugar, no era el mío sin embargo, sin duda mi teléfono no tenía de tono "The great pretender" de Queen. Edward gruñó un "No!" y rebuscó el teléfono en sus pantalones, cuando lo encontró miró la pantalla y rastrilló su cabello con una mano. El silenció la llamada y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

-Viejo de mierda—masculló por lo bajo con su rostro claramente enojado.

-No dejes que te molesten un domingo papi, vamos… te estoy esperando—susurré acariciando su vientre con una mano rezagante. Él tomó su pene nuevamente con la mano y me miró fijamente a mí, solo a mí… su teléfono en silencio a un lado con su pantalla iluminándose con una nueva llamada que a él no le importó. Me sentía realmente afortunada de obtener su atención e interés por sobre otras personas, a pesar de no saber quién era ese que llamaba, sin duda alguien que no quería tanto.

-Acaríciate para mí Edward—dije al tiempo que lamía mis dedos, los llevaba a mi clítoris hinchado y comenzaba a estimularlo con movimientos circulares. Él rodeó su miembro con la mano y comenzó a moverla rápidamente, -córrete en mí, marca mi cuerpo por favor—arqueé mi espalda abriendo más mis piernas, él puso su mirada allí, entre mis labios observándome como me masturbaba al tiempo que él lo hacía. Putos condones! Mi madre siempre decía "ten un par en tu bolsillo, no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar" y maldita sea, tenía razón, muy a pesar de mi vergüenza cuando lo decía, solía hacerlo frente a otras personas.

-Quédate quieta nena—dijo por lo bajo mientras él acercaba su pene a mi sexo, su mano aferrándolo desde la base –quiero hacer algo, solo… quédate quieta—

Obediente detuve mis movimientos, él acarició mi clítoris con la punta de su miembro, una y otra vez, oh dios… estaba tan caliente! Hizo movimientos de forma circular gimiendo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, yo tenía una hermosa visión de lo que estaba haciendo. Podía llegar a venirme con solo ver su cara, una capa fina de transpiración cubría su rostro y su cabello parecía más revuelto de lo habitual.

-Estas tan caliente Bella—dijo él con voz contenida. Entonces deslizó su longitud por entre mis labios, sin penetrarme, pero si frotándose contra mi vulva. Oh – mierda. Rodé mis ojos hacia atrás y coloqué mi mano detrás de su longitud aplastándolo contra mí para hacer más apretado el contacto. Su pene tanteaba mi entrada con cada movimiento pero él no entró, solo se deslizó arriba y abajo contra mi vagina y mi mano libre continuó moviéndose frenéticamente contra mi clítoris

-Me corro!—gemí cerrando los ojos. Oí su gruñido,

-Mírame, mírame maldita sea! Mírame mi nena y observa como mi leche te marca—

-Ahh!—gemí fuerte y abrí los ojos justo para verlo apartarse de mí y tras unos cuantos movimientos más de su mano, el se vino sobre mí vientre y yo me vine sobre mi mano.

-Jodida mierda_ gruñó al tiempo que su pene se sacudía lanzando largos chorros blancos y espesos sobre mí, tan putamente sensual. –Ohhgg, mírate, mírate bonita que bien te ves con mi semilla encima—

-Edward—gemí incoherentemente tratando de sostener mi cuerpo junto, ante las esporádicas convulsiones de mis paredes, suspiré fuerte y tragué en seco cerrando mis ojos. Había sido demasiado para mí, mucho más de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que no había estado con un hombre íntimamente desde hacía algo más de un año, cuando terminé con Gabriel, mi ex novio de dos años. Él terminó trasladándose a Londres y nunca más lo volví a ver.

Pero agradecía eso, tal vez hubiese estado con él si se hubiese quedado y esto que viví hacia pocos minutos nunca lo hubiese vivido. El fuego, el salvajismo, la perversión, la lujuria en piel y carne, el sexo con piernas ahora recostado a mi lado respirando jadeante. Oh por todos los cielos, las mujeres que tenían la suerte tremenda de acostarse con este hombre, debía rendirle pleitesía, seguramente cada una de ellas tenía en su closet o vestidor un pequeño altar dedicado a Edward Cullen.

Él recostó su cabeza en mi vientre minutos después y alcanzó su celular que había quedado a mi lado, en la pantalla figuraban cinco llamadas perdidas, solo alcancé a leer un nombre antes de levantarme del lugar para acomodar mi ropa. Aro… ¿quién sería? ¿Su padre? ¿Algún amigo de esos que va los sábados con él al club? No me atrevía a preguntar, no era mi lugar.

-Mierda—gimió él mirando los mensajes, una mano rastrilló su cabello desordenado.

-¿Eres muy solicitado los domingos?—bromeé limpiando su semen de mi abdomen con un pañuelito clínex.

-Algo así—dijo entre dientes dejando su celular momentáneamente en el suelo mientras se levantaba y abrochaba sus pantalones guardando su preciada herramienta. Volvió a tomar su aparato y luego de tocar la pantalla lo llevó a su oído -¿el baño preciosa?— volteó a mirarme.

Le señalé la dirección con mi dedo y él se fue caminando,

-Aro… mis disculpas por no haber ido a almorzar… si, lo sé… estaba con… si, hacía mucho que no pasaba por su casa… ¿qué? ¿llorando?. No fue mi intención…- su voz se perdió cuando dobló el corredor para entrar al baño.

Junté nuestro pequeño desastre y limpié con una sonrisa en mi rostro y el sonrojo en mis mejillas, el suelo que finalmente habíamos ensuciado, su semilla y mis jugos haciendo arte sobre el linóleo estilo parquet. Cuando ya tenía todo limpio y ordenado, fui hasta la cocina y lavé mis manos y mi rostro sudoroso, enjuagué un poco mi cuello con agua bien fría y me incliné hacia la canilla para beber un poco de agua. Ya que me habían entregado las llaves iba a tener que empezar a mudarme, aunque con un colchón en el suelo y bajilla para uno o a lo sumo dos para cuando Leydi me visitara, me bastaría, ya que el departamento tenía lo básico, lavavajillas, lavadora y secadora, refrigerador y hasta una enorme mesa de cedro pulido con seis sillas del mismo material, pero con su tapizado de cuero blanco. Hermosas.

Estaba pensando en pedirles a los chicos del club que me ayudaran a mudarme cuando me sobresalté al sentir dos brazos serpenteando alrededor de mi cintura, un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y un suspiro sobre mi cuello. Edward dejó caer la frente sobre mi hombro y nos meció como si música lenta nos sedujera.

-Tienes que irte—dije sonriendo, parecía bastante cliché en realidad, que el hombre saliera volando luego del sexo, pero en realidad no podía pretender mayor cosa, no conocía sus obligaciones ni tampoco tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones. Sentí su asentimiento sobre mi hombro.

-Pero en verdad no quiero bonita— susurró, parecía apenado – no quiero parecer de esos hombres que obtienen lo que quieren y luego se van, odio tener que irme—

Alcé los hombros y él levantó su cabeza, yo volteé para mirarlo. Parecía ser sincero al menos, me quedaba la satisfacción de que él no quería irse. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo rastrillé hacia atrás, me gustaba como le quedaba revuelto y peinado con los dedos como a veces lo había visto en el club.

-Entiendo Edward, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, es tu día de descanso como así también el mío, la verdad que solo quiero llegar a casa, arme una ducha y dormir un poco, más tarde tengo que estudiar para un examen—hice un puchero. Él entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al mío bajando sus manos para tazar mi culo.

-¿Mi nena debe estudiar? ¿Sobre qué?— picoteó mis labios,

-Sobre la participación de varias ramas del periodismo en conflictos armados en los últimos años— recité todo como una niña pequeña y arrugué mi nariz.

-Eres una chica inteligente bonita, espero te vaya muy bien en ese examen, estaré muy orgulloso de ti—

-Haré lo que sea para que mi papi se sienta orgulloso de mí—reí dejando caer mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me abrazó… algo muy íntimamente.

-¿Te puedo llamar durante la semana?—susurró en mi oído.

-Lo estaba esperando— asentí.

-Oh mi nena no te desharás de mí—rió haciendo retumbar su pecho.

-Eso lo esperaba también—

Reímos abrazados allí, algo desprovisto de cualquier intención sexual, eso me desconcertó, Edward no parecía de los hombres que abrazaban a una amante luego de sexo, aunque no lo tuvimos realmente, pero pasamos un buen momento de todas formas.

Salimos del edificio juntos de la mano y caminamos hasta la parada de taxis, él dijo que no se podía desviar de su camino y tenía que llegar a un lugar sino me hubiese llevado, le dije que no era necesario que hiciera eso, pero insistió rotundamente que volviera a casa en taxi, no quería verme en el metro. Acepté planeando bajarme a dos cuadras de allí e irme en metro, no quería gastar dinero de más cuando tenía que invertirlo en mi nuevo hogar, pudiendo viajar en metro como siempre.

Pero él hizo trampa.

-Quiero que lleve a esta señorita a—me miró a mí mientras le hablaba al chofer del taxi ¿esperaba que le dijera mi dirección? Oh cielos…

Apreté mis dientes –Ritchon Park, Salinas Av. 533—alcé mi ceja en desafío, él me guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

-La lleva directamente ahí, si la señorita quiere bajarse antes de llegar a destino no se lo permita, expresamente quiero que la lleve a destino ¿entendido?—dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y le entregó dos billetes de doscientos dólares ¿o más? Al taxista. Él, obviamente, ni lento ni perezoso, aceptó en seguida. Edward vino a mí ventanilla y la bajé rodando los ojos,

-Adiós mi nena, espera mis llamadas en la semana, me tienes adicto—besó mis labios y se alejó golpeando el techo, el taxi salió por las calles del Loop y él desapareció entre la gente que pasaba por allí.

Mierda… el tipo parecía increíble, demasiado bueno para ser real, me negaba a pensar que un tipo como ese no tenía ningún defecto o algún esqueleto dentro de su placard y por eso mismo, decidí no pensar mucho en eso. No forzaría nada, si él deseaba ponerse en contacto conmigo o verme durante la semana sería una señal de que él tal vez quería algo más conmigo que solo follar. El abrazo de hoy, su interés por mi vida y las palabras que dijo en algunas ocasiones me dejaron descolocadas, pero no… no iba a pensar en ello excesivamente, que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

Llegué a casa una media hora después sana y salva, dejé mi mochila cerca de la puerta y me saqué mis botas, di unos pasos hacia la sala pero paré en seco cuando oí unos gemidos que venían del piso superior, oh santa mierda! Me tapé mis oídos y comencé a tararear una canción mientras cruzaba la sala ya vacía y desnuda hasta la puerta trasera de casa y salía afuera, la tarde en Chicago eran agradables en la entrada de la primavera. Me gustaba en días más cálidos salir con una manta al patio trasero, un libro y echarme a leer bajo el cálido sol… iba a extrañar eso, aunque tal vez el Millenium park podría ser un buen lugar y hasta mi patio trasero en el Lincoln park tenía potencial.

Mi celular sonó en mi pantalón, lo saqué en seguida sorprendida, ¿sería que Edward me estaba llamando tan pronto? Bueno… me saqué la duda cuando vi el nombre de mi padre en la pantalla. Sonreí, hacía más de tres semanas que no hablaba con él.

-Charlie—saludé cuando atendí la llamada, cielos… después de diez años me costaba decir la palabra papá.

-Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras?, perdóname por no haber llamado antes, estuve con mucho trabajo por aquí…—tuve que prestar mucho más atención para oír lo que decía, su acento marroquí se anteponía a su ingles casi perfecto.

-Está bien Charlie, en realidad yo también estuve con mucho trabajo, estudiando mucho y te tengo una novedad…- su silencio me dijo que continuara –me mudo a un apartamento, mamá y Phil se mudan a otra ciudad—

-¿En serio?—parecía sorprendido –te vas a vivir sola hija, vas a dar un paso muy importante—

Sonreí –Lo sé, ya era hora ¿no te parece?—jugueteé con un hilo suelto de mi jeans desgastados.

-Eres muy pequeña aún hija, pero si tú te sientes bien con eso, yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites—amaba de mi padre su personalidad, se notaba que era una persona muy tranquila y pacífica, él respetaba mis decisiones. -¿Necesitas dinero? Si estuviera allí Bella, yo te regalaría tantas cosas para tu nueva etapa—

-Estoy bien papá, no necesito dinero, mamá me está ayudando a conseguir algunas cosas y yo aporto lo mío, tengo un trabajo que me deja buena ganancia Charlie. A demás… serás mi compañía para cuando vengas a visitarme—sonreí.

-Oh y allí si podré malcriarte sin que puedas decir nada, aparta todas las citas que tengas en ese mes y dedícame tu tiempo hija…- rió por su intento de broma.

-Papá, no tengo citas—_aún_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza –mi tiempo será todo tuyo, te llevaré a cenar a un restaurant exquisito, te pasearé por los parques de chicago, te mostraré los edificios, tomaremos helado mirando los atardeceres, será lindo, ya verás…—

-Que bien que suena eso hija. Ahora, en una semana, tengo que ir a ver a la abuela en Londres ¿sabes?—su voz sonaba afligida y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué le sucedió?—

-Está enferma, algo sobre los pulmones, ya sabes… tanto fumar toda su vida ese tabaco—rió seguramente negando con la cabeza –nunca aprendió y ahora se enfermó, iré a tratar de ponerla en vereda-

-La abuela es difícil ¿he?—

-Tan terca. Hija… ¿te conectaras a Skipe esta noche? Ya sabes… la tarifa-

-Lo sé Charlie, tal vez más tarde lo haga, ¿nos vemos?—murmuré mirando el horizonte, lejos de los techos de las casas y de los patios vecinos el sol ya comenzaba a bajar.

-Mas tarde, te quiero Bella—

-Yo igual papá… nos vemos—

Cortamos la llamada y me quedé mirando el celular en mi mano, había aprendido a amar a este hombre, él colaboró activamente en mi concepción y en mi presencia en este mundo, no podía ser menos. Esperaba con entusiasmo su llegada dentro de un mes, él disfrutaría Chicago y yo gustosa se lo mostraría. Solo… ¿seguiré frecuentando a Edward para esos días? Si así fuera, me costaría mucho administrar mi tiempo con ambos papis.

Oh por todos los cielos…

_**En casa Vulturis…**_

-No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes Edward Cullen, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi hija. No soporto verla llorar como lo ha hecho hoy…- subí las escaleras de dos en dos con Aro detrás. Maldición… ¿a caso no podía callarse? Me lo dijo por teléfono, me lo volvió a decir cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y me encontró parado en el vestíbulo mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y se la daba al ama de llaves y otra vez aquí.

-Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones Aro, no estaba de buen humor hoy la verdad, tuve mucho trabajo durante la semana y-

-Que eso no interfiera Edward, ¿el exceso de trabajo es más importante que la mujer que amas?

-No, pero a veces las cosas se me salen de las manos. Permíteme entrar a verla un momento—dije cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de mi prometida. Mierda… ¿cómo iba a hacer esto? No había pasado ni siquiera a mi departamento a darme un baño, el olor de Bella estaba impregnado en mi piel, mi lengua sabía a ella… cielos, en solo pensarla mi miembro reaccionaba como el maldito perro de Pavlov, salivando y todo.

-Un momento Edward, sabes que esta es una casa respetable… cuando salgas te espero en mi despacho—dijo antes de alejarse.

Asentí tomando el pomo de la puerta de Heidi y entré.

Juro que nunca la había visto así, recostada sobre su cama, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando en suaves sollozos, pañuelitos descartables por todo el suelo a su lado. Mierda… la había cagado.

* * *

**Ahhhh!.. goooodd, estoy ardiendo, en combustión! ardo, ardo, me quemo! sshiitt**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, amo como están a full con los personajes, personas que quieren matar a Edward por jugar a dos puntas, gente que quiere fritar en aceite a Heidi por caprichosa y manipuladora, adoradores de Bella ooommm... me uno y esa Leydi bonita. Gracias a todas!**

**Anonimos**: Gracias por sus reviews, pero pongan sus nombres antes de enviar el mensaje porque si no están con su cuenta abierta, a mí me aparece como Guest o Anonimo, asi puedo responderles, gracias! **Milee36**: Sí nena, lo de ellos es muy sexual al principio, ya ves que ni Bella quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero veremos cómo se desarrolla la relación. **Monikcullen009**: Gracias linda jajaja, papi se desahogó un poco aquí ¿he?, nos vemos. **PRISPGPE**: Es verdad, pero esperemos que Edward abra los ojos pronto, es decir que Bella se los abra, porque aún Edward está seducido por otras cosas con respecto a Heidi, besos! **Lore 562**: Es muy pronto para decir que Edward siente algo por Bella, por ahora es solo atracción y deseo, lujuria, veremos que sucede de ahora en más. **Zujeyane**: si, es un idiota con respecto a Heidi, esta sabe como manipularlo, ya veremos cómo Edward reacciona **Mile Mo**: No sé como seguirá viendo a Heidi Edward, esperemos que no tan perfecta e ideal, ya tiene con quién comparar ;) **nikyta**: siii, Sabella superpoderosa jaja **Elizabeth Valero**: vamos a ver qué sucede linda, Heidi sabe manipularlo :s veremos que consecuencias trae lo que hizo, besos! **Issy Cullen**: Gracias nena! Si Edward quiere saber quien es Bella, pero se siente tan atraído por Sabella que no sé si está haciendo las cosas bien :s besos! **Ligia Rodriguez**: Gracias nena te comiste el fic! Jaja, mi Bella es algo que toda mujer quisiera ser, segura de si misma, valiente, fuerte y a la vez sensual como la mierda jajaja, besotes! **AglaeeCullen810**: jaja creo que Edward vio a la familia de Heidi y su status antes que a Heidi en si, pero bueno, si él quiere convencerse que es ella la que lo atrae, allá él… ;) **Ailin**: gracias por acordarte de dejar tu nombre nena, si, debe ser feo sentirse usada, pero Edward se le caerá todo encima en cuanto menos se lo espere muajaja, besotes! **DarkWardObsession**: Wauu jajaja sii, la mitad aquí o mas quiere mandar a Heidi a freir esparragos, me apunto! Tiene lo peor que una mujer puede tener, Edward date cuenta papi! **Karlita carrillo Cullen**: Ahhh nena! Sesión de besos apasionados y toqueteo? Creo que sobrepasé tus expectativas jaja Besotes! **romyparedesjerez**: Gracias nena, espero te haya gustado este capi, besos! **Sayriina**: Te hice caso nena, desde mi laptp es difícil encontrar el guion de dialogo, algo salió :s y los tres puntos, a veces es inevitable pero creo que pude contenerme ;) gracias por tus consejos, siempre bienvenidos **vanecullenswan**: Se viene el berrinche de Heidi! Aahhh agarrate mundo jaja, a ver que hace Edward y nena! Qué lindo lo que significa en tu país, por acá lo mismo ;) jaja que bueno que ya tienes cuenta linda, nos vemos en la próxima ;) **Marchu**: Gracias linda, que bueno que te guste ;) **Littlewishespxa**: :D besos! **CindyLis**: ya verás que Edward esta adicto irremediablemente, a ver como se le complica su perfecta vida con el deseo que siente, incontenible, apabullante jeje, besos! **Lourdescullen**: espero que estés mejor nena! La varicela es horrible, espero te mejores y si, Edward los mandó al cuerno pero no por mucho tiempo :s **Bere Moreno**: jaja que cabecita imaginativa tienes nena! Y un amante para Heidi? Noo! Qué horror! (sarcasmo) besotes! **Pamelahsz**: auuu linda, que bonito review! Gracias por las palabras, espero que esto te haya gustado, me sonrojé como monja en un prostíbulo, besotes! Jajaja **Pili**: Fue de muerte lenta he? Jaja pobres! Es que no tenían condón, tonto Edward por no prever, un besote! **Sofy Vicky**: seee… jaja, espero te haya gustado, besotes! **Sully YM**: veremos que explicación dara cuando se entere de su compromiso, mmm… **Sharon EspiPPirifLautik Cullen**: solo fueron Edward y Bella no?, que lindos, a ver qué sucede de ahora en más ;) **Firendice: **creo que si con el anterior casi te orgasmeas, con este te perdi!" jajaja besotes amore ;) **Valentine89**: Es que Edward es un tonto, Aro y Heidi lo tienen entre garras, ahhhg… besotes, nos vemos! **Aliena Cullen**: Y el premio para el review mas largo va para… nena! Te tendría que responder a parte, en un PM, pero heme aquí en casa de mi mami actualizando porque en mi casa no hay! Pero, tienes mucha razón en todo, en especial que Edward necesita una buena sacudida por pensar solo con sus huevos y no con su otra cabeza, está sumiso ante este supuesto mundo perfecto que los Vulturis y su Heidi le muestran, esperemos que se deje seducir por el mundo bella, que a mi parecer es mucho más perfecto, real y hermoso. Nos vemos ;) **Indacea**: jajaja espero te hayas sacado las bragas antes! :s Se le viene Thor a Edward por mentiroso ;) **Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**: como abstinencia nena! Mi marido trabaja lejos y viene a casa cada dos semanas, eso como y por eso escribo esto jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras, quiero un papi igual :D Nos vemos! **V1V1**: si señora, la dejó para ir a ver a su nena, a ver que resulta de esto ;) **mamitakaren**: Besooooss! Y bienvenida;) **janalez**: si, apareció bella, pero veremos si eso es suficiente :s besos! **Maya Cullen Masen**: Veremos lo que sucede, ahora a aguatar el berrinche ;) **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:** Te gustó la probadita nena? Jaja espero que si, besos! **Anamart05**: lo que Edward piensa de Bella lo veremos en la próxima, por ahora soportemos el berrinche de la rubia jaja, besos! **Patymdn**: Yo no hablaría de amor aún linda, Edward esta tremendamente atraído por bella, eso aún no lo deja ignorar a Heidi, veremos lo que sucede más adelante ;)** Ximena del Caos**: Gracias por pasarte nena, besotes! **Marishka Cullen**: jajaja creo que esta vez fueron a para al suelo, nos vemos! **MarieCS**: Graciasss! Que lindo que te gustó ;) **nydiac10**: jaja un sol! Que linda, besotes y espero te haya gustado, nos vemos! **Nini18**: wauu tienes una excelente visión del fic, besotes nena! **Estevas**: en el nombre del padre ya actualizó nena, lo viste? Gracias por pasarte ;) **EmiliU**: si, se conocieron muy profundamente jaja, pero esto no termina aquí, veremos qué mas, besos! **SamyPatt**: Gracias nena! A ver qué se le viene a Edward, rompimiento? Reconciliación? Mmm… **manuelaarangofigueroa**: Veremos que sucede con Heidi, es una histérica caprichosa, ojalá Edward abra los ojos :s besos! **Mariie Emmma Cullen Potter**: jaja el millenium es mi sueño, ir y oír la música allí, precioso, besotes nena! **Sereny´s Cullen:** Sonrojada hasta las orejas nena! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos! **L´Amelie**: Que lindo tenerte por aquí omg! Te admiro tanto, gracias! Auuu… que bueno te gustó uff :D **Cullen vigo**: bienvenida! Y muchas gracias ;) **Marie Alexis Masen**: aquí tuviste algo de lemmon, si esto fue asi, cuando realmente lo hagan que será? Ahhh! **Elmi**: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas escribiéndome, besotes! **Reti**: Hola y bienvenida, Bella estudia periodismo en la Uni, en el segundo capi lo dice, nos vemos! **Angelique Li Cullen**: Gracias nena! Jajaja releyendo? Que bueno! Besotes! **Erika shields**: Gracias linda y bienvenida, nos vemos!

**Gracias a las chicas del face! como me hacen reir, a las anonimas, recuerden poner un nombre asi les puedo responder, a mi Leymi, no chicas... ella es mi colombiana bonita BFF, cualquier semejanza con Leydi es mera coincidencia :D y en fin a todas las niñas nuevas que vienen a leerme, estoy muy agradecida, besos!**


	9. Arrebato

**Los videos de este capitulo están puestos en mi perfil, busca el link allí. En facebook hay un grupo llamado "Exótica fanfic", si te interesa adelantos, imágenes, comentarios y canciones en relación, buscalo y únete. **

* * *

**Arrebato**

-No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes Edward Cullen, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi hija. No soporto verla llorar como lo ha hecho hoy…- subí las escaleras de dos en dos con Aro detrás. Maldición… ¿a caso no podía callarse? Me lo dijo por teléfono, me lo volvió a decir cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y me encontró parado en el vestíbulo mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y se la daba al ama de llaves y otra vez aquí.

-Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones Aro, no estaba de buen humor hoy la verdad, tuve mucho trabajo durante la semana y-

-Que eso no interfiera Edward, ¿el exceso de trabajo es más importante que la mujer que amas?

-No, pero a veces las cosas se me salen de las manos. Permíteme entrar a verla un momento—dije cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de mi prometida. Mierda… ¿cómo iba a hacer esto? No había pasado ni siquiera a mi departamento a darme un baño, el olor de Bella estaba impregnado en mi piel, mi lengua sabía a ella… cielos, en solo pensarla mi miembro reaccionaba como el maldito perro de Pavlov, salivando y todo.

-Un momento Edward, sabes que esta es una casa respetable… cuando salgas te espero en mi despacho—dijo antes de alejarse.

Asentí tomando el pomo de la puerta de Heidi y entré.

Juro que nunca la había visto así, recostada sobre su cama, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando en suaves sollozos, pañuelitos descartables por todo el suelo a su lado. Mierda… la había cagado. Y la había cagado mal, no solo porque mi novia estaba allí llorando por mi culpa sino porque Aro me creía un patán por haber hecho llorar a su princesa. ¿Y todo esto por un maldito almuerzo al que me atreví a faltar?

Al parecer sí. De pronto me di cuenta de lo muy lejos que había llegado al consentir a mi prometida en todo, al punto de ponerse así por mi ausencia en un almuerzo familiar. Mierda. Yo sabía que Heidi era caprichosa, es decir, la conocí y eso fue lo primero que noté cuando esa noche, en aquella gala de inauguración del Millenium park, ella me convenció muy perspicazmente, de alejarme de la mesa de mis padres y hermanas, solo para irme a su lado en la mesa de los Vulturis por el resto de la noche. En ese momento creí que al complacerla ella me dejaría conocerla mucho mejor, ahora me pregunto si ese fue el primer paso a consentirla y acceder sin ningún tipo de límites y así mal acostumbrarla.

Me quedé paralizado en medio de su habitación, a la cual había entrado una sola vez en esos tres años una mañana cuando ella había amanecido con una gripe por haber practicado equitación bajo la lluvia, en ese momento no me percaté de los detalles de su cuarto, al igual que en este momento. Mi mirada estaba fija solamente en esa mujer, que con sus ojos azules brillantes y heridos, me miraba desde su cama como un cachorro bajo la lluvia. Caí en la cuenta de que esa mirada y ciertas palabras dichas en determinados momentos, actitudes y sonrisas, eran sus armas de persuasión, sin embargo por alguna razón no me importó. Esa era Heidi, podía obtener lo que quisiera con solo mirar… ¿por qué recién ahora, me había dado cuenta de ello? Tal vez siempre lo supe y simplemente opté por ignorarlo.

-Heidi—dije con una nota de disculpa en mi voz pero sin suplica ni arrepentimiento. Dios sabía que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido ese domingo. –Siento no haberte avisado que no iba a poder almorzar contigo hoy… después de que tú me llamaste yo…—

-Si! Ya sé qué te lo impidió!... o mejor dicho quién…—dijo ella levantando su torso de la cama, sus brazos temblorosos se movían lentamente mientras ella se empujaba recta sobre la cama, sus brazos se doblaron debajo de ella y en dos zancadas estuve a su lado atrapándola y ayudándola a sentarse. Ella recostó su espalda contra el respaldo y suspiró temblorosamente tirando su nariz sutilmente mientras yo la miraba estupefacto, casi sin respirar y con mi boca y ojos bien abiertos… oh por todos los cielos.

-He-Heidi yo… yo…- balbuceé rastrillando mi cabello con mis manos, sentía que toda mi sangre se había drenado fuera de mi cuerpo, simplemente… no sabía que podía decir y sinceramente, no tenía argumentos como para mentir, porque no sé si quería mentir.

-¿Estas a caso enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Estás disconforme conmigo?... porque sinceramente Edward, no encuentro un motivo como para no haberte esforzado un poco para llamarme al menos y avisarme que te encontraste con tu hermana y almorzaron juntos. Tu teléfono sonaba y sonaba, el teléfono de tu departamento igual… y finalmente fue tu hermana la que me dijo donde estuviste toda la tarde y tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamar, solo llamar Edward—sollozó.

¿Qué… mierda?

¿Mi hermana? ¿cuál de ellas?... ¿qué?

Abrí mis ojos frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente a mi novia, ella se tapó la cara sollozando, sus hombros temblaban y sus pequeños gemidos dolorosos se oían ahogadamente. Yo miré hacia otro lado y mi mente maquinó a cien por hora lo que ella había dicho. ¿Mi hermana? ¿Rose? ¿Alice? ¿A caso alguna de ellas había mentido por mí? ¿O me habían visto en el Millenium con Bella? Oh mierda… eso si que no me gustaba para nada, Bella era mía, no para ser compartida, mía.

Pero ahora a lo que importaba… ¿alguna me vio junto a Bella y me cubrió? ¿qué le había dicho exactamente a Heidi?

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y revisé si había recibido llamadas a demás de las de Aro, recordé poner el celular en silencio luego de la llamada que nos había interrumpido a Bella y a mí en el suelo de su departamento, exactamente después de la llamada de Aro había tres llamadas de Alice y una de Heidi. Maldición, Alice… de alguna manera lo sabía, solo ella es capaz de cubrir mis mentiras y faltas si se trata de Heidi, ella es más reservada y cómplice, en cambio Rose… definitivamente ella me habría delatado en el primer segundo con tal de la satisfacción de ver a mi prometida como ahora mismo la veía yo.

-Perdóname, perdí la noción del tiempo, ya sabes que casi nunca la visito y nos pusimos al día, solo eso, a demás… hablé con Jasper sobre algunos trabajos que tenemos pendientes y la hora se me pasó. Heidi, no lo hice adrede, eres mi prometida, mi futura esposa, no deberías sentirte así— murmuré acercándome a ella, sus ojos hinchados se fijaron en mí e hizo un puchero adorable. Sonreí suavemente sintiéndome un estúpido, ella no tenía la culpa de mis estupideces y necesidades, necesidades que debía satisfacer con ella pero que por egoísmo lo había empezado a hacer con otra mujer.

-Pero lo hago, tú no entiendes que soy una mujer sensible y sentía que me ignorabas Edward… ¿a caso te molesto demasiado? Cielos, no quiero abrumarte, pero te amo… sabes que el almuerzo los domingos con mi familia son casi una tradición, si me hubieses dicho podríamos haber ido juntos a almorzar con tu hermana—dijo casi como un susurro, alcé mi mano y limpié la serie de lágrimas que brotaban de su ojo y ella sonrió suavemente entre congojas. –Te amo Edward, no quiero que te alejes de mí, si por mi fuera me casaría contigo mañana mismo para no separarnos más, pero ya sabes… mi madre y hermana están planeando los detalles de la boda y no puedo defraudarlas.—

-Está bien cariño, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar, no porque no asió estar a tu lado ya como un matrimonio, lo deseo… pero quiero que disfrutes tu boda, quiero que cada cosa sea como lo soñaste y como lo planeaste con ellas—por dios… no podía sentirme más hipócrita. Si por mí fuera la boda podía retrasarse todo lo que quisiera, era más tiempo con mi diosa, yo esperaba saciarme de ella para ese entonces y ser un marido fiel. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba aunque a decir verdad, lo veía imposible… ¿saciarme de mi nena? Mierda…

-Cinco meses cariño—dijo ella con una sonrisa entre lágrimas –cinco meses y seré tu esposa—ella se lanzó a mis brazos y se aferró a mi cuello como un madero en altamar –Oh Edward te amo tanto mi amor, perdóname por no haber pensado que tu igual necesitas a tus hermanos, es que… ya sabes cómo son ellas conmigo, pero ¿sabes?—ella se apartó y tenía ese brillo en los ojos como cuando una nueva idea venía a su cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió entusiasta –invitaré a tus hermanas a cenar algún día de esta semana ¿qué te parece? A tu madre y a tu padre igual, obviamente, los invitaremos aquí o podemos pedir una reserva en "Caro mío" ¿qué te parece?—

Me alcé de hombros –Lo dejo en tus manos amor, confío en lo que tu planees—y ella me besó… y me obligué a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo y con la misma intensidad, ella lo estaba haciendo por mí. Realmente a Heidi le costaba estar en la misma habitación con mis hermanas, sabía que si hacía esto era para complacerme, por lo que asentí de acuerdo con su plan, ella estaba dando lo mejor de ella para llevarse bien con Alice y Rose, al menos tolerarse y eso era lo único que yo quería, mi prometida cedía en cuanto de su orgullo se trataba y lo hacía por mí. Respiré profundamente y no me permití sentir la culpa que quería surgir en mí por ser un canalla con ella mientras ponía lo mejor de sí para hacer buenas migas con mi familia.

-Bien—ella se levantó de la cama y luego de darme un beso más caminó hacia su tocador y se miró por el espejo –oh por todos los cielos, mira mis ojos, están hinchados—pasó sus dedos por debajo de las casi imperceptibles bolsas debajo de sus ojos –necesito hielo, amor ¿me lo traes?—

-Claro cariño—dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta, necesitaba unos minutos para lavar mi aroma a Bella de mí, no sé cómo ella no lo notó… tal vez por su nariz irritada? Pasé por el baño y entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, abrí la canilla cromada y me lavé la cara y las manos, peiné mi cabello hacia atrás y me sequé mirándome al espejo. Hipócrita, hipócrita, mentiroso… maldito mentiroso y egoísta.

Me conocía, sabía muy bien cómo era yo y mis ansias de obtenerlo todo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que pudiera obtener… honestamente. Pero esto… entretenerme con una mujer mientras mi prometida lloraba preocupada por mí y nuestra relación, esto había sobrepasado mi propio límite, sin embargo… ¿por qué no sentía ni siquiera una pisca de remordimiento? Nada… yo, llevado por mi egoísmo y mi ambición, lo quería todo, incluso a Bella… mi preciosa Bella, para hacerme volar como una droga poderosa, fuera de este mundo en el que me movía lleno de apariencias y engaños, dinero, negocios y egos qué alimentar. Ella era mi fuente de luz, mi ráfaga de air libre y fresco… y quería mantenerla en mi vida.

Lo sentía mucho, pero la quería para mí, solo para mí.

Salí de ese baño con mis ideas un poco más claras y definidas, tenía cinco meses por delante y era muy pronto para renunciar a lo que me hacía bien, era muy pronto para dejar la droga. Ya me sentía adicto y desesperaba por un poco de esa sensación de libertad. Desesperaba por un poco más de Bella.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y no dudé en escribir un texto…

"Gracias por haberme hecho perder la cabeza bonita… aun no la puedo recuperar… creo que quedó sobre ese suelo, gracias al cielo que es domingo y no tengo que rendir… pienso en ti"

Sonreí y guardé mi celular para salir de ese baño, tenía que llevar el hielo a mi novia y luego… bueno, me esperaba mi suegro. ¿Qué tendría para decir de esto él? A veces sentía que mi relación con Heidi no solo era con ella, también con Aro y todo lo que los Vulturis representaban. Esperaba que eso se terminara una vez que Heidi se mudara a mi lado luego de la boda, esperaba que mi relación con los Vulturis solo quedara en negocios, de mi esposa me encargaría yo, aunque eso lo veía un poco difícil… Heidi era como la nena mimada de papá.

Mierda… que mal que sonaba eso con otra connotación, hacía solo una hora metía mi lengua hasta el fondo del rico coño de mi nena mimada. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, mi Bella me estaba ensuciando la mente. Y me gustaba… solo para ella.

Llevé a Heidi el hielo y la besé para salir de la habitación mientras ella retocaba su cabello liso y rubio frente al espejo, miré mi celular y ninguna respuesta de mi nena parpadeaba en la pantalla. ¿qué estaría haciendo?

_Mierda Cullen… no hace ni dos horas que la dejaste y ya quieres saber de ella._

Esa preciosa bailarina se me había metido como una espina debajo de la piel…

Golpeé la puerta del despacho de mi suegro con seguridad y firmeza, oí un "adelante" del otro lado y tomando el pomo de la puerta entré al despacho de Aro, el gran inversionista y empresario de Chicago, ícono del negocio de la construcción.

-Edward, por favor pasa y toma asiento—murmuró apartando la mirada de unos documentos sobre su escritorio de cristal grueso. Aparté la silla de cuero y me senté sin dejar de admirar esa habitación, como cada vez que iba a ese lugar. Aro tenía gustos costosos y modernos, lo podía afirmar por la cantidad de vitrinas de cristal biselado que recorrían la pared detrás de él, que contenían libros de colección, obras completas de los más reconocidos escritores del siglo XX y algunas piezas de colección, como pequeños modelos de autos antiguos, pipas y su colección más preciada, fotografías de sus hijas y esposa en blanco y negro. Volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado admirando la panorámica que me daban las ventanas de doble faz, estilo francesas, hacia el patio trasero de la casa en el cual, una gran fuente de agua estilo francesa coronaba el amplio terreno.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?—él me miró por encima de sus anteojos de carey mientras acomodaba sus documentos dentro de sus respectivas carpetas de manila.

-Ella está bien—dije con asentimiento de cabeza –como dije, solo fue un mal entendido que ya está olvidado—crucé los dedos de mis manos frente a mi boca y reposé mis codos en los apoyabrazos de la silla y miré a mi suegro, -quiero disculparme contigo también por no haber asistido al almuerzo familiar hoy. De camino aquí me encontré con mi hermana e insistió en que almorzara con ella y su marido, ya sabes… Jasper Withlock. No pude negarme, pero olvidé llamar y avisarle a Heidi, no pensé que eso le afectaría tanto—

Aro se recostó en su silla y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su camisa su estuche de puros, lo abrió y estiró su mano sobre el escritorio ofreciéndome uno, era reticente a los puros, pero lo acepté. Me miró con una de sus comisuras alzadas levemente y sus ojos entrecerrados, -Que bueno que hayas almorzado con Alice, no la veo hace mucho ¿cómo se encuentra?— encendió su cigarro y luego encendí el mío. El gusto a tabaco refinado era intenso en mi paladar.

-Bien, ellos están bien. Ya sabes… comenzando su vida de casados, creo que pronto tendré sobrinos, por lo que eso, me tiene expectante—sonreí, no era mentira que mi hermana esperaba tener hijos pronto, los deseaba y Jasper, me había confidenciado que lo estaban intentando.

-Oh eso es bueno, Carlisle debe estar ansiando tanto como yo llenar su casa de nietos—

Cielo santo… terreno peligroso. Yo en realidad, no esperaba tener hijos hasta mucho después de haberme casado, Heidi misma me había dicho que quería disfrutar a pleno sus primeros años de casada antes de cumplir el deseo de su padre, el de tener tantos nietos como dedos de las manos. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso.

-Si, aunque creo que tendrá que esperar un poco para ello, por lo menos por mi parte, aún tengo muchos proyectos en mente y quiero centrarme en mi carrera para luego proveer con comodidad a mis hijos y esposa. El Spire está llegando a fase tres y aún falta mucho para terminar recién la estructura, luego está el estadio, tengo fe en que seremos elegidos, al menos esa es mi ambición y luego surgió un nuevo proyecto con el grupo japonés, firmamos el jueves y estamos aún en fase de negociación, pero es algo que ya está en vías positivas.—

-¿En serio?—Aro puso mayor atención y se acomodó en su silla sacándose los anteojos -¿así que el grupo Wonghlan firmó finalmente? ¿Cuándo comenzarían?— no sé por qué no me gustó nada el ceño fruncido en su entrecejo, fumé mi puro y recibí de buena gana la ligera sensación de adormecimiento.

Me acomodé en mi silla relajándome, aunque por dentro estaba más tenso que cuerda de guitarra. –Comenzaremos con la primera fase en un mes, iré con mi equipo a analizar el terreno y a hacer la concesión para determinar cual empresa se encargará de la construcción, luego de eso… bueno, solo hará falta comenzar, tengo previsto hacerlo en unos cuatro meses, para ese momento ya tendremos noticias del comité olímpico—

Él se recostó una vez más en su silla y miró sobre su escritorio con las manos juntas frente a su mentón, pensando, recalculando cosas, pre visionando.

-¿Qué sucederá con el Spire?... ¿Qué sucederá con mi hija?—su gesto era calculador y expectante -¿tendrás tiempo para ellos? ¿Tendrás tiempo para continuar con el rascacielos y para cumplir con tu papel de esposo para mi hija?—

Respiré profundamente porque eso mismo era algo que me había cuestionado muchas veces, poner en la balanza a mi carrera y mis ambiciones y del otro lado a mi prometida y futura esposa. Cuando conocí a Heidi sabía que ni ella me detendría, seguía pensando lo mismo…

-Heidi me tendrá, estaré presente para ella en cada momento—le aseguré –en cuanto al Spire, no tienes que preocuparte, tus inversiones serán bien justificadas, al igual que la de los demás socios.—

-Los demás son minoristas, gran parte de las inversiones son de mi fortuna… ¿estará acabado en tiempo y forma?— vislumbré un destello de duda en sus ojos.

Respiré exasperado, -En dos años, como habíamos proyectado-

-Espero que así sea—dijo él relajándose una vez más sobre su silla y fumando su puro. –para ese entonces espero estar jugando en el gran patio de mi propiedad con uno o dos nietos—rió de su propia broma –por supuesto que espero lo mismo de Alex, luego de estar casados dos años con Jane, es tiempo de llenar esta casa… se sentirá muy vacía en cinco meses cuando Heidi se valla-

Suspiré mirando mi regazo al tiempo que mi celular emitía un sonido al haber recibido un mensaje de texto, tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de no sonreír porque ya sabía quién era. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo ante la mirada atenta de mi suegro y abrí el mensaje,

"Bueno papi… resulta que tu poder de razonar no fue lo único que quedó esparcido en ese suelo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo que rendir… estudiar para mi examen, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacerlo. También pienso en ti"

Mierda… me dolían las mejillas por el esfuerzo de no sonreír. Ella era única.

Pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche en casa de la familia de mi prometida. Jugué al ajedrez con Aro mientras bebíamos su mejor botella de brandy, miré estoicamente el catalogo de floristería que Heidi colocó frente a mí, escuché pacientemente su diatriba sobre su indecisión entre lirios blancos o calas, besé los labios de mi novia mientras Aro hablaba por teléfono en su despacho con un congresista… y traté de no pensar en las diferencias entre mi nena y Heidi. Abrumadoras. Con culpa me separé de mi novia cuando mi pene se puso duro al pensar en los labios de Bella y en cómo se verían alrededor de mi gruesa erección. Finalmente salí de esa casa como lleva el diablo hacia mi departamento, tenía que hablar con Alice.

-#-

-Dime quién es—

-Maldición Alice…- dije exasperadamente, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos –no es nadie, no sé por qué asumes en seguida que es alguien ¿tanto odias a Heidi?—resoplé caminando hacia el buró de mi despacho, tal vez estaba allí. Abrí los cajones y busqué…

-No la odio, oh hermanito… ¿cómo crees que yo pueda odiar a la angelical Heidi?—su voz derramaba sarcasmo puro y la enana no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-Alice—

-dime quién es o lo averiguo yo misma, seguramente Jasper sabe… oh niño, no hay nada que tu hermana vestida de encaje y transparencias no pueda lograr—

Gemí cerrando los ojos, -No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza guisante—

-Hey!—gritó mi hermana –solo quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió con mi hermanito como para faltar a un almuerzo dominical con su familia casi política. Me sorprendió y deberías agradecerme, tuve que pensar rápido cuando Heidi me llamó llorando como magdalena preguntando por ti—

Bufé caminando fuera de mi despacho, no… no estaba allí. ¿Dónde mierda lo había dejado?, fui hasta mi habitación…

-Esa mañana tuve un intercambio de opiniones y palabras con mi novia, Alice. Solo eso… no tuve ganas de ir a almorzar y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando tenía sueño, estaba enfadado y con tremendo dolor de cabeza— oí suspirar a mi hermana con exasperación, bueno… ya éramos dos. –bajé a comprar unas pizas al restaurant más cercano y olvidé mi celular, me tardé un poco porque el lugar estaba algo lleno y cuando llegué había tremendo alboroto sin siquiera saberlo—

-Aja…- dijo ella con monotonía, rodé los ojos – entonces toda la historia que me inventé para salvar tu culo ¿en qué queda?—

-Bueno, ya que eres una entrometida, tendremos que seguir dando esa versión—sonreí porque a pesar de todo, amaba a mi hermana, la que me había salvado el culo.

-Claro, eres un arrogante mal agradecido Edward, ahora resulta que soy una entrometida!, para que sepas, tu novia me llamó—

-Lo sé y lo siento guisante, pero admítelo, fue algo divertido para ti saber que podía arruinar mi relación y que tu actuaras como la heroína del día ¿he?—abrí el ultimo cajón de mi walked-closed y revolví entre las medias de seda… nada. Mierda.

-Por lo menos agradécemelo y dime en qué quedó todo—supuse que ese tono condescendiente se debía a una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te lo agradezco hermanita y en honor a tu ayuda cenaremos todos juntos algún día de esta semana. Heidi se ofreció a hacer los arreglos así que espera una llamada suya, recuerda decirle a Jasper sobre tu versión de los hechos, no queremos confusiones—

-Por supuesto niño, mamá y papá están incluidos en los planes de la rub… de Heidi?—

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, hay cosas que nunca cambiarían –por supuesto, a ellos también les llegará la invitación—

-Bien—oí sus aplausos del otro lado de la línea y rodé los ojos. –le diré a Rosie, nos divertiremos mucho hermano, gracias—

-Espero que no a costa de Heidi—dije seriamente, la verdad era que ya quería terminar con toda esa estupidez de intolerancia, mi novia se merecía ser aceptada por mi misma sangre, mi madre la había aceptado como miembro de nuestra familia, al igual que mi padre, solo mis hermanas parecían las hermanastras del cuento de Cenicienta. –mira guisante, no quiero que la traten despectivamente, ella hace esto con sus mejores intenciones—

-Claro, por supuesto, somos grandes Edward, no seremos mal agradecidas y mucho menos groseras, confía en mí—

Oh cielos, ese "confía en mí" me traía mala espina.

Me di por vencido al tiempo que cortaba la llamada con mi hermana, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado ¿dónde lo había dejado? Me rasqué la cabeza pensativamente mirando alrededor de mi habitación, la última vez que lo había utilizado fue aquella vez que fui al hipódromo con Heidi a ver las carreras… ¿dónde carajo lo había guardado?

-#-

Llegué al estudio media hora tarde con una sonrisa maravillosa en mi rostro, había estado intercambiando mensajes de texto con mi nena durante el desayuno. Ella se iba a trabajar y a mezclarse con esos rígidos de traje y corbata y mujeres con botox de los cuales me hablaba crípticamente en sus mensajes… ¿me preguntaba dónde trabajaría?. Me envió una fotografía de ella bebiendo un moka late sobre la mesa de un Starbucks, sonriente, hermosa y brillante. Mi nena bonita que atropellaba al mundo con sus caderas… cielos, quería verla.

No pude resistirme cuando mi Mercedes pasó por una florería, detuve a Diego, mi chofer y corrí al puesto de flores a comprar un hermoso ramo de jazmines, el cual ordené a Diego que llevara a la dirección de la casa de Bella que había logrado retener en mi memoria. Cuando llegara de su trabajo tendría algo que la recordaría a mí… me gustaba esa idea. No pude resistirme a comprar un paquete de M&M´s en un puesto de golosinas de a unos metros de la florería. Los rojos para mí, guardaría los azules para Bella.

-Wou Cullen… ¿y esa sonrisa?—Jasper me recibía en las puertas de mi despacho con un par de carpetas de manila bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrí la puerta de mi lugar y entré recibido por la pared de ventanas triangulares que daban directo al Loop, mismísimo centro de Chicago.

-¿A caso tengo que tener una razón específica para venir contento al trabajo?... solo es un buen lunes.—

-Bien, espero que lo sea porque acaba de confirmar Louis Graham, del comité olímpico que quieren una reunión con el equipo para la semana que viene—

Me detuve en seco y volteé a mirarlo con grandes ojos y una sonrisa a punto de estallar en mi puto rostro.

-La puta madre Jasper, no me digas que…-

Él se alzó de hombros –No confirmaron nada Edward, solo quieren hacer la reunión para la próxima semana—

Caminé alrededor de mi escritorio y dejé caer mi porta notebook a un lado de mi silla, me senté en ella con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas… mierda!

-¿El proyecto es nuestro Jasper? ¿haremos el estadio?—

Él se alzó de hombros –Si ellos aceptan nuestro diseño, nuestra propuesta si… seguramente sí. No nos adelantemos a los hechos Edward, seguramente en esta reunión presentaremos recién los detalles, llevará días… tal vez más de lo planeado, luego de eso, ellos analizaran los candidatos y decidirán… pasarán meses para que ellos confirmen algo—

-Lo sé, pero maldita sea Jasper, déjame soñar—mordí mi labio y quería gritar, por alguna razón tuve ganas de tomar mi teléfono y compartir mi dicha con mi nena, pero solo me quedé sentado allí, en mi silla mirando a la nada y asimilando la nueva información. Luego de treinta segundos me paré de la silla abruptamente y me saqué el saco.

-Diana!—grité haciendo saltar a Jasper en su silla. Mi secretaria entró rápidamente con sus ojos bien abiertos y su tablet en mano, -llama a Mc Carty y Chaney, programa una reunión para medio día, prepara los archivos del proyecto Wembley y llama al resto del equipo de diseño, los quiero a todos aquí para el medio día! Llama a los de diseño gráfico y diles que preparen la presentación, es urgente… que traigan la maqueta—

-Si Señor—ella tecleaba con dedos rápidos sobre su tablet -¿algo más?—

-Almuerzo para todos, ¿chino?—miré a Jasper que parecía divertido, asintió. –Chino… y tráeme para mí un moka late de Starbucks ahora— saqué mi laptop y la dejé sobre mi escritorio, arremangué mi camisa y abrí la pantalla. A trabajar.

Diana se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta vacilante, alcé las cejas de manera expectante…

-Hum… de hecho ya tenía preparado su habitual café negro Señor-

Cerré los ojos y apreté el tabique de mi nariz entre mis dedos, -Bueno Diana, resulta que hoy no me apetece mi café negro, quiero un moka late de Starbucks ¿hay mucho problema en que me consigas uno de esos?—dije invocando toda la paciencia posible,

-No Señor, en seguida mando a traerle uno, Señor Withlock ¿algo que ofrecerle?—

Jasper dirigió su mirada divertida a mi secretaria y negó con la cabeza, -Nada Diana, estoy bien, muchas gracias— me senté en mi asiento abriendo mi correo y los archivos del proyecto "Wembley". Tendríamos mucho trabajo esta semana y no podía retrasarme, si el comité olímpico quería ver nuestra presentación en la próxima reunión, haría lo posible por tener todo el orden y rigurosamente corroborado. Este era El proyecto de mi vida, quería que todo saliera perfecto y que el comité nos diera el visto bueno, a pesar de que cinco estudios arquitectónicos de todo el mundo se disputaran la adjudicación, estaba confiando que mis ideas innovadoras y las de mi equipo serían las elegidas, o eso al menos esperaba.

-Así que el domingo estuvimos en un almuerzo juntos y no me enteré…- Jasper sonreía divertido aún frente a mí. Yo mientras tenía mi mirada fija en la pantalla donde un programa virtual me mostraba en tercera dimensión la estructura del estadio.

-Jasper, no es momento para discutir estupideces, a demás no tienes que sonsacarme nada, seguramente mi hermana ya te contó…-

-De hecho si, Alice me contó de tus peripecias ayer y de que tuvo que salvar tu culo, pero no entiendo una cosa ¿de qué?— sus ojos azules me escudriñaban perspicazmente, él sabía. Suspiré y me recosté en mi asiento mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi laptop,

-La empresa Multiprex utiliza en sus construcciones materiales de primerísima calidad o al menos esa reputación es la que tiene dese hace años y la WNSL trabaja con materiales innovadores y biotecnológicos, creo que son las dos empresas que deberíamos considerar para al menos, el montaje de la estructura… ¿deberíamos tomarnos la libertad de pedir presupuestos? ¿o crees que eso debe quedar en manos del comité?—

-El comité nos da un par de opciones respetando el presupuesto que nosotros les damos, ellos toman esa decisión, sin embargo podemos proponer según nuestro criterio—

Asentí de acuerdo –Multiplex trabajó con nosotros en el pabellón de conciertos y estuvimos satisfechos, a demás Frank los ha elegido para otras obras de menor envergadura y le ha ido bien…-

-No me has respondido la pregunta que te hice—quise reír al oír su cuestionamiento, él no se daría por vencido.

-Sabella—dije simplemente queriendo retener su verdadero nombre solo para mí. Ella, entera, era mía, hasta su nombre pronunciado por otros labios me hacían ver rojo. Bella era su nombre solo para mí, me hacía sentir más cercano a ella y ya no un inalcanzable.

Jasper alzó las cejas y sonrió al mismo tiempo, se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en el informe de materiales para las dos rótulas axiales ubicadas cerca del suelo a ambos lados del estadio, que debería soportar las 7.500 toneladas del arco de acero. Teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos con esas partes del componente, estas rótulas deberían soportar los movimientos oscilatorios causados por el viento sobre el arco, aunque según nuestros estudios, los vientos en Londres y específicamente en esa parte de Inglaterra no eran tan intensos, debíamos prever un movimiento de más o menos 2,5° con respecto a su posición original. El comité iba a ponernos peros en este asunto, lo sabía, poner un arco de acero era importantísimo para que la estructura del estadio soportase el techo desplegable que ellos querían, a demás de de la belleza arquitectónica que este le daba, el estadio iba a ser único e innovador.

Suspiré rendido, mi mente se desplegaba de la estructura de acero del arco hacia los ojos verdes amarronados de mi diosa, ¿qué estaría haciendo?.

Mis comisuras de movieron imperceptibles hacia arriba recordando nuestro encuentro de ayer, no habían pasado ni siquiera 24 hs de aquello y ya la deseaba, de todas las maneras posibles que se pueda desear a una mujer, la deseaba aquí en mi despacho jugando a mi nena conmigo mientras me daba m&m´s en la boca, la deseaba en mi cama montándome furiosamente como sabía que ella lo haría algún día, la deseaba en mi ducha enjabonándole la espalda, la deseaba en mi Aston con sus piernas abiertas mientras mi mano la acariciaba en plena carretera, la deseaba sosteniéndose del marco de las ventanas de mi penthouse mientras yo la envestía por detrás… mierda. No una erección aquí frente a mi cuñado.

Carraspeé mirando nuevamente mi laptop,

-Veo que el encuentro con ella fue gratificante para ti ¿no?—

-Bastante—admití con una sonrisa temblando en mis labios.

-Veo que lo fue, tanto como para mentirle a una mujer a la que nunca le habías dicho ni media mentira—

-Exacto—admití nuevamente.

-¿La volverás a ver?—

-Espero—abrí el informe de estadísticas que Diana había puesto sobre mi mesa bien temprano.

-Bien, como veo que no voy a poder sacar de ti más que unos pocos y escuetos monosílabos, me iré a mi despacho a preparar los informes para la reunión del mediodía… ¿Cuándo sería la cena de la que Alice me habló?— él se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé, Heidi lo confirmará— murmuré algo culpable, Jasper era mi mejor amigo a demás de mi socio y cuñado, pero no quería revelarle más de Bella, como había dicho ella era mí, no quería compartirla con nadie.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde Edward. Disfruta tu moka late amigo—rió antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Idiota

Dejé caer mi espalda sobre la silla y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi saco, Bella no me había enviado nada, sin embargo yo me paré de mi asiento y fui hasta los amplios ventanales de mi despacho y puse mi teléfono a modo cámara fotográfica, tomé una foto panorámica de la vista de Chicago y escribí un breve mensaje antes de enviársela.

"¿En qué parte de esta ciudad te encuentras bonita? Quiero besarte…"

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente, mi oficina, producto de la notica de la inminente reunión con el comité olímpico, se vio poblada por el resto del equipo de arquitectos, Ben, Jasper y Emmett, que entraban y salían intermitentemente. Diana trabajó más duro esta que las otras mañanas, preparando los informes y carpetas para la reunión, Heidi llamó para que almorzáramos juntos al mediodía, tuve que explicar minuciosamente el porqué de mi negativa, ella al parecer entendió porque igualmente se despidió hasta la noche con esa voz sugerente que ponía cuando me deseaba. Mierda…

Estábamos en plena reunión cuando mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, Ben prosiguió con su presentación sobre materiales aleatorios y sustentables y yo leí el texto con una sonrisa amenazando estallar en mi rostro,

"¿Pleno Loop?... oh mi dibujante de sueños, estamos más cerca de lo que crees, ¿cómo es que no nos hemos encontrado antes? Yo también quiero besarte…"

¿Cerca?... oh mierda, yo también me preguntaba por qué no nos habíamos encontrado mucho antes. ¿El destino? ¿el azar? ¿la suerte? ¿cosas de la vida?... me estremecí al pensar que tal vez, en algún momento la vi sin realmente verla y la traté como ella decía ser tratada por esos trajeados de corbata y mujeres llenas de botox, me estremecí al pensar que tal vez la había encontrado y no la vi realmente, sentada detrás mío en algún restaurant, en los corredores de una galería o en el museo, en la Universidad en la que alguna que otra vez había dirigido seminarios de arquitectura moderna, diablos… seguramente me la crucé por Chicago y no caí en la cuenta nunca.

-¿Edward?—alcé la mirada hacia Ben, que ya había terminado su presentación, sus ojos me escudriñaban con curiosidad y algo de aprensión, miré a mi alrededor y los demás presentes en la sala lucían iguales miradas, Jasper veía su laptop con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus comisuras. Peiné mi cabello con mis dedos y me levanté de mi silla.

-Señores—me paré frente a todos los miembros de mi equipo con seguridad y confianza – la cosa aquí está más que clara, estamos hablando de un proyecto estimado en novecientos millones de euros, el edificio con más baños públicos en todo el mundo, una plataforma móvil que cubrirá la superficie en eventos especiales como conciertos o atletismo, el único estadio con un arco de acero de avanzada ingeniería que cruzará de punta a punta con una altura de 133 metros sobre el estadio, realizado con materiales altamente biotecnológicos e innovadores, el Comité Olímpico Internacional y la Asociación de futbol de Inglaterra como principales inversores. Un proyecto mucho más ambicioso que el mismísimo estadio de los Emiratos Árabes, actualmente el más moderno y convencional en la historia. ¿Podemos hacerlo?... bien, lo diseñamos, centímetro por centímetro fue pensado en su totalidad para pasar a la historia, un equipo entero de arquitectos modernos de grandes estructuras fue convocado en este llamado. La semana que viene seremos uno de los cinco equipos en hacer la propuesta… ¿estamos listos? Quiero que cada área revise cada mínimo detalle durante esta semana trabajando en equipo con las demás áreas, el viernes de esta semana será la última reunión para poner todo en orden y para presentar al final del día la presentación final tal como se la daremos a ellos. ¿Somos capaces?...—

-Si mierda, por supuesto que somos capaces! Mierda hermano ya me excité… vamos a hacerlo!—Emmett se levantó de su silla y gritó mirando a todos los hombres y mujeres en esa reunión, al principio todos lo miraron con diferentes reacciones, pero al final solo fue una la respuesta, la que yo quería, la que me interesaba.

-Vamos a hacerlo!—gritó Lilian, una de las tantas diseñadoras gráficas, era un grito de guerra, euforia y pasión, como los que lo siguieron segundos más tarde. Al final de la reunión todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo "The four" gritaba exaltado con aroma a triunfo. Mierda! Quería hacer este mega proyecto, sería mi elevación al clímax más alto, sería nuestra mayor osadía.

Al entrar a mi oficina al final del día, luego de largas horas de reunión con mis colegas, mi camisa sin corbata estaba desabrochada en sus cuatro primeros botones, mi saco olvidado en la sala de reuniones y mi cabello hecho un solo nido de pájaros sobre mi cabeza. Me dejé caer sobre mi silla y volteé hacia los ventanales de cara a la ciudad de Chicago… el sol estaba en sus últimos metros antes de esconderse en el horizonte… ¿qué hora eran?, miré mi reloj y no me sorprendí de los tarde de ese lunes, las siete de la tarde, el Loop estaba en pleno auge. La movida nocturna en Chicago comenzaba y yo solo quería descansar.

Mi celular me avisó con un pequeño timbre que tenía llamadas perdidas, al sacarlo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y fijarme tampoco me sorprendí al ver que eran cinco de Heidi y dos de mi madre. Dos mensajes, uno de Heidi y otro de Bella.

Bella

Abrí su mensaje antes que cualquiera y lo leí con una sonrisa.

"Llegando a casa y no me sorprende ver a mi madre en la cocina cantando a duo con Annie Lenox, No more i love you´s… ¿qué hice? Me uní a ella mientras comíamos el pote entero de helado de limón. ¿Sigues construyendo sueños?"

En seguida busqué en el navegador de mi celular "No more I love you´s" y mientras oía la canción le respondí.

"Tengo que contarte bonita. En mi centro de control se gesta uno de los más grandes proyectos, estoy agotado y tensionado. Quisiera estar ahí para oírte cantar y ahora quiero helado de limón"

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos me dejé llevar por las palabras de Annie Lenox, loca, sin sentido pero a su vez totalmente cuerda y real. Cuando terminó volteé en mi silla hacia mi escritorio y comencé a guardar mi laptop y demás archivos que me llevaría a casa para analizar… y entonces un nuevo texto.

"Tengo un poco en mis comisuras ¿quieres?. Mmm… creo que estas mejor allí, a kilómetros de mi voz, bailar es lo mío totalmente. ¿Tensionado? Oh papi… déjame hacerte sentir bien"

Y una sola palabra suya, solo una sola podía hacerme sentir mejor de los que me sentía, por lo que abandoné lo que estaba haciendo en mi escritorio y volteé otra vez la silla hacia los ventanales, Chicago allí y yo aquí marcando el número de mi nena.

-Mi dibujante…- murmuró ella con lo que suponía una sonrisa en sus labios. Mierda… si su voz sonaba a sonrisa todo el tiempo.

-Mi nena—dije cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente mientras inconscientemente mi mano hizo su recorrido hacia mi miembro que luego de 24 hs volvía a reaccionar a su voz, como un comando, como una orden. –Te extraño preciosa, mira lo que me haces, si pudieras ver… mi cuerpo reacciona, mi mente cree verte aquí frente a mí, tu voz levanta a los muertos nena, debes tener cuidado de eso… no quiero que andes por ahí levantando—

Su risa como campanas suaves sonó a través del celular, dios… hasta su risa era como un afrodisíaco.

-No puedes culparme… si ese es mi trabajo los sábados por la noche ¿no?. Levantar… ánimos—rió y yo apreté mis dientes – pobres perdedores, si supieran que mis ojos son atraídos por solo un abultado y erguido admirador—

-Bella—masajeé mi pene sobre mis pantalones lentamente y una sonrisa petulante adornó mi cara –toda tú, toda tú maldita sea, no tienes ni idea de lo que haces a esos pobres infelices y a mí bonita, a mí… ¿sabes que tuve que hacer una noche que no soporté la presión?—reí ante mi próxima confesión.

-¿Qué?... oh cielos, cuéntame—la voz de mi nena se había agravado.

Suspiré abriendo el cierre de mi pantalón y bajando mi bóxer para dejar saltar libre mi pene duro y listo,

-Tuve que tomarlo—dije lento mientras miraba mi erección –en el baño de hombres, luego de tu actuación en el agua. Eres provocadora ¿no nena?, temblaba, jadeaba, necesitaba correrme duro de ser posible sobre tu piel, como no pude en su lugar me corrí solo en ese pequeño baño mientras gemía tu nombre—comencé a mover mi mano alrededor de mi pene, una y otra vez.

-Oh mierda Edward ¿hiciste eso cariño? ¿solito?...— su voz parecía excitada y me pareció escuchar unos jadeos. –me hubiese gustado ayudarte—

-Oh me ayudaste preciosa, me ayudaste, tu imagen en mi mente era tan poderosa que parecías tú la que masturbaba mi dura erección—jadeé removiéndome en la silla. Aceleré un poco mis movimientos y mordí mi labio cuando quise gruñir… mierda. Del otro lado del teléfono oí ruidos, ruidos como esos que hice cuando mi mano estaba dentro de su estrecho coño. -¿Qué mierda bonita? ¿Te estás tocando?—

-Mmfff… si, si… tengo un didlo rosa, papi… ¿me dejas usar mi didlo e imaginar que es tu pene?—

-Oh por dios…- apreté mis dedos alrededor de mi dureza y vi salir el líquido preseminal, lo esparcí por la punta bajando por toda la longitud hasta mi perineo y masajeé puntualmente ese lugar apretando la base de mi pene. –Háblame nena, cuéntame qué haces con ese didlo, no es nada comparado con lo que yo te puedo dar bebé, eso te lo aseguro. Dime… quiero imaginarte y correrme duro mientras miro Chicago por la ventana nena, ¿sabes lo excitante que es eso?—

-Oh si—gimió temblorosamente –no eres tú, nunca lo serás, no se compara pero es lo que me da un poco de satisfacción imaginando que eres tú—dijo antes de gemir –por dios Edward, mi madre está abajo, no me hagas gritar mucho papi… porque te juro que me correré fuerte— ahogó un gruñido contra algo –oh si… rápido, voy rápido, vas rápido, eres tan grande, quiero tenerte dentro… prométeme que te tendré dentro—

-Lo prometo mi nena, no puedo negarte nada…- gemí levantando las caderas mientras mi pene aún más duro sufría los envistes de mi mano –así de rápido mi diosa, subes y bajas en mi pene y llego hasta el fondo, ohhh!... si, hasta el fondo, estoy bien enterrado en ti. Saca ese maldito juguete de tu coño y llévalo a tu boca, chupa, chupa, soy yo vamos…-

-Mmm—gimió con el puto didlo en su boca, mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi mano hacía un trabajo apocalíptico mientras mi frente se bañaba en sudor, mis dientes apretados contenían mis gruñidos. No había nadie en el edificio ya pero no quería que el puto Chicago me oyera.

-Sigue tocándote, tu mano… vamos, tócate Bella, como yo lo estoy haciendo, métete el dedo bonita, piensa que es el mío. Piensa que es mi polla nena-

-Ah!... Edward?—gimió delirantemente –me vengo… ¿puedo venirme papi? Ohhh por dios—

-Si, si… grita preciosa, llena mis oídos de ti, quiero escucharte y que toda la puta ciudad te oiga, quiero que te vengas en ese maldito didlo y lo chupes luego, vamos, vente… que me muero aquí—

-Aahhg…- gruñó al tiempo que mi pene se sacudía y como una cuerda en su máxima tensión, explotaba para derramar chorros de semen caliente sobre la alfombra. Mi mente se ausentó por varios segundos donde solo oía su voz, sus gemiditos de placer, mi nombre.

Ohh…

Mis ojos fueron los primeros en moverse, se abrieron para recibir la hermosa imagen de Chicago iluminado. Mi cuerpo siguió después, mis piernas que yacían inconexas y relajadas, mis manos, mi celular en el suelo… mi respiración jadeante, mi pene flácido luego de una batalla ganada. ¿Relajado? Una mierda, totalmente floteando en una nube directamente en el cielo.

Me estiré y tomé el celular del suelo, la llamada se había cortado. Esperé unos minutos porque sabía que mi nena estaría desmadejada sobre la cama recuperándose, con una sonrisa en mi rostro me levanté como pude de mi silla y me dediqué a terminar de organizar todas mis pertenencias para salir a mi penthouse. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje inundó mi vacía oficina.

"No existo… pero soy feliz y rio como loca. Gracias mi dibujante"

Le di una respuesta rápida antes de salir,

"De nada preciosa, gracias a ti mi diosa. Mi día termina con una mejor perspectiva de la que inició"

-#-

Jueves

Maldito jueves…

El día había comenzado para la mismísima mierda. Un retraso en un envío de materiales exportados desde Europa, el maldito barco que los transportaba había encallado en playas griegas, ¿qué mierda me importaba? Yo necesitaba el material esta semana para comenzar con la fase cinco del Spire. Como si eso fuese poco, Sam me había llamado a eso de las diez de la mañana para decirme que uno de los andamios no habían resistido los fuertes vientos de la noche anterior y se había caído, dos hombres accidentados en el hospital, dos demandas por accidente de trabajo, varias semanas de atraso sumadas a las ya atrasadas por la no llegada del material. Mierda.

Heidi llamado para avisarme que el sábado sería la cena con mis hermanas y mis padres, fue posiblemente lo que más me enfureció. Cena el sábado! Por dios, los sábados estaban tácitamente establecidos para ir a ver y admirar a mi nena, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Me enojé con mi prometida injustificadamente, suponiendo que no lo había hecho adrede, ella conocía mis salida de "amigos" los sábados, pero sabiendo que mi círculo más allegado, o sea Jasper y mi hermano Emmett iban a estar en esa cena, no tenía excusas, Alec había hecho un viaje romántico por su aniversario junto a su esposa y Ben no era material de salida. Mierda

Por la tarde estaba ya colapsado, no tenía mi mente trabajando al cien por cien, había tenido que detener los avances de la presentación para el Comité olímpico para atender lo sucedido con el Spire. Aro y unos cuantos inversionistas más, pusieron su grito en el cielo al saber las novedades poco alentadoras sobre el proyecto, las posibles demandas, los atrasos de la llegada del material, la falta de mano trabajadora, las quejas de Sam, el jefe de la obra… que decía que no podían trabajar hasta que el viento en la costa este de Chicago no menguase. A parte de eso tuve que visitar a los accidentados en el hospital, era mi obligación como el arquitecto de la obra después de todo, poniendo a disposición de las familias lo que se necesitase.

Cuando llegó la noche caí rendido en mi cama preocupado por la falta de respuesta de mi diosa. En algún momento durante ese jueves ella decidió no seguir con los mensajes. La necesitaba… pero al parecer ella no estaba disponible, me había cansado de enviarle mensajes y había tomado la opción de llamar, llamar y llamar… y nada. ¿Qué mierda?

Para el sábado estaba que estallaba. Me sentía como león encerrado en la cima de ese edificio, recorriendo mi penthouse como lobo erizado… maldita sea. Bella no me contestaba ni los mensajes ni las llamadas y estuve varias veces a punto de arrancar mi Aston y correr hacia su casa para exigirle que me diera una explicación… pero ¿quién carajo era yo para que ella tuviera la obligación de atenderme? No era nadie, nada. No éramos nada… y eso me molestaba más de lo que podía admitir.

Heidi llegó a mi departamento a eso de las seis de la tarde y tuve que dejar de insistir con el teléfono, ella demandó arrumacos, besos, abrazos y mimos que según ella le debía. Lo hacía, a penas si la había visto durante toda la semana, solo algún almuerzo y llamados, aún así, siendo mi sábado libre no tenía ganas de todo eso con ella. Ella parecía no entender las presiones que esta semana había tenido en el estudio, ella creía que mi trabajo era simplemente dibujar… puta madre, no, no solo era eso. Mi trabajo partía desde dibujar hasta ver el diseño trasladado en papel a un escenario real. Eso era mi trabajo y desde el inicio hasta el final, como mi diosa lo describía… era construir sueños y era literalmente un dolor de huevos, pero un dolor que yo recibía de la mejor manera. Amaba lo que hacía.

A eso de las nueve Heidi terminó haciendo el nudo de mi corbata de seda gris, arregló el cuello de mi camisa y acarició mi pecho con una sonrisa en los labios, me miró y se alzó de puntillas para besarme.

-Guapo, muy guapo—dijo cuando se separó. Suspiré imperceptiblemente y le sonreí, tenía la mitad de mi mente puesta en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y la otra mitad tenía a Bella de protagonista. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Actuaría hoy?... oh mierda, claro que actuaría hoy y yo por primera vez desde aquella noche que se adueñó de mi atención, no la iba a ver bailar. -¿Vamos ya?, me pongo los zapatos y salimos, quiero que esta noche salga perfecta amor—

-Saldrá perfecta—dije ausentemente –ponte los zapatos y entro al baño. Salimos en breve—

-Bien cariño—ella sonrió y yo salí de esa habitación que se me estaba tornando de repente muy asfixiante. Me apresuré por el corredor a la tercera puerta luego de mi habitación, saqué mi celular y comencé de nuevo encerrándome en mi baño.

Una…

Dos… Tres…

Cuatro y la puta mierda, ¿qué carajo estaba sucediendo?

Ni siquiera tenía el celular de Leydi, su amiga, para llamar y de una vez por todas saber que pasaba con mi nena. La necesitaba… ¿no entendía a caso que la necesitaba?

-Maldición! vamos bonita, contesta-

Resoplando y totalmente frustrado aparté el celular de mi oreja y volví a marcar su número, ya no eran mensajes, los mensajes habían pasado a segundo plano cuando ella dejó de contestar.

-Edward cariño—los golpes suaves en la puerta se hicieron escuchar en el silencio del baño y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tirando de mi cabello con mi mano libre. –ya estoy lista, ¿no vamos a ir ahora?—

-En un minuto Heidi!—traté de acompasar mi voz pero de todas maneras creo que salió con un gruñido final. Mierda, mierda, mierda… contesta bonita!

Deshice el nudo de mi puta corbata me estaba asfixiando y entre los llamados de Heidi y mi nena que no contestaba me estaba entrando a desesperar simple y llanamente. Desesperado.

Di media vuelta sobre mis talones y saqué la corbata por mi cabeza, deshice los primeros botones de mi camisa y al fin pude tomar aire. El espejo frente a mí me delataba, era Edward Cullen y a pesar de lucir como el hombre guapo y exitoso vistiendo ese traje Gucci de miles de dólares, mis ojos reflejaban angustia, ansiedad y enojo. Con mi celular pegado en mi oreja, esperando que la mujer a la que esta noche iba a fallarle, contestara, me sentía como un inmenso estúpido.

_Deja todo Cullen… tienes a tu mujer allí afuera esperando, ve por ella que es segura, se lo debes… _

-Aghhh!—gruñí entre dientes. No!... no era suficiente, no era con quien quería pasar esta noche de sábado. Era mi diosa a quien deseaba ver como cada sábado, sin embargo le iba a fallar y me iba a odiar, comenzando por el hecho de que me estaba ignorando desde el jueves.

Maldita puta suerte…

Por última vez intente otra vez, pero de nuevo el buzón de voz. Pensé en decir algunas palabras, pero mierda… nada salió de mi boca, si llegaba a decir algo iba a suplicar y demandar, gritar y hasta insultar, como Cullen enojado solía hacerlo y ella no se lo merecía. Así que solo guardé resignado mi celular, arreglé las solapas de mi saco azul marino, peiné mi cabello hacia atrás con mis dedos y tras un suspiro, di media vuelta y salí de ese baño.

Caminé por el corredor con los hombros caídos, sintiéndome frustrado y derrotado, cuando vi a Heidi ella me sonrió y traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sin duda no llegó a mis ojos.

-¿Me ayudas?—alzó en su mano un chal de seda negra que contrastaba con su hermoso vestido beige de brillos dorados, ella estaba preciosa, era un ángel totalmente revestido en oro, sin embargo… no me abrumaba como solía hacerlo. Me enfadaba conmigo mismo al pensarlo, pero sin duda luego de probar algo mucho mejor… todo lo demás sabía desabrido.

-Estas hermosa—dije sacudiendo suave mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, mi forma de actuar, mi actitud no había sido la mejor en la última semana, tanto con Heidi como con mi familia, por lo que esta noche haría lo posible por remediarlo. Tenía que dejar el trabajo a un lado y a cierta mujer que atraía todos mis pensamientos, aunque eso fuera lo más difícil.

-Gracias cariño—Heidi sonrió y enganchó su brazo bajo el mío para salir al corredor –tu estas demasiado guapo—asentí y con una respiración profunda me dispuse a actuar como el prometido que debía ser.

Una hora después estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa exclusiva en "Caro mío" uno de los mejores restaurants de comida italiana en pleno "Loop". Mi madre y padre en los extremos de la mesa, Emmett, Alice y Heidi en un lado y Rosalie, Jasper y yo del otro lado. Las mujeres de mi familia, elegantísimas y los hombres acordes a sus damas. Todo era perfecto sobre la mesa, el mejor vino cosecha 86´ y platos italianos frente a cada comensal, yo había pedido fetuccini a la carbonara con salsa de setas mientras que Heidi había optado por langosta y una sencilla ensalada de vegetales.

-Así que Heidi, ¿cómo van las cosas de la boda?—mi madre cortaba sus canelones mirando a Heidi con una sonrisa maternal, a veces ella era la única que trataba a mi novia con cierta simpatía y se lo agradecía profundamente.

-Excelente, todo va yendo perfecto Esme, entre mi madre, mi hermana y la wedding planer están haciendo un trabajo increíble. La verdad es que no entiendo a esas mujeres que prefieren hacerlo todo por si mismas teniendo gente que puede ayudarla, yo no he tenido que intervenir en nada más que elegir sabores, colores, telas y flores, solo elegir lo que ponían delante de mí… y lo agradezco, llegaré al día de mi boda libre de arrugas y canas—rió tomando un sorbo de vino, mi madre le sonrió asintiendo y mis hermanas se miraron entre sí. Mierda.

-Que lastima Heidi, yo solita planeé toda mi boda y heme aquí, sin arrugas ni canas de más. Es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer a demás de ser madre claro— Alice sonrió a Esme –planear nuestra propia boda meticulosamente, con nuestros propios criterios, original y nuestra de principio a fin, que los invitados encuentren en cada detalle tu propia mano y no una ajena que nada sabe sobre ti. Si lo haces adecuadamente no tiene por qué ser algo estresante ¿no Rose?.

Rose sonrió tomando un poco de su vino, ella era la que más temía, su lengua filosa a veces no tenía precedentes. Hasta Emmett y Jasper dejaron de comer para oír la respuesta de mi rubia hermana,

-Pero claro Alice, lamentablemente hay que tener una originalidad propia, seguridad en una misma y ser capaz, algunas que no son capaces les delegan el trabajo a las demás que si pueden planear un evento tan importante en la vida de una mujer—sonrió Rose con ojos brillantes –oh pero Heidi, no digo que tú no seas capaz, después de todo atrapaste a mi hermano ¿no?—ella puso sus verdes ojos en mí -¿qué bastó Edward?, una gran charla inteligente y ya estabas tomado ¿no?—Jasper rió casi ahogándose con el vino y Emmett le brillaban los ojos casi con admiración al ver a su esposa. Yo respiré profundo mirando a mi prometida, que lucía indiferente a las palabras de mi hermana mirando su celular. Rose la miró y se alzó de hombros –oh! Ya veo que así fue—

Apreté los dientes y traté de relajarme, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que al menos ya había pasado una hora de este calvario, opté por seguir comiendo, si tenía suerte esto terminaría temprano y podría dejar a Heidi en su casa para volar hacia "Enigma". Por todos los cielos… ¿en serio estaba pensando en ir hacia el club esta noche? ¿en qué momento podría hacer eso?

Maldición

-Esme—Heidi dejó su celular a un lado mirando a mi madre -supe que tú has sido la encargada del diseño y la redecoración del té Dolccevita, a quedado hermoso, realmente con mucho estilo, intimo y acogedor—

-Gracias Heidi, si… fue un trabajo en grupo en realidad, la vieja casa de té estaba muy deteriorada y se necesitaron muchas manos para intervenir, pero si… en general ha sido una idea que estuvo en mi cabeza por varios años, fusionar lo oriental con lo moderno y creo que ha quedado bien—mi madre se alzó de hombros y Emmett besó su mano.

-Mamá todo lo que toca lo hace perfecto… incluso a mí— rió mi hermano.

-¿Cuándo lo reinauguran?— preguntó mi novia antes de comer un bocado de su langosta.

-Oh… en cuanto los preparativos de Alice estén listos—miré a mi hermana.

-¿Tú eres la organizadora?— pregunté

-Sip… mamá me "contrató"—dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire –para organizar la reinauguración. En realidad quiero hacer varias cosas con respecto a la temática del lugar. Es una casa de té, la gente va y se sienta en el suelo eligiendo entre varios tés o cafés, marroquí, japonés, egipcio, inglés. Hay variadas degustaciones… y me gustaría hacer una especie de presentaciones de cada grupo de bebidas e infusiones con bailes de las distintas culturas. Es algo que tengo en mente pero en realidad, no sé bien qué hacer…-

-¿Bailes?—en seguida vino a mi mente mi bailarina preferida y automáticamente miré el reloj. Eran las diez y media… recién íbamos a terminar con el plato principal y quedaba el postre, no iba a llegar para ver a mi diosa por más que lo intentara. Alcé la mirada con un suspiro de resignación y me encontré con los ojos de Jasper, que estaba observando mis movimientos. Él alzó una ceja preguntándome en silencio, luego de unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada el pareció entender porque asintió imperceptiblemente volviendo a su plato.

-Oh, Esme cuando sea la reinauguración avísame así invito a mi hermana, a mamá y a unas amigas, nos gusta el té de excelente calidad y qué mejor que tomarlo en una casa especializada en ello?— sonrió mi novia.

-Claro… te enviaré la invitación, aunque en realidad al ser un lugar casi exclusivo eso queda en manos del dueño del lugar, aunque por supuesto no creo que se niegue a unas invitadas mías—

-Mamá…- Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido – las amigas, hermana y madre de Heidi están ocupadísimas con lo de su boda ¿será que tendrán tiempo a un evento así?—

-Créeme Rosalie—Heidi dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y limpio las comisuras de su boca con la punta de la servilleta en su regazo –si son cosas que le concierne a mi Edward, tenemos el tiempo necesario—

-Bueno… en realidad no es que me concierna directamente a mí- Heidi me miró con una de esas miradas que gritaban "apóyame aquí!" –pero claro, siendo mi madre y hermana las que están a cargo, debe ser un evento muy especial—

Heidi asintió y Rose negó con la cabeza mirándome con desafío, sabía que no toleraba la presencia de mi prometida pero que se jodiera, pronto ella iba a ser parte de la familia y tenía que hacerse a la idea.

-Edward—miré a Jasper luego de haber comido mi último bocado de mis fetuccinis. Él parecía aturdido –maldición, olvidé los informes de ingeniería que teníamos que estudiar para el lunes en la oficina—

Fruncí el ceño… ¿qué informe de ingeniería? Si eso ya lo habíamos estudiado en su oficina antes de terminar la jornada. Emmett miró nuestro intercambio seguramente sin saber de lo que Jasper estaba hablando, él era el encargado de la parte de construcción y materiales, mientras que Jasper de la parte de ingeniería mecánica y estructural.

Jasper alzó las cejas, -La oficina está aquí a un par de cuadras, ¿podemos ir a buscarlo así lo estudio este fin de semana y para el lunes podemos avanzar con el resto?—

-Hijo… ¿cómo vas a trabajar en un fin de semana?—Esme habló.

-Jasper, me dijiste que mañana iríamos a la galería, se estrena la última colección de Lakua— Alice dijo.

-Edward, ¿me dejarás sola aquí?—Heidi se quejó.

Sin embargo yo no podía cortar el contacto con la mirada de mi amigo, en estos momentos el mejor de todos. Me levanté de la silla con renovado entusiasmo y dejé mi servilleta sobre la mesa,

-Solo son un par de cuadras, unos quince minutos y volvemos—rodeé la mesa hacia mi novia y me incliné a besar sus labios, -quiero un rico postre, pide lo que quieras y vuelvo enseguida—

-Edward—ella parecía insegura al quedarse sola con mi familia allí, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Solo un par de cuadras Heidi, está bien—aseguré antes de alejarme de la mesa, Jasper vino detrás de mí luego de besar a mi hermana y prometerle que solo sería unos minutos. Mierda… él estaba arriesgando su pellejo por mí.

-¿Cuántas cuadras?—dije al salir del restaurant y pedir mi auto al valet parking.

-Creo que a cinco del club, me debes una tremenda Edward, estabas allí con cara de cordero degollado...—él se alzó de hombros –tenía que hacer algo—

Sonreí invadido de repente por una súbita felicidad, iba a verla, si alcanzaba. Si! Por supuesto que alcanzaría, tenía que hacerlo.

Estuve a punto de matar al valet parking por tardar más de cinco minutos, hice chirriar las ruedas sobre el asfalto y creo que asusté a más de un transeúnte, doblé por unas cuantas calles y vislumbré el club a lo lejos, un respiro aliviado fue lo que salió de mí cuando le di las llaves a Jasper y bajé del auto, corrí a la entrada y luego de decir mi nombre, pasé al oscuro interior del lugar y sin tardar un segundo dirigí mi mirada a su pista de baile.

Y allí estaba ella… mi nena, Sabella, debajo de un haz de luz, única, solitaria e inalcanzable… al menos para todos esos infelices que la miraban hipnotizados. Vestía esa falda amplia en color verde botella, una falda que se sostenía por su cadera baja y que tenía un tajo en un lateral que partía desde su ingle, por el que salía su pierna derecha desnuda, preciosa. Estaba descalza como siempre y en la parte superior solo llevaba un brasier del mismo color que la falda y una red que pretendía ser un top de magas largas. Por todos los ángeles del cielo, se veía hermosa. Y más que lujuria… me invadió admiración, orgullo, algo cálido en el pecho, algo intenso que presionaba mi caja torácica. Cielos… acaricié el centro de mi pecho para tratar de aliviar esa presión que casi me asfixiaba.

No fui consciente del lugar ni de los que estaban a mí alrededor aplaudiendo y gritando cosas incoherentes, solo fui consciente de ella, parado allí petrificado, fui como una serpiente doblegada al sonido de la flauta. Mis ojos la seguían y mi corazón hacia una carrera empedernida absorbiéndola toda, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada movimiento.

Mierda…

Ella seguía el ritmo de la música contorneándose, quebrando sus caderas y sacudiendo su largo cabello caoba, alzando los brazos y haciendo esos movimientos con el vientre, casi imposibles, como un tambor. Su pequeño piercing que imitaba un diamante se movía y brillaba en su ombligo, sus pechos subían y bajaban cuando ella movía su torso y yo enloquecía…

-Oh mi nena, mírate…- susurré mirándola, estaba a punto de caer allí alabándola, adorándola, mi diosa, mi preciosa criatura. –Mírate bebé y luego pregúntate por qué me tienes loco—

En un momento mi alma pendió de un hilo, en su actuación ella había incluido una especie de timbal largo, ella bailaba alrededor pero luego, ella hizo que mi corazón se viniera a mi garganta. Se subió sobre él probando su equilibrio perfecto, allí arriba se contorneó y movió su vientre como una serpiente en el desierto, hizo temblar todo su cuerpo y su vientre retumbó, oh mierda… quería lamer ese vientre perfecto, quería ir hacia ella y bajarla de allí, ponerla sobre mi hombro y llevarla lejos, exigirle que me diga por qué me ignoraba.

Pero esperé…

Ella continuó bailando y hacía vibrar su cuerpo como también hacía vibrar mi corazón, ella sabía que yo estaba allí, sus ojos me buscaban.

_Aquí mi nena, aquí..._

Ella bajó de ese timbal y siguió moviéndose girando sobre su eje, seduciendo, a cada paso robando corazones, a cada paso mostrando lo que nadie podía tocar más que yo, sus caderas, su cabello oh dios. Yo era un puto afortunado…

Y cuando terminó ella tomó su timbal y se inclinó ante los infelices que la aplaudían antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario.

Y yo… no tardé ni medio segundo en ir tras ella, esquivando las mesas, la gente y caminando rápidamente a la puerta que había a un lado de la barra de bebidas, por la que el sábado pasado Leydi me había llevado. Al entrar por esa puerta no sabía por dónde ir y solo decidí seguir mi instinto, miré por varias puertas mientras caminaba hasta que di con otro corredor un poco más iluminado, allí sentí voces y supe que una de esas voces era la de ella. De repente sin preverlo, la tuve frente a mí doblando en una esquina, ella venía conversando con su amiga y tomando sorbos de una botellita de agua, me detuve y ella lo hizo también al levantar la mirada.

Solo éramos ella y yo en ese corredor, lo demás dejó de existir. Y de repente no era admiración y orgullo que único que sentía, sentía rabia y malestar… después de casi tres días sin saber nada de ella, sin un puto mensaje, sin contestar ni una de mis llamadas ¿qué se creía al jugar así conmigo? Ella no podía ser consciente de su poder sobre mí, no después de tan solo vernos una vez. Oh por todos los cielos, si hasta el más ciego era consciente del poder que esa niña tenía sobre mí.

Apreté mis dientes y como un toro enojado caminé rápidamente hacia ella que permanecía impasible ante mí y tomándola de las mejillas la besé. La besé, la besé… y la besé con todo lo que era. Sumergí mi lengua en su boca y marqué cada centímetro de ella disgustándola entre gemidos de placer, solo besarla… oh si, solo besarla era un manjar. Sentí sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a las solapas de mi chaqueta acercándome a ella y mordí su labio inferior,

-Ah!—gimió en mi boca antes de chupar mi lengua, abrí mi boca y dejé que lo hiciera viéndola entre mis pestañas. Era tan hermosa. Toda mujer perdía brillo junto a ella.

Tomé su cintura y la alcé, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y pasó sus manos por mi cuello aferrándose a él, caminé un poco hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared, allí abracé su cintura y acaricié lánguidamente su espalda.

-Bonita, dime… ¿qué mierda estabas haciendo mientras yo te enviaba mensajes sin repuesta y llamaba como loco a tu teléfono— bajé una mano a una de sus piernas y fui subiendo bajo la falda por su tersa piel, hasta separar el tajo y encontrar el camino hacia su cálido sexo. Mmm caliente, húmedo. Acaricié sobre sus bragas y sin paciencia la corrí a un lado para acariciar piel con piel.

-Ahhh Edward- suspiró arqueándose –me mudé… el jueves—cerró los ojos y gimió moviendo su cadera. –Perdóname papi… mi celular se cayó durante la mudanza y no me pude comprar otro aún… perdón, perdón—susurró entre jadeos mientras bajó sus labios a mi rostro para comenzar a repartir besos. Metí mi dedo medio de una sola vez en su estrecho coño y ella tembló gimiendo en mi cuello. –oh si… yo también te necesite—

-¿Tú también?—gruñí envistiendo rápidamente una y otra vez con mis dedos -¿también mi nena? No, no lo creo… no creo que mi diosa me haya necesitado tanto como yo lo hice—besé desesperadamente su boca, me había vuelto adicto a sus besos.

-Ohhh Edward, Edward… estoy muy excitada— gimió bajito.

-Estas muy mojada bonita, mojada y estrecha, ¿te imaginas lo que harías a mi pene? Lo ordeñarías perfectamente nena—

-Si, si…-

Mis dedos entraron y salieron tantas veces que toda mi mano estaba mojada por sus jugos, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar alrededor de mi cadera y sus gemidos, aunque silenciosos, se intensificaron, podía sentir sus paredes contrayéndose. Sus manos se aferraron en garras a mi cabello y sostuve con mi mano libre su culo porque su cadera había comenzado a moverse haciendo fricción contra mi mano.

-Edward!—gimió tensándose como la cuerda de un arco, sentí su palpitar en mis dedos y aguantó la respiración mirándome con sus ojos encapuchados –aaahg—cerró los ojos y se dejó ir con un largo lamento dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si bebé, así, así… aprieta mis dedos, córrete que muero de sed—murmuré contra su boca, sintiendo como gota a gota mi mano se mojaba con sus jugos. –Maldición nena quiero lamerte, muero de sed… pero no puedo, tengo que volver a una cena con mis padres, me están esperando bebé—

Ella no me respondió, en cambio me abrazó por mi cintura bajando sus piernas temblorosas, sosteniéndose de mí. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y escondí mi rostro en su espeso cabello, suave e inundado de su olor. No la vería de nuevo hasta cuándo?... oh sí, ella se había mudado.

-Tengo que irme bonita—

-Lo sé—susurró ella separándose de mí ahora más compuesta, rió mirando hacia nuestros lados, -Leydi huyó—

Sonreí –Ni siquiera reparé en ella—

-Estas loco—rió dejándose caer contra la pared, su mirada brillaba, ella resplandecía, preciosa… -buen provecho dibujante—

-Buenas noches mi diosa—suspiré y a regañadientes besé sus labios con suavidad, luego su frente y sin dejar de mirarla me alejé de ella unos metros, ella acariciaba su piercing con descaro y mordía su labio. Maldita.

Di media vuelta y caminé sin voltear para salir de allí.

_**Tres horas después…**_

Salí de mi habitación rastrillando mi cabello con los dedos, fui por el pasillo y al llegar al termostato lo subí porque el aire se había enfriado al caer la noche. En la oscuridad de mi penthouse las ventanas que daban a la ciudad y que abarcaban toda la pared de punta a punta, me llamaron…

Lentamente caminé hacia ellas, abrí un cajón del buró cercano a los sofás de cuero negro y saqué lo que había estado buscando toda la semana por todo mi apartamento, sabía que para algo más iban a servir a demás de la opera y para ver las estrellas.

Fui hasta la ventana acariciando mi torso desnudo con mi mano libre y me paré frente a las ventanas admirando las luces de chicago, en todo su esplendor, ubiqué el edificio que días atrás había encontrado entre tantos y alcé los binoculares a mis ojos, regulé la lente y miré.

Miré, busqué, miré, volví a buscar, vamos… Lincoln Park estaba a menos de un kilometro… con la precisión de un cirujano encontré el punto que quería ver. El sexto piso de la cara oeste de aquel edificio, el extremo derecho que correspondía con el departamento que había visitado el domingo. Casualmente la luz de la sala estaba encendida, a través de mis binoculares pude ver los pies de una mujer acercándose a la ventana, luego las piernas desnudas y luego su cuerpo entero, descarada… vestida solo con un par de bragas blancas y una camiseta sin mangas. Ella apoyó su frente en la ventana mirando abajo, las luces de la ciudad, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, me quedé petrificado mirándola… tan hermosa mi diosa, parecía nostálgica.

_¿Qué mi nena? ¿Qué te tiene así?..._

Y así como vino se fue. Iba a tener que regañarla por mostrarse ante la ciudad en bragas.

Esa noche, con una sonrisa boba, volví a mi cama.

* * *

**OMGG! Pillo! por eso eso sonrío perversamente cuando Bella lo llevó a su depa, pillo, pillo pero te amo. A ver como avanza esto nenas, 30 hojas! gracias a todas por comentar, son muchas! que alegría!**

Muchas, muchas gracias a: **pamelahdz,** jaja la analogía de la vela y el gorro de cumpleaños lo amé, jaja, gracias nena! **lourdescullen90,** nop, Bella no es virgen, como ya vimos en el capi anterior tuvo un novio por dos años mas o menos en la prepa, Gabriel ;) **V**, pues linda, las mentiras traen consecuencias, a ver que le depara a Edward. :s **SamyPatt, **jaja si manipuladora y de profesión la perra, aahgg team anti heidi! **patymdn**, creo que edward está mas colado que lo que cree, a diferencia de Bella... veremos... **nikyta**, gracias linda :D **Lore562**, Charlie es un capo, ya lo conoceremos :D **ISSY,** Mc papi! jajaja lo amé, gracias!** CindyLis**, se quema, si, papi se quema, a ver que sucede cuando bella se entere ;) **vanecullenswan,** acertaste Sherlok! aunque Edward resuta que vive a unos cuantos edificios :D, lo del sexo con Heidi lo veremos, lo que si, no volveré a hacer un lemmon con ella, besotes!** Cullen Vigo**, jajaja me temo que charlie no es jefe de policía esta vez, pero seguro hará algo, nos vemos! **monikcullen009**, gracias linda, nos vemos pronto! **Sully YM, **lindo si, dejando todo, a ver que consecuencias tendrá esto, que lo siga haciendo no más el papi, le van a cascar jaja, besos! **ALEXANDRACAST, **jaja sexo raro habra y mucho, no serán nada normalitos estos dos, besotes! **mv1824,** ¿el mejor fic? :´) oh mi amor, gracias pero me da que no llegaste a los mejores y hay muchos, besotes!** Aryam Shields Masen, **oh linda, no lo habré contestado porque antes de enviar un review tienes que entrar a tu cuenta sino lo envia con guest, besotes! **nydiac10, **mentirosoooo, a ver que le sucede por eso, besotes! **LittlewishesPxa, **que bueno, besos!**karlita carrillo**, pues aún falta para deshacernos de la rubita, pobre papi. **Rob y Pato**, Bienvenida y gracias! **Elmi**, muchas gracias nena, me encanta detallar, le dan sabor al fic, besotes! **zujeyane**, ¿por qué todas odian a Heidi? a mi me parece un personaje de lo mas simpatico jeje :P besotes! **valem00**, los lunes, sin falta todos los lunes! besotes! **Reti**, gracias linda, no problem todas se saltan detalles, besotes! **Leyswan**, mi capullito de aleli te amo, muak, muak... **janalez**, si verdad, Edward encuentra liberta con su diosa, espero que valore esto pronto :s **Mary28Cullen**, jajaja odias un poquito a Heidi ¿he? besotes! **AglaeeCullen810**, Edward no se aguanta, la necesita, que se joda! **Karla222**, Gracias! **Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN**, ¿perturbador el lemmon? :s y los que vendrán... **Bere Moreno**, besotes! ** Sereny's Cullen**, mas junto no pueden estar a pesar de estar separados ¿he? a ver como aprovecha esto edward ;)** Aliena Cullen**, no ha tenido suficiente de Bella, creeme, Edward no se conforma con tan poco ;) en el proceso sabemos lo que sucederá, a ver qué hará el con eso, gracias por tus supers reviews, en serio quiero darte un premio mujer jajaja, kisses **L'Amelie**, obvio que el papi es de todas, es universal ;) es que Aro sabe manipular casi tan bien como su hija, solo que él no lo hace con lágrimas sino con billete, Edward! despierta pues!, besos linda.** Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**, jajaja lo bueno de cuando mi marido no esta es que cuando viene, agarrate que te rompo todo! jaja besotes! **EsteVas**, auuu gracias por andar aquí también y en el blog, besotes y gracias ;D **Sayriina**, Heidi es un buen elemento, Tanya me artó, la leo por todos lados y la odio mas jaja, no podría ponerla aquí porque odiaría escribir sobre ella, besotes! **Sylvi Pattinson**, gracias! amo los detalles, nos vemos :D **Ligia Rodriguez,** la tormenta esta lejos aún pero te aseguro que se viene, que bueno que te guste el fic :D **Patricia**, los lunes nena!, gracias por leer y que te haya gustado, nos vemos! ** Willow woman7**, Bienvenida al club papi =D, que bueno que te guste, nos vemos! **sachita1212**, que chica no tiene un didlo? tú y las cosas que escribes me hacen desear uno, jaja gracias linda! **pili**, gracias preciosa, que bueno que te guste, nos vemos y saludos! **nini18**, jajaja gracias linda, leo lo que escribo y me rio, madre santa! **gpattz**, gracias nena! **sofyy29**, sí linda, actualizo todos los lunes, besotes! **anamart05**, obvio que no se da cuenta lo que hace, para el Bella es un algo inalcanzable, otro mundo tan distinto a lo que tiene por años, cuando está con ella es otra dimensión y no es para justificarlo, solo que vamos a ver como cae en que todo es muy real y tanto Heidi como Bella pertenecen a la misma realidad, besotes! **Elisita**, gracias linda! **JavieraCullen**, las hermanas de Edward son geniales, Team rosi y team Alice! besotes! , **EmiliU**, hola linda, la verdad que si, se ha incrementado la cantidad de lectoras y esoty feliz por ello y por eso respondo, creo que es algo que cada una que deja review le gusta, lo que dices es totalmente cierto, fanfiction es mas visitado que un blog, tal vez hay gente que anda por ambos lugares, pero en definitivamente con esto he comprobado que fanfiction atrae mas lectores que un blog, mira que diferencia la cantidad de seguidores de este fic que solo publico aquí en comparación a los que publico en el blog antes. De pasar todos los fics del blog aquí, lo he pensado, pero no... el blog será siempre el primer amor y es mas personal, luego de tres años no puedo dejarlo a un lado, esto era mas como una prueba piloto que salió bien, veremos como sigo. por lo pronto publico en los dos lugares, besotes ;)**MarieCS**, gracias! **Indacea**, veremos que pasa cuando la boba estalle en frente de la cara de edward, aaayyy ya estoy ansiando escribir ese capi. Besotes! **DarkWardObsession**, jajaja esto es a prueba de bragas a ver si salen indemnes, nos vemos!, porque es un tonot, simple. besos! **Valentine89**, creeme, se enterará pronto y de que manera! besotes! **V1V1**, jaja en cualquier momento se me escapa un "papi" para mi marido y me muero! jaja **Bella-Nympha, **ja! dimelo a mí, mi marido trabaja lejos y lo veo cada dos semanas, como me desquito? he? jaja **Angelique Li Cullen, **gracias!

**Y los "guest" y "anonimos" que llegan asegúrense de al menos dejar un nombre para responderles, besotes y muchas gracias!**

**El video de este capitulo está en el perfil, todo... besotes!**


	10. Hechizo

**Todos los videos y extras de este capitulo lo encontraran en mi perfil. **

* * *

**Hechizo**

-Como estudiantes de periodismo queridos alumnos, la antropología es una materia muy importante y no es para tomársela a la ligera. Es importante durante el estudio de la carrera y aún después de ser alumnos egresados—el profesor Marco recorría con sagacidad toda la clase mirándonos a todos por encima de sus gafas que colgaban vacilante en la punta de su nariz. Ángela estaba a mi lado susurrando cosas en mi oído como "Este maldito nos hará estudiar este fin de semana", "Perro de porquería, seguro que tomará otro parcial, "¿Qué no tiene vida propia?", "Agh! Lo odio, lo odio, te juro…" mientras yo trataba de ignorarla, a ella y a los pensamientos calientes que sucedieron este fin de semana. -A lo largo de la carrera seguramente harán estudios etnográficos para los cuales necesitaran un previo conocimiento para saber cómo tratar a las personas que serán su objeto de investigación. Por eso y para ello, harán un trabajo grupal relacionado con el campo etnográfico en el que se mueven habitualmente, el trabajo, la escuela, la familia, etc. Será un trabajo de práctica y lo harán en pareja para ser entregado el fin de semana siguiente—

-Te lo dije!—Ángela refunfuñó moviendo maniáticamente la pierna como cuando está nerviosa - pobre esposa si la tiene, aunque estoy casi segura que es un soltero amargado-

Rodé los ojos y me puse a copiar los apuntes que ella había hecho en la primera hora, cuando mi cabeza aún no coordinaba con mi cuerpo, me sentía cansada, agotada física y mentalmente, abrumada y perturbada por todo lo me había sucedido desde el jueves. Hoy mi madre y Phil se irían, tendría que ir a ese aeropuerto y fingir que no estoy demasiado triste, que no me estoy derrumbando por dentro, fingir que mi tristeza no es más de lo que mi rostro aparenta… quería que mi madre fuera feliz y si para eso había que cortar lazos y cordones, lo haría. Mi vida se había vuelto un caos en tan solo un par de semanas, la presencia constante de Edward, que a pesar de no estar a mi lado lo estaba, la inminente ida de mis pilares más fuertes en mi vida, mi mudanza, la Universidad, cielos… estaba colapsada.

A pesar de todo una sonrisa se encendió en mis labios al pensar que luego de clases lo vería de nuevo, cielos… no podía permitirme pensar en él más de lo que ya hacía, pero era inevitable, él se me estaba metiendo por los huesos y por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Si conociera lo que es la adición de alguna droga lo compararía con ello, él se estaba comenzando a convertir en mi adicción, sin buscarlo, sin insistir… él simplemente se presentaba en mi vida y absorbía todo, era como una presencia constante, Edward Cullen se estaba convirtiendo en más que un juego para mí y temía que eso sucediera. Él era un hombre de mundo, exitoso y avasallante que con solo mover un dedo podía romperme, por todos los cielos, no quería romperme, no… no quería. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque simplemente no quería alejarlo.

El jueves comencé mi vida de mujer independiente, al fin había pedido permiso a León en el restaurant y me mudé a mi nuevo y recién adquirido departamento, aunque estrenado el domingo pasado… mierda, con solo pensar en ese momento mi cuerpo sufría pequeñas combulciones. Los chicos del club, Jake, Eric y otro de los meseros, Jason, me había ayudado en la mudanza, al igual que Phil y Leydi, aunque ella solo había estado dando vueltas alrededor gritando ordenes y maldiciendo en español.

-Leydi, no hace falta que los regañes así—tuve que intervenir cuando ella le pegó una colleja a Jake por haber soltado con algo de fuerza mi nuevo sofá -ellos lo hacen por hacerme un favor, si los tratas así nunca más ayudarán en nada— ella rodó los ojos.

-Cariño, es tu nuevo sofá—dijo con énfasis –tú solo tienes derecho a romperlo, tú y el papi cuando entren en acción, pero eso no cuenta… Jake es un bruto—

La que rodó los ojos ahora, mi amiga estaba exagerando… o eso era lo que yo creía. De todos modos, tenía razón después de todo, porque Eric rompió uno de los cuencos decorativos de cristal que con René habíamos comprado hacía una semana.

-Perdón… lo pagaré—Eric parecía asustadizo como siempre que me miraba, yo negué con la cabeza y le quité importancia al incidente con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Está bien Eric, no importa… son cosas que pasan en cualquier mudanza—

-Pero es de cristal!—gritó Leydi mirando a Eric, el chico se encogió un poco y podía jurar que hasta dio un pequeño salto –te costará un mes de sueldo para pagarlo! Cristal genuino!—

-Leydi—gemí con algo de vergüenza –es solo un cuenco, déjalo ya...es reemplazable—ella rodó los ojos nuevamente. Aghh… a veces era exasperante.

Media hora después estábamos terminando de meter las últimas cajas del camión que Jake consiguió, Leydi ordenaba dónde debían dejarlas y yo abría algunas sacando los vasos y platos para ir ordenándolos en los armarios de la cocina.

-Bella cariño—mi madre entró al departamento canturreando mi nombre y con mi celular en la mano –sonó, creo que un mensaje… por cierto ¿Edward?—ella alzó las cejas con una sonrisa acusadora. Yo me mordí el labio inferior mientras estaba de rodillas sobre la mesada colocando uno a uno los vasos en su alacena, ella dejó el celular sobre el desayunador y se acercó a ayudarme -¿quién es?—susurró confidente.

-Alguien que conocí… - me alcé de hombros –en el club, no es nadie importante por ahora, solo nos estamos viendo de vez en cuando—

-¿Está guapo?—mi madre sonrió moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo mientras desenvolvía un vaso del papel de diario y me lo tendía -¿tuvieron ya algún encuentro cercano?—

-Oh cielos mami—reí nerviosamente, sentí como la sangre se juntó en mis mejillas como pocas veces solía sucederme. Me alcé de hombros mordiendo mi labio.

-Oh si! Tuvieron un encuentro ya?—mi madre festejaba ese hecho como si fuera una de sus amigas, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, no me juzgaba ni se escandalizaba por nada que yo le contara. Desde el inicio de mi adolescencia y aún más temprano, ella fue mi consejera y mi amiga en momentos que necesitaba una amiga más que a una madre, ella me enseñó cómo colocarme un tampón, ella me llevó a mi ginecóloga cuando le conté que tenía novio a los dieciséis años, ella fue la que me daba mis pastillas anticonceptivas cada mañana antes de salir al instituto hasta que yo me acostumbré a tomarlas, ella fue la que me dio mis primeros condones para usarlos cuando se diera la ocasión, a ella le conté cuando dejé de ser virgen… oh mierda, la iba a extrañar. -¿Cómo es él? Cuéntame… ¿lo hace bien?—

-Mamá!— miré encima de mi hombro para ver si alguno de los otros había escuchado y reí cuando vi a Leydi hacer equilibrio con una caja que le tendía Jake que llevaba unas bolsas llenas de ropa. Miré de nuevo a René –no lo hicimos aún, pero me dio… varios orgasmos—

-Wauu, esto es como para hablarlo hoy por la noche con un pote de helado en casa. Será tu última noche allí nena y quiero que la disfrutemos al máximo. – dijo arrugando la nariz, señal de que iba a emocionarse.

-Entonces despacha a Phil, porque esta noche es tuya y mía—dije con una sonrisa acuosa.

-Hecho… que se valla con sus amigos—dijo riendo. Entonces ambas saltamos cuando oímos algo estallar contra el suelo.

-Oh mierda!—Leydi miraba aterrada por encima de la caja que estaba dejando encima del desayunador -¿Qué caí?, ¡¿Qué caí?—miré al suelo al tiempo que ella dejaba la caja completamente sobre el desayunador y jadeé al ver mi celular desarmado en el suelo.

-Mi celu!—grité saltando de la mesada y corriendo a mi aparato destartalado, recogí algunas piezas y traté en vano de armarlo. Mierda! Edward me había enviado un mensaje y no iba a poder leerlo, mierda, mierda.

-Mírala tú_ rió Jake desde algún lugar –cuidando que no rompamos nada y mira lo que haces Leydi, ahora le tendrás que pagar un celular nuevo a Bella – dijo regodeándose de su hermana, que me miraba con mil disculpas en la cara, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Perdón—gimió ésta ignorando a Jake. –no lo vi— ella caminó hacia mí y se agachó recogiendo otras de las pequeñas piezas en la que había estallado la pantalla.

-Edward—dije simplemente.

-Oh… el papi—susurró sobrecogida mi amiga –perdón, perdón… soy una tonta—miró a su hermano – y tú no deja de reírte pedazo de idiota!—

Jake continuó riéndose, Eric parecía algo aliviado, Jason no entendía nada y mi madre me miraba con un dejo de tristeza. Yo lamentaba estar incomunicada, las llamadas y los mensajes era lo único real que tenía de él y no iba a poder tenerlos al menos por algunos días hasta poder comprar un nuevo celular.

Maldición.

El viernes fue la última vez que dormí en mi cama de la infancia, en mi casa de la infancia y de mi adolescencia y fue la última vez que desayuné en la cocina con mamá y Phil. Ellos saldrían de viaje el martes y yo me quedaría sola en esa enorme ciudad, eso era lo que quería, pero iba a costar despedirme de ellos en el aeropuerto. Maldición, ya podía sentir mis lágrimas venir.

-¿En serio no quieres quedarte con ella?—preguntó mamá cuando me estaba maquillando ligeramente en mi baño… por última vez, para luego salir al trabajo. La sentí merodear por mi habitación sacando las sábanas de mi cama, que esa noche había usado por última vez, maldición!

-No… llévatela. Quiero que esté en tu casa nueva, armada y lista para usar para cuando valla a visitarte en las vacaciones—dije colocándome un poco de sombra negra en mi parpado superior.

-Hija, la puedes llevar y usarla hasta cuando puedas comprar tu cama nueva—ella se paró contra el marco de la puerta con las sabanas en la mano –de todas formas ¿por qué no quieres que te la compre? Te la regalaría amor—

-Porque esa cama que compre, será mi primera cama de mi vida adulta mamá, quiero elegirla yo y pagarla yo… el lunes iré de compras con Leydi y la voy a elegir, el colchón ya lo llevaron hoy, para principios de la semana siguiente estaré durmiendo en mi cama nueva de dos plazas—

-Encuentro esa idea muy ilógica teniendo tu propia cama aquí—

-Si, bueno, ésta es mi cama de la infancia, fue mi cuna mamá… quiero una cama de dos plazas con la que no me sienta culpable de deshonrar al tener sexo sobre ella—

-Oh, buen punto—murmuró asintiendo –esta estará a salvo en casa y la cuidaré de no tener que vivir depravaciones—rió. Ella se acercó a mí y besó mi frente para luego recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro y mirarme a través del espejo mientras yo me colocaba un poco de máscara en las pestañas. –Mira que hermosa eres cariño…- sonrió –no dejes que este hombre que dices que conociste, rompa tu corazón y quite de tus ojos ese brillo tan hermoso—

-Mamá—me estremecí solo de pensar que él podía hacer eso, no… no podía, él no parecía ser la clase de persona que fuera por el mundo rompiendo corazones. –mi corazón estará intacto y bien cuidado, lo prometo—

Ella asintió y palmeó mi brazo antes de separarse de mí y dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla –Eso espero, porque si algo pasa, ese tal Edward se las tendrá que ver con una mujer menopáusica muy enojada— enfatizó la palabra "muy" y no pude evitar reír como desquiciada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, nadie quiere a una menopáusica corriendo detrás con un palo de amasar—reí más al verla rodar los ojos.

-Ja – ja… sabes que no amaso, Phil me prestaría su bate, créeme—

-Ok, mensaje recibido—

Esa noche llegué a mi nuevo apartamento luego de un largo día en el trabajo y en la universidad extrañando los mensajes y las llamadas de quien se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en mi vida. Mi dibujante de sueños.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo papi?—susurré con una sonrisa triste mientras esperaba frente a mi cocina que calentara mi leche, era noche ideal para sentarme en mi nuevo sofá a mirar una película con una leche con chocolate en mano. –Te extraño…- suspiré sacando la leche a punto de hervir y volcándola en una gran taza blanca que decía en letras grandes y de colores rosa y turquesa "Sexy Bitch", regalo de Leydi en su época de fan numero uno de David Guetta.

Fui hasta mi sofá nuevo pasando antes por mi mueble biblioteca que había sido lo primero que había ordenado luego de que todos se fueran el jueves, mis libros. Recorrí con la mirada los lomos de todos mis bebes hasta encontrar el que quería, saqué "Interludio" de Desiree Holt y me lo llevé al sofá junto a mi taza de chocolate caliente. No me apeteció una película una vez que estuve sentada cómodamente con una manta ligera cubriéndome, en su lugar abrí el libro en una página cualquiera y comencé a leer tomando un sorbo de mi leche.

"_- Mientras esperamos por nuestras bebidas, porque no vas al baño de señoras y te quitas las medias? Siempre he creído que son una invención del diablo. – Él se acercó a ella, su respiración calentando su oreja. – Y las braguitas, también. _

_Si! Ella había imaginado algo así. Un hombre ordenándole quitarse la lencería y mostrarle su coño desnudo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y, cuando él se movió para que ella pudiese salir, caminó todo lo tranquilamente posible hacía el baño. Como todo en el pequeño bar, tenía paneles de madera y estaba enmoquetado en los más finos materiales. El tocador era de mármol y la grifería de metal macizo."_

Oh mierda… bueno, no había elegido Orgullo y prejuicio precisamente, mi gusto por la literatura pasaba exactamente por libros como el que tenía en la mano, literatura erótica y caliente, amaba leer mientras me masturbaba con mi pequeño juguete, por lo que dejé el libro sobre la mesa junto a mi taza y corrí a mi closed a buscarlo. Me fijé si aún tenía la batería cargada y satisfecha volví a mi lugar en el sofá. Allí mismo y antes de recostarme de nuevo me saqué mis jeans quedando solo en mis pequeñas bragas, luego me acomodé entre los almohadones blancos y tomé mi libro.

-Oh papi, quisiera que me veas haciendo esto… enloquecerías ¿no?—sonreí buscando la pagina que había dejado marcada. –algún día—prometí antes de seguir con mi lectura.

Quince minutos después estaba jadeando sobre mi sofá con mi didlo metido hasta fondo de mi coño gimiendo el nombre de mi papi.

-Maldicion!...—gruñí enojada –puto teléfono! Edwaaard…-

Mi mano se movía frenéticamente penetrando una y otra vez el didlo en mi vagina húmeda y dilatada, la punta torcida rozaba deliciosamente mi punto G haciéndome temblar con cada envestida. Mi mano libre, había dejado caer el libro olvidado en el suelo de linóleo y se aferraba fuertemente a uno de mis pechos pellizcando mi pezón hinchado.

-Edward!... oh por dios, quiero que estés aquí, aquí… ahh…- cerré los ojos pensando en él, en sus ojos mirándome con deseo, en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con desenfreno, en sus dedos penetrándome mientras sus ojos encapuchados me comían, en su lengua… oh su lengua. Abrí más las piernas sobre el sofá y sentía cómo mi vagina se hinchaba abriéndose como una flor, me iba a correr fuerte e iba a ensuciar un poco. –mierda, mierda bebé… mierda—

De un salto me senté en la orilla del sofá sin dejar de bombear dentro mío, cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio y gemí una vez más tensionándome entera,

-Oh por… dioooos—gemí mirando mi coño, mi didlo entraba y salía y me preguntaba en un segundo plano de mi mente, si se sentiría igual la polla de Edward. Oh cielos, obvio que no se sentiría igual como iba a comparar un pene de plástico con uno real y caliente, mojado y duro. Iba a comprobarlo pronto, la próxima vez no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, que se abriera la tierra y me engullera entera si lo dejaba pasar.

Abrí más mis piernas sosteniéndome del respaldo del sofá con mi mano libre, mi culo a penas sentado en el filo, mi otra mano bombeando y bombeando sin tregua, hasta que sentí esa picadura premonitoria en la pared frontal de mi coño.

-Si…- gemí sin dejar de mirar, continué con el movimiento hasta que sentí apretar mis entrañas sobre el didlo –AAAggg…- mi cuerpo entero tembló y como si de una avalancha se tratara, la picazón se hizo más y más grande hasta que me corrí. Me desconecté del mundo mientras los jugos de mi liberación salían de mi vagina, saqué el didlo y dejé que mi eyaculación manchara mi piso… por segunda vez esa semana.

Así fue como atravesé mi primera noche, dormida en mi cómodo sofá luego de un orgasmo descomunal, soñando con que mi papi recibía todos mis jugos en su boca… oh sí, algún día.

El sábado fue más llevadero, aún no podía comunicarme con él pero sabía que esa noche tal vez iba a verlo, eso atenuó un poco la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, ¿me habría llamado él? ¿se estaría preguntando por qué no contesto sus llamadas o sus mensajes? Yo me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza pensando en que no podía contactarme con él y tal vez a él eso no le importaba, tal vez se hubiese olvidado. No, no… él no se olvidaría de mí, él era el que me buscaba, el que daba siempre el primer paso, esa noche sabría si era así.

Me reuní con Leydi en el club como a las ocho de la noche, iba a ayudarla un poco a ordenar las mesas y a hacer un poco de papeleo antes de vestirme y hacer mi número y tal vez buscar a Edward y llevarlo a la parte trasera del club para comprobar mi teoría.

-¿En qué piensas?—Leydi me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando estaba reponiendo las pequeñas velas de los cuencos de cristal rojo que cada mesa vestía en su centro durante la noche –por esa cara que tienes no creo que estés pensando en azules mariposas—

Sonreí negando con la cabeza – Creo que ni hace falta que preguntes eso—

-Oh si, el papi domina tus pensamientos ¿he?—ella alzó una ceja usando el apodo que yo misma usaba con él sin que ella lo supiera, me moriría de vergüenza si ella supiera que en nuestros momentos más cachondos le llamaba así.

-Ajá… no sé nada de él desde el jueves y no he podido comprarme un nuevo celular, no se si esta noche vendrá, tal vez piense que lo ignoro deliberadamente y sabes que no es así—

-Oh nena—Leydi dejó las servilletas que estaba doblando y se aproximó a mí abrazándome por la cintura –perdón, perdón, perdón… soy una tonta ¿quieres que te preste el mío? Tal vez puedas llamarlo o no sé…-

-No… ni siquiera se el numero, a demás no quiero parecer desesperada o que piense que comienzo a depender mucho de él, no es así—

-Aún—aclaró mi amiga –porque no me vas a decir que entre los dos no se comen cada vez que se ven—

Reí cuando lo dijo, ella susurró un "puta madre" por lo bajo en español, imaginando tal vez nuestros encuentros. Ella sabía del "bautizo" literal que hicimos en el suelo de mi nuevo hogar. Esa tarde en que se lo conté tuvo que salir a tomar aire afuera de su casa, exagerada sí, ella convertía todo en un evento.

-Define "comemos"—dije con una sonrisa presumida. Sentí un golpe en mi brazo,

-Perra desquiciada!—gritó escandalosamente –no me refriegues tus aventuras en la cara, mierda nena… comes delante de los pobres, a ver si hoy Jason me invita unos tragos, tal vez tenga suerte y me lleve a su departamento—

-Jake lo matará y lo despedirá… o tal vez suceda primero el despido— advertí.

-Que se meta su "protección de hermano" por donde no le da el sol, hoy Jason va a tener que satisfacer a esta hermosa latinoamericana—sonrió señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa traviesa.

Reíamos a la par cuando oímos el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Jake venía con una pequeña caja de seguridad donde guardaba el cambio de la caja.

-¿Con qué nos deleitaras hoy preciosa Sabella?—preguntó él sonriendo mientras acomodaba los dólares en cada compartimiento. Yo mientras tanto continué reponiendo las pequeñas velas en sus respectivos cuencos de cristal.

-Shaila me mostró un video, de una bailarina ucraniana que bailas con un timbal como elemento, ya verás… es muy sensual y más jugado que los bailes anteriores, tendré que hacer gala de mi gran sentido del equilibrio—dije con ironía.

-Bueno, ten cuidado, no quiero ningún accidentado en el club hoy—dijo con su habitual tono de hermano mayor, Jake se preocupaba por todos sus empleados y eso era lo mejor de trabajar con él. A pesar de ser dueño de un lugar de éxito y donde el dinero corría como agua entre los dedos, él tenía sus pies en el suelo.

-Oh créeme hermanito, los únicos accidentados hoy serán los pobres tipos con sus pollas hinchadas e insatisfechas— murmuró Leydi haciéndome jadear, Jake largó una carcajada y a mí se me subieron los colores a la cara.

Dos horas después mi pierna derecha temblaba nerviosa mientras espiaba por un pequeño espacio detrás de la cortina que separaba la pista de baile de los camarines. Los pellejitos de mis dedos estaban mordidos y arrancados y no podía más de los nervios. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto su presencia? ¿Por qué si nunca había sentido nervios antes de salir al bailar, esta noche me sentía como si fuera la primera vez?. Admitirlo era lo más difícil, pero reconocía que su presencia había comenzado a ser importante para mí. Sentía que, si él no se encontraba entre los presentes mirándome con deseo y lujuria, no era lo mismo, mi actuación no tenía sentido.

Y a la vez que me maldecía por pensar así, por depender tanto de la mirada de un hombre, de la opinión de éste, mi mente conjeturaba cientos de preguntas que no tenían respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué él no había venido aún? ¿qué lo entretenía? ¿Había alguien más que lo entretenía más que yo? ¿Se habría olvidado de mí?

Mierda Bella!, nunca fui insegura, nunca, ni siquiera con Gabriel, mi primer novio. Pero ahora sentía que él podía conmigo, podía hacerme sentir insegura con solo faltar a una cita implícitamente concordada entre ambos y eso me estaba doliendo, demasiado o más de lo que podía reconocer.

-Bella cariño—Leydi estaba detrás mío con una toalla en su mano y una botella de agua en la otra. –Es hora de que salgas allí afuera y mates a todos esos machos que quieren ver a su hembra en acción—sonrió guiñando un ojo.

-No vino Ley—dije con un suspiro mirando nuevamente hacia la pista entre la tela del cortinado.

-Que se joda, que no te amargue la noche Bella. Si no vino se lo pierde—

Me mordí el labio, Leydi tenía razón… si no venía se lo perdía. Esta noche era yo, yo y todos los que me habían venido a ver, era Sabella. Era la mujer que arrasaba con todo, la diosa, la sensualidad hecha carne, esta noche no había quién me detuviera, ni siquiera ese ser precioso de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Esperé unos minutos más hasta que vi cómo las luces del lugar se apagaban para recibirme, era mi hora. Suspiré sacudiendo las manos y haciendo vibrar mis piernas, tomé mi timbal árabe entre mis manos y salí a la pista.

Lo vi a penas él llegó, mi mente concentrada en el baile mis ojos pendientes de sus movimientos, por momentos perdiéndolo de vista por la coreografía de mi número. Pero allí estaba él, impecablemente vestido con un traje de los caros y su camisa desabrochada en sus primeros botones, su mirada deseosa y anhelante y ese cabello que me llamaba, me instaba a peinar con mis dedos.

_Gracias papi por venir, gracias por devolverme la dicha de verte… _

Bailé y bailé, aún con más entusiasmo que con el que salí. Arrasé, arremetí, hipnoticé y abrume a muchos, me sentí poderosa moviendo mis caderas, oí los aplausos cuando me paré sobre el timbal y sentía la electricidad en mi piel, su mirada haciendo estragos en mí.

Cuando terminé solo lo vi una vez más antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario, Leydi entregándome la toalla para secarme el sudor y mi botellita de agua para saciar mi sed.

-Increíble!—gritó ella dando pequeños saltitos –mierda nena, quisiera bailar como tú, pero sabes que solo se me da y mas o manos, la salsa, tal vez la rumba y un poco de lambada… oh si, lambada—

-Practica Ley, es apasionante— dije tomando un sorbo de mi agua, -Sheila estará feliz de recibirte, puedes aprender algunos ejercicios para relajación y elongación antes de comenzar a moverte, son buenísimos, René los hacía…-

-Quizá, si así consigo conquistar algún papi como tú lo has hecho, me tiro de cabeza al baile árabe—

Reí mientras doblaba la esquina para llegar a mi vestidor… y allí estaba. Cielos… casi me corro cuando lo vi venir hacia mí con esa mueca de poseído en su rostro, ira, lujuria, deseo, enojo, todo mezclado exquisitamente para darme otro orgasmo descomunal en cuanto me tocara. Me veía a mi misma desfallecer en sus brazos en ese mismo pasillo.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos allí, la noción del resto del mundo, en ese corredor, cuando él me besó sin miramientos y me acorraló contra la pared para follarme con los dedos sin piedad alguna. Rudo, pasional, un papi… hecho y derecho castigando a su nena. Podía sentir como sus dedos entraban y salían de mi húmedo y resbaladizo coño, sus ojos me hechizaban, pues estaban cargados con una mezcla de lujuria y enojo que lo hacía verse demoníaco y peligroso. Oh por todos los cielos…

En un momento en que mi cabeza estaba abrumada por tantas sensaciones, él me preguntó porqué no contestaba sus llamadas o los mensajes, le expliqué por qué y entonces él arremetió sobre mí con más intensidad, me besó extasiado y me folló fuerte haciendo que los sonidos húmedos de sus penetraciones aceleraran aún más mi excitación. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte al gozar de la presencia de este semejante hombre dándome placer en medio de un corredor? ¿Cómo había logrado atraer su atención tan desbocadamente? Cada vez que el me veía parecía desesperarse por tocarme, por mirarme y hasta por hablarme, cielos… era todo muy abrumador y era algo que mi mente aún no era capaz de manejar. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza mientras él me follaba con intensidad, me corrí fuerte sobre su mano.

Y luego él se fue, cuando bajé lentamente de mi alta sintiendo sus labios suaves en los míos, él simplemente me dijo que debía irse a una cena familiar. En sus ojos veía la contradicción de sus deseos, pero supuse que la cena con sus padres era más importante para él o al menos, era lo que debía ser. Por lo que él se despidió de mí entre jadeos y besos suaves y se fue, sus ojos… por dios, sus ojos me gritaban que no quería hacerlo y me retuve a detenerlo, no pude evitar gemir al ver el bulto en su entrepierna, él no había tenido su liberación. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y resignado dio la vuelta para desaparecer de allí.

Minutos después, ya recuperada de mi éxtasis intenso, continué caminando por el corredor cayendo en la cuenta de que en ese lugar cualquiera podría habernos visto, nosotros habíamos estado tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que si el mundo se caía a nuestro alrededor no hubiésemos sido capaces de darnos cuenta. Cuando entré al vestidor me sorprendí al ver a una Leydi jadeante, abanicándose con las manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, se detuvo en seco cuando me vio.

-Jodida mierda mami! ¿Ya terminaron?... menos mal!, creí que no terminarían nunca e iban a seguir torturándome aquí—gimió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos destellantes.

-Perdón Ley— supliqué avergonzada –oh mierda, ¿se escuchó mucho?— tapé mi boca con ambas manos.

Ella me miró sobresaltada -¿Qué si se escuchó mucho?... oh cariño, creo que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones a Jake y a los demás, se escuchó hasta en Siberia!- ella continuó abanicándose con las manos, reacción demasiado exagerada he de decir.

Reí entre dientes, -¿Te quedaste caliente Ley? Creo que es tu momento… ve a buscar a Jason—dije tratando de tomar esa situación incómoda en lo que era, solo una situación demasiado incomoda, la verdad era que agradecía que la que oyó todo fue Leydi y no otros oídos indiscretos, tendría que tener mayor cuidado si llegaba a suceder lo mismo, me reproché mentalmente, para luego recordar que esta no había sido la única vez que lo habíamos hecho en ese mismo corredor. Maldición. No solía ponerme a pensar en presencia de Edward.

-Lo iré a buscar, créeme… esta noche no iré sola a casa—dijo convenciéndose más a si misma, ya sabía yo que Leydi no era de esas mujeres que se tomaban el sexo como cosa de una noche nada más, a pesar de su rudeza y su sensualidad abrumadora, Leydi creía en el amor como una romántica empedernida. Lamentablemente no había hombre lo suficientemente bueno en el mundo que la mereciera.

-Déjame vestirme amor y nos vamos a tomar unos chupitos, tienes un hombre que conquistar—dije caminando hacia mi mochila de ropa. Me despojé del atuendo de Sabella y me coloqué una falda de jean corta, unas botinetas negras de tacón y una remera de tiras que anudé a la altura de mi cintura dejando al aire mi piercing, me gustaba lucirlo.

Salimos al club y fuimos hasta la barra a sentarnos para disfrutar de unos cuantos chupitos. La noche pasó entre Leydi coqueteando con Jason, otro de los cantineros del club y yo hablando esporádicamente con Jake, mientras tomabamos algunos tragos ligeros de alcohol.

Llegué a casa a eso de las tres de la madrugada aún sobria y con ganas de que la noche no se terminara, pero así debía ser, al otro día tenía pensado desempacar todo lo que aún aguardaba en las cajas apiladas en la esquina de la sala y limpiar mi nuevo hogar. Después de sacarme y lavarme los dientes fui a pagar las luces de la casa sin antes echarle un vistazo a la panorámica vista de Chicago que tenía desde las ventanas de mi departamento. Me sentía tan lejana, pero tan privilegiada al mismo tiempo. Chicago era una ciudad hermosa y desde esa altura me sentía la diosa del Olimpo mirando a todos los mortales desde su trono, un pensamiento tonto, porque alrededor de mi edificio habían otros edificios aún más altos que tendrían aún mejor vista, Lincoln Park era solo la antesala de los grandes edificios, pero yo era una chica humilde y soñar no me costaba nada. Me alejé de la ventana con una sonrisa y me fui a acostar a mi colchón de dos plazas luego de apagar la luz.

*O*

Estaba segura que no había pasado más de una hora que había caído dormida en mi almohada, cuando unos golpes insistentes azotaron mi puerta, bueno… tal vez no la azotaron, pero en mi mente aún entumecida por el alcohol que mi sistema retenía y adormilada, se sentía como feroces golpes contra la madera de mi puerta.

-Va…- gemí despegando mi rostro de la almohada, la luz del sol en lo alto del cielo entraban en mi habitación a través de las amplias ventanas que mi madre se había negado encortinar. Miré el reloj despertador que yacía sobre el suelo como mi colchón, a la espera del perfecto juego de cama que ese lunes Leymi y yo íbamos a elegir. Gemí enterrando mi rostro en la almohada mientras los golpes persistían… en serio, ¿quién mierda era el inhumano golpeando la puerta un domingo a las nueve de la mañana?

Me levanté de la cama, si llegaba a ser Leydi la ignoraría y volvería a el cálido capullo que se había convertido mi cómodo nuevo colchón durante la noche.

Como la sed apremiaba más que saber quien golpeaba a esas horas, pasé por la cocina y tomé un largo vaso de agua fresca que atenuó un poco la resaca que entumecía mi mente, fui hasta la puerta.

-Va, va!... quiera dios que no seas tú Leydi porque…-

Dejé la frase sin concluir, porque precisamente no se trataba de Leydi la persona que me miraba divertida frente a la puerta.

Mis piernas parecían un flan, mi corazón en el pecho replicaba como un maldito tambor y mis manos se aferraban al marco de la puerta como si se me fuera la vida. No lo podía creer… ¿él ahí? ¿En la puerta de mi departamento? ¿a las nueve de la mañana? Oh mierda…

-Buenos días preciosa—sonrió con arrogancia, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con descaro y sus ojos se tardaron un poco en mis pechos y piernas, mordió su labio inferior volviendo a clavar sus ojos verdes en los míos y alzó las cejas -¿Desayunamos?— levantó dos vasos de esos blancos descartables de Starbucks.

Negué con una sonrisa mezclada con un bostezo, él sonrió casi con ternura…

-¿Trabajas los domingos también que estas levantado tan temprano?—mascullé abriendo más la puerta de lugar, ni siquiera me molesté en ir a ponerme un pantalón, él me había visto con menos que un par de bragas y camiseta de tiras.

-En realidad anoche me acosté medianamente temprano, aunque apenas si pude despegarme de mi ventana, estaba hermosa la noche—sonrió torcidamente. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Él entró caminando como si fuera asiduo al lugar y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo lentamente observando mi poco mobiliario y cajas que aún estaban apiladas en una esquina de la sala esperando paras desembalar.

-Hermosos sofás—dijo sentándose en uno de ellos, puso los vasos sobre la mesa baja delante de él y me miró sonriente palmeando sus muslos, -Ven con papi bebé—

Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar una sonrisa, cerré la puerta y lentamente caminé hacia el sofá con algo de provocación, subí un poco mi camiseta y acaricié mi piercing, algo que lo hizo morderse el labio fijando su mirada en esa zona. Cuando llegué frente a él me posicioné entre sus piernas y me incliné hasta apoyar mis manos en el respaldo del sofá detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar dibujante…- susurré con voz de chica mimosa –y gracias por el café…- acerqué un poco mi rostro al suyo y lo besé picoteando sus labios. –Leydi ayer me trajo muffins que hizo su mamá ¿quieres compartir conmigo?—

-Claro bonita—me iba a separar pero él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó más intensamente, haciéndome sentarme a horcajadas sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas. Me acerqué más a su pecho apresando su cuello con mis brazos y lo pude sentir… listo y duro para mí y por mí –oh mierda, mi nena—gruñó sobre mi boca –te extrañé pequeña—

Me limité a besarlo, lamiendo sus labios y penetrando su boca con mi lengua, él bajó sus manos desde mis mejillas por el contorno de mi cuerpo hacia mis caderas, sus pulgares se detuvieron un momento a acariciar mis pezones hinchados por encima de la tela de mi camiseta. Mi respiración se aceleró y mordí su labio entreabriendo mis ojos, los suyos me miraban con lujuria contenida, oscuros, peligrosos, casi perdidos. Él se separó solo un par de centímetros de mí y sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Me extrañaste?—dijo con voz gruesa, no sabía que decir, mis ojos estaban atentos a sus labios y mi mente atenta al movimiento de estos, la punta de su lengua entre sus labios casi me da un espasmo entre mis muslos. De repente salté en mi lugar emitiendo un gritito por una bofetada en mi culo -mi nena bonita, pregunté si me extrañaste—él alzó una ceja expectante y yo… yo, no podía estar más excitada. Moví mi cadera sobre su tremenda y dura erección y gemí mordiendo mi labio,

-¿Qué te parece a ti papi?—gimoteé lastimosamente, me derramaba entre mis muslo, mis jugos producto de mi excitación se escurrían por mis bragas. –Estoy tan, tan húmeda que puedo… calmar la sed de toda una ciudad—

Oí un gruñido, -Ese precioso líquido es solo para mí ¿oíste?, mierda nena… puedo olerte. Hueles tan bien, tan bien a cómo sabes— él sin pudor ni contemplaciones, coló su mano por debajo de mis bragas y recorrió mis labios vaginales de arriba abajo con dos dedos, recogiendo mi humedad. Sacó su mano de mis bragas y los lamió sin dejar de mirarme, mis piernas temblaron por lo jodidamente erótico de la imagen ante mí.

Bajé mi mano hacia su entrepierna abultada, colmada por unas ganas inmensas y repentinas de tocarlo, sentirlo, tanto en mi mano como en mi coño. Lo quería dentro tan mal que dolía. Pero cuando ya había desabrochado los botones de su bragueta, sus manos detuvieron las mías apartándolas hacia mis costados.

-El café se enfría mi nena y no me gustaría eso, prefiero beber las cosas calientes y en su punto—

Oh maldito embustero… ¿cómo podía decirme esas cosas y esperar que yo no convulsionara de placer allí mismo?

Respiré profundo cerrando los ojos recomponiendo mi actitud, él quería hacerme desear, yo también lo haría… vamos, tenía una caja completa de condones esperando en el segundo cajón de mi closet, a demás había ido a principio de la semana al ginecólogo y había comenzado con la píldora. No había hecho todo eso por nada…

-Ok dibujante, a desayunar!—dije parándome de su regazo y caminando hacia la cocina a buscar los muffins que Sue me había enviado con Leydi ayer al mediodía. Estaba colocando un par en un pequeño plato mientras mi piel se estremecía por esa familiar corriente eléctrica que me recorría cada vez que él tenía sus ojos en mí. Sonreí ligeramente llevando el plato de vuelta a la sala, lo dejé sobre la mesa baja junto a los cafés y fui hasta mi ipod conectado al reproductor de música que aún estaba a medio armar en un rincón de mi sala. Elegí mi lista de reproducción preferida, Alicia Keys y me fui a sentar en el regazo de mi papi de espaldas a su pecho, con mi culo justo sobre su tan dura erección, lo sentí gruñir.

Sus manos enseguida atraparon mi cintura y yo me acomodé de tal manera que cada una de mis piernas estaban dobladas a cada lado de sus muslos, entre mis nalgas su hinchada entrepierna.

Alargué mi brazo y tomé mi moka latte y el café negro que supuse que sería para él, se lo tendí y tomé el plato con los muffins.

-¿Quieres uno de arándano o fresas?—lo miré sobre mi hombro, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban pasar su respiración agitada, me mordí el labio.

-Compartiremos el que tú elijas cariño— asentí y tomé el de fresas, amaba las fresas. Él comenzó a tomar largos sorbos de su café y yo me dispuse a disfrutar el mío removiéndome de vez en cuando sobre él, complacida con sus gruñidos. –Maldición—susurró por lo bajo –así que cuéntame bebé, ¿tu madre y su marido ya se fueron?-

Oh cielos… justo esa pregunta.

-El martes—dije tratando de mantener bajo control mis emociones. Toda la maldita semana yendo de aquí para allá fingiendo que todo estaba bien me había agotado, tan solo quería quedarme sola y llorar de una vez por todas. No quería darles rienda suelta a mis emociones aún cuando mi madre estaba allí, no quería que se preocuparan y reconsideraran su decisión, ellos no se merecían eso. Pero eso de controlar mis emociones se estaba haciendo cada día más difícil, mi casa de la infancia ya estaba vendida, una familia la habitaría al día siguiente en que mi madre y Phil se fueran y eso me tenía perturbada, el día que me enteré pasé toda la noche llorando.

-¿Estas preocupada por eso?—Edward acarició mi espalda detrás de mí, agradecí que no podía verme a los ojos, porque lo asustaría con mi pena.

Me alcé de hombros –Algo, en realidad…- carraspeé –me estoy tratando de hacer a la idea, solo dos días y se van, hoy iré a casa por la tarde y estaré con ellos el resto del día, mañana igual…- sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda hasta mis hombros reconfortándome. Edward era un hombre provisto de todo al parecer, no tenía por qué importarle mis sentimientos, pero él estaba allí reconfortándome y eso, era demasiado para pensar en ese momento.

Mordí mi muffin y tomé un sorbo de mi moka latte, -Mamá es de esas locas lindas que nacen libres y viven libres, me gustaría volver a verla así… como cuando era una niña y recorríamos las mesetas del Colorado en un descapotable, ella sacando fotografías en cada parada, el Gran Cañon, Colorado Springs, las inacabables montañas coloradas, el río…- negué con la cabeza sonriendo por los recuerdos –por la noche bailábamos juntas en nuestra habitación de hotel alguna canción country y caíamos rendidas para salir temprano al otro día hacia algún otro estado.—

-¿Qué edad tenías?—susurró sobre mi hombro antes de besar mi piel desnuda allí.

-Siete años, recorrimos cada estado hasta que a mis diez años nos establecimos aquí—suspiré con una sonrisa triste –Nací en algún hospital de Pheanix y creo que estuvimos allí hasta que cumplí dos años, nos mudamos a otra ciudad, creo que esa vez fue Filadelphia, estuvimos otros dos años y luego nos mudamos a Carolina del sur, nos aburríamos del frío y volvíamos a el calor, así sucesivamente, hasta que cuando tuve siete nos establecimos en California hasta que cumplí diez. Me gustaba California, me gustaba la ciudad, los paseos, los bulevares, me gustaba ver a la gente y conocer a algunos actores y actrices, me gustaba ir a las premieres de cine… pero luego me gustó más Chicago—

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— sentí un nuevo beso en mi hombro y su mano acariciando mi vientre bajo mi camiseta, mientras que la otra acariciaba mi espalda subiendo y bajando.

-Los edificios—dije alzando la vista hacia los amplios ventanales –amé los edificios desde la llegada, ya sabes la atracción que tuve por la Torre Sears a penas llegué y quería quedarme a vivir en su azotea—reímos ambos –luego el Loop, es algo increíble, el lago Michigan y más tarde el Millenium… cuando lo terminaron y lo inauguraron creo que fui la primera en hacer fila allí para la apertura, todos los domingos iba a escuchar las bandas que improvisaban en el pabellón de conciertos, es un lugar mágico… me atrajo misteriosamente desde el primer momento…-

-Tu corazón te llevaba allí, sabías que mi mano de alguna manera te acariciaba—murmuró abrazando mi cintura con ambos brazos y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello -¿por qué no te conocí antes cariño? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no te vi nunca?... en la calle, en el Millenium, a veces voy a sentarme allí a inflar mi ego—rió sobre mi hombro –pero nunca te vi—

-Tal vez no era el momento—dije simplemente dándole el último sorbo a mi moka –tal vez, no lo sé, tenías mejores opciones que no hubiesen resultado lo mismo para ti si me conocías antes, tal vez nuestra mutua atracción no hubiese sido tan intensa en ese momento… no lo sé—

-Bonita, ten en claro que sea el momento que sea, mi polla se iba a levantar con solo verte, en eso no hay tiempos premeditados o cálculos del destino. Mi cuerpo reacciona a ti, es como una extraña química que se activa tan solo con olerte, tal solo con verte, mi mente hace sinapsis descomunalmente ante tu presencia y es suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se active… es irremediable—

-Creo que entonces sabes cómo me siento—dije volteando sobre su regazo para quedar frente a él. Mis piernas a cada lado de sus muslos, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y mis labios a centímetros de los suyos.

-Dime mi dibujante… ¿cómo es que tienes ojos tan hermosos?—murmuré acariciando con las puntas de mis dedos por debajo de sus ojos verdes y brillantes,

Él sonrió rezagadamente mientras sus brazos fuertes envolvían mi cintura y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de mirarme –Mi madre… Esme, es la dueña del color de ojos, un rasgo que comparto con mi hermana Alice. Mi hermana Rose y mi padre comparten el color azul en sus ojos. También mi madre es la dueña del cabello cobrizo y de la extrema sensibilidad para ver las cosas hermosas como lo que son, arte, belleza, exquisitez—sus dedos acariciaban mis nalgas por debajo de mis bragas causándome escalofríos, sus ojos parecían querer penetrarme.

-Oh… eres un niño de mamá—dije con voz sugerente mientras mi cadera se removía sobre la suya, besé sus labios tiernamente –y yo soy la nena de papi… creo que se de dónde viene esa necesidad tuya de nalguearme—

-Si bonita, esa necesidad de la que tú hablas viene del deseo inexplicable que siento por ti y que crece a cada minuto llegando a doler. ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto cariño? ¿Aún no sientes cómo me tienes desde que llegué? ¿he?—jadeó contra mi boca mientras su mano tomaba la mía y la llevaba hasta su entrepierna dura y siempre lista para mí –de eso estoy hablando cuando digo que eres como un afrodisiaco que activa toda la química de mi cuerpo, nena, tan solo verte menear ese redondito culito tuyo se me pone la verga dura como un puto mástil—

-Oh mierda—gemí cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por su boca sucia, sucia –sigue hablando papi y me voy a correr sin que siquiera me toques…-

-No—gruñó –no te correrás así, mi nena se correrá con mi polla enterrada hasta el fondo de su coño, como que me llamo Edward Cullen—sentí una nueva nalgada en mi culo que me hizo saltar al tiempo de emitir otro gritito, mis piernas temblaron por la descarga eléctrica que aquello disparó en mi clítoris –Date vuelta nena, apoya tus rodillas a cada lado de mis muslos y tus manos en la orilla de la mesa, vamos… que te huelo y te juro que me estoy muriendo aquí—

Hice lo que dijo. Me puse en cuatro con mi culo frente a su rostro y mis manos en la orilla de la mesa frente al sofá, expectante, palpitante y esperando que me tocara porque sinceramente ya no daba más.

-Puta madre nena, mírate… ¿no te da vergüenza? Estas tan mojada que escurres por tus muslos—gemí ante una nueva nalgada, no tan fuerte pero que causó un estremecimiento en mi coño –tus bragas están empapadas bonita—sentí como sus manos tomaban la orilla de mis bragas y las tiraba hacia abajo, dejando mi culo descubierto. Sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba mientras un gruñido salía de su sucia boca, -Mírate!... descarada nena de papi, tu coño hinchado y rosado me está rogando—sus dedos iban y venían a lo largo de mi raja, recogiendo todo el jugo acumulado entre mis labios, podía sentirlo rozar mi entrada sin meter sus dedos. Quería matarme y lo estaba logrando. –Dime amor, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué deseas que papi te haga? ¿Quieres castigo o recompensa? ¿he?—una nalgada sacudió mi trasero –responde bonita—

-Aahhh…- suspiré audiblemente –chupa, chupa y bebe de mí, dame esa recompensa… me he portado bien toda la semana—

-Nuhu…- dijo él acariciando mis muslos internos de arriba abajo, sus manos mojaban con mi excitación toda mi piel y acariciaban mis nalgas calientes pos sus nalgueadas –no me has tomado las llamadas ni me has respondido los mensajes, me tenías como loco preciosa… ¿crees que eso merece una recompensa? No lo creo…-

-Oh!—sentí un pellizco en mi clítoris, sus dedos se había puesto a jugar allí –no tenía celular y aún no lo tengo, lo iba a comprar mañana papo, por favor, por favor…- gemí como puta en celo.

-Bien, entonces ¿sabes por qué te daré una recompensa en este mismo instante?—su mano derecha recorrió todo el camino por mi espalda hasta la altura de mi omóplato, rodeó mi torso y tomó uno de mis pechos en toda su mano apretándolo con fuerza, pellizcando mi pezón. –mañana vas a recibir un par de regalos de mi parte y me darás la satisfacción de recibirlos y gozar de ellos, tu recompensa te la daré ahora así estaré segura de que cumplirás con tu parte ¿está bien?—

Eso era chantaje… y lo sabía, pero no podía decir que no, mierda santa, necesitaba esa liberación.

-¿Está bien?—mi culo se azotó con otra nalgueada.

-Si!, si, lo que tú quieras! Si!-

Y sin más preámbulo sentí su lengua penetrando entre mis pliegues, una, dos tres veces, ohhh por todos los cielos! Fallándome sin piedad mientras sus dedos retorcían mi clítoris haciéndolo crecer y dilatarse al máximo, orillándome cada vez más al orgasmo devastador. Mis ojos voltearon hacia atrás al sentir cómo sus dedos abrían mis labios para penetrarme más profundamente, su lengua entraba y salía sin tregua alguna y un hondo lamento comenzó a salir de mis labios.

-Edward!—grité entre dientes, necesitaba más, más, necesitaba todo lo que él me pudiera dar. –Fóllame Edward, fóllame! Aggh-

-¿Quieres que te coja duro pequeña? ¿he? ¿Estás así de caliente por que deseas mi puto pene en tu coñito? ¿Eso quieres?— sus dedos penetraron con profundidad y comenzaron a bombear mientras su sucia boca hacía todo lo demás.

-Si, si- gemí incoherentemente, si en ese momento él me pedía pasearme desnuda por la calle lo haría sin chistar.

-Mierda!—sus dedos abandonaron mi interior y me levantó a volandas sosteniéndome de la cintura, parecía una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. Sus brazos me aferraron a su pecho y se levantó del sofá. –Tu habitación nena! Vamos…-

Señalé con un dedo tembloroso la puerta de mi habitación y el caminó hacia allí llevándome como una masa temblorosa en sus brazos, de mi garganta aún salían gemidos extasiados, jadeos entrecortados, quería mi liberación y sabía que después de obtenerla no iba a ser suficiente.

Entramos y a él no pareció importarle el solitario colchón de dos plazas en el suelo, caminó rápidamente hacia él y se inclinó sobre él soltándome, caí boca abajo como un cuerpo desmadejado sobre las sábanas blancas algo revueltas. Sobre mí sentí cómo él se despojaba de sus jeans, se sacaba las zapatillas y el resto de su ropa, moví un poco mi cabeza para mirar sobre mi hombro y me sorprendí al verlo con sus ojos fijos en mi culo, una mirada hambrienta, salvaje, oscura… al tiempo que sus manos despojaban de su cuerpo al infame bóxer negro, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Él jadeó haciendo que su polla erguida y bien dura se tambaleara, desde mi posición podía ver el hilo de pre-sémen que de la punta caía… me relamí los labios.

Y él me vio.

-Oh nena ¿quieres chupármela?—sonrió torcidamente, yo me removí sobre mis sábanas alzando mi culo –si linda, quieres que te coja esa boca con mi verga caliente y dura ¿he?, bueno nena, siento decepcionarte… pero eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora muero por hundirme hasta el fondo dentro de ti—

-Aaggh, Edward, por favor, por favor—lloriqueé necesitada, una de mis manos se escurrió por debajo de mi cuerpo hasta mi clítoris, presioné allí y gemí llamando su atención, él estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Un condón! Oh… él había pensado en eso.

-Tsk, tsk… saca ese dedo de allí—gruñó casi con posesividad mientras se colocaba el condón –ese es mi trabajo nena, no me insultes así..—sonrió arrogante –yo suelo hacer muy bien mi trabajo, créeme que no necesitaras tu dedito nunca más—entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron profundamente –oh mierda, aún me tienes que mostrar ese juguetito tuyo amor, ¿dónde está?—

-Allí—dije señalando mi almohada mientras volteaba mi cuerpo hacia arriba -no se compara bebé, créeme, no se compara—dije entre jadeos. Él metió una mano debajo de la almohada y la sacó llevando consigo mi querido didlo rosa.

-Puta madre nena—gimió él tomando con su mano libre su dura erección, comenzando a bombearse entre mis piernas abiertas –así que este es tu pequeño amiguito bonita- el levantó una ceja junto a una sonrisa perversa -¿no sería mejor un gato?—quise reír, negué con la cabeza.

-Un gato no me daría el placer que él me da—

Él vino hacia mí acechante –Oh bebé, ese es mi trabajo… mi puto trabajo—sus labios susurraron sobre los míos antes de besarme con una fuerza descomunal, mi lengua batallaba contra la suya para ganar el territorio, él ganó… porque tomó la mía entre sus labios y la chupó haciéndome sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Entonces se separó de mí y me miró con intensidad, tanta que un miedo recorrió mi columna vertebral, -Acomódalo bonita—

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tomé su pene grueso por la base con mi mano y coloqué la punta entre mis pliegues, justo en mi entrada. Jadeé ante la expectación…

-Penétrame, fállame, cógeme, hazme tuya papi… toda tuya—susurré mimosa. Sus ojos relampaguearon y en un solo empellón entró invadiendo mi interior hasta la empuñadura.

-Mía!—gritó al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron cuando se quedó quieto, abrumado por la sensación, al igual que yo… que no tenía palabras para describir el momento en que su pene me atravesó como una lanza. Estaba perdida, irremediablemente perdida en Edward Cullen. No había vuelta atrás para mí. –mía, mía, solo… putamente mía—susurró sobre mis labios.

-Solo tu nena, tuya… de nadie más! Solo tuya, tu nena, tu bonita nena—mi voz temblaba, era una verdad tan jodidamente cierta que me daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Él salió un poco de mí y nuevamente empujó sus caderas penetrándome con fuerza, duro, áspero… me sostuve de la orilla del colchón, su boca tomó uno de mis pezones mordiéndolo y mamándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sus envestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas, el precalentamiento había casi terminado conmigo por lo que estaba próxima a correrme, mis paredes lo exprimieron y apretaron hasta que él lo sintió, las venas de su cuello sobresalieron y sus caderas comenzaron rebotar contra la mía con énfasis y brutalidad.

Oh ssiii…

-Bella!—gimió llamándome con urgencia, fijé mis ojos en él y lo vi extasiado, ya no podía más. Su pene rebotaba contra mi vientre una y otra vez llevándome al delirio. Pensé que iba a seguir hasta terminar pero se salió y rápidamente alzó mi pierna poniéndola sobre su hombro, se arrodilló en el colchón y colocando su polla en mi entrada empujó entrando totalmente en mí. –Tócate!—gruñó comenzando a envestir cada vez más rápido.

Sintiéndome osada busqué detrás de mí con una mano hasta que encontré mi didlo, temblorosamente lo activé poniéndolo en su máxima potencia y coloqué la punta en mi clítoris, mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás.

-AAAAh!—grité tensionando todo mi cuerpo. Apreté mi didlo más en mi clítoris y lo bajé por mis labios hasta que la punta tocó la base del pene de mi papi, que entraba y salía furiosamente de mi coño.

-Puta madre Bella!—sus manos se aferraron en garras a las sábanas debajo de mí, a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus bíceps se marcaron denotando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo quedando casi suspendido sobre mí, solo su cadera chocaba con ímpetu la mía, mi pierna aún se sostenía sobre su hombro. –mierda, mierda, nennaa…-

-Edward, me corro, me corro…- contuve mi respiración sintiendo esa abrumadora necesidad de liberar mi orgasmo, estaba allí, en mis entrañas preparado como un látigo para atacar.

-Córrete en mi polla nena! Córrete en mi polla, ensúcialo vamos!... ordéñame amor!—

Y me corrí… si, si, si… solo hizo falta su boca sucia para venirme de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Me arqueé como un arco en el colchón apretando su pene entre mis paredes palpitantes, oleadas y oleadas de placer recorriendo cada célula de mi ser, sus gruñidos en el fondo de mi mente, mi grito de lamento al sentir que mi último ápice de voluntad había sido doblegado, mis temblores incontrolables respondiendo a esos espasmos de placer que me recorrían. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro… parecían nunca acabar.

Finalmente mi respiración tratando de normalizarse fue lo primero que traté de controlar, mi cuerpo era un caso perdido, entumecido, adormilado, agotado y satisfecho como nunca, yacía sobre mi cama totalmente sensible. Edward estaba en algún lugar a mi lado, solo sentía sus brazos aferrándose a mi cintura y su respiración cálida y jadeante en mi espalda.

Con el paso de los minutos pude abrir los ojos y dejar que una lánguida sonrisa se apoderara de mis labios, había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

-Bonita ¿estás viva?—susurró Edward con la voz rasposa –porque juro que mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo—no supe cómo fue capaz de decir tanta cosa de corrido.

Suspiré anhelando un trago de agua fresca, mi garganta lo deseaba después del trabajo duro y los gritos. Edward fue dejando besos pequeños por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello, su lengua jugueteo con el lóbulo de mi oreja y su mano se coló por delante de mi cadera hasta tazar mi sexo. No fue algo sexual, solo acarició la zona mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿Fui muy duro?— dijo luego de un par de minutos.

-No—susurré –eres grande y pensé que dolería recibirte… pero el deseo era tan intenso que no sentí dolor, solo placer… gracias Edward—

Él besó mi hombro –Gracias a ti preciosa, fue el mejor desayuno en mucho tiempo—ambos reímos extasiados. Él me envolvió bien con sus brazos por la cintura y cerré mis ojos agotada, sentí como una sábana tapaba nuestros cuerpos y me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos y en algún momento entre sentir un suave beso en el tope de mi cabeza y un "descansa mi nena", me quedé dormida.

Desperté por el sonido de un trueno lejano… ¿en qué momento de la mañana se había nublado? Porque cuando abrí los ojos y tras mirar a través de mi ventana, el cielo estaba abarrotado de nubes oscuras amenazando lluvia. Miré el reloj a mi derecha y cuando vi la hora salté de la cama con un pequeño grito… las tres de la tarde! Y se suponía que hoy pasaría la tarde en casa de mi madre. Mierda.

Me levanté rápido y sentí una punzada en mi entrepierna, ahí caí en la cuenta de que no había estado sola esta mañana. Edward había aparecido en mi puerta con dos cafés y habíamos tenido sexo como si viniera el fin del mundo. Miré sobre la cama y sonreí al ver un pequeño papel doblado cerca de donde yo había estado durmiendo, lo recogí y lo desdoblé…

"Bella, tuve que irme nena. No quise despertarte, te veías tan hermosa durmiendo… espero que hayas descansado de mi intromisión tan temprano en la mañana. Me llevo tu olor pegado en mi piel y tu sabor en mi lengua… volveré por más cariño, porque te aseguro que soy un hombre muy hambriento.

Edward Cullen"

Sonreí como tonta mientras dejaba la nota en mi tocador, entré a la ducha para comenzar con un nuevo día, mi madre esperaba.

El lunes casi me voy de espaldas cuando temprano a la mañana, antes de salir hacia el restaurant, apareció un hombre alto de traje oscuro con unos paquetes del señor Edward Cullen. Dijo llamarse Diego y venía con otros hombre atrás… me hice a un lado mientras pasaban con algo que parecía ser… una cama!

-¿Qué…?— gemí al ver las maderas de roble aguardando en la sala de mi apartamento, mi mente a penas captaba algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-el Señor dice que permita a los trabajadores armar la cama en su habitación, a demás viene con el juego completo, dos mesas de noche y un sifonier, a demás le envía esta nota explicando algunos detalles—Diego me entregó un papel doblado que en seguida desdoblé.

"Nena, no te enojes… pero tú me dijiste que no renegarías de ninguno de los regalos que te enviaría hoy ¿recuerdas?. ¿Tu recompensa… el sofá de tu sala…?

Bueno, el juego de cama es uno de ellos… el otro Diego, mi chofer, te lo entregará listo para usar.

Espero que te guste, si no puedes decirme y enviaré a que cambien todo. Un beso cariño, donde más te guste.

Papi"

Oh por dios, cómo podía enviarme una nota así con su chofer. Sentía mi cara inflamada de vergüenza, miré a diego y asentí avergonzada. Él no dijo nada pero me entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco y un lazo azul, lo desenvolví y jadeé al ver que se trataba de un celular… mierda, no, no cualquier celular. Un Nokia N9!

Ok… Leydi fliparía…

Agradecí a Diego y dejé que los trabajadores ensamblaran la cama y acomodaran el colchón en ella en mi habitación, nerviosa porque no planeaba que ningún hombre a demás de Edward entraran a mi lugar. Traté de que eso no me afectara. Cuando se fueron suspiré aliviada y traté de no sentirme mal cuando le ofrecí una propina a Diego y el la rechazó aludiendo de que solo hacía su trabajo.

Rápidamente a penas ellos se fueron busqué mi chip anterior y lo coloqué en el teléfono, lo encendí y luego de venir a la vida con gran desparpajo, logré enviarle un mensaje de texto a Edward que me llevó casi quince minutos escribir… iba a tener que acostumbrarme a escribir sobre esa pantalla y no morir en el intento.

"Llámame cuando puedas, muchas gracias por la habitación completa y por el Smartphone. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté la recompensa… oh si! Tu polla dentro de mí. Nota mental: no negociar en plena sesión de sexo…"

Guardé el teléfono con suavidad en mi chaqueta y tomando mi mochila salí al trabajo, ahora no tenía que tomar el metro para llegar, el restaurant estaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras.

Reí media hora después cuando recibí un mensaje de texto con un cursi alerta, "Movit on baby!", procuré recordar luego cambiar el tono y revisar los otros.

"Bonita, ojalá que sigas pensando en mi polla dentro de ti, no sabes cómo me tienes con solo ese mensaje. Disfruta tu nueva cama… mientras resista ;)"

*0*

-¿Estas preocupada por algo Bella?—Ángela llamó mi atención nuevamente cuando la clase terminó. El profesor Marco nos había dejado sobre la mesa una copia de los pasos a seguir para hacer el trabajo práctico, lo doblé en dos y lo metí en la mochila.

Tomé una respiración profunda y negué con una sonrisa.

-Es solo que mi madre y Phil se van hoy, tengo que ir al aeropuerto luego de salir de la universidad para despedirlos— dije con voz contenida.

-Oh Bella—gimió ella apretando mi hombro confortablemente –no lo sabía, perdón… yo con mis quejas y tú tan triste—

-Está bien Áng, es para bien, me costará acostumbrarme pero estaré bien, ellos necesitan su tiempo a solas—

Salí de la sala de audiencias de la Universidad y caminé hacia el estacionamiento abstraída en mis pensamientos, no había hablado con Edward desde la noche anterior y no me había enviado mensajes, sabía que estaba ocupado en su trabajo, era un magnate, no podía exigir tiempo que no tenía para mí porque simplemente no éramos nada, no había etiquetas entre nosotros, teníamos sexo sí, pero… ¿qué éramos?. No me sentía con derecho de exigirle nada, seríamos lo que el tiempo y la vida quisieran que fuéramos. Aun con ese pensamiento en mente, sentía tristeza y muchas ganas de que sus fuertes brazos me envolvieran en este momento tan triste de mi vida.

Maldición.

Alcé la mirada y mi hermana del alma estaba allí esperándome recostada sobre su auto, no dijo nada, mi cara lo decía todo. Simplemente me abrazó unos momentos y me sostuvo allí hasta que pude ser capaz de suprimir las lágrimas, subimos al auto y salimos de allí hacia el aeropuerto.

*o*

-Temía perderme aquí dentro! Mira la cantidad de gente que hay, por un momento pensé en atarme una cuerda en la muñeca que a su vez estuviera atada a la muñeca de Phil—rió mi madre en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Estábamos en la sala de pre-embarque en el aeropuerto, esperando por la llamada para abordar el vuelo que llevaría a mamá y Phil a Jacksonville, Florida.

Phil estaba despachando sus maletas y mamá se había quedado conmigo y Leydi esperando, estábamos torpes la una junto a la otra, mi madre se retorcía las manos nerviosa con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa en el rostro, pero con sus ojos brillando de lágrimas. Leydi a mi lado estaba silenciosa como nunca observando a la gente alrededor y yo estaba parada sobre mis dos pies, solo allí… existiendo, con mi corazón dividido y mi alma clamando un solo lamento que no quería exteriorizar, quería que mamá se fuera tranquila sabiendo que yo quedaba bien.

Pero era tan difícil… tan jodidamente difícil, que me estaba costando horrores no dejar ir las lágrimas.

-¿Llevas las revistas que compramos mami?—pregunté con mi voz algo distorsionada.

-Si, las llevo a mano para mirar en el avión… Phil caerá dormido en cuanto toquemos el asiento—rió entre dientes –serán tres horas largas de viaje en las que me enteraré de la vida y obra de las estrellas de oro de Hollywood—

-Queremos fotos de ti en bikini René—señaló Leydi a mi lado –y nos guardas unos lugarcitos en las tumbonas porque no pienso dejar que en el verano Bella sola tenga el privilegio de lucir una piel dorada por el sol—

-¿Irás también?—preguntó entusiasmada mi madre.

-Obvio—dijo mi amiga aturdida –pienso hacer desmayar a más de uno en las playas luciendo mis atributos— alzó su pecho destacando sus tetas.

Leydi era así, aligeraba el ambiente tenso haciéndonos reír de cualquier estupidez. Cómo la amaba.

El timbre de mi celular nuevo rompió el ambiente por un momento, era el timbre de Edward "Fallín´" de Alicia Keys, por lo que me aparté un poco de mi madre y Leydi que se quedaron hablando de bañadores y atendí mi celular.

-¿Edward?—mi voz aun sonaba compungida, a pesar de las risas, la tristeza seguía allí…

-¿Bella? Hey… ¿dónde estás?. Estoy en fuera de tu departamento, el conserje me dijo que aún no volvías… ¿bebé?—

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, mamá se va…- detuve mi frase, mi voz ahogó un sollozo. Respiré profundo una vez mirando a mi madre, Phil había vuelto y la tenía abrazada sobre los hombros. Largué el aire en un suspiro y carraspeé –se va en unos minutos y vuelvo, aún… estamos esperando la llamada del vuelo—peiné mi cabello nerviosamente

-Oh mi nena—susurró él sabiendo la enormidad de mi tristeza –mi bebé… no estés triste—

-Es… imposible—dije mordiendo mi labio. –Mira… no quiero llorar, no quiero que me ella vea llorar, te veré en otro momento ¿si? Hoy no soy material para pasarla bien—

-Lo sé nena—dijo casi ofendido –está bien, nos vemos luego ¿si?—

-Si, adiós—

Corté la llamada y respirando profundo volví al lado de mi madre. Estuvimos hablando por diez minutos más cuando la voz de mujer por el altavoz anunció el vuelo N°3257 con destino a Florida.

Oh cielos…

Tragué saliva y sentí las manos de mi madre aferrándose a las mías,

-Bebé, mírame—dijo ella con voz entrecortada, la miré a regañadientes, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder resistirme – te amo cariño… ¿sabes?—una lágrima rompió camino hacia su mejilla, ella no la apartó… y eso desbocó las mías. Sentía una enorme presión en mi pecho, sentía que quería gritar, era la primera vez que me separaba de mamá y me dolía, solía mucho.

-Lo sé—susurré ahogadamente.

Ella me soltó para luego abrazarme intensamente y con todas sus fuerzas por mis hombros, yo me aferré a su cintura como cuando era niña y tenía una pesadilla o como cuando a los cuatro años me perdí en el super y ella me encontró.

-Oh dios, tenía tantas cosas que decirte mi chiquita—murmuró ella entre lágrimas –tantas, tantas, que ahora que lo pienso no tienen lógica, porque lo único que deseo que escuches de mí, es que te amo…- ella tiró su nariz y sus brazos enfatizaron sus palabras en un abrazo más apretado –te amo mi amor, eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida cariño, lo único más hermoso que me llenó de fuerzas cuando apenas me quedaban… estoy tan orgullosa de ti Bella—se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos maternales –te quiero en el verano conmigo, si sucede algo no dudes ni por un segundo Bella, ¿oíste?... ni por un segundo en llamarme—asentí tirando de mi nariz.

-Te amo mamá—dije como pude –yo estaré bien aquí, lo sabes… Sue, Billy, Jake y Leydi me cuidarán—

-Lo sé amor, no sabes cuánto agradezco eso—miró a Leydi que estaba a mi lado lloriqueando en silencio y la tiró en un fuerte abrazo –eres como una hija para mí nena, cuídala ¿si?—

Leydi asintió y lloriqueó un poco más antes de separase de mamá.

Phil vino a mí y me sonrió con tristeza,

-Hazla feliz—le dije cuando me abrazó –por favor Phil, ella se merece lo mejor, hazla feliz—

-Es una promesa nena, cuídate ¿si?—él se separó y besó mi frente –llama a la hora que sea Bella, no lo dudes. Si necesitas algo me llamas, por favor… hazlo por tu madre—

Asentí secando mis lágrimas, -Lo haré—

Una segunda llamada hizo que la despedida se acelerara, mamá me dio un último abrazo fuerte, fuerte y nos besamos por última vez, abracé a Phil por última vez y tomé la mano de mi amiga, mirando como mi mami y su amor, caminaban de la mano hacia la puerta de embarque.

Antes de llegar a la puerta mamá volteó sobre sus pies y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, levantó la mano y la empuñó al aire,

-Carpen Diem bebé! Carpen Diem!—gritó rompiendo el bullicio monótono del aeropuerto.

Vive el ahora…

Lo haría mami, por ti.

Los segundos pasaron y me quedé mirando allí una puerta que ahora estaba vacía, mamá y Phil ya habían subido al avión, una última llamada resonó por los altavoces y un sollozo explotó en mi pecho.

Y otro… y otro… y un volcán hizo erupción en alguna parte de Hawái, porque mi llanto comenzó a salir como ríos de lava caliente por mis mejillas. Sentí que mis rodillas me fallaban pero me sostuve del brazo de Leydi que con palabras que no oía trataba de calmarme.

Solo fui consciente de un par de brazos familiares que me tomaron por detrás enroscándose en mi cintura, unos labios besando mi cuello y un aroma embriagador que embotaban mis sentidos, solo sentí esa voz familiar arrullándome en medio de ese gentío,

-Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí… mi nena bonita, aquí estoy, llora preciosa porque ahora estoy contigo, sácalo bebé—

Y no pasó un segundo que me hundí en sus brazos para dejarlo ir… dejarla ir…

* * *

**Uff… llegó, llegó calma nenas, llegó el papi, ¿creían que no llegaba? Medio triste pero al final se que les gustó.**

**AMORES, ESTA VEZ NO PODRÉ RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA Y NO ALCANZO! SON MUCHAS… PARA EL LUNES QUE VIENE PROMETO HABRÁ RESPUESTAS!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las nenas nuevas! Y a todos los reviews que me hacen tan feliz. En especial a:**

**Issy, nikyta, dracullen, pamelahdz , Mayla, mayla2110, V, Reti, Sayriina, Ximena del Caos, sofyy29, vanecullenswan, CindyLis, PaTysev, anamart05, Ligia Rodriguez, NENACULLEN, SamyPatt, Indacea, lourdescullen90, Vale27, zujeyane, Elmi , Alejandra, LAUCAMI, Sully YM, vhica, pili, gpattz, AglaeeCullen810, mirgru, yomi, A. Cullen, L'Amelie , Aliena Cullen, DarkWardObsession, Elizabeth Valero, ALEXANDRACAST, PRISGPE, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, nydiac10, mv1824, Leyswan, janalez, patymdn, EsteVas, Anita90, ely, Bella-Nympha, Angie CullenHale, Valentine89, PotterZoe, JavieraCullen, Martha , IxaFreakBedoya, V1V1, karlita carrillo, Deathxrevenge, nini18, Marie Alexis Masen, Romina, Nikelback, Dark, RoseDeCullen, suckarmen**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS "GUEST" QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A LAS NENAS DE "EXÓTICA FANFIC" EN FACEBOOK, GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE HACEN ESAS PORTADAS TAN BONITAS: Robsten love, L´Amelie, Zujeyane, Ximena Bronte del Caos, Mirna Mariela Grudina… GRACIAS!**

**Si estas por facebook, unete a "Exótica fanfic"**


	11. Eclipsado

**Enlaces en mi perfil... Únete al grupo "Exótica fanfic" de facebook, solo búscanos! Somos muchas nenas de papi un poco locas ;)**

* * *

**Eclipsado**

-Edward… vamos amor ¿qué te pasa? Te estoy esperando…-

Rodé los ojos y la ignoré totalmente concentrando mi mirada en los últimos detalles que habían sido checados en la oficina esta mañana. El viernes teníamos la presentación con el comité olímpico en Suiza, por lo que teníamos un viaje programado para mañana miércoles por la noche para viajar con todo el equipo de diseño y esperaba que todo saliera bien. El lunes a primera hora habíamos recibido la llamada tan esperada y estábamos listos tanto como podíamos estarlo, todos los aspectos estaban bien cuidados y la presentación armada y ensayada, teníamos respuestas plausibles y certeras para todas sus posibles preguntas y la certeza de que íbamos a andar bien.

Solo en mi interior tenía una leve molestia…

No vería a Bella por el resto de la semana incluyendo el fin de semana hasta el lunes, día que teníamos pensado volver.

-Edward—Heidi apareció en el rabillo de mi ojo, yo no desvié mi mirada de la pantalla frente a mí, me sentía tensionado y cansado, había sido una semana de puro trabajo… a penas se había visto a Bella el domingo y el lunes solo habíamos compartido mensajes de textos y ahora necesitaba verla, quería saber cómo se encontraba. –Edward!-

Volteé hacia ella deteniendo mi mirada sobre el monitor, fruncí el ceño y con un suspiro exasperante recosté mi espalda en la silla…

-¿Qué?—dije haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia la pantalla –estoy trabajando Heidi—

Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia mí, de repente me sentí incomodo en mi silla. Por alguna razón el acercamiento de mi propia prometida se sentía extraño para mí, una especie de rechazo que surgía de lo profundo de mi mente, sobre mi piel y por cada terminación nerviosa. Quería otras manos, quería otra piel contra la mía y definitivamente otros labios. Pero era lo que tenía ¿no?, una prometida a la que tenía que darle su lugar, mierda… ¿por qué me costaba hacerme a la idea? ¿por qué desde el domingo en lo único en que pensaba era en que mi cama solo gozara de la presencia de cierta morena? Cielos, no podía dejar de pensarla, estaba jodidamente obsesionado con ella y me había tomado solo un par de días darme cuenta de ello.

-¿Vamos a cenar? Mandé a pedir sushi. Sé que te gusta mi amor, vamos… luego podemos ver una película y recuperar el tiempo perdido de toda esta última semana amor—ella sugirió coquetamente, se acercó a mí y mis manos tuvieron el impulso de apartarla cuando se sentó en mi regazo. –Te extrañé cariño… ¿tú no me has extrañado?—acercó su nariz a mi mejilla y me acarició suavemente, su aliento caliente contra mi mejilla me hizo estremecer, tuve que cerrar los ojos y al hacerlo tuve que convencerme a mí mismo que los brazos de mi prometida tenían derecho a envolverme, sus labios tenían derecho a besarme, ella era la elegida para hacerlo desde hacía un tiempo… ¿entonces por qué me molestaba tanto?

-Heidi, tengo que terminar esto— dije tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos, ella no respondió a mis palabras, al contrario… se acercó más a mí envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos y rozando sus labios en los míos.

-Te amo cariño… y no puedo esperar para ser tu esposa y poder estar a tu lado como eso, en cada gala, en cada fiesta, en cada una de los lugares a los que vas, estar a tu lado como tu flamante y feliz esposa ¿no te gustaría?—

Suspiré profundo –Por supuesto cariño, sabes que si… pero ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿si? La presentación es el viernes y hay algunos detalles que debo revisar, podemos comer más tarde—

-¿Puedo ir contigo a Suiza? Sabes que es uno de los lugares que me encantaría conocer—

Oh mierda… ahí íbamos de nuevo

-Heidi amor, te expliqué que solo mi equipo y yo iremos, es cuestión de trabajo no de turismo o placer. Prometo llevarte en algún otro momento, pero ahora es solo trabajo— expliqué con paciencia como lo había hecho durante los últimos días cuando su pedido surgía.

Ella rodó los ojos y respiró profundo mirándome a los ojos -¿Sabes qué Edward?... durante estas últimas semanas he comenzado a notarte extraño—frunció el ceño – como que te siento menos insistente y hasta lejano—

Me quedé mirándola tratando de no proyectar ninguna de las emociones que corrían por mis venas en mi rostro, solo mirándola al igual que ella me miraba a mí, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

-No sé por qué me dices eso Heidi—dije con voz neutra –si tú estás casi todo el día con tus amigas y familia organizando la boda y yo estoy cien por cien dedicado a este proyecto, sabes lo importante que es para mí…-

-Si, sé que es más importante que yo—dijo ella con un puchero en sus labios. No supe si rodar los ojos o reirme por semejante estupidez que dijo. –Pareciera como que yo ya no soy importante en tu vida Edward, faltas a los almuerzos familiares, llegas tarde cuando te citas conmigo o no contestas mis llamadas—

-¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que este proyecto me tiene totalmente ocupado Heidi?—la miré frunciendo el ceño… hijo de puta mal nacido, pero no podía decirle ni en sueños que la razón de todo eso era una hermosa bailarina árabe que me traía loco y me provocaba hacer cosas que nunca pensé que haría… como masturbarme desquiciadamente en un baño de un club. Mierda.

-Lo sé, lo sé mi amor—ella apretó mi cuello entre sus brazos acercándose a mí, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos suaves y dulces, aunque… no tan dulces… -pero te extraño y no me puedes culpar, siempre estas con tu trabajo y a mí no me regalas nada de tu tiempo. Quiero ir a una cita como la que solíamos ir, una gala, quiero el viaje de fin de semana que me prometiste a Palm Beach, quiero que seas romántico conmigo Edward… te amo mi amor ¿no entiendes a caso? Me moriría que nuestra relación se enfriara—

Oh cielos… ¿a caso no estaba fría ya?

Ella acercó su boca a la mía y en unos pocos segundos la tenía besándome, su sabor inundando mi boca, su lengua acariciando la mía y su olor llenando mis fosas nasales… la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué más a mí, envolví su cintura con mis brazos y me rendí a ese beso.

-Hazme el amor Edward—dijo ella en mis labios, su culo rozando mi polla que estaba a comenzando a obedecer a los instintos de mi cuerpo.

-Heidi…-

-Por favor mi amor, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y te extraño—dijo ella acariciando el cabello de mi nuca con sus uñas. Sus ojos azules me sostenían la mirada y podía ver la excitación en ellos, algo que raras veces pasaba en Heidi.

-Cariño…- negué con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo estaba dividido en dos, una parte quería hacerlo, tomar a mi prometida y enterrar mi polla en su coño sin contemplaciones, allí arriba de mi mesa de trabajo… algo que ella nunca aceptaría. Pero la otra parte de mí deseaba el cuerpo de otra mujer, mierda… la mayor parte de mí quería el cuerpo de otra mujer, una mujer que no era mi novia, ni mi prometida, ni mi futura esposa.

¿Por qué mierda sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca? La bilis corriendo por mi garganta al pensar que ella no era nada mío.

-¿Edward?—sus manos comenzaron a bajar la bragueta de mi pantalón y su boca había vuelto a la mía –hazme el amor—susurró con urgencia –Quiero sentir que soy la mujeres de tu vida, la única… la única— su mano tocó mi pene por debajo de mi pantalón y abrí los ojos.

Heidi estaba besando mi cuello y yo miré por la ventana de mi despacho, tragué saliva y fijé mis ojos en los edificios que más allá se erigían sobre la ciudad de Chicago. Su lengua seguía recorriendo la piel de mi cuello y sus manos habían deshecho el cierre de mi pantalón. Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré profundo… cielos, no… no era el olor que me embriagaba ¿qué mierda me pasaba? Era mi prometida, mi novia, la mujer que quería para el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué carajo no me excitaba?

Abrí los ojos y encontré la respuesta tan clara como el agua, esa respuesta vivía un par de edificios más allá del mío, esa respuesta me seducía cada sábado por la noche y bailaba para mí desde la primera vez que la vi, esa respuesta era la que me gustaba más, la que me hacía respirar aliviado al encontrarla. Era Bella. A ella deseaba, a ella respondía físicamente, ella no me pedía más… pero me daba todo lo que quería, con ella encontraba la paz que este mundo frívolo y avaricioso me había quitado años atrás, ella era un refugio seguro en este bullicioso mundo, ella era real, ella me atraía cada vez más. Y a pesar de que sabía que jugaba con fuego, porque estaba a punto de casarme, no quería alejarme de ella, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi todo me llevaba sin siquiera pensarlo, era una necesidad prima y yo obedecía.

De pronto estremecí… ¿qué iba a suceder cuando todo llegara a su fin? Iba a casarme con Heidi y tenía la idea de ser un fiel y feliz esposo una vez que nuestras vidas se unieran, tendríamos hijos y seríamos felices hasta los últimos días de nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué de repente esa idea que había vivido en mi cabeza por los últimos años ya no me parecía tan atractiva?

-Heidi… espera, espera—dije sacando sus manos del interior de mi pantalón, -mi amor… lo siento, pero en serio necesito trabajar. ¿Por qué no vas de compras con Jane y Caterina?—

Ella rió sin humor separándose de mí, me miró casi sorprendida y rió de nuevo -¿Qué le pasa al Edward que siempre que le nombraban la palabra sexo saltaba como energúmeno a tomarme?—tomé su cintura y la paré sobre sus pies –Hey!... ¿qué pasa contigo Edward? El trabajo te está absorbiendo o es que tienes alguna puta que satisface tus caprichitos e inmundicias?-

-Heidi!—no supe porqué grité al escuchar su referencia a otra mujer en mi vida, no me gustó cómo le dijo, no me gustó para nada cómo se refirió a ella aún sin saberlo. Casi perdí el control, por lo que respiré profundo apretando el puente de mi nariz y exhalé mirándola con calma –no sé por qué tienes esa estúpida idea en tu cabeza, quiero trabajar y eso es todo… lo mismo te pregunto yo amor ¿dónde está la mujer sofisticada y moderada que habla con el vocabulario apropiado?—

-No hay vocabulario apropiado en mi diccionario para referirme a una puta cariño—dijo casi con un dejo de sarcasmo. Me quedé mirándola, pocas veces veía esta parte de ella, llena de burla y algo de maldad, ella no era así. Ella era cariñosa, paciente y educada, pero sabía que la inseguridad en una mujer como ella podía hacerla reaccionar de cierta manera.

-Bien—cerré mi laptop y me levanté de mi silla, arreglé mi camisa metiéndola dentro del pantalón y abrochando mi bragueta, mi pene flácido no se había movido ni un centímetro –voy a casa de Jasper o Emmett, donde pueda trabajar, volveré cuando te hayas calmado y razones las cosas… lo siento Heidi, pero no estoy de humor para soportar inmaduros reproches, estoy tratando de trabajar aquí— guardé mi laptop y tomé mi saco de la silla.

-¿Y me vas a dejar así?—preguntó ella cuando yo llegué a la puerta de mi estudio, di media vuelta y la miré.

-Estoy seguro que podrás calmarte— murmuré saliendo y dejándola atrás.

Dejé mi laptop dentro de mi auto y me senté detrás del volante, o arranqué y salí pitando de allí. No eran tantas cuadras, solo tres y allí estaba el edificio donde Bella se regocijaba viendo la ciudad desde su ventana de la sala, no había vuelto a verla hacer eso desde ese sábado a la madrugada, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba la vista del atardecer por lo que tenía que tener ese momento del día libre para poder verla… amaba hacerlo. Con ella había descubierto muchas cosas, entre estas… mi alma de voyeur, pero solo si ella estaba incluida.

Llegué a su edificio y bajé del auto para ir hasta la puerta del lugar, un uniformado conserje estaba regando los arbustos pequeños y bien podados que adornaban la entrada del edificio. Caminé hasta el portero eléctrico y busqué su número de departamento, cuando lo encontré oprimí el botón y esperé… pero nadie atendió luego de varios segundos, volví a insistir varias veces antes de que el conserje se me acercara,

-¿Busca a la Señorita Swan?—preguntó amablemente, el hombre de unos cuarenta años me sonrió reconociéndome de las dos veces que había entrado por las puertas de ese edificio.

-Si… ¿sabe si se encuentra?—fruncí el ceño, estaba cayendo la noche y sabía que a estas horas ella llegaba de la Universidad, ¿a caso se había retrasado?

-Lo siento, no… la señorita Swan no ha llegado desde que salió a la mañana ¿quiere que le de algún mensaje departe de usted?—en el mismo momento en que él dijo "lo siento, no" yo ya estaba sacando el celular de mi bolsillo.

-No gracias, la llamaré…- me alejé de la puerta y del hombre que continuó regando los arbustos y marqué el número de mi nena, cuando contestó y oí su voz sentí dos cosas, alivio y una fría preocupación… su voz sonaba rara.

-¿Bella? Hey… ¿dónde estás?. Estoy en fuera de tu departamento, el conserje me dijo que aún no volvías… ¿bebé?—

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, mamá se va…- detuvo sus palabras y carraspeó, supe en ese momento que algo no andaba bien, por lo que enseguida comencé a caminar hacia el Aston –se va en unos minutos y vuelvo, aún… estamos esperando la llamada del vuelo—

-Oh mi nena—susurré sentado detrás de mi volante, sabía que la tristeza que la embargaría cuando diera este paso iba a ser infinita, ella me necesitaba… o al menos eso era lo que yo deseaba –mi bebé… no estés triste—

-Es… imposible—dijo en un hilo de voz –Mira… no quiero llorar, no quiero que me ella vea llorar, te veré en otro momento ¿si? Hoy no soy material para pasarla bien—

-Lo sé nena—dije molesto, ¿a caso creía que yo la buscaba solo para divertirme? Mierda… –está bien, nos vemos luego ¿si?— dije cerrando los ojos un momento y pensando en cuestión de segundos lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si, adiós—

Ella cortó y yo arranqué el auto acelerando para casi volar por las calles de Chicago hacia el aeropuerto. Mis brazos ansiaban tenerla y envolverla… un fuerte sentimiento protector comenzó a surgir en mí asustándome, era como si tuviera que estar yo a su lado para asegurarme que estaba bien. Nunca lo había sentido ni siquiera con Heidi.

Pero no quise analizar ese sentimiento, estaba claro que Bella me hacía sentir y hacer cosas que nunca haría y nunca entendería, ella era como una droga que me hacía actuar sin pensar, solo actuar… solo esperaba que esa forma de actuar tan impulsivamente no me trajera problemas en un futuro. Casi no podía contenerme ni controlarme cuando se trataba de Bella.

Luego de manejar desquiciadamente por quince minutos a través de las calles de chicago llegué al parking del aeropuerto, estacioné el auto y salí casi corriendo, a estas horas el movimiento del aeropuerto alcanzaba su punto cumbre por lo que al caminar hacia dentro del lugar tuve que hacerlo rápidamente esquivando niños, jóvenes, ancianos, equipaje en el camino hasta llegar al gran cartel electrónico que anunciaban los vuelos, el único que había a esa hora era un vuelo de Air Airolines que salía hacia Florida, debían abordar por la puerta 10.

En seguida y sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia allí esquivando cuerpos a los que ni siquiera les veía la cara. A lo lejos me pareció ver a una mujer alta morena que abrazaba a otra más pequeña, allí estaba mi nena. Corrí entre la gente con mis ojos fijos en ella, de espaldas parecía casi a punto de desmoronarse, sus piernas temblaban y su espalda sufría pequeños espasmos como si estuviera llorando, oh cielos… mi amor.

Corrí hasta que al llegar a ella oí su llanto y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo un solo segundo envolví su cintura con ambos brazos y la sostuve fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí… mi nena bonita, aquí estoy, llora preciosa porque ahora estoy contigo, sácalo bebé— dije con devoción, al fin sentí el alivio al tenerla en mis brazos.

Ella lloró, interminables segundos hasta darse vuelta y hundir su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé tan fuertemente como podía sin miedo a dañarla, su cuerpo encajaba tan bien contra el mío que de repente me sentí completo. Sus lágrimas empapaban mi fina camisa pero me importó una mierda… si me tocaba ser el paño de lágrimas de mi bebé lo sería, sería lo que ella quisiera.

-Shh bonita… shh… yo estoy aquí Bella—dije suavemente antes de besar su cabello, miré por encima de su cabeza y su amiga Leydi estaba secando sus propias lágrimas, me sonrió tristemente.

-Quería llevarla a mi casa a ver unas películas y hacer sopa…- dijo limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo –no quiero dejarla sola—

-No estará sola Leydi—dije dándole las gracias con la mirada –me haré cargo, estaré con ella no te preocupes—

Ella asintió acercándose a Bella que seguía aferrada a mí y le dio un beso en una de sus mojadas mejillas, -Te quiero cariño, llámame si necesitas algo… mañana iré a la noche ¿si?-

-Si—masculló mi nena sobre mi camisa tirando de su nariz y asintiendo suavemente, sonreí ligeramente, ella me causaba una ternura infinita a demás de la arrasadora lujuria, ella era preciosa.

-Adiós Edward, muchas gracias- dijo Leydi sinceramente antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por entre la gente. Tomé a mi nena en un abrazo más apretado y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, olía increíble y evité que ese olor activara cierta parte de mi cuerpo… era pura química, mierda.

Acaricié su espalda suavemente y besé la piel de su cuello suavemente. Le di silencio porque sabía que ella necesitaba más mi presencia que vanas palabras, necesitaba mi abrazo más que mi boca, pero yo no podía evitarlo… toda ella me llamaba, por lo que me separé ligeramente y busqué su boca con la mía. La besé suavemente, sin mayores pretensiones, solo rozando nuestros labios y sintiendo, solo eso.

-Dime qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor cariño—susurré sobre sus labios, sabían saladas por sus lágrimas y dulces a la vez por su propia esencia.

-Llévame a casa papi—susurró alzando sus ojos para hacerme perder en ellos –llévame Edward, dame lo que quieras darme y me sentiré mejor—

Sonreí recostando mi frente en la de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y algo colorados, aún así… ella estaba hermosa.

-Quiero darte el mundo bonita, ¿me dejarías bebé? ¿Darte el mundo y no poner peros?—dije escondiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella sonrió tristemente.

-Dame lo que puedas darme, lo que quieras… no pondré peros, lo prometo—ella hizo la seña boyscout y me hizo reír, era mi nena, por todos los cielos, MI nena.

-Bien bonita, larguémonos de aquí porque este papi te va a malcriar—dije separándome de ella y tomando su mano.

La llevé por las calles de Chicago de vuelta a su departamento, mi mano paseaba desde su muslo hasta la palanca de cambios cuando tenía que hacerlos y luego de vuelta a su muslo, en un momento ella apartó sus ojos de la ventanilla y miró mi mano, tomó mis dedos entrelazándolos con los suyos, alzó nuestras manos unidas y besó el dorso dulcemente.

-Gracias por estar—dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el apoyacabezas del asiento y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es?—pregunté llegando a su edificio y aparcando en el estacionamiento,

-Me duele la cabeza—susurró con un suspiro. Apagué el motor del auto y me acerqué a ella acariciando con el dorso de mis dedos su suave mejilla, las lágrimas secas aún marcaban su piel.

-¿Me dejas mimarte bonita?—murmuré obnubilado.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió a medias, -Contaba con eso-

En el ascensor los besos no faltaron, la abracé fuerte y la dejé hacerme lo que ella quisiera, yo era masa en sus manos, un simple y pobre títere. Y era feliz de serlo.

-Te extrañé mi nena—susurré como pude mientras ella chupaba mi lengua, mis manos la tomaron de la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo con una necesidad desbordante. Hundí mi lengua en su boca y la besé con desquicio y ansiedad, en pocos segundos su espalda estaba recargada contra la pared de la cabina del ascensor y mi cadera apretándose a la suya, mostrándole, siempre mostrándole lo que provocaba.

-Aaahhg papi, te extrañé también… ¿me follaras? ¿he?—gimió en mi boca refregando su coño tapado por esa infame tela de sus jeans contra mi hinchada erección.

-Cuida esa boquita nena… palabras sucias solo las digo yo ¿o quieres que te nalgueé? He?—metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos bajando hasta su entrepierna y hundí mis dedos en su coño, maldito pantalón! –y sí… te voy a coger, fuerte y duro amor… pero antes, te mimaré—me aparté de ella cuando el ascensor se abrió y salí dejándola echa un desastre de agitada respiración y sus muslos refregándose entre sí. Sonreí orgulloso…

Ella abrió su departamento conmigo abrazándola por detrás, entramos y encendió la luz de su sala, ella me había contado que el lunes pasó tiempo con su madre ordenando el departamento y por lo que mis ojos veían, ese día lunes sin verla había sido provechoso. La sala amplia y luminosa ahora parecía una sala… con sofás, alfombra blanca y mullida, adornos y cientos de retratos en las paredes en blanco y negro, parecían fotografías de una lente profesional.

-Mamá es fotógrafa—dijo ella desde la cocina mientras yo estaba parado frente a esa pared absorbiendo todo lo que las fotografías mostraban. Había de todo…

-¿La india?—dije acercándome a una donde una mujer parecida a mi nena montaba un elefante enorme por las calles de lo que parecía una ciudad de la India, Jaipur tal vez o Calcuta.

-Si—respondió ella, su voz se mezclaba con el tintineo de unos vasos o platos –ella viajaba mucho y la India era junto Marruecos uno de sus lugares favoritos, no me extrañaría que ahora retomara esos viajes—

Continué mirando las fotografías, Marruecos, calles de Italia, las pirámides de Giza, un camello… y luego se me detuvo el corazón al ver fotografías más intimas, familiares, oh dios… era como ver por un caleidoscopio y mirarla a ella, pequeña como una bebé en brazos de su madre. Mi nena me sonreía desde una fotografía, tal vez con cinco años y con unos adorables huequitos en sus mejillas, su cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, sus grandes ojos de un verde más vívido.

-Que vergüenza—dijo ella detrás de mí, entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos se fueron a entrelazarse con las suyas automáticamente.

-Eras una pequeña preciosa—sonreí –y una buena modelo para posar—

-Mi madre tiene cientos de fotos de mi como una niña, creo que estas son las mejores…- ella me rodeó quedando frente a mí, ahora fui yo el que rodeó su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro –las otras cientos son momentos embarazosos, desnuda en la bañera en mi primer baño, cambiando mis pañales, llorando con mi rostro todo arrugado, comiendo barro—reímos los dos. En mi cabeza me gustaba demasiado la idea de una linda niña de cabello castaño haciendo travesuras, correteando de aquí para allá y tirando de mi pantalón.

Cielos…

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y exhalé haciéndola temblar en mis manos, mi nena era muy sensible. Sonreí antes de besar su cuello y abrazarla más a mi cuerpo,

-Dios… tu olor, me vuelve loco—dije entre besos.

-Mmm… por más que en serio quiero que me sigas besando, tengo hambre ¿cenamos algo?—dijo sin separarse de mí, mascullé un "ahamm" en su cuello y saqué mi lengua a pasear. Su piel tenía gusto a sal y jabón de flores y sus gemiditos al chuparlo me estaban haciendo reaccionar.

Pero ella se separó minutos después jadeante y sonrojada, tomó mi mano y me llevó a su cocina. Comimos nuggets de pollo entre besos y caricias sobre el desayunador, algo que parecía nuevo para mí, Heidi nunca se dejaría tocar mientras estaba sentada en la mesa rígida y elegante.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas su madre y la relación con Phil, un beisbolista de las ligas menores, diez años menor que ella. De pronto no me pareció nada sorprendente mi diferencia de edad con Bella, mi nena tenía 20 y yo transitaba mis 32 años. Aunque tal vez que yo fuera el mayor no era tan controversial a que la mujer lo fuera. Me sorprendí al saber de la inminente visita de su padre, quizá iba a quedarse un tiempo y yo tendría que andar con cuidado alrededor, no quería un encontronazo cuando Bella y yo no teníamos etiquetas, no quería miradas de reproches ni que pensara que me aprovechaba de su hija. De pronto me hubiese gustado conocerlo pero en diferentes circunstancias, ser digno de llamar a su hija, mi novia. Pero no éramos eso… y quizá nunca lo seríamos.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando conociste a tu papá personalmente?—pregunté lavando los platos y vasos luego de nuestra rápida cena.

-Diez años fue cuando supe de él… once años tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez, el vino a conocerme.—dijo ella secando lo que yo lavaba.

-¿Cómo fue el encuentro?—pregunté imaginándome una pequeña Bella tal vez tímida e insegura. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno… supongo—se alzó de puntillas y guardó un vaso en un estante alto, su camiseta de tiras se alzó dejando al descubierto una porción de piel de su estómago, tragué saliva, no era momento de excitarme, quería oír de ella, saber. –mi madre fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto y yo esperé en casa con Leydi y Sue, su mamá… cuando ellos llegaron él mismo se presentó y se agachó a mi altura, sonrió y me reconocí en él en seguida, sus ojos, su cabello, su tono de piel… era su viva imagen—sonrió apoyándose en el filo de la mesada, sus ojos perdidos más allá de la ventana de la sala –me dijo "hija" desde el primer momento, sin embargo a mi me costó dos años llamarlo "papá" por primera vez.—

-Debe haber sido difícil, tú no tenías esa palabra en tu registro de palabras usuales…- reflexioné. Once años… ¿cómo hubiera sido conocerla antes y ser su amigo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo a esa edad? Seguramente en Hale estudiando como loco y viviendo una plena vida sexual en mis ratos libres.

Negué con la cabeza y continué con mi tarea. Entonces recordé que tenía que hablarle de mi viaje y también caí en la cuenta que tenía solo un día para estar con ella. Respiré profundo, no iba a entrar en pánico por algo que no tenía por qué preocuparme, ella estaría bien… estaríamos bien.

-¿Qué piensas?— alcé la mirada cuando oí su voz, ella me miraba con detenimiento, alzó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició mi frente, justo donde mi ceño se fruncía -¿Qué te preocupa?—

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar?— murmuré cerrando el grifo. Ella frunció el ceño y dejó de lado su paño para secar.

-Claro—

Le tomé de la mano y fui hasta el reproductor de música que colgaba de su pared junto a un pequeño plasma, elegí la música y oprimí play para que el lugar se inundara de los acordes de guitarra de Jim Morrison. La llevé hasta el sofá y me senté llevándome a mi nena a mi regazo.

Antes de decir nada tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y la bese suave, lánguidamente y sin prisas, teníamos toda la noche, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que la tenía.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuello para enredar luego sus dedos entre mi cabello, ronroneé cuando tiró ligeramente de mi cabello y mordió mi labio y sin duda gemí cuando su manito recorrió mi mejilla bajando hacia mi pecho hasta la orilla de mi camisa, sacándola de mi pantalón.

-Espera bonita, tengo que decirte algo antes—dije entre jadeos sobre su boca. Ambos detuvimos nuestros movimientos y nos miramos, ella sonrió suavemente viendo tan hermosa, con sus labios hinchados y su mirada luminosa, se mordió el labio y sonrió con picardía,

-Perdón papi— su voz se había tornado juguetona y sabía que mi nena quería salir a jugar –prometo que me portaré bien-

-Así me gusta… perdonada—repliqué siguiendo el juego que tanto me gustaba. Suspiré profundo y continué –quería decirte que mañana saldré de viaje junto al resto de mi equipo, iremos a Suiza a presentar un proyecto y no volveré hasta el lunes ¿te cuidarás?—

Vi la sobre de algo en su mirada, algo que desapareció rápidamente cuando hizo un puchero juguetón,

-Oh… te extrañaré—dijo ella moviendo sus piernas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, movió sus caderas refregando su coño vestido sobre mi erección y supe que era hora de saciarla hasta el cansancio para no extrañarme. Tomé su culo entre mis manos y amasé sus glúteos firmes y redondos,

-Papi te extrañará también mi nena, pero debe ir a trabajar…- dije antes de besar la piel de su cuello, subiendo por su mentón hasta su boca, mordí el labio inferior y lo chupé soltándolo para tomar el superior y hacer lo mismo, -estos labios son míos ¿entendiste?—ella masculló un "aha" provocativo –este culito es mío también y lo azotaré cuando regrese si olvida a quien pertenece ¿si?—le di una pequeña nalgada que hizo que ella saltara sobre mí y me mirara con la lujuria encapuchando sus ojos.

-Tuyo—susurró recostando su frente contra la mía, su respiración se agitó y uno a uno fui reconociendo los dignos en su cuerpo, signos que me decían que la diosa estaba florando en su piel y quería salir a divertirse.

-Oh bebé… conozco esa mirada nena. No me digas que estas mojada ya ¿lo estás? ¿Tu coñito está escurriendo preciosa?—

Ella asintió incapaz de hablar, sus jadeos chocaban contra mis labios y su mirada reflejaba lo que ella sentía… deseo puro y genuino. Sabía lo que provocaba en ella las palabras sucias y yo me estaba convirtiendo en un puto orador sucio y depravado, mierda…

-¿Vas a dejar que te coja duro bebé? ¿vas a dejar que tu coño apretado me ordeñe? Oh si, mierda nena, siente como estoy bonita, me vuelves loco… loco… tan loco… que quiero meterte en una maleta y llevarte conmigo cariño—

Ella sonrió antes de hacer que su boca se estrellara contra la mía. Mis manos automáticamente se fueron a sus dos lindas tetas para apretarlas y acariciarlas, nuestro beso se volvió enérgico, desesperado y casi desquiciado… como siempre. Nuestras lenguas emprendieron una batalla en nuestras bocas haciendo chocar dientes, morder labios y gemir rabiosamente. De un momento a otro mis manos desabrocharon frenéticamente sus pantalones y la empujé hacia atrás separándola de mí, ella se sostuvo con ambas manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y así pude sacarle el pantalón, el deseo nos dominaba.

-Móntame nena… sé mi jinete salvaje—dije antes de tomar sus braguitas y bajarlas por sus piernas hasta que quedó desnuda de su cintura para abajo frente a mí. Mis manos desabrocharon mi cinturón y luego mi pantalón y ella se dedicó a bajarlo por mis muslos hasta formar un charco de ropa a mis pies.

-Ahh… Edward, no me hables así—dijo casi suplicante, sonreí y la coloqué cobre mí…

-¿Qué? ¿te calienta mucho que te diga cosas así? Vamos amor… dime si te calienta— murmuré tomando la base de mi pene necesitado para pasar una y otra vez la punta entre sus pliegues mojados e hinchados –dime…- ella se acomodó sobre mí llevando una mano a sus pliegues, abriéndolos, rodeando su clítoris con su dedo mayor.

-Lo amo… amo que me hables así. De noche sueño cosas y siempre están tú y tus palabras del demonio papi—

-Soy un buen orador—dije moviendo las cejas.

-Los oradores saben callar cuando deben, ahora follame y caya ¿si?—dijo ella envolviendo la cabeza de mi miembro poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro como un guante, cálida, estrecha y putamente hermosa. -Oh dios…-

No pude más que gemir y cerrar los ojos mientras ella me envolvía, los abrí respirando nuevamente cuando me enterré hasta el fondo. Nos miramos y fue increíble cómo con una sola mirada nos dijimos todo, "increíble"… "si"… "móntame"… "en seguida".

-Oh si bonita!—dije cuando sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar sobre mi pene una y otra vez, rápido, salvaje como la quería, jinete desquiciado del demonio. Su cabello se agitaba detrás de ella y sus pechos subían y bajaban bajo su camiseta, mierda… tomé la prenda y la saqué por sus brazos y cabeza, quería verla, quería admirar su cuerpo entero mientras me engullía. –Así, así bebé… así, ¿notas como me abro camino? ¿lo sientes?—

-Ahh! Duro y grueso!—gimió aferrándose del respaldo del sofá detrás de mi cabeza. De esa manera se fue dando impulso, cada vez más rápido, más profundo y más loca. Loca… oh nena… loca.

Comencé a alzar mis caderas para ir a su encuentro con cada envestida, los sonidos húmedos se comenzaron a oír en la estancia y eso por alguna razón me excitó más, eran nuestros sonidos, nos delataban, nos definían. Éramos esto, ella y yo, sexo duro y demencial, ternura y dulzura en medidas justas, físico, subliminal, loco e instintivo y puta madre que me gustaba… mucho, demasiado.

- Bien bebé, bien… mira como entro y salgo. Mierda bonita, me voy a correr con solo mirar esto—dije mirando ese punto en que nuestros sexos se encontraban, mojado, brillante y caliente. Su clítoris asomaba entre sus pliegues por lo que mi mano fue hasta él para acariciarlo, pellizcarlo y masturbarlo. Ella soltó el respaldo del sofá y colocó cada mano en cada una de mis rodillas sosteniéndose de ellas para seguir cabalgándome, una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a brillar en su cuerpo y quería lamerla…

Recuerda Cullen… toda la noche, toda la puta noche.

Sus tetas bailaban frente a mí y no pude evitar acercar mi boca a ellas para adorarlas y comérmelas, sus pezones rosados listos para chuparlos y mamar de ellos, oh dios… cómo iba a extrañarla. Pero no iba a estar ausente, no… nunca iba a estar ausente para ella. Íbamos a encontrar la forma… aun con la diferencia horaria, la encontraríamos.

-Oh siii… puta madre nena cómo aprietas!—gruñí entre dientes cerrando los ojos y viendo estrellas, su coño me apretaba... como pequeñas contracciones que me ordeñaban y estaban a punto de hacerme correr. -¿Qué mierda?—

-Kegel papi, solo para ti—gimió ella montándome con más fuerza, abrí los ojos y la miré como si fuera la primera vez. ¿Kegel? ¿qué mierda era eso? Puta madre, lo que fuera era increíble.

-Sigue haciéndolo… sigue, no pares… me corro bebé—le advertí con la voz contenida. Todo mi cuero se tensó como una vara. Mis manos sostuvieron su cintura ayudándola con los saltos en mi regazo, una y otra vez, oprimiéndome y estrangulándome la verga con fuertes espasmos.

-AAghh—cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, era insoportable. Ella se tensó sobre mí y mi pene se agrandó poniéndose duro como el acero… oh si… mi nena gritó un par de segundos después convulsionándose sobre mí, la aferré a mí para que no se cayera y tembló y tembló entre mis brazos mientras yo terminaba dentro de ella. Sus lamentos parecían gritos de dolor pero eran convulsiones de placer, el placer más exquisito que podíamos darnos uno al otro.

Nos dejamos caer agotados sobre el sofá, ella respirando agitadamente sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola por su cintura para recargarla sobre mí…

Toda la noche… más, quería más.

-¿Tienes cuenta en Skipe?—pregunté sin llegar a contenerme.

Ella rió y rió casi como una histérica, nunca salió de mí, sonreí al verla con sus ojitos brillantes y vivaces. Me abrazó por el pecho entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi espalda y recostó su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón,

-Si… tengo ¿qué planeas hacer?—

-Muchas cosas bonita… muchas…-

Oh si.

*o*

-Cuéntame del proyecto por el que tienes que ir a Suiza—murmuró ella acariciando mi vientre, creo que tenía algún tipo de fetiche con mis abdominales.

Estábamos en la cama estrenándola como dios manda, por la ventana de su cuarto se podía entrever que ya era bastante avanzada la noche, las estrellas podían vislumbrarse desde esta altura donde la luz de la ciudad no era tan impactante y también podían verse los edificios alrededor. Habíamos tenido sexo una vez más luego del sofá y ahora yacíamos ambos agotados físicamente, pero bastante despiertos… al menos yo, las caricias que ella no dejaba de darme me tenían flipando. Alcé mi mano y la llevé a su espalda para recorrer lo largo de su columna vertebral con mi dedo, noté cómo se estremecía.

-En cuatro años más son las Olimpiadas en Londres y hemos diseñado un Estadio Olímpico a pedido del comité internacional y de la FA, concursamos con cinco grupos arquitectónicos más de todo el mundo—suspiré –hemos trabajado duro en este proyecto y tenemos confianza que gustará a la Asociación y al comité… si todo sale bien, la construcción del nuevo Estadio de Wembley estará a cargo nuestro—la miré y vi lo que deseaba ver, el brillo en sus ojos, admiración mezclado con incredulidad tal vez.

-Wauu—dijo simplemente dándose vuelta sobre su espalda y mirándome fijamente, traté de ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda y la sábana tapaba solo de la cintura hacia abajo -es algo muy ambicioso—

-Todos mis proyectos lo son—respondí sin vacilación. –Todo lo que quiero es lo mejor— y vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que rara vez había visto.

-Y dime… ¿qué otro edificio famoso tiene tu sello?—ella se estiró alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza, la sábana bajó un poco dejando al descubierto su vientre hermoso y provocador, el piercing brillaba en su ombligo y me pregunté si era un diamante verdadero… al menos lo parecía. Llevé mi mano a ese lugar y comencé a jugar con el suavemente.

-El Chicago Spire—dije con gran orgullo -Está ubicado frente al Lago Short Drive, en su lado norte. Hemos construido ya casi la mitad del rascacielos, serán departamentos inmobiliarios y medirá algo así como 2.000 pies. Es un gran reto de la ingeniería moderna, cuando esté en su punto máximo será considerado el edificio más alto de los estados unidos y será… mi gran sueño hecho realidad-

Ella sonrió alzando la mano para acariciar mi mejilla,

-Se nota tu entusiasmo por ese lugar ¿cuándo estará terminado?— peiné su cabello suave y sedoso con mis dedos.

-Si todo va bien y los inversores siguen dando su cuota de apoyo, en un año más estará terminado—

-¿Me dejaras subir a lo más alto y escupir desde arriba?—rió contagiándome su perspicacia. Aún había un deje de tristeza en su mirada pero sabía que ella estaría bien.

-Tengo una mejor idea—murmuré acercándome a ella, besé el centro de su pecho, entre sus dos preciosas tetas y levanté la mirada para fijar mis ojos en los de ella. –Cuando esté terminado te llevaré a lo más alto y te follaré en el edificio más alto del país—

Ella abrió los ojos bien grandes al igual que su boca y comenzó a reír con ganas, mi nena… mi bonita nena…

-¿Y crees que yo te dejaré hacerlo?—dijo entre sus carcajadas tratando de tomar aire.

-Debes hacerlo… es nuestra manera de inaugurar lugares nuevos—

-Mierda papi, tienes razón!—gritó alzando una pierna al aire dejándola al descubierto, la sábana ahora solo cubría la pequeña porción entre sus piernas y yo estaba literalmente salivando sobre ella odiando a la sábana que no me dejaba ver más.

-Basta de palabras sucias nena, solo yo las digo. Ahora abre tus piernas— dije sentándome en la cama con una poderosa erección surgiendo entre mis piernas.

-Oh si!—gritó ella haciendo lo que pedí. Sin preámbulos o vacilaciones hundí mi lengua en su dulce coño.

Luego de esa tercera ronda miré mi teléfono, Bella estaba dormida a mi lado, mi brazo y mi pierna izquierda rodeándola como si de un barco amarrado en el muelle se tratara. Las doce de la madrugada y tenía en la pantalla de mi teléfono silenciado, diez llamadas perdidas de Heidi, tres mensajes de texto y dos llamadas de Jasper. Me levanté suavemente de la cama dejando a mi nena sobre ella, hermosa, preciosa con su cabello derramado sobre el blanco de la cama y salí en silencio de la habitación llevando mi pantalón solamente para colocármelo en la sala.

Llamé a Jasper.

-¿Edward?—dijo casi con urgencia.

-Jasper, ¿qué sucede? ¿Llamaste antes?— caminé hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja que mi nena había exprimido para la cena.

-Claro que llamé idiota. Heidi está llamando a casa desde las diez ¿dónde estás? Tuve que decirle que habías ido a la oficina a buscar unos papeles y que habías olvidado el celular en mi casa. Alice está con Rose en lo de tu madre y en cualquier momento llega… ¿qué mierda le digo si cuando llega Heidi llama otra vez?—

-Mierda—dije cerrando los ojos, tendría que haber sabido que Heidi haría eso. –Déjame llamarla y te aviso, gracias otra vez amigo y en cuanto a Alice, creo que se pondrá contenta al saber que no estoy con Heidi—

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás?—dijo ahora sin el tono de reproche en su voz.

-¿Dónde crees que estoy?—

-¿Sabella?—obviamente él sabía.

-Sabella—dije antes de cortar la llamada y buscar el nombre de mi prometida en la agenda luego de configurar mi teléfono para que no saliera mi número en el de ella.

Ella por supuesto me atendió luego del primer tono,

-Heidi—dije a modo de saludo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿dónde estás?— parecía calmada pero bien sabía yo que esa fachada era solo eso… una fachada.

-En la oficina, olvidé algunos papeles en el área de diseño gráfico y me dejé el celular en los de Jasper— cerré los ojos odiando tener que mentir -¿Estas en casa?-

-No, estuve media hora más después que te fuiste, no soy cualquier persona como para hacerme esperar Edward, eso tendrías que saberlo. Estoy con papá ahora y luego me iré a dormir—

-Envíale mis saludos—dije apretando los dientes –mira Heidi hablamos mañana ¿si?, estoy cansado y realmente quiero dormir para poder rendir el viernes en la presentación— ignoré el malestar en la boca de mi estómago. Mentiras, más y más mentiras tiradas a diestra y siniestra, ahora me estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía… simplemente porque, el motivo por el cual mentía había tomado una inmensa relevancia en mi vida.

-Está bien, te veo mañana… ¿quieres que pase por tu departamento así desayunamos juntos?—

Rodé los ojos – Heidi, mañana saldré para el estudio muy temprano, hay que arreglar unos últimos detalles—

-Está bien, está bien, está claro que no quieres verme ni te importa… quería mostrarte algunos diseños para las invitaciones, pero como ya parece que no te importa…-

-Maldición Heidi, si quieres nos juntamos a almorzar, pero no puedo en toda la mañana, estaré ocupado…- dije caminando hacia la ventana.

-Bien, pasaré al estudio a buscarte a la 1pm para ir a almorzar—

-Bien—

-¿Y cariño?—no le contesté, igualmente a ella no le iba a importar mi silencio –te amo—

Respiré profundo… -Yo igual Heidi—apreté mis puños casi hasta romper el teléfono, esta mierda lo sentía peor, cada vez peor… cada vez más grande la mentira. –Adios—

Corté la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre una de las estanterías de la biblioteca que había cerca del reproductor de música. Volví a la venta y apoyé mis codos sobre el marco mirando la inmensidad delante de mí…

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué de repente sentía que Heidi ya no era el lugar hacia donde quería ir? La sentía tan… distante, tan simple y lejana. ¿Por qué ni siquiera sentía que podía llegar a extrañarla? ¿Y por qué al pensar en Bella, un hoyo se abría en mi pecho al pensar que mañana tendría que dejarla casi por una semana? ¿y si ella bailaba este fin de semana y alguien más caía de rodillas? ¿Y si ese alguien como yo, osaba conquistarla? ¿Acostarse con ella? ¿Y si a ella eso no le importaba y seguía adelante?

Oh maldición… de repente no quería irme.

-No!—salté con mi corazón acelerado, no solo por mis superfluos pensamientos, sino también por el grito que vino desde la habitación. Bella!

Caminé rápidamente con los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mi oído y entré a la habitación, Bella estaba sentada en la cama con ambas manos sobre su rostro, tapándose y temblando como una hoja. Me apresuré a ir hacia ella y subí a la cama para envolverla en mis brazos,

-Bebé… ¿qué..?—

-Perdón… perdón—lloró en mi pecho, ella lloraba, pero no era algo desesperado como lo había sido en el aeropuerto, era un llanto suave y resignado. –Fue un sueño feo… hacía mucho… que no lo tenía, perdón—

-Hey amor, no pasa nada… estoy aquí ¿recuerdas?—susurré acunándola entre mis brazos, la subí a mi regazo y me senté con la espalda en la cabecera, su mejilla se apoyó en mi pecho y continuó sollozando suavemente.

-Gracias—dijo a penas audiblemente.

Pasamos unos minutos así, abrazados y solo acariciándonos en medio de la noche, mi reloj de pulsera marcaba la una de la madrugada cuando ella respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando era niña no lo entendía… pero cuando fui creciendo y supe que mi mamá solía volar como un ave libre y sin jaulas, solía pensar que tal vez yo había cortado sus alas—dijo susurrante –una vez fuimos a este lugar… limítrofe entre México y Estados Unidos, ella iba a cruzar la frontera para poder ver la presentación de un grupo de música, en ese entonces vivíamos de pueblo en pueblo en un interminable viaje de carretera y yo tendría unos cinco años. Cuando llegamos al paso fronterizo… la policía no la dejó pasar ¿sabes por qué?—

-¿Por qué amor?— besé su frente suavemente.

-Porque me llevaba consigo. Y una menor de edad no podía pasar la frontera sin permiso de su padre… porque se consideraba tráfico de niños. Pero ella era mi madre! No entendieron eso, no lo consideraron…- lloró ella. Apreté los dientes, años atrás aún no modificaban algunas leyes y el conflicto que existía en los pasos fronterizos para no dejar pasar de un lado al otro era abrumador. Me la imaginaba a ella tan pequeñita de la mano de su madre peleando contra los policías para poder pasar.

-¿Qué sucedió?—dije entre dientes.

-Mamá peleó, mostró mis documentos de identidad y peleó. Era madre soltera no secuestradora por dios santo… los policías la veían a ella y veían una mujer irresponsable que viajaba con una niña de cinco años en el asiento trasero de su auto, no veían lo mismo que yo. La detuvieron… y la mantuvieron toda la noche para investigación de antecedentes-

-Oh… dios—susurré entrando en pánico… ¿qué habían hecho con mi nena?

-Entonces yo me vi envuelta por brazos desconocidos, agentes de asistencia social…- lloró y cerré los ojos tratando de mantener las emociones para mí –me llevaron a una habitación tal vez de algún hotel… y pasé la noche allí con una mujer que me cuidó, nunca supe quien era pero seguramente un agente social—

-Oh bonita—

-Fue una noche horrible, pensé que nunca iba a pasar. No dormí, no comí nada de lo que me dieron, no bebí nada y me oriné en mis pantalones porque tenía miedo… mucho miedo, temía que mamá no viniera por mí, que me dejara allí… y esta noche… soñé con esa noche—

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y la abracé más fuerte recostándome con ella envuelta entre mis brazos, brazos que ahora ella si conocían… brazos que deseaban no soltarla nunca, nunca, nunca.

-Cuando mamá salió, con los ojos hinchados y ojerosa, fue a buscarme y me abrazó tan fuerte que aún siento que me ahogo—sonrió con tristeza. –Ella lloró conmigo en sus brazos y juró nunca más hacerme pasar por algo así, nunca más pensar en ella antes que en mí… una semana después habíamos terminado nuestro viaje por carretera y estábamos instaladas en Filadelphia—secó las lágrimas de su mejilla con su mano temblorosa –renunció a todo por pensar en mí…-

-Es lo que una madre hace amor, sacrificar algunas cosas por el bienestar de su bebé—

Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza, -¿Tú renunciarías a tus sueños Edward? ¿Renunciarías al Chicago Spire o al estadio de Wembley por un hijo?

Tragué saliva… un hijo… nunca lo había pensado, nunca en mi vida entera hasta que llegó Heidi y supuse por ende que tendría alguna vez hijos con ella.

-Nunca… pensé en tener hijos—dije vacilante.

-Pues, a mi no me gustaría que renunciaras a todo por lo que has luchado por un hijo… ¿y si nunca eres feliz? ¿y si esa obligación te cortara las alas?—

-Insisto amor… es la obligación de cualquier padre o madre, renunciar a ciertos sueños o sacrificarse—

-No… no cuando viene alguien como tú y habla tan fervientemente de sus sueños, me recuerdas a mamá… tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de tus proyectos, como brillaban los de ella cuando hablaba de Giza o Marruecos—

-Es distinto…-

-No lo es… es un sueño al fin y al cavo-

-Un sueño que puede llevarse muy bien de la mano de un hijo—dije con ahínco –crees que es lo que quieres porque es lo único que conoces, pero luego llega algo que atrapa todos tus sentidos y te eclipsa y es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que antes considerabas importante—tanta verdad contenían esas palabras que solo yo lo entendía.

Ella bajó la mirada y recostó nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho,

-¿Te eclipsa?... hablas como si te identificaras con la idea—

-Lo hago bonita… lo hago—dije levantando su mentón para que me mirase -No entiendo como una persona en la vida se pierde en la belleza y simpleza de una estrella en el cielo, aunque fuera la estrella más hermosa y brillante... luego está el sol- acaricie su suave piel con mis dedos que no podían dejar de tocarla y aparté sus lágrimas -Cuando puedes ver el sol que realmente, su magnificencia te obnubila... su grandeza y hermosura te deslumbra y esa estrella que alguna vez viste hermosa, se vuelve nada ante el sol- miré sus hermosos ojos y me sumergí en ellos -Bella... tu eres el sol-

Ella se quedó callada ante esa tan explícita declaración, pero luego pestañó y sonrió tímidamente,

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es la estrella?—

Suspiré para admitir en todos los sentidos algo que me había negado a admitir por las ultimas semanas –Cualquier mujer en el mundo que haya pasado por mí, cualquiera… no te alcanza ni a los talones Bella… eres… increíble, siempre esperando que los demás sean felices sin esperar serlo tú, tu eres mi sol preciosa, tú iluminaste mi vida y le diste calor cuando solo había sentido ligeramente una brisa de primavera en mi piel—

-Edward—

-Te extrañaré…- susurré suspirando, cada vez más cerca de separarme de ella, cada vez más cerca.

-Yo también— dijo en un hilo de voz.

Un beso lánguido y sin prisas fue el preámbulo de una noche perdido entre las sábanas de una diosa, una vida perdido en ella.

_**Seis horas después…**_

-Me llamas, me envías un mail o abre tu cuenta de Skipe en cuanto me necesites, no quiero que mi nena ande perdida sin su papi… cualquier cosa amor, cualquier cosa—

-¿Aunque solo tenga ganas de masturbarme viéndote la cara por la pantalla?—dijo ella con voz infantil, aunque sabía que por dentro aún estaba afectada por su pesadilla y por mi alejamiento.

-Aun para eso bebé, seré feliz de ensuciar el piso de ese hotel bonito al que iré a parar—apreté su cintura aún más con mis brazos y besé sus labios por ¿vigésima vez esa mañana?

-dios!... ya te extraño bonita—

-Ya te extraño también—dijo ella sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manitos y repartiendo besos por toda mi cara –me portaré bien, haré mis deberes y llamaré cada día a las diez de la mañana—

-¿Lo prometes?—pregunté mirándola a los ojos, necesitaba esa promesa.

-Lo prometo—

-¿Y prometes mantener tu otra promesa?—dije apretando los dientes.

Ella rió y se alzó de puntillas besándome.

-Si papi!... prometo no bailar este fin de semana, que Jake se las arregle y que busque otra persona—

-Así me gusta bonita, así me gusta— la solté más porque debía que porque quería. Tomé mi saco y abrí la puerta del departamento para salir, pero antes volteé a verla por última vez hasta el lunes. –Por cierto… dejé un regalo para ti en el primer cajón de tu vestidor… úsalo con cuidado—guiñé un ojo y salí de allí.

No me sorprendí quince minutos después recibir un mensaje de texto de ella,

"Oh por dios! Oh cielo santo papi! Esto no es castigo… es… una recompensa!... te extraño, no puedo esperar para usarlo, no puedo esperar para que me veas!"

Sonreí como un maldito ganador…

* * *

**OH DIOS! Qué le habrá regalado! ¿Qué dicen? a la que acierta y envía su respuesta con su cuenta un adelanto exclusivo! Yahhhhh...**

**bueno, la verdad es que fue una semana de mier**... soy Robsten y estoy triste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer este capi y creo que salió. Pero bueno, se que aquí habrán chicas que no compartirán mis gustos (robstenianos) por lo que mejor no me explayo.**

**No tuve tiempo para responder tampoco esta vez, por lo que pido miles de disculpas... son casi 90 reviews los que recibí esta semana, son muchas y las leí a todas, todas... les doy inmensamente las gracias.**

**Muuuchas gracias a todas, Issy, Lore562, monikcullen009, pamelahdz, vanecullenswan, lourdescullen90, nikyta, Nata191919, PotterZoe, LittlewishesPxa, sofy29, IxaFreakBedoya, CindyLis, AglaeeCullen810, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Elizabeth Valero, Deathxrevenge, anamart05, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, gpattz, Sayriina, zujeyane, NENACULLEN, Dark, Ligia Rodriguez, ALEXANDRACAST, Reti, Elmi, V, DarkWardObsession, dracullen, janalez, Bere Moreno, Mary28Cullen, Sully YM, mirgru, Sereny's Cullen, patymdn, yolanda dorado (el review del año!) Aliena Cullen, MAMITAKAREN, claramadrid, PRISGPE, Dark, karlita carrillo, EsteVas, mayla2110, L'Amelie, Anii Medina, Ap19, alexpattinson, pili, Romina, leyswan, Nerea Lee R, , Aryam Shields Masen, PaTysev, Samillan, JavieraCullen, ElyEl Salvador, nini18, SamyPatt, V1V1, numafu, sandra32321, Vale27, Indacea, Marie Alexis Masen, nydiac10, Alya Bolivar, MARTHA, al todos los guest que esta vexz fueron pocos :D... MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS A LAS NENAS DE "EXÓTICA FANFIC" ME HACEN REIR NENAS Y ME GUSTA LA PRESIÓN, COMO A PAPI LE GUSTA NALGUEAR A SU NENA ;) UN BESO A TODAS!**


	12. Tortura

**Video de éste capitulo y extras en mi perfil. **

**Si quieres unirte al grupo de Exótica en Facebook, solo busca "Exótica fanfic" **

* * *

**Tortura**

El cielo encapotado de nubes espesas y grises era atractivo de ver desde esa amplia y gran ventana que tenía frente a mí, tal vez porque era el reflejo de lo que sentía en mí desde el medio día del día anterior... confundida, abrumada y con la cabeza llena de tormentosas dudas, dudas que no tenía derecho a sentir. Tenía muchas ganas de bajarme de esa caminadora y enfilar mis pasos hacia el Millenium park solo por la mera necesidad de que mi mente y cuerpo se sintieran conectados con él y ver si mis pensamientos podían tomar un poco de claridad. Y si la suerte me acompañaba y llegaba a llover como el día venía prometiendo, lavarme con las gotas de agua fresca que tocaran mi cuerpo… era una manera refrescante y natural de mandar a volar todo la tensión acumulada durante la semana.

Era domingo y realmente, realmente no quería que los días avanzaran para que llegara el lunes. Aunque realmente creía que era lo mejor, ya que iba a ser un día en el que iba a obtener las respuestas a las dudas que tanto necesitaba aclarar. Me desperté temprano hoy a pesar de que anoche me había acostado tarde. En un acto de rebeldía fui a hacer mi actuación de todos los sábados por la noche en "Enigma"… más que nada porque Jake no se atrevió a tapar mi momento con algún cantante novato o con alguna otra chica, eran mis sábados y si yo no iba a actuar no lo haría nadie en mi lugar. No pude hacerle eso, no actuar había sido el pedido del hombre que se divertía conmigo y osaba comportarse posesivo, un hombre del que no sabía absolutamente nada y al cual no tenía porque rendirle pleitesía, así como él no lo hacía conmigo.

Rebelde… me gustaba revelarme contra él.

Suspiré frustrada y miré el reloj de mi muñeca sin dejar de caminar sobre la cinta, las diez de la mañana… mierda, no quería ver mi teléfono porque sabía que el hacedor de mis dudas tormentosas habría llamado en algún momento de ayer al medio día y hoy. Días y horas donde había estado libre de dudas… pero que ahora no podía sacarlas de mi mente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

A penas dos segundos después que él había cerrado la puerta detrás de él ese miércoles a la mañana corrí a mi habitación como niña en el día de navidad. Di grititos de emoción cuando abrí el cajón superior de mi tocador y vi la pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco con un lazo rojo coronándolo. Un sobre pequeño sobresalía de debajo del lazo por lo que armándome de paciencia abrí primero eso que el regalo, me mordí el labio al ver esa preciosa letra estilizada… oh por dios, el tipo era dibujante ¿cómo no iba a ser privilegiado con semejante caligrafía?

_Bonita… _

_Estaba yo el lunes a la mañana, aburrido tomándome mi café negro y navegando por internet, cuando di con una página web muy particular, donde hablaban de la última tecnología en consoladores y vibradores… ya sabes, juguetes destinados para el disfrute de mujeres sexualmente exigentes como tú. He de decir que lo pensé demasiado, no quería que tuvieras nunca más un juguete como el infame pene rosa que tienes en tu mesa de noche cuando me tienes a mí para satisfacerte. Caí en la cuenta de que, con mis días de ausencia, no estaría yo para satisfacer tus necesidades, por lo que adquirí algo que espero te guste. No es que tu pene rosa no me guste como tu compañero fiel, pero vamos… ¿una verga rosa? _

_Abre la caja mi amor, úsalo con cuidado, no me gusta algo eléctrico y de metal dentro de ti, pero me aseguré que no fuera algo que te dañara y estuviera certificado por la Organización mundial de la salud. Bueno… digamos que tengo contactos en el mundo de la medicina._

_Espero que te guste y que esa cosa no me reemplace, sino tendré que tomar medidas extremas a mi regreso… un beso donde más te guste._

_Tu Edward._

Oh por dios… ¿podía ser más bonito? ¿mi papi travieso dejándome un juguete para que su nena se divierta? Tendría que recompensarlo y mostrarle cómo hago uso de su juguete fantástico, aunque también se merecía un castigo por andar buscando cosas sucias en internet durante sus horas de trabajo. Perverso… muy perverso.

Dejé de lado su nota y abrí con cuidado la caja. Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que contenía… mierda. Reí histéricamente al ver el juguete, era extraño pero lo había visto en libros que mi lado perverso leía. Oh cielos… creo que hasta Christian Grey había usado uno de estos con su hermosa Anastasia…

Era un combo de dos grandes balas vibradoras plateadas del grosor de un pene, sabía que uno era destinado para el conducto vaginal y el otro para el anal, aunque se podía combinar a la vez, estimulación del punto G y del clítoris. Del extremo de cada bala salía un hilo grueso que revestía un largo cable que se conectaba a un pequeño control remoto. Tenía una escala de intensidad que llegaba hasta el siete… oh por dios! No podía esperar para usarlo!

Dejé la caja sobre mi cama y tomé mi celular escribiéndole un mensaje de texto a mi papi. No podía dejar de sonreír y temía que mi boca quedara paralizada haciendo de mí una caliente imitación del Guasón.

"_Oh por dios! Oh cielo santo papi! Esto no es castigo… es… una recompensa!... te extraño, no puedo esperar para usarlo, no puedo esperar para que me veas!"_

Pulsé enviar y dejé de lado el teléfono para examinar un poco más mi nuevo juguete consentido. Tenía que prepararme para ir a trabajar pero estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo para poder estrenarlo.

En la ducha no pude evitar meterme los dedos y gritar como puta con tan solo imaginarme usar esa preciosidad con mi papi mirándome. Sabía que le iba a gustar, iba a encloquecer y no podía esperar para verlo tomarse la verga dura y gruesa con su mano para masturbarse frente a mí.

Esa noche Leydi estuvo en la puerta de mi departamento con dos cajas de pizas y un pack de cervezas. Comimos frente al televisor mirando una comedia romántica… llorando en algunas partes como dos miserables y patéticas fracasadas y reímos a rabiar en otras, Locura de amor en Las Vegas había sido una buena elección.

Cuando las cervezas se terminaron fui en busca de la botella de gin que tenía guardada para momentos especiales y preparé un par de Gintonics, al otro día tenía que trabajar y tenía clases a la tarde, pero no me importó. Esta noche estaba falta de mi hombre y quería ahogar esa necesidad o entumecerla hasta que él estuviera seguro en tierra firme y pudiéramos hablar como lo había prometido.

Había terminado de apoyar los vasos en la mesa de café cuando comenzó a sonar Fallin´ en mi celular, Leydi me miró alzando una ceja y solo me alcé de hombros antes de alejarme de ella hacia mi gran ventanal que daba hacia la gran ciudad. El nombre de mi dibujante titilaba en la pantalla, sonreí y atendí.

-Ya te extraño y aún no sale mi vuelo—dijo a penas dije "Hola". Sonreí algo pegada de mí misma y recosté el lateral de mi cuerpo contra la ventana, no pude evitar suspirar. –Quiero asumir por ese suspiro que tú también me extrañas bebé—

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar—dije llevando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Leydi rebuscando entre los DVD por algo bueno para mirar.

-Oh me gusta cómo suena eso ¿has probado tu nuevo juguete amor?—

Me mordí el labio… algo cosquilleaba en mí cuando lo oía llamarme así…

-Huhumm… estaba esperando que pudiéramos estrenarlo juntos, ya sabes… como todo lo nuevo. Cuando llegues a Suiza, cuando puedas…-

-Mierda bebé, creo que moveré toda la puta ciudad en cuanto lleguemos para ir de prisa al hotel—oh dios, me encantaban sus palabras sucias…

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto deseas verme usarlo?—dije con voz coqueta. Oí un gemido casi gruñido del otro lado y cierta parte de mi anatomía se activó. –Papi… no hagas esos ruiditos, no sabes cómo me pones y será injusto que me hagas esperar hasta mañana para descargarme—

-Oh mierda—un nuevo gemido me hizo removerme –bonita, estoy en plena sala de pre embarque en este puto aeropuerto, oyéndote decir que quieres meterte mano con esa voz que me vuelve loco. ¿Sabes cuan descomunal erección estoy tratando de ocultar en este momento—

Santa puta mierda…

-Pobre bebé, por lo menos Leydi no es consciente de que mis bragas están empapadas en este momento. ¿A caso tienes una idea de cuánto quiero deslizar mi mano por debajo de mi pantalón y llegar a mi clítoris para aliviarme?—otro gemido –creo que no lo soportaré y usaré mis balas esta noche—

-No!—hubo un silencio breve antes de un carraspeo –esa conchita quedará así de necesitada, excitada y mojada hasta que yo mañana en cuanto llegué pueda solucionarlo. Amor, estaré lejos pero eso no me impedirá calmar las necesidades de mi nena—

-No puedo esperar—dije cerrando los ojos. Palabras sucias… y más palabras sucias ¿este hombre pretendía que no me mojara toda con las cosas que me decía?

-Tengo que colgar cariño, estamos por abordar—suspiró –odio tener que irme, pero sabes cuán importante es esto para mí ¿no bebé? ¿lo sabes?—

-Lo sé papi… es tu sueño, ve por él. Monta el toro y tómalo por los cuernos… hazme sentir más orgullosa de lo que estoy de tí— sonreí imaginándomelo entre tantas personas intimidantes peleando por algo que significaba tanto para él. Cautivando. Lográndolo.

-Tú también eres mi sueño… quisiera poder traerte conmigo – sonaba enojado.

-Ve bebé, yo me quedo en buenas manos, Leydi es como una leona con sus cachorros…-

-Cierto—dijo él un poco más calmado –hazme acordar de traerle algo lindo de Suiza.

-Le gustan los chocolates, al igual que a mí…-

-Uy bebé… si mi nena quiere chocolates buscaré los mejores de toda Suiza solo para ti—

-Mmm… ya puedo saborearlos—dije con un gemido. Oí un "maldición" del otro lado de la línea y quise reír, él era tan fácilmente excitable.

-Ok… me debo ir. Te… te extraño ya—dijo vacilante.

-Yo también—

-Un beso donde más te guste— podía jurar que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. –Mantén abierta tu sesión en Skype mañana cuando estés en casa, sino mantente atenta al celular—

-Si papi—dije como niña.

-Adios bonita… adiós—

Corté la llamada y con una sonrisa resignada y una mueca triste volví a mi amiga que exprimía limón en la cocina para dos nuevos tragos de gintonic. Tomé el mío de la mesa de café, pues aún no lo había terminado y lo saboreé, estaba bien frio y ligero como me gustaba.

-Mierda Bella, la carga sexual que tienes en este momento es impresionante. Hasta en la cocina llega esa corriente eléctrica que sale de tu cuerpo… por las dudas no te acerques a los enchufes, no quiero salir corriendo al hospital—

Reí entre dientes y me terminé de un trago el contenido de mi vaso para llevarlo a la cocina. Mierda, Leydi tenía razón, me sentía extremadamente caliente y a punto, hasta podía sentir mi humedad cálida entre mis piernas. Bajé una mano a mi sexo y toqué a penas la tela del pantalón sobre mi clítoris, eso fue suficiente para querer despedir a Leydi y recluirme en mi habitación junto con mi amiguito nuevo.

-Necesito otro trago—dije cuando llegué a un lado de mi amiga que me miró alzando una ceja, me alcé de hombros haciendo un puchero con mis labios.

-No es mi culpa las reacciones que tiene mi cuerpo, son incontrolables.— dije sirviéndome un poco de hielo en mi vaso.

-Así que supongo por eso que era el papi ¿he?— murmuró sirviendo el gin en cada vaso.

Asentí suspirando… oh cielos.

-Supones bien—dije sintiendo el entumecimiento del gin en mi cerebro –está saliendo de viaje en este momento, así que no lo veré hasta el lunes, que es cuando vuelve. Bueno… aunque él quiere que hayas sesiones de Skype, llamadas y mails—

-¿Y tú lo quieres?... es decir… todo eso que te propone. Se, por tus ojos y tu cara que a él lo quieres… al menos físicamente—dejó colgada la última palabra mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Obvio que lo deseo. Es decir… hay que ser ciega para no desear y querer a semejante espécimen en la cama.—reí tontamente apartando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-¿Pero?—Leydi tomó su vaso y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, tomé el mío y la seguí. Resoplé frustrada al sentarme en el sofá.

Pero…

¿Pero qué? Era solo eso, deseo… solo citas para coger, tener sexo salvaje, charlas sucias, divertirnos. Él no parecía desear iniciar en serio una relación conmigo, al menos nunca me lo había propuesto ni habíamos hablado de ello, era muy pronto tal vez o no estaba en sus planes. Igualmente a mí no me interesaba en estos momentos una relación estable con nadie, me gustaba así como estábamos o al menos eso quería creer para no sentir el peso real de su falta de interés. Por ahora solo nos manteníamos libres a pesar de coger exclusivamente uno con el otro, al menos así era de mi parte… y así esperaba su retribución. Aunque obviamente yo no había penetrado en su vida como él lo había hecho en la mía, como para saber nada más de él que solo aquello que me contaba.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso… había algo más allí… lo podía sentir.

Me rehusaba a pensar que solo éramos amigos para coger, él me hacía sentir bien en muchas formas, me había sostenido cuando más lo necesitaba y definitivamente cuidaba de mí a pesar de ese jueguito Papi – nena que manteníamos, nuestra relación había avanzado más allá del sexo y eso me daba escalofríos. Es decir… me gustaba demasiado su protección, su cariño, su manera de tomarme, sus palabras, su preocupación, sus ganas de saber de mí, su curiosidad, sus momentos de reflexión y sus pensamientos con respecto a mí y al nosotros. A veces actuaba como si fuéramos una pareja normal y otras desaparecía como si no fuéramos nada, a veces me dejaba entrar en su mundo, como cuando me contó de sus sueños y su familia y otros solo me excluía aún sin ser consciente de ello.

A pesar de eso… sus contradicciones, su extrema posesividad para conmigo y todo lo que respectaba a Edward Cullen, no era mi mayor preocupación.

Mi mayor y mas fiera preocupación era que él me gustaba y mucho… demasiado.

Todo en mi mente comenzó a correr más apresuradamente desde el mismo momento en que nos habíamos encontrado en el Millenium park la primera vez, rompiendo con eso la exclusividad de solo encontrarnos en el club. Desde ese mismo momento todo pasó a ser más personal, íntimo y peligroso. Cuando solo nos veíamos en el club, él era un cliente más que podía manejar, yo era Sabella y él cualquier hombre caliente e interesado… que maldita sea, podía manejar. Pero luego tuvo que aparecer en mi territorio donde yo era solo Bella, solo una mujer con deseos, sueños, una vida, un corazón… y lo dejé entrar.

Y me gustaba que estuviera adentro, había bajado todas mis paredes para dejarlo entrar. Él había sido persistente, había empujado hasta lograr que Sabella mostrara su verdadera cara… y aquí estaba yo, teniendo miedo, gustándome demasiado y tomando conciencia de lo peligroso que era mezclar mi mundo con el suyo.

Por todos los cielos, yo solo era una simple bailarina, estudiante del tercer año de la carrera de periodismo, con una vida sencilla y sin preocupaciones… hasta que llegó él, un exitoso y guapo arquitecto de prestigio mundial del que no sabía prácticamente nada, solo un puñado de cosas.

-No sé qué hacer Ley—admití recostándome en el sofá con mi mirada fija en el techo. Mi mejor amiga se recostó como yo a mi lado y maldijo en español. –me gusta demasiado, lo que tengo con él es… adictivo. Me gusta hacerlo enloquecer, tentarlo, me gusta todo lo que me da. Me gusta tanto que me da miedo—

-¿Qué piensas que siente él? ¿te ha dicho algo?—

Sonreí mirándola –Es demasiado pronto para que me diga algo, yo creo que está tanteando el terreno, conociéndome, viendo si nuestras vidas y personalidades son compatibles, luchando con nuestra diferencia de edad… es decir, eso es al menos lo que creo que piensa. ¿Qué siente?... no lo sé, a veces siento que me ve como algo tan lejano, inalcanzable y efímero que no se da cuenta que estamos en la misma página. —

-¿Y cuál es esa página?—

Miré a mi amiga y suspiré negando con la cabeza, -No lo sé, tenemos una relación muy sexual ahora, no me quejo… pero tengo miedo de que eso pase a ser mucho más intenso ¿sabes?—tomé un trago de mi gintonic y reí… oh dios, iba a tener que ir a acostarme luego, el alcohol no era buena combinación con mi confusión –sé que tendremos mucho sexo hasta que descubramos qué es lo que queremos realmente, en este momento ambos estamos disfrutando y ya… lo que será, será…-

-Oh por dios Bella!... ¿solo te interesa el sexo? Si un hombre como él me mirara de la manera en que te mira, como si fueras lo único en la habitación, en el mundo! Cielos… yo misma ya le habría propuesto matrimonio—

Reí casi histéricamente –No! No lo sé… Edward no es material para casarse, él es un hombre muy sexual, físico, tiene dos malditas alas!… él necesita experimentar, explorar, saciarse, es un maldito hombre de las cavernas, ¿matrimonio?. Mierda, no! Mi papi no sirve para quedarse en casa y ser un sumiso, él… tiene sueños ¿sabes?. Debe cumplirlos, realizarlos, sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo para poder ser feliz con alguien más, a demás de saciar su parte sexual muy bien antes de ponerle el anillo en el dedo a alguien—

-¿No lo crees capaz de enamorarse de tal manera que quiera casarse?—

Oh cielos… quita es imagen mental de mi mente, Edward enamorado a tal punto de querer entregar su vida a alguien, no. Es decir… el Edward que conocía tenía alas tratando de desplegarse y salir al vuelo, tenía sueños y proyectos en esa hermosa cabeza, tenía mucho por dibujar aún, mucho por construir. El Edward que conocía tenía un ego inmenso que debía satisfacer y llenar. Era como Ícaro queriendo llegar al sol… lo único que temía, era que se quemara.

-Sería una mujer estúpida aquella que quisiera amarrarlo— dije con cierta picadura de celos, tal vez estaría bien si yo fuera la del amarre.

Leydi pareció leer mis pensamientos –Bueno, pero… ¿Qué sucedería si él te propusiera una relación más "formal" de lo que tienen ahora?—murmuró ella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos en la palabra "formal".

Sacudí mi cabeza –Aceptaría, seguramente. Simplemente llevada por mi egoísmo, de querer tenerlo solo para mí—sonreí con algo de tristeza mezclado con una pizca de orgullo –sin embargo Edward… está hecho para volar. Y ¿sabes qué?—miré a mi amiga sintiéndome mucho mejor que el comienzo de esta conversación.

-¿Qué?—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm…- gemí complacida –me gusta volar con él—

-Oh si perra!— gritó Leydi alzando su copa de gintonic, brindé con ella pensando en él.

_Has tus sueños realidad papi…_

El miércoles me levanté con una ligera resaca que obtuvo su remedio en una taza de café negro del Starbucks camino al restaurant, por suerte ese día León había viajado por lo que quedé encargada de la caja en mi turno. A eso del medio día mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo con un mensaje de texto, solo tuve que echar un vistazo al nombre para sonreír como una tonta y que el día brillara con un bravo sol.

"_Puta madre nena, te extraño. Suiza está nublado y me siento solo en esta gran habitación de hotel. Solo quiero verte… ¿puedo verte bonita? ¿Esta noche amor? Será tarde aquí, pero la presentación no es hasta el viernes y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar un par de horas de sueño, solo quiero verte. Mierda. Nena ¿usaste tu juguetito nuevo? ¿sabes lo dura que estuvo mi verga en todo el viaje pensando en que lo harías?... te necesito. Te extraño… tu papi"_

Oh bebé…

Rápidamente le respondí, no sabía que a pesar del cambio de país, la diferencia horaria, el distinto servicio telefónico y la distancia, él aún pudiera contactarse conmigo de esta forma.

"_¿Leerás esto al instante? Wau… pensé que íbamos a estar incomunicados. Yo también te necesito Edward y no, aún no usé mi juguetito, no sabes cómo lo deseo… mi clítoris palpita cada vez que pienso en ti. Solo dime la hora y allí estaré esperándote como niña buena esta noche. Oh si… no puedo esperar. ¿Suiza está nublado? Pues aquí brilla el puto sol!... ups… perdón papi, te extraño… tu nena"_

Eso serviría…

Sonreí guardando el celular, no sabía cuando tendría noticias de él nuevamente o si recibiría este mensaje al instante, mi mente me decía que el tiempo era proporcional a la distancia, por lo que lo esperaba unas horas después.

Y como lo pensé, estaba en los vestidores cambiando mi ropa de trabajo por mi ropa común para correr a la Universidad, cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo.

"_Diablos cariño, ¿las ocho de la noche funciona para ti?. Sé que más o menos a esa hora llegas a casa y aquí tampoco es tan tarde. Abre tu cuenta de Skype a penas llegues y espérame bebé… mierda, te necesito tanto, quiero verte. Hablaremos mejor a esa hora, esta mierda de mensajes están tardando en llegar, no sé por qué... aunque no me molestaría recibir alguna foto tuya. Cuídate bonita y que tengas buen día en la Universidad, nos vemos por la noche"_

¿Una foto mía?... oh sí bebé…

Cerré mi celular con prisa, necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato porque se me había ocurrido una idea tan increíble que necesitaba a mi amiga. Cuando llegué a la calle, puse mi celular en modo fotográfico mientras caminaba y al llegar al Starbucks de la esquina me enfoqué a mí misma. Sonreí al lado del logo de mi marca de café favorita y saqué la foto tirando un beso…

"No puedo esperar para que sean las 8 pm… te extraño" escribí antes de enviar la fotografía.

Hecho

Busqué en mi agenda y llamé a Leydi…

_**7:45 pm**_

Me miré al espejo… bueno, no era como si hubiera mucho para ver.

Estaba allí, yo sola en mi departamento esperando el llamado de mi papi por Skype. Mi cabello lucía radiante, por algo que Leydi le había hecho,aunque lo mantuve sostenido en una torzada detrás de mi nuca. Volteé a verme la espalda por el espejo, estaba pintado con pintura dorada, pequeños círculos que simulaban escamas de dragón, subiendo desde mi coxis hasta mi cuello, algunas "escamas" estaban pintadas como si se soltasen del montón inicial y se desperdigaban por mi otro omóplato. Volteé para verme de frente, estaba desnuda pero en mis pechos me había pintado escamas esparcidas tapando sutilmente los pezones con pintura dorada. No podía esperar a que Edward me viera.

Cuando me sentí lista respiré profundo y sonreí… oh cielos, él iba a perder su mente esta noche en cuanto me viera… ya podía oír su sarta de palabras sucias.

Leydi me ayudó toda la tarde, para encontrar lo que realmente quería usar, si hubiese tenido tiempo ella misma lo hubiese hecho, pero teníamos que improvisar, por lo que recorrimos varias tiendas de artículos de baile y disfraces hasta que di con él. Era un hermoso caderin de monedas doradas grandes que más se parecía a una falda extremadamente corta que a un caderin. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba desnudo a parte de ese ínfimo caderin.

Cuando llegué a casa me di un baño y me depilé muy bien haciéndome saltar lágrimas cuando me tocó encerar mi parte más vulnerable. Valdría la pena… esta semana no había tenido tiempo de ir al lugar que siempre íbamos con Leydi para estas cosas. Improvisar era la palabra clave.

Comencé a ensayar algunos movimientos frente al espejo cuando el sonido de llamada activa en Skype sonó en el silencio de mi departamento. En seguida corrí a tomar el control remoto de mi reproductor de música que ya estaba programado con la canción adecuada y corrí de vuelta a mi habitación, tomé mi laptop para ponerla sobre las almohadas encima de mi cama pero mirando hacia los pies de ésta y sin que mi cuerpo fuera tomado por la webcam pulsé "Aceptar llamada".

-¿Nena?—la voz profunda de Edward me estremeció. Él por supuesto no me veía, yo me mantendría oculta el tiempo suficiente como para generar expectativa en él. Aunque sabía que no era muy paciente. –Preciosa, no me hagas esperar para verte… me muero aquí—

-¿Estas solo?—pregunté solo para asegurarme. Quería verlo… mierda.

-Por supuesto bonita, lo que tengo pensado esta noche para ti es solo nuestro. Por favor… muéstrate, quiero verte—dijo con su voz cargada de ansiedad.

-Quiero mostrarte algo papi, algo que preparé para ti… ¿me tendrás paciencia?—dije con suavidad, yo estaba a un lado de mi lap por lo que él me oía muy bien. Sus ojos debían estar viendo la ambientación de mi cuarto, Leydi me ayudó a colocar velas por encendidas por cada rincón liso de mi habitación, se veía bien y sugestivo, el cuadro para él sería perfecto cuando hiciera mi acto.

-Toda la paciencia del mundo bebé, muéstrame…-

Reí… -Oh papi, no serás paciente… bien, te tendré que mostrar ahora. Yo que quería hablar de tu día y escuchar tu voz— hice un puchero.

-Mi amor, hablaremos todo lo que quieras luego, soy todo tuyo—

-¿No estás cansado?... ¿qué hora es allí?—mordí mi labio sintiendo mi ansiedad burbujear en mi estómago.

-No… fue un largo viaje y dormí bastante, a demás aún estoy desorientado por el jet lag. Tenemos al menos un par de horas esta noche antes de que mi cuerpo reclame descanso. ¿Ya cenaste?—

-No… cenaré luego o contigo si quieres. Podemos jugar a que esta es una cita real… una con comida y todo—

-Me gusta cómo suena nena—gimió resoplando –vamos nena, no me castigues más, quiero verte.—

Respiré profundo y exhalé moviendo mis caderas haciendo tintinear mis monedas del caderin…

-¿Eso es…?— parecía emocionado.

-Si… solo… disfrútalo papi—

Uff…

Apunté con el control remoto al reproductor de la sala y "La Tortura" de Shakira, comenzó a sonar en los altavoces instalados en mi habitación.

Y comenzó el show.

Dejé ver primero una pierna desnuda asomándose en la esquina de la pantalla, luego di el primer paso moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música y aparecí en su campo de visión, desnuda, solo con ese pobre caderin tapando muy poco. Mis pechos desnudos al aire, mi vientre plano luciendo mi piercing como único accesorio y mis pies desnudos como todo lo demás. Me comencé a mover al ritmo de la música sonriendo al oír la voz entrecortada de Edward diciendo una maldición. Solo me dejé llevar.

La canción era sensual y provocativa, tenía partes rápidas y otras más lentas, en esas partes me permitía hacer movimientos sensuales, ondulantes y lentos y en las secuencias rápidas movía mi cadera con mi cabello y mis pechos, mi vientre vibraba y mi cadera se quebraba de un lado al otro como bien sabía hacer.

No era un tema convencional para bailar danza árabe, pero el ritmo era ideal y era putamente sensual, me sentía poderosa haciéndola y me estaba excitando tremendamente al ver la cara de Edward concentrado mirándome moverme. Su mano desaparecía debajo de su cintura y quería verlo… pero luego. Ahora era mi momento para que él me viera.

Canté junto a la cantante algunas líneas y me moví al mismo tiempo,

Ay amor me duele tanto…

Que te fueras sin decir adónde…

Ay amor, fue una tortura… perderte.

Y él estaba hipnotizado, mis pechos moviéndose, mi cadera golpeando el aire y haciendo tintinear esas monedas, mi sexo precariamente cubierto por él y mi culo al aire. Cuando me daba vuelta y lo miraba sobre mi hombro moviendo la cadera, él ensanchaba sus fosas nasales y ese movimiento de su mano se hacía más intenso… lamía sus labios y tragaba grueso.

No solo de pan vive el hombre…

Y no de excusas vivo yo…

Solo de errores se aprende,

Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón…

Por último, en la segunda parte de la canción, cuando los movimientos podían ser más lentos y sensuales, me acerqué a la cama zarandeando la cadera y gateé por el colchón hacia la lap, antes de llegar a ella me recosté a lo largo de la cama, en paralelo a él.

Moví mi cadera ondulante alzándola un poco del colchón, hice saltar mi vientre como un tambor y moviéndolo como una ola en el mar… él gimió.

Aaaay… Aaayyy… Aayyy ay ay

Ay todo lo que he hecho por ti

Fue una tortura perderte…

Me duele tanto que sea así

Sigue llorando perdón.

Yo ya no voy a llorar por ti.

Sonreí y la música terminó. Quedé recostada sobre la cama con mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mi cabello derramado sobre la cama, desnuda, excitada, mojada, respirando agitadamente como él, mirándolo con mis labios entreabiertos.

-Si no morí aquí es porque… cielos Bella, estoy al borde.— su voz gruesa y entre cortada me hizo gemir lascivamente como una puta.

-¿Si Edward?... bebé, nunca creí que me mojaría tanto bailando así para ti—

-Mierda—gimió y se paró moviendo con él su laptap. Luego de imágenes difusas la imagen se quedó fija y él apareció en mi campo de visión, mostrándome más de su cuerpo. Estaba sentado como en una especia de sofá, solo con un par de jeans azules y una camisa abierta en el cuello.

-Estas vestido—refunfuñé –estoy en desventaja papi, déjame verte—supliqué.

Él se paró y terminó de desabrochar su camisa para luego sacársela, respiraba aún agitadamente como si él hubiese hecho el esfuerzo. Levanté una mano y toqué mi pecho tirando de mi duro pezón cuando noté su erección, dura y gruesa debajo de su pantalón.

Tragué saliva y rocé mis muslos juntos buscando alivio. Él desabrochó los botones de su pantalón y una sonrisa surgió en sus labios,

-¿Te gusta lo que ves bonita?—dijo tomando su gruesa erección por encima del pantalón, oh mierda… -¿Tienes tu juguetito por ahí?—

-Si—casi chillé. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el cajón de mi tocador, allí me saqué el caderin de monedas y lo guardé para una futura actuación, lo amaba!. Saqué mi juguete, el cual la noche anterior había estudiado con detenimiento y esterilizado sus partes que estarían en contacto conmigo y caminé de vuelta a la cama. Dejé mi nuevo amigo sobre la cama y cambié de posición la lap poniéndola a los pies frente a la cabecera donde me senté con las piernas de lado y mi espalda recostado en ésta.

-Oh nena, eres hermosa—dijo él viéndome, su pene aún encerrado debajo de sus pantalones. Quería verlo!. –Dime linda, ¿cómo estuvo tu día hoy? ¿me extrañaste?—

-Si, mucho…- susurré sonriendo y bajando la mirada a mi regazo desnudo -pensé en ti en el trabajo y en la Universidad, aunque solo estuve un par de horas que eran necesarias, luego salí y vine a prepararte tu sorpresa ¿te gustó?—

-Demasiado amor, mucho, no te das una puta idea de lo mucho que me gustó—dijo mirándome con los ojos brillantes y revestidos de deseo. –Dime nena, ¿por qué era necesaria la Universidad hoy? Luces cansada— y allí estaba su preocupación.

-Hum—me alcé de hombros recordando por qué lucía cansada, Resaca.

-Hum ¿qué?—

Alcé mi mirada -Tuve un pequeño trabajo oral de Introducción al lenguaje comunicativo-

-Oh—parecía divertido, su mano viajó de su lado a su regazo acariciando con su pulgar la cúspide de su abultada entrepierna -¿si bonita? ¿Introducción al lenguaje comunicativo? ¿Y aprobaste?—oh papi, tan lascivo y pervertido.

-Si… con un nueve—dije con el entusiasmo de una niña.

-Bien, porque sabes que yo te puedo enseñar muy bien sobre oralidad ¿he?—

Me mordí el labio y él palmeó su verga, - Abre las piernas nena—

Oh si…

Obediente abrí las piernas lo más que pude con la espalda pegada contra una almohada sobre el cabecero de la cama. Mi sexo estaba abierto como una flor frente a la lap y él gimió moviendo sus manos sobre su pene, desabrochó un botón que faltaba y bajó los jeans por sus muslos levantando su cadera un poco del sofá. Llevé mis dedos sobre mi raja acariciándome de arriba abajo al ver su erección poderosa debajo del bóxer blanco.

-Oh sí nena, acaríciate. Me tienes así desde anoche que oí tu voz. ¿te gustaría tenerme dentro de ti?—

-Si—gemí haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris. –Te quiero dentro de mí Edward, tan dentro…-

-Dios, quiero chuparte. Mira que brillante está tu coñito amor, mira… eres hermosa—su mano fue por debajo de su bóxer y agarró su verga sacándola al fin.

Cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su pene perfecto lagrimeaba por la ranura de su cabeza, una gota perfecta de semen bajaba por las venas de su longitud hasta llegar a la base… lamí mis labios.

-¿La quieres lamer nena? ¿Quieres tener mi pene en tu boca? ¿Comértela? Oh bebé… no puedo esperar para ver esa linda boquita en mí chupando, lamiendo, succionando… tragando todo—aferró su erección con una mano mientras la otra tomaba sus testículos por debajo, acariciándolos, su dedo mayor rozando su perineo.

-Quiero comerla, es tan grande y gruesa, quiero tomarte hasta mi garganta—quería probar si podía igual su nivel de perversidad en las palabras, mierda… iba a ser periodista! Tenía que ser talentosa en esto de hablar sucio también ¿no?

-¿Dónde está tu juguete bebé? Toma la primera bala nena—

Si, si, si…

Tomé la bala más gruesa que estaba a mi lado, la que más o menos tenía el ancho de su pene y coloqué la punta en mi entrada, entre mis labios vaginales. Poco a poco la fui empujando entre mi carne mojada hasta que entró entera, el hilo que lo sostenía sobresalía entre mis pliegues. Me arqueé al sentir el grosor en mi interior, mis paredes se cerraban perfectamente alrededor de la bala plateada.

-Bien bonita, toma la otra y ponla justo sobre tu clítoris—

Obediente tomé la otra bala y la coloqué justo sobre mi clítoris hinchado, me estremecí un poco por el frio de la plata, pero mi calor corporal estaba en su máxima potencia por lo que solo fue pasajero.

-Toma el control amor y enciéndelo—dijo él entrecortadamente –ve subiendo la potencia de a poco hasta la que te guste y te sientas cómoda— su mano subía y bajaba sobre su verga.

Tomé el control del tamaño de una llave de auto y encendí el primer nivel de intensidad. Fue sutil… casi no se sentía, solo un pequeño movimiento vibratorio en mi mano, así que impaciente le aumenté al tres.

-AAahh… siii—me lamenté tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás –edward!—

-Sii… te gusta bebé, te gusta ¿he?— me obligué a abrir los ojos para mirarlo, él seguía masturbándose con su mano, el dedo mayor de su otra mano se perdía entre por debajo los testículos. Oh mierda!

¿Había algo más putamente caliente que esa imagen? No, no… casi termino con solo verlo.

-Aumenta un nivel más amor, te queda poco—

Si… me quedaba poco.

Tragué en seco y aumenté la intensidad a seis… OH MIERDA!

Literalmente salté sobre la cama y mis piernas temblaron soportando ese puto maldito estimulo sobre mi punto G. Iba a termina, muy, muy mojada.

Gruñí, grité, gemí… no lo sé.

-Edward!...—moví mis caderas contra el colchón, como si él estuviera envistiéndome. La bala más pequeña estaba aún sobre mi clítoris enviando impulsos eléctricos a todo mi cuerpo, en especial a mi punto G. Oh mierda... –Aagghhh… no, no… no voy… a aguantar!—

-Lo sé, los sé amor… sigue, dale un punto más, un nivel bebé. Sé que puedes soportarlo…- gimió entre jadeos. Él estaba por acabar.

-No! Noooo… no voy a aguantar, Edward oohhgg…- metí un dedo en mi vagina empujando más la gran bala mientras la otra actuaba sobre mi clítoris. Abrí más las piernas y levanté mi cadera del colchón –AAAhh! Ah, ah, ah—los espasmos llegaron y mis ojos se cerraron.

-Auméntalo nena!—gritó él entre gruñidos –dios, que jodidamente bien te ves! Aumenta al siete—

Y lo hice…

Y todos mis sentidos se esfumaron, no pude ser capaz de ver, ni de oír, ni de hablar, ni de sentir más que el semejante y arrollador orgasmo que me atravesaba como una bola de demolición. Sentí el corazón tronando en mis oídos y el placer, perdida, abrumada, inundada de placer y más placer, como oleadas… una tras otra.

Era ligeramente consciente del lío que estaba haciendo sobre mi cama, producto de estimular mi punto G. Sentía la humedad entre mis muslos y en mis rodillas que ahora estaban sobre el colchón, mi torso boca abajo, mi mejilla sobre la cama… mi dedo aún dentro de mi coño apretado, mi mano mojada debido a mi squirting y aún terminando. Era inacabable.

Progresivamente oí la voz de mi papi.

-Oh la puta madre bebé, mírate, oh si… no sé qué hago aquí cuando puedo estar cogiéndote allí y tomar todo eso con mi boca, oh puta madre… que desperdicio—abrí mis ojos y vi entre la bruma de mi orgasmo su pene semi erecto en su mano y todo su semen sobre su estómago. Parecía exaltado, su rostro parecía el de un loco. –Eres una diosa, una diosa amor. Oh sí nena… quiero cogerte, quiero irme de aquí y cogerte… Bebé! Por dios…—

Y me dejé caer sobre la cama mojada sacando mi mano y con ella, la bendita bala que desde ahora sería mi adorado amigo inseparable. ¿Quién mierda inventó esto que quiero besarlo?

Cielos…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales él me arrullaba con su voz, palabras sucias y palabras suaves. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, él me observaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se había limpiado el torso y se había puesto su bóxer y pantalón. Había acercado la laptop a él nuevamente y ahora podía ver su torso desnudo en primer plano y esa mirada que no se separaba de la pantalla.

Sonreí alzando mi cabeza y apoyándola contra una de mis manos, mi codo sobre el colchón.

-¿Estas nervioso? Mañana es la presentación—dije tocando la pantalla con las yemas de mis dedos, era tan hermoso. Su cabello era un revoltijo cobre en su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban aún a través de la pantalla.

-Estoy tratando de mantenerme tranquilo, sé que todo irá bien, los chicos y el resto del equipo tienen todo minuciosamente bajo control—suspiró y sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza - Lo que más voy a lamentar es que no hablaré contigo hasta no sé qué hora… la presentación llevará gran parte del día-

-Valdrá la pena—dije dándole ánimos.

-Lo sé, cuando te llame todo habrá pasado y solo tendremos que esperar las decisiones del comité— él tomó una respiración profunda y suspiró largando el aire lentamente –pero dejemos de lado esto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día bonita?—

Sonreí acomodándome y comencé a contarle de mi día. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, que a pesar de que en su mundo su día seguramente era más interesante parecía sin duda importarle el mío.

El jueves no pudo tener mejor final.

El viernes sin embargo, como él había dicho, no había recibido ni una llamada de él. Solo un mensaje de texto llegó a mi casilla de mensajes cerca del medio día que me hizo sonreír en el baño del restaurant. Escondida en una de las cabinas del baño, alcé mi camisa y bajé mi pantalón junto con mis bragas, alcé una pierna hasta apoyar el pie en la taza y saqué una fotografía de mi sexo y bajo vientre para enviársela… según él, cada foto por cada día que estuviera ausente era como su motor y su alimento. Me estremecía cada vez que pensaba en que él pudiera abrir el mensaje delante de algún compañero de trabajo, uno de sus socios o alguien más… cielos.

Por la noche visité a los Blacks y me quedé a dormir en casa de Leydi, ella y Jake estaban en el club hoy, por lo que cené junto a Sue y Billy frente al televisor. Un programa mexicano de concursos de baile me hizo reír y despejar mi mente del cobrizo de ojos verdes, al menos por un tiempo. Sin duda la familia Black era excelente compañía, con ellos allí, mis amigos de la Universidad y ahora Edward, no había manera en que me sintiera sola.

A pesar de eso, la nostalgia tomó posesión de mí y me acosté en la cama de dos plazas de Leydi, donde siempre dormía cuando me quedaba, tomé mi celular y llamé a mamá…

-¿Bebé?—

-Mami—sonreí tragando el nudo en la garganta -¿cómo estás?—

-Cariño, estamos bien. ¿Has abierto tu correo amor? Te envié fotos de nuestra casa aquí, ya ordenamos tu habitación, así que está lista para cuando vengas de visitas—ella suspiró –te extraño bebé—

-Oh mami, yo igual… ¿cómo está Phil?—pregunté antes de que cualquiera de las dos comenzara a derramar lagrimas.

-Él está muy ocupado con las prácticas todos los días, aunque conocí muy buenos vecinas que me ayudaron con la mudanza y a conocer la ciudad en estos días. Te encantará conocer a Lilian y Lucy, son lesbianas amor! Y viven juntas…- mi madre rió mientras lo contaba como si fuera alguna travesura escandalosa. Me reí de su suerte, amigas lesbianas serían una buena compañía para ella. –Pero cuéntame tú… ¿cómo ha ido tus clases?—

-Bien mami, este año terminará excelente, no veo la hora de que ya el año finalice… ¿sabes que viene papá tal vez el mes que viene?—

-Si, me contaste, pero no sabías bien qué fecha ¿no podrás venir aquí a verme unos días entonces?- se oía algo desilusionada. –Florida es hermoso en verano nena, te vendría bien broncearte un poco… ya sabes, por tu baile-

-Supongo que si, tal vez vaya cuando él se marche o antes, puedo ir un fin de semana luego de que terminen las clases… no lo sé mamá, veré—

-Y sabes que puedes traer a ese lindo hombre que te hace suspirar… porque aún te hace suspirar ¿no nena?—

Oh bien… aquí íbamos…

-Edward… y no, él no me hace suspirar—dije odiándome por la mentira –y él… bueno, no sé qué planes tenga para el verano—

Sinceramente no creía que Edward fuera material de Florida, lo veía más en las Islas Vírgenes, Margaritas o cualquier Isla con nombre de mujer en el mediterráneo o el Caribe, tal vez.

-Bien, coméntale, tal vez te quiera acompañar… tienes que presentármelo nena- oh sí, mi madre era implacable.

-Mamá, Edward y yo no tenemos nada serio… es más bien un buen amigo…-

-Amigo de cama—completó ella por mí.

Mierda.

-Mamá—

-Lo sé, lo sé nena, bien… solo asegúrate de traer algún sexy bikini, mucho bronceador y una cámara de fotos. La pasaremos genial.—

-Mamá, estas planeando todo y ni siquiera sé si iré, a demás ni siquiera han terminado las clases, no sé hasta cuando tenga que rendir parciales y finales… yo te avisaré si puedo ¿si? Tal vez Charlie venga antes—

-Bien, bien… me avisas así te enviamos el boleto— murmuró ella sin darse por vencida.

-Mamá, puedo pagármelo—

-Está bien hija, yo solo quiero consentirte a demás, tienes que guardar dinero para tus estudios, nosotros aquí estamos bien, no pudo esperar para que conozcas la casa, está a unos metros de la playa de arena y es hermosa—

-Mañana abriré mi correo mamá, será lo primero que haga cuando llegue a casa, estoy en lo de Leydi ahora—

-Bien… te quiero mucho hija, te extraño—dijo ella con un suspiro.

-También te extraño, procura pasarla bien con tus amigas mami, aunque… no tan bien—reí acompañada de ella.

-Oh nena, no es mi estilo… amo demasiado a Phil—

-Lo sé!—reí con solo imaginarlo, oh sucia mente… saca esa imagen mental.—te quiero mami, me dormiré ahora.—

-Dulces sueños cariño… y usa condón!—fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar. Oh por dios…

El sábado fui directamente al restaurant luego de desayunar en casa de Leydi, ella me pasó a dejar antes de dirigirse a su trabajo, era una excelente gerente de ventas de un Shopping en el Loop.

Al mediodía como todos los medios días recibí un mensaje de texto de mi papi que no hizo más que ponerme ansiosa,

"_Ve al baño preciosa… sabes que necesito mi dosis diaria. Por la tarde te llamo y te cuento cómo nos fue en la presentación, sé que ahora no puedes atenderme… te extraño"_

Y obediente como siempre corrí al baño a encerrarme en una cabina, sonreí estúpidamente subiendo mi camisa blanca hasta por encima de mis pechos… _papi perverso, muy perverso…_

Cuando mi torso quedó desnudo desde debajo de mi cuello hasta mi cadera, que era donde comenzaba mi pantalón negro, alcé mi flameante Nokia N9 y traté de enfocar mi cuerpo con su cámara, con cuidado de que no me temblara el pulso, saqué la foto.

-Bien cariño… espero que con esto te sea suficiente—dije para mí misma bajando mi camisa en su lugar. Abrí la foto y sonreí al ver el primer plano de mis pechos y mi piercing, hasta se podía ver un poco de mi sonrisa… oh sí… lo amaría.

Pulsé enviar y luego de buscar Edward en la agenda, envié mi foto seudo porno a mi dibujante de sueños. No podía esperar para hablar con él nuevamente esta noche.

-Bella!—

Oh puta madre…

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y arreglé mis ropas, cuando estuve decente y bien peinada como mi trabajo requería, salí del baño de empleados y caminé hasta el área de la cocina del restaurant. León estaba dejando órdenes sobre la mesa para August, nuestro chef.

-Perdón León, estaba en el baño—dije rápidamente tomando mi bandeja y saliendo por la puerta que conectaba la cocina y el salón del restaurant.

-Llegaron clientes en la mesa 5 y Anna está ocupada con otras mesas, no es tu área pero ¿puedes atenderlas?—

El área vip…

-Ok—dije sin chistar, creo que me había tardado en el baño. Enfilé mis pasos hacia el fondo del restaurant donde el salón se tornaba más intimo y privado, solo para clientes especiales, cuando llegué dos de las cinco mesas estaban ocupadas, una ya estaba en pleno almuerzo con sus platos servidos y la otra solo con sus menús abiertos sobre la mesa. Tres mujeres rubias estaban ocupando la mesa, inmersas en una conversación.

-Buenos días, soy Bella… ¿en qué puedo servirles?—dije al pie de la letra la bienvenida al anfitrión con el que León siempre insistía, la amabilidad ante todo.

Una de las rubias alzó su cabeza y sus ojos azul hielo hicieron contacto con los míos, una sonrisa algo falsa salió de sus labios…

-Pensé que no iban a atendernos más… Bella—traté de mantener mi actitud impasible ante su tono despectivo al decir mi nombre –mis amigas aquí y yo tomaremos un aperitivo antes de ordenas nuestros platos. Un bloody Maggie, un Cosmopolitan y una piña colada por favor…- alzó su mano y la sacudió como despidiéndome.

Asentí anotando todo y salí de allí rápidamente. León me ayudó a preparar los aperitivos, no era mi área específica y no solía prepararlos porque simplemente las personas venían a almorzar en mi turno, ¿quién se toma una Piña colada antes del almuerzo después de todo?

Cuando volví a la mesa ellas solo seguían conversando entre risas ignorando mi presencia olímpicamente, por lo que me dispuse a dejar cada trago delante de cada una de ellas recordando el ademan que había hecho la rubia uno señalándolas al decir el nombre de los aperitivos.

-Oh si!... creo que regresa este lunes de Suiza y espero un buen regalo… dijo que me compensaría, por lo que estoy esperando algo lindo y brillante— la rubia uno tomó del Bloody Marie mientras yo sostenía la última copa tratando de no derramar nada y ponerla frente a la rubia dos.

Suiza! Wauu… bueno, supongo que era un destino de moda para los ricos ¿he?

-Oh Heidi, tienes a Edward en un puño… seguro se aparecerá con algo que te guste—

Y… mi mano se paralizó, dejando caer la copa que sostenía. Mierda… no, no, no.

-Ah! Maldita estúpida!—gritó la rubia dos saltando de su silla, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver su pulcro vestido de verano rosa claro con una gran mancha en su regazo, sonde había caído toda la Piña Colada.

-Lo siento tanto—dije con voz contenida, oh maldita sea, lo que me faltaba… Me sentía inserta en una de esas telenovelas mexicanas que miraba Sue, donde la pobre y miserable mucama derrama el café sobre la rica y millonaria malvada. Me separé automáticamente un paso hacia atrás, porque casi siempre en esas telenovelas la pobre y miserable mucama recibía una feroz cachetada.

-Maldita perra estúpida…- dijo entre dientes la rubia uno, volteé a mirarla y fijé mis ojos en ella, que me miraba como si fuera Medusa y quisiera convertirme en piedra.

-Dije que lo siento Señorita, llamaré al dueño y asumiré mi torpeza—dije entre dientes con el respeto que se merecía como cliente del restaurant, pero Dios sabía que si hubiese sucedido en otro lugar… no había rubia que me tapara la boca.

-Tendrían que despedirte estúpida, arruinaste un Oscar de la Renta!—gritó la rubia dos.

Oh puta madre, me lleve el diablo. ¿Quién carajo se pone un Oscar de la Renta para salir a almorzar? Ahora me lo descontarían de mi salario y tendría que asumir las consecuencias…

Uno de los camareros llamó a León cuando se lo pedí, no podía alejarme de allí hasta que él viniera. Dejé mi bandeja en una de las mesas cercanas y tomé una servilleta para ayudar a la rubia dos a secar su vestido, pero ella apartó mi mano como si yo tuviera alguna enfermedad,

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme idiota… no te alcanzará tu miserable sueldo para pagar esto— dijo la estreñida entre dientes.

Oh mierda, error rubia…

-Pues recuerde pasarle la factura a mi jefe señorita, porque no pienso quedarme a soportar su sarta de palabrería, ya le pedí disculpas. Que tenga buen día…- di media vuelta y salí de allí. Cuando iba pasando por la puerta del vip reteniendo orgullosamente las lágrimas, León pasó a mi lado viendo mi semblante. Vi aprehensión en su mirada pero la suavizó al verme.

Estuve en la cocina tratando de calmarme, tomé un vaso de agua y respiré profundamente en varias ocasiones hasta lograr desatar ese nudo que se me había instalado en el pecho desde que oí las palabras "Edward" y "Suiza" en casi la misma oración.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que unos cuantos Edwards de Chicago hubieran ido a Suiza esta semana?

Tal vez había algún otro Edward dentro del equipo que iba junto a mi Edward, tal vez no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Después de todo el nombre "Edward" era usual… o eso creía. Solo conocía uno.

Maldición.

Y si fuese mi Edward ¿qué clase de relación podía llegar a tener con esa tal Heidi? Él no había nombrado a nadie, pero tampoco es como si me hubiese hablado tanto de su vida privada. A demás, él no parecía tener a nadie… al menos románticamente hablando. Actuaba conmigo como si yo fuese la única mujer que veía, me llamaba a mí casi la mayoría del tiempo, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en mi departamento y hasta se había quedado a pasar la noche conmigo… ¿qué posibilidades habría, si tenía una mujer en su vida, que no lo descubriera?

No… no sé… oh cielos.

Ese mediodía de sábado mis dudas se instalaron en mi mente.

Y no quería dudar, no tenía derecho a dudar porque él no era nada mío, solo, como le dije a Leydi, mi cita para coger. Mierda… que mal sonaba todo eso ahora. Él no solo era mi cita para coger, él había comenzado a ser mucho más.

León atribuyó mi torpeza con mi cansancio mental y físico de toda la semana, los exámenes de la Universidad y el estrés de haber despedido a mi madre el martes, por lo que solo me dijo que descontaría el valor del vestido de mi salario en dos veces. Tal vez el todo eso y los aires de grandeza de las rubias había influido para que fuera blando conmigo, así que ese día terminé mi turno y me fui a mi departamento a dormir una siesta para actuar por la noche. No hubo sesión por Skype esa noche, a pesar de que él había llamado y enviado mensajes de texto que no había abierto. Decidí alejarlo por unos días y tratar de no pensar en mis dudas hasta su llegada… y no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, porque tal vez no era nada.

Ese domingo salí del gimnasio y caminé por las calles de Chicago sintiendo esa electricidad expectante en mi piel… la tormenta estaba por abrirse paso en el cielo. Solo iba con un pantalón de algodón sostenido de mi cadera en color verde botella y una remera sin mangas ajustada a mi cuerpo, mi mochila colgada al hombro y una campera liviana de algodón en mi mano.

Cumpliendo mis deseos de sentir su conexión, caminé hasta el Millenium park y respiré el aire cargado de electricidad, con el olor a humedad penetrando en mis fosas nasales. Solo había un puñado de personas desperdigadas aquí y allá frente al pabellón de conciertos y como era usual todos los domingos, una banda tocaba cobers sobre el escenario. Esta vez… una voz femenina cantaba canciones de Nina Simone.

Me dejé caer sobre el césped sintiendo mi celular vibrar en mi mochila…

_Oh papi… deja de llamar bebé, hazme no dudar de ti. No quiero dudar de ti… no puedes tener a alguien más en tu vida cuando pareces tan desesperado por mí, solo por mí, obsesionado… _

Suspiré mirando al cielo, un par de gotas, las primeras, comenzaron a tocar mi cara… sí, era lluvia… y sonreí pensando en qué fácil sería que esas gotas de lluvia lavaran mis dudas. Deseaba sentirme más ligera… más limpia…

Sin embargo no lo atendí.

* * *

**Aauuu.. pobre papi, qué estará pensando que su nena no lo atiende :/... y bueno, veremos que sucede.**

**¿Qué les pareció "La tortura"... fue una verdadera tortura para Ed ¿he? jaja... me lo imagino desesperado por otcarla y no poder... pobreeee... El video de la coreografía lo verán en mi perfil, es igual, excepto la última parte de la coreo que Bella lo hace acostada como Shakira en el video original, si quieren búsquenlo y vean.**

Ahora, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. En especial para: **lourdescullen90**, acertaste nena, entre muchas fuiste la primera y dije "oh puta madre, que transparente soy! ajjaja **pamelahdz**, jajaja me encantan tus teorías! besotes linda **V**: No era un atuendo pero eso se lo buscó Bella solita ;)** Issy Cullen**, estoy bloqueada con los fics del blog nena, veré como retomo todo, espero hacerlo pronto, besos! **monikcullen009**, gracias linda, nos vemos! **Aliena Cullen**, siii! alguien que no odia a Edward totalmente, jaja... tienes esperanzas con él al igual que yo, solo es un hombre muy despistado... :s **Sofy Vicky**, crucemos dedos! o a cachetear a Edward ;) **anamart05**, si linda, hasta Edward siente que es algo más, él la trata como si fuera su pareja... veremos como avanza esto :) **PotterZoe**, ya ves lo que era, besotes! **Alya Bolivar**, besotes! y gracias:) **Aryam Shields Masen**, que segura dijiste vibrador! jaja... bueno ojo, besotes :) **Anita90**, gracias por tus palabras linda, besos ;) **Deathxrevenge**, siii se me pasa ese detalle, es que leo mucho en ingles y en ese idioma no ponen los signos de admiración delante de la oración y mi mente tomó el habito... me hago la gringa jaja, perdón u.u **sofyy29**, develado el misterio, quiero ese juguete... besotes! **dracullen**, yo tambien! **Indacea**, buena teoría! y casi que la uso... pero dime, que hubiese sentir Bella si encontraba el regalo (un auto) y luego se entera de Heidi?... yo sinceramente me sentiría una puta pagada, asi que no... mejor no. Besotes! **Nata191919**, nop... en juguetito de mis sueño jaja... besotes! **CindyLis**, si nena, cuando ando apurada ni siquiera me da tiempo para betearlo, esta vez lo hice, espero no se me haya escapado nada... es que me da el tiempo justo y si busco beta me tardaría mas días en subirlo. Besotes! **MiLe Mo**, gracias linda, besotes!**numafu, **wrongg! y si, bella va a sufrir un poquito, aunque sabemos que ella es fuerte,... a ver qué pasa, besos! **Lore562**, gracias linda, besotes! **Dark**, gracias nena! **vanecullenswan**, auuu si, tanto por venir en el futuro, a ver que es lo que viene y qué no :D **Elizabeth Valero**, besotes nena! u.u **zonaliberada**, uff aliviada de que pienses que no es solo lemmon, es decir, me gusta el lemmon, pero me gusta el contenido también y espero que este fic lo tenga,por lo menos la idea completa en mi cabeza dice que si, besotes ;)**RETI**, si, siempre me da pena cuando Bella comienza a sentir, es que soy mujer y se lo que se sufre por amor... besos! **nikyta**, gracias!** Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN**, vamos a ver qué hace Heidi! auuu kisses **gpattz**, mmm... si mas pegajosa que un chicle es esta Heidi, vamos a ver si es tan fácil de sacar ;) **SamyPatt**, besotes! **janalez**, creo en el karma linda, veremos como actua con los infieles, besos!** Bere Moreno**, cómo bella puede estar embarazada con dos días de haberlo hecho por primera vez con Edward! a menos que sea de su juguete no le veo possible eso jajaja besotes! **codigo twilight**, un juguetito! wiii, besotes! **AglaeeCullen810**, todo cae por su propio peso, ojalá que Ed no se de cuenta tarde. :s **Mary28Cullen **y perra y egoísta y mal intencionada... heidi es peor de lo que se ve aquí, haayy cuando muestre la cola... juajuajua **MarieCS **:( aún muy triste nena **mirgru**, acertaste con el caderin pero eso fue obra de Leydi ;) besotes! **A. Cullen**, gracias! **L'Amelie **...oh nena, esto fue solo una probadita, la tapa aún no se descubrió del toda! muajaja **BellaRobstencu**, auuuu gracias linda, que lindas palabras, besos! **Maya Cullen Masen**, es que, veremos hasta donde puede soportar Bella :s** mily garrido**, besotes!** Lunagotik Masen Cullen89 **siii ojalá que haga caso a su corazón! :D **auro12**, te gusta el papi y su nena? auuu tirnos los dos, besotes!** an cullen**, no sé si grande pero si potente ;) **Vale27**, el 2012 llegará en un rato... veremos como están estos dos para ese entonces... ;) (un secreto, el epílogo será en ese año shhh) **yolanda dorado**, oh Yolanda linda! si te contesto tooodo lo que pusiste no termino más, así que solo te digo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tus palabras, las adoré! **mayla2110**, cariño, gracias! besotes **MARTHA**, nos vemos! besote... **magusl92**, Bienvenida! jajaja **PRISGPE**, veremos si la honestidad es su fuerte :D **jessieRj**, gracias linda, nos vemos! **zujeyane**, acertaste nenita, acertaste! jaja **sandra32321**, edward siempre empieza así, veremos como termina ;)** karito CullenMasen**, Gracias! **Frida**, gracias linda y me leí O Fortuna, creeme, estoy enamorada de ese fic! lo amo. besotes y gracias :D** Ligia Rodriguez**, besotes! **MAMITAKAREN**, amé tu review super alegre jajaj besotes! **ALEXANDRACAST**, mmm el amor o el compromiso, a ver que elije este papi, besotes! **EsteVas **aahhh a mi me encantan los Edward mayores, los amo jeje... **Valentine89**, vamos a ver si ganaron la adjudicación en el próximo, pero ¿tu que crees? jaja, besotes! **Firendice**, Gracias micro! te quiero, besotes! **Bellmary**, fue un vibrador! besitos!** karlita carrillo**, jaja en este salió nuestra Sabella, que te pareció? besotes!** ini narvel**, besotes! **Robsten-Pattison**, gracias linda! **Marta Salazar**, hayyy las actualizaciones en el blog, tengo que ponerme las pilas y retomar, gracias por tu paciencia linda, besote! **nydiac10**, gracias linda! **Adriana**, aaauuu que lindas palabras, las amé, besotes! **savale17**, gracias linda, besotes! **nini18**, jajaja de donde eres? amo esos modismos... gracias! **MalloryGreatson **Agregada! espero lo disfrutes y no te asustes de las cochinadas que se publican allí jaja besotes! **Romina**, veré de qué me hablas linda, aunque creo que no es plagio, besotes! **samaria1519**, todos los lunes linda! besotes! **Sully YM**, Skype fue bueno ¿he? yo no me sentaría en esa cama XD **pili**, auuu que lindo, gracias por ser fiel, besotes! **Robsten**, bueno, el primer encuentro Heidi - Sabella no fue muy bueno, perra! aaggh ella me sale natural, por si solita jaja, nos vemos! **LizTorres**, los adelantos son los viernes en el grupo de Facebook! besotes linda.. **Cortez**, Gracias por leerme, tuviste que leer todos los capítulos hasta el ultimo para decirme que no te gustó? jaja me siento alagada de que no lo hayas dejado en el primero (sarcasmo), no necesito plagiar a nadie linda/o, mi cabeza hace todas las escenas solita, besotes!

**Muchas gracias a todos!**

**En el perfil encontraran la coreografía que Bella hace en este capi, la sesión privada para el papi. :) en el grupo del Facebook encontraran extras, como el juguetito nuevo de la nena y otras cosas, kisses!**

**Gracias a las nenas del Facebook! las adoro... Y por primera vez les recomendaré un fic que estuve leyendo "Sucursal 312"... leanlo, es hermoso y muy bien escrito :D**


	13. Rabiosa

**Links en mi perfil. **

**Hay un grupo en Facebook dedicado a este fic, se llama "Exótica fanfic" únete y disfruta.**

* * *

**Rabiosa**

Suiza…

Mierda… Suiza era como esas mujeres hermosas, aristocráticas y remilgadas que querías joder y sacarles la perra que tenían dentro, deshonrarlas y desinhibir sus atractivos sexuales. Suiza era como Heidi… solo que no era mi interés ya sacar a relucir su perra interior.

No gracias.

Calles y calles limpias en demasía, pulcro, inodoro, incoloro, insípido, albino… mierda, pura mierda. Un gran reflejo de mi jodida vida y todo lo que me rodeaba que me abofeteaba ahora cuando más lejos estaba de lo único que me hacía sentir, sucio, en el buen sentido, rebelde, impuro, vulgar, real y depravado.

Mi Bella.

Hasta las mujeres en Suiza eran monjas sin sotana, santas… al menos frente a todos ¿qué harían en casa, entre las paredes de su habitación? ¿Dejarían de ser unas santas e insustanciales mujeres para desarmarse, soltarse el cabello y romper camisas?

No… nadie sería tan diosa como lo era ella, mi nena.

No me lo imaginaba, sentado allí con mi equipo frente al Comité Olímpico Internacional, no me imaginaba a ninguna de esas rubias de piernas largas y trajes pulcros, iguales a la mujer que quería hacer mi esposa, desatándose y ser unas diosas como lo era ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Mierda, necesitaba llamarla. Con solo pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando tuvimos nuestra sesión de Skype me ponía duro como un mástil. Cielo santo… un espectáculo increíble de sensualidad, erotismo, talento y belleza. Esa canción nunca me había sonado tan interesante como lo había hecho lo noche anterior y Bella… no, Sabella, la había sabido bailar a la perfección. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y si hubiese estado allí junto a ella mientras bailaba para mí no había podido resistirme y la habría tomado en la primera oportunidad, en el primer minuto de la canción y la habría cogido con tanta fuerza que habríamos terminado muertos en el suelo. Putamente sensual.

Tenía que pedirle que bailara para mí otra vez cuando llegara a Chicago, de repente no podía esperar.

La exposición había sido un éxito en todo el sentido de la palabra. Habíamos estado cinco horas frente al tribunal del comité hablando sobre nuestro proyecto, deshilando cada una de las capas, respondiendo preguntas y explicando mecanismos y sistemas. Me sentía agotado pero en óptimas condiciones, quería terminar con esto, llegar al Hotel y llamar a mi nena.

La necesitaba. El día había sido largo y agotador, frenético e intenso. Quería verla, pero me temía que no iba a poder deshacerme de este mal necesario, tenía que conseguir este sueño a como diera lugar. Por ella, por esa preciosa diosa que había dejado y que con palabras fuertes y decididas me había gritado al teléfono esa tarde cuando estaba a punto de tomar el avión: _"__Monta el toro y tómalo por los cuernos… hazme sentir más orgullosa de lo que estoy de ti"_

Diablos, quería eso. Quería que ella se sintiera extasiada de mí, si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera, le armaría un castillo en la luna solo para que me amara más de…

¿Amara?

¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? Ella no me amaba, no… ciertamente no lo hacía. No podía.

Fijé mis ojos en los amplios ventanales que daban hacia las calles de la ciudad de Berna. Mi corazón, por alguna razón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho como si estuviera entrando en pánico. Yo estaba entrando en pánico, maldita sea… ¿de dónde había venido ese puto pensamiento de mierda? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que una mujer como ella amara a alguien? No románticamente hablando al menos. No… ella no me amaba a mí y definitivamente no amaba a nadie. Ella era mucho más que eso, no merecía ser herida por el amor, no merecía todo el lío y torbellino que el amor traía a la vida de las personas, ella estaba por encima de eso.

Alguien amaría a esa mujer algún día, sin duda… ella merecía ser amada, pero ¿que ella amara a alguien? No, ella era mucha cosa para el amor, a ella era a quien debían venerar.

Punto

Mi mente podrida y retorcida había confundido las palabras, no quería que ella me amase, no creía tampoco que lo hiciera. Era sexo. Lo que teníamos era solo sexo y ya. No podía dirigirse a nada más, yo… amaba…

No… ni siquiera me iba a dirigir hacia ese pensamiento. Yo era incapaz de amar, Heidi sería me esposa pero no porque la amara, ¿a caso existía esa palabra? ¿A caso existía ese sentimiento? Heidi era la mujer que encajaba en mi vida, ella era perfecta, era quien iba a corde a mí, me complementaba y hacía más fácil todo esto de ser exitoso y ser un hombre con renombre en el ambiente… ella era la indicada y nada más. La quería, le tenía un cariño infinito, pero ¿amarla?

Mierda… ¿en qué me había metido?

Tomé del vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa ovalada de la conferencia que estábamos recibiendo de uno de los embajadores del Comité… ¿España? Y respiré profundo tratando de dirigir mis pensamientos a otra parte, mas específicamente a por lo que estábamos allí.

Más tarde, al finalizar la conferencia con el Comité, salimos a cenar con algunos embajadores de diferentes países y otros miembros de los distintos equipos de arquitectos e ingenieros que habían asistido. Me sentía en mi lugar, hablando con uno y otro de diseños, tecnología, avances, edificios, estilos, etc.

Solo pude enviarle un mensaje a mi nena cuando tuve tiempo para ir al baño y sabía que no lo leería hasta el otro día, pues en Estados Unidos eran cinco horas más, avanzada la madrugada.

-Me gustó mucho tu propuesta—

Volteé mi cabeza al oí la voz, salía en ese momento hacia la sala donde se celebraba la cena. Una mujer alta, rubia, despampanante y hermosa me miraba con una sonrisa carmesí en los labios y una copa de champagne sostenida entre sus largos y muy cuidados dedos.

-Hum… gracias—le sonreí a medias y miré hacia donde el resto de mi equipo charlaba con otros colegas, en serio quería irme al hotel y dormir un poco luego de ese día asfixiante, lo peor de ese viaje ya había pasado y quería volver a Chicago.

-Soy Tania Denali, miembro del grupo embajador de Inglaterra, en serio me gustó mucho su propuesta, creo que es la más acorde a lo que el Comité quiere… pero no está en mis manos decidirlo—se alzó de hombros.

-Oh… muchas gracias, espero que el Comité piense lo mismo que tú—hice una mueca y miré a Jasper, quien tenía una ceja alzada mirándome –he… Tania, un gusto conocerte, pero…-

-Es innovadora la idea de del arco para sostener el techo del estadio, creo que eso puede darles varios puntos a favor y el comité pueda considerar su proyecto como el indicado, ninguno de los otros equipos presentó un proyecto tan osado como el de ustedes—

Alcé una ceja y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, ¿Ella había presenciado las presentaciones de los demás equipos?

-¿En serio?... Bueno… gracias, aunque es raro que me lo digas, ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Ella sonrió y sus ojos de un gris intenso brillaron ligeramente.

- Bueno, digamos que algo he escuchado, por mis colegas. Soy ingeniera en estructuras modernas y soy parte del grupo que trabajará de la mano de ustedes en Londres cuando el proyecto esté en marcha, si es que ustedes son los elegidos—

Asentí tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa, ella, una de las integrantes del grupo de ingeniería de Londres estaba alabando mi proyecto, por supuesto que lo haría… era increíble y era un proyecto a gran escala, si ni Londres, ni la A.F o el comité hacían las inversiones, otro lo haría y sería construido, no había manera que no lo hiciera. Las palabras de mi nena resonaban en mi cabeza… "Has tus sueños realidad, ve por ellos"

-Oh… bueno Tania, mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen, Arquitecto especialista en estructuras modernas—extendí mi mano y ella tomó la mía en un saludo cordial. Si algún día íbamos a trabajar junto teníamos que llevarnos bien.

-Es un placer, he oído hablar mucho de ti y la verdad es que te admiro mucho, eres un ícono en estructuras modernas… lo que estás haciendo con el Spire es increíble y muchos estamos esperando a que esté finalizado para poder estudiarlo y tomarlo como ejemplo para futuras construcciones.-

-Gracias—dije sonriendo con algo de orgullo mezclado con vergüenza, odiaba que me adularan, aunque me gustaba que me reconocieran.

-¿Tienes pensado algún otro proyecto próximo? He oído hablar a tus socios sobre Japón, ¿es cierto?—parecía genuinamente interesada pero la verdad era que yo tenía ganas de matar a Emmett o Ben o quien fuera que estuviera divulgando esa información. Reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza,

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar sobre ello, aún estamos en negociaciones con el grupo inversionista, no es nada seguro—mentí, el contrato ciertamente se había firmado hacía una semana atrás.

-Oh lo siento, por supuesto… discúlpame, la verdad es que estar hablando aquí contigo es algo que nunca creí posible, te admiro demasiado y solo soy curiosa—dijo sonriendo con demasía, fruncí el ceño tratando de no parecer un ogro, sin duda esta niña a demás de curiosa parecía un poco grupie, no sabía que tenía fans por el mundo… mierda.

-Realmente tengo que volver con mis socios Tania y luego ir a descansar, fue un día muy largo…- dije asintiendo tratando de sonreír.

-Oh claro, aunque ¿en qué hotel estás? Podríamos tomar una copa en el lobbie—

¿En serio esta mujer estaba tratando de seducirme? Bueno… así parecía a juzgar por su sonrisa pegajosa y la lamida que le dio a sus labios carmesí. Entonces sentí su mano sobre mi brazo…. Y alcé una ceja mirándola.

-Nos queda un par de días más aquí en Suiza, podríamos divertirnos— sus ojos literalmente me comían. Mierda.

-Claro… la diversión está en mi agenda—dije sonriendo, tomé su mano y la saqué de mi brazo con cuidado –con mi novia en Skype, lo siento…- miré mi reloj en mi muñeca –estoy llegando tarde y he estado loco por oír su voz todo el santo día—la miré sonriéndole con displicencia –Adiós Tania, nos vemos si el Comité así lo quiere—sonreí y me alejé de ella, dejándola literalmente con la boca y los ojos abiertos como un pez.

Llegué a mi Hotel casi con mis parpados totalmente cerrados, cuando miré mi reloj eran las una de la madrugada y definitivamente no iba a poder llamar a mi nena y darle las buenas noches, por lo que me despojé de toda mi ropa y me metí entre las sábanas esperando que sea sábado y luego domingo y finalmente lunes, que era cuando volvía a casa.

Me dormí con la imagen de mi diosa bailando para mí, como ese jueves por la noche, maldita sea, la necesitaba.

*o*

El sábado tuve el placer de despertarme tarde, almorzar tarde y salir con Emmett, Jasper y Ben a hacer un poco de turismo por Berna. Tomamos unas cervezas regionales en un bar mientras le enviaba mensajes a mi nena bonita, ella a esa hora en Chicago estaba en su trabajo entre trajeados y faldas lápiz surfeando por el mundo esnobista con fiereza. Mi preciosa Bella, ella tenía la fuerza de cruzar a través del Comité Olímpico Internacional con su falda de monedas si quería solamente y los tendría a todos en sus putos pies. Preciosa.

"_Sácate la ropa preciosa y muéstrame lo que tienes… vamos, que muero por verte"_

Y a los diez minutos estaba recibiendo una hermosa fotografía con sus pechos desnudos, su ombligo adornado por ese piercing y el inicio de sus pantalones en su cadera baja… hermosa.

-Wau… de verdad, si quieres mátame ahora, pero nunca te vi sonreír de esa manera Cullen—maldición… Emmett me estaba mirando como si hubiese visto un huracán frente a sus ojos. Cerré el mensaje que contenía la fotografía de mi nena, nadie tenía que ver sus tetas, nadie… solo yo -¿Heidi a caso te está enviando mensajes cachondos? Mierda… imposible de creer—

-Nadie me está enviando mensajes cachondos Emmett—mentí tomando de mi cerveza. Estábamos fuera del bar, en una de las tantas mesas que se ubicaban en la acera adoquinada. Desde allí se podía ver parte de la ciudad antigua como si fuera un cuadro de alguna película medieval, calles de adoquines y piedras, edificios antiguos e históricos que no tenía interés alguno de ver y de las montañas nevadas de fondo, los Alpes eran el cuadro perfecto que cualquiera estaría extasiado de ver, sin embargo para mí, no era más que un paisaje frío y agreste. Mierda… quería calor, quería colores y entusiasmo, quería fuego. Lo frío estaba ya muy presente en mi vida y tarde mi di cuenta de ello.

-Bueno, no creo que esa sonrisa de bobo que llevas sea por nada—murmuró casi por lo bajo antes de sorber nuevamente su cerveza. –¿cómo van los arreglos para tu boda?... ¿cuándo será en tres meses más?—

-Mas o menos—dije tratando de no entrar en pánico. ¿Tan solo en tres meses? No… mierda.

-Bueno… debemos festejar tu renuncia a la soltería—alzó su cerveza y brindó en el aire –deja que lo organizo todo, aunque créeme, no sé si después de lo caliente que quedaras en tu despedida querrás casarte con la frí… con Heidi—corrigió mirándome con los ojos grandes, lo disimuló muy bien el hijo de puta, pero… no podía negar esa comparación, cualquiera que fuera. –Oigan… ¿no es aquí en Suiza donde se hizo esa tira de dibujos animados de la nena con su abuelito?…- dijo el tarado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Abuelito dime tú, abuelito dime tú!—canturreó Ben asintiendo. Mierda… cerré los ojos y reprimí la risa, era aquí donde vivía esa niña… Heidi. Mis hermanas se habían pasado la infancia mirando esos dibujos animados, ¿por qué mierda me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

-Esa!—gritó Emmett haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlo, mierda… tenía que salir de allí. –Heidi!—rió mirándome –oye Edward ¿estás seguro que TU Heidi no nació aquí?... aunque pensándolo bien, no la veo correteando por las montañas cuidando ovejas—mis putos socios se comenzaron a reír a mi costa… o mejor dicho a costa de mi prometida.

-Abuelito dime tú!—siguió Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño y miré mi celular ignorando totalmente la operación "Avergoncemos a Cullen" que llevaban a cabo mis cuñados y Ben. Abrí mi casilla de mensajes y vi nuevamente la foto de mi nena por debajo de la mesa, mierda… que preciosa que era, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, no quería. Pensar que esa hermosa piel había estado cubierta de pintura dorada el jueves por la noche y yo no había estado allí para lavarla me ponía eufórico. Entonces vi su piercing… ¿sería real? ¿un diamante real? Bueno… lo parecía, pero ya sabía yo que ella no era de esas que comprarían un diamante solo para verse mejor. Ella no era una derrochadora.

Aunque nadie decía que yo no lo era.

Me levanté de mi silla guardando mi teléfono, dejé unos euros sobre la mesa y tomé apresuradamente mi último sorbo de cerveza Suiza, tomé mi saco y miré a Jasper, que me miraba interrogante.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo ¿puedes?— podía confiar en él, él no solo era mi cuñado, era también mi amigo y entre todos era el más discreto.

Emmett alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada en cambio Ben llamó a la camarera y pidió dos pintas más, Jasper tomó su saco y me siguió sin antes dejar unos euros en la mesa.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?—Jasper caminaba a mi lado a través de los escaparates de la ciudad, había hablado por telefono con un par de personas del hotel para orientarme un poco y me habían hablado de una parte exclusiva de la ciudad dónde se podía encontrar finas y destacadas joyerías que trabajaban con lo que yo estaba buscando.

-Quiero comprar algo para Seabella—le dije sin vacilaciones.

-¿Sabella?—preguntó él alzando las cejas –así que en serio tienes un metejón con esa bailarina?—

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño ¿metejón? ¿bailarina? Bueno, él ciertamente no conocía a Bella como yo lo hacía, si la conociera no estaría hablando de ella solo como una bailarina y seguro que no consideraría lo que tenía con ella como un metejón.

-Bueno, por tu mirada creo que si lo tienes… ¿o es algo más?—

Suspiré casi frustrado, era increíble cómo mis prioridades habían ido cambiando con el pasar del tiempo. Aquí estaba buscándole un obsequio a mi nena cuando en realidad debía estar buscándole algo lindo a mi prometida, era ella la que me había pedido un regalo. Sin embargo… Bella era la que inundaba mis pensamientos a toda hora.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? Porque en serio hombre, necesito contarle esto a alguien o explotaré— dije largando todo el aire de pronto.

Él me miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza, -Pensé que ya confiabas en mí Edward, pensé que te había demostrado que puedes hacerlo. Soy tu amigo, tu cuñado y espero ser lo suficientemente confiable como para que me cuentes lo que sea que me quieras contar.—

-Me pasan cosas con ella—dije refregando mi cara con ambas manos. Cansado, aturdido, frustrado y putamente extrañándola a morir. –Ella es increíble Jasper, ella… me tiene hechizado. No pienso, no existo cuando estoy con ella, es tan fuerte que tengo… mierda, estoy comenzando a sentir pánico de la cercanía de mi boda—

-Cancélala—dijo él sin vacilar. Lo miré como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno en la cabeza, él se alzó de hombros metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos – aplázala, explícale a Heidi que no puedes dar ese paso ahora, no lo sé… pero no te cases si en realidad estas comenzando a sentir cosas por otra mujer. No sería justo ni para ti, ni para Heidi y definitivamente ni para Sabella…-

-Bella—lo corregí. El nombre de ella, el verdadero, era solo para mí, pero no podía dejar que Jasper me aconsejara qué hacer mientras no supiera nada de ella. Al menos su nombre, al menos lo que ella me hacía sentir. –No puedo hacerle eso a Heidi, tiene casi todo ya armado, pasó meses organizando esta boda, no puedo aplazarla… solo porque estoy algo confundido, no puedo. A demás, solo es miedo a perder lo que tengo con Bella, es increíble como ella me hace sentir… me siento eufórico cuando estoy con ella, es tan distinta a todo, es increíble—

-¿Y ella que siente?—preguntó señalando uno de los locales cercanos por dónde estábamos caminando.

-Bella es… ella es especial. Nunca exigió nada, no le puso etiquetas a lo que tenemos, no pregunta, no presiona, no cuestiona. Ella es pasión ¿sabes?, lo que ves en la pista de baile es lo que es en la vida, ella me apoya en todo y confía en mí, no quiero lastimarla si esto se llega a prologar más de lo que ya es, no quiero que sintamos nada más de lo que sentimos ahora—

-¿Y qué es eso—nos detuvimos frente a una joyería que parecía muy fina y prestigiosa. -¿Lujuria? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué es?—

-Todo eso y más… ella me entiende como nadie. Mierda Jas… es como si no quisiera separarme ni un segundo de ella, ahora mismo tendría que estar hablando con Heidi, con mi maldita prometida!, pero estoy aquí sin poder contenerme, tratando de obtener algo hermoso para Bella, no sé qué mierda pasa conmigo—

Él me miró fijamente y asintió seriamente, para que segundos después largara una carcajada justo frente a mi cara y se doblara de la risa tomándose el estómago.

¿Qué carajo?

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?—pregunté enfadado mirando a nuestro alrededor, la gente pasaba y nos mirara con extrañeza –mierda Jassper, deja de burlarte de mí—

-No, no… ay… espera—rió tratando de calmarse. Suspiré frustrado y rastrillé mi cabello con las manos. –Mierda… perdón—carraspeó respirando profundamente –Ok, perdón—

-¿Qué mierda Jas?—pregunté enojado. Aquí estaba yo con un problema real y él se me cagaba de risa en la cara… _ok, gracias amigo, por ser mi amigo._

-¿En serio no sabes que es lo que te pasa?—preguntó ahora con cierta seriedad, aunque las comisuras de su boca se crispaban peligrosamente tratando de controlar el estallido de risa –porque está más que claro para mí, pero oye…- alzó una mano mostrándome la palma –no te lo voy a decir, porque en serio debes descubrirlo por ti mismo—

-No mee vengas con esas cosas de autosuperación y mirada interior…- refunfuñé colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-No, no… no es nada de eso. Esas son cosas de Alice. Yo solo te quiero decir que debes pensar en lo que sientes y reconsiderarlas, analizarlas y entenderlas… no será fácil, pero sé que puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo—

-Bueno, ya que estas con todo ese misterio y cosas de auto superación, entremos, quiero comprarle algo a mi nena y ver si puedo hablar con ella más tarde.— murmuré comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la joyería con una sonrisa formándose enmi cara. Si… hablaría con ella y todo encajaría en su lugar, el puto mundo desaparecería y solo seríamos ella y yo, la necesitaba tanto que dolía, dolía jodidamente en el centro de mi pecho, como si no pudiera respirar. Mierda.

-Ok, ok, solo piénsalo. Y más vale que lo hagas antes de la boda, te ahorraras varios dolores de cabeza— dijo él siguiéndome.

-Vale, vale—abrí la puerta y entramos.

*o*

Eran las diez de la noche en Chicago y yo aquí con mi celular pegado en la oreja sin poder oír su voz. ¿Qué carajo?

-Vamos amor, atiende ese celular pequeña—cerré los ojos y vislumbré su hermoso rostro detrás de mis parpados. Eran las tres de la madrugada aquí en Suiza y no sabía nada de ella desde esa foto que me envió cuando estaba en el bar. Había hablado brevemente con Heidi al llegar al hotel y tuve que aguantar casi dos horas escuchándola hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda, el almuerzo frustrado que habían tenido ella y sus amigos al mediodía en un restaurant del centro dónde alguna "idiota zorra envidiosa" le había ensuciado el vestido a Jane, el encuentro con su padre para cenar y otros chismes de la alta sociedad, como ella se calificaba a sí misma.

En cuanto ella cortó la llamada comencé a intentar contactarme con Bella, pero por más que llamaba y llamaba ella no atendía… ¿qué mierda?

Tal vez, como era domingo, estaba en casa de Leydi o alguna otra amiga, tal vez estaba ocupada estudiando o hablando con su madre, pero aún así, ella tendría que poderme atender. No quería pensar en ella bailando en "Enigma" porque me lo había prometido, por lo que ni siquiera me dirigí hacia ese pensamiento, simplemente opté por pensar que ella definitivamente estaba ocupada estudiando y tal vez se había dejado el celular en casa o que éste se había roto o perdido, no tenía problema en reponérselo, después de todo fue un regalo mío.

Me dormí pidiendo a no sé quién poder hablar con ella al otro día.

Pero tampoco el domingo fue mi día de suerte.

Me desperté antes del mediodía y lo primero que hice fue tomar el celular y llamarla, pero nada.

-Mierda Bella, atiende el puto teléfono que me vuelvo loco!—grité antes de cortar la enésima llamada que le hacía y que ella no contestaba, lancé el celular a la cama y me fui a dar un baño para prepararme, teníamos un almuerzo con la A.F para desmenuzar aún más nuestro proyecto. El resultado y la decisión nos las daría una semana más adelante vía teleconferencia y no podía estar más ansioso.

Cielos, podía saborearlo, podía olfatearlo. El proyecto era nuestro, seríamos el equipo encargado en construir el próximo gran estadio olímpico, el Wembley en la ciudad de Londres.

Luego de mi ducha traté de calmarme sabiendo que tenía por delante un almuerzo importante y determinante, pues era con la Federación de Futbol inglés con quienes tendría que discutir detalles de nuestro proyecto, por lo que me sentía calmo pero nervioso a la vez.

Opté por vestirme de Armani, un traje gris topo, una sencilla camisa blanca y una corbata negra, traté de domar mi cabello pero al ser imposible, lo mojé y lo peiné con mis dedos hacia atrás, me coloqué un poco de mi colonia y tomando mi laptop bajé al lujoso restaurant del hotel a encontrarme con el resto de mi equipo y con los de la Federación.

-Señor Cullen, Arnold Willson, presidente de la Federación, mucho gusto—un hombre de piel oscura de unos cincuenta años me tendió la mano que tomé con una sonrisa amable –permítame presentarle al Señor Leonel Bruner y al Señor Louis Mcnail—le tendí la mano con firmeza a ambos hombres mientras Emmett, Jasper y Ben hacían lo mismo a mis flancos. El Sr Willson señaló a su lado y fue allí que vi las otras dos personas que almorzarían con nosotros, -Ella es la Señorita Tania Denali y el Señor James Person, son parte de nuestra comitiva de Ingenieros y lo hemos invitado a almorzar con nosotros ya que son expertos en la materia.—

Tania me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo cordialmente tomando su mano y luego la de Person. Maldición, no sabía que implicancia tendría esto en nuestro proyecto pero ciertamente no quería juegos de seducción en esto, no quería que de ninguna manera mi proyecto peligrara, aunque solo sea una rubia tratando de seducirme. Era profesional en mi trabajo y ciertamente nunca lo mezclaba con el placer, esperaba que ella entendiera eso.

Nos sentamos luego de las presentaciones y pronto estábamos charlando casi distendidamente, mientras esperábamos los platos que habíamos pedido.

-Así que cuénteme Señor Cullen… ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió ese innovador detalle del arco de refuerzo en la parte superior del estadio?—el Sr Bruner preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino blanco añejo que había pedido para acompañar su carne con vegetales. Sonreí sintiendo el placer de insertarme en mi elemento…

-Des niño he ido, llevado por mi padre, a eventos deportivos de distintas clases, partidos de futbol, de beisbo y de futbol americano… recuerdo que mi padre rentaba los mejores asientos del estadio, justo frente a dónde se desarrollaría toda la acción—sonreí recordando esos gratos momentos –y me gustaba, me gustaba mucho sentir la adrenalina, el olor a césped húmedo, los sonidos de los fanáticos y los deportistas, los gritos, el piano tocando los clásicos como "Los santos vienen marchando"—varios en la mesa rieron junto a mí – pero lo que más me gustaba era ver la panorámica que esos asientos de primera me ofrecían a mí, un niño de diez años… era maravilloso, ver la acción como si estuviera dentro del campo de juego, casi poder tocar la pelota y sin nada que entorpeciese esa espectacular vista—

-Increíble sin duda, personalmente trato de reservar los mejores asientos fuera de temporada para no tener desilusiones luego—dijo uno de los hombres de la mesa con una sonrisa. Asentí apoyando su aporte, porque era hacia donde quería llegar.

-Bueno… fue una desilusión lo que me llevó a pensar en miles de maneras de ver el partido desde otra ubicación—dije sin prisas, todos en la mesa me miraba y pude ver una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Emmett –un día mi padre llegó tarde para la venta de los mejores asientos, por lo que nos tuvimos que conformar con unos de segunda clase. Déjeme decirle que fue de lo más frustrante tener que ver el último partido de la temporada entre los Osos de chicago y los Cardenales detrás de una de las tantas vigas de acero que sostenían el techo del estadio.—

Y vi el entendimiento en el rostro de todos…

-Ese día, a los trece años, fue cuando comprendí que mi objetivo en la vida era ser arquitecto y diseñar edificios y estructuras que fueran para el beneficio de las personas, diseñadas pensando en ellas y no en ganancias económicas que pudiera traer o intereses de otro tipo. Pensar en la gente que paga una entrada y va a ver un partido para disfrutar la noche… solo eso. Mi equipo y yo trabajamos casi por tres años en este proyecto y cuidamos hasta el más insignificante detalle, hasta el último día antes de venir aquí. No lo pensamos para el estadio de Wembley en concreto, por supuesto, pero creo que sería ideal para la zona y el destino que se le quiere dar, el futbol es uno de mis deportes favoritos y sin duda me gustaría ver jugar al Manchester en ese estadio—

Willson sonrió con complacencia y recostó su espalda en la silla, -Por eso pensó en el arco de acero, ponerlo en el cielo y no delante de las cientos de personas—

Asentí con suficiencia, -Cualquier asiento, de los noventa mil que hay en la superficie del estadio, tendría la mejor vista panorámica y parecer la mejor de todo el lugar, serían espaciosas, cómodas y desprovistas de interrupciones y bloqueos que pudieran estorbar la mirada del espectador del partido. Sin columnas en la superficie y el techo sostenido desde arriba—

-A demás sería hermoso estéticamente hablando—la voz de la única mujer en la mesa me hizo voltear, Tania estaba mirando una de las carpetas de diseños por computadora que Emmett le había tendido. Ella alzó la mirada clavando sus ojos grises en los míos e inmediatamente miré a Willson,

-Sería increíble estéticamente y sobresaldría de la superficie del Oeste de Londres, el arco de 133 metros de altura sería visto desde cualquier punto de la ciudad a una distancia de 23 kilómetros, llevaría balizas para los aviones y luminarias para los partidos o cualquier otro evento, por lo que sería una atracción para las miradas de la ciudad por la noche… algo así como el London eye, pero en el Oeste—

-Es un reto de la ingeniería para estas clases de estructuras—previno creo que era… Person, -recuerde que el techo es movedizo—

-Exacto, cubre el estadio en su noventa por ciento. Y es un reto no solo para la ingeniería Sr Person, rompería varios records si lo comparamos con estadios modernos actuales—dije mirando a todos en la mesa, mis ojos se centraron en Willson –verá, al ahorrarnos el espacio de las columnas sobre la superficie, añadimos miles de asientos en la parte frontal, sacando filas de la parte inferior de la platea, donde añadimos a su vez más baños—reí entre dientes -¿alguna vez trató de ir al baño en un partido de final de temporada? Bueno… créame que una vez lo intenté y fue una experiencia traumática…- provoqué la risa de todos allí, incluso de Person y Tania. –Eso dejaría al estadio de Wembley como el estadio con más baños y asientos en el mundo. Todo, gracias al ahorro de espacio al sacar las columnas—

-Increíble, simplemente increíble Señor Cullen… déjeme felicitar a usted y a todo su equipo por haber diseñado tan increíble obra— dijo Willson extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa, Emmett le devolvió el saludo así como Jasper y Ben.

-Fue un placer hacerlo, es innovador sin dudas también por la idea de construirlo con materiales biotecnológicos—dijo Jasper siguiendo con los detalles.

-Oh si… hábleme de ello señor Withlock ¿cómo es que un estadio de tal envergadura pueda ser construido con esa clase de materiales? He oído que el policarbonato solo se utiliza en estructuras de menor envergadura donde estás inmovilizado—

-Bueno—Jasper se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a explicar el resto de los detalles –como usted sabe, el policarbonato es el material más liviano, combinado con placas de acero liviano creo que sería la mejor opción para el techo…-

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me fijé en la pantalla esperando encontrar un mensaje de mi nena, pero nada aún, ¿qué mierda había sucedido para que ella no me llamara, no enviara nada, ni atendiera mis llamados… de repente estaba en un estado constante de tensión, desesperación y antes un inminente episodio de pánico. Quería hablar con ella, como diera lugar, por lo que decidí esperar a que el almuerzo finalizara, y esperaba que fuera pronto, para intentar llamar a Jake o Leydi y preguntar por ella.

*o*

A pocas horas de que mi vuelo saliera hacia Chicago el lunes al mediodía, estaba que subía por las paredes de mi habitación. Eran las diez de la mañana y solo había sido capaz de dormir un par de horas por la noche, escribiéndole mails, llamándola por Skype a pesar de que figuraba como "desconectado" y llamándola hasta que mi dedo comenzó a acalambrarse. Había llamado a "Enígma" pasada las doce de la noche en Chicago, eran las cinco de la madrugada en Suiza y mis ojos ardían del insomnio que se había poseído de mí. Jake atendió pero fue críptico con sus palabras diciéndome que no podía dar información sobre lo que sucedía en el club y menos de una de sus empleadas. Lo mandé a la mierda, era yo! Edward Cullen el que pedía saber de Bella! Y el hijo de puta me salía con que respetaba la privacidad de sus empleados. Casi tiro el celular en la pared, casi… pero decidí jugar otra de las opciones. Aunque para ello tuviera que esperar a que fuera un horario más apropiado.

Me levanté cansado de dar vueltas por la cama, luego de llamar al club, me di un largo baño caliente y luego me vestí con un par de Jeans azules y una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados, un par de mocasines de gamuza y mi cabello hecho el lío de siempre. Iba a llamar a Heidi para avisarle de mi vuelo, pero al tomar el celular en mi mano decidí no hacerlo, sería puta suerte que llamara a Heidi y Bella justo me llamara a mí… no, tenía que mantener mi celular libre, cerca y con la batería bien cargada.

Cerca de las doce del mediodía hice mi último intento, serían más o menos las siete de la mañana en Chicago, era una hora más prudencial para llamar donde tenía que llamar. Tomé mi celular y llamé a la operadora para pedir el número telefónico de la familia Black, solo sabía que vivían en la zona de Ravenswood y que el padre de Leydi se llamaba Billy. Cuando me dieron el número el teléfono sonó cinco veces y estaba por colgar cuando una voz somnolienta contestó.

-Residencia Black, más vale que sea importante— sin duda reconocí esa voz.

-¿Leydi?—dije cruzando los dedos.

-Mmm… si, ¿quién es?—dijo con la voz un poco más aclarada, parecía más alerta.

-Edward, Edward Cullen. Perdóname que te llame a esta hora, pero necesito saber si has visto a Bella el sábado o ayer, la he estado llamando miles de veces y no he dado con ella—ella pareció gemir al teléfono.

-Mira Edward, Bella está bien… ha estado estudiando mucho en los últimos días y solo la vi ayer por la noche—

-¿Durmió en tu casa o tú dormiste en la suya?—pregunté aliviado parcialmente que mi nena estuviera bien… ahora, ¿por qué no me contestaba?

-En realidad, la vi en el club, ya sabes… como todos los sábados. ¿Aún estas de viaje? Bella no me dijo mucho, desde el sábado parece algo apagada—

¿El club?... ok… puta madre, ¿el club?

¿Ella fue a bailar a pesar de que específicamente le pedí que no lo hiciera? ¿por qué lo hizo?

Tragué la rabia que se había acumulado en mi garganta y cerré los ojos fuertemente aplacando la euforia. Maldición… me hubiese ido ayer a penas termino el almuerzo, tal vez ahora estaría con ella sabiendo qué era lo que iba mal.

-Regreso hoy, estoy a una hora de tomar un vuelo. Leydi, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –no esperé su respuesta –tengo que irme, por favor no le digas que llamé, ¿por favor, puedes darme tu número de teléfono por cualquier cosa? Si Bella sigue ignorando mis llamadas quisiera tener a alguien con quien ponerme en contacto y saber de ella—

-Claro… seguro—ella me dio su número de teléfono y luego corté la comunicación. Tomé mis maletas y luego de checar que no me olvidara nada en la habitación y sentir la cajita pequeña de terciopelo que tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, bajé al hall del hotel a encontrarme con el resto de mi equipo.

El viaje en avión fue un sufrimiento, Jasper se había sentado a mi lado en primera clase como algunos otros colegas y se había colocado el antifaz negro que cada asiento tenía para ayudar a dormir al viajante. Yo… solo me quedé allí mirando la ventanilla del avión hacia la oscuridad, machacándome la cabeza y buscándole un sentido a todo lo que había sucedido desde que salí de viaje, la única presencia en mi mente era ella, la mujer que había decidido ignorarme por completo y a la que estaba desesperado por llegar.

¿Qué había sucedido para que ella tomara esa decisión? ¿Por qué de un día para el otro decidía que era mejor ignorarme totalmente? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza para que hiciera eso? Cielos… me sentía asfixiado, quería llegar e ir a verla, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía que escuchar su voz y que me explicara qué había hecho para quitarme su palabra y darme su silencio.

Una fugaz teoría pasó por mi cabeza y fue solo un segundo lo que bastó para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de la punta de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies y mi corazón comenzara a latir erráticamente. ¿Cuán remota era la posibilidad de que Bella supiera de Heidi?

Solté los auriculares que tenía en mi mano y me aferré a los brazos del asiento con mis manos en garras. No…

-No—jadeé. Tragué en seco y jadeé nuevamente. No… no, no, no, mierda… Bella, mi amor, no.

Tenía que salir, me estaba asfixiando. Oh por dios, ¿qué mierda era ese dolor en el pecho?

Me levanté del asiento y caminé lo más tranquilamente que podía hacia el baño, cuando entré cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me miré al espejo, mis ojos mentirosos fueron lo primero que vi, el leve sudor en mi frente y mi piel cada vez más pálida que hacía resaltar mis ojeras oscuras por no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

Cerré los ojos incapaz de mirarme al espejo, si Bella se enteraba… si ella no quería verme más, yo… no sé lo que haría, no, no tenía que seguir así. ¿En qué momento desde que la conocí hasta ahora ella se había tornado para mí alguien tan importante? De tan solo pensar que ella podía salir de mi vida… mi cuerpo reaccionaba al miedo que inundaba mi mente. Pánico, pánico… puto pánico.

Tenía que hablar con Heidi, Jasper tenía razón, tenía que hablar y pensar en la situación en la que estaba metido ahora. Mierda… en algún momento en el camino, mis sentimientos cambiaron de rumbo sin previo aviso, no me preocupaba que Heidi se enterara de la presencia de Bella en mi vida, eso… me tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo me aterraba que Bella supiera de Heidi. ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? ¿Por qué no confié en ella en su debido momento? Ella me hubiese podido detener o hubiese estado conmigo siendo consciente que había alguien más. Pero entonces tal vez nunca hubiese estado con ella al saberme ocupado o tomado.

La respuesta era simple y clara de ver en un principio, ella y yo no teníamos etiquetas, no éramos nada, era un juego de seducción que cada sábado se fue tornando cada vez más en otra cosa hasta que terminó en mí deseando terminar con mi vida y mi futuro con Heidi por ella, Bella, mi Bella… la mujer a la que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Oh por dios, Aro!... ¿qué diría de todo esto? La boda, la fiesta, nuestras familias… postergar todo sería como demasiado estrepitoso, devastador para muchas personas, en especial para Heidi… por alguna razón, no quería lastimarla. Pero mierda… ver en mi mente a Bella lastimada, eso sí que era inconcebible.

¿Sería yo capaz de sacrificar tantas cosas por ella? Bella no era nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrado, hasta mi familia, que era lo más humilde que había en mi círculo, tenían algo de snobs. ¿Sería ella capaz de ajustarse a mí? ¿Una bailarina de danzas árabes, universitaria, que no tenía más preocupaciones que aprobar sus materias… sería capaz de estar a mi lado con todo lo que ello conlleva? Por dios, cómo podía ser tan estúpido, rebajarla al nivel de una simple bailarina cuando ella era mucho más, mucho más… para mí.

Por dios… ella era todo para mí.

Todo

¿En qué momento mi vida había dejado de tener sentido sin ella? Ella era cada cosa que completaba mi alma, era pasión, era fuerza, espíritu, era belleza, era locura, lujuria, dulzura, ternura, ella era tantas cosas que parecía que todo eso no podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero lo hacía. Lejos de ella me había venido a dar cuenta de que ella era mi fortaleza, que la necesitaba a mi lado, que la deseaba a mi lado. Que de cualquier forma mi cuerpo la buscaba, mi mente la imaginaba y mi corazón… mi corazón la anhelaba.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la orilla del lavatorio pequeño y respiré profundo, ese punzante dolor en el pecho aún estaba allí, pero ahora suave, sordo, ligero… como el peso de una pluma. Tener esa epifanía en estos momentos de mi vida había sido lo mejor y lo peor que me podía suceder. Ahora veía claramente a quién quería a mi lado y a quién no.

Respiré varias veces para calmarme y abrí el grifo de agua fría, puse mis manos debajo del chorro en forma de cuenco y me mojé la cara sintiendo el frescor en cada poro de mi piel, mojé mi nuca y mi cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Cuando me sentí mejor, levanté mi cabeza y volvía a mirarme al espejo, me sentía satisfecho, me sentía mejor, ahora… era un hombre con una misión.

No podía perderla por mi ceguera, no podía perderla por mi descuido egoísta. La quería a mi lado… y lucharía por eso, costara lo que me costara.

Volví a mi asiento y me recosté cerrando los ojos, suspiré profundo y por primera vez luego de casi dos días, me quedé dormido con una paz renovada, con miles de sueños en mente.

Había tardado en reaccionar, pero ahora que lo había hecho, quería hacer las cosas bien.

*o*

-Buenas noches Señor, ¿tuvo un buen viaje?—Diego, mi chofer, estaba esperándome a la salida del aeropuerto. Me despedí de Emmett y Jasper que se iban juntos y con la ayuda de Diego, metí mi equipaje en el maletero.

-Dormí todo el vuelo creo…- dije subiéndome al auto, cuando él subió y arrancó ahogué un bostezo, -déjame en mi pent-house, tomaré mi Aston y tú encárgate de mi equipaje—

-Como no Señor… ¿algo más?— preguntó comenzando a recorrer las calles de chicago.

-No, gracias-

Como se lo había pedido, el Mercedes se detuvo frente a mi edificio. En seguida me apresuré a bajar y despidiéndome de Diego bajé directamente al estacionamiento subterráneo a buscar mi Aston. Mi cabeza era un lio caótico de sensaciones y emociones, nada tenía sentido, solo llegar a mi nena y verla, envolverla entre mis brazos y besarla como si en ello se me fuera la vida. Luego arreglaría lo de Heidi, tenía que citarla en mi departamento y hablarle de la decisión que había tomado. Me sentía más seguro que nunca.

Arranqué el Aston y haciendo chirriar las ruedas en el asfalto salí como un bólido hacia el edificio de Bella que quedaba a unas pocas calles. Sorteando autos, tratando de ser paciente en los semáforos llegué a su edificio en Lincoln Park, bajé rápidamente del auto y me topé con el conserje saliendo del lugar. No le pregunté nada, solo pasé por su lado evitando chocarlo y caminé hacia el ascensor,

-Señor Cullen… la Señorita Swan no se encuentra— su voz hizo detener mis pasos. Volteé a mirarlo y parecía genuino lo que me decía,

-¿Está seguro? ¿no sabe dónde se puede encontrar?—pregunté frunciendo en ceño, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y me fijé la hora, las 8 pm, ella ya tendría que estar en casa, a esta hora siempre estaba en casa luego de la universidad.

-Señor, estoy seguro, por supuesto. Ella salió temprano como todos los días y aún no ha vuelto, su correspondencia está en su sitio, ella siempre la recoge al llegar.—

Asentí respirando profundo y pasé nerviosamente las manos por mi cabello, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Muchas gracias—

Salí del edificio rápidamente y busqué en mi celular el nombre de su amiga, era inútil intentar con Bella, ella no atendería, estaba seguro. Leydi atendió el teléfono al primer timbrazo,

-Mira, no quiero andarme con vueltas, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y Bella no está en su departamento… ¿puedes decirme por favor dónde está?—dije entre dientes haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Todo esto me estaba cabreando mal, era como si estuviera persiguiendo con urgencia a mi maldito narcotraficante para que me de mi droga, sin la cual no podía vivir. Me sentía asfixiado, falto de aire y agotado física y mentalmente.

-Hum… sí, he… Bella me habló de un gimnasio al que va después de clases, estos últimos días ha estado yendo… creo que se llama Sport Stars y está cerca de su departamento—

-Lo conozco—dije cortando la llamada, me sentía demasiado cabreado como para seguir hablando. ¿Así que iba todos los días? ¿Qué mierda Bella?

Arranqué el auto y nuevamente las llantas chirriaron en el asfalto, conduje unas cuantas cuadras hasta que di con ese pequeño gimnasio que había visto a veces cuando pasaba por allí hacia el Loop.

No supe cómo dejé el auto, solo sé que lo estacioné dentro del parking subterráneo del lugar y salí dando un portazo, una familia que entraba a uno de los pocos autos que allí había estacionado, voltearon a mirarme como si se tratara de la presencia de un terrorista gritando a viva voz la palabra "bomba!". Idiotas.

Caminé hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta del lugar, me detuve con las manos en mi cabello buscando por todo el gimnasio, barriendo con mi mirada por los aparatos de ejercicios y un espacio donde varias mujeres practicaban lo que parecía King boxing. Pasé las manos por mi cara en un gesto de desesperación hasta que oí una risa demasiado familiar, que me paralizó.

-No! Muy rápido no—volteé hacia esa voz y fue allí que lo perdí. Mi sangre se fue a mis pies, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y parecía que mi pecho era incapaz de albergar el aire suficiente como para hacerme ventilar.

-Tú puedes Bella, vamos… pon tus lindas manos aquí nena—

No.

El tipo alto y musculoso que estaba con ella, sostenía su pequeña cintura con ambas manos y estaba definitivamente demasiado cerca de ella.

No

Empuñé mis manos fuertemente contra mis muslos y apreté mis dientes respirando intensamente por la nariz. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese hijo de puta tocando a MI nena?

No

Nada más existió a mi alrededor, solo ellos y yo. Y a través de mi vista nublada de rojo vi cómo él pasaba su mano suavemente desde su cintura a su baja espalda casi tocando con su palma extendida el tope de su culo, el inicio de esas nalgas que yo había palmeado no hacía mucho y que estaba seguro que volvería a hacer en muy poco tiempo.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos siendo consciente de la voluntad de mi cuerpo de llegar, tomarlo a él de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba puesta haciendo ostentación de esos músculos llenos de hormonas y matarlo a golpes aunque eso me costara la vida.

Mierda que iba a tocarla así, no… no y no. Solo yo tenía el derecho.

La cabeza de ella volteó a mirarlo y alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los míos. Entonces pude leer en su mirada la alarma…

Oh si bebé… te topaste con el toro embravecido…

Ella se separó de él rápidamente y saltó de la caminadora en la que estaba parada con el detrás sosteniéndola. Cuando llegué la tomé su mano y tiré de ella arrastrándola conmigo hacia no sé dónde, solo quería sacarla de allí y tenerla a solas conmigo. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

-Edward… espera ¿qué mierda?—gimió ella tirando de mi mano –suéltame—

-No…- tiré de ella y volteé a mirarla por un segundo, sus ojos brillaban oscuramente y de repente me sentía más cabreado aún. –vas a venir conmigo y me vas a explicar que mierda estabas haciendo con ese tipo…- detrás nuestro nadie nos alcanzaba a oír, pero vi aún los ojos negros de ese hijo de puta mirándome como si quisiera perforarme la cabeza. Tiré de su mano y volvimos a caminar saliendo del edificio, no la quería cerca de ella nunca más, nunca más.

-Déjame Edward, puedo caminar sola ¿quién te crees?—

¿Y aún lo preguntaba? Porque mierda que sí me creía con derechos sobre ella, mucho más cuando había tomado una decisión en mi vida.

-Luego te diré quién mierda me creo Bella…- bajamos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y caminé arrastrándola prácticamente hacia mi Aston. –Ahora quiero que me expliques quien mierda es ese hijo de puta? ¿por él ignorabas mis llamadas pequeña? ¿he?—me detuve frente a mi auto y la tomé de la cintura para acorralarla entre el Aston y yo. –Dime!— tomé sus brazos y los levanté apresándolos también contra el techo del auto.

Mierda, sabía que estaba mal, mal, muy mal, pero la rabia me consumía, el odio por ese tipo que puso sus manos en ella, los últimos días ignorándome, mi puta preocupación. Veía rojo, todo rojo y veía sus ojos llenos de algo que no estaba allí antes, vi desafío… vi poder. El poder que ella ejercía sobre mí. Vi su belleza, con una capa de sudor, jadeando y enojada.

Oh si, enojada.

-Suéltame—dijo respirando dificultosamente pero con voz calmada –ya Edward… suéltame— ella movió sus piernas tratando de zafarse, algo que hizo simplemente que la aprisionara más.

-No—dije respirando por la nariz como un toro y con los dientes apretados - ¿Por qué no contestabas mis jodidos llamados Bella? ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?!—

Que me jodiera Dios si ella lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Estas tú jugando conmigo?!—gritó ella de vuelta… ¿Qué mierda? –Suéltame maldición!-  
Ella se movía como una puta gatita arisca y rabiosa, movía sus manos para zafarse de mí y sus piernas, pero las mías estaban bien seguras allí abajo. Vamos bonita… por nada iba cada semana a entrenar junto a Emmett a un puto gimnasio.

-¿Ya te lo follaste? ¿he?... ¿no te era suficiente conmigo en Skype bebé?—me acerqué a su boca y quise besarla pero en cuanto tuve mis labios en los suyos, la muy… gata me mordió!

-Maldit..— la solté llevando una mano a mi labio.

-No lo follé!...—gritó empujándome por el pecho, me mantuve fuerte justo allí, presionándola contra el auto –no necesito dos vergas para tener un jodido orgasmo Edward!, contigo es suficiente—la miré porque su voz había disminuido casi llegando a ser un susurro jadeante –En cambio… ¿yo soy suficiente para ti?—

¿Qué?... oh por dios, era eso… mi grandiosa Sabella, diosa de todas las diosas ¿se sentía insegura?

Oh pequeña gatita celosa…

-Eres más que suficiente para mí—dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo –pero parece que a la nena le gusta ser traviesa cuando no estoy ¿he?, ¿no te es suficiente volverme loco a mí… también tienes que andar volviendo loco a todos los hombres de Chicago?—

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?—dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y su pequeña boca formando una "o". –Maldito hijo de…. Suéltame!— jadeé cuando sentí una punzada en mi pierna, me había pateado la muy…

-Cállate bebé, calla o te oirán gemir nena—tapé su boca con una de mis manos soltando así una de las suyas. Ella enseguida la alzó y la aferró a mi cabello tirando de él, dándome dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, por mierda, sí… era jodidamente excitante el sexo enojado.

Y yo la deseaba, la deseaba muy mal.

-Muérdeme bonita y te quedará rojo el culito de tantas nalgadas que voy a darle ¿quieres hacer la prueba?—

Ella gimió removiendo su cuerpo contra el auto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y supe que había obtenido la reacción que deseaba, ella estaba caliente, fresca y deliciosa, a punto para comérmela.

-¿Estas caliente? ¿he mi amor?—jadeé acercando mi boca a la suya, lo único que las separaba era mi mano que aún tapaba sus labios. Ella se había quedado quieta mirándome con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, jadeando sobre mi mano… oh sí bebé… había logrado domar esa leona. –¿Quieres que te coja cariño? ¿Quieres sentir lo tan suficiente que eres para mí? ¿he? ¿Te cuento un secreto nena?...—acerqué mis labios a su oído a la vez que soltaba su otra muñeca y bajaba mi mano hacia su entrepierna –tengo el pene duro desde que te vi con esta ropa flirteando con otro hijo de puta… y más me encendió saber cómo te miraba y que nunca te iba a poder tener… ¿sabes por qué?—metí mi mano por debajo de la cintura del pantalón de algodón y debajo de sus bragas –porque eres tan jodidamente mía bonita—gemí penetrando su carne caliente y mojada con dos de mis dedos. Hasta el fondo, hasta que sentí sus jugos escurriendo por mi piel. Ella gimió en mi mano y la aparté de mi boca…

-Eso amor, gime, gime… es sinfonía para mis oídos—dije al tiempo que comenzaba a cogerla con mis dedos fuertemente, entrando y saliendo, haciendo ese ruido característico que hacíamos al coger. Mojado sobre mojado…

-Edward!—gruñó cerrando los ojos. Separé aún más sus piernas con una de las mías y con mi mano libre desabroché el cierre de mis jeans. Era increíble como sus gemidos resonaban por el casi vacío lugar.

-Te extrañé tanto mi amor ¿por qué me negaste verte?—dije sacando mis dedos, ella estaba abandonada al placer con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no, yo quería que mi mirara, que viera cómo disfrutaba hacer lo que hacía con ella. Luego de esta noche… ella sería totalmente mía, solo mía y podría reclamarla.

Oh sí… no podía esperar. Ningún otro hijo de puta iba a volver a tocarla. Nadie.

Saqué los dedos mojados de su interior y los chupé ganándome un gemido de ella, tomé su cabello con esa mano y tiré su cabeza hacia atrás para que me mirara, ella fijó sus verdes en los míos.

Sin soltarla y con la otra mano bajé su pantalón hasta sus rodillas, bajé los míos dejando mi pene libre, que saltó alegre para ir a su encuentro, la alcé sosteniéndola de la cintura y alineando su vagina con mi erección hinchada y sin miramientos ni dudas la penetré.

-Mierda si, si, si bebé… si, al fin—gemí dejando caer mi frente en su hombro, ella gemía gruesamente en mi oído aún sin decir palabra. Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que cuando sentí que no iba a correrme en la primera estocada, comencé a penetrarla una y otra vez hasta el fondo. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla y recosté mi frente en la de ella… nuestros ojos conectados en un nivel increíblemente íntimo, mágico, jadeantes los dos, aferrándonos a nuestros cuerpos como si fuéramos a separarnos inminentemente.

-Necesito… escucharlo amor—dije casi suplicando, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los besé suavemente mientras seguíamos meciéndonos con cada penetración. –Dímelo… dime que eres mi nena—

-Tuya—susurró aferrándose de mi cabello con ambas manos –tu nena… papi—sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las mías, haciendo esa fricción aún más deliciosa. -¿eres mío, solo mío?—

De repente vi eso que tanto me temía, el miedo en su mirada, la expectativa, la duda. Eso terminaría esta misma noche.

-Tuyo… tuyo—besé sus labios y volví a mirarla , tuyo, tuyo…- con cada confirmación picoteaba sus labios obligándola a que esa preciosa boca formara una sonrisa.

Nos separé del auto sin soltarla y abrir la puerta del acompañante del Aston, iba a ser jodidamente incomodo, pero no dejaría que nadie viera a mi bonita desnuda. Como pude tiré los asientos hacia atrás y la recosté a lo largo, cerré la puerta y comencé a penetrarla con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla, gimiendo los dos tan cerca.

En un momento en que casi estábamos a punto de explotar, ella llevó su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la otra por detrás del mío. Me asusté un poco cuando una sonrisa pícara y socarrona se formó en los labios y no hice más que acelerar las envestidas.

-Bella…- gemí cerrando los ojos, sintiendo esa bola formándose en mis testículos, queriendo derramarme dentro de ella.

-Rápido, ohh! Si….—gimió alzando sus caderas, su manito estimulando su clítoris en círculos. Entonces… cuando todo estaba a punto de estallar, sentí su dedo entre mis nalgas situándose en mi orificio trasero, abriéndose paso hasta su nudillo.

-Bella!—gruñí cuando sentí el placer más devastador que pudiera darme un orgasmo. Mi cuerpo entero convulsionó y mi pene tembló dentro de ella derramándose en fuertes chorros llenandola. _Oooohhh puta madre…_

Mis gruñidos al eyacular eran como los de un animal lastimado… pero yo, solo estaba extasiado de placer.

Fueron largos segundos los que duró mi trance… largos y eternos. Cuando reaccioné mi frente estaba apoyada sobre sus pechos, mi respiración jadeante chocaba contra su piel y mis ojos vieron ese infame piercing que debía ser reemplazado ya mismo.

Sin separarme de ella sin fuerzas casi y rebusqué mi pantalón, que aún estaba en mis tobillos, encontré esa cajita azul que contenía mi regalo. La alcé triunfante y la coloqué sobre uno de sus pechos.

-No sé qué hice, pero… perdóname—susurré agotado. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y rió alzando su cabeza para besar mi frente, peinó mi cabello mojado por el sudor con sus dedos y tomó la cajita con la libre.

-Mmm… generalmente estas cajitas dan miedo—

-Solo abre la caja amor, te prometo que no te asustaras—dije apoyando mi mentón en su otro pecho mirándola detenidamente, quería ver su reacción.

Cuando la abrió quedó pasmada allí mirando el contenido, para formarse luego en sus labios una preciosa sonrisa.

-Un piercing… pero Ed-

-Es un diamante, póntelo… quiero que de ahora en más ese vientre lleve mi diamante. Vamos— palmeé uno de sus muslos desnudos.

-Oh papi… es hermoso—dijo sacándolo de su cajita, la dejó sobre su vientre y me aparté un poco para ver sus manos sacar el antiguo en su ombligo. Me lo dio y lo guardé en la cajita y fue singularmente sensual verla ponerse mi diamante.

Mía… pensé cuando terminó y dejé un beso en su ombligo.

Jodidamente mía.

* * *

**AAAAyyyy God, que hombre, me fascina escribirlo porque me pone toda. Auuu... papi.**

**Bueno, uff... ¿ya ven que tenemos personajes nuevos? tal vez no esten incluido ahora pero seguro más adelante. Recuerden que estamos en el 2008, faltan cuatro años por ir... ;)**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan! muchas gracias, son increibles, amo leerlas, son alimento puro nenas, puro. **

**No he tenido tiempo en responder, así que aquí va mis más sincero agradecimiento a quienes se toman el trabajito de dejar su devolución:**

**sofyy29, monikcullen009****, ****Sofy Vicky**** , ****nikyta****, ****Dark****, ****mayla2110****, ****lourdescullen90****, ****Issy Cullen****, ****anamart05****, ****Marta Salazar****, ****PotterZoe****, ****Mv1824**** , ****Aliena Cullen****, ****Bellmary, ****Celina Pttzon****, ****pamelahdz****, ****gloriasevilla****, ****Alya Bolivar, LadyMe,****vanecullenswan****, ****Aryam Shields Masen****, ****Elizabeth Valero, ****Valentine89****, ****DarkWardObsession****, ****Issy****, ****Firendice****, ****numafu****, ****RETI, mirgru****, ****, ****BiankisMasen****, ****Anita90****, ****Milee36****, ****Ely****, ****Elmi****, ****dracullen****, ****Sully YM****, ****SamyPatt****, ****Tanya Masen Cullen****, ****LizTorres****, ****magusl92****, ****mily garrido****, ****sandra32321****, ****Angie CullenHale, ****FanficsLoverBell****, ****Neko de Pattinson****, ****Indacea****, ****A. Cullen, ****Peppanie****, ****L'Amelie****, ****yolanda dorado****, ****Martha****, ****Lina0321****, ****Bella-Nympha****, ****zujeyane****, ****Lunagotik Masen Cullen89****, ****, ****terra2012****, ****PRISGPE****, ****nydiac10****, ****JCullen Swan****, ****Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN****, ****Mary28Cullen****, ****karlita carrillo, ****pattyjohann****, ****ALEXANDRACAST****, ****Nina y Daniela****, ****Elizabeth Lecter****, ****pili****, ****Romina****, ****nini18****, ****Marie Alexis Masen****, ****Vale27****, ****Ligia Rodriguez****, ****Marila22****  
**

**Muchas gracias! (En mi perfil, imagen del piercing)**


	14. Forever yours

**Extras (música, imagenes y videos) en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Forever yours**

Alguien merodeaba por mi habitación. Alguien cuyos pasos conocía muy bien. Ese alguien caminó por el parquet de mi departamento fuera de mi habitación y encendió mi reproductor de música en mi sala, lo ultimo que había escuchado fue lo que resonó suavemente por mi departamento, Nina Simone, Feeling good.

-Amo tu gusto en la música bonita—dijo ese alguien en un murmullo que alcancé a escuchar. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mi cocina y rebuscaron entre mi cajón de vasos y platos. Abrí un ojo y miré mi cuarto, estaba totalmente oscuro salvo por la penumbra que las luces de la ciudad formaba. Me volteé boca arriba y miré el techo, sin preocuparme en tapar mi desnudez.

Una molestia cosquilleaba en mi interior, hacía dos horas que habíamos llegado a mi departamento luego del episodio del gimnasio, dos horas que habíamos pasado en mi cama redescubriendo nuestros cuerpos como dos adolescentes hormonados y llenos de necesidad, olvidándome de mis dudas y de mis propias inseguridades, aquellas que solo él podía hacer aflorar..

Edward era tan posesivo e inseguro a la vez. Él me tenía… me tenía, seguro que si, pero él no lo creía. No creía en palabras, quería hechos, quería demostrar, quería marcar territorio, eso… era excitante pero agotador a la vez.

Pájaros que vuelan alto, saben cómo me siento  
Sol en el cielo, sabes cómo me siento  
Brisa a la deriva, sabes cómo me siento

Nina Simone cantaba despejando pensamientos. Él tarareaba en la cocina entre sonidos de platos y sartenes… ¿estaba haciendo la cena?

Sonreí complacida, maldición… lo había extrañado, no solo su cuerpo, también él, su mente, su posesión, su sagacidad, su pasión por cada cosa que hace en la vida, su inteligencia… su todo. No me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que dimos rienda suelta nuestro deseo en su auto, tan jodidamente caliente. Mierda… cerré los ojos, me sentía débil con él, me sentía como que no podía luchar contra lo que él me causaba, no podía ignorar el hecho de que me aterroizaba sentir demasiado, no… no quería sentir demasiado.

Y lo estaba haciendo

Me estaba permitiendo sentir.

Es un nuevo amanecer  
Es un nuevo día  
Es una nueva vida  
Para mí  
Y me siento bien

Peces en el mar, saben cómo me siento  
Río que corre libre, sabes cómo me siento  
Flor en el árbol, sabes cómo me siento

Tan jodidamente obvio…

Me volteé hacia el lado que él había estado acostado, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y sus brazos apresando mi cintura, hundí mi nariz en la almohada y aspiré como drogadicta. Mierda… olía fantástico ¿qué colonia usaba? ¿O solo se trataba de su olor natural? Olor a dibujante… me gustaba, mucho. Abracé la almohada y decidí dormitar unos minutos más mientras Nina seguía haciéndome compañía.

Libélula bajo el sol sabes lo que quiero decir, lo sabes verdad  
todas las mariposas se divierten, sabes lo que quiero decir  
Dormir en paz cuando el día ha terminado  
Eso es lo que quiero decir

Y este viejo mundo es un mundo nuevo  
Y un mundo audaz  
Para mí

Me quedé dormida no supe cuanto tiempo, pero desperté cuando resonaba una nueva canción de Nina y una mano acariciaba mis piernas a lo largo, suave y estremecedoramente.

-¿Tengo que despertarte de otra manera?—murmuró su voz gruesa cerca de mi oído. No abrí mis ojos, ni me moví a pesar de que estaba alerta y bien despierta, él en cambio se movió detrás de mí hundiendo el colchón y tomándome de los tobillos. Los acarició suavemente con las yemas de los pulgares y tomándolos con fuerza tiró de ellos haciéndome gritar y reír al mismo tiempo.

-Edward—gemí cuando tomó mi cintura y me volteó boca arriba sobre el colchón, colocando cada pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tomó mi cintura y me arrastró más cerca de él hasta que sentí su pene erguido tocando casi mis nalgas. -Pórtate bien… - murmuró con voz gruesa pasando sus dedos por mis pezones, gemí sintiendo el dolor del deseo, quería más, más y más… ¿qué me hacía este hombre? –Sshhh… mírate mi nena, eres masilla en mis dedos—sus manos bajaron desde mis pezones hasta mi vientre, acariciándolo con ternura y posesividad. –Que bien que luce mi marca en ti—dijo entre dientes tocando mi diamante - lleva mi nombre en él ¿lo sabes?—

Abrí los ojos y alcé mi cabeza, él vio la pregunta en mis ojos, yo vi la diversión en los suyos… una puta sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras sacaba la punta de la lengua entre sus dientes y acercaba su cabeza a mi vientre. Gemí un poco más alzando mis caderas cuando su lengua se hundió en mi ombligo, mi clítoris rozó la punta de su pene que nuevamente estaba caliente he hinchado para mí...

-Aquí… detrás del engarce que sostiene el diamante están mis putas iniciales amor…- dijo acariciando con sus manos mi bajo vientre hasta llegar a mi monte de venus... oh mierda, tenía que ver eso luego. – Y ahora, cuando bailes frente a todos esos hombres, de alguna manera sabré y sabrás que eres solo mía, solo ver y no tocar… solo mía. ¿Te gusta la idea bonita?—

-Me encanta dije entre jadeos—no podía más, sentía mi humedad corriendo entre mis muslos mojando su pene, él levantó un poco las caderas mientras seguía lamiendo mi ombligo

-Puta madre, que bien hueles—de un momento a otro tomó mis caderas con ambas manos y me llevó a su boca, hundiendo ahora su lengua entre mis pliegues –aaggh Bella… ¿qué mierda me haces bonita? ¿qué mierda me haces bebé?—

Lo que tú me haces a mí amor…

Cerré fuerte mis ojos queriendo retroceder mis pensamientos, no pensar en lo que había pensado… amor. Pero el venía, tomaba de mí y me dominaba a su antojo y yo no podía más que rendirme y dejarme llevar, él era el viento… y yo la hoja que llevaba por caminos que solo él elegía, haciéndome retroceder, danzar en el aire, avanzar, quedarme quieta y seguir. Seguirlo a él… no podía decirle que no.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Era necesario ponerle un nombre a esa manera de rendirse? Porque yo ciertamente no quería ponerlo. No quería siquiera pensar en lo que era.

El dejó caer mi cadera sobre su regazo, luego de chupar ávidamente entre mis pliegues y se cernió sobre mí arrodillándose entre mis piernas. Por un momento pensé que me iba a penetrar, pero no… lo que él hizo me dejó aún más sin aliento. Apoyó cada uno de sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se quedó allí mirándome como si tratara de descifrar un gran misterio, no aparté mi mirada, solo me limité a devolvérsela, hasta que él acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó. Y como el viento nuevamente arrasó conmigo, rápido, fuerte, lento y suave… hasta que entró en mí y gemimos los dos en nuestras bocas.

Él comenzó a moverse bajando sus brazos para tomar el interior de mis rodillas con cada uno de ellos y los alzó apoyando sus manos en el colchón, abriendo así aún más mis piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa—susurró comenzando a envestirme -tan hermosa—sus verdes ojos me penetraban con hambre. Él bajó su mirada por mi cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se posaron donde nuestra unión se llevaba a cavo, arrugó el entrecejo y yo me estremecí arqueándome más cuando vi los músculos de sus brazos y su vientre, tensionados por la fuerza de sus envestidas. –Oh dios mira… esto es arte, puto arte—gruñó sin dejar de moverse ni mirar su pene entrando y saliendo de mí. Alcé la cabeza y comprendí lo que él quería decir, él abriéndose camino en mi interior, penetrando… si supiera de cuantas maneras lo hacía, él… penetraba en mí, en el sentido más literal y metafórico de la palabra.

-Edward—gemí arqueando mi cuerpo, me aferré con mis manos en garras a las sábanas y temblé con cada envestida, sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones y chuparon con saciedad, lo mordisqueó un poco y sentí que estaba a punto de ver el puto universo de su mano. –Edward!—

-Si, mi nena hermosa, amor gime, gime y llámame—gruñó empujando más fuerte contra mí. –Agghh—se levantó de un tirón saliendo de mí, gemí por la perdida, pero en seguida él tomó mis brazos y me llevó hacia él me dejó arrodillada y temblorosa sobre la cama, jadeante y mojada a más no poder. Él bajó de la cama y fue hasta mi mesa de luz abrió el cajón y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lo miré sobre mi hombro y casi me corro cuando él subió nuevamente a la cama detrás de mí con mi juguete nuevo en la mano.

-Abre más las piernas—demandó tomándome de la cintura con ambas manos, cuando lo hice él ubicó sus piernas arrodilladas entre las mías y me alzó ligeramente con uno de sus brazos, me sentó sobre su pene y entró en mí. Oh mi dios!... oh… desde esa posición podía sentirlo aún más profundo, más duro y erecto. –Ohh si bebé, cabálgame, mueve tus caderas nena como lo haces cuando bailas…-

-Mierda—gemí apoyando mis manos en sus antebrazos. Comencé a hacer lo que él me dijo, moví mis caderas adelante y atrás de manera ondulante, como cuando bailaba, en seguida la habitación se inundó de gemidos suyos y míos.

-Ohhggg…- gemí ahogadamente, él adelantó una de sus manos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás contra su pecho cuando el vibrador en forma de bala se posó contra mi clítoris y comenzó a temblar en su nivel más alto. –Edward! Ahh, ah!...—mis caderas se movieron aún más rápido y él gruñó en mi oído.

-Así, así, así… oh amor, así…- apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura ayudándome a cabalgarlo, alcé mis brazos y las moví hacia detrás de su cabeza abrazando su cuello y presionándolo más hacia mí. -¿Te gusta bonita? Monta mi verga preciosa, dios… te voy a conseguir un puto espejo para poner delante de la cama, así cuando cojamos así te veas y sepas lo hermosa que te ves—

-Edward!—gruñí. Él levantó su cadera y se enterró más en mí haciéndome saltar, mis rodillas se despegaron del colchón mientras él me envestía, el llevaba el control. El vibrador hacía su trabajo hinchando mi clítoris aún más mientras la punta de su pene chocaba una y otra vez con más fuerza contra la pared frontal de mi vagina. –Edward!—me agarré con más fuerza de su cabeza y sentí que sus dientes mordían la piel de mi cuello ahogando un gruñido.

-Córrete!... Mierda— el vibrador apretó más mi clítoris haciéndome estallar tan fuerte que levanté mis piernas entre convulsiones de placer, ola tras ola, enloqueciendo mi cuerpo, poniéndolo fuera de control, solo su brazo aferrando mi cintura me mantuvo en mi lugar con su pene enterrado en mí.

Gemí casi como un largo y grueso lamento perdiéndome inevitablemente en mi placer mientras sentía mis muslos bañarse de mis secreciones y las de él.

Hasta que caí en la cama, ausente, entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, ahogada de placer, falta de aire y completamente satisfecha, aún con mi clítoris palpitando y mojada. Sus brazos se habían envuelto fuertes en mi cintura cayendo conmigo detrás, su respiración jadeante chocaba en mi espalda y sus labios me daban pequeños besos que me estremecían.

-Te…- se detuvo y lo oí jadear –te… necesitaba tanto nena—

-Yo también—susurré sin aire. Lo oí reír detrás de mí y sonreí rezagante, amaba oírlo reír…

-Se supone que vine a despertarte para cenar, pero… a la mierda los huevos revueltos y las salchichas—besó mi omoplato –pidamos chino—me dio una nalgueada y se levantó de la cama.

Reí sin fuerzas y a duras penas hice reaccionar mi parte inferior para seguirlo, de repente, estaba muerta de hambre.

*o*

-¿Cómo estuvo la universidad esta semana nena?—

Alcé mis ojos mientras sacaba de las bolsas, los cartones con porciones de pollo y vegetales que el delivery había traído y los dejaba sobre el desayunador, él estaba abriendo las botellas de cerveza mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Me alcé de hombros.

-Bien… esta semana estaré algo ocupada, tengo que buscar un proyecto de arte para poder hacer un informe—me senté en una de las sillas altas y abrí mi cartón, tomé los palillos y comencé a saciar mi hambre.

-¿Un informe sobre arte?—alzó las cejas y se sentó frente a mí abriendo su propio cartón.

-Si… ya sabes, cada alumno eligió un tema, podía ser deporte, ciencias, historia… yo elegí arte, porque ingenuamente creí que mi madre podría pasarme algunos datos de fotógrafos famosos o algo así, la llamé esta mañana y me dijo que no tenía ni idea, así que tendré que ponerme a investigar…-

-Oh… pero nos podremos ver ¿no?, es decir—él miró la mesa por un segundo y tomó una de mis manos a través de la tabla –quiero que salgamos a una cita… este fin de semana—

Alcé la mirada enseguida… ¿una cita? Oh mierda…

¿Quería decir que esto iba por el camino serio? ¿Nuestra primera cita?... una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y asentí vacilante.

-Claro… sería genial—no pude evitar sonreír como tonta. Mierda qué patética, como si nunca me hubiesen invitado a una cita. Si lo habían hecho, pero ninguna significó tanto como podría significar esta.

-Bien, déjame hacer los arreglos y te diré el día y la hora—murmuró llevando mi mano a su boca y dejando un beso en la palma –solo tengo que librarme de algunos asuntos y estaré totalmente libre para ti bonita—dijo casi más para él.

-¿Asuntos familiares?—me atreví a indagar.

Él hizo una mueca –Casi…-

Y no dijo nada más.

-Cuéntame de tus hermanas—dije antes de morder mi alita de pollo. Él limpió sus labios con la servilleta y tomó un trago de su cerveza. Sonrió.

-Mis hermanas—negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo -¿qué quieres saber de ellas? Alice y Rose se comportan conmigo como las fatales hermanastras de cenicienta, solo que obviamente yo no soy cenicienta, pero ellas son metiches, quisquillosas y chusmas—

Reí incrédula –No lo creo! tú algo les harás—

-Nada, soy inocente—dijo levantando una mano como un boy scout. Alcé una ceja y reímos los dos. –Okey, okey… tal vez por ser el único hombre entre tantas mujeres me comporté un poco—rio – abusivo de niño—

-¿Abusivo cómo?—tomé un poco de mi cerveza para luego apoyar mis codos en la madera del desayunador y mi mentón en mis manos unidas, dispuesta a escuchar.

-¿Esconderles las lleves del auto cuando salían a citas? ¿Poner bichos muertos en su cajón de ropa interior? ¿Ponerle aceite a las suelas de los zapatos? Cosas así…— se alzó de hombros.

Comencé a reír fuertemente sosteniéndome de la orilla de la mesada –Oh por dios pobres chicas!... yo te hubiese hecho la guerra, lo sabes—lo señalé con un dedo.

Él agarró mi dedo y tiró de él haciéndome parar y caminar hacia él, me abrazó por la cintura besando mi frente, - Es que tú no conoces cómo son… el día que las conozcas te aliaras conmigo… o no—arrugó el entrecejo –tal vez a ti te amen y te pongan en contra mía—rio apoyando suavemente su frente contra la mía –en cambio sé que mi madre te amará… ella ama a todo el mundo, pero tú, le robaras el corazón irremediablemente, como sueles hacer con todos—

Oh por dios…

¿Estaba insinuando acaso que algún día conocería a su familia? Oh mierda… esto significaba algo, significaba mucho.

-Obviamente se enamoraran de mí—dije tratando de no parecer entusiasta con la idea de conocer a su familia – soy una niña muy buena ¿no es así papi?

-No lo dudo mi nena, pero eres una niña mala cuando te conviene… las ayudarías a vengarse de mí muy cruelmente— me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa suave.

Alcé mis manos para rodear su cuello y decidí probar algo –Exacto, me conoces… me tomo las bromas muy enserio y las mentiras aún peor, son dos cosas con las cuales todo hombre debe cuidarse conmigo—

Él me quedó mirando con una sonrisa vacilante, sus ojos me escudriñaban casi haciéndome separar mi mirada de la suya, pero no lo hice, si apartaba mi mirada le daría qué pensar…

-Lo tendré en cuenta—dijo antes de bajar su boca y cubrir la mía con un beso –ven aquí, quiero preguntarte algo—

Mierda… aquí iba.

-¿Qué?—dije sentándome en su regazo, él me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su frente en la mía mirándome profundamente.

-¿Quién era él?—susurró entre dientes, sabía por la tensión de sus brazos a mi alrededor que era un tema que no quería tocar pero que por alguna razón debíamos aclarar.

-Paul—dije llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, él cerró los ojos y suspiró largando todo el aire por la nariz –uno de los entrenadores de ese gimnasio—

-¿Te gusta?—susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, suspiré tratando de contener mi queja.

-No, solo fue amable, yo no podía regular la caminadora y él se ofreció por mí, bromeó un poco y eso fue todo—detallé. Él abrió los ojos nuevamente y apretó más mi cintura.

-¿Es extremadamente necesario que vallas a un gimnasio?—

-Si… en realidad estaba tensionada y necesitaba ir a hacer algo, no quería quedarme en casa… extrañándote—

Sus ojos se iluminaron y el agarre se aflojó, esas palabras parecieron haberlo apaciguado, él me miraba como si hubiese descubierto el sol, era hermoso.

-Bien… ahora me tienes a mí para descargar tu tensión y si no puedo sacar tu frustración irás a otro gimnasio que yo te indicaré, esta semana te llegará una membresía gratis, queda a unas calles de aquí. Yo lo uso dos veces por semana con unos amigos y es mejor que ese al que ibas, al menos ningún entrenador se te subirá a la caminadora tratando de seducirte, si no lo sabré. No discutirás esto y llevaras a quien quieras contigo… ¿has entendido nena?—

Quedé mirándola apabullada con tanta información junta, él alzó las cejas y yo asentí… Dios, ¿por qué carajo me calentaba tanto cuando se ponía a dar órdenes?

Terminamos de cenar entre besos y anécdotas de sus hermanas Rosie y Ali. Me las describió tan singularmente que desee nunca tener que cruzármelas, según él nunca aprobaron a ninguna de sus conquistas… ¿me aprobarían ellas a mí? ¿Sería él capaz de presentármelas?

Eso sería un gran paso.

Él se fue luego de ayudarme a limpiar las sobras, diciendo que tenía que prepararse para volver al estudio temprano y volver a trabajar en los proyectos pendientes que no estaba dispuesto a descuidar. Le desee buenas noches y cerré la puerta tras él luego de besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mi mente estaba dividida, no sabía qué pensar, por una parte quería confiar, quería pensar que todo era real, lo de nosotros, nuestra primera cita, su manera de llamarme "amor", quería creer. Por otra parte, algo me decía que fuera con precaución, que desconfiara, que aunque hubiera una primera cita eso no significaba nada.

Solo podía esperar.

*o*

-Hazlo—murmuró Leydi colocando sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra,

-No, no pienso hacerlo— dije con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?—estaba enojada, lo sabía, el rictus en sus labios y la punta de su pie taconeando contra el suelo era la evidencia.

-Porque no y punto—dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho –no pienso husmear por la intimidad de nadie- Suspiré y cerré los ojos contando hasta diez. Cuando los abrí ella seguía obstinada en la misma posición alzando una ceja.

-Puedes tener la respuesta que desees en un micro segundo a demás las cosas cuando están en internet no es que sean muy intimas que digamos, vamos… hazlo—entonces ella cambió su gesto por uno sorprendido –oh! Estas asustada!—

Peiné mis cabellos con ambas manos y caminé hasta ella bajando la pantalla de la laptop, Leydi había colocado la página principal de google lista para ser usada.

-Muerta de miedo—dije dejando caer mi frente sobre la lap cerrada, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

-¿Por qué?—sentí su mano acariciando mi espalda reconfortantemente y peinando con sus dedos mi cabello. –¿Temes enterarte cosas que tal vez él te esté ocultando? Si es así… ¿no crees que sea mejor enterarte ahora antes de caer aún más por este hombre?-

Tenía razón, tal vez si me desengañaba ahora, si es que había algo con lo que tenía que desengañarme, iba a detener todo ahora mismo, sabía que él no me estaba contando muchas cosas de su vida… pero volvíamos a lo mismo, él y yo no teníamos etiquetas, él no me había pedido ser nada para él y yo no le exigía nada tampoco. Aun así… había momentos en que lo nuestro se sentía real, él me hablaba de su vida y yo le hablaba de la mía, parecía realmente interesado. Entonces… ¿por qué me parecía que allí había algo? Bueno o malo algo había y mi corazón temía descubrirlo, cobarde… pero mi mente exigía saberlo.

-Dame un par de días—murmuré ahogando mi voz en la laptop –solo… déjame prepararme—

-¿Lo amas?—Oh mierda… Leydi "Directa" Black.

¿Lo amaba?

Cielos… no lo sabía, solo… sabía que dolería mucho saber si hay algo en su vida que él me estuviera ocultando. No podría haberlo, él me invitó a una cita, él me dijo que algún día conocería a sus hermanas y a su madre… no podía jugar conmigo teniendo planes en el futuro, aun así, daba miedo "fijarme" en internet si Edward Cullen era quien decía ser.

-No lo sé—dije resignada incorporándome, tenía que ir a la Universidad y comenzar a buscar algún objeto de estudio relacionado con el arte… aunque no tenía ni idea de qué pudiera ser.

-Pues averígualo, no puedes estar así… si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y créeme que no me guardaré nada ni andaré con flores cuando me entere de algo…-

Reí con nostalgia –Sé que no te andarás con vueltas si debes decirme algo, por eso te amo… pero no husmees en su vida, no aún—

-Bien—dijo toando su bolso y yo el mío, bajamos juntas y salimos juntas de mi edificio, ella tomó su camino hacia su trabajo en la boutique y yo me encaminé hacia el metro para ir a la Universidad.

Me pareció extraño no haber recibido ningún mensaje de él en todo el día, ni siquiera una llamada, por lo que tomé yo la iniciativa y escribí un mensaje,

"Te extraño. ¿Demasiado trabajo?... me hizo falta tu mensaje madrugador hoy, me quedé dormida y llegué un poco tarde a mi trabajo. ¿Estas enojado por algo?... perdón, no quiero abrumarte, pero… te extraño"

Suspiré guardando mi celular en mi bolso y caminé hasta la boca del metro, bajé saltando cada escalón con mis botinetas de medio taco color camel, que combinaba con mi abrigo de cuero del mismo color, un par de jeans ajustados azul oscuro algo gastados y una camiseta negra.

Inserté mi tarjeta por el lector y pasé el molinete recogiéndola del otro lado. Saqué un par de dólares y los arrojé dentro del sombrero de Julián, un chico argentino que se sentaba todos los días con su bandoneón tocando tangos y cautivándonos a los cientos de personas que debíamos tomar el metro a esa hora.

-¿Qué tocas Julián?—murmuré haciendo gala del poco español que Leydi y Jake me habían enseñado.

-La Noyée de Amelie—dijo con una sonrisa enigmática sin dejar de tocar, era increíble cómo sus dedos parecían rozar las teclas de ese instrumento y hacer música, ni siquiera miraba donde poner cada dedo. Julián era muy bueno, como cientos de otros músicos de otras estaciones del metro… en esos momentos, cuando los miraba, me preguntaba ¿qué los había llevado a venir aquí a sentarse en los sucios pisos de los metros estadounidenses…

-Amo esa película—sonreí parándome cerca de él contra uno de los pilares de los cientos que habían allí. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi nuca hacia atrás dejando volar mis sueños y fantasías con las notas que Julián tocaba, imaginándome ser una chica como Amelie… con ese optimismo preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás antes que la felicidad de ella misma.

¿Era acaso como ella? Edward me dijo una vez que yo sacrificaba mi felicidad por la de los demás, pero yo no lo veía así… yo era feliz viendo a mis seres queridos felices. Por ejemplo mi madre… ella se había sacrificado toda la vida por mí, renunciando a sus sueños y trabajando en lugares que no les gustaba, haciendo cosas que no le gustaba, fijando su vida a un lugar, tomando raíces que no le gustaba tomar… simplemente por amor a mí. Ella era un espíritu libre, necesitaba volar. Y yo simplemente le retribuí dejándola ir.

Yo no era una mártir, yo no hacia sacrificios por pura bondad, yo era egoísta también… por algo no hurgaba en la vida de Edward, porque a pesar de lo que encontrara, no quería dejarlo ir… no sabría si podría.

Las notas que Julián tocaba con su bandoneón se entremezclaron con el timbre de mi celular, lo cual me hizo salir de mi ensoñación… allí estaba en mi pantalla el nombre del hombre que me hacía querer ser egoísta por primer a vez en la vida.

-Edward—suspiré atendiendo la llamada.

-Bonita… perdón—oí un suspiro afligido y casi pude palpar con mi propia piel su frustración –te extraño también y no te das una idea de cuanto—

-¿Te podré ver hoy?—murmuré cerrando los ojos mientras las notas de Julian seguían envolviéndome.

-No mi amor… estoy algo… ocupado, cosas familiares—dijo con una pizca de enojo –pero te veré en cuanto pueda liberarme de esto, mierda nena… ¿dónde estas? Escucho música—

Sonreí mirando a Julian –Esperando el metro, hay un músico callejero a mi lado tocando el bandoneón… me relaja y pensé en ti—

-¿Pensaste en mí?... solo por un minuto porque un músico callejero tocó algo que te recordó?—rio –yo pienso en ti todo el puto día nena… ¿vas a clases?—

-Si… tengo que comenzar a investigar así que no sé a que hora saldré hoy de la Uni—

-Envíame un mensaje y enviaré a Diego, mi chofer, a recogerte para dejarte en casa, no me gusta que andes sola a esas horas tomando el metro nena—

-¿No puedes venir tú? Quiero verte—exigí… aún no había cambiado mis sábanas donde él y yo habíamos hecho el amor casi toda la tarde noche del día anterior y lo necesitaba dentro mío una vez más. Él se había convertido en una droga para mí.

-Lo siento bebé… no podré hasta mañana liberarme de algo que ahora necesita mi atención, lo siento amor. Te llamaré más tarde, en la noche… y quiero que te aproximes a tu ventana y pienses en mí—

-Pienso en ti todo el puto día papi—le devolví sus palabras. –Y te necesito-

-Oh cariño… yo también te necesito, créeme… si pudiera dejar tirado esto que tengo que atender iría corriendo hacia ti, pero por ahora no puedo… el viernes te contaré de qué se trata ¿si?—parecía resignado antes de tomar aire y proseguir -Escúchame… esta noche juega con tu juguetito y piensa en mi ¿si?, créeme que estaré deseando estar allí contigo—

-Lo haré—dije incorporándome cuando oí al metro acercarse, volteé hacia Julian y le dije Adiós con la mano, el me devolvió el gesto más un guiño de ojos… sonreí negando con la cabeza, los argentinos eran seductores por naturaleza. –Me tengo que ir—

-Bien… yo igual, adiós preciosa… te extraño ¿sabes?— por un segundo oí aflicción en su voz, una especie de dolor que me transmitió solo con unas simples palabras.

-Lo sé—sonreí con tristeza –adiós—

-Adiós—

Esa noche le envié un mensaje a las diez de la noche, cuando terminé de hacer algunas investigaciones en la biblioteca del campus. Aferré mi mochila con fuerza y sonreí cuando vi el Aston acercándose al estacionamiento de la Universidad, pero me solucioné cuando vi a Diego bajar de él en vez de a Edward. Tenía razón… estaba ocupado y fuera lo que fuera que lo mantenía alejado de mí, no podía evitar odiarlo.

El miércoles fue igual al martes, no pude verlo. Me llamó casi a toda hora y, como cuando estaba en Suiza, me exigía que le enviara fotos mías de mi cuerpo, desnuda o en la cama, una sonrisa, mirando desde la ventana o recostada en la reposera de madera de mi balcón. No sabía porque él no podía verme y estaba que tomaba la laptop para googlear su nombre y tirar por tierra todas mis convicciones, las malditas dudas… ¿qué mierda lo tenía tan ocupado?

Pero llegó el jueves y al fin lo vi… y de qué manera. Habíamos estado masajeándonos todo el día mientras yo estaba en clase, entre los descansos, durante mi almuerzo, cuando visité la biblioteca y en ninguno de esos mensajes me dijo que él se aparecería en lugar de Diego, que había estado yendo a buscarme los últimos días.

Bajé las escaleras de mi facultad cuando vi el Aston aparcado en la acera, corrí esperando que fuera Diego el que saldría y me abriera la puerta, pero fue tan grande la sorpresa al ver que quién salía del auto era Edward que pegué un grito y dejé caer mi mochila con los libros que llevaba en la mano para correr hacia él y saltarle encima.

-Mi amor—susurró en mi cabello cuando el me atrapó en el aire y me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, mis piernas se colgaron de sus caderas olvidando el decoro y las putas reglas de "no escandalo publico en las inmediaciones del campus" –te extrañé—

-Papi… papi—gemí separándome ligeramente de él para mirarlo, por dios… sus ojos estaban tan cansados, las ojeras oscuras que llevaba debajo de sus hermosos ojos verdes no me gustaron nada. Él parecía agotado realmente y algo de ese brillo que había visto el lunes en mi departamento mientras me contaba de su familia había desaparecido. Faltaba esa determinación en su mirada, esa felicidad, ahora veía tristeza allí. Sin preguntar nada ni perder tiempo lo besé tomando el cabello de su nuca en puños, mi lengua invadió su boca con premura y desesperación, la suya hizo lo mismo en la mía y pronto estábamos jadeando entre besos hambrientos e intensos. Sus manos tazaron mi culo amasándolo y apretándolo contra su verga dura cubierta por los pantalones.

-Entra al auto—gemí separándome de él y empujando su pecho hacia la puerta del acompañante, me soltó y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Hey, cariño, espera… espera—sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y su frente se recargó en la mía, -no vine por un poco de sexo amor, vine porque no soy más… moría por verte—

-¿Qué te hizo esto o quién? Pareces tan agotado—murmuré casi enojada –sube al auto, por favor mi amor porque juro por lo más sagrado que si no lo haces te violaré aquí—

-¿Violarme?—sonrió haciendo volver un poco de ese brillo que echaba de menos –te reto… eres muy pequeñita bebé, pero soy una victima más que dispuesta ¿sabes?—

-Sube—exigí mirando detrás de mí. Como yo había estado en la biblioteca al menos por dos horas no quedaba casi nadie por las inmediaciones, solo unos cuantos rezagantes como yo.

Él me soltó y se subió del lado del acompañante tirando el asiento hacia atrás. Aprovechando la oscuridad del parqueadero levanté mi mochila y libros y se los di a él, que enseguida los dejó en el asiento a su lado.

-Desabróchate los pantalones, déjame verte—dije llevando mis manos por debajo de la falda que llevaba hoy, tomé las tiras de mis braguitas y las saqué bajándolas por mis piernas, se las tiré a él en la cara.

-Oh por dios…- gimió tomándolas y oliéndolas enterrando su nariz en ellas.

-Déjame lugar papi—murmuré juguetonamente. Él levantó sus brazos aferrándose con las manos al apoyacabezas de su asiento… mierda.

-Juega con papi bebé, ¿qué quieres hacerme que no puedes esperar para llegar a casa? ¿he?—levantó sus caderas insinuadoramente. Yo me metí al auto arrodillándome en el escaso espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el tablero delantero, él me hizo más lugar abriendo sus piernas para que yo estuviera en medio de ellas y cerró la puerta. Lamí mis labios y supe que él sabía lo que se venía cuando gimió rasposamente.

-Mierda Bella—sus palabras fueron entrecortadas mientras mis manos fueron hasta su pantalón desabrochado y sacaron su pene erecto e hinchado de los confines de su bóxer.

-Mmm—gemí alzándome sobre mis rodillas. Sin tapujos ni vacilaciones me comí literalmente su erección hasta el fondo.

-Ohhhgg mierda amor!—gimió alzando su cadera, sus manos se anclaron a su apoyacabezas y se quedaron ahí mientras yo engullí su miembro con mi boca una y otra vez. –Puta madre nena… necesitaba tanto esto bebé—

No respondí, no podía teniendo su verga en mi boca, sabroso… salado y algo amargo, pero era todo él y me gustaba, me hacía sentir poderosa y si tenía que hacer eso para que él pudiera olvidar por un momento sus problemas lo haría una y mil veces. Dios… era tan grande, la punta de su pene chocaba en mi campanilla y solo relajando mi garganta pude evitar sentir el reflejo nauseoso. Tomé su base con mi mano y lo masturbé para terminar de abarcar lo que mi boca no podía.

-Sabes lo que es… estar a un paso, de lo que mas deseas, de lo que amas y no poder tenerlo… oh bebé— gruñó entre jadeos divagando.

-Mierda ¿Bella?... me voy a correr cariño… no, no quiero derramarme dentro de tu boca por más que me guste cogerla, quiero tu conchita, ven aquí amor… ven al regazo de papi y cabálgame—

Oh mierda…

No daba más, por lo que lo saqué de mi boca con un "plop" y me subí a su regazo a horcajadas, tomé su pene con mi mano y lo ubiqué en mi entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces me hundí en él.

-Oh si… ahí… donde perteneces, solo tú, solo tú ¿me oíste?—dijo trayendo una de sus manos hacia mí y tomándome del mentón para mirarlo, -¿me oíste? Solo tú—

-Solo yo—gemí comenzando a moverme sobre su pene, sus ojos me penetraron de igual forma y trasmitieron todo lo que necesitaba para aplacar parte de mis dudas. Él hablaba en serio… solo yo.

Me besó duro y con la otra mano tomó mi cadera ayudándome a moverme sobre él, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… gimiendo en su boca y él gimiendo en la mía. Más fuerte, más rápido…

-Si… si, si, si nena. Vente para papi—me dio una nalgada en mi culo desnudo y eso fue suficiente como para hacerme correrme gritando como una posesa y moviéndome frenéticamente, me arqueé entera y él me sostuvo hasta que terminé apretándolo tan fuerte que lo oí gruñir casi de dolor.

-Muero… muero… oh mierdaaa—acabó dentro mío en fuertes sacudidas, gruñendo, abrazándome por la cintura como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Oh si…

Los minutos pasaron mientras nosotros nos besábamos suavemente en los labios, recuperando nuestra respiración, aclarando nuestra visión, volviendo a la tierra desde el puto cielo.

No hicieron falta las palabras, en mi departamento se quedó a cenar e hicimos nuevamente el amor en el desayunador antes de que tuviera que irse.

Un trago de agua dulce y refrescante para una muerta de sed como yo.

*o*

El viernes temprano Edward me despertó con uno de sus mensajes mañaneros, diciéndome que iba a pasar a recogerme a las siete de la noche y que estuviera lista. Nuestra cita! Oh cielos…

La sonrisa en mi trabajo no me la sacó nadie, ni siquiera se fue cuando León me dio mi cheque de pago… el maldito me había descontado cientos de dólares por el daño a ese vestido de la frígida rubia del otro día, tendría que haber estado indignada pero lo dejé pasar… estaba demasiado feliz como para que eso me deprimiera.

En la Universidad Ángela me hablaba sobre un tipo que había conocido en un club nocturno y que habían hecho conexión en seguida y Jessica se quejó nuevamente de Dilan su novio por internet, pero mi mente no captaba todas las palabras… la cita de esa noche era lo que acaparaba todas mis conexiones nerviosas.

Iba a tener una cita con Edward Cullen… Toma Leydi! No necesitaba googlear a mi hombre para nada, él me estaba demostrando que realmente quería estar conmigo. Cuando salí de la Universidad decidí llamarla para darle la noticia… iba a flipar.

-No sé si pueda ir esta noche a cenar Ley, dile a mamá que no me espere, tengo… una cita—

-He?... ¿el papi te invitó a una cita?, valla… eso debería ser suficiente para tirar por tierra todas tus dudas ¿o no?—ella parecía estar ajetreada. Sabía que a esta hora ella estaba trabajando y se oían voces de fondo por lo que no quería molestarla.

-No lo sé… veremos—dije esperando que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para poder cruzar –últimamente ha estado algo… ausente—

-¿Ausente?—preguntó con voz gruesa -¿ausente en qué sentido?—

-No lo sé—miré que los autos se detuviesen completamente ante el rojo y crucé rápido –cuando le pregunto dice qué está cansado por el trabajo, creo… creo que se exige mucho, pero no puedo más que apoyarlo y esperar que baje el ritmo. No nos vemos mucho tampoco, pero aún por teléfono puedo sentir su tensión, dice que tuvo un problema familiar… y que hoy me contará de qué fue—

-Bien, supongo que debes tenerle paciencia, nadie dijo que salir con un hombre como él iba a ser fácil ¿no?— pude oír su risa irónica.

Hice una mueca, en realidad no era como que estábamos saliendo, él pasaba tiempo en casa cada vez que podía o me llamaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca tocamos la palabra "relación" o "noviazgo", se sentía así pero las etiquetas aún estaban ausentes y no sabía si era mejor así o no. Dios… él me nublaba la mente.

-No lo sé, no quiero creer cosas que luego no serán ciertas—dije ausentemente mientras mi mirada recorría los escaparates de la calle,

-¿Por qué no tomamos un café y me cuentas bien? ¿Por dónde estás?—

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí, -En realidad estaba yendo hacia la boca del metro, estoy a dos calles de tu boutique—

-¿En serio? ¿y por qué no te vienes?... hay gente interesante aquí que me gustaría presentarte— dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero conocer a ningún hombre Leydi— negué con la cabeza sin poder creer a mi amiga, con un hombre complicado era más que suficiente.

-No es un hombre—casi pude verla rodar los ojos –son mujeres y les hablé de ti, quieren conocerte—

Arrugué el entrecejo deteniéndome justo fuera de la boca del metro y miré hacia la calle que debería tomar para ir hacia Leydi. Miré mi reloj luego de unos segundos, tenía aún una hora y media para llegar a casa, bañarme y vestirme para esperar a Edward y me llevara a nuestra cita.

Me mordí el labio…

-Tic, tac, tic, tac… vamos ven mujer, no lo pienses tanto, de paso puedes recoger algo lindo para ponerte esta noche—

Suspiré resignada –Ok—di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la boutique de mi amiga –pero solo me quedaré un momento, Edward pasa a buscarme en una hora y media.—

-Lo que tú digas corazón, solo ven—oí un par de risitas de fondo y corté frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quiénes serían esas mujeres? ¿Y por qué quería presentármelas?

Caminé casi trotando las pocas cuadras que me separaban de Leydi, para cuando entré a la galería en la que se ubicaba la boutique mi respiración estaba agitada y era un desastre sudoroso y despeinada. Entré a "Perla" empujando la puerta con mi hombro, dejé caer mi mochila al suelo y me incliné hacia adelante dejando caer mi cabello en cascada, lo atrapé entre mis manos y me incorporé armando una cola de caballo que até con una liguita.

-Necesito un baño urgente—dije dejando salir el aire de golpe.

En todo ese tiempo no me di cuenta que tres cabezas estaban dirigidas hacia mí mirándome como si fuera una especie de mono en el circo. Oh… dios…

Mátenme ahora…

-Hum… hola—dije sintiendo mi sonrojo en las mejillas a fuego puro. Una mujer de mediana edad y de vivaces ojos verdes me miraba divertida, mientras que otra a su lado, más pequeña y de cabello corto negro me miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa asomando en sus labios de rojo carmesí. Mientras que Leydi intercambiaba miradas desde ellas hasta mí con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Solo una rápida mirada a las mujeres bastó para sentirme reducida a nada. La mujer de mediana edad vestía un vestido color melocotón que parecía de seda o algo así y que caía por debajo de sus rodillas con soltura y elegancia, un par de zapatos de tacones altos del mismo color que parecían de terciopelo y llevaba una cartera en forma de sobre en una de sus manos. A pesar de parecer una de esas clasistas con las que lidiaba día a día en el restaurnat, ella parecía simpática y natural. Su cabello color caramelo caía con soltura sobre sus hombros.

En cambio la más pequeña, tenía en apariencia, un estilo parecido al mío, solo que sus botinetas eran de marca, su pantalón blanco ajustado igual y seguramente su camisa de seda suelta y de mangas arremangadas también, aunque ella lo llevaba con estilo. Me gustaba.

Acomodé disimuladamente mi sueter amplio de lana gruesa que dejaba un hombro al descubierto dejando ver las tiras de mi sujetador y mi camiseta de tiras y rogué al cielo que mis botinetas negras estilo tejanas que tanto amaba no estuvieran sucias, no podía hacer nada con mis jeans gastados que me quedaban como un guante.

-Bella—la joven pequeña se acercó en primer lugar estirando la mano y con una sonrisa en la boca –Soy Alice, es un gusto conocerte… Leydi aquí nos ha hablado mucho de ti—

Miré a mi amiga y alcé una ceja interrogante,

-Hum… hola Alice, creo que mi amiga se olvidó de hablarme ti sin embargo— tomé su mano y sonreí en disculpa, Leydi rio… la otra mujer también al tiempo que se acercaba a mí extendiendo su mano.

-Bella… ciertamente tampoco te ha hablado de mí, soy Esme y somos clientas de Leydi desde hace poco, solo vinimos por otra cosa hoy—

-Oh—tomé su mano y la sacudí ligeramente –mucho gusto—¿algo en que pueda ser útil?—me atreví a decir.

-Sabes que sí—dijo Alice tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta donde estaban las sillas, nos sentamos y Esme nos siguió para tomar una silla y sentarse frente a nosotras. –Verás… ¿Conoces la casa de té La Dolcevita? –

Si, la conocía, pero hacía unos años ya que estaba cerrado, en mi infancia mi madre me llevaba a tomar malteadas y a comer cupcakes mientras ella tomaba su té de fresas, su sabor favorito, alzando el dedo meñique cada vez que alzaba la taza, su pequeña burla al esnobismo inglés.

-Claro que lo conozco, pero está cerrado…- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, estuvo cerrado por largos años—Esme había tomado la palabra –pero la semana que entra, el viernes para ser más precisos, reabre sus puertas… y yo, que estoy a cargo de la reinauguración, quería hacer una especie de tributo a cada cultura cuyos sabores serán servidos en el lugar. Verás… tenemos una bailarina geisha para la presentación de los sabores orientales, tenemos una bailarina latina para los sabores centro y sudamericanos y nos faltaría una bailarina árabe para presentar los sabores del sur de la india, marruecos y el medio oriente—

Oh bien… ya podía ver por dónde venía la cosa.

Miré a Leydi y se alzó de hombros –Alice es una clienta habitual y la oí hablar por teléfono muy preocupada con su madre diciéndole que aún no había encontrado una bailarina adecuada… y todo encajó como anillo al dedo—

-Sabes que no se deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿verdad?—dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedo evitar oírlas—rodó los ojos, Alice y Esme se rieron.

-Y la verdad estamos agradecidas que Leydi haya oído, sino no tu hubiésemos encontrado… ¿qué dices?—Esme tomó mi mano en mi regazo y le dio un apretón.

Las miré tomando una respiración profunda, ella hacían lo mismo conmigo y parecían realmente muy interesadas, expectantes.

-Hum… miren, es que no hago presentaciones privadas—

-No será privado… habrán muchos invitados amigos nuestros, familia y también clientes que quieran asistir ese día, será a puertas abiertas y solo será un baile, la presentación y ya… aunque para aportar al realismo te podríamos pedir que sirvas té a algunos clientes con tu traje tradicional, eso completará el cuadro y se verá muy hermoso—

-Te pagaremos muy bien, de eso no debes preocuparte… realmente nos gustaría que participes, dice Leydi que haces cosas muy innovadoras y nos ha mostrado fotos… te queremos en la inauguración, por favor—

Alice había hablado y estaba segura que ella era de esas personas que podían conseguir lo que quisieran y que no recibían un No como respuesta.

Suspiré mirando a mi amiga, ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y sabía que tenía su apoyo, por lo que con un suspiro resignado asentí con la cabeza,

-Bien!—Alice me abrazó por los hombros y por un momento quedé sorprendida –será hermoso, tú eres hermosa y la gente quedará complacida de verte. Será grandioso!—

Bien, definitivamente ella era una chispa de buena onda y positivismo suelta por chicago.

-Que bueno, les daré mi número de celular para que me den los detalles de lo que necesitan…-

-Solo necesitamos que seas tú misma—rebatió Alice, sin embargo les di mi celular a ambas para ponernos en contacto, fijar los ensayos y confirmar el día y la hora del evento. Tenía exactamente una semana para prepararme y ya quería ponerme a ensayar.

Leydi vino con un vestido del fondo de la boutique y me lo tendió, -Llamaré a un taxi o llegaras tarde para tu cita- me levanté apresurada mirando mi lejo, mierda! Solo me quedaba media hora para llegar a casa, bañarme y prepararme para que Edward me pasara a buscar.

-Oh dios—gemí tomando el vestido y volteando a mirar a Esme y Alice que se habían parado también. –Tengo una cita… y debo apresurarme, lo siento… me hubiese gustado quedarme a charlas más—

-No te preocupes ¿vives muy lejos?—Alice tomó su bolso del suelo junto a su silla y lo colgó en su hombro,

-A unas diez manzanas, espero que el taxi sea rápido—

Ella me tomó nuevamente de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la salida – Un taxi no es lo suficientemente rápido, ven… yo te llevaré—

-Oh Alice, gracias pero—

-Pero nada, ahora paso por ti ma!—gritó hacia Esme que nos miraba divertida, las saludé con la mano y salí con Alice hacia la calle donde un vanaglorioso porche amarillo nos esperaba.

Decir que Alice conducía rápido era un eufemismo. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos estacionadas en mi calle, con mi corazón a mil y mis manos en garras tomando las orillas del asiento de cuero.

-Espero verte pronto Bella, sé que seremos grandes amiga, no puedo estar más feliz de conocerte—traté de recobrar la compostura y tragué la bilis que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, volteé a mirarla y sonreí vacilante aflojando los músculos de mi cuerpo. Solo conocía a una persona que conducía así y era justamente la que en minutos nada más vendría por mí.

-Gracias, fue un placer conocerte… estamos en contacto—dije acercándome para besar su mejilla –adiós Alice, gracias por el paseo—

-De nada… pásala bien!— dijo entusiasmada.

Bajé del auto y algo confundida subí a mi apartamento. Bien… tenía diez quince minutos para ser la mujer que amaba ser, quince minutos para volverlo a ver.

*o*

Tomé una respiración profunda y me miré por el reflejo de los cristales de la venta a que daba a la ciudad, me veía bien, muy bien de hecho. Leydi había escogido un vestido negro ajustado que remarcaba cada una de mis curvas y llegaba a medio muslo, un par de botinetas de boca de pez negros de altos tacones y una campera negra de simil cuero opaco, liviana y bonita, ajusta a al cuerpo y con un cierre diagonal que le daban un toque chic, yo la dejé sin cerrar. Tomé mi pequeño sobre negro donde guardé mis llaves, mi celular… y por las dudas un poco de dinero, aunque dudaba que Edward me dejara usarlo.

Tomé otra respiración profunda y tomé el pomo de la puerta consciente de que mi hombre, el que atormentaba mis días y mis noches, me esperaba del otro lado.

Cuando abrí la puerta el alzó la mirada y entreabrió sus labios y sus ojos en seguida recorrieron mi cuerpo, bien… primera impresión, superada. Cerró la boca en seguida y apretó los dientes respirando fuerte por la nariz, sus ojos, como flamas ardientes de un color verde se fijaron a los míos y fruncí el ceño, ¿estaba vestida apropiadamente?

Mierda…

-Estas increíble nena—dijo alzando una mano hacia mí, la tomé con la mía y me llevó enseguida hacia él abrazándome por la cintura –si quieres disfrutar esta noche fuera de tu apartamento, es mejor que nos vallamos ahora porque juro que estoy a segundos de alzarte sobre mi hombro y ensartarme dentro de ti contra alguna pared ¿si?—

Oh dios…

-Ajá—solo fui capaz de decir dejándome llevar por él.

-¿Dónde vamos?—pregunté tentativamente luego de habernos abrochado los cinturones en el Aston, él pisó el acelerador y por segunda vez en ese día, mi cuerpo se estremecía por la velocidad. Cielos…

-Es un lugar que te gustará conocer mi amor, de paso creo que te será útil para algunas cosas—

-¿Útil?—murmuré intimidándolo con la mirada. Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha y asintió guiñándome un ojo, tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios, besó el dorso y no la devolvió a su lugar, en vez de eso la colocó en su regazo.

Pasamos por las calles de Chicago como un bólido hasta que llegamos a una zona apartada del Loop, cerca de la costa, que se caracterizaba por ser una de las partes más abocadas a lo cultural y estético de la ciudad, era hermoso. Los paseos por las calles con cientos de artesanos enseñando sus pequeños tesoros, artistas pintando el atardecer sobre el lago Michigan, turistas yendo y viniendo, músicos como Julián haciendo de ese atardecer aún un lugar más hermoso.

Pronto estacionó el auto en la calle y bajó para tenderme la mano y ayudarme a bajar, su mirada barrió por mi cuerpo una vez más y supe que en cuanto nos quedáramos solos haría de las suyas, pero entonces entramos a un edificio, era más bien como un gran salón de paredes blancas en las cuales colgaban cuadros y obras artísticas que desde un principio llamaron mi atención, eran hermosas… acuarelas, rostros, expresiones, momentos, hermosos.

-¿Edward?—dije sin soltar su mano, silenciosamente él me llevó a través de esa especie de galería lentamente mientras parábamos a pocos pasos a ver algunos cuadros. No había nadie más que nosotros, estábamos solos, por lo que poco a poco fuimos caminando tomados de la mano. Llegamos a un salón más pequeño, una pared de ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo dejó entrever el paisaje de esa parte de la ciudad, Chicago se veía a lo lejos, iluminada, hermosa. El paisaje de la ciudad contrastaba con el paisaje del solitario Lago Michigan.

En ese salón vacío y más pequeño igual había unas pocas obras, del mismo artista, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue la mesa servida en el centro del lugar y un camarero esperando a que nos sentemos.

Lo hicimos, Edward me llevó a la mesa apoyando su mano en mi baja espalda, apartó la silla impidiendo que lo haga el camarero y me ayudó a sentarme. Él se sentó frente a mí y solo atiné a mirarlo… me tenía alucinada…

-¿Qué es este lugar?—dije maravillada. Mis ojos recorrían las pinturas una a una, tenían un realismo impresionante y hubo una que me llamó especialmente la atención. Solo me quedé mirándola mientras él hablaba.

-Agnes Cecil es una acuarelista Italiana que a mi madre le fascina, créeme… tiene la casa repleta de réplicas y originales de ella, es muy buena—volteé a mirarlo -Pensé que como aún no habías encontrado tu objeto de estudio para ese trabajo que tanto te preocupa, ver el trabajo de esta mujer de primera mano te sería de mucha ayuda—

-¿Esta es una muestra de ella?—pregunté anonadada.

-Si, estará exponiendo esta muestra por una semana más aquí en Chicago, por lo que tendrás tiempo de hacer lo estudios necesarios. Esta noche no, será mía y tuya, sin embargo puedo ponerte en contacto con ella para hacer una entrevista cuando estés preparada dentro de la próxima semana. Agnes es conocida de mi madre y no habrá ningún problema—

-Oh dios—susurré totalmente fuera de mí -¿Estas hablando en serio?—me levanté de mi silla y miré lo que tenía a mi alrededor, las acuarelas impresionantes.

-Personalmente esta clase de arte no es mi fuerte, pero por ti… puedo hacer cualquier cosa, créeme—dijo levantándose de la mesa para caminar hacia mí –Aunque si tuviera que elegir una de estas pinturas… mira… ven—él tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la acuarela que había llamado mi atención antes de sentarme –esta sería mi favorita—él me ubicó delante de su cuerpo y abrazó mi cintura con sus brazos apoyando su mentón suavemente en mi hombro.

Era hermosa

Una mujer de perfil y un hombre de frente, él parecía estar abrazándola, o besándola y ella a él, según desde la perspectiva que se mire, pero era hermosa… y transmitía tanto amor y a la vez belleza, sin duda y solo con ver por encima las demás obras, esta era mi favorita.

Él besó mi mejilla y luego mi cuello, con besos suaves y lánguidos, me apretó fuerte y posó sus labios en mi oído,

-Se llama "Forever Yours"… y es exactamente lo que siento—su voz me estremeció y me sentí flaquear –por siempre tuyo mi amor-

Oh mi dios…

* * *

**aaauuuuuuu... shit, Edward ¿puedes ser menos encantador? que me desmayo...**

**Ahhh! cielos, besos y gracias por la espera! Música, outfit de Bella, imagen de "Forever youts" en mi perfil, entre otras cosas.**

**Gracias inmensas a todos los que envían su review, ya respondí a cada uno menos los que no lo enviaron con su cuenta:**

**sofyy29, **sip, son perfectos juntos y vamos a ver que pasó con Edward porque él parece determinado pero en Heidi es en quien no confío :D** nikyta,**Gracias!** DANNYELLA HOPE, **gracias nena por tus palabras, un besote!** mirgru, **jajaja nena! si... la escena del ción fue O.o.. auuu lo que sufrirá este hombre si Bella decide no darle bolas jaja, besotes!** PotterZoe, **medusa! jaja, y bueno, hablar... tendrán que espertar un capi más para ver lo que Edward tiene para decir ;)** Elizabeth Valero, **estaras de viaje? sino que te vaya bien! gracias linda por tu review y si... a ver qué explicaciones da nuestro papi** Reti, **gracias linda por tu review! nos vemos y a ver si Ed la manda a freir papas a Heidi ;)** dracullen, **hermoso celoso, Edward es genial con esos sentimientos tan fuertes por su Bella, lo amo u.u** V, **seguimos con el sexo en el carro uff... ese Aston me puede, gracias por tus palabras linda :D **magusl92, **ayy vamos a ver si Ed pudo lograr lo que se propuso, dejar a Heidi... ayyynsss** dark, **gracias linda, el deseo de todas :D** pili, **gracias linda! Aunque no te pueda ver actualiza esta semana ;)** , **gracias linda! vamos a ver que pasa de ahora en mas, si Ed decide contarle a Bella en la cita o si ella lo descubrirá solita :s besos!** A. Cullen, **nooo, pobre Ed, vamos a darle un poco de mérito antes de que se le venga el caos encima :D **PaTysev, **que bueno que te encanta porque el lio se viene y a lo grande muajaja!** karlita carrillo, **aaainnss no se! vamos a ver en el próximo cap, ya estamos cerca!** Caroline Cullen, **no me olvido, la semana pasada retomé y ahora no hay quien me pare, besotes!** Martha, **vamos a ver que sucede, besos Marta y gracias por tu review!** Frida,** jajaja nena! que cosas haces con tu marido! que lindooo, gracias, un besote! ;)

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN Y SI QUIEREN QUE LES RESPONDA POR PM, SOLO INGRESEN CON SU CUENTA A COMENTAR... NOS VEMOS!**


	15. Mi todo

**Videos y extras del fic en mi perfil. si quieres ser parte del grupo de Exótica en facebook, solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y únete.**

* * *

**Mi todo**

… Forever yours. Allí estaba, tan claro como el día, tan nítido como ver a través del agua, yo tan suya… y él tan mío.

Sus brazos me contenían como si le importara, cielos… como si fuera un valioso tesoro que no quería dejar ir, me sentía tan bien, me sentía su tesoro. Tomé una respiración profunda porque esa sensación en el pecho que parecía más y más intensa parecía sofocarme … de fondo una hermosa melodía había comenzado a sonar, la reconocí… El Valse de Amelie en piano.

Cerré los ojos reconociendo las notas de la canción que había escuchado unos días atrás en el metro… cuando lo extrañaba tanto, ahora lo tenía aquí, a mi lado, besando mi hombro con suaves roces delicados que me estremecían, haciendo latir mi corazón a mil y provocándome eso en el medio del pecho.

No me atrevía a despertar, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, que pasara este momento y apareciera por obra de magia envuelta entre sus fuertes brazos hundidos entre mis sábanas luego de hacer el amor, pero no quería abrir los ojos para sufrir una desilusión.

Si embargo lo sentía, era tan real… él estaba allí envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos, con sus labios en mi cuello reposando calmos allí, su respiración tranquila sobre mi piel y yo aquí, hecha cada vez un enorme lio, con un montón de sensaciones que no quería analizar, no podía, daba miedo.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo tratando de recomponerme, suavizando mi respiración y afirmando mis piernas porque si las alojaba iba a caer al suelo, aunque probablemente no lo haría, él me estaba sosteniendo.

-Es hermosa—logré articular con voz temblorosa, carraspeé y respiré nuevamente, -ella parece tan enamorada… y él…- una de mis comisuras se alzó comprendiendo –él tan posesivo—

-Exacto—susurró en mi oído, -ella sueña, está enamorada y es feliz. Él nos mira como diciendo "¿comprendes? Esta maravillosa criatura aquí es mía" y lo entiendo, me siento tan identificado con él… mira su mano—dijo alzando la suya propia por mi estómago hasta que posó su palma en mi pecho acariciando la piel desnuda, luego de unos segundo la bajó un poco pero por debajo de la tela de mi vestido abarcando con su palma abierta uno de mis pechos, imitando la mano del retratado. Su otra mano aferrada a mi cintura con un agarre de muerte. –Mía— gruñó en mi oído.

-Tuya—dije sin poder soportarlo más, si seguía así iba a desmayarme.

Él jadeó de golpe y de un solo movimiento me volteó para ponerme frente a él. No lo vi venir, no supe en qué exacta milésima de segundo, sus labios se apoyaron contra los míos haciéndome gemir. Fue todo rápido, sus manos me abrazaron la cintura alzándome unos centímetros del suelo, su lengua invadió mi boca violentamente, exquisitamente y sus gemidos ansiosos se confundían con los míos en nuestras bocas abiertas, comiéndose, sin dar abasto, parecía querer meterse dentro de mí. Mi espalda dio contra una pared y me dejó deslizarme entre nuestros cuerpos a la vez que sus manos agarraban mis mejillas. Su cadera no estaba apoyada en la mía, mierda… lo extrañaba, por lo que bajé una de mis manos, que se habían sostenido de su cabello con la intensidad del beso, entre nuestros cuerpos.

Él gruñó en mi boca cuando tomé con mi mano su pene erguido y duro a través de su pantalón, la tela fina me dejaba distinguir sus venas hinchadas que recorrían su longitud y la punta, la cual apreté entre mis dedos.

-No—dijo separándose de mi boca, su frente en la mía y una de sus manos, ruda y desesperada, se metió por debajo de mi vestido, hizo un lado mis bragas y metió de golpe du dedo mayor dentro de mi vagina.

-Ohhh!- medio grité y gruñí tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mírame—dijo entre dientes. Lo hice, sus ojos vibraban. –Deja de apretar mi puta verga bonita porque me voy a correr en los pantalones… ahora—empujó su dedo más dentro mío y con un chillido vergonzoso lo solté. –Bien…- respiró alejándose unos centímetros de mí –ahora te vas a ir a sentar a esa mesa nena y vas a dejar que papi te dé de comer—

Sonreí cuando el movió el dedo dentro mío sin sacarlo, asentí mordiéndome el labio y él poco a poco sacó su mano de debajo de mi vestido. Dios… gemí cuando su dedo mojado y brillante fue hasta su boca y lo chupó como entero.

Sonrió de lado, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hecha un lio de piernas temblorosas, respiración jadeante y mis bragas húmedas, hacia la mesa. Cielos… recién ahí tomé conciencia del lugar en el que estábamos ¿y si alguien nos había visto? ¿y si habíamos tenido publico y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

-Edward tomó una campanilla pequeña que había sobre la mesa y la hizo tintinear, largué una carcajada y él sonrió alzando una ceja. Parecía un multimillonario caprichoso y mimado,

-Mi amor, no iba a dejar que un camarero viera lo que le estaba haciendo contra esa pared a mi mujer, ni lo sueñes. Les advertí que solo viniera si era llamado—estiró su servilleta y la colocó sobre su regazo, no quería ni imaginar cuanto le había costado ese traje que tenía las dos G enfrentadas en un pequeño bordado del bolsillo del saco.

Hice lo mismo, no quería arruinarle el vestido a Leydi, me mataría…

-¿Cómo conoció tu mamá a esta artista? Yo… no la conocía, me siento avergonzada, estudio periodismo y no la tenía registrada en mi mente…- el camarero apareció con una bandeja tapada, cuando llegó a nuestra mesa la destapó y colocó un plato humeante frente a mí.

-Salmón rebosado en nueces y ensalada de espárragos—dijo Edward con una sonrisa –una vez me contaste que el salmón era uno de tus platos favoritos—

-Si—admití tomando mi tenedor –aunque no tengo nada contra comer piza o una hamburguesa en la primera cita—dije alzando una ceja, él no tenía por qué mimarme, yo era una chica más sencilla… que quería cosas sencillas.

-Lo sé nena—su mano se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó la mía que estaba a un lado del plato –esta noche sin embargo, eres mi nena mimada… come—

Cielos…

Comí… y estaba jodidamente delicioso.

-Mi madre estuvo unos pocos años en Italia cuando era joven, ella aún no conocía a mi padre y fue en su época donde estaba muy interesada en el estilo modernista italiano, ella es decoradora de interiores ¿sabes?—asentí, algo de eso recordaba que me había contado –lo cierto es que, cuando volvió a los Estados Unidos, preparada para continuar sus estudios en la Universidad, tuvo un accidente de auto y conoció a mi padre, ellos dicen que fue como amor a primera vista—rio negando con la cabeza –no se han separado desde entonces y han luchado juntos para salir adelante. Mi madre fue a la Universidad al tiempo que quedó embarazada de mi hermana mayor, mi padre era residente en cirugía y tuvieron mucho traspiés antes de conformar la familia que conformaron, los admiro mucho—

Asentí probando el salmón, se deshizo en mi boca como mantequilla, tomé la copa de vino tinto que había servido el camarero y la alcé a modo de brindis.

-Por los padres, por hacernos sentir orgullosos de ellos—dije con un dejo de tristeza, mi madre me faltaba y mucho, pero la llamaría tan pronto llegase a casa.

-Por ellos—dijo Edward alzando su copa –y por nosotros—sonreí en acuerdo.

Charlamos un poco más sobre las pinturas y oí con regocijo cuando me contó sobre algunos viajes que hizo, muchos para la edad que tenía. Con 32 años él ya había recorrido toda Europa y casi parte de América del Sur, me había contado de sus experiencias recorriendo las calles de Rio en Brasil, junto a Jasper y Emmett, sus cuñados. Me habló casi con fervor de las favelas y de su atractivo turístico y arquitectónico, a pesar de ser barrios pobres y de pocos recursos, los habitantes se habían ingeniado para hacer estructuras fuertes, aferradas a las laderas de los montes de una manera bastante original.

Mierda… me fascinaba la pasión con la que hablaba cada cosa, su soltura y seguridad, él era un erudito en arquitectura y amaba oírlo... y mucho más cuando me incluía en sus planes.

-Te tengo que llevar algún día, amaras los colores Bella, todo en esa ciudad tiene colores, es increíble. La gente, no hay una pizca de mezquindad en ellos, son gente alegre, que vive la vida como se la dan, como se le presenta, amarás cada detalle de esa ciudad… a demás, me tendrás que ayudar—dijo casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, era como si en su mente, yo formara parte de su futuro y eso, me asustaba en medidas exactas a como me gustaba. –tengo unas pocas hectáreas de tierra allí, lo compré para hacer un proyecto futuro, estaba pensando… en una casa de verano—él sonrió antes de beber un poco de su vino –Te gustará la vista, es hermosa y las aguas del atlántico esta a solo unos metros, podremos caminar entre la selva y las arenas blancas, bonita… imagínate desnuda allí, en esas playas, mientras yo te hago el amor, sería maravilloso.-

Asentí incapaz de creerlo, él hablaba tan seguro de que eso sucedería… oh cielos.

La cena transcurrió y llegó el postre, helado de pistacho con uvas al ron, riquísimo. Levanté mi mirada de mi helado servido en una elegante copa de cristal con hojas de menta azucarada de adorno y la sonrisa en mi rostro flaqueó, Edward se veía inquieto.

Miraba su postre con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, estuvo en silencio por largos segundos antes de alzar la mirada y fijarla en mí, se veía determinado. Me llevé un poco de helado a la boca y degusté, sabía bien, pero algo me inquietaba y no me dejaba disfrutarlo completamente. Su gesto de cautela.

-Tengo que contarte algo—dijo con tranquilidad. Asentí dejando la cuchara en mi plato, lamí mis labios y me senté para oírlo. –Antes que nada… escucha todo lo que tenga que decir antes de levantarte o… mierda, no lo sé, solo escucha amor—

Fruncí el ceño… ¿levantarme? ¿lo que me iba a contar iba a provocarme la huida o algo así?

-Adelante—dije asintiendo.

Lo vi tragar, su nuez de Adán se movió de arriba abajo en su cuello y una de sus manos rastrilló su cabello casi temblorosamente. Tomó una respiración profunda y me miró…

-Hace tres años conocí a alguien, una mujer, en la inauguración del Millenium Park—dijo mirándome sin emociones, parecía sumamente tranquilo, pero sus ojos eran el reflejo de su alma, parecían inquietos y nerviosos –ella es hija de uno de los inversionistas que participó en la construcción del proyecto, esa noche bailamos, conversamos y nos encontramos interesante el uno al otro. Comenzamos a salir, primero unas pocas citas y luego, cuando se hizo mas evidente que el interés había tomado fuerza, nos convertimos en novios—asentí, ok… eso había sucedido hacía tres años ¿no? ¿y por qué me contaba eso?

Mierda… ¿por qué de repente mi corazón latía como queriéndose salir de mi pecho?

-Dos años después, nos comprometimos—dijo tragando saliva. Oh no… abrí mis ojos sorprendida y mis manos se cerraron en puños. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? –sentía que con ella, estábamos en la misma página y teníamos muchas cosas en común, entre ellas… las ganas de superarnos, de ascender más y mas hasta encontrar el éxito, creíamos que lo podíamos lograr si estábamos juntos, éramos tal para cual. Ambiciosos—

Me mantuve quieta mirando al hombre que tenía frente a mí, tratando de encontrar en él esa característica arrogante y de vanagloria que él había puntualizado compartir con otra mujer… no la encontraba, Edward nunca me había demostrado ser eso. Si… a veces veía en él una pizca de arrogancia, pero era siempre su parte juguetona, la actitud de "yo todo lo puedo tener" y era ambicioso, pero me parecía propia de todo hombre exitoso, él no demostraba ser conmigo egoísta, soberbio o indiferente a los demás.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?—dije sin muchas ganas de saber, no quería escucharlo hablar de su historia con alguien más, pero él había confiado en mí con algo tan personal y tenía que hacerlo, a demás de que mi morbosa curiosidad lo exigía. Él suspiró tragando saliva nuevamente,

-La boda estaba programada para celebrarse en tres meses mas- se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y vi miedo en su mirada -este lunes rompí con el compromiso—

Y entonces, todo se detuvo…

Fui testigo directo de algo que suelen decir que sucede cuando algo te impacta de tal manera que tu mente se desconecta de todo y solo enfocas tu mirada en un solo lugar… como si tu mente quisiera encontrar un escape, una salida y no seguir escuchando.

Pero escuchaba, veía, maldita sea… sentía! Solo mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a moverse, estúpido morboso masoquista. Mis ojos fijaron en los suyos, aun mirándome, aun midiendo mi reacción… oh cielos… y ese dolor en el pecho.

Jadeé tratando de tomar aire para calmarlo, pero estaba allí, omnipresente, inevitable, pulsante y molesto, esa sensación de que un hueco se comenzaba a abrir en el centro de mi pecho queriendo abarcar un poco mas cada minuto. Parpadeé frunciendo el ceño apartando su mirada, miré mis manos sobre mi regazo.

Oí un carraspeo nervioso, -Solo fue suficiente que llegaras tú a mi vida para darme cuenta de lo que realmente necesito y quiero—

Negué con la cabeza, aun tratando de acomodar la información que él me estaba dando… ¿él estaba comprometido?, ¿con una novia en casa mientras venía a coger conmigo, todo este tiempo? ¿En serio creí que él era mío? ¿En serio pensé que él no me llamaba o no podía verme por que estaba cansado o trabajaba mucho?

Oh por dios… me sentía la persona más estúpida de la tierra. Me sentía sucia, usada, tan poca cosa… solo fui una vagina dispuesta para coger para él, mientras alguien mas estaba a su lado el resto del tiempo, mientras amaba a alguien mas.

Lo poco que faltaba en mi pecho para que ese agujero se abriera del todo, lo aceleró ese pensamiento.

Yo nunca fui nadie para él.

Y él había sido infiel… oh por dios, siempre fui la otra. Y yo que pensaba que lo cliché no existía en mi vida! Eso me dolió más… pensar que todo este tiempo solo fui un entretenimiento.

Alcé los ojos y lo miré con la rabia carcomiéndome por dentro, las lágrimas picando en mis ojos y la sarta de palabras inútiles ya empujando en mi boca. Negué con la cabeza sin poder aún creer lo que él había hecho y obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar.

Tenía que salir de ahí

Tomé mi pequeño bolso que estaba sobre la mesa, empujé la silla y me paré, tomé mi abrigo y comencé a caminar.

Oí arrastrarse una silla detrás y un "mierda" y caminé más rápido.

-No… no Bella, ven—él tomó mi brazo y abrazó mi piel con sus dedos impidiéndome irme, mis dientes estaban tan apretados que dolían, dolían… mi mandíbula estaba trabada, como la de un perro alrededor del cuello de su presa, solo que si yo abría mi boca iba a gritar, de rabia y frustración. ¿Cómo me sentía ahora? ¿Tenía derecho de sentirme así?

Tiré de su brazo y él me soltó, pero me atrapó nuevamente segundos después poniéndose frente a mí, su rostro se interpuso entre la puerta de aquel lugar y yo, cerré los ojos y respiré… cielos, no daban abasto mis pulmones, respiraba pero parecía que el aire llegaba a mi pecho en pequeñas cantidades, quería gritar. Iba a gritar.

-Abre los ojos, mírame… Isabella, mírame—apreté mis dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no escucharlo, olerlo, sentir sus dedos en mi piel, pero él estaba allí… lo sentía todo, cada poro de mi piel, cada nervio. –Puta madre Isabella, mírame!— gritó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

No… no, por favor…

-Te conocí y todo se fue a la mierda, todo—dijo casi rosando mis labios, me quise apartar pensando que me iba a besar, pero su agarre era muy fuerte y no me daba ni un centímetro de ventaja –mentí por omisión, lo sé, pero no me castigues así… Bella, mi amor… abre los ojos cariño—susurró ahora totalmente desesperado.

No

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba aterrada… ¿qué estaba haciendo yo allí con él? ¿Acaso mi madre no me había enseñado bien? ¿A caso Leydi no me había prevenido? ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ahí?

Que estúpida…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a empujar detrás de mis parpados, pero tragué saliva y respiré profundo aún con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados.

¿Qué tenía para decir? Nada…

Si nunca yo le había pedido nada a él

¿Qué tenía para reclamarle?... jodidamente nada. No era mi lugar. Yo no era nada para él… pensé que lo era, pero fue mi estúpida imaginación femenina totalmente cautivada.

No era nada

Tenía que salir de allí, me estaba ahogando

Traté de correrme hacia un lado empujando sus manos de mi cuerpo, esquivarlo y caminar a través del salón, correr! Solo quería irme por favor… pero él, nuevamente, como un león cazando, se movió conmigo impidiéndomelo.

-Vamos bebé, abre los ojos… papi no puede vivir sin su nena—dijo tratando de cautivarme, él lo sabía, sabía lo que lograba con esas palabras, mi total entrega. Y eso precisamente fue lo que hizo rebalsar el vaso…

Abrí los ojos y lo miré directamente a los suyos, él transpiraba y su cuerpo estaba totalmente tensionado, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse, por no tocarme. Me acerqué a él hasta casi chocar sus labios con los míos, sin dejar de mirarlo…

-Muévete reverendo hijo de puta—mi voz temblaba, pero de todas maneras salió firme y gruesa. No daba más… sentía la humedad en la comisuras de mis ojos… tenía que salir.

Él negó con la cabeza tragando saliva, respiraba por la nariz fuertemente y me recordó un toro embravecido, pero él no me iba a intimidar, solo era un hombre desesperado.

- Bella, todo lo que sentía por ella, si alguna vez sentí algo, se había esfumado mucho tiempo antes de conocerte, ahora entiendo que estaba con ella por comodidad…-

-¿Escuchas los clichés que estás diciendo?... Aléjate de mí Edward, no digas nada más, nada va a hacerme sentir un poco mejor—dije aterrada de oír las palabras que en este momento eran tan inapropiadas –me siento usada, sucia, estúpida, subestimada—dije sintiendo cómo cada palabra dicha eran como puñales que me daba a mí misma, no podía sentirme así… no era yo. Necesitaba tiempo.

-No te dejaré ir mi amor—dijo él parpadeando con el dolor tan vivo en sus ojos –seguramente no me creas nada ahora, pero déjame demostrártelo… no me alejes por favor—una de sus manos tomó la mía temblorosamente. –Déjame explicarte…-

Por dios… ¿dónde estaba ese hombre confiado que me manejaba a su antojo? ¿Dónde estaba la arrogancia al saberme rendida a él? ¿Dónde estaba la determinación?... solo había frente a mí un hombre con miedo, cauteloso, que sabe que su juego no le fue bien.

-No quiero explicaciones, no hace falta—dije lo mas dignamente que pude, negando con la cabeza –ni siquiera quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes, porque se la respuesta—sonreí con tristeza haciendo que él apretara su mandíbula –no fui nunca demasiado importante para que confíes en mí o seas honesto... y lo entiendo, lo nuestro siempre fue coger. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca diste un paso más—

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla pero rápidamente la despejé con una mano, endurecí mis facciones y fruncí el ceño.

-Bella por favor— imploró casi con desesperación.

-Déjame ir—pedí casi desesperadamente, me iba a derrumbar allí delante de él si no me dejaba ir… y no quería mas humillación, me sentía lo suficientemente estúpida como para añadir mas sal a la herida.

Él apretó la mandíbula y resopló con ira contenida, era como ver a un niño

-Maldita sea Bella, dame un poco de alivio, me estoy muriendo aquí nena, eres tú la que quiero, tú, tú… nadie mas. Sé que hice mal y créeme amor, me siento lo suficientemente culpable ahora mismo, porque sé que te herí, pero dame una puta oportunidad, solo una. Tenía mi puta vida armada santa mierda! Y tú apareciste…- me señaló con un dedo.

Y sin más… alcé mi mano y descargué con toda mi furia, mi palma contra su mejilla. Literalmente le di vuelta la cara, él no se movió… bajé mi mano casi arrepentida, casi.

-Si ella no te hacía lo suficientemente feliz, si no te daba lo que realmente necesitabas, hubieses sido lo suficientemente hombre para resolverlo antes de buscar sexo por ahí… solo porque no te sentías complacido. No me hechas las culpas de tus errores Edward, porque no las tomaré—dije temblorosamente. Él peinó su cabello con ambas manos y apretó su cabeza con ellas, totalmente frustrado.

-No lo hago por dios, no lo hago… no la amo, no he tenido sexo con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, he terminado con el compromiso por ti… me he comportado como un cabrón y no te merezco lo sé, pero soy jodidamente egoísta bonita, te necesito en mi vida y me di cuenta de eso toda la semana pasada que estuvimos separados. Cometí el error de no decírtelo, pero me aterraba el hecho de que hubieses decidido otra cosa y echarme de tu vida antes de siquiera saber si te gustaba. No me eches ahora Bella, tú me vuelves loco, le sacas años a mi vida haciéndome parecer un adolescente hormonado más que un hombre de 32 años, y me gusta… me gusta jodidamente mucho, me haces feliz, algo que ella nunca logró… por favor créeme, tu lo eres todo—

Negué con la cabeza y me mantuve fuerte, -Tengo que estar sola ahora, déjame ir-

No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé, el dolor estaba allí, latente, constante. Volteé hacia la puerta y caminé,

-Déjame llevarte a casa por favor—dijo él detrás de mí con voz gruesa y temblorosa.

-Déjame pensar Edward, no puedo estar contigo en el mismo lugar en este momento—tomé la barra de la puerta de entrada y empujé.

Salí a las calles de chicago tan diferente a como había entrado a ese lugar, me sentía tan… dios! Ni siquiera podía decir cómo me sentía, usada… tan poca cosa. Que poco me había valorado a mí misma todo este tiempo, me había convertido en una mujer segura de mi misma, independiente y valiente, solo para que un hombre viniera y arrasara con todo eso, haciéndome sentir poca cosa, estúpida e insegura.

¿Cómo pude dejar que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo pude creer que alguien como él me valoraría? Una lágrima más rodó por mi mejilla… esta vez, la dejé ser.

Me detuve en una esquina esperando que cruzaran unos autos y el semáforo cambiara a rojo, la noche estaba hermosa, cálida y serena, pero me puse mi abrigo cuando oí unos silbidos de personas que pasaban a mi lado, me crucé de brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos por un momento.

-Preciosaa!... ¿no quieres que te acompañe linda?—oí que un hombre decía, me sentí tan asqueada, palabras similares habían salido de la boca del hombre que me había embrujado y yo las había adorado, esas mismas palabras me hacían sentir como una puta ahora.

A unos cincuenta metros vi un parquin de taxis y me apresuré a cruzar la calle. Estaba llegando a la otra orilla cuando un brazo serpenteó por mi cintura posesivamente aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Salté volteando mi cabeza para mirarlo, Edward me sostenía mientras caminaba conmigo, su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada me decían cuánto le habían molestado esos silbidos y palabras vacías. Lo dejé acompañarme solo porque me sentía segura en sus brazos después de todo… solo eso.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a uno de los taxis, él abrió la puerta para mí y entré en silencio. El conductor miró hacia atrás bajando un periódico que leía y Edward bajó la cabeza apoyando ambas manos en el techo del auto,

-Lincoln Park west, 330. Por favor… vaya con cuidado— llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su saco y sacó dos billetes de cien dólares –ella es lo más importante que tengo—le dio el billete al chofer.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, queriendo creer en esas palabras, pero mi orgullo herido no me dejaba hacerlo… me sentía como en otra dimensión, de un momento a otro, el hombre que me había cautivado se había convertido en el soberbio infiel. Aunque no tenía en claro a quién le había sido infiel, mi corazón me decía que a mí, pero mi razón decía que a ella.

Mantuve mis ojos en mi regazo todo el tiempo y los cerré cuando sentí un beso en mi frente, sus labios exhalaron aire caliente sobre mi piel, estremeciéndome.

-Eres todo—dijo antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta.

No supe en qué momento exacto llegué a casa, solo sé que salí del taxi y subí hasta mi departamento, me saqué los zapatos y tiré mi pequeño bolso en el suelo, fui hasta la cocina y tomé la laptop que reposaba sobre la encimera de mármol, lista y esperando ser usada.

La llevé hasta mi sofá y me dejé caer en él, con mi laptop en mi regazo.

Hora de hacerlo…

Había retrasado el momento por respeto hacia él, por no querer actuar como una novia obsesionada, pero ya basta… me sentía traicionada por más que no tuviera derecho a sentirme así, por lo que tenía derecho a saber, por más que me doliera.

Abrí la parte superior y la encendí, cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi nuca hacia atrás mientras el sistema operativo daba inicio, alcé mis manos y troné mis dedos, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa temiendo lo que podía encontrar. Cuando oí la actualización de la base de datos de mi antivirus alcé la cabeza y abrí el navegador, busqué la etiqueta de google y con dedos temblorosos escribí Edward Cullen. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Tendría que especificar más la búsqueda? ¿Tal vez poner arquitectura?

No…

Eso tendría que ser suficiente, Edward no necesitaba más descripciones. Tomé una respiración profunda y con un dedo tembloroso apreté "Buscar"

Y un sinfín de información se desplegó ante mis ojos, cielo santo. Paginas de arquitectura, diseño e ingeniería hablaban sobre Edward Cullen o al menos lo nombraban, algunas pocas paginas amarillistas locales y otras revistas internacionales hablaban de él. Tuve miedo de repente de hacer clic en un link, por lo que fui hacia imágenes y decidí hacerlo rápido como sacar una curita, dolería pero tenía que hacerlo rápido.

En cuanto lo hice, mi pantalla se vistió de imágenes de él, en algunas acompañado de otros hombres y en otras él solo sosteniendo lo que parecían ser premios y reconocimientos, él en todo su esplendor, una sonrisa brillante que me hizo sonreír, podía palparse el orgullo que tenía en sí mismo. Había algunas donde una mujer rubia se repetía, me mordí el labio… ella debía ser su prometida.

Repentinamente mi celular comenzó a sonar y salté antes de abrir esas fotos, busqué mi pequeño bolso que estaba cerca de la puerta tirado, lo abrí y saqué mi aparato, Leydi estaba llamando.

-Hola—dije para luego carraspear, mi voz sonaba extraña

-Juro por dios que quiero hacerle daño Bella, ¿qué te hizo?— mi amiga parecía exacerbada. –me llamó el muy cabrón pidiéndome que vaya a acompañarte, porque según él estaba preocupado por ti, hijo de puta!-

-Ley calma amor—dije volviendo al sofá y colocando la laptop en mi regazo -él me contó algo que… tendría que haberte hecho caso nena, poner su nombre y buscarlo, me hubiese ahorrado tanta humillación—dije apretando mis dientes, malditas lágrimas… no quería llorar, no debía, él no se lo merecía. Pero dolía tanto.

-Nena… estoy en el club, ¿quieres que vaya para allá?—

-No—dije secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, miré la pantalla de mi lap y vi las fotos, moví mi dedo sobre el tuchpad e hice clic en una donde él estaba con una rubia -¿Tienes una laptop cerca? Busca su nombre y mira las imágenes—dije amargamente.

Oí una maldición del otro lado, unos pasos de tacones pisando fuerte sobre el suelo y apresuradamente, un portazo y más taconazos, oí otra maldición y los sonidos del teclado de alguna computadora cerca, la música no se oía por lo que supuse que Leydi estaba en la oficina de Jake.

-¿Una rubia?... ¿será ésta que parece estreñida? ¿Quién mierda es nena?—oí los clics que hacía Leydi con el mouse.

-Una rubia de ojos azules y cabello liso, pálida y hermosa… es hermosa, no sonríe, solo mira a la cámara mientras él la tiene tomada de la cintura con un brazo, una mano de ella sobre el pecho de él, como diciendo "es mio"… era de ella Leydi, era su prometida, lo fue hasta este lunes—dije respirando fuerte por la nariz mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Qué… no, no… ¿ese pescado albino era su prometida? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba comprometido?!—su voz se fue hablando a medida que iba hablando, a lo ultimo tuve que separar el celular de mi oído –Hijo de puta!—gritó en español.

-Cálmate por favor, me lo dijo esta noche, en nuestra cita—reí tristemente recordando lo prometedora que parecía esta cita para nosotros, la primera –me dijo que debía contarme algo y me salió con toda esta información que aún no soy capaz de asimilar, tuve que irme Ley, tuve que salir de allí, no lo dejé explicarse, no dejé que me hablara mas… siento que cada cosa que tiene para decirme es una mentira. Me aseguró que yo era su todo y que quería intentar algo conmigo… no sé qué creer, pero a pesar de eso, el punto aquí es que defraudó, no solo a ella, también a mí. Puta madre, soy tan débil Ley, no sé si lo hubiese rechazado si lo hubiese sabido de antemano… no sé si soy capaz de rechazarlo ahora—

-Hazlo—dijo ella sin vacilaciones –Eres más que eso Bella, eres más fuerte… no puedo creerlo, escucha: "_Edward Cullen se presentó ayer por la noche a la inauguración del Solage Hotel, como uno de los invitados más importantes de la noche. El Arquitecto y experto en ingeniería moderna, que transcurre por su momento de gloria profesional a la temprana edad de 32 años, se presentó a la gala de la mano de su prometida, la señorita Heidi Vulturis, de 25 años de edad, hija de uno de las más importantes inversionistas del país y dueño de una de la importante cadena de hoteles en Europa, Aro Vulturis. Se presume que el Sr Edward Cullen estaría contrayendo matrimonio con la heredera del imperio Vulturis a mediados de Septiembre, aun no se a confirmado la fecha exacta_" no lo puedo creer, esta nota salió hace dos meses atrás— Leydi estaba indignada, lo podía intuir por su voz, yo simplemente estaba resignada. Era cruel escuchar los detalles de su vida y con quién la compartía, era frustrante saber la verdad del hombre que pasó un mes y mucho más aún rondándote y tratando de seducirte, de esta manera. –Ohhh esto es gracioso escucha… "_… se sabe, por fuentes confiables, que el Sr Cullen ha diseñado y está construyendo actualmente lo que sería luego de la boda, el hogar de los recién casados. Estamos a la expectativa de ver terminada dicha obra para admirar la belleza arquitectónica del estilo del ingeniero. Por ahora solo sabemos que será una magnifica obra de arte, pues todo hombre enamorado es capaz de regalarle un castillo entero a la mujer que ama_"—

-Leydi basta—dije ahogadamente, cada palabra, cada noticia, cada una de esas frases eran puñales, no podía escuchar más.

-Perdón nena, oh cielos soy una tonta—dijo ella arrepentida.

-Está bien—cerré la laptop y la dejé sobre la mesa de té, no quería ver más, había sido suficiente.

-¿Qué harás?...— me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar por mi departamento hacia mi habitación.

-No lo sé—suspiré –él dijo que había roto el compromiso con ella, que quería estar conmigo… no me dijo nada más, no lo dejé—

-Te buscará Bella—

-Lo sé—susurré entrando al baño, abrí las canillas de mi bañera para llenarla, tiré un poco de sales de lavanda y espuma de la misma fragancia, necesitaba relajarme y pensar.

-¿Bailaras mañana?—

Oh cierto, eso!

-No—dije categóricamente, tendría que hablar con Jake, esta vez no iría en serio… seguramente él iba a estar allí.

-Hablaré con Jake—dijo mi amiga adelantándose a mis pensamientos – él sabrá qué hacer, no te preocupes—

-Gracias Ley, te amo—murmuré sonriendo con tristeza, ella estaba ahí siempre, apoyándome, ayudándome… era mi hermana.

-Yo también te amo nena, descansa… mañana será otro dia y tal vez puedas pensar con la cabeza fría… ahora es muy pronto—

-Bien, adiós—corté la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre el tocador.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré, ahí estaba yo… mis ojos hinchados y mi maquillaje corrido, mi peinado revuelto y con ese vestido sexy que ahora me hacía sentir una puta… fui su puta por un tiempo.

Me lo saqué, bajé el cierre lateral del vestido y solo quedé en bragas que en seguida fueron removidas de mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de meterme en la bañera cuando sonó nuevamente mi celular, un mensaje de texto… pensando que era Leydi lo tomé, pero vi el nombre Edward allí.

¿Así iba a comenzar ahora? No importaba… ignoré la parte mujer rencorosa y perra en mí y le hice caso a mi parte que necesitaba de sus palabras.

"Por dios bonita, te extraño… y te necesito, no solo en la forma en que piensas que te necesito, en todas las formas. Duerme bien. Eres mi todo"

Tomé una respiración profunda y apagué mi celular, lo djé en el tocador y me metí en la bañera. Pensar que él me había enviado cientos de mensajes en las ultimas semanas, me había llamado tanto… ¿cómo hacía para que ella no se enterara? De solo pensar que lo hacía escondido en el baño o en algún lugar de su departamento en el que también estaba ella, me enervaba. Por dios… ella había compartido la cama con él al tiempo que él coqueteaba conmigo…

Decidí no pensar más. Decidí dejarlo todo así, por un lado no tenía ni por qué enojarme, nunca fuimos nada, solo una pareja de sexo… pero en algún punto todo se había vuelto más real, fue en ese punto en que él tendría que habérmelo dicho… había pasado el momento.

*o*

Los días subsiguientes fueron una sucesión de mensajes de texto en mi celular, llamadas que no contesté y un que otro aviso de mi conserje diciéndome que Edward Cullen quería verme, en cada una de las veces le pedí casi implorantemente que no lo dejara pasar. Solo una vez lo logró… tres veces Edward llegó a mi puerta y tocó timbre pidiéndome que le abriera para hablar, solo para hablar, nunca le abrí.

Todo comenzó el sábado, no fui a bailar como le había dicho a Leydi. Jake contrató un grupo de bailarinas de danza tribal pata remplazarme esa noche. Yo me quedé en casa con la televisión encendida y la puerta cerrada, con un pote de helado en mano y con The Notebook haciéndome llorar como condenada, me hundí entre mis sábanas. Como a la medianoche mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré pensando que era Edward, pero era Leydi, por lo que enseguida atendí la llamada,

-Ese hijo de puta se cree con el derecho de venir todo exigente a preguntar por qué no habías venido al Club esta noche… ¿lo puedes creer?—parecía agitada.

-¿Fue?—pregunté cerrando los ojos,

-Claro que vino!... el muy descarado se creyó que yo iba a estar de su lado o algo así. No niño malcriado! Soy Team Bella le dije!, despotricó frente a la barra un montón de incoherencias diciéndome que te quería para él, que no iba a descansar hasta estar contigo, a tu lado, que era allí donde pertenecía, que te iba a conquistar… bla bla bla… me cansó y le pegué una feroz cachetada—

-Leydi!—grité…

-Qué!, se lo merecía el desgraciado, a demás se ve que ni le dolió porque siguió habla que habla, creo que había tomado unos tragos de más por lo que Jake le pidió amablemente que dejara el lugar, Ja! Imagina que para que Jake le pidiera a un importante cliente que dejara el lugar, es porque estaba arto de ese y su declaración de amor—

-¿Se fue de allí?— pregunté levantándome de la cama lentamente,

-Si, un tipo rubito más andaba con él, se fueron hace como quince minutos—

Y en ese momento oí el timbre del portero eléctrico.

Oh maldición…

Salté de mi cama y corrí con el celular en mano hasta el portero, lo tomé jadeante,

-Si—

-Señorita Swan, aquí en el vestíbulo se encuentra el señor Cullen—

-No—dije aterrada ¿había venido? –no lo quiero ver, dile que estoy ocupada o que no estoy, si mejor dile eso…-

-Muy bien, disculpe la molestia—

Me alejé de la cocina y caminé de nuevo a mi habitación, -Vino, está aquí Ley—

-Ni se te ocurra abrirle, es decir… está bebido Bella, no sería bueno que hablaran con él en ese estado—

—Lo sé—murmuré encerrándome en mi habitación, mi celular había recibido una señal que me anunciaba que alguien mas estaba llamando, cuando miré vi su nombre allí, gemí. –Está llamando—

-Mira, si quiere voy ahora mismo y a ese lo saco a patadas—

-No, no hace falta Ley, lo ignoraré—

Y así lo hice, lo ignoré el lunes cuando salí de la universidad y lo vi estacionado en la calle apoyado contra su auto como todo un modelo vestido de Armani, me detuve en seco y él sacó las manos de su bolsillo, una sonrisa vacilante se formó en sus labios y con pasos cautelosos comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Miré alrededor del campus y vi a Railey, un compañero de mi clase, subiendo a su auto, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro y me subí al asiento del acompañante. Railey me miró sorprendido deteniendo la mano que estaba poniendo la llave al contacto del auto.

-Vamos, por favor, te explicaré, pero ahora vamos, mi ex novio viene y no quiero verlo—dije apresuradamente mirando hacia atrás, así era… Edward cruzaba el estacionamiento con paso apresurado sorteando a la gente, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada… mierda, estaba cabreado.

Railey no esperó, arrancó el auto y aceleró hasta salir del estacionamiento.

-Cielos Bella, ¿tu ex novio es un acosador o algo? ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?—murmuró él volteando brevemente su cabeza para ver detrás del auto.

-No, es solo un poco desesperado—dije acomodándome en el asiento, miré a Railey y vi cómo miraba a cada pocos segundos a través del espejo retrovisor. –Es inofensivo Railey, cálmate, él solo es insistente—

-No sabía que tenías novio—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Hacía falta que le dijera que nunca lo habíamos sido?... no. Pero eso no fue impedimento para desahogarme con mi compañero contándole algunas cosas que él había hecho. Railey era gay por lo que fue un buen oído para escuchar mis diatribas amorosas. ¿Amorosas? Cielos santo… ni siquiera llegaban a ser eso.

Las llamadas vinieron y los mensajes de texto también.

El martes no fue mejor, porque había comenzado a enviar regalos. Mierda… bueno, el ramo de orquídeas era hermoso, lo olí y me embriagué con su aroma, lo saqué de su envoltura y lo coloqué en un florero de cristal. Sonreí nostálgicamente… lo extrañaba, a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba.

Más llamadas, más mensajes.

Ese día fui a ensayar mi número de danzas que debía presentar ante los clientes que se presentaran en "La Dolce Vita" el restaurado y pronto a reinaugurar café de Chicago. Iba a realizar un número simple, la música era suave y casi hipnótica, por lo que mis movimientos fueron fáciles y más de lo que ya sabía hacer. Mi vestimenta estaba a cargo de Leydi por supuesto, era un conjunto tribal con algunos accesorios en mi coronilla, pulseras y brazaletes. Iba a fusionar la danza hindú y la árabe.

Esa tarde luego de la Universidad, Railey se ofreció a llevarme sabiendo de antemano que Edward estaba en el estacionamiento esperando, por lo que accedí, aún no quería hablar con él, no sabía cuándo iba a poder hablar con el sin odiarlo al verlo a la cara por mentiroso y desleal, aunque una buena parte de mí, la mayor parte a estas alturas, lo único que iba a atinar a hacer era besarlo, besarlo y besarlo dejando mi vida en ello.

Lo extrañaba jodidamente mal.

Por la noche no pude evitar contestarle un mensaje.

"Por favor, te necesito Isabella. ¿Cuánto más vas a querer humillarme? ¿el tiempo que omití lo que debí haberte dicho desde un principio? Bien… créeme que seré insistente, eres mi todo y te extraño y no me gusta para nada sentirme así. "

Sonreí oprimiendo "Responder"…

"El tiempo no importa… solo déjame sanar y sentirme bien, por favor"

Lo próximo que recibí luego de eso fue un paquete pequeño envuelto con papel madera con el nombre de Edward en la tarjeta de envío. Lo abrí y me sorprendí al encontrar un cuaderno de tapas de cuero negro y mi nombre escrito en el frente con diseños hermosos sobre el cuero, venía acompañado de una pluma elegante y tenía un cierre parecido al de los diarios íntimos.

Lo abrí… y lo primero que vi fue las letras estilizadas de mi… dibujante.

"_Te extraño tanto que me duele en el pecho, sana mi amor… sana pero vuelve a mí, eres mi todo. Escribe cada día algo que me quieras decir, bueno o malo, solo escríbelo. Te extraño_"

Cielos… ¿cómo podía pretender no caer por este hombre? Era increíble.

El jueves me masturbé. No lo pude evitar, me envió un texto cuando estaba desayunando y casi escupí mi café por toda mi cocina.

"Te extraño… mi todo te extraña, mi boca te extraña, mis manos, mi mente te extraña, mis ojos te extrañan, mi lengua, mis oídos te extrañan, mi puto pene duro las 24 horas del día te extraña, pero mi corazón te extraña más"

Dejé mi café sobre la encimera y corrí subiendo mi falda hasta la cintura, busqué mi didlo rosa en el cajón de mí mesa de noche, me acosté sobre mi cama y con un solo movimiento me penetré gruñendo su nombre… lo necesitaba y mucho.

El jueves fue distinto, Alice me contactó temprano para preguntarme a qué hora podía ir a ensayar al té. Le dije que después de la Universidad sería perfecto, estuvo de acuerdo diciéndome a demás que Esme estaría dando los últimos retoques a esa hora, por lo que no habría problema.

El trabajo en el restaurante fue cotico como todos los días, servía a los comensales y miraba mi celular, él me estaba enviando mensajes, mensajes que no eran respondidos por mí, porque mantenía mi lejanía aún… aunque esa firmeza cada vez era más débil.

¿Cómo un hombre puede llegar a ser tan insistente? Se suponía que los hombres son indiferentes, orgullosos y más bien del lema "borrón y cuenta nueva", agradecía que Edward fuera insistente, no iba a tirarme de buenas a primeras a sus brazos, él iba a tener que arrastrarse un poco parea lograr esa reacción de mí, lo estaba haciendo… y parecía no molestarle.

A la salida de la Universidad ese día estaba él estacionado en el parking del campus, parado al costado de su auto, apoyado contra una de sus puertas, Railey… que me había llevado a casa todo ese tiempo, me esperaba en su auto. Me detuve al final de las escalinatas de la facultad y miré hacia el Aston negro. Edward me miraba cautelosamente, midiendo cada paso mío, respetando mi distancia y mi espacio. Por un segundo me reprendí a mi misma cuando vi su semblante, estaba ojeroso, cansado, parecía no estar durmiendo bien… cielos, me sentí culpable cuando sentí cierta satisfacción al pensar que era por nuestra situación, pero alejé ese pensamiento en seguida… ¿sería por eso o por otra cosa que parecía tan cansado y a veces tan triste? Se me compungía el corazón…

Había sido perseverante, toda la semana quedándose fuera de la universidad hasta mi salida, cada día de la semana yo evitándolo para irme con Railey… ¿qué haría ahora?

Una parte de mí, la más fuerte y dominada por mi corazón, quería ir y subirse a su lado y olvidar su mentira, su omisión… creerle eso de que yo era su todo y que me había elegido. La otra parte de mí, la más centrada y dominada por la razón, quería irse con Railey y seguir castigándolo por haberme ocultado deliberadamente su situación, por haber engañado tanto a ella como a mí, por pensar que él rompió su compromiso por mi culpa, por mi presencia y que por eso, una mujer ahora mismo lloraba por el engaño, por la infidelidad.

Él vio mi duda en mi rostro porque sonrió triste y asintió con la cabeza, parecía resignado, sacó su celular del bolsillo y parecía escribir algo. Fruncí el ceño… ¿se ponía a escribir mensajes ahora?

Entonces mi celular sonó con un mensaje nuevo, lo saqué de mi chaqueta y miré la pantalla, era un mensaje de él titilando en la pantalla esperando ser abierto, lo abrí.

"Entiendo, te doy distancia mi amor, te la doy… pero me mata"

Cuando alcé la mirada él se subía a su Aston y arrancaba dejando un chirrido atrás.

*o*

-Bella!, que bueno volver a verte!—Alice se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con efusividad. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente aturdida por la sorpresa, -Pasa, mi madre está adentro—

Asentí y entré por la puerta de la Dolce Vita, Alice cerró detrás de mí con llave y tomando mi brazo me llevó por el lugar. Mis ojos capturaron cada detalle de ese lugar, era como haber entrado a una dimensión diferente.

-Wauu—dije totalmente absorbida por el lugar. Alice rio a mi lado y señaló con una mano todo el lugar.

-Lindo ¿no?. La casa cuanta con cuatro secciones intimas y totalmente apacibles, nuestra idea al principio era fusionar todas las culturas y servir tés de todo el mundo y las mejores regiones indistintamente el lugar en el salón, pero a mi madre se le ocurrió algo mejor. Dividimos el área de saberes mediterráneos y europeos diseñando esa área especifica con diseños ingleses y del viejo mundo—el salón era increíblemente grande por lo que, dividido por mamparas y murales de pinturas famosas, estanterías de libros y revistas y barras de madera desde donde caían enredaderas de flores, se dividía el salón en cuatro esquinas, una correspondiente a cada sabor en especial. La parte de sabores ingleses constaba de mesas redondas y sillas de estilo Luis XV, amplios y cómodos sofás se ubicaban frente a mesas de té bajas y amplios ventanales que dejaban ver un hermoso jardín de invierno. –Aquella sección es de sabores sudamericanos, básicamente fue decorada con detalles de la cultura colombiana y brasilera, con mesas rectangulares y con referentes puntuales de esa zona—oh, a Leydi le iba a gustar eso.

-Es hermoso—dije admirando el lugar, que aún de noche se veía increíble.

-Si, oh… aquella sección es la de sabores de medio oriente—lo reconocí enseguida, las telas, las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes era tan familiar como lo que yo hacía cada sábado, las alfombras marroquíes, los manteles con los mismos géneros, sofás bajos y cómodos frente al mismo jardín de invierno. Ya que una ventana enorme recorría la totalidad de la pared del fondo dejando ver lo que había detrás… plantas, flores y hasta un pequeño manantial que caía entre piedras y rocas pequeñas.

-Y esta es nuestra sección de sabores orientales.—saltaba a la vista la cultura japonesa. Las telas, las pinturas, los accesorios que colgaban del techo, las lámparas japonesas pequeñas que adornaba cada mesa baja. No había sofás, en su lugar había alfombras de esterilla frente a ese ventanal del fondo con un montón de almohadones desperdigados por la superficie.

-Bella! Que bueno verte—Esme apareció de algún lugar.

-Hola Esme, es… hermoso, esto es increíble. No recordaba que fuera tan grande— dije mirándolo todo.

-Derribamos unas cuantas paredes, alzamos otras y quedó así. ¿te gusta?—preguntó con la mirada brillantes de orgullo.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, han hecho un trabajo increíble— dije con sinceridad –no puedo esperar para bailar—

-Bien… cuando gustes y te sientas preparada puedes comenzar a ensayar—dijo ella señalando una pequeña sección descubierta, estaba estratégicamente ubicada para que fuera visible desde cada punto del salón y cubiertas de alfombras. Bailaría allí.

Asentí sonriendo, me sentía a gusto entre ellas, que a pesar que expedían gusto y sofisticación, me hacían sentir en casa, como una amiga más.

-¿Los baños?—pregunté rebuscando en mi mochila por mi celular, que es donde tenía la canción que bailaría.

-Te llevo!—Alice me tomó del brazo y me encaminó hacia uno de los laterales del salón hacia los baños. –Tienes que quedarte a probar unos muffines que hice por la tarde, son para mañana pero podemos robar unos cuantos ¿te gusta el té?—

-Me gusta más el café, mocca café pero…-

-No hay problema, los mocca café son los que mejor me salen—sonreí dejándome por su entusiasmo y genialidad.

Ensayé tres veces la coreografía, añadiendo a demás de lo que ya había planeado, un par de paseos por las mesas para bailar cerca de los clientes, Aluce me enseñó cómo servir el té, luego del baile tendría que hacerlo para darle más estética.

Esa noche solo recibí un mensaje de buenas noches de parte de Edward, lo cual por dentro, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, me había desilusionado… él ya no intentaba llamarme y había dejado de insistir venir a verme. Quise engañarme diciéndome a mí misma que solo me estaba dando el tiempo y espacio que le había pedido. Solo eso. Si.

El viernes salí temprano de "_Bellisima_", había recibido un llamado de Railey contándome que las clases habían sido suspendidas porque el profesor daría una conferencia en la torre Sears y nos esperaba allí, oh por dios!... no podía esperar a llegar, la torre Sears! Tal vez luego de la clase podría subir hasta el último piso si es que dejaban el paso a visitantes. ¿Podía tener tanta suerte?

Tomé el bus porque me quedaba relativamente cerca del restaurant. Le envié un mensaje a Ángela preguntándole si ya estaban allí y también a Railey. Él me dijo que si, que me estaba esperando y que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero Ángela no me contestó. Seguramente ya estaba dentro del salón auditorio acomodada, ¿por qué el profesor no nos dijo antes de esto? ¿fue así de improviso o ya habían pasado el aviso y yo, tan metida en mi mundo como lo estaba últimamente, no había prestado atención?

De cualquier manera, me bajé en una esquina a una manzana de la Torre, caminé rápidamente y cometí el error de mirar hacia arriba… wauu. Mareo. Me detuve en seco, sacudí un poco la cabeza y continué caminando sin mirar hacia arriba, era un edificio muy alto, según Edward, el más alto de los Estados Unidos.

Cuando entré al elegante hall, Railey estaba hablando con el joven que atendía en la mesa de vestíbulo del lugar.

-Bella, vamos… es arriba, tenemos que tomar el ascensor— dijo él caminando hacia mí y señalando al mismo tiempo el sector de ascensores que estaban a uno metros de nosotros. Me tendió un carnet de permiso igual a como el que tenía él colgado del cuello, pude leer mi nombre y las palabras "Universidad nacional de Chicago"

Asentí y caminé junto a él casi temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba en la jodida Torre Sears.

-¿Por qué el profesor no nos avisó nada ayer? ¿o lo hizo y yo no estaba prestando atención?—dije entrando junto a él al cubículo

-Seguramente lo segundo, no te diste cuenta, lo dijo luego de dar la clase, creo que tú ya te habías ido-

-Oh—no lo recordaba muy bien, porque él tenía razón, el día anterior había salido apurada de clases porque tenía que ir a ensayar a La Doce Vita.

El paseo por el ascensor fue rápido a pesar de que mis nervios me carcomían, miraba el cartel luminoso por encima de las puertas, el que nos decía por qué piso íbamos y lo vi ascender cada vez más y más alto.

-¿A qué piso vamos?—dije aturdida. ¿Los salones de conferencias no suelen estar abajo en edificios como este?

-Al 113—dijo Railey con una pequeña sonrisa. Oh cielos…

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared posterior del cubículo y esperé que subiéramos al piso 113. No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo, tantos años mirándolo de lejos, desde abajo… y ahora yo estaba ascendiendo a casi la cima del edificio más alto del país.

Deseé que Edward compartiera eso conmigo, él hubiera disfrutado esto como yo, por dios… si él era el entendido en el tema, él era el que estaba haciendo una obra semejante con el Spire, no podía esperar para verlo terminado y sentirme realmente muy orgullosa de él. Ya lo hacía… a pesar de todo.

Cuando llegamos al piso 113 las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí seguida de Railey. Me encontré de frente con una pequeña antesala a lo que parecía una sala más grande, esa antesala era como un nuevo vestíbulo donde hermosos sofás rodeaban la estancia.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?—preguntó alguien detrás de mí, me volteé y reconocí a la persona como uno de los encargados del lugar, así lo decía su propio carnet. Asentí vacilantemente mirando a Railey que solo se alzó de hombros. –Por aquí por favor—

Caminé a través de la sala con ellos tocándome los talones, hasta que entré al lugar más grande, estaba vacío… por lo que me extrañe. Bufé cabreada… conferencia y una mierda! ¿Qué carajo era todo esto?

-Railey ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?—dije dando media vuelta.

Pero no encontré a Railey como creí, ni al encargado de ese piso, ambos venían detrás de mí… pero no estaban. En su lugar estaba un muy sonriente Edward mirándome con diversión. Abrí la boca aturdida y negué con la cabeza. Ahí estaba él en toda su puta gloria, con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa azul más clara con los primeros botones del cuello desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Su mirada verde jade penetrante e intimidadora me asolaron.

-¿Qué…?—jadeé mirándolo incrédula -¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Suficiente amor… una semana, una… semana es suficiente—dijo acercándose hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, no… no era suficiente, no para mí. Retrocedí un paso hacia atrás y como si estuviera dándome caza, él sonrió dando otro paso,

-Edward, basta… no es tiempo aún—dije dando otro paso hacia atrás. –No sé si algún día será tiempo- Él negó con la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente,

-Es tiempo para mí Bella—dijo con la mirada repentinamente triste, resignada –es tiempo nena. Déjame empezar de cero, hacer las cosas bien, déjame verte, hablarte, sentirte, quiero… quiero cortejarte, quiero que sientas que lo que hago lo hago en serio, no por diversión—

Con cada cosa que decía iba dando un paso lento y firme hacia mí, el mismo paso que yo iba retrocediendo. Trastabillé con una pequeña saliente en el suelo y el se apresuró a tomarme de la cintura antes de caer de espaldas.

Sonrió mirando a nuestro lado, la luz del día entraba a raudales detrás de nosotros, volteé ligeramente como pude en sus brazos y lo vi… todo chicago en su esplendor.

-Oh por dios…- dije hipnotizada por la hermosa vista panorámica que me ofrecía ese lugar. Un amplio ventanal abarcaba todo el espacio frente a mí, bajé la mirada y de repente sentí que mis piernas se doblaban. Pegué un grito.

-Bella mi amor, no grites… yo te tengo nena, mira, disfruta— dijo él sosteniéndome de la cintura con una mano, la mano se apoyó en el virio frente a mí, las mías se apoyaron contra esté como si pudiera sostenerme de él ¿Qué carajo era esto? Tragué en seco y jadeé aterrada de pánico.

-Por dios Edward. Sácame por favor, sácame de aquí— susurré respirando entre jadeos –nos vamos a caer, nos vamos a caer-

El abismo se abría debajo de mis pies!

-Por dios mi nena, no seas exagerada. Disfruta esto!—él levantó su mano libre de mi cintura y señaló la vista,

-No me sueltes!— grité sintiendo cómo me temblaban las piernas.

Él rió detrás de mí.

-Es el Ladge, el mirador más alto de Chicago ¿no te gusta? Tú querías desde niña venir aquí… ¿no bonita?—

-¿Pero a esto? No Edward… a esto no—dije temblando de pánico.

Estaba parada sobre una cabina de vidrio, literalmente de vidrio, que sobresalía del edificio un par de metros.

-¿Cuántos metros hay?—dije entre dientes sin poder respirar bien aún, calculando la posible caída. Él volvió a reír en mi oído,

-412 metros sobre Chicago bebé—dijo él como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, era aterrador! Y no había sido advertida –a alguien se le ocurrió hacer cuatro balcones como éste luego de ver cómo la personas ensuciaban las ventanas por apoyar las frentes en ellas cuando trataban de mirar hacia abajo, dejándolas marcadas. Es material altamente resistente así que no te caerás mi vida, resiste cuatro toneladas, a demás te tengo bien sujeta… nos caeremos juntos si eso sucediera—

Bueno… él era el experto en esto, debía creerle ¿no? Y darle un poco de crédito. Si… decidí creerle, traté de relajarme un poco mirando aún todo lo que me rodeaba, no me alcanzaban los ojos para hacerlo, la ciudad de chicago era infinita, no parecía terminar más. Él continuaba sosteniéndome de la cintura ahora con ambas manos aprovechándose de mi situación totalmente vulnerable.

-Quiero hacer algo parecido pero circular, en el Spire, siguiendo con la línea del edificio.—

-Es hermoso—admití haciendo a un lado mi orgullo por un ratito.

-Te extrañé mi amor—dijo en mi oído estrechándome aún más en sus brazos. No dije nada… ¿qué podía decir? ¿"Yo también"? ¿Y echar a la mierda todo como si no me importara el hecho que él había estado comprometido mientras se acostaba conmigo? No… no podía ignorar eso. –Sé que en este momento no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo… pero te pido por lo que más quieras, perdóname—exhaló aire caliente en mi cuello y me estremecí en sus brazos, mierda… lo extrañaba.

-No fue mi intención que las cosas salieran así—dijo besando suavemente mi oído –me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo. Si la tuviera, la primera noche que te vi en "Enigma" hubiese sido la noche en que cortaría toda relación con Heidi, tendría que haber terminado con ella mucho antes para estar libre para ti mi amor, solo para ti. Pero te vi esa noche… y me hiciste temblar el suelo Bella, fuiste una aparición, algo increíble, fuera de este mundo… ¿tan loco estoy? Me confundí tanto porque era la primera vez que sentía una atracción sexual tan grande, una conexión contigo que iba más allá de sexo… me negué a ver eso. Perdóname bebé… sé que te herí, esos ojitos estuvieron llenos de lágrimas por mi culpa mi nena, no sabes como me duele pensar que fue así—

-Edward por favor… basta—dije sintiendo la picazón en mis ojos, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil. Quería ser la Bella de siempre, ¿qué tenía este hombre que me hacía tan vulnerable?

-Dios Bella—jadeó posando sus labios en mi oreja, su respiración caliente me estremecía –tengo que decirte tantas cosas nena, tantas… pero sé que sigues pidiendo tu tiempo, tu espacio. Sé que la cagué tanto que no quieres saber nada más conmigo, lo entiendo amor, pero no lo comparto, porque no me rendiré—se calló por un momento, tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló. –Si quieres tiempo te lo daré, esta será la última vez que me veas si tú no quieres, pero por favor… toma mis llamadas bonita, déjame escucharte al menos—

Asentí tratando de no flaquear, solo unas palabras más y voltearía sobre mis talones, abrazaría su cuello y le haría el amor allí mismo,

-Yo… tengo que ir a un lugar esta noche, un compromiso familiar. Estaré pensando en ti preciosa, Dios… ahora mismo deseo tomarte y sacarte de aquí, irnos a cualquier lugar del mundo donde pudiéramos ser tú y yo, solo tú y yo, nada más—besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello –algún día mi nena, algún día—

Sus brazos me soltaron e inmediatamente sentí el frio y el vacio que había estado sintiendo toda la semana sin él, mi cuerpo lo extrañaba, mi mente, mi cama… todo. ¿Qué me detenía decirle "si, vámonos, llévame, seamos solo nosotros dos"? no lo sabía… tal vez el miedo, tal vez el prejuicio, tal vez la rabia que sentí al saber que él estaba mintiendo todo este tiempo.

No dije nada.

Cuando volteé la cabeza él ya no estaba, como había venido se había ido y se llevó parte de mí, la parte que quería abrazarlo y olvidar todo.

*o*

-Estas hermosa Bella—murmuró mi amiga, detrás de mí ella miraba mi atuendo al igual que yo lo hacía en el espejo.

-Todo lo haces es fantástico Ley, otra vez te pasaste- murmuré tocando las fibras de seda que caían desde mi cadera.

-Bah… si no fueras tú no sería nadie, tú eres la única que le pone actitud al árabe nena, lo sabes—

-Lo sé—sonreí. A veces Leydi pecaba de exagerada, esta vez no era la excepción. Quizá era porque era mi mejor amiga o tal vez se debía porque ella notaba mi tristeza, una tristeza causada al no saber qué hacer. Quería alejar a Edward pero mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando, con el detalle de hoy de llevarme engañada a la Torre Sears y hacerme esas declaraciones que hicieron que mis rodillas se debilitaran, se había ganado un poquito más de mi perdón, un poco mas de mi indulgencia.

-Lo amas—dijo ella detrás de mí, alcé la mirada desde mi atuendo hasta ella. Sus ojos eran comprensivos, suaves y fraternos.

¿Lo amaba? Al pensar en eso esa punzada en el pecho dolió más, ¿por qué? ¿era acaso eso?

Oh dios… sabía que era peligroso amar a alguien como Edward, un hombre de mundo con tantas batallas resueltas, con tanto éxito en su haber, una rubia hermosa y millonaria había sido su prometida, ¿podría yo estar a su altura? ¿Yo, la simple chica universitaria de rasgos simples y vida sencilla? Oh por dios… ¿a caso se trataba de eso?

Si estar con Edward conllevaba eso, pues… sería capaz. Por amor una persona podía hacer hasta lo imposible… ¿no?

Pero de nuevo… ¿estaba enamorada de él?

Y ahí hubo un nuevo dolor en el pecho, un dolor reconfortante esta vez, que se extendía por cada nervio, por cada vena a través de mi cuerpo, tan cierto como el aire que entraba por mi boca, como el sol que me ilumina.

Amaba a Edward Cullen.

Jadeé mirando aterrada a mi amiga, ella me abrazó por detrás y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Shh… está bien Bella, tenías que darte cuenta—dijo ella cariñosamente –lo amas nena, estas tan colgada de él que me empalagas…- rio tristemente –me haces querer estar enamorada y al mismo tiempo no, esa mirada en tus ojitos linda, no me gusta nada—

-Tengo miedo—dije.

-Lo sé… eres fuerte bella, la mujer más fuerte que conozco luego de mí—rió –pero el amor nos hace débiles, vulnerables y estúpidos. Igual ¿sabes qué? que se joda, estas enamorada y quiero creer que eso es hermoso—

Tomé respiraciones profundas una y otra vez, mi corazón latía en mi pecho como un tren de carga, oh dios… estaba enamorada. Por primera vez en la semana, sonreí genuinamente.

-Hora de ti Bella!—Alice entró a la oficina que habían ambientado ella y Esme, para improvisar un camarín. Asentí suspirando y volteé sobre mis talones hacia ella –el salón está expectante, oh dios… ya quiero verte bailar!—

Sonreí… di un paso, dos… y salimos de allí. Tenía que ponerme bajo la piel de Sabella otra vez.

* * *

**AAAAinnsss Bella, Bella, Bella... ya caiste. u.u **

**¿Será que ésta Edward en esa inauguración? ¿Será que está solo o acompañado? ¿será que lo perdona Bella? mmm... **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias a todas las nenas que me envian sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas: dannyella hope, Issy Cullen, lourdescullen90, Valentine89, monikcullen009, Elmi, Mary28Cullen, Aliena Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, CindyLis,yolanda dorado,numafu, pili , NENACULLEN, Elizabeth Valero, BiankisMasen, , BiankisMasen, Carolina massen, Firendice, DarkWardObsession, sandra32321,DaniStrangerCullen , Alejandra, V, ISACOBO, , mirgru, sania santana, Bella Masen Mckrty, pamelahdz, magusl92, Bere Moreno, mily garrido, gpattz, Sully YM, Indacea, Diana, A. Cullen, L'Amelie, PotterZoe, Martha, Maya Cullen Masen, dracullen, .10, Marce, Vale27, Mariana , Dark, Marie Alexis Masen, ini narvel, Team papi, , Maiisa, karlita carrillo, LizTorres, Marta Salazar , zujeyane, CandyLis, Marishka cullen,sofyy29, Angie CullenHale, MarceCullenHale, , mayla2110, Ap19,DarkiVampi, Reti, Penny Love Edward , anamart05, DiAnA, Flopii Cullen, Rosana, Flopii Cullen, PaTysev , Solecito, Neko de Pattinson, JCullen Swan, nydiac10, SummerLovesEdward, Celina Pttzon, .7, Ale Marie Cullen, JessieRj,EsteVas, danisanchez, nini18, Rommyev,nikyta. **

**Y a todos los que se esfuerzan día a día que este fic no siga, GRACIAS! me dan fuerzas para continuar.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	16. Dulce vida

**Los videos y canciones de este capitulo están en mi perfil. **

**si quieres formar parte del grupo de Exótica en facebook solo busca el grupo "Exótica fanfic" y agregate.**

* * *

**Dulce vida**

Miraba mis pies mientras iba a y venía por ese corredor, odiaba esto… los olores, los sonidos, las voces, los colores, todo. Lo odiaba. Una enfermera pasó a mi lado con una carpeta de esas de metal en su mano, fui indiferente a ella, sin embargo yo quería que alguien me dijera que putas estaba pasando.

Cielos…

Mi corazón latió al recordar por qué estaba aquí en lugar de estar con mi hermosa diosa enredados en la cama, acariciándonos, amándonos, tocándonos, susurrándonos cosas al azar, viéndola dormir. Carajo, solo deseaba verla dormir… ¿era tanto pedir eso?

En este momento si

Volví a recorrer mis pasos por ese corredor, las enfermeras seguían pasando a mi lado, esta vez comenzando a mirarme como si yo fuera una molestia allí. Mas bien que lo era! Pero que me perdonen, no podía tragar mi nerviosismo y sentarme a esperar noticias.

Alcé la mirada hacia la puerta blanca que tenía frente a mí y suspiré, ¿Qué tanto estaba sucediendo allí adentro? ¿por qué nadie salía a decirme qué estaba sucediendo ni siquiera mi padre? ¿Dónde estaba Heidi?

Diosa… por favor, por favor, por favor. Mi cuerpo zumbaba bajo las luces fluorescentes de ese corredor, la mitad anhelaba olvidar esta noche corriendo a brazos de mi amor, mi nena… y la otra parte de mi cuerpo sabía que mi deber era estar aquí, junto a ella.

Bajé mi cabeza aferrando mi cabello entre mis manos y tiré de ellos, que frustración! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto justo ahora? ¿por qué?

Alcé la mirada de golpe cuando una puerta se abrió. Y me tensé entero cuando Heidi salió por esa puerta con su palidez aún más pronunciada y ese rictus de miedo en sus ojos, tuve el instinto de apartarme cuanto vino hacia mí, pero no lo hice, no debía… ella enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y refugió su rostro en mi pecho. Mis manos reaccionaron abrazándola… solo un movimiento insulso e inconsciente, mis ojos fijos en el hombre que tenía delante de mí, detrás de ella. Mi padre.

Por dios… de pronto cerré los ojos y quise hundir mi cabeza en el asfalto, el la tierra, en algún lugar donde no pudiera escuchar esas palabras que temía que mi padre dijera.

Todo por mi estúpida culpa! Mi propio error…

Todo había comenzado luego de mi llegada a Chicago. Salí del departamento de mi nena feliz y realizado por haber tomado la decisión que cambiaría mi vida, terminaría con Heidi, anularía el matrimonio y le daría a Bella, el lugar que le correspondía. El lugar que le estaba negando por no haber terminado las cosas con Heidi en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en esa bailarina exótica que robó cada latido de mi corazón al pasar cada semana. Simple y sencillo. Mi determinación era tanta que me di el gusto de correr eufórico por las calles de la ciudad que separaban mi penthouse del departamento de mi nena, di un rugido de victoria cuando imaginé mi futuro. Mierda… mi imaginación volaba y a rienda suelta, mi nena de mi brazo bajo la mirada de los estúpidos hombres y mujeres de traje que tanto la molestaban día a día, mi diosa bailando para mi y ante nadie más en mi pentohouse, desnuda, vestida, sobre mi mesa de cristal, sobre mí con mi verga bien enterrada en su interior, moviendo sus caderas, su preciosa voz gimiendo para mi. Oh si… no podía ver la hora.

Cuando llegué a mi penthouse llamé a Heidi apenas encendí las luces, me saqué mi chaqueta Gucci y la tiré sobre el sofá sin ningún cuidado, al primer timbrazo ella atendió,

-Edward Cullen, estuve llamándote desde hace tres horas! ¿A qué hora llegó tu avión?.—cielos… nunca antes me había dado cuenta cuanto me irritaba su voz.

-Heidi, llegué hace un par de horas pero estuve ocupado—dije tomando los binoculares de la mesa cercana a las grandes ventanas, caminé hasta una de ellas, desde donde se veía mejor y abrí la lámina gruesa de vidrio para salir al exterior al balcón. La noche cálida de Junio de la furiosa Chicago me dio la bienvenida –tenemos que hablar—

-¿Hablar? Obviamente tenemos que hablar mi amor, pero ¿a esta hora? Ni siquiera has venido a casa a saludar como deberías haber hecho, mi padre está interesado en verte—

Por supuesto, el viejo quería ver qué tan bien estaba invertido su dinero. Hice una nota mental de ponerme en contacto con Sam, el jefe de construcción del Spire y pedir los detalles. Tal vez así calmaría a este Vulturis.

Alcé los binoculares hacia el edificio que había ubicado en la distancia y miré a través de ellos. Me costó un poco, pero a los pocos intentos ubiqué el departamento de mi bebé. Su luz estaba encendida aún… niña preciosa, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

-Mañana nos veremos, tengo que ir a ver el Spire por la mañana y cuidar de otros proyectos del estudio y luego podemos almorzar juntos, no trabajaré a la tarde, tú aplaza cualquier compromiso que tengas al mediodía, quiero que hablemos—

-Bien… ¿qué será eso tan misterioso que debes decirme?—dijo con voz monocorde –ah! Por cierto, por la noche tenemos una cena familiar en casa, mi padre quiere discutir contigo algo, parece muy misterioso, Alec también irá con jane, debe ser algo importante, por lo que iremos temprano—

-Lo sé—murmuré casi ausente, mi nena estaba paseándose por su balcón mirando la ciudad desde esa altura. Me quedé unos segundos mirando mientras oía a lo lejos la voz de Heidi hablando sobre algo. ¿Vestido? ¿Flores? ¿Invitaciones listas?... cielos… había esperado demasiado para esto que tenía que hacer.

-Heidi, debo cortar. Mañana hablamos—la detuve, me sentía aún más culpable al escucharla decirme con tanto entusiasmo que todo estaba prácticamente listo para la boda. –Tengo mucho trabajo—

-Oh bueno amor, te extrañé…- dijo más cálidamente, mis ojos aún sobre esa morena hermosa que volteó mi mundo completamente, la vi entrar al interior de su departamento, cerrar las puertas del balcón y apagar las luces. _Bien nena, ve a dormir cariño_ -… es tan gracioso! Caterina dice que los diamantes suizos son los mejores, por eso pensé que tal vez podías haber traído alguno—

Mierda.

Bajé los binoculares y entré a mi penthouse. ¿Ella creía que le traería alguna joya? Bueno, tenía el derecho de pensar eso. Reí casi tontamente, el diamante que traje lo estaba luciendo ahora mismo mi diosa y ni siquiera por un segundo se me había cruzado Heidi por la mente cuando entré a esa joyería suiza.

-Heidi, en serio, buenas noches… estoy muy cansado, mañana hablamos— dije guardando mis binoculares. Ahogué un bostezo y terminé de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa que las manos de mi nena habían abrochado antes de salir.

-Bien, te amo, hasta mañana—ella se quedó en suspenso por un par de segundos… cerré la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre la encimera de la cocina. Mañana sería el primer día del resto de mi vida… y no podía esperar.

*o*

La mañana fue ajetreada en el estudio, tuve una reunión con los representantes del grupo Wonghlan, que me llevó mas de tres horas definir y tuve un breve desayuno con Ben y Emmett para ponerme al tanto de los pequeños proyectos de la firma. Íbamos bien, se había expandido la voz de que éramos el grupo que se encargaría del multimillonario proyecto en Japón y eso nos había traído más clientela que nunca, teníamos que estudiar cada posible proyecto durante la semana por lo que íbamos a estar inundados de trabajo, reuniones y acuerdos.

Al mediodía cerré mi notebook luego de terminar de hacer el plano en tres dimensiones de la Torre Cocoon en Japón, el nuevo nombre, bastante apropiado por su vista exterior, se lo había dado el mismo Emmett cuando vio mi diseño. Literalmente se trataba de un edificio en forma de capullo de mariposa, ovalado y alargado en sus puntas sería uno de los edificios más atractivos para la vista, en Tokio.

Pasé por comida japonesa, que se me había antojado luego de ver planos y planos de Tokio y conduje a mi penthouse. El Mercedes de Heidi ya estaba parqueado en su lugar en el estacionamiento subterráneo, por lo que con varias respiraciones profundas me preparé para lo que se venía. Sabía que habrían lágrimas, reproches, tal vez gritos y algún florero de cristal roto… ojalá que no en mi cabeza. Heidi era tranquila, pero sabía que no iba a gustarle nada que decidiera no casarme a casi dos meses para la boda. Tambien era consiente que a la familia Vultutri en roda su magnitud, no iba a caerle bien la noticia, pero por alguna razón, eso no me molestaba. Solo esperaba que Aro supiera separar lo afectivo de losa negocios, si así no era… igualmente la boda no se realizaría. Debía hacerlo, me lo debía, se lo debía a mi nena, se lo debía a la misma Heidi, ella no merecía tampoco mi engaño, mis mentiras y mis pensamientos, que ya no le pertenecían.

-Edward—dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando entré a mi lugar. Fingí una sonrisa, ella ya se había encargado de levantar todas las persianas americanas y mi penthouse estaba inundado de luz. Dejé las bolsas de sushi sobre la encimera y sin darme cuenta ya tenía sus dos brazos rodeando mi cuello y su boca en la mía.

Hice una mueca y gentilmente tomé su rostro entre mis manos para apartarla.

-Comamos, traje Sushi—dije apartándome hacia la alacena para sacar platos. Heidi se movió detrás de mí y acomodó los vasos. Comimos tranquilos, ella me hizo preguntas sobre cómo nos había ido en Suiza, le conté todo lo que se refiera a negocios y las reuniones varias. Ella me contó con lujo de detalle sobre las preparaciones para la boda y supe que había llegado el momento de terminar con eso, lo había prolongado demasiado para mi gusto… en mi mente solo podía pensar que a esa hora al día siguiente sería un hombre libre.

Lo había añorado tanto y solo bastó extrañar a morir a la persona que había traído esa sensación de complemento a mi vida, ella… mi nena. Me faltaba y mi piel picaba, necesitaba su otra parte, la perfecta combinación que hacía que mi piel se regocijara de placer. Solo ella me faltaba y sería el hombre más putamente feliz del jodido universo.

-… no sé qué será, pero papá dijo que sería algo que es para nuestro beneficio… sospecho que es un viaje adicional a nuestra luna de miel, no lo sé—Heidi parloteaba mientras yo la miraba sin ver. ¿Alguna vez estuve enamorado de esa mujer? No… cielos, creí estarlo sin duda, nunca sentía antes lo que sentía al ver a Bella, nunca. ¿Lo que sentía por Bella era eso? ¿Amor?

Jodido Jasper, él sabía lo que era pero el muy hijo de puta no quería soltar. ¿Obsesión? ¿Lujuria? ¿Atracción sexual? ¿Amor? ¿confusion? No lo sabía… pero se sentía tan bien que me asustaba. Sentía que podía ser capaz de todo por ella, que nada nos detendría. Sentía que con ella podía hacer girar al puto mundo en el sentido contrario, con ella me iría a construir a la luna altos edificios que llevarían su nombre, con ella regalaría cada dólar que gané con mi trabajo solo si ella me lo pidiera, compraría cada diamante que se le antojara para su ombligo, Sabella sería la bailarina exótica más costosa de la jodida tierra, me tiraría de un puto paracaídas. Cielos… estaba enfermo.

Y jadeante… la necesitaba, mis manos se cerraron deseando tocarla, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría en mí? ¿Se habrá masturbado pensando en mi esta mañana como lo había hecho yo pensando en ella, bombeando mi verga una y otra vez, una y otra vez imaginándomela cabalgarme, lo había hecho? ¿Estaría hablando con ese tal Paul luego de la Universidad? Mierda… mis manos se apretaron en puños. Sobre mi cadáver! Ese hijo de mil puta no la tocaría en su entera y miserable vida. Nadie… solo mía.

De repente quería dejar a Heidi allí parloteando sola e ir hacia ella… no, la próxima vez que fuera a ella, lo haría como un hombre libre.

-Edward Cullen! ¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que te estoy diciendo?—puta madre, a lo que íbamos.

- Vamos al sofá, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante— dije parándome de la silla en la que había estado sentado, limpié mis manos con la servilleta y fui a la sala para sentarme en uno de mis sofás de cuero negro. Heidi me siguió sentándose frente a mí.

- Edward me estas asustando—sus ojos azules brillaron y respiré profundo, tenía que hacer eso pronto, la culpa en mi pecho era demasiada, pero tenía que ignorarla y seguir adelante con la convicción de que Heidi no se merecía esto. Fui un idiota egoísta y lo estaba pagando.

-Quiero cancelar el compromiso—dije sin más. De pronto me sentía el hijo de puta más cruel de la tierra, así… tirándole mi decisión en lacara como un cubo de agua hirviendo.

Ella pesatñó aturdida, largó el aire que contenían sus pulmones de una sola vez y rió sin gracia, como si le estuviera haciendo un mal chiste.

-Perdona… ¿qué?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré pesadamente y recargué mis codos en mis rodillas, uniendo mis manos frente a mí. La miré cautelosamente, ella estaba esperando a que yo se lo repitiera, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-No quiero boda Heidi… y perdóname si tomé esta decisión justo ahora, pero… no quiero casarme—

_Contigo_…

¿De dónde había salido ese fugaz pensamiento?

Ella entreabrió la boca y sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar desesperados, buscando una respuesta, buscando en mi rostro algún signo que le confirmara que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera mentira.

Entonces cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, por un momento pensé que estaba llorando, pero al segundo siguiente levantó la mirada con un gesto más sereno,

-Bien, dime para cuando la quieres, podemos reorganizarla y poner nueva fecha… sé que estas muy abrumado de proyectos y trabajos—

-No, no es por eso y no quiero reprogramar—dije interrumpiéndola, fruncí el ceño y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, cielos… no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil, eran tres años de noviazgo, tres tirados a la mierda. Pensé en mi nena, ella me daba fuerzas –no quiero casarme contigo Heidi.—

Ella se quedó allí mirándome, sus ojos iban y venían en los míos, su respiración comenzó a tornarse errática y pude ver en el fondo de ese azul casi eléctrico de sus ojos, lágrimas sin derramar.

Asintió carraspeando ligeramente, -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fui muy exagerada con los preparativos? ¿te abrumé?—murmuró tragando saliva – llamaré a mi organizadora, si quieres hacemos todo más intimo, habrá que hacer un montón de cambios, pero no importa… yo me encargó amor—

-Heidi, por dios…- gemí frustrado peinando mi cabello con ambas manos –no quiero casarme, no ahora, no nunca. No es por los preparativos, no es por ti, lo siento mucho, debía decírtelo mucho antes, pero quiero romper con todo esto. No me siento completo Heidi—

Ella rio nuevamente sin humor, un gesto nervioso muy de ella, -Pues yo si me siento completa y me sentí así por tres años seguidos. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a pensar que esto no es lo que quieres?... Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con romper con todo?—

Bien… una cosa era romper con el compromiso, otra, romper con una relación de tanto tiempo.

-No me siento feliz Heidi—dije despacio –no quiero esto, me di cuenta que no me siento completo a tu lado, lo siento, lo siento mucho—

-Es otra mujer ¿verdad?—dijo con los dientes apretados.

Normalmente ese sería un reproche norma de ella para cuando tomaba de más, llegaba tarde a alguna de nuestras citas, estaba mucho tiempo en mi notebook trabajando, mucho tiempo en el estudio, etc. Cada una de esas veces utilizada esta razón improbable, ella fue por tres años la única mujer. Sin embargo ahora, que razón tenía.

Bajé mi mirada sin ser capaz de sostener la suya, -Eso es indiscutible, no voy a…-

-Oh por dios, es por otra mujer!—esta vez ella se paró del sofá horrorizada y caminó lejos de mí, no la seguí, no le dije nada. -¿Desde cuando?—volteó hacia mí.

-Heidi, no…-

-¿¡Desde cuando?!—gritó entre dientes. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos y negué –dime desde cuando Edward, necesito saber desde cuando me eres infiel—sentí la rabia en sus palabras. Se sentía despechada, humillada, que idiota había sido. Tanto tiempo, tanto…

-Los últimos dos meses—dije con suavidad, se lo debía, una puta explicación de por qué no quería nada más.

Y su temperamento hizo acto de presencia, oí un grito de rabia expulsado de sus pulmones y luego algo estrellándose contra el suelo, rápidamente ella vino hacia mí estrellando sus tacones en mi parquet.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa puta mal nacida que te sedujo?— su voz era fría y calculadora.

No.

Me paré del sofá y puse mis manos en mi cintura armándome de paciencia,

-El punto aquí es que lo nuestro no da para más, hace mucho tiempo no da para más—dije entre dientes.

-Mentira!—ella golpeó mi pecho con sus puños cerrados –el punto aquí es que me engañaste, lo haces desde hace dos meses y quiero saber el nombre de la perra en la que pusiste tus ojos—

-No, no Heidi, no vayas por ese camino—le advertí negando con la cabeza con mis dientes apretados.

-Esto no se terminó aquí Edward, tú lo terminaste, yo no, vas a cumplir con tus obligaciones y te olvidaras de esa puta barata. Vas a respetarme como mujer y no te atreverás a humillarme frente a mi familia, amigos y el país entero…-

-No me vas a manipular así Heidi, nunca me di cuenta cuanto lo habías hecho antes, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta que siempre fui un títere en tus manos, ya no—dije tomando sus puños con mis manos, ella me golpeaba, no me hacía daño… pero vamos, no era su saco de boxeo mierda.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto Edward! Mi padre! Que te tiene en un maldito pedestal, ¿qué dirá cuando sepa que haz engañado a su hija por tanto tiempo?—si, bueno… estaba preparado para ello y sinceramente lo que pensara Aro me importaba un carajo.

-No me importa que le digas, ve, díselo y compórtate como la niña de papá que eres. No me amenaces Heidi-

Ella gritó soltándose de mi agarré, -Te odio Edward!, todo este tiempo… acostándote con otra, me repugnas!—hizo una mueca -¡¿quién es?!—la composturas que había guardado al principio de la conversación se había perdido totalmente, dado paso a la mujer caprichosa e histérica que era.

-Eso no viene al caso Heidi, si ella no hubiese aparecido, seguramente hubiese terminado contigo de todos modos. Estaba ciego Heidi, ciego con la perfección que proyectabas, algo que desapareció totalmente ahora—la miré negando con la cabeza. –Terminemos esto bien, podemos, somos adultos… nunca fui tuyo Heidi y tú nunca fuiste mía—

-¡Lo soy!—gritó negando con la cabeza –lo soy al punto de estar pidiéndote que te olvides de ella para casarte conmigo, Edward… estas confundido, estas cegado por alguien, solo eso…- parecía desesperada y ahora si sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Lo siento Heidi—dije condescendientemente – no hay retorno, no siento por ti lo que creí sentir, lo siento—

-Maldito!—nuevamente dio un paso para golpear mi pecho. Me rendí… si eso le hacía bien, se lo debía. -¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?... seré el hazme reír del país! Toda esta humillación por una puta—

-Basta!—tomé sus manos, basta, basta, basta de insultar a mi nena.

-Papá, papá te hará entrar en razón—se separó abruptamente de mí y caminó temblorosamente al sofá donde estaba su bolso de mano. Fui hasta ella y la tomé de la cintura,

-Déjame llevarte a casa, no puedes manejar en este estado, estas nerviosa—dije antes de que ella se separara de mí.

-Estoy desesperada!—gritó entre lágrimas –mi novio rompió conmigo exponiéndome como carne fresca a la humillación. Me la debes Edward, no rompas el compromiso, aplacémoslo, supera a esa puta y supéralo—

-Vamos—me había agotado, sin contar que odiaba que llamara "puta" a mi nena. –te llevaré a casa—

Ella no habló en el trayecto desde mi penthouse a Golden Coast, su mirada estaba perdida en el cristal de la ventana de mi Vanquish anegados en lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y su garganta hacia sonidos ahogados. Me sentí el hijo de puta mas grande del mundo, a pesar de todo ella no era culpable de mis desenfrenos y actitudes egoístas. Mierda… tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por mi nena, ella se lo merecía, ella tenía que ser mía ante la mirada de todos. Pero a parte de eso, tenía que hacer las cosas bien por mi carrera, de las inversiones de Aro dependían varios proyectos de The Four y sabía que Heidi estaba jugando con eso, no podía dejar que nuestra situación personal influyera en las decisiones de su padre.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Vulturis ella se bajó sin esperarme y corrió a las puertas de su casa, abrió la puerta y desapareció dentro. Fui tras ella pasando a un lado de una de las mujeres del servicio, que nos miraba casi espantada.

-Papá!—gritó ella por el corredor, mierda… ¿le iba a ir con el caprichito a su padre? Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, cielos… cuándo vine a darme cuenta de la clase de novia que tenía.

-Heidi, hablemos esto en privado, es solo nuestro— traté de convencerla, ella no me prestó la más mínima atención. Solo continuó corriendo dificultosamente por sus tacones o nerviosismo.

Cuando la alcancé ella ya estaba cruzando el umbral del despacho de Aro, cerró las puertas tras mis narices y me molesté al no saber de qué estaba hablándole, por lo que giré el pomo y abrí.

-…Tienes que hablar con él, tienes que detenerlo papá—me vio entrar y sus sollozos aumentaron, la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella no lloraba tan profusamente conmigo. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a dejar ver todas sus miserias delante de su padre.

-Edward ¿qué significa esto?—Aro, que estaba escribiendo en su notebook, la dejó de lado y apartó la silla del escritorio. Su mirada atónita pasaba de mí a su hija.

-Edward quiere romper el compromiso, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, quiero romper con lo nuestro, él no puede, no puede. La humillación es inmensa ¿tú lo dejaras que me haga eso a mí?—Heidi gritaba y gesticulaba, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas se agitaban delante de ella.

-Edward… ¿qué está pasando?—Aro amagó levantarse de la silla pero su brazo se dobló por el peso de su cuerpo, ¿qué sucedía?.

-Deseo posponer el compromiso con Heidi, las razones ya se las expuse a ella, no hay necesidad de…-

-Él me engañó papá! Me estuvo siendo infiel estos últimos dos meses, me quiere dejar por otra mujer—

-Heidi basta!—dije al tiempo que Aro abría desmesuradamente los ojos sin dejar de mirarme, -Esto es entre tú y yo, no entiendo por qué deseas meter a tu familia en esto—

-Porque mi padre tiene que saber la clase de hombre que eres, no puedes venir Edward Cullen, a posponer una boda a dos meses de realizarse solo porque confundiste tus sentimientos a la primera puta que aparece. No me harás eso! No a mí! —oh por dios, no está haciendo eso. Miré a Aro, estaba pálido aún sentado en su silla, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a los apoyabrazos y su pecho respirando agitadamente… ¿qué le sucedía?

-Edward… ¿engañaste a mi hija todos estos meses?—su voz fue gruesa y profunda, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. –¡Edward!—

-Aro, eso es asunto de tu hija y mío, no pienso hablar esto con nadie más—dije lo más tranquilamente que pude.

-Papá no dejes que lo haga, él me ama, lo sé, pero está confundido—ella le imploraba a su padre como si él fuera el remedio de todos nuestros problemas –tienes que hablar con él papá, está confundido—

-Heidi—negué con la cabeza mirándola, por dios… ¿cómo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo caprichosa que era. Ahora mismo me daba asco estar junto a ella, caer en la cuenta de la verdadera persona que era. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Cegado por la perfección que ella me mostró, así estuve todo este tiempo. Grandioso imbécil.

-¿Cómo pudiste burlarte así de nosotros Edward?—Aro negó con la cabeza -¿cómo pudiste humillar de esa manera a mi hija, engañándola? ¿Humillar así nuestro nombre?—

-No lo dejes papá—Heidi insistió entre lágrimas –yo lo amo, esta infidelidad es pasajera, se olvidará… sé que no estuve al pendiente de él, pero las cosas de la boda—

-Heidi basta!—dije alzando las manos frustrado totalmente –no te amo, nunca te amé, entiéndelo con un carajo, basta!—

Heidi largó el aire de sus pulmones mirándome con incredulidad, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en seguida tapó su boca con ambas manos para dejar salir un sollozo ahogado.

-Nunca…- Aro habló y volteé a él, estaba cansándome de esta mierda, quería a mi nena. –Nunca le vuelvas… a hablar así a mi hija—

-Tu hijita es una gran manipuladora y caprichosa Aro, su única intención es ponerme en tu contra, sabe con qué piezas jugar para llamar tu atención! Y tú eres un maldito ciego!... como lo fui yo durante tres malditos años! ¡Un ciego! Abre los ojos Aro—

-Edward cállate! Basta!—gritó Heidi entre sollozos.

-Y si… fui infiel, per no me arrepiento de nada. Absolutamente de nada! En estos dos últimos meses fui mas feliz de lo que fui en tres años! Jodidamente feliz! Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber terminado con esta farsa meses antes.—

-Retráctate!—gritó el patriarca de la familia. Sus ojos se llenaron de algo que supe reconocer, lo vi en los ojos de su hija momentos antes, ira, furia. –Retráctate Edward Cullen!... no vas a jugar con mi hija de esa forma, no te lo perm-

Entonces todo sucedió. Aro trató de levantarse dificultosamente de su silla pero cayó sobre ella con una mano aferrándose a su pecho, en garra. Dio un grito ahogado, silencioso, sus ojos se cristalizaron ciegos, nublados, con el dolor muy palpable en su rostro.

-¿Papá?—Heidi corrió por mi lado mientras yo solo me quedé allí, paralizado por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mi. Aro jadeaba superficialmente sus manos ambas aferradas a su pecho. Pálido, tembloroso, con una fina capa de sudor perlando su frente. –Edward!—Heidi lloró, la miré sacando mis ojos de su padre. Ella estaba en cuclillas junto a su silla tomando sus manos –llama una ambulancia!—

-Oh Dios—reaccioné caminando al teléfono sobre el escritorio, llamé al 911 y en unos cuantos minutos los tenía dándome indicaciones al teléfono mientras ellos enviaban una unidad médica.

-Por favor, papi! Por favor—Heidi entorpecía mis movimientos tomando nerviosamente las manos de su padre, pero pude de todas formas, desabotonar la camisa de Aro y tomarle el pulso, su frecuencia cardiaca era alta y su respiración dificultosa. Su piel estaba fría.

Me saqué el saco y lo enrollé formando con él una improvisada almohada, la coloqué debajo de su nuca haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás levemente para que el aire pudiera pasar con mayor facilidad por sus vías respiratorias.

-Papá!—Jane llegó a nuestro lado junto con Sulpicia, que se arrodilló a un lado de Aro y gritó desconcertada.

-Respira Aro, vamos… respira— dije sintiendo el sudor bajando por mis sienes –la ambulancia está en camino—

Cuando la ambulancia llegó Aro estaba por caer en la inconciencia, algo que los paramédicos evitaron intubándolo en seguida y colocándole una ampolleta de aldosterona para desacelerar el esfuerzo cardiaco. Llamé a mi padre en cuanto los paramédicos subieron a Aro a la ambulancia, él estaba de guardia en el hospital y a pesar de ser del área de cirugía, podía ser capaz de acompañar a Aro y Sulpicia, que había ido con el en la ambulancia, en la clínica.

Me quedé de pie en las escaleras del porche de la enorme mansión de los Vulturis, con mi teléfono en la mano, mi respiración y latido cardiaco acelerado y miedo… Aro había sufrido un ataque cardiaco por mi culpa.

¿Cuál era el precio que tenía que pagar para ser libre? ¿Este?

Entré a la casa tomando mi cabello con ambas manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, en cuestión de segundos sentí unos pequeños puños golpeando mi pecho reiteradamente,

-Tu culpa!, tu culpa Edward!—apreté los dientes sintiéndome más mierda que lo que ya me sentía –Tu maldita culpa! Mira lo que causaste!... si se muere, si papá se muere…- tomé a Heidi de las muñecas, sus ojos lloraban y vi el miedo en ellos, el reproche.

-Él es fuerte Heidi—dije tratando de convencerme de eso yo mismo.

-Tengo miedo, tanto miedo—hipó. Sus rodillas se doblaron y en seguida la atrapé en mis brazos, -mi mamá se muere, él es el pilar… de esta familia Edward ¿qué hiciste?— lloró desesperada –No!, quiero ir a la clínica! Quiero saber…-

-Ahora vamos Heidi, cálmate un poco por favor— la senté en una silla del salón, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja entre mis brazos.

-Heidi, Alex viene para aquí—Jane vino hacia ella con su celular en mano, -me quedo a esperarlo y vamos a la clínica- tomé la jarra de agua que había en el mini bar y le acerqué un vaso a Heidi. Ella tomó entre hipidos. Cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos,

-Por favor, que no suceda nada malo, vamos a la clínica. Edward, llévame a la clínica— suplicó entre sollozos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y peiné desquiciadamente mi cabello con mis manos,

-Vamos-

El camino hacia el Hospital Northwestern Memorial fue abrumador, en el sentido que el silencio dentro del auto era ensordecedor, Heidi mirando hacia la ventanilla, su cabello enmarañado y desprolijo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, nunca la había visto así, no era para menos.

Yo… simplemente era un autómata, mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho temiendo lo que pudiera suceder, si Aro moría, nunca, jamás en mi vida me lo perdonaría. Me sentía tan culpable que me costaba mantener la mirada hacia una Heidi que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que yo estaba allí.

Al llegar fuimos directamente al área de UCI. Heidi a mi lado caminando ausente hacia ese sector de extremo cuidado, yo con mi alma pendiendo de un hilo. Mierda… nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, nunca en mi vida me había reprochado a mi mismo por tantos errores.

-Somos Edward Cullen y Heidi Vulturis, el padre de mi… novia acaba de ingresar de urgencia al a hospital por un paro cardiorrespiratorio— vacilé por un momento, pero no era momento de redefinir nuestra situación.

-En seguida lo atenderán, acaba de ser ingresado— dijo la enfermera que atendía en la recepción del área. –Están examinándolo y podrá hablar con el médico—

-Muchas gracias—dije asintiendo. Heidi parecía ausente por lo que tomé su brazo y fuimos hacia una fila de sillas de lo que parecía ser una sala de espera. Estuvimos quince minutos allí, Heidi apoyada contra la pared y yo caminando por el corredor, nervioso, muerto de miedo.

-Anoche fuimos a cenar a casa de los Anderson, estaba tan bien… hasta se dio el gusto de fumar uno de sus puros y beber su wiski añejo—sonrió Heidi recordando –nunca estuvo enfermo, nunca tuvo algo grave, más que un resfriado y ahora… de pronto pasa esto, yo… yo no sé que haría si algo le sucediera—poco a poco mientras hablaba había comenzado a llorar. Me acerqué a ella llevado por la pena, la culpa y el remordimiento, la abracé. Y ella se cobijó entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Él confiaba tanto en ti…- susurró sollozando.

Cerré los ojos y la abracé fuerte, -Lo sé… y créeme que lo siento—

-Dios… me siento tan humillada, tan mal ahora, pero necesito tus brazos—lloró.

-Lo sé, no te voy a dejar sola. Heidi, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y lo que haya sucedido, me tienes aquí y te acompañaré—si ese era el precio a pagar…

-Por favor, no digamos nada por ahora, evitemos el dolor de mi madre y hermana, evitemos la atención— pidió levantando su rostro de mi pecho, sus ojos rojos y tristes me hicieron asentir.

-No diremos nada por ahora—afirmé.

-¿Señorita Heidi Vulturis?— una enfermera abrió la puerta doble que había delante de nosotros y Heidi se apresuró a ir, se cerró detrás de ella y no volví a verla hasta una hora después.

*o*

Tomé una respiración profunda y suspiré revolviendo mi cabello con ambas manos, sentí una mano en mi espalda acariciándome, confortándome,

-Toma un poco de esto hijo, te hará bien—

Alcé mi mirada y vi a mi padre ofreciéndome un vaso de wisky, reí sin humor y negué con la cabeza.

-No necesito ahogar mi culpa en alcohol Carlisle—

-Lo sé, pero te relajará, estas muy nervioso— murmuró levantándose del sofá.

Tomé el vaso que él me ofrecía y tomé el contenido de un solo trago, era verdad, lo necesitaba. Cielos… había pasado todo el día en el hospital, junto a Heidi y Sulpicia, que no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Heidi dijo que hablaría con ella cuando llegaran a casa y le diría que a causa de la salud de Aro la boda se pospondría. La entendía, no quería pasar por la vergüenza de decirles a su familia y amigos que yo la engañé.

-… por favor Sulpicia, hazme saber cualquier, cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos aquí—mi madre hablaba por teléfono con mi ex suegra. –Carlisle me mantendrá informada, pero tú llámame si solo necesitas hablar… bien, adiós—

-Mamá… no tienes por qué hacer eso—dije levantando la mirada hacia ella, dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio de papá y se acercó a mi con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta como manejaste las cosas Edward, me siento en deuda con ellos ahora—suspiró y se sentó a mi lado –al menos Aro está estable y no pasó a mayores, hijo… ¿cómo no pensaste antes de actuar?—

Negué con la cabeza –No pensaba que estaba enfermo, no… no me di cuenta, me salí de mis casillas—

Cerré los ojos y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos. La versión oficial que mis padres sabían era que yo había roto el compromiso y la relación con Heidi por diferencias irreconciliables, sonaba tan trillado, pero así habíamos acordado Heidi y yo que diríamos por ahora a nuestras familias.

-Pues lo estaba desde hace unos meses, lo descubrió en su último chequeo. Tienes dos arterias coronarias tapadas, su sangre no coagula correctamente y obstaculiza la irrigación sanguínea normal. Una cirugía es demasiado riesgosa para su edad, pero los cardiólogos estaban seguros que podían desobstruirla con un tratamiento prolongado y ambulatorio- mi padre se sentó frente a mí con su propio vaso de Wisky en sus manos –pero ahora creen que eso quedó como segunda opción, la primera es un baipás. Aro sufrió un ataque cardiorrespiratorio, derivado de una emoción fuerte… tu madre tiene razón Edward, no deberías haberlo hecho de esa forma, pero de todas formas, tú no tenías idea de lo que sucedía con él. No debes culparte-

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y suspiré negando. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir o que decir. Pero algo tenía claro, Aro… estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa. Mierda!... ¿por qué me costaba tanto hacer las cosas bien?

-¿Qué harás ahora?—mi madre volvió a acariciarme la espalda reconfortándome, ella sabía lo mal que me sentía, lo culpable y estúpido.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Trataría de portarme como un hombre, no como un macho posesivo y egoísta, solo como un hombre. Mi Bella estaba todo el tiempo en mi mente, pero tendría que lidiar con las ganas desesperadas de verla, buscarla, sentirla y ser un hombre para Heidi. No en el sentido que ella quería, no tratar de conciliar nuestra relación, volver a tratar, dejar que me perdone y olvidarme de mi nena, no… nunca, a mi nena no la olvidaba. Ser un hombre en el sentido de estar allí para ella, acompañarla y al menos tratar de salvar nuestra amistad. Aro lo valía, él había confiado en mí y yo le había fallado.

Pero él tendría que entender que Heidi y yo románticamente hablando, nunca más seríamos nada y solo esperaba que ella entendiera eso también.

-Ser el hombre que tú y Carlisle criaron, estar allí para ella, reconfortarla mientras pasa por esta situación, ayudar a ella y su familia a atravesar por esto—

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, lo sabes—mamá me miró con ojos llenos de amor y en ese momento supe que haría bien.

De ahí en más, mi vida se partió en dos, literalmente hablando. Mi nena y llamadas esporádicas por un lado, no podía ir a ella, no por ahora. Heidi pasaba el mayor tiempo en el hospital acompañando a su madre, entre ellas y Jane se cambiaban los turnos para acompañar a Aro. Yo me ocupaba de todos los trámites hospitalarios, los estudios médicos y las posibles cirugías. Un equipo médico estaba estudiando el caso de Aro decidiendo si era mejor una cirugía, un baipás o un tratamiento menos invasor. A demás el trabajo exacerbado en el estudio me tenía agotado, estudiábamos posibles proyectos, me encargaba del Spire y estaba al pendiente de la llamada que cambiaría mi futuro profesional, la adjudicación del proyecto del estadio de Wembley.

El jueves vi por primera vez a mi nenas luego de que todo sucediera y verla, fue lo que confirmó que todo, todo lo que estaba haciendo valdría la pena, por ella, solo por ella. Ella era mi todo. Cielos… no podía esperar para reclamarla ante el mundo y salir de su mano diciendo, le pertenezco, yo… maldito y jodido suertudo Edward Cullen, le pertenezco.

La cogí en el auto, me cogió mejor dicho, me montó, mi bestial y lujuriosa jinete, montó mi pene dentro de mi Vanquish… y yo me dejé hacer, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Con ella presente en mi vida, todos los problemas, toda la mierda en mi vida, simplemente desaparecía.

Y el viernes decidí que tenía que hablar con ella. Hablar en serio y poner la verdad sobre la mesa, darle opciones, darle posibilidad de elección. Si ella sentía más o al menos lo mismo que yo sentía, iba a perdonarme… debía perdonarme, porque Dios sabía que yo no podía vivir sin ella. Ese día le contaría sobre Heidi y mi compromiso, no sé como nunca se enteró, ella tranquilamente podía tomar una computadora y Googlear mi nombre, con ese simple acto saldría toda la información que deseara de mí… tal vez mi nena simplemente no era de esas mujeres que hurgaban en la vida de los demás, tal vez mi nena no era como las otras mujeres. No, no lo era y por eso me tenía loco.

Así que con ayuda de mi asistente, di con esa galería en la que casualmente, una antigua amiga de mi madre exponía sus trabajos. Oh si… a mi nena le gustó "Forever yours" y yo no podía esperar a comprárselo, solo ella, solo para ella, ese par de amantes obsesionados el uno con el otro, adornando el centro de la pared de su sala.

Le tuve que decir todo, cagado de miedo y con el corazón tronando en mi pecho tuve que ver su carita cuando le revelé todo lo que había tenido con Heidi. Mierda… haber visto a Aro a punto de morirse en el suelo de su despacho no se comparaba en nada con el dolor y el miedo que me produjo verla irse por esa puerta sintiéndose enojada, frustrada y engañada.

Mi amor… mi nena bonita, odiaba con toda el alma verla llorar… quería darme contra la pared ¿cómo podía ser capaz de hacerla llorar? ¿Cómo podía ser tan hijo de puta? Ver llorar a Heidi no provocaba nada en mí más que culpa, pero verla llorar a mi nena, oh dios… no tenía comparación. Solo quería tomarla y llevármela lejos, decirle y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien… todo bien, todo bien pequeña. En ese momento quería ser capaz de construir castillos en la luna y llevármela lejos.

Ella me abofeteó, pero eso era lo menos que merecía. Ella huyó y aunque doliera como la puta madre, eso era lo que merecía. Ella me dejó parado allí viéndola alejarse en ese taxi y me lo merecía… quería ser capaz de correr tras ella y pedirle de rodillas perdón, rogar como un perro viejo y cansado, que me dejara entrar, que me dejara acurrucar a los pies de su cama, solo los pies de su cama, no pedía mas… quería tanto, tanto! Pero esa noche ella me negó todo.

Pronto bebé, pronto…

Esos días siguientes fueron una sucesión de días de mierda. Simplemente días de mierda. Ella no tomaba mis llamadas y no contestaba mis mensajes, me estaba castigando con su silencio. Fui a su departamento el sábado por la noche cuando en vez de ver a mi nena salir a bailar en "Enigma", me encontré con dos mujeres que ni de cerca siquiera la igualaban, mi nena era única.

Ella no me abrió la puerta, ni siquiera el conserje me dejó subir… ella simplemente estaba evitándome.

Luego de eso, la salida de la Universidad fue un momento tan bueno como otro para poder verla, cada día de mierda iba y me paraba allí, fuera de mi auto, esperando que ella simplemente viniera y se sentara en mi Vanquish para dejarme llevarla a casa, cada día de mierda ella iba y se sentaba en el asiento del auto de otro hombre. El primer día, simplemente quería matar al sujeto, solo… buscarlo y exigirle que me dijera qué mierda hacía con mi nena, pero eso sería peor, eso haría que ella no quisiera hablarme nunca.

Me abstuve a masticar y tragar cada uno de los desplantes que ella me hacía, me los merecía cada uno por haberla hecho llorar, por haberle mentido por omisión, ella se sentía usada, engañada y no podía más que agachar la cabeza y dejar que ella tuviera la última palabra.

El jueves fui al hospital luego de salir del estudio, Aro había despertado. Habían decidido sacarle la sedación para saber cómo reaccionaba al nuevo tratamiento innovador que habían comenzado a aplicarle.

A penas entré en la habitación, las voces se callaron, en ella estaba Jane, Sulpicia y Heidi junto a Aro sosteniendo su mano. Silenciosamente ellas se levantaron de sus lugares, Heidi besó la frente de su padre y le sonrió cálidamente y siguió a su madre y hermana hacia la sala de espera. Aro me miraba desde la cama, aun respirando algo dificultosamente, pero ventilado con una mascara de oxígeno.

-Aro, me alegra mucho saber que despertaste—dije acercándome a la cama. Él asintió e hizo el intento de hablar. –No, por favor no lo hagas, solo… solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir—

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé lentamente ordenando mis ideas.

-Siento mucho, mucho, no sabes cuánto, lo que sucedió. No ha pasado un segundo desde el lunes en el que no me haya sentido culpable. Me reprendo a mí mismo no haber afrontado la situación de una forma diferente, me reprendo no haber sabido sobre tu estado de salud y me culpo de haber dejado que Heidi te abrumara con nuestros problemas. No fui capaz de detenerla y no fui capaz de detenerme yo—

-Edward…- dijo con voz rasposa y débil –esa noche… en la cena… iba a informarles a todos… sobre mi diagnostico—

Fruncí el ceño y recordé que Heidi había nombrado una cena en familia para esa noche. Oh cielos… ¿qué hubiese sucedido si hubiese esperado un día para terminar con Heidi? ¿Hubiese sido capaz de terminar con ella sabiendo del delicado estado de salud de Aro?

No, no quería ni pensarlo. No hubiese podido continuar con esa relación, ahora me sentía libre, culpable y extremadamente abrumado por el remordimiento, pero libre.

-Quería prepararme… delegar ciertos poderes a ti y Alec, los esposos de mis hijas, por si algo llegara a sucederme— respiró dificultosamente haciendo una mueca de dolor –me defraudaste—

No pude más que mirarlo a los ojos y asentir tratando de mantener mi frente en alto, lo defraudé.

-Heriste a mi hija… la humillaste y te burlaste de ella— dijo dificultosamente –créeme que eso, duele mas… que cualquier ataque—

-No tengo suficientes palabras para expresar cuánto lo siento—dije bajando la mirada y rastrillando mi cabello con mis dedos –quisiera haber hecho las cosas diferentes, se me salió de las manos Aro—

-La engañaste—dijo como si fuera el por de los pecados –te burlaste de ella y del apellido… poniéndonos a la vista de todo el mundo— respiró –traicionaste a mi familia. Traicionaste mi confianza y mi buen juicio hacia ti… —

-Aro… lo que haya sucedido con Heidi, solo es algo que nos atañe a nosotros. No pongas en tela de juicio mi capacidad para los negocios cuando las cuestiones personales no van de la mano-

-Para mi los negocios atañen directamente a mi familia… ellos son los herederos… de las ganancias de mis negocios… mi patrimonio está en juego… Edward—

-Tu patrimonio esta intacto, tus negocios están intactos. Mi relación con Heidi fue lo que se rompió no nuestra relación de negocios—

-Y me pregunto… si serás capaz de cuidar esos intereses… cuando no fuiste capaz de cuidar… a mi hija—

Maldito viejo del demonio. ¿Poniendo en tela de juicio mi capacidad de cuidar de mis negocios? No por nada era el arquitecto mejor mago de los estados unidos.

Negué con la cabeza –Ponme a prueba, se lo que debo hacer y cómo—

Él me miró sin emociones, su respiración aun dificultosa, el holder que tenía conectado a uno de sus dedos, marcaba el ritmo de su corazón, acompasado y tranquilo ahora…

-Te pongo a prueba… demuéstrame cuales son tus prioridades Cullen, demuéstrame cuánto aprecias a mi familia y a mi buen nombre—

Asentí sin soportar estar dentro de esa habitación con olor a muerte ni un segundo más.

-Que tengas buena tarde… y nuevamente, disculpa todo lo que causé—dije entre dientes.

Quince minutos después manejaba por las calles de la ciudad con la furia estallando en mi. Viejo hijo de mil puta! ¿Cómo podía poner todo en la misma bolsa?

Golpeé con mi puño tantas veces al volante de mi Vanquish que mi mano llegó a doler, mierda… necesitaba a mi nena. Llegué a gruñir de frustración, la necesitaba, la quería a mi lado, dios… por ella, solo por ella, cada cosa que hacía valía la pena. ¿Incluso poner en riesgo uno de los proyecto mas grandes del país como lo era el Spire? ¿Incluso acabar con mis sueños?

Si, maldita sea, mi nena lo valía… renunciaría a todo, todo por ella.

Llegué a la Universidad como una tromba, estacioné donde siempre y me quedé dentro del auto tratando de acompasar mi respiración. Cielos… cómo la necesitaba, tanto, me dolía el puto pecho. Me toqué en el centro, allí, donde mi corazón latía apresurado… la necesitaba. Ella se había convertido en una parte de mí, no podía negarme más. Había sido mucho tiempo ya.

Salí cuando los alumnos comenzaron a salir, me recosté en el lateral de mi deportivo y esperé. Esperé… y esperé. Hasta que mi nena bonita salió de la universidad bajando escalón por escalón con esa fluidez y naturalidad que tanto amaba.

Sonreí cuando alzó la mirada y la conectó a la mía… ella se detuvo en seco, mirándome.

_Ven a mí nena, ven a mí mi amor… te necesito tanto. _

Me incorporé cautelosamente cuando vi su duda, ella me miró por un segudno y luego desvió la mirada hacia un auto estacionado en el parquin más allá. Ese hombre con el que se había ido toda la semana estaba allí, en su auto…

_No, mi vida, ven… abrázame, hazme sentir seguro, hazme saber que vale la pena. Por favor cariño…_

Pero ella no oyó mis suplicas, no vio en mis ojos cuanto la necesitaba, uno toque suyo, solo un toque… ella dudaba de mí todavía y eso dolía mas que si me cortaran un brazo.

Saqué mi celular y le envié unas simples palabras…

"Entiendo, te doy distancia mi amor, te la doy… pero me mata"

Subí a mi Aston y salí de allí acelerando fuertemente. Nunca las calles de chicago me parecieron tan solitarias, nunca en mi puta vida me había sentido tan cansado de todo, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por algo… por alguien, mi nena, solo ella y estaría completo, porque por lo demás, sentía que estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

-Maldita mierda!—grité dándole un puñetazo a mi volante. Una puta canción sonó en mi radio y me tenté a apagarla, pero vamos… era Edward Cullen un maldito masoquista.

Rescátame del lodazal

Susurra palabras de deseo

Rescátame - querida rescátame

Con tus brazos completamente abiertos

Aumenté la velocidad acelerando intempestivamente, necesitaba una subida de algo, adrenalina, algo que me hiciera olvidar… ya que mi marca de heroína estaba ausente.

Te quiero aquí a mi lado

Ven a mi - querida rescátame

Cuando el mundo se esté cerrando

No hay necesidad de fingir

Libérame - querida rescátame

Tenía que tenerla a mi lado, si ella me lo pidiera, desapareceríamos en un chasquido de dedos de esta maldita ciudad, pero ella ni siquiera se sentía segura como para hablarme. Dios… la necesitaba.

No quiero dejarte ir

Así es que estoy parado en tu camino

Nunca necesité a nadie como te necesito hoy

Tenía rabia, mordía bronca y furia. De un día para el otro todo se había ido a la mierda y no sabía si lo único que me importaba en mi vida, sería capaz de perdonarme… me sentía ahogado. Mi Vanquish voló por las calles…

¿Tengo que decir las palabras?

¿Tengo que decir la verdad?

¿Tengo que gritarlo?

¿Tengo que rezar?

¿Tengo que probarte lo bien que estaríamos juntos?

¿Tengo que decir las palabras?

Le daría mi mundo entero, solo faltaba que me lo pidiera y en unos pocos minutos yo estaría arreglando todo. ¿Quería una prueba de fe? ¿quería recuperar la confianza? Se la tenía que dar… tenía que hacer lo que este a mi alcance por ella, no soportaba más.

Rescátame de la desesperación

Dime que estarás ahí

Rescátame - querida rescátame

Cada sueño que compartimos

Cada cruz que llevamos

Rescátame - querida rescátame

Se lo daría, se lo daría todo… me importaba una mierda Aro y toda su palabrería de mierda, le daría a mi nena lo que quería. Me estaba ahogando sin ella.

*o*

El viernes fue fácil, alguien nombró a la Torre Sears en una reunión, refiriéndose a ella para compararla con mi Spire, en plena reunión con todo el equipo y el departamento de infraestructura, busqué por internet los "atractivos" de esa Torre. Sonreí al confirmar lo que recordaba haber visto en esa estructura, oh si… a mi nena le encantaría…

Hice los arreglos para después del mediodía. Tenía contactos que pudieron hacer posible una visita privada al Ladge, contacté rápidamente a través de mis influencias, que rara vez usaba, a personal de la universidad para dar con el hombre que se había encargado de llevar a mi nena a casa toda la semana, lo llamé por teléfono y prácticamente le rogué que me ayudara.

Funcionó…

Para las tres de la tarde, tenía a Bella en lo más alto del edificio presionando su cuerpo con el mio, contra una de las ventanas del mirador de vidrio.

Dios… quería decirle tantas cosas, quería demostrarle cuanto anhelaba estar con ella, quería que me creyera, que confiara en mí. Quería hacer cada uno de sus sueños realidad, cumplir cada uno, quería darle el puto mundo. Y a esa altura, casi 420 metros me sentí poderoso. Ella era mía, esperaría… ella lo valía, pero ella era mía.

*o*

-¿Cómo está tu padre?—pregunté arreglándome la corbata frente al espejo, Heidi suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, ahora está Jane con él. Hoy lo sedaron de nuevo, no para de hablar…- pude oír una sonrisa en su voz. Heidi parecía optimista hoy. Y yo me sentía menos culpable.

-Que bien, ¿Alex se esta encargando de los papeles que Aro necesitaba?—

Aro había insistido en apoderar a Alec para hacerse cargo de ciertas cuestiones de negocios, Aro ya no estaría en condiciones de ponerse frente a toda la compañía que manejaba, Alec sería el delegado y apoderado.

-Si, él estuvo en eso hoy. Creo que ha si lo mejor, papá ya no puede estar preocupándose por eso—

-Lo sé—murmuré terminando con mi corbata.

-Quisiera ir contigo—dijo Heidi sacándome de mi concentración –Esme me había invitado antes de que… antes de todo—dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Creo que no sería adecuado, tu padre está delicado… este es un evento social y habrá mucha gente allí que hablará de más—

-Entonces tú tampoco deberías ir—dijo casi exaltada -¿o acaso te veras allí con tu pu-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo Heidi—le corté, estaba poniéndome de los pelos. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes –Voy porque es mi madre y es algo importante para ella, no creo que sea apropiado que tu vayas por respeto a tu padre, creí que te importaba lo que diría la gente si te ve allí sabiendo que tu padre esta en delicadas condiciones. Punto—

-El hospital me tiene asqueada, aburrida, cansada siempre de ver las mismas caras… solo quería una distracción—

-Bueno… lo siento si te aburres, pero es tu deber como hija. Tengo que cortar, solo llamaba para saber cómo estaba tu padre y si necesitaban algo tú y tu madre—

-Nada, muchas gracias… Adiós y diviértete—y sin más la hija de perra me cortó.

Cielos…

Tomé mis llaves y salí de mi penthouse, yo necesitaba ver a mi nena, pero tendría que tener paciencia. Al final pensaba que valdría la pena. Todo valdría la pena.

La casa de té "La Dolcce Vita" estaba atestado, clientes, amigos de la familia, antiguos propietarios, los nuevos y sus familias, no veía a mamá en ninguna parte, pero al mismo tiempo la veía… la decoración era tan suya… me sentía orgulloso de mi madre. Había llegado tarde, casi uno hora después de la apertura, justo cuando la geisha finalizaba su presentación. Estaba presente a regañadientes y casi en contra de mi voluntad.

Di vueltas y vueltas por el lugar, me sentía un león enjaulado, aún más que desde el lunes. No quería estar aquí, no quería pretender que estaba todo bien cuando estaba todo mal. No quería ver a mi familia cuando en realidad mi corazón deseaba y necesitaba ver a otra persona. Mierda… piensa, piensa, ¿cómo carajo podía salir de ahí sin parecer grosero y correr a ella?

No me importaba que no me hubiese perdonado, fui un idiota hijo de puta y me merecía su distancia, me merecía su enojo, su furia, pero no me merecía este puto dolor en el pecho. Dolía como la puta madre. Esa tarde me dio esperanza, aun más allá de toda la movida que realicé para esa sorpresa, ella me dio esperanza y no quería dejarlo pasar, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, lo sabía… pero condéneme! Era un maldito egoísta y necesitaba verla, solo eso, verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Mi piel dolía cuando la tenía cerca y no podía tocarla… eso es peor que no verla.

-Hijo ¿quieres un café? Te veo nervioso… ¿pasó algo con Aro?— mi madre estaba a mi lado ¿en qué momento había llegado que no la oí?

Negué con la cabeza, -No, todo está bien—miré la hora, ya había bailado la geisha japonesa y los clientes estaban probando algunos sabores orientales. ¿A qué hora iba a terminar esto? Quería llamarla… ¿estaría ella en casa?

-¿Pasó algo con Heidi? Este… como ansioso hijo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?— mi madre… tan llena de fe con sus hijos. Si supiera que me había portado como el más idiota mal nacido del mundo. Cielos… no, mi madre me perdonaría, estaba en su esencia hacerlo, solo deseaba que Bella tuviera la misma capacidad de mi madre para perdonar los errores.

-Heidi está bien, ella quería venir, pero no me parecía apropiado…- murmuré frunciendo el ceño. Dios… nada con Heidi parecía apropiado… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Nunca podré perdonarme haber sido tan ciego y estúpido.

-Está bien hijo, tienes razón, no parecía apropiado—mamá acarició mi mejilla con ternura –siempre fui consciente de lo fuerte y capaz que eres y sé que esta situación la manejarás con toda la entereza que eres capaz. Tengo fe en ti hijo—

-Gracias mamá—dije con toda sinceridad. Ella asintió y tomó un respiro profundo sacando sus ojos de mí para mirar a su alrededor.

-Ahora, esta noche olvídate todo cariño, quiero ver ese brillo feliz en tu mirada, ese que tanto quiero—sonrió - quiero que disfrutes la velada—

-Trataré de hacerlo mamá—hice una mueca y asentí.

-Bien… ¿te gustan las danzas árabes? Porque tenemos la presentación de los sabores del medio oriente en unos momentos—

Oh dios… ¿Qué si me gustaba? Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con solo pensar en mi hermosa diosa con sangre marroquí que tanto deseaba y temblé, mi corazón se hinchó y una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Era ella. El solo pensamiento de mi Bella me dejaba una puta sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

-Me encanta—afirmé.

-Siéntate entonces y deja que te sirvan el té, come… te ves pálido, no has comido bien en días y disfruta cariño—asentí nuevamente y vi a mi madre irse hacia otro sector del lugar.

-Edward!—alguien me llamó y mi cuerpo se tensó entero… alcé la mirada y allí estaba.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Alec?...—miré detrás de él pero venía acompañado -¿qué haces aquí?—

-Jane me contó que tenían una invitación para esta inauguración, vine con ella, Sulpicia se quedó en el hospital con Aro y lamenta perderse este evento… ya sabes cómo son, Heidi vino con nosotros—

-Maldición—dije entre dientes –le aconsejé que no viniera—

-Ya sabes cómo son—Alec se alzó de hombros –cualquier evento social viene como anillo al dedo para las mujeres Vulturis—

-Señoras y señores… los invitamos a tomar asiento—Alice estaba frente al micrófono en lo que parecía ser un amplio espacio con alfombras persas y almohadones de raso en varios colores oscuros. –Queremos presentarles nuestro sabor de medio oriente, sus acompañamientos y algo de su cultura—

La gente se comenzó a acomodar, me moví hacia una mesa del frente cuando vi a Emmett y Jasper sentados allí, Alec me siguió y para cuando me senté, Jane y Heidi se estaban acomodando en nuestra mesa también. Me sentía incomodo, las miradas sobre la mesa eran evidentes, mi familia sabía de nuestro rompimiento, aunque no sabían las razones.

-Este lugar es precioso—murmuró la voz que por tres año pensé que era la que oiría por el resto de mi vida. Ahora, no podía soportarla…

-Pensé que te había dicho que no era apropiado de tu parte estar aquí mientras tu ´padre está en ese hospital—dije entre dientes inclinando un poco mi cabeza, Heidi estaba a mi lado sonriendo y haciendo parecer que todo estaba más que bien entre nosotros. Odiaba esto.

De repente no me importaba levantarme de allí e ir por mi nena como tanto deseaba, un evento social, una reunión familiar no era tan importante después de todo.

Las luces del salón bajaron casi hasta formarse una penumbra cálida y cómoda. Una luz central se encendió y la música comenzó, como un grito de lamento y mis ojos se posaron en esa bailarina.

El aire dejó mis pulmones de golpe, ese cabello caoba oscuro…

Ella estaba en pose, de espaldas y sentada sobre sus piernas y sobre su cabeza se mantenía en equilibrio una especie de bandeja circular con velas encendidas.

-Qué ridiculez—dijo Heidi a mi lado. La ignoré totalmente, fruncí el ceño cuando ella comenzó a mover sus brazos. Todas las bailarinas árabes tenían el mismo estilo de movimiento ¿no? ¿por eso me parecía tan familiar?

Ella estaba toda vestida de rojo bermellón, una larga falda de tela transparente que se amontonaba a su alrededor, se sostenía precariamente de sus caderas por finas tiras. Un brasiere tapaba sus medianos pechos y su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo negro con detalles rojos. Lo único visibles eran sus ojos… que con la semioscuridad y la distancia no pude ver bien.

Comenzó la música y ella empezó a mover los brazos, se sentó de costado y sostuvo su cuerpo con ambas manos, su vientre serpenteó una y otra vez, ondulantemente, hipnotizante. Cielos…

Sus piernas temblaban, vibraban y en seguida… como si fuera magia, mi pene se alzó, erguido, duro e hinchado al ver semejante espectáculo. Ella era hermosa… y en el fondo sabía de quién se trataba. Solo ella me ponía así.

Se paró, se enfrentó al público y caminó hacia adelante siempre haciendo equilibro con la bandeja y las velas sobre su cabeza. La música era sensual, erótica al punto que la boca se me secó y tuve que tomarme de un solo sorbo el té que me habían servido.

Ella continuó moviéndose ondulantemente hasta que en un momento volteó de nuevo de espaldas y se sacó la bandeja de velas dejándola apartada más atrás, luego desató el velo que se había anudado detrás de la nuca y lo tiró al suelo.

_Voltéate…_

Y comenzó a bailar volteando hacia nosotros… si, si… era ella, mi nena, mi hermosa Sabella.

Sonreí obnubilado, solo era consciente de ella sobre esa alfombra haciendo el baile mas putamente sensual que le había visto hacer, movía sus caderas, sus piernas, sus pechos, su culo, por todos los santos del cielo… que mierda hacía ahí! ¿Qué mierda hacíamos ambos allí? Deberíamos estar follando como perros en una cama.

y llevaba su puto piercing, mi marca, mi nombre, eso significaba algo ¿no?

Mi nena bailó y bailó haciendo lo que sabía hacer, demostrando lo que sabía hacer, mierda… quería levantarme de esa silla y gritarle a todos que ella era la mujer que me volvía loco, mi mujer, mi nena…

En un momento sus ojos hermosos se clavaron en los míos, por un momento, solo un breve momento me pareció ver tristeza en su mirada, pero solo fue un momento, ella continuó bailando y yo babeando por ella. Sentía movimiento a mí alrededor, voces, pero nada me hizo sacar mis ojos de ella… mi diosa.

La música continuó hasta que llegó un momento en que el ritmo se tornó rápido, el publico aulló cuando ella movió su culo siguiendo ese ritmo, mierda… cállense todos! Ella es mi nena!

La canción terminó con un movimiento de nalgas y ella lanzándose al suelo de espaldas.

Oh por dios… Emmett aulló golpeando la mesa, Jasper rió pero aulló también, hijos de puta…

Aplaudí como si se me fuera el alma y no podía dejar de sonreír como un estúpido pendejo, la noche había dado un giro total, de cero directamente a diez sin pausas. Mi nena, ella lo hacía todo, todo lo lograba, incluso perderme.

-No puedo creer que Esme trajera a alguien como esa, que descarada! Mira como está vestida—de pronto caí en la cuenta de quién estaba a mi lado. Pero no la miré a ella, mis ojos fueron rápidamente hacia Bella, que salía de esa especie de escenario improvisado a tomar unas elegantes teteras de té rusticas y de bronce, ella junto a otras mujeres vestidas de negro comenzaron a servir el té para la degustación.

Quise levantarme de la silla e ir a hablarle, saber si me había visto, cielos… necesitaba saber si ella me había visto junto a Heidi, necesitaba asegurarme que ella creyera en mí, solo en mí y no en lo que veía. Pero cuando estaba levantándome de mi lugar ella llegó a nuestra mesa y saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza, sus ojos me evitaron.

-Ven cariño—murmuró Heidi tirando de mi brazo, me volví a sentar. Bella había comenzado a servir el té –hay que degustar los sabores y felicitar a Esme y todo su equipo por su buen gusto – ella miró a Bella –en algunas cosas—

Negué con la cabeza apartando mi brazo y con mi mirada fija en ella, mi nena, puta madre… esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

**Bueno, me voy silbando... mas de una debe querer matarme... pero si, era Heidi y mi patito ya debe ser historia ¿no Mirna? jajaja... voy y me escondo. Ah! les recomiendo ver el video que esta bien hot... bueno, al papi y a mi nos gustó ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las niñas que me envían tan hermosos reviews, amo leerlas, amo escribir para ustedes y que se apasionen con este fic. Muchas gracias por seguirlo.**

**EsteVas, DarkWardObsession, pamelahdz, V, Anii Medina, Aryam Shields Masen, monikcullen009, MARCE GARCIA, Dark, CindyLis, PotterZoe, Issy Cullen, Marie Alexis Masen, anamart05, sofyy29, dannyella hope, SamyPatt, lourdescullen90, Carolina Massen, nikyta, lauraCJ, mv1824, Sully YM, PaTysev, Aliena Cullen, yolanda dorado, danisanchez, LittlewishesPxa, sonyzilli, Bellmary, Sofy Vicky, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, DarkiVampi, vanecullenswan, MiLe Mo, Reti, zonaliberada, Frida, Elmi, magusl92, DaniStrangerCullen, Nora, stefi martinez, ISACOBO, LizTorres, Rommyev, Vale27, numafu, mirgru, pili, gpattz, Romina, Marishka cullen, nydiac10, ACullen, COKI CULLEN,L'Amelie, sandra32321, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Maya Cullen Masen, karlita carrillo, karito CullenMasen, leyswan, zujeyane, LauraTwilighter, Indacea, Martha, terra2012, ETERNOAMANECER, shaki, DiAnA, Ale Marie Cullen, Marta Salazar, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, chusrobissocute, GABY, jossicullen (ahora si! 3), Mary28Cullen, V1V1, Rob y Pato (review numero mil! tkyou u.u) , sania santana, Elizabeth Valero, mayla2110, Lulai, dracullen, lokaxtv, mily garrido, Valentine89, Ligia Rodriguez, roxy de roca, Spekus, luzdeluna2012, Neko de Pattinson,Deathxrevenge , yolabertay, terewee, Yanira 32, Sony Bells, guest.**

**Miles de gracias!**

**La canción que aparece en el capi es de Brian Adams, "Do I Have To Say The Words?" hermosa canción... y muy apropiada.**

**Besotes! Lu**


	17. Indulgencia

**Videos, imagenes y todo lo referente a esta capi en mi perfil.**

**Si queres unirte al grupo "Exótica fanfic" en facebook, solo buscalo y pide unirte ;)**

* * *

**Indulgencia**

Mi madre solía decir "El puto mundo es un pañuelo nena, por más veces que lo dobles siempre te encontraras con un moco viejo y pegajoso". Yo no entendía a lo que se refería cuando era pequeña, ¿el mundo es un pañuelo? …

No fue hasta los 10 años que lo comprendí cuando mamá se encontró en una tienda de abalorios a un novio que tenía de adolescente. Resultó que él la dejó por otra chica, literalmente le "puso los cuernos", bueno… el karma es una perra señores, porque el tipo que encontramos era un calvo con vientre de cervecero, con tres hijos y una mujer del doble de cuerpo que él y con los pantalones bien puestos, prácticamente lo golpeó frente a nosotras cuando él se paró a saludar a René. Pobre tipo, pude ver la nostalgia y el anhelo en su rostro.

Golpe maestro, ese día mamá y yo salimos de esa tienda con una jodida sonrisa en la cara y la satisfacción de saber que el dicho de "valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul.

Entonces me tocó vivirlo por mí misma, si… el mundo era un jodido pañuelo doblado tantas veces que entre nosotros casi nos chocábamos de cabeza. Cómo le di la razón a mamá cuando me choqué de cabeza con quien menos esperaba encontrar en esa inauguración. Es decir ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades? ¿del uno al millón, ¿cuán probable era que me encontrara con el mal que asolaba todos mis sueños junto a esa rubia que me había hecho pagar un vestido de casi mil dólares con mi salario?

Mierda… si su sola voz me la había recordado.

Jodido mundo maldito.

Tuve que morder mis dientes para evitar responder a esa cliente, de la peor manera… ¿por qué estaba destinada a servirle?, primero su trago de alcohol en pleno mediodía y luego su puto té.

La había visto en internet pero por alguna razón trillada no la había reconocido, entonces salí al escenario y la vi a un lado de un Edward muy sorprendido y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Él seguía mintiendo!

La peor parte de la noche fue cuando oí su voz despectiva hablando algo así como el mal gusto de Esme y específicamente mirándome a mí mientras yo servía su té. Bien… mi primer impulso fue salir de allí, huir obedeciendo mi instinto de conservación. Esa rubia era peligrosa y lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Pero no lo hice, simplemente me quedé, terminé de servir su té evitando la mirada pulsante y fija de Edward, que hacía que cada vello de mi piel se erizara como si su mirada enviara corriente eléctrica a mi cuerpo. Cielos… él parecía estar entumecido allí, hipnotizado mirándome, me hacía sentir incomoda… ¿cómo podía estar comiéndose con los ojos a una mujer frente a su prometida?

Su prometida…

Oh por dios… eso sin contar cómo me estaba sintiendo. Su novia, la mujer a la que había estado engañando conmigo, una simple bailarina exótica, fácil, que solo fue capaz de seducir con un chasqueo de dedos, que le abría las piernas tan fácilmente como estaba segura que no lo haría una mujer sofisticada y pulcra como la que parecía ser esa mujer frente a mí.

Me sentí herida, en lo más hondo, humillada y denigrada. Me sentía estúpida sobre todo… ¿cómo fue capaz de seguir mintiendo? ¿cómo pudo ser tan hipócrita de decirme que me necesitaba, que yo era su todo y que me quería en su vida cuando aún la tenía a ella?

Me apresuré a ir hacia el otro comensal mientras una camarera servía los platos dulces para acompañar el té, sobre la mesa.

-Oye… ¿dónde está el edulcorante?—la rubia… Heidi preguntó. Tragué saliva y dejé de servir la taza de uno de los amigos de Edward, con los que siempre iba al club, para mirarla a ella –esto tiene dulce, no me gusta el té así, lo quiero con edulcorante—

-Heidi—dijo Edward en voz gruesa apartando finalmente su mirada de mí y posándola en ella. Parecía enojado, irritado.

-Es té de fresas y jazmines señora…- dije tratando de explicarle el porqué del dulzor de la infusión. Sentía la mirada de todos los de la mesa sobre mí y quise salir de allí, esto era demasiado humillante -tiene una ligera nota de dulzor natural-

-No me importa, no tomo nada que tenga dulce—dijo empujando la taza con su respectivo plato hacia mí –cambia la taza y dame un té que no esté saborizado-

-Heidi maldición, basta!—dijo Edward nuevamente, parecía enfadado y totalmente a punto de perder el control.

-Lo siento, buscaré a la señora Esme, ella solucionará la situación—dije dejando la pequeña tetera de bronce sobre la bandeja de la camarera que servía los platos dulces, estaba a punto de dejar la mesa para correr a la oficina de Esme e irme de ahí cuando su voz al fin habló.

-Bella!—tragué saliva y apreté los dientes, totalmente cabreada, mordiendo mis lágrimas y con el corazón partido en varias partes. Bajé la mirada por unos segundos tomando pequeñas respiraciones rápidas y profundas, no quería romperme frente a toda esa gente desconocida para mí. –Bella mírame— su voz era suave y con un tinte ansioso.

Oh por dios… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Abrí los ojos y volteé a mirarlo con la mayor dignidad posible que era capaz de aparentar. Él me miraba con tristeza y desesperación, podía reconocer la frustración en sus ojos, la rubia a su lado lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Bella es una invitada aquí—dijo él mirándome fijamente - no tienes el derecho de tratarla así y menos de tomarla como tu empleada—Edward tomó una respiración profunda y temblé al ver la determinación en sus ojos. Él sonrió suave y cautelosamente –Ven… confía en mí—alzó su mano para que yo fuera hacia él. ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

-Edward!—la ru… Heidi parecía totalmente sorprendida por esas palabras –cariño, tú sabes que soy alérgica a lo dulce— su mano pequeña, con uñas esmaltadas se posaron sobre uno de los brazos de Edward con familiaridad.

-Maldición—él se levantó de la silla alejándose de ella, le dio una última mirada cargada de rabia para luego posar sus ojos en mí y comenzar a rodear la mesa.

-Oh por dios Bella!—un mano pequeña tomó mi brazo para terminar abrazándome, Alice había llegado justo a tiempo –me tienes que enseñar! Maldición… bailas increíble. Hicimos bien en dar contigo inda, eres increíble—

-Gracias Alice—murmuré en agradecimiento. Enseguida pude sentir una familiar corriente eléctrica recorriendo y estremeciendo mi espalda, una mano cepilló mi cintura desnuda y me estremecí entera.

-Bella querida… simplemente fantástico—Esme apareció detrás de Alice con su rostro cargado de entusiasmo y agradecimiento –que magnifica bailarina—ella me abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo que su hija y yo no pude más que devolverle el abrazo. –Oh… ya veo que te encontraste con el resto de mi familia—

Me separé de ella frunciendo el ceño y por alguna extraña razón, mi garganta se secó y mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

-Bella—Esme me tomó de mis hombros y me volteó hacia la mesa de la que tanto quería huir –quiero que conozcas a mi familia. Ellos son Rose, mi hija y Emmett—me señaló a un apareja atractiva, una rubia despampanante y uno de los amigos de Edward… oh por dios, ese hombre, Emmett, era el yerno de Esme!

-Hey bonito baile Sabella!—Emmett abrazó a su mujer por lo hombros, -aquí te llevarías bien con mi diosa… mueve las caderas como no te imaginas- me guiñó el ojo. La mujer rubia le dio un suave codazo junto a una sonrisa y luego me miró.

-Discúlpalo, casi nunca tiene filtro para hablar—hizo una mueca rodando los ojos y alzó la mano a modo de saludo –bailaste increíble, bien hecho. Mas de uno aquí no podía despegar sus ojos de tí— desvió su mirada penetrante hacia Edward, que carraspeó a mi lado.

-Muchas gracias—murmuré sonriendo suavemente.

-Este es Jasper, Bella—Alice caminó hacia el hombre rubio que me presentó y que me miraba con una sonrisa algo… cómplice. –mi amado esposo—lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a lo que él respondió con una inclinación de la suya.

-Mucho gusto Bella, muy buena presentación— dijo desviando la mirada a Edward, que aún estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente. Me sentía abrumada, tantas personas, tantas caras desconocidas y conocidas a la vez.

-Estos son Alec, Jane y Heidi Vulturis… amigos de la familia—murmuró Esme desviando sus ojos por un instante a Edward, que perforaba un lado de mi cabeza con sus verdes ojos-

Ellos no saludaron, solo el hombre saludó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. Las "damas" solo se quedaron sentadas allí mirándome de arriba hacia abajo como si yo fuera alguna especie rara en el circo. Por dios… esa Jane era la amiga de la novia de Edward, ambas rubias que este mes me dejaron solo con un cuarto de mi salario. ¿No ven que el mundo era un jodido pañuelo?

Cielos…

-Y este es mi hijo Edward Cullen…- terminó Esme. Tomé una respiración abrupta abriendo bien los ojos y volteando hasta dar con la mirada cautelosa de él.

-¿Qué…?— gemí frunciendo el entrecejo.

Él, tan descarado como era, me sonrió, parecía casi feliz de verme allí entre su familia y su novia ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? ¿Cómo podía seguir haciendo eso? Mentir, mentir y mentir más, él no me día las consecuencias.

De repente me sentía cabreada como demonio salido del infierno. Apreté los dientes y sonreí con descaro. Tragué mis palabras que tan urgentes deseaban salir de mi boca y tendí mi mano.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen—

Él me miró alzando las cejas y sonrió casi riendo entre dientes.

-¿En serio haremos este juego Bella?—murmuró con cierta burla –bien… finjamos que no nos conocemos, mucho gusto Sabella, hermosa presentación— él tomó mi mano y sin vacilaciones llevó el dorso de mi mano a sus labios para dejar un suave beso allí.

-Oh… ¿Ustedes se conocen?—Esmé preguntó con cierto… ¿entusiasmo?

-Digamos que si—murmuró él sin apartar su mirada de la mía y esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara –Maldición… tendría que haber sabido que la buscarías a ella para hacer la presentación, no hay otra, ella es la mejor—dijo lamiendo sus labios, mirando los míos -he visto algunas presentaciones de mi… de Sabella en "Enígma" y son hermosas cada una de ellas. Muy… excitantes— alzó una ceja.

-Muchas gracias Señor Cullen, no sabía que le gustaba tanto verme bailar—dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Nuestras manos aún se mantenían unidas, su dedo pulgar acariciando mi piel y literalmente había olvidado que había gente a nuestro alrededor cuando oí un grito ahogado detrás de mí. Cuando miré, Heidi miraba a Edward indignada con una mano en el pecho.

-Edward—murmuró ella con voz herida, falsamente herida debo decir, porque mientras lo decía ella me miraba tirándome dagas por sus ojos y Edward mantenía los suyos fijos en mi.

-Bella, supongo que conoces a mi madre y hermana… ¿por qué no me dijiste?—él se acercó a mí tomando mi cintura con una mano, por dios, ¿no podía ser menos evidente delante de su novia?

Negué con la cabeza y apreté mis dientes, ¿qué mierda estaba sucediendo aquí?. Le di una última mirada cargada de reproche y volteé a mirar a Esme,

-Esme, fue muy linda la apertura y me gustaría quedarme a disfrutar un poco más, pero debo irme—di un paso a ella, que veía atentamente el intercambio mío con su hijo, el que aún sostenía mi cintura renuente a soltarme.

-Oh Bella, quédate, podemos tomar algo juntas, no te vayas aún—dijo en mi oído

-Debo irme, lo siento—dije tratando de mantener mi voz firme, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho a un ritmo frenético y parecía que oprimía mis pulmones. Quería aire, quería salir de ahí.

-Bien, pero volverás así tomamos un té—dijo ella separándose.

-Por supuesto, yo solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando era pequeña, no perderé la costumbre—murmuré con una sonrisa agradecida. Finalmente conocía a la familia de Edward y no era nada como me lo había imaginado, ellos eran lo más genuino y humilde que había conocido desde que Edward había entrado a mi vida, incluso podía ver características tanto físicas y gestos, de él en ellos. Y eso que solo había conocido a su madre y hermanas.

Volteé hacia la mesa y saludé a todos los demás con una inclinación de cabeza, tomé la mano de Edward, a la que Heidi miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de rabia, y la saqué de mi cintura.

Rápidamente hice mi salida del salón de té hacia la puerta de fondo que conectaba el salón con los baños y la oficina de los propietarios. Alguien tomó mi brazo antes de llegar a tomar el pomo de la puerta y por la corriente estremecedora que atravesó mi cuerpo supe que no iba a deshacerme tan fácil de él.

-Bella hablemos, no te vas de aquí—dijo cruzando un brazo en mi cintura y pegándome a su pecho.

-Suéltame, tengo que irme—dije sin voltear a verlo, si lo hacía vería mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de cómo me hacía sentir? Yo era su puta, su mujer solo en la cama, alguien con quien divertirse y pasarla bien. Me sentía tan usada y si no hubiese sido por Alice y Esme que habían llegado en el momento apropiado y me trataron como alguien que merecía la pena, esta noche hubiese empeorado aún más de lo que lo había hecho.

Tomé su brazo con ambas manos y traté de sacarlo de mi cuerpo, había gente alrededor, sonaba música suave y se oían las conversaciones y las risas de los comensales, por lo que traté de ser discreta, algo que él ni siquiera intentaba.

-Tenemos que hablar, no sé qué mierda esa cabecita está pensando amor, pero te juro que estas equivocada. Ven… vamos a casa, te llevaré a mi departamento y hablaremos-

-Déjame Edward, es la última vez que te lo pido—dije entre dientes mientras sus brazos de acero me abrazaban por mi cintura.

-¿O si no qué gatita?... oh bonita, me gusta cuando te enojas, eres tan caliente—

-Maldito engreído, déjame— alcé mi pie y le di una patada en la espinilla, él siseó por un segundo pero no me soltó.

-Eres indomable mi nena, te estás ganando una nalgada de tu papi, ¿eso es lo que quieres?—murmuró en mi oído apretándome contra su cuerpo, oh cielos… su erección se presionó contra mi baja espalda y maldije mi nulo control sobre mi propio cuerpo. -¿he? ¿no ves cómo me pones? Estoy jodidamente duro por tu culpa bonita, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti, no puedo… es inevitable—

Respiré tratando de controlar mis jadeos, oh dios… lo necesitaba, él hacía estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Cállate— él y su maldita sucia boca, quería perder el control, quería… oh dios, quería tantas cosas.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Mi madre comprenderá… puta madre nena, todo el mundo comprenderá, todos sintieron esta conexión inevitable que tengo contigo bebé. Todos saben que eres mía—

-¿Incluso tu novia?—murmuré llevada por los celos, malditos celos… nunca me había sentido así.

-¿Mi novia nena? ¿Cuál novia? ¿A caso me viste interesado en alguien más que no fueras tú?... ¿a caso me viste tocarla como te toco a ti? ¿besarla como te beso a ti? ¿desearla con cada parte de mi cuerpo como te deseo a ti?. Cielos bonita…- gruñó en mi oído presionando mi vientre con una mano, haciendo que su pene duro se acomodara entre mis nalgas, jadeé -¿qué mierda de novia? Todas murieron en el mismo instante en que te vi—

-Maldición—gemí volteando hacia él, apoyé mi frente en su pecho y él abrazó mi cuerpo posesivamente. Respiré varias veces tratando de calmar la lujuria inducida en la que él me había metido, mi coño mojado necesitaba fricción, quería refregarme contra él, pero me conformé moviendo mis muslos juntos. Oh por dios… no, no era suficiente. –Ven—

Tomé con una mano la cintura de su pantalón de traje, tan elegante y pulcro siempre, hasta llevaba un puto pañuelo doblado en el bolsillo de su saco de traje. Tiré de él y nos metimos en un pequeño pasillo donde habían varias puertas, entré a la primera que encontré, el baño de mujeres que por suerte estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta con traba luego de que él entró y lo empujé hacia una de las cabinas limpias y nuevas que estaba disponible, el sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

Bajé la tapa de la taza y lo empujé para que se sentara allí, sin preámbulos tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé al mismo tiempo que me sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Él tomó mi rostro con las suyas y me besó casi desesperadamente, mordiendo mis labios en el camino. Oh si… cómo lo había extrañado, su lengua luchando contra la mía, su respiración rápida y jadeante mezclándose con la mía, sus dientes mordisqueando lo que pudieran alcanzar, sus gemidos ahogándose en mi boca, su saliva marcando cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Oh por dios, cómo te extrañé bonita, no sabes cómo te extrañé bebé… no podía ser yo mismo, no podía concentrarme, no…- masculló luego de unos segundos respirando sobre mi boca, tomé sus manos y las saqué de mis mejillas, esta noche no era nada… solo cumpliría con saciar mi lujuria, esta noche sería yo.

Dejé sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo y me dispuse a ir hacia mi objetivo, ese pene hinchado que tanto me había refregado.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, nada… no hables, no te muevas o me voy, no me toques—

-Me estas pidiendo un imposible nena— dijo mientras mis manos frenéticas desabrochaban el cierre de sus pantalones, pude sentir su pene duro por debajo de la tela por lo que lo apreté, lo apreté fuertemente hasta que lo hice gruñir. –Puta madre mi amor-

-No me digas mi amor—dije entre dientes,

-¿Por qué no?... lo eres—dijo levantando sus manos para tocarme, tomé ventaja y las aparté con las mías.

-No lo soy y quédate quieto porque te juro por lo que mas quieras que me levanto y me voy!—me estaba cabreando más de lo que estaba.

-No jures en vano amor, lo que mas quiero eres tú— sonrió alzando sus caderas.

Hijo de puta!... no, no. Esme no tenía la culpa del cabrón de su hijo.

-Lo que más quieres es a ti mismo, no mientas más Edward— dije tomando su miembro duro y listo por debajo de su bóxer. Él gimió cerrando sus ojos y tomó mi mano…

-Chúpala, hazme el amor con tu boca mi nena, te extraña—dijo apretando sus dientes. Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me levanté de su regazo e hice a un lado mis bragas, alineé su pene contra mi entrada y mordí mi labio.

-No me extraña, puede tener a cualquiera… ¿pero sabes qué?—murmuré moviendo mi mano, la punta de su verga acarició mis labios vaginales de arriba abajo, hice círculos con él en mi clítoris.

-Ohhh puta madre bebé, salta sobre mi pene nena, déjame llenarte de leche— él hizo rodar sus ojos hacia atrás con un gemido.

-Idiota—murmuré caliente como el infierno –te voy a hacer sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir—me acerqué a su boca y mordí su labio inferior -¿me oyes? Lo que tú me hiciste sentir—

Y me dejé caer sobre él de un solo golpe, grité cuando sentí su carne dura abriéndose paso en mi interior, si… oh dios, lo había extrañado. Mi didlo no se comparaba a él, mi dedo, un carajo… él, solo él.

Comencé a montarlo con desenfreno, él quiso llevar sus manos a mi cadera, pero las aparté de un golpe,

-Déjame tocarte con un demonio!—gritó entre dientes.

-No… no toques, no me hables Edward, solo cógeme. Coge a tu nena, vamos, anda… cógeme—

-Oh santo cielo— escupió.

Y entonces su cadera comenzó a bajar y a subir, haciéndome rebotar sobre él. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no demostrarle que estaba disfrutándolo, no lo vería, no… en mi cara no vería ni una gota de deseo. Solo placer.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para dar?—tomé su corbata y la enrosqué en mi muñeca, comencé a saltar sobre él dominada por la lujuria, la ira y los celos –vamos papi, vamos… a ver qué semental eres!—

-Oh dios…- gruñó azotando su cadera de arriba abajo.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja de lujuria, que no nos dimos cuenta a donde nos encontrábamos hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Edward?—

Tomé una ingesta de aire al oír esa voz y Edward tensión su cuerpo debajo de mí. Tomó mis caderas con ambas manos pero en seguida se las aparté,

-Ni se te ocurra parar—dijo entre dientes sosteniéndose con ambas manos contra la orilla de la taza del baño, su cadera tomó más ímpetu moviéndose frenéticamente, sus ojos embriagados de lujuria me miraban con deseo y sus dientes se apretaban entre sí. –Cabálgame bonita!—

-Oh dios!—gemí ignorando totalmente la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Edward! ¿Estás ahí?- la rubia comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia.

-Maldita sea—siseó él debajo de mí. Alcé mis manos y me sostuve en cada pared que tenía a mi lado, con las puntas de mis pies me impulsé y lo cabalgué como él me había pedido. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y sacudí mis caderas contra las suyas, mi clítoris gozaba de una increíble fricción contra su hueso púbico y la punta de su erección rozaba mi pared vaginal frontal… oh mierda!

-Ahh!. Edward… no… pares—lloré entre dientes. Estaba total y completamente consumida por el placer, al filo… en la puerta… a un paso de caer en el maldito abismo de un descomunal orgasmo.

-Aprieta mi verga nena, vamos… ordéñame!— gruñó temblorosamente, nos consumíamos, nos quemábamos, estábamos yendo derechito al infierno y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarnos. Yo ya estaba perdida, él igual, nada nos detendría, ni siquiera esa rubia frívola que no lo merecía y que golpeaba la puerta llamándolo como si le perteneciera.

Oh si…

Un fuerte e intenso sentimiento de poder y posesión nació en mi pecho. Este hombre me pertenecía… y no lo decía yo, lo decía él con cada uno de sus actos, con cada una de sus palabras, él y su intensidad, él y su deseo por mí, él y su desesperación. Todo indicaba que ella lo había perdido, no sabía por qué los ojos, el cuerpo y el corazón de Edward habían sido atraídos por mí, en vez de quedarse con ella… pero lo cierto era que ese hombre, Edward Cullen, me pertenecía.

Mío.

Y lo apreté y lo apreté con mis paredes vaginales ejercitadas con el keggel y él gruñó.

Mío.

Y ese pensamiento pudo más que cualquier estimulación, el orgasmo poderoso me golpeó estrellándose contra mí ola tras ola, convulsionando mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo y haciéndolo estallar en miles de descargas de puro e intenso placer. Me aferré a él con brazos y piernas y gemí lánguidamente, lamento tras lamento de placer mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía y él me sostenía con manos temblorosas mientras su cálida esperma bañaba mi interior, llenándome, marcándome.

-Ohh… oh… mierda, nena… ahh— gruñó con cada palabra.

Sin restricciones, sin medidas, sin cuidado. Sin importarnos una mierda el mundo exterior.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, me levanté como pude y sin tocarlo, de su regazo. Su miembro ya flácido salió de mi interior resbaladizamente y gemí por la perdida. Acomodé mis bragas en su lugar sin limpiar el pequeño desastre entre mis muslos, olía a él… sexo puro y duro y no me importaba. Él sobre mí.

-¿Vamos a casa mi vida?—dijo suavemente, mirándome con una sonrisa. Sus manos tocaron su pene semi erecto, bombeándolo un poco antes de comenzar a guardarlo en su pantalón. Reí sin humor. ¿Él creía que sería así de fácil?

-Ve tú solito… o con tu novia, mi noche recién comienza—dije antes de salir de esa cabina y caminar hacia la puerta, él maldijo detrás de mí y me llamó, pero no volteé. Abrí la puerta y me detuve al ver a esa rubia esperando del otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de asco en su rostro, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y por un momento, solo un momento sentí lástima por ella y una punzada de culpa. Dejé de mirarla y ni siquiera me molesté escuchar lo que tenía que decir o hacer, en cuanto dio un paso hacia mí, salí de ese baño y caminé hasta la oficina de Esme. Oí a Edward llamarme, pero no volteé.

-Bella, nena… oh por todos los santos ¿ustedes no son capaz de contenerse?—dijo Leydi caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

-Oh dios—cerré la puerta detrás de mí y la trabé. Miré a Leidy apenada reprimiendo una sonrisa y fui a buscar mi ropa para cambiarme, me metí en el baño de esa oficina y me convertí en Bella otra vez.

-Vamos a Enigma Ley, tengo ganas de tomar algo y divertirme—murmuré acomodándome la camiseta con un hombro descubierto, tomé la orilla algo amplia y le hice un nudo ajustándola a mi cintura, la hermosa cara de Marilin Monroe me sonreía desde la estampa en todo el frente, mi piercing brillaba destacándose y sonreí. Edward estaba dentro y fuera de mí.

-Vamos, tomemos unos chupitos y me cuentas todo, ¿ese pescado albino te molestó mucho? Pude ver todo pero no oí nada… la rubita parecía que sacaba chispas de sus ojos.

Me reí recordándolo, aunque que una risa amarga y llena de dudas… ¿qué hacía allí junto a Edward si supuestamente ya no eran nada? ¿Él me estaba mintiendo o ella se estaba tomando atribuciones que ya no le correspondían? Bueno… Esme dijo que eran amigos de la familia y como tales tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, pero ella lo llamó "cariño" varias veces, lo tocó.

Apreté los dientes y abroché mi jean negro pegado al cuerpo y acaderado, me di vuelta para mirar sobre mi hombro mi culo en el espejo y suspiré satisfecha. Me coloqué las botas altas de cuero negro retoqué mi maquillaje con mi labial rojo.

-Hermosa, explotas… o mejor dicho explotará—Leydi me miró a través del espejo y meneó las cejas.

-Iré sin él, no quiero verlo por ahora— tragué saliva y me autoconvencí de que eso era lo que quería.

-Pero si- Leydi miraba sorprendida –cogieron como locos desesperados…-

-Estoy haciendo lo que hizo él conmigo—tomé mi chaqueta de cuero ajustada al cuerpo y mi bolso –cogimos, sí… lo disfruté, pero eso es todo. Tendrá que hacer mucho mérito y demostrarme que ella y él ya no son nada, aún me siento culpable y humillada. Me siento como él me trató y no quiero sentirme así…-

-Bien Bella, sabes que te apoyo en todo nena, Team Bella cien por cien, que el papi te gane y lo valga—ella me sonrió y me sentí mucho mejor. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

Oh si… estaba haciendo bien.

Salimos de allí diez minutos más tarde, caminé a través de la gente con la cabeza gacha y miré la hora en mi reloj, era temprano aún, es decir… era la tarde noche y aún el té y café Dolcce Vita estaba a rebozar de gente.

No vi a Edward por ninguna parte, pero en cuanto estaba por salir de la puerta del lugar, una pequeña mano tomó mi muñeca y una sonriente y entusiasta Alice se colocó frente a mí.

-Oh dios… me tienes que contar todo—

¿Qué?...

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Leydi que alzó una ceja a Alice.

-Alice yo – mascullé incómoda, sin duda sabía a qué se refería.

-Soy muy intuitiva Bella, muy… y cuando Leydi me contó a dónde sueles bailar los sábados, no tuve que saber nada más. Jasper acompaña a Edward cada sábado a ese lugar y confío en mi marido, que me dijo la primera vez que fue, que lo hacía por Edward—abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada, oh dios… no sabía si sonreír, reír, negar con la cabeza o gemir, creo que hice todo eso al mismo tiempo.

-Alice, yo… no sabía que era tu hermano, te lo juro—

-Lo sé—sonrió ella ahora un poco más suave, -lo sé… Jasper me contó todo, Edward se obsesionó contigo desde la primera vez que te vio y sé que puede ser muy perseverante, no por nada es uno de los arquitectos más destacados del país. Y vi, wauu… en serio vi, la manera que esta noche te miraba. Nunca lo vi mirar a nadie así, nunca creí que podía ver a mi hermano, que majea cada una de las situaciones con templanza y profesionalismo, literalmente perderse ante una mujer-

-Me siento avergonzada—murmuré peinando mi cabello con mi mano –si sabía que él estaba relacionado con ustedes, no… dios, hasta su novia estaba ahí, Alice yo no sabía, él me contó de ella hace una semana, no lo veo desde entonces… me siento humillada, me siento…-

Mierda… me sentía una tremenda hipócrita, acababa de coger con él en el baño del lugar. Sentí que mis mejillas se inflamaron al rojo vivo y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo sé Bella—ella tomó mi mano –él no manejó bien las cosas, él es demasiado instintivo y eso le jugó en contra, fue por ti sin importarle nada—sonrió –pero Bella, él ya no está con Heidi, ella ya no es nada de él… solo que, bueno, estaba invitada aquí desde antes que ellos rompieran—

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ella me estaba confirmando algo que yo no creía.

-No te vayas, sé que es difícil para ti… él no hizo esto de la mejor manera, pero quédate, permítenos conocerte y permítele hablar—

Miré hacia el salón buscándolo con la mirada,

-¿Dónde está?—

Ella carraspeó sonriendo con vacilación –Él vendrá en unos minutos. Heidi se sentía mal y él la llevó—

Sonreí con desgana, él parecía estar atado a ella de alguna forma y no me gustaba, no… no podía mostrarle lo mal que estaba por él esperándolo mientras él se desocupaba llevando a su ex novia. Lo amaba y me rompía el corazón el pensar que él no podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente, porque ella simplemente no quería dejarlo ir, eso estaba claro. Y a pesar de que lo había acabado de descubrir, no quería ser evidente en eso, no quería que él utilizara mi amor para seducirme y manejarme a su antojo mientras ella parecía dispuesta a recuperarlo.

Dios… ¿por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado?

-Adiós Alice, mejor me voy—dije sonriéndole complaciente. Ella me miró con resignación y asintió acercándose a besar mi mejilla y darme un abrazo,

-Dale una oportunidad Bella, nunca vi a mi hermano con un mínimo de brillo en los ojos y hoy... estaba extasiado-

Me separé y asentí sin prometer nada, Leydi y ella se abrazaron amistosamente y Alice prometió darse una vuelta a la boutique a ver los nuevos zapatos que habían llegado.

Salimos de allí hacia "Enigma", quería olvidar esta noche, quería pensar y reflexionar. Quería ver si él era capaz de esmerarse y solo lo lograría dando espacio en esta tormentosa relación.

*o*

Trrin… trrrrrin… trrrrrrrrriiin

-Maldita sea ya voy!—grité para luego arrepentirme. Una punzada acribillante cruzó por mis sienes haciéndome gemir y hundir mi cabeza en la almohada. –Puta madre…- quería llorar, mi cabeza palpitaba y quería matar a Leydi por las tres rondas de chupitos de la noche anterior. Creo que hasta me tomé un "Goodbye Motherfacker" antes de salir del club de brazos de Jake, no recordaba nada más. En algún momento entre el club y mi casa había caído desmayada.

Me levanté despacio con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y mi boca era una lija, seca y rasposa. Tenía tanta sed que podía tomarme hasta el agua de los floreros.

Caminé tomando mi bata de toalla en el camino y me la puse cubriendo mi cuerpo, había dormido en bragas y mi camiseta de tiras.

-¿Quién?—dije cuando llegué a la puerta, miré por la mirilla al mismo tiempo.

-Yo señorita, Bruno—mi conserje estaba allí con algo en sus manos. Apoyé mi frente en la puerta y suspiré… ¿comenzábamos con los envíos? Gemí y abrí.

-Esto lo dejó el Señor Cullen para usted en el vestíbulo, me pidió dárselo personalmente pero le dije que usted estaría descansando—

Mis mejillas se inflamaron… ¿acaso mi conserje me había visto en deplorables condiciones la noche anterior?. Oh dios.

Miré lo que él tenía en la mano, era algo plano y largo, Bruno lo tenía con ambas manos y lo apoyaba en el suelo con el otro extremo, estaba envuelto en papel.

-Gracias…- murmuré confundida. Bruno entró con el paquete y lo dejó apoyado en el sofá, cuando se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rasgué el papel y jadeé al descubrirlo.

-Oh por dios—llevé mis manos a mi boca y mierda… las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos en medio segundo. Me di cuenta que había una nota pegada en un extremo del paquete asi que la saqué y abrí la hoja,

"Bonita, por siempre tuyo ¿recuerdas?. Llámame si necesitas ayuda para colgarlo, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosas bebé. Solo… llama.

Edward Cullen"

Oh por dios, no pudo haber hecho esto. Desgarré todo el papel que faltaba pata finalmente descubrir el cuadro en acuarelas de Agnes Cecile, "Forever yours".

-Mierda Edward, no lo hiciste, no lo hiciste—sequé mis lágrimas y empuñé mis manos, lo primero que quise hacer fue correr a buscar mi teléfono y llamarlo, decirle que viniera a casa así pudiera besarlo hasta que el infierno nos consumiera. Pero no lo hice… seguramente él estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

Miré alrededor de mi departamento y vi la pared donde estaba el sofá grande vacía, esa acuarela hermosa ya tenía lugar en mi departamento. Oh dios… mierda, las emociones reverberaban en mi interior. Le diría a Jake que viniera a colocarla… tal vez.

Ese sábado estuve en casa, tomé café en el balcón mirando la ciudad, hablé con mamá y tuve una sesión en Skype con papá. Estaba contento porque en un mes más estaría aquí conmigo, no podía esperar a verlo y abrazarlo, tal vez la ausencia de mama me hacía desear la compañía de uno de mis progenitores, o solo era que ya tenía ganado mi corazón al cien por cien. Esperaba que viniera antes de que terminara el verano, Chicago era increíble en verano y teníamos que ir juntos a la costa del lago Michigan a pescar o a tomar sol.

Por la noche Edward llamó… pero no respondí. Me envió un mensaje preguntándome si me había gustado el regalo, simplemente le respondí con un "Si, gracias, pero es demasiado" y me llamó de nuevo. Cuando dejó de timbrar le envié un mensaje con una sola palabra… "tiempo". No llamó más.

Esa noche fui a "Enigma" tenía que bailar, pero no había ensayado otra cosa esa semana, solo el acto que hice en "Dolcce Vita", así que bailé lo mismo. Por supuesto Edward estaba allí como cada sábado, sentado en una mesa del área vip con sus otros dos amigos, que ahora sabía que al mismo tiempo eran sus cuñados.

Él me miró con cara de perro bajo la lluvia, por dios… quería correr a él y subirme en su regazo, acurrucarme debajo de su mentón contra su pecho y dejar que me consintiera. Pero resistí, incluso cuando Leydi me dijo que era ya suficiente castigo. Traidora… se había pasado del Team Bella al Team perdonemos a papi en una fracción de segundo.

Sentí los golpes en la puerta del vestidor antes de ver la cara de Jake pasando por la abertura,

-Cullen te envía esto—en sus manos traía un ramo de flores –y dice que si te puede ver—

Suspiré y caminé hacia él, tomé el ramo de mis flores favoritas, orquídeas y las olí, como siempre, hermosas y aromáticas.

-Gracias Jake—murmuré llevando mis flores así las ponía en agua al llegar a casa -¿te volvió a ofrecer dinero?—

Jake frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza, -Esta vez fueron acciones en uno de sus proyectos… mm, ¿Spire? O algo así-

Reí negando con la cabeza, me sentía alagada, pero no era lo que yo estaba buscando. No quería que él pusiera en riesgo de ninguna manera su trabajo, no quería que sus proyectos valieran tanto como para ofrecerlos a cambio de verme. Él no podía jugar con eso, era algo serio. Sus sueños y su trabajo era algo que yo respetaba mucho, le costó llegar a dónde estaba y le costó mucho a Esme que él fuera el hombre que era ahora. No podía tirar a jugar con sus sueños como si fueran cartas de un juego de pocker… y menos por mí.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y escribí un mensaje.

"Edward… por favor"

A los pocos minutos, cuando Jake ya había vuelto a la barra y yo tomaba mis cosas para largarme de allí, mi celular sonó con un mensaje entrante.

"Entiendo… me duele mucho saber que te sentiste usada, siento haberte hecho pasar por eso. Pero por favor, por favor amor, déjame verte, me ahogo. Te necesito, solo un momento. Necesito darte algo, solo un minuto"

-Ve, yo te espero en el auto—murmuró Ley mirando sobre mi hombro.

Tomé una respiración profunda y salí del vestidor para ir a verlo, seguramente estaría en la barra o en la mesa con sus amigos, asi que salí por la puerta que comunicaba los vestidores y el área de empleados con el resto del club y lo busqué con la mirada. Allí estaba, sentado en una silla del bar con su celular en una mano y un vaso de wisky en la otra. Sus ojos fijos en su celular. Alzó su vaso y dio un sorbo largo acabándolo.

Caminé hacia él y cuando estaba cerca él volteó como a verme, como si hubiese sabido que me acercaba.

-Nena—sonrió guardando su celular y rastrilló su cabello con su mano, se paró y metió las manos en los bolsillos – estuviste hermosa, como siempre—

Crucé mis brazos contra mi pecho y me pareció escucharlo gemir cuando lo hice, sus ojos estaban fijos en mis tetas -¿Qué era lo que tenías para darme?—pregunté sin perder tiempo. Bajé mis manos y las metí en los bolsillos, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, quería tocarlo, quería enredar mis brazos en su cintura y quería acariciar su mejilla. Comprendí lo que él sentía.

-Hum… Esme, mi madre, me dio esto para ti—sacó un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos y me lo tendió. Lo tomé y al hacerlo él envolvió mi mano con una de las suyas, mirándome con cautela pero el deseo vivo en sus ojos.

-Te extraño—dijo sosteniendo mi mano sin querer soltarla. Cerré los ojos y me dejé disfrutar de la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Por dios… yo también lo extrañaba, tanto que dolía en el centro de mi pecho. Lo amaba, mierda, amaba a este hombre más de lo que podía decir. –Concédeme una cita bonita, solo una-

-Déjame pensarlo—dije sacando mi mano de la suya para dejarla caer a mi lado.

-Te llamaré, mañana—

-El lunes… llama el lunes, tengo que estudiar— dije perdida en sus ojos verdes.

-El lunes—sonrió –el lunes—

Por primera vez en mi vida no podía esperar a que el lunes llegara.

-Nena, anoche tuve que dejar a Heidi a su casa, se sentía mal y su hermana ni su cuñado deseaban llevarla—rio negando con la cabeza – gritamos mucho bebé, pero no te culpo ni me culpo, me pierdo contigo a mi lado y el mundo desaparece—

-Lo siento—mentí. No lo sentía, ella no tenía por qué buscarlo más.

-No lo sientas… yo no lo hago—alzó su mano y acarició lánguidamente mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. –te extraño como la puta madre bonita –

Tomé una respiración profunda y me mordí el labio, el movió su mano y con su pulgar sacó mi labio de entre mis dientes.

-Déjame llevarte a casa—dijo volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Leydi me está esperando en su auto, me voy con ella—dije haciendo una mueca, se estaba comportando correctamente, en otra circunstancia seguramente lo hubiese tenido entre mis piernas, contra una pared, follandome en seco y comiendo mi boca.

Asintió bajando la mirada a sus zapatos. Estaba vestido de manera informal, era refrescante verlo sin su traje Gucci y corbatas de cientos de dólares. Solo un par de jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca arremangada y una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro.

-Déjame acompañarte al auto entonces—dijo resignadamente acercándose a mí. Asentí y di vuelta sobre mis talones para caminar hacia la salida. Le tiré un beso a Jake sobre mi hombro y sentí el brazo de Edward aferrándose alrededor de mi cintura, él besó mi frente y yo quise reír ante su actuación de macho posesivo.

Leydi estaba escuchando música dentro de su Audi, algo que sonaba como "The Cramberries"

Me detuve al llegar a la puerta del acompañante y volteé a ver a Edward, no tuve tiempo de registrar nada, solo sentí como tomó mi rostro entre sus manos fuertes y me besó duro en la boca. Me aferré de la cintura de su pantalón para apartarlo pero no pude, como tampoco pude evitar gemir en su boca. Cuando él separó sus labios de los míos con un último picotazo, sentí que iba a desmayarme,

-Duerme bien mi vida, te llamo el lunes—

Dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el club.

En el interior del auto respiré profundamente ante la mirada aturdida de Leydi, me di cuenta que aún tenía el papel doblado en mi mano y lo abrí lentamente mientras recorríamos las calles del Loop.

"_Bella, _

_Sé que debería haberte llamado, pero Edward me dijo que tú actuabas esta noche y que iría a verte, por lo que aquí estoy! _

_Estas formalmente invitada a volver a bailar a La Dolcce Vita cuando tú quieras, los clientes quedaron realmente cautivados contigo y quieren volver a verte, por lo que tú llámame y fijemos la fecha y la hora a tu comodidad. A demás tenemos que juntarnos algún día a hablar y tomar el té que no pudiste tomar, por favor acepta mi invitación y solo ven al café cuando quieras._

_Muchas gracias Bella, no solo por bailar ayer en Dolcce Vita, sino también por poner esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de mi hijo. Un beso y abrazo…_

_Esme" _

Oh por todos los santos del cielo…

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí…

-Esme sabe de lo mío con Edward—dije hundiéndome en el asiento –Quiere verme y hablar—miré a mi amiga. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-¿Cómo se enteró?... ¿crees que Edward le dijo?—

Reí sin humor –Creo que fuimos muy evidentes anoche—

-Supongo que si!—rio Leydi entrando al Lincoln Park –antes de entrar al baño más de uno estaba viendo su intercambio, créeme—

-Oh dios, qué vergüenza—gemí tapando mi rostro con mis manos. Que la rubia lo supiera era una cosa, me daba pena ella aún amaba a Edward, pero maldición, yo también lo amaba y él parecía obviamente interesado en estar conmigo ya que rompió con ella. A demás parecía un ángel con la cola de diablo escondida entre las piernas, era hermosa y parecía una santa, pero en su mirada y sus actitudes podía notar su nota maliciosa y caprichosa y no me gustaba nada.

-¿Qué harás el viernes?—pregunté cambiando drásticamente de tema, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención cuando precisamente me avergonzaba de eso.

-Nada, quiero pasar mi cumpleaños tranquila, en casa mamá preparará una cena entre amigos y luego podemos salir a algún club a bailar, quiero distraerme un poco de "Enígma"… ¿qué dices?—

Sonreí suavemente, -Me gusta la idea y por supuesto que me uno. Quiero distraerme también…- _de cierto arquitecto de cabello rebelde y boca de marinero que me tiene loca, _pensé con una sonrisa.

El domingo lo pasé en casa y solo recibí de Edward un mensaje de Buenos días y más tarde mientras leía por enésima vez El Marqués de Sade y tenía mi mano debajo de mi pantalón acariciando suavemente mi clítoris con la punta de mis dedos, mi conserje tocó mi puerta para dejarme un nuevo ramo de orquídeas. Mierda… tuve que calmar mi respiración jadeante e ir a abrir, sonrojada como el infierno.

El lunes finalmente luego de mi ultima clase en la Universidad y mientras me subía al Mercedes que conducía Diego y que Edward seguía enviando a pesar de mis quejas diciéndole que podía tomar el metro a casa o el autobús. Edward llamó.

-Bonita, ¿cómo estas?— dijo él antes de que yo pudiera decir "Hola"

-Bien—murmuré dejando caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de cuero, era tan cómodo que podía dormir por horas, -Estoy yendo a casa—

-Lo sé amor, ¿estas cansada?—

Suspiré tratando de contener las palabras que querían salir de mi boca, "No, ven a casa" "¿Cansada? Para ti no" "¿Estas libre esta noche?".

-Si, tengo que estudiar para un nuevo parcial, para el jueves. ¿Estas trabajando?— dije vacilante, por un lado quería saber, por otro no… cielos, me daba miedo saber.

-No… estoy en casa preparando un viaje. Me voy a Japón nena, el lunes que viene—

Oh dios… esa noticia me shoqueó de una manera que hizo que mi pecho se oprimiera, ¿viajaba?

Ignoré el palpitar rápido de mi corazón y respiré profundo antes de decir algo,

-Viajas mucho en tu trabajo, ¿no?—murmuré tratando de calmarme, no lo iba a tener ahora ¿por cuanto tiempo?

-Lo necesario bebé, firmamos con unos inversores en Tokio hace un par de semanas y comenzaremos un proyecto allí en poco tiempo, debo viajar esporádicamente para supervisar el proyecto y ver las obras, no será siempre, pero tal vez una vez al mes.-

-Wau… que bueno—carraspeé -tienes la posibilidad de recorrer el mundo. ¿De qué se trata el proyecto?-

-Bonita, ¿no quieres dar un paseo conmigo esta noche así te cuento de ello y hablamos de otras cosas?—

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé lentamente pensando en las posibilidades de tener una cita esta noche con él, teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero aún mi corazón estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-No esta noche Edward. Quizá en unos días más—dije mirando por la ventana –por favor-

Él suspiró también, -Bien… te espero nena, te espero—dijo con voz gruesa –si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás Bella, lo haría asi me costara la vida, solo para no verte herida. Te extraño bonita—

-No se puede volver el tiempo atrás Edward, somos presos de nuestras decisiones, lo que hagas hoy repercutirá mañana en algún punto por mínimo que sea y eso puede que lastime a alguien mas… no puedes no esperar eso. Me lastimaste, me hiciste sentir usada, poca cosa, no digna de saber de ti, me sentí humillada—

-Dime qué hacer, por favor…- parecía tan desesperado.

-Nada, solo… dame tiempo. El viernes estaba dispuesta a escucharte, pero apareces tú con tu ex a tu lado, hay algo que los sigue uniendo y yo no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada, lo siento—

-No lo sientas amor, por favor. Es mi culpa, pero lo voy a arreglar rápido, no me gusta estar sin mi nena— podía también notar la frustración en su voz. -¿Puedo verte el miércoles nena? ¿Puedo ir a buscarte a la universidad? Solo eso… pasar por ti y llevarte a casa—

-¿Podrás?... ¿no estarás ocupado con el proyecto Japón?—sonreí.

-No, dejo todo, lo sabes, todo. Entonces ¿puedo?—murmuró un poco mas entusiasmado.

- Si puedes, pero no hables así por favor—dije sintiendo remordimiento –no puedes dejar nada por nadie—

-Por ti si—dijo tercamente.

-Edward-

-Entonces nos vemos el miércoles. Paso por tu casa luego de clases, adiós.—

Suspiré resignada –Adiós Edward—

El lunes y martes no tuve tiempo para nada más que para estudiar luego de clases y del Restaurant. Ni siquiera pude ensayar para bailar el sábado, no tenía ideas de qué iba a hacer, tendría que improvisar algo y ensayar.

Ambos días los mensajes entre Edward y yo fueron casi constantes, a la mañana me gustaba despertar con sus buenos días, sus pensamientos durante el día, las ideas que tenía para cada cosa, sus buenas noches antes de acostarme. A veces solo escribía cosas que encontraba por ahí, como frases y citas, que me hacían pensar qué tan duro estaba trabajando. No me gustaba ser una distracción en su vida, él tenía grandes metas y yo me sentía una invasora de su espacio. Pero él no se detenía, me hacía sonreír y creo que era eso lo que él quería lograr, simplemente… me hacía amarlo más.

El miércoles por la mañana llegó otro regalo, que no hizo más que hacerme tomar el teléfono y romper mis propias reglas marcándole, sonó una sola vez antes de qué él atendiera,

-Mm… espero que hayas llamado para decirme que te gustó mi amor—dijo divertido apenas tomó la llamada.

-Me encantó, pero estas loco!, no puedo aceptarlo… no quiero, manda a buscarlo, no puedo tenerlo aquí Edward…- volteé a mirar mi regalo y reí antes de ponerme seria y volver a la conversación.

-Te gusta, lo sé, te oí… amor, es tuyo—

-Pero… Edward—reí nuevamente –estas loco! ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?—

-Darle amor y cariño, alimentarlo y acurrucarte con él cuando yo no esté, solo cuando yo no esté—

Gemí y caminé a la sala buscando a mi… nueva mascota. Cuando lo vi, no pude evitar reír de nuevo, pobrecito.

-No sé si Bruno me deje conservarlo—mordí mi labio tratando de encontrar cualquier patética escusa que no serviría de nada, igualmente me lo quedaría. Era adorable.

-Hablé con él amor, antes de comprarlo—

-¿Comprarlo? Pensé que lo habías adoptado—dije agachándome y golpeando suavemente mi parqué con mi mano, mi mascota estaba escondida debajo de mi mesa de té y me miraba con esos enormes ojos, con cierta desconfianza.

-No… comprado especialmente para ti bebé, sabes? El hombre solo necesita un poco de dinero para vivir, el resto es para presumir. Por lo que déjame consentirte nena, que el dinero me sobra y déjame presumirte… que eres lo más preciado que tengo en la vida—sonreí sabiendo cómo le gustaba consentirme, me costaba dejarlo hacerlo, pero de todas maneras y aunque eme resistiera, lo lograba. –Y por el cachorro, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tiene todas sus vacunas y medicamentos requeridos, esta noche te llevaré otras cosas que tengo para él, eso si… ni se te ocurra vestirlo o jugar a la moda con él.—

Reí imaginándomelo, -No! Estas loco, pero Edward… un chihuahua! Oh por dios, estos perros son caros… Leydi enloquecerá! Ella querrá llevarlo por ahí, ya me la puedo imaginar a lo Paris Hilton con el perro entre sus tetas— ambos reímos.

-Oh si le gustará, está familiarizado con él—

Reí sentándome en el suelo, -Espero que lo digas porque son provenientes del mismo país—

-Por supuesto—dijo él divertido, aunque me pareció que de trasfondo había algo más.

-Tienes que ponerle nombre, debe estar asustado… amalo mi vida, pero no más que a mí—

Oh por dios… lo dijo… ¿por qué lo dijo?

Carraspeé tratando de centrarme en mi respuesta, tratando de no darle mayor importancia a lo que dijo, -Ya le tengo un nombre—

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?—

Sonreí y miré a la pequeña rata que me miraba desde debajo de mi mesa de té, con sus exuberantes orejas y esos enormes ojos negros, comencé a tirarle besitos y a golpear suavemente el suelo, -Papi, papi… ven bonito, ven papi—

-No—dijo Edward rotundamente y no pude más que largarme a reír sosteniendo mi vientre –No, no y no, de ninguna manera. No—

-Si—canturreé entre risas –es guapísimo como tú y tú me lo regalaste, papi, papi, papi…- llamé al cachorro.

-Bella… ¿quieres ganarte unas nalgadas?—

Oh si…

-¿Si lo llamo papi me las darás?—murmuré perdiendo la compostura, busqué entre las cosas que habían llegado con el cachorro y saqué unos pequeños sobres de Royal canin que contenían carne semi cocida.

-Oh mierda, este perro come mejor que yo—dije abriendo el sobre y volcando su contenido en un pequeño plato.

-Amor, no te preocupes por eso, tú solo encárgate de darle amor, yo me encargo de lo demás— coloqué el plato en el suelo esperando que el cachorro lo olisqueara –y si, lo llamas así y te nalgueo—

-Entonces ese es su nombre, Papi jr —

-Oh puta madre nena, quieres jugar ¿verdad?—

-No lo sé, que me regales algo tan tierno solo te dio un punto—dije sin dar brazo a torcer, cuando la realidad era que tenía ganas de colgarme de él cual koala y besarlo hasta que se me fuera la vida.

-Eres mala bebé ¿solo un punto?… déjame ir por ti hoy y discutiremos el nombre del perro y mi indulgencia—

-Aja—murmuré mirando sin moverme, cómo "Papi" salía de debajo de la mesa haciendo "clik, clik" con sus patitas en el suelo y viniendo hacia mí con el hocico olisqueando sobre el suelo. -Oh si papi, ven aquí, ven—

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?—

Oh por dios, esto era hilarante, -Le digo al perro—

-Puta madre—gimió –nos vemos más tarde bonita— y cortó.

Salí de bañarme luego de llegar de la universidad cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de él.

"Ponte cómoda nena, nada de vestidos. Nada elegante, tú eres hermosa sin tanta pompa. Paso por ti en media hora"

Tuve que meterme en mi clóset y comenzar a analizar que ponerme, ¿algo cómodo y abrigado?. Opté por seguir mi intuición para la moda y encontré un par de pantalones de cuero ajustados al cuerpo, una camisa transparente amplia y busqué en los cajones por un brassier negro de encaje con el que había bailado una vez, saqué mis botas texanas y en quince minutos estaba frente al espejo mirando el resultado final. Sonreí mirándome desde todos los ángulos, amaba cómo quedaba mi culo entallado en esos pantalones.

Rocié un poco de perfume en mi cuello y cuando iba a buscar un abrigo adecuado para el conjunto, el timbre de casa sonó. Temprano le había avisado a Bruno que dejara pasar a Edward si venía, así que supuse debía ser él.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Oh por toda la santa mierda!... Abrí mi boca y mis ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. Edward mi miraba de la misma manera que yo lo miraba, él vestía un par de pantalones de jean negros y ajustados al cuerpo, una camiseta blanca debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero negro, de motociclista y un par de botines negros, lucía… comestible. Oh por dios, ese cabello revuelto.

-Estas hermosa—murmuró él pestañeando, su mirada fija en mis pechos –Dios… que suerte que te traigo esto, sino no salíamos contigo vestida así, estas… demasiado tentadora nena— alzó una mano que sostenía una chaqueta de cuero negra como la de él, de cuero excepto las mangas, que eran de lana negra gruesa ajustada.

-Wauu! Edward… ¿dónde me llevaras?— dije mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta,

-Es una sorpresa—dijo subiendo el cierre hasta tapar mi cuello. Tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en el dorso.

-Espera!—solté su mano y corrí a mi habitación donde "Papi" estaba durmiendo sobre una manta de lana a un lado de mi cama y cerca de la ventana donde la calefacción era más notoria. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y besé su cabecita, se quedaría solito un rato y me daba miedo, nunca había tenido nadie a quién cuidar, excepto un cactus que mi madre me regaló cuando estuvimos en Pheanix. Pero ahora era un perro, un animalito y era tan pequeño y delicado.

-Vuelvo en seguida papi, no te asustes— besé su cabecita.

-Oh cielos, entonces ¿en serio se llamará Papi?—

Volteé y sonreí al ver a Edward apoyado en la jamba de mi puerta con ambas manos en sus bolsillos,

-Papi jr—dije dejando al chihuahua encima del mullido colchón de lana. Me paré y caminé hacia Edward que extendió su mano hacia mí, caminamos hasta la puerta y salimos a descubrir su sorpresa.

-Una moto!—grité a penas salimos a la calle, una moto enorme y roja nos esperaba en la acera acaparando la vista de los que pasaban y la minuciosa mirada de mi conserje.

-Es mi Ducati 999, vamos bebé… Chicago nos espera—tomó un casco que Bruno le tendió y me lo colocó en la cabeza,

-¿Dónde está el pulcro y elegante arquitecto que conozco?—dije mientras él se ponía su casco y montaba la moto,

-Aquí mi nena, solo que ésta es una versión más salvaje… ¿te gusta?—preguntó con tendiéndome la mano, la tomé y subí detrás de él envolviendo sus caderas con mis piernas y su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Me encanta!—grité antes de que el motor de la Ducati rugiera con fuerza, en unos pocos segundos aceleró y estábamos literalmente volando por las calles de Chicago.

Edward me llevó a recorrer toda la costa del lago Michigan, el área costera era increíble, paseos, plazas, residencias, áreas de esparcimiento, las playas, las luces de la ciudad de un lado y los grandes edificios, mis ojos no daban abasto, por lo que le pedí a Edward que fuera más despacio y aproveché para sacar mi celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo puse en modo de cámara fotográfica.

Recorrimos lo largo de la 41hasta la zona naval, donde se encontraban los muelles y una extensión de tierra que se adentraba a las aguas del lago como una península. Allí recorrimos lo largo de la calle central donde los turistas entraban y salían de lugares como El Museo de Chicago para niños, El Teatro IMAX, Restaurantes como "The Links" o el "Buba Gump". Edward se detuvo en el café "Dock Street" y nos compró dos helados de café y crema batida, mierda… estaba delicioso. Nos sentamos en la moto mientras lo comíamos, me dio de su helado solo para ver mi lengua lamer y le di del mío para ver su lengua hacer lo mismo, hablamos de su inminente viaje a Japón y de lo importante que era esa obra para su grupo. Me habló de su familia y de su ex novia. Esme quería conocerme mejor, me contó que ella no estaba muy contenta con lo que había hecho y que en este momento estaba totalmente de mi lado y que si yo decidía darle una oportunidad, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo, él le dio la razón.

-¿Cómo la conociste?—pregunté en un momento de silencio en el que él miraba hacia los luminosos juegos del Navy Pier, un juego de diversiones y atractivos mecánicos en medio de esa especie de paseo.

-En un evento, la inauguración del Millenium Park hace un poco más de tres años—dijo él mirándome a los ojos. Supuse que era el momento de sincerarnos.

Asentí para luego lamer mi helado –Pensé que su familia y la tuya eran amigas y que por ellos la habías conocido—

-No, Aro, su padre, fue inversionista del Millenium, por eso estaba allí… cuando la conocí no sabía quién era, hablamos, bailamos y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Fue todo muy natural, nos gustamos y luego de un breve periodo de ser amigos, nos pusimos de novios. Creí que la amaba… pero ya ves, si la hubiese amado ni siquiera me hubiese fijado en ti. Cuando se ama… eres ciego para las demás mujeres—su penetrante mirada me hizo bajar la mía.

-Yo… no, no pude evitar buscarte en google—murmuré avergonzada, mordí mi labio y esperé su reacción. Él sonrió y masajeó la parte trasera de mi cuello,

-Era obvio que lo harías y no te culpo, no tengo por qué reprocharte nada—suspiró he hizo una mueca incómoda –pero simplemente debes ignorar la mitad de las cosas que encuentras en internet. La gente es mucho más que eso, mucho más que noticias amarillistas y burlescas. Yo soy más que eso y al mismo tiempo no soy nadie. Nunca me gustó eso de ser "el soltero codiciado" o el cliché de "niño rico", porque nunca lo fui. Todo lo que tengo me costó trabajo y odio cuando me tildan de un soltero arrogante y frívolo, tal vez lo era… pero, no pude ser otra cosa mientras estuve en contacto con ella—

-Si no la amabas ¿por qué no rompiste antes?—

Él negó con la cabeza –Porque era cómodo, fácil y lo apropiado—dijo con certeza –tú me abriste los ojos. Fui idiota al ignorarlo por tantos años o creer que eso estaba destinado para mí. La creí perfecta sin darme cuenta de la cantidad de imperfecciones que tenía o haciendo la vista gorda. Me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo—

-Ella… ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la boda ¿no?. Tú… ¿le ibas a regalar una casa?—por dios… no pude evitar preguntar eso y al mismo instante en que lo hice mordí mi labio.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de rabia,

-Mentira Bella, ella convenció a su padre de comprar un terreno para que yo hiciera los planos y me encargara de la construcción, nunca lo hice, nunca—

-¿Por qué?—

-Porque mi jodido corazón me decía que no lo hiciera, no sé por qué Bella. Tal vez te presentía… mierda, no lo sé. Pero nunca hice nada-

Asentí haciendo una mueca, -¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste?... hum… mejor dicho ¿qué le dijiste?—

-Le dije que no la amaba, que no quería estar con ella y llevar nuestra historia más allá, que quería cancelar el compromiso sobre todo y tratar de ser amigos si podíamos. Ella… ella se frustró mucho, se enojó y literalmente me odió, armó un escándalo de lágrimas y ruegos—él negó con la cabeza recordando, tomé una de sus manos que estaba apoyada sobre el asiento de la moto y la apreté, él levantó la mirada y me sonrió de lado –ella sola descubrió que había conocido a otra mujer, no quería herirla más con lo que ya la había lastimado, pero Bella… no te pude negar, no quiero negarte más—

Asentí tomando una respiración profunda, tenía que cambiar de tema.

-Quiero subirme allí—dije señalando el ferry. Él sonrió y miró la luminosa rueda gigante que alumbraba todo el lugar y daba vueltas sobre su eje.

-¿Mi nena quiere jugar?—dijo alzando una ceja,

-Ajá—contesté juntando mis manos detrás de mí y moviendo mi cuerpo como niña pequeña, mordí mi labio y sonreí con picardía. Él rio entre dientes, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó fuerte invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

-Vamos bonita, papi te llevará a jugar—palmeó mi trasero y subimos a la moto nuevamente, nos colocamos los cascos y me sostuve fuerte mientras la moto serpenteaba entre los puestos de comidas rápidas y personas que caminaban. Aparcamos en un sector especial para motos y bicicletas y bajamos, vi como Edward le tendía unos cientos de dólares al cuidador para que específicamente cuidara a su bebé. Estaba de acuerdo, esa moto valía más que todas las motos y bicicletas juntas que estaban en ese lugar.

Edward pagó las entradas y nos colocamos en la cola para subir al Ferry, Edward me mantuvo abrazada por la cintura, susurrándome cosas al oído hasta que llegó nuestro turno de subir. Oh por dios… si en el Ladge casi muero del susto y la impresión, esto terminaría conmigo.

Era para corazones valientes, tan alto! Edward me sostuvo de la mano riéndose por mis gritos y exclamaciones, en un momento me abrazó y escondí mi cabeza bajo su mentón. Su olor me calmaba, su respiración en mi cabello, sus palabras, su abrazo, todo… todo él era mi paz.

-Bonita, vives en lo alto de un edificio, tomas café en el balcón y te apoyas en la baranda a mirar toda Chicago , ¿cómo puedes tener miedo?—

-Es distinto… mira el agua a ambos lados—mi vos se ahogó en su chaqueta –tú eres arriesgado, primero el Ladge y luego esto… ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?—

-Porque… porque eres mi todo, si hubiera alguna forma de ir a la estratosfera y que veas el mundo desde allí iríamos sin duda. No soy solo un dibujante de sueños bebé… soy también quien los puede hacer realidad. Solo pídelo y haré lo imposible porque lo obtengas—

Alcé mi cabeza y lo miré, parecía tan serio sobre lo que estaba diciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. No quería nada… nada, solo lo quería a él. Sus ojos verdes me miraban como si quisieran descifrarme y reí, porque doblaba la cabeza levemente para un lado recordándome a cuando le hablé a "Papi" mi nuevo cachorro.

-No quiero que me lastimes—dije simplemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de algo que no pude describir, tal vez convicción, fe y esperanza o una mezcla bonita de esas tres.

-Hecho—murmuró antes de besarme tomando mis mejillas con sus manos. Por dios… no me cansaba de hacerlo, él se había convertido en mi todo, mi luz, mi sabor dulce de cada día.

Me asustaba… pero no podía parar, ya no podía parar.

Esa noche llegamos a mi edificio bien tarde luego de que disfrutáramos de cada juego del Navy Pier, como una nena pequeña Edward me compró un algodón de azúcar que comimos entre los dos, una manzana acaramelada, unos burritos y un licuado de banana y arándanos. La segunda cita sin duda fue por lejos mucho mejor que la primera y habíamos hablado mucho, algo que era realmente necesario si querías probar algo.

-¿Qué harás mañana?—preguntó cuando bajamos de la moto, me saqué el casco y se lo entregué, el lo guardó en un compartimiento dentro del asiento de la moto.

-Estudiaré y ensayaré para bailar el sábado—

-¿Y el viernes?—se acercó a mí tomándome de mi cintura y recostando su frente contra la mía.

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Leydi y estaré con ella luego de la Universidad, Sue, su mamá hará una cena familiar y luego quizá salgamos a algún club—me alcé de hombros sacándole importancia. Él me miró por un minuto pensativamente,

-¿Estoy perdonado?—dijo cautelosamente.

Alcé mi mano y junté mis dedos índice y pulgar, -Falta un poquito así para terminar de perdonarte—

Él gimió y cerró los ojos, eso significaba que tendría que irse solo a casa, no tenía lugar en mi departamento ni en mi cama aún.

-Me esforzaré un poco más—dijo suspirando. Asentí sonriente… me gustaba verlo esforzándose un poco más.

-Duerme bien bonita, te llamaré— besó mis labios con suavidad y se separó momentos después.

-Gracias por el paseo—me separé de él mientras se subía a la moto y se ponía el casco.

-Esto no fue nada en comparación a todos los paseos que daremos— dijo en voz alta.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y levanté mi mano cuando él se despidió y voló literalmente sobre el asfalto.

* * *

**Ay papi, papi... se me hace difícil no perdonarte. Eresn algo tonto, pero te amooooo... 3**

**Auuuu nenas! ¿Qué les pareció?... amé escribir este capi, me puse en lugar de Bella y aunque quise seguir castigando a Edward con el voto de silencio e indiferencia, no pudeee!**

**Gracias enormes a quienes envían religiosamente su review y a las que solo de vez en cuando, gracias!**

**EsteVas, Mary28Cullen, Issy Cullen, monikcullen009, leyswan, danisanchez, sofyy29 , V, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, anamart05, DarkWardObsession, marce garcia, sania santana, lourdescullen90, PotterZoe, nikyta, Carolina Massen, sandra32321, Anii Medina, karito CullenMasen, FlorVillu, pamelahdz, yolanda dorado, dracullen, karlita carrillo, CindyLis, Aryam Shields Masen, isabel, Lulai , ETERNOAMANECER, vanecullenswan, Marie Alexis Masen, SamyPatt, Alya Bolivar, NENACULLEN , Elmi , BiankisMasen, Queen Scarlett, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Frida,Reti, mv1824 , Elizabeth Valero, Angie CullenHale, Deathxreveng, Marta Salazar, jossicullen, freckles03, numafu, Vale27, magusl92, yolabertay, nydiac10, Indacea , Aliena Cullen, martha, L'Amelie, Bella-Nympha, Dark, bellmary, zujeyane,terewee, mirgru, Neko de Pattinson, Carolcielito, Sully YM, Ligia Rodriguez, DiAnA , Blapagu, mayla2110, Pixie Melrose, pili , PaTysev, Sony Bells, DarkiVampi, roxy de roca, Nina, msteppa, Bere Moreno, janalez, Monseyp, Flopii Cullen,nini18, guest.**

**Mil gracias!**

**A ver... les tenia que aclarar algo y no recuerdo qué! jajaja... mal. Nos vemos en el próximo! :D**

**Lu**


	18. Perseverante

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Perseverante**

-Hijo de mil puta! La está tocando—Emmett puso una mano sobre mi hombro, no sé con qué intenciones, si para mostrar que estaba allí conmigo compadeciéndome o para detenerme, seguramente la segunda opción, porque juro por la puta mas sagrada, que quería matar a alguien.

Sentí mi mandíbula trabada, mis fosas nasales dilatadas mientras el aire entraba y salía en bufidos sucesivos, sentía mi cuerpo entero tan tenso como un arco de tiro y mis manos en puños preparados para golpear al mundo.

Pero no era el mundo ante quien quería enfrentarme, era ese reverendo hijo de puta que tenía las manos sobre ella.

-Hermano cálmate, no lograras nada poniéndote así, es más ella se enojará lo sabes, no tienes por qué estar aquí—

-Si tengo porque estar aquí… ella es mi maldita novia, ella es mi todo y se está refregando contra el cuerpo de otro tipo mientras yo deliro por ella ¿qué cree que hace? ¿Quién se cree que es?—

-Bueno, ¿en serio quieres una respuesta?—miré a mi cuñado exasperado y a punto de perder la compostura, él miró a mi mujer y alzó una ceja –está bailando jodidamente caliente y se cree la mujer más caliente de este lugar, que sin duda lo es… luego de mi Rosie por supuesto—

A pesar de la situación quise sonreír, pero solo eso, se quedó en un simple y llano impulso, porque cuando miré hacia ella me quedé helado… el hijo de puta la estaba besando.

Mi semana de mierda había comenzado el viernes cuando en el la inauguración de mamá el universo decidió joderme la vida, aunque esa noche había comenzado increíblemente peor de lo que había comenzado. Sabella hizo lo suyo en el escenario y conoció a mi familia, todos parecieron congeniar con ella en un instante y yo no podía dejar de estar exaltado, como si pisara sobre nubes… mi nena ya era parte de mi familia. Debo admitir que un principio me sorprendió que precisamente ella fuera la encargada de ese baile en particular, pero luego pensé… ¿qué mierda? Mi nena era la mejor, ¿quién más si no? Y precisamente mi madre siempre buscaba lo mejor.

No pude dejar de sentir aún mucha más admiración por ella, no solo era una excelente bailarina, sino que también porque pude notar de qué manera se había hecho querer por mi madre y hermana, más de lo que Heidi jamás pudo. Cielos… quería gritar, ella y mi familia eran un cuadro perfecto.

Pero luego estaba la nube negra de la noche… Heidi. Maldición, nunca creí que sería posible que alguna vez mi nena y ella coincidieran en un lugar, pero vamos… mi suerte no estaba de mi lado precisamente y tuve que soportar ver cómo Heidi hablaba despectivamente de ella y darme cuenta al mismo tiempo de la clase de mujer que era y que yo nunca había visto o simplemente le había hecho la vista gorda.

En seguida salí de su lado para ir junto Bella con la intención de besarla y presentársela al resto de mi familia sin importarme la presencia de una parte de la familia Vulturis que no sabía nada de ella, mierda… quise darle su lugar y darla a conocer, pero cuando Alice llegó y me dio esa mirada antes de tomarla del brazo, supe que definitivamente darla a conocer como mi novia no era tan buena idea cuando estaban los Vulturis delante de nosotros. No eran tan estúpidos, contarían dos mas dos y sacarían conclusiones, ya era mucha casualidad que Aro tuviera su ataque al corazón al mismo tiempo de mi rompimiento con Heidi, no necesitaban que tildaran a mi nena de la amante que se inmiscuyó entre los dos.

Bueno… ¿lo mejor de la noche? Coger a mi nena en uno de los baños, en realidad ella me cogió a mí. Vino muy enojada y cabreada empujándome hacia uno de los baños, sentándome en una de las tazas para sentarse sobre mi verga y llevarla hasta el fondo de su estrecha conchita y comenzar a cabalgarme… literalmente hablando. Me dejé hacer porque simplemente me excitaba increíblemente verla tomar las riendas en el sexo, ella y su puto movimiento de caderas terminaron por matarme, su mano envuelta en mi corbata y esa boquita hermosa dando ordenes, mierda… terminé corriéndome totalmente nublado y apartado de la realidad, sentí que mi pene explotaba de felicidad dentro de ella y no me importó una mierda nada, grité su nombre y tal vez maldije como un camionero mientras los chorros calientes de leche la llenaban, pero puta madre… ella me volvía loco.

Me dejó aturdido cuando se levantó de mí sacando mi pene de su interior y se acomodó la ropa como si nada hubiese pasado, me dijo un par de cosas que ni recuerdo y se fue dejándome con mi puto pene aún semierecto al aire.

Salir del baño fue todo lo que necesité para que mi verga quedara totalmente flácida. Heidi estaba cruzada de brazos y con la espalda recostada en la pared frente al baño, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el reproche brillando en sus ojos.

-No quiero soportar la humillación…- sollozó –de salir allí afuera y ver cómo la gente me mira como si fuese la puta que te cogiste en ese lugar—

-Heidi no comiences—dije apretando los dientes mirándola con resignación -¿por qué estas aquí? ¿por qué mierda no estas en la mesa tomando tu jodido té?—

-Porque estaba buscándote—

-¿Para qué?—tomé una respiración profunda y maldije por lo bajo, sabía que iba a ser difícil terminar con tres años de relación con ella, pero nunca pensé que sería jodidamente insistente. Pellizqué mi tabiqué entre mis ojos y suspiré –mira Heidi, tú y yo no tenemos nada ya, no tienes por qué seguirme ni buscarme. Estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida—

-¿Cómo Edward?—ella parecía desconsolada -¿humillándome frente a personas que ni siquiera conozco? ¿Frente a mi familia?—

-Me importa un carajo tu familia y esta gente— coloqué mis manos en mi cadera.

Ella sonrió sin gracia –Lo sé, por algo mandaste a mi padre al hospital, sé que no te importa una mierda nada, ni siquiera tus intereses… los estas dejando de lado por esta…—

-No te atrevas a decirlo—dije entre dientes.

-Es una don nadie… tú mismo lo confirmas follándotela en un baño público de cualquier lugar, ¿ese es el respeto que le das? ¿Así dices que no es una puta? Yo no me dejaría degradar de tal manera…-

¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?—dije ya cabreado.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y sacó su polvera del bolso, se miró en el pequeño espejo y se maquilló debajo de los ojos con la pequeña esponja.

-Solo llévame a casa, no quiero estar aquí y ver como tiras todo a la basura por esa golfa—

Me hartó. La tomé del brazo haciendo que chillara y la llevé fuera de ese corredor hacia la salida, no vi a nadie, solo fijé mis ojos en la salida. Ella trató de seguirme guardando la compostura y sonriendo a unos pocos que la miraban, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada en absoluto. Salí de ese lugar y caminé tomándola del brazo hasta mi Aston. Ella me siguió en silencio.

Abrí la puerta del acompañante y reprimí las ganas de lazarla dentro, ella subió y me alejé hacia la puerta del conductor.

-¿Sabes cómo dolió escuchar toda esa asquerosidad que hicieron?—murmuró derramando nuevas lágrimas. Apreté mis dientes, si… sabía que sería doloroso para ella, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie la puso allí para que escuchara. Ella se quedó por propia voluntad.

-Cogimos Heidi, aunque te duela escucharlo, ella es mi…-

-¿Novia?—dijo con desprecio lanzado una risita despectiva-¿amante? ¿puta? Por favor Edward, lo entiendo, ella es bonita y seguramente te sedujo con esas ropas que usa y su manera de bailar tan… descarada. Lo entiendo—

-Ella es mi todo—dije hirviendo.

Ella rio –Si Edward, si… si no fuera porque sé que ella es algo pasajero que nubló tu mente para actuar tan incoherentemente no estaría aquí, ni me esforzaría por traerte de vuelta. Yo sé que cuando veas la clase de mujer que es y te desengañes vas a querer volver, estaré ahí mi amor… esperando. Tú y yo pertenecemos juntos—

Fruncí el ceño y la miré… ¿en serio podía estar esta mujer tan ciega? ¿no entendía acaso que yo ya no la amaba? ¿Qué mi vida ahora era mi preciosa bailarina?

-Di lo que quieras Heidi, vive en tu mundo de ensueños, yo se lo que quiero y la quiero a ella. Doy todo por ella, que te quede claro—

-¿Incluso tu trabajo?—dijo dejando de mirar hacia la ventanilla para fijar sus ojos llorosos en mí.

Miré al frente y mordí mi mandíbula, ¿incluso mi trabajo? ¿qué mierda quería decir con eso?

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza –Te conozco Edward, eres ambicioso igual que yo, lo que quieres lo consigues. Bien… conseguiste follartela y estas acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que te propones, no creas que siempre será así. No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere—

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Heidi?—murmuré doblando la calle que llevaba a su casa. La fila de hectáreas y hectáreas de enormes y opulentas mansiones quedó a la vista.

-Solo ten presente eso Edward. No siempre se consigue todo lo que se quiere— ella sonrió ligeramente mirando hacia la calle.

-Maldición—golpe el volante del auto con un puño –no me vengas a amenazar entre líneas Heidi porque te juro que no respondo de mí. Me importa una mierda lo que haga tú o tu padre, ella es mi todo ¿lo entiendes?—

-Claro—dijo con una sonrisa –y tu eres el mío—

Dios…

Llegamos a una casa protegida por rejas negras, coloqué el código de seguridad en el tablero y entré, aparqué justo en frente de la puerta de la mansión.

-Trata de no meterte en mi vida ni en mi camino Heidi, tengo relación aún con la familia solo por tu padre, por lo que te pido mantengas la distancia. Retoma tu vida y déjame seguir con la mía por favor, no me hagas odiarte—

Ella sonrió nuevamente –Aunque me odies, yo aún seguiré amándote, solo tenlo en cuenta cuando tu nueva obsesión desaparezca—ella acercó sus labios a los míos y volteé mi cabeza haciendo que sus labios tocaran mi mejilla. Maldición… cuando salió del auto limpié todo su labial con la manda de mi saco.

Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí.

El encuentro de Heidi con Bella había tenido sus consecuencias, mi nena no quería saber nada de mí. Por lo que me dio el tratamiento del silencio. El primer día solo le envié el cuadro de acuarelas que había adquirido para ella de la Galería donde Cecil hacía su muestra, resultó que ella apreciaba ese cuadro en particular, pero vamos… soy Edward perseverante Cullen y simplemente no pudo resistirse cuando tripliqué el valor real de la acuarela.

Bruno, el conserje del edificio no me dejó entregárselo personalmente por lo que solo tuve que confiar en que él lo haría por mi.

No obtuve ni una respuesta de ella en mi celular que me señalara que lo había recibido ni que le había gustado, mierda… solo, una palabra de ella era suficiente para respirar y ella me lo estaba negando.

Ese sábado por la noche fui a casa de mi madre a almorzar, ella me había llamado temprano para decirme que tenía algo para mi. No sé por qué estúpidamente creí que sería Bella sentada en la mesa de la sala de mi madre o en los sofás, tal vez había congeniado tanto con ella que tal vez estaría visitándola. Pero al cruzar la entrada de casa de mis padres me di cuenta que no era Bella en ningún lugar de esa casa lo que mi madre tenía para mí,

-Hijo, no te ves muy feliz de estar aquí al parecer— mi madre sirvió un poco de papas asadas mientras yo tonteaba con el celular fijándome si tenía alguna llamada perdida de mi nena o algún mensaje, nada.

-Estoy feliz de verte ma, solo que… me siento un poco apagado—dije dejando mi celular a un lado, tomé mi tenedor y comencé a empujar la comida en mi plato, parecía ravioles con alguna clase de salsa.

-Edward… ¿algo que deba saber?— mi madre se sentó en su puesto frente a mi, papá seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento, solía pasar horas en su despacho analizando casos de cirugías.

Suspiré y alcé mis ojos, debía ser sincero con ella, después de todo la noche anterior no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en contenerme con Bella, ella y todos en Dolcce Vita habrán visto u oído algo. Mierda… ojalá que no oído.

-Siento mucho si anoche hice algo que te molestara, era tu noche y si la arruiné en algún sentido, lo siento—dije con el corazón, aunque nunca le diría que no me arrepentía de nada, excepto tal vez llevar a Heidi de vuelta a su casa. Gracias a eso, Bella se había ido sin esperarme.

-No hiciste nada malo Edward, solo… tal vez no comportarte como un caballero con Heidi—dijo ella alzando una ceja –sé que ustedes ya no están juntos, me alegra que abrieras los ojos hijo, porque hasta yo me daba cuenta de que no la amabas realmente. Pero… te perdiste totalmente cuando Bella entró en tu campo de visión, y a pesar de que me gustó verte totalmente enamorado de ella, no me gustó ver la cara de Heidi cuando eso sucedió. La ruptura es muy fresca aún y deberías haber guardado, tal vez, un poco de compostura.—

Respiré profundo, ¿había dicho "enamorado"?

Mierda… esa palabra me estremeció.

-Lo siento—dije sin saber muy bien qué decir –suele pasarme cuando ella entra en mi campo de visión Esme… ¿qué quieres que te diga?—

-No quiero que me digas nada, ni que me des explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo. Soy tu mamá y solo quiero verte feliz…- ella tomó mi mano a través de la mesa y sonrió suavemente -solo te sugiero y tal vez te esté pidiendo que trates de no refregar esa felicidad en la cara de la que fue tu prometida no hace mas de una semana, se educado Edward, respétala de esa manera, no solo la estas hiriendo de esa forma, sino que la estas provocando.—

-Entendido—mierda… ella tenía razón.

Pero demándenme… se había sentido increíble poseer a mi nena mientras sabía que Heidi escuchaba del otro lado, el sentido de posesividad me abrumada y no solo sabiendo que Bella era mía… sino también para demostrar que yo era suyo.

Miré mi reloj y vi que casi eran las nueve de la noche, mi nena estaría preparándose para salir a matar corazones, no tenía que perderme eso.

-¿Vas a algún lugar? Alice y Rose vendrán a ver una películas ¿no quieres quedarte?—

-Noche de mujeres mamá, no gracias—dije metiendo en mi boca la ultima porción de raviolis que quedaba en el plato –tengo que ir a un lugar—carraspeé y no pude evitar sonreír –mi… hum, Bella baila—

-Oh—ella sonrió asintiendo. –en ese caso, quiero que le des algo, anoche no la vi de nuevo antes de que se fuera y hoy no pude llamarla—ella tomó una libreta que tenía sobre la mesa de teléfono y escribió algo rápidamente, sacó la hoja y la doblo tendiéndomela. –No lo leas—

Rodé los ojos metiendo esa hoja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Oí pasos en la escalera y vi baja a mi padre aún con sus anteojos puestos.

-Edward que bueno verte por aquí—dijo acercándose a mí, me levanté de mi lugar y lo abracé.

-Vine a cenar pero ya me voy, tengo cosas qué hacer— murmuré limpiando las comisuras de mis labios con la servilleta, por la periferia de mi ojo vi cómo Carlisle le daba una pequeña nalgada a mamá y desvié la mirada. Mierda…

-¿Bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que vengan las niñas?—mi padre miró a mamá con una ceja levantada y ella se sonrojó entera antes de palmear su pecho,

-Carlisle—

-Oh cielos… mejor me voy—mascullé caminando hacia ellos, abracé a mamá y palmeé la espalda de papa.

-Envíale saludos hijo—

Sonreí y volteé a ella antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de salida –Lo haré—

Mi nena bonita bailó. Mierda… era el mismo acto que Dolcce Vita pero era tan caliente que no me cansaría jamás de mirarlo. Ella a penas me miró a los ojos cuando bailó allí delante de todos esos hombres calientes hijos de puta

Le envié flores al camerino luego, se metió en ese lugar y estuvo allí mientras yo me ahogaba en wisky en el bar, decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto porque en serio, en serio me estaba ahogando sin ella. Dios… cuánto la necesitaba.

Pensé que no iba a venir, pero lo hizo… ella se compadeció de mi culo patético y vino a verme al bar. Mierda… tuve que contener mis ganas de tomarla de la cintura y besarla para demostrarle lo mucho que la estaba extrañando, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y simplemente aguanté. Le tendí el mensaje de Esme y hablamos un poco antes de que ella me dijera que se tenía que ir, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de llevarla de la mano a mi Aston y largarnos de ese lugar a mi departamento.

Sin embargo la dejé ir…

-Jasper, te necesito en mi despacho—dije por el teléfono sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, él masculló un si antes de colgar. Mis ojos se movieron de arriba abajo por la pantalla, el plano en tercera dimensión me mostraba la estructura inicial que tendría el "Cocoon", sin embargo no podía terminar de diseñar la base, me faltaban detalles muy importantes.

Jasper cruzó la puerta luego de golpear un par de veces anunciando su llegada, se sentó frente a mí y espero… mientras yo seguía mirando la pantalla.

-Debemos organizar un viaje a Tokio, quiero ver el terreno y sacar muestras, hay que llevar al equipo de laboratoristas—

-Bien, lo organizaré… ¿Cuándo lo quieres?—

-La semana entrante—dije volteando mi pantalla hacia él –es un área sísmica y el suelo requiere de tratamiento, generalmente cuando el suelo es cercano a fuentes de agua la arcilla es abundante… y no podemos permitirnos arriesgar nuestro equipo de sondeo, quiero verlo con anticipación antes de tomar alguna decisión sobre el terreno. Tenemos tres opciones, algunas de las tres deben ajustarse a nuestro diseño, pero no puedo terminar la base si no sé en qué tipo de terreno estaremos construyendo y definitivamente no quiero arcilla—

-Bien, contrataré un quipo de sondeo cuando lleguemos a Tokio que trabaje en conjunto con nuestros laboratoristas, ellos conocen mejor el área que nosotros—

-Quiero que excaven hasta unos veinte metros de profundidad, los pilares llegaran a los quince—

-Haré que suceda, pediré ya mismo un equipo de excavación—

-Que no comiencen hasta que lleguemos allí—dije rastrillando mi cabello con una mano.

-Hecho—Jasper anotaba todo en su celular.

Apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de mi silla y miré hacia la ventana, mis pensamientos en seguida y sin perder tiempo dirigieron hacia mi nena, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿podría finalmente verla hoy?

-Alice está cautivada con Bella—volteé cuando la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos. No pude evitar sonreír… ¿Quién no estaba encantado con ella? ¿qué tenía que a todo el mundo enamoraba?

-¿Quién no?—dije mirando la imagen de mi nena como fondo de escritorio –si hasta Rose quedó complacida con ella—

-Lo sé—Jasper sonrió -¿qué vas a hacer con ella?—

Alcé una ceja -¿cómo qué voy a hacer con ella?— sentí una molestia en mi pecho.

-Claro… ¿esperaras a que las cosas con Heidi se enfríen? ¿Estas contento de ser un hombre libre que no deseas una nueva relación a corto paso? ¿Prefieres mantenerla como tu amante?... ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?—

Me quedé mirando a mi cuñado fijamente… ¿qué mierda estaba queriendo decir? ¿acaso no era obvio lo que deseaba hacer con Bella?.

Me levanté de la silla mirándolo aún y recargué mis manos sobre la madera de mi escritorio,

-Bella es mi novia… no me interesa si ella está enojada conmigo ahora mismo, me vale una mierda, porque desde el mismo momento en que Heidi salió de mi vida, ella tomó el lugar que le correspondía—

-Bien… me estaba preocupando—murmuró él esbozando una enorme estúpida sonrisa –Alice mencionó ayer algo como que si no la hacías tu novia pronto podías perderla, a nadie le gusta ser el segundo plato—

-Ella no es el segundo plato… desde el momento que la conocí siempre fue el primero y único, mi relación con Heidi terminó mucho antes de que yo la diera por finalizado—

-Edward… no seas hipócrita, unos días antes del rompimiento cenabas en casa de sus padres y jugabas cartas con Aro—

-Eso fueron negocios, siempre negocios… sabes la posición de Aro aquí, creo que fue la única razón por la que seguí con ella— dije entre dientes. Jasper era mi amigo, pero a veces lograba exasperarme.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con él? ¿seguirás lamiéndole las botas? Porque creo que eso heriría a tu novia más de lo que lo hizo descubrir que tenias una prometida—dijo él alzando las cejas. –Heidi seguirá estando en tu vida, ella te manejará a su antojo y tú eres tan complaciente que seguirás dándole cada uno de sus caprichitos-

-¿quién mierda te crees que eres para decirme lo que haga con mi vida?—él se alzó de hombros

-¿Tu amigo?... y no te estoy diciendo qué hagas con tu vida esto o aquello, solo… a Alice le gustó mucho Bella, lo que nunca le gustó Heidi, ella quiere ser su amiga y está entusiasmada con la idea de que ella pertenezca a la familia. Solo eso… no quiero verla desilusionarse—

-Alice puede pensar o decir lo que quiera, ella no es quién para vivir feliz a base de mis relaciones.—tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé con lentitud –y sabes que puedo cortar en cuanto quiera mi relación de negocios con Aro, no me importa… me importa más Bella y si veo que eso la lastima lo haré. No pretendo tener a Heidi jodiendome la vida, mi tiempo con ella terminó y como le dije a ella se lo diré a Aro, quiero seguir con mi vida… quiero ser capaz de sacar a Bella a cenar sin que nadie arme un escandalo por eso, quiero ser capaz de llevarla a cualquier evento social sin tener que encontrarme con Heidi o cualquiera de la familia Vulturis… y si por esas jodidas razones de la vida me encuentro con alguno, quiero ser capaz de mantener una charla cordial con ellos sosteniendo la mano de mi nena, si no así… no me importa cortar toda relación incluso la de negocios.—

-Bien—el hijo de puta sonreír asintiendo con la cabeza –eso quería escuchar, al fin el Cullen que toma el toro por los cuernos a hablado—

-Estúpido de mierda—mascullé sentándome en mi silla de nuevo. Él rio como un idiota.

-¿Cuándo pretendes decirle todo eso a "tu nena"—dijo señalando las ultimas palabras con los dedos. ¿Lo había dicho?...

-En cuanto me perdone por haber sido un completo idiota, le pediré que sea mi novia— sonreí desviando la mirada a la pantalla de mi laptop… dios, casi me quedaba sin aire al verla, era hermosa.

-Bien. Cuando lo hagas favor de avisar… seguramente Alice querrá invitarla a cenar o algo asi—dijo levantándose de su silla.

-Con que Alice ponga sus manos pegajosas en mi nena su porche pasará a mejor vida—dije sacando mi celular del saco, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.

-Hey!... solo quiere ser su amiga, dale eso… que con Heidi no se dio el gusto—

-Ya veremos, Bella no es alguien manejable, ella sola se hará respetar— sonreí.

-Wau Cullen… esa nena tuya te tiene tomado por las bolas—él caminó hasta la puerta riéndose.

-Maldición, si... totalmente—rei.

Por la noche envié a Diego a buscar a Bella a la Universidad, mi reunión con el equipo que viajaría a Japón se extendió hasta la noche, por lo que tuve que aguantar mis ganas de ir yo a buscarla y enviar a mi chofer.

Sin embargo la llamé un momento en mi oficina.

Ella estaba más dispuesta a encontrarse conmigo y hablar, teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas y teníamos que hacerlo pronto, la quería entre mis brazos tan pronto como fuera posible, por lo que le pedí una cita.

Me dolía tanto que ella se sintiera usada, herida y engañada. El encuentro con Heidi el viernes fue lo que empeoró la situación y no podía creer ser tan idiota como para no haber previsto un posible encuentro con ellas. En este momento es donde quisiera tener una maquina del tiempo y volver atrás, asegurarme de sacar definitivamente a Heidi de mi vida y seguir adelante con mi amor, ella era la única, ¿por qué le costaba entender tanto eso?

Ella accedió a verme el miércoles, por lo que apenas colgué me puse a planearlo todo, quería que conociera la otra parte de mí, la parte que aún no le había mostrado. El Edward Cullen adolescente, tal vez niño, quería ser genuino con ella y demostrarle que podía confiar en mi, que nunca la engañaría, que jamás le mentiría de nuevo. Estaba pagando con creces mi omisión, sus brazos me faltaban, su aroma, su piel, sus besos… por dios, cómo extrañaba sus besos.

Si en la noche del miércoles obtenía mi indulgencia sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El martes fue igual que el lunes, aunque por la noche pasé a ver a Aro, su estado de salud era estable, esperando por ciertos estudios que determinarían el proceso a seguir, si hacer la cirugía o esperar por que el tratamiento diera sus frutos.

-El viejo nos dará un poder—murmuró entre sus manos Alec, ambos estábamos sentados en la pequeña sala de espera de terapia intermedia donde Aro estaba recuperándose.

Miré a mi ex cuñado frunciendo el ceño,

-Pensé que eso te pondría contento, quiere decir que confía en ti— dije negando con la cabeza –a demás no quiero nada que implique tener algún tipo de lazo con la familia, no quiero saber nada mas de ellos, estoy aquí por mis propios intereses—

-Bueno creo que tus intereses están en juego… el poder que quiere darme es para manejar las inversiones que tiene en Europa y aquí en el país, mierda Edward… creo que el viejo se está muriendo y no se si soy capaz de manejar todo eso por mi cuenta, no quería esto—

-Lo tendrás que hacer—dije aliviado de lo que me había salvado –él no tiene hijo varones que se hagan cargo, Sulpicia no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo y mucho menos las hijas… ¿crees que saben algo más que ir de compras y asistir a todo evento social que aparezca? Sin ofender…-

Él levantó los hombros sin darle importancia –Tienes razón de todas maneras—

La enfermera apareció y nos hizo pasar a ver a Aro. Él aún estaba conectado a todas esas vías y un holter monitoreaba su corazón, con pequeños electrodos pegados al pecho.

-Solo cinco minutos y nada de sobresaltos—nos advirtió la mujer de mediana edad, asentimos y nos acercamos a la cama.

-Aro—Alec se aproximó y palmeó el hombro del viejo, él asintió sin fuerzas para luego mirarme a mí.

-Aro, buenas noches—murmuré asintiendo a modo de saludo.

-Aproxímate… contigo quiero… hablar también—murmuró con dificultada, la mascarilla de oxigeno en su boca hacía que sus palabras fueran ahogadas y algo distorsionadas. Di unos pasos más cerca de la cama.

-Sulpicia me dijo que mañana te hacen un monitoreo general y una biopsia… espero que todo salga bien, las chicas te necesitan en casa—Alec sonrió con complacencia.

-Y yo las extraño a ellas—Aro masculló –estuvieron hoy por la mañana, pero no es lo mismo… quiero estar en casa… y asegurarme que estén bien… en especial Heidi—el viejo me miró a los ojos cuando la nombró, no desvié mi mirada, hacerlo sería darle el gusto.

-Te aseguro que las chicas están bien Aro—murmuré apretando mi mandíbula –de hecho, el viernes fueron a la inauguración del Dolcce Vita y se veían despreocupadas, no te preocupes por ellas… se pueden cuidar a sí mismas muy bien—

Él asintió desviando su mirada a Alec.

-Bien… a lo que vinieron…- el viejo corrió un poco la mascarilla para poder hablar mejor – es hora de dejar ir parte de mis manejos en la empresa… no podré hacerme cargo de la totalidad de ella… por eso quiero darles algunos poderes… a ustedes dos—

Mierda…

-Aro, mira yo… no tengo nada que hacer aquí… solo me preocupa tu salud, yo…-

-Tú eres la persona apropiada… para llevar adelante las inversiones en el Spire… es mi prioridad por el momento y nadie mejor que tú… que eres el ingeniero—

Bien, el Spire… tal vez tuviera razón, yo era el indicado.

-¿Qué implicaría ese poder?—mascullé reticente.

-Manejarías los fondos para la construcción… a demás pondrías tu firma en documentos relacionados, solo tendrías que… ser capaz de manejar las inversiones, nada mas—

-¿No sería Alec la persona apropiada para hacer todo eso? Yo… Aro, no quiero estar relacionado contigo más de lo necesario, por el bien de Heidi—

_Por el bien de mi nena y por mí…_

-Eres el apropiado, de hecho… lo iba a hacer antes de que rompieras con mi hija… bueno, ahora mismo no me queda otra opción… a demás Heidi dijo que tú y ella están en buenos términos—

Quise reír…

Asentí sin dar mayores detalles, si por mí fuera, Heidi no sería más que un recuerdo pasado, pero no lo era, con esto Aro estaba entrelazando más nuestras vidas.

-El viernes vendrán mis abogados y firmaran los papeles…-

-¿Algo mas?—murmuré queriendo salir de allí.

-Nada más… por ahora—

Asentí, di media vuelta y salí… mierda. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de mandar a la mierda a Aro, pero me tenía atado de manos el Spire, no podía dejar la construcción abandonada, no podía deshacerme de ella tampoco, era mi proyecto, uno de mis más grandes retos… tenía que hacerlo. Y no podía encontrar nuevos inversionistas, Aro no lo permitiría y yo perdería tiempo y retrasaría el trabajo.

Maldición…

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, mi cuerpo extrañaba a Bella, al igual que mi corazón… dolía en el pecho tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla. Miré por la venta de mi sala con los vinculares como el cabrón acechador que soy, pero ella no vino a su balcón, no tomó su café allí y no miró la ciudad como cada noche.

El miércoles por la mañana decidí que era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, fui a trabajar tarde, estaba exultante porque en pocas horas la vería… pero antes quería enviarle un regalo, algo que significase mucho para ella, algo que hiciera ganarme unos puntos mas.

Así que no tuve mejor idea que preguntarle a Emmett que le regalaría a su Rose, en caso de que ella estuviera enojada con él.

-No lo sé… algo que le diera amor y que ella ame al mismo tiempo— alzó los hombros –tal vez un lorito, ¿un hámster?... una tortuga—

-¿Estas seguro? Creo que Bella no tiene mucho tiempo para cuidar mascotas—

-Oh las mascotas se cuidan solas, solo le pones agua y comida y el resto lo hacen solos— abrió su laptop y comenzó a mirar la pantalla buscando algo.

-Si, pero no quiero darle una mascota para que a los cinco días me la devuelva y se enoje conmigo otra vez— caminé hacia él y miré lo que estaba buscando.

"Mascotas pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar" había escrito en google.

-Un perro… tal vez un caniche toy o un gato, esos son indiferentes y son más limpios—murmuró buscando imágenes.

-No quiero algo que solo esté allí mirándola indiferente cuando ella llegue a casa, a demás suelen sacar esas garras y destrozar cosas—dije recordando el gato siamés que Alice había tenido una vez. El hijo de puta arañó hasta el hastío la pata de mi piano, cuando tocaba uno.

-Oh mira este… es portátil—señaló la foto de lo que en apariencia parecía una rata de orejas grades, pero que en realidad era un chihuahua. –lo carga en un bolso y se lo lleva a donde quiera… mierda, yo lo usaría de llavero—rió haciendo clic en la foto para ver el tipo de razas.

-Me gusta, podría ser…-

-Oh mierda, mira esto… es el perro mas popular en estos momentos—

-¿En serio?—

Él asintió –A ver dónde se venden aquí en Chicago—Emmett tecleó algunas palabras y en seguida parecieron los posibles lugares donde esa raza era vendida, anoté algunas direcciones y me decidí ir a verlos, tal vez tendría que preguntarle a Leydi si podría gustarle.

No…

Simplemente le daría la sorpresa.

Tomé las llaves de mi Aston y salí del estudio hacia una de esas tiendas que Emmett me había indicado.

Pronto encontré un pequeño chihuahua cachorro que me miraba desde una caja de vidrio, era color canela y sus ojos desproporcionados me hicieron sonreír.

-Son ideales para departamentos y fáciles de llevar—el hombre de la tienda tomó al cachorro de su cubeta de vidrio y lo alzó –es un varón y suelen ser muy protectores y leales—

Asentí sonriendo, -Lo llevo—definitivamente mi nena tendrá un amigo con él, mientras que yo no esté este pequeño gruñirá a quien se acercase a ella.

Pagué una exuberante suma, resultó que los Chihuahuas no era una raza muy económica, pero ya me encargaría yo de todo ello, remedios, vacunas, artículos y alimentación. Mi nena solo tendría que darle amor y cariño…

Se lo llevé a Bruno, me hubiese gustado verle la carita hermosa al recibirlo, pero no quería arriesgarme, así que me metí en el Aston y fui hasta el estudio. A mitad de camino me llamó y pude comprobar lo sorprendida que estaba con su regalo, gratamente sorprendida debo decir y me felicité a mi mismo haber hecho eso bien para ella.

No me gustó mucho cuando lo nombró Papi jr, pero supongo que era mi escarmiento ¿no?, solo que ahora tenía competencia al parecer.

No caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que mi nena podía querer a un bicho de esos cuando por la noche fui a buscarla. Mierda… ella abrió la puerta y fue como si una ráfaga de bisa fresca y caliente al mismo tiempo me sacudiera, estaba tan hermosa. Tragué grueso cuando mi mirada se fijó en la blusa transparente que llevaba puesta y que dejaba ver el brasiere que llevaba debajo, dios… creo que nunca tuve una erección tan dura antes, dolía como la mierda caminar.

Pero la seguí hasta su cuarto cuando ella fue a ver a "Papi jr" o lo que sea, mierda… tal vez tendría que haberle puesto nombre yo mismo con anticipación y así evitar esto. Ella lo alzó del suelo y le dejó un beso en el tope de la pequeña cabeza, lo dejó en ese improvisado colchón hecho con mantas de lana e hice una nota mental de conseguir una de esas camitas para perros. Aunque si el perro era inteligente se subiría a la cama a dormir a los pies de su ama, o eso era lo que yo haría…

La llevé en mi Ducati al Navy Pier, el lugar al que solía llevarnos nuestros padres a Rose, Alice y a mí cuando éramos niños. Mimé a mi nena como me gusta hacerlo, le di un paseo en moto por toda la costa con una semejante erección dura en mi entrepierna al sentir sus piernas envolviendo mi cadera, su aliento en mi cuello y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose de mi cintura, mierda… ella solo podía lograr eso, hacer quererme correr con tan solo su presencia.

Le compre algodón de azúcar y por un momento mientras la veía comer entusiasmada mirando todo a su alrededor, me pregunté cómo sería una pequeña Bella de su mano mirando con curiosidad como ella lo hacía. El calor inundó mi corazón y tan pronto quise que fuera real, también pospuse el pensamiento… todo en mi mente me gritaba "muy pronto" "Estas loco!" o "ni siquiera le pediste ser tu novia" mierda… mi conciencia tenía razón, debía pedirle que fuera mi novia. Debía hacer todo formal, pero por alguna razón esa noche no se lo pedí… en mi mente había un lugar mucho más especial en el que quería pedírselo y mi corazón me decía que ella era mi novia desde hace ya mucho tiempo aunque las palabras y los rótulos no estuvieran puestos.

-¿Cuándo te vas a Japón?- dijo mientras lamía sus labios llenos de crema de helado. Mi boca se llenó de saliva, quería hacer yo eso.

-Dentro de la próxima semana, tal vez el miércoles, no estamos seguros, los vuelos aún no fueron confirmados—le robé un poco de helado con mi cuchara a pesar de que él mío era del mismo gusto y lo metí en la boca –te voy a extrañar—

-Yo también—murmuró sin mirarme, en su lugar miró hacia las personas que pasaban caminando por allí.

-Será un par de días, debemos excavar y tomar muestras de las partes mas profundas, enviarlas a analizar por el laboratorio en Tokio y traerlas aquí para hacer un segundo análisis. Iremos todos… Emmett, Jasper y Ben, llevaremos un equipo de sondeo y un par de arquitectos más—

-¿Tendrás tiempo de sacar fotos? Dicen que es la ciudad de las luces—

-Lo es, he ido una vez con el equipo de Frank mientras estábamos haciendo el Millenium, es increíble y aunque solo fui un par de días, me quedé con ganas de volver a ir—

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada, ¿Alguna vez habría salido de los Estados unidos?

-¿Fuiste a marruecos alguna vez a visitar a tu padre?—pregunté lamiendo la cuchara de mi helado.

-No, nunca salí de estados Unidos, tengo mi pasaporte al día porque simplemente, se puede presentar la oportunidad, con Leydi cuando éramos jóvenes planeamos ir a Nuevo México y tal vez cruzar la frontera, me gustaría algún día hacerlo— se alzó de hombros.

Bien… sonreí como un idiota porque en mi cabeza se estaban armando planes y más planes, aunque tenía que hacer un poco de averiguaciones antes de concretarlos.

El tema de Heidi salió a la luz y no me molestaba que ella preguntara, ella tenía todo el derecho, así como yo tenía derecho de saber sobre sus novios en el pasado, pero no quería arruinar el momento con mis celos posesivos por lo que lo dejé pasar para un momento en el que ella ya me hubiese perdonado.

Subimos al ferry y ella se aferró de mí, fue el mejor momento de la noche, ella y sus miedos enfermizos a la altura… ¿cómo entonces podía vivir en lo alto de un edificio y temerle a las alturas? Besé el tope de su cabeza y solo me dispuse a sostenerla, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo me daba… dios, quería sostenerla así por el resto de mi vida y una niña como ella, pequeñita y en mis brazos no me parecía tan loco luego.

La llevé a casa cuando ella comenzó a bostezar, la sostuve cuando bajamos de la moto y no me molestó que no me invitara a entrar, ambos debíamos levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente y no debía pasar el límite, por ahora estaba haciendo lo que debí hacer desde un principio, cortejándola. Así que besé sus labios fuertemente antes de dejarla en su vereda y volver a mi moto.

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Leydi y estaré con ella luego de la universidad—dijo cuando le pregunté si podía verla el jueves o viernes, - Sue, su mamá hará una cena familiar y luego quizá salgamos a algún club—

¿Un club?... ¿qué clase de club? Mierda… podía apostar cualquier cosa que Leydi la llevaría a un club de strippers o algo por el estilo. Me abstuve de preguntar porque lo averiguaría por mi cuenta de alguna manera.

Me despedí de ella y seguí mi camino hasta mi edificio unas cuadras más lejos.

Alec me llamó el viernes temprano al estudio, para citarme en el hospital al mediodía, tanto él como yo debíamos firmar los poderes que Aro nos daría para manejar sus inversiones. Por lo que luego de trabajar en el diseño del "Cocoon" por un par de horas salí hacia allí con mi propio abogado.

Eleazar Scott era el abogado de la familia, él se encargaba de todos los asuntos de mi padre antes de que yo necesitara sus servicios también. Bien… Aro podía llevar los suyos para garantizar su beneficio personal, pero si yo quedaba relacionado con la familia Vulturis de alguna manera, también resguardaría mis intereses personales.

En el hospital estaban todos, tanto Sulpicia como sus hijas, dos abogados de Aro y Alec, cuando yo llegué hice las presentaciones correspondientes entre los delegados jurídicos y entramos solo Alec y yo con Eleazar y los abogados de Aro dentro de la habitación.

Aro nos dio dos formas, una para Alec y otra para mí, el poder de él era mas abarcativo, implicaba incluso firmar papeleo relacionado con sus cuentas exteriores. El mío solo implicaba administrar el financiamiento destinado para el Spire Chicago, nada más.

Simplemente tenía que hacer mi trabajo y hacerlo bien, pasar un informe financiero a Aro para que lo viese todas las semanas, hablar con él sobre las obras hechas y las faltantes, utilizar con libertad los fondos destinados a dichas obras y terminar con el Spire en tiempo y forma.

Mi abogado leyó la forma en voz alta y firmamos ambos una vez que di el visto bueno. Aro me miraba suspicazmente… ¿acaso no creía que iba a respaldarme legalmente?

Manejaría cientos de miles de dólares, obviamente iba a respaldarme.

Cuando con mi abogado salimos de la habitación de Aro, Heidi estaba sola en el corredor donde antes estaban también su madre y hermana. Ella me sonrió, no la había visto desde el viernes pasado cuando me oyó coger a mi nena en los baños del Dolcce Vita e hizo un escándalo lloroso en mi auto.

-¿Cómo estas?—dijo parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Miré a Eleazar y le tendí mi mano,

-Gracias por acompañarme Eleazar… fue bueno contar contigo—

-De nada, dile a Carlisle que me debe un partido de golf para la próxima semana, envíale un abrazo a tu madre y saludos a tus hermanas—dijo sacudiendo mi mano –cualquier cosa que necesites, de cualquier índole, no dudes en llamarme—

-Lo haré, no te preocupes—

Él se fue y sentí una mano tomando mi brazo. Lo saqué rápidamente.

-Heidi… ¿qué…-

-Por favor Edward… no quiero que estemos enojados, siento mucho lo de la otra noche-

Quise rodar los ojos, negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca que simuló ser una sonrisa amable,

-Bien Heidi, sin rencores, solo… estoy muy ocupado y debo irme. Si me permites…- di vuelta sobre mis talones.

-Oh… por favor ¿vas hacia el Loop?—cerré los ojos y aparté el puente de mi nariz, asentí en silencio -¿puedes llevarme?, el cardiólogo me dio una lista de nuevos medicamentos para papá y debo ir a comprárselos… ¿puedes?—

-Mierda Heidi—cerré los ojos y suspiré, quería llamar a mi nena y saber al menos dónde pasaría su noche de cumpleaños con Leydi. Lo que me recordó que debía comprarle algo lindo a la cumpleañera y mantener las alianzas.

-Por favor… sabes que no me gusta tomar taxis, vine con Jane y ella fue a hacer unas cosas con mi madre, mientras yo esperaba al cardiólogo—ella suspiró cansinamente, volteé a verla y mantenía la mirada triste fija en el suelo –bien, no importa… veré cómo puedo llegar—

-Maldición… bien, vamos, te llevo—mascullé sin ganas, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar oyendo los pasos de los tacones detrás de mí.

Sinceramente… ¿hasta dónde podía llegar una mujer como Heidi caminando en Chicago? No la veía tampoco tomando un autobús o el metro, no la veía siquiera caminando por la calle. Ella, siempre temerosa de que los indigentes la asaltaran y robaran sus joyas de miles de dólares.

Puta madre… ¿cómo mierda pude ser tan ciego?

Pasa el tiempo y eso me lo seguiré preguntando simplemente porque fui un tremendo y real idiota.

Iban cinco minutos que tenía a Heidi dentro del Aston y me maldije a mí mismo, mordí mis dientes y apreté el volante de mi auto con fuerza, si hubiese tenido los auriculares cerca me los hubiese puesto sin dudarlo. Solo para no tener que escucharla.

-… sin embargo pienso que papá aún te estima, obviamente lo sigue haciendo, él te quiere como un hijo. Anoche preguntó cómo lo estábamos haciendo… ¿sabes qué le contesté?—ella volteó a mirarme y alcé una ceja, sin mirarla, mis ojos estaban fijos en la calle frente a mí sorteando autos para llegar rápidamente a la Mansión Vulturi y dejarla.

-No, no sé Heidi— suspiré frustrado.

-Que lo estábamos haciendo bien, que al menos no rompimos nuestra amistad—ella sonrió y llevó su mano a la mía que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios.

-Heidi—advertí. La miré por un momento mientras estábamos parados frente al semáforo. –Miéntele todo lo que quieras, pero sabes por qué estoy aquí—escupí poniendo primera y acelerando cuando cambió a verde, saqué mi mano de debajo de la suya y la coloqué al volante.

-Si, si…- dijo entre dientes – pero en serio quiero que nos llevemos bien, tienes negocios con papá, eres amigo de Alec y socio y seguramente nos seguiremos viendo. Edward… por favor—

Mierda… yo en serio no podía entender cómo era que esta mujer no tenía un poco de dignidad o amor propio, es decir… tenía que admitirlo, la había engañado y para mi eso era imperdonable, ¿por qué entonces estaba empeñada a seguir con esta relación amistosa si ya no éramos nada?

-¿Qué te hizo firmar mi papá?—dijo entonces con cierto entusiasmo.

-Un poder para manejar las inversiones en el Spire, como él no puede hacerse cargo por ahora, me delegó ese poder—

-Oh! ¿ves? Papá te quiere… era su sueño vernos casados—

-Heidi por favor, yo no quiero vivir mi vida para cumplir los sueños ajenos, estoy tratando de cumplir los míos… eso es lo único que me interesa— dije tomando una paciente respiración profunda.

Me había quedado claro en mi visita a Aro que él no esperaba que mi relación con Heidi se retomara, como tampoco yo quería. Le había dejado claro que mis intensiones con su hija no eran otras que tomar responsabilidad por mis errores y ayudarla a traspasar este mal trago mientras él estuviera hospitalizado, simplemente llevado por el respeto que le tenía a él. Mi mente estaba centrada en mi nena y eso era algo que Heidi debía entender, sin embargo parecía querer encasillarse en su esperanza de volver en lugar de dejarme ir.

-Lo sé… y sé que no estoy entre ellos— gimoteó mirando las manos unidas en su regazo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esta mujer? ¿acaso no le había quedado claro?

-Quiero seguir con mi vida Heidi, lo estás haciendo bastante difícil—

-Bueno… perdóname Edward si me cuesta dejarte ir— dijo alzando la mirada triste y sonriendo lastimosamente, quise rodar los ojos –te amo aún, lo siento—

Maldición.

Asentí incomodo.

-Oh! Tengo una idea—dijo con un repentino entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaron con perspicacia –vamos a almorzar, conozco un restaurante que sirve los aperitivos más ricos de Chicago, comamos algo y olvidemos esto—

Apreté los dientes, tendría que retrasar la llamada a mi nena por un rato más, no podía esperar a oírla.

-Bien… vamos—dije con cierta reticencia –pero almorzamos y te dejo allí, estoy muy ocupado—

-Si, ¿ves que a pesar de todo podemos llevarnos bien?—murmuró acariciando mi brazo nuevamente, suspiré frustrado… ¿para qué le dije que si?

-Te pido por favor Heidi que dejes tus manos para ti misma y te acostumbres a que sigo con mi vida. Bella es alguien muy importante para mí, no la insultes de nuevo porque no me importará los negocios con tu padre, algo que por cierto tampoco debería importarte a ti tampoco—

-Bien, lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa complaciente

Seguí sus indicaciones hasta que llegamos al Loop, la Avenida Madison se caracterizaba por la cantidad de restaurants, bares y locales de comida rápida, estaba medianamente cerca de la Torre Sears y cerca también de mi estudio.

-Te gustará aquí, el menú es variado y los aperitivos exquisitos—asentí mientras pensaba en qué no almorzaría más que una sopa ligera y me largaría al estudio, miré la hora y vi que pasaba el medio día, quería llamar a mi nena. Aparqué en el estacionamiento de uno de los restaurantes que Heidi me señaló y salí del auto, Heidi salió cuando le abrí la puerta del auto… mierda, Carlisle me había enseñado que por más que la compañía no sea de mi agrado debía demostrar los buenos modales que él me enseñó.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y nos recibió la recepcionista, había mesas libres por lo que nos llevó a sentarnos a una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de la ventana… me incomodó un poco, porque era casi íntimo.

Nos sentamos y la recepcionista nos dijo que pronto vendría una mesera a atendernos, nos dio los menús y se marchó.

Heidi tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba su menú, parecía estar tarareando algo.

Suspiré y miré el reloj… tal vez podría llamarla desde el baño.

-Edward—Heidi puso su mano sobre la mía en la mesa y sonrió –estas nervioso… ¿qué sucede?—fruncí el ceño.

Algo en mi pecho sucedía… algo, que ni siquiera podía describir. ¿Qué mierda? Como una palpitación… como una corazonada…

-Oh no…- alguien murmuró detrás de mí, hubo un estruendo de platos rotos y volteé justo para ver lo que nunca pensé ver.

-¿Bella?—me paré de la silla con mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Mi nena nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos temblorosas, miré a sus pies y me di cuenta de lo que había caído. Ella iba con la bandeja plateada llevando platos sucios, seguramente de otra mesa.

-Bella!—alguien vino detrás de ella a paso rápido, un hombre… tal vez de unos cincuenta años, delgado, con gafas y una cola de caballo –Isabella…-

Miré a mi nena que no salía de su asombro parpadeando como si no creyera que yo realmente estuviera allí, miraba a Heidi y luego volvía a mí.

-Lo… lo siento León—dijo luego de unos segundos cuando tomó una respiración profunda.

-Oh por dios! Mis zapatos!... esta inútil me salpicó!—Heidi gritó detrás mío, Bella me miraba con resignación y yo negué con la cabeza…

_No mi amor, no… no es lo que piensas._

-Señora, ¿sucede algo?—el hombre de gafas se acercó a la mesa pero dio dos pasos y se detuvo, volteó a Bella y le habló bien cerca entre dientes,

-Es la segunda vez en este mes, ¿qué te pasa?... limpia todo y más tarde hablaremos. Pide disculpas a los clientes—

_Hijo de puta…_

Bella abrió y cerró la boca y pestañeaba rápidamente,

-Lo… lo siento—

-No—mascullé hirviendo ¿quién carajo se creía ese idiota para hablarle así? Dejé mi silla y caminé hacia Bella, ella se alejó un paso hacia atrás sin mirarme, pude ver las lágrimas asomando en la comisura de sus ojos y casi lo perdí… -Bella, no, no llores… no—tomé sus brazos con ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, -mírame… mírame, vamos mi amor, mírame bebé—

-Lo… lo siento señor—susurró alzando la mirada. Oh por dios… vi tanta decepción en ellos que quise morir.

-Bebé, no mi amor… no pienses cosas que no son, no te preocupes por esta mierda, lo pagaré… Bella cariño—tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos –pagaré todo, no creas ninguna jodida cosa que veas porque te juro que no es así! Tuve que ir al hospital mi amor, el padre de Heidi…-

-No me interesa… nada de lo que digas—dijo entre dientes, las lágrimas no se derramaban pero estaban allí en sus ojos, si pestañeaba… oh cielos.

-No te interesa pero a mí me está desesperando esto—ella desvió la mirada detrás de mí –mírame a mí! A mí!—coloqué mi frente contra la de ella acaparando su mirada –a mi amor, por favor… esto es una mierda—gruñí entre dientes –una mierda bebé… ¿Cuándo confiaras en mí? ¿Cuándo?—sentí un puto nudo en mi garganta. -¿Cuándo haré las cosas bien para ti mi vida?... quiero demostrarte cuanto te necesito solo a ti, se mi novia Bella, se mi novia amor-

Ella abrió los ojos y trabó su respiración, mirándome como si nunca me hubiese visto. Oí un jadeo detrás de mí y lo ignoré, solo ella, la mujer de mis sueños tenía toda mi atención.

-Se mi novia Bella… eres tú, solo tú, tú, tú— acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero a penas los rocé, ella empujó mi pecho y salió de ese lugar corriendo. Comencé a seguirla,

-Edward!—gritó Heidi detrás de mí, me detuve en seco. Apreté mis dientes y la furia mezclada con rabia hizo erupción en mí. Volteé tratando de controlarme, pero mi cuerpo temblaba, mi mente me decía que hiciera una cosa y mi corazón que hiciera otra.

Caminé hasta la mesa y me agaché para que mi rostro quedara a unos centímetros del de Heidi –Eres la persona más egoísta y cruel que he tenido el mal gusto de conocer, me arruinas la vida con cada respiración que das, te odio cada vez más con cada muestra de cinismo y malicia que demuestras. Quédate fuera de mi vida Heidi Vulturis o te juro, te juro que haré lo que sea para mantenerte fuera de ella- escupí con desprecio –y de una vez te estoy advirtiendo, molestas de alguna forma a mi novia de nuevo y sabrás de mí—

Me incorporé y volteé hacia el tal León, saqué mi chequera y escribí una cifra de cinco números.

-Esto cubrirá el daño de los platos rotos y todo lo demás, hasta los zapatos de la señorita aquí—saqué el cheque y se lo tendí, él le dio una mirada y asintió guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón,

-Señor Cullen, no era necesario…-

-Si es necesario, quiero que no toque ni un centavo del salario de Bella porque pondré abogados, despídala y pondré abogados, haga una sola cosa contra ella y pondré abogados ¿entiende?— lo miré fijamente.

El hombre miró a su alrededor sigilosamente y luego asintió,

-Entiendo Señor… lo siento mucho-

-Que tenga buenos días—di tres pasos y volteé a él nuevamente – y dígale a Bella que pasaré por ella esta noche—dije sabiendo que mi nena no iba a responder ni una de mis llamadas, ni atendería su puerta. Pero maldición, era Edward perseverante Cullen y me quedaría haciendo guardia toda la noche hasta que ella saliera de su edificio. Tendría que salir en algún momento, ¿no?

Y aquí estaba yo… en el maldito cumpleaños de Leydi, en un puto club de strippers, viendo como ese hijo de puta tocaba lo que era mío, no solo la estaba tocando, la estaba besando!

-Lo voy a matar—dije entre dientes, sentí la mano de Emmett en mi hombro, sentí las palabras de Jasper en mi oído, pero no me importó una jodida mierda. Sacudí mi hombro y bramando como un toro embravecido comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

Una sonrisa se crispó en mis labios cuando ella comenzó a empujar su pecho, algo inútil contra las manos de él que se anclaban en su cintura sosteniéndola sin dejarla ir,

-Oh no maldito hijo de perra, no estás haciendo eso, no lo estás haciendo— escupí apurando el paso.

Oh si nena, esta noche ardería la puta Troya.

* * *

**Nenas de papi! pude! jajaja... ayyyy nooo, ¿se viene posesward? aayy siiii**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE ANIMAN A ENVIAR SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! dracullen, Issy Cullen, monikcullen009, lourdescullen90 , melyna-cisne, Mary28Cullen, Marishka cullen, Valentine89, Aryam Shields Masen, ETERNOAMANECER, betzamontealegre, ISACOBO , Anii Medina, MARCE GARCIA, DaniStrangerCullen, mv1824 , zonaliberada, karlita carrillo, Monseyp, mily garrido, pamelahdz, freckles03 , NENACULLEN, DarKivampi , IvonneR, nini18, Elmi, Lulai , Bellmary, sandra32321, leyswan, fhanycamino, LizTorres, Frida , terewee , Elizabeth Valero, V, vanecullenswan, Nayuri80, FlorVillu, Carolcielito, Dark , sania santana, Stefi Martinez, Sully YM , Vale27, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, jossicullen, danisanchez, Angie CullenHale, Martha , numafu, Marta Salazar, PotterZoe, mayla2110, yolanda dorado, EsteVas , anamart05, Aliena Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, PaTysev , Sony Bells, stella mio, Rosy Inda, DiAnA , zujeyane, DarkWardObsession, Rolizzy , Deathxrevenge, yolabertay, nikyta, magusl92 , JavieraCullen, Marie Alexis Masen, PRISGPE, mirgru, Blapagu, Reti, nydiac10, Flopii Cullen, bella-maru, lokaxtv, V1V1, mamicullen, Samore Cullen, SamyPatt, yoly rocha, sofithaqueen, Gaby , Letieuge, Pili , cary , antomirok, guest!  
**

**Bueno... espero que en la próxima papi sepa portarse, se viene el cumple! aauuuu... esto se va a poner buenooooooo, vayan sacando todo para la fiesta carioca!**

**Hasta**** la próxima!**

**Lu**


	19. Lo que sentí

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

***o***

**Música de este capitulo:**

**LMFAO - sexy and you know it**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum**

**David Guetta Ft. Akon - Sexy Bitch**

**50 Cent – Candy Shop**

**Madonna - Justify My Love**

* * *

**Lo que sentí**

Cerré de un portazo la puerta y a penas me di vuelta, me detuve en seco. Él me miraba de esa manera que había aprendido a amar, sus ojos me escudriñaban cautelosamente y me estremecí al ver el miedo en ellos.

-Papi…- susurré con tristeza, no quería que me temiera, no quería que me viera angustiada, él rápidamente se había convertido en mi pedazo de cielo… ¿cómo podía una criatura como él hacer eso de la noche a la mañana?.

Dejé suavemente mi bolso sobre el taburete a un lado de mi puerta de entrada y me saqué los zapatos, sonreí ligeramente cuando él dio uno… dos pasos hacia mí

-Te extrañé ¿sabes?—cuando me volví a mirarlo, él se detuvo, oscilando entre la duda de venir a mi encuentro o esperar, sus ojos me miraban con anhelo –oh mírate… eres la cosita mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida—

Miré hacia mi cocina y con total indiferencia, como si él no estuviera allí, caminé hasta mi refri y busqué algo para poner en mi microondas a calentar, en seguida encontré las sobras de comida china que había quedado de la noche anterior. Lo vi parado allí observándome con detenimiento, cada vez más cerca de mí.

-¿Sabes a quién me encontré hoy?—tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé con frustración. –al papi Sir y su… prometida, ex prometida, aghhh… que se yo!—tomé una cuchara y terminé por raspar bruscamente los fideos que se habían quedado al fondo del contenedor de cartón. Tiré la cuchara con rabia sobre la mesada y saltó al suelo, en seguida oí un quejido y volteé.

-Papi, lo siento cariño—susurré agachándome.

Mi pequeña rata adorable estaba debajo de una de las sillas del comedor, mirándome con desagrado y desconfianza. ¿Por qué era tan asustadizo?

-Oh ya lo sé—reí sin gracia –tu y tu padre llegaron tarde a la repartición de virtudes y se quedaron con los defectos, él un mentiroso y tú un miedoso… bien, que suerte tengo—

Me levanté del suelo y suspiré cansada, tomé mi tuper y lo llevé al microondas, programé temperatura media por diez minutos y lo cerré, fui hasta el taburete en el que había dejado mi bolso y rebusqué en los bolsillos por mi celular, había estado sonando desde que salí del restaurant pero no me había atrevido a contestar.

Mierda… tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Edward y 5 mensajes de texto.

Miré hacia abajo cuando sentí un suave pelaje acariciando mi pie desnudo, mi chihuahua estaba acurrucado en el suelo mirándome con esos ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Hice una mueca triste y me agaché para tomarlo, este pequeñito cabía en la palma de mi mano casi. Lo llevé a mi pecho acunándolo y él se quejó cuando escondió su cabecita debajo de mi mentón.

-Perdóname bebé… pero me recuerdas a él—

Abrí el primer mensaje de Edward,

"Mierda Bella, espero que seas capaz de creer un poquito en mi, un poquito bonita. Sé que fui un cabrón de los importantes, pero nena… esta vez ni siquiera tendría que haber estado allí, déjame explicarte, déjame hacerlo o me volveré loco… E.C"

Gemí besando la frente de Papi jr mientras abrí el siguiente mensaje,

"Atienen con un demonio, atiende el teléfono o te juro que voy y tiro tu puerta abajo"

Mierda…

Directamente no leí los demás, sabía que serían más de lo mismo, él exigiendo, empujando, siendo todo posesivo y acaparador conmigo, no… en este momento solo quería que tomara mi indirecta y me dejara en paz.

-Como siempre desesperado—miré a mi cachorro que lamía mi mano que lo sostenía -¿Cuándo se dará por enterado que a pesar de que me gusta la atención de él, no puede actuar siempre de la misma manera?—

Recibí un ladrido pequeño de respuesta, uno realmente pequeño, lo cual me hizo reír.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—dije tratando de calmar mi carcajada -¿o también tu y tu papá llegaron tarde a la repartición de palabras?—

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que sonaba mi microondas. Dejé al perro en el suelo, que ya lleno de confianza, me siguió hasta la cocina haciendo sonar las uñas de sus patas sobre el parquet de mi piso, provocando un repiqueteo casi molesto al que tendría que acostumbrarme. El perro no había estado mas de tres días conmigo, se había ganado mi corazón y también algunos gritos cuando encontré sus "regalos" al bajar de mi cama y sobre la alfombra de mi sala.

Mierda, nadie me avisó que el chiquitito sería una maquina de hacer cagadas… literalmente.

Asi que en esos tres días me había ocupado de enseñarle que el baño, estaba en el balcón, sobre los papeles de diario y cartón que cambiaba todas las noches. A veces resultaba y a veces no, supongo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que adoptara su nuevo inodoro.

El timbre del portero sonó cuando estaba terminando mi comida china, dejé mi tenedor sobre la encimera y corrí a atender temiendo que fuera… Papi Sir.

-Señorita Swan?... sube la Señorita Black a su departamento— dijo Bruno del otro lado.

-O gracias… mmm… Bruno, ¿podría pedirte un favor?, solo uno pequeño—

-Claro señorita, dígame—miré a mi rata adorable y suspiré.

-Esta noche no estaré en casa, Leydi está de cumpleaños… ¿podría tú hacerme el favor de venir a mi departamento a comprobar a mi cachorro a media noche?—dije rápidamente –solo comprobarlo, ver si le falta agua o algo—

Bruno estuvo callado por ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince segundos? ¿Un minuto?

-Claro Señorita, iré a medianoche—dijo con amabilidad.

-Bella, Bruno… solo Bella. Muchas gracias, lo apreciaré enormemente—dije al tiempo que timbraban en mi puerta. –Oh llegó Leydi, gracias otra vez Bruno!— colgué el portero y corrí hacia la puerta a abrir.

-¡¿Dónde esta la cosita mas hermosa del mundo?! Ouuu si, allí estas… ouu— y Leydi entró sin siquiera mirarme, cargando bolsas e inclinada hacia el suelo, buscando con sus ojos sobre mi parquet –mírate que bonito eres tú, auuu mira Bella, me mueve la cola!—

Efectivamente mi rata le movía la cola, pero ¿quién no iba a moverle la cola a Leydi? ¿o algo mas? Mierda… ¿por qué a mí no me recibía así?. Traidor.

Bueno… no sé por qué me sorprendía, tenía los genes del Papi Sir, ja!

Ella dejó caer la bolsas sobre uno de los sofás rápidamente –Ven, ven aquí mi hijito, ayy si mira lo que te traje… ouu—

Rodé los ojos, Leydi sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una galleta para perros. Se agachó astutamente en el suelo haciendo equilibrio con sus altos tacones y le mostró la galleta al chihuahua.

-Ven con mami ternurita, si, si… cómetela y te mostraré otros regalos que te traje mi amor—

Carraspeé cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho, -Quiero creer que me viste parada a un lado de la puerta ¿no?—me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Ella tomo al perro en sus manos y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro, ahora el perro estaba lamiéndole la nariz y ella le tiraba besos con sus labios fruncidos.

No pude evitar reír, Leydi y Papi jr habían congeniado a penas ella cruzó el umbral al segundo día de tenerlo. El perro definitivamente no le tenía miedo y ella estaba realmente cautivada por mi rata, él aprovechaba a besarle los labios o acurrucarse entre sus tetas mientras ella le hacía caricias en la barriga.

Tal para cual

Ella sostuvo al perro bajo su brazo y el traidor movía la cola con su lengua afuera,

-Quiero que me lo envuelvas y me lo des de regalo—dijo señalando a Papi jr,

-Ni loca!... él es un regalo para mi—sonreí y caminé hacia ella, abuzándola con fuerza, -Feliz cumpleaños mi amor—besé su mejilla una, dos, tres veces.

-Gracias cariño—murmuró en mi oído. La solté y corrí hasta la mesa de mi comedor a tomar mi regalo. Había gastado mis últimos dólares en él pero lo valía, Leydi lo valía. –No! No quiero regalo—dijo cuando me vio con él caminando hacia ella.

-Por favor! Te gustará—dije fingiendo un puchero, ella mejor que nadie estaba al tanto de mi situación, pero no podía dejar pasar una ocasión como esta. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza resignada, -Vamos tómalo, igual… no lo puedo devolver, solo cambiarlo—

-Está bien—dijo alzando su dedo índice hacia mí –pero me dejaras compartirlo contigo.

Sonreí como gato rodeado de ratones –No se podrá nena, ábrelo…- me alcé de hombros. Ella dejó al perro en el suelo luego de un jadeo y abrió la bolsa sacando de ella mi regalo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Oh por todos los cielos Bella!... ¿cuándo esperas que use esto?—ella sostenía entre sus dedos un negligé rojo borgoña de gaza, con una linda puntilla en los extremos y demasiado corto, a demás venía el juego de tanga y liguero dentro de la bolsa –oh mierda, mira esto que hermoso!—

Me alcé de hombros, -Algo me dice que lo usaras pronto si esta noche te diviertes—

-Sucia!—rio guardando el negligé dentro de la bolsa e inspeccionando con detenimiento la tanga entre sus dedos, -esto a penas me tapará nada!—

-Esa es la idea—dije asintiendo. Ella lo guardó dejando la bolsa sobre el sofá con las que ella había traído,

-Oh bien, yo también te traje algo—alzó y bajó sus cejas y tomó una de las bolsas blancas que estaban sobre el sofá y la tiró casi literalmente hacia mi pecho.

-Esto lo matará, lo resucitará y lo volverá a matar—dijo tomando otra bolsa, miré dentro de la que me había dado y vi tela –y estos zapatos… oh nena, estos son poderosos, lo harás jadear— guiñó un ojo –ahora vamos a ver como te queda y me cuentas bien qué mierda sucedió en ese restaurant.

Bien… si, luego de salir de ese comedor, dejando a Edward con la rubia, corrí hacia los vestuarios completamente frustrada y humillada, quería salir de allí y no pude más que obedecer a mi instinto primario… huir.

Era una cobarde, una de las peores. Haberlo visto en ese lugar, en mi lugar, mi territorio junto a esa… mujer, había derribado casa onza de confianza que me había esforzado en obtener. Ese día me había despertado con toda la voluntad del mundo de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, dispuesta a dejar pasar lo que en principio había sucedido, pero cuando los vi ese mediodía en esa mesa de "_Bellisima_" con ella sosteniéndole la mano, entendí que por más que me esforzara en confiar en él, si él no me daba motivos no iba a poder hacerlo.

Miles de preguntas, cientos, comenzaron a acribillar mi cerebro, ¿por qué ella estaba justamente allí con él? ¿Acaso ella lo llevó allí a propósito sabiendo que yo los vería? ¿Acaso siguen juntos y yo solo caigo una y otra vez en un pozo de mentiras sin fondo? ¿Edward no podía terminar con ella? ¿Edward no quería terminar con ella?

Cuando entré a los vestidores, saqué mi celular de mi mochila y llamé a Leydi contándole con prisa todo lo que había sucedido, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro porque… maldición, sabía que León no iba a dejar pasar otra vez mi torpeza, él era un buen jefe pero así como era bueno, era exigente también y sabía que no toleraría algo así otra vez. A demás que había roto propiedad del restaurante y nuevamente había manchado los carísimos zapatos de esa mujer… seguramente León me haría pagar por ellos. Otro mes sin poder pagar las expensas, otro mes solo comiendo comida recalentada… mierda, mierda, mierda.

Cuando terminé con mi diatriba telefónica, Leydi me dijo que fuera a casa, me tranquilizara y ella iría en seguida. Lo hice… sin antes encontrarme con León a la salida.

-¿A dónde te vas? Es temprano aún y no terminas tu turno…- dijo él cuando me vio acercarme al área entre el salón y la recepción donde se extendía una barra a lo largo de la pared, él reponía vasos de una caja en el contenedor donde habían estado los que yo rompí.

-No me siento bien, necesito pedirte permiso para retirarme temprano… yo… yo León, no hice eso que sucedió adrede, fue un accidente que si me dejas continuar con mi trabajo, prometo no volverá a suceder—tragué el nudo en mi garganta y lo miré con nerviosismo mordiéndome el labio.

Mierda… si perdía ese trabajo…

-¿Qué te está sucediendo Bella?... y ¿por qué el Señor Cullen parecer ser alguien muy cercano a ti?—

-Yo me puse nerviosa—mejor ir con la verdad –él es…- bajé la mirada a mis zapatos –él es…-

-¿Tu novio?—preguntó él casi como una afirmación. Asentí levantando la mirada… novio, ni siquiera yo podía decirlo. Edward lo había confirmado no hacía más de media hora, pero en mi mente ese detalle había sido algo simplemente algo que había dicho por la desesperación del momento.

-Algo así—dije carraspeando –esa que lo acompañaba es su ex novia… solo, me puse nerviosa—

-Bueno querida, créeme, por lo que vi y oí en esa mesa, ella no es nada para él y por lo que él dijo tú significa más de lo que crees—

Alcé una ceja, mas allá de que se me hacía raro ver a León charlando casi con distención con una de sus empleadas, él me había dicho algo que me aturdió…

-¿Por qué lo dices?— hablé con cautela.

-Bueno, darme un lindo cheque de mas de cinco números solo para remplazar vajilla rota y un par de zapatos caros, habla mucho ¿no?—

Oh Dios… no lo había hecho.

Me quedé mirando a León estupefacta sin poder hablar ¿más de cinco cifras? Oh dios…

-¿No me lo descontaras de mi salario?—dije aun procesando la información. El arrugó el entrecejo,

-¿Estas loca?... ¿quieres que lo haga?—rio, negué con la cabeza saliendo de mi sorpresa –él cubrió todo, tú no estas despedida y no se te descontará nada del salario, estas salvada… pero que sea la última vez Bella—

Mierda, tenía ganas de abrazarlo…a ambos.

-No lo haré de nuevo, gracias, gracias León—él sacudió su mano volteando a atender a un par clientes en el bar.

Salí de "_Bellisima_" con sentimientos encontrados, quería besar y matar a Edward y quería perdonarlo y hacerlo sufrir aún más.

*o*

-Wauu—Leydi me miraba desde la cama, yo miraba mi cuerpo entero frente al espejo. Me veía… wauu.

Mi conjunto para el festejo del cumpleaños de mi amiga consistía en una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo, con un hombro y un brazo descubierto y con el otro totalmente cubierto, con cuello alto. Mis senos casi saltaban en el frente, si saltaba seguramente lo harían, pero mierda… era increíblemente sexy! La falda era de jean gastado y ajustada, tan corta que si me inclinaba se me vería… el alma y los zapatos, oh si… lo mejor, unas hermosas botinetas negras altísimas que no podía dejar de admirar. Tenían tachas negras como especies de púas en la parte trasera, que cubría el talón y el taco, eran increíbles y no pude evitar estremecerme ante un pensamiento fugaz.

-Parecen peligrosas— dije con cierto recelo,

-Es ideal para follar contra la pared—Leydi me guiñó un ojo –tenlo en cuenta-

Mierda…

Mi cabello iría atado en una coleta de caballo alta y desprolija y mi maquillaje sería un labial rojo sangre y mis ojos maquillados en un negro esfumado. No podía esperar!

-Bien… dime cuál es el plan— murmuré volteando sobre mi misma sin despegar la mirada del espejo, mi trasero se veía respingado y a penas cubierto y mi espalda sexy con esa porción de ausencia de tela. Sentía que mi autoestima subía de 5 a 100 con solo ver cómo me quedaba todo el conjunto, los zapatos le daban un plus enorme.

-La idea es esta…-

Dos horas después estábamos listas para salir al Docce Vita. Habíamos llamado a Alice para encontrarlos allí, Leydi tenía un plan… un plan bien pensado debía decir. Me sentí un poco culpable al pensar que ella utilizaría su fiesta de cumpleaños como excusa para hacerlo, pero como ella misma había dicho… "Era ahora o nunca"

Cuando llegamos me vi apretada entre los brazos efusivos de Alice. Esme me sonreía detrás de ella, que me soltó para abrazar a Leydi. Sonreí y caminé dentro del lugar hacia Esme que me abrazó igual de cariñosa como su hija, solo que con mas calma y tranquila.

-Bienvenida otra vez Bella—dijo en mi oído haciéndome sonreír, ella parecía en verdad contenta de verme –Ven pasa… esta tarde tenemos los cupcakes de Alice, son riquísimos… Leydi, Feliz cumpleaños linda!-

-Gracias Esme—mi amiga sonrió con gusto mientras la madre de Edward la abrazaba.

¿En qué momento de la vida me hice merecedora de conocer estas personas? Bueno… conocer a Edward había traído consigo muchas cosas buenas, pero definitivamente parece que conocer a Esme y Alice era algo que debía suceder y no por Edward, ellas me habían buscado aún sin saber quién era yo, ellas habían visto mucho más allá de mí y habían visto mi talento, confiado en mi para los negocios. Porque al fin y al cavo bailar en una presentación exclusiva para un salón de té era cuestión de negocios y yo había funcionado muy bien junto a Esme y Alice. Algo que sin duda haría de nuevo.

Esme nos llevó a una salita casi privada a un lado del ventanal que daba al hermoso jardín de invierno, la música sonaba en el aire y me hizo suspirar, "Lady in red" de Chris de Burgh. Había otros clientes en la sala grande, algunos leían libros mientras bebían sus consumiciones, algunos tenían sus laptop abiertas frente a ellos y eran los pocos y otros compartían una tarde en familia comiendo cupcakes y tomando malteadas, algo que me hizo recordar a mamá cuando solía traerme aquí cuando era mas pequeña.

A veces me ponía a pensar la manera en que las personas estaban unidas por hilos invisibles, el famoso "hilo rojo" del que mi madre solía hablarme a demás de su teoría "el mundo es un pañuelo". Según siempre me decía, las personas estábamos unidas por un hilo invisible que a pesar de tensarse, aflojarse o quedar tirante, nunca, nunca se rompía. En algún momento de nuestras vidas ese hilo tiraba obligándonos a encontrarnos… y aquí estaba yo, en el café que de niña solía visitar con mi madre tomando un té con mi suegra… si podía llamarla así. A los diez años, nunca iba a imaginar que ella y yo nos reuniríamos en el mismo lugar que en mi infancia disfrutaba tanto.

A los diez años nunca iba a imaginar que amaría con todas mis fuerzas, aún en el dolor, al hombre cuya madre me había encontrado… simplemente por ser Sabella, la que conquistó en primer lugar a su hijo. Mierda… que complicado sanaba, pero aun así lo comprendía todo, todos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

-Edward me llamó—dijo Esme mientras colocaba una taza de té de vidrio transparente frente a mí y un juego de tetera y azucarera de plata ornamentada en el centro de la mesa. Alice se había llevado a Leydi a la cocina a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños. Alcé los ojos e hice una mueca –me contó lo que sucedió en el restaurant, parecía tan enojado consigo mismo, tan frustrado… que le hice contarme al menos lo que lo tenía así—

-Nunca imaginé que lo encontraría en el restaurant en que trabajo con su… ex novia— me alcé de hombros –solo fue una sorpresa, no muy grata… pero supongo que debe tener asuntos que arreglar con ella aún, después de todo fueron tres años juntos—

Esme sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba la tetera de plata labrada y servía el té en las tazas de vidrio, cada taza contenía hojas frescas de menta en el fondo.

-¿Te molestó verlo? ¿o solo hiciste suposiciones y sumaste dos mas dos?—ella me miraba con detenimiento.

-Solo reaccioné—suspiré profundamente inundada de frustración –mira Esme, no sé si lo nuestra pueda llegar muy lejos. Siempre sale algo mal, siempre surge algo cuando queremos dar un paso y siempre quedamos en el mismo lugar o a veces retrocedemos. Siempre está Heidi de por medio. Sin embargo él se esfuerza porque las cosas nos salga bien…- me guardé decirle que él me había pedido ser su novia, tal vez él se lo hubiera dicho, pero si no era así no quería tomarme atribuciones.

Miré la taza que Esme había puesto delante de mí y sonreí con nostalgia.

-¿Sabes algo Bella?, yo no suelo defender a mis hijos en temas amorosos, ellos saben defenderse muy bien y Edward debe aprender que cuando se ama a alguien, debe ir y luchar por esa persona— empuñó su mano dándole énfasis a la idea.

Parpadeé hacia Esme.

-Esme…- balbuceé nerviosamente –Edward no me ama, estas equivoca-

-No, escúchame—ella tomó mi mano sobre la mesa –conozco a mi hijo, es… un tonto cuando se trata de su vida personal. Mira… estuvo con una mujer que no amaba en lo más mínimo por tres años, nunca, nunca en ese periodo de tiempo él miró a Heidi de la manera en que te mira a ti. De la manera en que te mira a ti Bella!—ella tapo su boca con una mano al haber gritado lo último. Vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me sentí como una mierda…

-Oh Esme… yo—

Ella separó su mano y me indicó que me detuviera, respiró profundo y sonrió exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones temblorosamente. Carraspeó.

-No puedo confirmarlo, no soy quien para hacerlo. Solo sé que lo veo. Hazlo luchar por ti Bella, en el sentido figurado y literal de la palabra, hazlo luchar. Mierda…-

-Mamá!—Alice que venía con una bandeja repleta de lo que parecía muffins, rio negando con la cabeza. La verdad era que no había oído maldecir a Esme nunca y al parecer su hija tampoco. Ella lucía como una mujer pulcra y dedicada a su familia, pero al parecer solo era la imagen que proyectaba.

-Shh, calla. Déjame decirlo…- dijo mirando a Alice –Mierda Bella! Solo ve ahí, muéstrale lo que eres y lo que se pierde por ser un tremendo tonto con su conducta y que pelee por ti. Créeme… Carlisle crió un caballero, yo crié un semental apasionado—

-Mamá!—gritó por segunda vez Alice totalmente sorprendida de las palabras de Esme. No pude evitar reír. –Cielos— ella se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

-Es verdad!—gritó Esme riéndose.

-Creo que tú Esme, te llevarías de lo mejor con mi mamá—dije apretando su mano, una enorme sonrisa se extendió tanto en mi rostro como en el suyo.

-Oh nena, si crió a una hija como tú, estoy segura de que seríamos uña y carne—palmeó mi mano y la dejó ir. –A demás… tienes que dejarme darte un consejo con respecto a Heidi—tomó un muffin y lo alzó entre sus dedos para que esté a la altura de sus ojos -¿Ves este muffin? ¿Así… todo perfecto, aparentemente delicioso y tentador?—

Si buenos… el muffin era perfecto, el cup que lo envolvía era blanco y calado en los bordes simulando una puntilla delicada, estaba bien levado y por encima estaba recubierto con un copete de chocolate con pequeñas grageas con formas de perlas. Hermoso. Perfecto. Delicioso.

-Bien… simulemos que es Heidi—dijo alzando una ceja, una sonrisa quería romper en su rostro cuando vio mi desagrado –si, es hermoso, perfecto, aparentemente delicioso y dulce, quiere probarlo y sabrás que junto con el té será una excelente combinación. Pero ¿sabes qué?—

-¿Qué?—dije cautivada, ella llevó sus dedos al cup y comenzó a sacarlo

-Es solo la apariencia, solo un adorno… adentro tiene pasas—

Hice una mueca, no me gustaban las pasas.

-Exacto, a Alice tampoco le gustan y mucho menos a Edward, las saca o directamente no come el muffin— bueno… esa fue una buena comparación. –Asi que ¿sabes que es todo lo que tienes que hacer?—

-¿Qué?—

-A pesar de no agradarte las pasas, solo… despelléjalo lentamente y con seguridad—dijo tirando del papel del cup, dejando un espacio para morder –y cómetelo—se alzó de hombros mordiendo el cupcake. Quise reír cuando la crema de chocolate pintó la punta de su nariz – muérdelo y engúllelo… no importan las pasas ni su perfección, porque al final tú te lo abras comido—

Oh si… Heidi sería historia… o eso era lo que mi ego renovado me gritaba, hazla papilla!

Asentí tomando mi taza de te de menta y tomé un sorbo, estaba delicioso.

-Taran!—

Leydi llegó al salón taconeando, cuando la miré no puede más que abrir la boca y dejar mi mandíbula colgando. ¿Ese era el regalo de cumpleaños? Oh cielos… si era así, yo misma quería cumplir años todos los días!

Ella estaba enfundada con un ajustado vestido rojo de breteles y largo hasta la mitad del muslo, sus tetas se apretujaban en el escote frontal con exquisitez sin legar a ser vulgar, lo mejor fue cuando volteó sobre sus talones…

-Oh mierda!—dije tapándome la boca en seguida. Algunos clientes estaban mirándonos, bueno, no precisamente a las que estábamos sentadas en la mesa, Leydi era el centro de atención. La espalda era descubierta, un escote amplio y profundo bajaba hasta el coxis.

-¿Te gusta? Regalo de las Cullen… oh Alice es increíble!— mi amiga se veía por todos los ángulos y estaba cada vez más fascinada con su nuevo vestido.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?—pregunté a Alice que sonreía satisfecha, ella asintió.

-Diseño un poco—se alzó de hombros restándole importancia –solo para amigos y mi familia—

-Es increíble!—dije admirando nuevamente a mi amiga. –Esta noche Ley!... esta noche!—

-Si!—Leydi aplaudió.

-Oh! En cuanto eso…- Alice volteó hacia mí -¿cuál es el plan del que me hablaba Leydi?—

-Oh yo te cuento nena!...—Leydi corrió sobre sus tacones azotando sus tetas, aún más de un cliente en el salón la miraba comiéndosela por los ojos. Ella se sentó en una silla a mi lado y sacó un muffin de la bandeja que Alice había traído.

-Esta noche iremos a _Hottest_ luego de hacer una pequeña reunión en "_Enigma_", esta noche hay un strip dance masculino—Leydi lamió la crema de su cupcake sin sutilezas, Esme rio y Alice chilló tapándose la boca –así que estaba pensando que alguien—miró a Alice –podría darle a entender a un tal papi, que iremos ahí—

-Hecho—dijo Alice sin tardanza -¿y que sucederá? ¿Habrá baile exclusivo para Bella?—

-¿Y tú qué crees?—Leydi alzó una ceja maliciosamente, oh si… mi amiga era de temer y por eso la amaba.

-¿Puedo ir?— preguntó Esme casi dado pena.

-Mamá!-

*o*

-Esos tacones están fabulosos—Alice señaló mis zapatos heels rock negros.

-Lo están!—dije de acuerdo mientras servía la ultima copa de champagne a Rose que reía hablando de algo con Leydi. Íbamos todas dentro de la limusine que Jake nos había alquilado exclusivamente para llevarnos desde la casa Black a casa de los Cullen a buscar a Rose y Alice y de allí a Enigma, la idea era salir de Enigma con el resto de las chicas que nos esperaban allí hacia Hottest, uno de los clubs de strippers más populares de Chicago. Esme se había quedado mirándonos con anhelo en la entrada junto a un guapo hombre rubio que ala abrazaba por la cintura, la verdad que los genes hablaban y los Cullen era la clara evidencia de ello. Esme no tenía nada por que venir a ver a un club de strippers cuando en asa tenía un increíble y guapo hombre con el que jugar. Cielos… me estremecí igual a cuando pensaba en René jugando con Phil.

-Dime por favor que debajo de ese vestido tienes el juego de ligas Leydi!—mi amiga me miró y me guiñó un ojo, estiró una pierna y alzó su vestido ajustado hasta más arriba del muslo hasta que una media tres cuartos estaba sostenida por un porta ligas y oh mierda… se veía caliente.

-Wwouuu!—gritó Rose alzando la copa de champagne –por Laydi y a romper corazones nenas!—

-A romperlos!— coreamos entre todas.

Llegamos al club alegres por ese champagne que nos habíamos tomado, bajamos cantando y bailando "_Sexy and i know it_"

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

Reíamos como locas en plena acera antes de tomar la mano de Leydi y llevarla hacia la entrada.

Cuando abrimos las puertas gritamos entre todos los presentes que esperaban dentro del lugar, un muy ruidoso "Feliz cumpleaños!". El club había cerrado esta noche al público solo para festejar el cumpleaños de Leydi, la copropietaria, en privado. Pero mierda… todo el mundo estaba allí!

Amigos del club, es decir clientes muy fijos y exclusivos, las chicas que el resto del fin de semana se lucían, Victoria y Lauren, el resto de los empleados, los chicos de la barra, Eric, Jason y hasta Demian, el dj que en seguida puso la canción de las mañanitas, que hizo emocionar a Leydi. Jake cantó para ella en su fluido español mientras sostenía en sus manos un pastel de chocolate con las velas encendidas por encima, los demás acompañábamos con los coros y los aplausos.

Leydi sopló las 24 velitas con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Abrazó a Jake fuertemente

Y la fiesta comenzó!

Los tragos comenzaron a correr de la mano de los chicos de la barra, mientras Jake hacía cocteles para Rose y Alice, que era la primera vez que pisaban el lugar.

-Wouu, asi que aquí es donde vienen Jas cada sábado!—gritó sobre la música antes de beber un trago de su Cosmopolitan.

-Aquí mismo, en el área vip—señalé cerca del escenario.

-¿Emmett se comporta?—Rose rio tomando su "Destornillador"

-Como un angelito— sentí, incluso es de los que aúlla sacudiendo el puño al aire, pero fuera de eso… es un santo—

-Lo sé, es un santo. Pero sabes que hay algo que te tengo que agradecerte. El viernes pasado me inscribí en clases de danza y me encanta!—

-¿En serio?—dije sonriendo dolorosamente –me alegro! Es… es algo genial ¿y habías tomado antes clases o es la primera vez?—tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, la noche aún ni siquiera comenzaba y mi tolerancia al alcohol no era alta por lo que comencé con cerveza.

-Había tomado clases de ballet de niña, pero sinceramente no me atrajo la atención, solo fui un par de meses. En cambio el árabe… sabes que pasé los tres primeros días con dolor de vientre—

-Te tonifica mucho el vientre si sabes manejar bien tu respiración y tus movimientos. Es difícil llegar a mover los músculos correctamente, pero mueves las caderas y la cintura y trabaja toda esa zona—

-Entonces nena tu vientre debe ser de acero—dijo estirando su mano para tocar mi estómago. Rei…

-No exactamente, lo que una bailarina hace con el vientre es dilatar los músculos y contraerlos sucesivamente, no llega a estar totalmente tonificado, generalmente está como suelto—levanté mi camiseta y le mostré mi vientre palpando mi zona central donde estaba mi ombligo, no estaba duro pero tampoco estaba muy suelto. Simplemente era como una cuerda que estira y descansa, estira y descansa… ahora estaba en reposo. –Yo practico mucho la danza tribal, que tiene técnicas diferentes, los músculos se tensan mas y se mantienen por mas tiempo en actividad que el árabe común, sin embargo como baile me gusta más el árabe clásico-

-Oh… ¿y por qué no está como un chocolate? Yo pensé que las bailarinas árabes tendrían el vientre así, sin embargo déjame decirte, el tuyo es sexy… mira ese piercing—

Oh si… si supiera las iniciales que ese piercing tenían en su lado trasero.

-Nunca conocerás a una bailarina árabe con experiencia que tenga el vientre como una tabla de lavar ropa, sino, no podríamos hacer esto…- moví mi vientre de manera ondulante y luego lo hice retumbar, como si golpeara con mi puño una tela estirada.

-Oh mierda Bella! Con razón mi hermano está que se muere por ti… eres sexy nena!— ella se paró y descubrió su vientre –quiero aprender a hacer eso!—

En los siguientes minutos le di algunas pautas para tener en cuenta a la hora de respirar, soltar el vientre y moverlo ondulantemente, casi la mitad del tiempo solamente reímos, ella era una novata.

Jake presentó a Vicky. Ella hizo una especie de discurso pequeño para felicitar a Leydi, la mejor jefa del mundo e hizo un número en pole especialmente dedicado a ella. Era extraño ver a Leydi vitorear a Vicky mientras ella se iba sacando la ropa mientras hacía suyo el pole, pero así era Leydi, a demás de una buena jefa, era una buena amiga.

Vicky se desnudó completo, dejando un par de pezoneras en forma de estrellas y una mínima tanguita del mismo color, ¿Cómo hizo para bailar en el pole con esos tacones de quince centímetros? Nunca lo iba a saber… mi fuerte no era precisamente el ple, aunque no estaba exenta de practicarlo al menos por diversión en algún futuro.

Vicky lanzó su miniatura de corpiño justo a las manos de Leydi y esta alzó su puño como si se hubiera ganado un billete de lotería.

Lo próximo que sucedió me dejó con la boca abierta, Jason subió al escenario armado con guitarra en mano junto a Lauren. ¿Desde cuando estos dos eran un duo?

-Esta es una sorpresa para Leydi—salté un poco cuando oí a Jake a mi lado, sentándose entre las hermanas Cullen y yo. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios y alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?—

-Ya veras… el pobre necesitaba un empujón—rio entre dientes sin despegar los ojos del escenario.

Fruncí el ceño y me preparé para ver de lo que Jake hablaba, Leydi volteó a mirarme y alzó las cejas haciendo una pregunta mental, me alcé de hombros.

La guitarra comenzó a rasgar, esta vez no era Lauren la que tocaba, sino Jason. Laurent comenzó a cantar esa hermosa canción de Lady Antebellum, "_Can´t take my eyes off you"_ y Jason mantuvo la mirada fija en Leydi mientras acompañaba con la voz.

Oh por dios…

¿Era eso una declaración en público?

Se que los puentes que he quemado

a lo largo del camino,

me han dejado con estos muros y estas cicatrices

que no se irán.

Y abrirme siempre ha sido la parte mas difícil

hasta que llegaste.

Asi que quédate conmigo y solo abrázame y no lo dejes ir

esto que siento es algo que nunca conocí

y no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima

y no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima

Y Jason no podía sacar los ojos de Leydi mientras cantaba junto a Lauren. Leydi se dejó caer contra la silla y a pesar de la música pude oírla gemir. Abrumada y llevada por la nostalgia, saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendí, lo había apagado a la tarde cuando fuimos a ver a Esme al Dolcce Vita.

Tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto.

"Te extraño nena, más de lo que puedes imaginar… por favor hablemos. Por favor no creas todo lo que ves"

"¿Dónde estas? Bruno me dijo que no estas, te dejé una sorpresa, espero te guste… te extraño"

"Si para dentro de dos horas no tengo noticias tuyas nena te iré a buscar, quiero que me des la oportunidad de escucharme, por favor… solo hazlo"

Suspiré y guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo de nuevo, no sabía si era buena idea que Edward se presentara en el club donde iríamos luego, él era extremadamente celoso y posesivo… ¿qué podría llegar a pasar? Yo solo quería que sintiera lo que yo sentía cuando lo vi con otra mujer, por más que haya sido la ex novia, el sentimiento era el mismo. A demás Esme me había dado bandera blanca, ella me había dicho que lo hiciera luchar, que si él me quería, lucharía. Y definitivamente quería que alguien luchara por mí.

Él lo había hecho bien toda la semana pasada. Él había sido insistente, se había preocupado, había tenido atenciones conmigo y había traído a mi vida más alegría. Pero luego, como siempre sucedía con nosotros, la bruja mala del cuento había tenido que meter la cola y arruinar todo avance… mis dudas volvieron, mis murallas se alzaron y mis miedos con ellas.

Yo creía en él, pero necesitaba más…

Cuando me di cuenta la canción había terminado, alcé la mirada y no vi a Leydi por ninguna parte, ni a Jason, ni a Lauren. Miré a las Cullen a mi lado y ellas charlaban detenidamente, Jake reía por algo que Alice dijo y la música había cambiado pasando a ser la que el dj tenía para el resto de la noche.

-Oigan… ¿y Leydi?—miré a las demás mesas.

-Leydi desapareció con Jason apenas bajaron del escenario—dijo Jake alzando la pequeña botella de cerveza –creo que alguien tendrá suerte esta noche—

-Jake!—le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro –es tu hermana-

-¿Y qué?—rio alzando los hombros.

Media hora pasó hasta que Leydi volvió de detrás del escenario y a la vista saltaba que se había retocado el labial, le brillaban los ojos y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Sucia!—dije entre risas.

-Shh… calla nena y tomate otra copa que nos vamos. Chicas!—llamó la atención aplaudiendo de las chicas de la mesa, entre las que estaban Vicky y Lauren –nos vamos a Hottest!—

Un "¡Si!" general fue lo que se escuchó.

*o*

Llegamos a uno de los clubs de strippers mas calientes de la ciudad montadas en la limusina que Jake nos dio por esa noche, por supuesto solamente para las mujeres.

Leydi me contó que Jason le dijo cuanto le gustaba, que no había querido dar el primer paso nunca porque simplemente ella era la jefa del lugar junto con Jake, el amigo de Jason, pero que él mismo, lo alentó a que lo hiciera. Después de todo… una relación laboral no tiene por qué interponerse en la relación de un hombre y una mujer.

Ella lo escuchó y luego sin previo aviso no pudo evitar tirársele encima y besarlo. Las emociones la habían embargado y que él le haya literalmente cantado esa canción fue un plus extra, extra que a Leydi le encantó.

El club de strippers estaba en su auge, esta noche era noche masculina por lo que solo concurrían al club las mujeres y algún que otro gay para ver hombres, musculosos y fibrosos hombres. Entramos todas tomadas de la mano, aunque a nadie le importaría perderse en ese lugar, estaba lleno de hombres que servían copas en pantalón de cuero apretado y en la parte superior solo una pajarita, puños blanco y eso era todo… el resto era músculos y mas músculos.

Cielo santo… si no fuera porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de un idiota, esta noche bien que la disfrutaría, pero ¿quién podía decir que no lo haría de todos modos?

-Woou!... vamos Bella mira allí!—Alice tiró de mi mano hacia la barra de bebidas, un par de hombres vestidos como los que servían las mesas, sonreían a las chicas que se agrupaban en el lugar y bailaban al ritmo de la música, sonaba David Guetta con _Sexy Bitch._

-Dos margaritas!—gritó mi amiga a uno de los hombres que se había acercado mostrando todo su pecho lleno de testosterona.

-Como gusten nenas!—

Alice rio tontamente y yo me quedé embobada mirando como el tipo sacudía la coctelera preparando las Margaritas. Esos bíceps! Él me guiñó un ojo. Oh cielos… me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

-Ok… no mires—dijo Alice a mi lado –pero mi hermano acaba de llegar y fue directamente a la sección Vip, Jasper me envió un mensaje—

Asentí frunciendo el entrecejo, al menos no había venido solo…

-Bien… ¿ahora que hago?—dije de repente muy nerviosa. Saber que estaba él en el mismo lugar que yo, me hacía querer volverme loca, él estaba cerca, podía ir simplemente y besarlo y terminar con todo esto, pero las palabras de Esme volvían a mí, "Hazlo luchar por ti"

Respiré profundo y miré a Alice pidiéndole una pista,

-Solo diviértete como si él no estuviera. Pásala bien y si un stripper te viene a agitar el pene frente a su cara, solo deja que lo haga—hice una mueca.

-Bien, lo haré—sonreí casi asimilando mi oportunidad de ser traviesa y mostrarle a mi papi lo mucho que dolía verla con otra mujer.

Lucha por mí papi…

Nos acomodamos en una mesa alta y redonda con asientos altos, cada una con su trago en mano, Leydi no dejaba de nalguear a cada espécimen de hombre que pasaba por allí, Alice y Rose miraban por todos lados, Vicky y Lauren habían encontrado compañía en seguida. Yo estaba nerviosa… muy, nerviosa. Quería mirar donde se suponía estaba la sección Vip pero eso sería como delatarme y no quería que él supiera que yo sabía que él estaba aquí.

Mierda…

No, tenía que detener esto, tenía que hacer lo que Alice me dijo, divertirme, eso era todo.

Asi que me paré y tomando mi Margarita en una mano y me fui a dar un paseo. El club estaba lleno de gente, a decir verdad habían algunos hombres pero seguramente eran aquellos que acompañaban novias o por qué no, esposas. O quizá, hombres que estaban en plan de infiltrado como mi papi… cielo santo, si hasta podía sentir su mirada en mi piel, esa electricidad candente que recorría mi piel como una mecha de pólvora, encendiendo cada centímetro de mí.

En el escenario jugaban las luces, nadie bailaban pero se notaba la expectativa, alguien iba a bailar y pronto. Tomé un sorbo de mi Margarita y volteé a ver a mi mesa, las chicas cuchucheaban entre si para luego estallar a carcajadas, sonreí… Leydi se estaba divirtiendo. Ella me miró por un momento y me mostró su pulgar en señal de "ok".

Fruncí el entrecejo,

-Disculpe Señorita—volteé a la voz que me estaba hablando detrás de mí. Un hombre alto y moreno vestido de policía, con gorra y macana incluidas, me observaba con detenimiento, su rictus era serio y paciente –en este lugar no se permiten menores de edad, si usted lo es, tendré que llevarla a la dependencia policial—

¿Qué mierda?...

-Ah…- palpé el bolsillo trasero de mi falda de jean pero no tenía nada, todo lo había dejado en mi bolso dentro de la limusina. Carajo.

-No tengo nada… digo, deje mi bolso dentro de mi auto—dije maldiciendo por dentro.

-¿Qué edad tiene usted?—dijo acercándose a mí, aún mas de cerca podía ver que el policía era guapo, tenía un buen cuerpo y parecía malo, muy malo.

-Ah… veinte, cumplo mis veintiuno en Septiembre—dije tragando saliva. Que mierda de noche iba a resultar si terminaba detrás de las rejas por no portar documentación, ahí se me iba a terminar el orgullo e iba a tener que llamar a papi, él podía solucionar todo.

-De todas maneras Señorita, si usted no anda acompañada por alguien que se haga responsable legalmente, no puedo dejar quedarse aquí, tiene que acompañarme—él extendió su mano.

Por la periferia de mi ojo vi a algunas mujeres rodeándonos, como si esto se tratase de un espectáculo… mierda, terrible mortificación. ¿Por qué la música había bajado el volumen? ¿o solo eran mis nervios?

-Mire Señor, yo vengo con…—

-Dije que me acompañe Señorita, o tengo que obligarla—

¿Qué mierda con este tipo? Me quedé mirándola con la rabia burbujeando en mi interior. No, mierda, no, no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de Leydi.

-¿Disculpe?— chillé.

Grité cuando él no me respondió, en vez de eso, se aproximó a mí y se agachó a tomarme por mis piernas, me alzó sobre sus hombros y quedé colgada boca abajo enseñando todo mi culo. Hijo de puta!

Entonces la música comenzó mientras yo azotaba mis puños en la espalda fornida del policía, de repente no estaba más donde tenía que estar, estaba sobre el escenario parada mirando a este tipo que ahora, había cambiado su rictus a uno más… caliente, sexy.

No puede ser…

-Eres un stripper—gemí totalmente mortificada –que…?—

-Shh cariño—dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, sus manos grandes y fuertes se plantaron en cada una de mis nalgas, apretando mi culo y acercándome hacia él. Pude sentir su pene en mi estómago… ¿acaso era una erección? –Disfruta bebé, disfruta de todo lo que te voy a hacer—

Sus labios rozaron los míos y se alejó un paso hacia atrás,

-Siéntate!—dijo con voz gruesa y fuerte. A mi lado había una silla de madera, me senté echando una mirada a la mesa donde mis amigas gritaban y aplaudían como locas. Cielos… ¿ellas sabían de esto?

Una música comenzó a sonar, la reconocí como Candy Shop, a Jake le gustaba que sonara en el Club. El policía comenzó a rodearme hasta posicionarse detrás de mí, tomó mis manos sin antes pasar las suyas por mis brazos suavemente, eróticamente, gimió en mi oído y llevó mis manos detrás. Sentí el aire caliente de su aliento chocando contra mi oído.

-Te gusta esto nena ¿no?... ¿te gusta que baile para ti? ¿si te sientes incomoda me lo dirás cariño?—su voz gruesa me hizo cerrar los ojos, tomé una respiración profunda y asentí. –deja las manos aquí nena, por ahora…-

El acarició la extensión de mis brazos otra vez hasta llegar por delante, acarició mi vientre y luego tocó mis muslos, sin ser burdo o sobrepasarse, él simplemente me acarició. Comencé a jadear… no sé por qué motivo, ¿esto acaso lograba calentarme?. Mierda… cerré los ojos y solo vi a una persona detrás de mis parpados, Edward.

Mi cuerpo definitivamente lo necesitaba. Sentía mis braguitas comenzar a mojarse con la humedad que expedía mi coño, solo sentir esas manos era como sentir otras que realmente quería sobre mi.

-Eres hermosa…- susurró el bailarín antes de pararse y caminar frente a mí nuevamente, lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas y tragué saliva, él movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas desnudas y su rostro se aproximó al mio, pude ver el fondo de sus ojos grises mirándome con sensualidad.

-Quítamelos—dijo parándose sin dejar de mover las caderas. ¿Qué le quitara los pantalones? Oh mierda…

Alcé mis manos temblorosas y tomé el cinturón grueso, lo desabroché tratando de manipularlo mientras él seguía bailando frente a mí, una de sus manos tomó la mí y la llevó a su camisa…

-Esto también, arranca los botones—

Oh sí…

En eso no perdí tiempo, él volteó hacia el público y yo metí mis manos por debajo de sus brazos, tomé ambas orillas de la camisa azul y tiré con fuerza, los botones saltaron, las mujeres gritaron y yo jadeé. Él se movió un poco más sosteniendo mis manos sobre su abdomen, este chico si que tenía su tableta de chocolate. Me hizo acariciarlo moviendo mis manos sobre su piel y me estremecí cuando él las colocó sobre el cierre de su pantalón. ¿Quería que lo abriera?

Él agitaba las manos a la tribuna alentándolos a alentarme, oí gritos y mas aullidos entre "sácaselos!", "Arráncaselos!"

Lo hice, desabroché el cierre del pantalón segura de haber rozado con mis dedos su protuberancia.

Él me hizo bajarlos hasta sus tobillos, allí él los arrancó haciendo que el velcro que sostenía los costados se separara.

Cielos…

El stripper quedó solo en un par de pantaloncillos bien cortos, de cuero o algo parecido, que se aferraba a su cuerpo haciendo más notable aún su protuberancia.

-Bájalos! Ahora o te esposo!—dijo sobre la música. Mis manos fueron automáticamente y obedientes a la orilla de ese pequeño pantalón y de a poco los bajé. Había otro abajo, un slip ajustado, no… ¿cómo había dicho Leydi? Zungas?...

Dios!

De repente el tipo estaba azotando su paquete frente a mi cara. Si… estaba erecto y a punto, mierda, si hasta podía ver el contorno de la cabeza de su polla. Algo que me hizo juntar los muslos…

-¿Quieres tocar nena?— dijo con voz ronca.

Mmm…

No me dio tiempo a responder, él me tomó en sus brazos alzándome y me hizo anclar mis piernas abiertas en su cadera. Cielos… que tenía falda, podía sentir su bulto en mi coño. Él comenzó a moverse haciendo que pareciera que yo brincaba sobre su pene, azotaba las caderas y sus manos me sostenían, una de mi cintura y la otra acariciaba mi contorno.

Él se paró y me tiró hacia atrás, sosteniéndome, dejé caer mi cabeza y dejé que su mano acariciara mi vientre, mi cadera y por debajo y alrededor de mis pechos. Era putamente excitante.

La música continuó y él me soltó dejándome sobre el suelo con piernas temblorosas,

-Baila para mí—dijo él detrás de mí tomando mi cintura con un brazo, su erección se posicionó entre mis nalgas, empujando su cadera, empujando mientras bailaba. Y yo moví las mías… suave, no como solía hacerlo en el baile, más suave, bailé junto a él sin inhibiciones, porque simplemente él era buen bailarín, hizo que mi vergüenza se fuera y que me olvidara que había alguien mas ahí con nosotros.

Me dispuse a divertirme. Y para cuando terminó la canción, yo estaba jadeante y sudorosa, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. El stripper me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él, bajamos las escaleras del escenario y me fui a reunir con mis amigas que estaban al pie.

-Te envidio, te envidio! Oh mierda Bella—Leydi estaba que enloquecía. –Vamos a bailar—

Tomó mi mano y todas juntas fuimos a la pista de baile que había a un lado, cerca del área vip. Sabía que Edward estaba por alguna parte, lo que me extrañaba era que aún no hubiera aparecido, bueno… que ni lo hiciera, yo estaba divirtiéndome a lo grande.

-Dice Jas que no puede contenerlo, está como loco—dijo Alice junto a mi mientras bailábamos. Me alcé de hombros y acepté la cerveza fría que Rose me tendió. Estaba sudorosa y aún con la energía sobrecargada en mi cuerpo, lista para bailar durante toda la noche.

-¿Y por qué no aparece?—dije con ganas de que lo hiciera.

Lucha…

Lucha por mi amor…

Madona comenzó a sonar en el club, con _Justify my love_. Ja! Realmente muy apropiado…

Dos brazos serpentearon en mi cintura y sonreí suavemente, él había venido a mí. Comencé a moverme contra él y noté su erección, su eterna erección cada vez que estaba conmigo. El ritmo de la música era suave y erótico, sumamente sensual e hice mi esfuerzo por bailarla así, como la sentía, con el calor de nuestros cuerpos consumiéndonos.

-Edward—

-Oh cariño, no soy Edward pero puedes llamarme como lo desees—su polla dura envistió mi cadera y volteé sobre mis pies zafándome de sus brazos. Mierda… no era Edward, no era más que ese tipo que había bailado en el escenario, solo un juego. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-¿Qué…?—no alcancé a decir nada, por solo en un segundo la boca del tipo estaba en mi boca, enterrando su lengua hasta mi paladar.

Quedé en shock por un momento, sintiendo el asco y la repelencia de mi cuerpo, de mis sentidos… no, no era el sabor que yo quería, no eran esos los brazos.

Alcé los míos y empujé su pecho con fuerza, apreté mis dientes y le mordí la lengua,

-Basta!—grité logrando zafarme.

Entonces todo comenzó, sentí un gruñido grueso a mi lado antes de darme cuenta que el bailarín, ahora vestido de camarero, cayera al suelo como un saco de papas. Alguien sobre él solo atinaba a propinarle puñetazo tras puñetazo en la cara… grité cuando vi el cabello cobrizo revuelto de Edward.

Alguien me tomó del brazo, alguien me apartó de allí, un par de hombres estaban con él tratando de separarlo, más golpes, mas gruñidos, insultos.

-Déjame!—grité a quien fuera que me sostenía.

Los de seguridad vinieron, la gente me rodeó tratando de ver qué había pasado, vi a Jasper y Emmett salir con alguien sujeto entre sus brazos y supe que era él, quien me sostenía aun no me soltaba. Pero no fue necesario, él vino a mí… embravecido, enojado, bufando como un toro, con los puños apretados y la mirada ardiente… oh, y un hilo de sangre corriendo por una comisura de sus labios.

Sin decir una palabra tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí haciendo que la otra persona me soltara, podía sentir el apriete de su mano en mi muñeca y a penas seguí su ritmo mientras íbamos hacia la salida. Lo sentía jadear por la mierda santa… él estaba fuera de sí y solo por un momento, un solo momento, tuve miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme.

No fui consciente realmente en qué momento llegamos al auto, no supe qué auto era hasta que abrió la puerta y me subió casi empujándome dentro, alguien conducía pero no podía saber quién porque el vidrio blindado polarizado separaba la parte de delante de la de atrás.

-Al pent-house Diego—dijo entre dientes presionando un botón, los jadeos inundaban el auto.

Él no me miró, no me tocó, ni siquiera me dirigió una puta palabra, solo se quedó allí apretando sus manos en puños contra sus piernas, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus ojos flameando ira mirando por la ventana.

Estaba avergonzada… sabía que no había palabras para decir, pero por otra parte, él aun estaba a mi lado, llevándome por primera vez a su lugar.

Mierda… ¿qué podía hacer?

Me mordí el labio… y suspiré, solo una cosa antes de que estallara la vena en su frente.

Me moví para voltear sobre mí y coloqué mis manos sobre el cuero del asiento junto con mis rodillas, alcé una mano solo para exponer mi culo haciendo a un lado mi falda de jean,

-¿Papi?...—dije humildemente, mordiéndome el labio. El silencio inundó el auto y gemí, -por favor—

Pero tú comenzaste! Quería gritarle. Al menos yo no tomé de las greñas a la rubia cuando los vi en el restaurante y ella igual lo tocó y él igual se dejó… así se siente papi.

Y sentí un gemido detrás de mí, un gemido seguido de un fuerte palmazo en mi culo, cielos…

-Nunca!—gritó dándome otro azote –vuelvas!—y otro mas en la otra nalga, gemí, picaba… picaba mal –a dejarte tocar!—y otro más, esta vez más fuerte, gemí –por otro!—otro mas, su palma caía sobre mi piel como un latigazo y dolía, pero también era placentero –que no sea yo!—otro mas, cielos… dolía -¿Oíste?—y otro… grité como un lamento.

-Sii…- lloré –nunca—

Él me tomó de la cintura y me llevó a su pecho, -Y yo no me dejaré tocar por nadie mas que no seas tú amor—dijo temblorosamente en mi cabello. Sostuvo mi cintura con una mano y pude sentir su duro e hinchado pene empujando en sus pantalones contra mi culo.

Jadeantes llegamos a su penthouse. Diego abrió la puerta y con la cabeza gacha bajé de la mano de Edward, que me llevaba presurosamente hacia la entrada de marcos dorados y puertas de vidrios. Alguien lo saludó en la entrada y él solo asintió con la cabeza, lo seguí hasta subir al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron él me atrajo a sus brazos y cerré los ojos colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, absorbiendo el aroma a él…

- Eres mía Bella—dijo entre dientes, aun con la furia retenida en su interior, si lo empujaba iba a estallar.

-Lo soy-

Luego de un par de minutos en los que solo estuve allí escondida en su pecho, el ascensor se abrió y llegamos a una planta con una sola puerta en el corredor frente a amplios ventanales que daban a la ciudad de Chicago.

No alcanzamos a llegar a la puerta que él me sostuvo contra la pared y alzó mis manos sobre mi cabeza, -Déjalas ahí—susurró roncamente. Asentí deleitándome con la imagen que el me regalaba.

Desabrochó el cinturón de cuero y bajó enseguida el cierre de sus pantalones, metió la mano en sus boxers y sacó su verga hinchada, -Cómela— gruñó mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

En el poco espacio que había entre su cuerpo y la pared estaba yo, me las arreglé para agacharme y ponerme a horcajadas y quedar a la altura de su pene grueso y necesitado. Sin preámbulos, lo comí… empujándolo hasta el final de mi boca.

-Agghh… siii—siseó envistiendo mi boca con sus caderas. Su pene palpitaba en mi boca y no pude mas que gemir queriendo tocar mi clítoris con mi mano, pero sabía que él se enojaría. –Cómela bonita!—

Lo hice… simplemente comencé a mamarlo una y otra vez cada vez con mas fuerza. Él llevó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y comenzó a penetrar mi boca, envistiendo, una y otra vez…

Cuando hice una arcada, él se separó de mí, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron, él me alzó y me tomó por la cintura haciendo que mis piernas abrazaran su cadera, sin palabras de por medio, corrió con sus dedos mis bragas y me envistió.

-Ahh… si, si… si… mía— gimió comenzando a penetrarme con fuerza. Sus bolas golpeaban la parte baja de mi vagina y su hueso publico estimulaba mi clítoris, mientras la cabeza de su verga golpeaba mi punto G.

Oh no…

Me iba a correr muy fuerte.

-Ah! Ah… papi!—gemí bajando mis pies para apresarlo aún más a mi cuerpo.

Él gruñó…

-Tus putos zapatos!—dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas. Sabía que las púas de mis zapatos se estaban clavando en sus muslos, pero… mierda, se lo merecía.

-Fuerte!—grité llevando mi mano a mi clítoris, comenzando a hacer círculos con mi dedo índice. –Lléname!... lléname de tu leche papi!—oh por dios… estaba perdida.

Él gruñó y comenzó a envestirme con fuerza casi imposible, el sonido de nuestros choques húmedos llenó el corredor junto con nuestros gritos y cerré los ojos.

-Mierdaaaa… carajo bebé!. Me matas!—gritó hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, sus envestidas prosiguieron mas fuertes y fue cuando apreté mi piso pélvico, que él se corrió con un gruñido desesperado.

No podía respirar… no podía, mi orgasmo fue fulminante, eyaculé sobre él y grité incoherencias mientras me caía a pedazos temblorosamente, con fuertes espasmos, atrapada entre sus brazos.

Oh… si…

* * *

**Yesss! oh yes!**

**Está furioso, pero vamos... ella está furiosa también. A ver qué sucede en el próximo capi ;)**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a tooodas las chicas que envían sus reviews, este capi me vana disculpar pero no las voy a nombrar una a una porque sinceramente estoy agotada y necesito mi camita para retomar fuerzas. En la próxima será, ya son como de la casa muchas y bienvenidas a las que comienzan a leer. Gracias en serio.**

**Les recuerdo a quienes quieran ser parte del grupo de Facebook, solo busquen el grupo "Exótica fanfic" piden unirse y ya. Es cerrado asi que nadie mas que ustedes verá el contenido... y qué contenido!**

**Lu **


	20. Sensaciones

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

***o***

* * *

**Sensaciones**

-Bella—jadeé largando todo el aire de mis pulmones –¡mierda, Bella!—gruñí levantando mi mano de al lado de su cuerpo y lo enterré en su cabello, ella estaba sudorosa, temblando y gimiendo quedadamente. Sus manos estaban cerradas en mi cuello y podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en mis omóplatos.

Las sensaciones que me abrumaron en los últimos minutos comenzaron a disiparse, pasión, arrebato, euforia, lujuria, enojo, ira, deseo abrumador, locura… dolor. Si, dolor tanto emocional como físico, verla tan desgarradoramente hermosa, indiferente a mí, divirtiéndose, siendo sensual en ese escenario junto a ese hijo de puta, siendo ella misma, bailando luego con él como si yo no existiera en su vida, mierda… esa sola idea había traído incertidumbre, dolor en mi corazón, inseguridad. Me había dado cuenta de lo muy fácil sería perderla, dios… había caído en la realización de que ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera y que si yo me descuidaba, si yo no le daba el lugar que merecía, la perdería. Y pensar en esa posibilidad me mataba.

Apreté su cintura con mis brazos ansiosos y levanté mi cabeza sacándola de su cuello, su olor embriagador me tenía perdido, la miré a los ojos rozando mis labios con los suyos y gemí antes de besarla. Suave, pasional y lentamente, disfrutando segundo a segundo de nuestra unión, aún semi erecto dentro suyo.

Subí mis brazos y con mi corazón latiendo desaforadamente en mi pecho, me separé para mirarla y acunar su rostro entre mis manos, ella me miraba con los parpados caídos, el placentero momento de relajación luego de su orgasmo era lo que mas me gustaba de ella. Era digno de admirar…

-¿Estas bien?—pregunté inseguro. Sabía que esta noche había sido nada cuidadoso con mi nena, le había azotado ese culito hermoso y la había cogido desquiciadamente contra la pared, obedeciendo a mis instintos más bajos.

-Si—susurró alzando una de sus comisuras. Besé sus labios con un picoteo y me separé de ella, bajé la cabeza y vi mi pene flácido salir de su cálido interior. Gemí… jodidamente increíble.

Me dejé caer de rodillas a sus pies, como jodidamente estaba desde que la conocí, ella acarició mi cabello con un gemido. Mi cara quedó justo en frente de su conchita,

-Eres una obra de arte—dije admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella jadeó y movió sus piernas más separadas, tomé sus rodillas con ambas manos y las separé aun mas para mí. Su vagina brillaba jugosa, mi semen corría entre sus piernas y su brillante excitación cubría sus labios desnudos, su monte de venus y el clítoris que tímidamente se asomaba entre sus pliegues, hinchado, sensible. Mmmm…

Sin advertencia metí mi moca entre sus piernas y tomé su clítoris entre mis labios.

-Oh! Mierda…- gruñó tirando de mi cabello. Raspé mis dientes en su gordo clítoris y chupé, mamé como niño pequeño, por dios… si, podía sentir el sabor agridulce de mi nena en mi boca, mi sabor… mi puto sabor en su conchita. Si.

-Nunca me cansaré…- dije lamiendo entre sus labios de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, miré hacia arriba sin dejar de chupar y gruñí al verla mirarme con los ojos dilatados, su boca entreabierta jadeando y sus manos tirando de mi cabello. –de comerte bebé, nunca… eres mi adicción—

-Solo yo—susurró entre jadeos. Dios! Cómo podía siquiera pensar que habría alguien mas…

-Solo tú—chupé su clítoris hinchado una y otra vez, haciendo que sus gritos aumentaran, sus piernas comenzaran a temblar y sus manos tiraran de mi cabello dolorosamente.

-Edward!—

Gruñí cuando sentí el sabor agridulce en mi lengua, mi nena se estaba corriendo. Oh dios… chupé con mas fuerza y sentí en mi lengua el palpitar de su clítoris, sus piernas temblorosas y sus muslos mojados. Dejé de chupar solo para lamer su excitación. Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de su cuerpo y solo atiné a sostenerla sobre mí, hasta limpiar su piel con mi lengua.

-Dios… sabes increíble—gemí abrazando su cadera fuertemente mientras me incorporaba, la alcé para que se sostuviera de mí, ella abrazó mi cadera con sus piernas y gemí nuevamente al sentir sus putos zapatos en mis muslos aún desnudos.

Como pude con ella entre mis brazos, busqué la llave de mi departamento en mi saco y cuando la encontré abrí la puerta. Podía sentir el respiro caliente de Bella en mi cuello, sus brazos anclados en mis hombros y sus piernas firmes envueltas en mi cadera. Toda ella… toda para mi.

La llevé directamente a mi cama, sabía que ella a demás de estar agotada, había tomado un poco demás, mis ojos habían sido testigos de cada uno de sus movimientos en ese club, de cada Margarita que sus labios mojaban y de cada copa que llegaba a sus manos. Ella se había sobrepasado y ahora podía envolver mi mente en ello, tal vez el alcohol había jugado a su mala manera en ella para actuar como actuó.

Mierda… y yo fui el estúpido celópata posesivo que no se paró ni un momento a ver si ella estaba bien. Simplemente vi totalmente rojo cuando el tipo ese la besó, cuando la tocó tan descaradamente, tan solo como yo tenía derecho de tocarla, aunque también fue eso lo que me despabiló y me hizo notar la verdad, ella era una mujer libre e independiente, capaz de enamorarse de cualquier otro, capaz de fijarse en cualquier tipo y capaz de alejarse de mí.

Cielos santo, no, no quería eso, moría, mierda… moría de solo pensar que ella podía darse cuenta de las mejores y buenas opciones que tenía alrededor. Si hasta Mike Newton hablaba de ella embelesado en algunas ocasiones en el estudio, momentos en que me retenía a duras penas en darle un puñetazo.

Dejé a Bella sobre la cama, mi cama… Dios, se veía tan hermosa. Me detuve un momento a verla, despejé su rostro de sus mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su piel por la transpiración acaricié sus mejillas sonrojadas y con mi pulgar recorrí su labio inferior, hinchado y rojizo por mis besos. Sonreí… ella era una criatura increíblemente hermosa. Y era mía… me aseguraría de ello.

Teníamos que hablar, teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos y esperaba que luego de sacar todas nuestras frustraciones, enojos y reproches a la luz, pudiéramos comenzar de cero como un par de novios.

Mi novia… mi preciosa nena.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella a dejar un suave beso en su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios. Estaban salados y tenían mi sabor. Me alejé y la miré de cuerpo entero, mierda… cuando la había visto al llegar, ella estaba en el bar con Alice pidiendo tragos, mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho y mi penen se endureció como el titanio, ella estaba increíblemente sexy. Esa faldita de jean le quedaba como un guante y su camiseta de hombro y brazo descubierto se veía sumamente sexy en ella, pero lo que había atraído mi atención fueron sus zapatos.

Y como si hubiese sido un visionario, en cuanto los vi, me los imaginé con sus talones raspando mi culo. Increíble. La combinación del dolor con el placer me hizo estallar adentro de ella como un maldito pervertido adolescente. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo a flor de piel, nunca había sentido tan intensamente tantas sensaciones… solo ella, solo ella hacía aflorar eso en mí.

Comencé a desvestirla, verla vestida de esa manera me encantaba, pero amaba mas definitivamente tenerla desnuda en mi cama. Le saqué esa camiseta pecadora y la dejé en nada, la muy descarada ni siquiera tenía un brasier debajo. Sus tetas deliciosas quedaron mirándome y yo sonreí, desvié la mirada en seguida para seguir desvistiendo a mi diosa, sino iba a lamerla entera. Desabroché su minifalda de jean y de a poco la bajé por sus piernas, solo tenía una tanga de encaje negro que estaba toda mojada de nuestras secreciones. Cielos santo… puta erección.

Se la saqué también y dejé todo a un lado. Ahora… esos zapatos salidos del infierno maldito.

-Mira estos bebé—dije sacando uno y dejándolo en el suelo, tomé su otro pie y besé su empeine antes de sacar el zapato—fue el infierno en mi culo, pero me lo merecía ¿he?. ¿Fue premeditado mi amor? Eres una bruja—sonreí dejando el par en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

Fui a mi vestidor y revisé entre mis camisas, saqué una camiseta de Yale, que había usado durante mis años de Universidad cuando era miembro del equipo de basquetbol. Caminé hacia mi cama y allí estaba ella, mi nena en todo su esplendor, durmiendo como una bebé. Suspiré renunciando a la vista de mi diosa desnuda sobre mi cama y le coloqué la camiseta levantando un poco su cabeza. Cuando terminé saqué las cobijas debajo de ella y la arropé con mis sábanas de hilo egipcio y mi edredón de plumas de ganso, mierda… mi nena merecía dormir entre nubes del algodón.

Dejé un beso en su frente y me saqué mi propia ropa, ignorando mi hinchada erección, me cambié el bóxer y fui hasta la cocina a buscar una botella fría de agua y unos Abdils, a la mañana siguiente esperaba que la resaca no fuera tan intensa, si lo era, yo estaría allí cuidándola. Tomé un poco de agua, yo no había ingerido alcohol en toda la noche, solo una cerveza al llegar, luego… no pude tragar nada.

Volví a mi habitación luego de aumentar la temperatura ambiental, mi departamento no estaba frío, pero temía que mi nena se enfriara si llegaba a destaparse. Cuando llegué dejé la botella de agua sobre la mesa de noche junto con las pastillas de Abdil y alcé las sábanas.

No había sensación más hermosa que juntar mi cuerpo con el de Bella por debajo de las sábanas, lo había extrañado inmensamente. Calidez, goce, dios… placer infinito. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura aproximándome a ella por detrás y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella, son ninguna intención más que sentirla. En algún momento, mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello y acariciaba su vientre plano, me dormí. Estaba en casa, su cuerpo… mi templo.

*o*

Sentí a suavidad de una manos por mi cuerpo, mis piernas, mis pies, mi espalda, mis muslos… mierda!

Salté despertando en seguida y alcé la cabeza, las manos se alejaron de mi rápidamente y gemí cuando sentí el ardor en mis muslos. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con esos enormes ojos verdes amarronados mirándome, llenos de algo parecido a la culpa y el desinterés. Mi nena estaba arrodillada a mi lado, yo estaba boca abajo y ella en cuanto me vio mirarla, desvió sus ojos hacia algo en mi espalda, llevó su mano detrás de su cuello y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, como queriendo decir algo.

Alcé una ceja y moví mi cuerpo queriendo sentarme, no!... santa puta madre,

-Maldición—gemí quedándome en mi lugar, rehusando moverme. Siseé cuando sentí nuevamente esas pequeñas manos sobre mi piel por encima de mi espalda baja,

-Lo siento—dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

¿Qué…?

Alcé mi mirada de nuevo y allí estaba, ella mordiéndose el labio, su cabello despeinado hecho una maraña y sus manos otra vez en su regazo, no… no quería que dejara de tocarme.

-Tienes… tus muslos y tu espalda… están—balbuceó señalando esas partes con su dedo índice –mis zapatos, mis uñas, no me di cuenta, mierda… perdón—dijo atropelladamente negando con la cabeza.

Oh…

Eso era lo que dolía como la puta madre, mis muslos por sus zapatos y mi espalda por sus arañazos.

-No, no me los puse con la intención de hacerte daño, ni siquiera pensaba que íbamos a terminar así… en el corredor— ella agitaba las manos señalando la puerta y mis muslos,

-Hey, hey…- volteé tragando mis quejidos de dolor y la atrapé por la cintura –ven aquí—la atraje hacia mi pecho, ella se recostó allí ligeramente, acomodé la almohada detrás de mi cabeza, cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas y suspiré apresándola por la cintura. Ella se dejó caer más sobre mi pecho, solo su cabeza estaba levantada mirándome.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?—susurré acariciando la piel de su baja espalda, ignoré potencialmente su entrepierna rozando mi muslo. Mi pene se levantó erecto y necesitado de atención al sentir la cercanía de su hogar.

-No—replicó ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Me lo merecía?—susurré nuevamente esta vez levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla sonrojada.

-Si—dijo sin pensar, cerró los ojos gimiendo –digo no, no… pero te merecías cualquier clase de dolor, si… no sé si algo como esto, pero si—

Esa era mi nena, sincera, honesta. No quería mentiras solo para hacerme sentir mejor… la quería a ella.

-¿Por qué?— toqué la punta de su nariz con mi pulgar y luego su labio inferior, ella suspiró relajando su cuerpo con mi toque.

-Porque—cerró sus ojos – porque me dolió… todo lo que sucedió al mediodía y lo demás… me dolió—ella tragó saliva nerviosamente.

_Vamos bebé dámelo, dime bonita… ¿qué hice y cómo puedo enmendarlo?_

-¿Qué dolió nena? Sabes que todo puedes decírselo a papi… vamos a salir adelante, estaremos bien—acaricié el cabello de su sien, ella asintió. Amaba cuando se dejaba mimar, cuando se entregaba en mis brazos y confiaba en mí, quería que lo hiciera, quería su confianza y haría lo que sea por ella, mierda… lo quería.

-Cuando supe que me habías usado como tu amante, eso dolió—negó con la cabeza –me hirió mucho saber que yo era un pasatiempo y que volvías a casa y estaba ella, tu mujer oficial, tu novia y prometida, me dolió mucho verte en internet tomando su mano, mirándola como si ella fuese todo, fuese la única estrella en el cielo—_oh dios_.

-Nena…-

-Déjame terminar—ella miró mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con su dedo con mis vellos –me dolió que hayas tardado tanto en decírmelo, te pregunté una vez si había alguien que te alimentase… en el Millenium, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez—rio –fue mi manera sutil de preguntar si tenias novia—me miró a los ojos, los de ella estaban cristalizados, lágrimas sin derramar… me sentí el peor hombre del mundo –me dijiste que no—

-Yo no sa—

-Lo sé, ahora entiendo que me mal interpretaste, tal vez no eres bueno con la indirectas—rio sin humor

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto ante amor?—susurré acariciando la suave piel debajo de su ojo. Ella se alzó de hombros –Estaba enojada, frustrada y humillada lo suficiente como para seguir añadiendo leña al fuego—

-Fue mi culpa, debía habértelo dicho, no… debía haber terminado con ella primero antes de comenzar algo contigo… y si, ella, fue una estrella brillante en el cielo, la única que veía—ella frunció el ceño y vi el dolor en sus ojos antes de desviarlos a mi pecho – lo fue por un tiempo solo porque no conocía algo mejor, lo verdadero… lo que me había feliz, lo que me hacía bien, lo que estaba predestinado para mí. Luego llegaste tú, con tu luz intensa y todas las estrellas del cielo se eclipsaron. Te lo dije antes mi amor… y lo sigo diciendo con más intensidad, eres mi sol—

Ella abrió sus ojos grandes y asustados –Oh… una vez me lo dijiste, la noche en que mamá se fue… ¿a eso te referías? ¿Ella la estrella, yo el sol? ¿te referías a eso entonces?—

-Por supuesto cariño, tu eres mi sol—sonreí con tristeza. Había hecho tantas cosas mal con mi Bella, me mofé de ser su hombre, cuando nunca lo fui por el solo hecho de que nunca la reclamé como mi mujer, como mi única mujer, me golpeé el pecho diciendo que ella era la única cuando en realidad no lo era y aunque no compartía cama con otra, si estaba prometido con otra… y eso dolía. Dolía saber que a pesar de haber pensado que había hecho las cosas bien, las había hecho todas mal. Todo por ser un maldito arrogante mal nacido, la había hecho llorar, le había hecho pensar que era la segunda cuando siempre fue la primera, la había hecho sentirse humillada ante Heidi tantas veces, como el viernes al mediodía. Que idiota fui.

-¿Y qué sucedió ayer?—dijo ella mirando nuevamente mi pecho, su dedo hacía cosquillas en mi esternón, deliciosas caricias.

-¿Qué sentiste?—dije preparándome para sentir el dolor que ella había sentido.

-Me sentí tan poca cosa—murmuró respirando profundamente –y no suelo sentirme así –alzó su mirada y me miró con fuerza, intensidad y una piza de rabia, tratando de ocultar su dolor, pero yo lo veía, lo hacía… debajo de toda esa fachada de mujer libre, hermosa e independiente –mi madre me enseñó que no debo sentirme minimizada por nadie, menos por alguien tan arrogante y cruel como esa… mujer, lo siento pero es una perra—dijo alzando un hombro, asentí. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas rehusándose a pestañar, si lo hacía las derramaría y yo sabía que mi nena era tan orgullosa que nunca dejaría ver su dolor. Huiría se ser el caso, como el viernes al mediodía.

-Habla mi amor, habla conmigo—le di unos segundos para que se armara junta.

-Sentí que… estuviste jugando todo este tiempo conmigo, pensé que eras un buen jugador, que estabas con ella al mismo tiempo que conmigo, no sabía por qué. Me sentí poca cosa porque ella abrió su boca y su lengua bípeda salió… pensé por un momento que tú y ella solo querían verme humillada—negué con la cabeza, mi corazón dolía, mis ojos picaron… me sentí como una mierda ¿todo eso le había hecho sentir? –No encontraba una razón del por qué, ¿qué podría haberte hecho yo?-

_Oh bebé…_

-Heidi tiene a su papá enfermo en el hospital—dije antes de carraspear, sentía un peso en mi garganta –yo… soy el arquitecto que lleva a cabo uno de los proyectos en el que Aro, el padre de Heidi, es el inversor principal. Esa mañana yo y Alec, mi ex cuñado, fuimos a firmar unos poderes que nos dio Aro para llevar el manejo de sus inversiones y negocios, yo… firme solo para ocuparme de las inversiones en el Spire, el proyecto en el que él es el inversor principal. Él no puede encargarse de ello por su estado de salud—

Bella me miraba con preocupación y desconfianza a la vez y me dolía como la puta madre.

-Heidi sabe cómo jugar, ella me convenció de alguna manera pasar a almorzar a ese lugar antes de dejarla en el lugar que me había pedido que la llevara, una farmacia del Loop para comprar medicamentos para su padre—reí sin humor, que idiota había sido, hasta ahora que veía todo cómo había sucedido me di cuenta de que Heidi lo había hecho todo adrede –mi amor… ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que Heidi sabía de ese lugar antes?—

Ella frunció el ceño y miró mi pecho nuevamente, -No lo sé—

Le acaricié la mejilla mirándola con profundidad, algo no me cuadraba. ¿Qué mierda era?

Suspiré –Nunca creí que allí estarías tú, no sabía dónde trabajabas, solo sabía que era en algún restaurant del Loop, nunca pregunté—alcé su mentón para que sus ojos me miraran –mi amor ¿en serio me crees capaz de hacer eso solo para humillarte?—

-No sé en qué creer—susurró desviando su mirada. Tomé sus mejillas con una mano y la hice mirarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Cree en mí… en mí Bella—

-¿Por qué?—escupió -¿por qué debería creer en ti?, si ahora que lo pienso siento que a penas te conozco—

-Porque yo nunca te haría daño… mierda, Bella! Nunca—dije mordiendo la rabia. –cree eso de mí y moriré, nunca, nunca bebé… eres lo más valioso que tengo. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que sentirte así, como si no valieras nada, como si fueras lo segundo en mi vida. Nunca, por dios, nunca… eres mi sol, lo primero, eres mi prioridad—

-Edward basta…- ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho y yo enredé mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

-No—tragué grueso –eres todo, si supieras… si pudiera explicarlo. Va más allá de lo que alguna vez sentí por ella, Dios… no hay punto de comparación, tú apareciste y me di cuenta que mis años a su lado fueron años perdidos, maldije porque no te encontré antes, pero supongo que si lo hacía hubiese sido ilegal. Siempre hay un tiempo, siempre, este es el nuestro… tú me llenas el pecho, lo sabes nena ¿no?—

-Tú llenas el mío—gimió en mi pecho, sentí mojada mi piel y sabía que ella estaba derramando las lágrimas que tanto le había costado retener.

-Entonces ¿lo dejaras pasar por la desconfianza y la inseguridad?—quise levantar su rostro para ver sus ojos, me rompería el alma verla, pero tenía que hacerlo… ella tenía que ver mis intenciones en mis ojos –mírame, vamos bebé… mírame—

Ella lo hizo y mi mundo alrededor fue nada, ella lo era todo. Lo sabía. En ese puto instante lo supe.

-Eres mi todo, todo… más de lo que podía esperar—susurré limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares –lo quiero todo contigo, me haces sentir vivo… por favor Bella, se mi novia mi amor—

Ella cerró sus ojos haciendo que una nueva lagrima bajara por su mejilla, -Tengo miedo—gimió escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Yo también, pero mi miedo es perderte… anoche me di cuenta de lo fácil que eso sería—tomé una respiración profunda –te debo mi respeto Bella, te debo mi dedicación, mis explicaciones, te debo tanto… y sé que te asusta, mi mundo lo hace, mi pasado. Pero créeme cariño, que pasaré cada segundo demostrándote lo mucho que me haces falta, lo mucho que te quiero a mi lado… por favor—

-No mas Heidi—dijo ahogadamente.

-No más, nunca más, solo tú y yo, nadie más—

-No más mentiras ni omisiones—alzó su rostro y me dejó ver sus hermosos ojos. –En serio Edward, no más, que me ocultes cosas es lo que me mata-

-Jamás—negué con la cabeza –honesto y sincero, si tú lo eres conmigo—ella asintió.

Ella suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa comenzó a nacer en sus labios –Entonces sí… quiero ser tu novia—

Y el aire escapó de mis pulmones, no era consciente de lo tenso que había estado todo el tiempo. Dios… sí, mi novia, finalmente.

Reí de alivio, miré al techo y envolví mi mente en la palabra novia… mi amor.

-Si—murmuré volviendo a mirarla, la empujé a mi lado y me coloqué sobre ella, entre sus piernas, coloqué cada brazo a lado de su cabeza y la miré a los ojos –mi novia—

-Mi novio—dijo ella saboreando las palabras. Alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos, una sonrisa suave se había instalado en sus labios.

-Sé que tienes miedo ahora, sé que no crees en nosotros, pero créeme mi amor… yo si creo en nosotros y sé que sonará cliché y trillado, pero juntos vamos a vencer tus miedos, déjame intentarlo—

-Si confío en ti y si rompes mi corazón—negó con la cabeza tragando saliva –será demasiado para mí—

-Si rompo tu corazón alguna vez, estaré matando al mío Bella… y no puedo hacerle daño a mi propio corazón, tú eres mi vida ahora—

Ella se quedó mirándome con las lagrimas acudiendo a sus ojos otra vez, por dios… no podía verla así, me mataba que estuviera triste e insegura, pero sabía que eso de alguna manera lo había causado yo.

-Y tú la mía—susurró ella con una suave sonrisa.

Y mirando el pozo de sus profundos ojos verdes oscuros, me di cuenta de cuánta razón había tenido mi madre, incluso Jasper. Ne di cuenta de qué tan ciego había sido durante tanto tiempo. Por Dios… yo amaba a esta mujer, más que a mi vida entera.

La amaba

Y esa realización me golpeó como una pared de concreto… mi corazón latió desenfrenado y sabía que solo ella era capaz de romperlo, de detenerlo. Mi respiración se agitó y el torrente de palabras inundaron mi boca con ansias de salir y gritarle lo que sentía… pero no era tiempo, ella no confiaba en mí, ella no creía en mí.

Así que tragando las palabras y el nudo en mi garganta, ese nudo que traía escozor en mis ojos, el nudo que se formaba al pensar que ella no creía en mí cuando yo estaba realmente enamorado por primera vez y acababa de descubrirlo. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y me permitió besarla, suavemente lamí su labio inferior antes de penetrar su boca con mi lengua, ella me dio la bienvenida enredando su lengua con la mía y juntos comenzamos a besarnos como si todo lo demás en este frívolo mundo, no existiese. Solo ella y yo… mi amor, mi vida entera.

Ella llevó sus manos a la tira de mis bóxer y lentamente lo bajó por mi cadera hasta mis piernas, yo conseguí sacármelo sin separarme de ella, nuestro beso fue acabando cuando ella jadeó por aire, me separé de su boca pero no de su piel, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si me había vuelto adicto a ella. Poco a poco fui besando su cuello y la extensión de su pecho hasta tomar uno de sus pezones erectos a través de mi camiseta de Yale.

Mis manos bajaron a su cintura y me deleité cuando mis palmas calientes tocaron su piel suave y cálida, ella se estremeció. Subí la orilla de su remera por su cuerpo poco a poco, encontrándome con la piel de su vientre. Bajé mis labios hacia su ombligo y besé su piercing, mi nombre en ella, el diamante puro que llevaba mis iniciales en su engarce. Mía.

Suavemente y poco a poco saqué su camiseta por su cabeza y quedé frente a sus dos preciosos pechos, sus pezones rosados y erectos me llamaban con cada una de sus respiraciones. Bella hundió sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y empujó mi cabeza despacio hacia ella. Me adelanté y bajé mi cabeza hasta uno de sus pezones para atraparlos con mis labios.

Por dios… si tuviera palabras para describir lo deliciosa que su piel era. Nunca antes la piel de una mujer había sabido tan bien para mí, ahora me daba cuenta de que tal vez cada hombre y cada mujer en esta vida son destinados a un alguien especial, que se acopla a ti como un guante, que se une como un rompecabezas, perfecto, en sincronía, el olor ideal, el sabor ideal, nuestra alma gemela.

Que poco había creído en eso durante toda mi vida, qué poca fe había tenido siempre con respecto al amor de mi vida… y ahora la tenía entre mis brazos, mi alma gemela, mi ideal, el sabor perfecto, el olor perfecto y el amor de mi vida.

No era capaz de separar mis labios de su piel y su ausencia en los días anteriores me había traído como un adicto sin cocaína, sin heroína. Ella era una droga dura para mí y mi cuerpo no toleraba su ausencia. Entonces tuve una nueva misión en la vida… que Bella nunca me faltara, porque si algún día lo hacía… moriría.

-Dios Bella—jadeé soltando uno de sus pezones, era abrumadoramente intenso cómo me sentía. Quería gritar, quería sacudir el mundo y llorar, quería unirme con ella en uno solo, entrar en su piel, nunca más dejarla sola. Por dios… nunca había sentido así… -Bella—gemí hundiendo mi cabeza en su vientre, jadeando como si hubiese corrido un maratón, necesitado de algo, una sola palabra de ella que me dijese que no perdería mi corazón en el intento, algo… porque me dolía el puto pecho. Las lágrimas llenaron mi garganta y gemí apretando su cintura con mis brazos. –Bella!-

-Hazme el amor Edward—pidió mi nena, como si supiera que era eso lo que justamente necesitaba. Hacerle el amor, no coger, no follar, no ser un animal posesivo con ella para saber que estábamos en la misma página, no… hacerle el amor.

Conseguí separar mi rostro de su vientre y continué besando cada centímetro de su piel, mierda… ella tenía el poder de destruirme, ella me había tornado vulnerable y sensible y no podía acabar de envolver mi mente en ese hecho. Era mi realidad, mi nueva realidad… porque la amaba.

Y entré en ella… mi hogar. Mirándola a los ojos y uniendo muestras manos entrelazándolas, le hice le amor. Y no como el idiota celoso que la había cogido en el corredor de mi edificio, no, nunca más tratarla tan bajamente. Ella era mi todo, ¿cómo pude haberlo hecho? No… le hice el amor, reverenciando cada parte de su cuerpo, adorando cada centímetro de su piel, por primera vez, hice el amor.

-Sin ti muero—dije entre jadeos mientras mi carne penetraba una y otra vez en ella, palabras que no acababan de describir lo que en verdad sentía, pero ella no me creía… maldición, no me creía… tenía que trabajar en ello, tenía que darle seguridad y hacerle ver que ella era mi todo. –quiero todo contigo bebé. Dame todo—

-Todo—confirmó ella cerrando los ojos antes de gemir. Apoyé mi frente en su pecho y vi cómo mi pene entraba y salía de su interior, resbaladizo, caliente y hermoso, eso no era vulgar como en tres años alguien me había hecho creer, esto era la demostración de amor mas grande. Hacer el amor…

-Edward! Oh…- Bella arqueó su espalda y yo apreté mis dientes, porque me sentí más profundo en ella.

-¿Qué mi amor? Dime…- me arrodillé frente a ella sin salir de su interior y la tomé de la cintura llevándola conmigo, ella enjauló mi cuello entre sus brazos apretados y comenzó a moverse sobre mí, su cuello a la altura de mi boca, sus ojos penetrantes mirándome.

-Es tan… intenso—susurró jadeante apoyando su frente en la mía. Apreté su cintura entre mis brazos y moví mis caderas al tiempo que ella bajaba sobre mi, -Ahh!... Edward!—

-Lo sé mi amor, lo es—dije contra sus labios -¿lo sientes? así me siento… es tan poderoso—ella asintió.

-Aquí—dijo mi nena colocando la palma de su mano en mi pecho, sonreí… si, ahí, justo ahí. Cubrí su mano con la mía y me comencé a mover más fuerte, con más ímpetu.

-Mierda!, si… si mi vida, ahí—ella rebotó sobre mí, sus pechos danzando entre nosotros, bajé mis labios y atrapé uno de los pezones con mis labios y amamanté fuerte y duro. Mi mano que sostenía su cintura recorrió su contorno hasta su cadera y tazó una de sus nalgas, mi dedo mayor tocó esa entrada que algún día sería mía, su pequeño y estrecho ano.

Ella gruñó saltando sobre mi pene con mas intensidad.

-Edward! Por favor!—gimió lamentándose en mi oído. Mi dedo fue hasta su entrada mojada y acaricié allí empapándolo de sus jugos, volví a su ano y penetré lentamente, algo que hizo a mi nena moverse más fuerte. –Si!—

-¿Te gusta?—gemí soltando su pezón, -vas a ser mía por ahí bebé—

-Si—susurró en mi oído. Una promesa tácita.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando mi dedo se adentró hasta mi nudillo, pero ella no se detuvo, al contrario, sentí las paredes de su vagina contraerse ordeñando mi verga.

-Bella!—gemí sacudiendo mi cadera hacia ella. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban, sudorosos y exhaustos, nuestros sonidos inundaban la habitación, nuestro sonido mojado y nuestros gemidos. Bella se movió frenéticamente sobre mí, mi pene se hinchó imposiblemente aún más y solo fue suficiente una de las primeras contracciones de su vagina al llegar a su orgasmo, para iniciar el mío.—Ohhgg Beeellaa…-

La oí gritar mi nombre antes de desplomarnos juntos sobre la cama, jadeantes, sudorosos y abrazados, nunca… nunca jamás la soltaría.

*o*

Ese sábado ella no fue a bailar, yo no se lo pedí, ella simplemente quiso quedarse el día en la cama conmigo, yo por supuesto no repliqué, los deseos de mi nena eran órdenes y yo con gusto las cumplía. A la noche pedimos un par de pizas y ella llamó a Leydi para que pasara por Papi jr por su departamento y por supuesto su amiga estaba encantada de hacerlo, ella llamó luego a Marcos, su conserje para dejar pasar a Leydi a buscar al perro.

Yo simplemente no la dejaría irse, ella quedaría en mi casa el mayor tiempo posible, incluso si había necesidad de traer al chihuahua aquí, tendría que hacerlo, no quería que mi nena se fuera, ella pertenecía a mis brazos.

Miramos películas hasta muy tarde y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, abrazados y entrelazados, a mitad de la noche desperté solo para cargarla en brazos y llevarla a nuestro dormitorio, la desvestí por segunda vez ese fin de semana y me metí con ella debajo de las sábanas, dormir con ella abrazada era lo más increíble del mundo.

El domingo tuve que hacer un par de llamadas a la aerolínea para confirmar los vuelos del equipo y solo por impulso dejé reservado un nuevo boleto para confirmar durante la semana, tenía hasta el jueves para convencerla, si ella no quería, podía anular la reserva. Almorzamos unos sándwich de atún y la llevé a la cama nuevamente luego de estrenar el mesón de mi cocina. Mierda sí!... ese domingo estrenaríamos la mayor cantidad de superficies planas de mi penthouse.

-No sé mamá, no… hoy no, tal vez el lunes, si…- miré a Bella, ella estaba parada frente a la biblioteca de mi salón, junto a la pared de cristal que daba directo a la ciudad de Chicago vistiendo solo una de mis camisas, desnuda por debajo… cielos. Tomó uno de los tomos de "_Arquitectos de la edad moderna_" y hojeó unas páginas antes de devolverlo a su lugar, sonreí mirándola.

-No puedes tenerla encerrada todo el domingo Edward, tráela a cenar… Rose la estuvo llamando al celular y ella lo tienen apagado—

-Hizo bien, no quiero romper esta burbuja mamá, sé que tenemos que salir de aquí algún día, peor no ahora… déjame tenerla para mí mismo solo un poco más—pedí casi en susurros.

-¿Ella está bien?—mi madre parecía preocupada, no me extrañaba, mi nena les había robado el corazón a todos. Miré a Bella, ella ahora se paseaba por la ventana mirando la vista, podía ver el contorno de su figura a contraluz a través de la camisa, ella era perfecta. Abrió uno de los ventanales y salió al exterior.

-Ella esta perfecta… es decir, ella está bien. Hablamos, nos sinceramos y estamos bien. Soy feliz mamá—

Oí un suspiro del otro lado –Que bueno, estaba esperando que llamaras y me lo contaras todo, pero sé que no lo harás, así que me conformo con esa información, sé que estarán bien ambos—

Tomé una respiración profunda al ver a mi nena tomar los binoculares que había dejado la tarde anterior encima de una pequeña mesa baja en el balcón. Ella los miró por un instante antes de llevárselo a los ojos, miró a través de los lentes toda la ciudad.

-Yo también sé que estaremos bien, haré lo posible…-

-¿Edward?—Bella tenía los binoculares apuntando a una dirección, que mi hizo tragar en seco.

-Mamá, te dejo… Bella me llama— dije caminando hacia mi nena en el balcón,

-Envíale saludos y los espeto mañana para cenar entonces, debes presentársela debidamente a tu padre, él solo la vio de lejos—

-Lo sé, iremos mañana—

Oí un adiós antes de cortar la llamada y dejar el teléfono en la primera superficie plana que encontré. Fui directo a mi balcón y al salir envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, el aire estaba un poco frío, mierda… y ella casi denuda.

-Desde aquí veo mi edificio!—dijo apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho ella, manipulaba los lentes de los binoculares tratando de enfocar mejor –wouu, no sabía que vivíamos cerca—

-Yo si—dije bajando mis labios a su cuello y besando su suave piel.

-¿Me estuviste espiando Edward Cullen?—ella bajó el aparato y se dio vuelta hacia mí, mierda… la visión de ella con el cabello revuelto por la brisa, mi camisa entreabierta dejando ver la piel de su pecho, el inicio de una de sus tetas hermosas, me dejó extasiado. Le saqué los binoculares de la mano y lo dejé sobre la mesa baja, la tomé de la cintura y la alcé para llevarla dentro,

-Cada noche cuando sabía que saldrías a mirar las estrellas y la ciudad, cada noche que estuvimos lejos tú eres mi última visión del día…-

Y nos perdimos nuevamente en las bocas del otro.

El lunes temprano hice un par de llamadas, envuelto en el calor de Bella, Jasper me atendió luego de terminar con mi llamada anterior.

-¿No vienes?—murmuró el luego de mi intento de "Hola", con Bella habíamos estado haciendo el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada y estaba agotado, pero más que eso, no quería salir de mi capullo de felicidad.

-No, suspende mis reuniones… tal vez al medio día, no sé…- hundí mi nariz en su cabello y aspiré como el puto adicto que era.

-No tengo que preguntar con quién estas ¿no?—murmuró riendo entre dientes.

Sonreí besando la mejilla de mi Bella dormida, -No, ya lo sabes… no la he dejado salir de mi departamento desde el sábado— susurré mirándola dormir.

-Bueno, sabes que hay un mundo exterior que los espera ¿no? Ella trabaja, va a clases en la universidad, tiene su vida normal… ¿serás capaz de retenerla para ti y sacarle eso?—mierda… mi amigo era directo y certero y lo peor de todo era que me conocía, si por mi fuera, Bella estaría encerrada en lo alto de este edificio gozando de los placeres de mi penthouse, pero no era así y yo lo sabía. El mundo real nos esperaba afuera.

-No, claro que no… aunque ganas no me faltan—besé su hombro desnudo.

-Bien, entonces espabila hombre y despierta a tu doncella… Emmett terminó con el diseño interno del "Cocoon" queremos que lo estudies y des el visto bueno, ¿ya están los pasajes para el jueves?—

-Ya están—suspiré.

-La traerás ¿verdad?—dijo luego de un breve silencio de mi parte. Bajé una de mis manos por el contorno de Bella y la subí por el frente hasta atrapar una de las tetas de mi nena.

-Quiero, pero como tú dices, ella tiene muchas responsabilidades aquí… igualmente quiero ese boleto abierto, si no es ahora, en algún momento la llevaré conmigo—

-Si es así, suerte con eso… creo que pasaste del negro al blanco sin intermedios, una que era totalmente pegota y dependiente de ti a otra que es independiente y libre—

-Y eso lo que mas amo de ella—murmuré con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Amo?—

El silencio que siguió durante los últimos segundos fue abrumador, carraspeé y sonreí al mismo tiempo.

-Si—susurré alzando mi cabeza y cerciorando de que mi diosa seguía dormida –la amo—

-Oh mierda!—rio Jasper – esto lo tenemos que festejar… Emmett!—

-Hey, hey—susurré levantando las sábanas y saliendo de la cama, el hijo de puta me había hecho levantarme. Caminé hacia el baño –cállate, ella no lo sabe, no se lo he dicho aún, trata de que la menor cantidad de gente lo sepa, mierda… ¿acaso es de interés nacional? Que mi madre ni se entere y si me entero que le dijiste a Alice…-

-No hombre, no te preocupes, Emmett y yo seremos dos tumbas—

-Confío en ti, pero Emmett…-

-Hey!—resultó que mi cuñado estaba escuchando –solo deja salir a la chica y compártela, Rose esta encantada con ella y fueron sus palabras no las mías…-

-oí unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta, así que salí, Bella estaba buscando frenéticamente su ropa por todo el suelo, parecía asustada,

-Nos vemos luego chicos, adiós—corté la llamada y dejando el teléfono sobre la cama atrapé a mi nena envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura.

-Hey, hey bebé, calma…. ¿dónde crees que vas?—besé su cuello, ella miraba el suelo por todos lados.

-Mis bragas… ¿dónde…? Edward, mi trabajo! León me va a despedir!—

-No!... mírame—ella respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos recorrían el suelo de la habitación. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice mirarme –llamé a _Bellisima_ y hablé con tu jefe… está cubierto bebé, esta mañana estas libre—ella finalmente se relajó en mis manos.

-¿Qué?—me miraba incrédula.

-Le dije que estaban descompuesta y que te tomabas el día libre, me dijo que no había problema y que te esperaba mañana—me alcé de hombros con una sonrisa en mis labios –Así que vuelve a esa cama y yo haré el desayuno—picoteé sus labios y la dejé allí parada estupefacta.

Al mediodía y luego de retozar por largas horas, nos levantamos, nos duchamos y salimos en mi Aston hacia el Loop, mi nena quería pasar por una boutique donde trabajaba Leydi, ella estuvo media hora allí mientras yo la esperaba en el auto. Hice otras llamadas hasta que ella apareció con un nuevo cambio de ropa más sencilla que esa camiseta de hombro descubierto y falda de jean que había usado el viernes por la noche. Pero imposiblemente más hermosa.

Decidimos dejar el auto en un estacionamiento privado cercano y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el Millenium park. El día estaba hermoso y ella se veía radiante con su cabello suelto y la alegría chispeante en sus ojos. Daría mi vida por siempre verla así.

Ella olió el aire, había un vendedor de burritos cerca de donde pasábamos, gimió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello cuando me vio observándola.

-¿Qué deseas bonita?—tiré de su mano hacia el carro del vendedor. Ella sonrió cuando vio hacia donde la llevaba,

-Oh! Me encanta!... dime que amas la comida mexicana y no esas cosas extrañas como sushi y porquerías incomibles—murmuró correteando frente a mí. Mierda mi tendría que dejar de moverse así, si queríamos llegar a donde quería llevarla sin antes meterla en cualquier callejón y lamer esas tetas que me llamab… -Hey!—ella agitó su mano frente a mí, mierda -¿estas conmigo? ¿Te gustan los burritos?—

-Siempre contigo. Me gusta la comida mexicana y si… esa mierda de sushi es un asco—

Me estremecí al pensar en que comía eso solo porque era la comida favorita de Heidi… estúpido.

Me sentía un idiota aquí, frente a esta mujer que veía a la vida como lo que era, su vida, hecha para eso… vivirla. Pero no vivirla en el sentido de aceptar todo como el destino te lo da, no… en el sentido de buscar lo que no te da y deseas. Y no me había dado cuenta cuanto deseaba alguien como Bella hasta que llegó a mí. Tan llena de energía, fuerza, luz… que me ahogaba, me sumergía en ella y me ahogaba, me embriagaba y quedaba así, exhausto, sobrepasado… listo para volar como un bólido a la galaxia y volver. Siempre que sea junto a ella.

Me sentía feliz, revitalizado, no me sentía de 32 años, mierda… no, no me sentía así. Yo a su lado era un joven comenzando a vivir. Que errado estuve todo este tiempo, pensando en que ya en mi vida estaba todo resuelto, que fácil creí en esa casita blanca, los hijos, la perfecta esposa y el golden retriever. Mierda… tan fácil había dado por sentado todo eso en mi futuro que ahora estaba exultante de felicidad al saber lo que en realidad tenía.

Solo una mujer, con su belleza exótica, mía, viva, en el más intenso sentido de la palabra, hermosa, mi dios, MI mujer, con la que me permitía soñar un futuro mejor… cielos, si, Bella en mi futuro, de mi brazo, navidad, día de las madres, mi cumpleaños, su graduación…

Lo quería todo.

-Dos burritos—Bella rió cuando su mirada se dirigió a un mimo que hacía sus movimientos cerca de nosotros. El vendedor le sonrió y comenzó a preparar su pedido, yo no pude evitar no tocarla… era mi centro de atracción, ella ejercía esa extraña fuerza sobre mí y yo no hacía más que doblegarme. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Reímos con las cosas que el mimo hacía y cuando nuestros burritos estaban listos, pagué y caminamos tomados de la mano.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Está aquí cerca…- dije mientras cruzábamos la calle, ella tenía un hilo de jugo de su burrito corriendo por la comisura de su labio, trato de limpiarse con la mano que yo sostenía pero no la dejé, en lugar de eso, me acerqué y lamí sus labios limpiándola.

-¿Dómde? – dijo masticando.

-Mi estudio—besé su mejilla y sonreí cuando ella me miró con sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

-Esta todo mundo trabajando!—dijo tragando rápidamente.

-¿Y qué?—le di una mordida a mi burrito. La carne estaba sabrosa…

-¿Y que?… ve tú, me quedaré en el vestíbulo—murmuró mirándose el cuerpo. ¿Observaba su ropa? Unos sexys pantaloncitos cortos de jean, zapatillas converse y una camiseta recogida en un nudo en la cintura, putamente sexy. Quería apretar ese culo entre mis manos… mierda.

-¡Vienes y listo! Quiero probar algo—dije antes de tirar de su mano hacia el edificio que no estaba a mas de cien metros. Ella hizo un poco de resistencia, me comí lo que me quedaba del burrito y la tomé de la cintura.

-¡Edward! No! Hoy era no trabajo!... ¡pasaras vergüenza!—rio cuando le hice cosquillas. La atrapé por la cintura y la coloqué sobre mi hombro, haciéndola gritar…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso—le di una nalgada –nunca mi amor—

Que me joda la gente que nos miraba…

-¡Déjame en el suelo ya!—rio dando pequeños puñetazos en mi espalda

-¡Nunca!—nalgueé nuevamente su culo dulce antes de llegar al cruce de calle. La dejé en el suelo y la abracé por la cintura esperando que el semáforo se tornara rojo y nos dejara pasar. –nunca te dejaré. así que no lo vuelvas a pedir—susurré en su oído antes de alcanzar sus labios con los míos.

La besé suavemente antes de romper el beso y apretarla contra mi cuerpo,

-Lo sé—rio ella –soy imprescindible para ti—negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos, ¿ella tomaba es como un chiste? Mierda…

-Lo eres—miré sus ojos fijamente sin una pizca de humor –el día que me creas realmente, seré feliz—

Ella frunció el ceño y apoyó su frente en mi pecho,

-Lo sé, lo siento… tu puedes tener a cualquiera y que prefieras estar aquí conmigo…-

-Dice lo mucho que estoy colando por ti ¿o no?—besé su frente.

Ella rio y luego se mordió el labio. Cruzamos la calle abrazados de la cintura cuando el semáforo se tornó rojo.

Cuando entramos al estudio mi cuerpo recibió toda esa energía que día a día vibraba por todo el lugar, los de área de diseños cruzando por la entrada hacia los ascensores portando una maqueta, Ben llevando una tanda de carpetas y folios bidimensionales, alzó una mano y una ceja cuando me vio.

-Este es el vestíbulo y la que está por allí, en la mesa de entrada es Maggie, nuestra recepcionista, cuando vengas aquí y pidas verme ella te dará un pase, así los de seguridad no te detendrán—dije saludando con un asentimiento a algunos que pasaban por allí.

-Edward!... juego mañana en casa ¿quieres ir?—uno de los chicos de arte y diseño salía del ascensor.

-No Eidan, mi novia y yo mañana estamos ocupados—dije mirando a Bella, la llevaba de la mano, por lo que la atraje hacia mi y besé su sien.

Eidan nos despidió y subimos al ascensor. El estudio arquitectónico "The Four" constaba de cinco pisos. El primero era oficinas de diseño gráfico y dimensional, en el segundo estaban las oficinas de Ben y Emmett, que se encargaban de diseño interior, en el tercer piso estaba la oficina de Jasper que llevaba el departamento de materiales y mano de obra, en el cuarto piso Mike Newton se encargaba del departamento de marketing y publicidad y en el quinto estaba yo y manejaba el área de arquitectura e ingeniería moderna. Llevé a mi nena a mi lugar,

-Wau—miró mi oficina con interés, nunca Heidi había pisado este lugar, era sagrado y Bella era la primera mujer, a parte de Diana, mi secretaria y mi madre, que lo pisaba. –Aquí sucede la magia—

-Aquí mismo—asentí sonriéndole. Ella se paseó por el área de diseño, tenía un bunker de computadoras modernas que hacían el trabajo que antaño hacía el arquitecto a mano sobre la mesa de diseño. Miró sin tocar nada y se mordió el labio cuando vio su fotografía en mi computadora como protector de pantalla.

Ella siguió inspeccionando mi lugar y admiró la mesa de diseño que tenía en una esquina, era de madera y sobre una de las esquinas se sostenía una luz manual, habían algunos planos con diseños sobre esta mesa, me gustaba trabajar manualmente cuando tenía tiempo… y solo cuando eran cosas especiales.

-¿Qué estas diseñando aquí?—preguntó casualmente tomando una de las hojas con amabas manos, sabía que no iba a entender las líneas, los cálculos a un lado de la hoja, los ángulos…

-Algo personal—murmuré caminando hacia ella. Encerré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y miré lo que ella tenía en sus manos, no había ningún nombre ni nada que le diera a entender lo que estaba haciendo en ese papel.

Un lugar para mi diosa, como lo imaginé una de las primeras veces que la había visto bailar. Su lugar. Un salón de baile, vestidores, un vestíbulo, baños y hasta un salón de baile anexo y más pequeño para que ella hiciera de eso, lo que quisiera, tal vez una oficina o una habitación. Su lugar. Aun no tenía nombre, pero era fiel a su fuente de inspiración. No tenía lugar, pero estaba seguro que pronto le encontraría uno. Y yo mismo sería el inversor principal, Esme era la otra inversora junto con Emmett.

Yo sabía cuánto le gustaba bailar y este lugar, quería que lo utilizara como ella quisiera, si ella quería tomar el lugar y hacerse cargo yo la apoyaría en todo y si ella prefería delegárselo a otra persona y hacerse cargo de la parte financiera, también sería su apoyo incondicional. Y por ultimo sabía que ella amaría mi regalo.

-No entiendo nada—rio dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, yo los tomé después de ella y los dejé sobre la mesa de la computadora.

-¿Sabes lo que quería probar?—murmuré caminando hacia atrás hasta mi puerta, la trabé y ella oyó el sonido, se mordió el labio y sus ojos se oscurecieron

-¿Aquí? ¿En tu oficina?— ella miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se fijaron en los sofás de cuero negro que había frente al amplio ventanal.

_No mi amor… no allí_

-Exacto— camine nuevamente hacia ella y mi nena, inocentemente dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo chocar su espalda con el borde de la mesa de trabajo. Muy apropiado.

Sonreí asintiendo, me senté en la silla frente a la mesa y la atraje entre mis piernas. Sin preámbulos hundí mi lengua en su ombligo, ella gimió con un sobresalto.

-Aquí… en mi mesa de trabajo—murmuré lamiendo la extensión de piel de su vientre, ella tembló y llevé mis dedos al cierre de sus pantaloncillo, los desabroché y lo jalé hacia abajo junto con sus bragas.

-Vendrá alguien—dijo entrecortadamente. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y sus dedos se enredaron en mi nuca.

-No… esta cerrada la puerta—mascullé separándome de ella. Mis ojos quedaron atrapados en su centro húmedo y desnudo.

-Apoya una pierna aquí—dije palmeando mi rodilla, ella jadeo sin moverse, alcé la mirada y sonreí… -tengo sed, apoya un pie aquí nena—

Ella alzó una pierna vacilante y apoyó el pie en mi muslo,

-Sostente con tus manos al borde inferior de la mesa—murmuré acariciando la pierna que tenía frente a mí, tan suave, tan hermosa. Llevé mi mano a su otra pierna y la coloqué debajo del pliegue de su rodilla, -sostente amor—alcé su rodilla y ella se sostuvo de la mesa mientras yo colocaba su otro pie encima de mi otro muslo, ella quedó con sus piernas abiertas frente a mi.

-Muy bien cariño, oh si… mírate que bien te ves en mi lugar de trabajo—susurré acariciando ambas piernas en toda su longitud, desde el inicio de sus muslos hasta sus pies. –ábrelas—

Yo mismo acaricié el interior de sus muslos instándola a abrirse para mi, ella lo hizo lentamente, con miedo a caerse, -Confía en mí cariño, no te va a pasar nada, estas segura—murmuré separando aún más sus rodillas. Ella subió uno de los talones para apoyarlo en al saliente que tenía la mesa en su borde inferior que servía para colocar mis reglas, escuadras y lápices, llevó sus manos al extremo superior de la mesa y colocó su otro talón al borde, yo la ayudaba sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Oh dios sí… si amor—acerqué mi silla a ella, su centro jugoso estaba a la altura de mi rostro. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y llevé mis manos al borde superior de la mesa, ella estaba bien abierta para mí ahora y mi boca a solo centímetros.

-Ninguna mujer entro a este lugar más que mi madre y Diana, mi secretaria. Nadie amor—dije mirándola a los ojos, ella jadeaba con su boca entreabierta, sonrió lentamente y asintió.

-Bien… lámeme entonces amor—pidió con voz inocente.

Y mi cabeza reconoció la orden. Acerqué mi nariz a su clítoris y la acaricié con la punta, saqué la lengua y jugué sutilmente con sus pliegues…

-Edward—masculló alzando las caderas. Gruñí tragando saliva y saqué mi lengua para penetrarla de un solo golpe. –Ahh!... siiii—

La cogí con mi lengua, oh dios… una y otra vez. Entrando y saliendo de su conchita, lamiendo a lo largo de sus pliegues y haciendo círculos con la lengua plana sobre su clítoris. Ella gimió, dio pequeños gritos cuando sintió mis mordidas y jadeó cuando estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

No utilicé mis dedos, no hizo falta, solo me senté allí, la sostuve y la cogí con mi lengua. Ella se dejó hacer y en poco tiempo estaba gritando mi nombre mientras sus caderas se movían temblorosamente y mi lengua se bañaba con su excitación… mierda, abrí la boca y tragué, tragué y tragué entre gruñidos de placer. Amaba cuando ella se corría así, fuerte y duro eyaculando sobre mí.

Jadeé cuando terminé, mi pene estaba erecto y palpitante en mis pantalones, listo para ser atendido, pero no… este era momento de mi nena.

Cayó a horcajadas sobre mí y la abracé fuertemente por su cintura, su respiración chocaba cálidamente en mi oído junto con sus jades y pequeños gemidos, sus piernas temblaban.

-Calma mi amor… así, Dios… eres tan desgarradoramente hermosa cuando te corres-

Esperé que su cuerpo se apaciguara para ayudarle a vestirse y sacarla de allí, en poco menos de media hora estábamos cruzando el vestíbulo del estudio, bajo mi brazo iba los folios con los diseños interiores de Emmett. Tendría toda la tarde para revisarlos.

-Quiero sacarme esta ropa y darme un baño—murmuró Bella mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado el auto –¿vamos a mi departamento y de paso luego vamos a buscar al papi? Lo extraño—hizo un puchero adorable y no pue}de mas que asentir.

Conduje el Aston hasta su edificio y estacioné en el lugar que ya por costumbre era mío, bajé y le abrí la puerta a mi nena, que de apoco e}se estaba acostumbrando a mis atenciones y tomé su mano luego de dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Quédate en mi casa—dije apresándola entre mis brazos mientras el ascensor subía a su piso –llevemos al perro, comida y su cama y que duerma allí, arma un bolso con un poco de ropa y quédate esta noche—

-No… no quiero invadir tu espacio, quédate a cenar esta noche y mañana veremos. Paso a paso Edward…- ella me miró con advertencia. Si, bueno… habíamos dicho que iríamos despacio y prácticamente le estaba rogando que se fuera a vivir conmigo.

-Bien—besé su frente –cenaré en tu casa esta noche y mañana veremos—dije no tan de acuerdo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso salimos tomados de la mano hacia su departamento, ella tomó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, vi algo por debajo de la ranura de la puerta que obstaculizaba la apertura de la misma así que me agaché y lo tomé, era una hoja.

-Maldición—dijo Bella tratando de encender las luces, solo se oía el clic, pero la luz no encendía.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté extendiendo la hoja, era un aviso de deuda y corte del servicio por falta de pago. -¿Bella?—

-Nada… llamaré a Bruno, debe ser un mal entendido—dijo yendo hacia la cocina, afuera era de día aun, pero Bella había dejado la persianas abajo y la luz era tenue. Oí una maldición, un golpe y algo cayéndose,

-Bella, bebé mira—dije caminando casi a ciegas hacia ella, veía su cuerpo en la penumbra. Ella miró mi mano y luego cortó el teléfono, alzó la hoja y lo alumbró con su celular,

-¡¿Qué mierda?!—Gimió llevando su mano libre a su cabeza, -no, es un mal entendido—

-Bella ¿no pagaste las expensas ese mes? Puedo arreglar con Bruno, déjame llamar a la compañía de luz—acaricie su cabello. Ella negó con la cabeza,

-No, yo puedo hacerlo… solo… tengo que hablar con Jake—

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes hablar conmigo?—me sentí frustrado. Justo hace unas horas estábamos hablando de ser honestos y sinceros el uno con el otro. -¿Por qué Jake?—

-Porque quiero un adelanto de mi salario, debí haber bailado el sábado, no puedo darme el lujo de no hacerlo… Edward por dios!—gimió frustrada. Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y se alejó con su celular.

-Déjame pagar la luz Bella, yo soy tu novio, yo respondo por ti, ¿te hace falta dinero? Te puedo dar… déjame hacerlo—murmuré pellizcando el tabique de mi nariz. –Es lo mismo, solo que Jake no es nadie, soy tu novio…-

-Lo sé. Pero debo ser capaz de hacerlo sola, solo que el mes pasado no pude pagar la luz, eso es todo—podía oí el asomo de rabia en su voz.

-¿Qué pasó para que no pudieras?... ¿tienes gastos extras en la universidad?—

-No, no fue nada. Solo un inconveniente que tuve, nada importante—

-¿Dónde? ¿le debías dinero a alguien?—

-¡No! ¡Déjame tranquila resolver esto por mi cuenta Edward!. ¡Mierda!—

-Maldición Bella, soy tu novio y quiero saber. Dijimos sinceridad y honestidad ¿y qué haces tú? A la primera que debemos hacerlo pides que te deje tranquila—ella caminó hacia la sala de estar y pude sentir sus suspiros, sabía que cuando quería llorar respiraba profundo hasta calmarse -¿Qué sucedió? ¿León te pagó todo tu salario?, mierda… si no lo hizo Bella dime—

-¡Me descontó dinero con el que contaba para los gastos de las expensas, pagos de la biblioteca y otras cosas! No es mucho mi salario, pero midiéndome como todos los meses me alcanzaría—vi en la penumbra como sacudía su mano frente a su cara, sacándose una lágrima de su mejilla.

-¿Por qué te descontó?—murmuré pensando cómo encarar a León y exigirle que me de explicaciones. Ella dijo algo por lo bajo y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, alzó la persiana americana y la luz entró al departamento. –Bella—

-Hace un mes más o menos, vi a Heidi en _Bellisima_, fue con dos mujeres más, ella, otra rubia y una morena de cabello corto— se quedó mirando hacia la ciudad.

Pestañé tratando de absorber la información que ella me estaba dando y que yo no sabía,

-¿Qué sucedió?—pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Pidieron unos tragos en la sección Vip, cuando fui a dejárselos, una de ellas… no Heidi, la otra rubia—y solo podía pensar en Jane cuando lo dijo, la morena sería Caterina –dijo algo sobre un tal Edward… algo como que pronto volvería de Suiza y que Heidi lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Yo, de la impresión, por la coincidencia, caí la copa que estaba por dejar sobre la mesa y derramé el contenido en el vestido de la rubia—

-Jane—susurré.

-Lo que sea—ella respiró profundo –Heidi se quejó con León por mas que me disculpé y le exigió que me descuente de mi salario el total del valor del vestido de su amiga… León lo hizo. Eso fue lo que sucedió… era un Oscar de la Renta y son caros. Ahora, déjame llamar a Jake y ver qué puedo hacer—

-¡De ninguna puta manera!—grité haciéndola saltar. Perra… perras! Maldita Jane, maldita Heidi! ¿Cómo tuvieron la cara para hacer eso? Por dios… no tenían corazón. No lo tenían!

Rastrillé mis manos a través de mi cabello y tironeé de frustración e impotencia, eso ya había sucedido, pero no dejaba de culparme… cada cosa, cada paso en falso, Heidi estaba de por medio. ¿Por qué?

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?—murmuró ella mirándome detenidamente. Oh por dios… ¿por qué mierda no me había dicho eso antes?.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, si lo hacía… por dios. Maldita Heidi. ¡Maldita toda la familia Vulturis! Maldito el momento en que los conocí.

Tenía que hacer algo… eso no se iba a quedar así. Podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, pero con mi nena no… con mi nena no.

* * *

**AAauuuuuu, yes! papi defiende lo tuyo...amo cuando se pone todo protector, Bella n lo necesita, por eso no se lo quería decir, pero es él, qué le vamos a hacer. jajaja**

**Gracias a todas por darme su apoyo con este fic, gracias por las promociones que veo en algunas partes de Exótica y gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Son muchas, se me hace imposible poner nombre por nombre, pero esta noche tal vez edite y lo haré. gracias miles y solo pido algo a cambio, unas simples palmaditas en la espalda, besotes!**

**Si quieres husmear por el grupo del fic en Facebook, busca "Exótica fanfic" y unete, somos ya mas de 400 nenas de papi. Gracias!**

**Lu**


	21. Sorpresas

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Sorpresas**

Había pasado el fin de semana con Edward y el lunes apenas y pude tomar mis libros, Edward se empeñó en que pasara la noche en su departamento hasta que se arreglara el tema de mi corte de servicio de luz. Él estaba enfurecido ese día, me hizo empacar un poco de ropa y salimos de mi lugar hacia la casa de los Black, Leydi me miró intrigada cuando bajé del Aston apresurada a pedirle a Papi Jr., simplemente le dije que teníamos que llevarlo al veterinario. Tomé todas sus pertenencias y a mi perro y sin decir mayores palabras lo llevé al auto. Edward a toda velocidad atravesó la ciudad hasta el Lincoln Park donde su hermoso y amplio pent-house nos estaba esperando para ser sus huéspedes por el próximo día.

Edward besó mis labios luego de ayudarme a instalar la camita de mi Chihuahua y sin decir palabra salió por su puerta dejándome sola en su enorme departamento. En seguida instalé el "baño" de Papi Jr. en el balcón de Edward, tomé unas cuantas hojas de diarios e improvisé un piso donde mi cachorro tendría que hacer sus necesidades. Temía que arruinara el pulcro y brillante piso de mármol negro que se extendía por todo el lugar o las alfombras blancas mullidas de la sala o la habitación.

Edward llegó por la noche mientras yo preparaba una cena improvisada con lo poco que había en su refrigerador —pronto tendría que encargarme de ello…—, resolví un delicioso homelette de huevo con especias y salchichas. El ya no estaba enojado, al contrario, yo estaba escuchando Katty Perry por los auriculares de mi Ipod mientras batía los huevos, cantando a toda voz "!Cause baby you´re a firework!, Come on show´em wath you are worth!, make ´em go "!Oh oh oh!". As you shoot across the sky-y-y".

Cuando sentí dos familiares brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sentí en paz, sabía que lo que fuera lo que él hubiese estado haciendo no lo había detenido de volver junto a mí. Continúe tarareando mientras él se mecía conmigo tomado de mi cintura, sus labios dulces y húmedos dejando suaves besos en la piel de mi cuello y sus manos acariciando la piel de mi vientre bajo mi ombligo.

Esa noche cenamos mirando una comedia de Jim Carrey sobre el sofá mullido de cuero negro. Cuando terminamos él apartó los platos dejándolos sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá y me abrazó por la cintura obligándome a acostarme junto a él, su cuerpo moldeado detrás de mí y su rostro hundido en el hueco de mi cuello repartiendo besos sobre mi piel.

—La compañía de luz reconectó el servicio amor —susurró en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara. Quise darme vuelta para enfrentarlo y decirle que no necesitaba que resolviera mis problemas económicos, pero me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura obligándome a quedarme en mi lugar. —Además se ha resuelto el retraso con las otras compañías, incluso la de tv satelital. No quiero que me reclames nada, eres mi nena y quiero responder por ti cuando tengas una urgencia como esta, así como quiero que confíes en mí cuando cosas así sucedan. Créeme bonita, no voy a vacilar un segundo en dar la cara por ti, no me importa ante quien sea, León, la compañía de luz, el puto presidente… Heidi… — él besó mi piel detrás de mi oreja y suspiró en mi oído, mi piel entera se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios con mi piel. ¿Qué hizo con Heidi? ¿Él había ido a enfrentarla? —eres lo más importante de mi vida, recuerda eso… siempre y me importan un comino los demás, solo me importas tú.

Tragué saliva antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro, —Gracias cariño —susurré con una suave sonrisa —pero déjame pelear mis propias batallas papi, déjame hacerlo… además, no quiero que vuelvas a verla por mi culpa, basta de ella, basta… —finalice con un pequeño puchero.

—Nunca más —susurró antes de besar la piel de mi nuca. —Solos tú y yo, pero quiero que confíes en mi para cosas que sucedan como estas, por favor mi amor. Te dejaré pelear tus batallas porque sé que eres una luchadora, mi diosa guerrera… pero quiero estar allí para ti, déjame ¿si bebé?

—Está bien… —susurré antes de hundirme en sus brazos y dejarme mimar.

Esa noche hicimos el amor suavemente sobre su cama, sus toques suaves, sus palabras calientes en mi oído, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, cada cosa mínima de él que me volvía loca y que me hacía correrme tan fuerte que pensaba que podía explotar. Dios… cuánto lo amaba. Cuánto quería decírselo. Pero… no sabía qué me detenía.

*O*

—Tal vez cuando termine de rendir mis finales mamá y tal vez solo una semana, recuerda que viene papá de vacaciones —suspiré guardando todos mis libros en mi bolso, la biblioteca estaba ya vacía y solo unos cuantos rezagados como yo quedaban aún estudiando para alguna materia. Sostuve mi celular entre mi hombro y mi oído y suspiré cansada, había estado estudiando para este importante final que tenía el jueves, por suerte y era el último de este año escolar. Luego podría dejar en el olvido mis apuntes y cuadernos hasta el inicio del siguiente año escolar cuando comenzara mi tercer año de Universidad.

—Lo sé, pero entiende que quiero conocerlo en persona, se ve muy guapo por imágenes pero cara a cara debe ser mucho mejor ¿he? —mi madre parecía muy a gusto con la noticia de que el famoso arquitecto de Chicago, Edward Cullen, estaba de novio conmigo. Por supuesto la había llamado para darle la noticia el mismo lunes pero ella quería conocerlo. No podía dejar de pensar que en realidad ella quería pararse por mí y darle sus advertencias, mi madre siempre había actuado como madre y padre y por supuesto no había faltado la vez que llevé un novio a casa y ella alzaba su dedo índice y lo agitaba frente al chico advirtiéndole que me cuidara, que si salía lastimada iba a arrepentirse y no sé cuantas cosas más. Mi madre era de temer cuando de mí se trataba. Aunque al parecer Edward ya le caía bien, a pesar de que había estado comprometido mientras estuvo conmigo, algo que yo le expliqué casi detalladamente antes de investigar a Edward por internet, algo que estaba segura que haría apenas colgara el teléfono.

Y ahora me pedía conocerlo, cielos… no sabía que así de rápido nuestra relación avanzaría hacia los momentos de presentar nuestras familias. Aunque literalmente yo conocía a su madre y hermanas por cuestiones totalmente diferentes desde antes que él me pidiera ser su novia.

Quizá luego de la visita de mi padre podría convencer a Edward de tomarse unos cuantos días libres y viajar un fin de semana a Jacksonville a que conozca a la insistente de mi madre.

—Lo es, créeme, las fotos en internet no le hacen justicia —dije con una sonrisa casada —mamá, tengo que ir a casa, estoy cansada y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para estudiar un poco antes de irme al restaurante.

—Ok bebé, ve, ve… lo entiendo, pero quiero tenerte aquí para tu cumpleaños, ¿Me darás eso?

—Tal vez mamá, aun falta un par de meses —dije colocando la correa de mi mochila en mi hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas de la biblioteca.

En cuanto salí por las puertas de la Universidad me despedí de mi madre prometiendo una llamada dentro de poco tiempo. Bajé los escalones con pequeños saltitos y alcé la mirada, como siempre, Diego estaba recostado en el costado del Mercedes negro que solía conducir cuando Edward conducía su Aston. En cuanto me vio acercarme se incorporó y abrió para mí la puerta trasera,

—Buenas noches Diego… ¿cómo estás? —me metí dentro de un saltó dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

—Bien Señorita, gracias.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que Diego era un hombre de pocas palabras, reservado y bueno en su trabajo, él parecía algo así como el mejor hombre de confianza de Edward y eso me hacía tener confianza en él. También aprendí que Diego, a pesar de ser poco comunicativo, podía entablar una conversación con monosílabos sin sobrepasar sus propios límites, lejano, reacio y precavido. Por supuesto tenía que empujarlo, algo a lo que ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado.

— ¿Edward está en su departamento? —pregunte mientras miraba mi celular, no había tenido mensajes de Edward en todo el día y lo extrañaba.

—Está en su estudio señorita, dijo expresamente que la lleve allí.

Fruncí el ceño, — ¿A esta hora aún está en su estudio?

—Sí, ha estado allí todo el día junto a sus colegas —Diego me miró a través del espejo retrovisor —créame, es algo bueno —murmuró notando mi preocupación.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿No me vas a decir? —alcé mis cejas, él levantó una comisura y negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, pero no tengo la autorización del señor Cullen para decírselo, me dijo que era una sorpresa —habló en voz baja como si alguien más pudiera oírlo.

—Ah bueno… —asentí sonriendo lentamente recostándome en el asiento —conste que confío en ti Diego, espero que realmente sea algo bueno.

Al poco tiempo estábamos fuera del estudio "The four" en pleno Loop. Las luces enteras del edificio arquitectónicamente hermoso, estaban encendidas y a pesar que era cerca de las nueve de la noche, parecía haber mucha actividad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté sonriendo mirando hacia los amplios ventanales donde las personas en el segundo piso parecían festejar con copas en la mano, risas y serpentinas colgando de su cabello. — ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? —murmuré mirando a Diego.

—No, es algo más, el Señor le contará Señorita.

—Por dios Diego —rodé los ojos— solo Bella —simplemente sonrió. Diego señaló con una mano hacia la entrada del edificio así que comencé a andar con él siguiéndome detrás.

Había subestimado la fiesta que parecía tener vida en el segundo piso del edificio, porque en el vestíbulo la gente festejaba como si fuera 31 de diciembre en el Time Square. Con botellas de champagne en la mano tirándose papeles molidos entre sí, la música sonaba fuerte y las risas se alzaban entre las conversaciones.

¿Qué mierda?

Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de mí cuando, caminando hacia el ascensor, éste se abrió y de allí salían varios jóvenes abrazados y saltando sobre sus pies con un canto que sonaba como " !_Aquí estamos los mejores… nadie nos supera… vean a los mejores… haciendo leyenda_!".

Wow… sabían rimar.

Entré al ascensor cuando ellos se perdieron entre la multitud de abajo. Diego, que aun me acompañaba, oprimió el piso de Edward.

La música se seguía escuchando en las inmediaciones mientras íbamos subiendo y nadie podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, sabía que era algo bueno pero no podía imaginarme qué. Solo quería ver a Edward y confirmar que algo bueno estaba sucediendo, porque definitivamente la algarabía de sus colegas me había contagiado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Edward salí rápidamente topándome con la imagen de Emmett y Rose sirviendo copas de champagne a una veintena de personas que por allí pululaban, todos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué…? —no alcancé preguntar nada. Porque en un segundo alguien me tomó de la cintura con sus manos y comenzó a girarme en el aire, tuve que tomarme de su cuello para sostenerme.

— ¡Mi amor! —Edward, quien me sostenía, gritó eufórico dejándome en el suelo. Cuando mi aturdimiento se disipó él ya me había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y me estaba besando fuerte y duro. Me sostuve con ambas manos de sus antebrazos mientras su lengua arrasaba con toda mi razón, entrando y saliendo de mi boca, volviéndome loca como cada vez que lo hacía. Su respiración fuerte por la nariz y sus gemidos en mi boca me hicieron acercarlo más hacia mí tomándolo del cabello de su nuca con ambas manos en garra. Él fue bajando sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta cerrar mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, alzándome para que mis piernas abrazaran su cadera,

— ¡WWWowww! ¡Déjala respirar cabrón! —creo que fue la voz de Emmett por algún lugar, o eso fue lo que mi mente sumergida en una neblina densa de lujuria y deseo comprendió.

Me separé a duras penas de sus labios y apoyé mi frente en la suya, sus manos se quedaron tazando mi culo y su respiración agitada golpeaba deliciosamente contra mis labios, estaba eufórico, feliz, rebosante y podía verlo en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —grité para hacerme escuchar a través de los aullidos.

Edward sonreía con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad, —Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde tuvimos una videoconferencia con miembros del Comité olímpico —abrí mi boca esperando —puta madre mi amor, ¡Nos dieron el proyecto del Estadio! ¡Haremos el Wembley!

— ¡Oh por dios santo! —grité abriendo ampliamente los ojos, para luego lanzarme a su boca para besarlo mal. — ¡Lo lograste! Oh dios… ¡lo lograste! Edward… estoy tan feliz por ti —gemí en su boca entre besos. Él enredó sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y me apretó a su boca, me besó duro e intensamente. Sentía que nos movíamos pero hasta que él cerró una puerta detrás suyo y las voces se dejaron de escuchar tan fuerte, recién abrí los ojos. Estábamos en su oficina solos.

Él continuó besándome sin soltarme, al contrario, sus brazos me apretaban a su cuerpo casi asfixiándome, pero no me quejé, no podía, lo amaba… y estaba tan orgullosa de él que casi podía llorar. Era su sueño haciéndose realidad, al menos uno de ellos.

Sentí una superficie dura en mi culo, él me estaba acomodando sobre su escritorio, corriendo algunos papeles que estaban sobre él. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y no dejó de besarme hasta que segundos después, el beso se volvió más suave, más dulce, más reverente. Sus manos acariciaban la piel debajo de mi camiseta, mi espalda, mi vientre, tazando mis pechos y volviendo a mi rostro, sus pulgares acariciando mis mejillas dulcemente.

Con el tiempo él se separó y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Sus manos se quedaron en mis mejillas y sus ojos penetrantes en los míos, gemí lastimosamente al verlos brillando con lágrimas retenidas.

—Oh cielos… es… abrumador, hoy, solo me faltabas tú para ser completamente feliz —susurró con voz gruesa.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti bebé —dije temblorosamente, tragué el nudo en mi garganta y traté de sonreí —lo tienes, harás al gigante, como tú querías.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos —El gigante… sí, se oye bien. Pero lo que más quiero lo tengo aquí, en mis brazos —abrió los ojos y besó mis labios suavemente —y es más importante que cualquier cosa.

—No más importante que tus sueños —dije algo enojada, por dios… no quería que me pusiera sobre todo eso, temía decepcionarlo. —soy un ser humano, cometeré errores, te haré enojar y cada día que pase te irás dando cuenta que no hay nada sorprendente en mi… créeme —reí entre dientes.

Él no rió.

Simplemente se acercó a mis labios y me besó lánguidamente, sin apuro, sin frenesí como estábamos acostumbrados. Sus dedos continuaban acariciando mis mejillas tiernamente, se sentía un momento tan intenso que me daban ganas de llorar. Dios… las palabras que quería decir pugnaban por ser pronunciadas, palabras que marcarían una diferencia, ninguno de los dos las había dicho, ninguno de los dos parecíamos no estar preparados. Sentía que si las decía me condenaría… amaba a este hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero ¿valía la pena dar el salto y lanzarse del acantilado? ¿qué me esperaba abajo? ¿la calma y la paz del agua dulce recibiéndome o la tormentosa marea con rocas escarpadas? ¿importaba aquello? ¿salir lastimada era un sacrificio que tenía que tomar al darle a él la satisfacción de saber que yo era capaz de cualquier cosa por él? Ciertamente, la respuesta a estas interrogantes era solo una, moriría, literalmente moriría si él volvía a lastimarme.

Su mirada penetrante me estremeció y sus labios temblaban al querer decir cosas —Cada día descubro cosas sorprendentes sobre ti. Eso me hace pensar que soy adicto, dependo de ti, de cada paso que das, de cada una de tus acciones. Bella… no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti cuando estás en el mismo cuarto que yo y cuando no estás, posees mis pensamientos, me posees… ¿no lo entiendes? Soy… total y completamente tuyo en todo sentido.

Por Dios…

Gemí cerrando los ojos y dejé caer mi frente sobre su hombro —Edward —quise llorar.

_Te amo_.

—Tú me complementas Bella… tú eres mi todo —susurró acariciando mi nuca con las puntas de sus dedos —mi todo.

_Te amo__._

—Siempre estaré agradecido al destino por dejarte cruzar en mi camino… porque sin ti yo no soy nada bebé.

Alcé la frente abriendo los ojos que ahora estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y lo miré, tragué saliva y entreabrí mis labios, tomé una respiración y… aquí vamos…

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Mierda…

— ¿Eh? —mascullé confundida.

—Sé que el jueves tienes tu último final, así que no veo un problema para que aceptes esto —se separó de mí y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó en él removiendo los papeles en su interior. Sonrió alzando un sobre y volvió a mí.

Sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en sus labios era destellante, guardé las palabras que pendían de la punta de mi lengua y decidí que otro momento sería más oportuno.

— ¿Qué es?—miré el sobre que me tendía y lo tomé con una mano temblorosa, sabía que sus regalos y obsequios a veces eran demasiado. Alcé la mirada y negó con la cabeza señalando el sobre con los ojos.

—Ábrelo.

Y lo abrí.

Saqué dos boletos de avión del interior, los sostuve frente a mí y alcé los ojos hacia él de manera interrogante. Él negó y nuevamente miró los boletos.

Abrí la primera hoja y leí…

— ¡¿Qué?! —abrí la boca volviendo a mirarlo — ¿Japón? Edward…. ¿¡Japón?! —exclame eufórica sosteniendo los boletos en mis manos.

—Por supuesto… ¿creías que iba a irme sin ti? —rio frunciendo el ceño, como si esa idea fuera impensable. —Tú mi nena, te vienes conmigo… papi no dejará solita a su bebé aquí, mi Diosa me acompañará —susurró cerca de mi boca.

— ¡Oh por dios! —di un saltó y con mis brazos me colgué de su cuello. Él rió y yo grité… — ¡No lo puedo creer! Oh… espera, espera, espera —me separé con mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho y mi respiración dolorosamente acelerada. —No tengo mi pasaporte al día, mi… mi mamá me lo hizo sacar una vez cuando tenía planes de cruzar a México, nunca lo hicimos pero…

—Pero eso es lo de menos, Leydi me ayudó, ella fue mi cómplice, mi abogado nos ayudó a actualizarlo sin perder tiempo, mañana tienes que ir a firmar, tomarte la foto y retirarlo.

— ¿En serio? —sonreí amando más que nunca a mi amiga. Pero mi alegría no duró mucho —León… él no me dejará ir, tengo que trabajar, Edward… no puedo ir.

—Amor —él envolvió fuertemente sus brazos en mi cintura, sus labios tocaron los míos y su mirada enganchó mi mirada con intensidad —León es una criatura débil y avariciosa, no tuvo problemas en aceptar el valor del dinero que le ofrecí a cambio de algunos días de ausencia.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, bueno… León tenía un defecto, era buen jefe, pero la avaricia era un pecado capital muy marcado en él. Sabía que sería capaz de aceptar cualquier oferta que lo hiciera ganar más de lo que gana de manera honesta.

— ¿De cuántos días estamos hablando? —susurré pensando velozmente en mi cabeza.

—Hum… aproximadamente una semana. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer en Tokio, muestras de suelo, pruebas de terreno, reuniones de equipos, pruebas de laboratorio, algo de investigación… tú sin embargo iras como turista. En mis ratos libres estaré contigo pero quiero que al menos disfrutes de la estadía. Acompáñame mi vida, te quiero en mis brazos cada noche o ni siquiera seré capaz de dormir.

Cielos… parecía tan serio con esa declaración.

— ¿Y Papi Jr.? —pregunté con una mueca, no quería dejarlo y la verdad no sabía si podía llevarlo.

—Mañana lo llevaremos al veterinario y conseguiremos vacunas y un certificado que diga que el animal es libre de bacterias peligrosas, rabia u otra enfermedad —rodó los ojos— está permitido llevar animales cariño, no lo dejaremos.

Y sin perder tiempo lo abracé y lo besé con desesperación.

Iríamos a Japón.

¡Oh Dios!

Cuando nos separamos de nuestro beso él miró su reloj de mano —Tenemos que irnos bebé —él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente —papá quiere conocerte y nos invitaron a cenar y creo que esta es una excelente ocasión, ellos aun no saben la buena noticia.

Abrí bien los ojos y gemí — ¿Tú padre me quiere conocer?

—Obvio, quiere conocer a mi novia —picoteó mis labios y se separó tomando mis manos entre las suyas, poco a poco tiró de ellas hasta hacerme saltar al suelo.

—Hum… debo cambiarme y darme un baño, acabo de salir de una jornada realmente intensa de la universidad —dije mirando mi ropa. No creí que mis jeans gastados, mis botas marrones estilo texanas y mi camiseta gastada fuera lo más ideal para conocer a mi suegro.

—Alice está con Jasper en la oficina de Jasper. Ella pasó por la boutique de Leydi hace media hora cuando se lo pedí… espero que no te importe —dijo vacilante.

—Gracias —sonreí— no quiero perder tiempo yendo hacia mi departamento.

—Bien… entonces hermosa señorita, vamos a cambiarse, Alice no debe estar tan lejos —tiró de mis manos y salimos de su estudio nuevamente hacia la algarabía.

*O*

Media hora después estábamos sobre el auto hacia la casa de sus padres. Alice me había conseguido en la boutique de Leydi, una bonita falda negra y blanca tableada que caía hasta medio muslo, una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos ajustada al cuerpo en color negro y una chaqueta del mismo color… oh y unas bonitas botinetas a juego.

Y me sentía como el infierno de nerviosa, es decir… había conocido a las mujeres de la familia Cullen y realmente las había adoptado como mis amigas ya. Pero el padre de Edward era decir otra cosa. ¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿y si le daba mala impresión?

Oh mierda…

Sentía que podía llegar a salir volando de mi asiento por lo nerviosa que me sentía, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Era una noche especial para Edward y no quería arruinarla con mis golpes de inseguridad.

—Deja de sacudir esa hermosa pierna mi amor.

Volteé la cabeza hacia él y le sonreí nerviosamente, dejé de morder mi labio y de sacudir mis piernas, para comenzar a hacerlo cinco minutos después nuevamente.

— ¿Y si no le gusto? —miré por la ventanilla del auto, estábamos acercándonos a casa de los Cullen a la que solo había ido una sola vez el viernes pasado, admirándola desde el auto, oí una especie de bufido por su parte —es decir, Esme le habló de mí, tus hermanas fueron tan amables, pero creo que un papá es más exigente con sus hijos ¿no?... Edward, mierda… te ibas a casar en unos meses con una heredera de la alta sociedad y yo no soy nada más que una bailarina universitaria que…-

Grité bruscamente cuando el auto freno inesperadamente, mis manos se sujetaron como garras a la orilla del asiento y mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho como un puto tambor estrepitoso. Oh por dios…

— ¡Edward! —lo miré y vi el enojo en su cara mientras terminaba de aparcar a un lado de plena carretera, los autos zumbaban al pasar a nuestro lado y me estremecí al oír una que otra bocina, mi respiración se agitó… — ¿Qué?

—Mierda—gruñó entre dientes aferrándose al volante con ambas manos, solo soltó una para pellizcarse el puente de su nariz, parecía tan enojado… y no tenía idea de por qué. Me quedé allí, mirándolo mientras respiraba como un toro, sus ojos cerrados y sus nudillos blancos al hacer fuerza en su agarre.

— ¡Jamás! Escúchame bien—gruñó de pronto volteando a observarme, me hizo saltar. Él respiró unas cuantas veces más mirando hacia afuera por el parabrisas, volvió a mirarme mientras yo me detuve allí, analizando cada movimiento, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba enojado. —Nunca, vuelvas a insinuar que eres poca cosa para mí, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo. Y ni te atrevas a pensar que mi padre no te aprobará por ser una bailarina universitaria y no una caprichosa, soberbia hija de ricos, él no es así, por dios Bella —él tomó mis manos y mis ojos quisieron picar, había tanta desesperación en su mirada, la típica desesperación que había cuando él quería explicar sus sentimientos —mi papá fue alguien como tú, luchó por ser quien es hoy, un reconocido cirujano en el Northwestern Memorial. Mi madre también la tuvo que pelear bebé, ellos no pertenecen a este mundo en el que me tocó jugar, no… ellos vienen de un lugar diferente y gracias a ellos yo soy lo que soy. Te amaran bonita, mi madre ya lo hace, mi padre lo hace porque estoy seguro que mis hermanas se han encargado de hacerte presente en cada cena familiar. Les he fallado mucho —miró avergonzado la unión de nuestras manos —por mucho tiempo estuve ausente jugando a ser otra persona, comiendo Foi gras de Oca y no se cuanta mierda mas, perdiéndome la noche de viernes de pizza y películas en casa de mis padres, no quiero más… quiero estar contigo allí con ellos, porque fuiste tú quien me trajo de regreso. Ese simple hecho hizo que el corazón de mi padre fuera tuyo —alzó la mirada y me sonrió tristemente.

Limpié una lágrima que cayó sobre mi mejilla y me acerqué a besar sus labios posando una de mis manos en su mejilla… por dios, amaba a este hombre más que a mi vida.

—Vamos, nos están esperando cariño —picoteé sus labios una vez más, él asintió y tomó mi mano, besó mis nudillos y sin soltarla se las arregló para poner los cambios y salir de allí.

Suspiré menos nerviosa, la ansiedad había bajo de nivel y una suave sonrisa se había instalado en mi cara. Siempre me había sentido sola con mamá en casa hasta que llegó Phil, desde ese momento irónicamente me sentía aun mas sola, pues ella había encontrado un amor y yo los miraba desde afuera, siempre sintiéndome incomoda, sintiéndome mal tercio, un pensamiento involuntario que mamá se esforzaba por sacar de mi mente. Y ahora… estaba a punto de sentirme llena, parte de una familia otra vez.

No podía sentirme tan feliz… parecía que si lo hacía, toda esa felicidad tambalearía en cualquier momento.

Y me daba miedo.

Para cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Edward aún sostenía mi mano a pesar de tener que hacer maniobras para estacionarse y hacer los cambios. Él besó mis nudillos y bajó del auto, lo rodeó y abrió mi puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Vamos mi amor —tendió su mano y tomándola bajé sin soltarla. Al llegar a las escaleras la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Esme aturdida nos quedó mirando por varios segundos, nos detuvimos en seco y de repente ella salió corriendo a los brazos de su hijo.

— ¡Lo lograste!—gritó ahogada por las lágrimas —Oh hijo, Emmett llamó!

—Estúpido Emmett —murmuró Edward entre risas —Sí mamá, lo logramos, el Wembley es nuestro —finalizó con una brillante sonrisa instalada en su hermoso rostro.

Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos al ver esa imagen, las de una madre mirando a su hijo con tanto orgullo rebosando en sus ojos, algo que me hizo pensar que cuando los sueños se cumplen no solo el que los sueña es feliz, sino también aquellos que lo acompañaron en todos los días en que él trató de cumplirlos, dándole fuerzas, admirando su trabajo, levantándolo cuando hay caídas. Cuando los sueños se cumplen son felices los padres en igual medida al ver la realización en los ojos de sus hijos, la felicidad y la satisfacción.

Y al ver esa imagen yo era feliz.

—Hijo —Edward levantó la mirada vidriosa al atractivo hombre rubio y de increíble parecido a mi amor, parado en la puerta mirando la misma escena que yo veía.

—Papá —Edward sonrió y caminó hacia él que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, el hijo prodigio volvía a su hogar. Tan distante a ellos que había estado en esos tres años, tan inserto en otro tipo de vida que ahora detestaba. Cuanto mal le había traído esa mujer y no era mi lugar juzgar, pero Heidi nunca lo mereció.

Esme me abrazó mientras mis ojos se calentaban con la imagen ante mí y mi sonrisa estallaba en mi cara, —Bella… ¿ves? Esto es lo que traes a su vida, ahora si está completo. No solo sus sueños haciéndose realidad, sino encontrando el amor— murmuró cerca de mi oído.

Por Dios… sí, quería creerlo así. Ambos encontrando el amor en el otro.

Me separé de ella y me sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos temblorosos, Carlisle sonreía a su hijo palmeando su hombro con afecto antes de que ambos voltearan hacia nosotras. Edward me miró y en un segundo estaba a mi lado tomando mi cintura.

—Papá— me empujó hacia adelante con él. Su padre nos miraba con una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa —Ella es mi novia, mi preciosa Bella —alcé la mirada viendo a mi amor mirándome casi con reverencia —Bella mi amor, él es mi padre… Carlisle.

Asentí y extendí mi mano hacia su padre. Lo que no me esperé fue que él diera un paso más cerca y me abrazara afectuosamente.

—Gracias por hacerlo tan feliz —dijo con complicidad cerca de mi oído, solté una risita nerviosa y él se separó mirándome —Bienvenida a casa.

Luego de unos minutos intercambiando palabras en el porche de la casa Cullen, entramos a la calidez interior. Y me quedé sin palabras. Esme me dejaba sin palabras cuando sabía que ella estaba involucrada, así como en el Dolcce Vita, sabía que toda la decoración de su casa había pasado por sus manos.

Era sencilla, no era más que una casa de dos pisos. Pero en su sencillez era hermosa, Esme la había decorado de tal manera que parecía que estaba pisando el templo del buen gusto. Paredes en color crema y pisos de mármol como en el pent-house de Edward, hermosas y mullidas alfombras en tonos blancos y marrón chocolate, muebles modernos mezclados con reliquias de diseño inglés, una chimenea en la sala, puffs y un enorme plasma en la pared. Y para terminar de matarme, una enorme biblioteca, luego de pasar por la sala, un piano en el centro y enromes sofás de cuero blanco con almohadones tejidos. Cielos… quería una casa así.

— ¿Te gusta? —sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura mientras mis ojos estaban fijos sobre una fotografía que coronaba una de las paredes de la amplia biblioteca. —Mi madre la envió a ampliar hace un par de años cuando rediseñó esta parte de la casa. Yo tenía diez años, Alice unos seis y Rose nueve.

Era una fotografía hermosa. Los tres hermanos, Alice, Rose y Edward posaban ante la cámara abrazados mientras una ola de la playa de arenas rompía en ellos.

—Eras un gordito —dije con una sonrisa. Sentí un dedo clavándose entre mis costillas en mi costado — ¡Ah!

—Sí, lo era ¿y qué? —dijo entre risas mientras me hacía cosquillas, yo me retorcía entre sus brazos —bendita sea la adolescencia, me trató bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Y seguramente eras un nerd —reí volteando a verlo, me colgué de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. —Un hermoso y gordito nerd.

—Lo era mi amor, lo era —dijo abrazándome fuertemente — ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?

Alcé las cejas y las moví sugestivamente — ¿Qué esperas?

Rió y se alejó de mí tomándome de la mano, me llevó fuera de la biblioteca, Esme miraba sonriente a Carlisle mientras este hablaba por teléfono entre risas.

—Mamá, le mostraré mi antigua habitación a Bella —Esme lo miró asintiendo y señaló a su marido.

—Sí, aún falta para que la cena esté preparada, los chicos ya están en camino… vayan, vayan —nos ahuyentó con un movimiento de su mano.

Tomados de mano, Edward me llevó por un corredor luminoso, donde pude ver cuadros y mas fotografías de ellos cuando eran pequeños, fiestas de cumpleaños, graduaciones, navidades, etc. Dios… Edward era tan adorable de pequeño que no se me hizo difícil imaginarme a un pequeño como él correteando a nuestro alrededor…

La habitación de Edward era la de un adolescente. Aunque no de un adolescente común. Había afiches de grandes edificios que al parecer eran íconos de la arquitectura. Reconocí a unos pocos, la Torre de Babel, el Empire State, el Big Ben, el Opera House de Sydney, y hasta el Taj Mahal.

— ¿Sabías que se pueden hacer construcciones inspiradas por el amor? —Edward se acercó a mi lado acariciándome suavemente la piel debajo de mi polera negra. Asentí casi sin palabras, sabía la leyenda del Taj Mahal y no podía creer que Edward estuviera refiriéndose a esa obra mientras me miraba a mí. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Un gran emperador envió a construirlo en honor a su esposa, que murió dando a luz a su hijo —susurré llena de emoción.

—Exacto… la amaba demasiado —su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda —tanto como para enviarle a construir un monumento.

—Es hermosa la historia—dije con mi garganta apretada, mierda… desde que estaba con Edward tenía una tendencia de lágrima fácil.

—Nunca la comprendí—murmuró besando un lado de mi cuello suavemente — ¿Cómo se puede amar tan intensamente al punto de querer construir algo semejante a la mujer amada? —su voz en mi oído me estremeció. Cerré los ojos y sonreí hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Edward —gemí. Por un lado deseaba que siguiera hablando y por otro… quería que se callara, temía lo que pudiera decir, pero el temor no era malo, era bueno. Temía que me dijera algo que terminara de derrumbar todas mis murallas muy bien cuidadas hasta el momento, solo una palabra y sería masilla en sus dedos. Una muñeca de trapo.

— ¿No crees en ese tipo de amor mi vida? Porque yo tampoco creía—

Oh Dios…

—Siempre creí que no era para mí —susurré en su camisa. Dios… las palabras estaban en mi lengua, allí… oh cielos, era tan intenso lo que sentía, que mi garganta se cerraba, mis ojos picaban, no podía más. —Edward.

— ¿Y ahora lo crees? —sus brazos me apretaban tan fuerte, mis puños se cerraban en garras en su camisa.

—No sé… —negué con la cabeza temiendo verlo a los ojos —no sé qué creer, no quiero ser tan feliz como me siento ahora, temo que todo se venga abajo. No quiero creer…

— ¿Tienes miedo? —susurró despacio, vacilante, cauteloso.

Sólo alcance a asentir en respuesta.

—Yo no —susurró besando mi cien —yo no mi amor y te voy a demostrar que no hay nada qué temer.

Suspiré tranquila, no estaba lista aún, aún no. Y él lo sabía.

Miré sobre su hombro y vi una amplia colección de los antiguos casette de video juegos apilados sobre un taburete donde aun había una consola de nintendo.

—Oh… mi madre y yo solíamos jugar a esos —susurré con una sonrisa.

Él volteó —¿Cuál? —y vi su sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro. —Oh de esos… solía ganarle a Emmett al Mario y al Mortal Combat.

— ¿En serio? —alcé la mirada para verlo —pensé que no jugabas, pensé que te la pasabas el día con la nariz entre los libros.

—Suficiente —rió lanzando sus manos a mis costados, comenzando a hacerme cosquillas. Caímos sobre su cama riéndonos entre carcajadas y mis manos tratando de alejarlo.

— ¡Basta!... oh dios —traté de respirar— ¡No puedo creer… que este hombre que me habla sucio haya sido alguna vez un hermoso nerd!

—Bella… —advirtió entre risas, volteó llevándome consigo de modo que él quedó debajo de mí y yo a horcajadas sobre él.

Tomé sus manos y traté de sostenerlas y alejarlas de mí pero por mi risa no podía, tenía pocas fuerzas, pronto él estaba tomándome nuevamente de la cintura y mis manos apoyadas en su vientre. Me incliné hacia él y besé sus labios hermosos suavemente.

—Ese niño, regordete, fanático de los grandes edificios, está tan loco por ti que te perdonará… sin antes pedirte algo —dijo acariciando suavemente mis muslos por debajo de mi falda.

Me moví rezagante sobre su cadera, sintiendo su pene erguido e hinchado debajo de mi entrepierna, —Mmm… ¿Qué puede ser?

Él jadeó y sonrió al mismo tiempo, sus manos se tornaron más osadas metiéndose debajo de mi falda hasta tocar con sus dedos mis pequeñas bragas de encaje.

—Oh mierda nena —jadeó largando todo el aire de sus pulmones, si… amaba tenerlo en ese punto. Entre la desesperación y el punto de rompimiento. Amaba ver brillar la lujuria provocada por mí en sus ojos, me hacía sentir poderosa, especial, única…

—Esta cama es virgen nena ¿crees que tenga que seguir siéndolo? —preguntó moviendo una de sus manos hacia mi centro, con su pulgar acarició mi clítoris sobre la tela y me hizo gemir dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dios Edward, no lo sé papi, ¿tú qué crees? —lo miré de nuevo sin dejar de moverme sobre su pene, oh si… grueso y bien erecto como me gustaba.

—Creo que ya no soy un nerd y esta cama… oh dios bonita… debe ser bautizada como la de un hombre —gimió tomando mi cadera con una mano y con la otra continuando con su trabajo en mi clítoris.

—Oh si… —me aparté un poco más atrás sobre sus piernas sin dejar la posición, miré su bulto y con una mano lo apreté fuerte, él gruñó.

—Cógeme bebé, aquí… aquí mismo —dijo entre jadeos.

Con ambas mano fui desabrochando su pantalón, primero el ciento y luego la bragueta, solo un poco, sin deshacerlo totalmente, solo dejándome espacio para sacar su pene duro con una mano.

—Oh bebé… estás tan duro—gemí casi retorciéndome sobre él. Tomé su miembro con una mano y lo masajeé de arriba abajo, lento primero, fuerte después —oh si…

Bajé mi boca hasta él y besé la punta con mis labios húmedos, algo que lo hizo casi saltar de la cama, alzó sus caderas y lo metí de lleno en mi boca. Succioné tres veces, solo tres veces deleitándome con sus gemidos.

—Come tu verga amor, tuyo… sí, vamos, sé que te gusta.

—Me encanta —gemí soltándolo, —pero ahora lo que realmente deseo… es saltar sobre ella —finalice con tono bajo y sensual que sabía lo haría alucinar… lo oí gemir, me incorporé sobre él nuevamente y moví mis piernas haciendo ubicar mis caderas más adelante. Con una mano sostuve su pene y con la otra aparté mis bragas a un lado, coloqué la punta en mi entrada insoportablemente mojada y bajé sobre él de un solo golpe. — ¡Sí!... ahhh… si, si —el placer era intolerable. Demasiado. Tragué en seco y comencé a moverme despacio sobre él, sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos verdes llenos de algo que me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—Eres tan caliente —susurró apretando mis caderas con ambas manos, ayudándome a subir y bajar sobre él —tan putamente caliente que me matas. ¿Te das una puta idea de lo que me haces? —parecía desesperado.

—Edward —coloqué mis manos abiertas sobre su vientre duro y comencé a mover mis caderas con el toque especial que me caracterizaba como bailarina, él rodó sus ojos hacia atrás.

—Santa mierda… oh si mi nena, cabálgame, así… te gusta, te gusta cabalgarme —gruñó gruesamente cerrando fuerte sus ojos— tu conchita apretándose en mi verga, te gusta… ¿lo sientes? Mierda… siente bebé como tus paredes se cierran, me ordeñan, me aprietan…

—Dios Edward —lloré cerrando los ojos mientras mis movimientos aumentaban. Sus palabras me volvían frenética, loca.

—Eso… así, dame lo que sabes hacer… mueve tus caderas sobre mí, baila sobre mí —abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el lugar donde nuestros sexos se unían, alzó con una mano un poco la falda y oí un gruñido ronco en su pecho mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos allí —sí… mírate, mi verga hinchada entrando en ti, ¿lo sientes? —asentí llevando mis manos detrás de mí, para sostenerme sobre sus muslos —puta madre… estas tan mojada, tan jodidamente caliente.

—Por ti— gemí como un lamento.

—Por mí, sí, siempre por mi…—nuestros gemidos eran bajos pero eran casi silenciados por el sonido de nuestros sexos mojados chocando entre sí. —Siempre yo… siempre, esta verga, solo yo te cojo, solo yo… —la desesperación se notaba en su rostro.

—Edward—gruñí.

Oh por dios, me iba a correr muy duro.

—Lo sé, lo sé mi nena, papi te recibe, córrete en mí preciosa, vamos… —tomó mi cadera con más fuerza y la movió contra él, las venas de su cuello sobresalían y apretaba sus dientes fuertemente, no quería gruñir, no quería gritar, yo tampoco quería. A pesar de la nube de lujuria en la que estábamos insertos, sabíamos que había gente abajo. –Cógeme… puta madre, mierda —alzó sus caderas una, dos, tres veces haciéndome saltar sobre él hasta que sentí mi vientre cerrándose, mis paredes contrayéndose y mi puto orgasmo explotando en oleadas de desgarrador placer.

Sé que grité, sé que me desarme sobre él, sé que caí en pedazos temblorosamente contra la cama, que toda la fuerza y energía que tenía en mi cuerpo salió en forma de un descomunal orgasmo, sé que casi no podía respirar. Sé que él se derramó en mi interior tan absurdamente fuerte como lo hice yo…

Mierda.

Abrí los ojos con mi respiración tratando de controlarse, y vi que él estaba sobre mí, su boca en mi cuello besándolo lánguidamente, sus gemidos aun en su garganta, sus manos aun en mis caderas, su pene aun temblando en mi vagina.

—Me harás morir —susurró entre jadeos— Pero que puta, maldita y hermosa muerte.

Me quedé allí observando con mi respiración jadeante, cómo él se levantó de la cama a duras penas y fue hasta el baño de su habitación. Su pene semierecto balanceándose con sus pasos.

Cuando volvió traía una toalla mojada, con un delicado movimiento me hizo abrir mis piernas y me limpió sacándome las bragas mojadas, pude ver que su pantalón de traje estaba manchado con mi excitación y me tapé la cara tratando de no reírme, estaba abochornada.

—Tengo por ahí pantalones, espero que aun me queden —rió cuando se fijó en mi desastre. Cuando terminó de limpiarme se llevó las bragas a la nariz y las olió con placer.

—Mierda nena… estas se quedan conmigo —las guardó dentro de su chaqueta.

Me tomó de las manos y me levantó de la cama para abrazarme y suavemente besar cada mejilla sonrojada.

—Carajo bebé… te corres así sobre mí, luego de que me montas de la manera que lo hiciste y ¿te sonrojas? —rió entre dientes. Le pegué una palmada en el hombro —Amo tus maneras de correrte, amo beber de ti cuando te vienes en mi boca, amo quedar todo mojado por tu excitación, nunca, nunca dejes de hacerlo.

—Mejor bajemos —dije escondida en su pecho— vístete y bajemos.

Él rio y fue hasta su placar, el glorioso sonido de su sonrisa era algo de lo cual me encargaría y perdurara en el tiempo… sacó un pantalón de jean y ahí mismo se cambió dejándome ver sus hermosas nalgas redondas y firmes.

Maldición…

*o*

— ¿Y cuando debes viajar a Londres? —murmuró Carlisle llevándose un bocado del jugoso asado que Esme preparó.

Edward negó con la cabeza —Aun no tenemos una fecha, creemos que primero tendremos que pasar por varias reuniones previas con el comité para saber a ciencia cierta cuándo comenzamos con el proyecto.

—Deberás viajar bastante seguido ¿no? —su madre sonrió tristemente, algo que imité sin querer, bajé mi mirada a mis papas asadas y jugué con el tenedor. Edward, que mantenía una mano sobre mi pierna derecha, apretó suavemente.

—Solo cuando tenga que ver la obra por mí mismo, tal vez una vez por mes o cada dos meses, es algo que llevará su tiempo… pero pienso ir bastante seguido a hacer las inspecciones —él volteó a mirarme— trataré de que no sea tan seguido, pero si no lo es, solo serán visitas breves —le sonreí suavemente.

— ¿Y tendrán tiempo con la obra de Tokio?— Carlisle parecía sumamente curioso y también preocupado. Si… Edward tenía demasiado trabajo, pero esperaba que él supiera cómo manejarlo.

—Tendremos que tenerlo —esta vez contestó Jasper— Tokio es diferente, no es una obra de alta envergadura a pesar de que es igual de importante. Las obras se suscitarán con mayor rapidez que el estadio y tendremos un grupo de avanzada ingeniería disponible en Tokio para ayudarnos.

—Además, nos turnaremos para hacer las inspecciones junto con Ben —Emmett tragaba literalmente su carne con entusiasmo —Rose prepárate… con un golpe de suerte conoces realeza británica.

Todos en la mesa reímos.

—Con un golpe de suerte conoceré a algún caliente y guapo cantante inglés —Rose guiñó el ojo. Emmett dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato.

— ¡Hey!... ¿sigues con la idea de conocer a Robbie Williams? —Emmett parecía querer llorar mirando a su mujer.

—Obvio, es mi sueño —Rose alzó un hombro tomando un sorbo de vino tinto. No podía creer estar presenciando esto y no poder dejar de reír. Edward a mi lado estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Nena… un poco de paz para mi corazón —Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Esme, que estaba aguantando la risa —Ma, mira tu hija, quiere conocer a otro hombre.

—Rose nena, ya… sabes cómo es de susceptible Emmy —y sabía que a esa altura tanto Emmett, Rose como Esme estaban siguiendo la broma —sé que Robbie es un hombre muy sexy pero-

— ¡Mamá! —Emmett no podía aguantar más, ante las palabras de Esme largó la risotada.

Esme me miró —A este no lo parí yo pero es mi remolón —palmeó la mano de Emmett que había tomado de la cintura a Rose para plantarle un beso en la boca.

La cena fue fantástica, Esme nos sirvió postre una hora después, volcán de chocolate con crema y estaba exquisito. Hablamos con Carlisle sobre la universidad, mi carrera y mis orientaciones posibles. Quería ser periodista gráfica, tal vez solicitar trabajo en el Tribune, el Journal o el Sun times. Si no tenía suerte con ellos siempre habían otras opciones, tal vez radio o por ultima televisión… aunque no era mi primera opción. Ya vería lo que la vida me deparaba.

Carlisle me recomendó unirme al periódico estudiantil de la Universidad, especialmente la Universidad de Chicago era muy prestigiosa a la hora de tomar en cuenta a los estudiantes para posibles puestos de trabajo, los canales de televisión, las radios y los periódicos tomaban en cuenta a quienes habían trabajado para la Universidad. Tenía que tomar en cuanta esa idea si quería salir con una carrera en potencia.

En un momento me fui con las mujeres de la familia a la amplia cocina a ayudar a Esme a preparar tazas de café, conversamos y entre risas le contamos a Esme de nuestro viernes salvaje. Esme no se escandalizó cuando le conté sobre el stripper caliente que me había manoseado, es más, pidió unírsenos para la próxima vez, solo que no sabía si habría una próxima vez. Suficiente con lo que Edward había tenido que pasar. Alice y Rose le contaron sobre Leydi y su desaparición con Jasón, solo les conté lo que ella me había contado el lunes por la noche cuando la llamé, estaban conociéndose.

Estaba tan feliz por ella, Jasón le había pedido una cita, por lo que el viernes era su noche. Hubiese esperado darle todo mi apoyo, pero los planes habían cambiado… me iría a Japón con Edward.

Cielos…

Cerca de la medianoche estábamos en el vestíbulo de los Cullen despidiéndonos de todos. Edward y yo nos tomaríamos el miércoles libre para hacer los trámites que aún debían hacerse, llevar a Papi al veterinario y empacar. No podía esperar para subirme en ese avión y volar a Japón, sabía que de la mano de mi amor nada iba a salir mal.

—Llámame el jueves para ver cómo saliste en tu final linda —Esme murmuró cuando me abrazó —queremos ir al aeropuerto con ustedes a la noche ¿podemos? No solo Edward se va, Jasper y Emmett también y con mis niñas estaremos algo tristes.

Sonreí separándome de ella —Por supuesto Esme, será lindo tenerlos allí con nosotros.

Me despedí de Carlisle con la misma promesa, los veríamos a todos en el aeropuerto el jueves por la noche.

*o*

Sentí un estremecimiento que corría desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi nuca, algo corría por mi piel de la espalda, algo que estaba encendiéndome poco a poco. Me removí sobre las sábanas y gemí lánguidamente cuando sentí como un dedo se deslizaba por mi coxis hasta adentrarse entre mis nalgas.

Traté de abrir los ojos y cuando lo logré solo veía la luz del sol entrando por mi ventana…

—Buenos días preciosa —la voz de Edward fue lo primero que oí antes de un pequeño ladrido.

Sonreí volteando mi cabeza, Edward estaba recostado en su lado mirándome, una de sus manos subía y bajaba amenazadoramente hasta mi coxis, aun más abajo, casi tocando mi ano.

—Edward… ¿qué haces? —susurré abriendo involuntariamente mis piernas, maldito cuerpo insaciable.

—Trato de despertarte, tenemos que ir a buscar tu pasaporte y llevar al perro al veterinario —su dedo se inmiscuyó entre mis pliegues y no pude más que dejar caer mi cabeza contra el colchón y gemir —mierda nena, te ves tan caliente al despertar, hermosa… no puedo dejar de mirarte.

—Edward —gemí alzando las caderas.

— ¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué quieres?... ¿esto? —de un solo golpe metió dos dedos en mi vagina lubricada —oh si, esto es lo que quieres.

Gemí alzando y bajando mi cadera, él continuó entrando y saliendo mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, lo miré con mis ojos entrecerrados y apreté las sábanas entre mis manos. Él acercó su boca a mi oído y lamió la concha de mi oreja.

—Gime para mi bebé, hazme saber que te gusta.

—Oh por dios Edward —lloré pidiendo más alzando mis caderas.

Entonces sentí pasitos alrededor de la cama y luego pequeños ladridos, mierda.

—Shhh… ¡Papi! —Edward regañó, sus dedos nunca dejaron de entrar y salir de mi interior. Pronto él se incorporó detrás de mí entre mis piernas —oh si, mira ese culito— él palmeó mi nalga con un poco de fuerza, eso y sus dedos en mi interior casi me hicieron venir.

—Levántalo —dijo con voz gruesa. Lo hice, levanté mi cadera y sentí la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi vagina. Oh por dios…

Cuando entró de golpe en mi interior grité, él gruñó y el perro ladró.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo entre dientes detrás de mí sin dejar de envestirme. Sus bolas golpeando contra mi clítoris, oh si… esta posición era increíble, podía sentirlo bien profundo.

—Está asustado… oh por dios… —gemí— me escucha gritar —mis brazos estaban contra la cama, mi pecho y mi vientre…. Solo mi culo estaba al aire y él lo azotaba haciendo con él lo que quería.

—Que se aguante… te estoy cogiendo, no quiero interrupciones—sus caderas chocaron contra mí y otra vez grité. —Mierda… eres tan apretada nena.

—Ohh por dios… —dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis brazos y me dejé hacer, Edward me tenía de las caderas, su pene entrando y saliendo, gruñendo detrás de mí. Hinchándose cada vez más a medida que me tomaba, creciendo en mi interior.

El perro siguió ladrando, pero Edward tenía un gran poder de concentración. Me nalgueó nuevamente y grité. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi cadera y pronto su velocidad aumentó, llevé una mano a mi clítoris y comencé a tocarme, mientras él seguía tocando ese punto en la pared frontal de mi vagina, que me hacía correrme tan fuerte.

—Oh nena, nena, me corro —gruñó envistiéndome con demencia, desesperación, dolorosamente placentero.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando sentí mi estallido orgásmico. —Aahhhg —mi voz se ahogó contra el colchón y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras mi orgasmo me recorría. Dios… lo sentí terminar con chorros calientes dentro de mí. Sí… perfecto. Increíble. Mío.

—Cada vez que te coja quiero al perro encerrado en el baño —murmuró en mi oído jadeante. Su cuerpo presionando contra el mío. No pude evitar reírme.

*O*

Ese día fue un día de éxito, mi pasaporte ya lo tenía entre mis manos y mi Papi Jr. había gruñido lo suficiente por un día cuando le pusieron sus vacunas, su carita hermosa y sus ojos saltones estaban asustados mirándome desde debajo de la mesa de té de mi sala.

Edward estaba hablando por teléfono haciendo los últimos arreglos y yo repasaba para mi final de la tarde siguiente. Nuestras maletas estaban empacadas y ya no faltaba nada más. Solo salir bien en mi final y todo sería perfecto.

Comimos pizza mirando televisión, mientras que Edward me mostraba los planos archivados en su laptop que había llevado consigo a su departamento. Cocoon Tower era impresionante y sabía que solo sería una gran obra más para agrandar el prestigio de mi amor en el mundo de la arquitectura. Estaba tan orgullosa de él que a veces no cabía en mi pecho.

Esa noche no hicimos el amor, estábamos muy cansados y ansiosos por el día siguiente, a esas horas estaríamos en un avión rumbo a Japón, la cuna de la tecnología. No podía esperar para verlo todo. No podía esperar para tomar de la mano a mi papi y recorrer las calles japonesas en cuanto él tuviera un poquito de tiempo para mí, estaba segura que sí.

Y si no estaba él, estaría mi Papi Jr.…

Simplemente no podía esperar.

* * *

**Amores! Al fin... si. este fin de semana fue muy patas para arriba. Mis niños se enfermaron y luego caí yo, virus maldito, asi que actualicé tarde. Gracias por la paciencia, el papi nunca falta. Aquí firme entregándolo. **

**Quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa... ¡ya te amo!**

**En fin, gracias a todas las que envían sus reviews. No puedo contestarlos, son muchas y mi tiempo casi en poco, pero va todo mi corazón a ustedes, las leo a cada una y tomo en cuenta sus comentarios. si Dios quiere el lunes que viene volvemos a la publicación normal, lunes son de papi, no hay otra. Besotes!**


	22. Sin miedos

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Sin miedos**

"_All Nip__p__on Airlines anuncia su vuelo N° 145 desde la ciudad de Chicago sin escalas al aeropuerto internacional "Narita" en la ciudad de Tokio. Se les pide a los pasajeros, favor de abordar por la plataforma 12, muchas gracias_".

—Es nuestro llamado bebé —apreté la cintura de mi hermosa novia con una mano antes de besar un lado de su cabeza, ella asintió con un suspiro alejándose hacia Esme y Carlisle que ya estaban apretando en un fuerte abrazo a Emmett y Jasper, antes de que ellos corrieran a lado de sus mujeres a despedirse.

—Ah maldición —mi madre sonrió increíblemente hermosa, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas —sé que van por trabajo pero siempre es difícil —ella abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Me quedé mirando la manera en que ella había congeniado perfectamente con mi familia. Mi madre la amaba, mi padre igual y mis hermanas… no querían dejarla ir, era todo demasiado perfecto. Tanto que por un momento me permití tener miedo…, solo por un momento.

Miedo porque todo era realmente perfecto.

Me negué a pensar con pesimismo y me dispuse a seguir a mi nena, saludé a mi madre con un fuerte abrazo cuando ella decidió soltar a Bella y besé su mejilla.

—Cuídate, cuídala… y que les vaya muy bien a todos —susurró ella en mi oído.

—Por supuesto que lo haré… ella es mi vida entera —le contesté consciente de que estaba confesándole a mi madre cosas que ni siquiera había pensado decirle. Ella se separó de mi y vi en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes al hablarle de Heidi…, satisfacción.

—Ve y no solo trabaja allí Edward, disfruta.

Asentí prometiéndome internamente disfrutar junto a Bella, esto de hacer los sueños realidad era más divertido si lo hacías junto a la persona que… ¿quieres a tu lado? _Cielos_…

Caminé hacia Carlisle, él le estaba recomendando a Bella algo sobre el perro.

—Y recuerda no exponerlo a otros animales, no queremos un cachorro enfermo al volver.

—No, por dios, no… —Bella tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando a Carlisle, vi el brillo del miedo en su mirada y miré enseguida aprensivamente a mi padre.

—Lo cuidaremos bien papá, no le pongas miedos innecesarios a Bella en esa cabecita —besé el tope de la cabeza de mi nena y apreté su cintura.

Carlisle se disculpó con un movimiento de hombros y abrazó a Bella una vez más para luego venir a mí.

—Suerte hijo, espero que tengan éxito con el trabajo.

—Lo tendremos, somos los mejores —sonreí algo engreídamente mirando a mis cuñados, Emmett alzó un puño al aire y Jasper rió entre dientes abrazando a Alice que tenía sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas.

—Ven enana —tomé a mi hermana entre mis brazos y di una vuelta con ella en el aire —te traeré a Jasper más pronto de lo que te esperas.

—Más te vale Edward Cullen —rió besando mi mejilla.

Rose era más distante, ella no se acercó, simplemente se quedó allí parada junto a Emmett con su cabeza en su pecho, la miré fijamente levantando una ceja, ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia mí desganadamente.

—Tráelo pronto y mas te vale que no lo cargues de trabajo —me señaló con un dedo perfectamente manicurado. Agarré su mano y la acerqué a mí.

—Calma tonta y cuida a la enana.

Los demás miembros de mi equipo estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares, algunos ya lo habían hecho en casa. Éramos un total de diez personas que íbamos una semana aproximadamente a hacer trabajo de reconocimiento de terrenos, estudios y otras cosas en Tokio. Iba a ser una semana intensa y llena de trabajo, pero esperaba poder repartir mi tiempo para estar con quien más me interesaba estar.

Bella se había despedido de Leydi en su casa, antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto, pasamos por casa de su amiga a dejarle la llave de su departamento y a hablar con Jake, ella no bailaría el sábado y no sabía cómo esto podía repercutir en su negocio, de todas maneras él no tuvo problema en dejar que Bella faltase nuevamente a otra actuación, de todas maneras ella cobraba por noche y yo me encargaría que las veces que ella faltó y no pudo recibir su pago, no afectara de manera alguna en su economía. Se tendría que acostumbrar, porqué ella era mía y como tal, yo tenía que responder por ella. Y estaba más que complacido de hacerlo.

Tomé la mano de mi nena y me la llevé conmigo hacia el área de embarque, había ya una corta fila de pasajeros esperando subir al avión, tomé su bolso junto con el mío y con mi mano libre tomé su cintura.

— ¿Crees que estará bien allí abajo?—pude notar la preocupación en su carita.

— ¿Papi Jr.? —ella asintió con una sonrisa —por supuesto que estará bien amor, el veterinario lo sedó, va a estar dormido hasta que lleguemos a Tokio.

— ¿Y si le hace mal? ¿o si se despierta y se asusta? —sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a medida que llegábamos a la fila. Me coloqué detrás de ella y envolví su pequeña cintura con mis brazos apoyando mi mentón en su hombro, dejé un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella olía tan bien, siempre tan bien, una deliciosa mezcla de fresas y vainilla.

—No te preocupes amor, el reciento está monitoreado, si llega a despertar alguien nos avisará o lo verá y veremos qué hacer —acaricié la piel de su vientre a la altura de su ombligo. Mi diamante estaba allí adornando su cuerpo y me sentí honrado, ella tenía mi marca siempre.

Muy pronto nos tocó abordar, Bella me miró y rodó los ojos cuando la azafata me dio una marcada bienvenida, yo solo pude reír entre dientes, tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos sin sacar mis ojos de ella, ¿cómo podía pensar que me interesaba ser abordado por otras mujeres cuando la única que me interesaba era ella? Siempre ella.

Nos sentamos juntos en primera clase, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, algunos otros miembros del equipo y Ben. Cuando estábamos acomodados le pedí un par de mantas a la azafata, abroché el cinturón de mi nena y me quedé mirándola. Ella me colmaba, no solo de felicidad, ella me complementaba en cada sentido… yo conocía el mundo, yo tenía éxito y era deseado por mujeres, pero ella era mi todo. Ella era todo lo que quería tener, era mi mayor éxito y la única mujer por la que quería ser deseado. ¿Por qué querer algo más? Si con ella pensaba tenerlo todo… mierda, me dolía el pecho de solo pensar que ella no estuviera en mi vida, que nunca la hubiese conocido, no… no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, porque si no la hubiese conocido a estas alturas estaría a un paso de casarme con alguien a quien nunca amé.

Observé a mi nena, ella estaba tensa y nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio mirando a la pequeña ventanilla. Era de noche afuera y sabía que además de nerviosa ella estaba cansada. Luego de tres días de preparativos, por la mañana tuvo su final, rindiendo obviamente de manera excelente, su mente y su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Y yo estaba decidido a hacer que su viaje a Japón fuera ese descanso que necesitaba, ella se esforzaba mucho para sacar su carrera adelante, estudiando a deshoras, ocupando el tiempo de descanso en trabajar y aparte de todo eso… teniendo que soportar los obstáculos en su camino.

Cerré los ojos con un suspiro y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Odiaba esos obstáculos, odiaba ser el causante de ellos. Odiaba que mi pasado se presentara en la vida de Bella y en la nuestra para causarle solo dolores de cabeza.

Odiaba no poder hacer que mi nena no tuviera ningún tipo de preocupación, pero a veces eso se me iba de las manos. Apreté los dientes cuando uno de esos obstáculos se presentó en mi mente.

Mierda… yo sabía que Heidi iba a estar dolida, herida y despechada. Sabía que su reacción en cuanto a Bella no iba a ser la mejor, me culpaba, pero no dejaba de pensar que ambos teníamos algo de culpa. Nuestra relación estaba congelada, en todo sentido de la palabra, no la amaba, estaba con ella porque pensé estúpidamente que ella sería mi mejor opción y aunque me costara admitirlo, estaba con ella por Aro. Estaba con ella porque teníamos las mismas aspiraciones, éramos el equipo perfecto, juntos llegaríamos muy lejos. Qué estúpido fui y que equivocado estaba.

Gracias al cielo que la vida me dio una bofetada para espabilarme y voltear la cabeza, al hacerlo la vi, allí estaba ella, mi Bella. Mi nena. Por Dios… ella me volvía loco, ella se convirtió en mi todo y desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que mi obsesión por ella iba a rebasar los límites de lo posible, de lo ideal.

Entonces Heidi dejó de existir para mí y no había otra ante mis ojos que esa hermosa bailarina exótica. Se convirtió en mi vida, en la mujer que quería para mí. Primero la quería en la cama, desnuda, caliente y dispuesta… y después supe que no iba a poder dejarla ir, la quería en cada aspecto de mi vida.

Pero justamente la obstinación de Heidi lo complicó todo. Ella y su terquedad, ella y su orgullo no nos dejaba en paz. Y aún después de un mes de romper con ella, aun nos seguía molestando, porque se había convertido en algo que había quedado en mi vida y de lo que tenía que desprenderme, pero que difícil se había tornado. Me sentía como una serpiente comiéndose la cola, yo la había engañado… sí, y ahora mi castigo era tener que lidiar con ella.

Ese lunes salí luego de dejar a mi nena en mi pent-house, directamente a buscar a Heidi a la casa Vulturi. Me sentía tan enceguecido, tan furioso, ¿cómo pudo tener la cara de hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo exigir cobrarle a Bella un vestido que seguramente Jane no necesitaba? Y me sentía tan frustrado… desde un principio el peligro fue que de una u otra forma retorcida como resultado de mi maldito karma se encontraran y que de una u otra manera supieran que tenían más en común de lo que se pudieran imaginar.

_A mí_.

Nunca me imaginé que eso sucedería de esa forma, aun sin que ninguna de las dos supiera con certeza eso.

Al llegar la mucama del servicio me abrió la puerta y en seguida pedí hablar con Heidi. Por supuesto ella me llevó al salón donde mi ex novia estaba riéndose con sus amigas. Aro aún estaba en la clínica y casi siempre era Sulpícia quien estaba junto a él. Heidi y Jane solo se quejaban del servicio de la clínica, eran pretenciosas con el personal médico y solo se quedaban unas horas. ¿Me preguntaba si Aro se había dado cuenta ya de la clase de hijas que tenía?

— ¡Edward! —Heidi dejó la taza de té en la mesa baja de vidrio en cuanto me vio y se levantó alisando su falda lápiz blanca —no esperaba verte por aquí… ¿has venido por mí? —ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí contorneando sus caderas y alisando su cabello rubio.

Yo me había quedado parado en la puerta del salón con gesto adusto y sin perder mi tiempo saludando a las demás.

—Ningún por ti Heidi, necesito que aclaremos unas cosas—dije tratando que mi voz no rebasará los límites apropiados. No quería salirme de control, necesitaba hacerle saber cuán al límite esta situación había llegado, no quería darle el gusto de ver cómo me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Claro —ella volteó para decirles algo a Jane y Caterina, que me miraban con una sonrisa irónica —vamos al patio, hay una linda tarde ¿no te parece? —ella caminó hacia mi acortando la distancia y enganchó su brazo con el mío.

Comenzamos a caminar por el corredor hacia el jardín trasero, donde una gran fuente de piedra coronaba hectáreas de césped blanco y rosales, junto a otros canteros de coloridas flores. Uno a uno bajamos las escaleras de piedra hasta la fuente.

—Dime Edward —ella palmeó mi brazo con familiaridad, tragué saliva soportando que ella me tocara — ¿a caso me extrañas? ¿ya te cansaste de jugar con esa… mujer?

Mierda, paciencia una mierda.

Tomé su mano con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz, la miré a los ojos de frente y le sonreí de lado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y vi el brillo en su mirada, si… yo sabía lo que ella deseaba, pero jamás lo obtendría de nuevo.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, lentamente hasta que mis labios estuvieron a centímetros de su boca y suspiré, ella cerró los ojos esperando, sonriendo, aspirando mi olor, mi aliento.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy estuve pensando en las cosas que te haría —dije suavemente— muchas, muchas cosas, pero no sería de caballeros hacerlo, no… no sería ningún caballero si siquiera me atreviera a pensar hacer las cosas que quiero hacerte —ella rio con los ojos cerrados —y tú quieres un caballero a tu lado ¿no Heidi?

—Si… pero quiero oírlo, quiero saber que deseas hacerme mi amor.

Reí entre dientes.

—Muchas. Oh si Heidi… muchas —dije entre dientes acercándome— mírame Heidi —susurré cerca de sus labios. Ella sonrió y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

No sé que vio en el fondo de mi mirada, tal vez lo que realmente yo estaba sintiendo, tal vez mi ira, mi enojo, quizá vio amenaza, sea lo que fuera que vio la hizo vacilar. Tal vez después de todo ella me conocía. Su sonrisa ahora no era tan ganadora, iba decayendo poco a poco hasta que sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos y sus ojos mirándome con desconcierto y cierto recelo.

Apreté sus mejillas y la sostuve firme frente a mí, quería que me escuchase porque lo que iba a decir lo diría una sola vez, solo una sola vez.

—Quiero… no… deseo y estoy dispuesto a hacer que te retuerzas con el mismo dolor que le causaste a Bella, quiero verte arrastrada por la misma humillación que le hiciste sentir a ella, quiero verte llorar sobre tus miserias el día que te des cuenta que no vales una mierda y quiero verte lejos… tan lejos de nuestras vidas que jamás, jamás vuelva a saber de ti —ella jadeó— Solo te lo diré una vez más Heidi —ella abrió más los ojos y vi el brillo de su creciente malestar en sus ojos azules —sé lo que hicieron tú, Jane y Caterina, en el restaurant donde mi novia trabaja, en los días cuando estuve en Suiza, lo sé todo —mi voz era baja y gruesa, sin vacilaciones, ni exaltaciones y mi mirada la penetraba —y ahora, en este momento es cuando me doy cuenta de lo desdichado que hubiese sido a tu lado, infeliz y miserable. Te sacaste la careta Heidi… sé quién eres y como eres capaz de comportarte, ahora lo sé y me arrepiento de cada puto segundo que pasé a tu lado —apreté sus mejillas— de cada… puto… segundo —respiré profundo porque sentía que iba a perder el poco control que me quedaba —Te quiero fuera de la vida de mi novia. Fuera… y fuera de la mía, porque te juro por lo que más quieras, que ya no seré un caballero. Ya no lo seré Heidi.

La solté y ella trastabilló hacia atrás con un jadeo.

— ¿Estás loco? —susurró con la mirada vidriosa, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y me quedó mirando con ojos desorbitados — ¡loco!… esa mujer te arruinará —Arreglé mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del patio, por donde habíamos salido. — ¡Te arruinará!

—No —paré en seco y la miré — ¿sabes qué es lo que descubrí estando con ella? —sonreí con tranquilidad— Que me vale una mierda todo. Todo Heidi. Puedo prescindir de todo, pero no de ella —de solo pensarlo me dolía el pecho —no de ella —volteé y salí de allí.

Caminando por el largo corredor que nos había llevado hasta el jardín y que ahora me llevaba a la puerta principal, pude oír sus gritos.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado!... ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así? ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás Edward, de cada palabra!

Sacudí la cabeza apurando el paso, no la soportaba.

Esa tarde me quedé en casa de Alice y Jasper tratando de calmarme, estaba furioso. No quería que mi nena me viera así, ella se preocuparía y sabría en seguida que tuve que ir a ver a Heidi. No… le había hecho la promesa que nunca más la vería y pensaba mantenerla más que nunca. Ella era mía y yo era suyo, nos pertenecíamos, teníamos que estar bien sin fantasmas del pasado, sin molestias.

Solo esperaba haber manejado la situación de la mejor manera.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el apretón de una mano en la mía cada vez con mayor fuerza. Cuando los abrí, supe que me había quedado momentáneamente dormido y que estábamos despegando. Mierda… no solo Bella estaba agotada, esperaba que estos días libres en Tokio nos sirviera para descansar, a pesar del trabajo.

—Papi Jr. se despertará con esos ruidos —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido —es tan pequeño, debe estar asustado. Oh Edward ¿y si despertó?

—Mi amor —me acerqué a ella lo más que pude a causa del cinturón de seguridad y la abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos —el cachorro estará bien, si no nos avisarán —besé un lado de su cabeza. — ¿No confías en mí cariño? —sonreí —confía en mi bonita.

—Confío, lo hago —ella tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló soltando todo el aire — ¡maldición! —se sonrojo ante sus palabras— solo soy yo… Nunca volé en un avión.

—Mmm —recorrí con mi nariz la extensión de la suave piel debajo de su oreja y la presioné a mi cuerpo —te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a tener tu pasaporte lleno de sellos. Viajo mucho cariño y no pienso dejarte más en esos viajes que haga, te irás conmigo a donde quiera que yo vaya.

Ella sonrió y la noté menos tensa, el avión ya había dejado la pista y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué otros lugares tienen que ir a visitar? —me miró con ojos entusiasmados.

—Londres dentro de un mes, Brasil, tenemos un par de pequeños proyectos allí que necesitan monitoreo de vez en cuando y algunos otros lugares más, te gustaran.

— ¿Brasil? me encanta Brasil —sonrió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Me encantas tú… en Brasil, en biquini, tomando sol, mierda nena… no puedo esperar —susurré antes de besar su frente.

—Yo tampoco.

La azafata nos trajo las mantas y las extendí rápidamente sobre nuestros cuerpos dejándonos ver solo la cara. Habían apagado todas las luces del avión dejando solo unas pequeñas luces rojas debajo de los portaequipajes. Bella se había acomodado en mi hombro, bajé la pequeña pantalla de LCD frente a mi asiento y bajé los nuestros.

— ¿Qué película quieres ver? —le señalé el listado de películas mientras le extendía los auriculares. Ella miró la pequeña pantalla, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho y que a los diez minutos de la película la tendría durmiendo.

De la lista ella eligió una clásica, Pulp Fiction. Pero a los diez minutos de que la película empezara, como ya había predicho, Bella estaba durmiendo sobre mi hombro, cansada, agotada y con toda la tensión de su cuerpo saliendo a ráfagas. Acomodé nuestros asientos y me dispuse a imitarla sacándonos nuestros auriculares y cerrando la pantalla.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que, cuando abrí los ojos comencé a sentir los rayos del sol acariciando mi cara. En ese instante, también me di cuenta que no solo el sol estaba despertando sino también los hermosos dedos de mi novia. Suspiré observando como ella se deleitaba, con cada detalle de mi rostro, recorriéndolo con cada uno de sus dedos, como si estuviera memorizando mis facciones.

—Eres el hombre más hermoso que conocí en mi vida —susurró mirándome a los ojos —generalmente no soy así, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme a veces, cómo tuve la suerte de tenerte y de que me quieras —sus dedos acariciaron mi labio inferior, yo sin poder aguantar, atrapé uno de ellos entre mis dientes.

¿Cómo podía decir que la de la suerte era ella? Particularmente yo me sentía el tipo con el golpe de suerte y era yo el que agradecía cada día por su presencia. Ella era mi sol… ¿cómo era que ella aun no entendía eso?

—Es algo que también me pregunto todos los días amor —susurré acomodándome de tal manera que estábamos los dos recostados en nuestros asientos enfrentados, casi rozándonos las narices —y aún no puedo terminar de agradecer al cielo haberme dejado llevar por los chicos para ir ese sábado a "Enigma" —sonreí— aunque… tengo la certeza de que si no te hubiese visto allí, si no hubiese asistido, te hubiese conocido de una u otra manera luego.

Mi nena sonrió, —Como en el Dolce Vitta…

—Exacto, porque… ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy más que seguro que estabas en mi destino… —sonreí. El destino nos juntaría, estaba tan seguro de ello que hasta podía afirmarlo. Me quedé mirándola como ella había hecho conmigo, cada centímetro de su bonito rostro, sus ojos exóticos de un verde botella profundo, con un borde amarronado en el iris, sus hermosos labios rosados, el inferior un poco más grande que el superior, lo que me permitía morder y tirar de él, su nariz perfilada y pequeña, sus largas y espesas pestañas castañas como su cabello largo y ondulado. Su tersa y casi dorada piel, un tono más oscuro que el mío, seguramente herencia de su línea paterna.

La veía y no podía separar mis ojos de ella, era como ver en sus ojos todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y no querer en el mundo nada más. La amaba. Y nunca había estado más seguro de ello. La amaba como nunca pensé tener la capacidad de amar a nadie, la amaba por lo que yo era cuando estaba con ella, la amaba de una y mil formas con cada latido de mi corazón y sabía de la intensa necesidad de estar con ella. Necesidad física y emocional, una necesidad más pronta y más fuerte que respirar, una necesidad hambrienta. Casi asfixiante y sabía, por Dios… yo sabía que si algún día ella me faltaba, me faltaría la vida.

— ¿En qué piensas? —susurró elevando una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreí en respuesta, no me había dado cuenta de lo ensimismado que me habían dejado mis pensamientos.

—En lo hermosa que eres y en lo mucho que… —_te amo_— estoy loco por ti —sonreí llegando a sus labios y atrapar el inferior con mis dientes. Enseguida sus manos subieron a mi cuello para acariciar con sus uñas el cabello de mi nuca. Su boca hermosa se abrió y recibió mi lengua muy dispuesta.

Dios… ¿algún día ese intenso y arrebatador deseo que sentía por ella en todo momento se apagaría? No podía concebir un sí. Este deseo me consumía y se apoderaba de cada célula de mi cuerpo en su presencia, ella me tenía… de tantas formas. Ella era mi dueña, única e indiscutiblemente.

El beso se tornó intenso en la máxima expresión de esa palabra. Nuestras lenguas pelearon, nuestros alientos eran insuficiente, nuestras manos comenzaron a volar. Las de ella en mi pecho acariciando mi manojo de vello por debajo de mi camisa y las mías abajo, más y más abajo por su cuerpo. Su olor… por Dios… era embriagador… ¿qué mierda me hacía esta mujer?

—Oh mi amor… ¿tienes una idea de lo que me haces? —dije entre besos y jadeos —un día serás mi perdición.

—Y tú la mía —gimió despacio. El resto del avión estaba en silencio, al menos el área de primera clase. Supuse que aún el jet lag no les había afectado, estaríamos así por días. Abrí un ojo y volteé la cabeza un poco, sin dejar su boca y miré el pasillo, estaba vacío así como nuestros asientos de al lado, lo cual resulto perfecto para mis intensiones…

—Abre las piernas —susurré volteando a ella. Abrió los ojos y separó sus labios de los míos.

—Edward… no —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—No, nada bonita. Necesito tocarte, abre las piernas —susurré atrapando sus labios con los míos —vamos bebé, ábrele las piernas a papi.

Metí una mano por debajo de la manta y acaricié el muslo desnudo de mi nena, ella se había vestido con una falda cómoda la cual más que cómoda era solo para volverme loco. Fui subiendo por su muslo interno hasta su entrepierna y empujé con mi mano hasta que ella abrió un poco las piernas. Sus ojos iban y venían del pasillo a mí.

—No tengas miedo bebé… dime ¿alguna vez algo nos detuvo? —susurré alzando una ceja. Sabía la respuesta, ella lo sabía también.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Ok —acerqué mis labios a su oreja y lamí su lóbulo tomándolo entre mis dientes —ahora déjate coger por mis dedos nena —mi mano se mezcló por debajo de la falda hasta que palpé su húmedo centro cubierto por la fina tela de sus bragas. —Abre— arremetí con mis dedos en la tela, justo por encima de su entrada.

—Oh Dios, Edward… amor — gimió suave en mi oído.

—Lo sé cariño, abre y papi se encarga.

Y ella abrió sus piernas. Oh si, si, si… mierda ¡Sí! Mi verga dura palpitaba en mis pantalones, pero no iba a hacer nada por ello, el hijo de puta tendría que esperar llegar al hotel. Porque lo que tenía pensado hacerle a Bella no podía hacerlo en un avión lleno de pasajeros, ahora… solo me encargaría de ella.

Corrí la tela de sus bragas a un lado para que mis dedos se toparan con la suave piel de su conchita desnuda. Mi dedo mayor se metió entre sus pliegues y quise gruñir, estaba tan mojada. ¿Desde qué momento ella estaba con estas ganas?

— ¿Estabas con ganitas bebé? —susurré entre sus labios, ella gimió abriendo más las piernas debajo de la manta — ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas con tantas ganas de que te cogiera? ¿he?

—oh Dios.

—Debes decirle a papi cuando quieras ser cogida así él hace algo al respecto.

—Edward —susurró cerrando los ojos antes de apretar sus dientes.

—Dímelo —dije comenzando a mover un dedo en círculos alrededor de su clítoris —dime —ordené.

—Cógeme bebé, te necesito —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Bien —sonreí metiendo un dedo entre sus jugos, bien al fondo de su vagina. Oh mierda… —Puta madre nena, estas tan apretada.

En ese momento solo quise descomprimir mis pantalones sacar mi verga dura y gorda y que ella se encargase de mí. Pero no… no, mierda, era su tiempo, ella lo necesitaba y yo solo tenía que dárselo.

Comencé a follarla con mi dedo y cuando este fue insuficiente metí otro. Ella mordía su labio para no gritar mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de entre sus resbaladizas paredes. Mis labios fueron a su cuello y comencé a besarlo con desesperación, moría por estar dentro de ella. Sus jadeos y pequeños gemidos fueron mi deleite mientras mi mano se movía rápido debajo de la manta. Podía oír el sonido de su sexo húmedo chocando contra mi mano. Arqueé mis dedos y fue allí donde comencé a dar con un punto sensible en ella, que hizo que arqueara su espalda y comenzara a jadear entre dientes… ¡tan putamente erótico!

—Córrete en mi mano nena, que tengo sed y quiero beber —comencé a decir en su oído. Ella gimió —mucha sed bebé, si pudiera me arrodillaría ante ti ahora mismo y me tomaría todo lo que estas dejando salir ¿te gustaría eso?

—Siii —dijo como un lamento. Oh si… sabía que a mi nena le gustaba que le hablara sucio y pervertida mente en su oído. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos se apretaban en garras en los apoyabrazos del asiento.

—Tan jodidamente cerrada amor, mi verga esta tan hinchada y con ganas de ensartarse en ti. Te deseo tanto bonita, no existe un puto segundo en que te desee menos —me iba a correr en mis pantalones si seguía hablando así. Mierda.

—Edward —susurró ansiosa, si… estaba comenzando a sentir cómo sus paredes apretaban mis dedos, se estaba corriendo.

—Sí, vamos, así… apriétame y mójame todo, imagínate mis manos oliendo a ti todo el día de hoy, no me las lavaré nena.

—Oh… Dios —gimió por lo bajo ella comenzando a temblar, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, su cadera se elevó sacudiéndose con espasmos cortos y gemí sintiendo cómo sus paredes me apretaban imposiblemente. Arqueé más mis dedos y ella bajó una mano apresurada a la mía apretándola más a su cuerpo.

—Cielos nena —gemí apretando mi verga por encima de mis pantalones con mi mano libre. Me iba a correr con solo verla a ella.

Un arrebatador orgasmo la atravesó y ella quedó hecha un despojo sobre el asiento, una masa temblorosa y jadeante, mis dedos acariciaron lánguidamente la pared frontal de su vagina y ella convulsionó otra vez suavemente. Cuando los saqué acaricié su sexo esparciendo sus jugos, de arriba abajo, sobre su monte de Venus hasta su ano.

Cuando terminé saqué mi mano y la llevé a mi boca limpiando cada uno de mis dedos. Mierda… el puto paraíso.

Me recosté junto a ella y acomodé el lio entre sus piernas, acomodé sus bragas en su lugar y su falda, me acerqué a ella y la abracé dándole calma a mi necesidad de ella. Suspiramos satisfechos, no por mí, sino por ella. Había tenido su orgasmo y me sentí feliz de habérselo dado. Punto.

En algún momento mientras nos besábamos suavemente, nos quedamos dormidos una vez más.

*o*

Para cuando llegamos a Narita, el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Bella estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Quería a su perro sano y salvo entre sus brazos y no podía esperar, ella creía que estaba despierto y asustado. Es decir… como si el perro no viviese asustado.

— ¿Sabes hablar Japonés? —me preguntó mientras íbamos por la cinta de desembarque, que nos llevaría a la aduana para buscar el equipaje con el perro. Yo sostenía su mano y con mi otra mano libre llevaba nuestros bolsos, llevaba mis lentes oscuros puestos porque el desfasaje horario me estaba pasando factura, se suponía que debíamos estar durmiendo en los Estados Unidos, pero estábamos aquí a plena luz del día. Nunca fui bueno con el Jet Lag. Bella parecía niña en dulcería, miraba por todos lados y preguntaba de todo. Mi nena…

Sonreí negando con la cabeza —Estamos en Japón cariño, uno de los países del primer mundo, no necesitamos saber japonés para comunicarnos, ellos saben ingles —dije acercándola a mí para besar su frente —además, en caso que lo necesitemos, contraté a un intérprete para que nos acompañe en toda la estadía. Solo hay algunos lugares que no hablan ingles. Lo que tenga que ver con los turistas como el hotel, restaurantes y casas de suvenires, hablan perfectamente ingles.

—Bien… porque pienso hacer mucho turismo.

—Así me gusta —dije cuando llegamos al final de la cinta transportadora.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de aduana y nos formamos en la fila. Bella miraba por encima de las cabezas para ver si podía ver algo más adelante, ¿buscando a Papi Jr.? Reí entre dientes y la abracé por la cintura. Mierda… no podía dejar de tocarla.

— ¿Qué pasa si me contagio de alguna enfermedad, como la gripe aviar?

Quise reír, oh por dios…

—Bebé, ¿estuviste informándote por internet? —fruncí el ceño —no te contagiaras de nada, primero, porque estamos vacunados ¿recuerdas? —dije evocando la mañana del día anterior cuando luego del veterinario fuimos a vacunarnos a la clínica. —Segundo porque aquí no se consume nada de aves por prevención.

—Mierda —ella negó con la cabeza —perdón por ser tan paranoica —respondió haciendo un precioso puchero.

—Perdón nada amor, pregunta lo que quieras, si no lo sé preguntaremos —besé nuevamente su frente y apreté su cintura.

Para cuando llegamos al frente de la fila, Bella ya me había preguntado un montón de cosas. ¿Tengo que inclinarme para saludar en cada lugar que vayamos? ¿Puedo llevar a Papi Jr. conmigo cuando vayamos a los museos y templos? ¿a qué sabe el sushi? ¿por qué el aire se sentía más pesado y olía diferente? Cada una de sus preguntas fue contestada por mí, por Jasper o Emmett que venían cerca.

— ¿Cómo se dice "hola"? —dijo ya con una sonrisa mirándonos a los tres. Emmett frunció el entrecejo y miró a Jasper, él se alzó de hombros y yo rodé los ojos para mirar a mi novia.

—_Konnichi wa_ Bella—murmuré recordando algunas clases de japonés de la Universidad.

— ¡Oh! —ella abrió los ojos y me quedó mirando, para luego morderse el labio y acercarse a mi oído — ¿sabes que te ves realmente caliente hablando en otro idioma? —mierda… no pude más que gemir en su oído. Aun estaba caliente con el episodio del avión. Mi verga tembló.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Ella pensó por un instante mientras el hombre de adelante era atendido, pronto nos tocaría a nosotros.

—Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir.

Pensé un minuto y supe lo que realmente le quería decir —_Ai shiteru_.

— ¿Qué significa? —sonrió dando un saltito en su sitio.

Sonreí… y miré a la mujer delante de nosotros para ser atendidos.

—Es nuestro turno —le dije a Bella antes de llevar mi atención a la mujer de ojos rasgados.

*o*

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto luego de pasar por migración, Bella estaba extasiada. Papi Jr. por supuesto estaba muy bien, había despertado justo cuando nos subimos a un taxi para ir hacia el hotel. Ella le reía y le mascullaba pequeñeces con la voz de nena que usaba cuando cogía conmigo y estaba cachonda. Mierda… ¿cómo mi pene podía reaccionar a esa voz como si fuera un faro para un barco?

Para cuando llegamos al hotel estaba duro y mi verga lloraba.

—Wow… es hermoso —murmuró mi nena mirando el Hall del hotel Shangri donde el equipo y nosotros nos quedaríamos. Sería una extensa semana, pero cuando no estuviéramos trabajando, quería que mis colegas tuvieran todas las comodidades. El hotel era lujoso, estaba en pleno Tokio y era uno de los mejores destinados para turistas y gente de negocio.

Bella y yo nos registramos en una suite, mi nena tendría todo mientras yo no estuviera. Cuando nos dieron la tarjeta de la habitación, uno de los botones el cual nos saludó afectuosamente nos llevó a ella. Bella se sorprendió como el botones hablaba fluidamente en ingles, explicándonos las locaciones del hotel, que contaba con tres restaurantes, un centro comercial, una gran piscina, un gimnasio, del casino del hotel y que todas las noches los hospedados podían disfrutar de shows en vivo y durante el día. Yo había visto todo esto en internet cuando hice las reservas, por lo que solo me quedé mirando con una sonrisa la expresión de Bella cuando el botones decía todo. Ella parecía extasiada.

— ¿Podemos jugar a las máquinas cuando estés libre alguna noche? —dijo mientras el ascensor nos llevaba hasta los pisos más altos.

—Claro mi amor, haremos de todo aquí, cuenta con ello. —susurre pícaro en su oído a sabiendas que entendería a que me refería con todo…

Me gané un beso en la boca con tal pasión que antes de salir del ascensor tuve que reacomodarme los pantalones.

— ¡Oh por dios! —Bella dejó caer su bolso sobre el sofá más cercano al entras a nuestra suite. Era hermosa y muy amplia, la zona de la sala y mini comedor estaba separado de la habitación por una pared de paneles de madera color wenge, en la habitación había una amplia cama King size de tonos bordó y frente a este un led de 42" empotrado a la pared, un reproductor de sonido y un mini bar. —Esto es increíble.

—Lo es amor —me encargué de ayudar al botones con nuestro equipaje mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a mi novia. Ella caminó hasta los amplios ventanales que rodeaban la habitación y con Papi Jr. en sus manos, observó a Tokio a sus pies.

Sobre una pequeña mesa de centro había un arreglo floral, de flores muy exóticas, frutas y chocolates. Tomé una flor cuando el botones se fue, una _pitahaya_ amarilla cortada por la mitad con una cuchara y me acerqué a ella por detrás. La rodeé con ambos brazos pero mantuve mis manos en alto.

—Es un gesto de bienvenida, ¿te gustaría probar?

Ella la miró con extrañeza mientras yo tomaba una cucharada de la pulpa de esta fruta y la llevaba a su boca — ¿Qué fruta es?

Ella tomó lo que había en la cuchara entre sus labios y gimió cuando lo saboreó —Son exóticas aquí bebé… cómo tú —susurré en su oído preparando otra cucharada —son frutas tropicales, pero los japoneses se enamoraron tanto de ella que la traen a toneladas a Japón.

—Mmm… es deliciosa —murmuró tomando la flor que tenía en mi mano junto a la mitad de la fruta, la olió y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Es irresistible ¿no? Tentadora, sugestiva e increíblemente deliciosa—lamí un poco de la piel de su cuello y gemí. Mierda… la necesitaba. —como tú.

—Edward —ella volteó levemente la cabeza y sus labios buscaron los míos.

— ¿Qué bonita? ¿No quieres mas fruta? ¿hum? Ahora ya sabes lo que tú eres para mí y porque no puedo dejarte ir —alcé otra cucharada de pulpa a su boca y ella la tomó con gusto. —eres como una pitahaya madura para los japoneses, deliciosa, exuberante y deliciosa para mí, no debería tenerte, no eres común, eres tan especial que necesitas a alguien tan especial como tú a tu lado, pero ¿sabes qué?... me gustan los desafíos y como tal, no puedo dejar de hacerte mía, nunca. Mía bebé… mía.

—Oh cariño —susurró con una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahora? Solo tomémonos el día, prepararé un baño en el jacuzzi y nos relajaremos. Luego podemos tomar una siesta, hacer el amor… o bajar al restaurant a comer —dije sugestivamente, sabíamos que ambos queríamos lo mismo — ¿Qué es lo que mi nena quiere hacer?

—Tomarnos un baño y hacer el amor… en cualquier orden.

Mierda, dejé la fruta y la flor a un lado y riendo la alcé entre mis brazos para irnos al jacuzzi, quería un día entero de solo relajación junto a ella.

*O*

— ¿Cuándo tienes que irte? —ella levantó una mano con una pompa de espuma y sopló, las pompas volaron lejos. Papi Jr. estaba a los pies de la bañera durmiendo sobre un nido de toallas que Bella le había preparado, él parecía tener problemas con el desfasaje horario y estaba poniéndose acorde a la hora japonesa.

—Mañana, les di el día libre hoy a todos para que descansaran, hicieran turismo o lo que sea que deseen hacer —tomé un poco más de espuma con la esponja de seda y comencé a recorrer sus pechos nuevamente, excesivamente lavados y limpios, pero… cúlpenme, amaba tocarlos —mañana tenemos que irnos temprano a comenzar a recorrer los terrenos con el equipo de Wonglhan. No sé si vendremos al mediodía mi amor, si no lo hacemos por favor baja a almorzar.

—Te extrañaré —murmuró ella sentándose y volteando a verme, su cabello mojado caía alrededor de sus hombros, las puntas cubrían sus pezones rosados y erectos y su piel olía delicioso con el jabón de fresas que pedí a recepción, especialmente para el consentimiento de mi nena —pero sé que viniste a trabajar, Papi Jr. me hará compañía y tal vez recorra los negocios del hotel, Leydi me pidió un kimono— finalizó sonriendo.

—Me parece muy bien. Acerca de eso, hay algo en tu bolso de mano, que quiero que uses mañana, fíjate. Recuerda que aquí tú estás como turista ¿sí? —alcé una mano y con mis dedos aparté el cabello mojado que caía sobre su ojo derecho.

—Sí… ¿puedo saber qué es? —parecía preocupada.

—Algo que te será muy útil y… es una sorpresa, así que no discutas y mira mañana… hoy no te preocupes —acerqué su rostro con una mano y besé su frente. Ella hizo un mohín.

—Bien —dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello —pero entonces dime que te veré para cenar juntos —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Mi amor, aunque este del otro lado de Tokio, correré para llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Bien! —rio lanzándose a mis labios — ¿cómo puedo llamar a Estados Unidos? Quisiera avisar a Ley y a Esme que llegamos bien.

— ¿Quieres hablarle sobre todo esto? —hice un gesto refiriéndome con mi mano a la habitación. Ella se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Tal vez me conecte con ellas por skype y lo vean por sí mismas — sonrió cómplice.

—Mmmm, mi nena traviesa… mi madre organizará su décima luna de miel con destino a Tokio y Leydi… oh no sé qué pensar de ella—ambos reímos.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, frunció el ceño y miró mi pecho, su dedo índice comenzó a jugar con mi vello en el pecho y suspiró, mordió su labio y sabía que algo en su mente le molestaba. Aprendí a conocerla tan bien, que sabía cuando algo la perturbaba.

— ¿Cómo es que Rose y Alice soportan estas ausencias de Emmett y Jasper? —hizo una mueca— yo… me estoy volviendo dependiente de ti Edward ¿no crees que eso es malo? No me gusta… no en el sentido en que en tu ausencia me duele el pecho, te extraño… ¿Cómo ellas pueden soportarlo?

—Mi nena, ellas están acostumbradas… así como seguramente tú te acostumbraras —dije con mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho aceleradamente —pero ¿sabes qué? No debes preocuparte por ello mi amor, yo dije que nunca te dejaré en ninguno de mis viajes, siempre vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Y la universidad? ¿el restaurante?... no tengo porque pretender viajar a todos lados contigo, no quiero ser una carga —ella aún no me miraba a los ojos.

— ¡Hey!... no, no amor. Mierda nena, ¿una carga? —tomé su rostro para que me mirara sin desviar su atención —lo digo en serio, eres mi todo y así como eso es cierto, esto que te diré también lo es, te necesito como el aire para respirar y aquí el dependiente soy yo.

Ella se quedó mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza en la cara, ambas cosas a la vez. Su mano subió a acariciar mi mejilla y levantó una comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos eran cristalinos y tan intensos que casi podía ver su alma, tan cierto eso de que son la ventana por donde se ve.

—Háblame mi amor ¿qué sucede? —susurré arrugando mi frente.

— ¿No te da miedo a veces? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño ¿A qué venía todo eso? —esto… —señaló con un ademán el gran baño y la habitación —todo esto y todo lo que pasó desde que nos conocimos, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. A veces siento que hicimos mal… que tu no debiste insistir conmigo y que yo no debería haberte perdonado — ¿A caso se estaba arrepintiendo de estar conmigo? Mierda… ¿Acaso estaba tan insegura de lo nuestro? ¿Qué había hecho para que ella estuviera así?

Ignoré el latido sordo en mi pecho, mi boca repentinamente seca y el temblor en mis manos y recosté mi espalda en la pared del jacuzzi. Mis manos bajaron soltando su rostro y ella se percató de mi cambio. Se acercó enseguida y se colocó a horcajadas en mis muslos, recostando su frente en la mía y envolviendo mi cuello con sus manos.

Sonrió tristemente, —No me refiero a que no deberíamos haberlo hecho… pero, ¿no es acaso demasiado bueno sabiendo que hicimos mal? Tú estabas engañando a Heidi, mi amor y yo… yo perdoné el hecho de que me engañaras a mí —bajó su mirada— ¿es así de fácil? ¿no tienes miedo por eso?

—No. ¿Sabes por qué? —no la dejé responder— Porque no me arrepiento una mierda de nada, no me arrepiento por tenerte, de haber ido por ti, no me arrepiento de hacerte mía y nunca, nunca me arrepentiré de tenerte en mi vida. Si de algo tengo que arrepentirme, sería de haberte mentido y de no haber terminado antes la relación con Heidi. ¿Pero de lo nuestro mi amor?... ¿cómo podría arrepentirme de lo que es todo en mi vida?.

Ella sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Mierda… odiaba eso, ella no debería de sentirse insegura con respecto a lo nuestro. Nunca. Ella debería olvidarse de todo y ser feliz conmigo. Pero no, ella era lo suficientemente noble como para olvidar que fue de alguna manera participe de mi engaño, ella después de todo era la mujer que me había abierto los ojos.

— ¿Mírame cariño? Y siente… —alcé su mano con la mía y coloqué su palma sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón — ¿lo ves?... no puedes darme a entender que estas arrepentida de estar conmigo, porque mira lo que le haces…

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y sabía que ella podía sentirlo. Sus ojos pasaron en una fracción de segundo de la sorpresa a la pena. Subieron lentamente mirando mi pecho hacia mis ojos y vi en ellos algo que nunca antes pude identificar… y con lo que me sentía tan identificado.

Mierda… no podía ponerlo en palabras, porque por más que la palabra que lo definía lo sea todo, la más hermosa y la que quería escuchar. Sentía que ella no estaba preparada para decirla. Y como yo la amaba… le daba tiempo. No sabía cuánto más, porque yo mismo no podía dejar de morder mi lengua reteniéndola.

Besé sus labios y traté de despejar esa pena que ensombrecía su rostro, le hice reír cuando mis besos se tornaron traviesos recorriendo con mi lengua cada centímetro de su cuello hasta sus pechos. A ella se le erizó la piel cuando mi boca atrapó sus pezones, gimió cuando amasé su culo entre mis manos, tembló cuando la besé con toda la intensidad que era capaz y gimió como un lamento de satisfacción cuando dejé caer su cadera sobre la mía y mi pene duro entro centímetro a centímetro en su cálido interior.

Si… esa era la forma en que nos comunicábamos, esa era nuestra conexión irrompible, donde sabíamos que todo iba a estar bien. Yo dentro de ella, unidos como uno solo y sintiendo cada célula estallar con nuestros orgasmos, nuestros cuerpos, mente y corazones sincronizados con la cúpula, con el acto tan antiguo como hacer el amor. Mierda… nunca antes le había tomado tanta relevancia, pero ahora hacerlo con Bella era un acto de vida y de entrega absoluta, como nunca había experimentado. No había duda, sus miedos eran infundados, porque yo era Edward Cullen, tan perseverante como la mierda.

*O*

—Hay tantas cosas —murmuró mi nena mirando el menú. Ya era noche, y habíamos bajado a uno de los restaurants del hotel, era un lugar muy íntimo y tranquilo, con tan solo entrar el ambiente me convenció. Habíamos acordado probar toda la comida japonesa que pudiéramos, aunque yo estaba asqueado del sushi, ella tenía curiosidad y no la iba a dejar comiendo sola.

—Elije cualquier cosa, mañana podemos bajar y pedir otra cosa. Yo… creo que elegiré tempura de langostinos con salsa de soja y ensalada de brotes verdes —dejé mi menú sobre la mesa.

—Mmm… eso suena bien —cerró su menú— tomaré lo mismo —su sonrisa se hizo ancha.

Cuando la anfitriona tomó nuestros pedidos, al poco tiempo trajo dos platos de aperitivos, que contenían unas especies de canapés, que consistía en pequeñas bolitas de pescado frito que remojadas en salsa teriyaki eran un manjar.

—Estos… los se usar, de hecho Leydi es una fanática de la comida china —murmuró maniobrando sus palillos —pero ¿sabes qué hago? —rio —los guardo al fondo del cajón y uso mi lindo y siempre bien dispuesto tenedor.

—Puedo pedirte uno si quieres—murmuré tomando una bolita de pescado para remojarla en la salsa.

—No. Estamos en Japón cariño, no puedo ofender su cultura usando un tenedor sin siquiera hacer el intento.

Negué con la cabeza. Siempre buscando la satisfacción de los demás antes que su propia comodidad.

Para cuando nuestros platos principales habían llegado, Bella ya manejaba los palillos con soltura y como todo una experta, aunque me había dado el gusto de usar los míos para darle de comer en la boca, algo sumamente sensual, teniendo en cuenta los pequeños gemidos de mi nena al degustar la comida. Ella se acababa de convertir en fan de la comida japonesa.

—Definitivamente quiero visitar este lugar, _The Rainbow Bridge _—señaló una posición en el mapa de un itinerario que nos habían dado en recepción mientras masticaba un trozo de su tempura, yo trataría de acompañarla lo más que pudiera, pero ambos sabíamos que me era casi imposible —dicen que por la noche se viste de todos los colores del arco iris y apagan todas las luces de alrededor solo para destacar el puente, hacen juegos de luces durante parte de la noche.

—Suena bien, podemos ir mañana por la noche luego de cenar— dije tomando un poco de mi sake.

—Veremos Cullen, veremos…

Cuando terminamos de cenar hice que cargaran la cuenta a mi habitación y salimos del restaurante a recorrer las fuentes de agua que adornaban el centro del hall del hotel, eran hermosas y en el fondo de ellas habían muchas monedas de los turistas que las tiraban pidiendo un deseo. Bella estaba hermosa, vestía sus jeans negros, con unos zapatos bajos de charol y una camisa de gaza transparente en blanco que traslucía una camiseta de tiras del mismo color, su cabello recogido en una coleta desprolija y cámara de fotos en mano, era toda una turista americana. Le saqué fotos cuando ella estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrada en pedir su deseo y luego cuando tiró su moneda.

— ¿Qué pediste? —pregunté cuando volvió a mi lado.

—Secreto —ella me abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, juntos admirábamos la fuente de agua. —Los deseos no se dicen hasta que se hagan realidad.

—Tal vez tengas que decírmelo, así yo lo hago realidad —dije colgando la cámara en mi cuello para atrapar su cintura y abrazarla, recosté mi frente en la de ella y sus piré. —Gracias por aceptar venir, esto sería un infierno sin ti —ella acarició mi cara y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Es un enorme sacrificio el que tuve que hacer Edward —dijo con ironía —mi amor, gracias por invitarme, sería miserable en mi departamento sola esta noche si no lo hubieses hecho.

—Mmm… mi miseria estaría encerrada en cuatro paredes de una habitación de hotel pensando en ti —dije apretando su cintura.

—Wow… qué mal suena eso, con lo feo que es este hotel —dijo con una sonrisa.

Oí unas risas detrás nuestro y me separé un poco de mi nena, reconocía esas voces. Cuando volteé sonreí al ver al resto de mi equipo comandado por Ben caminando por el hall hacia el área de ascensores.

— ¡Jefe! Íbamos a dormir, no se preocupe, mañana firmes a las seis en el vestíbulo para desayunar —John, uno de los chicos del equipo de laboratorio parecía agotado pero entusiasmado por su recorrida nocturna.

—No se preocupen chicos, mañana empezaremos despacio… aun estamos con los estragos del jet lag —volteé a ver a mi nena —Bella ellos son John, Seth, del equipo de laboratorio —señalé a los susodichos, ella levantó la mano a modo de saludo general —y ellos Ben, nuestro cuarto arquitecto, Giovanni y Walter, nuestros estudiantes de ingeniería. Chicos ella es Bella mi novia —ellos asintieron con una sonrisa a Bella y ella correspondió.

—Por allí atrás hay un pub, en realidad es un karaoke, deberían ir, Seth canta horrible… —todos rieron.

—Tal vez mañana, estamos cansados y nos iremos a la habitación —dije apretando la cintura de mi nena, ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro —chicos mañana nos vemos, alquilé una Van que nos llevará a reunirnos con Wonglan antes de ir a los terrenos, traten de estar desayunados a las siete que es el horario de salida.

—Bien, nos vemos Edward. ¿Debería avisar a recepción que nos despierten? ¿por las dudas? No creo que todos hayamos sincronizado bien nuestros relojes —Ben miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza.

—Diles que llamen al resto de las habitaciones, no a la mía, no quiero molestar a Bella.

Nos despedimos con un saludo general y Bella y yo nos fuimos directo a los ascensores. Estábamos agotados y no esperaba llegar a la cama, en el último tramo del ascensor cargué a Bella en mis brazos y ella dejó caer sus parpados cerrados, estaba casi dormida cuando la acosté en la cama.

—Descansa pequeña, _Aishiteru —_susurré sobre su frente antes de besarla.

— ¿Mm? —mascullo entre sueños apenas abriendo los ojos y volviendo a cerrarlos. Sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

—Nada mi amor… ojalá algún día lo sepas…

Nos quedamos dormidos enredados los dos y me sentí satisfecho como nunca antes.

* * *

**Auuuuu... vamos que puedes papi, tu Bella te ama *o***

**Gracias por la espera a todas, las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa, me estas abriendo los ojos jajaja... **

**Love ya! **

**Lu**


	23. Sumisión

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Sumisión**

Sentí un suave roce de unos dedos sobre mi piel, lo cual no me despertó de mis sueños enseguida, en su lugar me relajó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que era él, por Dios… si mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque como si fuera una pequeña chispa que encendía una gran fogata. Sus largos dedos de dibujante recorrían mi piel de la espalda, tal vez queriéndome despertar o tal vez no, quizá solo como cuando solía hacerlo inconscientemente. De pronto supe que él hacía eso muy conscientemente porque su mano bajó por mi espalda desnuda hasta el inicio de mi culo por debajo de la sábana, acarició una de mis nalgas y con su mano bien abierta apretó emitiendo un pequeño gruñido posesivo. Automáticamente alcé mi culo un poco de la cama arqueando mi espalda.

—Mierda bonita, ya me voy… no hagas estas cosas —su voz era gruesa y pesada, —la Van está casi en la puerta del hotel… y no puedo ir por ahí con mi verga dura como trozo de titanio.

Me hizo gemir entreabriendo mis ojos y mirándolo por debajo de mis pestañas. Él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, una de sus manos masajeando su pene por debajo de sus abultados pantalones de jean y la otra tazando mi nalga , mientras las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban mis labios vaginales, suaves, despacio y jodidamente erótico. Con deleite vi cómo lamía sus labios sin dejar de mirarme y eso, esa mirada de pervertido y adicto a mí, fue lo que acabó por calentarme. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿A caso no debía irse? Alcé mi culo y abrí mis piernas dándole a entender que lo quería, lo necesitaba, que mi cuerpo estaba hambriento de él y que tenía que hacer algo.

—Mierda… —gimió apretando fuertemente su miembro hinchado a través de la tela. Su otra mano apartó la tela de mis bragas y metió dos dedos dentro de mí, casi ruedo los ojos hacia atrás, casi… no lo hice porque quería verlo, mierda… era tan caliente cuando él estaba excitado. Se tornaba todo tan desesperante, como que si al no tocarnos explotaríamos.

—Edward —gemí haciendo un movimiento de invitación con mi cadera, él levantó la mano y me nalgueó fuerte.

—Mira lo que hiciste nena, me pusiste duro. Abre. Hora de cumplir penitencia. —dijo en un exquisito tono sugerente.

Oh Dios, si…

Abrí mis piernas y enterré mi cara en el colchón cuando lo sentí moverse arrodillándose detrás de mí y tomar mi cadera con sus fuertes manos, no fue su pene lo que recibí, fue su lengua juguetona y ansiosa. Gruñí aferrándome a las sábanas con mis manos en garras, sus manos fueron de mis caderas a mi vagina y abrió mis labios como una flor, su lengua entonces comenzó a envestirme, entrando y saliendo con locura.

—Aggg… ¡Edward! —apreté mis dientes y traté de controlar mi voz, sabía que mi chihuahua andaba por allí y no quería que arruinara este momento, lo amaba pero… Aggg.

—Mierda nena, estas tan mojada. —susurró metiendo sus dedos penetrándome hasta la base de ellos, arqueé mi espalda. — ¿Te gusta? Eres tan estrecha, esta noche vendré y te cogeré duro, duro, duro, —con cada una de sus palabras aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas de sus dedos—. Hasta que grites mi nombre, haré que te corras fuerte en mis dedos y me mojes bien con ese juguito tuyo… mierda, no puedo aguantar, mi verga está llorando nena.

—Edward. —dije en un hilo de voz, la combinación de sus palabras con los movimientos de su mano me estaban llevando rápidamente a un orgasmo arrollador.

—Mierda —él me soltó y en menos de cinco segundos lo tenía acostado en la cama colocándose por debajo de mi, su rostro a la altura de mi entrepierna—. Monta mi lengua, vamos cariño… necesito algo para sobrevivir el resto del día.

Y lo hice, me senté sobre él abriendo mis piernas ampliamente y colocándome de cuclillas, sentada sobre su cara, su boca se cerró en mi clítoris y grité, un estremecimiento placentero me atravesó en el mismo momento en que él me envestía con su lengua. Estaba tan cerca…. Oh si…

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé con ambas manos el cabello de su cabeza y empecé a saltar sobre su lengua mientras él arremetía desde abajo. Sus manos ancladas en mi cadera y su lengua entrando y saliendo, pequeños gemidos de excitación demostrando que le gustaba mi forma de montarlo. Mis manos jalaban su cabello una y otra vez haciendo mover su cabeza arriba y abajo ayudando con sus penetraciones. Intenso, demencial, fiero y salvaje.

—Edward… amor, me corro amor. —dije con voz entrecortada, comencé a sentir ese calor subiendo por mi vientre, ese calor bueno, mis gemidos se hicieron aun más intensos hasta ser realmente muy audibles. Nunca solté su cabello y su propio agarre se hizo aun más fuerte en mis caderas.

Solo hizo falta que él gruñera para que me corriera fuerte y duro sobre su boca, oh mierda… mi propio cuerpo fue un terremoto, temblando y cayendo a pedazos sobre él. Apoyé mis manos por encima de su cabeza sobre el colchón, mientras él me bebía toda entre gemidos, su lengua entrando y saliendo de mi cavidad, lamiendo y haciendo que las replicas de mi orgasmo fueran aun más intensas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —gemí temblorosamente tratando de alejarme de él, sin embargo sus manos no me dejaban hacerlo, me tenían fuertemente sostenida. Mi clítoris estaba muy sensible, pensé que no iba acabar más, su lengua maldita me hacía convulsionarme de placer—. Edwaaard… aahg.

Finalmente me aparté y caí rendida en la cama pensando que iba a morir. Era una masa desmadejada sobre la cama, no podía respirar, no podía hablar y definitivamente no podía moverme. Sentí unas lánguidas caricias entre mis muslos, unas lamidas más de su lengua caliente entre mis pliegues, mierda… aun así, él buscaba probarme y finalmente un gruñido desesperado.

—Mierda, te voy a extrañar tanto. —su voz osciló entre la urgencia y el placer. Y justo en el momento en que parecía que mis músculos y huesos parecían haber vuelto a su lugar, su teléfono sonó.

Oí una maldición, sentí el cochón cambiar a mi lado y unos pasos hacia el baño. Volteé sobre mi espalda y me quedé mirando el techo, pensando en cuan afortunada era en tener un hombre totalmente hambriento de mi en mi cama y entre mis brazos. Un hombre que yo amaba.

Cuando él salió del baño me encontró desnuda con las piernas abiertas, mi mano entre mis piernas, mis dedos acariciando mis pliegues y mi mirada perdida en él, su frente arrugada como enojado, pero no conmigo… su semblante serio y sus manos en puños mirándome acariciarme.

—Déjame hacer algo por ti mi amor. —ronroneé. Cielos… no podía creer que luego de semejante ronda de orgasmos aún me sintiera mojada por él, con tan solo verlo…

—Cielos nena, cierra esas piernas. —su voz reflejaba su frustración. Él caminó hacia mí y tocando mis rodillas cerró mis piernas, las recostó sobre la cama empujando ligeramente hacia abajo y acercó su boca a la mía. MM.… él olía a mí, no me había lavado de su piel.

—Esta noche mi amor, te lo prometo… dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras —susurró sobre mis labios— la Van está esperándonos y el resto del equipo e inversionistas están ya en los terrenos. —asentí y levanté la cabeza para besarlo, una vez más él me había dado todo y yo me quedaba sin darle nada.

—Esta noche. —dije haciendo de su sugerencia una promesa. Él besó mi frente y se separó de mi, tomó su porta laptop y volteando a mirarme sobre su hombro, me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Dormí un poco más, no supe hasta que hora, pero cuando abrí los ojos el sol estaba firme en el cielo con sus rayos de luz entrando por mi ventana. Gemí removiéndome y me estiré perezosamente como una gata con las sábanas de hilo fino y sedoso enredándose entre mis piernas. Una sonrisa estúpida adornaba mi cara, no podía sentirme más plena, más feliz y completa. Mi hombre, el que amaba, tenía tal sentido de posesividad por mí que lo hizo traerme a Japón junto a él, con lo cual no sabía si sentirme alagada u ofendida. Sabía que debía sentirme esa mujer totalmente liberada e independiente como siempre lo fui, pero no me sentía así ya… él me había hecho llegar a depender de él y sabía que no estaba bien. Sabía que un golpe brusco y sin él lo perdería todo… hasta mi vida entera.

Negué con la cabeza y decidí no pensar más en el tema, prefería en su lugar disfrutar del regalo que él me había dado. Una hermosa suite, una cama totalmente confortante, un jacuzzi esperando en el baño, un desayuno esperando alimentarme y una ciudad entera dispuesta a dejarse llevar por delante.

¡Oh!... ¡y mi Papi Jr.!

Mierda…

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me coloqué una bata de seda estilo kimono cortesía del hotel, la até y salí de la habitación hacia el área de la sala. Empecé a tirar besitos, con lo cuales sabía que mi cachorro en seguida respondería. No faltó mucho para que sintiera el "clic, clic" de sus patas contra el suelo de mármol blanco.

—Mi nene de mamá… —balbuceé tontamente al verlo. Él movió su pequeña cola y corrió hacia mí, me agaché para tomarlo y al hacerlo él se abalanzó sobre mi cara a lamerme todo. MM.… a mis papis les gustaba lamer. Aggg tonto pensamiento.

Cuando fui al área que habíamos dispuesto para él a un lado del amplio ventanal cerca del balcón, vi que Edward lo había alimentado antes de irse, había limpiado su baño de papel de diario y le había colocado un nuevo tazón de agua.

— ¿Vamos a salir hoy tú y yo de paseo? ¿si? ¿si? —le dije mientras él lengüeteaba mi boca. —solo déjame ir a desayunar y te vengo a buscar ¿si cariño? — ¿era una loca por hablar con mi perro a solas? Peor sería en público…

Dejé a Papi en el suelo y corrí a darme una ducha. Tokio me estaba esperando y no podía estar más entusiasmada, mientras me duchaba pensé en qué lugar visitaría primero entre todos los que había visto en el itinerario, decidí dejar que el azar cooperara. Iría al primer lugar que viera en el folleto turístico.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba vestida frente al espejo, con una falda blanca larga hasta medio muslo, estilo naif de puntillas, unos zapatos bajos negros de charol y un suéter ajustado al cuerpo de cachemir escote en V. Dejé a mi cachorro en la habitación y bajé en el ascensor hacia el área de restaurantes. Edward me había dicho que el cargo de cualquier cosa que pidiera o comprara, así sea a servicio de habitación o en los restaurants e incluso en las boutiques del centro comercial, iría a la cuenta del hotel. No pensaba hacer gastos descomunales, tal vez algunos obsequios para Leydi, mamá, Sue y Jake y un recuerdo de Tokio para adornar mi departamento, por lo que estaba tranquila de que por mi parte Edward no tendría que pagar mucho, suficiente había hecho con traerme.

El salón del restaurante estaba concurrido, miré sobre las cabezas buscando donde podía sentarme a tomar mi desayuno. Cuando visualicé una mesa libre caminé hacia ella contenta de que al lado había un amplio ventanal por el cual podía ver la actividad matutina de Tokio. Cuando me senté acomodé mi bolso y saqué mi celular, Edward dijo que me llamaría para ver si necesitaba algo, decirle que lo necesitaba a él sería bastante pretencioso, por lo que me tendría que conformar con decirle que con escuchar su voz era suficiente.

—Señorita, bienvenida a Sakura —una hermosa oriental de ojos rasgados me habló en un fluido ingles mientras me tendía la carta —por favor acepte el aperitivo de bienvenida. —puso delante de mí una copa de algún jugó con una hermosa decoración en el borde con frutas.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —murmuré sonriéndole. Ella hizo un saludo inclinando su cabeza y me dejó sola con la carta de menú y un trago oriental. Cuando tome un sorbo gemí, estaba delicioso, me relamí los labios y tuve el impulso de enviarle un WhatsApp a Edward comentando el comienzo de mi día, pero me abstuve… no lo molestaría por detalles. En lugar de eso, le saqué una foto a mi hermoso trago con mi celular y lo guardé para mostrárselo después.

Miré el menú pensativamente. No conocía literalmente nada de la cultura japonesa y ya que estaba aquí, me hubiese agradado probar comida típica del lugar, incluso para desayunar, pero pensé que optar por el menú americano sería lo mejor antes de tratar de degustar algo que tal vez no me gustara.

La noche anterior había estado muy bien, Edward tenía un amplio conocimiento de todo lo que importaba, por lo que no dudé ni un segundo en pedir lo mismo que él había pedido para cenar. Y no me había desilusionado, la cena estuvo increíblemente deliciosa… sin embargo ahora no tenía alguien que me guiara.

Decidí optar por unos huevos poche y unas tostadas con jalea, un café y un jugo de mango y naranja. Miré por la ventana cuando la camarera me trajo mi desayuno y por segunda vez desde que había llegado a Tokio, mi respiración se quedó en mis pulmones. La vista era fantástica y no podía dejar de mirar la ciudad de día. ¡Era increíble!... los altos y modernos edificios con luminosos carteles mostrando publicidades, edificios espejados, mucha tecnología, mucha modernidad… tanta que me preguntaba si en verdad estaba en Japón o en otro lugar fuera de esta galaxia. Oh por Dios… no podía esperar salir a conocer.

—Disculpa… ¿Bella? —volteé cuando una voz masculina me habló. Lo reconocí en seguida del grupo que anoche vimos en el hall del hotel, pero el nombre…

—Sí… Um… te recuerdo, pero tu nombre… —negué con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Él me tendió la mano, estaba vestido de jeans claros, una camisa entreabierta mostrando su camiseta de Los ramones debajo y una gorra de beisbol en la cabeza.

—Soy Giovanni, nos vimos anoche.

—Sí, mucho gusto… Um… pensé que ya todos se habían ido a los terrenos. —miré por un lado de él para ver si ubicaba a Edward en el restaurant, pero no había nadie más que reconociera.

—Estoy solo, los demás se fueron… en realidad, no me necesitan —dijo haciendo un levantamiento de hombros.

—Oh —asentí sin saber qué hacer sino mirarlo, tenía un look totalmente diferente a los arquitectos y me intrigaba, creí oír que él era estudiante — ¿deseas acompañarme a desayunar? —dije pensando si era correcto, no creí que a Edward le importara, él era uno de los suyos.

—Claro… quiero un rico desayuno japonés —murmuró sentándose frente a mi — ¿ya ordenaste?

—Sí, pero solo unos huevos y café… no conozco la comida japonesa y tengo miedo de ordenar y no comerlo porque no me guste —dije con una sonrisa tímida. A veces me sentía tan ignorante del mundo…

—Confía en mí, amaras el desayuno japonés —su sonrisa era deslumbrante, automáticamente sonreí también.

Él miró a una de las camareras y alzó la mano llamándola, parecía desenfadado, actuaba con la naturalidad de un joven desinteresado y parecía simpático, de hecho lo era… esa sonrisa no parecía querer dejar su cara. Mientras él hablaba con la camarera que llegó en pocos segundos y hacía su pedido, no perdí tiempo en observarlo. Era alto y a demás de su estilo, me llamó la atención el tatuaje que tenía en uno de sus brazos, parecía una serie de palabras y arabescos, no podía distinguir qué decía. Tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo y un reloj de malla de cuero vestía su muñeca, sus ojos grises miraban la carta y luego a la camarera y su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio se escondía debajo de la gorra, dejando salir las puntas onduladas por debajo, sus labios gruesos pronunciaban perfectamente las palabras en japonés que había en la carta.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi vergonzante estupor. Lo tomé de la mesa y sonreí cuando vi un mensaje de Edward en la pantalla, cuando lo abrí había una imagen de parte de la ciudad con un mensaje:

"_**Shinjuku, uno de los departamentos de Tokio. Hasta ahora el área que más me convence, veremos nena**_"

Aproveché y respondí con un mensaje enviándole la imagen de mi trago, a comparación de lo que él hacía no era nada… pero comenzar mi mañana en Tokio era enorme para mí, le adjunté un mensaje:

"_**Si a ti te parece es bueno amor, sigue tu instinto. Aquí mi trago de bienvenida ;)**_"

Cuando dejé mi celular sobre la mesa, Giovanni me miraba con un brazo, el que tenía el tatuaje, sobre la mesa, su mirada suspicaz y esa sonrisa un poco más suave. También tenía un coctel de bienvenida frente a él y se había sacado su gorra dejando su cabello rubio oscuro a la vista, despeinado y desprolijo.

— ¿Así qué? ¿También eres universitaria Bella? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de su copa.

—Sí lo soy, estudiante de periodismo—murmuré asintiendo — ¿tú de ingeniería?

—Sí, estoy haciendo una pasantía en el estudio de Edward. Es mi cuarto año en Ingeniería moderna y trabajar y vivir la experiencia en The four es lo mejor que hasta ahora me ha pasado.

—Admiras su trabajo —dije sabiendo que era verdad, ¿quién no lo haría? Cielos… me sentía orgullosa de mi hombre, sus obras pasarían a la posteridad y marcarían la vida de muchas personas, como por ejemplo la del hombre que tenía frente a mí. Edward era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y a un lado de eso, era la mejor persona que conocía. Y por eso lo amaba tanto, su generosidad no conocía limites. Mierda… me daban ganas de llorar con tan solo pensar en que ese hombre me deseaba con tal fuerza que a veces pensaba que sentía lo mismo que sentía yo.

—Mucho, él es joven pero eso nunca lo condicionó, hizo cosas que mi padre a esa edad nunca hizo y es uno de los arquitectos con más trayectoria del país.

La camarera le trajo su desayuno, Wow… era extraño pero parecía delicioso. Giovanni atacó el pescado apenas la camarera se fue y yo seguí con mis huevos.

— ¿Quieres probar? —él levantó sus palillos con algo que parecía ser alguna clase de vegetal—. Los japoneses comen muy sano, nunca encontraras una hamburguesa en su menú, mucho menos pancakes o cereales azucarados… vamos, abre la boca.

Abrí mi boca y me acerqué a su mano que sostenía los palillos cerca de mí, tomé la porción entre mis labios y saboreé. Si, bueno, el desayuno japonés consistía en un tazón de arroz, pescado frito, sopa de vegetales, una especie de omelete de huevo y unas pequeñas bolitas de masa que recordé haberlas probado la noche anterior, eran dulces y estaban rellenas con diferentes sabores, como mermeladas o cremas.

—Esas son Mochis, te harás adicta— dijo él engulléndose una.

No pude evitar gemir suave cuando el pescado se deshizo en mi boca, estaba sabroso, ligero y cremoso.

— ¿Qué tipo de pescado es? —dije luego de tragar, Giovanni estaba haciendo a un lado su plato de arroz para repartirlo en dos porciones, en el mismo colocó un poco de pescado y un poco de huevo y varias de esas bolitas de masa.

—Es _teriyaki_ de bacalao, es muy untuoso, rico en calorías… antiguamente lo comían mucho los trabajadores del campo, gastaban mucha energía trabajando todo el día a pleno sol, lo necesitaban, pero digamos que se estableció como un típico de la comida japonesa. —él comía arroz como si fuera oriundo de Japón, traté de imitarlo usando mis palillos pero literalmente era un desastre —Eso es sopa de _miso_, esencialmente tiene vegetales, pero también algún cereal o legumbre, prueba. —él alzó el tazón y me lo dio, lo tomé con ambas manos y alcé las cejas mirándolo, él sonrió asintiendo dándome a entender que no necesitaba más que poner mis labios en la orilla y sorber. Lo hice. Sabía bien… no era la sopa mi cosa preferida pero me gustó solo por el hecho de estar probando una comida tradicional de Japón.

— ¿Y eso que es? —dije señalando la pequeña taza blanca con arabescos diseñados, Giovanni sonrió y alzó la taza, alzó sus cejas y sonrió perspicazmente.

—Esto señorita Bella, es el tesoro nacional de Japón. Té verde —me tendió la taza y cuando yo estaba a punto de tomarla de sus manos, la aparto—. Pero como es un tesoro, debo asegurarme que si te comparto de mi té, tú me darás algo a cambio.

Fruncí el ceño mirándolo con desconfianza ¿qué quería?. De repente me senté allí pensando en lo tonta que era por darle confianza a alguien más para permitirle sentarse en mi mesa, compartir su desayuno y luego ¿qué?... no lo conocía, por más que fuera un miembro más del equipo de Edward, no lo conocía en absoluto.

Él pareció ver la desconfianza en mi mirada, me había sentado recta recostando luego mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y mi ceño fruncido.

—Solo quería saber si luego ibas a salir a recorrer Tokio. Yo no lo conozco y créeme que antes de venir, cuando supe que lo haríamos, no pude pasar ni un día sin leer libros sobre la cultura en general. Pero me gustaría conocer la ciudad en vivo. ¿Te gustaría salir a recorrerla conmigo Bella? —sus ojos grises me miraban con picardía, él no me asustaba, no me intimidaba, solo era un chico hambriento de Tokio como yo. Y por más que lo intentara no podía verle lo peligroso a ello—. Créeme es mejor de a dos.

— ¿No deberías estar en los terrenos como todos los demás? —dije especulativamente.

—En realidad no, mi trabajo aquí comenzaría cuando el jefe haya elegido el terreno apropiado, tenemos que hacer tareas de laboratorio con los demás. Aunque sé que sería una excelente experiencia recorrer junto al equipo la búsqueda del terreno, prefiero estar aquí disfrutando Japón mientras pueda. ¿Quién sabe cuando sea la próxima vez que vuelva? ¿no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo en lugar de sentarte allí a interrogar a un inocente chico que no quiere recorrer las calles japonesas por si mismo?

Oh… él tenía un punto allí.

— ¿Edward no se enfadará si sabe que tú prefieres hacer turismo en lugar de trabajar? —sí, lo sabía, golpe bajo.

—De hecho nos dijo a los que estamos en pasantía que no nos necesitaba hasta las pruebas de laboratorio ¿cómo debería tomar eso? Pienso que nos está dando la libertad de explorar un poco.

Bueno, yo lo creía. Después de todo, como había dicho Giovanni ¿cuándo sería la próxima vez que irían a Japón?

Asentí con la cabeza —Tengo un acompañante arriba, en mi habitación. A papi no le gustará quedarse solo y tampoco quiero que se quede solo… él va conmigo.

Su sonrisa decayó y frunció el ceño — ¿Papi? —ahora parecía desconfiado.

Sonreí un poco sintiendo que por primera vez había logrado desconcertar a este chico, —Sí… si me dejas ir a buscarlo te lo presentaré.

— ¿Edward sabe de este… papi? —dijo él cautelosamente. Por Dios… quería reírme pero mordí mi lengua.

—Por supuesto que si, él me lo presentó, de hecho a papi le gusta dormir entre nosotros.

Bueno eso no era totalmente cierto, a decir verdad mi pobre chihuahua no tenía permitido subir a la cama, la última vez que Edward lo permitió el perro le mordió la oreja cuando se acercó a abrazarme por detrás. Pero eso Giovanni no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Wow… claro, ¿tienes que subir a buscarlo? —dijo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

—Sí, es muy tímido y seguramente no le gustaras al principio, pero supongo que luego será un compañero mas en el paseo, ni lo notaras —sacudí la mano restándole importancia.

—Bien… —dijo dubitativo. Volví a mi desayuno y tomé un sorbo de mi té verde, era delicioso, suave y con un sabor más ligero que el té común.

—Así que… ¿tienes novia Giovanni? —pregunté con cierta curiosidad, él parecía de esos chicos por el que toda mujer daría la vuelta dos veces al verlo pasar. Tenía un aire desenfadado que destilaba seguridad, rebeldía y cierto aire de misterio en torno a él, además de que era guapo y tenía un look rondando entre lo juvenil y lo anarquista, eso que tanto se respiraba en la universidad estudiando a Carl Marx o a Voltaire. Me gustaba.

—No, y por favor llámame Gio, solo mi padre me llama por mi nombre completo y lo hace cuando está molesto conmigo —sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Gio? —tomé una mochi y la comí distinguiendo en seguida el sabor de la harina de arroz con la que estaba hecho.

—Veinticuatro ¿y tú?

Miré mi plato casi terminado y dudé en decir mi edad, en realidad, no era que me avergonzara, pero Edward era mucho mayor que yo y decirlo así, frente a una persona de aproximadamente mi misma edad, tan abiertamente y apenas conociéndolo… me sentía como si estuviera exponiéndome para ser juzgada.

—Cumplo veintiuno en Septiembre —dije sintiéndome como una adolescente que quería aparentar más edad. Mierda.

Él asintió y no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó allí y continuó comiendo su desayuno.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas conocer primero? ¿tienes algún itinerario? —preguntó limpiando su boca con una servilleta. Yo dejé de tomar mi té y saqué el itinerario que me habían dado en la recepción del hotel.

—Este me lo dieron aquí… me gustaría conocer todo, pero me llamó la atención el parque _Ueno_—señalé una fotografía hermosa de una panorámica de un lago con un pequeño bosque alrededor en medio de la ciudad.

—Oh, es una excelente opción. Aquí aun están en primavera, quizá encontremos los cerezos en flor, hay miles de ellos allí —sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo, supe que si a Edward le gustara o no, iba a agradarme recorrer Tokio con Gio. Su simpatía era contagiosa y me sorprendía cómo casi enseguida habíamos congeniado.

— ¿Ya has estado ahí?

—Nunca —murmuró negando con la cabeza —pero como te dije, he investigado mucho sobre Japón antes de venir aquí.

Asentí y miré mi celular, marcaba las doce menos treinta, casi mediodía, podíamos comer algo cerca del parque o comprar algo por ahí. La camarera pasó a preguntar si todo estaba bien y le pedimos nuestras facturas de recargo a la habitación.

—Bien, iré a buscar a nuestro compañero de ruta —le guiñé el ojo sonriéndole, aún parecía aturdido cuando hablaba de ese "amigo" — ¿y nos vemos en unos quince minutos en el hall?

—Claro, ve —hizo un ademan con la mano y se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo—. Iré por un abrigo a mi habitación, nos vemos Bella.

Fuimos por caminos separados, yo a buscar a mi cachorro y él un abrigo. Cuando subía por el ascensor me preguntaba si debía llamar a Edward y contarle sobre mi nuevo compañero turístico, o dejar que cuando volviera por la noche, lo descubriera. Sabía que él era celoso, posesivo y extremadamente cuidadoso con respecto a mí. Temía que si no le contara él se enojara tanto conmigo como con Gio y él corriera peligro en su pasantía. No quería eso, pero tampoco quería compartir esto con Edward, frustrarlo, enojarlo consigo mismo por no poder estar conmigo y tener que dejarme hacer todo esto del turismo con otra persona. Tampoco quería que su proyecto peligrara ni que lo que vino a hacer a Tokio corriera peligro de no realizarse. Él debía enfocarse en su trabajo y no preocuparse en lo que hacía o no en mi tiempo libre, después de todo… yo no hacía nada malo. ¿O sí?

Para cuando llegué a la habitación decidí no contarle nada, al menos por ahora. Si surgía el tema si, se lo diría, sino lo dejaría pasar. De todas maneras no era más que un chico que había conocido a través de él, debería tenerme un poco de confianza ¿no? Sin confianza en una relación no se iba a ningún lado. Y yo estaba lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para que mis sentimientos peligrasen, no era como que me iba a enamorar de cualquier hombre que me cayera simpático, Gio me había caído así, pero a él no lo veía más que como un buen y conveniente amigo. Alguien que tal vez no vería nunca más luego de este viaje.

Cuando bajé al Hall con Papi en su bolsa de paseo, Gio estaba mirando unos carteles donde anunciaban la presentación de una famosa cantante europea en uno de los salones del hotel. Me acerqué a él y carraspeé.

—Ya estamos listos.

Él volteó y en seguida miró detrás de mí, frunció el ceño y puso sus ojos en mí y luego otra vez detrás… como buscando a alguien. Carraspeó y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, ya no llevaba esa gorra de beisbol, en su lugar había un sombrero _pull and bear_ en color negro.

—Um… pensé que ibas a traer a alguien contigo, "_papi_" —hizo las comillas en el aire.

— ¡Oh sí! —abrí el bolso que llevaba colgado en mi hombro y Papi Jr. asomó su cabeza. —Te presento a Papi, mi cachorro.

Él se quedó mirando a mi perro con la boca entreabierta, su ceño fruncido que fue relajándose mientras los segundos pasaban y su respiración contenida en la garganta. Acaricié el tope de la cabeza de mi perro y vi cómo poco a poco Gio iba reaccionando. Primero exhalando el aire en un solo soplo y luego volteando sobre sus talones para dar una vuelta nuevamente hacia mí, una carcajada estalló en su boca… como si no pudiera retenerla. Luego otra, otra y otra. Él se sostenía el estómago con un brazo mientras con el otro se sostenía de la pared, su risa era agradable, burbujeante y contagiosa, quería reírme también, aunque parecería loca solo riéndome por algo que no sabía bien qué era. Aunque obviamente me daba cuenta. Él creyó que "papi" era un hombre.

—Oh por Dios… —dijo jadeante con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Su risa estalló de nuevo cuando quiso decir algo. Rodé los ojos y miré a mi cachorro que con sus ojos asustados miraba al loco riéndose frente a él.

—Sí… papi mira, tonto, tonto… —dije con voz juguetona rascándole detrás de la oreja.

Gio continuó riéndose apoyando su espalda contra la pared, trató de recomponerse exhalando varias veces, reteniendo la carcajada que afortunadamente no salió dejando una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te juro… te juro que pensé que "_papi_" —hizo las comillas en el aire nuevamente —era algún guardaespaldas de esos raros, con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes en los brazos musculosos… de esos que tienen los ricos… oh cielos… nunca reí tanto en mi vida —otra carcajada estalló en su boca.

— ¿Y en serio creías que un guardaespaldas duerme entre Edward y yo? —rodé los ojos.

—Hey… ¿quién sabe?... he visto cosas más raras, créeme —dijo alzando sus manos en señal de defensa —además no juzgo el gusto de las personas.

— ¡Idiota! —dije palmeando su brazo.

Salimos del hotel a la vereda con mapa en mano. Yo cargando a mi perro en el bolso porta mascotas, en el parque le pondría su correa y lo pasearía por ahí para que caminara un poco. El parque no estaba muy lejos del Hotel, por lo que caminamos para aprovechar mirar las calles de Tokio y "vivir la experiencia" según Gio. Nos sacamos fotos con los carteles luminosos de fondo que aun de día permanecían encendidos y con un grupo de cosplay que pululaban fuera de un cine. Amé mi foto montada en la moto de _Akira_ y Gio amó su foto junto a _Tetsuo_.

Cuando llegamos al parque Ueno, quedé paralizada mirando la belleza onírica del lugar. Como Gio había predicho, el lugar estaba repleto de cerezos en flor, había un santuario sintoísta, entre los árboles, con un gong en su entrada y muchas personas entrando y saliendo, también había pequeños templos budistas. Gio insistió en sacarme una foto cerca de una de las imágenes de buda en tamaño real fuera de uno de estos templos.

Luego de haber entrado al templo, haberme puesto en posición de flor de loto por unos minutos y haber experimentado un excelente nivel de relajación, pude ponerle la correa a mi cachorro y seguir con nuestro paseo por el parque.

En el lago le dimos de comer a los patos y cisnes que vivían allí, había un puesto especial donde se vendía la comida para las aves, tuvimos que irnos cuando Papi Jr. comenzó a ladrarle a una de ellas que no paraba de graznar.

Cerca del lago había varias casas de diferentes rubros, un restaurant y una oficina de información turística, además de una casa de té. Caminamos por las veredas empedradas a la orilla del lago, hablando sobre temas de la universidad y sacando fotos por todos lados. Hasta de un par de transeúntes con vestimenta típica de Japón. El aire estaba limpio en esa zona, pero a lo lejos se veía la polución sobre la ciudad, aparte de eso, el parque estaba limpio y ordenado, la gente era cooperativa con la limpieza y amable al mismo tiempo. Cuando Papi hizo sus necesidades sobre un área especial para animales, tuve que recoger con la palita sus desechos dentro de una pequeña bolsa que me habían dado en la entrada y lo tiré en el cesto especial para desechos animales. Supuse que lo vaciaban cada día.

— ¿Quieres probar la ceremonia de té? —Gio miraba un folleto que había tomado de la oficina turística —dicen que hacen demostraciones de lo que es el tradicional servicio de té desde hace siglos —él me miró alzando una ceja.

—Vamos —dije cargando a mi chihuahua para que volviera a su bolso de viaje.

La casa de té estaba del otro lado del lago. Tuvimos que atravesar un puente rustico de madera que cruzaba sobre el lago flanqueado por los cientos de cerezos en flor de un lado y del otro el lago tranquilo y apacible. Suspire con algo de nostalgia al pensar lo mucho que me hubiese gustado disfrutar de este lugar con Edward. Al llegar nos enteramos que estaban en una degustación, por lo que tendríamos que esperar unos quince minutos para que una nueva tanda de clientes pudiera pasar al recinto. Mientras tanto nos sacamos fotos y comprobé a mi perro, que dormía dentro de su porta mascota.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Gio estaba dándole comida a los patos, apoyado con los codos en la baranda del puente. Yo miraba las fotos que ya había sacado y decidiéndome en cual le enviaría a mi amor.

—Trabajo en un club, él es cliente allí. —dije obviando algunos detalles. Él no tenía por qué saberlo todo.

—Oh —asintió mirando detenidamente a los patos —la verdad que, y espero que no te moleste que diga esto, me pareció extraño su rompimiento tan abrupto con su prometida, pero… ahora supongo que entiendo el por qué.

Fruncí el ceño y miré los patos debajo nuestro — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque creo que entiendes que no puedo evitar comparar a Heidi Vulturis contigo, en el sentido que ella es hielo y tú eres fuego… y creo que Edward no está destinado a tener hielo en su vida. Creo que ningún hombre merece eso— su mirada era penetrante.

Asentí sintiéndome un poco aliviada, —Gracias… supongo.

—De nada —levantó una de sus comisuras y continuó dándole de comer a los cisnes y patos.

—Ahora, di la verdad… ¿qué piensas? —me paré de lado para estar frente a él, esperé que él hiciera lo mismo. En las horas que lo conocía habíamos entablado un precario nivel de confianza, esperaba que sirviera para atreverse a dar su verdadero juicio, por más que no me importara.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, luego me miró y se colocó de costado a la barandilla frente a mí.

— ¿Qué pienso? —asentí a su pregunta —si te lo digo ¿te enfadaras y caminaras lejos? —me sorprendió su sinceridad y su visión sobre mí. El que fuera joven no me hacía una inmadura que corría a la primera crítica. Sabía que la relación que tenía con Edward no era convencional, es decir, él no era el típico universitario con el que se supone toda chica como yo caería, él era un hombre con cierto poder, exitoso, acaudalado que me superaba en edad ampliamente. Pero eso yo no lo tomaba como un impedimento para poder amarnos, eso era un desafío que debíamos superar y aprender a vivir con ello.

—Solo en ocasiones muy extremas corro lejos, cuando se que me puede lastimar o que con mis hechos puedo lastimar a otros… en cambio que tú me digas tu opinión, no me lastimaría, dilo, vamos… ¿cuál es tu verdadera opinión?. Valoro más a las personas cuando son honestas.

Él sonrió por lo bajo pensando en lo que debía decirme, considerando seguramente de qué manera se jugaba su puesto en "_The four_" si decía algo errado… sin embargo yo quería que fuera sincero, era un deseo morboso de saber cómo los demás nos veían de afuera.

—Bueno, no soy de juzgar a las personas, no es mi estilo ni tengo tiempo en mi vida como para andar fijándome en la de los demás. Solo sé lo que veo… la semana pasada estábamos discutiendo el diseño de uno de los lados del Cocoon, en realidad ellos discutían y nosotros observábamos a los titanes ponerse de acuerdo, Emmett puede ser muy insistente si quiere y Edward… bueno, no por nada es uno de los arquitectos más exitosos a su edad ¿no? —él suspiró— cuando terminaron la discusión, Edward no dijo nada más, solo sacó su teléfono miró por un momento la pantalla y una sonrisa suave se extendió por su rostro sombrío… su irritabilidad es común en el trabajo, pero por alguna razón en especial, en estos últimos tres meses pareció haber disminuido —él se volteó a mirarme— me inclino a pensar que esa razón tiene que ver contigo.

Sonreí mirando los patos, quería pensar que si… que quizá yo había influido directa o indirectamente en su vida y eso me hacía feliz. Tenía que recordar preguntarle qué era lo que tenía en el teléfono que tanto parecía hacerlo sonreír, aunque no quería que pensara que era una desconfiada.

—Y por último pienso que… se hacen bien el uno al otro, a juzgar por esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —asentí frunciendo mis labios.

*O*

Cuando entramos al salón de té dentro de la casa que tenía un estilo bien tradicional de Medio Oriente, fuimos invitados a sentarnos en los cojines en el suelo frente a una mesa baja para cuatro invitados, nos sentamos lentamente de rodillas. Dejé el porta mascota a un lado, agradeciendo al cielo que Papi Jr. se había dormido, porque el lugar estaba inundado de paz y de un aire de relajación que parecía envolvernos hipnóticamente.

Una típica canción oriental sonaba suavemente en el aire y el aire con aromas florales entraban en mi nariz haciéndome querer respirar profundo para retenerlo. Gio se había sentado junto a mí, su mirada observadora estaba puesta sobre la mujer vestida típicamente como una geisha preparando el té en una mesa central, él me miró y alzó una ceja.

—Presta atención —susurró con media sonrisa— sé que soy irresistible, pero mira… —su mano señaló a la mujer y asintió. Rodé los ojos y volví mi atención a la geisha.

Sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, ella era hermosa más allá de su vestimenta típica y su maquillaje característico, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rojos a penas pintados en forma de corazón y sus ojos finamente delineados en negro. Ella hacía movimientos coordinados y mecanizados, ya previamente estudiados, para poner agua caliente en la tetera, mezclarlo con una varilla de caña y colocando luego sus utensilios en otro cuenco, su cuerpo a penas se movía, estaba sentada frente a la mesa en sus rodillas como el resto de los invitados. La geisha esperó al menos veinte minutos hasta que la infusión estuviera lista, cuando lo estuvo, sacó la tetera y coló en un utensilio especial, el agua de las hierbas. Dejó sobre una bandeja la tetera y elegantemente se levantó de su cojín, tomó la tetera con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la bandeja. Caminó pequeños pasos hacia uno de los invitados y saludó con una reverencia, el invitado inclinó su cabeza y ella se sentó de rodillas a su lado para servir té en su pocillo.

—Wow —dije en un susurro, miré a Gio y él sonrió en mi dirección. La geisha continuó su camino, arrodillándose y parándose al lado de cada uno de los invitados, si no fuera hermosa y estuviera vestida con esas preciosas telas, sería como una brisa cálida a penas notada. El ritual del té estaba casi completo.

Cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, ella no hizo contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros, solo hizo una reverencia, Gio la imitó y ella se sentó de rodillas junto a él para servirle té en su pocillo, ella se despidió con una caída de ojos, una suave sonrisa con labios cerrados y una inclinación de su cabeza y se levantó para hacer el mismo ritual conmigo. Ella olía a flores de cerezo.

—Toma el pocillo y gíralo 180° a tu derecha —dijo Gio mientras él lo hacía —toma solo dos o tres sorbos y luego déjalo reposar por unos cuantos minutos.

—Está bien —lo hice. Imité los movimientos de Gio y traté de no hacer muecas cuando degusté el sabor del té, era aun más fuerte al té que estaba acostumbrada en América y podría decir que hasta más fuerte del que había degustado durante el desayuno.

—Lo sé, solo traga y espera, luego haz lo mismo distanciadamente, cuando termines deja el pocillo sobre la mesa con una inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo.

A la hora, luego de que la ceremonia terminó, un par de artesanos de la casa nos deleitó con un despliegue artesanal de los utensilios necesarios para la ceremonia del té. No pude evitar comprar obsequios para Esme y su Dolcce Vita. Había desde pocillos para té con diferentes diseños, hasta palillos de caña y teteras, compre de todo un poco.

Cuando estábamos por irnos, la geisha bailó para nosotros. Sonriendo tímidamente a los varones de la audiencia tapándose la boca con el abanico y moviéndose lenta y suavemente con movimientos calculados y estudiados.

—Les toma años aprender a hacer esto —dijo Gio a mi lado mientras la geisha bailaba frente a él moviendo sus manos sincronizada pero suavemente, movimientos sutiles y precisos —aquí tienen escuelas y todo para que las geishas se formen y aprenda a servir al hombre.

Mierda… mi sentido ferviente de la libertad femenina que me había inculcado mi madre, se removió en mi interior.

—Es tan machista… esperar que se entrenen en escuelas para ser serviciales —dije entre dientes frunciendo el ceño— no niego que se ve bello, hermoso y que es una tradición, pero ¿que lo sigan haciendo en el siglo XXI?, bah….

Oí a Gio reírse a mi lado, cuando lo miré él negaba con la cabeza, —Eres una fiera Bella, me gustas —rodé los ojos— como tú dijiste, es tradición y créeme que esta relación de sumisión que se da aquí en Japón, es la más natural y consensuada del mundo. A ellas nadie las obliga a entrar en una escuela para formarse como geishas y ellos no piden a las geishas en la puerta de la casa para ser servidos, ellas solo entran en acción en eventos públicos o privados, pero nunca por imposición. Créeme ellas obtienen placer con esto, prestigio y buena posición económica.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté sorprendida,

—Claro, es una tradición Bella, algunas sirven desde turistas, políticos hasta importantes diplomáticos invitados.

Salimos de la casa de té unos minutos más tarde con mis bolsas. Él gentilmente me ayudó a llevar algunos mientras yo llevaba a Papi Jr., que ya estaba algo irritado por las horas que pasamos afuera.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Japón? —pregunté curiosa mientras volvíamos al hotel. La tarde iba cayendo y las luces del centro de Tokio eran cada vez más visibles. Era impresionante cómo se veía ya sin la luz de día.

—Investigué mucho, aunque sigas sin creerme —él rodó los ojos— en realidad también puede que tenga un amigo que vivió durante muchos años aquí y me haya explicado lo básico.

—Oh… ¿un amigo japonés o un amigo americano? —pregunté comiendo una alita frita de las tantas que Gio había comprado para ambos en el parque de Ueno. Estaban deliciosas y quería más, tal vez con Edward si salíamos a pasear alguna noche.

—Americano, vino a Tokio a vivir hace diez años atrás, estuvo siete y luego volvió con novia japonesa y todo. Es diseñador digital, estudio en la escuela de diseño gráfico aquí en Japón.

—Oh… —terminé de comer mi alita de pollo y la tiré en un cesto de residuos orgánicos que se podían encontrar en cada esquina —Así que… ¿dónde te gustaría trabajar luego de_ the four_?

Él se levantó de hombros e hizo una mueca desinteresada —No lo sé, a cualquier lado lejos de todo, tal vez… me gustaría conquistar el viejo mundo, viajar un poco, ir de trotamundos y ver lo que me depara el destino. Con mi título puedo hacerlo y entrar a cualquier puesto de diseño… solo que no sé si estoy listo para establecerme en algún lugar, soy muy liberal… me gusta ir de aquí para allá. ¿Tú que harás con tu título?

—MM.… la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado… supongo que ponerme a darle utilidad, conseguir algún empleo que valga la pena…

En ese momento y cuando estábamos atravesando el hall de entrada del Hotel, mi celular sonó. Dejé mis bolsas en el suelo y el bolso de papi en mi hombro buscando dentro de mi mochila mi teléfono.

— ¡Hola! —dije apresurada cuando conseguí atender la llamada antes de que se desviase al buzón.

— ¿Bonita? —la voz de Edward fue como un calmante, un brebaje que llegaba en el momento más oportuno. Estaba cansada, agotada y aun con la resaca del jet lag en mi mente y cuerpo. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que hasta que no sonó mi teléfono, ni me había acordado de él y de cuánto lo extrañaba. Me sentí culpable por ello casi enseguida que escuché su voz.

—Edward —dije cerrando los ojos— ¿vendrás pronto?... te extrañé —no todo el tiempo, pero lo había hecho.

—Sí, estamos listos aquí… ¿qué sucede? Suenas extraña —pude notar la preocupación en su voz.

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi lado, Gio estaba tomando mis bolsas una por una lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar el acto. Él no me miraba pero sabía que podía escuchar, es decir… el chico estaba a mi lado. Volteé sobre mis talones y suspiré mirando la gente que entraba y salía del Hotel.

—Nada, estoy agotada. Caminé todo el día y ahora simplemente me gustaría relajarme.

— ¿Estas muy cansada mi amor? —podía sentir el anhelo en su voz —quería saber si podía pasar un rato contigo. Mierda bebé… no sabes lo difícil que se me hizo no verte. Te extraño nena… te extraño —parecía enojado, irritado y famélico de mí.

—Yo también te extraño… ven a casa papi… ven a mí y déjate mimar—murmuré con una sonrisa. Oí un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh bebé… ¿me vas a mimar cariño? Cielos… yo te tengo que mimar a ti por estar ausente todo el día mi amor, espero no te hayas aburrido y que hayas disfrutado tu día.

—La pasé bien, fue todo… muy interesante —asentí a sabiendas que Gio estaba detrás de mí. Mierda, no quería ocultarle nada a Edward, por haberlo hecho nos fue mal en el pasado. No quería que ninguno de los dos ocultase nada porque por todos los cielos, quería que esta relación creciera, quería que no se arrepintiera de estar conmigo. Pero no tenía el valor para decirle que si, la había pasado fantástico pero no con él, ni sola. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de reconfortarlo y recompensarlo, aun cuando él no supiese por qué. Volteé a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, Gio estaba esperándome en el área de los ascensores con mis bolsas y las suyas. Me mordí el labio y sonreí volteando otra vez.

—Bien —parecía dudar— ¿te veré más tarde entonces? Si estas despierta…

—Estaré despierta y esperándote mi amor —dije con una sonrisa. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea.

Cuando colgué la llamada fui rápidamente hasta Gio, él sonrió al verme llegar a su lado. Pedí rápidamente el ascensor y miré la hora en mi reloj. Tenía poco tiempo, tal vez media hora, tal vez menos, debía apresurarme.

— ¿Estas apurada? —murmuró Gio frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad si… tengo que… hacer una video llamada a mi madre, quería hacerla antes de que Edward llegara y mostrarle las fotos —mentí. Él asintió aceptando mi mentira y traté de no sentirme culpable por ahora mentirle al chico que me mantuvo entretenida todo el día. —Oye Gio… la pasé muy bien. Excelente. Me gustó pasar el tiempo contigo… gracias.

Él sonrió y miró el suelo delante de él, quería sacarle ese sombrero y que dejase de verse tan malditamente sexy. Oh mierda… ¿de dónde salió eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía que admitir que era guapo, pero solo había alguien sexy para mí y ese era mi hombre.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, de hecho… la verdad yo también la pasé muy bien. ¿Ves que dos cabezas ignorantes pueden hacerlo todo mucho mejor?

Largué a reír —Totalmente cierto.

Cuando el ascensor llegó él me ayudó a meter todas las bolsas en el interior, había un botones allí que se ofreció gentilmente a ayudarme a llevar todo a la habitación.

—Hasta otra vez Bella —dijo mientras esperábamos que otras personas entraran al ascensor.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunté sin proponérmelo. Él levantó sus hombros y miró a un lado hacia el hall del hotel.

—Hoy canta alguien en alguno de esos salones, tal vez vaya a recrear mi oído y mi vista y dejar que me sirvan —él me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza… era todo un personaje.

—Suerte con eso —murmuré antes de que las puertas se cerraran, él tocó la punta de su sombrero con su dedo índice y no lo vi mas. Aunque algo me decía que si lo volvería a ver.

Tenía media hora…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación dejé todas las bosas dentro del closet de la habitación y corrí nuevamente abajo a una de las boutiques que había visto por ahí la noche anterior, di con lo que estaba buscando y subí nuevamente a la habitación luego de pagar con mi dinero. Bueno… el que Edward había dejado en uno de los bolsillos de mi bolso.

Cuando llegué nuevamente dejé esa bolsa en particular dentro del baño y llené la bañera con agua bien caliente, supuse que hasta que llegara Edward ya estaría templada.

—Lo siento mi amor —gemí dejando a papi Jr. dentro de uno de los dos baños que la suite tenía, él no debía molestar esta noche. Volví a la habitación y comencé a encender velas rojas para colocar sobre toda superficie plana, excepto el suelo, eran aromáticas y en pocos minutos la fragancia suave del cerezo inundaba el lugar. Saqué las cosas que le había comprado a Esme y me prometí lavarlas y secarlas muy bien antes de devolverlas a su empaque de obsequio, las ordené frente a la mesa baja que había en el centro de nuestra habitación y que contenía revistas y un pequeño bonsái, cosas que fueron despachadas rápidamente y posicionadas debajo de la cama. Debía recordar devolverlas a su lugar. Para cuando terminé de ambientar el lugar, me faltaban diez minutos para que se cumpliera la media hora que me había autoimpuesto.

Me tocaba a mí. Entré al baño, que también estaba adornado con velas rojas por todo el lugar y me senté en la orilla de la bañera. Me depilé meticulosamente y luego de darme una ducha rápida, dejé mi cuerpo desnudo mientras me secaba el cabello con el secador. Cuando estuvo seco, suspiré y me puse manos a la obra.

Japón había invadido mis sentidos y estaba más que feliz de mostrarle a mi papi lo que me había ensañado la ciudad hoy. Me preparé cuidando cada detalle, me peiné con una torzada en la cima de mi cabeza sosteniéndola con dos palillos chinos, dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello a los lados de mi rostro que luego alise. Me maquillé con una base clara, no tanta, no quería exagerar, y me pinté los labios de un rojo furioso en forma de corazón y delineé mis ojos delicadamente con negro haciendo que mis ojos verdes se acentuaran mucho más y se profundizaran. Cuando terminé me quedé observándome en el espejo… estaba satisfecha realmente y sabía que a él le sorprendería lo que iba a encontrar.

Tomé el kimono negro de seda que me esperaba aun dentro de la bolsa y desnuda, sin ropa interior ni nada debajo, me lo coloqué atando el pequeño lazo en la cintura. Me envolví luego con la faja de seda roja que iba desde mi cadera hasta debajo de mis pechos acentuando esa área.

Suspiré una vez más sonriéndole al espejo, di media vuelta satisfecha totalmente de mi apariencia y salí del baño. Caminé apagando las luces de la sala, las velas estaban encendidas y en el suelo, un sendero de flores de cerezo guiaba el camino a la habitación. Nuestra habitación. Coloqué play en el I-pod con música suave del _shemisen _que había descargado de internet y tomé mi pequeña sombrilla roja.

Esperé sentada en la cama pacientemente mientras los minutos pasaban. Cuando diez minutos ya habían transcurrido, sentí la puerta abrirse y un par de pasos en la entrada, que se detuvieron abruptamente.

Me levanté de la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo abriendo mi sombrilla y colocando el mango sobre mi hombro y la sombrilla sobre mi cabeza. Tomé la posición que atentamente había aprendido hoy de las geishas y bajé la mirada. Sabía que él venía, lo sentía, podía sentir esa electricidad en mi piel como cada vez que él estaba en la misma habitación. Por debajo de mis pestañas, sin alzar los ojos, pude ver sus pies calzados con esas botas de cuero negro debajo del umbral de la puerta…

Y entonces lo comprendí… lo que las geishas hacían. Satisfacer. Solo que yo lo haría por el resto de mi vida solo por el hombre que amaba.

* * *

**Oh si, oh si nenas! se viene Sabella en versión japonesa. aauuuuuu...**

**Gracias por la espera a todas, las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa!**

**Nenas, algunas palabras que vale la pena aclarar, _Shemisen_, es un estilo de instrumento de cuerdas parecido al laud. Pueden encontrar la canción en mi perfil. _Sakura_ es Cerezo en japonés. En mi perfil también hay una imagen de Bella Geisha ;) y una imagen de Gio.**

**Gracias a todas y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Lu**


	24. Palabras

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Palabras**

— ¿Qué ordenas Edward?

Suspiré rastrillando mi cabello con las manos, —Las vigas de la base deben ir al menos a una profundidad de veinte metros, el terreno debe ser capaz de soportar el peso, la manipulación del suelo y debe ser libre de humedad… definitivamente no quiero arcilla. Esta es una zona rica en piedra caliza, tampoco quiero eso, atrasaríamos los trabajos de perforación. Haz un profundo estudio de densidad, quiero muestras de H°A° y de resistencia.

— ¿Quieres el sondeo ahora?

Miré a John y alcé una ceja, —Quiero que comiencen con el sondeo ahora, cuando tengan los resultados de los tres terrenos haremos las comparaciones y veremos. Pero quiero que comiencen ahora.

John asintió suspirando, —El grupo de sondeo llegará en una hora, son veinte metros Edward, tal vez mañana tengan que seguir… no tendremos los resultados hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.

—Bien, no nos iremos hasta que esos resultados estén listos, así que hazlos. —Di media vuelta y caminé hacia la Van nuevamente, faltaba ver solo un terreno más y nos iríamos a los laboratorios a comenzar con los estudios, tenía una reunión con el resto del equipo de diseño en las oficinas del grupo Wonghlan y no pensaba retrasarla.

Mierda… me sentía frustrado. A pesar de que había venido a Japón a trabajar, no podía dejar de pensar en mi nena y de que en este momento tendría que estar con ella y nadie más. Sacarla a pasear de la mano por los hermosos parques que tenía esta ciudad y a conocer tantas cosas. Sin embargo estaba aquí, recorriendo terrenos plausibles para la construcción de este diseño.

Obviamente me sentía orgulloso de ello, quería hacerlo, no se trataba de dinero o de otra cuestión personal, frívola u egoísta, se trataba de gozo… de sentir ese sabor bueno de la satisfacción de haber logrado un objetivo más y de que ese objetivo sirvió para el bienestar de muchas otras personas. Mi crecimiento profesional dependía de estos proyectos, no podía quejarme… con los años y gracias a mi perseverancia y esfuerzo, me he posicionado en un lugar privilegiado como unos de los arquitectos jóvenes más exitosos del país.

¿Me importaba ahora eso? Comenzaba a pensar que no, que lo único que podía tener en mi mente y de lo que parecía un adicto a ello, era mi preciosa novia. Bella había desviado con su presencia, todos mis proyectos futuros a otro totalmente distinto… tenerla a ella. Parecía que eso era todo lo que quería y necesitaba.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus asientos, partimos hacia el siguiente terreno. Mientras estudiaba la carpeta con el informe me pareció que éste sería el más adecuado en cuanto a su ubicación, pero una vez más… la experiencia me había enseñado que no importaba mucho la ubicación de un proyecto, si a la larga habría problemas con el terreno sería culpa nuestra por haber priorizado otras cosas.

Emmett me mostró fotografías digitales de los alrededores de Shinjuku, el lugar parecía apropiado y mientras más lo miraba más me convencía. No estaba muy lejos del centro activo de Tokio y tenía al alcance algunas otras facultades alrededor, además estaba rodeado de edificios, lo que me dio la idea de hacer un parquizado a su alrededor ya que su diseño lo permitía. Cuando la Van paró luego de veinte minutos de trayecto, salimos al exterior y caminamos hacia el terreno delimitado y protegido tras altos muros, al igual que los demás. Supuse que el grupo Wonglan tenía premeditado otros proyectos en esos que no se utilizaran.

— ¿Los mismos estudios? —murmuró Jasper a mi lado, alcé mis Ray Ban sobre mi cabeza y me agaché al suelo. Con mi mano en hueco cavé un poco y tomé la tierra entre mis dedos. Estaba húmeda por alguna lluvia reciente que había caído y olía a materia orgánica. Estaba ausente de arena y arcilla a primera vista, algo que con unos estudios más profundos confirmaríamos.

— ¿La pala? —murmuré a los chicos de laboratorio que me observaban expectantes. Seth, alzó una pala que esperaba en el suelo a su lado y me la tendió. Cavé profundo hundiendo la pala en la tierra con mi pie, cuando empujé el mango hacia abajo, la pala tiró la muestra de suelo hacia arriba y me agaché de nuevo tocándola con mis dedos. Definitivamente no había arcilla…

—Lo mismo, quiero descartar la piedra caliza, está muy húmeda, no quiero flujos de agua subterránea —suspiré y me incorporé, sacudí mis manos para sacudir la tierra y miré a los de laboratorio. —Quiero un sondeo a cuarenta metros, en diferentes puntos del terreno. Es un suelo bastante orgánico, me gusta y quiero descartar los flujos de agua… ¿para cuándo lo pueden tener? —miré a John.

—Cuarenta metros lo hacemos hoy, llamamos al equipo de sondeo y vienen luego de sacar la muestra en el otro terreno. Mañana por la tarde tendremos los resultados.

—Bien —miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en los edificios adjuntos. Tetsu Kio uno de los inversionistas que nos acompañó a todos los terrenos comenzó a nombrar todo lo que nos rodeaba. Había dos o tres restaurantes, una biblioteca pública, un edificio de departamentos y la facultad Nacional de Tokio a un par de cuadras. Sin duda el barrio había crecido para la complacencia del estudiante promedio. Era el sitio ideal, solo tenía que esperar los resultados del sondeo y confirmárselo a los del grupo.

Asentí a nadie en especial y llamé a Emmett con la mirada, —Este es el indicado ¿no? —una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por el rostro de Em, claro… él reconocía el lugar ideal como yo. Ambos compartíamos un sexto sentido para algunas cosas y creía que en este caso habíamos dado en la tecla.

Sonreí asintiendo, —Envía al equipo de sondeo lo antes posible, quiero los resultados para mañana. Para cuando asistamos a la cena que el grupo hizo en nuestro honor, ya quiero tener confirmado los resultados y por ende el lugar. Funcionará muy bien aquí. —dije mirando el edificio que había a un lado. El Cocoon definitivamente le aportaría modernidad y diseño aerodinámico a ese lugar de líneas tan clásicas.

Satisfecho por el descubrimiento volví a la Van esperando a mis colegas, mientras tanto le envié un texto a mi nena sintiendo por primera vez desde que había llegado a Japón, una ligera sensación de satisfacción, definitivamente haber encontrado el lugar ideal me daba una nueva visión de las cosas, nunca pensé que lo haríamos tan pronto.

Por la tarde conseguí sentirme frustrado nuevamente, habíamos tenido un almuerzo rápido en las oficinas de los inversionistas, ellos se comportaban tan amables con todos nosotros que pensé por un momento que me sentía una especie de estrella de rock famosa siendo complacida. Solo me faltaba algo para funcionar correctamente y era ella…

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Debería llamarla y preguntarle o esperar que ella lo hiciera? No quería parecer un acosador por más que me carcomieran las ganas terribles de llamarla y preguntarle cómo iba su día. Esperaba con optimismo que ella me extrañara al menos una pequeña parte de todo lo que yo la extrañaba.

Mierda, ya para la tarde estaba que me subía por las paredes. Jasper me tenía sujeto a la silla tan solo con la mirada, frente al grupo Wonghlan mientras ellos nos daban una conferencia completa sobre lo que deseaban para Coccon. Emmett también podía sentir mi ansiedad, pues él sonreía como un gato Cheshire cada vez que sacaba mi celular para comprobar que Bella no me había enviado ningún mensaje.

A eso de las 7 de la noche -hora japonesa-, el grupo Wonghlan nos dejó libres para finalmente volver al hotel. Salté de mi silla y fui a los baños justo cuando mi celular sonó, cuando miré la pantalla suspiré aliviado al ver que era la llamada que tanto esperaba. Atendí rápidamente entrando a uno de los cubículos.

—Por favor dime que está todo bien —dije apresuradamente frunciendo el ceño, no sabía si había sido una buena idea, pero en el momento de pensarla no tenía otra opción.

—Todo está excelente —dijo la otra voz haciéndome exhalar un suspiro. Me quedé por los siguientes diez minutos escuchando la voz en el teléfono hasta que sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y la voz de Emmett llamándome. Colgué disculpándome y salí.

Con mi equipo nos subimos todos a la Van y partimos ansiosos, Jasper no había hablado con Alice desde que habíamos llegado y Emmett esperaba llegar a su videoconferencia con Rose. Supuse que él sabía que serían más o menos las 8 de la mañana en estados Unidos y que quizá era una hora no apropiada, pero no podía juzgar… si estuviera en su lugar y tuviera que ver a mi bebé a través de una cámara web, estaría tan ansioso como él sin importar la hora que fuera. Ben fue el único que quería un buen descanso tanto como yo, desistiendo así a ir al restaurante.

—Vamos a cenar algo rápido antes de subir a la habitación —dijo Emmett señalando la salida hacia el área de restaurantes — ¿vienen? — Negué con la cabeza caminando hacia el ascensor, Ben agradeció el ofrecimiento también.

—Pediré comida a la habitación, estoy exhausto —gimió Ben sacándose sus anteojos.

—Mandaré a pedir servicio a la habitación también, no tengo hambre en este momento… al menos no de comida —dije lo último para mí.

Emmett lo escuchó y rio alzando las cejas, —Bien, te dejo libre entonces cuñado, cuida a la pequeña, debe estar exhausta de caminar por Tokio. Oh y dile que le envío mis saludos.

—Lo haré —reí entre dientes, —Saludos a Rose.

Él rodó los ojos, —Con suerte y me acordaré de dárselos.

Pulsé el botón de llamado del ascensor y esperamos. Con Ben hablamos un poco más sobre el descubrimiento que habíamos hecho hoy con el terreno en Shinjuku y ambos reímos estúpidamente cuando bostezamos en medio de la conversación. Miré mis botas negras de cuero que ahora estaban libres de la tierra y el barro que habían ido recolectando durante el día mientras caminábamos en los terrenos. Suspiré y rastrillé mis dedos por mi cabello, lo sentía sucio y gemí, necesitaba un baño urgente antes de tocar a mi nena. Cuando el ascensor llegó abrió sus puertas y con un asentimiento de cabeza saludé al botones que siempre montaba guardia allí, me recosté contra la pared de metal del fondo y cerré los ojos agotado sintiendo a Ben jugar con su celular… necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño, pero en orden de prioridad tal vez primero necesitaba un buen beso de Bella, luego un baño, comida y la cama.

— ¡Hey!... ¡el ascensor! —alguien gritó cuando las puertas se cerraban. Abrí los ojos para ver llegar a Giovanni dentro del cubículo mientras el botones aguantaba las puertas. — ¡Edward! ¡Ben!... —una sonrisa tembló en sus labios — ¿cómo les fue? —no pareció sorprendido al verme. Alcé una de mis comisuras en una suave sonrisa.

—Bien…

—Excelente diría yo —murmuró Ben con una sonrisa satisfecha igual a la mía.

—Encontramos el terreno perfecto y esperamos confirmar su calidad dentro de las 24 horas. Fue un día productivo, para todos supongo… —dije alzando una ceja — ¿disfrutaste tu día como les sugerí? ¿Conocieron algo de Tokio?

Él sonrió asintiendo mirando sus pies, como recordando una broma privada, —Excelente día, conocí bastante de Tokio, a decir verdad… fue muy agradable, aunque lo recorrí solo, Walter no se unió a mi —hizo una mueca.

—Quizá prefirió quedarse en el hotel—dijo Ben ahogando un bostezo.

Gio asintió —De todas maneras la compañía que tuve fue excelente y agradecí no haber salido con Walter —sonrió negando con la cabeza. Alcé una de mis comisuras negando de la misma manera que él hizo.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido ¿tienes pensado que vas a hacer mañana? —alcé una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo, él frunció el ceño pensativo.

—No tengo idea —me miró alzándose de hombros— quizá algún museo o… escuché por ahí que el Tokyo Sky Tree está abierto al público, creo que sería una buena opción.

—Me gusta —asentí con la cabeza mientras el ascensor se detenía y abría sus puertas.

—Bien Edward, Ben… descansen chicos. Nos vemos mañana —dijo él ajustando su sombrero en la cabeza y saliendo con aire desfachatado hacia el corredor.

—Creo que fue una buena idea después de todo —murmuró Ben a mi lado guardando su teléfono, me miró y alzó los hombros —darle a los chicos los días libres para conocer, es algo atento de tu parte.

—Creo que me hubiese gustado cuando era solo un estudiante que alguien hiciera eso por mi… Gio y Walter son solo estudiantes, si… están aquí para aprender y ayudar en lo que se necesite, pero creo que serían más productivos si se los incentiva visualmente primero con Japón y sus delicias ¿no crees?

—Gran idea —asintió Ben— me agradan las posibilidades que les das a los que vienen con pasantías…

Me alcé de hombros viendo que llegábamos al piso de Ben —Solo hago lo que me hubiese gustado que hicieran conmigo.

Ben salió del ascensor con una suave sonrisa y un saludo. Mierda… ¿no podía apurarse esto acaso? ¡Quería verla!

Para cuando llegó a uno de los pisos superiores donde se encontraba la suite, mi cabello desprolijo estaba imposiblemente más despeinado de tantas veces que pasé mi mano. Caminé por el pequeño corredor hacia las puertas dobles de la habitación y entré con mi llave extra.

Entonces todos mis sentidos se despertaron y se pusieron alertas. Mierda… oh por Dios, ¿qué carajos era esto?.

La sala de la suite solo estaba iluminada con velones de todos los tamaños en color rojo, puestos deliberadamente en cualquier superficie plana, aspiré el aire y tragué grueso, era exquisito… un olor nuevo y erótico que no conocía ¿qué era? Por los parlantes del reproductor de música sonaba una música hipnotizante, japonesa, sugestiva y suave. Mis ojos frenéticos buscaron a mi pequeña diosa por toda la habitación y dieron con un camino de flores rosadas y blancas que indicaban el camino a la habitación. Flores de cerezo.

Si… podía sentirla, ella estaba allí esperándome.

Quise llamarla, pero no quería arruinar cualquier cosa que ella haya planeado, ¿tenía que buscarla? _Oh mi amor… de aquí al fin del mundo, solo tú…_

Despacio y pausadamente caminé sobre el camino de flores, dejando sobre uno de los sofás mi maletín consejero, mi notebook y mi abrigo. Mi cansancio y agotamiento parecieron esfumarse en cuanto crucé la puerta y como si la sola imagen se tratara de algo afrodisiaco para mis ojos, mi pene instantáneamente se endureció haciéndome dolorosa la caminata hasta la puerta de la habitación. Cuando llegué allí… y miré dentro de la habitación… Vaya... Mierda… Quise morir ahí mismo, por varias razones. Mi diosa estaba arrodillada en el suelo esperándome, hermosa, sexy… y totalmente sensual enfundada en ese pequeño kimono negro, con esa pequeña sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

Todo lo demás en mi entorno desapareció, todo… solo ella quedó en mi visión. Sus ojos en actitud tímida me miraron por debajo de sus pestañas, pero no directamente a mis ojos, miró mis pies y de allí fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al bulto de mi entrepierna por debajo de mis jeans. _Si… esto por ti cariño, todo por ti_. Su mirada se detuvo allí y me pareció verla alzar su pecho respirando un suspiro.

Apreté mis manos en puño, mierda… quería ir a ella, levantarla de allí y hacer que rebotara sobre mi verga con ese kimono puesto, pero no… respiré profundo y me obligué a tener paciencia, sea lo que sea que ella había planeado quería vivirlo entero y no arruinarlo por mis instintos de cavernícola.

Ella bajó la mirada nuevamente y con movimientos suaves cerró su sombrilla, la dejó a un lado y se levantó sobre sus pies, un movimiento hizo que su kimono se abriera dejándome notar que debajo de esa seda no había nada, nada. Ella desnuda a metros de mí, ¿cuánto más podía soportar?

Caminó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos por debajo de sus pestañas, siempre en actitud tímida, algo nuevo en ella que no sabía si debía gustarme o no. Ella era fuerte, no bajaba la cabeza en ninguna circunstancia, no bajaba la mirada, no era una sumisa… y verla ahora actuando como una me traía una sensación contradictoria. Simplemente no me gustaba Bella sumisa, me gustaba Bella arrebatadora, la que me tenía en la palma de su mano y hacía lo que quería conmigo, amaba a la Bella que me confrontaba, mierda sí… pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a jugar este jueguito con ella, muy dispuesto. Mi alma me lo pedía, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi pene que lloraba por su proximidad.

—He preparado una tina caliente con sales y burbujas mi señor, solo para usted… déjeme complacerlo —dijo suavemente llevando sus manos al cuello de mi camisa para desabotonar uno a uno los botones. Cielos… esa voz, esa sumisión hizo temblar mi pene.

—Bella —susurré con reverencia, adoración… con el total amor que le tenía sin sacar mis ojos de ella. Ella hacía esto por mí. Y no podía más que insertarme en el juego y dejarme llevar por ella, sus manos, su voz, su cuerpo.

—Shhh… —su mirada se enganchó con la mía y vi a mi Bella allí. —Déjeme complacerlo mi Señor —una sonrisa suave con sus labios cerrados asomó tímidamente —quiero ser su geisha esta noche…

Oh mierda… ¿algo que había aprendido hoy? ¿Mi nena encontró otro papel para interpretar a demás de la bailarina exótica que amaba?

Tragué saliva y asentí tratando de mantener mis facciones serias. Estaba jodidamente feliz.

Ella hizo su trabajo con mi ropa, desabotonando cada botón hasta descubrir mi pecho, pasó sus manos abiertas por mi vientre, mi pecho y mis hombros hasta sacar mi camisa dejándola caer por mis brazos al suelo, hizo lo mismo con mis jeans. Mordió su labio cuando se agachó frente a mi colocando sus rodillas en el suelo y sus manos en el botón, lo liberó y bajó el cierre sin tener timidez en abarcar mi verga dura por encima de mi pantalón con una de sus manos. Oh mierda… iba a morir.

Bajó mi pantalón y mis bóxer juntos por mis piernas ignorando olímpicamente mi pene que se había sacudido frente a su cara al ser liberado. Ella hizo su trabajo con mis botas y una a una las sacó junto con las medias para luego deshacerse de mi pantalón. Cuando estuve desnudo frente a ella, no se paró, se quedó allí sentada en sus rodillas acariciando con las palmas de sus manos la extensión de mis piernas, mis pantorrillas, mis muslos hasta mi cadera, gemí cuando sus ojos me miraron por debajo de sus pestañas negras y remarcadas, gemí nuevamente cuando la vi morderse el labio y tomar mi pene suavemente con una mano para bombear una, dos, tres… mierda… a la cuarta vez cerré mis ojos apretando mis dientes y gruñí. Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba, pero también sabía que no quería arruinar esto para ella por ser un puto desesperado.

Luego de casi volverme loco por el apriete en la base de mi miembro, lo soltó y se paró tomándome de la mano y caminar hacia una de las puertas de la habitación. Me dejé llevar, ella sabía que sería capaz de seguirla donde fuera, si ella saltaba de la cornisa del edificio, yo saltaría inmediatamente detrás de ella. Era un títere en sus manos.

Entramos al baño, que estaba exactamente iluminado como el resto de la suite, con velones rojos y esa esencia de cerezo que me embriagaba. Bella examinó el agua con la mano y me instó a entrar, lo hice entrando primero con una pierna y luego con la otra, cuando me senté y me recosté contra la bañera no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción. Se sentía bien el agua caliente envolviendo mi piel, cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

La suave música seguía flotando en el ambiente y no podía pensar en un lugar más relajante que este. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí la pequeña mano de Bella por debajo del agua acariciando la piel de mi vientre. Ella sonrió y retiró la mano para tomar una esponja de fibra de seda, colocar un poco de gel de baño encima y comenzar a pasarla con movimientos suaves por mis hombros.

Gemí cerrando mis manos en puño para evitar tomarla de la cintura y meterla conmigo en la bañera. Ella continuó acariciando mi piel con la esponja, aun totalmente enfundada con ese pecaminoso kimono y su peinado alto tomado con palillos chinos. Su boca roja me tentaba y me hacía desear tenerla en mis brazos para besarla y morir haciéndolo, cielos… era un puto adicto a ella ¿qué sería de mí si no la tuviera? ¿qué sería de mí si esta felicidad que sentía junto a ella se esfumara de la noche a la mañana? No, no… no podía ser tan pesimista ahora que ella estaba mostrándome esta parte de ella, la que me mataba, la que me hacía amarla más. Su lado total y arrebatadoramente sensual.

Ella limpió mi cuerpo, lavó mi cabello con movimientos suaves y relajantes, se colocó detrás de la bañera e hizo un par de masajes a mis hombros que habían estado tensionados la mayor parte del día, me tentó besando mi cuello y masajeándolo con sus expertos dedos, masajeó también mi cuero cabelludo y luego me enjuagó con la ducha de mano mientras la bañera se vaciaba. Cuando estuve listo ella me colocó uno de esos kimonos de seda pero para hombres, un poco más largos y en colores neutros. Dejamos el baño tomados de la mano y me dejé arrastrar por ella, que me llevó a la sala para sentarme en el sofá.

La observé preparando algo, sobre la mesa. Había un par de cuencos que no había notado antes, un pequeño mechero y una tetera de hierro de estilo japonés. Me maravillé mirando cómo me estaba preparando un té, un simple té… pero tan significativo por la carga tradicional que llevaba en este país y la intrincada manera de prepararlo. Ella estaba tan concentrada haciéndolo que no notó mi mirada persistente sobre ella. Me tenía fascinado, hipnotizado… mierda, me sentía eufórico, sentía que mi corazón no entraba en mi pecho, tenía una necesidad inmensa de decirle… no, gritarle "_te amo_", tenía tal necesidad de gritárselo que tragué saliva mordiendo mi lengua y dejé de mirarla. Era abrumador… nunca, nunca me había sentido así… ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Era normal para una persona amar con tal intensidad?

No me di cuenta cuando ella terminó con su faena, estaba tan perdido en mis reflexiones que no noté cuando ella se separó de la mesa llevando una bandeja en sus manos. La vi agachándose frente a mi dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, me miró preocupada por un momento pero le sonreí y alcé una ceja mirando hacia lo que había en la bandeja.

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente, —Me tomé la libertad de pedir servicio a la habitación Señor… y de prepararle un té —ella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y me recosté sobre el respaldo del sofá. Bien… iba a darle lo que ella parecía tan desesperadamente querer.

—Aliméntame bonita… compláceme —mi mirada la penetró y ella se removió sobre el suelo frotando sus piernas juntas. Oh si… ya me podía imaginar lo mojadita que estaba, tragué la saliva que se acumuló en mi boca por el deseo de probarla, de beber de ella, mierda… ningún ser humano podría desear a una mujer con la fuerza e intensidad que yo la deseaba a ella.

Bella tomó los palillos de la bandeja y tomó lo que parecía ser un langostino de la copa, con una especie de cuchara fina le untó una pizca de _wasabi_ y luego lo pasó por la salsa _teriyaki, _simuló un cuenco con su mano libre por debajo del langostino y lo acercó a mi boca, lo atrape de un solo bocado y mastiqué disfrutando del sabor agridulce y picante en combinación con la carne tierna y cremosa del langostino.

Ella sonrió cuando yo gemí. Luego preparó otro bocado pero esta vez con una vieira. Mierda… estaba famélico, comí al menos diez bocados de cada cosa, ella sonreía cada vez más ampliamente mientras me daba de comer en la boca. Cuando terminó me dio una taza pequeña de té, más bien un cuenco. Lo tomé en mis manos y sorbí ante la mirada expectante de mi nena… mmm… delicioso.

— ¿Qué es? —dije saboreando el té en mi lengua, había dejado una remanencia de menta y algo más fuerte que no pude identificar.

—Gyokuro —dijo en perfecto japonés ¿había estado investigando mucho mi nena hoy? —Una especie de té verde mezclado con hojas de menta y caña —se mordió el labio cuando terminó su explicación. Oh por Dios… tenía la intensa necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y besar cada parte de ella. ¿Se daba cuenta mi nena que era tan adorable?

Terminé de tomar el té en pequeños sorbos viendo su carita de satisfacción, le tendí la taza y ella la dejó sobre la bandeja, suspiró y volteó a mirarme. Dios… esa mirada. ¿Qué se traía? Se mordió el labio y se levantó sobre sus pies. Vi detenidamente cómo tiró del lazo que sostenía la faja de seda que surcaba su cintura, ésta cayó al suelo y el kimono se abrió.

Oh mierda… mi nena era hermosa.

Alcé mi cadera sabiendo que mi erección hinchada se asomaba por entre la tela de seda de mi kimono, ella miró mi entrepierna y se lamió los labios, soltó con un gemido y bajó arrodillándose a mis pies colocando sus manos en mis piernas, se encontró cara a cara con mi verga dura y suspiró lamiéndose los labios. Cielos, si…

—Oh Dios Bella… —dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando la vi tomar mi miembro con ambas manos y llevar su boca roja alrededor. En un primer momento lamió y lamió toda mi longitud como si de una paleta se tratara, luego lo sumergió en su boca comenzando a mamar. Alcé la cabeza para verla hacerlo porque raramente sentía cierta satisfacción de verla teniendo tanto poder sobre mí, en este momento, como cada una de las veces que lo hacía, yo sentía que podía explotar de gozo. —Bella —gruñí entre dientes, cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé caer mi cabeza. Ella siguió y siguió y no se apiadó de mí ni siquiera cuando comencé a envestir su boca alzando mi cadera una y otra vez.

Ella gimió cuando mi glande estaba rozando su garganta y tuve que separarla porque me iba a correr irremediablemente en su boca. Una de sus manos se escabulló por debajo de la tela de su kimono hacia su sexo y apreté mis puños.

—Bella dime que trajiste tu juguete —ella gimió alzando la mirada, asintió lamiendo sus labios —tráelo aquí mi amor, quiero probar algo — ella se levantó del suelo y tomé mi pene duro con una mano bombeándolo mientras la veía correr hacia la habitación, sus nalguitas redondas y perfectas rebotando con cada paso. Cielos… esta mujer me iba a matar.

Regresó luego de un par de minutos con sus balas vibradoras en la mano, sonreí asintiendo. Ella había obedecido cuando le dije crípticamente que quería que lo llevase en este viaje. Se paró frente a mi ansiosa y expectante y disfruté de mi posición de dominante, la miré de arriba abajo admirando su cuerpo hermoso, sus turgentes pechos y rosados pezones, lamí mis labios por la urgencia que sentía de mamarlos. Diablos.

—Saca la bandeja de la mesa y recuéstate contra ella —dije mientras continuaba acariciando mi pene con mi mano. Ella obedeció una vez más rápidamente, la observé cómo se acostaba sobre la mesa y levantaba sus piernas para que cada talón se sostuviera en el borde. —Ábrelas bien amplias —dije sentándome frente a ella, tomé las balas vibradoras de su mano y lo encendí al primer nivel de vibración. Sentí un gemido cuando sus piernas temblaron al sentir el sonido —Esto no es mi sustituto mi amor, esto es para jugar ¿si? —ella asintió— y ahora vamos a jugar porque quiero probar algo, no te asustes bonita, prométeme que no te asustaras, si lo haces me detendré —ella asintió una vez más.

Mierda… esto que haría nos llevaría a un nuevo nivel de intimidad y no podía esperar para eso, este paso nos compenetraría aun más.

Me acerqué al borde del sofá y con una mano abarqué su sexo extremadamente mojado, mis dedos corrieron de arriba abajo sobre su coño empapando mis dedos lo más posible, ella estaba muy lubricada.

—Abre más mi nena, así… sí, así —susurré mientras se abría en su máxima amplitud, sabía que las bailarinas tenían una elasticidad sin igual y en este momento estaba agradecido de ello. Con mi dedo mayor tanteé la entrada de su vagina y lo inserté hasta el fondo, ella arqueó su espalda agarrándose con ambas manos de los bordes de la mesa —Oh Dios, estás tan apretada —gemí al unísono con ella comenzando a bombear dentro de su coño.

Tomé una de las balas, la lamí con mi lengua hasta dejarla bien mojada, luego la acerqué a su entrada y reemplacé mi dedo por ella haciendo que Bella se tensionara entera gimiendo entrecortadamente. Aproveché el placer en su vagina para ir con mi dedo mojado y lubricado a su entrada trasera, su pequeño agujero estaba cerrado y comprimido, pero no tardaría esta noche en estar bien abierto para mí.

—Edward —susurró con un gemido distorsionado. Poco a poco fui metiendo mi dedo en su ano, centímetro a centímetro.

—Relájate cariño… —ella lo hizo y en cuanto consiguió relajar sus músculos pélvicos metí mi dedo sin dificultades —oh por Dios sí, estas más apretada aquí bonita.

Oh diablos, mi pene clamaba atención urgente, palpitaba y sentía que podía correrme allí mismo viendo mi dedo dentro de ella y la bala vibrando en su vagina. Ella se estaba aguantando, ella quería correrse pero aguantaba, no sabía hasta cuando pudiera hacerlo, por lo que saqué mi dedo y tomé la bala.

—Di mi nombre si quieres que pare, solo dilo amor y lo haré —murmuré empapando la bala con sus jugos vaginales, puse la punta en la entrada y empujé poco a poco sintiendo cómo esta vez entraba fácil. Ella gimió incoherentemente mi nombre y yo tomé mi pene bombeando con ganas de dejar ir mi leche sobre ella, así como estaba, abierta y con dos balas vibradoras en su interior. Mierda santa.

Sus piernas temblaron y sabía que estaba llegando a su orgasmo, no faltaba mucho por lo que me arrodillé delante de ella entre sus piernas y saqué la bala que se hundía en su vagina, coloqué la punta de mi pene en su entrada y la penetré de un golpe.

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo. —Oh por Dios Bellaaaaa —me lamenté al borde del orgasmo. Mierda… ella me apretó con fuerza jugando con su capacidad de hacer Kegel y me corrí irremediablemente mientras ella temblaba con espasmos mientras sus jugos goteaban por mis bolas y mis piernas. Su punto G era tan sensible que amaba la forma en que se corría con el roce de la punta de mi verga… cielos.

Salí de ella dejando caer mi frente en su vientre, sus piernas se desmadejaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran casi agónicas y aun su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando más o menos me recompuse me incorporé y con sumo cuidado saqué la bala de su ano, la levanté del suelo y la alcé entre mis brazos para irnos a la habitación.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos recomponiéndonos, pero en algún momento ella gimió.

—Tenía algo preparado para ti —se sentó acomodando su kimono sin atarlo. Me miró con el brillo en su mirada y supe que esta noche aun no había terminado.

Cielos, cielos, mierda… Ella se colocó a gatas sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mis muslos con cada pierna a cada lado de las mías. Mi respiración se tornó ansiosa, ¿qué haría ahora? Lo único que quería mi instinto más bajo era que abriera nuestros kimonos de seda y envolviera mi dura erección con su estrecha vagina nuevamente, Dios, la deseaba como a la libertad un condenado. Oh si… pero no, ella una vez más me sorprendió.

—De la vuelta señor… usted está muy tenso —susurró acercando su rostro a mi pecho, dejó un beso sobre mi corazón que latía desaforadamente entre mis costillas y se levantó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella me dejó lugar levantándose sobre mí y yo volteé sobre mi vientre, mi pene se quejaba, estaba duro de nuevo el hijo de puta y goteaba debajo de mí, pero qué mierda… era su esclavo y yo obedecía, por más que en ese momento ella era mi… sumisa.

Sentí mi espalda desnudarse, por fin quedando libre de ese kimono que entorpecía el contacto de mi piel con la suya, la sentí sobre mí, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis muslos pero aún con la seda envolviendo su cuerpo. Estaba claro que estaba muy metida en su papel de geisha ahora y yo no era quién para ordenarle otra cosa. Ella quería hacerlo bien como lo había planeado y la dejaría.

Me dejé hacer, sus manos empapadas de algo suntuoso y caliente se deslizaron por mi espalda con movimientos circulares y lentos, a veces haciendo más presión en ciertos lugares donde se sentía la tensión de mis músculos, como mis hombros y omoplatos. Ella fue bajando a lo largo de mi espalda hasta masajear mi cintura, una y otra vez, suave, lento… llegué a gemir cuando sus manos hicieron presión en mi cadera y en mis nalgas, ella me estaba desarmando entero haciendo de mi una masa sin fuerzas sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que suena? —dije suavemente casi babeando sobre la sábana. Estaba tan relajado que todo el mundo y lo que significaba para mí había dejado de existir totalmente. No había más que ella, ella y sus manos.

—Yoshida Brothers —dijo subiendo con sus manos nuevamente hacia mi cintura y luego presionando sobre mi columna vertebral con las manos extendidas y sus dedos pulgares haciendo presión en cada vertebra —Fuyu no Sakura.

—Mi amor, debes contarme lo que hiciste hoy, estas tan sumergida en esta cultura que puedo llegar a creer que naciste en el país equivocado —susurré admirando su pronunciación en japonés.

—Qué pena Señor… nací en tu mismo país, en tu misma ciudad, no puedo renunciar a eso, nunca podría aunque quisiera, porque gracias a haber nacido en su mismo país, en su mismo siglo, es por lo que lo conocí —sentí sus labios rozar la piel en la mitad de mi espalda. Sus besos mariposas subieron suaves y lentos hacia mi cuello, sus manos fueron por debajo de mi cuerpo abrazándome a ella, sentí sus respiraciones en mi cuello casi aceleradas y su apriete de muerte.

—No puedo ni imaginarme esa posibilidad, no… —gemí hundiendo mi rostro en el colchón, alcé mi cabeza un poco dejando apoyada mi frente en la tela con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados —no puedo imaginar no haberte conocido jamás —ella gimió detrás de mi cuello y lo sentí, ella sentía el mismo pánico. Tomé sus manos debajo de mí apretándolas más a mi cuerpo, ella me apretó con sus brazos y piernas y se sentía bien a pasar del pánico inicial cuando ella puso ese pensamiento en mi cabeza. —No vuelvas a decirlo jamás cariño… ¿tú en el otro lado del mundo, lejos de mí, sin siquiera saber que existes? —mierda… gemí sabiendo que podía llorar.

—Nunca más. No lo diré —gimió con voz temblorosa. Ella respiró profundamente y sentí el momento exacto en que nuestro juego terminó, ella exhaló entrecortadamente —hazme el amor Edward… por favor, hazlo. Lento… despacio… hazme tuya.

No perdí tiempo en soltarla y voltear justo para verla sentarse encima de mi erección, que fue revestido por sus labios vaginales aun sin penetrarla. Dios…

Acuné su rostro hermoso con mis manos y la miré contemplativamente por un momento, dándome cuenta del miedo en su mirada. ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Baje su carita hacia la mía y alcancé sus labios con un picoteo, dos… tres, hasta que no aguanté más y la besé con todo lo que había en mí presionando sus labios en los míos, gemimos en nuestras bocas cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y gruñí cuando enredó sus manos en mi cabello. Olía tan jodidamente bien… a cerezo y algo más. Cielos…

La separé solo para deslizar el kimono por sus hombros hasta que cayó en un charco de tela detrás de ella, descubrir su cuerpo desnudo una y otra vez luego de un largo día de trabajo era el elixir de vida más potente.

—Mierda nena —susurré tazando sus pechos erguidos, tanteé con mis pulgares sus pezones duros y los amasé para ir bajando con mis manos hacia el resto de su cuerpo, descubriendo su desnudez como si estuviera abriendo un regalo. Mi precioso regalo.

Acaricié su vientre plano admirando orgullosamente el diamante en su ombligo con mis iniciales escondidos en su engarce. Mía. Lamí mis labios respirando jadeante por la nariz cuando mi mano alcanzó su vagina, abriendo sus labios con mis dedos y acariciando con mi pulgar su hinchado clítoris. Dios… no, no, no daba más. Loco, esta mujer me quería volver loco. Cielos, cuánto la amaba.

—Edwaaaard —se lamentó apretando mi cadera con sus piernas, la tensión en su cuello me decía que no estaba muy lejos de toparse con su orgasmo, ella estaba caliente y yo aún lo estaba más. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos una vez más y la besé descaradamente, gruñí en su boca y ella gimió mordiendo mi labio. Rabia, pasión, dolor, placer… oh si…

La tendí sobre la cama a mi lado tomándola de la cintura, ella respondió abriendo sus piernas como una invitación, me coloqué encima de ella y la penetré de una sola vez. Su vagina estaba lo suficientemente lubricada de nuestro encuentro anterior para recibirme, mierda… no tuve ningún problema en abrirme paso. Ella rodó sus ojos hacia atrás y gimió mi nombre temblorosamente.

Y comenzamos a luchar…

Luchar por saber quién podía satisfacer más al otro, luchar con esta pasión tan arrebatadora que nos dominaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la cama. Ella movía sus caderas hacia arriba encontrándose con las mías que bombeaban eufóricamente contra ella. Alcé mi cuerpo apoyando cada mano al costado de su cabeza y la miré desde ahí, sus manos en mi vientre delineando mis abdominales con sus dedos mientras yo la envestía fuerte y duro. Nuestros jugos mezclándose y nuestros gemidos opacando la hermosa música que ella había elegido.

No éramos capaces de hablar, simplemente la cogí… no, le hice el amor como ella me había pedido, como siempre lo hice, con pasión desmedida mientras sus ojos estaban enganchados a los míos sin poder separarse. Alcé mi mano y la tomé del mentón mirándola, diciéndole cuanto la amaba con la mirada, diciéndole que yo no era nada sin ella, que nunca, nunca se le ocurriera estar lejos de mí. No, no lo permitiría… no podía permitirlo. Mierda… un anillo, eso… un anillo en su dedo que dijera que era mía, para siempre. Un… oh Dios… miré su vientre y nunca desee tanto verla redondita con mi esperma dando vida en su interior. Lo quería… mierda, quería eso, la envestí fuerte, fuerte, tomé sus rodillas y las alcé colocando cada una sobre mis hombros, tomé con mis manos su cintura y comencé a envestirla con fiereza. Lo necesitaba. Algo que gritara a todo el mundo que esa mujer que amaba era mía.

— ¡Aggggghh Bella! !Maldita sea Bella! ¿Qué mierda me haces? —grité tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Ella gimió arrugando su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras mi pene entraba y salía, una y otra vez de su interior. A punto de explotar, a punto de marcarla una vez más.

Apreté mis dientes y estaba seguro que mi cara era una de dolor mientras corría por mi liberación, ella respiraba agitadamente mirándome fijamente, nunca dejándome de mirar.

—Edward, Edward… ¡oh Edward! —cerró los ojos aferrándose a las sábanas debajo suyo. Sus paredes comenzaron a apretarme y lo sentí venir. Dejé caer sus piernas a mi lado y tomé su cara con ambas manos apoyando mi frente en la suya, arremetí en sus caderas fuertemente viéndola retorcerse de placer y ahogando un grito.

—Abre los ojos… ¡ábrelos! —dije con ira, no quería que me dejara de mirar jamás, que me gritara solo a mí, que me hiciera estos juegos solo a mí, solo yo, solo yo. Puta madre… ¿Qué me pasaba?

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró y lo vi, lágrimas en sus ojos y placer, apretó los dientes fuertemente como reteniendo algo, su cuello totalmente tensionado, sus manos tirando de mi cabello en la nuca. Bajé mis manos por su cara y cuello y las metí debajo de su cuerpo para abrazarla, nuestras frentes juntas y ni un puto centímetro de mi piel que no se tocara con la suya.

— ¿Lo sientes? —gemí dolorosamente. Mierda… dolía por todas partes, mi puto pecho, mi cuerpo, mi pene y mi garganta a punto de explotar de tanto retenerme… — ¿lo sientes? —nuevos espasmos la atravesaron y ella rodó los ojos — ¡no solo eso mi amor! Todo… ¿lo sientes? —grité sin poder más, mi pene entró una vez más en ella con fuerza, con premura.

— ¡Lo siento! —masculló entre dientes —es tan… tan intenso.

Asentí… —Así somos nosotros amor, intensos.

—Oh Dios —cerró los ojos rodándolos hacia atrás antes —lléname Edward ¡Lléname!

Oh por Dios…

Bombeé unas cuantas veces más escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y me apreté a su cuerpo con mis brazos cuando mi pene descargó pesados chorros de leche en su interior. Temblé, gemí, los espasmos me sobrecogieron y la mordí, sé que la mordí marcándola.

Cuando quedé respirando agitadamente sobre su pecho, mi nariz enterrada entre sus senos, apreté su cuerpo una vez más contra mí. Cielos… era todo o nada.

—Bella… Bella —dije en un hilo de voz aun escondido entre sus pechos, podía sentir su respiración agitada y sus manos aferrándose a mi cabello —necesito que lo digas nena —lamí el sudor en su piel y gemí respirando profundamente —dímelo, termina con esto, por favor… no doy más.

Ella gimió como un lamento y respiró profundamente, parecía ahogarse…

—Por favor —repetí miserablemente, podía sentir el inicio de mis lágrimas en mis ojos ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo eso?

—Edward —se lamentó agónicamente, ella lloraba y podía sentir los espasmos de su llanto en su pecho tembloroso —Te amo —exhaló, la apreté contra mí sintiendo mis lágrimas caer en su piel —te amo tanto.

Oh Dios…

Simplemente me quedé allí asimilando sus palabras, las que tanto quería oír. Las dijo, las dijo… mierda. Apreté mis dientes sintiéndome ambivalente, el ser más afortunado de la tierra y al mismo tiempo el mas inmerecido. ¿Qué hice de bueno en esta vida para tener el honor de conocerla, más de tenerla y ahora de que me amara?

Cuando mis lágrimas dejaron de fluir, levanté la mirada poco a poco y la vi mirándome, la paz que albergaba su rostro la hacía lucir diferente, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. ¿Desde cuándo venía cargando con estas palabras? ¿Tanto como yo había cargado con las mías? Dejé caer mis manos enmarcando sus mejillas, mis pulgares acariciando su piel, limpiando sus lágrimas y recosté mi frente en la suya. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus dedos en la piel de mi mejilla,

—Te amo tanto… pero tanto —respiré mirándola con el ceño fruncido —que podría morir mañana feliz de haberte tenido…

—Edward —gimió entre lágrimas cerrando los ojos —tengo miedo — susurró.

—No bebé —sonreí limpiando sus mejillas —No tengas miedo, solo somos tú y yo, nadie más… nada más. Tú y yo bonita.

Ella abrió los ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente, acarició mis mejillas suave y sonrió tragando saliva —Que tontos somos —limpió mis ojos—siempre terminamos callando lo que deberíamos decirnos en primer lugar.

Sonreí con tristeza, ella tenía razón… a veces decir la verdad o solo admitir las cosas era tan difícil cuando la persona que amas está en juego. Yo había omitido antes una relación por miedo a perderla, por miedo a su rechazo y ahora… había esperado a decir esa palabra por lo mismo. Sin saber que tal vez ella sentía lo mismo, o que estábamos en la misma sintonía o que tal vez por no creer en mí, que por un milagro esa maravillosa mujer me amara aún después de hacerle daño. Mierda… cuantas noches, cuantas tardes mordiendo mi lengua para no decirlas y ahora… creo que no iba a poder detenerme.

—Te amo —susurré para luego besar sus labios —no pienso escatimar en el uso de esa palabra.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró tomando aire entrecortadamente para sonreír —te amo.

Cerré los ojos saboreando ese momento, yo aun dentro de ella, esperando haber dejado mi semilla adentro, esperando haberla marcado en más de una forma… cielos, no podía esperar.

_Pero calma… pasos de bebé Cullen, recién fue el momento para el primer "te amo" no la asustes yendo más allá._

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho con la punta de mi nariz acariciando el rosado y duro pezón. Olía increíble, su fragancia, vainilla y fresas mezclado con las flores de cerezo.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto tú sola? —murmuré apenas, mis ojos se estaban cerrando mientras ella acariciaba mi cuero cabelludo con sus uñas. No quería mirarla, de hecho mi cuerpo estaba lánguido sobre el de ella y sabía que tenía que salir, pero en cuanto lo intenté ella me retuvo anclando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Quédate, no molestas, me gusta tu peso sobre mí —rio besando un lado de mi cabeza. Sus manos continuaron haciendo su magia en mi piel. —Lo hice sola, vi cómo lo hacían en una casa de té en el Parque Uono —ella vaciló y luego de un instante vaciló. Abrí los ojos y miré las luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban en la ventana, esperé hasta que nuevamente suspiró. —Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime —murmuré esperando. Podía oír el sonido de su corazón corriendo en su pecho… ¿estaba asustada? Oh mi amor. Alcé mi cabeza y la miré, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Solo… prométeme que no sobre reaccionaras —murmuró rápidamente. Asentí sin decir nada, ella tomó una respiración profunda —yo estaba desayunando a la mañana en uno de los restaurantes del hotel, había pedido solo unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo porque no sabía que era usual comer en Japón para el desayuno, bueno… en fin… —dijo agitando sus manitas— ¿Gio? — dudó— ¿Giovanni? El estudiante de ingeniería que está haciendo una pasantía en-

—Sé quién es Gio cariño, conozco a todos los que trabajan en el estudio… ¿qué pasó con él?

Ella tragó saliva —Se sentó en mi mesa cuando me reconoció de la noche anterior cuando nos presentaste, me acompañó a desayunar porque andaba solo y lo invité, al principio me pareció raro que tú le hayas dicho que disfrutara el día, pero luego creí que era muy tuyo. Él se sentó y desayunamos, luego… él… —fruncí el ceño ¿él qué? ¿había hecho algo? Hijo de puta… si había hecho algo... comencé a levantarme de la cama cuando Bella tomó mi brazo, —¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Te hizo algo? —dije entre dientes, ese pequeño bastardo… si le hizo algo…

Sus ojos se agrandaron y rio — ¡No!... —grito— por Dios Edward, prometiste que no sobre reaccionarías.

— ¿Te hizo algo o no Isabella? —pregunté esperando una respuesta certera. Ella frunció el ceño…

—No… por Dios Edward, él fue un caballero. De hecho quería contarte que como él deseaba salir a conocer Tokio y yo también, fuimos juntos al parque Uono, recorrimos los atractivos que hay allí y volvimos juntos más tarde. Eso fue todo.

Asentí respirando profundamente, palpando en mi interior cómo me sentía con esa noticia dicha de sus labios. Si… aún podía sentir esa necesidad de reclamarla, pero no… es decir, era Gio, confiaba en él. Además por sobre todas las cosas, era Bella, confiaba en ella.

—Edward —ella palpó mi brazo cuando me quedé mirando a la pared frente a mí.

— ¿La pasaste bien amor? —dije tragando la incomodidad de visualizarlos a los dos juntos en mi mente, aun no estaba muy cómodo con eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo contra eso? Definitivamente no podía dejar a un lado lo que había venido a hacer y definitivamente no podía dejar a Bella encerrada en su habitación.

Ella pareció sorprendida ante mi pregunta, asintió despacio y cautelosamente. Por supuesto ella sabía de mis reacciones, si… había sido un impulsivo hijo de puta celoso cuando la veía con otro hombre en el pasado. Pero vamos… ella era mía, ella me amaba, me lo había dicho, ella más pronto que tarde tendría un anillo mío en su dedo, aunque eso pareciera loco y luego o antes cargaría con mi bebé. Puta madre, lo quería todo con ella y los celos malditos no me iban a detener. Tenía que confiar en su amor ahora que lo tenía.

—Sí, la pasé bien. El… el lugar estaba increíble, saqué muchas fotos y compré algunas cosas.

Poco a poco, quitando la imagen de mi mente de ellos dos juntos y maldiciéndome de porque no podía estar con ella en lugar de Gio, me acosté nuevamente a su lado. Ella me miró un instante más esperando alguna otra reacción.

— ¿Gio se portó bien? —pregunté tratando de mantener mi voz a raya.

—Sí, él sabe bastante, fue como un guía de turismo o algo así —ella mordió su labio y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro —Pensé que ibas a gritarme todo celoso —rio entre dientes acariciando mi mejilla, mi mirada que estaba clavada en el techo se fijó en ella.

—De hecho, estoy ardiendo de celos, pero no quiero arruinar tu día si la pasaste bien amor —dije acercándola a mi costado y besando su frente —te amo… y lo único que lamente es no poder conocer contigo Tokio y que otro hombre tenga que acompañarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, —Solo fue una vez, no lo volveré a ver, tiene que hacer lo que vino a hacer y trabajar a tu lado. Además… prefiero estar sola, él me cae bien, es buen chico y todo, pero no quiero ir acompañada si no es contigo, si no es contigo entonces… con nadie— sonreí con un suspiro al oírla decir eso.

Y luego hice una mueca —Sabes que estoy ocupado mi amor, ojalá, ojalá pudiera ir contigo a todos esos lugares.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, solo… despreocúpate ¿si cariño? Puedo con Tokio —alzó un puño y reí.

—Puedes con todo bonita —dije tomando una respiración— y porque sé que todo lo puedes, estaré muy orgulloso de presentarte al grupo Wonghlan mañana a la noche en la cena que hacen en nuestro honor —su sonrisa se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

— ¿Una cena? ¿En público? —preguntó pestañeando, señal de que estaba nerviosa —pero no traje ningún vestido bonito, ni tacones… Edward —gimió.

Suspiré —Preocupémonos mañana cariño, iré a las oficinas del laboratorio por la tarde un par de horas, cuando venga podemos ir a hacer un par de compras con todo lo que necesitemos —ella se relajó un poco solo cuando comencé a besar su cuello… buscando una manera de distraerla.

Nos dormimos luego de hacer el amor una vez más… no podía tener suficiente de ella.

*O*

La reunión con los laboratoristas japoneses y los de nuestro equipo fue extensa a pesar de que le había dicho a Bella que solo sería un par de horas. Llegué al hotel agradecido porque al fin teníamos el terreno, el que me había convencido desde un principio, pero frustrado por llevar rápidamente a Bella a comprar nuestra vestimenta para la cena.

Tuvimos dos horas luego de encontrar un hermoso vestido en una de las más exclusivas boutiques de Tokio. Ella renegó, se enojó cuando vio la exorbitante suma de dinero que pagaría, pero le cerré la boca con un beso que la dejó descolocada dentro del vestidor y pagué por el vestido. Mierda… se tendrá que acostumbrar a mis regalos y a mi dinero, algún día, algún día… ella sería la dueña de todo eso.

Terminé de peinarme frente al espejo del baño, bueno… peinarme, acomodar un poco mi cabello que no dejaba domarse. Ajusté el nudo de mi corbata y comprobé mis gemelos de oro blanco que Bella había elegido para mí esa tarde junto con mi traje. Me coloqué un poco de mi Eau D'Hadrien y salí a buscar a mi nena.

Quedé eclipsado mientras la veía verse en el espejo, mierda… ella era increíblemente hermosa, ya sea con un caderin de monedas, semidesnuda o con un vestido enfundado a su cuerpo. Desnuda era más hermosa todavía.

—Estas hermosa, mírate mi amor... —mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo entero, entallado en ese apretado vestido, mierda… iba a ser una noche larga. Bajé mi rostro hasta su hombro y dejé un suave y delicado beso allí. —Seré la envidia de la cena, porque llevaré en mi brazo a la mujer más hermosa de la noche.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, yo no pude más que rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Por Dios… cuanto la amaba. Sus ojos brillantes y perfectamente maquillados me miraron a través del espejo y vi el nerviosismo allí. Ella estaba insegura y nerviosa… supuse que fue por la inquietud que me expuso la noche anterior.

—Es la primera vez que nos verán en público… ¿estás seguro de esto Edward? —preguntó por quinta vez en lo que iba a de la tarde —suspiré frustrado ¿cómo hacerle entender que sin ella no iba a ninguna parte? ¿Cómo explicarle que no me importaba si los japoneses se quedaran esperando toda la noche, porque si ella decidía no acompañarme yo no iría tampoco? Puta madre… ¿tan malo era desear ir de su brazo y mostrar a la mujer que amaba al mundo? ¿Gritarlo? Maldita sea… en ese preciso momento tenía ganas de gritarlo.

—Tan seguro como lo estoy de ser capaz de dar todo lo que tengo por ti… vamos mi amor… disipa esos miedos y muéstrame la mujer que me vuelve loco, muéstramela. Salgamos allí y déjalos a todos con la boca abierta preciosa, eres mi pilar Bella… siento que sin ti, me falta una parte de mi.

—Edward —susurró respirando profundamente. Cada palabra, cada una de ellas era la jodida verdad. Ella era mi todo.

—Bien… solo prométeme una cosa amor —sus ojos verdes amarronados me miraban con cierta suplica ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

— ¿Qué?

—Solo… tradúceme todo lo que digan —sonrió con pena— no quiero parecer perdida en la mitad del océano.

—Cada palabra cariño —dije en su oído antes de besar su cuello.

Salimos de nuestra habitación tomados de la mano, yo con mi traje Gucci color negro y ella con el Elie Saab que le había regalado. Ella se veía nerviosa, pero estaba seguro que yo lucía feliz. Sentía que esta primera salida en público, aunque fuera en Japón, era el inicio de muchas ocasiones juntos. Ella a mi lado como mi novia. Mierda… no faltó mucho para que mi mente imaginara escenarios totalmente nuevos, ella de mi mano como mi prometida… como mi esposa. Oh cielos….

Increíblemente cada una de esas imágenes que llegaban a mi mente mientras esperábamos el ascensor, me hacía ampliar aun más la sonrisa. Ella me miró en un momento, su mano apretó la mía y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Me gustaría saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Tú… solo tú pasas por esta cabeza mi amor —murmuré antes de atraerla hacia mí y besar el tope de su cabeza.

Volteamos cuando el ascensor se abrió, ella capturó su respiración en su garganta…

—Bella —dijo Gio saliendo del ascensor y deteniéndose abruptamente en cuanto nos vio — Wow... —fruncí el ceño cuando sus ojos recorrieron la figura de mi mujer —estas… preciosa —dijo el muy descarado con la respiración cortada.

Carraspeé mirando entre él y Bella, ella lo miraba casi sin respirar, para luego sonreír suavemente asintiendo —Gracias —bajó la mirada.

Tomé de la cintura a mi nena y miré a Gio con el ceño fruncido… él simplemente sonrió alzando un hombro.

— ¿Vas a la cena Gio? Tú también estas invitado —alcé una ceja.

—Sí, en realidad no tenía pensado ir pero creo que me cambiaré e iré un rato —sus ojos iban y venían de los míos a Bella… pero… ¿qué mierda?

—Bien… entonces nos vemos allí si vas —dije apretando la cintura de mi nena, que nos miraba de uno a otro.

—Claro, bien Bella… nos vemos más tarde —dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirarme a mí, él solo tocó la punta de la visera de su gorra. Rodé los ojos y entré al ascensor llevando a mi nena conmigo.

Mierda… de pronto no confiaba tanto en Gio, ¿_qué mierda_?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño bebé, te amo —Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró.

Inevitablemente sonreí, ella me conocía tan bien. —Te amo también nena, solo quiero que esta noche todo salga bien, todo—murmuré besando su frente.

Ella respiró profundo por la nariz y gimió exhalando —Todo irá bien… ya verás.

No tenía por qué pensar que no lo iría.

* * *

**ufff... creo que el lemmon mas largo de la historia, vamos a ver que sucede en la cena. El vestido de Bella en mi perfil, la canción en mi perfil... no queria meterme en el capi con mis N/A pero hubiese estado bueno que leyeran esa parte desde que Edward la lleva a la cama, con esa canción de fondo... es hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Si tienen ganas de leer el cap de nuevo alguna vez, acuerdense de hacer play a ese video ;)**

**Gracias por la espera a todas, las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa!**

**Paso a comunicarles que de ahora en mas los martes serán los días de publicación. muchas gracias!**

**Nos queda un par de capis más en Japón y luego volvemos a Chicago... a ver qué nos espera allí... CHAN!**

**Lu**


	25. Incondicional

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Incondicional**

— ¿Estas nerviosa?... bebé, ya hablamos de esto cariño, deja de azotar esa hermosa pierna —Edward me miró con una suave sonrisa mientras yo trata de recomponer toda mi actitud.

—No puedes culparme, es nuestra primera aparición pública, juntos… déjame estar un poco nerviosa —apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras la limosina que nos había ido a buscar al hotel avanzaba por las calles de Tokio llevándonos al salón donde se llevaría a cavo la cena.

— ¿No confías en mi cariño? —Edward se removió sobre su asiento de tal manera que estaba frente a mi mirándome con esos preciosos ojos verdes despreocupados ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿y si algo salía mal? —Bella, yo no pondría un pie allí adentro si no estuviera seguro que todo estará bien, te amo mi amor… y créeme cuando te digo que solo busco tu comodidad, de lo contrario ni yo mismo pondría un pie en ese lugar.

—Lo sé, no es por mi comodidad por lo que estoy nerviosa, es que… — me mordí el labio preguntándome si valía la pena explicarme, él estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que temía que no pudiera ser capaz de ponerse en mis zapatos por un momento para al menos entender una pizca de cómo me sentía yo —es que… quiero… quiero que te sientas orgulloso de haberme llevado contigo al final de la noche, pero no sé cómo lograr eso si no sé nada sobre estas personas ni el proyecto que los une esta noche, además… no se hablar japonés.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió él alzando un hombro— estaré tan perdido como tú, solo que me entretendré hablando sobre cosas triviales solo para eso… entretenerlos… es así como suelo manejarme en estas ocasiones. Solo darles lo que ellos esperan.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperan ellos de mí? —dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —mm… por lo poco que pude conocer en esta ciudad y sobre sus tradiciones, ellos están acostumbrado a que las mujeres siempre estén un paso detrás de los hombres, ¿eso esperan ellos de mí? ¿Debo comportarme así?

—Mi amor —Edward hizo una mueca con la boca y tomó mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos —nunca fuiste un paso detrás de mí, lo sabes, yo lo sé… todos los que nos conocen lo saben… nunca dejaría que te comportaras como algo que no eres y sé que esta situación te pone incomoda, lo entiendo ahora, pero piensa que a más tardar en tres días más nos iremos de aquí.

—No quiero avergonzarte —lacé de una sola vez, miré mi regazo por miedo a mirar sus ojos y que no me gustase lo que viera allí. Él acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó, suave, lento y dulcemente.

—Te amo, nunca me avergonzarías… me enamoré de la mujer fuerte que se lleva al mundo por delante, ¿dónde está?

Hice una mueca —Por algún lado… deja que la encuentre y me recomponga —sonreí tratando de no parecer tan frustrada.

—Bien, porque esta noche pienso bailar con esa mujer —besó mis labios nuevamente y cuando pensé que me soltaría para volver a sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, él me tomó de la cintura y me subió a su regazo.

Reí ante el movimiento inesperado y pegué mi frente a la suya.

— ¿Sabes que no puedo dejar de decirlo? —susurró sobre mis labios.

— ¿Qué cosa? —acaricié el cabello de su nuca y sonreí.

—Te amo —rio picoteando mis labios— pareceré loco pero, no puedo dejar de decirlo…

—No dejes de decirlo entonces —cerré los ojos y suspiré un poco más calmada.

—Nunca… tengo que cubrir todas las veces que no lo dije y mordí mi lengua —picoteó de nuevo mis labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunté abriendo mis ojos cargados de cierta curiosidad ¿desde cuándo me amaba?

Él suspiró y frunció el ceño, —Tal vez desde el primer momento, no lo sé… pero sin duda alguna desde mi viaje a Suiza… fue un calvario sentirte tan lejos y experimentar por primera vez que nunca sería capaz de viajar sin ti, dejándote, casi sufrí un puto ataque de pánico en el avión pensando en cuanto te extrañaba.

—Mi amor —susurré con tristeza— ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué callaste tanto? —acaricié su mejilla rasposa por la ligera barba de dos días que se había dejado crecer, no lo había visto afeitarse desde que habíamos llegado a Tokio y mierda… Edward con barba era increíble.

—Miedo… no lo sé —rio sin humor negando con la cabeza —en realidad estaba cagado de miedo que me dijeras no, lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo… soy un idiota ¿verdad? —me miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—Uno importante… ¿pensar que no te correspondía? Mi amor… creo que mordí mi lengua desde hace mucho también.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Estaba por responderle cuando sentí que la limosina se detenía, miré por la ventana y me fijé en el hermoso restaurant en el que nos habíamos detenido. Quise bajarme del regazo de Edward pero una mano en mi cintura me retuvo con la otra anclada en mi cadera.

—Estamos aquí —dije acariciando su mano para apartarla sutilmente.

Él negó con la cabeza —Respóndeme, ¿desde cuándo?

Miré mi regazo pensativamente y sentí nuestra puerta abriéndose, Edward estiró una mano tomando la manija y mirando hacia el chofer que nos estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Un minuto más por favor —dijo cerrando la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida del chofer.

—Edward, nos esperan —dije fijándome en su mirada expectante.

—Primero dime ¿desde cuándo sabes que me amas?

Cielos…

Fruncí el entrecejo pensando. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde siempre? Ciertamente él me había tenido desde el principio a pesar de nuestro juego de seducción y a pesar de mis estúpidas mil maneras de alejarlo, pero aquí estaba, mi perseverante dibujante de sueños nunca se había rendido conmigo, sonreí recordando entonces el día que lo supe.

—Creo que caí por ti la noche que fuiste al aeropuerto a buscarme cuando mi mamá se fue —dije acariciando su mejilla— ese día supe que estaba perdida —suspiré— muy, muy perdida… ¿conforme?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza —Nunca conforme contigo, siempre seré un hambriento muerto de hambre cuando tiene que ver contigo, pero lo tolero… lo hago, por ti…

Dios… casi muero, me acerqué a él y besé sus labios lentamente acariciando la piel de sus mejillas con mis manos, delineé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y la hundí en su boca sintiéndome de repente tan audaz, equivocado momento. Me aparté golpeándome mentalmente sin tomar en cuenta que Edward era como esos leños impregnados de combustible, una chispa, solo una y se encendía.

Apretó mi cintura con una mano y con la otra acercó mi cabeza a la suya presionando mi nuca, —Bésame o te juro que no seré capaz de soportar ni un minuto allí adentro sin hacerlo —hundió su lengua en mi boca antes de que me dejara tiempo a responder. Él estaba necesitado de mí y lo sentía, Dios… sí, lo sentía. Sin duda su pene erecto presionando contra mi culo me lo gritaba a voces, él embistió hacia arriba presionando su miembro mientras su beso se tornaba desesperado.

—Edward —logré decir entre sus labios. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio y gemí en su boca mientras sus manos me abrazaban con fuerza. Gruñó separándose de mi escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Mierda bonita —gruñó respirando jadeantemente, ambos en el mismo estado. Abracé su cuello y suspiré con los ojos cerrados imaginando lo mucho que podríamos hacer en esta limosina, pero no… no era momento, nos estaban esperando y definitivamente uno de los dos debía tener la cabeza sobre los hombros o al menos pensar con ella.

—Vamos mi amor, mientras más pronto vayamos más pronto podremos irnos esta noche y hacer todo lo que deseas hacerme.

—Mmm… muchas cosas bebé —aflojó un poco el agarre de su mano en mi cintura y besó mis labios con ímpetu por última vez antes de soltarme —vamos, quiero hacer esto rápidamente y llevarte al hotel.

Sonreí bajándome de su regazo hacia el asiento, acomodé mi peinado y mi vestido y me esperó mientras me maquillaba una vez más los labios con mi gloss rojo. Cuando estuve lista él sonrió y besó mi mejilla y abrió la puerta que enseguida fue tomada por el chofer, Edward tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y juntos, entrelazando nuestros dedos caminamos hacia la entrada del restaurante, su sola apariencia externa me fascinó.

Era moderno y sofisticado al mismo tiempo, en colores blanco y negro por fuera con amplios ventanales que dejaban ver a los comensales a través de ellos. Edward me llevó de la mano hasta la entrada del restaurante, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar donde nos recibió el anfitrión con inclinaciones de cabeza, sonrisas amables y simpatía. Nos hizo pasar al interior y nos llevó a través del restaurant hacia el fondo del mismo donde un par de puertas dobles nos esperaban abiertas de par en par con mozos vestidos impecablemente quienes nos abrían las puertas con sonrisas de bienvenida. Al entrar emití un jadeo. Ingenuamente pensé que una cena era solo eso para los japoneses, pero no podía esperar menos del grupo de japoneses que había enviado una limosina a buscarnos.

—Woow —dije respirando de nuevo luego de contener el aire en mis pulmones. Edward me miró apretando mi mano y sonrió.

—No esperes menos de ellos, los japoneses se distinguen por tirar todo por la borda cuando de buen trato estamos hablando.

—Ya veo —dije admirando la sala privada a la que habíamos llegado. Era como un pequeño salón de fiestas apartado del salón del restaurant para los demás comensales. Estaba decorado con líneas modernas como el exterior del lugar, pero no solo en blanco y negro, predominaba ahora el rojo y el verde, contenía una cantidad de mesas redondas y grandes que se dispersaban a través de toda la sala y había un bar clásico japonés a lo largo de la pared del fondo, un espacio en el medio del salón, como si se tratara de una pista de baile y un escenario donde el telón rojo resaltaba y estaba cerrado, en una de las paredes laterales se asentaba lo que más me llamó la atención, un gran y largo acuario que abarcaba lo largo de la pared hasta una altura de un metro o dos, una variedad de peces de colores y otras especies pululaban allí.

—Señor y Señora Cullen, ¡bienvenidos! —un japonés joven de traje impecable nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, Edward y yo hicimos lo mismo. Pasé por alto el hecho de que me haya nombrado como la Señora Cullen y al parecer Edward también, por que en lugar de aclarar nuestra situación, pasó una mano posesiva por mi cintura y me acercó a él mientras seguía conversando con el hombre.

Un par de minutos después, nos invitó a pasar a sentarnos a una de las mesas del salón, Edward caminó junto a mi sin soltarme de la cintura y al llegar a la mesa apartó mi silla y me senté. Entonces caí en la cuenta de las esposas de los demás invitados, eran al menos un grupo de veinte y se mantenían calladas al lado de sus esposos o sostenían conversaciones entre ellas. Estaban vestidas con el atuendo típico de las japonesas, de telas brillantes y elegantes, algunas de ellas me miraban con curiosidad sonriéndome o solo mirándome, yo me limitaba a sonreírles cuando ellas lo hacían.

La cena se nos sirvió luego de que Edward hiciera una pequeña presentación del Cocoon Tower en el escenario, con imágenes digitales pasando sobre una gran pantalla, en ese momento me permití sonreír con ganas, orgullosa de mi novio, de mi amor, él hablaba tan entusiasmado de sus proyectos que no hacía más que contagiarme su amor por ellos. No solo de los que ya había hecho, como el Millenium Park, sino también con los que estaban en proceso, El Spire, su bebé más preciado, el Estadio de Wembley y ahora este, el Cocoon. Cuando finalizó su presentación fui la única mujer además de los hombres, que se había levantado de la silla a aplaudirlo.

Cuando él vino a la mesa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar mi cara entre sus manos y plantar un beso en mis labios, sus ojos brillaban ante el reconocimiento de los demás que aun aplaudían mientras me besaba, su sonrisa exultante sobre mis labios me hacía sonreír más. Por Dios… él me hacía feliz al estar cumpliendo sus sueños, proyecto por proyecto salido de sus manos. De repente me imaginaba un niño de diez años soñando con esos grandes e inmensos sueños de estructuras de acero y concreto, no pude dejar de aplaudir hasta que él me tomó las manos y me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura.

Luego habló Emmett sobre detalles menores de la futura construcción y luego Jasper acerca de su utilidad para la comunidad. Me sorprendí al saber que ese lugar albergaría miles de estudiantes de diseño, arquitectura e ingeniería. Estaba pensado y realizado por arquitectos, para futuras generaciones de arquitectos. Increíble.

Un mozo puso delante de mí un plato de extrema sofisticación, de esos que da miedo tocarlos para no arruinar su perfección.

—Es atún fresco fileteado y cocido al limón —Edward levantó uno de los filetes de atún —superpuesto a filetes de salmón rosado y con esta ligera ensalada de brotes y legumbres, prueba mi amor —me sonrió alzando un hombro— si no te agrada, siempre podemos pedir otra cosa.

Se suponía que esa era la entrada, por lo que disfruté de unas cuantos filetes de salmón y atún tomándolos delicadamente con mis palillos, imitando a las demás mujeres, que tomaban todo con tanta facilidad entre esos palillos, los brotes de legumbres estaban sabrosos, la salsa de soja era mi favorita y la de Leydi cuando ordenamos comida china.

El plato principal consistió en chuletitas de jabalí doradas al estragón y aromatizadas con lavanda montadas sobre un timbal de arroz. A pesar de lo extravagante del plato, todo estaba delicioso y no pude evitar gemir cuando saboreé llamando la atención de mi novio, que me miró con una ceja alzada y su mirada suspicaz. El postre llegó más tarde, era helado al tempura, que se derritió en mi lengua luego de romper la capa fina de masa frita que lo rodeaba, venía bañado de una ligera salsa de caramelo por encima e hilos de chocolate blanco, delicioso.

—Vamos a ir a conocer a otras personas cariño, han invitado a otros arquitectos renombrado de Japón y algunos empresarios que quieren conocerme ¿me acompañas?

—Claro —dije tomando su mano para levantarme de la mesa, dejé la servilleta sobre esta y enganchando mi mano en su brazo lo seguí.

Al principio sonreí amablemente a quienes él me presentaba, seguía haciéndolo como su mujer Isabella. Conocí a algunas de las esposas de los hombres que allí estaban y pude ver a algunas mujeres jóvenes como parte del grupo Wonghlan para el que Edward estaba llevando a cabo el proyecto, mujeres que le hablaban en ingles con amabilidad y cierta admiración y me miraban a mí con algo que reconocí como envidia o recelo.

De repente me sentí la típica mujer florero, que mi madre se negó a ser de cualquier hombre. Sosteniendo el brazo del agasajado y siendo pasada por alto, siendo vista como el joven capricho de un hombre que me pasaba en años. Enojada conmigo misma por mis propias limitaciones, mis defectos para sociabilizar con estas personas, mi falta de saber sobre el tema, mi nula capacidad para comprender el japonés, habían pocas interpretes en la sala y una de ellas estaba firme al lado de mi novio, joven y hermosa susurrándole al oído lo que quienes no hablaban en fluido ingles decían.

Mi mirada se dirigía de Edward a quienes frente a él derrochaban encanto, mujeres, hombres y hasta una geisha que nos sirvió el té. Sonreí por lo bajo al recordar mi versión sobre esta típica mujer oriental. Edward soltó mi cintura solo las veces que alguien nuevo se aproximaba y tenía que saludarlo con el típico apriete de manos americano junto a la inclinación japonesa de ellos, en esas ocasiones aunque pareciera tonto y estúpido de mi parte, me sentía sola, perdida hasta que él volvía a posar de nuevo su mano en mi cadera.

Cielos…

La noche se hizo larga por momentos, miraba a mi alrededor para ver si podía ver a Jasper o a Emmett cerca, pero ellos estaban en igual condiciones que Edward, entonces comprendí porqué ni Alice ni Rose mostraron su entusiasmo por venir. Me negué a sentir el repentino deseo de estar en casa en este momento cobijada mirando una película, extrañándolo. No, yo había venido para esto, apoyarlo y estar a su lado aunque me sintiera sapo de otro pozo.

Por momentos me sentía ambivalente, tan perteneciente a su lado, pero tan fuera de lugar en su mundo. Él hablaba con los japoneses mientras la intérprete se dedicaba a su lado a traducir palabra por palabra, reía, asentía, exponía sus opiniones, tan cómodo en ese mundo que por años había estado sumergido. Yo mientras tanto me mantenía tomada de su brazo, simplemente sonriendo cuando algún que otro japonés se molestaba en mirarme o sonriéndole a él cuando me miraba unos segundos para saber cómo iba todo. Un simple "_Bien_" hacía que él asintiera con una sonrisa, besara mi frente y volteara para continuar en su elemento, un mundo lleno de banalidades, lleno de palabras que no entendería a menos que fuera una gran y exitosa ingeniera, un mundo lleno de conceptos que yo no registraba en mi vida. Una vida tan simple y hasta ahora tan vacía sin él.

Miré mi vestido, era hermoso, un regalo que él insistió en darme, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y hacía que mi piel destellara, el suave encaje y bordados de piedras hacía que la mejor vestida de la noche fuera yo, que hasta las esposas de los inversionistas voltearan a mirarme.

¿Por qué no me sentía cómoda? ¿Tendría que acostumbrarme? Claro que si… era la primera vez que Edward me sacaba en público, la nueva novia del famoso arquitecto. Así era como sentía que me veían los demás en ese salón, nada más ni nada menos.

Alcé la mirada para verlo, si… él pertenecía a este lugar. Él se destacaba, no solo por su apariencia, el hombre más guapo que mis ojos habían visto en toda mi vida, sino por su porte, su inteligencia, su éxito y su seguridad. Edward Cullen era de los altos mundos y ahora yo era la que notaba cuán bien pertenecía a los bajos mundos. Una simple estudiante de periodismo que seguramente no iba a trabajar más que en un periódico o de guionista en un canal de televisión. Mierda… ¿por qué esta cena, con lo hermosa que me veía, no servía para alimentar mi ego y satisfacer mis ansias de encajar en su mundo, sino todo lo contrario?… estaba haciendo mi seguridad decaer, estaba viendo como me veían los demás, como seguramente los de su círculo observaban. Estaba segura que si Heidi estuviera cerca, oiría su risa a kilómetros de distancia, como esas malvadas brujas en las películas. Ella seguramente sabría como interactuar, como igualar ese porte y seguridad que Edward destilaba.

— ¿Aburrida? —miré a mi lado, Gio estaba observándome con una ceja alzada y una copa en la mano, se había vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata y su cabello bien peinado, tan diferente al chico con gorra y zapatillas. Suspiró mirando a Edward y la gente con la que hablaba —Te entiendo, estas cosas aburren mucho… personalmente prefiero quedarme en casa.

Sonreí rezagadamente, — ¿Por qué entonces no te quedaste en la habitación?

Él se alzó de hombros —Porque pensé que podía divertirme encontrando gente tan aburrida como yo… —se alzó de hombros.

—No estoy aburrida —murmuré despacio haciendo una mueca, no quería que Edward escuchara —no sé muy bien cómo actuar frente a esta gente —Gio alzó una ceja y rió entre dientes.

— ¿En serio?... haz como yo, ríe por todo lo que te digan, asiente a todo y tararea alguna canción estúpida en la cabeza hasta que todo pase, ni lo notarán —reí por primera vez en la noche— exacto… así, pero con ellos —señaló a los japoneses que estaban al pendiente de Edward.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera mi propio novio se molestaba en mirarme.

—Uff Bella… creo que lo que en verdad necesitas es un trago ¿vamos? — alzó su brazo esperando a que yo lo tomara, miré a Edward, él estaba inserto en una charla bastante concentrado —recuerda, no lo notaran.

Edward miraba unas imágenes digitales que le mostraban en una Tablet y hablaba con respecto a ellas con los que lo rodeaban. Suspiré y desistí el avisarle, algo importante estaba acaparando su atención y no quería entrometerme, por lo que di un paso hacia atrás y volteé hacia Gio que me miraba con media sonrisa, tomé su brazo y comencé a caminar hacia donde él me guiaba.

—Así que, dime ¿quieres tomar algo en especial o lo dejas a mi criterio? —él me encaminó hacia la barra de bebidas, un mozo estaba allí sirviendo lo que parecían ser Martinis a los invitados, desvió su atención a nosotros y con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa espero que le diéramos nuestra orden.

—Algo suave… ya tomé dos copas de sake.

Gio miró al mozo y alzó dos dedos —Asahi —el mozo asintió en reconocimiento y sacó dos botellas de cerveza japonesa de un cuenco donde habían varias sumergidas en hielo picado. Miré a Gio y alcé una ceja —Son suaves… ricas y tradicionales, en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo, son solo cervezas prueba una —tomé la que él me tendía y llevé la botella a mis labios bebiendo un sorbo. Sabía a algo que ya había probado, pero no podía identificar bien, Gio dio un par de sorbos y asintió satisfecho cuando dejó de beber —cerveza de trigo… mezclado con té verde.

—Oh… —era ese el sabor que ya había probado antes —es… rica —tomé otro sorbo.

Miré a través del salón hacia el lugar donde había estado a un lado de Edward, él seguía inmerso en su charla con los accionistas y lo habían rodeado en un círculo, miré a Gio y él me devolvió la mirada calculadora.

—Es la primera vez, te acostumbraras… —murmuró llevando la boca de la botella a sus labios, aparté la mirada cuando mis ojos involuntariamente observaron su nuez de Adán subir y bajar con cada trago.

— ¿De qué hablas? —tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza.

—De eso —el señaló con su botella a Edward riendo por algo que una de las mujeres había dicho—. Él suele ser apasionado con su trabajo, sus sueños y proyectos son primero que todo lo demás y es en estas ocasiones donde todos nos damos cuenta de que "The Four" sin él no sería nada —él frunció el ceño— su trabajo es su vida.

Bajé la mirada a la botella en mis manos sintiéndome ambivalente nuevamente, Edward había dicho una vez que yo era su todo, que nada le importaba más y no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso. No quería ser una distracción pero tampoco quería que el trabajo lo acaparase, aunque no debía sentirme enojada si eso sucediese, porque por supuesto, su trabajo era importante. ¿No existía un término medio en esta situación? Porque realmente lo necesitábamos.

—Puedo lidiar con eso, sé que su trabajo significa todo para él, sus sueños, sus metas como profesional, todo sé que es importante para él. Y me alegra verlo tan… inmerso en eso, está en su elemento, es como observar al tiburón, haciendo lo que el tiburón hace. Estoy muy orgullosa de él… —sonreí volteando a mirar a Gio. Él me observaba especulativamente.

—Eso es bueno, la mayoría de las mujeres no soportarían tanto viaje, tanta ausencia, reuniones hasta altas horas de la noche, trabajo en casa… —hizo una mueca.

—Sé a lo que me enfrento y lo respeto, él sabe cómo recompensarme—me arrepentí de decir eso al mismo momento que lo dije. Gio sonrió asintiendo y levantó la botella en forma de brindis.

—Brindo por eso… Edward es afortunado —bajé mi mirada— creí que ya era afortunado cuando lo veía con Heidi Vulturis, parecía feliz con ella o al menos conforme, ella parecía la perfecta muñequita Barbie contorneándose a su alrededor cautivando a quienes se acercaban a él, pero… bueno, las cosas cambian y ahora es cuando veo lo afortunado que es en realidad —lo miré de nuevo.

—No soy una muñeca Barbie —dije en mi defensa— no me compares con ella.

Rio entre dientes —Créeme que no lo estoy haciendo, nunca lo haría. Eres a leguas, muy diferente a ella, en todos los sentidos. Conociéndote me doy cuenta de cuan devaluado esta el sentido de la perfección, nadie es perfecto, es un término muy oscilante… pero si tuviera que darle una valorización justa, tú lo serías.

—Bien —reí— gracias… en realidad, la perfección es diferente para cada uno, es según el cristal con que lo mires.

—Exacto, pero a lo que me refiero es que, cuando crees que estaban bien y que no podría haber nada mejor para ti, ¡zas!... aparece algo que tira por la borda todas tus convicciones —y parecía tan seguro de ello.

Reí negando con la cabeza — ¿Y eso se supone que te pasó a ti? Porque hablas como si tuvieras experiencia con ello.

—Creo que nos pasa a muchos, entre ellos a Edward, no puedo culparlo de mirarte como te mira —me mordí el labio.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me mira? —Sonrió rezagadamente pensando por un momento.

—Como si fueras el sol, enceguesidamente, así te mira —sus ojos grises era intensos y tuve que apartar mi mirada, no sabía muy bien por qué me era incomodo retenerla.

— ¿Y eso se supone que es bueno o malo? —comencé a sacarle la etiqueta a la botella muy distraídamente mientras pensaba en las palabras de Gio.

—Según —dijo cerca de mí— es malo cuando estas tan enceguecido que te encandilas con lo que tienes en frente y es bueno porque no eres capaz de ver nada más —no supe por qué, pero parecía estar hablando de sí mismo y no de Edward. Él pareció palpar en el aire mi incomodidad y respiró profundo alejándose —ahora, amiga mía… ¿tienes ganas de conocer más sobre Tokio mañana? Hoy no te vi en el desayuno, tuve que ir solo por la ciudad como cachorro abandonado.

Oh mierda…

—Mmm… sí, pedí el desayuno a la habitación —me alcé de hombros— ¿qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé, desayunemos juntos mañana y veremos.

Hice una mueca, tenía que hablar con Edward y preguntarle si nuevamente iba a estar ocupado para mañana, si lo estaba quizá sería buena idea salir con Gio otra vez, la anterior ocasión fue un buen momento y no veía nada de malo salir otra vez con él si Edward estaba ocupado. Además, él no había hecho un escándalo por el hecho de haber visitado parte de la ciudad con Gio el día anterior, sabía que Edward era celoso y posesivo, pero por algún motivo no pareció molestarle mi salida cuando le conté sobre mi aventura en la ciudad junto a su estudiante en pasantía… ¿Me preguntaba por qué?

Suspiré mirando nuevamente en dirección a Edward, esta vez me topé con su mirada. Sus hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes estaban mirando directamente hacia mí y me estremecí, mi cuerpo reaccionó en la forma en que lo hace cada vez que siente su mirada barriendo por mi piel, caliente, estremecedora y vibrante, como una invisible energía que atraviesa la habitación para estrellarse en mi piel. No supe descifrar su mirada, solo vi que no apartaba la vista de nosotros, de mi específicamente a pesar de que su compañía alrededor le hablaban como si él los estuviera escuchando. Levantó la copa que tenía en su mano hacia sus labios y bebió lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, pensé que iba a venir por mí, en un momento él se apartó inconscientemente de los demás pero pareció pensarlo mejor y no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, volteó hacia lo que le estaba diciendo la interprete y continuó tomando atención de los demás que lo rodeaban, aunque podía decir que no con tanto esmero como lo estaba haciendo antes.

—Te invito a ver el acuario Bella ¿lo has visto ya? —preguntó Gio sacándome de mi abstracción, separé mi mirada de la nuca de Edward y lo miré.

—No… no tuve la oportunidad.

Él tomó mi codo y me guio a través del salón hacia la pared donde el inmenso e impresionante acuario llamaba la atención de muchos de los invitados. Sentí los dedos de Gio rastrillando mi baja espalda y me tensé, di un paso hacia adelante aproximándome hacia el cristal del acuario y pretendí estar interesada en las especies de peces que nadaban en sus aguas. Había de todas clases y eran tan llamativos, de diferentes colores y con distintas características, por el fondo del acuario pude ver pequeñas tortugas marinas deslizándose con sus aletas por el suelo de guijarros. Alcé la mirada a uno de los carteles informativos que había sobre la pared por encima del acuario, pez escorpión, pez león, pez payaso, pez loro, cientos de especies exóticas que fueron traídas de los mares de Australia y el golfo de México, al parecer el acuario que estaba frente a mis ojos era otra muestra más de lo mucho que a los japoneses les gustan las cosas exóticas.

Suspiré disimulando una sonrisa, sin poder evitar pensar en la degustación de pitahayas que Edward y yo compartimos el día de nuestra llegada a Japón y todo lo que vino después.

Sentí nuevamente una mano acariciándome la espalda baja esta vez con más énfasis, quise apartarme pero no tenía lugar para moverme, habían personas a mi alrededor y por delante tenía el acuario. Luego de unos segundos no fui capaz de moverme, reconocía esa caricia como fuego líquido corriendo por mi cuerpo, sabía a quién pertenecía. Alcé la mirada para fijarla en el cristal frente a mí y vi su reflejo, él estaba detrás de mí mirándome a través del cristal, sus ojos intensos me buscaban y me anhelaban, reconocía esa mirada. Alcé una mano y coloqué mi palma sobre el vidrio, justo cuando un hermoso pez azul con aletas como los bolados de un vestido, pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Lo sentí acercarse más a mí, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos posesivos y su otra mano cubrió la mía sobre el cristal, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sus labios besaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y su mano presionó sobre mi vientre empujándome hacia él. Jadeé luchando para no cerrar mis ojos y abandonarme en el deseo, no era ni el lugar ni el momento, simplemente me quedé allí mirando sin ver los peces del acuario mientras él besaba la piel sensible de mi cuello y su mano acariciaba casi reverencialmente mi bajo vientre.

—Te extrañé —dijo separando levemente sus labios de mi piel —por Dios Bella, te sentí lejos desde el mismo momento que entramos aquí y supe que te habías separado de mí desde el primer segundo que te fuiste con Gio —su voz parecía tranquila y monótona, pero pude vislumbrar una pequeña pizca de ansiedad. — ¿Estas aburrida mi amor?

Negué con la cabeza y traté de sonreír, —No, no bebé, no lo estoy —tomé una respiración profunda y volteé hacia él para verlo a los ojos, sonreí de nuevo —Estoy bien, todo es tan hermoso… solo, estoy un poco abrumada. Esto es tan hermoso —di una mirada sobre mi hombro hacia el acuario.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? —preguntó abarcando mi cintura con ambos brazos, dejó caer su frente contra la mía. Cerré los ojos sonriendo suavemente y subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, —sé que esto es una mierda nena, pero tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer…

—Hey, hey… lo sé —mierda… de repente me sentí culpable por ser tan egoísta, él estaba aquí para cumplir con su trabajo, esto no era por placer. Se supone que yo lo había acompañado para ser su apoyo, su pilar y su compañía esta noche, pero a la primera vez que me sentía insegura me alejé. Me golpeé mentalmente—. No me estoy quejando, no te reprocho nada, Edward solo fui al bar por un trago y luego vine a admirar esto, nada más, no me aburrí, no quise alejarme de ti, perdóname si te hice sentir como si lo había querido. Solo… estabas concentrado y entretenido hablando con tus colegas, yo… tenía sed y no quería interrumpirte.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque, como dije, estabas ocupado, no quería interrumpir.

—Prefiero que interrumpas y me digas lo que tengas para decirme sin reprimirte nada a que acudas a otro hombre para lo que desees.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía frustrado, enojado y con una repentina posesividad —Gio apareció solo para hacerme notar lo muy entretenido que estabas —mierda… cerré los ojos conteniéndome de hablarle como le había hablado, no era el puto momento, tomé una respiración profunda y abrí los ojos tratando de suavizar mi mirada —estabas ocupado, me invitó un trago y acepté, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? Pensé que te caía bien Gio.

—Me caía bien hasta el momento en que viene a sacar de mi lado a la mujer que amo —dijo entre dientes, su mirada destellaba enojo mal disimulado. Dios… me ablandé un poco con su declaración, alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla suavemente tratando de apaciguarlo, mi papi celoso estaba a flor de piel.

—Te amo, nadie puede sacarme de tu lado aunque quisiera, fui por un trago y como estabas inmerso entre conversaciones decidí caminar un poco por el salón.

Sus ojos me miraron por unos largos segundo, como buscando en mi mirada si estaba siendo sincera, bueno… no, no lo estaba siendo totalmente, pero no quería molestarlo. Punto.

Él me miró determinado y tomó mi mano, —Nos vamos… pueden seguir con la cena sin mi —dijo tirando de mí.

— ¿Qué? —él se detuvo para evitar armar una escena, yo tiré de mi mano y lo miré con el ceño fruncido —amor, estamos bien, eres el agasajado, no puedes irte así como así.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera, eres mi mujer y te sientes incomoda, lo siento Bella —dijo acercándose a mí— siento cada onda que tu cuerpo emite de incomodidad, no quiero que te sientas así… vamos.

—Edward —dije sintiéndome de lo peor, el me miró con el ceño fruncido, apretando sus dientes y con su rostro tenso, estaba enojado y lo que menos quería es que estuviera enojado conmigo por ser una tremenda estúpida egoísta —puedo manejarlo, perdóname por haberme alejado de ti, por no haberte dicho nada, pero… vaya amor, no puedo ir por la vida avisándote de cada una de mis necesidades, puedo arreglármelas yo solita, tú estabas ocupado, no pensé que te enojarías si me separaba unos minutos de ti para beber algo y conocer el lugar, lo siento, por favor no te enojes, esta es tu noche.

Él suavizó su entrecejo —No… no estoy enojado contigo, nunca… solo… —cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, cuando los abrió apretó la mandíbula por última vez antes de mirar sobre su hombro, Gio estaba en la barra de bebidas hablando con una mujer bonita, la reconocí como la interprete que había estado toda la noche a un lado de Edward. Cuando Edward me miró de vuelta, Gio desvió su mirada hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo levantando su copa ligeramente. Miré a Edward rápidamente.

—Ven —sonreí tomando de su mano —relájate un poco —dije llevándolo al centro del salón donde unas cuantas parejas estaban bailando al son de una suave música. Lo acerqué a mi aliviada de ver la tranquilidad en sus ojos y abracé su cuello con ambos brazos acercando mis labios a los suyos, —te amo —susurré cerrando los ojos.

Él no dudó en apretar mi cintura con sus brazos y profundizar el beso, gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta cuando me apretó contra él, como si estuviera extasiado, necesitado de mí, hambriento de mi boca. Me besó con fuerza, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, chocando sus dientes con los míos… a los pocos segundos éramos un lio completo de saliva y jadeos. Gemí despacio sintiendo su pesada erección en mi bajo vientre. Dios…

—Mierda bonita, seguimos así y si nos iremos de aquí… —él mordió mi labio inferior y yo lamí en suyo —soy tuyo el resto de la noche, dime qué hacer y lo haremos.

Lo miré con una sonrisa vacilante en mis labios, — ¿quieres decir que… podemos hacer lo que queramos?

Él besó mi frente y sonrió —Exacto… dime, pide y se te concederá —rio entre dientes, —déjame ser tu puto genio de la lámpara —reímos juntos y cerré los ojos apoyando mi frente en la suya, sentí sus relajantes manos acariciando mi espalda baja mientras nos movíamos en la pista, las luces del salón se habían suavizado tornando el lugar más oscuro, como todo en Japón los colores destellaron por todo el lugar con las luces láser de colores. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

—Vi en el itinerario algo que solo se da de noche, las luces del puente de Tokio… no sé cuán lejos esta de aquí, pero podemos ir a verlo ¿no?

—Bien, vamos… la limusina nos está esperando —él besó una vez más mi frente y tomó mi mano llevándome a través de las mesas hacia la nuestra, los socios de Wonghlan conversaban y reían hablando con Jasper y Emmett. No podía imaginarme qué ocurrencias estaba teniendo Emmett para tener así de descostillados de la risa a los japoneses, pero hubo algo en su expresión que me decía que se trataba del típico humor americano. Edward le dijo algo al oído a Jasper y a la intérprete que cerraba el círculo, ella lo repitió en japonés a los socios y estos se levantaron de sus sillas rápidamente sonriendo a mi dirección y a Edward. Pronto fui aturdida por saludos agradecidos, inclinaciones de cabeza y un ramo de flores enorme que uno de los hombres parte del grupo, puso en mis manos.

—Fue un placer tener su presencia aquí esta noche —dijo la interprete a mi oído mientras el hombre de ojos rasgados me miraba con una sonrisa amable y continuaba hablando —el Señor Kawagishi dice que el Señor Cullen es muy afortunado en tenerla como compañera, todo gran arquitecto necesita a una gran mujer para mantener sus pies en la tierra y no en los cielos —tanto la interprete como el señor Kawagishi rieron y no pude evitar contagiarme. Hice una inclinación de cabeza y él siguió hablando acercándose a mí, Edward estaba atento a lo que otra intérprete decía mientras miraba a otros de los socios del grupo japonés —asegúrese de decirle que si, contamos con un hombre feliz para realizar el proyecto y por lo que vi esta noche y por cómo escuché al Señor Cullen hablar de usted, con tanta adoración y tanto amor… no será raro que pronto escuchemos noticias de boda. No hay nada más productivo que un arquitecto feliz.

Oh por Dios…

Con mi aturdimiento y todo fui capaz de inclinarme y sonreír todo el tiempo… ¿Edward había hablado de mi? ¿boda?... mierda…

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que me dediqué a saludar con una inclinación a las mujeres que nos despedían y tendiendo mi mano a los japoneses que besaban el dorso como saludo. Edward me tomó de la mano y luego de obtener nuestros abrigos, una chalina de terciopelo blanco para mí y Edward un sobretodo negro, salimos a la noche hacia la limosina que nos estaba esperando. Entramos en el interior entre risas, con nuestros cuerpos relajados gracias a los pocillos de sake que habíamos tomado, el vino y la cerveza.

Edward le dio indicaciones al chofer sobre dónde debía dirigirse, luego subió la ventana opaca que nos separaba de la cabina del chofer y atacó mis labios metiendo su mano por debajo de mi vestido.

—Dios, cómo te extrañé —dijo entre besos apurados, su mano subió por mi pierna hacia el interior del muslo y tanteó mis piernas separándolas, tomé su rostro con ambas manos enredando mis dedos en su cabello y lo besé con intensidad. Sus labios se desviaron hacia mi cuello y gemí cuando su dedo mayor apartó a un lado mis bragas y se metió profundamente entre mi vulva hinchada y mojada, —cielos nena, te quiero coger, aquí, no puedo aguantar.

Aparté su rostro con mis manos y lo besé de nuevo ahogando mis gemidos en su boca mientras su dedo entraba y salía de mi interior, el aire se tornó embriagador por el aroma a mi excitación y los sonidos eran variados, desde jadeos, gemidos y la succión de sus dedos por mi vagina.

—Edward —gemí escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y oliendo el aroma de su perfume, oh por dios… podía morir ya mismo y morir feliz. Él sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y rápidamente me tomó de la cintura para colocarme sentada sobre el asiento, él se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí, enganchó sus dedos en las tiras de mis braguitas y las sacó por mis piernas—. ¿Amor?... amor, vamos a llegar —dije apretando los dientes cuando él subió la fanda de mi vestido hasta la cintura, abrió mis piernas con ambas manos ampliamente y tragó saliva mientras su mirada ardiente y desesperada estaba fija en mis labios vaginales hinchados y mojados,

—No… no vamos a bajar hasta saciarme —dijo antes de enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Oh si…

Él recogió con su boca todo el producto de mi excitación, me penetró con fuerza tanto con sus dedos como con su lengua, chupó mi clítoris y tomó de él mientras me corría fuerte sobre el asiento, tirando del cabello de su cabeza, tuve uno de los orgasmos más intensos de mi vida, tal vez por el sentir que podía ser oída, por hacerlo en un auto que viajaba en la carretera mientras el resto del mundo, que lo veía pasar no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía dentro.

Para cuando llegamos al Puente Arco Iris, como lo había llamado Gio, cuando leímos el itinerario juntos el primer día, estaba jadeante, sudorosa y mi garganta ardía por los gemidos reprimidos. Edward recostó un momento su cabeza sobre el asiento tarareando una tonta canción de navidad mientras yo me acomodaba el cabello, sonreí al descubrir por qué lo hacía, trataba de bajar su pene hinchado tan evidente debajo de su pantalón. Cuando terminé de arreglar mi cabello, el chofer abrió la puerta y Edward bajó de un salto estirando su mano, la tomé y bajé sonriendo ante su entusiasmo. Pero pronto mi boca quedó abierta no gracias a mi felicidad, sino por lo que tenía frente a mí.

El puente era imponente y si… las luces que lo iluminaban en su totalidad eran de diversos colores, siguiendo la paleta de colores del arco iris y cambiando sutilmente de un color a otro. Cielos… era una vista hermosa. Edward me llevó por una rampla de madera iluminada por pequeñas lámparas japonesas hasta que descubrí que era una especie de muelle. Cuando llegamos al final caí en la cuenta del yate enorme que estaba reposando en la orilla.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dije tomando la falda de mi vestido con una mano para que no se estropeara con las maderas mojadas, mis tacones resonaron en el suelo pero Edward no me respondió, él continuó caminando hasta llegar a la casilla iluminada. Un hombre de mediana edad salió acompañado de dos hombres más a recibirnos haciendo una inclinación ante Edward. Intercambiaron algunas palabras entre el español y el japonés y cuando el hombre sonrió satisfecho al igual que Edward, supe lo siguiente que haríamos.

—Mi amor, él es Kioto, nos llevará a dar un paseo por el río para ver más de cerca el puente y los alrededores —miré al hombre que a pesar de la hora mantenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Incliné mi cabeza emitiendo un "_Arigatô_" por su amabilidad. Edward se aferró fuertemente de mi mano y me llevó a la orilla del muelle donde una especie de rampla nos separaba del yate—. No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo lograste esto?

—Querías ver el puente ¿no?... pues lo veremos de cerca, ya verás —me guiñó un ojo y me dejé llevar aturdida hacia el interior del yate, con ambas manos me aferré a los pasamanos y caminé tratando de no desesperarme con el suave movimiento que hacía el yate sobre las aguas ondulantes. Edward iba llevándome de la cintura hacia la parte delantera de la embarcación, cuando llegamos me aferré con ambas manos a los pasamanos y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos tomándose de pasamanos al igual que yo, hizo una especie de jaula con su cuerpo y me sentía un poco mejor, sumamente protegida por él.

—Es muy tarde… ¿cómo lograste que hicieran esto? Seguramente estos hombres estaban descansando —dije escuchando los traqueteos que el capitán del yate hacía para zarpar en cualquier minuto.

—El Señor Kawagishi me dijo que podía hacer algunos arreglos cuando le conté que te traería aquí —murmuró para luego besar la piel debajo de mi oreja—. No lo dudé, quiero lo mejor para mi nena, aquí lo tienes amor… ¿trajiste tu celular?

—Sí —rebusqué mi celular en mi pequeño bolso de mano y lo puse en modo de cámara. Sacamos fotos al puente, al paisaje nocturno y a nosotros mismos en diferentes poses, besándonos, abrazados, con la frente juntas y mirándonos a los ojos, esa fue mi favorita, mirando al horizonte donde una gran luna se asomaba.

—Mira la manera en que las luces cambian, las miles de pequeñas lámparas que emiten las luces de colores, están dispuestas sobre el cableado—Edward señaló con su dedo los tirantes de acero que bajaban de los dos grandes pilares hacia los laterales del puente. Sonreí ligeramente, amaba cuando el arquitecto en él salía a la superficie, hablaba tan apasionadamente de todo lo referido —…funcionan con la ayuda de la energía solar que adquieren durante el día, es increíble… si tenemos tiempo alquilaré un auto para que mañana lo veamos mejor. Es una de las maravillas arquitectónicas más impresionantes de Tokio, tiene 918 metros de largo y su sistema es de suspensión, ¿ves como las cuerdas de acero lo sostienen de cada lado? Es muy parecido al Golden gate, cuando la distancia es mayor es el sistema más usado en puentes, es decir… es más fácil de esta manera que hacer pilares bajo el agua— se detuvo cuando vió mi sonrisa maravillada, él sabía tanto, él era un erúdito en el tema. Rio escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello —no puedo detenerme una vez que empiezo… tú detenme con un beso ¿si? — y por supuesto lo besé.

El paseo por debajo del puente fue asombroso, reí cuando los flashes de luz multicolores iluminaron el barco y todo se vistió de colores, pero me sorprendí aun más cuando noté que en realidad el barco tenía sus propias lámparas por todo el lado del barco, que hacía que luciera los mismos colores del puente… incluso mi vestido se vistió de colores, el rostro hermoso y sonriente de Edward y la pupila verde en sus ojos, fue asombroso, ese momento nunca lo olvidaría en mi vida.

El yate viró para volver al muelle, Edward me llevó a un par de cómodas reposeras de cuero blanco que había cerca de nosotros y me hizo sentarme en su regazo, envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Quedó pensativo mirando el horizonte y me pregunté que sería lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Luego de un par de minutos lo supe.

—Quiero que seas sincera conmigo Bella, quiero… que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, lo prometimos —levanté mi mirada a la suya y fruncí el ceño ¿de qué hablaba? Sus ojos intensos casi veían en mi interior, sabía que podía hacerlo cuando hizo su pregunta —quiero que me digas realmente ¿por qué saliste de mi lado en la cena? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te fuiste con Gio? —oh Dios… bajé mi mirada a mi regazo algo molesta, ¿iba a continuar con eso?. Sentí un dedo en mi barbilla y tuve que mirarlo.

Dios… suspiré casi frustrada, ¿no podía dejarlo así? Negué con la cabeza y tragué saliva para decirle la verdad.

—Estaba frustrada… desorientada y confundida —murmuré casi avergonzada sintiendo como un déjá vu, habíamos transitado este camino ya, cuando fuimos a casa de sus padres yo le había salido con la misma inquietud, pero… bueno, no terminaba de acostumbrarme, no sabía si algún día lo haría totalmente —Tú estabas en tu elemento, manejándote tan bien ante tantas personas extrañas para mí, tenías una intérprete a tu lado, tenías tu seguridad y tu porte, todos estaban como encandilados contigo, incluso las esposas de los socios… yo… —suspiré mirando su corbata, no podía mirar a sus ojos, no quería ver en ellos el enojo —yo me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Oh Dios… —respiró tensándose debajo de mí.

—Sentí que no estaba a tu altura, me sentí tonta y tan poca cosa, nunca… nunca… me sentí así, nunca, lo juro, pero esta noche… Dios… no tengo derecho Edward, tú haces tanto por mí y yo solo tenía que devolvértelo siendo paciente y estando allí para ti aunque solo fuera para sostener tu brazo, yo… lo siento —a esas alturas mis lagrimas estúpidas a causa de la frustración rodaban por mi cara —lo siento… llegaste a mí con todo tu mundo, no puedo terminar de acostumbrarme, sé que fue nuestra primera salida juntos y ya fue lo suficientemente malo que haya sido en un país extranjero donde no puedo entender ni jota de lo que dicen —reí tontamente entre lágrimas y tapé mi rostro con ambas manos —simplemente lo siento… si decides sacarme a cualquier evento nuevamente, sé que será más fácil —gemí de frustración ¿por qué mierda lloraba? No podía contener mis lágrimas, simplemente salían.

Sentí sus suaves dedos rastrillando las lagrimas de mi cara y bajé mis manos a mi regazo, cuando lo hice él tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo, se veía tan enojado… mierda.

—No lo haré de nuevo —dije abriendo mis ojos— lo prometo, sé que te avergoncé, por Dios… ¿qué habrán pensado cuando no me vieron a tu lado sino tomando un trago con otro hombre? —cerré los ojos enojada conmigo misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa.

—Escúchame y deja de hablar —murmuró con voz firme. Contuve mi respiración sin abrir los ojos, Dios… no sé qué me esperaba, pero lo que fuera no podía llegar a ser lindo, sonaba tan enojado—. Abre esos ojos y mírame —oh cielos… lo hice lentamente y parpadeé mirándolo, su gesto se había apaciguado un poco, pero aun parecía molesto — ¿por qué… por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así? —susurró con voz rota.

Parpadeé al ver como sus ojos brillaban ante la luz de la luna, negué con la cabeza y miré sus labios —Estabas tan entretenido con lo que fuera que estaban hablando, no quería… no quería parecer tonta al decirte algo así, es tan estúpido.

—No… Bella, mírame por favor —alcé mi mirada a sus ojos— debiste decírmelo, debiste llamar mi atención y decirme cada palabras que me dijiste ahora, si supieras… si supieras lo pendiente que estaba de ti. Pensé que estabas a gusto… en serio lo pensé hasta que deslizaste tu mano de la mía y te fuiste de mi lado, en ese momento me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. Dios bebe… todo era caótico, no podía salir de ahí para ir a buscarte, pero tenía la necesidad urgente de hacerlo… fue por cuando te vi junto a Gio, cuando tendría que haber estado yo contigo—cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió vi tristeza en ellos —ese es mi mundo y así de egoísta como soy, lo siento, pero te quiero en él… no concibo mi vida sin ti en mi mundo —negó con la cabeza— no importa cuánto lleve acostumbrarte a él, lo harás… lo harás mi amor porque muy pronto deslizaré un anillo en tu dedo que te dará la seguridad que necesitas, no soy nadie sin ti… nadie —acercó su rostro al mío y parpadeé aturdida, oh por Dios… —te necesito a mi lado, pero no serás solo alguien que cuelgue de mi brazo, no… no te mereces ser tan poca cosa, procuraré siempre, siempre prestar atención a tus incomodidades y lidiaremos con ellas mi amor, te ayudaré, nunca más te sentirás sola como hoy… por Dios —jadeó negando con la cabeza —eres el centro de mi universo y te lo demostraré, esta noche fue abrumadora para mi también… y cariño, no me avergonzaste, no… nunca lo harías, estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no saber interpretar tus silencios, quiero hacerlo, quiero conocer cada uno de ellos, cuando lo haga, nunca más tendrás que lidiar con algo así por ti misma. Lo siento tanto mi amor —jadeó— lo siento tanto.

Cerré los ojos totalmente aturdida y hundí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo sus brazos apretarme contra él, su boca estaba a centímetros de mi oído y lo sentía susurrar cosas, "_nunca más_", "_eres mi todo_", "_mi nena_", "_perdóname_"…

Para cuando llegamos al muelle, él tomó mi rostro y plantó un beso prometedor en mis labios, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajarme de su regazo. Estaba aturdida aun cuando subimos a la limosina, estaba aturdida cuando llegamos al hotel y definitivamente estaba aturdida cuando envolvió sus brazos debajo de las sábanas en mi cintura y susurró en mi oído un "_pronto_".

Cielos…

* * *

**aaauuuuu... (suspiro) sip, muy lindo, muy lindo, pero... ya vamos a ir de vuelta a Chicago, solo un capi mas y para el otro, volvemos... **

**Gracias por la espera a todas, las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa!**

**Ahora si... en el próximo cap hay mucho color, mucha musica y mucha felicidad también, aunque también muchos celos, mucho Gio y mucho más papi, no puedo esperar para escribirlo! **

**Besos a todas...**

**Lu**


	26. Entrega y decepción

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Entrega y decepción**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde la cena con el grupo Wonghlan. Edward se había mantenido ocupado con los japoneses explorando el terreno, al tiempo que continuaban con los estudios en el laboratorio, se habían reunido con la constructora que contratarían una vez que las obras comenzaran y con entusiasmo me había contado que pronto volveríamos a casa. Era usual para él inspeccionar sus obras una vez al mes al menos, por lo que no tuve reparos para darle a conocer mi entusiasmo respecto a la idea de volver a Japón en el futuro, él estaba tan seguro en lo que teníamos que me incluía en sus proyectos a largo plazo, algo que me llenaba el corazón.

Yo por mi parte me había divertido explorando Tokio, esta vez sola. No quería molestar a Edward saliendo en compañía de Gio ni de ninguna figura masculina que no fuera él, sabía que el hecho de que esa noche me había ido junto a Gio, lo había molestado sobremanera y no quería malentendidos. Edward se encargó de presentarme el puente Arco Iris de noche cuando llegó al hotel una tarde, se duchó y me llevó por el ascensor súper excitado, había alquilado un auto y me llevaría a dar un vistazo a la ciudad. El día después paseé sola por Shibuya, uno de los barrios más populosos y en el que la mayoría de centros comerciales y mercados están ubicados, miles de turistas lo visitan por semana y yo decidí ser una de ellos estadísticamente. Shibuya era increíble y no pude evitar gastar el dinero que Edward había puesto en mi bolso el primer día que habíamos llegado a la ciudad, a pesar de enfadarme con él y asegurarle que no iba a gastar mas que para obsequios a mi madre, Leydi, Esme y sus hermanas, sin embargó solo bastó una visita a Shibuya para caer en la tentación de gastar más de lo que tenía pensado. Llegué al hotel cargando bolsas llenas de ropa, kimonos para todos incluso para Jake y los chicos del club, cargué con cosas para cachorros, pequeños suéteres, collares con detalles adorables, patitas para proteger los pies y hasta un adorable suéter con capucha que apenas llegué al hotel le probé a Papi Jr. Edward iba a poner el grito en el cielo, él me había dicho que no vistiera al perro, pero era inevitable, había tantas pequeñas cosas para él que no pude evitar comprar un poco de todo. Compré un Ipad nuevo donde puse toda la música que últimamente me había gustado, incluí algunos temas de Yoshida Brothers, me relajaba y me hacía flotar en un mundo de flores de cerezo, además que me recordaba la noche en que me convertí en Geisha para mi amor. Me hice adicta a las Mochis, como me había advertido Gio que pasaría, esas pequeñas bolitas de masa de arroz rellenas con fruta, mermeladas, chocolate y pastas de diferentes sabores, eran deliciosas y llevé al hotel varias cajas de ellas como bomboneras pequeñas, algunas para regalar y otras, la mayor parte, para meter en mi refri y tener para disfrutarlos por meses. Hasta pude adquirir una curiosidad que me dejó anonadada en cuanto la vi, una mezcla de hierbas naturales que actuaban de afrodisíaco, según la vendedora en el mercado japonés, un orgasmo tras otro… cielos, no podía esperar a probarlo, seguramente sería algo novedoso que Edward iba a querer probar o al menos eso esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de que no creyera que con él solo y su poderoso lívido no me era suficiente, mierda… ahora que lo pensaba ¿sería capaz de ofenderse por ese coctel afrodisíaco?

Dejé de pensar en ello mientras miraba el menú del restaurante, quería un almuerzo rápido y ligero, Edward me había dicho que hoy por la noche saldríamos a un lugar especial recién inaugurado en Tokio, no me dijo qué lugar sería, pero a juzgar por su entusiasmo asumí que era algo espectacular. Le pregunté antes de que se marchara esa mañana si tenía que llevar ropa especial, no lo sé… ¿tal vez un vestido de gala otra vez?, me sorprendí cuando él me dijo que en realidad esperaba que vistiera sexi y arrebatadora como siempre, solo me reí hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada mientras él besó mi frente y caminó fuera de la habitación. Parecía decirlo en serio, sexi y arrebatadora. Bien, tenía que ponerme manos a la obra en ello, seguramente encontraría algo en esta inmensa ciudad, no es como si las japonesas no tuvieran sentido de la moda, en realidad lo hacían, pero me sorprendió encontrar en la moda femenina, la diversidad y la mezcla de lo pasado y lo presente, lo moderno con lo tradicional. Cuando ibas por la calle, podías no solo encontrarte con adolescentes vistiendo minúsculos vestidos o ropa naif, sino también te podías topar a mujeres vestidas tradicionalmente, con esos largos kimonos de seda y las sandalias de madera, eran pocas, pero allí estaban y me fascinaba mirarlas.

Suspiré dándome por vencida, definitivamente con una estadía de cinco días en Tokio ya, no iba a poder aprender esos símbolos extraños, aunque el menú estaba también en ingles, pero vamos… era atractivo y definitivamente dentro de la experiencia, poder pedir mi comida en japonés. Miré hacia arriba cuando la camarera joven y risueña se paró a mi lado con lápiz en mano y su pequeña libreta.

—Huevos, Mochis de mermelada y fruta, té y jugo de naranja exprimido por favor —ella anotó todo lo que yo fui señalándole en el menú. Con una inclinación de cabeza caminó lejos de la mesa y miré por los ventanales hacia la calle. El día era perfecto para un paseo, pero estaba insegura, no sabía exactamente a qué hora llegaría Edward. Saqué el celular de mi pequeño bolso y me decidí a enviarle un mensaje, Edward me había dicho, casi exigido que le enviara uno a la hora que fuera y cualquiera fuera la razón, por lo que le comencé a escribir.

"_Estaba pensando, quizá salir a caminar cerca del hotel, pero no sé si tardaras mucho en volver y si debería esperarte. ¿Qué hago? Te amo_"

Sonreí y pulsé enviar. Me entretuve mirando unos folletos de turismo del hotel cuando mi celular sonó y la camarera volvió, dejó uno a uno los cuencos con mi desayuno y cuando se retiró incliné mi cabeza con un suave "Arigato", que era una de las tantas palabras que en estos días había sido capaz de aprender de Japón, al menos una de las palabras básicas. Tomé un poco de mi omelette de huevo con mis palillos y lo metí en mi boca y casi gemí tomando una bolita de pescado, que venían de acompañamiento para los huevos, eran pequeñas, fritas y se deshacían en el paladar. Estaba por tomar un poco de mi jugo para ayudar a tragar el pescado cuando mi celular vibró sobre la mesa.

Atendí con un "Hola" medio ahogado por la comida en mi boca...

—Tienes tiempo para un paseo cariño, de todas maneras, si no estas en el hotel, te llamo y nos reunimos en donde estés —dijo apenas contesté, reí al teléfono— Hola bonita ¿estas desayunando? —pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

—Sí… huevo, Mochis rellenas de fruta, jugo de naranja, te y pescado… riquísimo —dije tomando un sorbo de mi jugo —mañana no te levantaras de la cama sin antes haber desayunado juntos —sentencié.

—Como mi nena desee, igualmente los análisis del suelo ya están bastante avanzados, creo que solo nos queda un par de días más en Tokio cariño, aunque eso es discutible… podemos quedarnos más tiempo, lo sabes, ¿lo has pensado?

Habíamos hablado de eso la noche anterior. Él me había ofrecido irnos de viaje, al menos por unos días, a algún lugar que quisiera conocer, algún país de Europa o cualquier punto del mundo. Él me había ofrecido el mundo en mis manos y no sabía si era producto de la embriaguez post sexo que nos envolvía en la noche anterior o solo su cruda generosidad. De todas maneras, le dije que Japón era un lugar muy amplio para conocer, que quizá me gustaría quedarme un par de días más para recorrerlo con él. Solo le dije que lo iba a pensar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero… no estoy segura, ¿no interrumpirás tu trabajo? Además, León no me dejará quedarme tanto tiempo, el club, la inminente visita de papá… no lo sé.

—Mi amor, no deberías preocuparte por eso, las cosas en el estudio están calmadas, puedo tomarme unos días libres, no tengo urgencias. Además yo he hablado con Jacob y estuvo de acuerdo en que te tomaras un par de sábados, te los debe y León también te debe vacaciones. Y tu padre… bueno —sonó algo nervioso y no pude evitar reírme ante el temor que reflejaba de conocer a su suegro— deberías hablar con él y contarle dónde estas, sé que se alegrará que su hija ande conociendo el mundo ¿o no? Solo dime algo que te detenga y volvemos con los demás el día que tengamos que volver, sino nos quedamos. Es tu decisión.

Hice una mueca mirando por la amplia ventana —Me pones en un aprieto, porque ciertamente yo quiero quedarme.

—Entonces, no se hable mas, nos quedamos —y de pronto eso se convirtió en un hecho. Una nueva ráfaga de excitación corría por mi cuerpo, como cuando se esta por comenzar una nueva aventura. Dios… ¡las posibilidades eran infinitas!

— ¡Hecho! —di un rebote sobre mi silla y sonreí. Pasar tiempo de placer en Tokio junto a mi novio ¿qué tan bien sonaba eso? Excelente. —Entonces saldré a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca y vuelvo al hotel, si no llegué para cuando tú lo hagas, llama y te digo por donde estoy.

—Excelente nena, no quiero detenerte, toma tu desayuno y yo continuo aquí. Mientras más pronto termine, mejor.

Nos despedimos colgando luego el teléfono y me dediqué a terminar mi desayuno. Cuando terminé fui directamente a mi habitación a preparar a mi chihuahua y mi bolso con un poco mas de dinero que Edward había dejado para mi. Quería comprar unos abanicos bonitos de geisha, decorativos y de tela de seda, que había visto en un boulevard cerca del hotel. Sabía que a Esme le encantaría y a mi madre también. Cuando estaba ya preparada con mi bolso porta mascota y Papi dentro, mi bolso y todo lo necesario, salí del hotel hacia las calles de Tokio a hacer turismo. Amaba ese sabor de boca de cuando un mundo nuevo se abre a tu paso, tantas cosas que retener en tu mente, tanto que absorber, era ahora hacerlo, ahora… porque quién sabía si iba a volver a Tokio alguna vez.

Decidí caminar por las calles de Japón con mi plano de la ciudad en mano, quería llegar al distrito nordeste, el cual no estaba muy lejos, quizá a unos veinte minutos caminando. Allí se encontraba el barrio Asakusa, que es uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad. Con un paseo de tiendas tradicionales y un templo importante encabezando la entrada.

Me detuve en un puesto de comidas callejero, Edward me había advertido que procurara no detenerme en estos, pero es que este era un puesto de Mochis y parecía higiénico y concurrido, a juzgar por los jóvenes que compraban su bolsa de Mochis delante de mí. Miré dentro de mi bolso porta mascotas discretamente, Papi Jr. dormía junto a la pequeña muñeca geisha de trapo japonesa que había adquirido en el petshop el día anterior, sonreí cerrando el bolso. Levanté la cabeza y vi que los jóvenes se habían ido, así que di un paso adelante y con mi precario japonés le pedí 500 yenes en Mochis de fresa. El hombre entendió cuando le mostré las monedas y señalé el contenedor con Mochis rosadas, había una fresa en el cartel que mostraba el precio. Esperé que llenara mi bolsa de papel con mis Mochis y cuando me las dio una mano detrás de mí se adelantó a darle los 500 yenes. Cuando miré sobre mi hombro, Gio se encontraba detrás de mí sonriéndome.

— ¡Hey! —dijo metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo. Me quedé mirándolo casi pasmada ¿había estado detrás de mi todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso me estaba siguiendo?

—Hey —dije reaccionando. Miré al vendedor y asentí dándole las gracias. Me había dado una generosa bolsa llena de Mochis.

— ¿De paseo? ¿Puedo acompañarte? —murmuró caminando a mi lado cuando comencé a caminar. Lo miré por un instante con el ceño fruncido aun sin saber qué pensar. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi inquietud —Oh… estaba en un negocio de electrónica, allí mira —señaló con su mano detrás de mí, efectivamente había un negocio de electrónica de marcas reconocidas a un par de metros. —Me compré un iPod y una cámara de fotos —alzó una bolsa que llevaba colgada en una de sus manos. Asentí un poco mas aliviada, no me había seguido — ¿Dónde vas?

—Al barrio Asakusa —dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo, él me siguió.

—Bien, me gustaría comprar algunas cosas para mi madre… ella es toda de la nueva era, creo que hay muchas de esas cosas allí ¿he? —alzó las cejas.

—No sé en realidad, vi en el itinerario que es un barrio tradicional, tal vez si —asentí mirando los escaparates mientras iba caminando. Mierda… había hecho una promesa tácita, de no volver a salir con Gio por el bien de la salud mental de Edward. No es que era un mal chico, era el hecho que Edward desconfiaba de cada hombre a mí alrededor, no quería una escena de celos ni que sus inseguridades hicieran meya en nuestra relación, pero tampoco era como que iba a echar a Gio o decirle que no lo quería a mi lado. Cielos…

—Entonces te acompaño, tengo la tarde libre —dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de ¿satisfacción?

— ¿No acompañas a los demás a los terrenos? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Edward había traído a sus estudiantes en pasantía, para que se familiaricen con la arquitectura japonesa más que para trabajar en los terrenos, pero me parecía extraño ver siempre solo a Gio. Se suponía que había otro estudiante más en el grupo...

—Mañana voy con ellos, hoy quiero ir a un lugar que me gustaría conocer y que aun no he ido.

— ¿Y cual sería el lugar? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Él alzó la mano y apuntó delante de nosotros. Cuando miré mi mirada fue capturada por una alta torre, más alta que cualquier edificio de alrededor. La había visto antes, era imposible no hacerlo, era tan alta que podía verse desde cualquier punto de Tokio. Solo que no sabía que podía recibir visitantes — ¿está abierta al público? ¿No es una torre de transmisión? —al menos eso parecía. Gio sonrió.

—Sí, lo es, pero también es más alta que la Torre Eiffel, y fíjate que tiene el mismo diseño que ésta —era verdad, solo que era colorada y blanca —mide 332 metros, ocho metros mas que la Eiffel… la supera en todo, hasta en el peso y es una copia en su diseño —Gio rio —pienso que los arquitectos que la crearon quisieron decirle a los franceses "Hey, mira… hicimos la misma torre y la superamos, mide mas, pesa más y tiene mas bonitas luces nocturnas".

Negué con la cabeza riendo entre dientes por sus ocurrencias —Eso es el reflejo de la envida, los japoneses no se pudieron quedar tranquilos y tuvieron que hacer la misma cosa solo con un poco mas de altura —al menos era eso en mi mente, si los japoneses lo veían de otra manera era su propio modo de pensar — ¿Qué edificio superaras tú cuando seas un famoso arquitecto?¿A quién le dirás "_¡__Hey mira! Puedo hacer algo igual a lo tuyo solo que mejor y por el afán de superarte_"? —dije burlándome.

Él me miró por un instante y luego volvió su mirada a la Torre, caminábamos por la calle sin pensar mucho hacia donde nos dirigíamos —Definitivamente el Spire.

Alcé una ceja y mi sonrisa se detuvo, podría haber pensado "qué ambicioso este chico" "qué ganas de superarse tiene" pero lo único que pude pensar era que Edward tenía trabajando en su estudio a alguien que quería copiarlo y superarlo. Gio me miró y se detuvo conmigo, puede ser que vio algo en mi rostro, algo que hizo que se diera cuenta hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos, porque alzó la mano y escondió con su dedo, un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, automáticamente di un paso atrás —Bella, ¿nunca oíste que el mejor maestro es aquel que motiva al alumno a superarlo?

—No, nunca lo oí… siempre creí que a los maestros hay que deberles respeto. Eres muy ambicioso Gio y ojalá tengas suerte, porque será muy difícil superar el Spire… es único, es maravilloso, lo será cuando esté terminado —dije antes de respirar profundo dejando aflorar mi orgullo por la obra de mi novio —y si piensas que hacer una imitación de algo maravilloso, como esta torre, que es la copia de algo maravilloso, es superar al maestro… estas equivocado. Superar al maestro es hacer algo mucho más increíble, algo original, no una copia mejor solo para probar un punto.

Algo andaba mal con él…

— ¿Qué eres tú Bella? ¿Tienes ambiciones? ¿Tienes metas? ¿Tienes algo por lo que luchar? —se acercó a mi un paso, sus ojos grises eran penetrantes y acechantes, una sonrisa nacía en las comisura de sus labios pero no llegó a ser sonrisa en su totalidad, solo un indicio de ella —porque yo si… y no me malinterpretes, admiro a Edward, es un honor hacer mi pasantía en su estudio, lo quería, luché por ello. El arquitecto mejor pago del mundo, el mas exitoso y reconocido de su generación, graduado con honores, una familia ejemplar, prometido con la hija de un magnate… y ahora con una novia hermosa que ensombrece cualquier mujer a su paso, ¿acaso no puedo querer un poco de eso? ¿Acaso no puedo ansiar superarlo?

—Eso se llama envidia —dije abriendo los ojos— y no esta comprometido ya, está conmigo ahora… no metas a esa mujer en esto —las palabras salieron de mi boca más rápido de lo que las había pensado.

Sonrió como un gato Cheshire —Oh… ya veo… no soy el único aquí que deseó algo y lo consiguió.

Oh Dios…

Empuñé mi mano y él bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza, mirando mi mano, alzó los ojos y una ceja luego, —No te enojes Bella, solo digo lo que veo…

—No sabía que Edward estaba comprometido —dije entre dientes enfadada por pensar así de mí.

— ¿En serio Bella? ¿Y me dices que estudias periodismo? ¿No se supone que deberías saberlo?

Aspiré de golpe aire y lo miré aturdida… ¿acaso Gio me estaba atacando?

—No sabes nada… nada. No tienes derecho de hablar así ni de mí ni de Edward. No tienes siquiera derecho a pensar en que puedes ser mejor que él, primero porque él no envidia a nadie y no realiza sus logros a base de la envidia. Segundo, no sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, de ninguna manera.

—No lo estoy haciendo Bella… —su rostro cambió por un gesto serio —no lo envidio, lo admiro… tú hablaste de envidia. No le veo nada de malo querer superar a otros, no veo nada de malo en tener metas… Edward las tiene, él quiere superarse a él mismo, no lo niegues. El sueño de su vida es el Spire, es capaz de cualquier cosa por él, es su meta personal. Si crees que va a renuncia a él por algo, no lo creas, nunca renunciará al Spire. Esa clase de motivación es la que siento cuando digo que quiero superarlo ¿No tenemos derecho el resto de nosotros a tener metas iguales? No quiero hacer algo como el Spire, quiero superarlo… y eso no tiene nada que ver con copiar o adueñarse de ideas, no.

Respiré profundo y relajé mis manos, en un punto tenía razón. Edward tenía metas, tenía proyectos, sueños, no podía culpar a Gio por tenerlos también. Cielos…

—Me voy al Hotel —dije acomodando la correa de mi porta mascotas en mi hombro —suerte con tu excursión a la torre —di media vuelta.

— ¿No iras conmigo? —fruncí el entrecejo y me volví a él. Su mirada había vuelto a ser la de antes, tranquila, amistosa y brillante, alzó la mano que no tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la tendió a mí —vamos, eres mi compañera de aventuras aquí en Tokio… acompáñame a la torre —miré su mano y por un momento quise reír. Lo miré e hice una mueca negando con la cabeza.

—No lo creo Gio… no lo creo —di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de vuelta al Hotel. Esperaría a Edward allí. Siempre lo esperaría a él.

*o*

Puse play y me acomodé rápidamente en el centro de la habitación, Papi Jr. Dejó de roer su hueso de hule y me miró alzando las orejas, cerré los ojos y me puse en posición de baile. Estaba descalza sintiendo el suelo alfombrado y mullido en mis pies y solo vestía un ajustado pantalón pitillo, de algodón negro y una remera blanca atada con un nudo por encima de mi ombligo. La música comenzó a sonar desde los parlantes de la laptop y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, dando una patada al aire con una pierna y tomando otra posición de danza, mis manos arriba y mis caderas bamboleándose junto con mis brazos. Había hecho un baile similar en "Enigma" hacía unos meses y quería hacerlo de nuevo incorporando un nuevo elemento, arte japonés.

La música continuó y mi cuerpo fluyó dejándose llevar por el ritmo rápido y sugestivo de la música, era música japonesa que había encontrado en un foro de música fusión, tenía ritmos japoneses tradicionales y árabe a la vez. Mis movimientos de brazos mezclados con los de cadera eran sincronizados y firmes y en otras partes, fluidos con mis movimientos de serpiente. Amaba bailar fusión y esta fusión japonesa era mucho mejor aún. Me recordaba a la música que la Geisha había bailado en la casa de té del parque Uomo, solo que yo lo bailaba al ritmo árabe. Una excelente combinación.

Estaba tan concentrada en el baile, tratando de recordar los movimientos y sonriendo al poder bailarlos a la perfección, que no me di cuenta de la persona que me miraba desde la puerta de la habitación. Cuando di una vuelta y lo vi, me detuve saltando en mi lugar y llevando las manos al centro de mi corazón.

— ¡Edward!... —la música siguió mientras él me miraba desde el umbral, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, su boca entreabierta con una sonrisa escondida me hacía querer besarlo y sus fosas nasales dilatadas me hacían pensar que él, quería tirarme allí mismo sobre la alfombra y cogerme. No tenía ningún problema contra eso. —No te escuché—logré decir con mi respiración entrecortada, parte por mis jadeos y otra parte por la excitación que su mirada me hacía sentir. ¿Cómo podía mirarme de esa manera y esperar que yo no me excitara?

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándome, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre mi vientre, en mi ombligo. La punta de su lengua rosada salió entre sus labios a lamer el inferior y luego dio un paso hacía mi, dos y para en tercero me tenía en sus brazos besándome con furia y desesperación. Su mano atrapó mi nuca empujándome contra su boca, su lengua enseguida invadió la mía y jugó con ella, sus respiraciones cortas y rápidas tomaban el mismo aire que tomaba yo, mis manos fueron a la parte posterior de su cabeza enredándose en su cabello de la nuca y mis piernas se levantaron del suelo enredándose en su cintura cuando sus manos ahuecaron mis nalgas. En seguida pude notar su enorme erección en mi centro y no pude evitar mover mis caderas contra él, mostrándole cuantas ganas de él tenía.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me haces al encontrarte bailando así? —dijo enfatizando su pregunta apretando mi cadera contra su cuerpo, su notoria y muy poderosa erección me hizo jadear cuando sentí la fricción en mi clítoris. Comencé a mover mi cadera ansiosa por más de esa deliciosa sensación. Oh por dios… la costura de mis leggins ayudaba mucho, cielos…

— Edward —gemí moviendo mi cadera, sentí que él apoyaba mi culo en el filo de un mueble y me dejó allí un momento para sacarme la camiseta por mis brazos y cabeza, cuando estuve solo con mi sujetador él corrió la tela a un lado y tomó mis pezones con sus labios ansiosos haciéndome chillar, recorrió con la punta de su lengua el contorno de mis pezones para luego comérselos. Con una mano me sostuve a él tomando el cabello de su nuca en un puño y con la otra mano me aferré al filo del mueble. Su boca chupaba ávidamente mis pezones como rocas y los mordisqueó un momento antes de mamar de ellos. —Ohh dios, Edward… te necesito —gemí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus manos iban desde mi cadera hasta mis pechos tazándolos y juntándolos para lamer uno y otro sin recorrer un camino largo entre ellos, mordisqueaba y chupaba con gruñidos gruesos y ásperos uno y otro como si fuera un niño hambriento de leche. Mis manos fueron hasta la cremallera de su pantalón y desesperadamente lo desabroché juntos con su cinto, cuando logré dejarlo libre lo empujé hacia abajo ayudándome con los pies llevando con ellos su bóxer. Si… erecto, duro, sus venas a lo largo de su corteza y su glande rosado y bien hinchado solo para mí. Tragué saliva queriendo lamer la gota de semen de la punta.

Él se separó de mi y tomó mi cintura bajándome del mueble, me volteó para darle la espalda y me encontré de frente a un espejo que nos reflejaba. Dios… mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi cabello revuelto y mi mirada lujuriosa, estaba viendo una Bella estallando de deseo, insoportablemente excitada y veía detrás de mí a un Edward que solo había visto en situaciones como esta, caliente, al borde de la desesperación y tan excitado que podía perforar cada aparte de mi cuerpo con solo mirarla.

Él se sacó la camisa rápidamente detrás de mi, —Separa las piernas nena —dijo con voz contenida. Lo hice solo por el placer de complacerlo, él tomó la orilla de mis leggins y de mis bragas y bajó todo de un tirón. Cuando se paró detrás de mi nuevamente sentí un par de dedos en la entrada de mi vagina, adentrándose y tanteando ligeramente, —Sí… tan mojada para mi —dijo en mi oído, podía sentir su hinchada verga entre mis nalgas. Él tomó mi pierna en la altura de mi rodilla y la subió, —Álzala y pon tu rodilla en el borde del mueble.

Las palmas de mis manos cayeron hacia adelante sosteniéndose en la madera del mueble y mi rodilla en el borde. Por el espejo lo vi bajando su mirada a mis langas sabiendo que estaba totalmente abierta para él, arqueé mi espalda y expuse mi culo… quería que me tomara por detrás. Quería su hambre, su desesperación, quería sus instintos primarios en mi, quería que fuera intenso, él, solo él…

—Oh sí, mírate nena… estas tan mojada que puedo ver el brillo de tus jugos escurriendo por tus muslos ¿me deseas? —dijo mirándome por el espejo, asentí jadeando. Mis piernas temblaban, las paredes de mi vagina palpitaban esperando el inminente asalto, oh dios… mis manos se apretaron en la madera, quería tocarme y calmar el fuego. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

—Edward por favor —dije con un jadeo profundo. Alcé mi cadera hacia él mostrando donde quería su pene, dónde lo necesitaba. Él sabía, puso el glande en mis empapados labios y se adentró un poco hasta mi entrada, pero se retiró llevando la punta entre mis nalgas, a mi ano. Sentí cómo presionaba allí sin meterse, luego una vez más volvió a mi vagina y nuevamente empapó su pene con mis jugos para llevarlos a mi ano.

—Quiero tomarte aquí…— dijo esta vez insertando un dedo entre mis plieges hasta el fondo de mi vagina, oh si… estreché mis paredes apretándolos y él los arqueó contra mi pared frontal aplicando presión contra mi punto G, estaba tan sensible que podía correrme furiosamente con solo un ligero toque, tembl+e cuando sacó los dedos, él gimió detrás de mí. Me tensé cuando colocó su dedo mayor en mi arrugado agujero, presionó un poco y automáticamente empuñé mis manos contra el mueble, -relájate cariño, no te lastimaré, quiero expandirte un poco, quiero que me recibas sin ninguna molestia—murmuró con voz gruesa y áspera, siseé ante la mezcla de placer y dolor cuando su dedo entró en mi ano de a poco al principio, cuando traspasó la barrera apretada y llegó a las profundidades de mi parte trasera, gemí abriendo más las piernas. Él bombeó un poco, una y otra vez despacio y luego más rápido acelerando el ritmo. Cuando pensé que me iba a hacer terminar de esa manera, sacó su dedos y esta vez metió dos, cielos… oh si… dos dedos en mi ano follándome y preparándome para su hinchada erección. -¿Estas preparada? ¿Confías en mí? —susurró en mi oído con voz contenida. Sabía que lo hacía confiaba en él, solo eso era necesario en una relación para poder entregarse de tal manera, tan totalmente y yo lo hacía, lo amaba y confiaba en él.

—Sí—dije sin vacilación.

Pero grité cuando su miembro invadió de un solo golpe mi vagina ignorando mi otra entrada, la que él ansiaba invadir. Bombeó un par de veces abrazando con fuerza mi cintura, sentí sus jadeos en mi oído y me sentía a mí misma gritar mientras su pene entraba y salía con ímpetu de mi vagina dilatada. Por el espejo logré vernos, él me miraba, su boca jadeando sobre la piel de mi clavícula y sus ojos mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas espesas, una mirada llena de deseo, hambre, salvajismo y mas deseo. Su pene bombeó un par de veces más cuando estuve preparada para tener mi orgasmo fulminante, él debió sentir mis paredes estrecharse palpitantes, porque salió de mi interior y abrió con sus dedos mis nalgas.

—Apoya tus codos en la mesa cariño… —dijo entre jadeos. Lo hice, exponiendo mas mi culo a él, —sí, así… Dios Bella, si pudieras verte amor… estas abierta para mi y ahora voy a coger tu dulce culito, llámame si duele mucho amor, seré gentil —dijo de corrido. Asentí antes de que él pusiera la punta en mi rugosa entrada y empujara un poco, se alejó un momento y nuevamente empujó. No dolía, al menos no aún, sus dedos habían hecho un buen trabajo allí. Confiaba en él, no podía doler tanto si él era gentil y paciente. Nunca había sido penetrada por ahí…

Siseé un poco cuando lo sentí entrar mas, mi carne se estiró pero no dolió, solo era la invasión, la sensación de ser llenada. Edward gruñó y luego avanzó un poco más deteniéndose para comprobar mi expresión por el espejo, yo mordía mi labio y lo miré haciéndole entender que siguiera. Él continuó… entró centímetro a centímetro hasta que su glande estaba dentro,

— ¿Me sientes mi amor? —Dijo conteniéndose, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y sus ojos verdes me escrutaban a través del espejo — ¿sientes como me abro paso? —asentí gimiendo un si. —Me estas haciendo un regalo increíble bebe, te amo, te amo… tanto —su pene se adentró mas en mi, cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentí sus dedos penetrando mi vagina llenándome por ambos lados.

—AAahhhgg… —gemí despacio sintiendo cómo él se deslizaba entre mis paredes posteriores ya con facilidad. Cuando estuvo totalmente acoplado a mi, se quedó quieto respirando con dificultad en mi espalda, su frente entre mis omoplatos y sus dedos en mi vagina entrando y saliendo lentamente.

Empezó a moverse luego de dejar un beso en mi espalda e incorporarse detrás de mi. Una mano estaba anclada en mi cadera y la otra con sus dedos profundamente en mi interior, sus dedos eran largos y podía sentir como tocaba un punto sensible en mí.

—Oh dios… —gemí cuando comenzó a moverse con mas confianza, alcé mi torso y dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, él mordió la piel de mi cuello marcándome mientras gruñía. La sensación de estar profundamente enterrado en mi desde atrás debió haber sido demasiado intensa para él, porque su mirada parecía de dolor, sufrimiento y cuando soltó la piel de mi cuello, su cadera chocó una vez más contra mi culo gimiendo ahogadamente.

—No voy a durar mucho, eres muy apretada —dijo conteniendo el aliento. Su pene entró y salió una y otra vez y sus dedos me follaban por delante, separé mas las piernas y metí mi mano entre mis piernas ayudándolo pellizcando mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos ante la abrumadora sensación de estar siendo atacada por el placer desde todos los ángulos.

—Oh diooooos —gruñí entre dientes. Él me penetró ahora salvajemente aferrándose de mi cintura y sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir con urgencia de mi interior, yo por lo tanto, movía mis dedos en círculos sobre mi clítoris sintiendo como éste se hinchaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡Me voy a correr, me voy a correr! —grité incoherentemente dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Cerré los ojos escuchando sus gemidos en mi oído hasta que un profundo gemido áspero salió de su garganta cuando mi orgasmo arrasó conmigo haciéndome convulsionar entre sus brazos.

Perdí mi mente… literalmente perdí la noción de la realidad cuando oleadas tras oleadas de placer se estrellaron contra mi. Llena desde todos los ángulos, placer disparado puro y primal. No se si grité, no pude escucharme, estaba tan perdida que no se si pude encontrar mi voz para gritar a los cielos lo increíble que se sentía. Solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me llevaba en sus brazos temblorosos hacia el baño, repartiendo besos en mi rostro y susurrando "te amo" con cada paso que daba.

*o*

Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Edward y yo nos dirigíamos desde el hotel hacia la noche de Tokio. Habíamos cenado en uno de los restaurantes y luego cada quien subió a su habitación para prepararnos para esa salida nocturna, Edward estaba ansioso, decía que iba a conocer una de las discotecas más exclusivas en Tokio y no podía esperar. Por su actitud ansiosa y esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro podía decir que era algo grande e importante para él.

Íbamos en una limosina nuevamente y Edward apretaba mi cintura con su brazo alrededor. Si… tenía esa sensación de estar aun mas conectada con él, me había entregado total y plenamente a mi amor y eso nos tenía embobados. Él no dejaba de preocuparse por mi, preguntándome si me sentía bien, incluso me hizo tomar un Avdil alegando que serviría para aliviarme en caso de sentir alguna molestia y tocándome en cualquier segundo que podía, rastrillando con sus dedos cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo inconscientemente, como si lo necesitase. Nuestra conexión era tan palpable que él podía intuir en qué momento me preocupaba por algo o si estaba adolorida. Lo amaba y él lo hacía, tenía la certeza en eso, si no fuera amor lo que sentía por mí, cómo explicaba esa burbuja que nos envolvía aun cuando todo el mundo estaba a nuestro alrededor, él existía para mi y yo para él. Y a pesar de que la simbiosis era algo no tan conveniente en una relación, no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. Solo quería disfrutar de Tokio con él.

Él estaba besando mi cuello con su mano alrededor de mi cintura mientras Emmett servía copas de champagne, Jasper hablaba por teléfono con Alice y Ben buscaba canales de televisión en la pequeña pantalla de LCD que estaba instalada en la cabina de la limosina.

—Lo sé, está bien cuidada créeme… Edward puede ser bastante acaparador —Jasper me miró y sonrió rodando los ojos, sonreí de vuelta alzando la mano y pidiéndole el teléfono —sí… amor espera, aquí te paso con ella, te quiere hablar.

Cuando me dio el teléfono y lo puse en mi oído, me recosté en mi asiento con Edward pasando su lengua por mi lóbulo,

—Alice, tienes que exigir que la próxima vez Jasper te traiga, Tokio es increíble, además me harías compañía —dije entre pequeñas risas, empujé a Edward de mi oído.

— ¡Lo sé!... la próxima vez le exigiré boleto, sé que volverán así que iremos juntas. Bella tienes que sacar muchas fotos.

—Sí, las he sacado… a cada lugar donde he ido, ahora estamos llegando a una discoteca que al parecer es muy buena.

—Jasper me dijo, ¡oh Bella! ¡Van a Womb! Es la mas exclusiva de Tokio, tiene hasta piscina, ¿llevaste traje de baño?

Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido —No, nadie me dijo —sonreí negando con la cabeza cuando mi amor se alzó de hombros —supongo que no me meteré a la piscina.

—Es un pecado no hacerlo, tienen esos juegos de luces que están bellísimos, es arte a cada paso que das, las pistas de baile, la arquitectura, la decoración… si, oh cielos, la decoración es algo así como una mezcla de pasado y futuro, luces láser, fluors, globos enormes, ya lo conocerás, te parecerá de otro mundo.

Reí entre dientes, —Para ser que nunca estuviste aquí, conoces mucho del lugar…

— ¡Fue mi tesis nena! —Gritó aturdiéndome —escribí sobre diseño vanguardista japonés, en especial sobre ese club. El diseño interior es exquisito, ya lo veras, lastima que no se pueden tomar fotos, pero tienes que ver todo… —sonaba frenética —oh ¿y qué vistes? —

Miré mi conjunto de esa noche, —Un vestido ajustado y corto de Hugo Boss en color negro, con un profundo escote en el frente.

— ¡Oh increíble!... con razón que Jas dice que Edward te está acaparando, con eso nena… —reímos juntas.

Luego de unos minutos donde extendí mis saludos a su hermana, madre y a Leydi si la veía y prometí muchas fotos si podía sacarle a la discoteca, le devolví el teléfono a Jasper.

Edward me volvió a abrazar acaparándome, y no me quejé por eso, amaba que fuera así de posesivo.

Minutos después llegamos a la discoteca. Cuando bajamos de la limosina pude ver la cantidad de gente que esperaba por entrar haciendo fila entre los transeúntes. Estábamos en pleno pulmón de Tokio, los edificios a nuestro alrededor lucían esas carteleras enormes luminiscentes y publicidad a cada paso. Era de noche, pero la noche en ese lugar parecía de día. Edward tomó mi cintura y no fuimos al final de la fila, directamente caminamos hacia la entrada con los chicos rodeándonos, Edward mostró su identificación a los dos guardias de la entrada y pasamos sin ningún problema. Me sentía como una estrella de cine.

—No te separes de mí… —dijo Edward en mi oído, apretando mi cintura con fuerza, me aferré a su brazo y caminé junto a él a través del local y navegando entre la gente. Su perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y me acerqué mas a él, esta noche estaba imposiblemente guapo y provocativo, vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca dentro de la cintura de su pantalón, arremangada hasta el codo y abierta en el cuello, su cabello se peinaba hacia atrás mojado y con surcos de sus dedos peinándolo —Iremos al área Vip primero, hay un show por ver —dijo luego dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras a un lateral de la pista de baile. Subimos por ellas aferrándome del pasamano, el área Vip se encontraba un piso superior a media altura sobre las demás personas, mesas pequeñas y alargadas se acomodaban sobre el espacio, nosotros nos sentamos a un lado de la orilla del piso superior, mirando hacia abajo, teníamos vista periférica de todo el lugar. El dj se ubicaba al fondo sobre una cabina por encima de lo que parecía ser una plataforma de baile, un metro por encima de la pista de baile principal. Del techo colgaban inmensas esferas plateadas que daban al lugar un aire futuristas, eran una especie de lámparas japonesas solo que flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas como naves. Las luces… wow, simplemente un espectáculo a la vista, de todos colores resaltando los flúor, rosa casi fucsia, verde, azules, blancas y amarillas. Y la música llegaba de todos lados, sonaba en ese momento alguna canción Techno que tenia a todos los asistentes enloquecidos bailando frenéticamente sobre la pista.

— ¿Qué deseas para tomar mi amor? —volteé cuando oí la voz de Edward en mi oído. Me di cuenta que una chica vestida con un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, como algo futurista, esperaba con la libreta y una bandeja de plata.

—Sorpréndeme —murmuré a mi amor. Él hizo el pedido y continué mirando todo lo que podía captar. Las luces me tenían hipnotizada, era increíble el show que se montaba.

Los tragos vinieron, me tocó una bebida dulce, espumosa y deliciosa, lo tomé con el sorbete porque semillas que reposaban en el fondo iban directamente a mi lengua, las masticaba y sabían exquisitas, no sabía qué era pero el trago me gustó mucho.

Edward me besó ignorando a sus cuñados, metió su mano debajo de mi vestido y tanteó mis pezones manteniéndolos erectos a través de la tela. Rio junto a mi, hablamos de nimiedades y me conto mucho a cerca de ese lugar moderno y vanguardista, a veces me sorprendía cuanto sabía tanto de las cosas.

En un momento se paró y tendió su mano, las luces y la música comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, no entendía qué sucedía, por un momento me asusté cuando el silencio inundó el lugar y Edward me llevó hasta la baranda, acorralándome con sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mi espalda contra su pecho y su boca en mi oído.

—Prepárate —dijo sin decir más. La gente estaba expectante, se oían silbidos y mis ojos grandes buscaban algún punto de luz en que focalizar mi vista, estaba totalmente oscuro y mi corazón comenzó a correr a cien por segundo, ¿qué sucedía? No era nada malo, Edward estaba tan excitado como las demás personas a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces cuando mi pánico llegaba a 8 en la escala del uno al diez, una voz gruesa y profunda habló por todo el lugar…

— ¡Wrecking Orchestra! —y la gente comenzó a gritar, cuando el bullicio se calmó luego de un par de segundos, el contorno de un hombre se iluminó y jadeé… oh por dios… solo el contorno, las luces azules que delineaban su cuerpo y las rojas del rostro, eran la única fuente de luz de todo el lugar, él se movía y caminaba robóticamente en el escenario, luego otro cuerpo se encendió, y luego otro. ¡Tres!... tres cuerpos con esas luces que eran lo único que me hacía pensar que eran cuerpos humanos moviéndose allí. Parecían robots, era algo sumamente futurista y reconocí a lo que me recordaba. Thron. El juego que a Jake le gustaba jugar.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos, solo nos detuvimos a mirar lo que en el escenario se desplegaba, una increíble puesta en escena. Hombres, bailarines moviéndose con movimientos definidos y coordinados. En un momento la música se detuvo y se apagaron las luces, pero después de cinco segundos dos figuras aparecieron, las líneas de su cuerpo ahora eran amarillas y azules y delineaban perfectamente el contorno del cuerpo y lo que serían su vientre y rostro. En un momento parecían suspendidos en el aire, ingrávidos, daban vueltas en el aire lentamente y me pregunté cómo era que parecía que flotaban en el aire. Luego aparecieron otros bailarines las luces de sus trajes se encendían y apagaban cuando ellos querían salir a escenas, parecía algo salido de una película. Bailaron un poco antes de juntarse en el centro de la pista. Un hombre apareció y este era diferente a los demás, éste tenía una máscara anaranjada flúor, luminiscente cuyas muecas parecían a las de un ser extraño, una mezcla de robot y demonio, daba miedo… pero era muy increíble.

Ellos bailaron, con este hombre en el centro, hubo un poco mas de efectos de ingravidez y la música finalmente terminó con ellos desapareciendo, el de la máscara anaranjada quedó flotando en el aire riendo de manera diabólica.

— ¡Oh dios! —dije cuando todo terminó, Edward estrechó mi cintura y rio en mi oído sumamente excitado por todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo besando mi cuello. Yo aún no podía salir de mi asombro, me quedé allí simplemente tratando de volver a la realidad y tratando de salir de ese mundo futurista que Wrecking Orchestra nos había ofrecido. —Fuimos a verlos cuando se presentaron en Chicago hace un año, Alice quedó extasiada y pasó varias semanas viendo sus videos aclamándose como la más grande de las fanáticas de estos chicos.

—Fue increíble —dije volteando hacia él.

Sus ojos verdes me miraba con cierto aire de satisfacción y dulzura —Lo sé, pensé que te gustaría…

Sonreí mirando al hombre que amaba a los ojos y subí mis brazos para abrazar su cuello, besé sus labios mientras él estrechaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Pertenecía allí, en ese lugar, entre sus brazos, acoplada a su cuerpo, como su mujer, su amante, su amiga, pertenecía a él y no había lugar en el que me sintiera más cómoda, solo a su lado.

—Gracias —susurré luego de separar mis labios de los suyos. Él sonrió como un niño que había hecho algo sumamente bueno y me picoteó los labios una vez más antes de soltarme y tomar mi mano.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo arrastrándome a la mesa donde Jasper, Ben y Emmett brindaban con cervezas —Esta noche acaba de comenzar.

*o*

Bailamos un poco sobre la pista principal y luego de un par de canciones, Edward me llevó a la orilla de la pista apoyándonos ambos en los pasamanos de esta, Emmett y Jasper se habían quedado en el área Vip pero cuando nos vieron a nosotros descansando a un lado, bajaron con más cervezas, Ben estaba bailando con una linda japonesa de cabello rosa. Pude notar que éramos los únicos junto con Ben y su compañera, que bailábamos enfrentados, los demás bailaban mirando al dj que era el alma de la fiesta. Emmett lo encontraba divertido, por lo que comenzó a bailar de la misma manera dándonos la espalda y moviendo el culo… saqué mi celular y me atreví a hacer un pequeño video para el deleite de Rose.

— ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo un espectáculo de luces! —gritó Emmett sobre su hombro. Edward aun me tenía sostenida de la cintura y sus labios se movían suavemente por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Rio cuando Emmett aplaudió en el aire y alzó la botella de cerveza chocándola con la de Ben y Jasper, —Este fin de año celebraré mi segunda luna de miel, solo para tener una excusa para volver aquí —gritó sobre la música.

—Emmett es capaz de renovar sus votos solo para tener una razón de viajar —murmuró suave Edward en mi oído. Por los altos parlantes comenzó a sonar una canción de Beyoncé, Baby Boy, automáticamente me hizo mover las caderas. Lo que no sabía era que al hacerlo iba a comenzar a sentir un bulto rozando mi culo creciendo más y más, sonreí al saber de qué se trataba. Edward se quejó en mi oído. Continué bailando alzando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y contorneando mis caderas, él se separó de mí sosteniendo mi cintura con ambas manos y no pude evitar mirar sobre mi hombro, Edward tenía su mirada caliente y lujuriosa puesta en mi culo.

Volteé y bailé para él, sensualmente, bajando un poco con mi cuerpo y subiendo acariciando con toda la mala intención el contorno de su cuerpo con ambas manos, mirándolo por debajo de mis pestañas y sacudiendo mi culo, le di la espalda de nuevo y me agaché un poco mostrándole lo que era suyo y acaricié con mis manos todo lo que podía alcanzar, incluso mordí mi dedo mirándolo sobre mi hombro. Al final de la canción di un paso atrás para que él me atrapara con sus manos en mi cadera que continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música, restregué mi culo en su entrepierna comprobando que estaba duro y listo.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos fugarnos al hotel y dejar a este par de idiotas aquí —susurró en mi oído antes de apretar mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y empujar su cadera en mi contra, haciéndome notar lo excitado que estaba —tengo una mejor idea de cómo terminar de divertirnos en privado.

—Mmm… me gusta la idea bebé, pero tengo sed ¿me dejas probar alguna bebida antes de irnos? —ronroneé en su oído, él hundió su boca en mi cuello y como un sádico vampiro chupó la piel debajo de mi oído hasta el dolor, gimió extasiado cuando soltó mi piel, lamió el lugar y palmeó mi culo.

—Apúrate nena, estoy duro como una roca y quiero cogerte en medio de esta pista de baile, no me importa quien nos pueda ver…

Oh dios…

Volteé en sus brazos y besé sus labios envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos. —Te amo —canturreé afectada ligeramente por los dos tragos que había tomado.

—Carajo nena, yo te amo más —él bajó una mano hasta una de mis nalgas y la tazó apretándola con fuerza. Mmm… si, si, si.

Escapé de sus brazos posesivos y bajé el escalón que separaba la pista de baile del lugar del resto de la discoteca, caminé bajando un poco mi vestido extremadamente corto y ajustado y llegué a un huequito libre de la barra, esperé a que el chico me viera y viniera a mi para pedir el trago que me había gustado al principio de la noche. Él asintió con una sonrisa y se puso a trabajar en él, volteé para apoyar mi espalda en el borde de la barra y miré la pista de baile. Fruncí el ceño cuando Edward estaba parado con el celular en el oído y la otra mano tapando el otro, tenía el ceño fruncido y preocupado, Emmett, Jasper y Ben a su lado mirándolo atentos. Edward parecía gritar al celular en un momento, miró a Emmett y caminó con ellos detrás bajando de la pista de baile hacia la salida de la discoteca. ¿Qué mierda?

Miré al chico que preparaba mi bebida, él aun estaba en ello por lo que salí de allí y fui hasta donde habían ido los chicos, estaban en la entrada, con las manos en las caderas y escuchando la conversación que Edward tenía al teléfono. ¿Había sucedido algo?

Un grupo de chicas y chicos pasaron frente a mi impidiéndome ir hasta ellos, vi a Edward cortar la llamada rastrillar su cabello ansiosamente y mirar a sus colegas diciéndoles algo, parecía desesperado. Empecé a apartar a la gente para llegar a él, cuando lo logré me apresuré a ir hasta él, cuando me vio cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió.

—Tenemos que volver al hotel, regresamos ahora mismo a casa —dijo sin más antes de tomarme del codo y sacarme de allí.

— ¿Qué? —Dije abriendo bien los ojos, los rostros hermosos de su madre y hermanas fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente — ¿Rose y Alice están bien? —Él siguió caminando hacia la salida — ¡Edward! —Me detuve en seco y él volteó a mí, parecía ausente — ¿Esme está bien?—

—Todos están bien, vamos… solo tenemos que volver —comprendí que hablar de lo que había sucedido estaba fuera de discusión, me sentí rara. Al parecer era demasiado importante o complicado como para compartirlo conmigo.

En la limosina no me habló, se limitó a hacer un par de llamadas por teléfono, parecía frenético. Emmett hacía lo suyo también y Jasper miraba pensativamente su celular. Me comencé a preguntar cuál era la urgencia cuando oí el nombre que me hizo tener esa fea sensación, la de un hielo corriendo por mi espalda… —Heidi… solo ella — él cerró la boca apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Dios… ¿Qué había sucedido?

Lo que fuera, no lo supe esa noche. Bajamos al hotel y rápidamente hicimos las maletas casi mecánicamente, él preocupado, envuelto en un mundo en el que no podía entrar, ensimismado, preocupado al extremo y casi dolido. Llamé su nombre varias veces preguntándole cosas insulsas probando si aún estábamos en la misma página. Todas esas veces él me miró y respondía monosilábicamente, aun ausente, aun preocupado.

Más pronto de lo que pensé estábamos arriba de un avión, amanecía en Japón y estaba segura que llegaríamos de noche a Estados Unidos. Él se enfrascó en su laptop, aporreando sobre el tecleando con sus largos dedos casi con rabia. No me atreví a preguntar nada, ni a hablar, solo me acurruqué en mi asiento tapándome con la manta azul que la azafata nos dio y cerré los ojos tratando de descansar un poco. Esperaba poder enterarme más en la mañana y tener un acceso a él… quería ser su compañía hasta en las malas, por eso lo amaba.

Caí en los sueños justo después de sentir el suave roce de sus labios en mi frente y un "_te amo_" con voz temblorosa.

* * *

**Gracias por la espera a todas, me tomé una semana de descanso, tuve cumpleaños, actos escolares entre otras cosas sin contar el frenesí por el estreno de BD2 auuuuuu, gracias en serio por ser pacientes Las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa!**

**Este capi tiene mucha imagen visual, encontraran en mi perfil, el vestido de Bella, el video de los chicos que bailan con luces que esta increible! tienen que verlo y creo que alguna otra cosita mas. Ya verán...**

**Ok mis amores... digamoslé adios a Tokio y hola a Chicago... aayyy a ver qué nos espera alli. Respiren... besotes!**


	27. Inconcebible

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Inconcebible **

Mis ojos siguieron a mi nena hasta la barra de bebidas, ella estaba tan hermosa que no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, su increíble cuerpo enfundado en ese corto y ceñido vestido, sus piernas kilométricas sobre ese par de tacones negros que la hacía parecer de millas de altura, pero solo en apariencia, porque seguía siendo mi pequeña nena que se cobijaba en mis brazos y cuya cabeza se recostaba en mi pecho, el lugar justo para ella.

Sonreí al recordar lo valiente que era, al entregarse entera esa tarde a mí. Entera. Nunca nadie había confiado en mí a ese nivel y ella lo había hecho casi con los ojos cerrados, _mierda_… ahora tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de darle el mundo entero y recompensar cualquier pizca de temor o dolor que haya tenido. Nuestra unión se había hecho más fuerte, más imperativa y poderosa, nada iba a poder contra nosotros, nada. Primero… renunciaría a todo.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando mis ojos se comían las piernas de mi nena, me obligué a separar la mirada de ella y atender mi celular. Fruncí el ceño cuando en la pantalla vi el nombre de Alec, mi ex cuñado. Hice un rápido cálculo mental y entendí que debían ser mas de las diez de la mañana en los Estados Unidos.

—Alec —tapé mi oído libre con mi mano y me forcé a oír el motivo por el que interrumpía una de las mejores noches de los últimos meses — ¿Qué mierda Alec? Estamos en una discoteca.

—Pues, más te vale salir de allí ahora mismo Edward y poner tu culo en el primer avión que consigas… tienes que volver —algo en su imperativo tono de voz y en su urgencia me puso en total alerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aro recayó? —negué con la cabeza mirando a Jasper, que me miraba con la preocupación tenía en su semblante —mira… no volveré por eso, estoy en un gran proyecto aquí Alec.

—No… mierda Edward, no es eso. Algo sucedió… Aro se reunió hoy con parte de la directiva que subvenciona el Spire… está haciendo cambios Edward, cambios muy complejos.

— ¿Qué? —mierda… mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho, miré a Emmett y a Jasper, ambos, alertados por mi voz se acercaron a mi. El ruido y los gritos a mi alrededor no me dejaban escuchar la conversación de Alec, por lo que sin pensar, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, donde el sonido ambiente era un poco más ahogado y bajo —repite detalladamente lo que acabas de decir Alec… ¿qué mierda está pasando?

—Aro se siente mejor, no sé muy bien qué pasó, pero al segundo día de volver a su compañía reunió a los directivos y tomó decisiones. Te revocó el poder, convocó a votaciones y está reuniéndose con otros ingenieros y arquitectos, Edward… creo que te quiere sacar del Spire.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones como una ráfaga de aire gélido, atorándose en mi garganta, fue como si una mano hubiese golpeado mi pecho dejándome lívido y petrificado en mi lugar. Mi cuerpo entero se tenso y mi cerebro corrió más velozmente a cada segundo tratando de comprender las palabras que Alec me decía. Parpadeé y jalé mi cabello con una mano, volteé a ver a mi alrededor, Emmett y Japser me miraban con los ojos grandes y preocupados, al igual que Ben. Me forcé a mi mismo a tomar una respiración profunda, tratando de ignorar esa opresión en el centro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? —balbuceé con voz áspera, tragué saliva y respiré una vez más tratando de enfocarme y tomar el toro por los cuernos en esta situación. Mierda… ¿qué diablos? —Alec… ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Hace dos días, hoy tuvimos una reunión y nos aclaró la nueva situación, alegando que la construcción del Spire esta hace mucho tiempo detenido y que está perdiendo capital de inversión con malos manejos que se están realizando en cuanto el capital, malversación de fondos o algo así. Esta buscando soluciones, una de ellas contratar un nuevo arquitecto que acelere las obras. Además creo que puede llegar a denunciarte por incumplimiento profesional y comenzar una investigación por el tema del mal manejo de capital.

¿Qué? Oh no… el hijo de perra no podía hacer eso. Reprimí mi gruñido de furia y traté de respirar —Mierda… no, no Alec, ese hijo de puta no puede hacer eso. Es mío, el Spire es mío ¿qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? —gruñí através del teléfono. Mierda… sentía como si fuera un hijo siéndome arrebatado ¿así se sentía?

—Lo está haciendo —contestó— esta mañana se esta reuniendo con Stan Allen y mañana tiene una video conferencia con Tom Wright. Lo está haciendo Edward, tienes que volver si quieres defender tu obra. Él simplemente lo esta vendiendo al mejor postor.

—Hijo de puta —de repente mi respiración se tornó trabajosa, quería gruñir, rugir, gritar. Mierda, quería tomar a Aro del cuello y matarlo por querer hacerme esto. ¿Cómo podía osar a ceder mi diseño, mi proyecto entero a otro? Así sin más, ni siquiera una advertencia, ni siquiera una reunión. Con tanta gente que había detrás de ese proyecto, todos los cientos de hombres trabajando en el Spire, el estudio entero abocado a él durante años de trabajo, los obreros, los diseñadores… reverendo hijo de puta —Vuelvo en cuanto encuentre un vuelo —dije cortando la llamada. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

Lo de la acusación de malversación me tenía sin cuidado, literalmente tenía una semana de ser apoderado ¿cómo creía que podía hacer malos manejos en el capital en ese tiempo? Además tenía pruebas y abogados… pero ¿desplazarme del proyecto y poner en mi lugar otro arquitecto? ¿Dejar en manos de cualquiera mi proyecto más preciado y con el que más sacrificios hice durante los últimos años? No… ese viejo no me iba a hacer eso.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré a mis amigos, ellos eran parte de esto tanto como yo… tan padres de este bebe como yo. Maldita sea. —Aro quiere arrebatarnos el Spire —dije sin vacilaciones, Jasper maldijo por lo bajo, ¿se lo veía venir? Emmett vociferó un semejante insulto mirándome con incredulidad. Desvié mi mirada de ellos cuando vi algo más allá del hombro de Emmett. Bella… mi nena preciosa mirándome con esos enormes ojos llenos de preocupación.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estábamos tan felices? Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo tratando de calmarme. Cuando los abrí fui hasta ella para sacarla de allí, tomando una rápida decisión, no contarle nada en lo que estábamos metidos. Lo único que haría sería preocuparla y no quería hacerle eso, quería que el trabajo quedara afuera de lo nuestro, tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

Ella preguntó pero evité decirle cualquier cosa, mi mente estaba corriendo a mil por minuto tratando de descifrar lo que Aro quería lograr con esto. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía quitarme mi trabajo así como así? Tenía que llamar a Eleazar, el abogado que teníamos en el estudio y que había estado presente cuando firmé el poder que Aro me había dado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Malos manejos en las inversiones? ¿Anomalías en los números? No podía dejar de pensar que todo eso eran solo excusas, Aro buscó excusas para despojarme del Spire y eso… infierno, eso no lo podía tolerar.

Nos montamos en el avión en cuanto conseguimos un vuelo, Bella estaba asustada a mi lado, lo percibía, lo sentía. Su nerviosismo, haciendo temblar su pie sobre el suelo, sacudiendo su rodilla, mordiéndose el labio y la uña. Mi nena… Dios, yo iba a solucionar todo y volveríamos a viajar al lugar donde ella quisiera. La vuelta al puto mundo, no lo sé, pero la sacaría de esa mierda de Chicago, al menos por un tiempo… no podía dejar de pensar que mi rompimiento con Heidi tenía que ver con esta serie de decisiones que Aro había tomado y pensar en la posibilidad que Bella estuviera en el centro del huracán cuando lleguemos, Dios… eso me hacía desear sacarla de este mundo para que no fuera ni siquiera tocada por la avaricia y la maldad de el mundo en el que yo me movía. Ella no se merecía eso, ella era mi nena, tenía que protegerla de todo, incluso de Aro, Heidi y su resentimiento. Tenía rabia, una rabia a carne viva revolviéndome el estómago, rabia, impotencia y deseo de golpear a alguien, pero Bella no podía saberlo, ella no debía ni sospechar lo que Aro intentaba hacer. Sabía que si se enteraba, creería que ella era la causa.

Me quedé todo lo que duró el viaje viéndola dormir. Era un ángel. Era mi todo… y sabía en ese momento que no importaba lo que sucediera, perdería todo, todo con tal de que ella quedara en mi vida. Valía la pena… diablos, si que lo valía. Solo a ella necesitaba para funcionar. Pero también sentía la prima necesidad de luchar por lo que quería, luchar, pelear con garras y dientes por mi sueño, ella me había enseñado eso… ella. Tenía que ser capaz de demostrarle que podía ser alguien digno, que ningún hijo de puta podrido y resentido, podía venir a despojarme de lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Y estaba dispuesto a vencerlo… el Spire era mío y conmigo se quedaba. Si bajaba los brazos ella no se lo perdonaría, ella se culparía, no… mierda no, tenía que ser un hombre capaz de ganar sus batallas. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería sino si me dejaba avasallar por un perro como Aro?

Miré por la ventanilla del avión cuando la azafata anunció el pronto aterrizaje en el O´Hare en Chicago. Me incliné suavemente hacia mi nena y besé sus labios entreabiertos, estaba cansada, lo sabía… ella descansaría tranquila mientras yo luchaba por lo nuestro. Ella abrió sus ojos rezagadamente, el sueño aun estaba allí, opacando su mirada, pero un brillo de reconocimiento se vislumbró cuando me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Llegamos? —preguntó incorporándose en el asiento, miró confundida a nuestro alrededor por un par de segundos y luego se estiró haciendo que la orilla de su camiseta se alzara en su vientre. Cielos… hasta en situaciones extremas mi cuerpo nunca dejaba de reaccionar a ella.

—Sí bebé… iremos a tu departamento ¿te parece? Dejaré mis maletas allí mientras voy a donde tengo que ir —ella desvió su mirada hacia la mía, cautelosa, aun preocupada, un velo de inseguridad vistiendo sus ojos. Mierda. No, nunca… ella nunca estaría insegura por mis estúpidas actitudes. Tendría que cuidar mis expresiones.

— ¿Está todo bien?... Edward, por favor mi amor… —dijo con resignación, quería respuestas lo sabía, pero diablos, no podía dárselas, no por ahora al menos, hasta que solucionara todo y frenara las pretensiones del viejo.

—Lo está bonita, no te preocupes. Vamos a casa, te darás un baño y haremos un buen desayuno… ¿está bien? —la miré con una sonrisa en mis labios, ella me la devolvió sin llegarle a los ojos.

En el aeropuerto nos despedimos de Emmett y Jasper, nadie de nuestra familia había llegado a buscarnos, el viaje fue de improviso, pero igualmente sabía que mis cuñados no tardarían en poner al tanto al menos a sus mujeres. Papi jr. seguía durmiendo en su jaula porta mascotas, había sido un viaje estresante para él también, habíamos tenido que dormirlo de urgencia antes de subir al avión. Bella lo fue despertando poco a poco con palabras y suaves caricias, por supuesto que al pequeño hijo de puta le gustaban tanto como a mí las manos de mi nena. Vi un destello de alivio en los ojos de su dueña cuando él había abierto sus ojos y agradecí internamente el que se me haya ocurrido ese regalo para ella.

Diego estaba esperándonos fuera del aeropuerto, me ayudó a cargar nuestro equipaje al baúl del auto y sonrió hacia Bella al verla, esta se acercó a besar su mejilla, algo que incomodó a Diego, porque me miró con un dejo de disculpa. Quise sonreír… Bella podía hacer incomodar a alguien tan rígido y serio como a Diego e incluso podía hacerlo sonreír. Vaya…

—Creo que dormí demasiado en el avión —dijo cuando subíamos por el ascensor hacia su departamento, ella acariciaba detrás de la oreja del chihuahua distraídamente mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos exóticos. Sonreí acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada y suspiré.

—No te arrepientas amor, te veías hermosa a mis ojos.

Ella chasqueó la lengua —No, debo ser un desastre, mi cabello todo despeinado y oliendo a humo de discoteca…. Cielos, necesito un baño urgente —olió su cabello haciendo una mueca.

—Pues, la verdad para mi estas perfecta como siempre… —hermosa aun tan desfachatada como ahora.

— ¿Me acompañaras en la ducha? —Dijo casi distraídamente cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Sonreí acercándola a mi cuerpo pasando un brazo por su cintura y besando el tope de su cabeza mientras caminábamos por el corredor hacia su departamento.

—Por más que la idea suena tentadora no puedo bebé, esperaré a que te la des tú y yo haré un par de llamadas y me encargaré del bicho mientras tanto —dije señalando con la cabeza a su cachorro asomando por la abertura del porta mascota. Ella jadeó ante el nombre y palmeó juguetonamente mi brazo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios,

—No le digas así ¿no ves que se ofende? —murmuró haciéndole arrumacos al perro. Cielos santo…

Ella soltó al chihuahua en cuanto abrimos la puerta, Papi jr. saltó de sus brazos ladrando correteando por la sala, al parecer contento de haber vuelto a casa. Solo el "tictac" de sus pezuñas sobre el parquet era lo único que evidenciaba la presencia de una rata en la casa… bueno, de un perro.

Bella se fue hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. En cuanto lo hizo saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marqué a Eleazar. No lo había hecho antes sabiendo del desfasaje horario que teníamos, aunque me carcomían las ansias.

—Edward… Buenos días —murmuró del otro lado de la línea el amigo de mi familia. — ¿Cómo están las cosas en Tokio? —

—Eleazar, todo en Tokio salió muy bien. Ahora necesito que nos reunamos con urgencia por otro asunto de mayor importancia. ¿Puedes en una hora o dos en el estudio? —murmuré moviéndome hacia los amplios ventanales de frente al Lincoln Park —sucedió algo…— mascullé acariciando mi barbilla ligeramente cubierta por una barba crecida.

—Sí, claro… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó preocupado.

Tomé una respiración profunda y comencé a explicarle lo que Alec me había dicho en aquella discoteca de Tokio, que ahora parecía un momento tan lejano en el tiempo. Parecía increíble todo lo que había sucedido desde ese momento. Le conté sobre las supuestas malversaciones de fondos y sobre el poder revocado, las acusaciones sin sentido que Aro al parecer tenía hacia mí y mi presunto desplazamiento del proyecto.

—En realidad Eleazar, ¿es capaz de hacer eso? —dije con la impotencia temblando en mi voz, temía las palabras que fuera a decir Eleazar, temía que Aro realmente pueda imponerse de tal manera ante el Comité de Arquitectura y quitarme lo que era mío —no puede… es mi proyecto, mi obra —terminé dándole un puñetazo al desayunador de Bella. —Es mi maldita vida con la que está jugando, casi tres años trabajando en él, mas de cinco años diseñándolo… no puedo permitirle eso—

—En realidad Edward, él al hacerse cargo de la construcción y ser el inversor más importante dentro de su compañía, él puede disponer de la obra como si fuera suya, haz firmado un contrato Edward. Tú literalmente vendiste tu trabajo a él al cederle la inversión, además firmaste el poder. Tenemos que estudiar bien sus dichos y denuncias y releer el contrato junto con el poder y debemos pensar en el siguiente paso. Sabemos que no hubo malversación, pues… es corto el tiempo en el que tú fuiste apoderado, pero no sabemos lo que en realidad sucedió en tu ausencia, al parecer las obras estuvieron detenidas, pero quizá alguien más estuvo manejando los fondos a nombre tuyo. Déjame concertar una reunión con los abogados de Aro Vulturis y sabremos mejor los hechos.

—Por favor Eleazar tenemos que reunirnos antes, no puede quitarme el Spire… no puede —dije jalándome el cabello con mi mano libre —Es una locura, es como si estuviera tratando de apropiarse de algo suyo—

—En realidad sí puede Edward, puede… está en las leyes y con estas acusaciones, al menos las que estas nombrando, él lleva las de ganar. Es el inversionista principal… déjame estudiar aquí el caso y nos reuniremos. Cálmate Edward, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría en este momento, lo solucionaremos—

—Maldita sea, mierda… lo sé. Lo sé.

Lo sabía.

Corté la llamada luego de un saludo breve y traté de controlar mi semblante y respiración. Guardé mi celular y decidí hacer un poco de café antes de salir de allí, por lo que activé la cafetera eléctrica. Busqué un par de tazas en los armarios de Bella y no pude evitar reírme con la colección de ellas que mi nena tenía. De todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Recordé que era una coleccionista, por algún lado en su maleta había traído tazas japonesas para todos, incluso para el Dolcce Vita. Ella pensaba en todo el mundo, antes todos que ella misma.

Su perro vino a sacudir su cola a mis pies, sus ojos saltones y sus orejas puntiagudas me hacían sonreír. Sus pequeñas patas saltaron sobre mi pantorrilla y no pude evitar agacharme y acariciar su cabeza, él se apartó desconfiando de mí por un par de segundos, gimió moviendo la cola y volvió a mi lado desconfiando.

—Hey bicho… ven aquí —alcé al chihuahua en mis manos mientras él me mostraba los dientes otra vez, condenado bicho. —Tu mami está ocupada, ¿tienes hambre?... vamos… sé que no tienes ni una pizca de sueño como yo, son las ocho de la mañana y estamos más despiertos que el sol —sonreí acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Suspiré caminando hacia el plato destinado para su comida, serví un poco de comida para perro que Bella tenía en la parte superior de la despensa y lo dejé comer. Me acuclillé junto a él acariciando su suave pelaje marrón claro. —Debes cuidarla bicho… súbele el ánimo… juega con ella… que no note nada de lo que está pasando.

Detuve mis caricias y mis palabras al instante en que sentí una puerta abrirse, levanté la mirada y vi a Bella envuelta en un albornoz de toalla blanca con su cabeza a un lado, secándose el cabello con otra toalla. Estaba preciosa, de cualquier manera ella era la mujer más hermosa sobre la cual había puesto mis ojos, ella valía todo, todo… cielos… ella lo valía todo.

Carraspeé tragando saliva y me acerqué a la cafetera cuando ella alzó la mirada y se fijó en mis ojos —Hice café —dije sirviendo un poco en su taza de "Sexy Bitch". Ella se paró del otro lado del desayunador y tomó un sorbo, mantuve mis ojos bajos mirando al cachorro correr detrás de una pelota de hule, lleno de energía, con el Jet Lag haciendo de las suyas en su sueño atrasado.

—Gracias… ¿te vas? —murmuró con cierta cautela. Dios… me mataba que tuviera miedo de preguntar. Forcé una sonrisa y alcé mi mirada a ella.

—Sí, tengo que ir a las oficinas a ver. Alguien hizo un desmadre y me necesitan… tengo que arreglarlo —tomé un poco de mi café.

— ¿Me llamaras? ¿No me contaras de qué se trata? —sus ojos brillaban inseguros y suspiré negando con la cabeza, odiaba que ella pensara cualquier cosas que se le pasara por la mente. Dejé mi taza en la mesada y caminé rodeándola hasta llegar a ella. Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y uní mi frente a la suya

—Es… un problema con los inversionistas del Spire y debo solucionarlo —dije diciendo parte de la verdad. Besé sus labios lentamente saboreando cada centímetro de su dulce boca, acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares delineando con la punta de mi lengua su boca, absorbiendo en la mía un pequeño gemido —Te amo… ¿quieres cenar hoy? ¿aquí en casa? Pide algo que te guste bebé, volveré tan pronto como pueda.

—Está bien —suspiro en tono frustrado al tiempo que acariciaba mis manos con sus dedos haciéndome estremecer —te amo también —picoteó mis labios con los suyos esbozando una perezosa sonrisa —desempacaré las maletas, llamaré por Skype a papá y seguramente vendrá Leydi… la he extrañado.

—Claro que sí cariño… mmm… Dios, cuanto te amo —dije besando nuevamente sus labios. No podía separarme de ella, era mi adicción. —Cielos… debo irme, Emmett y Jasper me están esperando.

—Ok… ve —ella me dejó ir luego de un suave beso y me escapé de sus brazos y de su departamento. Suspiré fuerte para tratar de calmar las ansias en mi pecho, parecía como si una mano enorme estaba presionando allí, no dejándome respirar.

Cuando llegué abajo, al vestíbulo del edificio vi a Diego esperándome junto al Mercedes negro. Me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y subí mientras él iba al asiento del conductor.

—Al Vult´s —dije sacando mi celular, quería darle una sorpresa a Bella, algo que la sacara de su inseguridad y aplacara todos sus miedos que se que comenzó a tener al instante de verme tan frenéticamente ausente en Tokio y en las últimas horas. Llamé a Alice, nadie mejor para ello y le pedí que fuera a acompañarla. Mi hermana estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, diablos… Jasper se había encargado de advertir a la familia, y estaba tan enfadada y angustiada como yo, por lo que comprendía que debía hacer… acompañar a Bella y asegurarle de alguna manera que estaba todo muy bien.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos estuve durante el trayecto a Vult´s que no fue hasta que Diego detuvo el auto cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al lugar. Miré por la ventanilla polarizada del Mercedes y observé el edificio que había pisado pocas veces.

— ¿Lo acompaño Señor? —dijo Diego saliendo del auto al mismo tiempo que yo. Su mirada era precavida y atenta, él sabía que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, pero quería subir solo… necesitaba ir solo.

—No, no es necesario… espérame aquí —caminé hacia las escaleras y me adentré al enorme vestíbulo, Ingrid, una de las recepcionistas ya me conocía. Me saludó atenta y me dio el pase para subir a las oficinas superiores. Con cara estoica y seria subí por el ascensor hasta el piso 23, cuando el ascensor se abrió salí con paso seguro hacia las puertas de la única oficina que reinaba en el último piso. Una de las secretarias se levantó de la silla cuando me vio, me estaban esperando, porque no perdió tiempo en asentir con media sonrisa y adelantarse a mí hacia las puertas, abrir luego de un pequeño toque y apartarse de la entrada para dejarme entrar.

—Edward… querido, finalmente— esa agria y débil voz que había aprendido a odiar en las últimas horas me saludaba. —Toma asiento… ¿deseas algo para tomar? ¿Café… tal vez wiski?

Me paré frente a su escritorio y negué con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, ¿a qué mierda estaba jugando?

— ¿Qué derecho tienes para hacer lo que estás haciendo? —dije con la ira temblando en mi voz. Él se quedó impasible mirándome mientras alzaba una ceja, como si se sorprendiera que yo no lo supiera.

—Oh… bien, ¿no lo has comprendido aun? El derecho que me otorga el ser el inversor más importante que tiene el Spire… por eso lo hago —recostó su espalda en el asiento de cuero reclinable y sonrió casi con burla uniendo sus manos con parsimonia.

—Es todo mentira Aro… ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de difamarme de tal manera acusándome de malversación de fondos? ¿Cómo puedes decir que descuido el Spire dejando a mis trabajadores inactivos? —respiré hondo empuñando mis manos sobre el escritorio — ¿qué te dio derecho a eso? ¿te has vuelto loco? —apreté mis dientes mirando directamente el fondo de sus ojos hielo.

—Ya te aclaré lo que me dio derecho Edward. Y bien… ya que no nos andaremos por las nubes, siéntate… conversemos esto como personas civilizadas —me tragué un insulto y tuve que calmarme tomando una respiración profunda, no me senté, me quedé allí parado esperando su explicación, si es que tenía una que tuviera coherencia.

—Quiero que sepas que esta reunión no estaba programada, pensaba que tuviéramos una en las próximas horas con nuestros abogados presentes. Pero ya que estas aquí…—

— ¿Crees que ahora que estoy aquí aceptaré un no por respuesta? ¿En serio crees que me iré sin una explicación? Me acusas de descuidar el proyecto, de manejar mal las inversiones, ¿me acusas de qué exactamente Aro? —dije con los dientes apretados. Él sonrió lentamente y señaló el asiento detrás de mí.

—Siéntate y lo hablaremos Edward, creo que debemos poner varios puntos sobre la mesa.

Mierda… viejo hijo de puta.

Me senté a regañadientes y esperé con mi cuerpo entero tenso como una cuerda. Él sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio antiguo, una carpeta de manila, la abrió y se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz sujetando algunos papeles con sus huesudas y temblorosas manos. El viejo aun no estaba del todo recuperado, ¿por qué estaba ahí, en su silla de mando como si lo estuviera?

—Tengo en mis manos el último informe que el capataz de la obra, Sam Uley, envió para Vult´s. Dice que las obras están detenidas desde hace una semana atrás, es decir desde el día en que tú partiste hacia Japón. Se supone que ese día arribarían nuevos materiales que servirían para comenzar con la fase cinco del proyecto, tal cual tú me habías informado al inicio de este mes… sin embargo los materiales nunca arribaron y los trabajadores no pudieron continuar con la construcción. Desde el inicio de esta larga semana de inactividad he perdido cientos de miles de dólares en mantenimiento y salarios, algo que fue una perdida total, ya que los obreros no trabajan desde hace una semana. Sin contar con la inversión en materiales que nunca llegaron... y lo perdido en ello —él separó la mirada de las hojas que tenía entre sus manos y me miró con sus ojos inquisidores — ¿Qué pasó con ese material Edward? ¿Qué sucedió con mi capital perdido aparentemente utilizado para financiar esa tanda de materiales? ¿Qué sucedió con las obras del Spire y por qué se detuvieron? —se sacó los anteojos y me miró con el dorso de su mano debajo de su mentón afilado.

—No lo sé —dije directamente— Primero, yo ordené a mis trabajadores terminar la fase cuatro con los materiales con los que ya contábamos. Segundo, no hice un nuevo pedido, no pedí mas materiales excepto los que pedí hace meses atrás, que son los paneles de cristal para las ventanas, pero eso lo pedí cuando yo aún no gozaba de ningún maldito poder y tercero, no tienes derecho a decidir sin hablar conmigo antes… ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de eso Aro? Hablas de responsabilidad profesional ¿y tú? ¿Armas una reunión directiva de la que yo no sé nada, mientras estoy fuera del país trabajando y mientras no tienes nada de qué acusarme realmente?

—Fuera del país ¿por razones de trabajo o de placer Edward? —su gesto se había tornado serio y acusador… ¿Qué mierda? Fruncí el ceño parpadeando, tratando de comprenderlo todo…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —pregunté atónito.

Él miró por un momento mi rostro, luego… en lo que pareció algo totalmente inverosímil, él comenzó a reír. Mierda… pero no era una risa divertida, no… era más bien esa clase de risa que tienes cuando acabas de ganar algo. Y no podía ser capaz de envolver en mi mente qué era lo que Aro acababa de ganar, porque en lo que a mí respectaba… él no iba a ganar nunca. Ni el Spire, ni las acusaciones.

Después de unos segundos riendo, él se detuvo y sacó de la gaveta de su escritorio una revista, la reconocí en seguida… era Forbes y estaba abierta en un artículo. Aro la puso abierta frente a mí y mis ojos se llenaron de la imagen de la cena de gala que habíamos tenido el equipo entero la noche en que llevé a Bella a conocer el Raimbow Bridge. Ella justamente estaba de mi brazo sonriendo hacia mí y yo sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras que con mi mano libre saludaba estrechamente la mano del Señor Kawagishi, luego de dar mi discurso ante todo el salón.

Debajo de la foto había una pequeña reseña, antes del extenso articulo. Rezaba algo así:

"_El ingeniero y arquitecto Edward Cullen, oriundo de la ciudad de Chicago y con gran éxito a nivel mundial, fue protagonista esta semana en el lejano oriente, con la adquisición millonaria de un nuevo proyecto ya catalogado como uno de los más importantes realizados en la última década. Luego de haber sido elegido por el Comité Olímpico Internacional en conjunto con la Federación de Futbol Ingles, para la realización del nuevo estadio de Wembley, en vistas de las próximas olimpiadas, el joven arquitecto más exitoso de los últimos años, fue elegido por el multimillonario grupo Wonhglan, para realizar un nuevo proyecto en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. _

_Más exitoso que nunca, Edward Cullen fue visto en la ciudad de las luces, junto a su nueva novia, la exquisita Isabella Swan, estudiante de periodismo de la Universidad de Chicago. Enamorado y con un nuevo proyecto en puertas, Edward Cullen atraviesa un año de puras buenas cosechas_."

—Negocios y placer, buena combinación Edward —dijo entonces Aro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —mezclando el placer con lo profesional… ¡ja! Nunca pensé que fuera tu manera de conducirte en la vida.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el Spire, Aro —dije entre dientes. Así que todo se reducía a eso, Bella.

—Tiene que ver… obviamente. Te distraes paseando a tu nuevo juguete por Tokio, mientras dejas abandonado mis intereses, algo que te habías comprometido a cuidar.

Respiré bufando por la nariz como toro embravecido —Bella, es mi novia y ella me acompaña donde sea que yo vaya, eso… ni siquiera tendríamos que estar discutiéndolo.

—Te distrae, Edward —dijo con una mirada zagas— y de paso humillas a mi familia y a mi hija como si entre ustedes nunca hubiese pasado nada. La lastimas, la hieres y la avergüenzas mostrando tu nuevo juguetito y sacándolo a pasear… he tenido que ver a mi hija sumida en una profunda depresión esta semana por estas fotos que salieron tuyas con esa… descarada ¡Nos debes respeto Edward! —enfatizó con una mueca de ira —y es lo que menos nos estas dando… y créeme, que no lo voy a permitir.

Reí sin una pizca de humor, reí de incredulidad — ¿Y qué vas a hacer?... ¿esto que estás haciendo es tu intento de llamar mi atención?

—Tómalo como quieras… ¿no cumpliste tu parte? ¿Descuidas mis intereses?, bien… te desligo del Spire, ¿humillas y hieres a mi hija una y otra vez? ¿Irrespetas a mi familia? Bien… tomaré represalias contra eso, créeme que lo haré. Nadie hiere a mi hija, ni siquiera esa don nadie con la que andas.

Empuñé mis manos y no pude detener mis pies, caminé el paso que me faltaba hacia adelante para quedar al ras de la orilla del escritorio, estiré mis brazos y tomé las solapas de su saco y lo atraje hacia mí. La ira inundaba mi ser, mi cuerpo temblaba y realmente, realmente deseaba matar a alguien. Lo miré con mis penetrantes ojos y no vacilé al escupir las siguientes palabras.

—Trágate tus insultos Aro o te los haré tragar yo mismo, no me importa una mierda que me quites el Spire, pero no la insultes a ella. La amo… la amo como jamás amé a tu hija, esa serpiente con cara de cordero, nunca, nunca debí meterme con ustedes… familia del infierno. Amenázame lo que quieras, lucharé por el Spire y por ella. No me quitaras nada, ya me cansé de los años tirados a la basura junto a tu hija, me cansé de los años fingiendo que me agradas.

—Suéltame o llamo a seguridad Edward —dijo entre dientes, hijo de puta de mierda, no quería ser un asesino, si al viejo le daba un ataque en mis manos, iba a serlo, por lo que lo solté y cayó sobre su silla jadeando —te destruiré Edward Cullen. Rompe con esa mierda a la que llamas novia y respeta nuestro acuerdo y a mi hija o te destruiré y te juro que lo haré Edward… te denunciaré ante el Comité, ¡lo haré!

—Sobre mi cadáver Aro… —me alejé del escritorio dando pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —mantente alejado de ella porque te juro que te mato —lo señalé con mi dedo índice —tú eres capaz de amenazarme con quitar mis derechos sobre mi proyecto y destruirme, todo por tu hija… bien, yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por Bella… cualquier cosa.

Salí de allí sin dejarlo tener la última palabra. Mierda, mierda, mierda… teníamos una gran situación. Y con toda la adrenalina encima llamé a Eleazar, Jasper, Emmett y Ben a una reunión urgente. Aquí todo de pronto se había vuelto personal.

*o*

— ¡Que tremendo hijo de puta! —gritó Emmett dejando caer su puño sobre la mi escritorio. Jasper peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y Ben se quedó pensativo mirándome con grandes ojos.

—No puede hacer eso —susurró con el aire dejando sus pulmones de golpe.

—En realidad sí puede —murmuró Eleazar desde el sofá, donde se encontraba revisando la carpeta del contrato que dos años atrás habíamos firmado junto a Aro — …hay una clausula en el contrato que unió a Edward con Aro Vulturis para el financiamiento del Spire, una clausula que en su momento no parecia tan importante, pues nunca previmos esta situación. El proyecto prácticamente pasa a ser propiedad del inversor una vez que la obra comienza a construirse y por ley, es responsabilidad del ingeniero y sus hombres lo que suceda durante la construcción… cualquier incumplimiento puede ser valido para incluso suspender o destituir al ejecutor de la obra.

Mierda, pasé las manos por mi cabello cerré los ojos negando con la cabeza. Era como estar atravesando una pesadilla, a cada paso que dábamos se ponía más y más espeluznante.

—Eso es una mierda, "The four" es propietario del proyecto hasta que éste esté terminado, Aro no puede disponer del Spire hasta que este no esté finalizado —murmuró Emmett encabronado. —Por mas que sea el inversor. Él no puede quitarnos la obra y menos por una estupidez como esa, son solo excusas, no encuentro razonable nada de lo que ha expuesto a Edward. ¿Malversación? Y una mierda… ¿quién manejó las inversiones sin el permiso de Edward? Nadie… nadie tiene el permiso de demandar materiales sin la firma de los cuatro. A menos que algún hijo de puta haya querido hacernos una mala pasada, pero tampoco… para todo eso, necesitan nuestras firmas y nuestra orden.

— ¿Qué harás Edward? —Jasper se mantenía impasible, tratando de mantener su característica tranquilidad y calma. Negué con la cabeza rastrillando una vez más mi cabello. ¿Qué haría? Solo… tenía que llevar esto ante el Comité arquitectónico y tratar de luchar por el Spire.

—No cederé… —dije tajantemente.

—Él quiere que hagas dos cosas y si las haces no te sacará el proyecto —dijo casi indignado.

Negué con la cabeza —No lo haré —Dios… y una mierda que lo iba a hacer.

—Él pretende que dejes a Bella y vuelvas con su hija… además de dedicarte al Spire casi al completo —dijo casi escupiéndolo —ese hijo de puta está loco, loco… ¿cómo puede llevar esto al plano personal? —Jasper finalmente estalló gritando las ultimas palabras.

—No lo haré —repetí negando con la cabeza —afrontaré lo que me eche encima, que me denuncie si tiene las pelotas para hacerlo, que me destituya y me quite el proyecto, pero a Bella no la toca.

Y era mi palabra final…

El silenció inundó mi oficina mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla, tanto Jasper como Emmett me miraban tratando de comprender la mierda que estaba pasando, Eleazar releía una y otra vez el contrato y el poder que Aro me había dado semanas atrás y Ben, él negaba con la cabeza pasmado, abrumado…

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo entonces dando un paso hacia adelante —muchos trabajadores dependen de tus decisiones Edward, cientos de obreros esperando… ¿qué pasará si Aro te quita la obra? La parará o en el mejor de los casos contratará un nuevo equipo arquitectónico que se compadezca de los trabajadores y quizá, con suerte contrate a unos cuantos… pero ambos sabemos que cada equipo trabaja con su propia gente. Si tomas la decisión equivocada cientos de obreros quedarán sin trabajo, perderás cientos de miles de dólares y se nos vendrá encima, no solo a ti, si no a todo el equipo, denuncia por incumplimiento de contrato y malversación de fondos. Mancharé mi nombre Edward, Jasper y Emmett quedarán manchados… ¿qué pasará contigo? Perderás prestigio y credibilidad y tu carrera peligrará —respiró hondo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Cerré los ojos y visualicé la carita de la única persona que en todo esto, era mi via de escape. Bella…

Oh mierda… ella no podía saber esto, no podía. Ella ya pensaba que lo que habíamos hecho, manteniendo una relación mientras yo aun estaba comprometido con Heidi, había estado mal y tendría sus consecuencias. Ella no podía saber esto… lo tenía que solucionar, por ella, por mí, por nuestro futuro. El Spire sería mío y ella también, algún día sería mi esposa y nada iba a cambiar eso… ni siquiera una sarta de amenazas de parte de alguien que tenía el poder de hundir mi carrera. No… no, maldita sea, que el infierno cayera sobre mí si llegaba a permitírselo, pelearía con uñas y dientes por el Spire y por Bella. Pero si en mi destino estaba escrito que tenía que perder a uno de los dos… mierda, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía cual sería, porque simplemente, no podría vivir sin Bella.

—Pelearemos por el Spire, si es necesario negociaré con Aro y responderé ante la acusación de malversación, aunque no la haya. Si perdemos el Spire… bien, responderé ante los cientos de desempleados y si algo sucede con mi carrera, trataré de afrontarlo. ¿Las acusaciones y cualquier tipo de suspensión? Bien… ya veré qué hacer si llega a suceder… contrataré más abogados y hasta acudiré al Comité Internacional de Regulación…

— ¿Pero? —dijo Ben mirándome con el ceño fruncido… oh si querido amigo, había un pero.

—Pero nada escuchame bien, nada me hará separarme de la mujer que amo, nada ni nadie hará de esto algo personal. Ni Aro siquiera, él se equivocó pensando que podía llegar a chantajearme con eso… no, no sacrificaré mi vida personal por sus caprichos y por su resentimiento. Y esto se queda aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes, no quiero más personas que se preocupen por esto.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —murmuró Ben abriendo los brazos, podía ver en su semblante que estaba enojado — ¿estas dispuesto a perder cientos de miles de dólares, quizá millones y a dejar a cientos de empleados en la calle y a arruinar tu prestigio y el nuestro… por no renunciar a ella? ¿Asi de profesional eres Edward? ¿Realmente vale la pena?

Traté de contener mi furia interior, pero supe que Ben la había visto en mis ojos cuando dio un paso atrás al levantarme de la silla y plantar mis puños sobre la mesa.

—Vale la pena… para mi lo vale. Puedo perder el Spire, el Wembley, cualquier maldito proyecto, puedo terminar con mi carrera, puedo renunciar a mis sueños,¿renunciar a ella?... nunca —dije entre dientes negando con la cabeza. —Nunca.

Ben respiró profundo tratando de contener su enojo, si.. él estaba enojado, todo el mundo aquí estaba enojado, pero no podía exigir algo que ni siquiera estaba dentro de las posibilidades. ¿Dejar a Bella y someterme una vez mas a los Vulturis? No… a millones de kilómetros luz de ser una realidad.

—Eleazar —miré a mi abogado —ponte en contacto con tus colegas, quiero asesoramiento y pasos a seguir. No le daré lo que quiere pero deseo saber si existe la posibilidad de negociación. Quiero una investigación con respecto a la malversación de la que él habla —suspiré pasando una mano por mi cabello —Jasper, mañana a primera hora iremos a ver las obras en el Spire, quiero hablar con Sam y quiero un informe completo sobre los materiales y los pedidos que se hicieron —él asintió sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Discutimos algunos posibles pasos a seguir entre los cuatro y Eleazar y luego de una hora de reunión, nos despedimos para reunirnos mañana temprano. Teníamos que solucionar esto a como de lugar, Dios… casi me arrepentía de haber tratado al viejo como lo había tratado, casi… solo me arrepentiría completamente cuando él se negara a nuevas charlas y negociaciones.

Salí del estudio casi a las diez de la noche, ni siquiera había llamado a Bella, no supe si porque todo este problema abrumaba mi cabeza y acaparaba mi concentración o si porque no quería que oyera mi voz, era consciente de lo mucho que Bella me conocía y sabía que en cuanto me oyera, percibiría que algo andaba mal. Mierda… no quería mentirle, no quería omitir nada de ella, nuestra relación había comenzado mal por esa razón y no quería para nada mentirle, pero tampoco quería preocuparla.

Fui directamente a mi departamento, tratando de contener las inmensas ganas de ir al de ella y hundirme en su calor y olvidar aunque sea por un rato tanta mierda que se había desparramado a mí alrededor en las últimas horas. Dios… la anhelaba, la quería para siempre a mi lado, la quería en mi vida, en mi espacio, en mi piso solitario, la quería en mi cama cada noche y ser ella lo primero que vea cada mañana. La necesitaba… mierda, la necesitaba casi como el aire para respirar.

Dejé mi maletín sobre la primera superficie plana que encontré al entrar al penthouse, caminé por la fría y solitaria estancia y fui encendiendo las luces, sacándome la camisa al mismo tiempo, necesitaba una ducha y algo para comer. Me parecía ya lejana la última cena que tuve en Tokio junto a mi nena. Cielos… mi nena, tenía que llamarla antes de cualquier otra cosa, ella era mi necesidad más urgente.

Tomé mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y apreté el 1, programada con su número para llamada rápida, no pasaron mas de dos tonos hasta que pude oír su suave voz del otro lado.

Oh mierda, sí.

Dejé caer mi espalda sobre la cama y suspiré escuchando su risa en la línea, —¡Amor!... Leydi está aquí, juega con Papi jr. ambos están desparramados sobre la alfombra jugando con una pelota —sonreí cerrando los ojos dejándome inundar con su alegría, su naturalidad, su bella juventud, mi nena…

—Que bien que estas acompañada cariño… estoy agotado —dije casi ausentemente.

— ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que vendrías a cenar… preparé hamburguesas, algo bien americano y granilla de café de postre —ella se detuvo antes de un suspiro —te extraño ya… ¿suena loco?

—Absolutamente no, te extraño también mi amor —dije sonriendo— pasé por casa a darme un baño, desempacar y trabajar un poco, pero estaré mañana en tu puerta amor, no aguantaré tanto sin ti.

— ¿No vendrás esta noche? Mi cama estará fría sin ti… Papi jr. no será lo mismo —dijo en voz baja, las risas, la voz aguda y chillona de Leydi y la música sonaba lejos, como si ella hubiese salido de la sala. Caminé hasta el balcón de mi penthouse, la noche estaba estrellada afuera y podían verse a los lejos los puntos titilantes de luz, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad. El aire estaba algo frio, pero eso no me detuvo para tomar los binoculares del cajón de la mesa a un lado del sofá y ubicar con ellos el edificio de mi Bella.

—Tengo que ver unos papeles, si no es demasiado tarde estaré allí… necesito abrazarte, sentirte —dije viéndola a través de mis binoculares. Ella estaba en su balcón, con su mirada fija en las estrellas sobre su cabeza, tal vez tratando de visualizarlas mejor.

_Te haré el Spire mi amor y tendrás un piso en el edificio más alto del país para mirar bien las estrellas._

— ¿Qué es Edward? ¿por qué estas tan preocupado?... puedes contarme todo, lo sabes —murmuró despacio. Me dolió ver esa carita triste, ese semblante inseguro y llenos de dolor —te amo… y quiero que cuentes conmigo, no solo quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tu amiga…

_Serás más que todo eso algún día bebé, nada lo impedirá…_

Tragué saliva aturdido por la intensidad de mis pensamientos, mierda… amaba a esta mujer y verla allí, mirando sin que ella lo supiera, diciéndome que me amaba con su carita tan cargada de tristeza, de preocupación. Me dio lo que necesitaba aun sin saberlo… me inundó de paz y esperanza.

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé despacio —Te amo tanto Bella… tanto. Todo está bien preciosa, arreglaré pronto estos asuntos e iré a ti. Mañana tengo el día ocupado desde primera hora, mierda… te voy a extrañar. ¿Quieres visitar a mi madre, a Alice? ¿Quieres ir a algún lado junto a Leydi? Sabes que puedo arreglar cualquier cosa, solo pídelo mi amor.

—Estaré bien. Alice estuvo aquí más temprano —dijo enroscando un mechón de cabello en su dedo, sus ojos estaban fijos ahora en los peatones, abajo —ella es tan simpática, trajo cervezas y un par de películas. Dijo que me pasara por el Dolcce Vita, que hiciéramos algo… me gusta la idea, pero también quiero estar contigo. Es insano que te extrañe demasiado, me terminaras dejando por ser como una lapa —rió nerviosamente. Por Dios… quería abrazarla. Subió su mano al rostro y mordisqueó su uña, el viento suave de Chicago agitó un poco su melena haciéndola lucir, con el resplandor de las luces de abajo, como una aparición, hermosa, diáfana y sobrenatural.

—Ve bebé, yo no sé a qué hora terminaré mañana. Definitivamente quiero que seas una lapa —reí deseándola— realmente quiero que te pegues a mi para que nunca te alejes, necesito tocarte… Cielos Bella… Tengo que acostarme temprano, mañana tengo una reunión.

—Bien —ella peinó su cabello hacia atrás dándole una última mirada a las estrellas —te veo mañana entonces, cuando puedas — cerró los ojos y dio un profundo respiro, oí su aire entrando por la nariz a través del teléfono y vi como su pecho se expandía. —Te amo Edward. — suspiró bajando la cabeza.

—Te amo Bella —respondí hipnotizado por su belleza.

Cortamos la llamada a regañadientes, me quedé un par de segundos más mirándola como el acechador que era, maldito acosador… sí, ella miró hacia mi edificio, pero sabía que a esa distancia ella no me podía ver. Suspiró antes de voltear y entrar a su departamento cerrando el balcón detrás de ella. Lo último que vi fueron sus shorts de algodón con el que solía dormir y un par de medias de lana hasta la rodilla, envolviendo sus piernas exquisitas que tanto amaba que se enredaran a mi alrededor.

—Te amo— repetí para nadie, sintiendo intensamente ese amor en mi pecho, teniendo la certeza de que jamás, por más mierda que llegara a mi vida, renunciaría a ella.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y era la tercera vez que miraba el reloj en mi mesa de noche, los números rojos cambiaban constantemente y yo aun no podía perderme en las profundidades del sueño. Mis ojos no se podían cerrar, había algo que lo impedía o había algo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Mierda… me irritaba tanto no poder dormir cuando realmente tenía que hacerlo.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño, rebusqué en mi tocador alguna pastilla para dormir, sabía que por algún lado tenía que tener una, había noches que el insomnio me ganaba, por el estres o lo que fuera. Cuando las encontré dentro de un frasquito anaranjado, abrí la tapa y saqué una… estaba por llevármela a la boca cuando me detuve. No la necesitaba, no tenía por qué necesitarla, sabiendo que el remedio para mi falta de sueño y comodidad en mi propia cama estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia.

Fui a mi vestidor, me coloqué solo unos jeans y mantuve mi camiseta blanca para dormir, me coloqué una chamarra de algodón y una gorra de beisbol. Tomé mis llaves y mi celular para salir de allí. Era mi lugar, pero ahora más que nunca no lo sentía mi hogar.

Conduje por las calles de Chicago hasta llegar al edificio de ladrillo gris, baje de mi auto y caminé hacia la entrada. Usé la llave que había obtenido del manojo de llaves de Bella y subí en el ascensor… más acechante y más obsesionado que nunca. Abrí la puerta del departamento de mi nena y me escabullí adentro, el bicho vino hacia mí primero gruñendo, pero cuando me agaché y le tendí una galleta que llevaba escondida en mi chaqueta, él se calmó, la tomó y se escondió por ahí para comerla.

Mis pasos solos, me llevaron al lugar donde mi hogar dormía. Tranquila, apacible, cómoda. Saqué mi chamarra, zapatillas y mi gorra y sin perder un puto segundo más, me escabullí entre las sábanas detrás de ella.

Sí… eso era todo lo que necesitaba… su calor, su presencia. Mi todo.

— ¿Edward? —susurró con voz somnolienta alzando un poco la cabeza. Besé su sien y la arrullé abrazándola por la cintura, colocando mis labios sobre la su oreja.

—Duerme bebé… no puedo estar sin ti… duerme—apreté mis brazos a su alrededor y suspiré satisfecho.

Y fue eso todo lo que necesité para poder dormir tranquilo. Ella valía la pena.

* * *

**Auuu pobre Edward, en que aprieto se metió. **

**Gracias a todas las lectoras y a las nuevas que van llegando, gracias. Las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa, eres grande!**

**Bien... se que recibiré mas de un review que dirá, por favor no pongas drama, no los separes, no los hagas sufrir... calma nenas. No creo que los finales infelices y a este fic le falta mucho aún. Besosss!**


	28. Te extraño

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Te extraño**

* * *

— ¡Estaba comenzando a creer que te habías olvidado de nosotros! —Sue alzó los brazos y yo me zambullí en ellos como la hija que volvía a casa, solo con la diferencia de que no era su hija, pero igualmente la sentía como una madre.

—Lo siento… pasaron muchas cosas este último tiempo —murmuré contra su hombro, Sue rio y dio suaves palmaditas en mi espalda.

—Lo sé, me ha contado un pajarito que has estado viajando por el mundo, quiero saberlo todo —murmuró alejándose y tirando de mi dentro de la casa. — ¡Jake, Billy! ¡Miren lo que he encontrado en la puerta! —Sue me empujó suavemente en el salón donde Billy miraba televisión con una pequeña botella de cerveza en la mano.

—Hey Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo has estado? —me saludó alzando su botella, me acerqué y dejé un beso en su mejilla para luego sentarme a su lado. Billy había sido por años la única figura paterna que había tenido hasta que Phil llegó a la vida de mi madre. Billy se había encargado de aconsejarme para prevenir corazones rotos con los chicos cuando tuve edad suficiente para comenzar a ver con otros ojos al sexo opuesto, fue una charla en conjunto con Leydi y nunca iba a olvidar ese día, en que ambas escuchábamos avergonzadas la charla de padre de Billy en la sala de esa misma casa. Al contrario de mama, que me alentaba a salir a seducir a cuanto chico se me cruzara, Billy fue bueno en prevenirme acerca de ellos, como buen padre, nos aconsejó siempre hacernos respetar y tener siempre la última palabra… "_una chica siempre tiene el don de decisión… y el hombre siempre debe respetar eso, si la chica dice "si", el hombre puede avanzar, si la chica dice "no", debe detenerse. Nunca dejen que haga lo contrario…" _

Billy había sido ese padre que nunca tuve físicamente y lo amaba por eso. Mientras que Charlie, el hombre que había colaborado biológicamente, era demasiado reacio a hablar de esas cosas íntimas con su hija, nuestra relación había comenzado hace años, pero aun hoy, no habíamos alcanzado ese nivel de conexión que se suponía debía tener con mi padre. Esperaba algún día poder tenerlo.

—Los Bears de Chicago están ganando, al fin esta temporada parece que será buena… —murmuró antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

— ¡Oh vaya! —volteé mi cabeza hacia las escaleras, Jake venía bajando con una chica tomada de su mano. Era linda, era morena y de cabello castaño oscuro corto, como una melena, sus ojos a pesar de ser cautelosos, brillaban con un hermoso marrón. —Mi bailarina favorita, ¡al fin! —grité cuando Jake me tomó de la cintura y me alzó haciéndome girar en el aire.

—Jake, la estas mareando—gritó Sue entre risas.

—Dime ¿qué tal la pasaste? ¿Sacaste muchas fotos? Tienes que contarnos… ¿trajiste las fotos? —Jake no dejaba de parlotear, yo miré a la chica detrás de él. No parecía muy contenta porque yo tuviera toda la atención, por lo que alcé una mano y detuve a Jake.

— ¿No vas a presentarme Jake?... Hola… —saludé a la chica y ella asintió como saludo.

—Oh, claro… Bella, ella es Leah, mi novia… Leah ella es Bella.

—Hey —saludé a la chica acercándome para darle un beso, ella me lo devolvió cautelosamente y sonrió un poco. — ¿Así que estas con este insufrible?... —ella sonrió más ampliamente —oh… este sábado quiero bailar, ¿aun no me has despedido, no? —pregunté a Jake con una mirada entre divertida y cautelosa, él no me despediría… no lo haría ¿no?.

Tanto él como el resto de la familia rieron, —No boba, aun no… tu novio me dejó claro que necesitabas un descanso y ¡Hey! No soy ningún explotador ¿este sábado bailas? Grandioso… tienes que preparar algo grande, tendremos que pasar la voz y hacer publicidad, los clientes que venían los sábados dejaron de venir al no volver a verte, creo que serán más que felices al ver que bailas de nuevo.

—Wow, no sabía que tenía admiradores —miré a su novia cuando él la soltó para adelantarse a buscar un par de botellas de cerveza — ¿tu bailas Leah?

—No, yo no soy muy buena bailando… aunque hago yoga y un poco de reiki —dijo levantando un hombro como disculpándose. Tomé una cerveza que Jake nos trajo.

—Tienes que probar, hay un salón en el Loop que tiene diferentes clases de baile… ahí practico árabe, si quieres solo ven a mirar y si te gusta comienza a moverte — tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza despreocupadamente.

—Quizá lo intente… la verdad es que me gustaría que mi novio me vea bailar a mí en lugar de ver a otras chicas —Leah sonrió con complicidad mientras Jake se atoró con el trago que estaba apurando en su garganta.

—Oh Jake —reí asintiendo con la cabeza— chica brava, ten cuidado —Leah sonrió más ampliamente y Jake la tomó de la mano dándome una dura mirada. Reí caminando hacia la cocina. Sue estaba delante de las ollas en la cocina y Leydi masticaba una zanahoria mientras se movía alrededor probando un poco de chile burbujeante.

Ayudé a terminar con lo que faltaba cocinar, lo cual no era mucho, un poco de condimento en el chile, acomodar los tamales en el plato y luego de recoger un poco de vino y unas cervezas, pronto estábamos en la mesa degustando un rico almuerzo en familia. Se sentía bien, como siempre, ellos me habían acogido y tratado como una hija más, en momentos como ese me daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mamá y lamentaba la ausencia de un padre en mi vida.

Hablamos de todo un poco, mi noviazgo con Edward, el viaje a Tokio, en especial de eso. Sue estaba maravillada con mis historias sobre las geishas, Leydi fruncía el ceño ante eso, por supuesto ella nunca sería una sumisa y a pesar de tratar de explicarle que las geishas incorporaban la sumisión como un arte en sus vidas, ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo en andar arrodillándose ante un hombre bajando la mirada. No pude evitar recordar que hasta hace poco yo pensaba igual, pero de alguna manera hacer eso para complacer a Edward había sido excitante y maravilloso para mí, no lo haría por nadie más, solo el amor hacía cometer locuras y cosas impensadas y esa noche en que me había convertido en una geisha para Edward, había sido mi manera de decirle cuanto amaba complacerlo.

Abrimos regalos importados de Tokio y sonreí feliz por las caras de sorpresa. Los kimonos fueron recibidos con gritos extasiados, a Sue le encantó el juego de cuencos de porcelana pintada artesanalmente, Jake no perdió tiempo en comenzar a jugar, junto a una Leah no muy dispuesta, a los juegos de Xbox que le había regalado, Billy agradeció con una enorme sonrisa el reloj de pulsera con el fondo de la ciudad de Tokio como detalle y Leydi se limitó a estirarse en el sofá comiendo su caja de mochis de fresa que le había traído, dejando sobre la mesa pequeña frente a ella, la colección de abanicos orientales que tanto había presumido. Más tarde nos acomodamos a mirar películas en el salón de los Black, Jake había salido con su novia luego de ver la fotos que había obtenido con mi celular, Sue y Billy habían salido a dar una caminata acostumbrada alrededor del barrio y habíamos quedado solo Leydi y yo comiendo el resto de las mochis que quedaban. Miré la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared.

A pesar de haber visto a Edward la noche anterior, lo extrañaba, lo sentía ausente y ocupado y por eso mismo no quería parecer una novia cargosa y llamarlo a cada momento para oír su voz. Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo, había atrasado proyectos y reuniones con el viaje a Tokio y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero igualmente lo extrañaba horrores.

¿Me preguntaba si sería muy molesto de mi parte llamarlo y preguntar cómo iba su día?

— ¡Hey!... espero que esa mirada perdida sea porque piensas en tu novio y no porque hayas viajado a una dimensión desconocida en el tiempo —bromeó Leydi masticando una mochi en color rosa. Le eché una mirada…

—De hecho… estoy pensando en él —alcé un hombro— lo extraño, no estamos viéndonos tanto tiempo como el que me gustaría, está muy ocupado con algo…

— ¿Qué hay de malo? —Ley se acomodó en el sofá y me miró de frente.

—Nada… solo… —fruncí el ceño debatiéndome entre contarle a mi amiga o no, parecía estúpido pero quería saber, por eso mismo, si parecía estúpido ante los ojos de alguien más o si solo eran ideas tontas mías —recibió una llamada urgente cuando estábamos en Tokio, estábamos en una discoteca pasando una grandiosa noche cuando alguien lo llamó y él se volvió… loco de alguna manera. Con urgencia me sacó de allí, volvimos al hotel, empacamos y nos metimos en el primer avión que estaba disponible para llegar aquí, desde ese día, casi no lo he visto.

— ¿Te explicó de qué iba la urgencia? —Ley me miraba con un dejo de preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza —No, solo dijo que era algo relacionado al Spire y problemas con unos inversionistas, pero no entró en detalle… ¿debería preguntarle? No quiero inmiscuirme en su trabajo.

—Bueno… es tu novio, se supone que tiene que hablarte con sinceridad y si no lo hace debes exigírselo —ella alzó un hombro— pregúntale… no perderás nada en hacerlo. Quizá no sea nada y te estés preocupando sin razón.

—Sí… quizá no sea nada —murmuré sonriendo un poco.

—Deberás acostumbrarte a esto nena, la vida de un famoso arquitecto… mierda, hasta yo estaría asustada, pero vamos… él te ama, te lo ha dicho y demostrado. Ya verás que pronto se deshará de lo que lo tiene tomado y no podrá dejarte en paz… por mi parte te voy a disfrutar mientras eso dure.

—Estoy más que dispuesta querida… —dije riendo.

—Sí, aun no entiendo por qué a mí me traes de comer… ¿acaso me ves que soy golosa? —rio sin dejar de comer.

—Agradece que te traje mochis de fresa, Edward quería ver si era posible traer una de esas sandías cuadradas.

— ¡Oh mierda!

Ambas reímos y nos hundimos en el sofá haciendo planes para los próximos días…

*O*

—Te extraño —dije mirando a mi chihuahua mordisquear la punta de un cojín del sofá.

—Yo también cariño… solo… mierda nena, déjame terminar con esto que requiere mi atención aquí y seré totalmente tuyo —pude oír un dejo de frustración en su voz.

— ¿Se han solucionado los problemas con los inversionistas? —pregunté jugando con la orilla de mi camiseta de algodón.

—Aun estamos negociando —dijo algo vacilante— pero sé que todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte por eso —oí un suspiró del otro lado de la línea —Dios, Bella… no tienes una idea de cuánto quiero terminar con esto y abrazarte para no soltarte más —cerré los ojos al oír la nostalgia en su voz. Era palpable, tanto que hasta yo podía sentirla… Dios, lo amaba, lo amaba de una manera demencial, quería estar con él, cada poro de mi cuerpo lo gritaba, pero también quería respetar su espacio y su tiempo. Leydi tenía razón, si lo amaba tenía que acostumbrarme a un hombre como él, tan requerido, tan exitoso y público, debía conformarme con un poco de su tiempo, sabiendo que tenía todo su amor. Y eso bastaba para mi, debía bastar.

—Yo también quiero Edward, pero sé que debes atender eso primero… tu trabajo es tú prioridad, no lo olvides. Quiero subirme a la cima de ese Spire ¿sabes? Quiero mirar al resto del mundo desde allí, a tu lado.

—Lo harás, te juro que lo harás mi amor… es mi sueño y también es mi promesa.—Era inconfundible el tono determinado de su voz. Sonreí… eso era su vida y amaba que luchara por ello. — ¿Qué harás ahora bonita?

—No lo sé, el día está realmente hermoso y escuché que en el Pabellón de conciertos habrá tarde de música clásica, tocará la filarmónica… quizá valla.

—Ve cariño, esa será una forma de tenerte cerca de mí… extraño ¿no? —su voz sonaba con añoranza.

—Extraño pero real, en ese lugar me siento cerca de ti… es tu alma por todos lados —sonreí recordando nuestro primer encuentro en ese lugar. Se había sentido tan bien, tan en sintonía con el universo, como si todo encajara, como si todo cayera en su lugar. Ese era nuestro lugar.

—Te amo —susurró despacio, su voz vacilaba entre la nostalgia y determinación, pero también pude oír un dejo de dolor… oh Dios…

— ¿Edward? —pregunté ante el silencio en el teléfono — ¿qué sucede mi amor?, puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿no?

Esperé su respuesta un par de segundos, cuando creí que no iba a contestar, escuché un suspiro en la línea, parecía cansado, agotado y lejano al mismo tiempo, su voz, su corazón estaba conmigo en esa llamada, pero su mente tan lejos.

—No sucede nada que no pueda solucionarse —dijo en voz baja y dura —solo que… me gustaría dejar todo ahora mismo e ir contigo, abrazarte, besarte, oler tu aroma y tocar tu piel. No pude hacerte el amor desde que llegamos de Tokio cariño y eso me duele, quiero tenerte siempre… pero, mierda, déjame terminar con esto que me retiene aquí y solo seremos los dos —oí el deseo en su voz —podemos retomar nuestro viaje, podemos irnos a Tokio de nuevo si quieres o cambiar de destino… ¿qué te parece Brasil? ¿o Paris? ¿Quieres conocer Paris? ¿Qué lugar te gustaría conocer cariño?

—Cualquier lugar, solo me importa estar contigo —dije acariciando la cabeza de Papi Jr. que había venido a pararse con ambas patas a la orilla del sofá. Reí casi sin querer, —Aunque Papi Jr. está tomando muy bien el papel de remplazo… mi cama no está tan fría en realidad —oí una risa despreocupada del otro lado del teléfono.

—No me extraña, te tiene toda para él, que no se acostumbre, pronto tendrá que irse a dormir al sofá otra vez.

—Malo —reí suspirando al escucharlo reír de nuevo.

Cuando terminé la llamada corrí a la cocina y preparé dentro de un bolso amplio, un pequeño almuerzo. Me llevaría a Papi Jr. a pasear al Millenium.

Metí manzanas, hice unos, no muy elaborados emparedados de jamón crudo, queso y tomates, precocí un par de salchichas para mi perro y cuando estuvo todo empacado y listo, le coloqué la correa a Papi y salimos de mi departamento colocándome los auriculares del Ipod que había adquirido en Tokio, lo había llenado de canciones apenas pisé suelo americano, por lo que mientras cruzaba las calles del Lincoln Park, iba resonando en mis oídos, Amazing de Aerozmith.

El sol era radiante en el Millenium Park y a pesar de ser un día de semana, mucha gente se había congregado para disfrutarlo rezagados sobre la hierba verde frente al pabellón de conciertos. Me senté en mi lugar preferido, lejos del escenario y cerca de la fuente de agua, aun allí podía oír muy bien las canciones que la filarmónica de la ciudad estaba tocando en ese momento. Me senté sobre mi jersey de algodón y mantuve a Papi con su correa puesta. Más tarde quizá lo soltaría un rato.

Saqué un emparedado y le di una mordida para luego sacar un poco de pan y dárselo a mi perro, que comió con entusiasmo. Alcé la vista sobre mí y cerré los ojos disfrutando los rayos del sol acariciando mi cara, una suave brisa arremolinaba las hebras de mi cabello y traía hacia mí los olores de los rosales detrás de la fuente, la risa de la gente a mi alrededor… niños jugando en el césped un poco más allá de la fuente y la música que provenía del escenario. Bajé la cabeza tarareando y mordí mi sándwich, moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la música y acaricié a mi perro detrás de sus orejas, él miraba con indiferencia todo a su alrededor.

Cuando alcé mi mirada al escenario, mi vista fue bloqueada por un par de manos y me paralicé, aunque mi cuerpo reconoció casi enseguida el que tenía detrás de él, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Su olor… su energía… su calor…

_Hola… te amo, ¿no me dirás tu nombre? —esa voz que amaba tanto me susurró al oído tal cual nuestro primer encuentro en este lugar. Reí soltando mi sándwich, nada era más importante ahora. Toqué sus manos y reí de nuevo.

—Bella… y te amo —dije sin poder dejar de sonreír. El bajó las manos y se sentó detrás de mí, conmigo entre sus piernas, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba él… enfundado en un traje Armani azul petróleo, con su cabello desprolijo, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, su corbata gris y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cansado. Hice una mueca y volteé para estar frente a él.

—Te ves tan agotado mi amor —recorrí con la punta de mi dedo índice, las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Él le restó importancia alzándose de hombros, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercando su boca a la mía. Oh si… respirar otra vez, así se sentía tocar sus labios otra vez. Olvidé todo y me dejé llevar por sus besos. Profundos, intensos, apasionados… en medio del Millenium. Su lengua hacía maravillas en mi boca y su sabor… Dios, lo había extrañado, besos así, apasionados… tan íntimos y sexuales, creo que no habíamos tenido uno desde Tokio y parecía una eternidad.

—Dios… te extrañé tanto —murmuró él despacio separándose solo unos milímetros de mi boca, para luego atacar otra vez. Sus manos apretaban ambos lados de mi cara y las mías se enredaron en su cabello. Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de subirme a su regazo y sentirlo, pero me contuve, por Dios… estábamos en un lugar público. —Te amo, te amo —canturreó entre besos.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me separé de él a regañadientes y me volví a sentar entre sus piernas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y sus manos acariciando mi vientre por debajo de mi ligera camiseta.

—No pude evitar escaparme, te quería ver al menos una media hora… ¿estás haciendo un picnic? —murmuró besando mi cuello, cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí… el día es perfecto y no esperaba para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. —murmuré tomando un trozo de manzana que había cortado en cubos para mi ensalada de fruta, la alcé entre mis dedos y la coloqué entre sus labios, él sacó la punta de su lengua provocativamente y chupó la punta para luego, de un solo movimiento, meterla en su boca — ¿cómo están los chicos? Rose y Alice se quejan que están inundados de trabajo al igual que tú.

Él bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca, —De hecho sí, acabo de escaparme de una reunión, tenemos otra dentro de un par de oras, así que aproveché a venir a almorzar contigo.

—No traje mucho, solo un par de emparedados y fruta. No traje M&M´s si me preguntas —sonreí recordando nuestro primer almuerzo juntos, solo un puñado de M&M´s y un yogurt.

—Me lo debes para la próxima—rio besando mi cuello.

Comimos fundidos el uno en el otro, sus manos traviesas rosando mis pechos de vez en cuando y su boca depositando húmedos besos en cualquier parte de piel que pudiera alcanzar. Papi Jr. corrió por la verde hierba y comió de las salchichas que había traído para él, se asustó con un gran Danés que venía de la correa de su dueño y con la cola entre las patas traseras vino a acurrucarse en mi regazo, mirando a la distancia la posible amenaza, Edward le puso nuevo nombre, Coraje.

Rodé los ojos ante tal nombre sarcástico…

—Este año tenemos que venir, es el aniversario de inauguración. Ya serán cuatro años desde que se puso la piedra inicial —sus brazos apretaron mi cintura —Hay una gala… para la celebración, quiero que seas mi compañera esa noche.

Me quedé aturdida, allí mirando las vigas de acero que cruzaban sobre nuestra cabeza. ¿Él quería hacernos público en Chicago? Oh Dios… sin pensar demasiado, sonreí y volteé a verlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —dije sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Él rio entre dientes —Por supuesto que sí, quiero que todos vean la hermosa novia que tengo, estamos juntos hace ¿Cuánto? ¿cuatro meses? ¿mas? Y aun te mantengo para mí, es hora de mostrarte al mundo—

—Un poco menos oficialmente— besó mis labios y yo me sentía volar ¿quería presentarme al mundo? Oh dios…

—Bueno… eso no importa, nunca importó, siempre fuiste tú de todos modos. Quiero que el que pregunte, sepa que estarás ocupada cada noche conmigo por el resto de los días, así que no me niegues esa cita.

Acaricié sus ojos cerrados con la punta de mis dedos, —¿Cuándo es?

—Dentro de una semana, aquí en este mismo lugar, se instalará una gran carpa y habrá muchos invitados —murmuró acariciando un mechón de cabello suelto y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja —y tú serás la mujer más hermosa de la gala, Dios… no puedo esperar para ese día —sonreí alzando la cabeza y dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar —susurré acariciando su mentón — ¿puedo pedir ayuda a Alice con un vestido? Quizá ella tenga uno apropiado para mí…

—Shhh… Bella, ve con ella, mira vestidos de gala y elije el que más te guste. Yo arreglo lo demás, Alice y Rose también irán, por lo que pueden ponerse de acuerdo para ir de compras juntas en el transcurso de esta semana.

—Lo haré, gracias por invitarme —murmuré sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que estallaba en mi boca.

—Es un placer, no podía ser de otra manera, solo es contigo con quien quiero estar —susurró— te amo.

—Yo también.

Luego del almuerzo fue nuestro momento de besos y abrazos, mientras escuchábamos el concierto de la filarmónica de Chicago, Edward tarareó en mi oído partes de Four Seasons de Vivaldi. El parque estaba repleto de personas media hora más tarde, casi todos sentados sobre el frondoso césped y otros parados al lado del pabellón.

— ¿Qué harás esta tarde? —dije alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, él suspiró dejando salir el aire entre los dientes.

—Tengo una reunión con la compañía constructora del Spire, luego otra reunión con mi equipo y supongo que luego volveré a casa, quizá hasta muy tarde…

—Tu madre llamó y me invitó a su casa a cenar, quería que fuéramos juntos pero le expliqué lo ocupado que estas, al parecer entiende… así que iré sola —me alcé de hombros.

—Lo lamento mi amor —su gesto cansado se tornó culpable, pero una suave sonrisa se levantó en sus labios —envíale mis saludos ¿Sí? —besó mi mejilla y miró su reloj —creo que es hora de irme —asentí resignada alejando mi espalda de su pecho, él se paró y acomodó el saco de su traje. Se volvió a poner de cuclillas frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos fuertes y suaves.

—Te amo —besó mis labios— pronto mi vida, pronto.

Y quise creer, sí, le creí.

*O*

— ¡Bella! —fui recibida en casa de los Cullen por Esme rodeándome con sus brazos —pasa, pasa. Carlisle está cocinando chuletas en la parrilla, ¿cómo te gusta? ¿a medio punto, cocida o suave?

Pasé con ella tomada de mi brazo y atravesamos juntas el salón hasta la cocina, por algún lugar fuera de la casa pude oír las risas de Alice y Rose. Esme me llevó a través de una amplia puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero y sonreí al ver a las chicas, ambas envueltas en grandes toallas blancas, con el cabello mojado y con cervezas en las manos.

— ¡Bella! ¡Llegaste!... bien ya somos cuatro mamá, podemos jugar una partida de vóley —Alice comenzó a empujar a Rose a la piscina, la cual estaba atravesada en la mitad por una red de al menos un metro de alto sobre el agua.

— ¡Me encanta! —dije con entusiasmo.

—De ninguna manera chicas —Esme tomó mi mano y me llevó a la parrilla donde Carlisle asaba vegetales y piezas de carne y pollo. Él me abrazó saludándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te gusta la carne Bella? —con una espátula daba vueltas a las chuletas que recién comenzaban a asarse.

—Medio punto está bien —asentí tomando la botella de cerveza que Esme me ofrecía. Era relajante encontrar a la familia Cullen distendida disfrutando de un caluroso día de Junio, era aun más gratificante sentir que me trataban como un miembro más de la familia.

—Tienes que ponerte un traje de baño, Alice tiene varios, estábamos esperándote para jugar un partido de vóley ¿te apuntas? —Esme tenía un pareo puesto alrededor de su cintura que tapaba lo que parecía ser un traje de baño entero en azul. Asentí sonriente, sabía que esta tarde me divertiría mucho. Alice esperó impaciente a que terminara mi botella de cerveza y ponerme al día con Carlisle y Esme, cuando ella salió a la cocina a buscar el tazón de salsa marinera, Alice no perdió tiempo en tomar mi mano y arrastrarme hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación.

Quise reír… parecía que en esa habitación un chicle hubiese estallado. Rosada hasta el techo.

—Finge que no ves, es mi habitación de la infancia, no puedo creer que aun en la adolescencia el rosado me tuviera cegada… me duelen los ojos con solo entrar aquí. Le insistí a mamá que renovara la habitación e hiciera otra cosa, pero quiere conservarla… para avergonzarme seguramente cuando lleguen los nietos —rio ella buscando en un bolso de mano que había sobre la cama. Sacó de allí dos cajas pequeñas y las abrió revelando dos pequeños trajes de baño.

—El blanco —dije definitivamente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Era el único de los dos con el cual estaba segura que mis pechos no se desbordarían. El otro turquesa, parecía una burla, dos triángulos que parecían más bien pezoneras y dos triángulos unidos por tiras para el bikini.

—Ok… si tú lo dices —me entregó el traje de baño y ella me empujó hacia una puerta lateral, su cuarto de baño. Rápidamente me desnudé y me coloqué los trozos de tela. No estaban mal, mis pechos se veían bien, tapados y bien, até el corpiño con las tiras de tela que tenía entre los pechos.

Cuando salí del baño Alice me estaba esperando con un pareo similar al de Esme pero en blanco, —Ponte esto… no queremos que mi padre tenga un buen primer plano de tu culo. Lindo culo por cierto —rio entre dientes.

—Iuug ¡Alice!... —me coloqué el pareo y salí tras ella hacia donde todos los demás estaban disfrutando la tarde noche.

Carlisle cocinaba aun, Esme nos esperaba colocando sobre la mesa de madera rústica, un plato de nachos con salsa de guacamole. Mmmm… se me hacía agua la boca, por lo que me separé de Alice que me llevaba a la orilla de la piscina y me serví un par de nachos con salsa. El cielo…

—Wow, ¿te gusta el guacamole? —Esme rio colocando más nachos.

—Me fascina la comida mexicana —dije masticando. —Sue, la mama de Leydi, siempre me castiga con platos así cuando la visito… anoche hizo tamales con chile.

—Rico… también los sé hacer, pero a Carlisle le cae mal el picante —se alzó de hombros y se fue con las chicas. Terminé de masticar mi nacho y miré con pena los otros que aun estaban en el plato, tomé un trago de cerveza y me fui detrás de ella.

Cuando era una post adolescente llena de energías, mi madre y yo íbamos a un club de Chicago junto a Leydi todos los veranos. Ella tomaba sol y Leydi y yo nos entreteníamos en la piscina jugando al vóley o compitiendo por quién aguantaba más debajo del agua. Cuando crecimos y mamá conoció a Phil, dejamos de ir a ese club de barrio. Pero Leydi y yo continuábamos jugando vóley en el patio de su casa o simplemente en su calle. Extrañaba esos momentos y estaba agradecida que Alice, Rose y Esme fueran las que activaran esos recuerdos hermosos y continuaran con lo que un día había dejado atrás.

— ¡Mía, mía!—gritó Alice dando un salto adelantándose a Esme, le pegó a la pelota con la palma de su mano y ésta pasó hacia nuestro lado chapoteando contra el agua, Rose era más alta que yo, así que no me extrañó que fuera ella quien le pegara para marcar un punto en terreno contrario. Festejamos como si fuera el mundial de vóley. — ¡No se vale! —se quejó Alice— Rose tiene el doble de mi tamaño.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —Rose apuntó con un dedo a su hermana.

—Es el doble de alta que yo… ella debe ir atrás siempre.

—Así no son las reglas —dije tratando de no reír, la verdad era que yo estaba complacida, tenía a la más alta de las tres. Esme era solo unos centímetros más alta que Alice y entre las dos debían pelearse por saltar alto para tomar la pelota, para cuando querían pasarla del otro lado de la red, Rose ya estaba allí para bloquearlas.

—No… mamá ve con Bella —dijo Alice colocando un puño en su cadera. Esme alzó una ceja mirándola.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres a Rose antes que a tu madre? ¿Tan mala jugadora soy? —Esme parecía ser capaz de llorar, aunque sabía que todo era fingido. Carlisle reía desde su lugar frente a la parrilla.

—Mamá, no… pero, no es justo —parecía niña berrinchuda. Oh cielos… ¿Dónde estaba mi celular en momentos como ese? Tenía que ser inmortalizado en un video.

— ¿Y quién dijo que jugar contra ti es justo enana? —una voz dijo desde la entrada. Cuando volteé mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No era Edward el que miraba divertido desde la entrada al patio trasero, era Emmett y Jasper, pero mis ojos rebuscaron más allá de ellos tratando de vislumbrar una cabeza con cabello cobrizo. No tuve éxito, solo estaban ellos dos.

— ¡Pudieron venir! —gritó Esme dando pequeños aplausos. — ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Está aun en el estudio, en una reunión atrasada… no sé si llegará —dijo Jasper escuetamente mirándome con una disculpa en los ojos, antes de besar los labios de Alice que ya había salido de la piscina.

Ok… la noche definitivamente había pasado de ser divertida a una desilusión total. Me sentía fuera de lugar de repente. Rose y Alice habían abandonado la piscina para ir a ocuparse de sus maridos y Esme fue a buscar más platos a la cocina. Salí sin prisa del agua y tomé una gran toalla de una de las reposeras del lateral. Pasé por delante de Esme que colocaba los platos en la mesa y le pedí la orientación para ir a un baño, no quería tomarme atribuciones que no me correspondían al entrar sola a la casa. Ella me dijo que podía usar el baño de la segunda planta.

Caminando por el corredor de la segunda planta, sonreí parándome a ver a cada paso, fotografías familiares que colgaban de la pared. Eran entrañables y me daban una idea completa de cuan unida era esta familia. Carlisle y Esme en lo que parecía ser su luna de miel en Orlando, Florida. Un bebé en sus brazos sobre una cama de hospital, ambos con sonrisas relucientes en sus rostros, otro bebé de cabello rubio sobre una hermosa cuna de tul blanco, carreras de bicicletas, primeros pasos, graduaciones, tres de ellas.

Cuando volteé a mirar sobre mis pasos para ubicarme donde estaba, recordé esa puerta que ahora estaba frente a mí. La habitación de Edward. Oh cielos… un paraíso para mis sentidos. Miré hacia la escalera que estaba a unos metros de mi y oí las risas del piso inferior, estaban felices, ocupados, distraídos. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y teniendo la esperanza de que pudiera estar abierto, giré y entré.

Respiré profundamente al hacerlo, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y sonreí reconociendo todo desde aquella lejana ya primer visita. Estaba todo tal cual. Oh dios… hasta el edredón sobre el cual habíamos hecho el amor tan descaradamente estaba limpio, prolijo y en su lugar sin una sola arruga.

Di unos pasos hacia la pared repleta de discos y saqué uno sonriendo al ver "_Selecciones de los mejores temas de música clásica_", lo guardé y di otro paso para descubrir un disco cuyo título me hizo reír más "_Útero_" de Nirvana.

Vaya variación musical.

Paso a paso fui recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación, prestando atención a los detalles que no había podido apreciar en mi primera visita, un trofeo de natación, unas paletas desgastadas de ping pong, un par de lentes de montura negra sobre el escritorio de madera pulida y brillante, montones de reglas de diseño, escuadras y lápices, más discos… hasta que me detuve frente a la pared llena de imágenes, desde fotografías de edificios increíbles que jugaban con las leyes de la física, famosos por su aerodinamismo, hasta diseños hechos por su propia mano. Eran increíbles y me hacían trasladar a un mundo imposible, un universo donde todo era posible, formas imposibles que en la cabeza de Edward funcionaban, diseños y líneas que competían con los edificios más originales que conocía. Mi imaginación era limitada pero la de él… oh Dios, la de él era interminable. Su cerebro era privilegiado y eso llenaba mi pecho de orgullo.

Alcé mi mano y con mis dedos marqué suavemente el contorno del diseño que tenía delante de mí, las líneas suaves, como la cintura de una mujer. Era un rascacielos, pero estaba como ladeado en su parte central. Parecía como un tubo largo y liso que tenía una curva en la mitad y sufría una desviación. Fruncí el ceño tratando de averiguar cómo era posible que una estructura como esa pudiera llegar a sostenerse si pudiera ser real, solo se me ocurrían pilares de acero que se alzaran desde el suelo y que sostuvieran el lado que se desviaba.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh Dios! —salté volteando en mi lugar, llevando una mano a mi pecho y con la otra dándole una palmada al pecho de él por haberme asustado.

—Casi me matas —dije entre dientes, en parte enojada y en parte aliviada de que haya podido venir —te extrañé —me lancé a sus brazos y ahogó su risa en mi cabello aún mojado. Había olvidado a qué había ido al piso superior.

—Te extrañé también mi amor —dijo él acariciando mi espalda desnuda debajo de la toalla —llamé a mi madre para ver si aún estabas aquí, iba a llevar unas pizzas a tu departamento en caso de que no lo estuvieras, pero… en cuanto me dijo, vine en seguida.

—Que bueno —murmuré levantando la cabeza —pensé que no te iba a ver hoy, como dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado hasta tarde.

—Me liberé bonita, muero de cansancio y moría de ganas de verte —él bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Cuando el encuentro se produjo, alcé mis brazos y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, sus manos abrazaron con fuerza mi cintura, moviéndose con desesperación, ansiedad, arrebato por mis caderas y mi culo. Gruñó cuando el beso se puso más acelerado, su boca parecía que iba a comerme entera, oh Dios… sí, eso quería, quería ser su alimento, su sustento, su aire… así como él era el mío. —Maldición, te amo Bella… —separó sus labios lo suficiente como para gruñir esas palabras en mi boca abierta y húmeda. Jadeante dejé caer la toalla al suelo y él enseguida desvió la mirada de mi rostro al resto de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo —susurré con un hilo de voz. Era uno de esos momentos en los que temías romper el encanto con alguna estupidez, un tropiezo, la voz chillona, algo que simplemente pudiera romper ese tan íntimo momento. No quería romperlo, si… estábamos en la casa de sus padres, en una barbacoa ofrecida por su padre, estaban esperándonos abajo, pero maldición… no habíamos tenido un momento como este, de tal nivel de identidad, desde hacía días y lo extrañaba.

Él me bebió entera, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y hasta pudieron hacerme sentir la caricia, sus ojos barrían sobre mi piel, deseosos, anhelantes y ansiosos. Sus manos se empuñaron a cada lado de sus piernas y vi, sintiendo una punzada de placer y poder, cómo su mandíbula se apretaba haciendo sobresalir el hueso de su quijada, las venas de su sien.

El tiempo se fracturó, solo duró un segundo el momento entre que él estaba parado allí mirándome y al siguiente estaba tomándome de la cintura, haciendo chocar mi espalda contra la pared y su boca contra la mía. Hubo un lio de manos, lengua, dientes y gemidos roncos surcando la garganta de cada uno. Edward estaba frenético, como si nunca me hubiese tocado, como si me necesitara. Yo por mi parte, me derretía en sus manos… Dios.

Mis manos buscaron enseguida y sin tardanza, la hebilla de su cinturón, mientras sus manos arrancaban literalmente el bikini de mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda y temblorosa contra él. Podía sentir la humedad chorreante entre mis piernas, su pene duro y pesado clavándose en mi cadera… oh cielos, lo necesitaba. No podía más, si no estaba dentro de mí pronto me moriría.

—Mierda nena, quiero cogerte, tan fuerte… no tienes… una puta idea… voy a terminar en mis pantalones si no estoy dentro de ti en este instante… tan caliente con eso… ¿cómo pudiste? — dijo entre gruñidos y jadeos. Terminé de desabrochar el pantalón y de un tirón lo bajé junto a su bóxer. Su verga dura e hinchada saltó orgullosa entre nosotros, oh Dios… podía estar a punto de eyacular, como él había dicho, la punta estaba de un color más oscuro, tirando a purpura y las venas se distinguían atravesando la longitud, sus testículos se apretaban por debajo y tuve unas ganas urgentes de mamarlos como quería hacerlo con su verga. Abrí mis piernas, metí mis dedos entre mis pliegues y los separé como una flor, ofreciéndome, mostrándole donde lo quería con urgencia. Me sentía húmeda y caliente como el infierno.

—Cógeme —dije con voz entrecortada, apenas me reconocí.

— ¿Dónde me quieres? —susurró él con voz gruesa, su mirada vidriosa y oscura estaba centrada en mi sexo, su lengua lamía sus labios y su mano derecha bombeaba suavemente su dura erección. La punta de mi lengua se asomó entre mis labios, quería esa gota transparente que asomaba por la pequeña ranura de la punta, esa gota salada y caliente que era solo la antesala del verdadero festín.

—Aquí —dije abriendo más las piernas, estaba parada con mis piernas abiertas y mi espalda estaba contra la pared, pero él podía ver jodidamente bien mi vagina rosada y desnuda, mi excitación goteando entre mis dedos era el indicativo de que lo necesitaba imperativamente. Oh Dios… mis pezones se erguían duros y rosados como fruta madura deseando esa boca, la mordida, las paredes de mi bajo vientre se apretaban ante la inminente invasión, lo quería, lo quería, bien dentro de mí, abriéndose paso, hundiéndose, llenándome. —Te necesito aquí Edward… duele, duele tanto… —tomé uno de mis pechos con una mano y lo amasé pellizcando la punta, cielos, el deseo era abrumador, nublaba mis sentidos, me emborrachaba de necesidad, verlo allí lo hacía peor… tan salvaje, primo y con todas las indivisiones lejos de nosotros. Esa era nuestra manera de conectarnos… pura, llana y hambrienta y lo sería siempre. No había otra forma.

—Metete esos dedos nena… mételos y coge tu hermosa conchita con tus dedos.

Oh si…

Hice lo que me pidió, metí dos dedos en mi coño y mis rodillas temblaron amenazando con dejar de sostenerme. Bombeé dentro de mí una cantidad de veces que a la tercera dejé de recordar el número. Él hizo lo mismo con su verga, la rodeó con su mano apretada, su dedo pulgar arrastró la gota caliente que salía de la punta y bombeó, no supe cuantas veces, pero lo hacía rápido, con respiraciones cortas y su mirada fija en mi vagina.

— ¿Eso quieres que te haga Bella? ¿he? Que te folle fuerte y duro como lo haces con tus dedos —jadeó con voz entrecortada. Mis dedos salían y entraban una y otra vez, haciendo ese sonido de bombeo húmedo, oh Dios… iba a correrme fuerte, iba a ensuciar todo.

—Edwaaaaard —gruñí por lo bajo temblorosamente, — ¡Edward!

Él no apartó la vista de mi, pero si su mano de su pene e hizo a un lado la mía mojada. Gemí sin miramientos cuando colocó esa mano mojada sobre su cara y me hizo acariciarlo dejando el rastro de mis jugos en su piel.

—Quiero oler a ti —susurró oscuramente. Entonces abrió mis piernas con el movimiento de las suyas, alineó su erección con mi vagina y de un empujón lo tuve dentro. ¡Siiii! El cielo… el paraíso, el mismo infierno… si me moría allí, lo haría feliz.

Mordí mi labio ahogando mi grito gutural, extendí mis piernas aun más ampliamente… maldición, era bailarina, podía volverlo loco con mi apertura. Él gruñó y tomó cada pierna por debajo del pliegue de la rodilla con cada mano y las empujó contra la pared. ¡Sii! Abierta, bien abierta para él.

—Mira… maldita sea Bella, ¡baja esos ojos y mira! —me sostuve con mis manos en cada uno de sus hombros y miré. Esa era nuestra unión. El epicentro de mi placer… del suyo.

—Oh Dios —gemí entre dientes. Mis ojos no eran capaz de separarse de ese lugar. Justo ese punto, en el que su verga hinchada y gruesa entraba y salía con velocidad demencial de entre mis pliegues. Sus bolas chocaban con mis nalgas y una fina capa de sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos. Sexo… sexo… olor y sonidos de sexo. El cuarto infantil de Edward no era puro de ninguna maldita manera, lo habíamos corrompido, habíamos roto esa inocencia, pero a Edward eso parecía darle cierto placer, morboso e intenso placer, al igual que a mí.

— ¿Bella? —gimió lastimosamente, alcé la mirada y su rostro era una contracción pura y genuina de placer a punto de estallar, dolor a punto de pasar a ser satisfacción — ¡Bella! —abrió los ojos apretando los dientes. Llevé mis manos alrededor de su rostro, acercando mi boca a la suya y respirando con él el mismo aire. Jadeando uno dentro de la boca del otro.

—Oh Dios… —balbuceé. Apreté mis músculos pélvicos y lo sentí. Su pene literalmente se sacudió dentro de mí, la punta rozó mi punto G y no hubo vuelta atrás. Me vertí entera en su cuerpo, y él se vertió en el mío con calientes chorros que llenaron mi vientre.

No pude gritar… con tal nivel de placer que llegaba a oleadas poderosas sobre mí, era insuficiente gritar. Mi mente alcanzó otro nivel, vi las putas estrellas. Fue algo fuera de este mundo, literalmente dejé de respirar, mis pulmones no seguían ordenes, mi cuerpo, nada… todo estaba sometido al más increíble orgasmo que tuve en mi vida.

Cuando el aire volvió a mis pulmones, lo hizo como esas personas a punto de ahogarse, salvándose en el último segundo. Y con cada respiración las réplicas me sacudieron una y otra vez, como una burla, como un maldito terremoto saqueando mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron finalmente, Edward me abrazaba, fundiéndose a mí como un niño encontrando a su madre luego de un tiempo perdido. Su respiración jadeante chocaba contra mi cuello y su respiración vacilaba, fruncí el ceño cuando sentí la humedad en mi hombro.

— ¿Edward?

—Eres mía —susurró con voz rota. Una punzada de pánico me atravesó, separé mi cara de su cuello y traté de mirarlo, pero él no me mostraba sus ojos, en su lugar resopló como si tratara de controlarse y me besó fuerte… pude degustar la sal en sus labios —mía, preciosa y mía. ¿Oíste? Mira como explotamos nena, ¿alguien puede igualarnos? No… nadie, tú me exprimes, yo te dejo temblando… eres mía y yo… soy tuyo.

—Lo eres —dije con voz firme, era una maldita y puta verdad.

—Bien… ahora —respiró agitadamente en mis labios y se separó un poco de mi cuerpo —ponte ese hermoso bikini, no se te ocurra lavar esa conchita, que quede llena de leche ¿sí?

Dios…

—Sí —dije como autómata a punto de desmayarme.

—Y vamos a comer un poco de carne… me niego a pasar un puto segundo más lejos de ti.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a vestirnos, él con un short de verano y yo con las partes del bikini que había sobrevivido y mi pareo.

No supe bien qué había sucedido en esos minutos luego de nuestro orgasmo, pero sonreí… algo me decía que Edward pasaría al menos esta noche conmigo y no solo para dormir.

*O*

Entré al café al que Leydi y yo siempre visitábamos antes de que cada una volviera a casa al final del día. Era un hermoso e intimo lugar donde por la noche se leía poesía y podíamos oír cantar artistas novatos que solo deseaban expresarse. Ella estaba leyendo el menú con el ceño fruncido, sabía que algo estaba molestándola, no podía esperar saber qué era. Me acerqué y dejé mi bolso en la silla a mi lado.

— ¿Mal de amores? —murmuré con una sonrisa

Ella no me miró, siguió con sus ojos fijos en el menú, —Calla y siéntate —Rodé los ojos, al parecer se había levantado hoy del lado equivocado de la cama.

Tomé mi menú y escaneé rápidamente sabiendo ya qué iba a pedir, cuando el camarero vino por nuestros pedidos, Leydi aun no había levantado los ojos del papel.

—Una ensalada capresa con un trozo de lomo a medio punto y jugo natural de naranja —sonreí agradeciendo al chico, éste volteó hacia Ley y reí entre dientes cuando sus ojos se fijaron irremediablemente en el escote de mi amiga.

Ella cerró el menú y al fin me miró, forzó una sonrisa y alzó una ceja cuando no dejé de mirarla. Ella tomó un palito de masa crujiente de la pequeña panerita y la mordió indiferente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo defensivamente.

—Nada… —mordí un palito crujiente y sonreí —creo que un patito se te salió de la fila.

—Te lo advierto —dijo apuntándome con un dedo mientras yo reía. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucedía me lo contaría eventualmente, había aprendido a darle tiempo, ella sola lo encontraba.

—Así que… ¿Cómo va el club? —solté para comenzar un tema cualquiera.

—Mal, los sábados son claves y nos has faltado, Jake es optimista, pero los clientes esperan verte nena. Además… me aburro, no tengo con quién hablar, ni tomar mis chupitos. Te extrañé —por primera vez en lo que iba desde mi llegada me dio un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Yo también te extrañé, el sábado bailaré… ¿qué pasa con Jasón? No tendrías que aburriste con él ahí.

—Ni lo nombres —dijo sin dejar lugar a discusión —espero que estés ensayando, porque tiene que ser grande nena… estamos haciendo bastante publicidad con los clientes exclusivos del club. Las bailarinas tribales que Jake contrató para remplazarte no movían la cadera ni para disimular, hasta Jake tiene más movimiento de pelvis que ellas…

Nos miramos por un segundo…

— ¡Ewwww!—gemimos las dos imaginando los movimientos de pelvis de Jake.

Diez minutos después nuestras ensaladas vinieron con nuestro medallón de lomo, cielos… se veía riquísimo y no podía dejar de salivar mientras cortaba el primer trozo.

—Mierda, esto es delicioso —dije masticando aprobando sin dudas el menú.

— ¿Y cómo van tus cosas con el arquitecto? —dijo sorbiendo un poco de jugo. No pude evitar sonreír pensando en nuestra noche de ayer, una sonrisa que vaciló con mi despertar de hoy, cuando abrí mis ojos no había ni rastros de él. Si no hubiese sido por el olor a sexo en mi habitación, hubiese creído que haber pasado la noche con él había sido toda una ilusión. —Van serias las cosas ¿he? ¿Qué tan serias?

Pinché un tomate cherry y lo llevé a mi boca haciéndolo explotar deliciosamente, —En Tokio… fue wow… ningún hombre antes me había tratado como él. Aplacando mis dudas, dándome ánimos, enseñándome cosas nuevas, respondiendo por mí, él es todo lo que quiero Ley… y supongo que yo soy lo que él quiere —bajé mi mirada a mi vaso de jugo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuró sospechosamente.

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración y exhalé decidida, ella era mi amiga, a ella era a la que le contaba todo y eso zapateaba en mi lengua con ansias de salir a la luz.

—Él… como que insinuó que quiere casarse conmigo —pensé que los ojos de mi amiga se saldrían de sus cuencas —mm… estábamos en un momento romántico y él simplemente dijo que pronto estaría llevando su anillo…

— ¿Estas diciéndome que Edward te dijo eso? —Leydi me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos antes de elevar su tenedor y engullir el trozo de carne del extremo. Me alcé de hombros y asentí masticando mi ensalada. —Mierda Bella... Ese hombre está totalmente loco por ti, no me sorprendería que al final del día se aparezca por aquí con un anillo de diamantes y de rodillas proponiéndote matrimonio.

—No, es muy pronto —dije frunciendo el ceño al masticar la musarrella... —esto parece rancio —lo deje a un lado y pinche un tomate —él tiene muchos proyectos y le llueven cada día mas y mas clientes... Es lo que quiere pero estoy segura que esperaremos un tiempo antes de dar un nuevo paso. Además… estás loca Ley, es muy pronto —murmuré nerviosa recordando lo que Edward me había dicho en el yate en Tokio, mientras teníamos detrás nuestro el Puente Arco iris. Esa promesa explicita… esos deseos a futuro.

Leydi hizo una mueca... —No lo sé Bella, él te ama —murmuró con una sonrisa como si ese fuera motivo suficiente. Rodé los ojos…

— ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Jasón? —mastiqué el tomate cherry y miré por encima de su hombro a las personas que almorzaban en el restaurant. Si Edward no hubiese insistido que saliera con mis amigas y disfrutara los pocos días que quedaban de mis vacaciones del restaurante, hubiese ido a su estudio a almorzar con él, pero sabía que estaba lleno de trabajo. ¿Me preguntaba qué era aquello que lo había tenido ocupado todos estos días?

Mi amiga se alzó de hombros y apuñaló un par de trozos de musarrella con el tenedor, —Quiere hacer lo nuestro más formal, el sábado por la noche ¡me pidió ser su novia! —dijo escandalizada, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es una cosa buena que te tome en serio. Esa musarrella creo que está rancia —señalé lo que se estaba llevando a la boca. Ella mordió y frunció el ceño.

—Está buena. Es decir… no quiero ser su novia, recién estamos comenzando a conocernos y él quiere ya algo serio, sabes que no me gusta sentirme atada — dijo sacudiendo su melena hacia atrás.

—Tal vez no has descubierto que lo amas, cuando te des cuenta de que lo haces no querrás estar separada de él —dije con una media sonrisa. Ella sonrió alzando las cejas y señalándome con el tenedor.

—Por eso digo que ustedes no aguantaran ni tres meses de novios, les doy eso… tres meses y se casan, estoy segura. Ya ves lo que hablan las revistas, eres exquisita Isabella Swan —hizo un movimiento de cejas a lo cual no pude evitar responder con una sonrisa.

—Así parece —volví mi atención a mi ensalada al mismo tiempo que oí un par de risas cerca de mí, al mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenían, mi mano se congelo con el tenedor camino a mi boca y mi respiración se detuvo… allí, en el vestíbulo del restaurante mirando por entre las mesas, estaba Heidi Vulturi.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Una parte de mi mente me dijo la respuesta más lógica, era un restaurante, ella estaba allí para almorzar. Pero ¿por qué justamente teníamos que coincidir en el mismo lugar? Era uno de esos restaurantes que gente como ella no acostumbraba a visitar, uno pequeño, uno alejado del Loop. Dios… la puerta del restaurante volvió a abrirse y sentí el impulso de esconderme detrás de Leydi que seguía hablando comiendo su ensalada, me hundí un poco en el asiento y miré más allá del hombro de Leydi. Enseguida reconocí ese sobrero _pull and bear_ negro, esa chaqueta juvenil azul y su aire desenfadado ¿Por qué Gio estaba allí con ella? ¿Y por qué se la llevaba al fondo del restaurante con una mano en su baja espalda?

—Hum… —volví a mirar a mi amiga que volteaba la cabeza detrás de ella hacia donde yo había estado mirando. Me enderecé en mi lugar y tomé un sorbo de jugo —parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma —ella volteó nuevamente hacia mí.

La miré con una ceja alzada y reí negando con la cabeza — ¿Un fantasma? —sacudí mi mano quitándole importancia —oye… ¿y por qué no quieres que Jasón sea tu novio?

Ella me miró por un segundo desconfiando de mi desvío de conversación y suspiró rendida.

—Soy una mujer independiente y liberal, no quiero un novio que me ande vigilando cada anoche con ojo de águila, no… sabes que no —dijo ella rotundamente.

—Pero ¿qué sientes por él?

—Nada —dijo cortante, abrí los ojos y reí.

— ¡Mala!... pobre Jasón, debe estar a tus pies y tu indiferente, si te gustaba tanto que no podían dejarse de mirar.

Ella alzó un hombro, —Bueno, me gusta y mucho, pero no quiero sentirme atada, no por ahora.

Lo dejé así, no faltaría mucho para oír a mi amiga decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jasón.

Miré sobre el hombro de Ley nuevamente pero no había ninguna rubia ni ningún sobrero por los alrededores. ¿Qué estarían haciendo juntos allí? No era un lugar donde frecuente la gente como ella, es decir… gente subida de humos, ni tampoco era un lugar cerca de donde ellos se movían. Imaginaba que Gio debía estar en el estudio en este momento… se suponía que estaban muy ocupados. Pero estábamos en los suburbios, en un humilde y acogedor café cerca de la casa de Leydi.

—Tengo que ir al baño —murmuré antes de que pudiera pensar lo que diría. Leydi, jugaba con las teclas de su celular por lo que solo me ahuyentó con una mano.

Caminé atravesando el salón hasta llegar a un arco que dividía a la parte donde solo había pocas mesas y era más intimo. Nada lujoso, pero estándar. Una cortina de tela sedosa separaba esa parte del restaurant con la otra por donde Heidi y Gio habían desaparecido. En un corredor adjunto pude notar que estaban cerca los baños, por lo que me hice la distraída y saqué mi celular, disimulando con él para que ningún camarero me viera fisgoneando.

Miré sobre mi hombro y Leydi parecía estar hablando por teléfono muy aireadamente con alguien, rodé los ojos, seguramente el pobre Jasón estaba pagando por sus patitos salidos de la fila.

Mierda… tenía que hacerlo. Di un paso adelante y abrí la cortina.

Oh mierda…

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, juntos, uno al lado del otro. Aun al parecer sin ordenar. Ella tenía sus manos debajo de la mesa y él una mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra perdida debajo de la mesa también. Él estaba disfrutando el beso arrebatador en el que estaban sumergidos, pero algo en la cara de ella me decía que muy bien no la estaba pasando.

_Frígida_…

Pensé súbitamente rodando mis ojos ante mis pensamientos. Ella besaba con los labios fruncidos y con el ceño arrugado… ¿quién en el mundo besa con el ceño arrugado? Como si hiciera un esfuerzo…

Alcé mi celular y con un clic tenía la foto archivada en mi aparatito. Bien… ambos podían hacer lo que quisieran, igual ella se habría olvidado de Edward dejándonos en paz finalmente y él terminaría su coqueteo conmigo. Podían ser felices muy bien juntos. Quizá eran iguales el uno para el otro.

Sonreí guardando mi celular y caminé de nuevo a la mesa, aun con ganas de probar ese pastel de limón que había visto en la mesa de postres hacía un rato. Maldita boca salivante…

* * *

**Bien hecho Bella!... Ahora... ¿por qué estaban allí juntos estos dos? ¿por que la actitud fría de Heidi? Vamos a ver por qué en la próxima...**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras y a las nuevas que van llegando, gracias. Las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa, eres grande!**

**Ahora niñas... se que anduve fallando con la publicación puntual que había con el fic. bueno, saben que estamos en diciembre y por lo menos a mi, que soy mamá, me toca lidiar con fechas de termino escolar, actos, egreso, evaluaciones finales, etc... asi que para las que lo sabían y comprendieron, muchas gracias, para quienes no lo sabían y estaban exigiendo capi como si esto para mi fuera primordial y una obligación, por favor, traten de comprender también que yo no solamente escribo, hago miles de cosas mas. **

**Bueno, con esto dicho, tengo que hacerles un anuncio. No estaré para las dos semanas que son las fiestas navideñas, viajaré y me dedicaré solamente a mi familia, por lo que la ultima actualización de este año será si dios quiere, el 21, porque si, trataré de adelantarles capi. Cuando vuelva el año que viene... (suena raro eso) publicaré dentro de la primera semana de Enero y seguramente allí, tendré nuevas noticias. ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN que comienzan las vacaciones aqui en Argentina. **

**Ahora lo ultimo antes de dejarlas libres para que pongan su review, jajaja... "Exótica" fue nominada junto con muchos fics, a los "20 mejores fics del 2012" en el grupo FFAdiction en Facebook. Para quienes les gusta Exótica y sean miembros de ese grupo, les agradeceré el voto, sería una muy linda retribución. Muchas gracias.**

**Lu **


	29. Derrota

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Derrota**

Mi nariz cosquilleaba con un dulce olor que atormentaba mis sentidos, un dulce al que me había hecho adicto. Gemí removiéndome para estar más cerca de su fuente… _mmm_… fresas. Una sonrisa se crispó en mis labios y teniendo más conciencia de mi cuerpo, no pude evitar apretar la cintura que envolvía mis brazos. Hermosa… deliciosa, Bella aun dormía sin sentir siquiera mi pene erguido que empujaba entre sus nalgas. Dios… era un pervertido, aun dormida, quería abrir esas redondas y suaves nalgas y hundir mi pene en ella. Se sentía tan caliente, tan apetecible entre mis brazos, que casi no podía contenerme a mí mismo.

_Mierda_… maldije en silencio al recordar la reunión importante que tendría hoy en el estudio. Me reuniría con directivos del comité de arquitectura de Chicago y debía estar temprano para establecer puntos claros junto a Jasper y Emmett antes de la reunión.

A regañadientes y sin antes besar la sien de mi mujer, aparté mis brazos de su cuerpo caliente y hermoso y salí de la cama desnudo y sediento. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores noches que había tenido en el último tiempo, Bella era tan receptiva… mierda, con solo pensar en cómo ella convulsionaba en mis brazos mientras mi pene se hundía en ella, cielos… casi que me arrastraba a la cama para dejarle hecho el amor antes de partir. Pero no, tenía que llegar a mi reunión, un esfuerzo más, solo un par de batallas más y todo el tiempo que le había faltado a ella en esta semana se lo recompensaría el triple. Dios… cuanto ansiaba llevármela lejos, Italia, el Caribe, Tokio nuevamente si ella quisiera, España… solo estar los dos juntos y poder abandonarnos a nuestros a instintos luego de que esta guerra terminara.

Me apresuré a vestirme para salir de allí a mi departamento, tenía que ducharme, cambiarme y llegar a tiempo a mi oficina para hablar con Jasper y Emmett antes que nada.

La noche anterior había sido un alivio, un respiro en medio de tanto caos. Habíamos estado toda la semana con trabajo hasta el cuello, literalmente. En extensas reuniones con abogados, con otros colegas que habían luchado en situaciones similares a las que me había impuesto Aro, había tenido además que desviar mi atención al comienzo de las construcciones en Tokio, atendiendo videoconferencias extensas y agotadoras con el grupo Wonghlan y con el equipo de construcción y había tenido que reprimir mis problemas con el Spire por un momento para enfocarme en el Estadio en Londres, teníamos que viajar pronto allí para ponernos manos a la obra y examinar los terrenos. Mi cabeza palpitaba, estaba agotado y estresado, lo podía sentir en mi mente, en las palpitaciones de mi cabeza. Cielos… Bella era el único bálsamo que tenía, con ella todo desaparecía, todo era nada, una nimiedad… porque después de toda la mierda, ella era mi todo. Y todo lo que estaba haciendo era solo para y por ella. Deseaba darle todo, así como quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí. Mierda… cuánto anhelaba eso.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café caliente y lo dejé aparte esperando que se enfriase un poco, volví mis ojos a los papeles que tenía en mis manos. Me había pasado la semana entera repasando detalle por detalle, analizando datos, reuniéndome con Sam Uley, nuestro capataz en el Spire, hablando con proveedores y con distribuidores y con los encargados de pedir los materiales de construcción… y sí, alguien había falsificado mi firma y me había robado, malversando fondos de Aro Vulturis, fondos que nunca llegaron a utilizarse en lo que supuestamente debían ser utilizados. ¿Pero quién?... ¿quién mierda fue capaz de pasar sobre mí y engañarme de esa manera?

¿Quién me odiaba? ¿Quién odiaba mi trabajo? ¿Quién quería verme fuera del proyecto? ¿Por qué?

Con un suspiro frustrado dejé los papeles sobre el escritorio y di un puñetazo sobre él, mierda… ¿en qué me habían metido? Maldito hijo de puta, cuando descubriera quién había sido lo mataría.

Rastrillé ambas manos a través de mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Toda mi carrera se encontraba en jaque por este fraude, todos los años de crecimiento y éxito al filo del abismo por este maldito engaño. A punto de perder el proyecto de mis sueños, el más grande pensado de la última década, del que depende mi equipo entero para tener éxito en los Estados Unidos, para posicionarnos entre los mejores. Y todo se está yendo a la mierda.

Mi sueño…

Mamá encontró los primeros bosquejos en unos de mis viajes de la universidad a casa, admirada me felicitó y me prometió su apoyo entero en cada paso de mi vida. Papá estuvo allí, palmeando mi espalda cuando la primera piedra fundamental fue colocada y Bella… mi nena, entre mis sueños más preciados, más osados y salvajes, me veo a mí en el piso más alto del Spire haciéndola gritar de placer, los reyes del mundo, los dueños de Chicago. Me veía colocando un anillo en su dedo en la maldita azotea del edificio, por encima de todos los demás, mía. Suyo… mi regalo de bodas.

Tiré mi espalda hacia atrás apoyando mi cuerpo en el respaldo de mi silla, necesitaba salir de esta, necesitaba aclarar todo este asunto, encontrar a los responsables y hacer que Aro decline su absurda idea de sacar el proyecto de mis manos. Sí… según el estatuto urbano de construcciones y arquitectura, el edificio prácticamente era suyo al haber invertido en más del 50% del valor del proyecto. Malditamente suyo. Se me escapaba de las manos, como agua entre mis dedos, mi sueño, mi prestigio y mi carrera entera se escapaba entre mis manos.

¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Descargué mi puño sobre mi escritorio, sintiendo la ira corriendo en mis venas, sintiendo la rabia carcomiendo mi garganta.

Apenas fui consciente de alguien entrando en mi oficina,

—Veo que es peligroso entrar aquí —alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada cautelosa de mis cuñados. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme, últimamente había sido un tremendo cabronazo. Respiré profundo y exhalé despacio, ¿contar hasta diez?... y una mierda, eso no alejaba la rabia. —Trajimos unos papeles que queremos que mires —dejaron sobre mi escritorio frente a mí, un fajo de papeles en una carpeta de manilla. Abrí dejando mi café de lado y llamando a Diana ordenándole que trajera unos cafés para mis cuñados.

Leí las primeras dos hojas y me di cuenta de que se trataba de una estrategia legal que consistía en dejar sin valor el contrato que me unía a él para desvincularme del poder de Aro Vulturis, parecía a primera vista descabellado. Porque con ello corría el riesgo que el Spire se fuera con él, solo tendría que buscar un nuevo arquitecto para terminarlo, si el Spire se quedaba conmigo debía buscar nuevos inversores. La acusación de malversación de fondos que pesaba sobre mi cabeza sería una razón como para que me sea difícil encontrarlos. Mierda… pero esto… contrademandar por acusaciones falsas y además atacarlo con las mismas armas con las que él nos atacaba, era riesgoso. Para poder hacer eso debíamos buscar trapos sucios que él estuviera escondiendo, debíamos prepararnos bien y afrontar todo lo que se nos viniera, sabía que Aro no se rendiría, pero él no sabía que yo tampoco lo haría.

—Además de esto, deberíamos esperar los resultados de las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo en el estudio para saber sobre el fraude. Cuando sepamos quién falsificó tus firmas y podamos probarlo, atacaremos con esa arma también. Aro no debería salirse con la suya… él debe saber mejor que nosotros sobre ese fraude, que raro que justamente se haya llevado a cabo coincidiendo con tu rompimiento de compromiso con Heidi y tu viaje a Japón. Se atrevieron a acusarte de abandono laboral y eso no debemos dejárselo pasar.

— ¿Sabe Eleazar de esto? —alterné mi mirada entre los papeles que tenía en mi mano y los ojos de mis cuñados. Ambos parecían seguros y confiados, ambos parecían convencidos… yo no lo estaba tanto. Mierda… conocía a Aro… él no acepta una derrota, no lo haría nunca.

—Obvio que sabe, lo consultamos primeramente con él, mi abogado diseñó el plan. Si no funciona, Eleazar nos aconsejó que podíamos poner una demanda penal y llevar esto más arriba, eso sí… antes debemos tener pruebas de que la malversación supuesta es una total mentira.

—Parece que será un largo camino —dije con un suspiro, dejándome caer contra el respaldo.

—Lo parece… pero debería bastar y valer la pena. El Spire es nuestro, no estamos hablando de la casa de alguien, estamos hablando de un edificio que vale millones de dólares, de puestos de trabajo y de años de planeación.

—Lo sé, pero Aro…

—Aro es un hijo de puta resentido, te juro Edward que si llega a estar haciendo todo esto por esa hija mal criada que tiene… —Emmett golpeó mi escritorio con un puño. —Se comerá el juicio del siglo, no es todopoderoso, podemos con él… ¿o no?

Mi cuñado se recompuso cuando entró Diana con los cafés, pero podía ver en su semblante que al igual que Jasper y yo, estaba que volaba de ira.

Miré a Jasper y suspiré. ¿Por qué esto no sabía bien? ¿Por qué aparentaba todo ser muy fácil? ¿Luchar? ¿Mantenerse firme? Bien… algo sabía mal y mierda, tenía miedo. Algo que nunca admitiría… esto dependía de la fuerza de todos nosotros.

Di un profundo respiro volviendo mis ojos a los papeles. Íbamos a ir por derecha y si eso no alcanzaba podíamos tomar otros caminos, el Spire era mío y conmigo se quedaba… — ¿Estás seguro que esto será suficiente? —pregunté sin levantar la mirada.

—Lo suficiente como para al menos desvincularte definitivamente de esa familia —dijo Jasper tomando de su propio café —eso es lo que quieres ¿no? no tener nada que ver nunca más con los Vulturis…

—Ese es mi más pronto deseo, nunca más verles las caras —murmuré asqueado. Cielos… de solo pensar que podría haber sido nuero de Aro y esposo de Heidi… mierda, no sabía cuál de esas dos posibilidades me repugnaba más. Quizá había un empate.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —Diana me miraba desde la puerta con un rictus de preocupación en sus facciones. Alcé una ceja instándola a hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede Diana? estoy en una importante reunión aquí —murmuré frustrado. Quería terminar con esta reunión y ver a Bella para el almuerzo. Era el último día de vacaciones que tenía del restaurante y quería que pasáramos este día juntos lo más que pudiéramos, le había fallado mucho ya y no quería hacerlo más… pero siempre algo surgía de la nada y me fastidiaba.

—La Señorita Heidi Vulturis está aquí, espera hablar con usted… dice que es importante.

Suspiré frustrado pellizcando el puente de mi nariz, no quería ser molestado por nadie y mucho menos por ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a verme luego de todo lo que su padre estaba haciéndome? ¿Cómo tenía la cara de querer verme?

—Dile que estoy ocupado y que no la atenderé, no quiero verla… —hice un gesto con mi mano y volví a los documentos que Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos estudiando. Mi cuñado me miró con preocupación mezclado con rabia. Lo sabía… él tenía mis mismos pensamientos ¿cómo justamente una Vulturis podía venirse por aquí?

—Insiste Señor —levanté la vista hacia Diana. Ella parecía ansiosa y a la vez enojada. Heidi debía estar siendo bastante insistente con mi secretaria como para lograr cabrearla.

Dejé los papeles sobre la mesa con fastidio, me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta de mi despacho, Diana corrió hacia su escritorio y allí, junto a éste, estaba Heidi con su habitual aire altivo.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —dije con voz baja acercándome a ella, no queriendo despertar la curiosidad de mis empleados y mucho menos hacer un escándalo. Ella tragó saliva e hizo una mueca apenada, casi le creí — ¿Estás actuando el papel de espía para tu padre Heidi? Porque desde ya te digo que no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo…

—No, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que está haciendo mi padre —dijo con disgusto. Me quedé mirándola allí, en el vestíbulo de mi oficina, con las manos en mi cadera y mi ceño fruncido, tratando de entender lo que me estaba diciendo. Negué con la cabeza… definitivamente esa familia estaba loca y ella era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

— ¿Cómo demonios me puedes decir que estas en total desacuerdo? ¡Sí tú padre está haciendo todo esto por ti y tus estúpidos caprichos! —me detuve a respirar profundo, aun incrédulo, aun exasperado y furioso, resoplé mirando a Heidi con desprecio… ella sin embargo me miraba con pena —si estas tan en desacuerdo, entonces ve y convence a tu querido padre que no trate de quitarme el proyecto por el cual trabajé cuatro años de mi vida… ve y díselo —dije entre dientes, señalando con mi dedo la salida. Ella suspiró negando con la cabeza, despacio, como si estuviera lamentándolo.

—No puedo, he tratado… pero es su orgullo y el apellido al que has dañado, además que a su hija y sabes que él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Sé todo lo que has trabajado para el Spire, te he visto, pero no ha sido por un capricho mío por el que ha decidido pelear por él… ha sido porque lo has defraudado.

—No he defraudado a nadie más que a mí mismo Heidi, ¿sabes de qué manera lo hice? —No esperé a que ella me contestara —lo hice desde el mismo momento en que me topé contigo y me dejé llevar por tu arrogancia y frivolidad, fui un ciego y ahora lo estoy pagando y esa fue la única manera en que me he defraudado.

Ella negó con la cabeza al parecer aparentando tomar con ligereza cada palabra que derramaba mi boca, tranquilamente suspiró y miró sus manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

—Siento mucho todo lo que nos ha pasado. No fui suficiente para ti y lo entiendo, he peleado con mi padre por todo este lío, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que está haciendo y vine simplemente a darte mi apoyo. Yo más que nadie sé cuánto has trabajado para el Spire y me dolería mucho tener que cargar con la vergüenza de saber que mi padre fue capaz de quitarte el sueño de tu vida.

— Tú no entiendes de sueños —dije entre dientes. ¿Sería así como ella decía? ¿Esta mujer mostraba compasión por algo que me estaba sucediendo cuando pensé que lo primero que haría sería reírse en mi cara? ¿Tenía que creer en ella? Tenía que darle un poco de crédito, parecía sincera, más de lo que nunca fue en nuestra relación, sincera y un poco humilde.

Ella me miró por un momento y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca, —Oh sí, sé lo que es un sueño. Hace unos meses soñaba con casarme contigo y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, hace unos meses soñaba con ser quien caminara de tu mano cuando inauguraran el Spire, el estadio de Wembley o cualquier éxito tuyo, hace unos meses soñaba con todo eso y más. — ¿acaso vi lágrimas en sus ojos?

Cielos… no sabía qué creer. Un día era la mujer más egocéntrica de todo el mundo, vomitando insultos y egoísmo y al otro día se mostraba apenada y hasta avergonzada.

—Sé que estás ocupado, esto que está sucediendo debe demandar la mayor cantidad de tu tiempo —dijo dando un suspiro profundo, abrió su bolso de mano y sacó un pañuelo para, con toques suaves, palpar por debajo de sus ojos. Cielos…

Cerré los ojos negando con la cabeza —Mira Heidi… lo que está sucediendo en este momento es asunto de tu padre y mío, por lo que me gustaría que tú te mantuvieras al margen.

—No puedo mantenerme al margen cuando veo y sé que todo por lo que luchaste estas a punto de perderlo. Aro es mi padre, pero tú… eres el hombre que aún amo, por eso, no me pidas que me quede al margen —ella respiró profundo y me miró con cierta dignidad.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero en este momento necesito resolver mis problemas solo… —estaba cansado, abrumado y totalmente desconcertado por la reacción de Heidi.

Ella asintió y me dio una media sonrisa —Solo… cuenta conmigo. A pesar de todo lo que nos haya pasado, aún estoy aquí —dio media vuelta y se fue.

Maldición…

*o*

— ¿_Mi amor_? —la voz de mi novia me saludó cálidamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo bebé. ¿Cómo estás? —sonreí… o al menos traté de sonreír, intentando ocultar de ella mis miles de preocupaciones. Tratando de transmitirle con mí voz al menos que todo iba a estar bien.

_Roma, Paris… Tokio o Brasil… pronto bebé, pronto._

—_Bien cariño, estaba tintando el cabello de Leydi_ —su voz sonó algo ahogada.

— _¡No digas eso Bella!... _—sonreí al escuchar el grito histérico de Leydi del otro lado del teléfono —_el color de mi cabello es totalmente natural_.

—_S__í__, seguro _—Masculló Bella antes de que oyera sus pasos por el parqué de su departamento.

— ¿Así que Leydi Black usa tinte para cabello? —reí entre dientes.

—_Bueno, resulta que tiene un caso agudo de vejez prematura_ —Bella río.

— _¡Te escuché maldita! —_nuevamente la voz de Leydi de fondo.

Reí como no había reído en los últimos días. Mierda… el remedio era solo llamar a mi nena.

—_Termino con ella y me preparo para el almuerzo ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

Mierda, mierda, mierda… podía oír el entusiasmo y el deseo en su voz y eso me mataba.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda —No puedo mi vida. El comité de Arquitectura urbana está aún aquí, estamos en un breve descanso, pero seguiremos en unos minutos. Perdóname… solo llamaba para avisarte.

Cielos… no hacía falta escuchar su voz para saber que estaba desilusionada. Solo su respiración que se había detenido por un momento.

—_Ok… no hay problema. Hum… puedo ir a almorzar con Leydi _—dijo rápidamente forzando despreocupación. _Mi vida_… la conocía y sabía que la había defraudado una vez más.

— ¿Estás segura? —dije cerrando los ojos. Oí un par de voces detrás de mí y giré la cabeza, los miembros del comité de arquitectura de la ciudad volvían a la sala de conferencias. —Mi amor, debo irme.

—_Bien… te veré más tarde ¿no?_ —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Por supuesto que nos veremos más tarde. Cariño… sea la hora que sea, pasaré por tu departamento.

— ¿_Te espero despierta_? —dijo nuevamente con cautela. No, ella nunca debería temer decirme algo, nunca.

—Si no lo estas, te despertaré con besos suaves en tu piel, en tu espalda, tu cuello… mmm… tu vientre —cerré los ojos tragando saliva. No podía tener esos pensamientos ahora, no cuando estaba por enfrentar nuevamente a mis colegas y tenía horas por delante para volver a verla. —Te amo Bella.

—_Te amo también _—murmuró con una sonrisa. La oí suspirar una vez más imaginándome ese labio regordete suyo entre sus dientes y corté la llamada. Cielos… quería verla.

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y me encaminé nuevamente a la sala de reuniones. Diana estaba allí llevando botellas de agua mineral a los arquitectos, Emmett y Jasper hablaban con algunos y Ben estaba nervioso ya listo para proseguir la reunión. Había ido bien hasta ahora, habíamos hecho una rigurosa y amplia presentación de lo que habíamos trabajado ya con el Spire, de los tiempos, del dinero invertido y de los materiales ya utilizados. En resumen ya habíamos rendido cuentas de todo, pero faltaba un detalle. Teníamos que discutir sobre nuestra certeza de que alguien había realizado fraude.

Caminé hasta la cabecera de la mesa ovalada y esperé a que los demás se situaran en su lugar. Traté de mantener mi sonrisa segura mientras ellos volvían a sus lugares y esperé. Bien… había llegado el momento.

Una vez que todos estaban acomodados, las miradas se centraron en mí que había quedado parado frente a la mesa, con las palmas de mis manos planas sobre la madera oscura.

—Como ustedes saben, el Señor Aro Vulturis, ha puesto una grave acusación sobre mi equipo y mi persona. Él nos ha acusado de malversar fondos de sus inversiones que no son destinados al Spire —me detuve a ver las caras, todas de compresión, ya estaban informados de esto por supuesto, Aro había hecho la denuncia. —No puedo decirles, que tan apenados estamos sobre esto, porque sencillamente nos están difamando, no hay verdad en ello. Nunca hemos tocado los fondos para otra cosa que no sea ese rascacielos y nunca cometimos ningún tipo de ilícito como el que se nos acusa —miré a todos en la mesa y tomé una respiración profunda —Soy Edward Cullen, uno de los más respetados y exitosos arquitectos del medio y créanme, que no llegué a serlo haciendo fraude o engañando a los demás. No necesito de eso.

—Sabemos Señor Cullen que alguien de su categoría no es capaz de hacer algo así, pero la denuncia está hecha y tenemos que investigar el hecho. Es una acusación muy grave y no podemos pasarla por alto —William Patrick, un hombre canoso de unos 55 años había hablado y de hecho estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Como miembro honorable del comité tenía peso y a quién apuntaba mi defensa y argumentación, era a él.

—Me alegro que hagan una investigación, porque nosotros también estamos haciendo nuestra propia investigación. Esas firmas no son mías, alguien en mi propio equipo ha sido responsable de estos hechos fraudulentos y me duele decirlo. Confío en cada hombre que tengo bajo mi cargo, pero esto se me ha ido de las manos. Y no voy a parar hasta llegar al fondo de los sucesos reales —miré a cada uno de los representantes del Comité y a mis socios. —No sé quién ha estado haciendo esto tras mis espaldas, pero en cuanto lo sepamos comprobaré que no ha sido mi mano ni las de mis socios y amigos quienes han cometido tales hechos. Por lo pronto, solo quiero asegurarme que el Spire, mi proyecto más preciado, no será sacado de mis manos por acusaciones injustas, hasta que no se termine la investigación y las pruebas estén a la vista.

—No sé si podamos hacer eso Señor Cullen —Darson, otro de los comisionados habló —Vulturis y sus socios piden el cese de actividades de "_The Four_" en el Spire…

—Es mi proyecto y hasta que no se reúnan pruebas necesarias que demuestren que tengo algo de culpa por lo que se me acusa, no dejaré de trabajar en el Spire —dije casi hirviendo de rabia.

—Es una acusación falsa, no pueden respaldar el cese de actividades cuando aun no hay pruebas concretas. Deberían esperar los resultados de la investigación —respaldó Jasper.

—Esa es nuestra manera de actuar ante un caso así, pero es Aro Vulturis de quienes estamos hablando… la demanda que puede pesar sobre nuestras cabezas es importante. Lo mejor sería detener en este mismo instante la construcción y esperar a ver lo que arrojen las investigaciones.

No, de ninguna maldita manera…

—Me rehúso… "_The four_" tiene otros proyectos importantes en marcha y por comenzar, proyectos con el grupo Wonghlan, con la Asociación de futbol inglesa, proyectos en Brasil, esto sería un gran golpe para mis intereses ¿tienen una idea de lo mal que se vería detener las obras ahora mismo? No solo se pone en juego mi trabajo, el Spire y el resto de mi equipo, sino también nuestro prestigio y reputación… somos inocentes, no cometimos ninguna malversación de fondos, investiguen, hagan lo que deben hacer y luego veremos… no pienso abandonar ni mucho menos dejar que me quiten una obra.

—Señor Cullen… es lo que debemos hacer, como comité arquitectónico de la ciudad, debemos cuidar los intereses de nuestros clientes… y Aro Vulturis es uno de nuestros clientes más importantes. Sé que el resto de los inversionistas con los cuales usted está asociado, sabrán comprender. Una investigación debe llevarse a cavo y mientras eso suceda, usted ni ninguno de sus asociados, deberá mover las obras del Spire —concluyó tajantemente William Patrick.

Maldición. Golpeé la mesa con mi puño cerrado y apreté mis dientes… ¿qué mierda sucedía con esta gente? Mierda, mierda… Negué con la cabeza tratando de asimilar el nuevo panorama. No… no podía aceptar que las obras se detuvieran.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con la cantidad de personal que está trabajando allí? Son cientos… si las obras cesan…-

—Eso es algo que no podemos evitar —dijo Patrick dando el punto final —tendrá que indemnizarlos de alguna manera y esperar los resultados.

Me dejé caer sobre mi silla, mirando al resto de mi equipo con perplejidad. Nuestra peor pesadilla se estaba realizando. Cerrarían las obras del Spire, investigarían y si Aro tenía suerte, me encontrarían injustamente culpable de malversar fondos y mi carrera acabaría. Oh cielos…. No, mierda.

William Patrick se levantó de su silla abotonándose el saco gris cromo, el resto de los miembros del comité lo siguieron. El me miró con sus ojos grises y asintió, —Lo siento mucho Señor Cullen. Es un mal trago que debe pasar y me siento muy apenado que uno de los mejores arquitectos de los Estados Unidos se vea involucrado en una situación como esta, pero sepa comprender que nuestro lugar es comprometido en este caso —caminó hasta la salida de la sala de reuniones con sus colegas detrás y miró una vez más hacia mí —mañana por la mañana le serán enviados los documentos de cese de obra hasta nuevo aviso para que sean firmados y certificados, lo siento una vez más… hasta pronto señores —dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Jasper, Emmett y Ben y salió por la puerta.

— ¡Hijo de mil puta! —gruñó Ben apenas la puerta se cerró. Sus ojos llameaban hacia mí, yo… mierda, no necesitaba esto ahora —estoy tan seguro, tan seguro… de que esta mierda que se nos vino encima es a causa de esa mujercita tuya. Estoy tan seguro que es una manera de vengarse de Aro por haber sido desleal con su familia, Cullen. ¿Esa es la palabra que usó? ¿Desleal? Pues bien… ¡mira lo que cosechas por haber tirado el culo pálido de su hija!

—No te metas en mis asuntos personales —dije entre dientes con poca paciencia.

— ¿Qué no me meta en tus asuntos personales Cullen? —Murmuró caminando hacia mí señalándome con un dedo… —bien, perdona, pero me meto en tus asuntos personales desde el mismo momento en que dejaste que tus asuntos provocaran toda esta mierda. ¿Ves lo que has causado por no tener tu verga quieta en tus pantalones? ¡Y lo que aún nos espera!... ¡Dios! Mi trabajo —agarró su cabeza con ambas manos —Tenía un cliente, Cullen, un buen proyecto independiente y todo ahora se irá a la mierda por tu incapacidad de no saber separar el trabajo de lo personal, ¡un buen coño vale más que nuestro trabajo! ¡Una puta!

Oh no. No, no…

Una nueva fuerza me impulsó a levantarme de la silla y arremeter contra Ben. Tomé su camisa con mis manos y gruñí haciéndolo colapsar sobre la mesa, llevé una mano a su cuello y apreté levantando su cabeza y empujar su cuello a la mesa de un solo golpe. Su nuca rebotó en la madera. —Nunca, nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera, ¡nunca! —escupí totalmente sacado de mí. Pronto sentí un par de brazos a mi alrededor tratando de separarme del hijo de puta… —Eres una mierda Benjamín —grandes brazos me separaron de él.

Ben se levantó agitado y mirándome con grandes ojos llenos de rabia. —Éramos una unidad —dijo acomodándose la camisa.

—Basta Ben —dijo Jasper a mi lado.

—No, basta nada —me volvió a señalar con un dedo ¿cómo se atrevía? — ¡The four!... los cuatro, éramos solo los cuatro. ¿Cómo dejaste que todo se descuidara solo por un par de tetas?

—Ya basta Ben, ¡en serio! —Gritó Jasper bloqueando mi paso —como somos los cuatro, debemos mantenernos así, de esa manera, unidos. ¿A la primera señal de tormenta comienzas a despotricar?

—Cuido mis intereses. Ustedes tienen sus proyectos aparte de "The four" tienen como agarrarse si esa tormenta rompe el barco, pero yo no tengo nada. Este lio no solo romperá toda posibilidad de forjar mi independencia. Si llegan a culparnos de fraude, quedaremos en la lista negra. Adiós Cocoon, adiós estadio, adiós a todos los proyectos que nos confiaron ¿no pensaste en eso cuando rompiste con tu noviecita Edward?

— ¿Y se supone que tengo que ir y casarme con ella para conformar a Aro y así tú también quedes aliviado de salvar tu culo? ¿Eso se supone que debo hacer? —gruñí aun con los brazos de Emmett sosteniéndome. Mierda… quería desfigurarle la cara al hijo de puta ese.

— ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Sí! Eso es justo lo que debes hacer… sacrifícate por los cientos de trabajadores que quedaran en la calle —me señaló con un dedo dominado por la furia —sacrifícate por los profesionales de los cuales estas a cargo, sacrifícate por tu puta carrera, por la de todos nosotros. Dale al viejo Aro lo que prometiste y que nos deje en paz.

—Yo no prometí nada —dije entre dientes incrédulo de lo que Ben estaba diciendo.

—Prometiste casarte con su hija y no solo rompiste con ella, le pusiste los cuernos con una… simple bailarina ¿sabes que humillante debe haber sido eso para esa maldita familia? Y ahora… tenemos que pagar los platos rotos todos nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza soltándome de los brazos de Emmett y trastabillando hacia atrás.

—Ben vete a tu oficina —dijo Jasper con voz contenida. Segundos después oí el portazo mientras miraba a través de la ventana más cercana, parte del Loop. —No lo escuches Edward —mi cuñado vino detrás de mí —Está asustado, enojado y con rabia.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja.

—Sabes que esa no es la solución. Lo que dijo Ben es un disparate… Lo sabes ¿no?

Tragué saliva. Cielos… mi garganta estaba cerrada, quería algo fuerte, algo de alivio. Me sentía encerrado, entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo mierda terminé en esta situación? No lo entendía, no comprendía… ¿Aro sería capaz de armar todo esto solo por venganza? Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a resquebrajarse, amenazando con caerse a pedazos.

Y luego estaba Bella. Mi preciosa Bella.

Si todo se venía abajo ¿Ella sería capaz de acompañarme? ¿Ella se merecía eso?

—Edward… —la voz de Jasper parecía impaciente. Tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé.

— ¿En serio crees que sacrificaría a Bella por el Spire? ¿Por mi carrera? —dije mirándolo por primera vez desde que Ben se había ido —no… en lo que a mí concierne el Spire, Aro, Heidi, mi carrera… y toda mi vida se pueden ir al infierno, pero Bella se queda —Jasper parecía aliviado, cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo lánguidamente, Emmett palmeó mi espalda —la amo… y algún día, en un futuro cercano, quiero hacerla mi esposa —sonreí levemente negando con la cabeza —Si Ben no puede comprender eso, me importa una mierda… puede irse de la asociación si quiere. Pero no será él el que ponga palos en mi rueda y definitivamente no será Aro.

—Así se habla cuñado —una nueva palmada de la gran mano de Emmett sacudió mi cuerpo.

—Hablaremos con los inversionistas de los otros proyectos, nos prepararemos para lo que se nos viene —dijo Jasper mirando su celular.

—Llamaré a Eleazar, esto es nuevo, a ver cómo lidiamos con ello —Emmett comenzó a caminar a la salida de la sala de reunión. Asentí y tomé una respiración profunda.

—Estaré en mi oficina —dije finalmente.

*o*

Los nudillos golpearon la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando ver la cabeza de Diana, —Señor Cullen… me retiro, ¿necesita algo más? —su mirada era cautelosa. Ella había escuchado seguramente la rotura del cristal de mi mesa de café hacía un par de horas. No había podido evitarlo, hubiese preferido que el vaso de whisky diera en la cabeza de Aro Vulturis, pero no tenía tanta puta suerte.

Agité mi mano, volviendo mis ojos a lo que tenía frente a mi —Vete diana, que tengas buena noche —la puerta se cerró y mi concentración cayó toda sobre mi restirador. Un plano se cernía sobre él, un plano nuevo convirtiéndose en un proyecto. Lo admiré antes de inclinarme y tomar la escuadra, marqué una línea recta de quince centímetros, luego ubiqué mi escuadra a diez y marqué una diagonal, la puerta estaría ubicada frente a la puerta del cuarto de enfrente, justo al frente. Con el plumón dibujé la ubicación de las ventanas y la puerta. Hecho… el cuarto de… un niño. O nuestro cuarto, o el de invitados… no, tenían que ser el cuarto de un niño, estaba justo enfrente de la habitación principal.

Tomé un respiro profundo y exhalé admirando el plano, el piso superior estaba a medio finalizar, solo faltaba el diseño de los cuartos extras y el baño de la habitación principal.

Revisé los planos del tercer piso, allí haría el cuarto de juegos, donde iría el proyector, los pufs y sofás y una sala de dibujo. También quería poner un solárium… pero eso iría en la planta baja, al este, donde se enfrentaría al jardín principal. Un gran jardín donde Bella podría plantar árboles, flores, lo que ella quisiera. Si…

Sonreí comenzando a añadir partes, humm… el salón de danza, era lo que más me gustaba de esta casa. Donde Bella bailaría, donde ella se ejercitaría y se dejara llevar como siempre hace al bailar. Tenía el mismo diseño que había hecho para el salón de baile que había diseñado para ella anteriormente, ese salón estaba destinado a estar en pleno Loop, si ella lo quería. Su lugar, una escuela o solo un salón para explayarse, ella lo podía tener todo y lo que quisiera.

Mierda, tenía que terminar estos planos para comenzar a buscar terrenos plausibles. A Bella le gustaba estar en la ciudad, no iba a querer alejarse de su trabajo, ni de la universidad, ni de sus amigos o del club, por lo que la casa tendría que ubicarse en algún lugar cerca. Hide Park, creo que sería lo ideal. Un amplio terreno justo en frente al Lago Michigan, sí… a Bella le encantaría.

Oí el teléfono y maldije, recordé que Diana se había marchado por lo que iba a tener que atenderlo yo. Suspiré dejando mis herramientas sobre mi restirador y me levanté de la silla.

—Oficina de Edward Cullen, él habla.

—Edward soy Eleazar —mi abogado— Jasper habló conmigo hace unas horas, sé que el comité no ha aceptado que el Spire continúe con las obras. Lo siento por eso… pero creo que sería lo mejor.

— ¿Cómo lo mejor? ¿Estas sugiriendo que renuncie a mi proyecto voluntariamente? ¿Sin dar pelea? —dije consternado.

—No, no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. Te aconsejo que es lo mejor dejar que comiencen las investigaciones. Enfócate en los proyectos que tienes y deja que investiguen sobre el supuesto fraude, si das pelea y no predispones voluntad, pensaran que tienes algo que esconder o arreglar. Deja todo en manos del comité y de los abogados…

Cerré los ojos —Igualmente ya me informaron que cesan los trabajos. Supongo que de todas maneras tendré que esperar.

—Edward, otra cosa. Acerca de la estrategia legal ¿Eres consciente de que si rompes todo vinculo con los Vulturis, incluso laboral, el Spire quedará directamente en manos de Aro?—

—Lo puedo pelear —dije firmemente— debería ser mío, es mi proyecto, mi diseño.

—Más del 50% de la construcción está financiada por Aro, por derecho es de él.

—Maldición —maldije rastrillando mis dedos a través de mi cabello — ¡por derecho es mío!

—Edward, la estrategia puede servir como puede ser un fracaso. Pero deben tener pruebas, sacarse de encima la investigación y quedar limpios de acusaciones, solo de esa manera el comité decidirá a tu favor.

—Lo sé —Dios… estaba agotado. De toda esta mierda, agotado de todo… solo quería serrar los ojos y dejar descansar mi cabeza sobre los pechos de Bella. Necesitaba su toque, su aroma, su suavidad y calidez. —Debo ir a casa —dije restregando mis ojos.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, paso por tu despacho para seguir discutiendo esto… sé que te enviaran los papeles de cese de la obra mañana y quiero analizarlos.

—Bien —colgué y me estiré sobre mi silla. Diablos… necesitaba un trago.

Un par de golpes en la puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos, fruncí el ceño… ¿Diana? ¿Se había olvidado algo?

—Adelante —dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una cabellera rubia se asomó en la puerta.

—Permiso —la suavidad de la voz no podía venir de la mano con el rostro que acababa de asomarse. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo Heidi? —no, justo ahora cuando quería estar solo, pensar, lamentarme solo. No iba a casa todavía para no asustar a Bella con mi rabia, con mi ira difícil de esconder y ahora tenía que lidiar con esta mujer.

—Hum… pensé que aun estarías aquí. Estaba en un restaurant cercano cenando con Jane y… vi que el conserje aún no había cerrado el edificio, me dijo que estabas aquí aun —caminó lentamente hasta mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué quieres Heidi? ¿Ahora me estas acechando? —murmuré guardando los papeles que tenía desparramos por todo el escritorio, preparándome para ir a casa.

—No, simplemente pasaba… —dijo apoyando su cadera en el filo de mi escritorio a mi lado. — ¿Qué fue lo sucedió con la mesa? —miraba hacia el desastre que había hecho en mi oficina unas horas atrás —Entiendo… estabas enojado.

—Aún lo estoy… mira Heidi, no sé qué mierda haces aquí —apoyé los codos sobre la madera y mi cabeza en mis manos, cerrando los ojos —sí es para gozar de todo esto…

—Nunca gozaría con algo como esto. Lo que está haciendo mi padre está mal… aunque tu firma esté en esos papeles no quiere decir que la hayas puesto tú ¿no es así?

—No es mi firma, no… no la hice yo.

Oí un suspiro a mi lado y segundos más tarde un suave taconeo sobre la alfombra. —Te conozco Edward… no lo hiciste tú. Fui tu novia durante años y sé que no serías capaz de algo así, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo. Déjame ser tu amiga…

¿Mi amiga? No necesitaba de ella ni de ningún amigo, necesitaba a mi Bella. Cielos… mi Bella. Estaría durmiendo ya. Era seguro irme y acomodarme junto a ella a dormir o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Ella era mi consuelo, mi único bálsamo. ¿Qué mierda hacía todavía aquí? Dejé caer mis puños cerrados contra la mesa y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia adelante. Esa sensación de incertidumbre, de rabia, de derrota me estaba ahogando.

Apreté los puños sobre la madera de mi escritorio, aun con la voz de mi abogado resonando en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis dientes tratando de ahogar mi ira. Una mano dejó frente a mí una copa de coñac, algo fuerte, algo ardiente que aplacara la rabia. —Toma, lo necesitas... —esa voz no era la que deseaba escuchar y definitivamente esas uñas que rastrillaban el cabello de mi nuca no eran las de la persona que amaba. Tomé la copa y no pensé... no quería pensar. Era demasiado, mucho, lo que hoy había sucedido y sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer derrotado sin siquiera tener las fuerzas para luchar.

—Vete a casa Heidi… si dices que es injusto lo que me está haciendo tu padre, ve a casa y convénselo de que retire la acusación —dije luego de dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio. Limpié las comisuras de mis labios con mi mano y me levanté de mi silla algo tambaleante. Cuando miré a Heidi, ella tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

—No vayas a casa así… déjame llevarte —sus uñas acariciaron mi mandíbula y me alejé de ella.

—No… —tomé mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y me la coloqué como pude. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y envié un mensaje a Diego.

—Vete Heidi… —dije ya casi sin paciencia. Ella me miró por un par de segundos y asintió mirando su regazo.

—En serio espero que todo esto se arregle y en serio quiero que cuentes al menos con mi amistad. No soy tan frívola como tú piensas… aún-

—No digas que aún me amas porque no quiero escucharlo, ¿eres capaz de amar de manera desinteresada y pura Heidi? —caminé hasta la puerta de mi despacho. Mierda… el piso se movía, pero aun así, era capaz de caminar.

—Sí soy capaz de hacerlo, de hecho… aún lo hago. Por eso, prefiero quedarme cerca de ti como tu amiga que seguir rogando por un poco de amor que nunca tendré —ella caminó hacia mí— espero que sepas aceptarlo… no soy como mi padre, aunque sé que ahora piensas eso. Yo al menos soy leal.

Mis reflejos no fueron tan rápidos como para evitar que sus labios tocaran los míos. Fue breve, solo un leve contacto. Cuando quise apartarla ella ya se había ido fuera de mi despacho caminando hacia el ascensor.

Maldita perra.

Esperé a Diego en el vestíbulo, el guardia del estudio estaba a mi lado esperando a que me fuera para cerrar las puertas y activar la alarma.

— ¿A su pent-house señor? —preguntó Diego luego de haberme subido en la parte trasera del Mercedes negro.

—A casa de Bella… —dije mirando hacia la ventanilla.

Chicago pasó frente a mis ojos nebulosos esa noche, las luces, los faroles de los autos, las luces de los semáforos, las motos, más autos, las personas nocturnas caminando por las calles, parques, plazas… altos rascacielos. ¿Algún día sería capaz de ver desde esta misma ventanilla, a lo lejos, al Spire brillando resplandeciente como la estrella principal de Chicago? Cielos, si, por favor sí.

— ¿Por qué nunca me tratas de tú, Diego? —pregunté mientras andábamos, era una de esas ocasiones en que te preguntas el porqué de ciertas situaciones que de otra manera y sin la influencia del alcohol, lo hubieras pasado por alto. Miré al espejo retrovisor a mi chofer, él me miraba como si no me conociera —nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, ¿por qué no me dices Edward?

—Humm… porque lo respeto Señor, porque… porque, creo que nunca me pregunté por qué.

—Porque nunca miré más allá de mis narices, porque eres leal y nunca te vi más que como mi chofer. Y a pesar de todo, creo que eres mi confidente más preciado —negué con la cabeza —por qué hasta que la vida decidió darme un codazo en la nariz, no veía más allá de mí.

Él no dijo nada. Sonreí mirando las luces lejanas del Pier Navy, donde Bella y yo habíamos ido aquella vez, buscando su perdón. —Hasta que llegó Bella a mi vida y vi más allá. Qué ciego estuve todo ese tiempo antes que ella ¿verdad? —miré nuevamente a Diego. Él sonrió levemente y asintió.

—La señorita Isabella es una buena mujer… quizá, ella supo sacar lo mejor de usted —me miró con cautela, como esperando ver mi reacción. Le sonreí… por supuesto que ella sacó lo mejor de mí, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de ello. Dios… no quería ni pensar como me veían antes de ella, cuando mi vida con Heidi parecía tan segura.

—Me casaré con esa mujer algún día ¿sabes? —sonreí recordando sus ojos verdes, con ese marrón alrededor algo difuminado, la profundidad en su mirada y la suavidad de sus labios. Necesitaba llegar a ella y saber que por una vez este día, todo estaba bien, como debía estar. Olvidarme que mañana perdería mi más preciado proyecto, al menos hasta que se pruebe que no soy culpable de lo que se me acusa. Olvidarme de la presencia indeseada de Heidi en mi lugar, de sus dedos en mi barbilla y en mi nuca, olvidarme que su padre quiere arruinar su carrera.

Olvidar al menos por una noche.

*o*

—Hey —susurré inclinándome para agarrar a Papi del suelo, él movía la cola… algo que me sorprendió, porque yo no era digno de su cola moviéndose, de su simpatía. Siempre me ganaba sus gruñidos o su miedo, pero no su simpatía.

— ¿Mami te habló pequeño? ¿Te dijo que debes ser bueno conmigo? ¿He?... bien, me parece perfecto… porque justamente yo soy el que te paga tu pedicura y tus vacunas —esas mismas uñas eran las que ahora se clavaban en mi cuello, mientras esa cola se movía como un péndulo detrás de él. — ¿Dónde está mami ahora? ¿Durmiendo? ¿Me dejaras dormir con ella y no tratar de morder mi trasero? —lo llevé hasta la cocina sin encender las luces, el resplandor de la ciudad de Chicago entrando por los amplios ventanales era suficiente. Tomé su recipiente de comida y vertí en él un poco de carne pre cocida en lata, el muy mugroso solo comía de una marca en especial porque las demás le caían mal al estómago. Bien… digamos que cuando decidí comprarle un chihuahua a Bella, no me molesté en investigar sobre sus cuidados y exigencias.

—Bien, quédate aquí, come todo eso, no quiero verlo mañana en tu cuenco. Y por favor Papi… déjanos en paz esta noche, estoy tan cansado —lo dejé en el suelo y en un segundo su trompa estaba delicadamente sobre su comida, tomando pequeños trozos su carne.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Bella, sacándome la chaqueta, aflojando la corbata y desabrochando los botones de mi camisa a medida que iba caminando. Cuando llegué a un lado de su cama, una diosa me recibió. Cielos… Bella estaba dormida, vestida solamente con un pequeño camisón transparente negro que dejaba entrever, la unión entre sus piernas, ese lugar desnudo, suave, que me volvía loco de lujuria. Sus pechos turgentes, esos rosados pezones que presionaban contra la tela, como si supieran que mi boca ansiosa había llegado para reclamarlos. Su pequeña cintura, su vientre hermoso, que algún día albergaría a mi hijo… oh sí, mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Ese diamante brillando en su ombligo, con mis iniciales en su engarce… mía, jodidamente mía. Siempre.

Me saqué el pantalón arrastrando mis boxers con ellos, caminé al otro lado de la cama y me acosté detrás de ella, acunando su cálido cuerpo con el mío. Ella se removió cuando sintió mi contacto, por lo que me aferré a su cintura con mis brazos y gemí ahogadamente cuando mi pene duro y erguido se acuno entre sus nalgas.

— ¿Edward? —dijo somnolienta y confundida. Ella volteó su cabeza y me miró por un instante,

—Shhh… sí bebe, perdón por no haber llegado temprano —dije besando su mejilla suavemente. Ella me miró por un momento, el sueño luchando en sus ojos contra la necesidad de despertar. —Duerme cariño… te amo.

— ¿Es whisky lo que huelo? —Ella volteó hacia mí y traté de que mi sonrisa no vacilara — ¿qué pasó Edward? Te vez agotado… esas ojeras… no me gustan nada — las suaves puntas de sus dedos acariciaron debajo de mi ojo. Se veía hermosa bajo la penumbra, sus ojos brillantes me miraban absorbiéndome y sus dedos lanzaban en mi piel, un entumecimiento que se sentía increíble. Quería morir en ella, no había mejor paraíso.

—Es el trabajo… no es nada, tomé una copa antes de venir. Por favor, abrázame y duerme preciosa, Dios Bella… te recompensaré mi amor, lo haré, lo prometo…

—Te extrañé… ¿cuándo podré tenerte para mí al menos unas horas?—sonaba tan acongojada, me necesitaba como yo la necesitaba a ella.

—Pronto mi amor—suspiré besando su frente –por lo pronto te dedicaras a buscar un vestido hermoso y a ponerte más bella de lo que eres para la gala del Millenium park, eres mi cita bebé y quiero que esa noche sea preciosa para ti

—Oh… cierto. ¿Cuándo es? — su mirada se había aclarado un poco, dispersando su sueño mientras me miraba con atención.

—En dos sábados más—susurré acomodando su mano sobre mi pecho y entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella.

—Mmm… no puedo esperar

Ella desinteresadamente besó mi pecho desnudo y colocó la palma de su mano abierta sobre mi corazón ¿Cómo podía amar más a esta mujer? ¿Cómo no moría en el intento cuando ella hacía cosas como esa?

—Luego de esa gala te recompensaré entera mi amor, solo para ti, todo tuyo— dije rogando internamente que para ese entonces mi problema con el spire se solucionara. Pedía a Dios o quien fuera que existiera allí arriba, que todo saliera a mi favor. Y si no era posible eso, sin embargo eso era lo que me tenía sin cuidado, en mi interior el peor miedo de todos era perder a mi Bella. No cedería a los deseos de Ben ni mucho menos de Aro, si alguna vez volvía a comprometerme lo haría con la la única mujer que es capaz de quitarme la vida, con la única que he amado, Bella y ni siquiera una amenaza, ni el riego de perderlo todo, me haría dudar de hacerlo.

Ella parpadeó con los ojos recorriendo en una caricia mi cara —La única recompensa que me haría feliz es que descansaras… te ves… te ves —ella me miró impasible, sus manos acariciaban por encima de mi corazón —triste… ¿qué sucedió para que te pusieras triste? Cuéntame…

Negué con la cabeza, era tan transparente para ella —Nada… algo con lo que estamos lidiando, solo eso.

—Bien—recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada. —Duerme mi amor… mañana te haré el desayuno, no te iras sin eso.

—Bien cariño, amo tus desayunos — dije besando su frente.

—Mmm…

Di un último suspiro antes de caer rendido… definitivamente renunciaría a todo por ella, a todo.

* * *

**Sip... se viene la gala... ¿y que se vendrá con la gala? hummm...**

**Este capi fue mas bien como para que vean lo complejo de la situación de edward, como se llamaría, un capitulo de transición porque no pasó algo muy importante tampoco, solo lo que nos veníamos esperando. Ahora si agarrense para los próximos capis!**

**Bueno, especiales gracias por soportar mi ausencia, jajaja... se que ni me extrañaron hay muchos fics increibles por ahi tambien. Pero en serio, gracias por la paciencia, las vacaciones navideñas terminaron y aqui estaremos.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras y a las nuevas que van llegando, gracias. Las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews y a las locas del grupo en facebook, las amo. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa, eres grande!**

**Ahora, gracias por sus votos para "Exótica" en el grupo FFAD, el fic quedó entre los mejores 20 y fue gracias a ustedes. Gracias! Un beso enorme a todas y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Lu**


	30. Soledad

**Videos e imagenes en mi perfil =D**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo del fic en facebook solo busca "Exótica fanfic" y pide unirte =D**

* * *

**Soledad**

— ¡Hola cariño! —oh cielos…

—Hola mami, ¿cómo estás? —me tomé de la barandilla, buscando un asiento libre. Al parecer los caballeros estaban extinguidos de la faz de la tierra. Muchos leían sus diarios de noticias muy sentados mientras un puñado más de mujeres nos manteníamos erguidas tratando de luchar con la inercia del movimiento del metro, tomadas de las barandillas. Muchas con bolsas en las manos cansadas. —Mm… hace mucho que no me llamas.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no me llamas tú a mi hija. ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿cómo te trata Chicago?... ¿qué es ese ruido? ¿estás en el metro?

—Woaa… despacio mujer, sí, estoy en el metro. Estuve bien y Chicago me trata como a toda joven universitaria y trabajadora. Bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú? —pregunté de vuelta sosteniendo mi mochila y mi bolsa de víveres como podía… diablos. Puse mi celular entre mi oído y mi hombro para acomodar la correa de mi bolso.

—Pero hija, ¿en el metro en serio?... pensé que desde que tenías ese novio rico y lindo te llevaría en su 4x4 por todos lados.

—Mamá, Edward no tiene una 4x4 y… en realidad está ocupado con algo del trabajo, no lo he visto mucho últimamente.

—Mmm… ¿problemas en el paraíso? —oh cielos… Cerré los ojos sabiendo que había sido mala idea haber hecho ese comentario.

—No, nada de problemas. Está ocupado en el trabajo, nada más ¿Cómo está Phil? — ¡Sí!... buena para los cambios de tema Bella.

—Oh Phil está bien, te envía saludos. A estado entrenando mucho últimamente y bueno, he viajado con él a algunos partidos. Lo está haciendo bien, ya están pensando en guardarle su lugar para la próxima temporada, por lo que tendrá que entrenar mucho. A finales de mes comienzan con la gira nacional y obviamente lo acompañaré.

—Eso quiere decir ¿qué? —alcé una ceja. Conocía a mamá.

—Quiere decir que iré con el equipo mi amor, con el resto de las esposas y novias a acompañar a nuestros hombres, por todo el país ¿puedes creerlo? —terminó su declaración con una risita.

—Me alegro por ti, sé cuánto deseabas viajar nuevamente a través del país —ella era de espíritu libre y esto la haría feliz. Iba a tener que dejar de pensar en la idea que andaba rondando en mi cabeza los últimos días, de ir a visitarle. De todas maneras ella no estaría, por lo que tendría que conformarme en quedarme en Chicago hasta comenzar nuevamente las clases en la Universidad. Además, mi idea incluía a Edward, pero ya que él está tan ocupado en su trabajo, se le iba a hacer imposible acompañarme.

Bajé la cabeza alzando la mirada, estábamos llegando a mi parada, —Mamá, debo cortarte, estoy llegando a mi destino. Te llamaré en cuanto me desocupe ¿sí?

—Oh… ok bebé, cuídate cariño y ve despacio. Oye… exígele a tu novio que te de un auto para moverte, no puedes seguir andando de…-

Resoplé rodando los ojos mientras me abría paso entre los cuerpos para llegar a las puertas del metro y salir.—Mamá. En serio tengo que cortar, sino se irá el metro conmigo aun adentro.

—Está bien mi amor, un besooooooo, ¡te amo! —y cortó.

Con el celular en la mano, de la cual colgaba las correas de mi bolsa de comprar y mi bolso colgando del otro hombro, salí empujando un poco a las personas delante de mí. Cuando estuve al fin fuera del metro, caminé un par de metros colocando mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, pero cuando me detuve levemente, alguien pasó a mi lado empujándome bruscamente del hombro. Casi caí, casi… en su lugar dejé caer la bolsa de compras que llevaba en la mano.

— ¡Oh mierda! —gemí arrodillándome en el suelo mientras las personas pasaban a mi lado sin detenerse. Comencé a recoger rápidamente las naranjas que habían salido rodando, las manzanas, los paquetes de espagueti…

— ¡Hey!, ¿se te rompió la bolsa? —preguntó una voz familiar, alcé la mirada para ver a Julián ayudándome rápidamente a meter las naranjas en la bolsa.

—Julián, gracias… no, alguien simplemente me empujó —dije restándole importancia. — ¿Tocas hoy? ¿no es muy temprano?

—Son vacaciones, a los turistas les gusta quedarse escuchando un poco antes de tomar el metro.

De hecho tenía razón, yo no era turista, pero podía recordar las veces que me quedaba esperando unos minutos luego de llegar a la estación para ir al trabajo, solo porque me gustaba como tocaba su música. En esos momentos era cuando hablaba con él e intercambiábamos algunas palabras, yo con mi poco español, él con su inglés con ese acento argentino.

Continuamos metiendo las cosas en la bolsa hasta que ya no hubo nada tirado sobre el sucio suelo de la estación. Julián me tendió las bolsas pero al verme luchar con ellas y mi bolso, se ofreció a acompañarme un par de cuadras. Era un buen amigo, no veía razón para decirle que no.

Él volvió a su lugar a un par de metros, al lado del puesto de revistas y junto al pilar y guardó su bandoneón en el estuche marrón oscuro. Era su reliquia, su tesoro. Sonreí, cada uno de nosotros tenía un tesoro, hasta los jóvenes extranjeros que habían venido a los Estados Unidos solo con un puñado de sueños y una mochila con ropa. A veces esos tesoros eran más grandes y ambiciosos otras veces era solo tocar música, pero todos tenían su valor extraordinario al final, porque era lo que nos hace feliz. ¿Mi tesoro?... tal vez mi baile, no… mi carrera, cielos no, mi tesoro… Edward.

Sí, Edward. Había soñado con un amor así, intenso, salvaje, instintivo, necesitado, desde el fondo del alma… y lo había encontrado. Y ese amor, se convirtió en mi tesoro, un amor que debía cuidar, atesorar, defender con uñas y dientes ante todo y todos. Me di cuenta que yo haría cualquier cosa por ese tesoro, mi Edward. Simplemente porque lo amaba. Y así como el bandoneón y la música era para Julián su tesoro y su vida entera, Edward lo era todo para mí.

—Así que… ¿no vuelves a Argentina? —murmuré en una mezcla patética entre mi inglés y mi español. Caminábamos por la acera en dirección a mi edificio. Era la primera vez que Julián salía de los submundos del metro a la superficie, al menos era la primera vez que yo lo veía en la superficie y me daba gusto que el motivo era simplemente ayudarme. Era un buen chico, pero ¿no tenía un hogar fuera del metro? Ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía que siempre estaba ahí.

—No por ahora… estoy juntando dinero para rentar un lugar para mí. Vivo con unos amigos —dijo haciendo una mueca. Con un brazo sostenía su bandoneón y con la otra mis bolsas. Mientras que yo solo llevaba mi bolso y mi mochila.

— ¿Así que… ganas bien tocando en el metro? —dios… ¿había tomado la pastillita de la curiosidad?

Él rio negando con la cabeza —Se gana bien. Pero no es suficiente, soy mesero en un bar por la noche.

—Oh… —por lo que no vivía en el metro.

—Quiero ahorrar mucho… quiero entrar al Columbia College —dijo con el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios. Bueno… ahora este chico, no solo tenía un tesoro, tenía también un sueño.

Sonreí —Ojalá lo logres, tocas increíblemente bien, debes entrar — mi sonrisa decayó un poco — ¿no extrañas a tu familia? Están tan lejos…

—Sí, los extraños. Pero… prometí cumplir mi sueño a mamá. Ella me dijo, que no pisara Argentina hasta no tener mi diploma. Lo haré.

—Bien por tu madre —asentí recordando a mamá —mi madre siempre dice, que la vida no te la pone fácil, no te da todo servido y no te ayuda. Pero también dice, ¡que le den por el culo!

Reímos y continuamos charlando juntos cuando llegamos a un bloque de mi edificio. Fue en ese momento que mi celular sonó nuevamente en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla… Edward. Qué raro… ¿se acordó de llamarme?

—Hola —murmuré deteniéndome en el semáforo. Julián se detuvo a mi lado, dejando mis bolsas a su lado para acomodar la correa de su bandoneón sobre el hombro.

—Bella mi amor —suspiré al sentir la voz cansada de Edward ¿Qué era eso que lo mantenía ocupado y cansado? Ni siquiera podía preguntarle, apenas lo veía durante el día, solo al llegar la noche y quedarme dormida, él aparecía como un fantasma para abrazarme por detrás y dormir. Siempre desaparecía antes de que despertara, por lo que sí… era como un fantasma.

—Hey… ¿cómo estás? —luego, por un segundo mi corazón palpitó. ¿Habría conseguido tiempo libre para almorzar conmigo? — ¡oh!... ¿vienes a almorzar? ¡No pensé que podrías!... hum… puedo preparar algo rápido, no lo sé ¿quieres pizza? ¿Fetuccini Alfredo? Se me da bien la cocina italiana… —reí. Me detuve cuando no sentí su risa del otro lado, sino un gemido.

—Lo siento bebé —oh no… "lo siento" era mi nueva palabra NO favorita. —Tengo un almuerzo de trabajo, por la tarde tengo que ver un par de terrenos, por lo que no podremos vernos esta noche — ¿dijo "vernos"?

—Bien —tragué saliva. Por dios… lo extrañaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese Edward que se desvivía por verme? ¿Dónde estaba mi papi que me consentía en todo? Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y me alejé un par de pasos de Julián para no hacer el ridículo. —Igualmente no importa, iba a almorzar con un amigo.

Mierda… no pude evitar decirlo. Cerré los ojos y esperé. Por favor, por favor… que aparezca mi papi.

La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, casi estaba por sonreír, casi —Bien cariño, disfruta tu almuerzo… yo, me tengo que ir, el mío comienza en un quince, tengo que tomar el auto.

No, no, no… ¿Dónde estaba mi papi celoso, posesivo y acaparador? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo extrañaba. No pude sentirme culpable por haberle dicho eso, porque de todas maneras no lo escuchó y si lo hizo no repercutió mucho en él. Me había deseado sus buenos deseos para mi almuerzo… ¿qué mierda…?

—Bien, adiós… buena suerte —dije con un hilo de voz. Cerré el teléfono y lo miré mientras me mordí el labio y una lágrima solitaria caía en mi mejilla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Últimamente estaba distinto, distraído, distante, ocupado, cansado y hasta triste. Pero nunca había estado así… tan desconectado conmigo. Últimamente parecía estar llevando el mundo sobre sus hombros, pero no pregunté… no más de lo que él me decía. Era críptico y esquivo y me dolía pensar que no me consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para comprender sus problemas y mucho menos darle mi apoyo. Mierda… que rabia sentía. Rabia e impotencia, quería entrar en su mente y saber, solo… saber, pero parecía como que él había alzado un muro a su alrededor.

Guardé mi teléfono, sequé mi mejilla de esa lágrima y di media vuelta hacia Julián, él miraba a los transeúntes pasar, observando por momentos al semáforo. Caminé hacia él.

—Bien… vamos. Fetuccinis Alfredo… invito yo —dije con una sonrisa rápida. Crucé la calle mirando sobre mi hombro, Julián me mirada como si no me hubiese entendido — ¡Almuerzo!... vamos —entonces el alzó las cejas y asintió con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar detrás de mí.

Llamé a Leydi al llegar a mi departamento, Julián me siguió hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas allí. Leydi estaba en una cita de almuerzo con Jasón, mierda… no desconfiaba de Julián, pero no quería estar sola en mi departamento con él. No quería que nadie pensara mal, mucho menos mi amiga ni Edward. Aunque él ya me había dado el visto bueno…

Rápidamente coloqué una olla con agua al fuego, mientras en la tabla de madera me puse a hacer mi salsa Alfredo. Le indiqué a Julián que sacara unas copas y un vino que venía guardando desde hace varias noches para compartir con Edward… pero, al diablo. Él estaba ocupadísimo.

—Así que… ¿tienes novia? —oh mierda… mordí mi lengua ¿así o más directa Bella?

Julián me miró con una ceja alzada y rio, sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrojadas. —Sí, algo hay…

—Mmm… ¿algo como qué? —de ser posible él se tornó más rojo. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Mi novia vendrá desde argentina a vivir conmigo, por eso quiero conseguir un lugar para mí solo —me entregó una copa de vino y se alzó de hombros.

—Oh… que afortunada que es tu novia. Salud por ella —alcé mi copa y él la chocó suavemente con la suya. Tomamos un sorbo y seguí con la salsa. –Cuéntame de esa novia tuya.

Bien, Julián fue como una represa desbordada, me habló de su novia, me mostró una foto de ella que mantenía en su cartera, un anillo de promesa que mantenía en su dedo anular, me contó de los proyectos que sueñan juntos, que ella es bailarina de Tango y que él en Argentina tocaba para un grupo callejero de Tango y que así se conocieron. Me contó de que quiere pedirle ser su esposa tan pronto ella llegue aquí y que desea presentármela. Le conté que yo era también bailarina, pero de una danza totalmente diferente, que estudiaba y le conté de mi madre cuando descubrió el mural de fotos que ella había puesto en mi pared. Le conté sobre Edward… y tuve que detenerme cuando las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, porque no sabía qué sucedía con él y porqué parecía que ya no me amaba más.

Mierda.

Finalmente apareció Leydi. El día había corrido como si nada con la presencia de Julián, era un chico fresco, desinteresado y luchador. Leydi se sorprendió cuando lo vio y cuando descubrió que él era argentino, comenzó a apabullarlo comenzando a preguntarle cosas en español. Julián por supuesto se abrumó y se asustó, Leydi era mucho para manejar para él y quería reír.

—No dejes de viajar en metro… así nos vemos, me gustó tu fetuccini —dijo ajustándose la correa sobre el hombro. Estábamos en la entrada de mi departamento, Leydi se podía escuchar por ahí con su voz chillona mientras hablaba con mi chihuahua. Rodé los ojos.

—Claro que nos veremos, además tengo que conocer a esa novia tuya y darle la bienvenida a Chicago. Oye… nos vemos pronto ¿está bien?

—Bien Bella, muchas gracias por la comida —me dio un saludo con su mano y volteó hacia el corredor. Cerré la puerta y me fui en búsqueda de Leydi, que estaba sosteniendo a Papi Jr. sobre sus grandes pechos mientras este le daba pequeños lengüetazos en sus labios rojos.

—Auu… le gusta mi labial sabor a fresas…

*o*

—Este está precioso —Leydi alzó un vestido sosteniéndolo con las dos manos de las finas correas. Era tremendamente revelador, descubría una pierna y no estaba segura si el escote cubriría mis pechos totalmente… quizá solo la mitad de ellos. Mmm… elegir un vestido ayudada por Leydi, en un principio parecía buena idea.

—Ley, no tiene que ser revelador, ¿ves cuando me pongo esas cosas lindas que tu diseñas para que yo baile? Bueno, no así de revelador. Es una gala.

—Lo sé —rodó los ojos —pero también creo que debes hacerle saber a ese novio ausente tuyo la mujer que se está perdiendo por su "trabajo" —hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos. Fruncí el ceño… ¿qué quiso indicar con esas comillas?

— ¿Acaso crees que lo de su trabajo es mentira? —murmuré con cierto miedo.

¿Ella sabía algo que yo no? Yo creía en Edward, pero últimamente eran muchas las dudas que me asaltaban y no pude evitar tiritar de miedo cuando Leydi hizo ese gesto.

—No, no quieren decir nada —ella no me miró, solo se limitó a continuar sacando vestidos de sus fundas protectoras para apilarlos y llevarlos al probador cuando fuera hora de probármelos. No dejé de mirarla y por sus resoplidos pude saber que ella sentía mi mirada en ella. —Bien, está bien ¿ok? Sí… ese trabajo, ¿tú en realidad sabes que efectivamente está trabajando? Mira… no sé tú, pero yo he escuchado mucho esa excusa por allí. Jasón, sin ir más lejos me dice que está ocupado trabajando cuando está solo sirviendo tragos, yo solo lo mando a llamar a la oficina. Es decir… ¡que le den! Si está coqueteando con otras mujeres que no ponga la excusa del trabajo.

—No puedo creer que quieras contagiarme con tus propias inseguridades solo porque tengas problemas con Jasón. Tal vez él solo no quiere verte y ya, no es nada malo, para que lo sepas, eres demasiado intensa, quizá al pobre no se le da muy bien aún adaptarse a ti —dije recordando cómo en unos pocos segundos había abrumado al pobre Julián en mi departamento.

Ella abrió sus enormes ojos marrones desmesuradamente y soltó un vestido que se quedó formando un charco a sus pies, — ¿Me estás diciendo histérica?

Oh sí, ahí vamos otra vez. ¡Señoras y señores!… he aquí la reina del drama.

—Te estoy diciendo que eres una exagerada, ¿por qué reaccionas así? Te conozco mejor que eso Leydi y sé que te han lastimado en el pasado, pero no todos los hombres son así —mi amiga era extremadamente celosa y eso arruinaba sus relaciones cuando iban de lo mejor. —Creo que por eso no quieres algo serio con Jasón, porque por una vez, alguien te interesa de verdad e inconscientemente no quieres arruinarlo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, tal vez su gusto por la moda fuera un tanto… excéntrico, pero no quería que se enojara conmigo y me dejara tirada aquí para tener que elegir un vestido por mí misma. Sin embargo como amiga suya que era, debía ser honesta y sincera por más que le doliera.

—Bien, tu diste tú opinión sobre mi relación y sí, quizás tengas razón, no quiero arruinar esto y por eso empujo a Jasón, porque en serio me gusta. Pero tu… —me señaló con el dedo —tienes a un buen hombre allí afuera, caliente y rico como el infierno y sí… una buena persona, pero un hombre al fin. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres deben estar ansiosas por meterse en sus pantalones y tú estás aquí toda triste e insegura porque simplemente el hombre está "ocupado trabajando". Mierda Bella, espabila y ve a ponerle sus puntos en la mesa, si te quiere tendrá que ponerte un poco de atención. Y punto.

Mierda… mi amiga podía ser cruel a veces, cruel pero certera.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero el punto aquí es que yo si confió en Edward. Él no me lastimaría, no me engañaría de esa forma. Lo que sea que lo tiene ocupado es trabajo, prefiero creer en sus palabras que hacerme la película —suspiré tomando el vestido que estaba más cercano a mí —si lo hago me volvería loca.

—A ver dime… ¿qué te impide ir a verlo? —ella se levantó de hombros.

—Nada… pero prefiero no distraerlo de lo que sea que lo tiene ocupado —dije tomando otros vestidos para llevármelos al probador.

Leydi hizo una mueca antes de seguirme —Recuerda nena, mejor prevenir que curar. Mejor sacarse la venda de los ojos antes de pecar de ciega. Mejor…

—Sí, sí… lo entendí Ley. Tal vez vaya a verlo mañana en el almuerzo.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de encontrar un vestido de gala ideal para mí. Nadie nunca me dijo lo complicado que sería hacerlo. Una hora escuchando a mi amiga con sus "Ohh ese es precioso… pero muy alto el escote", "Mmm… muy largo" "Cielos que precioso te queda, pero que feo color", "Nah… ese se lo vi puesto a Jennifer López hace cinco años atrás", "Ese te esconde el culo", "No tiene nada sexy", "Ese brillo no te queda", "Fea tela ugh…", "Ese podría ser, pero ¡oye! ¿se te inflaron las tetas?"

Después de esas dos horas, que habían resultado ser las más largas de mi vida. Quería matar a Leydi. Matarla, lenta y exquisitamente. Sin embargo, me convencí en dejarla vivir solo porque necesitaba un puto y jodido vestido y ella sabía de estas cosas… aunque… no era la única que sabía.

Me metí en el baño cuando simulé que estaba por hacerme en medio del vestidor, procuré llevar mi bolso conmigo y lo más silenciosamente posible, llamé a Alice. Ella podía ayudar. Tenía que ayudar.

Ella sonaba encantada cuando le expliqué el motivo de la llamada y cortó agradeciendo que haya confiado en ella para esto, mientras que de fondo se oía un chirrido de ruedas. Ella parecía entusiasmada y ansiosa por llegar aquí, porque no había pasado ni quince minutos cuando oímos la puerta de la boutique abrirse y ella aparecer como si fuera clienta habitual, lo cual quizá era.

—Sí… —miró a la dependienta y le habló en voz alta como si quisiera llamar la atención —acabo de ver un bonito vestido en el escaparate… —y todo fue como a pedir de boca. Leydi miró en su dirección reconociendo su voz y curiosa por quien llegaba haciendo tanto alboroto, Alice miró "casualmente" hacia nuestra dirección y ambas sonrieron sorprendidas.

— ¡Alice! —Leydi chilló parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada. Mi cuerpo se relajó totalmente. —Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

—Oh, pasaba por aquí —Alice azotó la mano en el aire — ¿cómo están chicas? Ahh… pero que casualidad que hayamos coincidido —Leydi la abrazó y Alice por encima de su hombro me guiñó un ojo.

—Llegaste justo para ayudar a la princesa aquí a encontrar un vestido adecuado, no sé por qué no podemos dar con el indicado —Leydi volteó a mirarme colocando un dedo en su barbilla y entrecerrando sus ojos —yo la veo con más caderas ¿no la ves con más caderas?... —volteó hacia Alice, ella me miró de arriba abajo y alzó sus pequeños hombros. Me miré en el espejo detrás de mí, nah… mis caderas estaban bien —ya le dije, que el amor engorda.

—Oh pero si nuestra Bella está hermosa —Alice miró a su alrededor críticamente —oh bien, hay un sinfín de tesoros aquí —llamó a la dependienta con la mano, la cual en un par de segundo estaba ya frente a ella obedientemente –—traiga los últimos de Donna Karan, Burberry y Versace —luego caminó hacia una estantería de zapatos y eligió unos altos y delicados para mis pies. Mmm… creía que Leydi daba miedo, pero entonces no conocía a Alice.

Una hora más tarde estaba frente al espejo de tres caras mirándome desde todos los ángulos. Mierda… no podía dejar de mirarme y quise en ese momento que Edward apareciera detrás de la puerta del probador y me viera, sería digna de él en esa gala. Sonreí suspicazmente.

— ¿Podemos ver? —Leydi gritó detrás de la puerta. Bueno… no era Edward pero…

—Claro —alisé la falda del vestido y sonreí poniendo lo mejor de mí. Alice y Leydi entraron al vestidor y no dieron más que un paso adelante que se quedaron allí mirándome como si no hubiese nada más en la habitación. Me mordí el labio y comencé a ponerme nerviosa al ver que no decían nada. Alice de pronto lució una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja y dio un minúsculo saltito en su lugar, Leydi en cambio frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza aun inspeccionando mi vestido.

—See… no está mal —dijo mi amiga haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué no está mal? —gritó Alice caminando hacia mí, abrió sus brazos y me abrazó — ¡estas preciosa! Oh cielos… mi hermano enloquecerá.

Bajé mi mirada hacia mi vestido —Ojalá —al menos lo suficiente enloquecido como para querer pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Oh mamá querrá saber, ¡vamos a casa a cenar!, las invito.

—Tengo que llegar a casa por mi perro, quiero dejarle comida —dije sonriendo de felicidad, había encontrado el vestido adecuado.

—Bien, las llevo, pasamos y nos vamos a casa. Mientras llamaré a mamá que prepare algo… oh dios, ¡ya quiero que Edward te vea!

Mierda yo igual lo quería.

A las ocho de la noche estábamos ya paradas frente a la hermosa casa de los Cullen. Alice abrió la puerta de casa de sus padres justo cuando Esme salía de la cocina con un delantal puesto, limpiándose las manos. Carlisle estaba frente a la gran mesa familiar, colocando platos, vasos y manteles de esterilla.

—Bella, linda, que gusto verte… hacía mucho que no pasabas por casa —Esme me abrazó fuertemente dejando un beso cálido en el tope de mi cabeza. Aspiré el olor a casa, jardín, flores, pan casero de su cabello. Cuando me separé abracé a Carlisle y él hizo lo mismo que Esme, dejando un beso en mi cabeza. Él olía a Edward… oh cielos, una mezcla a colonia masculina y ropa limpia. Por dios… anhelaba a mi novio.

-Bella, Leydi, que bueno tenerlas aquí. ¿Cómo han estado?—Carlisle nos condujo hacia la cocina siguiendo a Esme.

Pronto estuvimos insertas en una charla cordial y distendida en la cocina de Esme, mientras ella cortaba el pollo que había sacado del horno, Carlisle lo trinchaba y yo mezclaba la ensalada. Reímos por algunas anécdotas de Leydi, bromeando junto a Alice y brindamos con una copa de vino cada uno. Carlisle llevó los recipientes con comida al comedor, Alice ponía música en un gran reproductor que había en la sala y Leydi llevó las servilletas para poner en la mesa. Me quedé sola con Esme en la cocina sirviendo las salsas en salseras especiales.

Tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé con mi pecho doliendo, en momentos así necesitaba a Edward, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Pero lo que más dolía era no saber qué lo tenía tan distanciado… casi ni una llamada me dedicaba.

— ¿Por qué fue ese suspiro Bella? —Esme me miró con una sonrisa suave, pero preocupada. Las salseras estaban casi llenas.

Me alcé de hombros —No es nada… solo… extraño a Edward —dije haciendo una mueca. Mierda… ¿por qué quería llorar? Quería llorar, era definitivo, las lágrimas se estaban juntando en las comisuras de mis ojos y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

—Mierda —gemí dejando caer la cuchara sobre el mesón y tapando mi cara. Caminé ciegamente lejos de Esme. Mordí mis labios y reprimí un sollozo. No pasaron más de unos segundos que sentía las manos maternales de Esme abrazándome, me aferré a ella estando segura que mancharía con lágrimas su vestido de seda purpura, pero por alguna razón no me importó y a ella tampoco. Me sostuvo allí, fuertemente mientras mis lágrimas se vertían por mis mejillas mientras peleaba con mi par de pulmones para retener ese llanto tan necesitado desde hacía días.

—No sé qué sucede… no sé… solo que… lo extraño tanto —dije medio susurrando, medio sollozando —lo amo, quiero saber qué sucede, pero él lo mantiene fuera de mí.

—Oh Bella… querida —Esme igual sollozaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Alcé mi cabeza para mirarla, tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, las lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su perfecto rostro y fruncí el ceño reprimiendo un jadeo.

—Tú lo sabes ¿no? —dije enjuagándome las lágrimas — ¿es… es algo malo?

Ella cerró los ojos y lo supe, era algo malo… muy malo.

Di un paso hacia atrás y la continué mirando mientras ella secaba las lágrimas con su delantal haciendo el intento de una sonrisa. Agitó su mano despreocupadamente recomponiéndose rápido, —No es nada que yo tenga que contarte… solo, Edward es capaz de hacerlo. Es su lugar hacerlo. Pero… no tiene nada que ver contigo preciosa —ella alzó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sonreía tristemente y eso me mataba.

—Lo he sentido muy alejado de mí, de todo, distante… a veces triste. No sé qué lo tiene así, pero me da miedo Esme… tanto —ella me tendió un pañuelo de tela que olía a suavizante, me limpié las lágrimas y el rímel corrido de debajo de mis ojos.

—Él te ama. Eso… nunca lo dudes —acarició mi cabello.

—No quiero dudar —susurré al tiempo que sorbía mi nariz —mañana iré a verlo, si no va a mi departamento esta noche. Quiero saber… quiero que él me lo diga.

—Bien… es lo mejor que puedes hacer —Esme dejó un beso en mi frente y me llevó del brazo a la encimera donde habíamos dejado las salseras —Ahora, dejemos esto en la mesa. Tenemos una tanda de gente a la que alimentar… podemos tomar un té tranquilas luego y charlar. Bella… quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance, lo haré por ti. Eres como mi hija… Edward te trajo a nosotros y nos enamoramos de ti. Déjame saber cuando estés triste, alegre, preocupada, siempre, siempre tendrás dos brazos dispuestos a abrazar aquí… ¿sí?

La miré con una sonrisa emocionada, desde que mamá se había ido, me hacía falta mucho uno de esos abrazos que Esme me estaba ofreciendo. Desinteresado, amoroso, solo para cobijar, proteger o dar amor. Tomé la mano de Esme y agradecí al cielo tenerla, porque posiblemente me hubiera derrumbado esta noche sola en casa pensando cosas equivocadas.

— ¿Jasper no viene? —pregunté cuando nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Alice estaba sin su marido y Rose estaba visitando a sus suegros esta noche, por lo que no nos acompañó.

Alice miró un segundo a Esme y volvió a mirarme a mí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, algo forzado —Está en el estudio… no lo he visto mucho estos días, parece que tienen algo de trabajo —se alzó de hombros.

—Oh —bien… no sabía si sentirme culpable por sentir un poco de alivio al saber que no era la única necesitada de su hombre o sentir pena, Alice parecía sobrellevarlo bien, ella por supuesto estaba acostumbrada a las largas noches sola, viajes, etc.

Pareció leerme el pensamiento, porque me miró cortando su pollo y me dio una ligera sonrisa triste —Es así el trabajo de un arquitecto… creo que ya me acostumbré, al igual que Rose. Ellos viajan mucho, llegan cansados a casa, a veces solo se quedan hasta después de pasar horas en el estudio, tienen sus grandes proyectos y ambiciones e incluso luego de llegar a casa nos dan un poco de tiempo y continúan trabajando. Lo llevan en la sangre —rio sin humor, dejó los cubiertos en el plato y me miró con firmeza —me gusta ver la satisfacción y la felicidad en la cara de Jas cada vez que logra algo… todas las horas de desvelo y trabajo cobran sentido cuando veo sus logros. Supongo que el hecho de que lo ame me hace estar aún más orgullosa de él ¿no? —todos en la mesa rieron.

—Recuerdo cuando Carlisle llegaba a casa luego de sus guardias de la residencia —comentó Esme— No lo veía por días, entre las guardias y lo que se pasaba durmiendo… —estiró su mano hacia su marido y le dio un apretón.

—Y cada vez que despertaba temía que Esme se cansara de mí, pero siempre allí estaba, con un plato de comida o un abrazo y un beso —Carlisle le sonreía con tanto amor a su esposa que casi me sentí una intrusa. Bajé la mirada a mi plato… y sonreí algo más reconfortada.

Esme había hecho pollo con vegetales y diferentes salsas. Comí un muslo y un poco de ensalada, oh y papas asadas… todo estaba riquísimo. A pesar de mi estado de ánimo algo depresivo, mi apetito estaba a la orden del día. Incluso comí una porción de pastel de manzana que Esme había preparado esa tarde… cielos, era el paraíso, debía detenerme o no entraría en mi vestido.

—Toma, lleva un poco —Esme vino hacia mí con un plato tapado con una servilleta. Estábamos en su cocina terminando de llevar los platos y vasos y Esme ya tenía un plato con porciones para mí. Cielos… de repente me sentí avergonzada.

—Oh Esme… que vergüenza —dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas —es que todo estuvo tan rico.

—Oh vamos, no te avergüences. De hecho Carlisle estará tomando otra porción esta madrugada a escondidas, lo sé —me guiñó un ojo. Oh si… la mujer sabía que tenía manos de cocinera experta. Tomé el plato y me dije a mí misma hacer el doble de práctica al día siguiente en mi ensayo de baile. Éste sábado tenía que presentarme por lo que esperaba que mis movimientos no estuvieran muy congelados.

—Gracias Esme… —besé su mejilla y nos despedimos de todos con un abrazo y con la promesa de vernos pronto.

*o*

Me desperté temprano ese viernes por la mañana. En la noche anterior no había visto a Edward, lo había extrañado horrorosamente, pero ni siquiera llegó a dormir a mi lado. ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos? ¿No era digna ni siquiera de recibir una llamada telefónica de él? Solo fue capaz de enviarme un mensaje dándome más excusas. "Mi amor, perdóname, sé que últimamente no hago otra cosa que decir esa palabra, pero lo siento. Estuve en reuniones hasta muy tarde y llegué a casa totalmente agotado. Sé que estuviste con mis padres, me alegra saber que la pasaste bien. Te amo… nunca lo olvides. E"

Media hora después un ramo enorme de flores llegó a mi puerta de la mano de Diego. Y por más que le pregunté sobre Edward, el hombre no dijo palabra, solo que el Señor Cullen estaba bien y trabajando mucho. Dime algo que no sepa…

Desayuné una taza de té, por alguna razón, el café sabía extraño, comí un trozo de tarta de manzana y un jugo de naranja. Con música de Jimmy Hendrix de fondo, me di un baño y me vestí meticulosamente… un jean ajustado azul oscuro, una camisa sin mangas de raso en color coral, un par de botinetas bajas negras y mi abrigo de lana rústica que amaba. Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi apartamento con una esperanza renovada, quería ver a Edward, quería hacerle saber cuánto lo había extrañado y quería recordarle cuánto lo amaba.

Tomé un taxi esta vez, el estudio estaba relativamente cerca del Lincoln Park y quería disfrutar del paseo. Chicago era una ciudad preciosas en verano, había pocos días de sol puro y sin nubes, el resto de los días si no llovía corría viento fuerte. Hoy estaba despejado y me llenaba de vitalidad… respiré profundamente a través de la ventanilla abierta del taxi mientras recorríamos las calles de Chicago.

El Loop era un hervidero de gente, pagué al taxista al llegar frente al estudio "The four" y bajé de un salto a la acera. En el vestíbulo, la misma chica que me había atendido la única vez que pise este lugar, me sonrió y me dio permiso para pasar, diciéndome que Edward estaba en una reunión, pero que si lo esperaba en su piso seguramente me lo encontraría. Tomé mi pase y subí al ascensor sintiéndome casi resplandeciente.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso de mi novio. Cuando salí de la cabina, me encontré con… tranquilidad. Fruncí el ceño, ¿no se suponía que debía haber una secretaria en ese escritorio de la esquina… ¿Diana? ¿O una asistente, o de hecho algún arquitecto deambulando por ahí?

Miré hacia el corredor que se orientaba a mi derecha, estaba vacía igual, pero podía oír voces ahogadas, por lo que recorrí el corredor casi hasta el final. Había una oficina allí, pero tampoco había una secretaria o asistente, el lugar estaba vacío.

— ¡Quiero demandarlos! —me detuve en cuanto oí esa voz llena de rabia y enojo. Provenía desde dentro de la oficina, pero no quería acercarme para averiguar quién era —Quiero una indemnización… no pueden sacarme de la sociedad así como así. No voy a venderles mi parte de este estudio, ni los cederé… ¿qué mierda se ha creído Edward?

Oh cielos… ¿Qué hizo Edward?

Di media vuelta y caminé por el corredor de vuelta hacia el ascensor, pero oí una puerta cerrándose fuertemente detrás de mí.

—Ya lo han decidido… lo sé, pero no pueden hacerlo… tú como mi abogado…

Volteé a ver cuando la voz se detuvo. Ese era Ben hablando a través de su celular. Ben mirándome con el ceño fruncido, paralizado frente a mí. Oh mierda, ¿creería que soy de las que escuchan conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas?

Quise disculparme, pero él aún tenía el celular pegado a su oreja, aunque no decía nada a su interlocutor, simplemente me miraba y parecía enojado, aunque no sabía por qué. Dios… ojalá no se haya enojado porque escuché su conversación. Acerca de eso… ¿Ben quería demandar a Edward? ¿Por qué?

—Te hablo después —dijo antes de cerrar el teléfono y guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta. Se quedó mirándome por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza largando una risita sin humor y un bufido —No te lo puedo creer… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿no eres suficiente distracción en su casa que tienes que venir a follártelo aquí?

Abrí la boca ahogando un gemido… ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Decir que había quedado paralizada de la sorpresa es poco, no podía creerlo… ¿por qué estaba diciéndome eso?

— ¿Qué? —dije con un chillido. Cielos… no, simplemente no lo podía creer. —Ben… ¿qué estás diciendo? —negué con la cabeza tratando de comprender.

—Edward está en una junta de personal… ya ves —miró a su alrededor y con su dedo índice apuntó a su pecho —estamos en una crisis y lo primero que hace el hijo de puta es descartarme del equipo como si yo no hubiese pasado los últimos años a su lado trabajando con él.

Me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Edward lo echó? ¿Y estaba diciéndome todo esto solo para descargarse?

—Ben… lo siento, yo no…-

—No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes porque serías la más descarada de todas las putas que pasaron por aquí… no lo sientes, no lo haces —dijo con rabia.

—No… no sé qué pasó, pero no te permito que me hables de esa manera —dije con firmeza. ¿Cómo podía, de buenas a primeras, toparme con insultos tan gratuitamente, como si yo tuviera la culpa de sus problemas?

— ¿Qué no me lo permites?... —él rio nuevamente sin humor y dio una vuelta sobre su eje mirando al techo, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y rio un poco más. — ¿entonces señorita "Bella" —dijo con burla— no eres consciente de lo que sucede debajo de tu propia nariz? ¿eh? —se acercó a mí unos pasos y reaccioné dando unos pasos hacia atrás —por supuesto que debes estar en tu nube de fantasía, viviendo la vida de reyes gracias al traidor de tu novio, mientras que aquí estamos viviendo un puto infierno… y la señorita ¡ni se entera! —gritó haciéndome sobresaltar en mi lugar.

Quería dar media vuelta allí mismo e irme a buscar a Edward para contarle todo lo que Ben me estaba diciendo deliberadamente, pero la curiosidad… las ansias de saber, se apoderaron de mí y no pude moverme de mi lugar, a pesar de que en ese momento Ben parecía peligroso, sacado de sus cabales y realmente muy enojado.

— ¿Qué pasó Ben? —por alguna razón, sabía que esa pregunta tendría que habérsela hecho a Edward y no a él. Pero también era consciente de que ya se la había hecho a mi novio y no había recibido respuesta alguna.

Ben se acercó a mí rápidamente y se plantó frente a mí, enojado, furioso y fuera de sí. Su cara palmo a palmo de la mía.

—Me echaron de la puta asociación. ¿Sabes por qué? —rio sin un poco de humor —por haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades a Edward, sobre su novia. Te puso sobre mí y arruinó mi carrera entera… el maldito viejo de Aro Vulturis quiere ese Spire y se valdrá de él, sin importar a quién dejé en el camino. ¡Y tú no estás ni enterada! La fuente de todos los problemas aquí, ¡no está ni enterada!

Abrí los ojos junto a mi boca… sin poder dar cabida en mi cerebro sobre lo que Ben estaba hablando. ¿Aro Vulturis? ¿El padre de Heidi? ¿El Spire?

— ¿Sigues sin entender? ¿tan hueca le has salido a Edward? ¿no le fue suficiente con una rubia nena de papito, sino que tuvo que buscarse otra sin cerebro para follar y divertirse? Solo que no tuvo en cuenta que tú lo engatusarías hasta hacerlo renunciar a lo que más quería.

Alcé mi mano sin pensarlo dos veces y la hice volar hasta la mejilla de Ben. El sonido de mi mano chocando contra la piel de su mejilla resonó por todo el corredor… Ben se tambaleó hacia atrás, mirándome enseguida con un atisbo de sorpresa y luego rabia.

— ¡Maldita hija de puta!, me arruinaste la vida, arruinas la de Edward y no eres capaz de darte cuenta, ¡estas arruinando la carrera de cada tipo de este edificio!. ¿Tan buena eres en la cama?

Oh no…

Alcé la mano una vez más, pero una serie de pasos y corridas vinieron por el corredor, cuando miré a mi derecha solo fui capaz de distinguir la furia de Edward deformando su rostro y caminando directamente hacia Ben.

—Maldita mierda. ¡Aléjate de ella! —sus manos fuertes tomaron a Ben de la solapa de su saco de traje y lo alzó del suelo arrojándolo contra la pared. De repente fue todo un borrón, se oían gruñidos, golpes de puños sobre la carne dura, gritos e insultos. Un par de manos que no eran las de Edward me tomaron de los hombros y me asusté, pero me relajé al instante cuando vi la cara de Jasper, entre preocupado y cansado. Habían más personas arremolinándose alrededor de donde Edward estaba y quise sacarlo de allí.

— ¡Edward! —dije de pronto reaccionando. Emmett y unos cuantos más lo sacaban de encima del cuerpo de Ben, éste con la nariz sangrando y un ojo comenzando a hincharse. Escupía sangre y más insultos… "por esa perra de mierda!..." "mi carrera arruinada"

Luché contra las manos de Jasper para ir hacia Edward, pero era fuerte. Maldición. — ¡Edward!

Él me miró por encima de quienes lo retenían para no volver a irse hacia Ben, Edward no estaba lastimado pero parecía fuera de sí. Entonces se soltó de los brazos de Emmett y corrió hacia mí.

—Bebé —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus pulgares comenzaron a secar las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Cielos… ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar? —Lo siento —susurró besando mis labios entre mis lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué mierda sucede Edward? —dije cerrando los ojos mientras él acunaba mi cara. —Estoy cansada de que me ignores… ¿qué pasa? —casi grité.

Él se alejó unos centímetros y me miró casi con miedo en su mirada. Su cabello rojizo revuelto parecía aún más caótico de lo normal, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban apagados, cansados, con unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y esa sonrisa que adoraba… ¿dónde estaba?

—Por favor —susurré llevando mi mano a su mejilla y acariciando con movimientos suaves. Él cerró sus ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió había determinación, pero también había duda y tristeza. ¿Por qué?

Asintió con la cabeza, por detrás de él vi como ingresaban los agentes de seguridad y levantaban a Ben, entraron con él dentro de su despacho y el tumulto que se había juntado en el corredor comenzó a dispersarse.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó con él hacia su oficina, —Diana, no estoy para nadie —dijo sin mirarla. Cuando entramos cerró la puerta con pestillo y tiró de mí hacia los sofás que daban de cara a las calles del Loop. Habían carpetas de manila sobre su escritorio, papeles y su laptop abierta… una foto mía bailando árabe flameaba como protector de pantalla. Dios… mi amor.

Lo miré y me senté a su lado, él rastrillaba su cabello una y otra vez, parecía nervioso. Puse una mano sobre sus manos y las detuve acercándome a él hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron, no se atrevía a mirarme.

Pasé mis manos por su mejilla, su oído, su nuca y de vuelta hasta su mandíbula áspera por la barba de dos días. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando aparentemente de mi toqué, si… lo sentí relajarse un poco como masilla en mis manos.

—Dios mi amor, te extrañaba —dijo antes de llegar a mis labios con los suyos y saquear literalmente mi boca. Gimió ante el contacto, como un muerto de sed al tomar agua… gemí porque, maldita sea… lo había extrañado tan jodidamente mal.

Enredó su lengua con la mía y en menos de un segundo estábamos cogiéndonos las bocas, su lengua exquisita embestía la mía, la violaba, la dominaba… —Edward, oh cuánto te extrañé, así, así…

Con sus manos me llevó hasta su regazo, con mis piernas a cada lado suyo, — ¿Mucho? ¿tanto como lo hice yo?.. Apuesto que no te tocabas de noche, como lo hacía yo pensando en ti cada mañana en la ducha, en mi auto, en cualquier lugar donde pudiera tocarme —me miró aparatándome un poquito, sus ojos verdes parecían encendidos, ya no estaban oscuros y vacíos como los había visto en el pasillo, parecían vivos y atentos —estuve allí mi amor, cada noche a tu lado… podía sentir tu piel debajo de mis dedos, pero no podía tomarte, hubiese sido tan malditamente desconsiderado de mi parte —gimió y negó con la cabeza alzando sus caderas un poco, dejándome sentir lo duro que se encontraba — ¿ves? ¿cómo me pones y sin siquiera mover un dedo? Te vi en ese corredor y así me tenías bebé… me la pones dura con solo verte.

—Dios… te amo Edward —dije retorciéndome sobre él.

—Yo también. Te amo, te amo bebé —susurró atacando otra vez mis labios. Sus manos se aferraban a cada una de mis mejillas, acercándome a él y presionándome contra su rostro, su lengua se metía tan profundamente que parecía que me estaba haciendo con ella lo que quería hacerle a mi coño.

Comencé a mecerme sobre él. Oh si… podía sentirlo tan bien, la punta de su pene rozaba exquisitamente entre mis labios vaginales desnudos, donde se asomaba mi clítoris, la costura del pantalón lo hacía aún mejor. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí aferrándome del respaldo detrás de él. Dios… ¿Qué me pasaba? Parecía que con un solo roce era capaz de venirme tan mal. Maldición, estaba masturbándome sobre él y a él no le importaba, de hecho, lo estaba disfrutando, tomando mi cadera con ambas manos y presionándome contra su verga hinchada. Me había extrañado… y no podía ni decir lo mucho que me puso feliz ese detalle. ¿Se había tocado pensando en mí? Oh cielos…

—Edward… oh, te necesito —gemí lastimosamente mientras mi orgasmo se acercaba, mi piel era fuego por donde él pusiera sus dedos. Mi cuello, la cima de mis pechos, oh dios… puso su boca en mis pezones que se notaban a través de la tela de raso y chupó fuerte haciéndome gemir.

— ¿Aquí me necesitas? ¿En tus tetas? ¿En tu jugosa conchita mi amor? —presionó con una mano mi culo sobre su regazo, haciéndome sentir aún más la evidencia de su deseo. La otra mano se dedicó a explorar sobre mi camisa, debajo de ella, ahuecando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones, ¡oh dios!... dolía, pero era un dolor exquisito —oh cielo, te extrañé mi amor… necesitaba esto —dijo antes de mordisquear uno de mis senos.

Oh… eso fue suficiente, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y presioné mi clítoris en la cresta de su pene, oh si… se sentía tan bien.

De repente sentí que me tomaba de las caderas y me levantaba un poco, alejó sus manos de mi cuerpo y fueron a su cinturón y luego a bajar su bragueta. —No me voy a venir si no es adentro tuyo —dijo con voz gruesa, sus movimientos desesperados me decían que estaba cerca. Si… muy cerca, su pene saltó duro, erguido y hermoso, con la cabeza casi purpura, no le faltaba mucho… la punta estaba bañada en su pre semen. Me paró entre sus piernas y desesperado me bajó los jeans, me sacó las sandalias y las bragas, me puse a horcajadas en seguida sobre él, tomé la base de su erección con mi mano y la coloqué en mi entrada… Edward entró en mí con un solo empuje, un exquisito empuje que me hizo gritar de placer.

Sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, sobre mi ropa y por debajo, sacó mis pechos de mi sujetador, los lamió y chupó como si fuera la primera vez en meses. Mientras tanto yo cabalgaba sobre él frenéticamente.

No faltó mucho para llegar a ese punto en que nuestros cuerpos respondían a la sobre estimulación de placer, el choque de nuestras pieles y la electricidad pasando entre nosotros. El orgasmo devastador comenzó a arremolinarse en mi bajo vientre y mis gemidos se hicieron más incontenibles. Edward me besó ahogándolos en su boca junto con los suyos. Alzó su cadera y oh… mi clítoris hinchado chocó deliciosamente con su pubis mientras la punta de su pene rozaba mis paredes interiores. Jadeante me separé de su boca.

— ¡Me voy a venir! —dije ahogadamente, lo miré y sostuve su cabeza entre mis manos, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, mirándonos, entregándonos en cuerpo y alma, el amor en sus ojos, era amor… era amor puro y total ¿cómo pude dudar de ese amor?

—Vente mi amor, córrete conmigo, mójame… quiero que me aprietes en tu interior y me dejes allí para siempre, siempre, mierda Bella… te amo —sus embestidas fueron frenéticas y sus palabras desesperadas —quiero llenarte Bella ¿me dejas llenarte mi amor? Eres mía, siempre mía.

—Ohh Edwaaard —gemí dejándome llevar por él, sus manos, su sexo… dejándome caer en ese estado de placer absoluto y agónico. Único. —Edward.

Nadie nos molestó… y si alguien se aproximó a la puerta de su despacho, seguramente, si fue lo suficientemente discreto, se marchó al oír los gritos de placer y si fue lo demasiado curioso, se quedó como depravado escuchando como nos entregábamos el uno al otro. No me importó… lo que importaba era que Edward ahora estaba en mis brazos y yo en los suyos, después de días de incertidumbre y duda.

Sentía sus caricias en mi nuca, sus dedos enredándose entre mis cabellos, su corazón palpitando en su estado post orgásmico debajo de mi oído, mi cabeza en su pecho y él recostado en el sofá de dos cuerpos. Yo en sus brazos… mi lugar, mi hogar. Mi cuerpo laxo y aun desnudo en sus mejores partes, yacía sobre él, amoldándose y fundiéndose con el suyo. Y esperaba… sabíamos, tanto él como yo, que teníamos que hablar, él tenía que hacerlo pero estaba dejando que encontrara su momento, por mi parte, no me iba a marchar hasta que lo hiciera y eso lo supo de alguna manera.

Luego de que su corazón dejó de correr y palpitó normal, luego de que sus respiraciones se regularizaran y ya no fueran jadeantes, luego que guardara dentro de su pantalón su pene flácido y mojado y yo subiera mis pantalones sintiendo cómo su semen corría entre mis piernas. Él se sentó en el sofá y me empujó nuevamente a su pecho, tomó una respiración profunda y besó mi frente.

—Aro Vulturis está luchando por el Spire, lo quiere y… lo tendrá si se lo propone —dijo acariciando mi cabello, alcé mi rostro hacia él y lo miré. Parecía abatido, cansado y resignado.

— ¿Ese es el problema con algunos inversionistas que decías? —murmuré recordando la pobre excusa que no acaparaba en lo más mínimo la verdadera razón de su ausencia y su cansancio.

—Esa es… no quería preocuparte. En realidad tenemos una buena tanda de abogados y somos optimistas, estamos peleando… el Spire es mío, yo lo diseñé y yo lo estoy construyendo. Es mío.

—Por supuesto que es tuyo —dije arrodillándome frente a él. — ¿Por qué lo quiere? ¿no era él el mayor inversor? ¿qué pasó?

Negó con la cabeza —Cuestiones de dinero bebé, él está en desacuerdo con algunas cosas, como los tiempos y el capital invertido hasta ahora, hay cuentas que no cierran y números monetarios importantes que no coinciden con el presupuesto. Él… me demandó ante el comité de Arquitectura de la ciudad, por no respetar los tiempos acordados ni el presupuesto establecido —suspiró y me miró por unos segundos, como tomando coraje —él quiere sacarme el Spire para dárselo a otro estudio arquitectónico.

— ¿Qué? —dije abriendo bien los ojos, negué con la cabeza — ¿Qué quiere hacer qué?... ¡oh dios!… por eso Ben estaba desquiciado, él dice que se arruinó su carrera, pero… ¿por qué lo sacaron de la sociedad? ¿por qué me culpa a mí? No entiendo… ¿por qué él dijo que me pusiste sobre él? ¿por qué me insultó como lo hizo?

Edward suspiró y en sus ojos pude ver aun el enojo que tenía hacia Ben, un destello de ira relampagueó en el verde de su mirada. Negó con la cabeza y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, —Esta es una empresa familiar ante todo, la fundamos Jasper, Emmett y yo, Ben entró un poco tiempo después como becario y cuando obtuvo su título y vimos su talento y condiciones, lo hicimos socio. Pero ahora… defraudó la idea de la empresa, cuidar los intereses familiares. Él está cuidando solo sus propios intereses, sin ver más allá… yo tengo que cuidar de los míos y tú eres mi mayor interés, no dejaré que nadie nunca te insulte y él lo hizo, él no entiende lo importante que eres para mí, sin embargo cree que eres una distracción, eres el motivo por el cual Aro está haciendo lo que hace, cree que Heidi está despechada y fue a su padre a pedir que me hicieran esto. Una total y absurda mentira. Aro hace esto porque es un maldito viejo avaro y codicioso —me miró con intensidad y me hizo preguntarme si realmente me estaba diciendo todo y si era así ¿cómo podía Aro Vulturis prestarse para esto? —no te preocupes por Ben —acarició mi mejilla y cerré los ojos —no te preocupes por nada… lo arreglaremos, Aro no se saldrá con la suya, no me desprestigiará ni a mí ni a los míos y definitivamente no me sacará el Spire, ese proyecto es mío… es nuestro —me miró fijamente a los ojos para luego besar mis labios con ahínco.

—Es tu sueño —dije separándome de él —tu mayor proyecto ¿y te lo quiere quitar? —negué con la cabeza — ¡¿cómo puede ser tan hijo de puta?! —di un sobresalto cuando sentí una nalgada en mi culo y miré a Edward con curiosidad… ¿acaso me había nalgueado?

Una atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, —Malas palabras no mi nena… —dijo sobre mis labios — ¿o quieres más nalgueadas?

—Mmm—besé sus labios lamiéndolos para luego meter mi lengua en su boca y encontrar la suya — ¿papi volvió? Bien… veamos, viejo decrepito… maldito embustero, mierda viviente — ¡oh! Y allí otra vez una nalgada. Oh si funcionaba…

Reímos juntos por unos momentos, besándonos, acariciándonos, reconociéndonos… lo había extrañado tanto, su ausencia incluso aun cuando estaba presente lo había hecho todo más duro, pero por lo menos ahora, sabía el porqué de esa ausencia. Edward había estado llevando esta carga solo por semanas.

—No dejes que te lo saque Edward —dije sobre sus labios —no dejes que te saque tu sueño mi amor, luchaste tanto para tenerlo, que ahora que lo estás haciendo realidad… —dije mirándolo con un atisbo de dolor, me dolía tanto saber que podía perder su mayor anhelo.

—No lo haré… es mío así como tú eres mía. Perdóname por haberte ocultado esto, pero, no quería preocuparte… no quería que pensaras equivocado de mí, no quería abrumarte o hacerte pensar que un puto edificio es más importante que tú, sin embargo te hice daño al no contártelo…

—Es el Spire… es tu sueño, ¿cómo que no es importante? Es el trabajo de muchos años y no quiero que lo pierdas, no quiero que seas infeliz, ese rascacielos es tu vida entera.

—Te equivocas nena, soy feliz contigo y eso me basta… y tú eres mi vida entera. El resto…- negó con la cabeza, pero vi un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos –el resto puede irse a la mierda-

Negué con la cabeza pero él la atrapó entre sus manos y me besó. Y me perdí en ese beso y en los siguientes, haciéndome pensar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Todo estaba bien… ¿no?

* * *

**Oh... no sé Bella. Me temo que todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la vida... :(**

**Mis amores! Gracias por su santa paciencia y siempre esperar los capis, de que llegan llegan ;) Gracias a todas las seguidoras del fic que se fueron sumando y muchas gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que nominaron a mi fic y a mí como autora en otra tanda de premios, esta vez a los "Fanfiction En Las Sombras Awards" Gracias! Un besote a mi Pame, a las nenas del grupo y a las lectoras fantasmas que son muchas. Las amo por siempre estar ahi, a todas las nenas que envian sus reviews. Pero sobre todo quiero darle un enrome GRACIAS a mi beta; Ginette Bri Drb. Gracias preciosa, eres grande!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente... y las imagenes del vestido irán para el capi donde narre la gala, bye!**


	31. Paz

**Videos e imágenes en mi perfil =D**

* * *

**Paz**

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! —Jasper estaba enojado, lo podía decir, lo podía notar… muy cabreado. Pero él sabía perfectamente mis prioridades, lo primero es la familia y que me caiga un rayo en la cabeza si no considero a Bella la persona más importante en mi familia, no necesitábamos malditos papeles para saber que ella era mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Lo hice y ya… no voy a permitir que alguien culpe a Bella por mis errores, ni por los problemas de la empresa. Ben sabía muy bien eso, lamento si sus propios intereses pesan más que la familia.

—Él no tiene una, lo sabes, siempre fue él mismo. No sabe lo que es amar a alguien y no sabe definitivamente tener una familia a la cual proteger— Jasper negó con la cabeza y con sus manos en su cadera.

—Bueno, lo siento por eso, pero yo si cuido la mía y no voy a permitir que difamen a mi novia, ni siquiera Ben —dije sentándome en mi silla detrás del escritorio. Bella se había ido hacía menos de media hora… habíamos tenido un almuerzo rápido de comida china… mierda, ella se comió mis jodidas alitas, igualmente yo no tenía mucho apetito.

— ¿Qué dijo Bella sobre toda esta mierda? —Jasper volvió hacia mí y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio —Maldición, por más que quiera justificar a Ben, las cosas que le dijo lo hace indefendible. Esa chica me dio pena, verla parada allí recibiendo toda la mierda de Ben sin ni siquiera saber.

Oh dios… Tiré mi cabeza hacia adelante entre mis manos —Esa fue mi culpa, no le dije Jasper, no le dije lo que estaba pasando, ella no tenía ni idea —suspiré— me daba miedo hacerlo, pánico… tener que mezclarla con toda esta porquería que está sucediendo, no quería… no quería abrumarla con mis preocupaciones. Aun hoy, le conté parte de lo que sucede, pero Dios… no le dije todo. Nunca le diría que Aro lo hace por su hija, por haber traicionado su confianza, su familia… conozco a Bella, ella se echaría la culpa.

—Quizá… pero tampoco le puedes mentir.

Levanté la cabeza mirando a mi cuñado —No lo hago, solo… solo omito esa información para no hacerla sentir mal. Mi Bella se sentiría mal, lo sé, la conozco.

— ¿Y no piensas que se sentirá peor cuando realmente sepa la verdad? —alzó una ceja haciendo notar su punto. Suspiré y dejé caer mi espalda en la silla mirando hacia el techo. Me sentía como la mierda de frustrado, además de enojado con toda la situación de mierda, ahora tenía que mentirle a mi novia para aplacar la situación ante sus ojos, pero si al final resultaba que el Spire terminaba siendo sacado de mis manos, esto iba a estallar por el aire como una bomba y la mierda me iba a salpicar la cara y la de todos. Cielos…

—El Spire es mío, Aro no me lo va a sacar y entonces Bella no se enterará de lo complejo de la situación —dije tajante. Tenía que salir como esperaba salir de esta, Aro Vulturis ni su mierda de familia me cagaría la vida, punto.

—Suerte con eso Edward, la verdad es que pienso que estas subestimando la inteligencia de tu novia —Jasper se paró de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —creo que ella te conoce tan bien, como tú piensas que la conoces a ella.

Maldición.

Recibí una llamada de los abogados de Ben esa misma tarde. Resultó que Ben no podía irse de la asociación por ahora, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque los cargos de malversación de fondos hecho al equipo lo incluían a él también y hasta que ese asunto no estuviera clarificado él tendría que permanecer dentro del equipo para no entorpecer la investigación y levantar más sospechas de la que ya pesaba sobre nosotros. Consulté ese asunto con Eleazar y estaban en lo cierto, nadie podía entrar o salir del equipo hasta que las investigaciones terminaran o hasta que la demanda permaneciera pendiendo sobre nosotros.

Pero mierda que iba a dejar que se acercase nuevamente a mí o a Bella. Estaba decidido a no volver a dejarme llevar por mi instinto de protección y molerlo a piñas, no… mierda, lo único que faltaba era que Ben me denunciara y estaría bien jodido para toda mi vida. Pero eso no quería decir que no iba a defender a la mujer que amaba, no me importaba diez años de cárcel por desfigurarle la cara a Ben, lo haría si él no respetaba a mi mujer. La mujer que amaba y la cual había elegido para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Tal vez había sido lo mejor decirle la verdad parcial a Bella, era lo mejor que podía hacer, mantenerlo todo en el plano laboral, que ella no sospeche que esto que Aro trama es más llevado por el plano personal, si lo supiera no sabría lo que podría llegar a pensar. Y no quería que a mi novia se le pasaran cosas raras por la cabeza, a ella menos que a nadie. Lo nuestro ya había tenido sus caídas y sus crisis, no quería más. Ben y su rabieta estúpida, su falta de respeto total fue suficiente como para manejar. Si tan solo los guardias de seguridad no me hubiesen separado de él… le habría roto su maldita boca en mil pedazos por haberle dicho a Bella toda la mierda que le dijo. No lo quería cerca, iba a tolerarlo en el estudio, pero no iba a tolerar que se acercara a metros de Bella. Nunca más. Ni él ni nadie que pudiera dañarla.

*o*

—Pizzas de provolone con Coca Colas y Pepsi —oí que Diana anunciaba entrando a mi oficina con algunas cajas de pizza y bolsas blancas. Bajé la mirada para seguir dibujando las líneas del plano que tenía sobre mi mesa de dibujo. Una casa de invitados al fondo del amplio patio trasero, luego de la piscina. Sonreí, no podía dejar de imaginar a mi nena riendo mientras jugábamos en el agua.

—Sí, esto es un almuerzo… gracias Diana —Emmett gemía de placer con la comida frente a él, Jasper fue más educado y le ofreció a mi secretaria una rebanada, solo que ella ya había salido a almorzar con algunas otras asistentes al mediodía — ¡Hey Edward! deja eso por unos minutos y ven a almorzar ¿hace cuánto que no comes un buen almuerzo?

No respondí, de hecho, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía buen apetito y tenía que admitir que me sentía hambriento, no solo de comida, hambriento de mi mujer. Mierda… ahora podría haber estado con ella almorzando, pero quería terminar con esto para ponerme manos a la obra. Había pasado una semana desde mi pelea con Benjamin y no lo había vuelto a ver, sabía que andaba en el estudio, no debía abandonar su puesto de trabajo, pero prefería no toparme con él, mucho menos cuando Bella venía a almorzar conmigo algunos días.

Por otra parte, había visitado durante los días anteriores varios terrenos cercanos al Loop que también quedaran cercanos a la universidad y a mi estudio, encontré algunos de término medio y me gustaron, pero tenía que elegir el indicado. Quería una gran finca con una gran casa, piscina, garaje, casa de invitados y quería que fuera innovador, moderno y al mismo tiempo jugando con las líneas clásicas. Mierda… lo quería ya. Y sabía que pensar en casarme con Bella, hacerla mi esposa y tener hijos con ella era ya muy apresurado, es decir, tan solo teníamos unos pocos meses juntos, pero lo quería todo y ya. Cúlpenme.

Y lo mejor era que mi Bella también lo quería, sí… tal vez podría abrumarla con mis deseos, pero de alguna manera sabía que no le asustaba que en cualquier momento yo me pusiera en una rodilla frente a ella o que le obsequiara una casa. Al menos era lo que mi corazón esperaba, no asustarla y que corriera lejos de mí. Mierda, no. No lo soportaría, debía irme con cuidado, pero maldición que era difícil evitar entusiasmarme con la idea.

Además de todo, estaba primero el problema con Aro, no iba a arrastrar a la mujer que amaba, a una vida donde mi reputación como profesional quedaba devastada y en ruinas, debía ganar a Aro, debía quedarme con el Spire y tenía que presentar batalla, no había otra forma. Hasta ahora no había obtenido novedades del caso, pero tenía que hacer lo inevitable, lo que no había podido dar vuelta. Lo más difícil fue hablar con Sam y los trabajadores de la construcción. Maldición… no quería pensar en ello, pero inevitablemente lo hacía, eran cosas que pesaban irremediablemente sobre mis hombros.

Mordí fuerte apretando mi mandíbula y apreté mi lápiz con furia, hijo de puta… aún no cabía en mi cabeza por qué el tipo podía hacerme algo así confundiendo lo personal con lo profesional, si de alguien no lo esperaba era de él. Pero simplemente lo hizo y ahora yo debía lidiar con ello, supongo que la culpa era mía, por haberme comportado como el ganador del año y haber tenido el descaro de mentirle a Bella y a Heidi al mismo tiempo. _Lucha con ello Edward, lucha y atente a las consecuencias. _

Sacudí la cabeza despejándola de los pensamientos que opacaban mi estado de ánimo. Miré el diseño que tenía frente a mí y suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba cansado de luchar… pero era lo que le debía a Bella. Ella tenía fe en mí.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal se siente cumplir cincuenta? —Levanté la cabeza y miré a Emmett, él alzó una ceja y masticó su pizza sin dejar de mirarme — ¿Cómo va el reuma? ¿Te jode mucho de noche? —Río — ¡Oh!... cierto que tienes una linda enfermerita que te ayuda pasar por tus achaques de la tercera edad.

—Idiota —mascullé tirándole mi lápiz, que rebotó en su frente mientras él reía como desquiciado —Además no es mi cumpleaños aún, es este sábado y no cumplo cincuenta… por si no lo has notado soy un gran semental de treinta y tres años —levanté mi pecho con orgullo, Bella lo podía corroborar.

— ¡Dios me libre de notar eso!

Jasper largó una risotada atorándose con su pizza. Negué con la cabeza volviendo mi mirada a mis planos. ¡Un gimnasio! Debería tener uno para mantener mi estado físico y seguir siendo el semental que Bella conocía, necesitaba y amaba. Después de todo, ella estaba en la flor de la juventud con sus veinte años y yo pronto cumpliría treinta y tres. Doce años de diferencia eran doce años de diferencia.

— ¿Qué harás este sábado? ¿Tienes planeado algo? Porque nosotros si tenemos planeado algo —Emmett hablaba mientras masticaba su pizza.

—No lo sé, mamá me dijo que haría un almuerzo especial y por la noche una especie de celebración, pero la verdad, es que no me importa mucho. Si lo pienso bien, mi cumpleaños ideal sería cenar a solas con Bella, bailar una canción romántica con ella y pasar el resto de la noche en sus brazos, lo demás no me importa.

— ¿Y qué dice ella? ¿Hará algo especial? —insistió mi cuñado.

—No lo sé, quizá… no me ha dicho —una sonrisa se crispaba en mis comisuras, sabía que Bella tenía pensado algo, pues no la veía mucho pero las veces que hablaba con ella por teléfono, estaba ocupada ensayando números con su instructora de baile. Dios… quería ver que tenía preparado y la sola visión de ella bailando me mataba, necesitaba verla moverse, necesitaba a mi Sabella. Largas horas por la noche soñaba con ella, con ambas, mi hermosa bailarina y mi novia, juntas una sola y las deseaba a ambas, la parte atrevida que Sabella dejaba salir a la luz con su sensualidad y erotismo y la parte espontánea y alegre que Bella añadía con su personalidad desinhibida y juvenil.

— ¿Le piensas decir algo sobre lo que sucedió durante esta semana? —la voz de Jasper detuvo el trazo que hacía mi mano sobre la hoja milimetrada, un trazo que representaba la división entre el gimnasio y una de las muchas habitaciones. Suspiré dejando el lápiz a un lado y apreté mis dientes —no le has dicho nada ¿no?

—No lo haré —dije tomando una respiración profunda para continuar donde me había quedado —ella no tiene por qué saber sobre mis fracasos, mucho menos sobre los engaños que rigen mi vida y mi carrera en este momento. No necesita saber de Aro más que lo necesario y definitivamente no tendría por qué preocuparse por cosas que resolveré dentro de poco.

Jasper largó una risotada sin humor alguno, algo que me obligó a mirarlo, él parecía incrédulo —Hace dos días fueron despedidos doscientos treinta obreros por tiempo indefinido… ¿qué supones que haría Bella o pensaría cuando sepa que esto sucedió y tú no se lo confiaste? Y definitivamente quiero escuchar esto… ¿qué piensas que ella pensará cuando sepa que te están tratando de quitar el Spire por su causa? —miré a mi cuñado con el ceño fruncido.

—No es por causa de Bella porque Aro quiere quitarme el Spire, es a causa de mis malas decisiones y mi traición, no metas a Bella en esto, no te atrevas a meter su nombre en este lio porque nada tiene que ver.

—Pero ella lo creerá, creerá que es por su culpa.

— ¡Y por eso mismo es que no quiero decírselo! —gruñí desesperado. Mierda… ¿simplemente alguien podía entender mis motivos como para mantener oculto esto de mi novia? Miré directamente los ojos de mi cuñado, sabía que él me entendía, comprendía mis motivos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. No me importaba, no tenía nada que perder si él no estaba de acuerdo, en cambio, tenía todo por perder si Bella sabía esos motivos.

—Está bien, sé lo que quieres decir, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Sé que Bella entendería, sé que ella lucharía codo a codo a tu lado. Allá tú si no tienes suficiente fe en ella ni en ti mismo —Jasper se puso de pie y alisó la chaqueta de su traje. Tomó su bandeja y sin una mirada salió del despacho.

Cerré los ojos volviéndome hacia mi mesa de trabajo. Tal vez Jasper tuviera razón, tal vez tenía que darle un poco más de crédito a mi novia e ir ante ella para decirle los motivos verdaderos de Aro, pero no… no me atrevía. Mi relación con ella era pura y seria, lo suficientemente sería como para pedirle matrimonio y pronto, no quería poner nubarrones negros por encima de nuestra fácil felicidad. Este problema lo resolvería yo mismo y en poco tiempo Aro se iría con sus resentimientos y falsas acusaciones a otro lado donde mi felicidad y la de mi nena no se vieran opacadas. Pronto.

*o*

Por la tarde me monté en mi Aston y me zambullí de lleno en el Loop, Diana me había dado un listado de las casas de joyería más refinadas de la ciudad, no eran muchas, pues lo mejor de lo mejor se reducía en una, la imponente casa de joyería de _Harry Winston_. Donde todas las joyas de la familia habían sido adquiridas.

Estaba más que decidido, convencido de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo que más deseaba en la vida. Y de repente el solo pensamiento de tener que hacerlo me hizo poner la piel de gallina y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Dios… ¿por qué era tan difícil elegir el anillo de compromiso que tenía que poner en el dedo de mi novia? Bueno… supuse que era difícil porque precisamente ese anillo sería el que tendría que llevar por el resto de su vida como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad. El resto de su vida… y de la mía.

Estacioné mi auto sobre una de las calles del centro bullicioso de Chicago y bajé pensando en si debía llamar a Alice o no, solo para asesorarme con mi elección, pero entonces pensé en que Alice era Alice, no iba a detener ese secreto en sus labios y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo en que mi madre y luego toda mi familia se enterara de lo que pretendía hacer. No… mejor no la llamaba. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, tanto para Bella como para ellos, quería que rebosaran de felicidad ante mi gozo y alegría. Sí… le pediría a mi nena que fuera mi esposa en el escenario ideal, debajo de las luces de la noche y la modernidad, debajo del pabellón de concierto que es un punto de encuentro para nuestro amor, pues fue allí donde ella me dijo su nombre, donde la vi por primera vez como una mujer y no como una excitante bailarina. La gala, en medio de ella o luego de su finalización sería el escenario ideal, no me costaba imaginar a Bella tomada de mi mano mientras recorríamos el parque bajo la luminiscencia de las estrellas y de la ciudad, arrodillándome ante ella y pidiéndole responder la pregunta más importante que iba a hacer en mi entera vida. Oh sí… no podía esperar.

Al entrar dentro del local de _Harry Winston_, la belleza y refinamiento de lo que allí se exhibía me abrumó. Tanto brillo y tanta elegancia costaba un alto precio y yo gozaba de suficientes millones como para pagarlo. Bella debía tener lo mejor y eso estaba dispuesto a darle. Nuevamente mi nerviosismo me abrumó cuando una dependienta de cabello rubio y rígida sonrisa me atendió, no tardé en explicarle mi decisión y mis requerimientos, ella pareció presta a ayudarme y me llevó al fondo del local, donde la privacidad, la ostentación y la seguridad tenían su punto culmine.

Cuando ella sacó de una vitrina de vidrio oscuros estuches de terciopelo no recordaba haber hecho tanta fanfarria para obtener el anillo a Heidi, no recordaba haber estado nervioso y tampoco me acordaba de haber sido tan meticuloso en los detalles. ¿Sería que sabía que Heidi se conformaría con cualquier cosa que tuviera un diamante encima? ella era tan superficial y despistada como lo era un avestruz, que era encandilada por los brillantes. En cambio Bella, sabía que su fuerte no era la extravagancia, por eso debía tener cuidado en lo que eligiera, tenía que ser como ella, hermosa, excitante y sensual, pero sencilla en su esencia. Exótica.

Y tal vez sea muy apresurado, tal vez, solo tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al hacer esto, tal vez Bella no estaba en la misma sintonía que yo, cielos… ella era tan joven. Pero… mierda, lo quería hacer, aunque guardara el anillo dentro de mi chaqueta y lo llevara a cualquier lado y en cuanto Bella diera un indicio, una pista de que ella deseaba ser parte de mi futuro, en ese mismo momento sacaría el anillo y se lo pediría. Cielos… no, no podía esperar, lo haría el día de la gala y punto. Que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

—Estas son joyas exclusivas, especiales por su diseño y originalidad —abrió un estuche de terciopelo negro y un reluciente anillo quedó a la luz. No solo uno, sino muchos, la dependienta iba sacando y abriendo estuches, dejándolos sobre la vitrina de vidrio. Mis ojos no daban abasto con tantos y con cuanta belleza. Tenía que poner a Bella delante de mí, si ella pudiera elegir, sé que elegiría el menos ostentoso. Pero ella no estaba aquí conmigo y definitivamente no elegiría su anillo. —Son diamantes originales de catorce quilates y tallados con facetas distintivas. El brillo lo da su corte por lo que estos son los llamados "Los increíbles" su brillo y pureza es excepcional.

Los miré a todos y a cada uno con mayor detenimiento, mierda, debía haber llamado a Alice, pero al no estar ella debía dejarme llevar por mi intuición y mis sentidos. Bella… ella era hermosa, magnifica, imponente cuando se dejaba llevar por la danza, pero de bajo perfil cuando era una chica normal. Ambas cosas era lo que me habían enamorado de ella.

Tomé un anillo que llamó mi atención. La Bella que había definido en mi mente estaba reflejada en él. Era un simple anillo, un diamante amarillo cuadrado con sus puntas redondeadas, rodeado por una corrida de diamantes pequeños, que también estaban presentes en la banda, de tamaño más pequeño. Brillaba en su sencillez, pero era realmente hermoso y exótico, pues su color era raro en un diamante. Sonreí estudiando el anillo entre mis dedos.

—El anillo se llama "La única" y es un diamante amarillo, el color obtenido a causa de la interrupción en su proceso final de purificación, con diamantes pavé de extrema pureza rodeándolo y montados en la banda de platino. —Era increíble y creo que lo dije en voz alta, porque la dependienta sonrió y asintió, —Es único en su naturaleza, pues son raros los amarillos en los diamantes. Estos son naturales, no fueron manipulados químicamente para obtener el color. Quien tenga un diamante amarillo es muy afortunada ya que estos son únicos.

Asentí y dejé el anillo en su estuche, —Lo llevo… ¿pueden poner una inscripción en el interior de la banda?

—Por supuesto, tomará unos días para que lo pueda retirar —me tendió una pequeña tarjeta y una pluma, sonreí escribiendo las palabras que quería que Bella leyera toda su vida si miraba el anillo y le devolví la tarjeta a la dependienta, ella colocó la tarjeta dentro del estuche y lo cerró apartándolo de los demás.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa pegada a mi rostro y cientos de miles menos, pero bien invertidos. Por primera vez en esa semana el alma volvía a mi cuerpo, olvidando los problemas con Aro, la perdida inminente del Spire, mi pelea con Ben y la amenaza que pendía sobre mi carrera. Cielos… eran muchas cosas que amargaban mi día a día, solo Bella y el pensamiento de hacerla mi esposa me daba fuerzas y ánimo suficiente como para seguir adelante, por eso mismo estaba seguro de mis pasos. La quería junto a mí y así nada iba a poder derrotarme, ni siquiera la toma de posesión de mi proyecto más soñado. Me subí a mi Aston y con mi corazón aun palpitando corrí por las calles de Chicago, era pronto, pero quería terminar el proyecto que había dejado en suspenso sobre mi mesa de trabajo, para dedicarme en los próximos días a encontrar el terreno apropiado.

*o*

—Quiero una piscina aquí y un garaje de gran amplitud junto a la casa de invitados —mis dedos viajaban sobre el proyecto de diseño que había terminado de realizar un par de días atrás. Señalando los puntos más importantes del plano de mi futuro hogar, un hogar que compartiría con mi novia y futura prometida, si es que ella me aceptaba. Había puesto a Emmett como jefe del proyecto, él se especializaba en arquitectura habitacional, por supuesto que yo también estaría presente lo más que pudiera, solo que con mi situación actual no iba a poder dedicarle demasiado tiempo y quería la casa terminada para el próximo verano. Con Emmett habíamos salido a recorrer los diferentes terrenos el día anterior y habíamos dado con uno amplio y bordeado con bosque al sur de _the Golden Coast_, lo quise al instante. Era ideal para realizar ahí todas las ideas que tenía en mente. —Por supuesto el terreno debe estar libre de materia blanda… pero tú te encargaras ya de hacer las excavaciones pertinentes, si tiene arcilla u otro material blando tendremos que buscar otro terreno, quiero algo solido para la base, igual quiero hacer senderos…

—No puedo dejar de admirar la certeza que tienes con todo esto. ¿Y si la sabia Bella rechaza tu culo? ¿Te quedas con la casa igualmente?

Suspiré y alcé la cabeza hacia Emmett, ¿estaba prestando algo de atención a lo que le señalaba en el plano? —Por supuesto que me quedaré con la casa, es… un regalo de bodas en realidad, pero si Bella decide que no quiere saber nada de una boda, entonces esperaré y seré paciente. Bella es joven, aun está en la universidad y seguramente debería pensar en su carrera antes de un matrimonio, pero… mierda, no quiero perder la esperanza de que todo eso lo puede seguir aun a mi lado, ella sabe que yo la apoyaría en todo.

—No lo dudo, pero vamos ¿no crees que te estas precipitando? —Alzó una ceja — ¡ya hasta diseñaste cuartos para bebes! ¿Qué carajo Edward?

Reí negando con la cabeza — ¿Qué te puedo decir? La amo y quiero tenerlo todo con ella.

— ¿Y qué harás con Aro y Heidi? —Frunció el ceño preocupado —no creo que estén contentos que tu celebres un compromiso mientras atraviesas una crisis con el Spire, es como si les dijeras, "¡Hey, si! Miren, me caso y me importa una mierda lo que ustedes hagan".

—Que piensen lo que quieran, Aro me tiene sin cuidado y en cuanto Heidi… se mostró preocupada por lo que pasaba con el asunto del Spire y está enojada con su padre por hacerme esto, no creo que Heidi sea un problema.

Emmett negó con la cabeza —Yo no me fiaría de ella, Edward. —Dijo enfocando su mirada nuevamente en los planos —Sí, tal vez todavía te ama y le duele verte en esta situación, pero recuerda que una mujer despechada tiene muchas maneras de jugar.

*o*

Era sábado y desperté mirando el techo. Treinta y tres años y no sabía si sonreír o insultar el comienzo de ese día. Había pasado los últimos cuatro años en un proyecto que estaba por perder y había desperdiciado tres años de mi vida junto a una mujer que no amaba. Poniéndolo en la balanza eso pesaba, pero luego pensaba en la mujer que me esperaba hoy, en aquella que amaba y con la cual estaba determinado a casarme y sonreí de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos habíamos encontrado en esta ciudad? Ella había vivido allí desde los diez, pero por supuesto, cuando yo había llegado, luego de cursar mi postgrado en Manchester, ella tenía apenas unos catorce añitos. Mi nena era en serio una nena… mierda, ella en una tierna edad y yo ya estaba realizando mis primeros grandes proyectos.

Me levanté de la cama para ir directamente a la ducha, dejé atrás las sábanas frías, pues Bella no había dormido conmigo últimamente, Leydi tenía una crisis y estaba durmiendo provisoriamente en el departamento de Bella por unos días. Pero eso se terminaba esta noche, traería a Bella aunque tuviera que cargarla en mi hombro y secuestrarla.

Pasé el resto del día trabajando, sacando adelante proyectos que habíamos aplazados por causa de los problemas con el Spire, quería tiempo libre pronto, quería esas vacaciones que le había prometido a Bella. Solo tenía que hacer los preparativos y poner todo en orden en el estudio, quería desaparecer un poco de este mundo, detenerlo y bajarme de él, quería irme a un lugar donde nada de esto que estaba sucediendo amargara más mis días y quería irme con Bella.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y estaba por cerrar el programa de diseño del ordenador cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y el bullicio comenzó. Diana entraba con un pastel redondo con varias decenas de velas encendidas y detrás de ella venían… ¡todos!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!... ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!... ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido jefeeeee! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! —los de atrás aullaron, Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a rociar todo con esas serpentinas en aerosol y Diana acercó el pastel a mi escritorio seguida por todos los empleados del estudio, los del área de diseño gráfico, ingenieros, laboratoristas y los futuros profesionales que cursaban una pasantía en el estudio estaban allí. Se acercaron todos y palmearon mi espalda, Jasper y Emmett me empaparon con esas serpentinas de colores, Diana me hizo soplar las velas pidiendo un deseo, no tuve que pensar mucho en qué deseaba, lo sabía de antemano y sentí unas palmadas en mi espalda luego de acabar con la última vela.

—Que cumpla muchos más jefe —Giovanni me sonrió con un tenue brillo en los ojos —tendría que estar con Bella hoy en su cumpleaños, no aquí encerrado trabajando-

Asentí sacándome esas cosas pegajosas del cabello, Emmett estaba repartiendo vasos con champagne para todos, —Sí, pero ella entiende que debía avanzar en algunas cosas aquí hoy, más tarde la veré.

—Si yo tuviera una novia como ella no la descuidaría...—hizo una mueca y sonrió alzando los hombros, ¿qué mierda estaba insinuando? —Estuvo aquí dentro trabajando mucho tiempo por una causa perdida… valla con Bella señor y disfrute su día.

Me levanté de mi asiento con rapidez y quede frente a él separado por pocos centímetros de su mirada divertida, desconocía a este chico. — ¿Con qué autoridad me hablas del Spire Gio? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Él levantó las manos en alto y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, una mueca en los labios —No, por supuesto que no. Solo creo que esto lo estresará mucho y no creo que Bella se merezca eso.

Alguien se puso en mi camino cuando di un paso para increparlo, Emmett con un enorme vaso de plástico con champagne, Diana puso un trozo de pastel en mi mano y vi como entre los "chin chin" dichos en coro por todos los que estaban allí, Giovanni desaparecía detrás de la puerta, fuera de mi despacho.

Comí pastel, me divertí hablando con mis colegas de cosas triviales cuando casi siempre que nos veíamos era solo para discutir cosas de trabajo, recibí tirones de oreja de las empleadas más osadas y tomé champagne. ¡Al diablo el trabajo atrasado! Al parecer mis empleados se habían tomado en serio el día de mi cumpleaños, lo cual no me importó, bastante ya con lo ocupado que los tenía durante la semana.

Salí de allí un par de horas más tarde, Emmett y Jasper con sus autos flanqueándome por detrás mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de mi madre. Alice había llamado para avisar que la mesa ya estaba preparada y los invitados ya habían llegado y que solo faltábamos nosotros, le dije que iba a pasar a buscar a Bella pero ella me replicó que ya estaba presente en casa junto a Leydi. Creo que pasé unos cuantos semáforos en rojo por el apuro de verla, todo sería perfecto hoy en cuanto sus labios tocasen los míos, solo eso faltaba para completar mi día, el resto no me importaba, comenzaba a vivir cuando Bella estaba a la vista.

Estacioné frente a la casa de mis padres, aquella que había ayudado a construir como agradecimiento por haber estado siempre allí para mí. Bajé de mi auto y desabroché mi chaqueta al mismo tiempo en que mis cuñados bajaban de sus autos. Subí los escalones del porche de dos en dos y cuando estuve en la puerta simplemente la abrí sin llamar.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —un coro de voces eufóricas estalló haciéndome detener en seco. Miré a todos estupefacto, habían lanzado otra vez de esas serpentinas y popurrí en mi cabeza. Sentí que me abrazaban pero mis ojos estaban concentrados en algo, buscando entre esas personas que allí había. Al fin di con ese hermoso par de ojos verde oscuros que me miraban con alegría y amor. Me deshice de los abrazos y felicitaciones para abrirme entre la gente e ir directamente a ella.

No hubo palabras cuando llegué frente a ella, la envolví con mis brazos en su cintura y la alcé del suelo con sus manos aferradas en mi nuca. Nuestros labios se encontraron y nuestras lenguas hicieron lo propio en nuestras bocas. Gemí vergonzosamente cuando sus manos rastrillaron mi nuca y sus labios succionaron mi labio inferior antes de morderlo. ¡Dios! Cuánto la necesitaba… parecía como si ahora sí pudiera podía respirar aire puro.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor —dijo suavemente con su mirada en la mía y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, no dejé de mirarla hasta que ella rio mirando detrás de mi hombro —estás dando un espectáculo.

—Gracias mi vida, gracias por estar aquí —dije antes de dejar un fuerte beso sobre sus labios —es como volver a respirar —la dejé en el suelo y ella rio dando media vuelta para tomar un regalo que había en la mesa detrás de ella.

—Para ti… ¡ábrelo, vamos! —apremió sonriendo. Tomé el gran obsequio que tenia para mi y lo agité cerca de mi oído, curiosamente sonaba como a muchas piezas. Ella rio y dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté repentinamente intrigado como niño en navidad, comencé a romper el papel de regalo y abrí la boca de asombro cuando vi lo que era.

—Es una cosa de coleccionistas… pensé que así, podías desarrollar una nueva afición —dijo moviendo una mano hacia mi regalo.

— ¡Hey! Yo quería uno de esos para navidad! —gritó Emmett, señalando la caja que tenía en mis manos y de la cual no podía apartar la mirada.

—Wow —exhalé el aire de mis pulmones y reí alzando la mirada hacia Bella —es el Hotel Imperial de Frank Lloyd Wright.

—Sí… pero de Legos para armar —observó ella levantando una ceja, invitándome al desafío.

— ¡Lo sé!... y me encanta —volví a mirar la caja que tenía en mis manos retrocediendo de repente veinte años. Recibí una decena similares a esas en mi adolescencia e infancia, cuando mis padres notaron mi afición por la construcción y el diseño, pero algo como esa caja jamás. Tenía más de dos mil piezas para encajar una con otra y armar una maqueta en miniatura del Hotel Imperial ya demolido. Simplemente me quedé allí sin poder hablar… tratando de creer que eso que tenía en mis manos era real y que mi novia hermosa me lo había dado.

—Por favor dime que te gusta, que no es tonto —oí el murmullo de Bella frente a mí.

—Si lo cree tonto y no lo quiero lo pido —murmuró Emmett por otro lado. Reí negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Es maravilloso! —dije abalanzándome a ella para abrazarla y cubrirla de besos.

—Bien, porque son coleccionables, está hasta el Big Ben para armar y hasta la Opera House de Sydney Cada edificio famoso del mundo esta en Legos y los puedes coleccionar.

—Me encantaría — dije antes de plantar un nuevo beso en sus labios.

Cielos… esto le encantaría a mi hijo varón, sería su pasatiempo ideal. No podía dejar de imaginarme a un pequeño de risos castaños jugando en el suelo de nuestra casa, armando y desarmando un edificio como este.

—Imagínate el Spire mi amor, cuando el Spire esté disponible en Legos para armar —Bella tenía una hermosa imaginación, su sonrisa destellaba de alegría y orgullo. La mía vaciló. ¿Sería alguna vez real el Spire como para que Lego lo reflejara en piezas como estas? ¿Alcanzaría a ver la obra de mis sueños convertirse en realidad? De repente no me dolió que yo no pudiera hacerla, no me dolió que me quitaran el Spire, me dolió realmente que por este lio que se cernía sobre nosotros, el Spire no pudiera nunca ser construido.

Forcé una sonrisa y abracé una vez más a mi novia, sobre su hombro y embriagándome de su olor a fresas y vainilla, mi madre y padre me miraban con algo parecido a la tristeza mezclado con la condescendencia. Algo que no quería ver nunca en los ojos de Bella. Nunca.

Me separé de ella mirando nuevamente la caja en mis manos — ¿Cómo encontraste esto?

—Alice y Esme me ayudaron, ellas me contaron que eras fanáticos de juegos similares y este, bueno… me pareció ideal.

—Gracias bebé —la miré a los ojos marcando la palabra con sinceridad.

—De nada —dijo suavemente.

Estaba hermosa, con un vestido corto de verano que caía a la altura de sus muslos y se sostenían en tiras finas de sus hombros. Preciosa. — ¿Tengo algún otro regalo? —me atreví a decir.

Ella miró alrededor nuestro y se acercó confidentemente a mí —Cenemos y te espera mucho más papi.

— ¡Sí! —dije con euforia.

Cenamos mi plato favorito, pollo con salsa de hongos y puré de patatas, Bella siempre a mi lado conversando distendida con el resto de mi familia. Siempre con una mano sobre mi espalda o en mi regazo tomando la mía, que no se frenaba a la hora de acariciar su pierna debajo de ese vestido. Reímos, tomamos un buen vino y comimos un poco más. Bella trajo un paste luego de la cena, era redondo y totalmente blanco, pero tenía diseños en su superficie, como si fuera un plano arquitectónico. Pequeños números y escalas, nombres e indicaciones. Por sobre el pastel se iluminaba una treintena de velas que apagué soplando con todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

Bella se fue con Leydi media hora después, tenían que irse al Club. Me besó haciéndome prometer que no llegaría tarde, algo que nunca haría. Presentía que esta noche se luciría, bailaría para mí ante los ojos de todos los demás que habían esperado por su actuación por semanas y ella bailaría solo para mí. Hijo de puta afortunado.

—Así que… ¿por qué esa sonrisa de felicidad? —volteé cuando oí la voz de mi madre a mi lado. ¿Tenía una sonrisa feliz en mi cara y no me había dado cuenta? — ¿Algo bueno relacionado con el Spire que no sepa? —los ojos de mamá se iluminaron, pero mi sonrisa desfalleció.

Negué con la cabeza continuando con lo que hacía, me había puesto a sacar las sobras de pastel de los platos en la cocina mientras los demás tomaban su café en la sala. Negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca.

—No, nada que ver con el Spire, si tuviera noticias nuevas creo que hubiesen sido los primeros en enterarse.

— ¿Han tenido novedades de los abogados? —preguntó apoyando una mano en mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

—No, Aro no quiere negociar. Y yo no quiero ceder —murmuré tirando restos de servilletas arrugadas al cesto de basura.

—Hijo cede… estas dándole batalla a un hombre que puede destruir tu carrera. Dale lo que quiere y olvídate. Eres un arquitecto excepcional y puedes trabajar en un nuevo proyecto de esa magnitud. Enfócate en tus otros trabajos, pronto tendrán que viajar a Londres y comenzar con el estadio —mi madre sonrió —concéntrate en ello, no dejes que alguien tan vil y traicionero detenga tu carrera.

—No mamá. No puedo renunciar al Spire… es injusto —tiré los platos dentro del fregadero en un arranque de rabia, respiré profundo y miré a mi madre pidiendo perdón con la mirada —lo siento, pero… mamá, tú fuiste testigo de lo mucho que trabajé durante años con ese rascacielos, además eso no es lo único que quiere, sabes que también desea echar a perder mi reputación profesional y no lo voy a permitir.

—Lo sé, lo sé cariño —mamá suspiró— sé que es injusto. Tu padre está consultando con algunos abogados por su parte, tiene que haber un punto de acuerdo, algo… para que tu salgas beneficiado —mamá sonrió tristemente y levantó su mano para acariciar mi cabello que caía sobre mi frente, alisó mi mechón hacia atrás —recuerdo como de entusiasmado estabas con el proyecto. Ese era tu sueño… siempre fueron los altos edificios tu mayor obsesión.

—Y lo siguen siendo —sonreí abrazando a mi madre. Ella palmeó mi espalda y suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Estoy contigo Edward, lucha si tienes que luchar… y gana, te apoyaremos en todo hijo —nos separamos y arrastré una lágrima fina que caía por su mejilla con mi dedo.

—No llores… esta noche soy feliz, gracias.

—De nada… —ella respiró profundo y rio —ahora, esa mujer tuya. Es obstinada… me pidió que le enseñe a hacer esa salsa de hongos y no se fue de la cocina hasta que tuvo todo anotado detalladamente.

— ¡Qué bien!... si lo aprende a hacer tendré quien me haga esa receta el resto de mi vida.

Y ahí estaba… el reconocimiento en la cara de mi madre. Luego de haber reído se detuvo abriendo bien los ojos y tapando su boca con la mano, reprimiendo una gran sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen… ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —y más lágrimas.

Saqué mi celular y busqué la foto que había sacado antes de salir de la joyería, la puse frente a su cara y esperé el estallido.

—Por favor no grites ni le digas a Alice ni a Rose —vi la transición en su rostro, pasando desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad y luego a la felicidad extrema al punto de llorar de nuevo —quería darles una sorpresa, pero eres mi madre y… te lo tenía que contar para que te vayas haciendo la idea.

—Oh por Dios, es hermoso —dijo con aliento contenido.

—Aun no lo tengo conmigo. Quise hacerle grabar unas palabras en la banda, por lo que tengo que retirarlo la semana entrante.

— ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? —sus ojos brillantes se fijaron en los míos.

—Creo que la noche de la gala es el momento ideal… aunque sinceramente correría en cuanto me lo dieran y se lo pediría donde fuera —guardé mi celular.

—Serán tan felices juntos hijo… estoy tan feliz por ti —nos volvimos a abrazar esta vez guardando entre nosotros este secreto. Ella ya lo sabía, pero el resto de las personas importantes de mi vida lo sabrían pronto.

*o*

Estaba nervioso, por alguna extraña razón estaba increíblemente nervioso. Es decir, no es que esta era la primera vez que veía a Bella bailar. Dios… si la primera visión de ella fue en esa amplia falda color borgoña que se sostenía precariamente de sus hermosas caderas. Esa primera noche, ese primer día que no pude resistir y me masturbé en la sala de mi casa a penas llegar. No era la primera vez… había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ya la había visto. Pero hoy era un día especial, era mi maldito cumpleaños y ella bailaba para mí. Hijo de puta afortunado, Sabella saldría a mover sus caderas para mí… por algo me pidió que viniera esta noche ¿no?

—Un Perriere Jouët para los señores —desvié la mirada del escenario hacia la mujer que nos servía esta noche, le sonreí y ella rodó los ojos.

—No te creas Cullen que porque esta noche les estoy sirviendo lo haré todas las veces que vengan… No sé por qué pero eres especial para mi mejor amiga y Jake me pidió servirles personalmente —Leydi terminó de dejar la botella de champagne dentro de su contenedor lleno de hielo y colocó una mano en su cadera. —Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños y no creas que te lo cantaré o algo así.

—Gracias Leydi eres muy amable —dije sonriéndole con diversión

— ¿Cuánto cumples después de todo? ¿Cuarenta? —ahora ella lucía divertida.

—No, de hecho solo treinta y tres. Pero gracias por el aumento de años, dicen que cuando aumentan la edad de una persona le alargan la vida —murmuré mientras ella descorchaba el champagne y servía las copas —Así que… ¿puedes darme un adelanto?... ¿cómo está Bella? — ella rio sarcasmo mientras servía la copa de Jasper.

—Oh… a ver, así que supones que yo te diré. Bueno… para que veas que Bella ya pensó en eso y me amenazó con no hablar conmigo por una semana si abro mi boca y resulta que amo a mi amiga y no lo diré ¿puedes lidiar con eso?

—Por supuesto, puedo aguantar unos minutos más con el suspenso. Solo dime… ¿tengo que relajarme y degustar mi copa de champagne o estar alerta a que cada tipo de aquí trate de llegar a ella?

Ella fingió pensar por un minuto —Lo único que diré es que… nunca olvidaras esta noche, no precisamente por lo relajado que te sentiste. El retorno de Sabella es un hecho que se habló mucho esta semana —hizo un movimiento de cejas y se fue.

Mierda… mierda. El club por alguna razón estaba rebosando de gente. Había pasado de ser privado a ser algo más abierto y público, no sabía si era porque ya era usual o porque hoy volvía a bailar una de las preciosuras por la cual valía la pena este lugar. Mi novia.

Levanté mi copa para catar con mi olfato el fino champagne cuando las luces se apagaron. Oh mierda… era la señal que siempre anticipaba la presencia de mi nena. Dejé mi copa en su lugar y mis ojos se fijaron en el punto exacto que se supone aparecería. Tomé una o varias respiraciones profundas y me preparé para verla, tragué saliva y el "bong" resonó por el lugar junto con los silbidos y aullidos de los hijos de puta que hoy mirarían a mi nena. Reprimí mi grito de guerra eufórico que decía "mía" y parpadeé cuando la luz se hizo y ella… santa puta mierda… ella estaba ahí.

Y estaba preciosa, ataviada con un traje azul casi purpura, las luces lo hacían cambiar de color como si fuera tornasolado. Mi Dios… ella solo tenía un sostén de ese color, brillante y pecaminosamente sexy y la falda larga, que partía de sus caderas y que un tajo recorría la pierna izquierda en todo su largo, dejando que su pierna se entreviera y mostrara más de lo que debía mostrar.

Mi nena entró dando vueltas sobre su eje hacia el centro del escenario, la música… la música era hermosa, tenía algo romántico, triste y místico en ella. Entonces cuando comenzó a bailar, el mundo entero desapareció para mí y eso que sentía cada vez que la veía bailar comenzó a apoderarse de mí, un éxtasis hipnotizante, algo fuera de este mundo. Solo era consiente de ella, su cuerpo, sus caderas, sus piernas y ella… toda ella.

El lugar se quedó en silencio casi al instante en que ella apareció y nadie más respiró. Su mirada se enganchó con la mía en los primeros instantes y vi florecer en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa.

"_Esto es tuyo papi, todo es tuyo… solo para ti_" creía que sus ojos me decían. Y sus caderas se bamboleaban, quebrándose con los movimientos de su cuerpo, su fina cintura hacía esas cosas sensuales que me volvían loco y sus ojos me miraban. Dios del cielo… mis pantalones me apretaban y si no fuera porque este era su momento, podría haberme parado y sacarla sobre mis hombros de ese escenario para llevarla a algún rincón oscuro.

Pero santa mierda, era un puto caballero… se suponía, porque como mi pene rígido y doloroso parecía retorcerse en mi pantalón, me hacía sentir como un pervertido hijo de puta.

Alguien habló a mi lado, pero no le presté atención, solo oí oraciones inconexas… "¿Está bien que me esté excitando viendo bailar a mi cuñada?"… "tienes algo en la comisura de los labios Jas… oh baba".

Bella se contorneó una y otra vez, bailando al compás de la suave y sensual canción.

Seguramente los ojos de todos en el club estaban puestos en ella, pero los de ella estaban puestos en mí. Mierda… comenzó a girar sobre su eje otra vez y yo casi me levanto de mi asiento… y luego bamboleó al aire su largo cabello, como un molino y de forma precisa.

Volvió a bailar recorriendo todo el escenario y en un momento se acercó a nuestra mesa, que estaba cerca del escenario, sus ojos me miraron y sus labios dijeron "te amo".

Entonces la canción fue llegando a su fin junto con su baile, Bella… o mejor dicho Sabella, me miró por última vez antes de que las luces se apagaran. Y los aplausos y aullidos estallaron junto con palabras que no me afectaron, simplemente porque eran ciertas: "¡Preciosa!", "¡Diosa!", "¡La mejor!"

Alguien me palmeó la espalda y me dijo "Cabrón hijo de puta suertudo", cuando estaba a punto de darme vuelta algo llamó mi atención a mi derecha. Era Bella, mi preciosa bailarina trayendo un pastel pequeño en sus manos, ella se acercó con parsimonia y todos en el club aplaudieron. Había una sola vela estaba vez sobre el pastel, por lo que cuando ella llegó a mi lado me incliné para soplarla.

—Pide un deseo cariño —dijo ella apresuradamente. Alcé la mirada y sonreí,

—Mi deseo más preciado lo tengo frente a mí —dije para luego soplar la vela. Todos gritaron y algunos abuchearon, celosos de que mi nena me mimara a mí. Ella se inclinó y plantó un beso en mis labios, algo que no deje pasar, pues la tomé de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo para comer sus labios. El mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor y yo me sentí el tipo más afortunado del lugar, pues Sabella era mía.

*o*

—Puta llave de mierda —gemí tratando de sacar el llavero en cuestión del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tenía a Bella respirando entrecortadamente sobre mi cuello, sus piernas ancladas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo con sus talones clavados en mi culo, mi pene hinchado rozando su entrepierna cubierta solo con esa tanguita, cielos… tenía que entrar.

—Edward… por favor—gimió antes de chupar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Gruñí y al mismo tiempo que metía la llave correctamente en la cerradura, la embestí con mis caderas para hacerle sentir como me tenía. Duro, tieso y firme como a ella le gustaba, gimió… sí, le gustaba así. Su cadera se movió en un delicioso vaivén mientras entrabamos a mi departamento, rozaba su clítoris en la pretina de mi pantalón y sobre mi pene furiosamente duro.

— ¡Nena!... nena, deja de moverte, me harás terminar —dije entre dientes cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No di un paso más, la puse de espaldas contra la pared y la besé con fuerza, fiereza y una calentura que me tenía dando tumbos como desesperado. Mi mano se escabulló por debajo de su falda, directamente en su entrepierna y corrí la tela a un lado para meter de un solo golpe, dos dedos ansiosos.

—Ohh sí, sí, sí —gimoteó ella dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Oh mierda santa… mojada, bien mojada para mí. Miré hacia donde mis dedos estaban invadiendo y tragué saliva, una puta espectacular vista. —Oh Dios, Bella… ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? —dije como un lamento mientras mis dedos entraban y salían recogiendo el éxtasis de su conchita… mojada, bien mojada…

—Ohh Edward, por favor mi amor, te extrañé demasiado… te necesito —era un ruego que no podía ignorar. Destrabé sus piernas de mis caderas y dejé sus pies sobre el suelo, caí de rodillas ante ella y sin más que agregar, abrí los labios de su vulva con mis dedos y la penetré con mi lengua. Ella lanzó un grito y sus suspiros y jadeos fueron más que un estímulo para chuparla toda. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y sus dedos en garras se aferraron a mi cabello al tiempo que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra mí. Sentía bajo mi lengua el sabor dulzón de sus jugos y el palpitante e hinchado clítoris. Jugué con mi lengua, yendo y viniendo, desde su monte de venus suave y desnudo hasta la entrada de su vagina.

Poco a poco, sin dejar de lamer, fui desabrochando el pequeño cierre que juntaba los extremos de la falda y que dejaba al descubierto su pierna hermosa. La tela cayó a sus pies y gemí apretando sus muslos con mis dedos, cuando vi la diminuta tanga que se había puesto.

Me separé de ella jadeante y enojado… — ¿Te vieron con esto?... sí, hasta yo lo vi, cuando dabas vueltas y vueltas, mierda nena… te mereces unas nalgadas… ¿cómo… cómo puedes hacerme esto? —repetí eufórico.

—Por ti… solo para ti, recuerda —dijo tras un gemido.

Me paré de un salto y la tomé de la cintura para que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera, a pasos apresurados la llevé a mi habitación y sin encender las luces caminé hasta la ventana, era una sola pared de amplios y altos cristales que daban de lleno a la ciudad de Chicago, ni una pizca de concreto.

La solté y la hice voltear hacia las ventanas, me aferré a su cintura, como si fuera un árbol en medio de un huracán y entre dientes le susurré al oído.

—Te hubiese cogido allí mismo, en medio de esa pista de baile… mi pene como titanio nena, como titanio duro y firme —mientras lo decía le iba separando las piernas, ella tenía ambas manos contra la ventana sosteniéndose, una imagen de lo más caliente. Su aliento cálido saliendo de su boca en rápidas ráfagas, empañaba el vidrio. —Te hubiese corrido esa falda y esas bragas demoníacas y te hubiese metido bien adentro mi tremenda erección. Creo… creo que me vine un poco en los pantalones cuando te vi salir al escenario —gemí cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Un brazo lo tenía alrededor de su cintura y con mi mano libre, desabroché mi pantalón liberando mi miembro erecto, una gota pre seminal caía entre mis muslos. —Te gusta hacerme esto ¿verdad?... ¡Dime!

— ¡Me encanta!... —tubo el descaro de gritar moviendo sus caderas en busca de mi pene. Lo tomé con mi mano y coloqué la cabeza gruesa y ya casi morada entre sus labios, la calidez de su vulva casi me hace gruñir. —Posesivo… celoso, me encanta—gimoteó.

— ¿Te gusta?... cielos bebé, eres mía preciosa, mía, bien mía… Y todos esos hijos de puta que lo sepan, que huelan mi leche en ti, que huelan mis besos y mis caricias en ti.

—Sí… Edward— bajó una de sus manos hacia su sexo, abriendo más sus labios para dejarme paso. Me quería, me quería bien adentro suyo.

Y de una sola vez la penetré.

Mis ojos rodaron detrás de mi cabeza y tuve que morder mi labio para retener mi descarga de semen en mis bolas, no quería llenarla, no todavía, era muy pronto. Ella gritó en una mezcla de gruñido y subió sus piernas hacia atrás para atrapar mi cadera entre ellas. Sus manos solo la sostenían contra la ventana… y yo comencé a empujar dentro de ella.

—Oh Dios… oh por favor Bella —dije incoherentemente en su oído —quiero estar siempre dentro de ti.

La sostuve con ambas manos en la cintura y ella me galopó en esa posición extraña. Nos mirábamos a través del vidrio, con nuestros reflejos. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su espalda y mi frente descansó contra uno de sus omóplatos mientras mis caderas se sacudían espasmódicamente contra ella y las suyas rebotaban contra mí. Sus gemidos… mis gruñidos… una hermosa sinfonía.

¡No quería terminar!...

Me salí de ella y la dejé en el suelo sobre sus pies y piernas temblorosas, ella lanzó un quejido y juntó sus muslos para restregarse. Le di una nalgada y la llevé a la cama… mi pene erguido se bamboleaba delante de mí y parecía que no podía crecer más, estaba en su máxima expresión. Sus nalguitas respingadas me llamaban, por lo que la tomé de la cintura antes de que llegara a la cama y la incliné para que sus manos se apoyaran al borde del colchón. No me gustaba mucho esta posición, pues no podía ver su cara… pero… mierda, su culito me gritaba.

—Separa las piernas bebé… —pedí mirando morbosamente sus pliegues mojados y rosados. Metí mis dedos en su entrada y con movimientos fuertes y acelerados la masturbé hasta que la hice gritar, ella temblaba y movía las caderas contra mi mano…

— ¡Edward!… ¡Edward!... ¡me vengo!

Oh cielos…

Un chorro de su eyaculación salió entre sus pliegues, saqué mis dedos al tiempo que empapaba con sus líquidos mí bajo vientre y mi verga hinchada.

—Bella… oh Dios —no pude resistir, esa sola imagen me hizo gruñir desesperado, quería perderme en ella.

Volteé su cuerpo y sin esperar demasiado, me hundí hasta la base en su interior. Me atrapó con sus piernas y hundió sus talones en mi culo. La besé duró mientras mi pene entraba y salía de ella sin consideraciones. Gruñí en su boca cuando noté mis bolas chocar contra su culo con cada envestía.

—Eres mía… eres mía —susurré jadeante con cada empuje. Ella sonrió entre gemidos y nuestros movimientos se tornaron más desesperados. Gritó llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y metí mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos para estimular su clítoris, oh mierda… sus paredes me apretaban tan fuerte que no aguanté más. En un solo empellón me vine dentro de su vientre en largos chorros. Ella se estremecía en mis brazos, moríamos poco a poco, ahogados de placer.

Nos rendimos esa noche luego de tres horas… y la abracé luego de nuestro último orgasmo, besando sus cabellos mojados. Ella se durmió al instante, pero yo me dormí luego de unos minutos, luego de contemplar a mi futura esposa. Una oscuridad que parecía no disiparse más, se cernía a mí alrededor y ella era la única luz que me hacía olvidar que esa oscuridad estaba amenazándome. Me dormí rápidamente para poder seguir siendo el hombre firme y fuerte que era, me dormí con la certeza de que mis ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas, lamentando una perdida que dejaría un vacío en mi vida, pero ganando mucho más.

* * *

**Hola amores!**

**OK... son mis lectoras y les debo una explicación por mi ausencia durante tanto tiempo. Tuve un mes de vacaciones, mi marido tuvo un mes de vacaciones coincidente conmigo, como le pasa a muchos matrimonios. Viajamos, paseamos y la pasamos juntos con nuestros hijos. He comenzado a trabajar esta semana y con ello comenzaron las actualizaciones y espero seguir constante como lo era antes de las vacaciones. Se que he perdido lectoras, pues, he recibido varios pm exigentes pidiendo escribir o abandonaban la historia, me duele pensar que hay chicas que no son conscientes de que aqui, en fanfiction, escribimos GRATIS y sin OBLIGACIÓN alguna, tenemos familias, trabajos, responsabilidades y otros pasatiempos. Esto no es más que un hobbie que pronto se vuelve un astío cuando "lectoras" vienen con esas exigencias y amenazas.**

**Gracias sin embargo a todas las que han estado allí siempre, esperando y disfrutando otros fics y otras lecturas, pero siéndole fiel aún a papi... las amo. Un beso a mi hermosa beta, Ginette Bri Drb, gracias por su paciencia infinita y su espera y gracias a las locas de siempre del grupo en Facebook.**

**Los videos y fotos correspondiente a este capitulo lo encontraran en mi perfil o en el grupo de facebook. Besotes a todas!**

**Lu**


	32. Ultimatum

**Videos e imágenes en mi perfil =D**

* * *

**Ultimátum**

Mmm… sí, era un sueño lindo, por primera vez en varias semanas me sentía al despertar como si me encontraba entera, completa y en mi lugar. Al abrir los ojos pude comprobar a qué se debía ese sentimiento de absoluta satisfacción. Edward dormía a mi lado, boca abajo, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra sobre mi pecho, sus dedos rozando mi pezón desnudo. Sus ojos cerrados se movían en su sueño y respiraba suavemente, su espalda subía y bajaba por su tranquila respiración.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, tan maravillosa que cuando grité por mi último orgasmo antes del amanecer, me saltaron un par de lágrimas de emoción. Edward me amaba y era tan intenso que me abrumaba, no de manera negativa, su amor me hacía sentir como si volara a metros sobre el cielo. Y me daba miedo. Tanto amor y tanta pasión ¿no era nocivo para una persona? Si me ponía a pensar de manera pesimista podría decir que sí, tanto amor podía matar, podía lastimar y hundir. Pero no quería pensar en aquello, principalmente porque nuestro amor era real y puro.

Levanté mi mano rodando sobre mi costado y acaricié los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente… era tan hermoso, tan apuesto y masculino, que a veces mi pequeña parte insegura salía a la luz y me hacía preguntarme ¿por qué estaba conmigo?

Mi toque lo hizo suspirar, al mismo tiempo que a mí me hizo sonreír. Murmuró algo incoherentemente y movió ligeramente su cabeza, su mano, que había estado en mi pecho momentos antes, se deslizaba sobre la sábana hacia mi lugar, como buscando, pero se detuvo segundos después cuando volvió a dormirse profundamente.

Estaba feliz, ¡exultante! Era domingo y lo tenía todo para mí. Al fin para mí. Por lo que decidí comenzar el día y levantarme de la cama para preparar algo especial para mi amor. Sigilosamente me paré y busqué debajo de la cama la camisa que él se había sacado la noche anterior, la olí profundamente y tuve que contenerme de ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar una deliciosa cabalgata. Con la camisa ya puesta fui hasta la cocina y comencé a rebuscar cosas aptas para comer en la heladera… un poco de tofu, frutas y huevos serían suficientes.

Decidí llamar a Leydi para ver cómo estaba mientras batía unos huevos, la noche anterior estuvo allí para mí y porque en realidad le caía bien Edward, pero sabía que su corazón y su cabeza era un solo torbellino. Jason le había dicho que la amaba y ella… puff, puso el grito en el cielo, además para aumentarle la leña al fuego, se había peleado con Jake, su hermano al parecer los había encontrado juntos y en paños menores sobre el escritorio que Jake compartía con Leydi en el Club. Mi amiga era muy reticente al amor y eso me entristecía, ella necesitaba ser amada y sentir lo grandioso que es que alguien te amara tanto como para desafiar tus límites.

— ¿_Bella_? —atendió el celular pero parecía aún dormida, miré el reloj de pared de la cocina impecable de Edward y marcaba las once.

— ¿Cómo estas Ley? Anoche me quedé preocupada, perdón por no estar contigo hasta el final, pero Edward… ya sabes —dije mordiéndome un labio, lo que habría querido terminar de decir era que Edward, definitivamente no había querido esperar y me llevó casi a la rastra a su departamento… pero ella entendía.

—_Mmm… está bien, una de las meseras me avisó que se habían ido e imaginé que se irían a su lugar_ —ella carraspeó— ¿_cómo estuvo… la cosa_? _Ya sabes_… —carraspeó de nuevo.

¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Qué pasa Ley? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo, dejé mi batido de huevos y tomé el celular con la mano.

—_Nada, nada _—río nerviosamente —_solo… tengo un poco de sueño y quiero darme un baño_…

— ¿Estas segura? No me digas que te peleaste con Jason otra vez —oh si era eso iba a tenerla una semana más en casa sumergida en un mar de pañuelitos de papel — ¿te lo volvió a repetir?

—_De hecho… mmm… no nos peleamos. Anoche estuvimos hablando, bien, sin peleas_.

— ¿En serio? —Sonreí— ¡qué bien!... ¿en qué quedaron? —de fondo comencé a escuchar los ladridos pequeños y agudos de mi chihuahua, ladridos que emitía como cuando estaba asustado o enojados o ambos.

Leydi quedó en silencio, solo interrumpidos por los ladridos de fondo y por unos susurros ahogados… ¿qué carajo? — ¿Leydi? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué le pasa a Papi?

—_Ohh nada, nada… el Papi está molestando_, ¡_Hey calla perro_!

Entonces escuché como si estuviera allí en mi departamento, un gruñido de hombre seguido por unas maldiciones y otros gruñidos más agudos de mi perro…

— ¿¡Leydi?! —pregunté caminando nerviosamente por el suelo de mármol frío de la sala de Edward. Leydi rio y ahuyentó a mi Papi mientras ese hombre maldecía aún. —Dime ya lo que está pasando porque te juro que me visto y voy ya para el…

—_Ya, ya, ya_… —dijo resignada, noté que se alejó de toda esa cacofonía para que la escuchara mejor o quizá para ocultar el hecho de que mi perro ladraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello —_traje a Jason a tu departamento_ ¿_ok_? _Maldito perro lengua larga_ —refunfuñó mi amiga.

Me quedé por un momento mirando a la nada, tratando de asimilar las palabras que había dicho mi amiga… ¿Jason estaba en mi departamento? ¿Insultando a mi perro?

—_Te lo iba a decir _—siguió Leydi— _pero no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir, en su casa hay un compañero de habitación y bueno… te juro que no ensuciamos nada… bueno, te juro que lavaré la funda del almohadón del sofá_.

Entonces ahí reaccioné — ¿Qué sucedió con la almohada de mi sofá? —me detuve en seco con ganas de matar a mi amiga.

—_Nada, solo… nada, te compraré uno nuevo_.

¡Oh por dios…!

Peiné mi cabeza con una mano resoplando por la nariz, nunca más, nunca más descuidaría mi casa… uggg… mis almohadones favoritos, ¿Qué les habrán hecho? No, no, mejor no preguntar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Papi? —murmuré con poca paciencia.

—_Estará celoso_ —río Leydi, como no respondía ella carraspeó —es un perro bastante guardián, apenas se ve pero vaya que si defiende lo suyo._ Desconoció a Jason y no lo quiere, cada vez que lo ve le ladra_.

—Dime que durmieron en tú habitación —cerré los ojos y rogué a los cielos y a quien se compadeciera de mí.

—_Siii_, ¿_por quién me tomas_? Tu cama está intacta —bufó— _no te preocupes, ya nos vamos, solo estuvimos un par de horas, apenas dormimos_ —río tontamente Leydi.

— ¿Qué hay del "te amo"? —murmuré alzando las cejas.

—_Bien… digamos que hoy me dijo_ "_No puedo vivir sin ti_" _y eso me gustó más_—oí una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Qué mala eres! —reí sabiendo que mi amiga haría pagar a Jason por haber dicho esas dos palabras "infames" según ella. Por mi parte él iba a obtener una palmadita en la espalda, lo había hecho bien, por lo que significaba que conocía bastante bien a mi amiga, no podían estar en mejores manos.

Sentí que un par de manos me rodeaban la cintura por detrás, —Ley debo colgar, tengo que cocinar huevos. Por favor, por favor, déjale comida a mi rey y solo un poco de agua, la _Evian_ que está en el frigo. ¡Oh! Y ponle sus patitas de lana si está frio el suelo —murmuré con voz suplicante. Edward mordisqueó mi hombro y sus manos fueron por debajo de su camisa hasta tazar mis senos. Mierda.

— ¿_Toma agua de botella el "rey"_? —Río incrédulamente mi amiga al teléfono — ¿_juega en un i__P__od también_?

—Sí lo tuviera lo haría mira —dije con una sonrisa petulante. Edward rio sobre mi hombro y sacó mi teléfono del oído para ponerlo en el suyo.

—Haz lo que te dice Bella y por favor, no le dejes traumas —murmuró seriamente mi amor, aunque una sonrisa amenazó con estallar en sus labios.

— ¡¿_Traumas_?!... _si desde su primer día aquí el pobre necesita ir urgente a un psico, ustedes lo pervertirán no yo_. —gritó Ley tan fuerte que hasta yo pude oírla.

—Y por favor, por lo que más quieras, no uses nuestra cama —suplicó, alcé mi mirada a él y guiñó un ojo.

— ¡_Uggg no_! ¿_Por quién me crees_? _Además ya nos vamos a ir, al final Bella no se aguantará y vendrá a echarnos a patadas_ —hubo risas de fondo.

— ¡Y lo haré! —dije en voz alta para que ella oyera. Edward le dio unas recomendaciones más para Papi Jr. y cortó. Tiró el celular sobre el sofá y no tardó ni medio segundo en hundir su rostro entre mi cabello y apretar mi cintura con sus manos, casi gruñó cuando aspiró mi olor.

—Hueles delicioso —dijo antes de atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes —te amo bonita.

—Te amo papi—susurré levantando mi mirada a su departamento, había añadido algunos cuadros que no había visto en mi primera visita aquí. Todos tenían algo en común, eran grandes monumentos, con su mitad dibujada artísticamente y la otra mitad dibujada con los trazos típicos de la arquitectura, números y sus curvas y rectas de la geometría.

Me solté de los brazos de Edward y caminé frente a una que me llamó la atención, La Torre Eiffel o al menos su parte inferior, en blanco y negro como los trazos y rectas que se habían usado en el diseño.

— ¿Te gusta?... es un duplicado de los planos originales —Edward susurró en mi oído. Abrí bien mis ojos y lo miré incrédula.

— ¿En serio?... oh… ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Su mirada estaba enganchada a la mía y una de sus manos subió a acariciar mi mejilla con sus nudillos, me miraba como si… me amara. Por supuesto que lo hacía, no dudaba de su amor.

—En el 2004 fui a Paris, junto con otro grupo de arquitectos nacionales a una conferencia sobre diseño moderno y sustentable. Conocí a un ingeniero, Gustave Koechlin, nieto de uno de los arquitectos que participó en el diseño de parte de la torre —se alzó de hombros —nos hicimos colegas y amigos y de vez en cuando nos escribimos mails. El mes pasado me avisó que había conseguido algo que yo le había pedido en nuestro encuentro en el 2004 —él miró al cuadro que tenía sobre los sofás y sonrió —es una réplica del original, pues se hicieron varios para todos los colaboradores, este me lo envió hace poco.

— ¿Te lo regaló? —Murmuré maravillada.

—Digamos que fue un regalo, por el precio que tuve que pagar —alzó una ceja y no quise ni imaginarme el precio que pagó por eso. Aunque era maravilloso y un tesoro para un arquitecto. —Dime… —abrazó mi cintura de nuevo y besó mi cuello, me estremecí entre sus brazos y mi zona delicada entre mis piernas palpitó cuando sentí la punta de su lengua recorrer la extensión de piel en mi clavícula. — ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Mmm… ¿no tienes trabajo pendiente? —quería asegurarme que lo tendría todo para mí.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero podemos estar juntos toda la tarde cariño ¿no quieres? —tomó mi cintura y me giró de modo que estuve frente a él aun en sus brazos.

—Claro que quiero… te he extrañado —susurré acercándome a besar su mandíbula rasposa, se había dejado de afeitar hacía tres días y ¡oh dios!... rezumaba sexo puro.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos antes de atacar mi boca, fue un beso suave y lento al principio, pero como todo lo que hacíamos, se fue intensificando al final, haciéndome jadear en su boca, chocando nuestros dientes y devorando nuestras lenguas. Hacía mucho que no lo besaba así, tan apasionado, sin otras cosas en mente, sin interrupciones, un beso que reflejaba cuanto me amaba y que aumentaba de intensidad al demostrarle yo cuan totalmente suya me sentía.

—Oh cielos mi vida… vamos, desayunemos que quiero mostrarte algo —dijo con voz ronca, tomándome de la mano me llevó a la encimera de la cocina, sobre el desayunador aún estaban mis huevos a medio batir. Tomé el recipiente y colocando la sartén sobre el fuego, los cocí como me gustaban.

Terminamos tomando él una taza de café y yo una de té, tenía que recordar cuando fuera al supermercado, probar con otras marcas, el café parecía con gusto a humedad, algo que a él no le importó. Comió sus huevos y yo mis tostadas con mermelada, el solo olor de los huevos me recordaba el café, por lo que lo dejé de lado.

— ¿Vamos a ir en tu Ducati?— ¡oh sí!...

Habíamos bajado al subsuelo donde su Aston Martin estaba estacionado entre sus otros autos, entre ellos la Ducati. Reluciente, roja y gigante como la primera vez que la había visto. Cielos… Edward se había vestido con un par de jeans negros, una camiseta de corte en V en negra y sus botas de motociclista de cuero negro. Sin afeitar y con el cabello desprolijo luego de su ducha, mmm… quería que me tomara allí sobre esa moto en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—No me mires así bonita que no sabes cómo me tienes —dijo sacándole el seguro a la moto.

— ¿Qué?... seguro que no te das cuenta cómo me tienes tú a mí —murmuré mordiéndome el labio. El gimió cerrando los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló volviendo a abrirlos, su mirada se arrastró a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos, que se apretaban contra la tela de la camiseta que él me había prestado y la cual había atado a mi cintura.

—Tus pezones… —señaló con voz ronca —abrocha el cierre de esa campera, mierda nena, nunca más te prestaré ropa, haces que te veas aun más jodidamente sexy. Los tipos en la calle te comerán con los ojos.

Reí haciendo una pose, con la mano en la cintura, sacando pecho y culo — ¿Te excita? —él hizo una mueca y volteó hacia la moto buscando los cascos, uno debajo del asiento, otro colgado en el manillar. Casi gemí al notar la protuberancia que había en su entrepierna, cielos… habíamos hecho el amor luego del desayuno en su encimera ¿por qué lo deseaba otra vez? Mierda, mierda, mierda, era una perversa adicta al sexo con él.

Abroché mi campera y alcé la cintura de mis pantalones, bueno… pantalones que Edward me había prestado y que me quedaban literalmente colgando de las caderas, otra cosa que a él parecía excitarlo porque no dejaba de mirar esa área. Me acerqué y él como buen conductor y protector que era, me colocó el casco y me ayudó a subir a la moto.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte de mí bebé! —gritó colocándose su casco, con una patada a la palanca de arranque encendió la moto, solo tuve tiempo de aferrarme como una araña a su cintura, cuando él aceleró la moto y corrió a través del subsuelo hasta que salimos a la luz. El sol brillaba en Chicago y no podía esperar a ver hacia donde me llevaba.

Recorrimos las avenidas principales hasta que cambiamos de curso yendo por las calles laterales a lo largo de toda la costa del Lago Michigan. Pasamos por el puerto deportivo, el parque Millenium y seguimos hacia el Navy Pier. La ciudad fue quedando atrás y al mismo tiempo la ciudad se fue difuminando con más y más grandes áreas de bosque extendido y prados verdes. Se veían barrios austeros y casonas privadas, mansiones rodeadas de verde y luego, en frente el lago que parecía infinito con la luz del sol, que hacía que en su superficie se formara una espejismo.

— ¿Te gusta? —oí la voz de Edward dentro del casco, estos tenían un sistema de comunicación.

—Me encanta, es hermoso, esta parte de Chicago no la había visto nunca —dije conteniendo las ganas de gritar, apreté mis manos a su alrededor y él fue reduciendo la velocidad. Más allá de la ciudad se extendían zonas privadas cercanas a los parques nacionales y era precioso. Increíble. Verde por todos lados y de fondo el lago azul.

—Hay una acuario cerca de aquí, ¿quieres ir? —preguntó bajando la velocidad en una bifurcada.

— ¡Sí, vamos!... nunca lo visité —Edward rio.

—Mi amor ¿en que ciudad viviste en estos diez años? —pregunto bromeando.

—No lo sé, solo Universidad, casa, casa de Leydi y listo. No me ocupé de conocer por mucho tiempo Chicago, pensaba que de todas maneras iba a ser algo efímero, mi paso por la ciudad. Siempre pensé que mamá haría las maletas y seguiríamos mudándonos, tal vez más al sur.

—Tú no te vas, te quedas… gracias a Dios que a tu madre le gustó Chicago —dijo exhalando un suspiro exagerado, reí abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Gracias a Dios —coincidí.

Fuimos al "_Shedd A__q__uarium_", en la carretera que bordeaba el Lago y cerca del Campus del Museo. Cielos… que precioso. El lugar era como una ciudad gigante escondida dentro de Chicago, edificios dedicados a la educación e investigación, zonas parqueadas y de esparcimiento. Subimos las interminables escaleras del Acuario y cuando llegamos arriba agité mis puños y di saltitos al estilo Rocky Balboa, Edward rio y creo que sacó algunas fotos. Cuando entramos al Acuario quise gritar de emoción, como una niña pequeña. Edward tomó mi mano y sonrió adorablemente cuando vio mi entusiasmo. Todo era azul, absolutamente todo y daba la sensación de estar caminando a través del fondo del mar.

La primera galería era una exposición enorme sobre las especies prehistóricas, Edward me llevaba de la mano señalando cada cosa que veíamos, animales acuáticos extintos reproducidos a escala real, información sobre los animales que lograron la supervivencia y fueron evolucionando, distintos ecosistemas y hábitats y sus animales acuáticos.

Luego vinieron los hábitats como son ahora, el ecosistema en ríos, arroyos, lagos y lagunas, los arrecifes y hasta la Antártida. Oímos por un momento la charla educativa que un guía del acuario le estaba dando a un par de turistas, pero luego nos fuimos a recorrer más el lugar.

Ahogué un grito. ¡Oh por todos los santos del cielo!

Edward tiró de mi mano pero al no lograr que fuera detrás de él, se volteó y me miró con una sonrisa autosuficiente, — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo bebé? —levantó una ceja y me miró midiéndome. ¡La puta madre!... eso que había allí nadando sobre nosotros era ¿un tiburón?

Oí la risita de Edward y apenas me di cuenta cuando me tomó de los brazos y tiró hacia él haciéndome dar ese infame paso hacia adelante.

Un túnel de acrílico era lo único que nos separaba a todos los que pasábamos por ahí, de los grandes peces que nadaban literalmente sobre nuestras cabezas, libres y en comunión entre todas las especies de alrededor. Una manta raya… ¡oh dios!...

Edward me llevó de la mano a través del túnel de acrílico, tuve que extender mi mano para tocar la pared transparente pensando "que no sea vidrio, que no sea vidrio". Por alguna razón me parecía que el vidrio sería más propenso a romperse que el acrílico. Nos detuvimos a medio metro de la pared de vidrio y simplemente me dispuse a mirar. Frente a mí habían tres manta rayas y dos delfines que se acercaban al vidrio a vernos.

—Les gustas mi amor —susurró Edward detrás de mí —no me sorprende, son animales inteligentes, mira como trata de simpatizarte —señaló al delfín joven que del otro lado del acrílico balanceaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando con un ojo y el otro. Edward me atrapó la cintura con sus brazos y gruñó un "Mía" y reímos los dos cuando el delfín nadó lejos y volvió haciéndose ver en su magnificencia.

Continuamos caminando por el túnel, maravillándonos con los peces que nadaban en todo su esplendor, de todos colores, brillantes y unos más grandes que otros.

— ¡Nemo! —Dije señalando a un precioso pez payaso que pasó entre los arrecifes —por algún lado debe estar Doris —Edward no entendía nada de lo que decía, supuse que lo iba a entender en un futuro, cuando sus hijos pidieran ver Nemo a todo pulmón.

Llegamos al extremo para pasar a otra galería, todos en esa parte del acuario eran peces de agua salada y lo que vi allí no podía ser menos. Entré a ese lugar con la boca abierta y las manos aferradas a las de Edward, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero la luz azul provenía de la gran ventana de vidrio que teníamos en frente, toda una pared de extremo a extremo. Era una inmensa pecera que contenían lo que nunca pensé que iba a ver en mi vida.

—Belugas —susurré anonadada mirando a los grandes cetáceos nadar uno junto al otro.

—Son madre e hijo —dijo Edward a mi lado, sostenía entre sus dedos una guía del lugar. —La hembra está preñada, por eso están ambos en este lugar… son animales solitarios — me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, me recosté contra su pecho y suspiré.

—Son hermosos —dije sonriendo —hermosos y extraños, parecen sonreír.

—Son animales dóciles, como los delfines y cantan… ¿puedes escucharlos?

Nos quedamos ambos abrazados en ese lugar, escuchando el lejano sonido de un canto, como un eco, como un lamento que se mezclaban con chasquidos y largos silbidos. Era relajante y tenía una magia especial ver nadar a esos grandes mamíferos, tenían como una especie de danza entre madre e hijo. Ella siempre se adelantaba, el pequeño nadaba y ella lo seguía y cuando estaban cerca del vidrio, la madre parecía proteger con su cuerpo al pequeño y se alejaban otra vez.

—Es instinto puro —susurró Edward a mi lado —protege a su cría.

Y era extrañamente mágico y fuera de este mundo besar a mi novio, con esa paz extendiéndose a nuestro alrededor. Edward me sostenía fuerte entre sus brazos, acariciando mi cintura y haciendo danzar su lengua dentro y fuera de mi boca con suavidad y delicadeza. Picoteó mis labios y extendió sus manos en mi espalda como abanicos que me apretaron contra él.

—Dios… cuanto te amo —dijo en mi boca con su frente apoyada en la mía.

—Yo te amo más —susurré muerta de miedo. Alguien había dicho por ahí que el amor era algo peligroso, que te podía dar vida tanto como te podía matar. Bien… daba miedo, pero estaba dispuesta a morir en brazos de Edward. Lo amaba tanto y este sentimiento en mi interior era tan, tan grande, casi como si pudiera estallar fuera de mi cuerpo, me colmaba, me llenaba que era la muerte misma.

De la mano continuamos visitando las distintas galerías del acuario, vimos a los delfines interactuar con sus cuidadores y adiestradores y vimos a grandes tiburones en un inmenso acuario parecido al de las belugas. Comimos unas patatas fritas en el salón de comidas y me relamí los labios con la coca cola.

— ¿Te gustó? —estábamos en la moto, él colocándome el casco y ajustando las correas debajo de mi mentón.

— ¡Me fascinó! —grité dando un salto, tenía mis manos llenas con un beluga bebé de peluche, él rio y asintió subiéndose a la moto. Me subí detrás de él y con un último vistazo sobre mi hombro, me despedí del Shedd Aquarium de Chicago.

— ¿Te gusta esta área? Es bastante verde y tranquilo —oí que decía cuando salíamos de las inmediaciones del Acuario. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y si, era al parecer de esas áreas verdes, con grandes praderas y bosque mezclado en algunos lugares, parecían haber casas residenciales aquí y allá y a lo lejos por la colina casas más austeras con grandes jardines.

—Sí, es hermoso, no conocía este lugar —murmuré de acuerdo. Él aceleró y por alguna razón que no entendí, dimos algunas vueltas y paseamos alrededor de las casas que se avecinaban allí, las calles eran de adoquines en sus entradas y había muchas residencias por grandes jardines coloridos. Me sorprendí al ver prados de flores en algunos lugares, Edward se detuvo en algunas partes para que yo recogiera flores silvestres. Terminó sacando algunas fotos con mi bebé beluga en mis brazos.

*o*

—Quédate a cenar —murmuré sobre sus labios, éstos se alejaron de mi boca para besar mis mejillas, el filo de mi mentón y mi cuello finalmente. Estábamos en la sala de mi departamento, entrelazados uno en el cuerpo del otro, mis brazos anclados en su cuello y los suyos en mi cintura sosteniéndome fuerte, fuerte. Juntó su frente con la mía y suspiró mirándome con ojos brillantes y llenos de pasión.

—No puedo mi vida, tengo que terminar algo. Cuando lo haga te prometo todo el tiempo del mundo bebé —picoteó mis labios.

— ¿Qué es? —dije algo refunfuñada.

Él sonrió y tazó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme una vez más, —Una gran casa. Tengo que demarcar el terreno y ayudar a los chicos a comenzar con la construcción. Quiero supervisar cada paso que den.

— ¿Hoy domingo? —dije más enfurruñada aún.

—Sí… quiero terminarla cuanto antes. Quiero terminar con todo lo que tengo pendiente para darnos un tiempo fuera…

—Mmm… ¿qué hay del Spire? ¿Se solucionó el problema que tenían con el padre de Heidi? —se separó de mi dándome un último beso y caminó hacia la entrada. Era cómico ver como Papi Jr. lo seguía moviendo su diminuta cola y dando pasos diminutos sobre el parquet.

—Se está solucionando, mis abogados están a cargo de ello. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ese problema es lo único que me sigue uniendo a esa familia.

—No me preocupan tus relaciones con esa familia, sé que Aro Vulturis es el gran inversionista de tu proyecto y que seguirás de algún modo en contacto. Solo quiero que todo esté bien —murmuré acercándome a él tomando al beluga de peluche del suelo, que es donde había caído cuando lo solté para fundirme en un beso con mi novio.

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y plantó un beso en mis labios —Lo está, todo está perfecto —miró el bebé beluga entre mis brazos y sonrió acariciando mis manos —te ves adorable con un bebé en brazos —sus ojos destellaban— aunque éste sea un pez —besó mis labios una última vez y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Nos veremos durante la semana? —murmuré esperanzada. Él volteó a verme y sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de salida.

—Me escaparé a verte en algún momento mi amor —cerró la puerta detrás de él y caí agotada sobre el sofá.

El resto del día me puse al día con los mails de mamá, respondí algunos y leí los de la universidad, Ángela me había enviado las notas del último semestre y rompí en una gran sonrisa al ver que me había ido como esperaba. Solo comí una ensalada de pechuga, tomates y queso chédar. Por alguna razón, sentía mi garganta bloqueada, mi pecho pesado… como una corazonada. Me fui acostar temprano ignorando el hecho de que se sentía como si fuera a ocurrir algo, algo malo.

*o*

Edward llamó temprano a la mañana siguiente, diciéndome que tenía que ir a los terrenos del nuevo proyecto alejado de la ciudad y que iba a estar todo el día allí hasta la tarde, que quizá nos veríamos para la cena pero que no estaba seguro. Por lo que limpié mi casa para luego irme al restaurant. Trabajé varias horas, pero al medio día me sentí mal con la hamburguesa que comí en mi descanso, por lo que León me dio permiso para tomarme la tarde libre. Regresé a casa comprando en el camino una botella de Pepto-bismol y unas aspirinas.

No supe cuánto dormí, pero cuando sonó el teléfono más tarde me sentía mejor, eran las tres de la tarde cuando me levanté somnolienta a atender el teléfono. Y la sorpresa que me llevé al atender, Charlie… mi padre, estaba del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Que sorpresa! —dije a modo de saludo, él rió y se aclaró la garganta.

—_S__í__ lo sé, no suelo llamar… pero hace mucho que no apareces por Skype_ ¿_qué sucede hija_? —sonreí al notar su acento árabe marroquí en las palabras. Podía decir orgullosa que mi… padre, como buen guía turístico que era, sabía un montón de idiomas, algo que agradecía enormemente, porque si no nunca íbamos a poder comunicarnos.

—Perdón, tuve algunas cosas que hacer. Mi mejor amiga, Leydi estuvo viviendo conmigo un tiempo, se había peleado con su novio y no quería quedarse con sus padres… así que… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuándo vienes? —me desperecé estirando mis brazos. Caminé hasta el frigo sirviéndome un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tenía hambre pero no quería atiborrar mi estómago de algo cuando había salido hace poco de una crisis.

—_Bueno_, —carraspeó— _en realidad de eso quería hablarte_ —dejé mi vaso en la encimera del desayunador y me apoyé en el esperando a que mi… padre prosiguiera —_sabes que estas invitada a venir también_, ¿_no te gustaría __venir y__ conocer Marruecos_? _Una vez me dijiste que si. La temporada buena de turistas está llegando a menguar por lo que seguramente yo iré más tarde y tú ya estás de vacaciones en la Universidad, pensé que podías tomarte unos días en tu trabajo y pasar un tiempo aquí y luego irnos juntos a tu país_.

—Lo sé… sé que estoy invitada a ir, pero tú también estas invitado a venir… Charlie. No puedo dejar el trabajo —mordí mi labio. Sabía que algún día tenía que ceder y llamarlo como él estaba esperando que lo llamara, "papá", pero no podía. Era un término tan ajeno a mí que parecía no tener importancia. Siempre me pareció que esos términos son ganados, no otorgados, pero también sabía que las circunstancias de la vida nos habían puesto en esta posición a Charlie y a mí y que en definitiva el que no lo llamara como él quería, no significaba mucho. Éramos como dos amigos, si tenía que definir nuestra relación, dos amigos distantes que hablaban y se veían cuando la vida se encaprichaba con ello.

—_Mis vacaciones están programadas para dos semanas más_… ¿_crees que estarás ocupada para cuando llegue allí? no quiero… no quiero que estés ocupada y al tiempo cargar con un viejo_.

Sonreí, un rasgo que fácilmente podía reconocer en mi… padre, era su humildad y respeto hacia los demás, en momentos como esos me dolía no haberlo tenido cerca. Él era un gran hombre… aunque mi madre hizo lo mejor por si misma también, por lo que en realidad no tengo quejas.

—No voy a estar ocupada y por favor… Charlie, no eres un viejo. La universidad no comienza hasta dentro de un mes y mi trabajo en el restaurante no será un obstáculo, puedes ir allí y sentarte a comer mientras esperas a que yo termine, luego puedo mostrarte todo Chicago si quieres.

—_En realidad no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo Bella, quiero viajar también a Londres, tu abuela Tahara se encuentra enferma y como es vieja no obedece al doctor, quiero ir a ponerla en camino_.

—Oh ¿en serio? ¿Ella es la que me contaste que conquistó al abuelo tirándole macetas de hierbas en la cabeza?

Charlie rio, ambos reímos. Al parecer tenía una abuela digna de estar en Brodway haciendo comedias y musicales, pues ella era una hermosa marroquí que conquistó a un escritor londinense en sus años mozos, entonces nació Charlie y otra hermana que apenas yo conocía por fotos. Mi abuela habló conmigo en un inglés muy fluido una vez por teléfono, unos días después que Charlie se enterara que era padre de una chica americana. — _¡__Eres mi nieta!... oh querida mía, __¡__te esperaba!_ —gritó aquella vez a través del teléfono con voz firme pero tierno. Seguramente aprendió de mi abuelo ingles casi a la fuerza, pues Charlie me decía que al principio se comunicaban por señas.

—_La misma… no ha estado tomando__ sus medicinas__, por eso iré a hablar con ella luego de ir a verte_.

—Bien. —sonreí de repente nostálgica. Cuanto me hubiese gustado tomar la mano de la abuela que nunca había visto y darle fuerzas en su vejez, cuanto deseaba poder recorrer las calles de Chicago con papá y presentarle al amor de mi vida —Te estaré esperando… Charlie.

—_Y yo estaré deseando ir… hija_—carraspeó— _hay un grupo de americano__s__ aquí, esperando a que les muestre parte del museo… así que_-

Las palabras de él fueron ahogadas por el timbre de la puerta—Un momento… Charlie —dije apresurada, quizá fuera Edward que quisiera almorzar conmigo después de todo, algo poco probable este último tiempo. Instalé una sonrisa en mi rostro y tomé el pomo de mi puerta —es la puerta, quizá sea mi nov…-

Cuando abrí la puerta, simplemente quedé petrificada… sin habla, con el aire escapando de los pulmones. Comencé a parpadear y con el dedo pulgar tuve la fuerza suficiente como para cortar la llamada, cuando lo hice tragué saliva y respiré profundo.

—Heidi.

¿Heidi? ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en mi departamento?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Heidi parecía un fantasma, no por su apariencia, sino por su presencia. Con Edward negociando con su padre no iba a faltar ocasión para que ella se inmiscuyera en nuestras vidas a pesar de que Edward ya no tuviera nada con ella. Y ahora que la tenía frente a frente en la puerta de entrada de mi departamento, caía en la cuenta de que en realidad Edward nunca se iba a deshacer de ella, siempre estaría allí, por debajo de todo, como acechando, como mirándonos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Señorita Vulturi? —dije alzando mi frente, demostrándole que era digna de ser la novia de Edward Cullen, que no era como ella, una serpiente rastrera.

De sus labios borboteó la risa, afilada, aguda y desagradable — ¿Tanta formalidad Bella? —escupió mi nombre como si fuera algo cursi —vamos… luego de haber tenido el descaro de verte con mi prometido a mis espaldas creo que perdiste la formalidad, vamos tutéame… trátame como a tu igual —ella sonrió y yo estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero ella habló. —Pero no importa, no vengo aquí para pelear, tengo mi dignidad Bella —dijo aplacando su sonrisa —a pesar de eso, tengo que recurrir a ti por algo que a las dos nos importa, Edward —y su rostro perdió todo rastro de burla —no voy a negar que lo sigo amando, a pesar de lo que hizo. Y tampoco soy tan tonta al creer que me puede amar de vuelta, no… sé que es tuyo, lo tienes, ganaste. Pero es no me impide estar preocupada por él.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¿Me dejas entrar para ponerte al tanto? Cosas como las que tengo que contarte no se pueden decir en el corredor de un edificio.

Suspiré frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué era eso importante que debía contarme? ¿Debía dejarla entrar y confiarle la intimidad de mi hogar? ¿Debería confiar en ella? No la veía como esas mujeres dispuestas a agarrarse a golpes con otra por un hombre, ella era más bien altiva y orgullosa.

Ella pareció adivinar mis pensamientos —Confía en mi Bella, no vengo aquí a rebajarme y suplicarte o a amenazarte… te lo dije, no soy tonta, soy consciente de que Edward no me ama más y que es tuyo, pero algo está sucediendo y creo que tienes que saberlo, porque al parecer él no fue capaz de contarte todo.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Edward me había dejado fuera de algunas situaciones? ¿Eso insinuaba?

—Si hay algo que Edward deba contarme sé que él lo hará, no tú. No tienes por qué pretender tener derechos para venir e inmiscuirte en algo que en todo caso es entre él y yo.

—No, no tengo derecho a meterme en sus cosas. Pero si tengo voz y voto cuando esas cosas que debería contarte él, está relacionado con mi padre y con mi familia.

¿Aro? ¿Aro Vulturis? ¿Tenía que ver con el Spire? ¿A eso se refería ella?

Tragué saliva y suspiré. No sabía bien que hacer, no sabía si debía llamar a Edward o afrontar a esta mujer yo sola, a Edward no le haría ninguna gracia que estuviera aquí, dejaría todo y vendría a sacarla él mismo y estaba ocupado. Había dicho que tenía que salir de la ciudad para ir a ver los terrenos que tenía su nuevo proyecto. No podía molestarlo. En cambio si la escuchaba…

No supe lo que me instó a hacerlo, la curiosidad, el deseo de saber lo que Edward no quería decirme, comprobar que Heidi solo era una víbora rastrera que quería envenenarme, no lo sé… pero abrí un poco más la puerta y la dejé entrar.

Di unos pasos al salón y tomé a Papi Jr. para encerrarlo en mi habitación, había comenzado a ladrar apenas entró Heidi al departamento, quizá percibiendo que era mala calaña, no lo sé. Cuando volví Heidi estaba impoluta y pulcra parada en el centro de mi sala, con su cabello rubio liso y sin gracia y esos ojos azules brillantes mirando alrededor, aproveché a ver a la mujer que había conquistado el corazón de mi amor ¿qué le había visto?

Esta mujer y yo no teníamos nada en común, lo gritaba toda ella. Estaba segura que ella era una de esas mujeres que nunca había usado un jean, su rigidez la delataba. Por un momento me esperé en encontrarle una sola arruga a la pollera de lápiz gris que llevaba puesta y que le apretaba como un guante la cintura y el resto de su cuerpo hasta la rodilla, llevaba medias negras y un par de zapatos grises de tacón de alguna famosa marca, de al menos unos diez centímetros de altos, una camisa de seda blanca ajustada al cuerpo, abierta en el escote debajo de la pequeña torerita gris de mangas largas, hecha de punto que se ataba debajo de su pecho con un lazo de raso, en color gris por supuesto haciendo juego con la pollera. Estaba impecable y rezumaba elegancia…

Tuve la estúpida necesidad de comprobar mi vestuario. No, no tenía ni pizca de elegancia con mis jeans deslavados y tajeados en las rodillas, esa camiseta atada a la cintura y mis zapatillas converse blancas y raídas que usaba para el gimnasio, pero eso era porque no me había vestido pensando en impresionar a la ex de mi novio. En cambio ella, parecía haber echo demasiado esfuerzo en rebajarme y pisarme como una hormiga bajo su zapato. No lo iba a lograr… aun no podía encontrar algo que posiblemente haya atraído a mi novio, no podía imaginarlo con ella. Bueno, quizá algo bueno tenía, lo cierto era que a simple vista no podía distinguir que podía ser.

Ella miraba todo con desprecio, como si no se sintiera cómoda en lo más mínimo, remilgada como si tocase algo se contagiaría de alguna enfermedad.

—Tienes un perro —dijo con los labios fruncidos en una mueca. Coloqué una mano en mi cadera y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Es de tu incumbencia? —Dije con el mismo desprecio con el que ella miraba mi hogar— ¿qué quieres Heidi? Di lo que tienes que decir y por favor vete, tengo que salir.

Ella resopló y alisó su cabello sobre su hombro, una manía seguramente. Me miró con desdén y suspiró.

—Lo que tengo que decirte no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me caes mal, aunque si tiene que ver todo con Edward. Como sabes y te lo dije, yo vengo con las cuentas claras, sin ocultar nada… lo amo, aún lo hago y por eso estoy preocupada por lo que le está sucediendo.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —dije rápidamente, no quería hablar de su supuesto "amor" a Edward, porque bien guardada en mi teléfono estaba la prueba de que ella quizá no lo amara tanto como decía hacer.

—Mi padre, —dijo con un suspiro. De repente parecía avergonzada, bajando la mirada al suelo y con un frunce en la frente —mi padre le sucede

—Si lo dices porque Aro, tu padre, ha presentado una queja formal a causa de fondos mal manejados y empleados y tiempo de construcción que no se respetó, pues si… lo sé, Edward me lo contó. Él tiene confianza en mí y lo sé todo, si era eso, entonces por favor lárgate.

Ella parecía sorprendida en un primer momento, quizá porque no pensó que yo lo iba a saber. ¡Ja!... ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando?

— ¿Solo eso te contó? —murmuró escrutando mis ojos. ¿Solo eso? ¿Qué más podría haber?

Ella vio la confusión en mi mirada, entonces sonrió —Oh… no te contó todo —ella caminó hacia mí con lentitud, disfrutando de mi confusión. Repuse mi gesto, pero ella ya había encontrado lo que buscaba… mi ignorancia hacia tales cosas —mi padre, Bella, está haciendo algo con lo que no estoy para nada de acuerdo. Nunca quise esto para él, porque mi padre decidió jugar con lo que él más aprecia, con lo que más ama… su carrera.

Alzó una ceja esperando mi reacción, mi confusión nuevamente y mis preguntas. Mordí mi lengua y no le di la satisfacción que esperaba, por lo que ella prosiguió.

—Mi padre lo está castigando por su deslealtad hacia mi familia. Mi padre lo amaba como a un hijo y Edward lo traicionó, confió en él para poner en sus manos el Spire, confió en él para poner en sus manos a su hija, pero ¿qué hizo él? Me traicionó y por ende también traicionó a mi padre. Y lo hizo de la peor manera… mintiéndonos, actuando frente a mí y a él de una manera mientras se encontraba contigo a escondidas y tiraba por la borda, sin darse cuenta, todo lo que había construido conmigo. Yo… puedo perdonar, algún día… y dejar que el río fluya, pero mi padre… él no puede hacerlo, porque lo más importante para él es su familia.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? —miraba a esta mujer que tenía frente a mí con un súbito miedo y no sabía por qué.

—Mi padre y sus socios, denunciaron a Edward por falta de profesionalismo y por malversación de fondos, los abogados están haciendo lo que pueden, pero Edward no tiene defensa… mi padre perdió cientos de miles de dólares por manejos irresponsables del capital y por descuido del proyecto, además denunció a Edward ante el Comité de Arquitectura, si ellos lo deciden… Edward no solo podría perder el Spire, podrían además arruinar su carrera, por negligencia y fraude. Si ellos quieren, influenciados por mi padre, que es lo suficientemente poderoso, Edward podría perderlo todo, su carrera sería arruinada y también su prestigio —ella suspiró tragando saliva, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —no podría trabajar más en lo que ama, todo por lo que luchó se perdería por solo un error que cometió…perder la cabeza por ti.

Mi respiración a esas alturas salía erráticamente de mis labios, me dolía el pecho, incrédula y negando con la cabeza me alejé de Heidi, pero ella me siguió…

— ¿Te das cuenta Bella? Esto no es por ti ni por mí… es por él —se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda que sacó de su pequeño bolso y me miró con odio —dios no quiera que llegue el día que tenga que verlo llorar por su carrera arruinada, el Spire en manos de un nuevo arquitecto y toda su vida en la basura por…

No lo dijo, pero lo intuí… por mí.

Me senté en el sofá más cercano, dejando caer mi cabeza entre las manos e hice lo posible por no llorar. ¿Así de grave era la cosa? ¿Por qué Edward no me había dicho la gravedad del asunto? ¿Por qué andaba con remilgos a mi alrededor? ¡Maldito sea él y su protección!

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que… ¡Hacer algo! Oh dios… él estaba a un paso de perder el Spire, arruinar su carrera entera, su reputación. Yo sabía muy bien lo que significaba para él todo eso. Era su vida ¡Su maldita vida! ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Acaso no era real lo que teníamos? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿Acaso de eso se basaría nuestra relación, de mentiras y omisiones? Si me amara tan hondo como decía ¿me lo hubiera dicho?

Oh dios…

Me sentía mal… las nauseas atiborraron mi garganta, por lo que de un salto salí corriendo al baño, dejando a Heidi parada en mi salón. Las arcadas vinieron a mí y volqué todo en el inodoro, sintiéndome humillada, sucia y estúpida. Las lágrimas al fin salieron empapando mi rostro mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía por las vergonzosas arcadas.

Cuando terminé, me levanté mareada y jadeante, arreglé mi cabello más o menos y enjuagué mi boca con agua y enjuague bucal, sequé mis lágrimas y traté de verme lo menos patética posible. Salí del baño esperando que Heidi ya se hubiera ido, pero no fue siquiera compasiva para dejarme en este momento en paz, ella estaba mirando con desdén el retrato de "_Forever yours_" que Edward me regaló y que estaba colgado en la pared sobre mi sofá.

Rio sin humor —Típico de él —alzó su bolso de mano y revolvió en él —siempre impresionando a las mujeres con arte caro y rebuscado —dio media vuelta y me tendió su mano dándome una especie de tarjeta —es la oficina de mi padre… ve hazle una visita si tienes valor y él te sacará la venda de los ojos… ambas sabemos que Edward no lo hará.

Salió de mi departamento con el mismo aire con el que entró, altanero y frívolo.

*o*

¿_Qué hago aquí_? —pregunté al aire mientras desde una de las esquinas del Loop, veía la entrada del gran edificio, donde Aro Vulturi tenía la base de su imperio. Salí de mi departamento una hora después que Heidi se fue, no pensaba, ni siquiera había llevado abrigo, ni recordé sacar a mi cachorro de mi habitación… solo salí, con la tarjeta de visita en mano buscando una dirección. Y aquí estaba… lo que me había traído a este edificio, no sabía muy bien que era, pero estaba alimentado por el miedo, la ira y la derrota.

Oh Dios…

Quería irme a casa, acurrucarme en mi cama con Papi Jr. y esperar a Edward y por algún milagro me explicase lo que Heidi había dicho, pero ¿a qué me atenía? ¿Más mentiras? ¿Más verdades omitidas?...

Salí de mi escondite y caminé hasta la calle, esperé que la luz se pusiera en rojo y pasé. Tragando saliva entré a ese elegante edificio, todo acorde a como Heidi iba vestida, tonos grises, claros y beige. Fui directamente a recepción y esperé a que la rubia remilgada del mostrador me viera, lo cual hizo luego de aplicarse la ¿quinta? Capa de labial mirándose al espejo de mano.

Miró mi ropa y luego a mis ojos, eso me enfureció…

—Vengo a ver al Señor Vulturis, no tengo invitación pero tampoco pienso irme sin verlo. Mi nombre es Isabella… Bella Swan, dígale por favor… que soy la novia del señor Cullen.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, tal vez por mi descaro, pero agarró el teléfono y le comunicó a una tan Selma lo mismo que le dije yo. Esperó uno minutos y seguramente Selma volvió a hablar, porque se quedó sorprendida con lo que le dijo. Cuando colgó me miró con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—El señor Vulturis la está esperando —sacó un pase de debajo del mostrador y me lo tendió —colóquese esto para que seguridad la deje entrar.

Bien… ahí iba yo, cagada de miedo pero no vencida a la cima de la torre del Señor Vulturi y de repente me sentí como el pobre Frodo subiendo la torre del Señor Oscuro, mierda. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor salí confundida, solo había un corredor largo que iba hasta una puerta de roble de gran tamaño… la cueva de Sauron. Había dos rubias remilgadas a cada lado de la puerta, ambas me miraron y recorrieron mi cuerpo, oh cielos, rodé los ojos… orcos.

— ¿Señorita Isabella? —dijo una de ellas, asentí mordiéndome el labio, con muchas ganas de despotricar contra ellas. Esa misma rubia abrió la puerta del despacho y me dejó entrar —El Señor Vulturi la espera.

Cuando entré rebusqué con la mirada un baño o al menos un cesto de basura, el olor a tabaco era tan grande que pensé que se me iba a quedar impregnado en mi ropa.

—Señorita Isabella… —dijo con voz engatusada el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Nunca lo había visto, pero allí estaba el padre de Heidi, caminé hasta él y le tendí la mano, la cual tomó con ambas suyas y tras una breve caricia la soltó —Por favor siéntese… ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita? No siempre un alma joven e inocente visita este lugar…

Me imaginaba, ¿Qué joven inocente iba a querer entrar a la cueva de Sauron?

Respiré profundo y todo lo que vine a hacer salió de mí como una avalancha…

— ¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de invitarme a sentar? ¿Cómo pretende portarse como un caballero conmigo cuando en realidad me odia? Sí claro… soy el motivo por el que Edward dejó a su hija y según usted los traicionó. ¡¿No fue ese el verdadero motivo Señor?!... Entre Heidi y Edward no había amor… ¿cómo puede pretender que alguien se case sin amor? —estaba jadeando y sabía que mis gritos iban a ser escuchados por todo el piso. Mierda… había entrado con la intención de ser una dama, una mujer en todos los sentidos, respetuosa y tranquila sobre todo, pero ¡a la mierda el respeto!... él no lo tenía por mí, ni por Edward, ni por nadie —Él no hizo nada malo enamorándose de mí y yo no hice nada malo enamorándome de él… usted es el traidor, que al primer cambio de escenario clava el puñal en la espalda así como está haciendo ahora —despotriqué, él simplemente me miraba con una ceja alzada y las manos unidas debajo de su mentón, con cada codo sobre el apoyabrazos —sé lo que está tratando de hacer, no le va a arruinar la vida, no le va a aplastar su carrera… él no se lo merece, no se lo merece.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mi niña? ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? —Alzó las cejas esperando mi respuesta —Edward me traicionó a mí y a mi familia, le rompió el corazón a mi hija y nos mantuvo en sus manos por mucho tiempo con mentiras… ¿sabes lo que es ver a una hija rompiéndose en pedazos porque su novio no la ama y se acuesta con otra? ¿Sabes lo que es tener que abrazarla cada noche por el temor que encuentre una salida fácil para su dolor? No, no lo sabes… porque no tienes hijos.

Las palabras se acallaron en mi garganta, comprendía su dolor, comprendía su enfado… pero ¿era tan así como para querer destruir a ese hombre? Oh cielos… _Edward… ¿con qué clase de gente te metiste?_

—Mi hija y Edward terminaron por culpa tuya, tú te metiste donde no tenías que meterte, lo sedujiste y lo manipulaste a tu antojo hasta que él cayó rendido a tus pies, lo comprendo —me miró de arriba abajo— tienes con qué someter a un hombre y comprendo que un hombre como Edward tenga sus apetitos sexuales, cosas que quizá estuvo obligado a que buscar en otra —se levantó de su silla y apoyó las palmas de las manos en su escritorio para inclinarse hacia adelante —pero no perdono lo que él hizo, dejar a mi hija a dos meses de concretarse el matrimonio por un par de piernas bonitas y tus meneos de cadera… eso no lo perdono. Y por eso… lo haré pagar, la humillación que sufrió tanto mi hija como mi familia no tiene perdón, las lágrimas de mi hija lo valen todo… incluso que Edward pierda lo que más quiere, su preciado Spire. En manos más profesionales ese rascacielos destacará su magnificencia.

—El Spire es de Edward, él lo creo, él lo diseñó y él lo construirá… no pude quitárselo — dije con frialdad.

—Si puedo hacerlo cuando el 50% de lo construido me tuvo como inversor principal.

Negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas estallaban en mis ojos —No puede arruinar su carrera, es su vida entera, no puede.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa nuevamente, este viejo decrepito tenía la autoridad para hacerlo y sabía que lo haría.

—Lo haré… sin remordimientos, así como él, sin remordimientos ni compasión, engañó a mi hija y a mi familia —apretó sus dientes y vi el odio en su mirada — ¿qué harás tú Bella, que lo amas tanto, cuando en un futuro Edward te mire con odio y resentimiento, cuando fue por ti que lo perdió todo?

Y eso… fue peor que una bofetada.

Tenía razón… de alguna manera la tenía. Edward renunciaría a todo por mí, lo perdería todo por mí.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás sacudida por un mareo y me sostuve del respaldo de la silla, él sonrió… mirándome casi con pena, lástima.

— ¿Qué… qué cambiaría las cosas? —dije casi en un susurro, las lágrimas corriendo hacia mi cuello, nublándome la vista.

—No pensaba hacer negociaciones con respecto a este tema… pero eres tú, preciosa Bella, son mis intereses y por supuesto los de Edward —frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera pensando —te propongo algo, algo muy beneficioso para todos… Edward recuperará el Spire, sin interés ni segundas intenciones, cumplirá sus sueños, retiraré los cargos de malversación y su carrera se salvará de un naufragio seguro, nosotros quedaremos en paz y tú, tú mi querida no tendrás que vivir con su odio en un futuro, ni con su resentimiento.

El aire que entraba por mi nariz, las palpitaciones de mi corazón… todo, todo resonaba en mis oídos, todo junto a la voz de Aro…

— ¿A cambio de qué? —logré farfullar. Cerré los ojos imaginándome sus palabras, como un desgarro en mi corazón, como una daga en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

—De que lo dejes claro… de que desaparezcas de su vida.

Y me sentí morir.

* * *

Ayyy si... sin palabras.

Bueno nenas, gracias por seguir conmigo. Espero sus más sinceros reviews, amo leer cada uno de ellos, me encantaría poder responderlos a todos, pero se me hace arbumadora la cantidad de respuestas, quiero saber que pasa con este cap sin embargo.

**Un beso a mi hermosa beta, Ginette Bri Drb, gracias por su paciencia infinita y su paciencia y gracias a las locas de siempre del grupo en Facebook. PAra las nenas que esperan En el nombre del padre, uno de mis otros fics, mis amores, mañana es su día! **

**Un beso!**

**Lu**


	33. Sueño y realidad

**Imagenes y videos en mi perfil**

* * *

**Sueño y realidad**

Caminé a través de los operarios que trabajaban en el lugar, había cambiado mi traje luego de salir del trabajo por un par de pantalones de montaña, un par de _Converse_ y una camiseta de algodón negro. Mordí mi lengua para no lanzar un insulto a la situación, era mi casa y tenía que estar aquí, quería ocuparme personalmente de cualquier situación que surgiera, pero también quería estar en casa con Bella, ella me estaba esperando con el almuerzo listo. Un almuerzo que le debía hacía días. Además luego de estar con ella debía correr con Emmett y Jasper a encontrar nuestros trajes para la gala de mañana a la noche. El tiempo se había consumido tan rápidamente durante esa semana entre los abogados y la demanda de Aro que no había tenido tiempo de ocuparme de mi vestimenta.

Alcé mis _Ray Bans_ sobre mi cabeza y me detuve frente a la camioneta de Henry, el capataz de la obra, que me esperaba con su casco puesto y un plano extendido sobre el capó de su Toyota.

—Señor Cullen, disculpe que lo haya molestado en su horario de trabajo pero surgió esta dificultad y quería comunicárselo de inmediato.

Suspiré frustrado, malhumorado de que una dificultad surgiera en esta obra, esta que quería terminar lo antes posible y que era la más importante para mí.

—Dime —alcé mi mano instándolo a continuar.

—Hay un pequeño declive en la zona periférica, no es mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que, en caso de una lluvia, se inunde el lugar que corresponde a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Sé que usted ha hecho las excavaciones…

—Todo salió perfectamente bien —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero el suelo está húmedo y a pesar de que es un buen material, con la humedad y las lluvias de invierno el suelo puede llegar a ceder, el declive tiene que ser modificado, pero soy consciente de que usted especificó que utilicemos el terreno original y que no hagamos modificaciones que atrasen el trabajo.

— ¿Tiene los análisis de laboratorio? —Henry buscó los informes dentro de su camioneta y me los tendió. Los ojeé rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero la casa terminada antes del invierno del año entrante. Tengo que viajar a Londres en un mes para meterme de lleno con un proyecto prioritario y quiero dejar esto encaminado —dije levantando la vista de los análisis, análisis que evidenciaban un extra de humedad que perjudicaría la construcción del ala este. Comencé a caminar por el terreno buscando el declive que no había visto en mis visitas anteriores. Mí elevado entusiasmo y excitación quizá no me había dejado verlo.

—Desde aquí, el suelo comienza su declive —señaló— ¿quiere el nivel? — murmuró Henry cuando llegamos a unos metros del borde del bosque.

—No, puedo verlo ahora… es leve pero como tú dices, puede entorpecer la construcción. Según usted, ¿cuál sería la mejor solución? —murmuré mientras ojeaba nuevamente el informe que tenía en mis manos.

—Rellenar con el mismo material señor, hacer por lo menos dos metros de explanada extra y apisonar el suelo, hacer las pruebas de humedad y a partir de allí construir las bases.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer eso? No quiero modificar el tiempo, me casaré pronto y quiero esta casa terminada…

—Lo sé Señor, por eso estimé un mes más o menos para hacer todo el proceso, inclusive la prueba de humedad.

Un mes de retraso… maldición…

Suspiré frustradamente y cerré los ojos, mi idea era traer a vivir a Bella apenas llegáramos de nuestra luna de miel, mi regalo de bodas, esta gran casa, pero al parecer ya surgía la primera dificultad e iba a tener que lidiar con ella si quería mi boda perfecta.

—Un mes, ni más, ni menos Henry —dije cerrando el informe para dejarlo en sus manos.

—Sí Señor… otra cosa que quería comentarle —lo miré interrogante, algo que provocó una mirada nerviosa por parte de él —llegaron las vigas de mármol que usted mandó a pedir, las tenemos en el depósito y están en perfecto estado.

—Bien… —di media vuelta para volver a mi Aston —durante la próxima semana se espera también otra tanda de materiales, te quiero atento y cualquier problema quiero que me llames. ¿Cuándo comienzan con las excavaciones?

—Esta misma tarde señor, quería ver el tema del declive y empezar luego.

—Bien, mantenme al tanto Henry —levanté la mano y luego de un saludo caminé hasta mi Aston apresurándome para llegar al lado de mi nena.

Manejé por las calles de la ciudad con mis pensamientos en ella, mi mujer. Hacía días que venía preocupándome, se mantenía reservada sobre algo y no podía imaginar qué era eso que la mantenía tan sumida en sus pensamientos, a veces la sorprendía mirándome como si no me conociera y otras veces… como si estuviera esperando algo. No podía imaginarme qué podía ser, pero fuera lo que fuera que la tenía así, cabizbaja y reservada, iba a averiguarlo. Quería que confiara en mí, quería que me contara sus secretos y hasta en eso… me sentía un hipócrita ¿cómo podía esperar que ella me confiara sus secretos, cuando yo le ocultaba unos cuantos?

Mierda… era frustrante y me sentía un completo egoísta, pero quería a Bella confiando en mí. ¿Sería algún problema con su padre? ¿Algo con su madre? ¿Quizá la extrañaba? Ella estaba de vacaciones y la universidad no empezaba hasta dentro de un mes, quizá quería salir de esta ciudad y estaba esperando el cumplimiento de mis promesas, llevarla a viajar por el mundo… pero mierda, no podía salir de la ciudad, al menos por ahora.

Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar esa carita. ¿Tal vez una cena romántica? Hasta el momento en que lo pensé me di cuenta de que pocas veces había sacado a Bella a una cita, quizá era eso lo que la tenía así, quizá ella sentía que yo no la valoraba lo suficiente como para mostrarla con orgullo como mi novia… mierda. Que pedazo de estúpido que soy. Solo esperaba que la gala lo haga todo formal como ella necesitaba.

Llegué a casa con una nueva determinación, hacer sentir a mi novia especial, lo cual era, hacerla sentir que era mi todo, tal como lo sentía. Confirmarle una y otra vez mi amor y mi devoción.

No me esperé al entrar ese aroma a comida recién hecha, mmm… — ¿Bella, amor? —caminé hasta la cocina pasando a dejar mi chaqueta sobre el sofá de la sala, _ The Black Ghost_ sonaba suavemente por los altoparlantes. Cuando entré en el área de la cocina, sonreí con la imagen que Bella me daba. Ella estaba de espaldas haciendo algo sobre la mesada, levantaba su mano con un trozo de algo… ¿zanahoria? Mientras movía su culo al ritmo de la música, solo usando un par de shorts grises apretados y una remera de tirantes.

Tarareaba mientras masticaba y seguía picando sobre la mesada, me acerqué a ella por la espalda y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Ella jadeó y volteó en seguida, lo que me permitió atrapar sus labios con los míos. Desprevenida, vulnerable y toda mía, mi vida…

—Mmm… —saboreé con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca mientras mis manos recorrían con suavidad su cintura hasta debajo de sus pechos, los cuales tacé apretándolos ligeramente, ella jadeó en mi boca y sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta perderse entre mi cabello. Chupé su lengua y gemí, tenía gusto a naranja y zanahoria. Oh cielos… embriagador… Tacé su culo con ambas manos y la apreté contra mi cadera para que sintiera lo que me estaba haciendo, mierda… encendido apenas con solo tocarla, su entrepierna cálida me hizo gemir. Y esos pantaloncitos… y esas braguitas…

—El almuerzo está listo —dijo separándose de mi con un último beso. Saltó de mis brazos, tomó el cuenco de ensalada y salió del área de la cocina, miré sobre el desayunador acomodándome la entrepierna y la seguí cuando me di cuenta que tenía preparada la mesa.

—Mmm… ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? —me acerqué mirándola, hoy estaba sonriente, pero había una extraña bruma en sus ojos, como… tristeza.

—Cordero al Cuscús con ensalada, mi padre me envió la receta —dijo sirviendo los platos, primero el mío y luego el de ella. Abrí la botella de Don Pérignon que sacó del refri y serví las copas.

— ¿Cómo está Charlie?... ¿has hablado con él últimamente? —esperé a que tomara asiento luego de que sirviera el cordero en los platos y me senté. Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa fácil y hermosa que salía a la luz cuando hablábamos de cualquiera de sus seres queridos, me preguntaba si ella sonreía de esa manera cuando hablaba de mí con cualquiera de sus seres queridos. Dios… estúpido pendejo, me reprendí al sentir una punzada de celos. Simplemente quería esa sonrisa al oír mi nombre ¿qué estaba mal conmigo?

—Está bien, su trabajo va bien y pronto saldrá de vacaciones. Quiere venir… pero no se decide, quiere también que yo salga de vacaciones a algún lado. No sé… le dije que no podía, por el trabajo —alzó la mirada y sonrió alzando los hombros —además, surgió algo con su mamá… mi abuela, está enferma y no se cuida y él quiere ir a verla.

— ¿Tú abuela? —Murmuré alzando las cejas — ¿Qué tiene?

Ella negó con la cabeza —El corazón, pero supongo que no es nada grave… sino papá… estaría más preocupado —mordió su labio cuando dijo la palabra "_papá_".

— ¿Qué? —extendí mi mano y tomé la suya, era la primera vez que ella se había referido a su progenitor como su padre, siempre habló de él más como un amigo o un pariente cercano. ¿Tenía dudas con eso? ¿Se sentía lastimada? ¿O simplemente era mera falta de costumbre?

Ella suspiró sonriendo levemente —Papá… —asintió tomando un sorbo de su vino— es hora que lo asuma ¿no? Él no supo de mi existencia hasta los diez años y si mi madre no lo hubiese llamado, nunca lo hubiese conocido. Creo que aquí nadie tiene la culpa de su ausencia, son las vueltas de la vida.

Mierda… mi nena era compasiva. Yo le hubiese echado la culpa a mi madre por no haber hecho ese movimiento mucho antes de los diez años, Bella se perdió toda una vida con su padre y aunque la distancia era grande, hubiesen podido profundizar el lazo si él hubiese sabido de ella mucho antes… quizá, tal vez.

Y comprendía a Bella, ella se sentía extraña con esta relación y lo seguía haciendo a pesar de que pasó ya mucho tiempo de ese reencuentro. ¿Decirle "Papá" a alguien que de repente apareció en tu vida? Cielos… Supongo que sería igual de difícil para él también, que de la noche a la mañana se enteró que tenía una hija. ¿Sería el amor instantáneo? ¿Sería que el llamado de la sangre sería lo primordial para hacer nacer ese amor? No me imaginaba en lugar de Charlie, porque no era padre, pero por supuesto comprendía a Bella, porque al igual que ella, yo era un hijo.

Apreté su mano por un instante dándole mi silencioso apoyo —Dale una oportunidad mi amor, te mereces tener un padre.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

—Oye… —limpié mi boca con la servilleta — ¿Consideraste lo que tu padre quiere? ¿Unas vacaciones antes de que él venga a Chicago?

—No… no lo he considerado, es imposible además. Mi amor, acabamos de llegar de Japón, fue suficiente para mí —se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa —además está León, Jake… no puedo faltar, ya lo he hecho bastante.

— ¿No deseas visitar a tu madre? —mordí mis dientes. Si ella considerara la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su madre yo no me opondría por supuesto, le daría todo mi apoyo… pero carajo que sí la extrañaría y me dolería cada segundo que ella estuviese lejos de mí. Solo pensar en esa posibilidad me dolía el pecho.

Sonrió de una manera que iluminó su cara —Por supuesto que sí, pero no ahora, creo que no es el momento.

—Luego comienza la universidad… ¿cuándo será momento? —metí un trozo de carne a mi boca para callarme de una puta vez.

—Sí no te conociera mejor estaría pensando que quieres deshacerte de mí señor Cullen —sonrió alzando las cejas antes de meter un bocado de ensalada a su boca. Reí negando con la cabeza.

—Sí por mí fuera te ataría a mi cama Bella —suspiré haciendo una mueca —solo pensé que extrañabas a tu madre y-

—La extraño, lo hago… mucho —negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido —pero León me despediría si falto al trabajo.

—Mi amor —limpié mi boca nuevamente — ¿no has considerado dejar de trabajar? —Miré mi plato pensando en cómo reaccionaría a lo siguiente que tenía para decir —yo podría… yo, podría pagar tu matricula y si… tu quisieras… podrías mudarte —carraspeé— conmigo.

La miré a los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda tratando de no lucir como si estuviera a punto de salir disparado de la silla por los nervios a su respuesta. Ella pestañó tragando saliva y abrió la boca como un pez en el agua.

_Oh mi amor, no es tan difícil, mátame o hazme feliz…_

—Edward —susurró casi un minuto después —Es… muy…

—Lo sé, pronto, lo sé —tomé su mano sobre la mesa y besé sus nudillos con fervor —pero te amo y tú me amas ¿no es cierto?

—Sí… con toda mi alma —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Bien… Sería más fácil para ambos vernos, no sería tan frío entrar aquí luego de un día de trabajo si tu estas llenando este lugar, no sería tan complicado… —mierda… creo que me podía llegar a mear en los pantalones de la ansiedad.

_Solo di que sí, __d__i que sí mi vida…_

—No me contestes ahora, piénsalo —murmuré soltando su mano con una sonrisa que tapaba pobremente mis nervios —tómate un respiro, viaja a ver a tu madre, renuncia al restaurant, no sé… no dejes de bailar, eso sí que no —reí pasando una mano por mi cabello —pero piénsalo. Te amo y… sería increíble tenerte aquí.

— ¿Con Papi Jr. y todo? —dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Reí tomando su mano.

—Por supuesto amor, sé que traes una mochila y te acepto con el paquete y todo —dije seriamente. Ella rió y palmeó mi brazo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Tonto —murmuró negando con la cabeza, luego de unos segundos asintió y me miró tomando un suspiro —lo pensaré.

—Bien… sabes que te amo ¿no?

Ella asintió mirando su plato, allí estaba esa mirada triste… ¿qué mierda? —Lo sé… —carraspeó recomponiendo su compostura — ¿quieres postre? Leydi hizo pastel de manzana y trajo un trozo.

—Me encantaría nena… si es que no está envenenado —traté de bromear, ella sonrió y salió de la mesa para ir en busca del postre.

Minutos después estábamos silenciosamente sentados en la mesa, ahora las suaves notas de _Lady__ Antebellum_ sonaban en el ambiente. El postre estaba delicioso, Bella había revestido la parte de arriba con una capa de crema y prácticamente se deshacía en mi boca. Pero no lo pude disfrutar por mucho tiempo…

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? —Preguntó de pronto tímidamente— ¿Qué fue lo primero que te atrajo? —alcé la mirada al escucharla y fruncí el ceño... ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana sin haber tocado su postre — ¿me viste como mujer o me viste como carne joven? —su mirada parecía ausente, pero su voz estaba bien consciente de lo que preguntaba. Pero… ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?  
—Bella... mírame —dije soltando mi tenedor sobre el plato, tomé su mano y tiré de ella suavemente hasta que ella me miró, parecía cansada, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo muy cansada que parecía, un par de ojeras oscuras se difumaban debajo de sus ojos y lo peor y que sacudió mi corazón, lucía tan triste —Bella… ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ven por favor... —la obligué a que se parara y viniera a sentarse sobre mi regazo.

Ella miró nuestras manos unidas hasta que tomó una respiración profunda —Por favor dime, ¿qué viste en mí aquella primera vez? ¿Y que de todo eso sigues viendo? —sonrió tristemente antes de levantar su hermosa mirada y clavarla en la mía.

Sonreí alzando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla —Te vi a ti, tal como eres... vi tu frescura y esa erótica mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, vi una mujer jugando a ser nena y a una nena jugando a ser mujer, vi a mi Sabella y más tarde a Bella... de la cual me enamoré — mordí mi labio y resistí el impulso de abrazarla y besarla hasta perder el sentido —vi esa parte tuya que amo y que me renueva, tu capacidad de amar y aislarme del mundo exterior, contigo me envuelvo y todo es nada. Tú eres calma, paz y placer, tú eres amor... ¿qué más pude haber visto bebé? tú eres mi tesoro y mi escape.

Ella miró su regazo e hizo una mueca —Tú me crees una nena, tal vez por mi edad y por todo eso que dijiste, pero yo quiero ser parte de tu mundo, de todo tu mundo... quiero que seas mi cómplice y quiero ser alguien en quien puedas confiar.  
—Lo eres —dije aferrándome a su cintura— lo eres mi amor... confío en ti.  
— ¿Lo haces? —ella me miró detenidamente, algo que me hizo repensar mi respuesta.  
—Lo hago. —Más sin embargo no pareció convencida con mi respuesta, bajó su mirada y asintió suavemente.

— ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras cierto? —le dije alzando su barbilla, ella asintió y sonrió tenuemente antes de acariciar mi mejilla. —Sabes que te amo más de lo que puedo decir ¿no? —asintió de nuevo.

—Demasiado —dijo ella mirándome con cierta ternura. —Demasiado —afirmo —más que a nada en este mundo.

— ¿No es mucho? —sonrió con un atisbo de humor.

—Nunca —mi mirada penetró en la suya, tratando de hacerle creer la verdad, que no estaba bromeando en esto, que mis palabras eran tan ciertas que podía quedarse tranquila. —Daria todo lo que tengo por ti…

Asintió una vez más y saltó de mi regazo. Cuando comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa sin darme una sola mirada ni dirigirme una sola palabra, sabía que algo había dicho que le sentó mal… ¿qué había dicho? Carajo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me levanté de la silla a ayudarla, lo hicimos en silencio. Ella envuelta en sus propios pensamientos y yo tratando de dilucidar que era lo que había hecho mal ¿no era suficiente mi amor? ¿Quería ella algo más? ¿Estaría esperando mi proposición?

De repente me sentí eufórico, con el peso de las palabras que nos uniría para siempre en mi lengua, quería decirlas, quería arrodillarme y pedirle… no, exigirle si era necesario que fuera mi esposa. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se asustó tanto cuando le propuse venirse a vivir conmigo? Cielos, no quería esa sonrisa triste y no quería estar en la incertidumbre, quería hacerla feliz y eso iba a hacer.

_Aguanta mi amor… hagámoslo perfecto, luego de la gala… tu sorpresa…_

— ¿Mañana almorzamos juntos? —murmuré apoyando mis brazos sobre el desayunador, ella estaba de espaldas lavando la vajilla.

—No… mm… iré con Leydi a buscar algunos últimos detalles para la noche.

Sonreí, sería la gala y no podía esperar para que llegara. Mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón deseaban que la gala ya acabara sin aun comenzar, luego de ella vendría lo que determinaría el resto de mi vida. A propósito de eso, me recordé llamar a Emmett para un par de detalles más.

—Bien… mierda nena, no puedo esperar para verte en tu vestido y llevarte de mi brazo —sonreí acercándome a ella por detrás, la envolví con mis brazos y ella se recostó unos segundos en mi cuerpo. Inhalé su perfume natural, el aroma de su piel, melocotón, vainilla… el de su cabello, su aliento dulce. —Nos veremos por la noche.

— ¿Te vas? —ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomando una franela se secó las manos para voltear hacia mí.

—Tengo que ir a encargarme de unas cosas —dije pensando en mis abogados—luego iré a un par de terrenos y me enfrascaré en más trabajo en el estudio ¿tú qué harás?

—Hoy era mi día de ensayo, generalmente los viernes aprovecho que no trabajo en el restaurant a la tarde para ir al estudio de danzas, pero como mañana no bailaré… —levantó un hombro —quizá saque a pasear a Papi un poco o lo lleve a casa de Leydi. Aunque también quería visitar a Alice y tu mamá en el Dolce Vita.

—Amará tu visita —dije antes de acercarme a ella, bajar mi cabeza sin dejar de mirar su boca y besé sus labios con suaves picotazos, hasta que atrapé su labio y lo chupé gentilmente. Ella rio y aproveché esa risa para invadir su boca con mi lengua ansiosa. —Mmm…

Apreté fuerte su cintura, ansioso por sentirla, por no dejarla ir. Ella sin embargo se separó de mí antes de que nuestro beso pasara a mayores, lo cual hubiese sido un lindo festival entre los platos de la cocina y con un último beso empujó mi pecho con una sonrisa.

—A trabajar dibujante… sus rascacielos esperan —sonrió mordiéndose el labio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Seduciéndome. Juntando esas piernitas y levantando un pie por su pantorrilla mientras sus manos la sostenían detrás en el filo de la mesada. Sexy. Endemoniadamente mía.

—Cielos nena… —negué con la cabeza tomando su rostro con ambas manos y plantando un duro beso mojado en sus labios. Con un gruñido me separé y caminé hasta la sala, tomé mi abrigo y luego de una última mirada a esa cosita hermosa que tenía por novia, salí del departamento para ultimar detalles de la gala y del paso más importante de mi vida, lo que involucraba un hermoso anillo que debía pasar a buscar en la joyería.

*o*

El sábado fue un día demasiado largo, cuando lo único que quería era que las horas del reloj pasaran corriendo para estar frente a frente a mi nena luego de la gala. Había terminado de organizar la sorpresa que había preparado para ella por la mañana, antes de recibir la video conferencia con nuestros colegas de Londres, que nos acompañarían en la construcción y monitoreo del estadio de Wembley.

Tanya Denali y James Person eran los que trabajarían codo a codo con nosotros durante los próximos años. No me agradaba mucho Denali, el primer contacto que tuve con ella en Suiza fue un poco empalagoso de su parte y no quería tratar con ella más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, pero trabajar codo a codo precisamente implicaba eso, tratar mucho con ella de aquí a un futuro próximo. La video conferencia se alargó un poco luego del medio día, Person nos mostró los terrenos y los análisis de suelo que el laboratorio dio a conocer durante esa semana. Estaba todo listo…

El estadio de Wembley renacería de sus cimientos y mis colegas y yo nos encargaríamos de que su resurgimiento fuera un éxito mundial.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ben? —preguntó Jasper ese mediodía mientras ultimábamos detalles del viaje a Londres en el estudio.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía una confusión en mi cabeza acerca de eso, Ben era tan miembro de este proyecto como cualquiera de mis otros socios, él tuvo ideas, las plasmó y son parte del diseño original del Wembley. No había vuelto a hablar con él, pero lo más justo era darle un rédito económico además del reconocimiento que se merecía. Yo mismo me decía una y otra vez que debíamos ambos dejar de lado las diferencias y actuar como profesionales con responsabilidades a las cuales debíamos responder, pero había una parte de mí que no olvidaba las palabras que había tenido para Bella, el momento en que la atacó. Eso no lo podía perdonar ni pasarlo por alto.

Carajo… cuando pensaba en todo ello, se iba a la mierda la diplomacia.

—Tenemos que hablar con él y los abogados y llegar a un acuerdo, a pesar de que no lo quiero en la sociedad y él renunció, este proyecto es tanto de él como de cualquiera de nosotros, sería injusto no darle el reconocimiento que se merece.

—Bien, veré si su abogado y él están dispuestos a reunirse con nosotros antes del viernes que viene.

—Bien —me entretuve en los planos que tenía sobre mi escritorio, ultimando detalles, asegurándome que estuviera todo perfecto, todo bien, como yo lo quería.

— ¿Por qué esta vez no llevas a Giovanni? Habías dicho que los pasantes irían para hacer trabajos de suelo —alcé la mirada a mi amigo, Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada y la Tablet en sus manos.

—No lo quiero en Londres, mierda… aunque tampoco lo quiero acá durante mi ausencia ¿puedes enviarlo a cualquier otro lugar? —de repente me di cuenta de que no lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de Bella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… solo sabía que las palabras que habíamos intercambiado la otra vez me habían caído como una roca en el estómago y no lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de mi novia ¿Estaba rodeado de idiotas o qué? —De todas maneras ¿Cuándo termina su pasantía?

—Creo que depende de ti, si presentas una queja en la Universidad pueden cesar la pasantía, de lo contrario puede durar tanto como quiera el alumno.

—Mierda —susurré frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué de repente Giovanni me daba mala espina? Había algo en él que no había dilucidado antes, ¿o solo sería el hecho que parecía interesado en mi novia?

— ¿Por qué lo quieres fuera? —Jasper suprimió una sonrisa — ¿es por lo que dijo de Bella la otra vez?

—Sí… no, bueno… — me dejé caer en el respaldo de mi silla —hay algo en él que no me alcanza a gustar.

—Aja… y ese algo no será ¿celos? —Jasper alzó una ceja con las comisuras de su boca moviéndose en una sonrisa.

—Hijo de puta —murmuré negando con la cabeza, me centré nuevamente en los planos.

—Lo enviaré a Nueva York junto a Jackson a la conferencia arquitectónica —rio Jasper negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dije sin levantar la mirada.

La tarde pasó rápido luego de eso, llamé a mi nena luego de almorzar un par de porciones de pizza con los chicos en el Loop y me dio el contestador, dejé de insistir cinco llamadas después, frustrado y ansioso.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas nervioso por lo de esta noche? —Emmett se había sacado la chaqueta y tirado sobre el sofá pulcro de mi madre, su corbata yacía olvidada por algún lugar en la entrada y los puños de su camisa por los codos, su mano iba y venía del plato a la boca sin respiro, devorando literalmente un trozo de pastel de queso.

— ¿Nervioso el arquitecto vanguardista mas exitoso de los últimos años? —Rosie salió de la cocina llevando en su mano un vaso de gaseosa, la miré con los ojos entornados, ella simplemente alzó los hombros dejando el vaso frente a Emmett, que no tardó en tomarlo de un solo trago.

Miré mi celular y reprimí la ansiedad de llamarla una vez más, si ella no atendía sería porque estaba ocupada en algo, seguramente con Leydi o mi madre o Alice… sí, seguramente.

— ¿Qué es? —alcé la mirada a Rose, ella se sentó a un lado de Emmett y me dio una tenue sonrisa — ¿El Spire? —Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa condescendiente — ¿alguna noticia nueva con respecto a Aro?

—No —volví a mi celular y con mi pierna rebotando sobre la alfombra, decidí mirar mi correo electrónico —ha estado bastante callado últimamente y las pocas veces que se contactó conmigo lo hizo a través de su abogado. No hay nuevas novedades más que la que se cierne sobre mi cabeza… supongo, que está esperando que yo renuncie voluntariamente al Spire, tal vez no quiera llevar las cosas más allá de lo legal.

Rose suspiró y miró a Emmett que alzó una ceja en su dirección —Viejo bastardo hijo de puta —masculló mi hermana inquieta, Emmett con una sonrisa enorme palmeó su rodilla como felicitándola.

—Oh sí, adoro esa boca —murmuró para que Rosalie palmeara su brazo.

— ¿Y tú se lo entregaras? ¿Lo harás? —Rose parecía casi furiosa, pero ella siempre era así. Podía parecer una perra para los demás, pero mi hermana era apasionada con lo que concernía con sus seres queridos. —Edward… no puedes hacerlo, dale pelea.

—Lo intento Rose, pero digamos que Aro me tiene acorralado, no pienso ceder a sus caprichos, estoy pagando a los mejores abogados para defender mi derecho al Spire, pero a veces pienso si eso es lo que debería hacer… —negué con la cabeza mirando mis manos —quizá si lo dejo ir pueda deshacerme de esa familia, no quiero ni un puto hilo más que me mantenga conectado con los Vulturis y quizá, esto sea lo mejor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, por supuesto en desacuerdo — ¿Qué dice Bella de esto?

Sonreí —Ella es como tú, quiere que pelee y lo estoy haciendo por ella de igual forma —por supuesto Rosalie no sabía el trasfondo de todo esto, pero supuse que lo intuía, como todos los demás —mierda… es mucho por perder si Aro gana, mi reputación, el lugar que me gané durante todos estos años, quizá hasta este en juego mi título y… no puedo hacerme el ciego con eso. Sé que habrá más edificios, más proyectos, pero… cielos… es el Spire.

—Tienes toda la razón, es EL proyecto —murmuró enfáticamente —no puedes renunciar así por que sí… Edward, te vi años trabajando en él, tu entusiasmo, tus nervios cuando pusieron la piedra inaugural, tu sueño… ¿cómo puede este viejo de mierda jugar con algo así?

—No está jugando… él sabe muy bien cuales son mis debilidades y el Spire es una de ellas… —dije con la misma intensidad. Ella me quedó mirando por un momento y su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que finalmente asintió y pareció comprender.

—Bella —dijo con un inicio de sonrisa en la cara.

—Bella, sí… mi otra debilidad —asentí. Y el reconocimiento y comprensión que siempre hubo entre nosotros flotó en el aire.

—Acerca de eso… —Emmett lamió su cuchara como un gato lame su pata — ¿Por qué no le muestras parte del motivo que te tiene así de nervioso?

Rose alzó una ceja y miró entre Emmett y yo.

— ¿Alguna vez mantienes tu bocaza cerrada? —Dije parándome del sofá —Me extraña en serio que ella todavía no lo sepa —miré a Rose que esperaba respuestas con el ceño fruncido —supongo que a la noche te enteraras —sonreí fugazmente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿y por qué no ahora Cullen? —la impaciente de mi hermana se paró y me siguió.

—Porque debo ir a prepararme para esta noche y tú y Emmett deberían hacer lo mismo, así que… —abrí la puerta y casi corrí bajando las escaleras del porche. Subí a mi auto y me alejé de casa dejando a una Rose intrigada seguramente hostigando a mi cuñado para que hablara.

*o*

Oh cielos…

Alcé mi mano y la mantuve horizontal frente a mí, temblaba como la puta madre. Y no era la gala en sí lo que me tenía nervioso y casi arrancando los cabellos de mi cabeza, era lo que vendría después.

Palmeé mi bolsillo interior del saco de mi frac y suspiré, el anillo estaba allí, guardado y esperando encajar con seguridad y para siempre en un dedo, el de mi Bella.

¿Qué más hacía falta?

Oh si, tomé un respiro y mojé mis manos en el lavamanos para rastrillar luego mi cabello con mis dedos, peinándolo hacia atrás. Tenía que pasar a buscar a Bella a su departamento en una media hora más, pero mis pies estaban que saltaban hacia la salida y corrían hacia ella, tuve que entretenerme mirando las fotos que tenía en mi celular de Bella y mías de cuando fuimos al acuario.

Estaba mirando con una sonrisa enorme tirando de mis labios, a Bella tocando la ventana que la separaba del acuario de los delfines, uno muy cerca de su mano se inclinaba hacia ella con curiosidad mientras Bella sonreía casi aturdida, pero mi sonrisa se tornó en una mueca cuando el nombre de Heidi parpadeaba en la pantalla de mi celular.

¿Qué mierda quería? Quería ignorar la llamada, pero algo dentro de mí me impulsó a tomarla, no lo sabía… quizá una intuición o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué quieres Heidi? —dije dirigiéndome hacia el espejo de la entrada de mi departamento. La parte narcisista en mí se acomodó la corbata de seda por enésima vez, peinó mis cabellos hacia atrás y acomodó el cuello del saco del frac.

—_Edward_… ¿_estás_… _ocupado_? _Bueno, no importa, tengo que contarte algo_— su voz parecía urgente.

—Nada que puedas tener para decirme me interesa Heidi, estoy de salida…

— ¿_A la Gala del Milenium_?... _mi padre estará allí, yo iré con él, como en los viejos tiempos_ ¿_recuerdas_?—carraspeó— _bueno… él estuvo hablando con sus abogados aquí en casa hoy_.

— ¿Eres espía de tu padre Heidi?, no lo puedo creer —dije con un dejo de sarcasmo. Recibí un mensaje al tiempo que Heidi parloteaba, Diego me esperaba abajo. Salí hacia los ascensores de mi pent-house listo para pasar por Bella.

—_Amo a mi padre, pero a ti te amo más… eso resume todo_ —dijo firmemente, hice una mueca y preferí no decir nada, era como gastar saliva en vano, ¿ella no iba a entender nunca que yo no sentía nada por ella? Si es que alguna vez lo sentí.

—La verdad Heidi, no estoy preocupado por tu padre, esta noche es importante para mí y no me la arruinaras ni tú ni nadie… mis abogados se están encargando de ello

—_Lo sé, solo quería prevenirte, sabes que me niego a dejar que tires tu carrera por la borda. Perder algo por lo que llevas luchando cuatro años no es propio del hombre que amo, nunca fue tu estilo. Por eso estoy de tu lado, a pesar de que me lastimaste profundamente a mí y a mi familia. Mi padre está dispuesto a desligarte del Spire y creo que lo que suceda hoy en la gala será un punto de inflexión, quizá esté esperando algo de ti…_

Sus palabras me mantuvieron en alerta — ¿Qué es lo que crees que está esperando?

—_No lo sé con certeza, mi intuición me dice que espera verte arrepentido o quizá culpable. Es la primera aparición pública en la que se encontraran cara a cara luego del escándalo y… quizá está esperando tu manera de actuar_ —su voz se mantuvo cautelosa y entrecerré los ojos mientras el Mercedes iba en dirección a mi nena.

—Pareces muy segura Heidi.

—_Te dije que oí a mi padre hablar con su abogado. Además lo conozco, él está esperando tu arrepentimiento, tiene fe en ti como, y esta noche será como una prueba_ —ella tomó una respiración profunda —_Edward, no cometas un error más, yo estaré allí a su lado, ven a mí y pruébale lo mucho que sientes que las cosas hayan sucedido como sucedieron_.

Quise reír, malditamente quise reír.

— ¿Quieres que finja que todo está mas que bien y vaya a ti con plan de reconciliación? — no lo podía creer.

—_Es lo mejor que podrías hacer si quieres mantener al Spire, Edward piénsalo, te quiero ayudar, sé que... es difícil que lo nuestro resurja, pero inténtalo, por tu carrera, por ti_.

Negué con la cabeza aún incrédulo, Diego se estacionó a un lado de la calle de Bella y bajé del auto dispuesto a acabar con esta ridícula conversación. —Heidi, debo irme, mira… olvídate de ayudarme, no quiero ser ayudado por ti. Ya dije que tengo mis abogados al mando y no cambiará nada… así que-

—_Edward, piénsalo, solo eso… aún tienes tiempo_.

Corté la llamada asqueado, no podía creerle a esa mujer. Me estaba pidiendo algo que en mi jodida vida volvería a hacer, volver con ella. ¿En qué mierda estaría pensando cuando se le ocurrió esa estupidez? ¿Aparentar un arrepentimiento?... ni para salvar mi culo, ni para salvar mi vida. ¿Acaso no estaba en sus registros que Bella era mi vida ahora? No, por supuesto que no, su egoísmo no la dejaba ver más allá de sus narices.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejar mi enojo y frustración. Marco, el conserje, me sonrió educadamente cuando me vio llegar a la puerta del edificio y abrió la puerta para mí, lo saludé con la misma educación y subí al ascensor. No sabía con qué me podía encontrar al llegar al departamento de mi nena, pero mierda… sabía que sería increíble. Ella por primera vez me acompañaría a un evento social aquí en Estados Unidos, ya que nuestra salida en Japón a la cena del grupo Wonghlan, no contaba. Este era nuestro terreno y no podía esperar para verla brillar en todo su esplendor.

Una respiración profunda y toqué el timbre, oí un correteo al otro lado de la puerta, una corrida de ladridos chillones de Papi y los gritos histéricos de Leydi dirigidos al perro. Fruncí el ceño a punto de reír, pero se abrió la puerta.

Leydi estaba en el umbral con el perro en sus brazos y una mirada de apreciación sobre mí, asintió con la cabeza y abrió más la puerta para dejarme entrar.

—Sí… definitivamente si te esfuerzas puedes lucir bien Cullen.

—Oh ¿en serio? —reí sacando una golosina para perros de mi bolsillo, en ese momento Papi comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de Leydi para alcanzar mi mano —Eso es decir mucho viniendo de ti Leydi —ella dejó al perro en el suelo y con un movimiento rápido de mi brazo lancé la galleta en forma de hueso sobre el parqué de la cocina. Fue chistoso ver al chihuahua revolver sus pequeñas patas y salir corriendo detrás de la golosina, derrapando sobre el suelo.

—Traidor —masculló Leydi negando con la cabeza, cuando volteó a mí hizo un gesto hacia el sofá —siéntate y prepárate para tu ataque al corazón.

Alcé las cejas pero obediente caminé hacia el sofá y me senté mirando hacia el corredor ansiando ver a mi novia.

— ¡Bella!... ¡trae tu delicioso culo aquí que te están esperando! —Leydi salió hacia el corredor y tras oír unas voces me paré de un salto al escuchar el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo.

Y Leydi tenía razón, mierda… tanta razón. Mi mano voló hacia mi pecho como si quisiera detener a mi corazón queriéndose salir de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración quedó atorada en mis pulmones y mi razón solo quedó flotando en algún lugar por ahí. Cielos… mi mirada estaba clavada en ella.

Había aparecido caminando por la esquina del corredor y no había levantado la mirada hasta que estuvo a unos metros de mí. Me miraba con una mezcla de timidez y expectación, pero yo conocía a mi nena, ella estaba extasiada con toda la cosa. Ella estaba más allá de hermosa.

—Bien… Mmm… algo cuelga de tu labio Cullen —parpadeé desviando mi mirada a Leydi, que había venido detrás de mi nena. Tenía un dedo señalando en su labio. Cerré mi boca y tragué saliva y volví a Bella.

—Mierda… —no pude más que decir, algo que provocó el burbujeo de una suave risa en sus labios —Digo… wow… dime una palabra nueva que llegue a describir lo tan hermosa que estas, porque estas mas allá de solo estar hermosa.

— ¿Te gusta? —ella hizo un puchero con sus labios y puso sus manos en las caderas mirándose y contorneando esas caderas que me volvían loco.

Ese vestido gris luminoso envolvía cada curva de su cuerpo con precisión asombrosa, como si hubiese sido hecho a su medida, como un puto guante. Caía hasta sus pies desde su busto y me quedé mirando embelesado como la tela se amoldaba a cada uno de sus pechos, como una concha de mar abierta. El vestido marcaba su forma como el de una sirena y se ajustaba hasta sus rodillas, de allí en más se soltaba formando un suave vuelo que caía hasta las puntas de sus tacones de color gris.

—Cielos… bebé —reí rastrillando una mano sobre mi cabello y acercándome a ella. Las palabras inteligentes habían huido de mi boca dejándome estúpido —esta noche será larga.

Leydi rodó los ojos y mi Bella rió. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su carita entre mis manos, sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios. Dejé un beso dulce sobre ellos tratando de no arruinar su maquillaje, que no era acentuado, sino que suave y sutil. Su cabello se trenzaba detrás de su nuca en una trenza complicada y elegante, que dejaba mechones de cabello fuera, algo que la hacía lucir natural y elegante sin embargo.

—Quiero ver la cara de los infelices que me vean entrar a esa gala, de tu mano… ¿está mal querer reírme en sus caras?

—Mmm… —ella se acercó a mi cuerpo recorriéndome con la mirada, ese puchero en sus labios otra vez, dios… me daban ganas de morderla —lo mismo puedo decir yo al desear ver a esas mujeres retorcerse de envidia.

Volví a besarla con una sonrisa en nuestras caras. Anclé mis manos en sus caderas acariciando su culo, especialmente remarcado con ese vestido, con mis pulgares, sus manos enredándose en mi cabello y jugueteando con él.

Salimos del departamento luego que Leydi nos echara, montamos en el Mercedes y nos abrimos paso a través de la ciudad intercambiando besos y caricias en cada parada de semáforo. Por dios… no podía esperar, el anillo de diamante amarillo quemaba en mi chaqueta y ya quería que estuviera vistiendo su dedo, nunca antes, ni siquiera en la inauguración de mi primer proyecto, estuve tan nervioso.

*o*

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —murmuré cuando Diego estacionó enfrente de la entrada del _Milenium Park_. La organización había montado una gran carpa justo frente al Pabellón de conciertos, el lugar estaba cerrado al público por lo que solo los invitados podrían recorrer el lugar.

Bella miró por la ventanilla del auto y tomó una respiración profunda, haciendo que su escote dejara entrever esos pechos hermosos que mas tarde lamería. Allí afuera habían fotógrafos, que por supuesto estaban presentes en un evento de tal envergadura, seguramente nos toparíamos con colegas y gente que la intimidaría, pero conocía a la guerrera que residía en su interior, fue lo que me enamoró de ella, así que estaba seguro de que no tendría miedos, no cuando todos iban a ver a la Bella que era mi fuerza, mi paz.

—No… bueno, sí. Estoy nerviosa, pero… —me miró y sonrió dándose ánimos —estarás a mi lado, así que estaré bien.

Sonreí orgulloso, eso quería ser para ella, siempre, su punto de apoyo, su piedra de toque.

—Estarás bien, estaremos bien… esta noche estas deslumbrante, deja que te conozcan mi amor —atraje su rostro al mío tomando su nuca con mi mano y besé sus labios suavemente.

Diego abrió la puerta del Mercedes y los primeros flashes deslumbraron nuestra llegada, salí del auto y volteé a tender mi mano para que mi novia saliera. Había periodistas por supuesto, por lo que a medida que íbamos caminando a la gran carpa que marcaba la entrada al Milenium, tuve que responder algunas preguntas.

— ¿Señor Cullen, está usted hoy aquí en lo que fue su primer proyecto en conjunto con Frank Gehry? ¿Qué se siente volver luego de cuatro años al lugar que usted mismo creó y cómo fue su experiencia al trabajar con Frank, uno de los arquitectos más destacados mundialmente?

Me aferré a la cintura de Bella y sonreí ante la pregunta.

—Fue un placer sin duda, Frank es un hombre que me ayudó mucho y estuvo allí para mí como un gran mentor, creo que le debo gran parte de mi éxito a él, fue como una fuente de inspiración, su estilo es el que adopté de hecho. Y estar aquí esta noche, de la mano de mi hermosa novia —miré a Bella y apreté su cintura, ella sonrió sin separar la mirada de la mía —es como un sueño, luego de cuatro años me siento completo.

Agradecí al periodista y avancé hacia la entrada, aunque otra pregunta surgió de otro entrevistador.

—Señor Cullen, hemos estado atentos a la repercusión que tiene el inicio de uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos como lo es el Estadio olímpico en Londres… en contraste a ello, ¿qué nos puede decir acerca de la protesta de obreros que hay a causa de la suspensión de la construcción del edificio Spire? ¿Cree que tendrá pronta solución?

Carraspeé incomodo pero sin dejar reflejar mi inquietud ante la pregunta, especialmente porque Bella estaba a mi lado y ella no sabía sobre eso… mierda.

—Es un tema que esta pronto a resolverse, confío en que los inversionistas del Spire encontraran una pronta solución. Muchas gracias —llevé a Bella lejos de ese periodista y sin responder ninguna pregunta más, cruzamos la arcada de bienvenida. Miré a Bella mientras entregaba su chalina gris plata a una de las anfitrionas e hice una mueca al ver en su rostro ese ceño fruncido de preocupación, seguramente en algún momento de la noche iba a tener que responder sus preguntas. De la mano esperamos a que la gente que recientemente había llegado, transitaran el camino empedrado que llevaba hacia la gran carpa y avanzamos con la anfitriona guiándonos.

Al llegar al lugar, me sorprendí gratamente al ver la magia que había hecho con los terrenos del Milenium.

La noche además de estar iluminada por el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, también estaba iluminada por cientos de luces que se suspendían de un tejido que cubría la extensión que iba desde la gran carpa hasta el Pabellón de conciertos y las luces de los edificios que se alzaban alrededor. Cada mesa que se extendía sobre el suelo flotante que habían instalado allí, estaba iluminada por velas en su centro y la Filarmónica de Chicago tocaba en el Pabellón como uno de los números de la noche.

La anfitriona nos llevó a través de la gente hasta nuestra mesa, en la cual estaba mi familia esperándonos, conduje a Bella hacía allí tomando su cintura. Sus ojos brillaban mientras caminábamos, mirando todo, absorbiendo con los sentidos cada cosa que la organización había hecho con el lugar, no pude dejar de sonreír al recordar que en este mismo lugar ella pasaba sus domingos, con un almuerzo liviano y buena música.

— ¿Qué te parece? —dije en su oído. Ella me miró y sonrió suavemente.

—Es hermoso, nunca me imaginé verlo de esta manera —miró sobre su cabeza y luego hacia sus lados —todo es hermoso, las luces, las fuentes iluminadas, la música.

—Y tú… tú eres la cosita más hermosa aquí mi amor —murmuré antes de besar un lado de su cuello. Ella sonrió y miró hacia la mesa.

—Wow… que hermosa —Alice casi gruñó mirando a Bella. Estaba preciosa con un vestido _Camel_ casi transparente y su cabello rizado sobre su coronilla. Mi madre sonrió al vernos y se paró a recibirnos.

—Están hermosos los dos —nos besó y se alejó mirando a Bella, que intercambiaba palabras con mis hermanas y mi madre, que estaba resplandeciente con un vestido purpura. La dejé con ella y me acerqué a mi padre que hablaba con el hombre, al cual había reconocido por su cabello blanco y sus anteojos, un hombre que había sido un gran apoyo en mi carrera.

— ¡Edward! —Frank abrió los brazos y fui a su encuentro, no lo había visto desde la inauguración del Milenium hacía cuatro años, no porque no había querido, sino por los contratiempos y nuestras vidas agitadas. Frank vivía en Londres y había llamado hacía unas semanas atrás para felicitarme cuando se enteró que el Estadio de Wembley era mío. Habíamos tenido una relación de amistad mientras él vivía aquí por el proyecto del parque y había entablado una agradable amistad con mis padres, por lo que prácticamente era de la familia.

—Frank, que bueno que hayas podido venir.

—No podía faltar, este lugar es muy querido para mí, en esta ciudad conocí a mi esposa.

Por supuesto, Frank había conocido a su tercera esposa aquí en chicago y de alguna manera este lugar estaba ligado a él, porque resultó ser que su esposa era una de las cinco ingenieras que había participado en la construcción.

—Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras historias aquí… ¿Eh Edward? Supe que tienes la tuya…

Sonreí ante la insinuación de Frank, por supuesto mis padres se habían encargado de contarle sobre Bella. Miré a mi novia sobre mi hombro y la vi riendo por algo que Alice dijo. Algo pasó entre nosotros que ella miró hacia mi dirección y capturó mi mirada, le extendí la mano y ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Dios… estaba tan hermosa que no podía despegar mi mirada de ella. Tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos.

—Frank, ella es Bella, mi hermosa novia. Bella… él es Frank Gehry mi colega y jefe en el proyecto Milenium.

Frank extendió una sonrisa y asintió hacia Bella tomando la mano que ella le ofrecía, —Soy un viejo, pero déjame decirte esto. Eres encantadora Bella y un tesoro aquí esta noche.

Ella sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron con admiración —Gracias señor Gehry, encantada de conocerlo, me han hablado mucho de usted.

—Oh… bueno, espero que bien —rieron ambos, tomé a Bella de la cintura y besé el tope de su cabeza. Pasaron los minutos y se fue sumando gente a nuestro alrededor, gente que trabajó con nosotros codo a codo en la construcción y diseño de las diferentes áreas del parque, como Jaume Plensa y Kathryn Gustafson.

Bella estaba exultante y yo no me perdí ninguna de sus reacciones, todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor hablaba sobre arquitectura y vanguardia, diseño y arte y ella participaba de las conversaciones animada por Frank, al cual le agradecía mucho y por Emmett o Jasper, desplegando su gran atractivo como estudiante universitaria de periodismo.

El momento de la cena llegó y nos separamos encaminándonos a nuestras respectivas mesas, Frank se sentó en nuestra mesa ignorando la disposición que la organización había previsto. Él y mi padre se enfrascaron en una conversación que incluía política y economía.

— ¿Cómo la estás pasando? —murmuré cuando un mozo puso frente a mí un plato exótico de algo que lucía como verduras. Bella sonrió y se acercó a besar mi mejilla.

—Muy bien, esta gente es increíble… son profesionales, pero ¡tan bohemios y amantes del arte, me encanta! —dio un saltito sobre su silla y reí por su entusiasmo. Comimos entre palabras, miradas y sonrisas, los besos vinieron luego antes del postre.

—Así que dime Edward… ¿En qué estás trabajando a hora además del estadio? —Frank comió un bocado de su postre, que consistía en un creme brulee flambeado y caramelizado con rodajas de limón, quebré el caramelo que recubría el mío y lo miré.

—Estamos trabajando en la Torre Cocoon de Tokio. Además de otros proyecto pequeños, la semana entrante vamos a viajar a Londres a presenciar la primeras excavaciones para el estadio y… —miré alrededor de la mesa, todos estaban o enfrascados en conversaciones con el de al lado o terminando su cena. Bella me miraba expectante, tomé un respiro y miré a Frank —está el proyecto del Spire, pero… las obras están detenidas por el momento.

—Oh sí, oí sobre eso… Aro Vulturis expuso la denuncia como si fuera un gran escándalo, te puso en evidencia ante el Comité de arquitectura… ¿qué sucede con ese hombre? —Frank negó con la cabeza.

—Son acusaciones falsas —dije sin poder mirar a Bella —carecen de lógica, no hay atraso en la construcción y definitivamente no hay fallos con el diseño ni el dinero invertido.

—Por supuesto que no los hay, conozco tu manera de trabajar… ¿tienes buenos abogados? —Frank me miró sobre sus anteojos —esto suena a algo más personal Edward, deberías tener cuidado, un hombre como Aro Vulturis no vacilaría en aplastar la carrera de alguien con un solo movimiento.

Suspiré tragando saliva, mierda… sentía la tensión de Bella a mi lado y sus manos habían dejado de estar ocupadas con el postre, ahora estaban sobre la mesa empuñadas —Los mejores de Chicago —murmuré probando nuevamente mi postre, el silencio de Bella me mataba —están haciendo lo necesario, tendré al Spire funcionando dentro de poco y bajo mi mando y esto pasará, como si nada hubiera pasado… espero que Aro se comporte profesionalmente así como yo lo estuve haciendo —dije tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—Por supuesto que lo debería hacer, además te conozco… tu lucha y tu fuerza y sé cuánto trabajaste en ese proyecto durante tantos años —rio recordando algo —solías ir a mi oficina con los bosquejos y los planos para buscar mi opinión, algo que discutíamos durante los almuerzos.

—Solía hacerlo, sí —sonreí ante las memorias, Bella a mi lado estaba distante, me atrevía a mirarla tomando su mano debajo de la mesa. Algo había captado su atención por encima de la cabeza de Frank y más allá, cuando seguí su mirada me encontré con los ojos grises de la mujer que alguna vez había pensado que amaba. Ella sin embargo no miraba a Bella, me miraba a mí con tanta intensidad que hasta pude captar un destello de anhelo y suplica. Aro estaba a su lado, pero el saludaba a otros invitados charlando con ellos alternadamente, Sulpicía lo acompañaba y también Jane y Alex. La familia Vulturis en toda su expresión.

Miré a Bella y me acerqué a ella abrazando su cintura, besé su mejilla y le susurré al oído.

—Has como si ella no estuviera aquí mi amor, no es nadie, nada… no dejes escapar la sonrisa que toda la noche te acompañó —apoyé mi frente en su sien y esperé a que desviara su mirada.

Ella asintió y tras un suspiro volteó a mí, —Te amo —susurró besando mis labios, a lo que correspondí con énfasis atrapando su lengua con la mía, haciéndola jadear mientras nuestras bocas se abrían una a la otra con hambre y desesperación. Sentí sus manos en mi nuca y un gemido brotar de su garganta, lo que me hizo sonreír… ella estaba marcando territorio. Acaricié sus mejillas con ambas manos con suavidad y ella se separó dándome pequeños picotazos en los labios, con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestras frentes tocándose.

—Yo también… no tienes ni idea mi amor —susurré.

—Sí… lo sé, me hago una idea —dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando mis labios —y me da miedo…

— ¿Qué te da miedo? —Acaricié su labio inferior con mi pulgar, — ¿Qué te amé tanto hasta el punto de matar por ti?

Ella me miró primero con sorpresa y luego con cierta tristeza, la misma que había estado trayendo en sus ojos durante toda la semana —Que me ames tanto… que —alzó los hombros y miró mi corbata —que no veas más allá de mí.

—Oh mi amor, veo más allá de ti, créeme… veo nuestro futuro. ¿Y sabes cómo lo veo? —me acerqué a sus labios y chupé el inferior con los míos —me imagino a ti viviendo conmigo, haciendo el amor cada mañana, con Papi ladrando por tus gritos mientras te penetro sin control —y logré que se riera.

—Eres un pervertido, Frank y todos en la mesa pudieron haberte escuchado.

Miré por debajo de mis pestañas, mis padres no estaban en la mesa, Rose y Alice conversaban con algunas amigas que habían encontrado y Frank reía por algo que Emmett había dicho.

—Nadie escuchó, puedo hacerte tener un orgasmo ahora mismo que nadie lo va a notar.

Ella empujó mi brazo y me miró con espanto pero con una sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen —rio negando con la cabeza, miró la pista de baile donde algunas parejas se movían al compas de la música y luego me miró suspicaz —Vamos a bailar… no me has invitado y eso no te lo permito.

—Mierda, mal de mí —me paré rápidamente y levanté mi mano hacia ella, algo que le hizo reír. — ¿Me harías el gran honor de bailar conmigo mi amor?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con fingida parsimonia. Tomó mi mano y se paró sosteniendo con la otra el vuelo de su vestido. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia más allá de las mesas, debajo del escenario, donde las parejas invitadas bailaban un cover de _Michel Buble_. El lugar era increíble, apenas iluminado más de lo necesario para crear un ambiente intimo y romántico con las luces iluminándonos desde arriba y las farolas pequeñas de cada mesa. Bella se veía increíblemente hermosa bajo esa luz diáfana y no podía separar mis ojos de ella.

Tomé su cintura con ambos brazos y ella abrazó mi cuello haciendo que nuestros cuerpos no tuvieran ni un mínimo de separación, nuestras frentes se tocaban mientras bailábamos suavemente sobre el suelo de mármol flotante. Respirábamos el mismo aire y ella cerró sus ojos mientras la música llenaba sus oídos, mis manos avariciosas comenzaron a rozar las cimas de su culo y su baja espalda. Y las preocupaciones se habían ido… así de fácil, en sus brazos todo dejaba de existir.

Pasaron dos canciones más que bailamos así de juntos, cuando alguien tanteó mi hombro. Me separé de Bella y miré a mi derecha, encontrándome con la mirada de Jasper. Una mirada que no me gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Qué… —no terminé de peguntar, ya que Jasper se acercó a mi oído y susurró unas cuantas palabras.

—Aro quiere verte en privado, vamos contigo, está en el Solárium —se separó de mí y asintió alejándose.

Dios…

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré a mi nena, que tenía sus ojos en mí con un dejo de preocupación en ellos.

—Tengo que reunirme con algunas personas mi amor, ve con mi madre y mis hermanas… yo estaré de regreso en unos minutos ¿sí? —comenzamos a caminar saliendo del área de baile.

— ¿Está todo bien? —murmuró mirándome con preocupación.

—Sí, no te preocupes, todo bien… prepárate que luego quiero bailar mucho más —traté de que mi sonrisa fuera despreocupada. Ella asintió sin sonreír y la llevé hasta nuestra mesa.

*o*

El Solárium era literalmente un jardín de invierno en medio del _Milenium Park_, decorado y ambientado especialmente esta noche como un salón para reuniones con un bar lateral y una gran mesa con bocadillos y canapés.

Entré atravesando la antesala, que era un pequeño hall con hermosas esculturas y plantas de diversos tipos. Abrí la segunda puerta que me llevaba al salón improvisado y entré en él con Jasper y Emmett a mi lado. Aro estaba sentado en la mesa pero no estaba solo, dos de sus abogados lo acompañaban, los tres estaban fumando unos puros y tomando el clásico coñac de Aro. El lugar era hermoso, algo que nadie podía pasar por alto bajo ninguna circunstancia, las paredes eran altas y de cristal limpio, el techo era abovedado y formado por vitrales coloridos que en pleno día brillarían iluminándolo todo con ases de color. Pero no estaba allí para admirar el lugar, estaba ahí para algún motivo que solo Aro sabía y que me tenía intrigado y que requería la presencia de sus dos abogados, algo que me hacía sentir en desventaja, ni Eleazar ni los abogados de Emmett o Jasper estaban presentes. ¿Qué mierda?

—Aro… si aquí se hablará sobre el Spire prefiero que mis abogados estén presentes.

—Edward por favor relájate… y siéntate, chicos… —señaló las sillas que faltaban llenar a los lados de la mesa, Jasper y Emmett se mantuvieron estoicos a mi lado, olía a algo raro y sabía que ellos igual lo sentían en el aire.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Aro, estamos en una maldita gala, mi novia me espera y toda mi familia está aquí, así que… ¿qué quieres? —enfaticé novia, si era cierto lo que Heidi había insinuado, él tenía que saber que yo no me vendería jamás de esa forma. Prefería darle el Spire en bandeja de oro.

—Quería dejar en claro algunas formas y ver si finalmente podemos llegar a un acuerdo, es un lugar neutral y me pareció lo más apropiado de acuerdo a los últimos acontecimientos —Aro empujó suavemente el tablero de ajedrez a un lado y uno de sus abogados colocó una carpeta de manila sobre la mesa. ¿De qué mierda de acontecimientos hablaba? —Esto es una negociación, está en ti y en tus socios tomarla o no —alzó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y tomó los papeles que el abogado le acercaba. Mi ira estaba a flor de piel, pero mi curiosidad también pedía salir a la luz, opté por tomar una respiración profunda y esperé. Conocía su manera de negociar, él negociaba con los lazos familiares, las personas, ignorando totalmente el dolor ajeno o las opiniones. Por lo que debía prepararme para lo que pidiera, algo que seguramente rechazaría si era lo mismo o similar a lo que había insinuado al principio de este maldito lio. Jamás mi lealtad estaría para con su familia y mucho menos con su hija.

—Por favor, tomen asiento… esto tomará un tiempo si aceptan escuchar.

Miré a Jasper y a Emmett, ambos me miraron con recelo pero avanzaron conmigo para ir a sentarnos frente a Aro.

—Te escuchamos.

—Primero que nada, vamos a aclarar que lo que hago, lo hago por mi hija y mi familia, ella aun te ama… no sé cómo es posible, pero lo hace. Te voy a dar una oportunidad Edward, si la rechazas, aquí tengo los contratos y sus anulaciones correspondientes…

— ¿Esto es un ultimátum Aro?... —reí sin gracia —no me tendría que sorprender de ti, estás acostumbrado a jugar sucio. ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? ¿Acaso ya venías con todo planeado Aro? Esta noche es especial para mí y tú me la estas arruinando, así que hagámoslo fácil. Rechazo desde ya lo que tienes para ofrecer, viniendo de ti sé que no puede ser bueno.

Aro rio sin humor y me tendió la carpeta —La investigación con respecto a los fondos malversados seguirá su curso, eso será algo que no toleraré y si se descubre que tu o algunos de tus socios fue el responsable, se hará justicia, te lo aseguro.

—Ambos sabemos que ni mis socios ni yo somos responsables, son acusaciones tan falsas como esta propuestas que quieres hacerme. Dime quién es Aro… ¿quién es el que quiere ensuciarme? ¿He? ¿Trabaja para ti? —me adelanté un poco en mi silla y dejé entrever mi ira —Dime Aro… ¿a quién contrataste para hacer esto?

— ¡No te atrevas a acusarme de esa estupidez! —su rostro se tornó pálido y me debatí en quedarme allí con el viejo o salir, lo único que me faltaba era que me echaran la culpa si a Aro le daba un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Qué no me atreva? —Grité levantándome de la silla, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos parecían querer matarme a puñaladas —tú no deberías haberme acusado de fraude, ¡tú Aro!... ¿qué tengo que decir yo? ¿Tengo que ponerme en una posición sumisa y corresponderte a ti y a tu hija? ¿Eso es lo que esperas? ¿Qué renuncie a mi vida y te sea leal? —apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Sí!... es lo mínimo que deberías hacer por herir a Heidi, por poner en ridículo a la familia Vulturis, esto lo pagas Edward, como que me llamo Aro Vulturis, tú y esa perra la pagaran, te lo he dicho y te hiciste el desentendido y hoy vienes aquí como si lo que hiciste, engañar a mi hija y defraudarme a mí, mi sociedad y mi familia, no hubiese sucedido, la traes del brazo como tu mujer ¡en la presencia de mi hija! ¿No tienes vergüenza?

—No, no la tengo, ¿por qué debería tener vergüenza de amarla y demostrárselo al mundo? ¿He? —mi ira bullía en la superficie y mis puños se apretaron a mis costados como muestra de eso —Tú y tu familia no podrán con nuestra relación, ¿quieres el maldito Spire? Lo tienes, ¿quieres arruinar mi maldita carrera? Arruínala, ¡no me importa! Así es como actúan cobardes como tú, destruyendo la vida de las personas que se salen de tu círculo ¿no? Pues hazlo Aro, acaba con mi vida, pero a ella no la tocas… a ella no porque te juro que te mato —lo señalé con el dedo mientras profería las palabras, palabras que iban muy en serio. No estaba bromeando cuando le dije a Bella que mataría por ella, y si Aro era capaz de ponerle una mano encima vería de lo que yo era capaz de hacer por ella.

—Eres un estúpido Edward, tan estúpido… ¿arrojar tu vida a la basura, tu carrera por la borda por esa clase de mujer? Bien… si eso es lo que insistes hacer en tres días a la fecha recibirás en tu escritorio la demanda formal por fondos malversados y el contrato que te excluye del Spire, prepárate para perderlo todo Edward —él sonrió mientras se recostaba en la silla que había estado sentado y cruzó sus dedos sobre su estómago —me va a gustar verte arrastrarte por Chicago con todas las puertas cerrándose en tu maldita cara, por el país, por el mundo… porque te das cuenta el alcance de mi poder ¿no? Espero que ella valga tanto la pena, que sea capaz de acompañarte en esos días en que lo hagas, porque por ella perderás todo, te lo deberá… si es que está contigo por amor. Y lo más importante, espero que tengas cara de ver a tus socios y empleados tratando de alzar cabeza del agujero en el que irán contigo —apreté mis puños a mis lados y mordí mis dientes, la furia era tan grande que no pude contenerme, rodeé la mesa y alcancé a tomarlo de las solapas de su costoso frac y atraerlo hacía mí, antes de que un par de fuertes brazos me abrazaran por detrás y me separaran de él sin poder estamparle mi puño en su arrugada cara.

— ¡Disfruta de la vista Aro… porque aunque ese día llegue, tendré algo que tú nunca tendrás! —Grité— la moral bien alta.

Di media vuelta soltándome de los brazos de Emmett y salí de ese saloncito. Aunque me detuve en seco en la puerta con mi respiración enloquecida y mi corazón tronando en mis oídos cuando vi a Bella parada allí. Ella… con el rostro bañado en lágrimas me miraba como si no me conociera y una Heidi casi satisfecha esperaba a su lado. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

—Bella… —di unos pasos hacia ella, pero mi nena negó con la cabeza y dando media vuelta salió del solárium casi tropezando con sus pies.

—Uf… —miré a Heidi sin reaccionar —eso le pasa a los mentirosos, toda la mierda se les viene encima cuando menos se lo esperan.

—Hija de puta —caminé rápidamente a ella y la tome del rostro con ambas manos empujándola hacia la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, ella se sobresaltó y me miró con el miedo brillando en sus ojos — ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué mierda hiciste maldita perra? ¿Tú la trajiste aquí?

—Tenía que ver la clase de hombre que eres —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Te odio Heidi —escupí dejando su cabeza con brusquedad — ¡te odio!

Salí de ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella. Ciego, temblando de ira y rabia, con un dolor sordo en mi pecho y ese anillo pesado esperando en mi bolsillo.

* * *

***Bueno... si, se que quieren hacer carne molida con mi hermoso cuerpo :P pero así está la cosa. Quiero decir algo que me molestó como una picadura de mosquito estas semanas que estuve sin actualizar. Soy muy susceptibles a ustedes, es decir, me gusta saber sus opiniones y sus pensamientos con respecto al fic, pero me gusta porque es mi manera de ser, me gusta oir mas que decir y hay muchas veces durante este fic, que las oí y fui hacia la dirección que ustedes me decían, como que ustedes fueron moldeando el fic... pero es hora de hacer lo que en principio venía con mi idea, porque todo es por algo, cada detalle del fic fue tomando rumbo hacia donde yo quería que fuera desde un principio y con su ayuda, así que no se enojen ni me digan "no lo leo mas" porque eso me duele y mucho, si no quieren leer de aquí en mas el fic, está bien, pero no me lo digan. Es por este motivo que tarde en actualizar esta vez, no es excusa ni nada, porque ya habíamos dejado en claro que esto es un pasatiempo y no mi trabajo real, pero me debatí mucho estas semanas en darles lo que ustedes querían o darles lo que yo quería. Y aqui está... o lo verán en el proximo capitulo.**

***¿Cuantos capis le quedan al fic?... bueno, no será una biblia como otros fics, pero al menos cuenten con diez capitulos mas o menos.**

***Otra cosita que queria comentarles y se que muchas no leen las notas de autor pero aquí va, En el grupo FF Adiction están votando por el mejor Fic romántico para adultos y Exótica está nominado, por favor, así como ustedes piden yo les pido, si creen que Exótica se merece un premio voten por el fic, gracias!**

***Y por ultimo dar gracias a mi Beta hermosa, BellFlower, i love you nena, eres genial, perdón por ser tan dura con el "además" y gracias a mis lectoras! que tanto amo y que me apoyan en todo, ustedes saben quienes son.**

**Ahora si... paradita y quitecita para recibir abucheos y tomatazos, besos!**

**LU**


	34. Sacrificios

**Ok... aquí va...**

* * *

**Sacrificios**

Caminé a través de la gente lo más rápido que pude, sin levantar la mirada y limpiando mis mejillas mojadas con lágrimas, con el pequeño pañuelo de papel tisú que había colocado en mi bolso. De alguna manera logré mantenerme sobre mis pies, mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de suceder. Desde el principio, cuando Heidi me encontrara luego de que Edward se fuera y me llevara al jardín de invierno… ¿cómo había podido caer en su juego? ¿Cómo había podido creer en ella y en sus estúpidas palabras?

_Caminaba en dirección __al sector de los baños con una sonrisa soñadora, cuando sentí que me llamaba __—__ ¿Bella? —volteé al escuchar esa voz que no quería volver a escuchar, Heidi recogía su vestido mientras seguía mis pasos apresuradamente, su cara tenía un rictus enojado pero ansioso __a su vez__. Suspiré cansada y negué con la cabeza, no quería saber nada de esa mujer, nada. __—__ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzada y venir aquí con él? Lo mejor de la sociedad está aquí esta noche y vienes tú para ponerme en vergüenza delante de todos…_

_Rodé los ojos __—__Mira Heidi, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que por favor esta noche…-_

—_Edward está a punto darte la patada ¿sabes? —Dijo apresuradamente al llegar frente a mí __—__mi padre, quiere terminar con todo esta noche. Y confío en Edward en que tomará la decisión adecuada…_

— _¿De qué est__á__s hablando? —la __observé __interrogante y por un momento preocupada, no tendría que creer en ella, pero había algo que me decía que tenía que escucharla._

—_Yo lo amo, lo amé antes de que tú te entrometieras en nuestra__s__ vida__s__ y voltearas su mundo de cabeza, quería casarme con él, tener sus hijos y tener una vida larga y feliz a su lado y tú me arrebataste todo eso, ahora él por tu estúpida culpa esta a punto de renunciar a sus sueños. Pero ¿sabes qué? No lo lograras —dijo con énfasis, como si estuviera segura de ello __—__Edward erigirá su futuro, su carrera y esa hermosa vida junto a mí y lo erigirá porque justamente tú no significas nada para él, nada… y esta noche lo verás__._

_Mi respiración se detuvo en mi pecho y mi mirada tembló sobre el rostro de Heidi, __—__Me parece increíble que creas algo como eso, siendo que soy tan poca cosa, que no valgo la pena, como tú dices. S__í__ no soy nadie, como tú y tu padre afirman ¿por qué no lo has reconquistado entonces? ¿Por qué no hiciste un esfuerzo de que vuelva a ti, por tus propios medios y no por amenazas como lo hace tu padre? ¿o lo has intentado y no te ha funcionado?... tal vez entonces yo no sea nadie para ustedes, pero para él sí —dije con voz contenida, su rostro se endureció y esa belleza diáfana e inocente que una vez vi en ella, se ausentó, en su lugar vi solo rabia y frialdad._

—_Está ciego —dijo respirando con dificultad __—__y si por __é__l fuera en unos días firmará la renuncia al Spire y acabaría con su carrera, los abogados de mi padre se encargarían de ello. Mi padre está dispuesto a dejarlo en la calle, sin Spire, sin Wembley y sin ningún proyecto futuro. ¿Tienes idea de lo que una acusación por malversación y fraude pueden hacerle a un hombre con el poder de Edward? Nadie más volvería a confiarle un proyecto, lo borrarían de la faz de la tierra en el mundo de la arquitectura —limpió sus propias lágrimas de un manotazo, sabía que mis palabras anteriores le habían dolido, pero se empeñaba en no demostrarlo y a mí me estaban destruyendo las que ellas me decía __—__pero esta noche cambiará todo —Heidi sonrió casi con un gesto maniático __—__él abrirá los ojos, papá se encargará de eso y volverá a mí… porque siempre fue mío, lo perdonaré, lo perdonaremos y volverá a mí, porque tú fuiste su distracción__._

_Negué con la cabeza aterrada, Heidi hablaba como una mujer loca __—__Heidi, lo amo y él me ama, no es cuestión de convencerlo de que es un error. Lo amo lo suficiente como para luchar con él, a pesar de que él no me deje entrar. Sus problemas son un misterio para mí, pero confío en que me contaría algo grave como lo que tú y tu padre me dijeron. Si no lo hace…-_

_Ella rio __—__Si no lo hace, es porque no te toma lo suficientemente en serio como para confiar en ti ¿No lo ves? No te ama y nunca lo hará —una sonrisa loca se instaló en su cara._

_Y yo iba a decir, _"Porque seguramente era un problema controlado, al cual le había encontrado la solución",_ pero eso sería como engañarme a mí misma. Sabía que Edward confiaba en mí, pero quizá ella tenía razón, para él yo era intocable y quizá subestimaba mi capacidad de lidiar con los problemas. Dios… pero nunca pensaría eso __de__ que Edward no me amaba lo suficiente, él lo hacía, lo sabía, lo sentía. Algo así no se miente._

— _¿Qué pretendes Heidi? —estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y seguir mi camino y encontrar a Edward o a Emmett, sabía que estaba con él. Esto se terminaba esta noche, iba a enfrentarlo y que me dijera lo que realmente estaba __sucediendo__ y tendría que creer en su palabra __aunque__ todo indicara lo contrario._

—_Acompáñame —dijo ella entusiasmada__— __si no me crees… ven conmigo y escúchalo tú misma, sé donde están reunidos. Ven y escucha como me elije a mí sobre ti, conozco a Edward mejor que tú y s__é__ que por su bien, eso mismo es lo que hará__._

_Y no supe qué se apoderó de mí en ese momento, pero fui con ella… y fue una mezcla de terror y felicidad escuchar a Edward decirle a Aro en ese jardín de invierno _"¿Por que tendría que tener vergüenza de amarla y de demostrárselo al mundo?" "Tú y tu familia no podrán con nuestra relación" "¿Quieres arruinar mi carrera? Arruínala… acaba con mi vida, pero a ella no la tocas… a ella no porque te juro que te mato".

Y aquí estaba yo casi corriendo hacia mi mesa, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar… porque aunque resultó una brisa de alivio para mí saber que Edward podía amarme tanto como para perder todo por mí, era aterrador saber hasta donde podía llegar su amor, me asustaba, me lastimaba, porque mi vida era él y él mismo estaba saliendo perjudicado ¿Qué sucedería de aquí a diez años cuando me mirara sabiendo que lo perdió todo por mi culpa? ¿Aun me amaría tanto como dice hacer ahora o me odiaría? A pesar de eso resultó todo un momento de humillación para Heidi que Edward la rechazara sin siquiera pensarlo. Todo era abrumador y grave, tan grave que Edward parecía desesperado y el mismo tiempo totalmente resignado. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, era cierto… era cierto tal cual como yo lo pensaba, como yo creía. Él dejaría todo por mí. Y eso, en lugar de hacerme feliz, me hacía desdichada, porque dejar todo por mí, significaba renunciar a todo lo que él era. Y no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Bella? —por segunda vez en la noche escuché mi nombre, pero esta vez en boca de alguien que podía salvarme en lugar de aniquilarme.

—Alice —jadeé al darme cuenta que casi había estado a punto de chocar con ella, que sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano junto a una mujer de mediana edad, quizá amiga de la familia. Ella me vio y se apartó enseguida acercándose a mí.

—Bella… ¿qué sucedió?

— ¿Tienes tu auto? Por favor, necesito salir de aquí… sácame de aquí —dije echando una mirada detrás de mí, sabía que Edward estaría por aparecer en cualquier segundo —por favor Alice, necesito irme a casa.

Podía parecer una cobarde, pero bien sabía que la gala no era el lugar para lagrimas ni explicaciones y esperar a Edward estaba fuera de discusión, a él no le importaría una mierda ese detalle. Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos y saber qué mierda iba a hacer, qué decir, qué pensar. Aunque lo que debía hacer ya lo tenía claro desde que Aro me confirmó las palabras de Heidi.

Alice me miró un momento sopesando las opciones, pestañeó cuando di un paso atrás con intenciones de salir de allí por mis propios medios y ella asintió, —Mi auto está afuera, te llevo… —dejó su copa sobre una mesa que había detrás de ella y tomándome del brazo caminamos juntas lejos de allí, hacia la salida.

Afortunadamente no estaban los periodistas, solo algún que otro fotógrafo que ignoró nuestra salida, el valet nos trajo el auto un par de minutos mas tarde y finalmente dejamos el _Millenium Park_ en una rápida corrida a través de las calles de Chicago.

—Bella, por favor… —su mirada inquisidora me taladraba desde el asiento del conductor, la sentía, la veía por el reflejo de la ventanilla, pero no quise voltear y admitir que la había escuchado, hacerlo iba a implicar decirle todo y no podía. Mi voz no salía y no sabía tenía claro que tanto sabían ellos.

Dios…

En mi mente se reproducían una y otra vez las palabras que Edward dijo en ese lugar, una y otra vez. Él lo estaba dejando todo por mí, todo, sus sueños y quizá su carrera profesional. Y aunque Aro me lo había confirmado días atrás, no quería creer que fuera para tanto, pensé en su momento que era un viejo sádico y un reverendo hijo de puta por pretender que Edward le rindiese pleitesía, una parte muy interna de mí hasta no podía creer que yo significara tanto para esos hombres, era la perra usurpadora para el viejo y todo para Edward, eso estaba más allá de mí, nunca me propuse ser el motín de guerra de nadie. Pero ahora oírlo de Edward, confirmaba que no era una mera exageración, que todo era más serio de lo que pensaba. Y él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Él estaba dispuesto a firmar ese contrato que al parecer lo desligaba de todo.

Mierda, mierda…. ¡Mierda!

¿En qué había metido a Edward? ¿En qué lo había metido? Lo puse en contra, aun sin saberlo, de esa familia sin escrúpulos. Él por supuesto actuará con honor porque me ama, lo sé, pero ese amor que me tiene puede ser al mismo tiempo el motivo de su destrucción.

—Bella, sea lo que sea, tienes todo nuestro apoyo —Alice chasqueó su lengua —Edward a veces puede ser un idiota, en especial cuando se trata de ti.

Entonces la miré, ¿ella sabía algo? — ¿A qué te refieres? —murmuré secándome otra lágrima perdida en mi mejilla. El auto se había detenido hacía rato, algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta que realmente miré a Alice. Estábamos a los pies de mi edificio y quería entrar en mi lugar, esperar a Edward, ya que sabía que se iba a aparecer de un momento a otro.

Alice hizo una mueca y sonrió negando con la cabeza —Es solo que… tú lo tienes tan enroscado en tu dedo meñique que mi hermano deja de razonar, pierde la cabeza. Mira… sí el asunto fue que se puso celoso por algo o sacó a relucir su lado posesivo contigo en la mitad de la fiesta, lo voy a agarrar de las pelotas y se las voy a retorcer hasta que…-

—No, no fue nada de eso —suspiré, ojalá hubiese sido eso, ojalá que solo hubiese sido una escena de celos, al menos así me sentiría menos culpable. Negué con la cabeza tratando de esbozar una sonrisa —Edward se extralimitó en algo… y no estoy de acuerdo, sé que si lo hablamos todo irá bien, solo, necesito hablarlo con él.

— ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste de la fiesta así si quieres hablarlo con él?

—Necesitaba hacerlo, no podía hacer un bochorno en ese lugar, además, tengo que pensar bien lo que le diré —suspiré y miré a mi cuñada, ella sonrió y apretó mi mano sobre mi regazo.

—Todo irá bien —dijo con una certeza tal que casi me hizo pensar que sabía algo.

—Lo sé, solo debemos… —dejé de hablar cuando unos faroles me deslumbraron cuando su luz se reflejó en el espejo retrovisor, se oyó un ruido de neumáticos frenando al doblar la esquina y el motor a mil.

—Oh mierda, ahí viene —Alice dijo mirando por el espejo.

Mierda.

Sin siquiera despedirme de Alice me bajé del auto luego de una pequeña lucha con el cinturón de seguridad y caminé con pasos apresurados hacia el edificio, al mismo tiempo que mi conserje abría la puerta, se oyó un auto frenando con todo y el sonido de un portazo.

— ¡Bella! —la voz dura y ansiosa de Edward me persiguió hasta que alcancé el ascensor, cielos… no quería exhibir nuestros problemas en el vestíbulo, por lo que me apresuré a entrar al ascensor y darme vuelta, al hacerlo lo vi, empujando la puerta de la entrada del edificio, casi tirando al conserje —Bella por favor… —sus ojos preocupados y acuosos me fulminaron mientras daba pasos rápidos hacia mí. Llegó al ascensor al mismo tiempo que se cerraron las puertas y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando oí un puñetazo estamparse en el acero de las puertas.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrí hasta la puerta de apartamento, Leydi seguramente estaría ya en su casa y lo agradecía. Edward y yo debíamos hablar sin público presente. Temblé al meter la lleve en mi cerradura y al abrir la puerta me tropecé sacándome los zapatos.

Papi Jr. vino corriendo desde la habitación moviendo la cola cuando me vio y dando un ladrido de bienvenida,

—Mi amor… ven, ven cariño —lo tomé en mis brazos haciendo equilibrio con los zapatos y corrí hasta mi habitación mientras él me daba pequeños lengüetazos en la mejilla —Tú te quedas aquí —susurré besando su hocico antes de dejarlo en el baño de mi habitación, se asustaría en el momento en que Edward y yo nos enfrentáramos, porque algo me decía que algo esa noche iba a estallar.

Caminé hasta la cama sosteniendo mi cabeza, pensando en qué diría, qué haría, tenía que tratar de ser civilizada y no estallar como una niña reclamándole cosas que no valían la pena, tenía que actuar como la mujer adulta que era y demostrarle que podía estar a su lado como una igual, que podía lidiar con cosas como esas, que no debería haberme ocultado algo tan importante, maldición… ¡No debería haberme ocultado algo tan importante!

¿Qué mierda?

De buenas a primeras comencé a llorar, de impotencia, de desesperación, parecíamos estar encerrados en esos laberintos sin salida. ¿Tan poderoso podía ser Aro? ¿Tanto daño quería hacerle al hombre que amo solo por el hecho de que me ama a mí y no a su caprichosa hija?

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Oí un golpe en la puerta, el intento de abrir de Edward y luego el movimiento de la llave en la cerradura, la lleva que le di hace un tiempo cuando él me dio la de su pent-house. Caminé fuera de mi habitación al momento que él entraba raudamente al departamento. Se detuvo en seco cuando me vio, con mis mejillas mojadas, mi maquillaje seguramente corrido y las manos en mi cabeza, sopesando todo lo ocurrido.

Su cara se desmoronó negando con la cabeza, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se apresuró a caminar para detenerse frente a mí, con su gesto lleno de dolor, como si mi dolor a él lo aplastara. Dejé caer mis brazos a mi costado y lo miré sin poder retener las lágrimas… me mordí el labio desesperada por no sollozar, de alguna manera sentía que eso lo haría sentir peor.

Él respiró rápidamente con el rostro tensionado, apretando sus puños a los costados, sabía que le dolía verme así y que moría por tocarme. Pero quería escuchar primero, quería una explicación, esta vez de él.

Tragué saliva y di un paso atrás tapando mi rostro con ambas manos, _Dios… Cálmate Bella, no lo hagas peor…_

—Voy a hablar —dije entre jadeos tratando de contener mi llanto — necesito ser yo quien hable, y responderás lo que te pregunte —mi voz salió distorsionada y entrecortada, pero él entendió porque bajé mis manos al mismo tiempo que él asentía. Limpié mis mejillas con mis dedos y tomé una respiración profunda mirándolo mordiendo mí labio —De esto hablaba Ben ¿verdad? A esto se refería cuando dijo que yo iba a ser la causa de tu ruina —él asintió cerrando los ojos — ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Aro haría todo esto?

—Japón —dijo con voz ronca, carraspeó —la noche que volvimos, esa noche Alex me contactó y me dijo lo que Aro iba a hacer.

Asentí… lo recordaba, la arrebatada vuelta a Chicago, el vuelo de urgencia y su rostro marcado por la preocupación, su ausencia, su miedo.

— ¿Aro puede realmente hacer todo eso? ¿Cuánto de verdad hay en el fraude y la malversación? ¿Puedes perder el Spire si él así lo quiere? —murmuré cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de mantenerme serena, no lo sé…

—Alguien metió la mano en documentos, alguien manipuló los créditos y puso mi firma donde no correspondía, alguien que no fui yo. Mis abogados están investigándolo, cualquiera que haya tenido acceso a documentación importante pudo haber sido —tomó una respiración profunda y continuó —Aro Vulturis es una sociedad, una corporación muy importante tanto en América como en Europa y tiene suficiente poder como para manipular cualquier comité que pueda juzgarme y sí… estoy a un paso de perder el Spire por completo, los trabajos se detuvieron y… puede ser pasado a manos de un nuevo arquitecto, por mas que pelee, Aro puede hacerlo.

Asentí lamiendo mis labios salados — ¿Puedes perder tu carrera? ¿Tu título? ¿Tu derecho a ejercer? —dije con voz contenida.

Él cerró los ojos y me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería responder esa pregunta, entendía que lo hacía parecer vulnerable ante mí, pero tenía que saber.

—Él puede arruinar mi carrera, sí. Tiene los contactos necesarios y el dinero suficiente, no tiene escrúpulos para terminar con mi vida profesional como si de un trámite se tratara —

Limpié mis lágrimas que involuntariamente seguían saliendo y asentí maldiciendo al viejo, deseando tener tiempo como para hacerlo personalmente.

—Aro… —negué con la cabeza mirando mas allá de mi ventana hacia la ciudad de Chicago —Aro lo hace por despecho ¿no es así? Por vengar el honor de su familia y de su hija ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —dijo simplemente.

—Aro te puso un ultimátum ¿no es cierto? —volteé a mirarlo esta vez. Sí él lo negaba… por Dios, sí él lo hacía, ya no iba a ser subestimación, iba a ser una burla. Él asintió en silencio — ¿Qué clase de ultimátum Edward?

Él respiró profundo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos antes de abrirlos y fijarlos en mí extrañamente cristalinos —Él levantaría la denuncia y dejaría el Spire en mis manos si yo renunciaba a lo que me separó de su hija y de su familia, si yo seguía con el plan trazado desde el principio… si yo… renunciaba a ti, eso sería una forma de mostrar lealtad a él y a su familia.

Asentí tomando una respiración temblorosa —Por lo que oí, no estás dispuesto a hacerlo —él negó con la cabeza— Entonces ¿qué harás?

—Voy a dejarlo ir, al Spire y… realmente me importa una mierda lo que haga para arruinar mi carrera, pero de ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, te amo y no renunciaré a ti. Eres todo lo que me importa Bella y si Aro no entiende eso, ni Heidi, me importa una mierda, punto —dijo arrebatadamente.

Entonces estalló, mi garganta dolió con la fuerza que hice para retener mi sollozo, finalmente salió como una mezcla de gemido dolorosamente agonizante, —Edward… —peiné mi cabello con una mano y me tambaleé en mi lugar. Él dio un paso adelante y me sostuvo abrazando fuertemente mi cintura, su frente contra la mía y sus ojos feroces fijos en mi rostro. — ¿Por qué…? —lloré de impotencia al no ver una salida.

—Porque te amo, ¿no te das cuenta? Te amo y no me importa, que se vayan a la mismísima mierda Aro y toda su familia, fui lo suficientemente ciego durante tres años como para entrar y quedarme en su circulo y ahora me esta costando todo salir, pero lo voy a hacer… es lo que quiero y si desea mi carrera y el Spire a cambio de eso, que los tenga —él sujetó mi cintura y subió sus manos con urgencia por mi cuerpo hasta mi cara, apretando su frente en la mía, sus manos en mis mejillas, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que no cesaban de derramarse —me importa una mierda lo que pase conmigo, teniéndote a ti Bella… eso es suficiente, puedo salir del país, puedo trabajar en cualquier otro lugar, juntos mi amor, tú y yo… tú… me acompañarías ¿no? En Brasil, puedo dedicarme a pequeños proyectos sociales, ¿Te gustaría conocer Brasil, bebé? —Sonrió desesperado— no importan los rascacielos, me permití soñar muy alto mi amor, con gente que no debía y me estrellé duro contra el suelo, pero ahora te tengo a ti… tú eres mi respiro y solo puedo soñar contigo.

Sus palabras me sofocaban, me ahogaban, pero de una buena manera, endulzaban mis oídos de una manera devastadora, pero podía ver en el fondo de su mirada, esa desesperación, la ansiedad, el querer con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras que decía resultaran tan fáciles como se oían. ¿Renunciar a todo? ¿A costa de todo?

Y sabía que si yo decía que si… por dios… él me odiaría. Y no podía permitirme su odio, si su amor era tan intenso que me ahogaba ¿cómo sería su odio?

¡No! No podía permitirme pensar en eso, no, era tan doloroso como evidente, eso sucedería si yo le decía, "_Sí, renuncia a todo, dedícate a amarme_" ¿qué clase de mujer sería? No, no… su desprecio cuando finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que hizo por mi sería mi muerte.

—No. ¡No! Hay que luchar… Edward —de forma urgente tomé su camisa a través de su saco abierto —no hay que dejarlo ganar… ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué?... ¿No hay una ley? ¿Los abogados no pueden hacer algo contra eso? No puedes entregarle el Spire así como así, tu carrera entera, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en hacer eso? —de repente estaba enfurecida. Me aferré a su camisa con fuerza y con mis manos en puños —no se lo des Edward… ¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que lucharas por ello, no se lo des, ¿Eres capas de hacerlo? ¡¿Qué mierda tienes?! —me solté empujando su pecho y caminé lejos peinando mi cabello con rabia y respirando entre jadeos —además estoy aun enojada contigo ¡¿Cómo pudiese no habérmelo dicho?!

Edward negó con la cabeza mirándome con un destello de reverencia e incredulidad —Por esto… por temer verte así, porque no tienen ninguna importancia para mí, no tanto como me importas tú, porque quiero salir de esta mierda rápidamente y ser feliz contigo de una maldita vez… porque te amo y cuando se ama, nada material es realmente importante. Presenté lucha al principio… pero vamos, los chicos y yo sabemos que pelear contra los Vulturis es…-

— ¡Me importa una mierda como sea!... ¿Me amas? —volví a él queriendo darle de cachetadas para que espabilara, amar no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente, porque venía gente como los Vulturis y se iba todo a la mierda —Si lo haces prométemelo, no dejaras que Aro haga lo que quiera contigo, ¿me amas? ¡Lucha contra eso!—limpié mis lágrimas con un manotazo y me negué a seguir llorando, solo que era realmente difícil, mis lágrimas tenían voluntad propia —Termina el Spire, el Wembley, los proyectos en Japón, consigue otros y realiza tus sueños, maldita sea. Tienes miles de esos hermosos sueños en tu corazón, no dejes que nada te detenga, yo vi tus diseños colgados en tu maldita pared de adolescente… ¿sabes que eso me enamoró aún más de ti? Vi el brillo en tu mirada, la ilusión, vi cómo creías en ti mismo, vi tu confianza —sollocé — tú me enseñaste que todo valía la pena en la guerra y el amor, te conocí siendo un maldito arrogante, válete de eso y aplástalo… me prometiste hacerme el amor en la azotea del Spire ¿no piensas cumplir? —con un impulso me acerqué a él, desesperada, enojada, dando manotazos de ahogado, y totalmente excitada… y golpeé su pecho con una palmada, casi empujándolo. Él estaba hermosamente desconcertado, me miraba como si fuera una aparición y con esa cara de tonto enamorado que siempre tenía al verme, mierda… —Tienes que reordenar claramente tus prioridades hombre… claramente están distorsionadas.

Vi el destello en su mirada, eso lo despertó y arrugó el entrecejo — ¿Mis prioridades? —preguntó con voz ronca, contenida y grave. Fui repentinamente consiente del enojo que enmarcaba sus facciones. Sus ojos brillaron en el momento en que se acercó más a mí a centímetros de mis labios, —Mi lista de prioridades ha cambiado rotundamente en los últimos meses Bella, ¿puedes imaginarte por qué?... Tú te convertiste en mi prioridad número uno —suspiró fuerte y parpadeó viéndose dolido, como si lo frustrara profundamente que yo no hubiese sabido eso —fue así de simple, puse los ojos en ti y mi mundo se volteó de cabeza… se fueron a la mierda mis sueños, mi trabajo y mi vida entera y tú te convertiste en mi sol alrededor del cual orbito… ¿mis prioridades? —rio sin humor, sus manos enmarcaron mi cara y su frente se juntó con la mía —mi prioridad es hacerte feliz, amarte y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y créeme que no me importa perder todo lo que tengo, todo con tal de hacer esas cosas realidad. Te amo más que a mi vida Bella, perder un trabajo significa una mierda para mí porque sinceramente daría todo lo que tengo por ti.

—Eso es una locura Edward —gemí, parte conmovida y parte enojada ¿Cómo podía decir cosas así y esperar que no caiga al suelo como una masa llorona y debilitada? No se podía luchar así, él estaba ciego, ciego… mierda —prométeme algo mi amor, por favor… —las lágrimas ahogaron mi voz, un amor así parecía menos atractivo y fascinante si el precio que debía pagarse era tan alto —yo creo en ti, pelea por tu trabajo, pelea y no lo des por perdido… hazlo por mí, por quién sea pero hazlo.

—Tengo treinta y dos años, puedo hacer muchas más cosas…

—No, prométemelo… —enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y lo miré significativamente, el debía ver la relevancia que esa promesa implicaba —por favor… no quiero ser la causa de tu pérdida… me odiaras Edward, lo harás si lo pierdes, lo sé… te preguntaras ¿Y si…? No quiero que de aquí en diez años te arrepientas de no haber peleado, Edward por favor… hazlo por mí —acaricié su mejilla sollozando y estaba segura que ante sus ojos parecía una mujer desquiciada, pero necesitaba su promesa, la necesitaba.

Él me miró aturdido —Por dios Bella, escúchate… nunca podría odiarte… nunca… ¿qué estas pensando? ¿Crees que mi amor por ti no significa nada? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana podría siquiera pensar un poquito menos de ti? —negaba incrédulo.

—Significa mucho y te amo tanto que muero… por eso, me aterra pensar que por mi culpa podrías abandonar tus sueños.

—No los abandono…-

—Estas dispuesto a no pelear por ellos y es lo mismo que abandonarlos. Por dios Edward… los obreros, tus socios, los que trabajan en el Spire, ¿te importan una mierda todos ellos? —dije rotundamente.

— ¡Me importas más tú… punto! —Fue brusco, pero luego cerró los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda y continuó más calmado —Es un sacrificio, un pequeño sacrificio para poder vivir en paz y no bajo la sombra de los Vulturis… yo lo veo como una liberación, estoy cansado de luchar Bella —él cerró los ojos y apretó mi rostro queriendo fundirse conmigo —cansado de tanta mierda. Quisiera tomarte y llevarte a un lugar lejano donde solo seamos nosotros dos, no sabes cuánto lo quiero.

—Pero esta es la vida Edward —dije sombríamente, tratando de soportar mis lágrimas, mierda… me sentía entre la menor de las cosas, culpable, derrotada. —Y yo soy la intrusa que llegó a joderte la vida, así que… hazme sentir menos culpable y pelea mi amor —gemí.

— ¿Culpable? —Él se separó ligeramente de mí, —maldición… —se tambaleó lejos de mí pasándose las manos en garras por la cabeza, dejándome allí parada temblorosa y fría — ¡Es por eso que no te lo quería decir! —bramó volteando con la rabia en toda su cara.

— ¿Ocultarme las cosas de importancia en tu vida es la manera que tienes de amar? —dije ahogando un sollozo. Él caminó con las manos en la cintura, bufando como un toro con su mirada fija en la alfombra de mi sala —porque no me parece bonita manera de lidiar con las cosas. Ese es el problema entre tú y yo Edward, me tratas como a una niña de dieciséis años, ¡Como una jodida pendeja ignorante que no entiende nada de la vida! —limpié las lágrimas para al menos demostrar un poquito mis siguientes palabras —Y no lo soy… tengo la edad suficiente como para distinguir lo injusto de lo justo, lo malo de lo bueno, lo apropiado de lo no apropiado… ¡No soy una maldita nena, Edward!

— ¡No! No lo eres maldita sea y eso me tiene loco… —él caminó hacia mí y me empujó hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, sus ojos parecían determinados y al mismo tiempo enojado —eres una mujer Bella, una mujer que me vuelve loco, eres una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que me hace casi correrme en los pantalones, eres madura y centrada, eres divertida y le das aire a mi vida, eso eres mi amor, eres mi perdición y no tienes una puta idea de cuánto quiero perderme en ti.

Oh Dios…

Él hizo chocar sus caderas con las mías haciéndome emitir un jadeo, estaba duro, grueso y caliente… oh cielos y extremadamente enojado. Enredé mis manos en su nuca y lo tiré contra mí y él no tardó en tomar posesión de mi boca haciendo que sus dientes chocaran contra los míos, nuestros labios en medio de un torbellino de mordiscos, chupadas y lamidas.

—Eres mi mujer Bella, te amo y no serás nunca capaz de evitar que no renuncié a algo por ti… porque te amo tan jodidamente mucho bebé —sus besos se hicieron mas y mas enérgicos, desesperados, casi ansiosos. Mis labios comenzaron a doler y me sentía casi embriagada por su aliento y sus movimientos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hacia mi cadera estrechándola con fuerza, como si quisiera meterse dentro de mi piel. Gemimos en nuestras bocas mientras sentía el salado de mis lágrimas en mi lengua… o de las suyas. —Déjame pelear esto mi amor y decidir lo que más me hace feliz… te prometo que al final de todo siempre serás tú y solo tú.

Él empujó su pelvis entre mis piernas y sabía que me necesitaba con urgencia, al igual que yo… tenía que sentirlo, solo sentirlo, dentro de mí, tomándome como su mujer, descargando en mi interior… cielos, tenía que sentirlo, se trataba de una necesidad primitiva y de supervivencia, porque estaba segura de que ahora más que nunca quería llevarlo en mi interior. Entre jadeos me separé ligeramente solo para desabrochar los botones de su camisa y sacarla del pantalón. Oh dios… su torso denudo atrajo mi mirada y tuve que acariciarlo, él era perfecto. Él tomó mi pierna y la subió hasta su cadera anclándola ahí, empujando su pene erguido y caliente a través de la ropa que aún no separaba, subió mí vestido hasta mis caderas y metió su mano por debajo… oh mi dios. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás con mi boca abierta en un grito silencioso, sintiendo sus dedos mojándose en mi interior húmedo y resbaladizo cuando hizo a un lado mis bragas y me invadió. Tan perfecto.

—Oh por dios, mira mi amor… —jadeó sobre mi boca, sus dedos moviéndose en el interior de mi vagina — ¿ves que somos perfectos juntos? —Bajó la mirada hacia donde sus dedos jugueteaban y gruñó moviendo su cadera hacia adelante instintivamente —tan mojada… tan caliente, Bella, quiero estar dentro de ti… quiero demostrarte qué tan mujer eres para mí bebé… mierda.

Me soltó de repente y tomándome de la cadera volteó mi cuerpo hacia la pared, me sostuve con ambas manos delante de mí mirándolo sobre mi hombro, sus ojos estaban directamente sobre mi culo descubierto, me removí excitada por esa mirada que me daba, lujuria total, desesperación... oh dios… y sus caricias.

Su mano subía y bajaba suavemente sobre mi culo, a veces deteniéndose para apretar mi nalga o pasar sus largos dedos en mi hendidura mojada. —Dios… eres tan suave, ¿cómo puedes creer que voy a arriesgarme a perder esto? —me miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado antes de levantar sus manos y desabrochar todo el camino del cierre del vestido hasta mi cintura. Lo sentí por mi cuerpo, la suave tela de seda acariciando cada una de mis curvas hasta dejar al descubierto mi cuerpo desnudo… o casi desnudo, Leydi me había hecho ponerme un pequeño conjunto de encaje blanco, un sujetador sin tirantes que se parecía a un mini corsé que a penas y tapaba los pezones y unos triángulos de encaje que tapaba lo necesario.

—Mierda nena… quieres matarme ¿no? —Edward bajó su mano hasta el bulto en sus pantalones y se acarició por encima varias veces sin despegar sus ojos de mi cuerpo. Ahogué un gemido cuando lo vi abrir la cremallera de su pantalón y sacar su orgulloso miembro erecto y hambriento… cielos, las venas, la cabeza tirante y algo purpura…

Me contorsioné delante de él volteando con las manos arriba de mi cabeza y aun contra la pared. Me mordí el labio juguetonamente y sonreí cuando él gruñó sin poder dejar de mirarme.

—Demolería edificios por ti bebé —susurró con una seguridad abrumadora —moriría por ti… cielos Bella… —se fue acercando hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia, pude sentir la cabeza de su pene sobre mi ombligo y su mano bombeando suavemente, sus ojos me quemaban —quiero que seas mía para siempre —respiró sobre mi boca —quiero que tengas a mis hijos aquí… —tomó ligeramente mi vientre con sus nudillos —quiero chupar estos siempre —susurró bajando la escasa tela del sujetador con sus dedos hasta dejarlos libres y orgullosos, erectos ante el soplo de sus labios. Gemí profundo arqueándome, cielos… tan sensibles que sentía que hasta podía correrme.

—Edward —jadeé entre dientes, él no esperó más. Se lanzó a mí como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto y él estuviera muriendo de sed. Abrazó mi cintura con ambos brazos y me levantó al mismo tiempo que tomó mi pezón en su boca y su cadera azotó la mía. ¡Oh dios, tan grande!

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —lloriqueé meciéndome sobre su verga erecta, mi cabeza se sacudía desesperada y mis pies apretaron sus nalgas para acercarlo a mí, podía sentir mi vulva inflamada y mojada sobre la tela de mis bragas, queriendo con todas las fuerzas que su pene encontrara el camino hacia mi interior —te necesito Edward… dentro, por favor papi.

Y eso fue todo…

Con un gruñido chupó fuerte mi pezón, corrió la tela de mis bragas y de un fuerte empuje se enfundó en mi interior.

— ¡Oh Dios, sí! —gimió sobre mi piel. No tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a bombear, sus manos acunaron mi cara y no dejó de mirarme mientras se unía a mí con salvaje desesperación. Mi cuerpo saltaba una y otra vez sobre sus caderas haciéndome desear morir allí de felicidad y pasión, mis pechos rebotaban cuando él no los tenía en su boca, oh dios… era el cielo, el paraíso, el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Crees que me arrepentiría de… mis decisiones… de aquí a diez años nena? —Susurró jadeante —no… en diez años estaré en nuestra cama haciéndote el amor… con la misma pasión que ahora.

—Edward… por favor—gemí pidiendo todo. Rogando que me prometa luchar y que haga correrme, dios… podía sentir mi clítoris palpitar con cada golpe de su pene en mi interior, sus bolas grandes y pesadas sacudiéndose en mi perineo, llenos de su marca para mí —solo… tienes que prometérmelo.

Él mordió mi labio al besarme sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sus embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y duras, cielos… él me penetraba en el más estricto sentido de la palabra.

—Córrete bebé… —dijo entrecortadamente. Retuve mis espasmos, tan difícil de hacer como pedirle a tu corazón que dejara de latir.

—No… prométemelo, Edward por favor, prométemelo —rogué llorando. Respiré fuerte contra su boca —hazlo… —dije con voz ahogada sin dejar de mirarlo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis manos se aferraban en garras en sus hombros, mis paredes vaginales se comprimían anhelando un solo movimiento más para cerrarse en torno al duro miembro de Edward.

—Te lo prometo —susurró finalmente dando una fuerte estocada. Oh si… mi cuerpo se arqueó recibiendo la liberación que tanto deseaba. Grité, lloré y maldije un poco mientras en un segundo plano sentía el gruñido de Edward y su caliente esperma inundando mi interior.

Una promesa era una promesa… tenía que valer de algo, tenía que confiar en él para que hiciera lo correcto de hacer.

—Te amo —susurró rendido, con su frente sobre mi hombro respirando agitadamente mientras nuestros cuerpos volvían a rearmarse. Cerré los ojos y una solitaria lágrima se derramó en mi mejilla, mientras mi mano acariciaba su nuca con ternura.

_Lo sé, se que amas tanto como para hacer sacrificios por mí, bien… te amo de igual manera o más, tanto como para hacer sacrificios por ti._

*o*

—Helado de chocolate con nueces —la voz de Edward me despertó de mí dormitar. Abrí los ojos y suspiré enredando las sábanas blancas de mi cama entre mis piernas desnudas, tenía calor… sofocante y pedir helado como recompensa por esas casi cuatro horas maratónicas de sexo fue el alivio que necesitaba.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —murmuré incorporándome en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo. No podía creer aún que él fuera capaz de salir a esa hora de la madrugada a conseguir algo fresco cuando luego de que saliera de mi interior en la tercera ronda y lo primero que saliera de mi boca fuera un "¡_Mierda, me estoy cocinando_!" mientras me despatarraba sobre el colchón.

Él sonrió tendiéndome el recipiente blanco con al menos medio litro de helado de chocolate con nueces… bien… quizá lo especifiqué cuando me dijo si quería algo especial, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tome una gran cucharada mientras mis ojos vagaban por su torso desnudo luego de haberse quitado la camisa arrugada, luego le siguió los pantalones y finalmente los zapatos. Edward estaba listo para acurrucarse en la cama conmigo.

—Hay una estación de servicio no muy lejos de aquí —nos tapó con la sábana y tomamos el helado turnándonos con la cuchara. — ¿No estas cansada? —dijo besando mi sien.

Me alcé de hombros escondiendo un bostezo —Un poco, probablemente tendría que dormir… —tomé un poco de mi helado y me quedé ensimismada un segundo antes de voltear y apoyar mis antebrazos en su torso. — ¿Tú no tendrías que ir a presenciar la gala?, saliste abruptamente de allí, quizá hay gente que aun debas saludar, no lo sé.

Él me miró con adoración mientras jugaba con un mechón detrás de mí oreja — ¿Y perderme noche de helado y sexo? No mi amor, ni pensarlo… pueden seguir perfectamente sin mí.

Asentí de repente sintiéndome culpable, otra vez por enésima vez esta noche —Ni siquiera me despedí de Frank… es un tipo simpático y se nota que te quiere mucho —él arrastró la cuchara sobre la superficie del helado y lo acercó a mi boca, no tardé en tomarlo entre mis labios.

—Es una excelente persona… y fue un gran honor trabajar con él y ser su aprendiz, en ese tiempo me podía comer el cielo, salí de la universidad como un bólido directo a triunfar, él me frenó y me puso las cosas en perspectiva. Me enseñó que el negocio no es solo salir y hacer dinero… yo tuve suerte, mi primer enorme trabajo fue con él y mi nombre se disparó en el ambiente, pero en realidad… un arquitecto se hace a los golpes —él rio y negó con la cabeza rememorando cosas —en la universidad todos éramos zombis, proyecto tras proyecto, maquetas, investigación, mas maquetas… creo que mi dosis al café llegó a las luces rojas en ese entonces.

—Pero valió la pena… eres increíble, el mejor —murmuré acomodándome en su pecho con mi cabeza sobre su corazón, su latido era constante y tranquilo, todo un cambio a comparación del galope eufórico de hacía unas horas.

—No… hay muchos, muchos muy buenos, increíbles… hacen cosas que no tienen explicación a simple vista, pero luego lo miras detenidamente y dices "¡Oh si… claro!"

— ¿Cuál es tu preferido? —acaricié con mis dedos el parche pequeño de vello en su pecho.

—Muchos… pero por ejemplo, me gusta el estilo de _Renzo Piano_. Me gustan sus líneas, su estilo moderno y estético, su atrevimiento —él rio— ¿sabes que el gobierno de Londres se enojó con él en la mitad de un proyecto? Él estaba construyendo el _London Bridge Tower_, un edificio que va en desacorde con el estilo clásico de Londres, ignoró las quejas publicas y continuó con el rascacielos, cuando esté terminado romperá con la línea clásica… será como… tú… único entre tanto aburrimiento.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí relajándome contra él. Mierda, estar así sobre él tan relajados e íntimos, lo había extrañado… todas estas semanas con horarios largos y alejado de mí fue como una tortura. Entendía en parte por qué su distancia, pero aun así… maldición, él tendría que haber confiado en mí. Cerré los ojos reprimiendo el pensamiento de que si una tortura fue su lejanía estas semanas, ¿qué iba a ser más adelante cuando…?

—Piensas mucho bebé, dime… no quiero que te guardes nada, dímelo todo por favor, ¿sí? —besó mi sien antes de apretar mi cintura contra él.

Abrí los ojos y miré el techo, pronto amanecería y aun no habíamos dormido, ¿era momento para hablar? Sí maldición, era momento.

—No puedo evitar decirme a mí misma que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para compartir tus problemas conmigo, no sé si lo que piensas es que aun soy demasiado inmadura como para entenderlos o que no lo haces porque realmente quieres protegerme… aunque no sé de qué. Tú hablas de un futuro conmigo, de que soy tu igual y de que me ves como una mujer adulta y responsable, pero no estoy segura… si hubiese sido así, el día en que entré a tu oficina y Ben me dijo todo lo que dijo, tenías la oportunidad de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y no minimizar todo el asunto, lo hiciste lucir como que no era nada, solo un suceso sin importancia —en ese momento sentí como se tensó detrás de mí —No quiero ocupar el puesto que alguna vez ocupó Heidi, solicita, trofeo, un florero hermoso que nada le importaba, sin personalidad, es así como me la imagino a tu lado, no quiero… soy mas que eso y espero que lo comprendas.

—Tú no eres como ella, tú eres…-

—Déjame terminar —pedí apretando su mano, dándole la calma que necesitaba para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien —Sé que conociste a la bailarina primero, Sabella, exótica, sensual y atrevida, pero soy más que eso… no quiero que me encasilles en un tipo de mujer y que pretendas mantenerme dentro de una burbuja para que nada me moleste ni me preocupe… las cosas no son así Edward, yo no soy frágil ni sensible.

—Lo sé y ahora lo entiendo… por favor perdóname.

—Ya lo hice —susurré apretando su brazo ligeramente —Y no quiero meterme en cuestiones que no entiendo, legales o profesionales, pero sé que tú puedes luchar por lo que quieres así como luchas por mí, no confundas las cosas por favor. Yo soy tu mujer, tu trabajo es tu trabajo y no puedes renunciar a él… lo prometiste, te lo recuerdo.

—Lo sé, lo prometí… y veré qué puedo hacer.

—No —volteé para verlo, no me conformaba con esas simples palabras —me lo prometiste… lucharas.

Suspiró casi rodando los ojos —Lo hice, pero llegadas las últimas consecuencias si no se puede hacer nada, firmaré la renuncia y entregaré el Spire, que Aro haga lo que quiera, afrontaré lo que venga.

—Edward —gemí bajando la frente hacia su pecho. Eso no era lo que esperaba, Aro se la iba a poner difícil pero tenía fe en que Edward y sus abogados encontraran una solución. Las palabras de Aro esta noche dejaban en claro que no iba a reconsiderar nada, parecía como que todo estaba hecho, solo quedaba un paso más. La renuncia voluntaria de Edward o afrontar lo que decida el comité y la justicia, lo que al parecer Aro podía manipular perfectamente. Mordí mi labio para no ponerme en evidencia, solo había algo que yo podía hacer y si tenía que hacerlo lo haría. Suspiré despacio y lo abracé fuerte por la cintura reprimiendo las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar —está bien, te amo tanto.

—Yo también cariño —besó mi sien y acarició mi espalda.

Abrazados y cansada de hablar, me relajé en el cuerpo de mi novio hasta que justo con la primera penumbra mis ojos se cerraron entrando en un sueño inquieto.

Desperté con un sobresalto abriendo los ojos grandes y con mi corazón tronando en mi pecho, no recordaba el sueño pero debió haber sido malo para que esa sensación de pánico fuera el motivo de mi despertar. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundo cayendo en la realidad. Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo, boca abajo y con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, solo se veía su nariz y un ojo. Me levanté despacio admirando su espalda, los músculos y lunares en ella… cielos, era abrumadoramente hermoso. Y estaba dispuesto a mantenerme.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos no lo miré, era casi doloroso hacerlo. Me fui derecho a la cocina buscando algo para masticar, quizá unas galletas, pero al encontrarlas solo pude dar un mordisco, porque una punzada en la boca del estomago me detuvo antes de salir corriendo al baño para lanzar lo que pudo haber quedado de helado, las nueces y chocolate que en la madrugada había ingerido.

Mierda…

Mala idea lo del helado… mi estomago angustiado lo rechazó a primera hora de la mañana. Era de esperar tras el llanto y el pánico de mis sueños que mi cuerpo se reacomodara tan bruscamente.

Luego de haberme lavado los dientes volví a la sala acurrucándome bajo una manta en mi sofá, con mi mirada en los amplios ventanales, mi mente corriendo a cien. Pensé en las posibilidades, en mi postura y mis decisiones por tomar, pensé en Edward, su trabajo, su amor casi obsesivo por mí, debía sentirme privilegiada por eso, pero a decir verdad sentía miedo… ¿a qué cosas podía llevar un amor tan tempestuoso e intenso como el nuestro? Cielos… porque dios sabía que no solo él amaba sin limites, yo también lo hacía y lo hacía sin tener miedo en las consecuencias… al parecer la vida nos ponía a prueba y debía hacer lo mejor para los dos, ya que él no iba a hacerlo. No iba a permitir que perdiera su carrera ni el Spire, algo por lo que trabajó por años y que era su prioridad hasta mi llegada. No, no podía dejar que hiciera eso. Era egoísta por su parte, egoísta de una manera enfermiza, porque estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por mí, ¿pero y yo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él? Mi todo era él… y mi cuerpo temblaba al pensar en lo poco preparada que estaba, no podía perderlo, pero él no podía perder su vida entera… dios, era un lio bastante difícil de definir.

Lo cierto era que estaba claro que él no iba a mover un dedo por cumplir su promesa si no había más que hacer… él simplemente renunciaría. Yo sin embargo sí estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por el solo hecho de amarlo tanto como para ser capaz de hacer sacrificios como él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Te extrañé en la cama—murmuró él detrás de mí, no lo había oído llegar estando tan sumergida en mis pensamientos. Él vino por detrás, con su cabello revuelto y su torso desnudo, su erección matutina marcándose claramente en sus bóxers ajustados. Acarició mi cabello atolondrado con una sonrisa en la cara y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá mirándome desde arriba — ¿en qué piensas?

Sonreí tranquila conteniendo el torbellino de emociones ante mi decisión, hablé a pesar del tremendo nudo en la garganta —Estaba pensando en que tienes razón… papá también.

Él alzó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño — ¿Con respecto a qué?

—Quiero visitar a mamá unos días, la extraño y cuando comiencen las clases ya no podré verla, así que… creo que tendría que ir unos días allá ¿Qué te parece? —sí… lo dije.

Él tragó saliva frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo, mirándome con indecisión —Me parece bien, tu madre estará muy feliz de verte.

Asentí esbozando un intento de sonrisa —Hablé con ella —mentí— igual me extraña, puedo hablar con León y pedir una semana que me descuente de mi salario y hablar con Jake, él no tendrá problemas con darme una semana libre.

Su rostro pareció aliviarse — ¿Una semana? Sí, te mereces una semana bebé, tal vez antes de que termine esa semana yo pueda ir a acompañarte unos días, cuando resuelva las cosas aquí.

—Sí—dije mirando hacia la ventana —reservaré un boleto para mañana por la noche, hablaré con León primero y luego con Jake.

Luego de unos segundos él vino a situarse detrás del reposabrazos del sofá en cuclillas, posó sus brazos sobre mí a la altura de mi pecho y me acunó desde atrás, sus labios besaron mi cabello con ternura —Ya te estoy extrañando.

Sonreí parpadeando —No… tú tienes que trabajar duro mi amor, sin distracciones, yo necesito esto… necesitamos esto.

—Lo sé —besó mi sien —Cuando nos veamos de nuevo todo habrá acabado, lo prometo.

Acaricié su brazo y cerré los ojos rezando a todo lo sagrado en el cielo que así fuera. Yo solo tenía que jugar mi parte, mientras él jugaba la suya y todo estaría bien.

*o*

Salí de ese edificio secando disimuladamente las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas. Un edificio que no pisaría nunca más. Me había desmoronado en el ascensor a penas las puertas se cerraron. Si Edward se enteraba que había estado aquí iba a volverse loco, por lo que crucé los dedos esperando que no lo supiera, si lo hacía, que fuera luego de que mi avión partiera. No tuve otra alternativa, no pude hacer otra cosa más que venir y tratar de negociar… evidentemente mis dotes de negociación eran una mierda, pero igualmente había logrado lo que quería. Solo esperaba que él cumpliera su palabra, yo cumpliría con mi parte.

Miré mi celular al llegar al cruce de calle y me di cuenta de que tenía que apresurarme para llegar a mi trabajo, León solo me había dado una hora libre y ya se había cumplido esa hora. Tomé un taxi y pedí que me llevara al restaurant, tenía que hablar una vez más con León.

— ¿¡Renuncias?! —León se levantó de su silla detrás de su escritorio casi tirándola, sus ojos casi le saltaban de su cara y me miraba como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Luego de un segundo frunció el ceño y me señaló con su dedo —te contrató otro restaurant, ¡seguro!... ¿Dime quien fue? ¿Denny´s? —Rodeó su escritorio hacia el teléfono en la pared —pero ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿A quien llamo para que cubra tu puesto? ¿Por qué no anticipaste esto con un mes de antelación?... maldición Bella, ¿quieres arruinar mi negocio?

—Llama a Mary, ella sabe hacer el trabajo y cubre turnos extras cuando le das la oportunidad y no, no me contrató ningún restaurant, tengo que viajar.

— ¿Otra vez?... bien, te doy esta semana para que viajes y hagas lo que se te de la gana, pero vuelves el lunes.

—No, renuncio, no sé cuándo volveré —dije cruzándome de brazos, tratar con León siempre había sido difícil, él tenía su temperamento como todo hombre de negocios, pero él también podía ser comprensivo. León rebuscó algo en su celular y negó con su cabeza.

—Bien… te haré un cheque y me dejas tu indumentaria.

—Gracias —dije mirando al suelo, habían sido varios años trabajando para él y mierda… iba a ser una perdida —Fue lindo trabajar aquí.

—Seh, seh —masculló aún con el celular en la mano. Me dispuse a salir de su oficina y esperar en el comedor para despedirme de las chicas, pero cuando llegué a tocar el pomo de la puerta oí mi nombre de León. Volteé y él me miraba con una mueca de disgusto y lamento.

—Fue bueno tenerte aquí también, espero que te vaya bien en todo —murmuró sorprendiéndome. Sonreí y me apresuré a abrazarlo brevemente antes de salir por la puerta.

Ya estaba hecho… solo quedaba hablar con Leydi y con mi madre. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para mamá mi llegada a casa, pero no sabía si Phil iba a estar en casa, generalmente cuando jugaba andaban viajando, tendría que asegurarme.

Y finalmente solo tenía que esperar que todo saliera bien.

*o*

El vuelo estaba atrasado, lo que me dejó una hora en la zona de espera con un Edward silencioso literalmente aferrado a mí. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, en su cuerpo y en su rostro, el ceño fruncido, la boca rígida en una línea, la mirada calculadora y precavida. Suspiré zafándome un poco de su agarre firme en mi cintura y lo miré a los ojos, sonreí ligeramente pero él no respondió, en lugar de eso volvió a apretar mi cintura y apoyó su frente en la mía. Estaba preocupado, lo sabía, por lo que traté de calmarlo desde que salimos de mi departamento con Papi Jr. en brazos para que en el aeropuerto lo sedaran antes de subir al avión.

—Está todo bien… ¿no? —murmuró cerrando los ojos, alce mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié antes de que mis dedos recorrieran su piel hasta su entrecejo, lo acaricié despacio y con suavidad y sonreí alzándome de puntillas para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Todo está bien mi amor, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa de mamá.

—Por favor hazlo, no dormiré hasta que lo hagas —sonrió devolviéndome el besos al voltear su cabeza y dejar sus labios por un momento en la palma de mi mano —Ya verás bebé, para el fin de semana siguiente estaremos fuera de todos los problemas.

—Estoy segura que así será —susurré tragando el nudo en la garganta, estaba segura que estaríamos fuera de los problemas, solo que no de la manera que él quería hacerlo. Renunciar a su vida entera no era la mejor idea y si él no lo quería ver por su propia cuenta, bien… finalmente esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello. Haría valer su promesa, si él no quería luchar, yo lucharía por él, aunque en el camino fuera un infierno.

— ¡Oh nena! —Recordó algo —tengo una sorpresa a tu vuelta, algo que iba a darte la otra noche, pero… bueno… no era el mejor momento…

—Edward —me quejé cerrando los ojos.

—Shhh… es algo que espero que te guste —sus ojos se iluminaron y me dieron ganas de llorar —lo amaras… espero —rio nerviosamente. Él negó con su cabeza y suspiró fuerte y profundo —te voy a extrañar bebé… va a doler como la mierda.

—Pero te servirá para concentrarte en pelear —dije con una sonrisa… o un intento al menos —todo va a estar bien Edward, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé… yo te lo aseguro a ti.

Me despedí de él en ese aeropuerto luego de que al fin anunciaran por segunda vez el vuelo a Jacksonville. Él me tomó de la mano y llevó mi mochila hasta el área de embarque, donde una mujer estaba recibiendo los boletos de los pasajeros antes de que estos desaparecieran dentro de la manga de embarque. Tomé una profunda respiración para decir "Adiós" con la mayor calma posible, una sonrisa, un beso en los labios… y uno más tan intenso que por un momento me olvidé de toda nuestra mierda.

—Llámame a penas llegues, llama cuando sea maldición, a la noche… llama por favor —él me apretó contra su pecho y besó mi frente antes de soltarme y sonreír —mierda, son solo unos días y siento que muero. Si quieres volver antes solo dime y sacaré un ticket a tu nombre, si me quieres allí… solo llama, estaré en Skype también…

Sonreí evitando que la tristeza se mostrara en esa sonrisa —Te extrañaré también cariño. Trabaja duro… vamos, hazlo por ti, por nosotros, por todo aquél que cree en ti. Te amo —susurré degustando las palabras.

—Yo también —dijo mientras me alejaba. Volteé y le tendí el ticket a la aeromoza y entré a la manga de embarque, con una sola mirada hacia atrás, solo un par de palabras rodaron por mis labios silenciosamente "lo siento".

El vuelo fue como raro… como si de repente mi mente se hubiera desconectado en tierra y en el avión solo viajara mi cuerpo, estaba entumecida, estoica, con la mirada puesta en las nubes blancas y gordas y un libro que pretendía leer olvidado en mi regazo… ni siquiera lo había abierto. Sé que la aeromoza pasó a mi lado preguntando algo, minutos después una bandeja de comida con sus recipientes cerrados con papel metálico estaba esperando frente a mí… tampoco fue tocado, sentía que iba a dejar mi estómago caer de mi boca si la abría.

En algún momento alguien tanteó mi lado derecho, lo supe porque al voltear una mano sostenía un pañuelito de papel en mi dirección, no me di cuenta qué quería decir con ese gesto, hasta que la chica rubia a la que pertenecía la mano señaló mis ojos con una mueca de pesar. Negué con la cabeza y volteé mi mirada hacia las nubes con mis mejillas mojadas.

En algún momento, cuando el sol estaba coronando el horizonte con un halo naranja, el avión comenzó a descender, lo sabía por la agitación en mi estómago. Cielos… iba a vomitar… mierda, mierda…

Puse mi cuerpo, hasta ese momento entumecido, en acción tirando de mi cinturón de seguridad para alcanzar algo, una bolsa maldición… no iba a llegar al baño. La misma chica rubia que antes me dio el pañuelo, esta vez sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel de detrás del asiento delantero y me lo dio con rapidez. No hice más que abrirlo con mis manos temblorosas, que vomité todo mi desayuno.

Oh cielos…

—Aterrizaremos enseguida… ya estarás mejor cuando toquemos suelo —dijo ella tendiéndome un vaso con agua que tenía sobre su bandeja desplegable.

—Gracias —mascullé. Ella asintió y entendió perfectamente mi actual humor, al voltear mi cabeza hacia la ventana en silencio.

Mis piernas me llevaron fuera del avión, pisaba esas nubes que tanto mis ojos habían visto pasar por debajo del avión. Mi respiración salía acompasadamente en mi pecho, mis ojos rebuscaban en la multitud, mis manos temblaban como la mierda. Dios… allí estaba. Tan hermosa como siempre, con sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que desbordaba en su rostro, apresuré mi paso para alcanzarla… y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de cuanto en realidad necesitaba sus brazos, su beso en la frente y sus palabras.

— ¡Mamá! —grité ahogadamente corriendo hasta ella. Abrió sus brazos y caí en ellos gimiendo dolorosamente entre lágrimas, sobre su pecho… por todo. Por mi dolor, por cuánto la había extrañado, por mis amigos, por el último vistazo a Chicago, por las nulas alternativas, por odio a Aro Vulturis a Heidi, pero sobre todo… por Edward.

* * *

**Cara de poquer nenas. Sip, así están las cosas.**

**Gracias a todas por su santa paciencia, a mi hermosa Beta Bella flower, aquienes apuestan a este fic y creen en mí, a quienes nominaron y votaron a Exótica entre los mejores en FFAD. Muchas gracias miles.**

**Espero que hayan muchos comentarios . aguanto lo que sea, besos y hasta la próxima. Oh! y para las que creen que perdí la inspiración, noooo, esa no se me va, la tengo enjaulada. Solo un poco de paciencia, cómo me gustaría tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir.**

**Besos! Lu**


End file.
